Ranma ½ Happily Ever After
by Dr. Memory
Summary: It's two years after Ranma and Akane were first engaged. Their lives have gone on, still living in the same house. But have things changed? Read and see
1. You Had to Bring That Up, Didn't You

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Introduction**

This story begins approximately two years after Akane and Ranma first meet and occurs well after the end of the anime series, OVA's and the movies. Ranma and Akane are just finishing off their second year of high school and Nabiki is getting ready to graduate and go on to college.

To be specific, the story begins five days before Akane's seventeenth birthday, which for reasons that just seem to work out I have placed early in the month of February, before Valentine's Day.

Also, just for matters of discussion (and because my story doesn't work if I don't) I have placed Ranma's birthday for sometime at the beginning of August. He will be eighteen on his next birthday.

**Chapter 1 – You Had to Bring That Up, Didn't You**

There wasn't any way, by any stretch of the imagination, anyone could look at Ranma and think that he was happy. He sat in the dojo, by himself, contemplating what he was going to do.

Of course he had no one to blame for the situation other than… his father. Ranma knew full well that Akane's birthday was in five days. Why did his father have to bring it up in front of everyone? And make such a big deal out of it? And how it would be absolutely inappropriate for Ranma not to get some kind of gift for his fiancé?

Akane, of course said in no uncertain terms that she did not expect or want any kind of a gift from Ranma… But that meant that it was all that much more important for Ranma to have a gift for Akane.

That was the problem. As much as Ranma might have wanted to buy any kind of a gift for Akane, Ranma was basically broke. He had been saving money for just this occasion (doing odd jobs for Doctor Tofu), but most of that money mysteriously disappeared out of his dresser about the same time a bottle of sake appeared, which his father and Mr. Tendo had finished off the night before.

His other option was out of the question. Ranma was already significantly in debt to the Bank of Nabiki, although Ranma was almost desperate enough to do the full nude poses in his female form that Nabiki wanted to sell to Kuno… Almost.

Ranma had considered going to see Doctor Tofu and ask for an advance on his pay. He was sure that Doctor Tofu would understand the situation, but then Ranma remembered that the doctor was out of town to some kind of medical conference.

Then again, why should Ranma worry about it? Akane did say not to get anything for her, and she never seemed to appreciate anything Ranma had ever gotten for her.

That was it. It wasn't worth worrying about it any more.

* * *

It's often said that desperate times call for desperate measures. Ranma stood outside the Cat Café in his female form contemplating what he was about to do. He had worked here once before almost two years ago. At the time he was stuck in his girl form because he could not stand the touch of hot water. He may have been desperate then, but somehow, he felt all that more desperate now.

Ranma took a deep breath (placing significant stress on the buttons of the shirt he was wearing) and entered the café.

As usual Grandma Cologne was in the kitchen cooking, Shampoo was waiting on tables and Mousse was bussing the table of a customer who had just left.

Ranma's entry into the restaurant prompted the predictable reaction.

"Why Ranma come here as girl?" Shampoo said upon seeing Ranma. "I go get hot water and we go out on date."

"No Shampoo," Ranma replied, stopping her. "I came to talk to Grandma Cologne."

"Ranma you have a lot of nerve coming here like this. I challenge you this very instant for the hand of my darling Shampoo!" Mousse yelled.

Unfortunately, Mousse, in typical fashion, was not wearing his glasses and was actually challenging one of the large cat statues that decorated the restaurant.

"Mousse, over here," Ranma said sarcastically. "And as far as I'm concerned, you can have her hand and the rest of the body that goes with it. Grandma Cologne, may I talk with you for a moment?"

"Of course son-in-law-chan," Grandma Cologne said as she exited the kitchen and entered the main part of the café. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a job," Ranma explained. "Just for a few days. I need to raise a little cash to do something."

"Shampoo give you all the money you need if you go out on date with her."

"No Shampoo, I don't have any desire to go out on a date with you." Ranma wasn't that despirate.

"Son-in-law, I would love to hire you, but business has been slow… although maybe for a few hours each night when Shampoo is making deliveries."

"That will be fine."

"When can you start, son-in-law?"

"How about right now?"

"Well then, get moving. I have two tables waiting for their orders and their noodle is getting cold."

* * *

'Something is definitely wrong,' Akane thought to herself. 'Ranma never misses a meal if it is humanly, or considering Ranma, inhumanly possible.'

But that was, in fact, what happened. Ranma didn't arrive home until well after dinner and he headed straight to his room, not even looking for something to eat. (Not that there was anything, since Ranma's father had graciously finished Ranma's portion of dinner as well.)

Akane fumed. Ranma had probably had dinner with one of his other 'fiancés'. Shampoo and Ukyo were always willing to feed him… Not that it really mattered to Akane, but he could have at least had the decency to let someone know so that Kasumi wouldn't have made portions for him for his father to eat.

But something wasn't right. Ranma hadn't stopped to talk. He just headed straight to his room, and it was unmistakable that Ranma was in his female form. Ranma usually avoided that like the plague (or Akane's cooking). Something definitely was not right.

* * *

Akane was not normally an eavesdropper like her sister Nabiki, who made a habit (and living) off of the practice. But Akane had just finished her bath and was walking back to her room and happened to walk past the guest room where Ranma and his father had been staying for the last two years. It was difficult not to listen to the conversation coming from the room. Ranma and his father were nearly yelling at each other.

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this mess," Ranma yelled, definitely still in his female form. "Just let me get some sleep. I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep like this. So keep your hands to yourself, you old pervert, or I'll tell everyone that you were responsible for bringing Happosai to town."

"But everyone is wondering why you missed dinner, and I think especially Akane."

"Look, when I think it's time to tell people what is going on, I'll tell them. Until that time, it's nobody's business… And it's especially none of your business. Now let me get to sleep. I have school in the morning and I have to get up early to get a bath."

"But…"

"I said back off… and watch where you're putting that hand!"

* * *

Morning found Ranma at the breakfast table, cleaned up and returned to his male form.

"Kasumi," Ranma said, even before he sat down, "I sorry for not letting you know that I'd be missing dinner last night. Something came up at the last minute. I hope I didn't cause too much of a problem."

"No, it really wasn't any problem at all," Kasumi responded as Ranma sat down at his place. "We were just worried that something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry I worried you. But I wanted to let you know that I probably won't be at dinner tonight or tomorrow night, and possible the night after that. I have something that I'm working on after school and it is going to keep me tied up at least that long."

With Ranma seated and everyone at the table, all repeated, "Itadakimasu!" and Ranma began to eat quietly. Everyone wanted to know what was going on, but it was obvious that Ranma was not about to volunteer any information.

"So what was so important that Ranma would actually miss a meal," Nabiki finally asked, breaking the icy silence.

"None of your business," Ranma answered quietly and returned to eating his breakfast.

* * *

The walk to school was equally as quiet. Ranma walked along the top of the various fences and walls on the way to school, just as he normally did as Akane walked below on the street.

Something was definitely wrong. Akane had never heard Ranma cut off Nabiki like that… not that she didn't deserve it. She was always poking her nose into other peoples business, usually for her own personal profit.

Akane wondered what kind of trouble Ranma's father had gotten him into. It was quite likely that another fiancé had suddenly shown up. She really couldn't blame Ranma for not wanting to talk about it, as Akane realized that she did have a tendency to over react.

"Ranma, if there is anything that I can do to help, please let me know."

"Don't worry Akane. This is something I have to work out myself or I'd never have any respect for myself."

That being said, they continued their walk to school… in silence

* * *

Akane could never quite understand how Ranma could just simply vanish the way he did. One moment, Akane was looking squarely at Ranma in his seat at school, but when the bell indicating that the school day was over rang and Akane was distracted for even the shortest moment, Ranma did in fact disappear from his seat, not even leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

It was really starting to bother Akane though. What could be so important to Ranma? And how had his father been responsible for it?

Maybe Ranma had found a way to break the curse. That was one thing that Ranma was obsessive about. But then, why keep it a big secret? Akane thought back to all of the other times Ranma had thought he had found a way to rid himself of the curse. They had all been miserable failures for one reason or another. Could it be that Ranma didn't want anyone else to see another failure? Or maybe it was something dangerous?

On the other hand, it was just as likely that another fiancé, somehow arranged by his father had shown up, just as Akane originally thought.

Well, it didn't really matter, one way or the other. If Ranma wasn't going to ask for help, or accept any help that was offered, it was his problem. Akane got up from her desk and made her way to gymnastics practice.

* * *

True to his word, Ranma was absent from dinner and the atmosphere around the Tendo dinner table was, to say the least, tense. The question on everyone's mind, though no one had verbalized it yet was, "Genma, what the hell did you do to get Ranma into trouble?"

The strange thing was, that was the same question that was on Genma's mind also. He had no clue what Ranma had been talking about the night before. Genma knew of course that everyone in the house had heard the conversation from the night before. It was difficult not to. In fact, the neighbors several houses to either side probably also heard it, but most simply ignored what was going on at the Tendo house. It was simply too weird.

Nabiki, in her own gentle way, finally broke the ice. "OK, old man, who did you sell Ranma off to this time and how much is it going to cost to buy him back?"

"I don't have a clue," Genma responded defensively. "I tried to find out from him last night, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"So you haven't promised him to someone as a fiancé in exchange for a bowl of noodles, or lost him in some lame brained schemes?" Nabiki pressed.

"Not that I can remember," Genma said thoughtfully. "And I resent the fact that you think I value my own son so little as to trade him for a single bowl of noodle… I would have at least bargained for noodle for the rest of the household."

* * *

It was quite late when Ranma arrived back at the Tendo house, but Akane was waiting for him, or as the previous night, her. Ranma was still in his female form when he tried to slip through the door.

"Ranma, what is going on?" Akane asked. She was honestly concerned.

"Akane, I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to talk about things tonight."

"As crazy as this might sound, I'm really worried about you."

"Thank you Akane. Give me a few more days and I hope everything will work out."

"The bath is ready for you, if you'd like. You look like really worn out."

"Thank you again. I think I'll take you up on that. I'm not sure I want to spend a second night as a girl sleeping next to my dad."

"Are you hungry? I managed to hide some of dinner away so your dad didn't eat all of it."

"No, I'm fine. I had something to eat before I came home, but thank you anyway."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep, see you in the morning."

* * *

No one could ever accuse Ranma of being an analytical thinker, and Ranma would be the first to admit it. So it really came as no surprise to him that he had missed one important element in his plan. He would have the money to buy a birthday gift for Akane, but he had no clue as to what he should buy.

By the time Ranma finished with his bath and returned to his room, his dad was sound asleep (thankfully) and snoring as loudly as ever (not so thankfully). Ranma laid down on his futon, trying to come up with some idea of what to buy.

The first thing that came to mind and just as quickly dismissed was some article of clothing. Although Ranma had the advantage of trying on anything he might buy (in his female form, his build was not really all that different from Akane's), Ranma was afraid Akane might misunderstand his intentions, especially if he bought something that he thought might be cute on Akane.

Although Ranma knew that Akane liked to read, he really wasn't sure what her tastes were. And although Akane was always buying cookbooks, it would, more than likely, be a deadly mistake for Ranma to buy one for her.

Ranma just lay in bed, listening to the rhythmic buzz saw that was his father's snoring, having no clue of what to buy.

* * *

This morning was very much like the previous morning. Ranma came down to breakfast, ready for school, apologized to Kasumi for missing dinner the night before and sat down to eat his breakfast in silence.

Nabiki was still trying to pry information from Ranma, but Ranma politely told her to mind her own business. When Genma tried to do the same, Ranma was far less polite, finally saying after his father's third asking, "If I thought you had any business knowing, I would explain it to you, using nice small simple words so that you would have a remote chance to understand."

With that, Ranma finished his breakfast, got up, excused himself and left the dining room.

Akane quickly followed Ranma. It was so unlike Ranma to talk to his father like that (although after a moment of thought she realized that Ranma usually would have just punched his father). Akane was almost in shock.

Akane caught up with Ranma as he was leaving the house.

"Akane, please don't start with me this morning?" Ranma said. "I really don't want to explain things right now."

"I wasn't going to ask about that," Akane responded, keeping up with what Akane perceived as a slightly quicker pace on Ranma's part. "But weren't you a little hard on your father this morning?"

Ranma stopped and faced Akane. "My dad has a bad habit of getting me into really uncomfortable situations, and then butting in and making the situation even worse. It's probably wrong to blame the situation I'm in entirely on him, but I think I can take care of this myself. I don't need him doing something to mess it up. Anyway, do you really think he understood the fact that I insulted him?"

With that Ranma hopped onto the top of the wall and began walking again toward school. Akane thought about it for a moment. She thought, "Genma is probably still trying to figure out exactly what Ranma said"… and she was right.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Ranma again disappeared as the day before. Of course Akane expected that. Ranma asked her to tell Kasumi that he would again not be at dinner, but that this most likely would be the last night.

In many ways, that was a relief to Akane. More than likely it meant that Ranma had resolved his problem and things could get back to normal at the Tendo household… although Akane wasn't quite sure that anything that occurred at home could be considered normal.

At the moment, though, Akane had other things to worry about. A Prefecture-wide gymnastic tournament was scheduled for the weekend after next and Akane had a good chance of qualifying to represent the school in the balance beam competition.

This afternoon, the tryouts were being held to determine the two girls who would represent the school and the alternate. Last year, Akane had been selected as the alternate. The club advisor had told Akane that this year she was good enough to be one of the representatives and even good enough to win the competition.

Next to her martial arts, gymnastics had become the second most important part of her life. She had put a great deal of effort into both. She wondered if Ranma had noticed. She wondered I Ranma noticed anything about her.

* * *

Ranma had managed a clean getaway from school. He still had some time before he had to be at work at the Cat Café, so Ranma took the opportunity to do some shopping. The shopping district offered a wide range of gift ideas… clothing, books, toys, gadgets, trinkets, but none of them struck Ranma as quite right for Akane.

Of course, Ranma continued to think about why he was going through all of this trouble. The engagement arranged by their fathers had been nothing but a pain in areas where Ranma had received significant bruises. And there was no real affection between Akane and Ranma. And when Ranma thought about it, Akane had a habit of not being very understanding of Ranma's situation.

But even with all of that, Ranma could not come up with a single reason why he shouldn't buy a birthday gift for Akane.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. It was perfect, and after tonight's work, Ranma would have enough to buy it and maybe even have a little left over. But Ranma would need some help to pull it off. Maybe Kasumi could help, and Ranma was sure that she could keep a secret.

Ranma thought for a moment. Akane and Nabiki would be involved in club activities and both Ranma's and Akane's father had the tendency to be out for the afternoon for one reason or another. Kasumi would be home alone preparing dinner. He had just enough time to get home and back to the Cat Café in time for work.

And so Ranma headed home as fast as he could.

* * *

The tryouts went far better than Akane could have imagined. Not only had Akane done well enough to qualify to represent the school in her best event, balance beam, she had done well enough in the other events to qualify in the all-around competition, even doing well in her worst event, the uneven parallel bars.

As a result of Akane's good fortune, it was decided that the entire gymnastics' team should go out for a treat. And a treat could only mean one thing… a trip to the ice cream parlor for something really gooey, covered with chocolate.

Of course that would mean a trip past one of Akane's least favorite places… the Cat Café. No, that wasn't true. If circumstances were different, Akane and Shampoo might actually be good friends. But as it was with Shampoo laying claim to Ranma as her fiancé, there was always tension between Akane and Shampoo.

Not that Akane was particularly interested in prospect of marrying Ranma… a marriage that had been arranged by their fathers. Why didn't Ranma just go and marry Shampoo? She is very pretty. And she can cook. And she is really interested in marrying Ranma… even if it was only because Ranma had defeated her in combat. Why should Akane care?

As the group approached the Cat Café, it was busy as usually, although most of the customers were male, there to look at Shampoo as she delivered the orders to the table, although the noodle dishes that they served were very good.

Normally, Akane wouldn't have bothered to even look into the restaurant, but something seemed to drawing the attention of the customers. Looking in, Akane's jaw nearly hit the ground. There, inside, causing all of the excitement was the pig-tailed girl… a.k.a. Ranma. So this was the big secret. What the heck was Ranma doing working there? What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into? Or was he just trying to spend time with Shampoo?

Akane fumed… for a moment. Then she thought, if he wanted to spend time with Shampoo, why in his female form? Akane wasn't quite sure what to think.

* * *

Everything had worked out well for Ranma. As he had suspected, Kasumi was the only one at home, and she promised to keep the secret about what he was doing, although Ranma only told her enough to get what he needed for the gift he had picked out. Kasumi found what Ranma needed quickly… quickly enough that Ranma was able to take care of setting up the purchase of the gift and get to work with time to spare.

* * *

As had been the case for the previous two nights, the topic of discussion around the dinner table was the absence of Ranma from the dinner table. Akane held back from saying anything as Nabiki continued to ask questions to jar Genma's memory as to what kind of trouble Ranma was in.

Akane mulled the question quietly, resisting the urge to shout out what she had seen. Through all of this, Kasumi sat quietly, with a somewhat knowing smile on her face. Kasumi knew something also, but she wasn't going to say a word, and Akane decided to do likewise.


	2. Could We Skip the Birthday and Just Have

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 2 – Could We Skip the Birthday and Just Have Cake**

Akane woke with a start. The dream she had been dreaming was not particularly pleasant, but for some reason she could not remember any real details from it. Akane got out of bed and began to change into her morning workout clothing. Even if it was her birthday, there was no particular reason to change her habits.

Akane's morning run had actually become quite a ritual with her. On days she had to forgo it for one reason or another, her day seemed out of sync and not quite complete.

Of course her run also gave her time to think… and Akane had a number of things to think about. And at the top of her list was Ranma.

Apparently, whatever the problem was that required Ranma to be away from the Tendo dinner table (and working at the Cat Café) had been resolved since Ranma was again eating dinner with the family again. On the other hand, Ranma still had not disclosed the nature of the problem to anyone. He was as tight-lipped as ever about what had been going on.

And although it was evident that Ranma did not have any intention of disclosing the information at this time, it still did not prevent Nabiki and Genma from questioning him about it. The previous evening's round of questioning resulted in a classic confrontation.

Nabiki was at least placated when Ranma assured her that she would find out soon, but that he doubted there would be an opportunity for her to turn a profit from it. Once money was removed from the equation, Nabiki lost interest… at least for the moment.

Genma, on the other hand, was far more persistent and the concept of none of your business just simply did not mean anything to him. This, of course, ended in a classic confrontation that found both Ranma and Genma in the koi pond, dripping wet, changed into their cursed forms. And the battle did not end there. When Ranma simply tried to walk away, Genma sucker punched Ranma, leaving him in a heap. Genma continued to pound on Ranma and it wasn't until Akane intervened and landed a clean hit on Genma that crumpled him where he stood, that things quieted down.

Akane just shook her head. She had seen little children who were better behaved than that. And to think she was engaged to one of them. After a moment of thought though, Akane began to wonder what she was more worried about; having Ranma for a husband, or Genma for a father-in-law. That was a close one.

The second thing that Akane had to think about was her birthday. There was a bit of dread in her heart about the upcoming day. If today was anything like previous years, she would just prefer to skip the whole thing. Not that she had not enjoyed the party Kasumi had put together in honor of the day. It reminded her very much of the birthdays she could remember from before her mother had died. Even Ranma had been more that civil at the party. He had even wished Akane a happy birthday, and even sounded like he meant it.

The adventure last year had begun (as it probably would this year) as Akane stepped onto the school grounds. She had been immediately greeted by Kuno who presented (or at least attempted to present) Akane with a large bouquet of roses. Of course Ranma had to open his big mouth as Kuno began to spout some poetry that he had written in honor of the occasion. One thing led to another and a full-blown riot almost broke out.

Akane was determined not to have anything like that happen again and ruin her day.

* * *

Akane fumed for her entire run and her morning workout did nothing to take the edge off of her mood, so by breakfast, Akane was ready to let Ranma have it. To her surprise, though, by the time she reached the dining room table after washing up, Ranma was already there (usually he was late and barely had time to sit down and eat anything).

To top things off, before Akane could say any of her carefully planned tirade, Ranma stood, smiled and said, "Happy seventeenth birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day."

Akane waited for the usual insult that always accompanied anything Ranma said to her, but when it didn't come, Akane had no idea of what to say.

* * *

The walk to school was even more uneventful and amazing. As usual, Ranma walked to school on the fences and walls while Akane walked on the street. The conversation was sparse, but what there was of it was pleasant. Ranma even went so far as to congratulate Akane on her being chosen to represent the school in the gymnastics' competition.

Nothing out of the ordinary occurred as they entered the school grounds. As expected, Kuno was there with a bouquet of roses. (It seemed twice as large as the one Kuno had attempted top give her the previous year.) And the poetry was just as lame as usual. What was unusual was that Ranma did nothing to interfere. In fact Ranma just continued to walk, much to the chagrin of Nabiki who had been taking wagers on how long it would be before Ranma flattened Kuno. As it was, Akane had to do it herself… after 23 seconds.

* * *

The morning classes went as well as could be expected. Akane did well with her academic courses (although English had always been a problem for her), but her domestic sciences class (cooking) class was its usual disaster. Akane was sure that the teacher had said to use a cup of soy sauce for the recipe, but after thinking about it for a moment, she had never seen Kasumi use soy sauce in any of her cake recipes.

Akane had no illusions about her cooking skills. At best she was a poor cook. But as far as Akane knew, Furinkan High School was the only school that had a fully equipped HAZMAT team. That was taking the joke a little too far.

To make matters even worse, Akane's domestic science class was just before lunch and while the rest of the girls in the class took the things they cooked for their boyfriends to sample, Akane struck out on both counts. She had never produced anything edible in any of her cooking endeavors and, she didn't have a boyfriend (obviously Ranma didn't count).

Akane's next encounter with Ranma would occur at lunch. He was always trying to mooch food from Akane's lunch and it was even more certain today since Ranma knew that Kasumi had packed some special treats for Akane's birthday. She did consider for a moment taking a sample of the cake she had attempted to bake for Ranma to try, but Akane realized that even she could not be that cruel.

You might have almost said that when Ranma finally did show up, Akane was disappointed. Not only did Ranma not try to mooch from Akane's lunch, Ranma had food of his own that he had purchased from the school store. And shocked was the only way you could describe Akane when Ranma gave her one of the curry breads (one of Akane's favorites) he had purchased. Ranma sat down near Akane (but not to close) and continued eating. He responded when Akane or her friends spoke to him, but didn't butt in as he normally did, making nasty comments about her cooking, or the way she looked, or some other thing that really annoyed Akane.

When lunchtime ended, Ranma quietly got up, and not only cleaned up his own mess (which he usually left for Akane to take care of) but also the disposable items from Akane and her friends' lunch.

"Akane, I think you need to take Ranma to see the doctor," one of Akane's friends said quite seriously. "I think he has finally taken too many hits to his head."

* * *

Afternoon classes, which include Math, Science and Literature (Akane's favorite), were again quiet and uneventful. Ranma, who never seemed to be all that good at Literature (Akane had never seen Ranma willingly pick up a book), was paying attention to the teacher and not making his usually nasty comments about how boring or stupid the literature they were doing was. Ranma ever raised his hand to read aloud, and did a very nice job.

Ranma had never participated in club activities. Often Ranma went home directly after school to do his daily workout, but usually Ranma joined the gallery of guys to watch Akane practice her gymnastics, and today was no different. Ranma sat with about ten other guys watching Akane practice while Gosunkugi snapped pictures.

It was beginning to irritate Akane though. Usually Ranma would make types of nasty comments while she practiced, telling her how clumsy she looked and how un-cute (funny, he never said ugly) she was. Today though, Ranma sat quietly and, occasionally, would even make a positive comment about her performance. Akane just could not deal with Ranma being nice to her.

Akane needed to put that out of her mind. Today she was practicing her least favorite of the gymnastic events, the uneven parallel bars. She had done well enough in the tryouts to qualify for the all around competition, but her routine on the bars was rough at best. There were never any problems with the mount, swings and dismount, but the transitions from bar to bar (especially from the high bar to the low bar) were always problematic. Her coach always told her that she was far too aggressive, but that was the only way Akane knew how to do things.

With the help of her coach, Akane mounted the high bar and began her routine. Everything felt good as she picked up momentum, doing several moves, first on the high bar, then on the low bar and then again returning to the high bar. The move that always gave Akane trouble was coming up and Akane was careful to control her speed as she approached it. She would release the high bar, do a somersault in the air, to a layout position and then catch the low bar. The move required just the right amount of speed; too slow and she would not have enough time to complete the somersault; too fast and Akane would end up in a sprawl some distance from the apparatus (Akane currently held the school distance record).

It was time for the release and everything felt perfect; not to fast; not to slow. It wasn't of course until Akane actually released from the high bar that she realized that she had done it too soon and that she was nowhere near the position she needed to be to make the transition. If fact, Akane was not even sure that she would land on the mats and she closed her eyes and braced for a hard landing.

Instead of a painful meeting with the floor though, Akane felt herself being caught while she was still in the air and gently set down, feet first, of the floor. She opened her eyes to find Ranma standing next to her.

"Careful," Ranma said. "You don't want to get hurt before the competition."

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking home from school together (or as close to together as they could with Akane on the street and Ranma balanced on top of the fence). The remainder of practice went well. Akane had managed to complete the somersault move, but she and the coach decided that it was too risky of a move to actually include in Akane's program.

"Ranma," Akane asked, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that, in the time we have known each other, that you have ever been so nice to me… not that I mind really. It's just…how to put this nicely… a little creepy."

"I guess I figured after the disaster last year, the least that I could do for your birthday, was not to hassle you."

Ranma smiled at Akane and they continued their walk home, although Akane still had the feeling that Ranma had some ulterior motive and she was sure that she would find out what it was before long.

* * *

As was per usual for Akane's birthday, Kasumi went out of her way to make all of Akane's favorite foods, some of which Akane knew had kept Kasumi in the kitchen all day. Akane really appreciated all of the effort that Kasumi put into the preparation. It reminded Akane of the few birthdays she could remember from before her mother had died.

And of course, desert was a beautifully decorated cake and ice cream (chocolate of course).

Ranma, who usually tried to hog as much food as he could (and usually fighting his father for every last bit of it), sat quietly and waited for everyone else to be served before taking his portion… and his portion was all that he took. Akane even guessed that Ranma had talked with his father, because Genma was also on his best behavior.

When the meal was done and Kasumi had cleared the table (with Ranma's help!), Akane received her gifts. Soun gave his daughter a lovely yukata with a cherry blossom design on it. Nabiki gave her sister a book by one of Akane's favorite authors.

Kasumi's gift was a cookbook designed for use by young children. Someone who did not know Akane might have thought that Akane would have been insulted by such a gift, but Akane thanked Kasumi, knowing that she was really trying to help Akane.

One gift had arrived through the mail and it didn't take more than a moment to realize who had sent it once she opened it. The scanty bra and panties were obviously from Happosai, who was away on what he would call a training exercise (pilfering women's undergarments). Akane would never consider wearing them. They were sufficiently revealing that Akane would have blushed to wear them, even if they were underneath her clothing.

Akane had not expected a gift from Ranma, so it took her a bit aback when Ranma presented her with a wrapped gift. And having absolutely no idea what to expect, Akane accepted it graciously.

"I saw this and I thought it would be prefect for you," Ranma explained as Akane unwrapped the gift. "A perfect accent for your face."

Akane opened to box, to find a knitted ski mask. As Akane held t up questioningly, Ranma began to laugh.

"It's absolutely perfect," Ranma laughed. "If you wear that, no one will have to look at that un-cute face of yours."

"It's too bad you couldn't get something a little longer," Nabiki chimed in. "It would be even better if it could be stretched down to her waist."

Genma added, "I'm not sure even that would help."

Akane was ready to explode… ready to pummel Ranma into a pool of goo. How dare Ranma do something like that to her on her birthday? He knew how much it hurt her.

But it wasn't only Ranma who was laughing. Everyone was laughing at her… her father… Nabiki… even Kasumi was laughing at her. Why?

Akane put her hands over her ears, but the sound of the laughter couldn't be stopped.

"PLEASE! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! PLEASE!"

* * *

Akane woke with a start. The dream she had been dreaming was not particularly pleasant, and for some reason she could remember every little details from it. She sat up in her bed, shaking. It took several moments for her to catch her breath and gain her composure. Finally Akane took a deep breath, got out of bed and began to change into her morning workout clothing. She wasn't going to let something like this change her habits.

Akane's morning run usually provided her with the opportunity to think about the upcoming day, but her dream occupied her thoughts this morning. She really didn't understand why it disturbed her so much. Ranma was a jerk and there was no changing that and the end of the dream was completely in character with the way Ranma was.

It was the rest of the dream that really bothered Akane. Ranma had been so nice to her. Was it just wishful thinking on Akane's part? Would she feel differently about Ranma if he really acted that way? Would Ranma act that way if Akane showed some affection for Ranma? Is that what Ranma wanted? And is that what she really wanted?

The previous nights dream so preoccupied her thoughts that she almost forgot it really was her birthday.

* * *

Breakfast was no different than usual. Ranma was running late and nowhere to be seen. Her father had his head buried in the newspaper and didn't even seem to notice that Akane had entered the dining room, even after she had wished him a good morning. Nabiki wasn't much better. Her head was buried in one of her textbooks. Akane wasn't exactly sure where Genma's head was, but considering Genma, that wasn't too unusual.

It wasn't until Kasumi entered the dining room with breakfast that Akane received any acknowledgement.

"Good morning Akane," Kasumi said brightly, "and a happy birthday to you."

"Thank you, Kasumi," Akane responded.

The exchange brought the rest of the people in the dining room back to the land of the living, each exchanging birthday greetings with Akane. With that, Akane sat down and breakfast proceeded with no sign of Ranma.

It wasn't until Akane had already gotten up from the table and was making her way to the door that Ranma appeared, as usual, at a full run. As far as Akane could tell, Ranma never even said good morning, let alone acknowledge that it was Akane's birthday.

* * *

The walk to school was fairly typical. Ranma walked balanced on the fences and walls while Akane walked on the street below. The conversation was sparse, but that wasn't out of the ordinary for Ranma and Akane. Today though, Ranma seemed to be going out of his way not to get involved in a conversation with Akane, not even hurling the verbal abuse that was the normal conversation between the two.

Kuno of course was waiting at the main gate of school. This had been part of the daily routine for as long as Akane could remember (at least it wasn't the entire male student body as it had been in the beginning). Being Akane's birthday meant that Kuno would be going out of his way to be obnoxious. Akane wasn't very far from right.

The bouquet of roses that Kuno carried had at least three dozen flowers in it… all blue roses, as was Kuno's trademark. He had also taken the time to write one of his more obnoxious poems that compared the beauty of Akane to Kuno's own magnificent handsomeness.

It didn't take very long (23 seconds to be exact) before Akane and Ranma looked at each other, nodded, and with simultaneous punches, sent Kuno flying with his roses trailing behind.

* * *

Akane's morning went well. English, which was Akane's greatest academic challenge, went quickly and easily. She had no trouble with the text she had been asked to translate. The best news of all was that there would be no cooking class today, but sewing instead (not that Akane was particularly good at sewing, but she was far better at sewing than at cooking and the results were far less toxic). She had actually managed to sew a straight seam and was quite proud of her accomplishment.

Kasumi had packed a special lunch for Akane today that included some of her favorite things, including a few chocolate treats that Kasumi was so good at making (they were very much like the treats that Akane remembered her mother making).

Akane sat down in the schoolyard with her friends, fully expecting Ranma to show up and mooch something to eat, since in his hurry this morning he had managed to forget to grab his lunch. It wasn't until almost the end of lunch when Ranma made his appearance, looking battered and beaten from his attempt to buy something to eat from the school store.

* * *

Math, Science and Literature made up the afternoon classes for Akane as well as for Ranma. Those topics held very little interest for Ranma, so he had a tendency to fall asleep or to make nasty comments about how boring the subject matter was, or how boring the teacher was, or how un-cute Akane was (or some combination of all three). Today was no different. It was even worse today in Literature (Akane's favorite subject), since it was quite obvious that Ranma had not read the assignment when asked to read aloud.

After school, Ranma vanished as he normally did. He really had no interest in club activities (or school for that matter), so it didn't surprise Akane in the least. Oh, there were the unusual occasions when Ranma would hang around gymnastics' practice to heckle Akane, but today Ranma was nowhere to be seen.

In fact, Akane was happy that was the case. Some of the things she remembered from her dream (it was really very unusual for Akane to remember so much detail from a dream) still bothered her, to the point it was effecting her concentration. She had already fallen twice from the balance beam and her coach decided that it might not be a good idea for Akane to practice on the uneven parallel bars. So Akane just sat and watched as her teammates continued to practice.

* * *

The end of the school day did not come soon enough for Akane. The memory of the dream still bothered her. She wasn't sure why. Even the terrible nightmares that Akane suffered after the death of her mother never stuck with her like this one. Was it because of what Ranma had done in the dream? … Or was it because the members of her family were laughing at her? Akane wasn't sure.

When Akane arrived home, she found that the only one there was Kasumi, who was diligently working at preparing Akane's birthday dinner.

"Thank you for the wonderful lunch, Kasumi," Akane said, peeking her head into the kitchen. "It was absolutely perfect… and the chocolate treats were just like the ones I remember mom making."

"It was one of her recipes," Kasumi responded. "I've never seen anything like it in any cookbook. How was your day at school?"

"It wasn't anything out of the ordinary," Akane answered. "Where is everyone else?"

"Father and Mr. Saotome are at a town council meeting" Kasumi said as she washed her hands. "They should be back home in about an hour. Nabiki came home for a moment and headed straight out again. No real explanation other than to say that she would be home before dinner."

"Have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked rather quietly.

"Ranma has been in and out several times since he came from school. The last time was about fifteen minutes ago. In fact you probably just missed him."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, broken when Akane finally asked, "Do you think I'm wrong to treat Ranma the way I do?"

Kasumi smiled as she took her sister by the hand and sat down with her at the kitchen table.

"Ranma can be a very difficult person at times," Kasumi said in an almost motherly tone of voice. "And he can definitely be aggravating at times. But in his heart, he is a very nice and thoughtful boy. Sometimes you are a little too hard on him. He does have a somewhat unique situation to deal with."

Akane sighed quietly.

"I have an idea," Kasumi said again taking Akane by the hand and standing. "While it's still quiet, I'll get the bath ready for you and you can relax a bit before dinner, and this will give me a chance to finish your birthday dinner."

* * *

The bath turned out to be exactly what Akane needed. The hot water seemed to wash away all of her cares of the day. Even the memory of the previous night's dream faded a bit and gave Akane the chance to enjoy the fact that today was indeed her seventeenth birthday.

Akane hadn't realized how long she had been in the bath. She was changing in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes," Akane said.

The voice was that of Nabiki. "Kasumi asked me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you Nabiki. Tell Kasumi that I will be down in about five minutes."

Putting on one of her better "party" dresses, Akane finished dressing and walked downstairs to the dining room, feeling very good about the evening.

Suddenly though, as Akane entered the dining room, the memory of the previous night's dream flooded back. The scene in the dining room was exactly the same as she had seen the night before, right down to the unidentified gift that Akane knew was from Happosai. Even Ranma was sitting quietly and well behaved.

Kasumi always put so much effort into the family birthday dinners. There was no doubt that this is the way it was when Akane's mother was alive. Kasumi didn't miss a detail and the cake was the crowning gem of the evening. It was always a work of art and included ice cream (chocolate tonight for Akane). Akane never knew how to thank Kasumi. Kasumi of course would say the fact that everyone enjoyed it was thanks enough.

Dinner ended just as it had in Akane's dream, with Ranma helping to clear the table (that was the scariest thing for Akane, since doing anything like that was so out of character for Ranma). Everyone gathered around to present their gifts while Akane held her breath.

Although the gift from her father was a yukata with a cherry blossom design, the actual color and pattern was different from the dream. And Nabiki did in fact present Akane with a book of Japanese literature, but Akane recognized it as one Nabiki had borrowed and lost, so this was, in fact, simply a replacement.

Kasumi's gift was a cookbook, but it was not a children's cookbook as in the dream, but a cookbook of recipes from around the world.

Akane opened the gift that had arrived in the mail that day, knowing in her heart from whom it had come. She wasn't disappointed. It was a bra and panty set, exactly like the one in the dream. At first, that was a bit too weird for Akane, but then she remembered the source. It was exactly something Happosai would like to see Akane wear… or Nabiki… or Kasumi… or Ranma in his female form… or any young pretty female for that fact.

The moment of truth had come. Honestly Akane hoped that Ranma hadn't gotten her anything. She would have felt more comfortable with that than if Ranma had bought some gift to make fun of her.

That was not to be her luck though. Ranma presented his gift to Akane. If Akane was surprised, so were Nabiki and Genma and Soun. Only Kasumi didn't have a look of shock on her face.

"I saw this, and I thought you might like it," Ranma said quietly as he placed the gift in Akane's hands.

Akane held it for a moment, torn between throwing it back at Ranma and ripping the wrapping paper off of it to find out what it was. It was Kasumi's smile that helped Akane make her decision. Carefully she began to unwrap the gift as Nabiki and Genma moved in closer to see exactly what Ranma had managed to buy for Akane.

Finally unwrapped, Akane opened the box. There, nestled in tissue paper, was a locket on a red ribbon. Akane took it from the box and let it hang down by the ribbon. It was not particularly ornate, but Akane thought it was beautiful.

"You will need to go with me to the store where I bought it," Ranma said quietly. "I had no idea of how long the chain should be. Please, open it up."

Akane took a deep breath. What type of picture had Ranma put inside? Was this where Ranma got his laugh finally by having some weird picture in there? Or had Ranma placed a picture of himself in there?

Akane closed her eyes and opened the locket. There was a gasp that obviously came from Nabiki. Akane knew that not much phased Nabiki and for her to say "Oh! My!" it must be something really startling.

Akane finally got up enough courage and opened her eyes. There in the locket was a picture of a much younger Akane, sitting on her mother's lap.

Akane sat speechless for what seemed like an eternity. When her ability to speak returned, the only words she could squeeze out from among the welling tears was "Thank you, Ranma."


	3. Could You At Least Try to Hit the Mat

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 3 – Could You At Least Try to Hit the Mat**

The gymnastics tournament could not come soon enough for Akane. Although she was excited about the chance to compete, at the same time she was frightened about not performing well. There was also the additional worry about whom she would have to be competing against.

It was absolutely certain that Saint Hebereke Girls' Academy would be participating in the tournament and that meant that Kodachi would be there also. And although this would be a traditional gymnastic tournament (not Rhythmic Gymnastic Martial Arts), Kodachi was certain to interfere, not only to help her school win, but to assure the defeat of Akane.

Akane could not fathom why Kodachi was the way she was and why she hated Akane as much as she did. Well, maybe Kodachi really didn't hate Akane, but for some reason Kodachi had an unreasonable attraction to Ranma and therefore saw Akane as her ultimate rival.

Ranma, of course, had no interest in Kodachi (or at least that is what he said). Kodachi was beautiful… and she was talented… and she could cook (if you didn't mind food that was possibly laced with sleep gas or paralytic poison). She was also insane.

Insanity seemed to run in the family. Kuno, who believed that he was the ultimate desire of every woman, certainly fit the bill. And the principal, who was the father of both of these misfits, was another matter completely. There as little doubt that the entire family wasn't playing with a full deck.

There wasn't very much Akane could do about it. She would just have to do her best at the tournament, be on her guard and hope for the best.

Akane tried to move her mind to other things as she soaked in the bath. Today had been the last practice before the tournament and it had not gone particularly well. Her coach said that Akane was pushing herself too hard. The only thing that was too hard was the floor, which Akane managed to hit twice, missing the mats completely, after failing to execute her somersault move on the uneven parallel bars. Luckily, the bruises she had to show for it would be hidden by her leotards, but it was still uncomfortable to sit, even in the bath.

The coach suggested that Akane leave out the somersault, but Akane was certain she could do it. She had done it before on any number of occasions. She had done it during the try-outs and completed the move flawlessly. Certain that it was a timing problem, Akane replayed each failed attempt through in her mind, looking for that one element that was throwing her timing off.

"Akane… Akane…"

The sound of Ranma's voice jolted Akane back to reality.

"What is it, Ranma?"

"I was just wondering if you were all right. I heard that you took quite a fall during practice today and I wa… ahhh… your sisters were concerned."

"You can tell them I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll let them know… Ahhh… Do you think we could talk after you get out?"

"Sure. Like I said, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"OK"

Akane could hear Ranma walk away. How long had she been in the bath? The baths had become extended since Akane had intensified her gymnastics' practice.

Stepping from the bath and reaching for a towel to dry off with, Akane realized that Ranma had not been at practice today. If fact he had not been to practice since Akane complained that Ranma was too much of a distraction. Originally Akane had blamed Ranma's presence as the cause of her timing problems, but they continued even after Ranma stopped attending the practices.

* * *

Akane hadn't realized how long she had been in the bath. By the time she dried and changed into her pajamas and robe, the rest of the household had gone to sleep… the rest of the household, except for Ranma.

As Akane made her way to the kitchen to get some juice, she found Ranma sitting at the dining room table. There were several books and some papers scattered where he sat.

If some outsider had looked in on the scene they would have thought that Ranma was diligently working on some homework project, but Akane knew better. First, Akane knew that there had not been any homework assignments, since Akane and Ranma were mostly in the same classes. Secondly, Akane knew Ranma and she knew that the concept of Ranma spending any more than the absolute minimum time doing schoolwork was just not Ranma.

"So, Ranma, what did you need to talk to me about that was so important that you're faking doing homework?"

Ranma laughed and put down the book he was holding. "I didn't figure it would fool you, but my dad fell for it. Otherwise he would have stuck around and there'd be no way I could talk to you in peace."

"If you're concerned about my falls today, there's no need. I'm doing fine. I've had worse falls than that."

"I know. I've caused a good number of them. Why don't you sit down so we can talk for a while?'

Akane thought about sitting down for a moment, but the bruises voiced their objections and Akane decided to remain standing.

"I really hadn't intended on staying long," Akane responded. "I was just going to get some juice and then go to bed. I still want to get my morning workout, but I have to be to school by seven to catch the bus to the tournament. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about other than my fall?"

"Not really I guess," Ranma said as he stood up. "It's just that you've seemed a bit preoccupied for the last few days. I'm hoping that it's nothing that I've done."

"To be quite honest Ranma, you are the least of my worries. I always tense up before a competition, although this one seems to have really done a job on me. I'm sure Saint Hebereke will be competing."

"And that means Kodachi will be there."

"Kodachi is sure to be there. Honestly, she frightens me."

"She frightens me too," Ranma responded, thinking of the number of encounters he had had with her. "But she only competes in the Rhythmic Gymnastics' events."

"You know that really doesn't matter. She will do anything to make sure her school wins the tournament. And she will do anything to make sure I look bad. It does make it difficult to concentrate on what you are doing when there is a possibility of being attacked at any moment."

"Staying on the balance beam while you're dodging poisoned darts can't be easy."

There was an uneasy silence that lasts for about ten seconds. Akane finally broke the silence by asking, "Ranma, do you think Kodachi is pretty?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth and have you pummel me for it, or should I lie to protect my cowardly hide?"

"I promise I won't hit you."

"Of course I think she's pretty."

"Then why don't you go out on a date with her?"

"For the same reason you won't do out on a date with her brother. She's a nut case. I have no desire to spend time with someone whose only redeeming quality is that she hasn't killed anyone… yet."

"At least to our knowledge," Akane said with a sarcastic smile. "Ranma, you are going to come to the tournament."

"Do you think your father would not let me attend? Yes I will be there, but I think I'll go as the pig-tailed girl. Kodachi should leave me alone then."

Akane shook her head. "Kuno-sempai will be there too."

Ranma just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I really need to get to bed if I'm going to be up in time to have my morning workout and make the bus."

"Well… Just in case I don't get the chance to say it tomorrow… Good luck. Oh! I almost forgot something."

Ranma dug under some of the papers that were strewn across the table and found a small pottery jar covered with a wax seal.

"Doctor Tofu said that if you apply these to your bruises tonight, you'll sleep better and the bruises should be gone by morning."

Ranma handed the jar to Akane, who accepted it, but remained standing in place not knowing exactly what to say.

"I guess I'll go to bed too," Ranma said quietly, but then broke into a broad smile, "unless you'd like me to apply the salve."

That was all Akane needed to bring her back to reality. In the blink of an eye, Ranma was in a heap on the floor after Akane connected with a ferocious uppercut. Akane stomped off toward her room.

"Pervert!"

Ranma picked himself up off the floor, brushed himself off, and smiled.

* * *

"What a perverted creep!" Akane mumbled to herself as she lay in her bed. "The nerve he has."

At least Ranma was right about one thing. The salve did have a soothing effect on the bruises. It was not exactly a numbing feel, but the pain had been significantly reduce.

"He's never going to change," Akane muttered, "and we were having a civil conversation with each other."

Akane thought for a moment. She couldn't think of the last time she and Ranma had had such a conversation. For that fact, Akane couldn't think of any time they had had a conversation that didn't end up with them screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

The alarm hadn't had a chance to go off, but Akane was wide-awake and changing into her morning workout clothing. It was still dark outside and, true to form; no one in the Tendo household was awake. Quickly she was out of the house and on the road.

She had already decided that she would do a light workout this morning, doing a much slower pace of jog than she normally did. She also decided to take a shorter route that would get her back home about the same time she normally would.

The gymnastics' tournament was still foremost in her mind. She tried to put the thoughts of St. Hebereke and Kodachi and the other competitors out of her mind and focus only on her own performance.

She had already picked out two separate routines for the balance beam competition; one for her individual competition and one for the all around. There were four vaults she felt confident about and she could pick out the two that she was certain to hit the landing. The floor exercise was somewhat problematic. It wasn't her best even, but it wasn't her worst either. Keeping control and making sure she stayed on the mat was more important than anything else.

It really all came down to the uneven parallel bars. As Akane jogged, she went through each swing… each transition… each hand placement. There didn't seem to be a flaw in any of it. Then why couldn't she complete her somersault move? Her speed was perfect… her release exactly where it needed to be during the swing on the high bar… her tuck and rotation and extension out of the somersault exactly as she had been doing before. What was different now?

At least there was one less thing to worry about. The salve Ranma had given her from Doctor Tofu worked it's magic. The bruises had not caused her any discomfort during the night and a quick examination in the mirror this morning confirmed that the bruises were indeed gone.

She really would have to thank Ranma for getting it for her. She hadn't after Ranma had made his comment about applying it for her. What a perverted creep. Did he really think she would let him do something like that? He knew exactly how she would react and he still went ahead and said it. And yet… she wondered… what would it have felt like if she had let him apply it?

* * *

Akane returned to her room after her run and doing her morning kata. Kasumi was already up and was in the process of preparing a light breakfast. Akane told her that it wasn't necessary, but Kasumi insisted. There would probably be a bento for her also. Kasumi really was something special.

It didn't take long for Akane to get ready. A quick shower was all she had time for, but a bath would have been nice. She had packed her gym bag the night before and it didn't take long for her to put on her school uniform.

Akane quickly surveyed the room one last time. On her desk as the locket, still attached to the ribbon Ranma had originally presented it with. Practice for the tournament had not allowed them to get a chain for it, but Akane thought that the ribbon looked good also. She had worn it to school once, but the comments from her classmates about her and Ranma were more than she could take and she hadn't worn it since.

When Akane went back downstairs to the dining room, breakfast was laid out for her and Kasumi was sitting in her usual spot with a cup of tea. As expected, a bento was also at her place.

"Thank you Kasumi," Akane said as she sat down, "but you really didn't have to go through all this effort."

"Oh course I did. If I hadn't you would have just had a glass of juice and run out. This won't be an easy day so you will need this to carry you through to lunch."

"You are coming to the tournament, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't think of missing it. We will be there in time to see you compete this morning, even if I have to drag some people out of bed."

It was difficult for Akane to imagine gentle Kasumi dragging anyone out of bed, but somehow Akane knew Kasumi could manage to do it.

"I'll make sure Ranma is there also," Kasumi added.

Akane had no doubt that Ranma would be there… exactly what form he would appear in was an entirely different matter, but Ranma would be there.

* * *

The meal Kasumi made was light but filling and Akane thanked her again when she finished, packed the bento in her gym bag and left to catch the school bus to the tournament.

As Akane walked toward school, she thought about Kasumi. Although Kasumi did very well in high school (graduating at the top of her class), she never indicated any interest in continuing on to college or university. As far as Akane could remember, Kasumi never participated in any school clubs or activities. She was quite happy to take care of the Tendo household. Someday, Akane thought, Kasumi might get married… and then what would happen to the Tendo household.

* * *

When Akane and the rest of the team from Furinkan High School arrived at the tournament site, it was just as Akane expected. No fewer than ten competitors from other high schools were paralyzed, unconscious, or otherwise disabled and the trademark rose petals could be seen everywhere along with the cackling laughter of Kodachi. The fact that anyone would want to compete in an event like this, considering the danger, was more than Akane could understand… but then again, she was competing wasn't she.

It didn't take more than a moment for Kodachi to find Akane. The flurry of rose petals was an immediate giveaway of Kodachi's presence.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Little Akane and the team from my loser brother's school. Do you honestly think you have any chance to defeat the team from Saint Hebereke?"

"In a fair competition, most definitely," Akane said quite sarcastically, "but there is little chance of that with you here. Even so, there is always a chance that you'll suck in some of your own paralyzing gas and give the rest of the competition a fair chance."

"How could you think that I would do something to give my school an unfair advantage?"

"Easy. You do it all the time."

"Why you little…" Kodachi screamed as from seemingly out of nowhere she had her ribbon weapon in hand (considering the skin tight nature of Kodachi's leotards, Akane shuttered to think of where Kodachi hid the weapons she used). The ribbon quickly snapped at Akane and would have wrapped around her if she had not been prepared for such an attack. But Akane was ready and she tucked and rolled under the razor sharp ribbon and came up standing behind Kodachi.

Kodachi turned to face Akane, but being somewhat careless in her anger, managed to tangle herself in her own ribbon. Akane and the rest of the Furinkan walked away as Kodachi untangled herself from the ribbon and fumed.

"Do you really thing that was such a good idea?" one of her teammates asked Akane. "She's going to be after you for the rest of the day."

"If she's after me, hopefully she'll ignore everyone else," as they continued to walk to the locker room.

* * *

The remainder of the morning went much as Akane had expected, dodging attempts on her life through much of warm-ups. Also as Akane expected, there were few other casualties… only those people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Akane dodged an attack. Kodachi managed to take out as many people from her own team as from the others, so she was told by the Saint Hebereke's coach to back off.

Akane's father and the rest of the family arrived about a half hour before the tournament was to begin. Ranma and Genma were also with them. The only one not immediately visible was Nabiki.

Akane walked over to her father to receive his normal over the top greeting that Akane had become so accustomed to in situations like this. It wasn't that Akane didn't appreciate her father's enthusiasm, but did he always have to make such a production about it? It was embarrassing.

As always, Akane reminded her father to keep the level of cheering during the competition reasonable.

"How do you expect me to be reasonable when one of my lovely daughters is risking her very self for the honor of the Tendo name?"

"It's not as if I'm fighting for my life," Akane responded, but then thought about it for a moment in the context of her encounter with Kodachi this morning. Maybe today she was.

Ranma apparently felt it was safer to show up in his male form, since that was in fact the form he was in.

"Kodachi is here," Akane said after approaching Ranma.

"Did you expect anything different?"

"Not really… Although we've already had our first go round this morning."

"That was quick."

"We discussed her disregard for the rules of fair play and for some reason she took offence at that."

"I can't imagine why?'

"Yeah, difficult to believe, but at least now her attacks will be focused on me. There should be far fewer injuries."

"Just be careful… How are routines coming along?"

"I feel comfortable with the balance beam and the vaults. I spend most of my floor exercise practice time dodging Kodachi's ribbon. I haven't even tried the bars yet. That is what I was going to do when you and the family arrived."

Akane looks around for a moment and then asked Ranma, "Where is Nabiki?"

"She's here. She's outside, trying to turn this into a money making opportunity."

Akane laughed, "I wonder what kind of odds she's getting on me?"

* * *

In the little time Akane had, she ran through her uneven parallel bar routine once, although she omitted the somersault, not certain she would even include it in her performance. It was a good routine and Akane stuck the landing better than she ever had before, but without the somersault it didn't quite feel complete.

Now was not the time to think about it. Akane barely had time to catch her breath when one of her teammates called out, "Akane, hurry up! We need to line up for the opening ceremonies."

Akane turned to walk to where her team was lining up, but did one last scan of where her family was seated. What she saw really didn't come as a shock. There, seated on Ranma's lap was Kodachi. Akane closed her eyes and just tried to put it out of her mind.

* * *

Akane had just mounted the bars to practice her routine when Ranma felt a cold chill running down his spine. Other than a bucket of cold water, few things caused that kind of feeling in Ranma, but one of those things landed in Ranma's lap.

"Ranma, my darling," Kodachi cooed in Ranma's ear. "Did you come here to see the team from Saint Hebereke win today, or did you come because you knew that I would be here?"

"I came to watch the team from Furinkan High School and Akane compete."

"There's no point in you staying. Neither of them stands a chance. The team from Saint Hebereke Girls' Academy will crush them and that poor little excuse of a girl you call your fiancé."

"In a fair competition, I think Akane and the team from Furinkan could beat anyone."

"Are you implying that the team from Saint Hebereke would do anything that would give them an unfair advantage?"

"I'm not implying anything about the members of the Saint Hebereke Gymnastics' team."

"I'm glad. I would be hurt if you thought that any of the team members from my school would ever consider doing something like that," Kodachi responded, obviously not understanding what Ranma was implying. "Saint Hebereke has never lost an all-around competition and this year our team in the best we've ever had."

"My, aren't we cozy," came the voice of Nabiki from behind Ranma and Kodachi. Both turned their heads to find Nabiki standing directly behind them. "It sounds like someone is willing to make a bet. How much are you willing to wager that?"

"Wager?" Kodachi asked blankly.

"You know… money," Nabiki replied sarcastically. "How much money are you willing to bet that Saint Hebereke wins the all-around competition? Right now Saint Hebereke is the favorite, so if they win the wager is only paying 3 to 2 odds… but it's better than nothing."

"I wouldn't think of wagering anything so trivial as money on something like this," Kodachi said with a sparkle in her eye. "If Saint Hebereke wins, Ranma has to go on a date with me."

"You're on," Nabiki quickly replied. "And if the team from Furinkan wins, Ranma has to go out with Akane."

"Wait," Ranma objected. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"NO!" both Nabiki and Kodachi replied in unison.

Ranma took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll do it… but there are conditions."

"And what might that be?" Nabiki asked.

"First, if neither of those teams win, I don't have to go out with anybody."

"I guess that seems fair," Kodachi said after some careful thought. "It doesn't really matter because no other team has a chance."

"And second, Kodachi, you cannot interfere with any of the competitors."

"I don't have a problem with that either. Saint Hebereke's team is so good they don't need any help. I'll just stay here and watch the tournament with you and plan our date."

Ranma looked out where the uneven bars were. Akane had just finished her practice and was looking directly at him… with Kodachi on his lap. She turned and walked away and Ranma was sure Akane had misinterpreted what she had seen.


	4. In Your Dreams, Akane… In Your Dreams

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 4 – In Your Dreams, Akane… In Your Dreams**

If Ranma had any hopes of some other school than Saint Hebereke or Furinkan High School winning the all-around competitions, they were quickly dashed during the individual competition.

Once the opening ceremonies were complete, competitors went to compete in their own specialty and it was quickly obvious that the two schools were in a class by themselves. Falls and slip where common among the other schools and their routines seemed slow and unpolished. Saint Hebereke owned the floor exercise and the uneven parallel bars, while no one could match Akane on the balance beam. The vault competition was almost a dead heat between the two schools' teams.

Ranma finally convinced Kodachi to move off of his lap and into the seat next to him, although that did not stop Kodachi from continuing her plans for her date with Ranma. Meanwhile Ranma tried to pay close attention to the competition.

* * *

What did Ranma think he was doing? Kodachi spent all of the opening ceremonies firmly attached to Ranma's lap. It didn't help that the place where team Furinkan lined up gave Akane a clear view of the pair throughout the ceremonies. At least by the time the competition started, Kodachi had relocated herself to the seat next to Ranma, but she was still jabbering in his ear.

Akane didn't have time to think about that now. She would go third in the first group in the individual competition for the balance beam and now was the time for Akane to settle her mind. If she had her way she would have preferred to have preformed later in the competition… to give her a better feel for the competition and to give her more time to relax, but that was not to be the case. At least the two competitors from Saint Hebereke, who would be her major competition, would go before her.

What did Ranma think he was doing?

Probably the only thing that could steal Kodachi's attention away from her date planning was that the first of Saint Hebereke's competitors in the balance beam had mounted the beam to begin her routine.

During the time Ranma had lived in the Tendo household, he had had the opportunity to observe Akane practice and compete on a number of occasions. And although Ranma was never willing to admit it, he thought that Akane did look quite graceful when she performed. Ranma had also learned many of the fine points of the sport (and had even tried it on an occasion or two in his female form… just to irritate Akane, of course).

The girl currently on the beam was in fact quite graceful and gave an almost technically perfect performance that would earn her excellent marks from the judges, but Ranma thought that that it was just that… a technical performance. Each step and turn was exactly where it needed to be. But there was little or no feeling in the performance… no expression of emotion… just technical perfection.

With the dismount came an appropriate show of approval from the audience, except from Kodachi, who loudly cheered and screamed her approval. Those people around her turned and stared, but that didn't faze Kodachi one bit. Ranma just tried to sink into his seat and hide.

The second competitor, who also represented Saint Hebereke, was an altogether different gymnast. She smiled and honestly looked as if she enjoyed what she was doing. Her performance, like that of her teammate, was also technically quite good (although maybe not quite as technically precise), but there seemed to be lightness to the performance that was missing form the first. Several of the elements of the performance Ranma recognized as being quite difficult, but they were performed flawlessly, each in turn. If Akane was to win the balance beam competition, Ranma thought, this was the gymnast to beat.

Everything went perfectly… until the dismount. The move, which was supposed to be two back flips, to a handstand, to a back double somersault dismount, never seemed to be quite on track. Ranma wasn't sure if her initial placement on the beam was wrong, or if she had too much forward momentum from the previous move. In the end though, her hands only caught the very end of the beam, and she could not push off sufficiently to complete the somersault. She landed short of full rotation and fell forward, almost hitting her head on the end of the beam. The rest of the competitors, including Akane, were quick to her aid.

Also to the side of the fallen competitor was Kodachi, but it was quickly obvious that she was not there to offer aid. She pushed her way past the gathered gymnasts, screeching at the top of her lungs.

"What do you think you're doing? You've been over that dismount hundreds of times. There is no excuse for you to make a blunder as stupid as that. You were in the wrong position from the very beginning. You obviously weren't aware of where you were on the beam; your execution of the back flips was sloppy and your hand position for the handstand was all wrong. If you aren't going to put the necessary effort to give a perfect performance, there is no point in you even trying to compete. You may have ruined everything for me! Everything!"

The fallen gymnast was in tears as the coach pulled the still screaming Kodachi away. None of her teammates dared to even come close to her as Kodachi screamed that their teammate didn't deserve any help or compassion. It was finally Akane who approached the girl and helped her to her feet. Only then did the other gymnasts dare to approach to lend a hand.

Kodachi turned and glared at Akane, but after turning to look at Ranma, walked back to her seat next to Ranma. Not what Akane expected at all.

The Saint Hebereke coach thanked Akane and led the girl back to the bench. She sat down on the bench next to the coach, but Akane couldn't help but notice that no one, other than the coach, would sit anywhere near the girl.

Akane closed her eyes and forced herself to center on the task at hand… her performance on the beam. She took several deep breaths, put thoughts of Ranma and Kodachi and the previous gymnast out of her mind, opened her eyes and smiled. She took one more breath and mounted the beam and began.

* * *

Without any comment, Kodachi returned to her seat and continued her one-sided date planning conversation as if nothing had happened. Ranma was sure that she had picked up her soliloquy at the exact word where she stopped before her tirade. It was as if the event had never happened.

Kodachi had no real interest in Akane's performance, so she paid it passing attention. Ranma, on the other hand, did his best to block Kodachi out and observes Akane's performance. Ranma thought that he at least owed her that.

Ranma had a chance to watch Akane practice this very routine on a number of occasions, so he was quite familiar with the elements. The opening looked very muck like ballet, with precise foot movement on the beam and flowing hand movements. There was never any stops in the program… one element flowed into the next, whether is was a press to handstand, or a forward or back flip, or one move that looked very much like something you might see performed on a pummel horse (typically a men's gymnastic event that require a great deal of strength).

The other thing that impressed Ranma was that, no matter how seriously it seemed that Akane took her sport, she always looked like she was enjoying herself. The smile never left her face. It remained there even when she made a bobble (not that she was making any now). And the smile never looked forced as it did with some girls. This was a genuine smile of deep enjoyment.

Akane's dismount was coming up. As with the rest of Akane's routine, Ranma had seen this a number of time… a flip to a handstand and a push off to land (feet first hopefully) next to the beam. Considering what had happened to the previous competitor, Ranma watched everything leading up to the dismount, hoping that things would go better for Akane than for the girl from Saint Hebereke.

Ranma and the crowd were not disappointed. From the very end of the beam, Akane took two steps, ducked into her flip planted her hands firmly on the beam, pushed off and completed her flip, sticking her landing, feet together, without taking a step… textbook perfect.

* * *

Akane could tell that things were going well. Every foot placement… every hand placement was exactly where it needed to be. Movement flowed. There were no sudden stops even when there was a change of direction. And as the program continued, Akane could feel a deep satisfaction that she was doing her best.

It was time for her dismount. She needed to focus. Each step needed to be precise. Her hand placement just so, and her forward motion needed to be just right or there would be too much forward motion when she landed and she would be unable to not take a step.

Here it went. She could almost feel the collective crowd hold its breath. Step… Step… Flip forward… Hands planted… Push up and to the right a bit… Good height… Good forward motion… Bend the knees a bit… and … and … and land.

* * *

The crowd voiced their appreciation immediately, led of course, by her father (She would have to talk to him about that; not that she minded the enthusiasm, but the megaphone would have to go). It took a moment for Akane to gather herself together, but once she did, she bowed to the crowd and returned to the bench next to her coach to wait for her scores. In what was probably an unconscious action, Akane looked over to where Ranma was sitting. He was still applauding. And in the seat next to him was Kodachi, still jabbering in Ranma's ear.

It took a moment to sink in. Kodachi had done nothing to interfere with Akane's performance. She had never left Ranma's side. What had Ranma done? What was he up to?

* * *

"I don't believe it," Kodachi screeched taking note of the proceedings after hearing the crowds reaction to Akane's performance. "There is no way that deserved a 9.975. It was full of technical errors. And the dismount was of minimal difficulty. It was cute, but judges shouldn't give points away for cuteness and a smile. When this tournament is over, I'm going to have a long talk with them…"

Ranma just continued applauding… and smiling.

* * *

Akane remained sitting on the team bench waiting for the other eleven competitors (including the other member of the Furinkan High School team competing in the balance beam event) to complete their programs. The only other competitor to come close to Akane's score was the first girl to compete from Saint Hebereke… and that was only a score of 9.960. It was unlikely that anyone else from second group would even come close to Akane's score.

During the second round Akane would compete in the vault. She had originally been chosen as the alternate for this event, but one of the girls who had been chosen had been out sick for three days and when she did return to school on Friday, it was obvious that she was in no shape to compete. The vault was not Akane's best event, but she would make a reasonable attempt.

Akane looked over to the Saint Hebereke bench (which was directly across from the Furinkan bench). The girl who had fallen during her balance beam program still sat by herself. Even the coach had moved away from the girl and none of her teammates would come near her. Were they all so afraid of Kodachi? What would happen to this girl?

* * *

The first individual round finished and things were very much as Ranma had expected. Furinkan High School and Saint Hebereke held the first three places in balance beam and the uneven parallel bars. It would likely be the same in the floor exercise and the vault after the second round. No other school had gymnasts even close in capability to those from Furinkan and Saint Hebereke.

Akane would compete in the vault. Not exactly her best event, but she was sufficiently skilled to qualify as an alternate.

Ranma might have enjoyed the tournament more if it wasn't for his current situation. Since the incident with the on the balance beam earlier, Kodachi hadn't moved from her seat next to Ranma. And when she wasn't planning some very strange activities for the date Kodachi was expecting to have with Ranma, Kodachi was ripping apart the programs of the other competitors, all in Ranma's ear. Why he had agreed to this lame-brained bet, Ranma had no idea (although he hadn't really been offered to much of a choice in the matter).

To make matters worse, Kuno had finally decided to make an appearance, although his lateness seemed to have something to do with the breakfast Kodachi had made for him that morning. No doubt that she had laced the meal with some type of sleeping potion to prevent him from interfering with her plans. Kuno would have never let his sister come anywhere near Akane.

But of course now, that didn't matter. Kodachi couldn't interfere with the competition (and Akane in particular) if she wanted to win the bet and her date with Ranma.

That cold shiver passed up and down Ranma's spine again. It was quite obvious that no other team had a chance to win the all-around competition. A date with Kodachi was something Ranma just didn't want to think about. But would a date with Akane really be any better?

* * *

That was the last thing Akane needed to see… Kuno in all of his obnoxious glory. At least he had had the decency to show up after her turn on the balance beam. Listening to him cheer her on would have made her performance almost impossible. As it was, his showing up just as she was about to make her first vault jump nearly got her disqualified. The tournament officials quickly convinced Kuno that his presence on the floor would be considered "coaching" and would disqualify Akane. Akane needed to remember to thank the officials when the event was complete.

* * *

When the vault competition was complete, the results were as Akane had expected. She had a firm hold on fourth place (the next nearest competitor was nearly a full point behind), but Saint Hebereke held first and third place while Akane's teammate held second.

The All-Around competition would be held in the afternoon after lunch. Akane really wanted to spend some time by herself. She didn't want to have anything to do with Kuno and she really didn't want to deal with Ranma at the moment, especially with Kodachi all over him. Akane really doubted that Ranma was enjoying his time with Kodachi. Maybe he was doing it to keep her from interfering. In her heart, Akane hoped that was the case, although she really didn't understand why.

Akane asked one of her teammates to tell Kasumi that Akane needed some quiet time before the afternoon competition. She would understand and she would make sure everyone else understood also. So Akane slipped away with the bento that Kasumi had packed for her.

Finding a quiet place to be alone turned out far more difficult than Akane expected. The Arena where the tournament was being held was not designed to have "quiet places". Akane finally found a promising place on the second level of the arena. She was about to sit down when she realized that the area was already occupied…by the Saint Hebereke girl who had fallen on her dismount.

It occurred to Akane that it might be better to find another spot, but it had taken her a while to find this one and… and… for some reason that Akane couldn't understand she wanted to talk with someone else who had incurred Kodachi's wrath.

Akane walked closer to the girl and asked, "Excuse me, but would you mind if I sat here and had my lunch?"

The girl looked up and recognized Akane as the one who had helped her after her fall. "You might not want to associate with me. I'm sure you wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the wicked witch."

"If you mean Kodachi, it's too late. She already hates me. I'm Akane Tendo."

"I'm Kaede… Kaede Nishihara. Thank you for helping earlier."

"That's OK. I was just glad that you weren't hurt."

"Thank you. Sit down, please. There's plenty of space… and I don't think there will be any great rush of people to sit here with us."

Akane sat down on the bench next to Kaede.

"So what did you do to the Black Witch to get her to hate you?" Kaede asked as Akane opened her bento.

"Kodachi happens to have a thing for the guy I'm engaged to."

"And you're still alive. I've seen her threaten to feed someone to her green turtle for far less than that."

"Yeah. She almost managed to do that to me on several occasions."

"Hmmm… So you're engaged?"

"Not my idea. It was something our fathers arranged."

"It wasn't that guy who showed up when you were trying to do your vault?"

"No! Thankfully no. That idiot is Kodachi's brother. He thinks that he is creations' gift to womanhood. He also thinks that I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh! And I thought I had it bad. Your fiancé… he wouldn't happen to be the guy in the audience that the Witch is all over?"

"That's him. That's Ranma."

"Well, at least he's good looking. Is he at least a nice person?"

After taking a moment to chose her words, Akane responded, "Yeah, I guess you could say he's a nice person, but he has some issues."

"Issues! What guy doesn't? As long as he isn't some perverted cross-dressing freak, he can't be all that bad."

Akane closed her eyes, bit her tongue and sighed, "I'll just leave it at saying that he has some issues."

* * *

Ranma could understand why Akane might want to have some time alone, or at least away from Kodachi, but Soun was hurt by the fact that Akane didn't want to eat lunch with the family. It took several minutes of explaining on Kasumi's part to prevent him from going to look for her. As gentle as Kasumi always seemed, she was still quite firm, especially when it came to matters about Akane.

Of course there was no stopping Kuno. He was determined to find Akane and to have the special lunch he had had prepared just for this occasion with her. Luckily it wasn't that difficult to send Kuno off in the wrong direction. Ranma wondered at times if Kuno and Ryoga were somehow related. That thought was quickly dismissed. Ryoga was cursed with a terrible sense of direction… Kuno was just stupid.

The lunch break was nearly over and the various teams began to assemble for the All-Around competition. It took several moments for Ranma to spot Akane since she was not with her teammates. She entered the arena area finally with the girl from Saint Hebereke who had fallen on her dismount.

The two girls said some final words to each other and then parted ways, each going to their own bench. Of course, Akane was greeted by her teammates, but the girl from Saint Hebereke just sat down on the bench and the two girls who were sitting close to her stood up and found a new place to sit.

* * *

"It's time to get back to the arena," Kaede said as a tone sounded in the building. "Hey, are you competing in the All-Around this afternoon?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Akane responded as they stood up and gathered their lunch things together.

"I was supposed to, but after this morning the coach thought that it might be best if the alternate competed."

"That's stupid. The alternate can't be as good as you on the beam."

"Thank you. She isn't, but she won the floor exercise competition this morning and took second place in the uneven bars. And apparently Kodachi has some kind of bet on the outcome of the All-Around event so the coach thought it best if I not compete. That's funny. I don't think I've ever referred to her by her name before. I don't think anyone has, except to her face. Usually we just call her the Black Witch, when we are feeling nice. Nobody likes her. Everybody is nice to her to her face out of fear, but nobody likes her."

"Doesn't Kodachi realize that?"

"I don't think she would understand that even if someone came right out and said it to her… if there was anyone with enough courage to actually say it. Well, good luck this afternoon. If you put your mind to it, I know you can win, and although I know I shouldn't say this, I hope you do."

"Thank you. And if you need any help dealing with Kodachi, let me know."

"Thank you. I just might take you up on that."

* * *

The afternoon All-Around competition was about to begin and Kodachi was in her place sitting next to Ranma. Unfortunately, Kuno had taken the other seat next to Ranma and was actively rooting for Akane. Ranma would have just preferred to vanish from the face of the Earth than to be the meat sandwiched between these two misfit pieces of bread.

The format of the event was very simple. Each of the twenty-eight competitors from the fourteen participating schools would be divided into four groups. Each group would compete at an apparatus and then the groups would rotate to the next apparatus until each group had competed on each apparatus.

The makeup of the groups was determined by the scores of the morning competition and because Furinkan High School and Saint Hebereke Girls' Academy had taken all of the top prizes, the four representatives (including Akane) of the two schools were all in the same group.

Everyone in the audience knew that this was the group to watch and by luck of the draw, Akane's grouping began on the floor exercise mat.

* * *

Floor exercise was Akane's second weakest event (the uneven parallel bars was the only event that Akane had more trouble with). And it wasn't that Akane was uncomfortable with the event, but Akane had a tendency to be a bit out of control, especially on her tumbling runs and she would inevitably step out of bounds.

Her practice time in the morning had not been all that promising. She had managed to step out of bounds on each tumbling run, but on the other hand, she was also trying to dodge Kodachi's ribbon.

Also by the luck of the draw, Akane would go last in each event, so the pressure would be on her after seeing the others performances first.

What kind of a bet could Kodachi have on this event? If betting was involved, then Nabiki was also somehow involved. And if Kodachi had so much riding on the event, why wasn't she taking a more active roll in making sure she won? And how was Ranma involved in this?

* * *

The three girls who were not from Furinkan or Saint Hebereke were the first to compete. Their programs were quite good, but still unpolished. One girl managed to step out of bounds twice. Another managed to fall out of one of her tumbling runs. The third girl's program was good, but not technically difficult, so her score was not as high as it might be.

The fourth girl to compete was Akane's teammate. She had placed second in the individual floor exercise. Ranma could easily see the difference in this program from the previous one. Every move was well thought out, all of her motions flowed and her tumbling runs used every last inch of the mat, with her feet landing within centimeters of the out of bounds line. For her effort, she received a 9.85.

Next came the winner of the individual floor exercise event. If the superiority of Akane's teammate could be seen over the first three competitors, the superiority of this program over Akane's teammate could be seen also. Ranma marveled at the height of the moves… The double flips where Akane's teammate had used single flips… And changes in direction where one would think it would be impossible for there to be one. There was little wonder why she had taken first place in the individual competition and received a 9.95 for her performance now.

It was unfortunate that the second gymnast from Saint Hebereke performed right after her teammate. Ranma was sure that, if seen on its own, her performance would have seemed brilliant, but in direct comparison to the previous program, it seemed rather lackluster. In the judges minds though it was still very good and was awarded a 9.75.

It was finally Akane's turn to take the mat. Since floor exercise was not one of Akane's primary events, Ranma really had no idea of what to expect… but then maybe he should have.

The music that accompanied Akane's program was some seventies disco piece about Kung Fu and it immediately gave away the theme of Akane's performance to anyone who knew anything about her. She had blended elements of her Kata into her program. Ranma had seen some of the tumbling moves before when he and Akane had sparred and even when she was fighting for real. Her final tumbling run brought her incredibly close to the edge of the mat and her program ended with her striking a traditional fighting pose that was so common in traditional martial arts movies.

The crowd went wild, of course led by her father and by Kuno. Kodachi was making some sort of disparaging remark, but it was completely drowned out by the inhuman sounding noise her brother was making. Ranma laughed to himself and wondered if Kuno realized that he was applauding the same moves Akane had used on any number of occasions to pound him into something beyond his normal senseless state.

As Akane bowed to the audience, Ranma could not help but notice the smile on Akane's face… and how pretty it made her look.

* * *

Akane could not have hoped for any better. The first four places were separated by two tenths of a point and, with a score of 9.80, Akane was in third place.

The vault was the next event for Akane's group and did not change to overall order of the competitors, but Akane closed the gap slightly and now only trailed the leader by one tenth of a point.

The third round was the balance beam and Akane was able to move into first place. Unfortunately her teammate fell about halfway through her program and was unable to continue. And although the injury turned out to be a sprained ankle, she was taken from the arena on a stretcher.

Thoughts of the time Akane had sprained her ankle came back to her, and how much it had hurt, and how Ranma had kept vigil until she was released from the hospital.

Kaede had been right. Balance beam was not the best event for the girl who had replaced her. She had slipped into third place after her program and the other girl from Saint Hebereke (the technical expert who had preformed first in the individual event) moved into second, five hundredths of a point behind Akane.

* * *

Even though Akane held first place after three rounds, Ranma knew that it would be difficult for her to keep that lead through the last round. The uneven parallel bars were the last event, and even if Akane could somehow make it through the entire routine without launching herself into the next Prefecture, it would still be difficult to hold onto her lead considering the competition.

Kodachi seemed to know exactly what the situation was and was beginning to gloat over her perceived victory. In her mind, a date with Ranma was a done deal, and she was already making plans for a second.

"Will you stop that," Ranma yelled at Kodachi, not being able to keep silent any longer. "The event isn't finished yet and I think there is a good chance Akane could still win the All-Around."

"From my understanding," Kodachi replied, "the only good chance is of that poor excuse of a gymnast flying out of the arena. If she uses the program I saw her practice this morning, there isn't enough technical difficulty in it to keep her in the top ten. And my sources say that if she does anything more difficult, she's sitting on her butt, hopefully on the mats. But if you're so certain that she can win, why don't we up the wager on the bet. If she can beat either of the gymnasts from Saint Hebereke, I won't make you go out on the date with me, but if she comes in behind both of them, you have to move in with me."

Ranma almost agreed. It was a challenge and he couldn't back down from a challenge. But then he realized, this is what people have been doing to him all along… and why he was always in so much trouble all the time. His father did it to him. Ryoga did it to him. Happosai did it to him. He even did it to himself.

Something hurt inside of him, but finally he said, "The bet stands as it is."

Ranma didn't understand why, but there was a sudden feel of relief. He turned his attention back to the competition… and back to Akane.

* * *

Akane so wished she was not going last. The waiting was bad enough, but knowing exactly how high you had to score to win was nerve wracking for Akane, especially knowing that she would have to score well to win.

And to score well, she would have to step up her program a notch. She would have to add speed. She would have to add more difficult moves. She would have to add her somersault transition… and make it work.

As the round progressed, Akane kept track of what she would need to score to win the competition. After the third gymnast performed, Akane only need a 7.70 to win the All-Around. She could fall off the bars twice and still get a score higher than that.

After the program of the first gymnast from Saint Hebereke, Akane had a better idea of how well she would need to perform. The gymnast's performance was fast and technically difficult. There were at least three occasions when she released the bar and recaptured it again. She used the lower bar to change directions twice and if she hadn't taken the little half step on the landing of her dismount, her score would probably been high enough that Akane could not have won no matter how well she did. As it was, Akane would need a score better than 9.85 to win.

The program that the second gymnast from Saint Hebereke performed was at least on a par with the first. Akane saw elements she had only seen in Olympic level competition, but the entire performance seemed to be in slow motion compared to the previous one. Because of the lack of speed, the gymnast needed to stretch herself to make it work. The dismount landing was excellent, with not even the tiniest hint of a step, but the dismount itself really wasn't all that spectacular. Even though the second gymnast led the first, her performance did not score high enough to take the lead. The score to win was still better than a 9.85.

* * *

A 9.85… She could do it if she put her mind to it. Ranma knew that Akane could do it. He wanted so much to go out to her and tell her, "Forget what score you need to get. Just think about doing your best and you can do it."

Ranma just closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could… Just do your best… Just do your best…

* * *

Akane really couldn't understand why, but she suddenly realized that if she kept thinking about what score she needed to win and tried to perform to get that score, she would be sure to mess up. She needed to put that out of her mind. She just needed to do her best. It really didn't matter where she finished in the competition as long as she did her best.

It was almost time for Akane to begin her program, so she scanned the audience one last time. The hush that had fallen over the crowd was almost scary. Ranma was sitting quietly in his seat. He seemed to have his eyes closed, not like he was afraid to watch, but like he was concentrating very hard on something.

Kodachi was still in her seat next to Ranma. It was so out of character for her not to involve herself in the competition, but she had done nothing to interfere with anyone, especially Akane, for the entire tournament, Akane could not imagine what Ranma had promised her or threatened her with, but she was sure that Ranma was somehow responsible. At this point, Akane didn't really care.

Akane positioned herself under the bar and closed her eyes to run through her program one last time before she started. She got to the somersault transition and went over each element of it in detail. She knew she had done it. She knew she had completed it successfully, but she could not remember when or what she had done that one time to make it work.

Akane jumped up to mount the high bar. In the instant her hands made contact with the bar, she knew exactly when it was she had done it, had made it work. It was in her dream from the night before her birthday. The only time she had completed that move was in her dream.

* * *

Akane mounted the high bar to begin her program. Ranma was certain that… the second Akane's hands grasp the bar… there was a look of some grand revelation on her face. Something had come to mind that startled her and Ranma was afraid that Akane would lose her grasp… but she didn't, and Akane began her program.

Evident from the very beginning was that Akane realized what she had to do if she wanted any chance to win. The pace of her program was obviously faster and in several places where Akane had a practiced two different possible moves, she chose the more difficult of the two.

The big question was, would Akane include the one move that had eluded her all this time. Ranma could not remember even one instance when Akane had completed it successfully, even though Akane was sure that she had. There was no point in arguing with her about it. Once she made up her mind about something, nothing was going to change it.

The time was quickly approaching for the transition move in question. If she was in fact going to attempt it, now was the time to adjust the speed of her performance. At her current speed Akane would not end up near the right position to catch the lower bar after the somersault. In fact, Akane had picked up so much speed, she might actually end up landing far beyond the mats.

Ranma had no clue what Akane was going to do.

The moment of truth came and Akane released the high bar far out of position for the somersault. In fact the release was at such an angle that Akane shot like a bullet directly over the lower bar. Akane caught the lower bar, drew her legs in, went around the lower bar and released it and did a flip to the upper bar. She repeated the move two more times in succession, seeming to pick up a bit more speed each time she did.

Akane did several stride circles around the high bar now, building up speed for her dismount. This was not Akane's normal dismount (although Ranma wasn't sure what her normal dismount was since Akane had a tendency to dismount during her somersault transition). She had picked up an amazing amount of speed and Ranma was sure that Akane would end up in a sprawl.

Just past vertical of her last swing, Akane released the bar and shot nearly straight up into the air. Ranma had never seen any gymnast get that kind of height. Akane tucked and did one… two… three and a half somersaults, extended to a layout position, did a half twist and landed almost absolutely vertical. There was just the slightest bend of the knee to absorb the shock of the landing, but there was no hop, no step whatsoever.

* * *

It was done. Akane stood motionless where she had landed, not quite wanting to believe that she had completed her program without a fall. She wasn't even sure where the moves she had done had come from. Now that she thought back, she wasn't even sure some of them should be physically possible (not that someone was going to give her a ticket for breaking the laws of physics).

The sound of the crowd was now starting to invade her reverie and brought her back to the fact that her program was finished. She bowed to the crowd, choosing to bow last in the direction where Ranma was sitting… but Ranma wasn't sitting. Ranma was standing, like everyone else in the arena (except for maybe Kodachi who was hunched over in her seat, arms crossed, and pouting like a scolded child), and Ranma was applauding, and Ranma was smiling.

Akane enjoyed the sound of the applause for a moment longer and then returned to the greeting of her teammates and coach at the bench.

"Where did you come up with those moves?" one teammate asked. "I've never seen you attempt some of them."

"That's because she was always practicing that one move she could never get right," said another.

"That was a great program," said a third. "I hope it was good enough to win though."

That comment snapped Akane back to reality. She was competing and there would be a score. During the entire program, the idea of a score never once entered into her mind (what the heck am I doing next did on several occasions).

Now that she was thinking about it, it seemed like an eternity. Akane looked over to the judges' table. They were conferring. In fact, they conferred for quite some time, long enough that the audience was getting restless.

After almost three minutes, all of the judges returned to their seats and the score was displayed.

* * *

"**9.995**"

* * *

Akane rubbed her eyes. There was no way that her program could have scored a 9.995. There must be some mistake. The uneven-parallel-bars wasn't even close to her best event. And she hadn't even included the one move she thought she would have to do to win. There was no way the program she did could score that well.

"You won, Akane," came a voice from one of her teammates. "You won. You beat the gymnasts from Saint Hebereke."

It finally sunk in. A 9.995 was better than the 9.85 that Akane needed to win the All-Around. She had won. She had won.

* * *

Among the first people to come to congratulate Akane on the floor (other than her teammates) was Ranma and Kaede.

"That was beautiful," Ranma said as he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I've never seen you perform better." Ranma gave her another squeeze before he broke the embrace.

"I knew you could beat them," Kaede said as she gave Akane a hug. "I knew that if you put your mind to it, you could win."

By now the rest of the Tendo household had joined Ranma on the floor to congratulate Akane, who was still in a state of shock. The coach, on the other hand, along with several of the tournament officials was trying to persuade them to vacate the arena floor so that the awards' ceremony could begin.

The next sound that was heard throughout the arena was difficult to describe. It sounded like the dying screech of some huge demon creature from a horror movie, or the sound of some horrific monster from a persons' most terrifying nightmare.

The entire audience turned to the source of the inhuman sound. It was Kodachi. Kuno had his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place, since she was trying desperately to get to where Akane and the others were standing.

"You little bitch," Kodachi screeched, looking directly at Kaede. "You treasonous little bitch. You fell on purpose. You fell just so our team wouldn't have a chance to win. I'll deal with you later. You'll be sorry you even considered doing something like that. And as for you Akane Tendo, you ruined all of my plans. You won't see the light of another day. You will regret…"

"Will you shut up! Will you shut up and a get a grip on reality!"

The words came from the mouth of Kaede.

"Are you so stupid to think that I care enough about what you do that I would deliberately fall to ruin your plans? I don't care one bit about you, nor does anyone else. But you are just so engrossed in your own self-importance that you can't see that no one really cares what you do. Most people, if they had their way, would prefer to have nothing to do with you. Face the fact, there isn't a person who wants to have anything to do with you if they were given a choice. No one wants to be around you. No one likes. No one!"

* * *

It took Kuno and Sasuke and several other large men who seemed to appear out of nowhere to remove Kodachi from the arena. At the urging of the tournament officials those people who were not supposed to be on the arena floor moved back to their seats. Once that was accomplished, the award ceremony began.

* * *

It wasn't until much later when Akane lay in her bed, her two awards displayed proudly with the locket she had received from Ranma that something occurred to her.

"Ranma hugged me"


	5. A Holiday to Celebrate a Massacre

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 5 – A Holiday to Celebrate a Massacre**

If there was any one day of the year that Ranma could say that he hated, it was today… February 14th… Valentine's Day. Ranma thought about it as he prepared himself for the day ahead, late as usual because his father had turned off the alarm clock but had not bothered to wake Ranma. Maybe "hate" was the wrong word. Feared might actually be more appropriate, but Ranma wasn't ready to admit that he actually feared anything. Hate would have to do.

It wasn't always that way. Before Ranma had moved into the Tendo household, he actually enjoyed the holiday. He liked getting the little chocolate treats from the girls, and he could usually consume them before his father got his hands on them.

All that changed with his engagement to Akane. No, that wasn't fair to say either. Akane really wasn't the reason for his feelings about Valentine's Day. It was the other women in his life (Uchan, Shampoo, Kodachi and a few other Ranma couldn't remember at the moment) that made the day miserable for him.

"Ranma, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school," came the voice of Akane through the door. "Your dad has already wiped out any food there might have been for you."

"I'm almost ready," Ranma called back to Akane.

That was typical. His dad would get up early and turn off the alarm clock. Ranma would oversleep and his dad would eat anything there might have been for Ranma. If Ranma was lucky, Kasumi would have something set aside for Ranma that he could grab and eat on the way to school.

It wasn't so much missing breakfast that bothered Ranma, it was the fact that he would have to run to school so that he wasn't late. All too often that would mean that Akane was late also since she would wait for Ranma. As many times as Ranma would tell her not to wait, she did and they would both just barely make it into the school yard before the gates were locked.

Ranma finished getting himself ready and was off at a run. And as was usual, Akane was waiting for him at the door. The small bag that Kasumi had prepared was in Akane's hand and Ranma's father was in a heap on the floor.

"My sister made this for Ranma," Akane yelled at the battered lump on the floor. "Keep your damned hands off of it." Akane turned her attention to Ranma. "Let's get out of here or we'll be late."

At least Ranma didn't have to worry about getting a Valentine's treat from Akane. After their first Valentine's Day together, there was an unspoken agreement between the two that Akane would not attempt to make any kind of treat for Ranma. There were times Ranma still felt the effects of that first treat.

They were out the door and off at a full run.

"What happened to make you so late?" Akane asked. "Usually you wake up in time even if your dad turns off the alarm."

"I must have been getting down to breakfast early enough that I was eating too much of my food to suit my dad. This morning all of my clothes were tied in knots."

"Your dad really enjoys making your life miserable, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't think of it that way. He says that it's all part of my training. I say it's all that he can't stop feeding his face."

"Well he really did it this time. We're later than usual. I don't feel like dealing with the principal today."

"We'll make it… and I'll deal with the principal if we don't."

With that, they both picked up the pace. Ranma even ran on the street with Akane rather than on the fences and walls like he usually did.

* * *

Luck was running along with Akane and Ranma's side this morning. Something had jammed the gate this morning and try as he might the principal (wearing a bright purple, green and yellow floral print shirt) couldn't get it closed in time to lock the pair out.

"Where does he get those shirts?" Akane asked as they slowed their pace a bit now that they were inside the gates. "That one looks like a paint factory exploded."

"No, someone deliberately made that shirt. Nothing that ugly could occur through a random occurrence."

There were still a few minutes before the two needed to be in class so they stopped just outside the school building and Akane gave Ranma the food Kasumi had rescued before Genma had consumed it all. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to get Ranma through to lunchtime without his stomach making so much noise that it drowned out the teacher.

"Someday I need to do something special for your sister. She's done this for me so many times now."

"I think she really feels bad about the way your father treats you. One of these days you need to tell him that you don't appreciate his kind of training."

"Telling my father that I think his training methods are stupid is like telling the principal that his shirts are ugly. They just don't get it."

* * *

As a basic self-defense, Ranma had a strict rule about not accepting any treat on Valentine's Day. Most people believed that it was to protect himself from Akane's dreaded attempts to produce edible food, but Ranma's reasons went far beyond that. It allowed Ranma to refuse anything given to him by Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi.

It wasn't that Ranma didn't like the treats that Ukyo and Shampoo made. They were both excellent cooks, but whenever he got something like that from Uchan, Ranma felt a funny feeling in his chest. Technically Uchan was Ranma's fiancé, just as much as Akane was Ranma's fiancé. He really didn't have much say in either engagement (Ranma was seven when he tricked into agreeing to marry Ukyo and his engagement to Akane had been arranged without his knowledge). Ranma did like Ukyo, but he really didn't love her.

Treats made by Shampoo were another matter altogether. Shampoo was not beyond mixing a love potion into her treats. She had done that on several occasions already, with some extremely comical effects (Ranma remembered the time he hugged Akane every time she sneezed or the time Ryoga as P-chan fell in love with another little black pig). Eating a Valentine's Day treat from Shampoo was sure disaster.

Anything made my Kodachi needed to be handled with care. It would most certainly be drugged with a sleeping or paralyzing potion (two of Kodachi's favorites). Something explosive was not out of the question. On several occasions the entire Kendo Club (including her brother) had been knocked out with cookies that were intended for Ranma's consumption.

If Ranma's luck continued as it had already, he would be able to avoid all of the dangers and traps he now associated with Valentine's Day.

* * *

It was time for lunch. The boys were just heading back into the school after their physical education class. The girls would just be finishing up their Domestic Sciences class. It didn't take more than a second after entering the school to know something was terribly wrong.

In any other school, on February 14th, the hallways of the school would be filled with the overpowering scent of chocolate. It seemed to be a tradition to have the girls produce some chocolate treat for presentation to some unsuspecting boy.

That was not the case in Furinkan High School. Oh, the Domestic Science teacher had the girls make their best attempt at making some type of edible chocolate treat, but the scent in Furinkan High School was the unmistakable odor of Akane's attempt at making anything edible. Ranma knew that scent and he knew it meant danger.

Akane did put her best effort into her cooking, make no mistake about that, but the results were impossible to describe. Ranma had seen white chocolate and had heard of orange flavored chocolate, but Ranma had never seen orange colored chocolate, which was the usual result of Akane's attempt.

Ranma thought that it would be safer to quickly buy something for lunch from the school store and go find some quiet corner to consume it. That was the plan, but even once Ranma had made his purchase, there was no place in the school that was safe from the aroma of Akane's cooking. Just the aroma was having a subtle effect on Ranma's body. He needed to get outside into the fresh air.

It seemed that everyone else had a similar idea. Even though it was a crisp day in February, eating lunch outdoors seemed a far better alternative than the toxic fumes that filled the school at the moment. It would take at least an hour for the massive fans that the school had installed to clear the air sufficiently to make the indoors safe again.

With everyone outside, all of the quiet places to hide quickly disappeared. There was one place, but Ranma knew who would be there. It was a better alternative than going inside the school at the moment.

Ranma stepped into the alcove formed where one wing of the school joined with the main building and quickly turned, trying to make an escape. It was too late.

It was not unusual for Ukyo to set up her grill here and cook for herself, or anyone else who might come along. But today Uchan had been joined by Shampoo… and they were arguing over what they usually argued over… Ranma.

One might think that these two young women, as involved in their argument as they were might miss the fact that Ranma had just barely entered the alcove. But no, they were on top of him (wait, maybe I should rephrase that) in the blink of an eye.

"Ranma darling," Ukyo said, throwing her arms around Ranma. "I knew you would come for your Valentine's treat."

Shampoo wrapped her arms round Ranma in an attempt to pry him out of Ukyo's embrace. "Ranma no want your treat. Ranma want special treat Shampoo make just for Ranma."

Ukyo strengthened her grip on Ranma. "The only thing special about your treats are the drugs you put in them to make Ranma do silly things."

"The only thing in Shampoo's treats is Shampoo's love," Shampoo replied, as she pulled harder on Ranma, letting her hands slip lower toward Ranma's waist. "That plenty enough to make Ranma do silly things."

The tug of war continued with Shampoo's hands sliding dangerously close to a very delicate portion of Ranma's anatomy. In the meantime, Ukyo's arms were now under Ranma's arms and, with Shampoo trying to lift Ranma, his face was now strategically placed between Ukyo's breasts.

"Enough," Ranma yelled as he fought to release himself from the two girls' holds. "Enough! Just let me go."

Fulfilling Ranma's request immediately, the girls simultaneously released their grips and Ranma fell face first to the ground.

"Ouch!"

Ranma stood up and began to brush himself off. "You know I won't accept any treats from you today."

"That isn't fair," Ukyo said as she straightened her top. "You used to accept Valentine's treats all the time when we were growing up together."

"Things have changed. It's just better if I don't accept any treat from anyone."

Shampoo remained strangely silent and began to look around, sniffing the air. "What that smell?"

Ukyo began to sniff also, "Euuu! What is that stench? It smells like something… Don't tell me."

"Yep," Ranma replied nodding his head.

"Isn't that cooking teacher ever going to learn? And on a day like today. What did she have them make?"

"The usual," Ranma replied.

"They haven't found an antidote for that yet, have they?"

"Not to my knowledge," Ranma replied trying desperately to keep a serious face. "But you have to understand, that's why I can't accept any treats from you. I would feel obliged to accept a treat from Akane, and well…"

"Shampoo no want to put you through that again, but it isn't fair. These really special chocolate bonbons I make with special Chinese spices."

"Your right. It isn't fair," Ukyo said affirming Shampoo. "I outdid myself this year. I don't think I've ever made better chocolate okonomiyaki."

"But that's the way it has to be."

* * *

Ranma sat down with Ukyo and Shampoo and ate the lunch he a purchased from the school store. It was nowhere as good as anything Ukyo made and Ranma really did like the chocolate okonomiyaki.

What he had done wasn't fair to Akane though. It really wasn't fair to use her cooking to get himself out of a situation like that. It wasn't that Akane deliberately tried to produce toxins that even government scientists couldn't come up with. She really was making an effort to cook well. She really was.

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was again quiet. Kodachi made a brief appearance but disappeared almost as quickly. She looked seriously concerned about something, but neither Akane nor Ranma had any idea what.

The afternoon classes came and went and after the end of class Akane went for gymnastics' practice. Ranma had no reason to stick round school so he decided to go home and do his workout.

As he was getting ready to leave, Ranma noticed a large group of people gathered around the bulletin board, straining to read a large notice posted there. Notices like these were usually some new rule that the principal dreamed up to make life for the student population, and Ranma specifically, miserable. Today though, the posted notices seemed to be somewhat different since no one was complaining or asking Ranma to do something about the principal.

Ranma moved in closer to see what the notice was about. It was something about a "Western Style Formal Dance" that the principal was sponsoring this coming Saturday. Boys were required to wear formal attire.

"It sounds pretty lame to me," one of the boys said. "I don't even own any formal attire."

"You don't have to own any," one of the girls said. "You can rent it for the night. I think the idea sounds romantic."

"Well it says that there will be a buffet dinner," another guy said. "If it's free food, I'll go rent a tuxedo for the night."

"You guys have a way of taking something really nice and romantic and making it matter of free food."

"You could use that to make good on your bet, Ranma."

Ranma turned to the sound of the voice to find Nabiki standing next to him.

"That wasn't my bet. I didn't have any say in it. I don't have a clue as to why I need to make good on it."

"Look," Nabiki said. "It was the only thing I could think of to take Kodachi out as a factor during the competition. No one would bet on any other school than Saint Hebereke. If I didn't do something, I would have lost big. As it was, I only had to pay off two people who bet on Akane. I haven't made money like this since Kuno bought the photo collection of you running around topless."

"Don't remind me. Those pictures are still turning up. Although it did help to pay down my debt."

"Well you can pay down some more by making good on your part of the bet and taking Akane to this dance."

"What bet?" came a familiar voice from behind Nabiki and Ranma. They both turned to find Akane standing directly behind them.

"I thought that you had Gymnastics Club today," Ranma said, trying not to look too startled.

"I thought so too, but it was cancelled to give us a day off after the tournament. What bet?"

"Ranma made a bet with Kodachi," Nabiki quickly volunteered, "that you would win the All-Around in the Gymnastics Tournament. If Kodachi's school won, Ranma would have to go out on a date with her, but if you won, he said that he would go out on a date with you. I was suggesting to Ranma that he could take you to the school dance to make good on the bet."

"Wait a minute," Ranma said quickly in response to Nabiki. "I had nothing to do with that bet. That was all between you and Kodachi."

"That's not the way I remember it," Nabiki said, interrupting Ranma. "I even distinctly remember you placing several condition, like that Kodachi couldn't interfere with any of the competitors… or that if neither Akane or Saint Hebereke won, you didn't have to go out on a date at all."

"Akane, you have to believe me," Ranma said as he turned to face Akane, but it was obvious from the look on Akane's face that she was no longer listening.

"Ranma, how could you?" Akane said with quiet anger.

"Yeah, Ranma, how could you?" Nabiki said, backing away from the pair.

"What do you think I am? Some kind of marker you can use to cover your lame brained bets?" Akane said in a voice of building anger.

"Yeah, Ranma, what do you think she is?" Nabiki echoed as she slowly moved to stand next to her sister.

"You stay out of this Nabiki," Ranma shouted. "You're the one who got me into this mess."

Turning his attention back to Akane, "You have to believe me. I would never do anything like that to you."

"Never do something like that to me," Akane screamed. "Isn't that exactly what you did? And you have the audacity to complain when your father does something like that. And thinking that I would go to this dance with you so that you could fulfill your terms of the bet. You're no better than he is."

"I wasn't the one who made the…"

Ranma saw the punch coming and was able to duck it, but he didn't see the kick in time and he couldn't react fast enough to avoid it landing solidly in his groin. Ranma crumpled to the ground as Akane stomped off.

* * *

Ranma swallowed hard in an attempt to put things back where they belonged although at the moment if felt like he was having little success.

"Not exactly the reaction I expected," Nabiki said somewhat casually.

"Not what you expected," Ranma responded in a pained voice. "Did you expect her to give us hugs and kisses and say, 'Oh thank you Nabiki and Ranma. I so wanted to go to this dance but I knew that no one would take me unless it was under the obligation of some kind of wager'? Did you not expect her to hit me?"

"Oh I expected her to hit you. She always does," Nabiki said as she extended a hand to Ranma to help him stand up. "But I didn't expect to get off without taking some of the blame along with you. I figured if we did it right, we could shift all of the blame to Kodachi and that would be the end of it."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ranma asked as he stood.

"What am I going to do about it?" Nabiki asked. "Do you think I'm crazy? I'm free and clear of this one. It's all your problem now. Anyway, I'm not stupid enough to get anywhere near Akane for at least the next two or three hours. If we're lucky, she'll have let off enough steam by dinner that she won't immediately attack you on sight."

* * *

Akane was so angry; she wasn't really quite sure where she was walking. When her mind cleared sufficiently for her to take notice she found herself standing at the front door of the office of Doctor Tofu. Akane needed someone to talk to, and Doctor Tofu had always been willing to listen before, so she entered his office hoping that she might be able to talk to him without disturbing him or his patients.

She need not have worried. Doctor Tofu's last patient for the day had left some time earlier and he was now taking care of the required paperwork. Akane peeked into his office to find him sitting at his desk transferring notes.

"Ah, Doctor Tofu," Akane said quietly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

The Doctor looked up from his desk, "Of course not. I can always use a break from the paperwork. So how is my favorite patient? Is there something I can do for you? You don't look injured."

"No. No injury today. I was just looking for someone to talk to."

"Hmmm… What has Ranma done this time?"

"He made a bet on the outcome of the gymnastics' tournament that I competed in."

"I'm assuming he bet on you. I heard your performance was amazing."

"It wasn't that kind of a bet."

"So what kind of a bet was it?"

"He bet that if I didn't win the All-Around, he would go out on a date with Kodachi, but if I won, he would go out on a date with me… and now he's planning to take me to the school dance to make good on the bet."

"That's quite some bet. So what is the problem? You won… or don't you want to go to the dance with Ranma?"

"It's not that. I'd love to go to the dance with Ranma. It's just that I don't like being used as a pawn in some bet. Ranma complains about his father going that all the time and now he goes and does the same thing."

"So you wouldn't mind going out on a date, like this school dance, with Ranma. You just don't like the circumstances of how it came about."

Akane was somewhat shocked by what Doctor Tofu said, but after she thought about it for a moment she replied, "I guess that's right."

"I thought so, but when you think about it, that really doesn't sound like the Ranma I know. How did you find out about this bet?"

"Ranma and Nabiki were looking at a poster about the dance at school and I heard… Nabiki… mention… it."

"Now that sounds very much like something the Nabiki I know would do."

"You're right and she mentioned one of the terms of the bet was that Kodachi couldn't interfere with the tournament. I was wondering why she wasn't attacking me or anybody else."

"So Ranma took the chance of having to go out on a date with Kodachi to give you a fair chance to compete?"

"I guess he did. Oh no! He was trying to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen. I hope he's all right."

"He's resilient. I can't imagine you punched him any worse than you have before."

"He ducked the punch. I kicked him. I was aiming for his face, but I was off balance and he ducked… so I hit him a bit low."

"Like I said, Ranma is resilient. Even a kick to the chest isn't going to hurt him all that bad. He knows how to take a hit."

"I didn't connect with his chest. It landed a bit lower than that."

"In the stomach?"

Akane didn't answer verbally, but sort of scrunched up her face in a wince. All Doctor Tofu could do is wince in the shared pain with Ranma and say, "Oh!"

* * *

It was a tense silence what filled the dining room in the Tendo house at dinnertime. Even polite conversation was held to a minimum. Nabiki, Akane and Ranma were particularly quiet, just begging for Soun or Genma to ask what was going on, but even Genma dared not break the silence for fear of what might happen if he did.

Ranma had taken a slow walk home and decided to forgo the workout he had been planning. At this point, the pain was almost bearable… almost. But it was still difficult to walk and even breath. Once home, Ranma sat in the dojo and thought about the events of the day until it was dinnertime.

Doctor Tofu had suggested to Akane that if she really did want to go out on that date with Ranma, she might hold him to the terms of the bet, even though he had not actually made the bet. After leaving the Doctor's office, she took care of an errand she felt she needed to take care of.

Nabiki, on the other hand, took one look at Akane when she arrived at the dinner table and realized that Akane knew that Ranma was not at fault about the bet thing. She was prepared for Akane to let her have it (at least verbally). It took Nabiki a bit by surprise when Akane kept silent.

After dinner, Ranma retreated to the dojo to do some stretching exercises, but they really didn't do much for the pain. He realized that he would just have to let time take it's course and hope that he didn't receive a similar injury in the near future.

Ranma was sitting on the floor of the floor when Akane entered.

"Ranma, may I talk with you… please?" Akane asked timidly from the doorway of the dojo.

"I guess so."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't hit you. I came to apologize. I figured out that I was wrong about what happened this afternoon. I hope you'll forgive me."

"The bet was between Nabiki and Kodachi… and it was Nabiki that put in the part about me going on a date with you if you won."

"I know. Nabiki told me all about it before I came to see you. I doubt that you'll ever get an apology out of her."

"I don't expect one from her. That's just not Nabiki."

"I also wanted to thank you for what you did at the tournament. You really put yourself on the line to keep Kodachi from interfering."

"I was already in a bad situation, I figured that I would make the best out of it."

"But you were really taking a risk, trusting that I would perform well enough."

"I really didn't have any doubts. You're good. I knew you could win…"

"And after I won, you hugged me."

"I guess I did… I'm sorry, it was just that I was so happy…"

"Please, don't apologize. It really felt nice."

"Ahhh… about that date thing. You don't have to feel obligated to go along with something you really didn't give your consent to."

"Actually, I was thinking about that. I've never been to a dance… well a western style dance before, but I would feel very uncomfortable going by myself. If you'd really like to keep the terms of the bet, you could at least escort me to the dance and we could call it even."

"I guess that sounds fair."

"One last thing," Akane said as she presented a small gift box of chocolate to Ranma. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ranma looked at the box with some amount of suspicion.

"Don't worry. They're safe. I went to the store and bought them after school."

Ranma accepted the box and began to open it. As he did, he asked, "You had cooking class today, didn't you?"

"I think everyone in the school knew that I had cooking class today. The teacher insisted that I at least make an attempt."

"So, what happened to the treats you made? Did they dispose of them in the usual manner?"

"Actually, no," Akane replied uncomfortably. "After cooking class was done, Kuno came by and well, he thought that I had made the treats for him. He insisted on eating the whole plate of them."

"The whole plate!"

"That's why Kodachi was in. She had to finally take him home. One of the girls who works in the infirmary said that Kuno spent the whole afternoon screaming something about winged monkeys flying out of an unmentionable part of his body."

Ranma took one of the chocolates and then offered one to Akane, smiling. Ranma knew exactly what she was talking about.


	6. A Perception of the Truth

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 6 – A Perception of the Truth**

News of Akane and Ranma's "date" spread like wildfire through the school. Neither Akane nor Ranma had mentioned it to anyone (including their fathers), so it was quite obvious who had let the news leak. Nabiki, of course, had let the information slip in order to generate betting action on the event.

Reaction to the news was wide and varied. Most of Akane's friends asked if she had lost her mind. Others wondered what little tidbit of dirt she had used to blackmail Ranma into asking her. Akane did her best to reassure everyone that she was not any crazier than she usually was and that blackmail had not entered into Ranma asking her to the dance. The same was true for drugs… and for magic.

Likewise Ranma did his best to convince everyone who ask him that it was not caused by Ranma having taken too many hits to the head, or drugs or magic. Although most of the guys eventually said that Ranma was a lucky bastard and that he would have to fill them in on all of the details of the date and what happened after.

Of course, Ukyo's reaction to the new was less than warm.

"You wouldn't accept a Valentine's treat from me, but you'll go out on a date with Akane."

"It's like I said," Ranma tried to explain to Ukyo, who had turned his back to him. "This is all part of a stupid bet between Kodachi and Nabiki. They made the bet and I'm stuck paying it off."

"And of course you hate the idea of going out on a date with one of your many fiancés," responded as she turned to face Ranma again.

"No I don't hate the idea, and you know what Akane's reaction to the idea was."

"I heard. You seem to be doing better today."

"There is still an ache, but at least I can breath. So you understand?"

"No I don't understand, but I really don't have any say in it I guess. Maybe I should make a bet with Nabiki so I can get a date with you."

"Not to change the subject, but…" Ranma said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable about the whole date discussion.

"… But you will," Ukyo quickly interjected.

"About the betting thing," Ranma continued. "Have you heard what the latest line is?"

"You mean on your date with Akane?"

"What else?"

"You weren't thinking of actually placing a bet?"

"Do you think I'm crazy? Wait, don't answer that."

"Well, you know who is taking bets on how long you and Akane are at the dance before Akane flattens you."

"It's nice to know people have that much confidence in us."

"The leading bet, though, is that you and Akane don't even make it through the door."

"You wouldn't have placed money on this whole thing, now would you?"

"Who me?" Ukyo said, smiling broadly. "Who has everything to gain if someone's relationship with Akane should happen to fall to pieces?"

* * *

By the end of the day, Akane was getting tired of fielding the same questions over and over about her date with Ranma. And the audacity of some of her girlfriends to ask if she was going to do it with Ranma after the date was just too much. Apparently the long talk she had with Nabiki didn't sink in. Stronger methods might be required, but after a moment of consideration, it probably wouldn't make any difference.

There was no sign of Ranma, but considering what Akane had to put up with, Ranma was probably going absolutely crazy… but come to think of it, her probably doused himself with a bucket of cold water and got out of the mayhem that way. His curse did at times work out to his advantage. Why Akane had decided to go along with the whole idea was, at the moment, beyond her comprehension?

Even some of Akane's best friends were questioning her sanity. Yuka had cornered Akane as she left school for the day.

"Why would you even consider going out with a pervert like Ranma?" Yuka asked.

"That pervert happens to be by fiancé," responded Akane. After hearing the same questions more times than she could count, it was becoming an irritation.

"I can't believe that your father would actually force you to marry some guy who goes around, in public, wearing women's clothing," Yuka responded, looking at Akane and not believing Akane sounded like she was actually defending Ranma. "And the rest of his family is just as weird. Does Ranma's father actually have a pet panda? And that girl that shows up every so often. Is she some kind of cousin? She might almost be Ranma's twin sister. They look so much alike. They even dress alike."

"I'll admit that when I first found out about the engagement, I wasn't at all happy about it, but after two years…"

"Don't tell me you actually like him. Akane, he's a freak."

"I know there are some things about Ranma that are strange, but there are extenuating conditions."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure I can explain all of them right now."

"Any guy who requires that much explaining isn't worth it. Akane, you could do so much better."

"How? You wouldn't be suggesting Kuno-sempai, would you?"

"OK, so you picked the one example who is obviously a worse choice than Ranma. But there are other guys going to our school who would be a better choice than either of them. You just need to give them a chance."

"Look, I understand your concern… and I thank you for it, but this is just a one time deal and the circumstances as to why I'm going out with him are just too hard to explain."

"You know that if both Ranma and Kuno-sempai are at the dance, there is sure to be trouble. It will end up messing things up for the rest of us."

"Is that all you're really concerned about?" Akane said angrily as she turned to face Yuka, "That Ranma being at the dance will somehow mess things up for everyone else?"

"No Akane, that's not what I meant."

"Well, it sure sounded like it. Well let me tell you… If there is trouble, it won't be Ranma who starts it."

"But it will probably be Ranma who finishes it."

"Everyone likes Ranma when they need him. When the principal sets up some new stupid rule to make our lives miserable, everybody comes running to Ranma to take care of the problem. But because Ranma has a few problems that are beyond his control, that makes him a freak and a pervert."

Akane turned and stomped away leaving Yuka just standing there, shaking her head.

* * *

It was easy to tell that it was not a good time to talk to Akane. She rarely did a workout this intense when she was happy and at the moment Akane looked one step short of breaking bricks (or Ranma's head, depending on what was available), but Ranma really didn't think he had much choice in the matter, so he entered the dojo to watch Akane practice pummeling someone or something into a pile of debris.

Preoccupied with her workout, it took several minutes to notice that Ranma was there, watching, but Akane's reaction was not what Ranma had expected when she did notice. Instead of attacking Ranma, Akane just stood looking at Ranma, almost like she was ready to begin crying.

"The whole idea of us going to the dance has really turned into a mess," Ranma said, not knowing what he feared more; Akane attacking or Akane crying. "I really am sorry."

"It's not your fault Ranma. If Nabiki had kept her mouth shut instead of spreading the news in hopes of getting additional betting action, I think I would have enjoyed going with you. And in spite of all the weird comments I got today, I think I'd still like to go to the dance… with you."

Ranma began to smile. "Its hard to believe that a girl and a guy going to a school dance together could cause so much commotion. And in spite of everything, I'd like to go to the dance with you also. So what kind of comments have you been getting?"

"Well, I think I heard 'Are you crazy' more times today than I heard 'hello'. And even some of my best friends asked if I was going to bed with you after the date."

"I thought only guys asked questions like that."

"There are times girls can be worse than guys. But what ticked me off the most was that they were more concerned about you and Kuno getting into a fight if you were both of you were at the dance."

"I won't start anything… and I promise to try to walk away if Kuno does."

"I won't make you make a promise I know can't keep. But speaking of Kuno, did you see him today?"

"Not at all. But if I had to guess, he's probably still recovering. Remember, I only had one piece and it knocked me out for two days. He had a whole plate."

"I tried to warn him, but maybe that will teach him a lesson."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Ranma, you know you're going to have to get fitted for a Tuxedo for the dance?"

"Honestly, that is the only thing I hate about the whole date thing. I don't feel comfortable getting dressed up like that. It makes me feel silly."

"Ranma, really, I would understand if you wanted to back out."

"No, Akane, I made a promise, and I'm not going to have something as silly as having to wear formal wear make me break my promise."

* * *

The following day, after school, Ranma asked Akane to accompany him to the Tuxedo rental store. Never having done anything like this before, he wanted Akane there to make sure that he didn't pick out something that would embarrass her. The shop was packed with other boys from the school, some accompanied by their parents, other accompanied by the young lady that would be attending the dance with them. It was almost dinnertime before Ranma was fitted and he and Akane had selected an appropriate style that both felt comfortable with. Ranma would have to pick his tux up on Saturday, before the dance.

After dinner, Akane worked with Kasumi to prepare something appropriate to wear to the dance. Ranma did his best to stay out of the way, but he couldn't help but marvel at how involved Kasumi had become in the project, just as he imagined a mother would help her daughter get ready for a formal date.

Akane and Kasumi worked together for about an hour, deciding what was available for Akane to wear that would go with the Tuxedo that Ranma was going to wear. After that Akane went to do her homework and Kasumi continued to work in the kitchen.

"Kasumi, may I ask you something?" Ranma asked after entering the kitchen on the pretext of getting something to drink out of the refrigerator.

"I suppose so," Kasumi responded as she washed her hands and dried them. "But if it's about you attending the dance with Akane, I'm not sure how much help I can be."

"It's not really about Akane and I going out. Watching you and Akane working together of what she will be wearing to the dance made me think of something. I was wondering what your mom was like."

The ever-present smile on Kasumi's face turned to a look of sadness at the mention of their mother. "She was a marvelous person… kind… considerate… always willing to help. She was always supportive and could always find something good even out of the worst of situations. I miss her."

"What happened? How did she die?"

"It all happened very quickly. She developed a fever and she died three days later. The doctors did everything they could, but she didn't respond to any of the medication. Father was devastated. It took him more than a year to recover. That is why we never mention her name… out of respect for father… and for Akane."

"For Akane?"

"Akane had terrible nightmares after mother died. She would come screaming into my room at night when she had them and she would spend the night with me. She refused to go to the cemetery for two years. The nightmares didn't go away for a very long time."

"I really had no idea. I've always felt uncomfortable asking anyone… and Akane never volunteered any information."

"I'm not surprised. After mother died, Akane felt that she was responsible for her death."

"Why should she think that?"

"Because mother got sick after Akane ran away one time. She was always doing that, especially after getting into an argument with Nabiki about this or that. That time though, it was cold and wet and rainy. Mother and Father went out to search for her. They found her a few hours later, but everyone was cold and soaked. About a week later is when mother got sick. Akane was sure it was because of mother coming after her that she got sick and died, even though the doctors assured her that it had nothing to do with the sickness mother had. It took a very long time to convince Akane otherwise."

"So you've been taking care of the family ever since then."

Kasumi smiled a very sad smile and tears began to form in her eyes. "I have to. I promised. Just before mother died, she made me promise that I would take care of the family and especially Akane. So you see… I have to… I have to…"

Kasumi began to weep openly. Ranma embraced her, placing Kasumi's head on his shoulder. Neither noticed Akane standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday morning that Kuno made his re-appearance back at school, but he was waiting for Akane and Ranma as they entered through the gates of the school, still not looking all that well. His ability to be obnoxious was not diminished by is apparent lack of well-being.

Supported by the other members of the Kendo Club, Kuno stepped forward to confront Ranma, wooden sword in hand, "How dare you, Ranma Saotome, impose your will upon this lovely lady and force her to attend the school dance with you. I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, challenge you, Ranma Saotome, for the right and privilege to accompany the fair Akane Tendo to the dance."

Kuno positioned his sword almost touching the forehead of Ranma, but he was less than steady and the tip of the sword wavered.

"Kuno-sempai, can't you understand…" Akane began, but Ranma put his hand up to interrupt.

"Akane, please, I'll handle this one," Ranma said to Akane and then turned his attention to Kuno. "First, Kuno-sempai, I don't think you are in any shape to challenge anyone, let alone me, so put that stupid sword down and let's talk, before you hurt someone with it, more likely yourself."

Ranma put his finger on the tip of the swords and pushed it toward the ground, but Kuno quickly returned it to its original position, wavering even more now than it had before.

"OK," Ranma said, shaking his head, "if that's the way you want to be. First you need to understand something. I am attending this dance with Akane as a result of a bet your sister made with Akane's sister Nabiki. And even though I had no direct part in this bet, I am honor bound to fulfill the part that was assigned to me. If there is anyone to blame for this situation, it is your sister Kodachi. If it had not been for her part in this, I would not be taking Akane to the dance under these circumstances. Now, why don't you think about that for a while and then we can discuss this further at lunch. Akane could even make another batch of those treats you found so appetizing on Valentine's Day and we could discuss this matter over those and some tea."

At the mention of the Valentine Treats, Kuno's face turned very pale for a moment and then very red. The sword dropped from Kuno's hands as he placed his hands on his stomach to try to quell the cramping pain he suddenly felt deep in his belly. His hands quickly moved from his stomach to his mouth as he turned and ran toward the bushes, the members of the Kendo Club following closely behind.

Ranma began walking toward the school as the crowd that had gathered dispersed. Akane quickly caught up with Ranma.

"Ranma, do you mean that if it weren't for that bet between my sister and Kodachi, you would not have considered taking me to the dance?"

"That's not what I said. I only said that I would not be taking you to the dance under these circumstances. I think though that I would have asked you to go to the dance with me even without having to fulfill the terms of some bet."

Akane stopped in her tracks as Ranma continued walking toward the school building.

* * *

Ranma sat in the dojo after completing his evening workout. It had not been a very good workout; rather sloppy by Ranma's standards; but Ranma had a number of things on his mind.

It had been two years since he had first met Akane, after finding out that his father had arranged a marriage for him. None of the sister had been particularly receptive to the idea of marrying Ranma (that was right; the agreement had been to marry one of the Tendo daughters). It of course didn't help that when Ranma had first appeared at the Tendo door he was a girl. And when Ranma thought about it, he couldn't really blame Akane for being angry, considering how her sisters decided that Akane was the one to marry Ranma.

Oh, and there had been some classic battles between the two of them, especially when Shampoo and Ukyo showed up; although Akane had acquired a number of fiancés along the way through the wheeling and dealing of her father.

And the more Ranma thought about it, there were sooooo many times that he deserved everything he'd gotten from Akane. But through all of it, Akane had stayed by his side. She was never really happy about the situation, but she was always there.

But now two years had gone by… two years… it didn't really seem any longer than a few weeks. And what was he doing. He was taking Akane to a school dance. Why did the idea of taking Akane to the dance make him feel like this? Why did it make his heart ache like he was preparing himself to face certain death and feel like this is exactly what he wanted… needed to happen?

"So, you're actually going to go through with this."

It was the voice of Nabiki that snapped Ranma back to reality.

"What?" Ranma said, only really half hearing what Nabiki had said.

"I said I didn't really think you would actually go through with taking my sister to the dance."

"Why wouldn't I? I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'll be the happiest person in the world if you two actually make it through the doors of the school. There is so much money riding against you even making it to the dance, I'd lose my shirt if you and Akane didn't go. And if you two manage to stay at the dance for longer than an hour, I stand to make a significant amount of money from the evening."

"I admire the concern you have for the happiness of your sister."

"I am very concerned about Akane's happiness. If going to the dance with you makes Akane happy, then she should by all means go to the dance with you. But Ranma, I will be honest… after watching you and Akane fight and argue over the last two years, I'm not sure how happy this will make my sister in the long run. As tough as Akane seems, she is still quite fragile. Keep that in mind… Please."

Ranma still had something to say to Nabiki, but she turned and walked away.

* * *

Sleep did not come very easily for Akane this night before the dance. There were a huge number of events that had occurred in the past two weeks that she could not put out of her mind… and they all concerned Ranma.

Ranma.

He was as obnoxious as anyone she had ever met before. He was stubborn, arrogant, prideful and conceited … and those were his better points. The fact that a splash of cold water turned him into a girl… a pretty, cute, shapely, stubborn, arrogant, prideful, conceited girl made it all that much worse. It was difficult to believe that this… this… this boy had any redeeming values at all.

But try as Akane might to ignore those redeeming values, she couldn't… especially considering the events that had occurred over the past two weeks. For all of the negative things about Ranma, she couldn't think of one single time when she had been in trouble that Ranma wasn't there to rescue her, even when it was through her own stupidity and stubbornness that she had gotten herself into the mess in the first place.

But over the past two weeks something really strange had happened, starting with the birthday gift she had received from Ranma. When it came right down to it, he was under no obligation to actually get a gift for her, but it was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received.

Ranma had really put everything on the line at the gymnastics' tournament. If Akane had lost, Ranma would have kept his part of the deal, even if he had no real part in it. And he hugged her… he hugged her… and thinking back, it felt very nice to be held like that. He felt so strong and yet so gentle.

And now Ranma was going to take her to the dance. Again, he really wasn't under any obligation to take her. And then to say that he would have asked her to go even if it weren't for the bet.

Why was she feeling this way? Why was she feeling this pounding in her chest at the thought of going out on a date with Ranma… stupid, stubborn, arrogant, prideful, conceited, strong, handsome, gentle Ranma? Why?

* * *

If the principal thought it was funny, well, it wasn't.

Saturday was a half-day of school and there was no real need for the boys to be there. The first session of the day was literature and the second session was math. After that, the girls had domestic sciences and the boys went to PE. Not that Ranma minded PE, but it really seemed silly to come to school for a half day and then for the boys to spend half of that time playing soccer.

Dismissal would come right after showers. Ranma figured that he could go directly to pick up his tuxedo and get ready for the dance.

Of course the principal had to mess that up by trying to be funny. All of the boys were already in the shower when the principal yelled into the shower, "Hot water eees for girly types. Cold water helps build character."

With that, the principal turned off the hot water, leaving only ice-cold water to shower with. Luckily for Ranma, the stream of cold water caused enough commotion that the rest of the boys in the shower did not notice that one among them was no longer male.

"What an idiot," Ranma said as he dressed. He waited in the shower until everyone else had gone and then dressed after finding there wasn't a trace of hot water to be found anywhere in the locker room. Now he'd have to go home first before he could go and pick up his tux. The final fitting would not go all that well in his current form.

Ranma figured he have to wait, that is, until he thought that maybe there might still be a source of hot water in the girls' shower. In his current form, he could just walk right in and no one would know any better. And the girls hadn't had PE today anyway, so there shouldn't be anyone in the girls' showers.

It seemed like a perfect plan. Ranma had just finished getting undressed to take a hot shower when he heard female voices in the locker room with him. Panic almost set in until he remembered that in his current form this is exactly where he should be. All he'd have to do is wait until they left and everything would be all right.

"Why did you drag me in here?" one of the voices said.

"Did you talk to her?" another voice asked.

"I've talked to her twice now, but I don't think she's listening," the first voice responded.

"It's the same for me," a third voice said. "It's almost like she's defending that pervert."

Ranma recognized the voices. They were three of Akane's best friends; Hikari, Miyuki and Yuka.

"I talked to Sayuri," Yuka added. "She had the same results. Akane just won't listen."

"I don't understand," Miyuki complained. "Akane could have her choice of any guy more suitable. There would be lines of guys who would give anything to date her. Why does she have to associate with a freak like Ranma? He is the worst thing that has ever happened to Akane."

"They are engaged," Yuka reminded Miyuki.

"That was something arranged by her stupid father. Nobody does that sort of thing anymore," Miyuki replied. "And even so, why would he arrange for Akane to marry a guy who goes around women's clothing? And what about Ranma's family. Have you seen his father? He's just too scary looking… and what about that pet panda? And that little guy who keeps stealing our underwear. I think he's related to Ranma somehow."

"Not to mention all of the strange people who seem to show up when Ranma is around," Hikari interjected. "There's that girl that keeps showing up who dresses just like Ranma and that one guy who can't find his way from one end of a straight street to the other."

"Hey, don't say that," Yuka said laughing. "I like him. He's kind of cute."

"You know what I mean," Hikari replied with a touch of anger in her voice.

"But it's this simple," Miyuki explained. "Every time Ranma is around, there's trouble. It's been that way since he came here. I don't think there has been a single event that he's attended where he hasn't had something to do with disrupting it. There are a lot of us who are getting sick of it."

"It's not fair to blame Akane for all of the things that have happened," Yuka replied.

"But wherever Akane is, Ranma is," Hikari said, "and where Ranma is, trouble is. If Akane can't find some way to dump Ranma, I don't want her around."

"A group of us in Gymnastics' Club have already talked to the coach," Miyuki continued, "and explained our feelings to her. She feels very much like we do. She's agreed that if there is a disruption at the dance tonight involving Ranma, she will ask Akane to drop out of the Gymnastics' Club."

"But if Kuno-sempai is there," Yuka said, "there is bound to be trouble. And Kuno-sempai is as likely to start the trouble as Ranma."

"That can't be helped," Miyuki replied as her voice faded as the three left the locker room. "We've done everything we can to warn her. Hopefully she will come to her senses and stay home tonight or come to the dance by herself."

* * *

Ranma sat for a long time in the locker room, not really sure what to do about what he had heard. These were Akane's best friends. Why would they want to do something like that to her?

And then again, maybe they were her best friends. Everything they said was the truth. Well it was true as far as they understood it. In two years very few people had figured out that Ranma and the Pig-tailed Girl were one and the same. And yes, trouble did seem to follow Ranma wherever he went… or was it that Ranma was really the source of all that trouble. Maybe if he didn't always have to be right.

What to do. Ranma didn't want Akane to be asked to leave the Gymnastics' Club. She loved gymnastics almost as much as she loved martial arts. It wouldn't be fair. No it wasn't fair. But they were right about another thing. Kuno was sure to be at the dance. And no matter how hard Ranma tried to avoid it, there would be trouble.

How could he warn Akane? How could he explain how he found out about it? Akane would never believe him. It would be difficult enough to explain what he was doing in the girls' shower room. Akane would never believe him.

Maybe he could just explain the facts to Akane and let her decide what to do. Maybe Akane's friends were right. Maybe Ranma was the worst thing to ever happen to Akane. Maybe he was nothing more than a perverted freak. Maybe Akane would be better off with someone else. Maybe Akane's friends were right.

* * *

Ranma had almost forgotten why he had come to the girls' shower in the first place. At least luck was with him on one count. At least there was hot water.

It didn't take long for Ranma to do what he needed to do, dry off and get dress. Maybe he should have taken longer.

Getting out of the locker room wasn't a problem. The only people in the school were those decorating the auditorium for the dance and they were quite occupied with that task.

The dance… Ranma still couldn't figure out a solution to the problem. The best solution was to tell Akane the truth and then not go to the dance with her. Nabiki would have to cover all the bets and it was certain that she would find some way for Ranma to pay for it, but it was still the best solution.

Ranma wandered around for some time thinking exactly how he would tell Akane, but every way he tried to say it just sound like he was trying to weasel out of going to the dance. Maybe that is what he was really trying to do… just looking for an excuse. No! Ranma didn't want an excuse. He wanted to go to the dance with Akane. He wanted to do that more than anything else… But he didn't want to see Akane hurt. He couldn't stand to see Akane hurt. He felt too much for Akane to hurt her.

But it would hurt her if he backed out at this point… But it would hurt her is there was trouble at the dance and she was asked to quit the Gymnastics' Club.

It was about then that Ranma noticed what time it was. It was almost dinnertime and he and Akane would leave for the dance right after dinner. It would be easy if Ranma just didn't show up for dinner, but that was the coward's way out and Ranma wasn't a coward.

Ranma wasn't a coward. He wasn't… But then again, maybe he was.

* * *

Ranma quietly arrived back at the Tendo household just as Kasumi was getting dinner on the table. Soun was admiring the dress that Akane and Kasumi had picked out for the evening.

"I'm glad to see that you could make it," Nabiki quipped sarcastically. "I was afraid that you weren't going to show up."

Ranma said nothing, but glared angrily at Nabiki so replied with an even more sarcastic, "Sorry!"

Ranma remained quiet throughout dinner; still trying to put the words together he needed to say. The meal had just about come to an end when Ranma decided he could wait no longer.

"I need to say something."

Everyone became silent and looked at Ranma.

"Please understand I don't mean to hurt anyone, but I think it would be best if I didn't go to the dance with Akane tonight."

There was a look of shock on everyone's face.

"And why exactly would you think that?" Akane asked after a momentary silence.

"Because I heard something today at school and I think it would be best if I didn't go to the dance with you."

"What exactly did you hear that would make you think that?"

"Don't ask me how, but I heard several of your friends talking. They were saying that if I was the cause any trouble tonight at the dance, you would be asked to quit the Gymnastics' Club, and although I would promise to do my best not to cause any disturbance, you know that if Kuno is there… and you know he will be there… there will be trouble."

There was no response from Akane… only a quiet burning stare. It burned right into Ranma's heart and it hurt. Ranma could do nothing but bow his head.

"If you didn't want to go to the dance with me, why didn't you just tell me that? You could have at least come up with a more plausible excuse. Or why did you ask me in the first place? Do you take some particular joy in getting my hopes up only to crush them? Do you really enjoy doing that to me?"

Ranma raised his head. "Akane, please believe me, I never meant to…"

Ranma never had the chance to finish what he was saying.

"I hate you Ranma!"

Then Akane slapped Ranma across the face and ran out of the dining room and out of the house.

Ranma only bowed his head again as Soun and Genma ran after Akane.


	7. Shall We Dance, Da! Da! Da!

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 7 – Shall We Dance, Da! Da! Da!**

Ranma remained sitting at the table, head bowed. He hadn't made a move to follow Akane like everyone else. He just sat, while Akane's words burned into his heart.

Soun and Genma had gone to try to catch up with Akane. Kasumi knew it was pointless. As many times as this had happened before, Akane always returned. She was a strong girl.

Kasumi thought to herself though, that this time it was different. Akane had put so much effort into getting ready for the dance, especially for Ranma. And for Ranma to say what he did was unforgivable.

Kasumi entered the dining room to clean up after the meal, but seeing Ranma still sitting at the table, her normal smile vanished. At first she thought to wait until Ranma decided to leave to take care of the dishes, but then decided that it was probably better to just get it over and done with.

* * *

Akane hadn't gone far. She never did. She just wanted to be alone for a while. Luckily her father and Mr. Saotome had never quite figured that out. They would be off trying to find her for an hour. Nabiki probably just went to her room to figure out how to avert the financial disaster that she currently faced.

One thing was different. Standing on the patio, Akane could see that Ranma had not moved from the table. Usually he would be leading the chase to find her after one of their arguments, but he was just sitting there, head bowed.

This might be her opportunity. A chance to really tell Ranma off for all of the terrible things he had said. Akane could not remember him ever saying anything nice, ever. She still intended on attending the dance, even if it was with the likes of… Kuno. No she did not want to think about that at the moment.

Akane was just ready to enter the dining room when she realized that Ranma was not alone. Kasumi was there, doing what she always did. Taking care of the house. Of course she would be there to clean up after the meal. Akane would just have to wait.

* * *

Ranma lifted his head upon hearing Kasumi enter the room, but quickly bowed it again. Kasumi still could not believe Ranma could be so mean to her little sister and she was honestly angry with Ranma. Something needed to be said.

"Ranma Saotome, you hurt my sister very badly", Kasumi said as she approached the table. "What you did is unforgivable."

"I know," Ranma responded without lifting his head. "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Do you really hate my sister that much that you could get her hopes up like you did and crush them? She really believed that you wanted to take her to the dance tonight."

Ranma lifted his head and answered, "Kasumi, if you can find it in you to believe me, I do want to take Akane to the dance tonight, but everything I said before was the truth. I didn't want her to lose her opportunity to compete in gymnastics just because of me. I do not hate your sister. I've probably been too stubborn to admit it to anybody, especially to myself, but I think I've loved her from the first day I met her."

"Ranma, if you love my sister like you say you do, why do you continue to say such terrible things to her? Surely you know how much it hurts her."

"Because Kasumi, I want Akane to love me for what I am, not because of some arrangement made by our fathers. You've seen how many 'fiancés' I have acquired. My father arranged most of them, because he was hungry at the time and he sold me off for the price of a meal. I want Akane to love me because that is the way she really feels about me."

Kasumi sat down at the table next to Ranma. "I don't think I understand."

Ranma took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Kasumi, How do you feel about Dr. Tofu?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma, not quite understanding the relevance of the question, but answered, "He is a nice man. He's fun to be around, even when he does silly things. I guess I like him."

"How would you feel if your father came in here right now and announced that he had arranged with Dr. Tofu's mother that the two of you would marry?"

"I don't know," Kasumi answered after thinking about it for a moment. "I would worry if Dr. Tofu really liked me and if we would be happy together. I see your point, but that is such a silly example."

Ranma laughed, "It's not as silly as you think it might be. I would be willing to bet that if you went and asked Dr. Tofu to marry you, he would do it in a second. For that fact, if you asked him to walk up and down the street on his hands wearing nothing but his underwear, he would do that too"

"Now you are being silly," Kasumi laughed. "What I don't understand is, if you are worried about what Akane feels about you, why don't you just ask her?"

Ranma bowed his head again and quietly responded, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Lifting his head again, he answered, "Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That she will say that she doesn't have any feelings for me. That she really does hate me." Ranma bowed his head once again. "I would rather die than hear her say those words. I would rather die than face a defeat like that."

* * *

Akane stood silently in her hiding place on the patio. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart almost felt like it had stopped when she heard Ranma say that he loved her. She wanted to run into the room and confront Ranma then and there, but she couldn't decide whether to hug him or to hit him, so she stood where she was and continued to listen.

Akane could remember more than one occasion when a suitor showed up to claim Akane as his fiancé, because of some screwball deal that her father had made some time in the past. And she remembered how Ranma on every occasion had rescued her.

And hearing Ranma talking about Kasumi and Dr. Tofu almost made her laugh out loud. Of course Ranma was right about how Dr. Tofu felt about Kasumi. There wasn't anyone who had ever seen the two of them together who didn't know how he felt, except maybe for Kasumi. Kasumi was so clueless about how Dr. Tofu felt. Akane could easily visualize Dr. Tofu walking down the street on his hands, but the idea of him doing it while only wearing his underwear made her blush a bit.

But when Akane heard that Ranma hadn't asked her about how she felt because he was afraid of what her response might be, she could no longer stand by silently. She stepped out from where she was hiding on the patio and right into the dining room.

"Ranma, you are an idiot! Is that what you think? Is our relationship just another martial arts tournament? Am I some kind of prize to be won or lost? Ranma, you are a coward!"

Akane turned and began to run to the hallway, but Ranma stood up and pleaded, "Akane… Stay… Please…"

Akane froze in place and Ranma advanced toward her. When he was standing behind her, he gently put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

Ranma, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, opened them again and began, "Akane Tendo… with Kasumi your sister and everyone eavesdropping in the hallway as my witnesses, I Ranma Saotome… declare my love for you and I humbly ask if… you will… consent to be my wife."

Ranma removed his hands from Akane's shoulders and bowed his head.

Akane stood in shock. If her heart had not stopped before, it surely did now. She looked at Ranma, who was always so strong, so defiant, so proud, standing there, so vulnerable and meek and humble awaiting her answer.

"Ranma Saotome, with my sister Kasumi and my sister Nabiki who is listening in the hallway as my witnesses, I Akane Tendo declare my love for you and I humbly consent to be your wife. I love you Ranma."

"I love you Akane."

Ranma and Akane embraced each other and they kissed.

It didn't take long for Nabiki to spring from her hiding place in the hallway. Ranma and Akane had finished kissing and now stood facing each other, holding each other's hands by the time Nabiki was standing next to them.

"Oh, my," was all that Kasumi could utter from her state of shock.

"Akane, do you realize what you are doing?" Nabiki asked, but received no response. Akane and Ranma were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Earth to Akane… Earth to Akane… Have you two been into the funny mushrooms again?" Akane and Ranma continued to look deeply into each other's eyes. Nabiki just rolled her eyes, "Oh this is so sweet it's sickening."

* * *

It hadn't taken all that long for Soun and Genma to realize how pointless it was to try to chase Akane. They were far too old to even hope to catch up with her and at this point they didn't understand why they tried at all. Akane and Ranma had been arguing from the day that they met and Soun had lost track of how many times either Akane or Ranma had run off, only to return after a few hours of being alone.

What was amazing was what they found when they entered the dining room, still somewhat out of breath from their aborted chase.

There along with Kasumi and Nabiki were Akane and Ranma, standing and facing each other, holding hands. After other incidents like this, Ranma usually was in a heap on the floor, possibly with a chair or some other major piece of furniture broken over his head.

It was Kasumi who first noticed the return of the two fathers. "Oh, father, Mr. Saotome, something wonderful just happened. Ranma proposed to Akane, and Akane accepted."

A well-synchronized "Huh?" was all that either of the fathers could initially respond with, but after picking their jaws off the floor a placing them back where they belonged, Genma whispered to Soun, "We better hurry up and get them married officially before they change their mind."

Soun, still somewhat in shock, nodded his head in agreement, but Kasumi, hearing the suggestion objected, "Not in you life. My little sister is going to have a proper wedding."

"Yeah, dad," Nabiki said, "Let's give her some time to come to her senses before you make any plans."

* * *

Akane thought, "What have I gotten myself into? Did he really mean it? No, that was one thing Ranma would never joke about. He said he loves me. I never noticed how handsome he is when he's serious about something."

* * *

Ranma couldn't believe it. Akane actually said yes. Looking at Akane now, Ranma suddenly realized how beautiful she really was. Did he just notice now because he had never taken the time to really look at her?

* * *

Maybe it was the realization of what he had actually done… Maybe it was the nagging voice of Nabiki… but Ranma was hit by a sudden shock of reality. As happened all to often, there was one important element missing his plan.

"Akane, I'm sorry," was all Ranma could say when he finally could get words out from his mouth.

"Ah! The boy can speak," Nabiki laughed.

"What is it Ranma?" replied Akane, obviously oblivious to her sister's comment.

"I don't have anything to give you," Ranma answered. "I don't have a ring to give you."

"That's OK," Akane said as she smiled. "This was a bit spur of the moment, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," Ranma said, blushing. "I should have done this a long time ago."

Nabiki finally interrupted, "Oh give me a break. Where would you get the money to buy a ring anyway? Even if you had planned this out well in advance, you could never get enough money together to buy other than some cheap costume jewelry."

"That is enough, Nabiki!" The rather loud objection came from an unexpected source… Kasumi.

"Wait a moment," Genma said. He zipped away and returned almost as quickly.

"Ranma, I think this should take care of the problem." Genma held in his hand a small object, carefully wrapped in a red silk cloth. He handed the object to Ranma, who carefully unwrapped it to reveal a gold ring on which was set a single red gem.

"Your mother gave this to me before we left to begin your training," Genma explained. "I was to give this to you at the appropriate time."

"And in all this time you didn't pawn it to buy food for himself," Nabiki said under her breath.

Everyone turned and glared at Nabiki. "I think I'll be quiet now."

Akane held out her hand and Ranma slipped it on her finger. "It's beautiful Ranma. Can we go to the dance so that I can show it off?"

"The dance…" Ranma said. "Oh no! I forgot about the dance. I never went to pick up my Tuxedo! And it's too late to go pick it up now. They're already closed. I'm sorry, Akane."

"What's this about a formal dance?" Soun asked.

"Weren't you listening at all," Nabiki said with an obvious level of disgust. "Our freak of a principal is having a formal dance at the school tonight. It's some bright idea that he brought back with him from America. He's expecting all of the guys to show up in tuxedoes."

"I have some formal wear," Soun thought out loud. "But I don't think the fit will be close enough to work."

Akane bowed her head, looking almost ready to cry when Kasumi said, "I think I have an idea, if you're willing to go along with it."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Father if you will help Ranma, I will get Akane ready for the dance."

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Akane exclaimed as she examined the full formal kimono Kasumi had set out.

"It was mothers," Kasumi explained. "She would wear it when she went out with father on special occasions. Hopefully father can find his matching yukata."

"But I don't think this is what the principal meant by formal."

"And when have you ever cared about what the principal thinks," Nabiki said, standing at the door of Kasumi's room. "This is a special night. You don't get a clod like Ranma to propose to you every day."

"That is enough Nabiki," Kasumi said quite sternly. "Hmmm… Mother was a bit taller than you Akane, but I think we can adjust for that."

Kasumi picked up the one of the parts of the kimono and ran the material through her fingers. "The silk is very fine. Even with all of the layers, if you wear a bra, the straps and patterns are going to show through."

"Oh, that's going to make slow dancing real interesting," Nabiki laughed.

"Nabiki, if you are not going to help, please leave," Kasumi said, glaring at her younger sister.

Akane had never seen Kasumi like this. Usually she was so quiet and passive, barely raising her voice to anyone. She was taking this all quite seriously.

Nabiki walked away, grumbling something that neither Kasumi nor Akane could understand. "Don't worry, Akane. I think she is just a bit jealous of you. Well let's get started, this will take a while."

* * *

"I've never worn a yukata like this before," Ranma said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look quite handsome, even if I have to say so myself," Soun said standing back to take a good look at Ranma. "I haven't worn this since Akane's mother died. I would wear this when we went out on very special occasions."

Soun sighed and then smiled. "You know Akane is very much like her mother, headstrong and stubborn."

"Except Akane's mother could cook," Ranma laughed.

"Well, not all that well when we first met," Soun laughed. "It wasn't quite as toxic as Akane's cooking, but it was rough around the edges. That was the reason for her notebook. It took time, but she eventually became a very good cook."

"Was your marriage arranged for you," Ranma asked?

"Yes," Soun responded after a moment's reflection. "I met Akane's mother once when I was five and then not again until our wedding day. In many ways I'm glad that in the end it was yours and Akane's choice. It is better that way."

"I never would have met her if it weren't for you and my father."

Soun placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder as they exited Soun's room. "Ranma, please take care of my little girl."

* * *

"Well Ranma, we're here," Akane said as they approached the front gate of the high school, holding hands "My stomach feels all fluttery inside."

"Mine too," Ranma responded. "Akane, I have a bit of a confession to make. I've never been to a dance before. The only dancing I've ever done was when we fought Shampoo's little sisters."

"I've never been to a dance either. But I can't imagine that dancing could be any more difficult than martial arts."

"True. Maybe if we watch for a while we can pick up the moves." Ranma stopped and turned to face Akane. "I promise that I will try not to do anything to embarrass you, but please forgive me in advance."

"I forgive you," she said with a big smile. "And I'll try not to embarrass you either."

They turned and walked though the gate. It was Ranma who spotted the first sign of trouble. "That idiot of a principal is guarding the main entrance."

"Let me handle this," Akane said, "and if he gives us too many hassles, you can flatten him."

As they approached the door, the principal jumped out to block their way, wearing a bright yellow formal jacket with palm trees appliqués.

"NOOO! NOOO! NOOO! EES A FORMAL DANCE. BOIS HAFTA WEEAR JAKEEET."

"Mr. Principal," Akane said with the principal right in their faces. "I can't think of anything more formal than a kimono and yukata. And in addition to that, my father would not let us attend any other way."

"NOOO! EES DA RULES. KEEMONO OKEY DOAKEY, BUT BOIS HAFTA WEEAR SUIT JAKEEET."

"Mr. Principal, I really don't want to argue with you, but tonight is very special and if you persist in making it difficult, I will allow Ranma to pound you into a rice cake. Would you like that Ranma darling?"

"If that is what you would like, Akane darling. Would you prefer any particular shape of rice cake?"

Speaking to Ranma, "I think flat would be good enough; or maybe something appropriate for sushi." Akane turned her attention back to the principal, "You see, he is perfectly willing to do it."

Ranma smiled a big 'you know I can do it too' smile, and the principal backed away.

"I glad you see it my way. Come Ranma darling."

Ranma and Akane walked past the principal hand in hand. Once they were into the school building, Akane commented, "He looks like an over-ripe banana."

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived at the entrance to the auditorium, they had already drawn a significant amount of attention from the people hanging out in the halls. Since Akane and Ranma were more than famous for their habit of arguing and fighting, the news of them walking hand in hand spread through the dance in a matter of moments.

When they entered the auditorium, the crowd divided around them. Most of the girls were wondering what Akane had threatened Ranma with to make him behave. The guys didn't really care, as long as their girlfriends didn't find out what it was.

"Our biggest problem tonight is going to be Kuno and possibly Kodachi," Akane whispered to Ranma. "You know he has to be around here somewhere waiting to make a big entrance."

"I'm surprised Kuno hasn't shown his face yet," Ranma replied. "The way the news spread about us even being here together, I figured that he would have met us at the door. Have you figured out how we are going to tell people?"

"I guess I'd like to make a formal announcement… that is if you don't mind."

"That would be fine… but I want to make the announcement with you standing next to me."

"No problem. In fact I think that would be kinda romantic."

"My darling Akane, would you like some punch?"

"Why, Ranma, thank you. Yes I would."

Ranma took Akane by the hand and they walked together to the refreshment table. At the punch bowl, Ranma carefully filled one glass and handed it to Akane and then filled one for him self.

Yuka and Sayuri, who were manning the punch bowl, just stared at the couple in disbelief.

Finally Yuka said, "That is a beautiful kimono. Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's. My father let me wear it tonight. Ranma didn't have any western formal wear, so we decided to come in Japanese traditional."

"What did you drug Ranma with to get him here and to behave himself?" Sayuri asked.

"Nothing in particular."

With that, Ranma and Akane walked away together, sipping their punch. The two girls just looked at each other, still not quite willing to believe that this was the Ranma they knew.

Akane and Ranma continued to circulate through the auditorium, stopping at the buffet table to pick something to eat. The girls there expected to have to completely restock it after Ranma had taken his usual share, but he carefully picked and chose, taking only the few items he and Akane decided on.

They had both decided to stay away from dancing, at least for the moment, since neither felt very comfortable on the dance floor, and the traditional sandals did not lend themselves to any real fast movement.

Ranma whispered to Akane, "I'm surprised that no one has noticed the ring."

That would have been a sure give-away since Akane rarely wore ay sort of jewelry.

"I think they are still in shock from seeing us together and not fighting," Akane snickered. "I've already had several of my friends ask where they could get whatever I had drugged you with."

"Where is Kuno?" Ranma said as he looked around the crowd. "I would like to get dealing with him over as soon as possible."

"Maybe we will have to draw him out of hiding," Akane answered. "Do you want to make our announcement now?"

"Now is as good a time as any."

Ranma and Akane walked over to the DJ's table. Ranma had decided to request a slow song for his dance with Akane. He figured he could fake his way through that without making himself look too much like a blundering idiot. When they explained what they wished to do to the DJ, he agreed enthusiastically, and found an appropriate song to play.

When the song that had been playing finished, the DJ picked up the microphone and announced, "I have a gentleman here who would like to make an announcement."

A complete hush fell over the auditorium as Ranma and Akane stepped up onto the DJ's platform, standing side-by-side, still holding hands. Ranma took the microphone from the DJ and began.

"First, I'd like to reassure all of the guys that the drug that Akane gave me to make me behave tonight is not currently available on the open market, nor is it likely to be." There is a bit of laughter through the crowd.

"Secondly, I wish to announce that I have asked… no, let me rephrase that… begged Akane to be my wife and to my utter amazement, she has accepted."

The dead silence that hung over the auditorium seemed to last an eternity, but was finally broken by the sound of one person applauding. The applause slowly began to grow and spread throughout the auditorium.

Ranma handed the microphone back to the DJ then he and Akane turned to face each other. Ranma said to Akane, "You know, you are so not cute."

Akane glared at Ranma. He waited for as long as he thought it might be safe and the continued, "You are so beautiful. I love you." Then he embraced Akane and gave her a kiss.

The auditorium went wild.

When they had finished kissing, the DJ announced, "Our couple here has requested a nice slow dance to celebrate their engagement. Please give them some room and watch your feet. They tell me that this is the first time either of them have ever danced. All you heartbroken guys and girls, find yourself another partner and dance along."

Ranma and Akane stepped down to the floor and the crowd spread apart, making plenty of room for the couple.

"Are you sure about this Ranma?"

"I'll do my best."

The music started and Ranma took Akane into his arms and began to move to the rhythm of the music, imitating what he had seen before of people slow dancing. Akane followed his lead and they began to move across the floor. It wasn't long before other couples joined in.

It was at this point that Ranma notice that Akane's breasts were pressed softly against him.

"You feel nice and soft pressed against me, Akane."

Akane began to blush and said, "Kasumi said that my bra would show through the silk of the kimono. Don't you get any perverted ideas."

"No Akane, it feels nice."

Akane cuddled a little closer. "Yes, it does."

* * *

The remainder of the evening passed like a blur for the couple. Akane spent most of it showing off her new ring and fiancé to the other girls in the school while Ranma explained that he was not out of his mind, or on drugs, or under some kind of magical spell.

The one event that did not occur, much to the relief of Akane and Ranma, was the appearance of Kuno or Kodachi. It wasn't until the end of the evening that they found out what had happened to dubious duo.

"It was nice not to have to put up with Kuno tonight," Akane laughed. "Who would have believed that he and his sister were still fighting about that gymnastics tournament and that they would get into a big enough fight that they would both end up in the hospital."

"Somehow it seems only fitting," Ranma replied. "But you're right. It was a relief not to have to deal with Kuno or his lunatic sister. Although I think that means that we are going to have a bigger problem when he gets back to school. You know that he already knows about it. I surprised that he isn't chasing us down the street dragging his hospital bed behind him."

"With Kodachi close behind."

Akane laughed and they continued walking hand in hand toward home.

"Akane, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, It was nice spending the time with you."

"Akane… I want to apologize to you, for all of the stupid thing that I've done since we met. When my father told me about the arrangement, I wanted so much to hate you. But when I met you, I discovered I couldn't, so I guess I tried to make you hate me."

"Well, considering that we didn't find out about the arrangement till just before you arrived. I didn't have much time to think, but all of my experiences with guys were with the likes of Kuno. I just figured that you would be just another jerk like him. When Nabiki said that I hated boys, she was right… until I met you."

"Having me show up as a girl didn't help matters either. I figured it might be a way out for me. I didn't say anything and my father couldn't. Then when you came into the bath…"

"Did you think that I looked all that bad?"

"No, you looked beautiful…at least what I saw of you."

"What do you mean? Didn't you see me naked?"

"Not really. I closed my eyes when I realized what was happening. I didn't want to embarrass you."

"So all the things you said…"

"Were just Ranma being an idiot."

"It didn't help our relationship when I hit you over the head with the table."

"No that hurt, but I deserved it. In fact almost every time you hit me, I deserved it."

"Almost…"

"There were a couple of times when I got cornered by Shampoo or Ukyo and you walked in. I never had the chance to explain. And they didn't help either."

"Hmmm… Speaking of Shampoo and Ukyo, how are you going to tell them that you're no longer available?"

"I'll tell them the truth. That I love you and that I intend to marry you."

"How do you think they'll react? You did make a promise to Uchan."

"I made that promise when I was seven years old, to a girl who was like a sister to me. I promised to take care of her, like a brother would care for a sister. I hope she understands."

"How about Shampoo?"

"Now she frightens me. She is dangerous when she's angry, but I never promised her anything. I just beat her in a fair fight. It's the rule of her people that says she has to marry me. I won the fight, I should be able to release he from that bond."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know. I just know that there will be pain involved. Will you patch me up after, Akane?"

"Always."

Ranma realized that they are standing outside the front gate of the Tendo home. "Here we are, Akane. I'm surprised that we don't have a welcoming committee waiting for us."

"Oh, they're there. I can feel it. Do you want to stand outside here and make them wait for us?"

"It would serve them right. Akane, have you thought about when you would like the wedding. I know your dad probably has a shrine set up in the house already."

"More than likely," Akane responded, then after a moment of thought said, "I don't know. We still have more than a year of school left. A married couple in school… I don't know how well that will work."

"It might not be that bad. You think about it. Akane… It doesn't matter when or where, just as long as you know that I love you."

"I love you too, Ranma."

Akane and Ranma embraced and kissed. Ranma had lost track of how many time they had done that this evening… but that didn't really matter at the moment. What mattered at the moment was that Ranma had finally admitted to himself… and to everyone else… exactly how he felt about Akane.

"Akane, let's go in and face the crowd."

As Ranma and Akane walked through the gate, Akane wonders out loud, "I wonder how much money Nabiki made on the pool?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe that anyone would place a bet that we would stay the entire dance without fighting."


	8. The Morning After the Night Before

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 8 – The Morning After the Night Before**

The sun was just beginning to shine through her window when Akane sat bolt upright. It suddenly occurred to her that the events of the previous day actually might have been a dream, or nightmare as the case might be.

It was still early, but Akane got into her workout gear. She didn't have to worry about school, it was Sunday, but her morning workout would settle her mind and she would be able to reflect better on the events of the previous day.

As per usual, she would begin her day with her run and then retired to the dojo for her morning exercises.

The house was quiet, but that really wasn't unexpected. That was why she liked to begin her workout early. No one, not even Kasumi, would be up this early. The streets of the neighborhood where she ran were for the most part empty, with only shop owners and a few other runners up and about.

What was unexpected this morning was what Akane found in the dining room. It was Ranma. He was at the dining room table with his head resting on his arms. She thought for a moment about sneaking out past him, trying not to wake him, but instead she decided to make sure something wasn't wrong.

"Ranma… Ranma…"

Ranma lifted up his head from his arms. It was obvious that he had not gotten very much sleep.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

"Sorry, Akane, I didn't get much sleep last night. My dad was being a real pain, so I came out here to try to sleep."

"I'm going out for my run. I know you're tired, but do you want to come with me."

"It sounds like a good idea. I'm all stiff from trying to sleep at the table."

Ranma got up and stretched a bit. "Akane, could you wait and let me get changed out of my pajamas?"

"No problem. I'm actually a bit ahead of schedule."

Ranma headed to his room to get changed while Akane went to the kitchen to get a drink of juice.

It didn't take more than a moment for Ranma to return wearing his usual clothing. It suddenly occurred to Akane to someday ask Ranma how many different sets of the same clothing did he actually own.

"Let's go," Akane said and they were out of the house and off and running. Since Akane did not have to get ready for school, she took her slower Sunday pace.

"So what was your dad being a pain about?"

"He was asking me all sorts of questions that he had no business asking. I don't know. Sometimes I think my dad is worse than Happosai. At least Happosai admits that he's a pervert and a lecher, but my dad is just as bad."

"What sort of questions was your dad asking? Wait… Don't answer that. I don't think I want to know."

"I will tell you one thing. Most of the questions I couldn't answer because **I** don't know. And I would not have told him even if I did know. He seemed rather disappointed at that."

"Jeez! Why are guys like that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know. You're a guy. You should know."

"I guess I have a different point of view."

"What do you mean, 'a different point of view'?"

"Think about it Akane. Since I moved here, I've probably been molested by Kuno at least as many times as you have."

"True. But you have to admit that you've gotten yourself into some pretty perverted looking situations."

"Usually because I changed forms at times that were not really convenient. Let's face it, one minute I'm a girl in a pretty dress and the next minute I'm a cross dresser. Or I've ended up as a guy in the women's bath."

"That is true, but I still don't quite understand what you mean by different point of view."

"I guess I just wouldn't want to do to a girl things that I wouldn't want happening to me when I'm a girl. I think every guy should suffer with my curse for one week."

Akane laughed. "Can you imagine Kuno as some big-boobed bimbo for a week?"

"I don't think that would be good. Considering the way he is, he would probably enjoy it."

After a moment of visualization, "Uhhh! Your right! Forget I even thought of that."

Ranma and Akane continued to run in silence for a few minutes, and then Ranma said, "Akane, last night when you were dancing close to me, it felt really nice. I never realized that holding you close like that could feel so good."

"Thank you. It did feel wonderful."

* * *

There was very little conversation for the remainder of the run. Akane headed to the dojo for her workout, but Ranma (who usually did his workout with his father after breakfast) went to wash up.

Akane's usual workout consisted of doing the kata she had learned so long ago. At this point the movements were almost second nature and automatic. Later in the day she would do some of the more challenging exercises and would either spar with her father or with Ranma. Sometimes Ranma would spar in his male form, but usually he would change to his female form. Today, for some silly reason, Akane hoped that he would spar as a guy.

Once Akane had completed her morning workout routine, she went to wash up for breakfast. During the week it usually had to be quick so that she could get to school on time, but on Sunday, she had the chance to relax in the bath, at least for a few minutes.

Settling into the bath after washing up, she began to think about the previous days events. They hadn't been a dream after all. The ring was still on her hand. Ranma was still being nice to her. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

The thought of what kind of a wedding to have came to mind. Of course a traditional wedding would be proper, but she had always dreamed about getting married in one of the western style wedding gowns.

When to have the wedding was another question. The school year was almost over and she and Ranma would be starting their last year of high school. Having an outdoor wedding would almost be ideal, but that would mean planning it for during the summer break. But that would mean that they would be a married couple for the last portion of their school career.

She doubted, considering how much Ranma hated schoolwork, that he would be trying to get into college, but Akane had always considered the possibility of at least getting some college education. That had been Nabiki's plan, but Nabiki was a natural for some type of business degree. Akane was not really sure what her plans would be now.

Of course, there was the Anything Goes School. Ranma would take over the instruction duties at some point (if they could get any real students), but Akane had thought that she might instruct classes for girls, while Ranma took care of instructing the guys. Come to think of it though, Ranma could easily do both.

Akane was still deep in thought when she heard a tapping on the door of the bath.

"Akane… Akane…" The voice was definitely that of Ranma.

"Yes Ranma."

"Breakfast is almost ready. They sent me up here to get you."

"I will be out in a minute."

"If you don't mind, I'll wait out here. I have no particular desire to sit downstairs with my dad while he is being so obnoxious."

"Fine, I'll be out and dressed in a minute."

True to her word Akane was dressed and ready to go down to breakfast in very short order. Ranma was waiting for her and they walked into the dining room together.

As they entered complete silence fell over the dining room. It couldn't be any more obvious that everyone (with maybe the exception of Kasumi) had been talking about them. Actually that meant only Nabiki, Mr. Saotome and her father, since Happosai had vanished on one of his training (AKA lingerie gathering) missions several weeks ago and had not been home since.

Ranma and Akane sat in their usual seats next to each other, but the silence persisted until her father broke it, saying, "Idatakimasu!"

Everyone replying, "Idatakimasu!"

The dining room remained relatively quiet, with the exception of people asking to pass some item, until finally Genma asked, "So Ranma, did you two lovebirds spend the night together?"

"Mr. Saotome," Kasumi gasped.

"No Akane and I did not spend the night together," Ranma said quite angrily.

Akane was not pleased with the comment either, "No he spent the night trying to sleep here in the dining room, because you wouldn't let him get any sleep."

"Now Genma, I think that these two young adults understand that it would be inappropriate for them to partake in such activities in this house."

Akane was glad to hear her father stand up for her and Ranma.

"I would expect them to at least make use of a love hotel for such activities."

"Father!" Akane said as she turned bright red. Ranma was no less pleased with the comment.

"Father," Nabiki said, "you are assuming that Ranma has the money to pay for it."

"Nabiki!" It was Kasumi who was voicing her outrage now. Akane was glad that someone in the house who was still being reasonable.

"Hmmm…" Soun said thoughtfully, "Well I'm sure you could make Ranma a loan, I just ask that you not make the interest rate too high."

Ranma looked at Akane. She was so red that Ranma thought that she might literally be ready to explode. "Akane, we don't have to listen to this."

Then turning to the others at the table, "Excuse us."

Ranma took Akane by the hand and led her out of the dining room to the patio and into the back yard of the house.

* * *

Watching Akane break bricks was a thing of beauty. Sure, Ranma could do it, but with Akane it had truly developed into an art that she practiced when she was really, really angry with someone.

Ranma assumed that Akane visualized the face of the person she was angry with in the bricks. Ranma also assumed that up to now, his face was the face that Akane usually visualized in the bricks.

Today was a bit different. Today it was not a simple tune Akane was composing, breaking one or two sets of bricks. Today Akane was composing a symphony. Ranma had already set up nine sets of bricks, which Akane broke handily. She was now ready to break set number ten.

Ranma was sure that he had never seen Akane this angry since… Come to think of it Ranma, had never seen Akane this angry.

The eerie thing was that Akane hadn't spoken a word since they had left the dining room.

Akane focused on the bricks and with a quick, lightning fast movement, brought her fist down and in contact with the bricks and they disintegrated into rubble.

"Akane, I think that's enough. Your hand is really going to hurt later… and I think we're out of bricks."

"Those idiots… Those perverted idiots. All they seem to want to do is get us into bed together. Is that all they think about?"

Ranma had nothing to say. He figured it best that he kept his mouth shut and let Akane vent for a bit.

"Is that all you are thinking about? Getting into bed with me?"

Ranma took a deep breath. "Akane, someday I will share a bed with you. And yes… I am looking forward to that day. But it will be when you are ready, and not one minute sooner."

Suddenly Akane's face mellowed. She looked at Ranma. His eyes were sincere. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to cry.

Ranma had never seen Akane really cry. A few tears here and there, but even when she had broken her ankle and was obviously in pain, she would not let a tear pass her eyes. Ranma wondered when the last time Akane had cried. Maybe when her mother died.

Ranma embraced her and let her head rest on his shoulder. It took a few minutes, but the tears eventually dried.

"I'm sorry Ranma."

"It's all right."

Akane sat on the ground across from Ranma. "I don't usually do that."

"I know, but sometimes it's good to get it out of you system. Let me take a look at your hand."

It was obvious that it was going to hurt later. There were already signs of bruising and swelling. "I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day. Maybe we should let Dr. Tofu take a look at it."

"Actually that might be a real good idea. It would get me out of the house for a while and I could tell him the news."

"We need to let someone know where we're going."

When Akane and Ranma went back into the house, the only one remaining in the dining room was Kasumi. Even Soun and Genma were not engaged in their normal game of Shogi.

"I think they all went into hiding when they saw how angry you were Akane," Kasumi said with a bit of satisfaction. "It serves them right."

"I'm going to take Akane to visit Dr, Tofu. I think she hurt her hand venting some of that anger," Ranma explained.

"If you would like to be out of the house for a little while longer, I have some shopping that you could do for me for dinner tonight."

"That might be a good idea," Akane said. Raising her voice slightly Akane said with a bit of a laugh, "Then the rats can come out from their hiding places."

* * *

"Breaking bricks again," Dr. Tofu said as he examined Akane's hand. "What did Ranma do to get you angry this time?"

"It wasn't Ranma," Akane replied. Dr. Tofu had pressed a little hard on one spot and Akane pulled back her hand from the twinge of pain. "It was Nabiki and Mr. Saotome and my father."

"Wow! What was this… four or five set of brick?" the doctor asked as he continued to probe her hand.

"Ten," Ranma answered.

"Ten! Ranma never came close to getting you that angry."

"Oh… they were just being stupid… perverted… idiots" Akane said as the Doctor touched several other spots that were tender.

"I need to x-ray this, but you may have to keep it wrapped for a day or two."

"I do have some good news doctor," Akane said as she held up her left hand to show the Dr. Tofu her ring. "Ranma asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"Oh Akane, that's wonderful," the doctor said looking at the ring, "but I thought you two were already fiancés."

"That was something that our fathers arranged," Ranma explained.

"But Ranma made it official yesterday afternoon."

"There was a big dance at the school last night. Did you show off your ring and your fiancé there?"

Akane smiled, "Yes on both counts."

"Well I am so happy for both of you. It is really wonderful when people find their special somebody. Let's get this x-rayed and see if there is anything broken in there."

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Tofu," Akane called to the doctor as she and Ranma left the office.

"Your very welcome," Dr. Tofu called back, "and again congratulations on your engagement."

Ranma and Akane walked away, side by side, in the direction of the shopping district. Akane's right hand and wrist were lightly wrapped in a bandage.

"You're lucky you didn't break anything," Ranma said as they walked.

"Yeah, I know," Akane responded. "That was really stupid of me."

"Not really," Ranma said smiling, "You break bricks; I punch a padded post, or trees… or my dad. It's all about the same."

Akane began to smile at that. "That wasn't very nice. How can you compare your father to a padded post or a brick?"

"You haven't been with him as long as I have, but you're right, I shouldn't insult the bricks."

Both of them laughed at that.

"Ranma, Kasumi gave me some money to pay for lunch. What would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm… I don't think I'm ready to see Shampoo or Uchan. And I'm really not all that hungry."

"You're not hungry? Are you sure you're OK?"

"My stomach has been sort of twisted up in a knot since yesterday."

"Mine too. But I know just the cure for that."

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat across from each other at a table, each with a large gooey looking ice cream sundae in front of them. Akane was busy eating her treat, but Ranma just sat there, staring and occasionally picking at it.

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"I don't know. I know I've had these before, but always in my girl form. I guess it's just different."

"What could be so different? It's the same ice cream. It should taste the same to you as a guy."

"I know. It's just that big gooey treats don't seem to be a guy thing."

"Ranma, why not eat it because you enjoy being with me?"

Akane extended her left hand and placed it on Ranma's. Ranma smiled and took a spoonful of the treat and put it in his mouth. "You know Akane, when you put it that way, it does taste better."

"Do you think that love could make my cooking taste better?"

Ranma almost choked on the ice cream he had in his mouth.

"I didn't think so, but it was worth a try."

After finally swallowing the ice cream, Ranma said, "Akane, I'm sure that with time, you will learn to cook well. You can do anything you set your mind to do."

"Unfortunately, I think the only thing that will make my cooking better is a miracle."

* * *

It didn't take long after that for the two to finish their sundaes and be on their way to do the shopping that Kasumi had asked them to do. It was not a long list, but it was quite obvious that Kasumi had something special in mind. In fact it looked like she was planning to make some of Akane and Ranma's favorite foods.

It took going to several shops to find everything on the list, but the shopping was completed quickly. And although they were in no particular hurry to return home, they thought it best to get the groceries to Kasumi so that she would not have to rush.

As they were walking home Akane said, "I heard what you said to Kasumi about Dr, Tofu. They seem to be made for each other."

"Yeah, It just seems that they are too shy to tell each other how they feel."

"Just like we were too stubborn?"

"I guess that's a fair way to put it."

"Ranma, It's too bad there isn't some way for us to get them together."

"We should stay out of it. If it is meant to happen, it will happen. If we try to arrange something, we'll be no better than our fathers."

"I guess you're right. It just seems that the two of them will never get together."

"I think it may happen sooner than you think. Ahhh… Akane, have you thought about when you would like the wedding?"

"A little. I know spring and fall weddings are traditional, but that would mean having it while we're in school. And I guess that I would like to have it before my friends go away to college. So I was wondering if maybe… we might… ahhh… plan it for this summer."

"Would that give you enough time for you to plan everything?"

"I don't know, I've never planned a wedding before."

"Maybe Kasumi might be able to help you."

"That's a good idea, Ranma. Maybe it is just the thing to get Kasumi thinking about Dr. Tofu."

"Maybe, but remember, if it's meant to happen, it will happen."

* * *

When Ranma and Akane returned home, Kasumi was waiting for them. "I hadn't expected you to hurry back so quickly. How is your hand, Akane?"

"Dr, Tofu said that I only bruised it. Nothing is broken. I have to keep it wrapped till morning and no contact practice for the next three days. Oh! That means I can't beat up on you Ranma."

"I'll let you make up for it after Dr. Tofu says that it is all right."

Kasumi laughed at the two of them, She was so glad that they were getting along so well in spite of the others in the house.

"Kasumi, I was wondering if you can help me with something. Ranma and I were talking about wedding plans and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Akane, I'd be delighted to help, but I have never planned a wedding before. When were you thinking about having it?"

"Maybe near the end of summer break," Akane said while looking at Ranma for guidance. Ranma nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmmm… This is going to be a busy year, with Nabiki graduating and getting ready to go to college."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Kasumi smiled. "Don't worry about it. If we plan your wedding for near the end of the summer break, there will be plenty of time. And we can make sure you two have some time for a honeymoon before you have to start school again."

The mention of a honeymoon started a new round of blushing for Akane and Ranma.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. I wasn't thinking."

Ranma laughed, "Don't worry about it. Akane and I will have to get used to it. If we don't hear it here, I'm sure we will hear it at school."

'Ranma is right,' Akane thought. They both began to laugh with Kasumi joining them.

* * *

The remainder of the day was peacefully and pleasantly quiet. It seemed that the only discussion at the dinner table was requests for items to be passed and Akane and Kasumi discussion of wedding ideas.

Ranma could not imagine what kind of scolding his father, Mr. Tendo and Nabiki received from Kasumi, but was certainly effective.

Kasumi helped Akane with her evening bath, since Akane did not want to get her bandage wet. Kasumi washed Akane and then helped her into the bath. There, Akane soaked for quite some time, thinking about the events of the previous days and still not quite believing it all was real.

It was actually quite late when Akane finally got out of the bath and dressed for bed. The house was already quiet, but she decided that some juice might be a good idea before she went to bed.

Returning to her room required walking past the guest room where Ranma and his father had been living for two years. And as they had been doing since their arrival, Ranma and Genma were arguing. On most evenings Akane would have just kept walking, but tonight she decided to stop and listen for a moment. She knew that it really wasn't right for her to do it, but…

* * *

"Don't you know when enough is enough?" Ranma asked his father in none to quiet of a voice.

"But you have been fiancés for nearly two years, don't you think that should give you some privileges?'

"Akane and I have been engaged for slightly over one day as far as I am concerned, and even if it had been two years, it wouldn't give me the kind of privileges you're thinking of."

"Ranma, you have to demonstrate your commitment to this relationship and sharing a room with Akane is your right."

"The only one I need to demonstrate my commitment to is Akane. I don't need to put a show on for some lecherous old man to prove my commitment."

"But son…"

"Look dad, if you won't let me sleep here, I will go sleep in the dining room, or I will go sleep in the dojo, or if necessary I will pitch a tent in the back yard, but until Akane invites me to share her room with her, I will not cross it's threshold."

"But Ranma…"

"And that is final! Now are you going to let me go to sleep or do I have to pack up my stuff and find some room OTHER THAN AKANE'S to sleep?"

Ranma's father made no response.

* * *

Akane almost found herself crying again. "Oh Ranma," she whispered to herself as she began to walk to her room.


	9. Pain and Fear in Nerima

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 9 – Pain and Fear in Nerima**

Monday morning came far too quickly for Ranma. He knew Kuno would be waiting at the gates of the school, spouting some absurd poetry and how it was his duty to rescue Akane from the clutches of someone like Ranma.

It had occurred to Ranma that if Nabiki was graduating, so would Kuno. At first, Ranma thought that this might be the long-term solution to the problem until Ranma realized that the only institutions that would be interested in Kuno were not of institutions higher learning.

On the positive side, Ranma's father had finally shut up. If fact, he had not heard a word from his father all morning. Ranma had seen this before. His dad would mope for a while, but he would eventually return to his obnoxious self. At the moment though, it was rather pleasant.

When Ranma got to the dining room, he found only Akane and Kasumi there. "It's still rather quiet in the house today," Ranma said as he sat down.

"Nabiki, left early for school," Akane explained, "and our fathers are still moping after Kasumi yelled at them."

"Kasumi, what did you say to them," Ranma asked?

Kasumi giggled as only Kasumi could. "I told them that if they could not say anything nice, I would stop doing the cooking."

"I guessed that they assumed that if Kasumi wasn't cooking, I would be doing it," Akane explained.

Kasumi added, "Although I'm not sure Nabiki would be any better. At least you have tried your hand at cooking. I don't think I've ever seen Nabiki in the kitchen other that to get something out of the refrigerator."

Ranma didn't know whether to laugh or not. He knew how sensitive Akane was about her cooking, but since Akane was smiling Ranma figured it was safe to do the same.

"Akane, you realize that Kuno is going to be waiting for us today."

"Yeah, but I figure it is best to get it over and done with. Do you think there is anything we can say that would convince him that I have no interest in him without resorting to physical violence and beating him into a senseless pulp?"

"I vote for the beating. The job is halfway done. He's already senseless."

They all laughed, even Kasumi, who even though she had very limited contact with Kuno, knew how true it was.

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived at school, it was pretty much as they had expected. Kuno was waiting, wooden sword in hand, guarding the main entrance to the school grounds along with the rest of his followers in the Kendo Club. In fact, almost every student of Furinkan High School was there also.

At first Akane and Ranma had thought to use a back entrance to the school they had discovered while exploring the basement of the school, but decided that would only delay the inevitable.

"Akane, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. It's just that Kuno seems to only hear what he wants to hear. I'm not sure this problem is ever going to go away."

"Let's go then, but be careful. I don't want you to hurt your hand again."

"I'll be careful."

The one thing that can be said about Kuno was that he was predictable. As soon as Akane and Ranma were in the gateway, Kuno stepped forward. "I Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, will discover the magic this scoundrel Ranma Saotome has used to ensnare you Akane Tendo. I will destroy him and his magic and rescue you so we can live in blissful love for the remainder of our days."

With that, like clockwork, Kuno launched himself to embrace Akane. Also like clockwork, Akane ducked and Kuno ran face first into Ranma's fist. Kuno fell back for a moment, but in a flash Kuno was up and Ranma found himself facing the tip of Kuno's wooden sword.

Akane stepped between the two of them. "Kuno, listen to me. I don't need to be rescued. Ranma asked me to marry him and I accepted. That's all there is to it. Can you understand that?"

"Akane Tendo, I don't understand why you are saying this, but I will defend your honor from this ruffian."

With that, Kuno ducked around Akane and began a furious sword attack against Ranma. It was not much of a challenge for Ranma to avoid Kuno's attack since it was quite predictable in pattern. Ranma wondered if Kuno ever tried anything other that the set practice patterns.

So as Ranma ducked Kuno's attack, he counted silently to himself, One… Two…Three…Four… Five… Six… Seven. On the seven count Ranma placed his fist between sword-swings (without particularly looking) and landed a blow on Kuno's chin.

Kuno flew backwards and came to a sliding stop at Akane's feet.

Again, back on his feet quickly, he began to advance again on Ranma and almost as quickly, he found himself sliding to a stop at Akane's feet. Kuno was back on his feet again (although not quite as quickly as the last time). Again he advanced on Ranma, and again he was on his back, lying at Akane's feet.

Akane heard someone say behind her, "That was three, I don't think he'll make it to six."

Akane turned to the two people who were talking and said, "I would have taken four… at the outside five."

Of course Akane knew exactly what was going on and why Nabiki had gotten out of the house so early. If there was some scam to make money, Nabiki would find it, and a pool on a fight between Ranma and Kuno was always a big money maker.

Kuno was not looking all that well, but there was one thing that everyone who knew Kuno had to admit; he was too stupid to stay down. So up on his feet again, he advanced toward Ranma, saying, "I don't know the meaning of the word defeat."

Ranma answered, just before landing his punch, "There seem to be a great number of words you don't understand the meaning of."

And with that, Kuno was on his back again, with Akane looking down at him. "Are you ready to listen yet?"

Kuno tried to get up, but just could not. "Good, now listen and listen well. I am engaged to marry Ranma. I am doing this of my own free will. I don't need to be rescued. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Get a life. Find someone else to bother, but leave Ranma and me alone. Is that clear?"

Kuno tried to get up again, "But Akane…"

"No buts Kuno. That's it."

With that, Kuno collapsed on the ground.

"Ranma, let's get going, or we'll be late for school."

Ranma approached Akane, took her hand and entered the school grounds, to the applause of the student body gathered (including the members of the Kendo Club).

* * *

The remainder of the morning was relatively quiet. Akane was still showing off her ring and fiancé to her friends who had not been at the dance. And then it was off you class. It was the final weeks of the school year, so a great deal of effort was being placed into preparing for exams.

At one point, Ranma had spotted Ukyo, but it was obvious that she was avoiding him.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Ranma was able to talk to Akane.

"Akane, I need to track down Uchan and talk to her."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"That might be best. I should have gone to see her yesterday rather than have her hear all the talk at school."

"Let's have a quick lunch first," Akane said as she opened the bento box she was carrying. "Don't worry. Kasumi made it for me, so it's safe."

Ranma laughed. After a quick lunch, they set off to find Ukyo. They did not have any success at first. No one had seen Ukyo since lunch began.

It was Ranma's sensitive nose though that helped track her down. Long years of training on the road with his father had taught Ranma to detect cooking food from a great distance. And of course Ukyo's cooking had a distinctive smell all it own.

When they found her, she was not in her usual spot but in a secluded corner of the school grounds with her portable grill set up and ready for cooking.

"Uchan," Ranma said, "Akane and I have been looking for you."

"The principal gets real testy when I set up my grill," Ukyo said with a strained smile on her face. "I think he's afraid that I will take business away from the school store so I have to find a new spot every so often."

"I need to talk to you about something, Uchan."

"You mean your upcoming marriage to Akane? I've already heard. I hope you two are very happy."

"Uchan let me explain something…"

"No Ranma let me explain something to you. Ranma, I have always loved you, from the first time I met you. Yeah, you were a little brat, but a lovable little brat. I loved you like a brother."

"Uchan, that's my point. You were the sister that I never had. You were someone that I could go to when my father was being an idiot. You took care of me, even when I was an idiot. And I love you for that."

"But you made a promise to me!"

"Yes I did. I was seven at the time, and I really didn't understand what I was promising at the time. But it is my intention to honor that promise…"

A look of shock appeared on Akane's face at those words, but Ranma didn't give her or Uchan a chance to say anything.

"… just as a brother would take care of a sister who was put in his charge, I will care for you. Uchan, I cannot imagine in my wildest dreams being your lover, and try as you might, I don't think you could imagine it either. The love we have for each other is far different than that."

Ukyo though for a moment and then bowed her head. "Ranma, you know you're right and I guess I've known it all along too. Hmmm… It's just that sometimes your heart gets in the way of your brain. Akane, do you really love Ranma? Are you willing to put up with him when he is selfish, and boorish and just an outright idiot? And then there is that whole thing about him turning into a girl at really inappropriate times. Will you love him, even then?"

"Yes, Uchan. All those times and more."

"Ranma, I will hold you to your word. Please, take care of me as a sister. Make sure that I don't do anything silly. On the other hand, I will expect that you will keep your word to Akane. Akane, take good care of my brother."

"I will Uchan. Ukyo I would like you to consider an invitation to be a part of my wedding party. I want you there."

"I will consider it, Akane."

Ukyo got up from behind her grill and gave both Ranma and Akane a hug. "I still need to make my lunch, so I will see you both later."

"See you later, Uchan," Ranma said as he and Akane turned to leave.

"Take care Uchan," Akane added.

As they walked back to the main part of the school grounds, Akane said, "That didn't go all that badly. And you are keeping your promise to her."

"I wanted to tell her that when she was staying at your house, but every time I tried, Nabiki or my father or your father were there to mess things up."

Akane took Ranma by the hand. "You know Ranma, she really is a nice person. I don't think I'd mind having her as my sister-in-law."

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon was quiet, but Ranma was certain that disaster was waiting for him on the way home. Kuno was not that easily defeated. Ranma had never been able to figure out if Kuno was too stupid to realize that he had been beaten or if he had simply taken too many hits to the head.

Of course there was still the matter of Shampoo. Of all of the adversaries Ranma had ever faced, Shampoo was the most skilled and dangerous.

In this matter, at least Mousse would be on Ranma's side. Ranma had never seen anyone so devoted to a hopeless cause. Despite the countless beatings Mousse had taken in his quest to win Shampoo, he still persisted. Ranma had to give the guy credit, even if he was a loser. (Ranma had never been able to figure out how a duck drowned in that spring at Jusenkyou.)

As expected, trouble arrived first in the form of Kuno. Akane had thought they were home free, since there had been no sign of Kuno for the remainder of the day.

The first warning of trouble came from one of the members of the Kendo club. Usually Kuno's most ardent (if not only) supporters, several of them came to warn Akane and Ranma that Kuno had gone off the deep end (Ranma didn't think is was actually possible for someone to go any further off the deep end).

Ranma was wrong though. Kuno was waiting for the pair at the main gate to the school grounds. The look in Kuno's eyes was beyond scary. Without a word, Kuno attacked.

It was not the ferocity of the attack that was unexpected, but the target. Ranma quickly realized that the target was not Ranma, but Akane. The attack caught Ranma sufficiently off guard that he could not effectively block the attack, only partially deflect it.

Akane too was caught off guard and Kuno's sword struck Akane's arm. She let out a cry, not only of pain, but amazement.

Ranma spun to block another attack yelling, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kuno took his attack stance saying, "If I cannot have Akane, no one will have her." With that Kuno renewed his attack.

Being prepared this time, Ranma move to protect Akane, who was holding her arm where she had been hit. Kuno, though, was swinging wildly, making it impossible for Ranma to use his normal defense. It was also obvious that Kuno was intent on attacking Akane and moved to do that.

"Ranma, you take care of Kuno. I'll take care of Akane." It was Ukyo. She stood between Kuno and Akane, giant spatula in hand.

Not having to worry about Akane for the moment was all that Ranma needed. Ranma went of the offensive, and moved to place himself between Akane and Kuno.

This was Ranma's intent, and in fact, Ranma seemed to land several good hits, but they did not faze Kuno one bit. He continued to swing his sword wildly without much regard to what he might hit.

And hit he did, directly on the side of Ranma's head, sending Ranma flying. Kuno used the opportunity to close on Akane, not even taking notice of Ukyo standing in the way. Uchan could easily block Kuno's sword with her spatula, but Kuno was deliberately moving to avoid Uchan, rather than confront her.

Ranma was quickly to his feet, but not quickly enough. Kuno was on top of Akane in a heart beat and ready to strike a blow.

What happened next, Ranma had trouble perceiving. Although everything seemed to be happening in slow motion (including his own movements), the confrontation between Kuno and Akane seemed to happen with lightening speed.

Maybe Kuno was not quite properly balanced to strike, or maybe he was distracted, or maybe he had a moment of sanity; it was difficult to tell. Whatever it was, Kuno hesitated in taking his swing. In that brief moment, Akane with all of her strength landed a single punch, squarely on Kuno's jaw.

Eyes glazed, Kuno froze holding the pose as to strike for several seconds and then dropped the sword. Kuno looked at Akane, then crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

Akane stood over Kuno as Ranma and Ukyo came to her side.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo decided to head toward Ukyo's restaurant. It was already a bit late for Ukyo to open up, but that couldn't be helped.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Dr. Tofu, Akane," Ranma asked.

"No I'll be fine. He never got a clean hit on me. How about you Ukyo?"

"I'm fine. Ranma, that's a nasty looking lump on your head. Are you sure you don't want that looked at?"

"It looks a lot worse than it really is. It would have been much worse if Kuno had been conscience of what he was actually doing."

"I hope Kuno will be OK," Akane said. "I've never seen anybody fall apart like that."

"I guess that was just the nudge that pushed him over the edge," Ranma mused, "although he has always walked very close to it."

Ukyo laughed, "Now that he has seemed to admit that Akane is out of the picture, do you think he'll turn his full attention to the pig-tailed girl?"

"Don't even think that," Ranma snapped back.

"I don't think he would ever recover if he found out that you were the pig-tailed girl," Akane said as the stopped in front of Ukyo's Restaurant.

"Unfortunately I think you're right. Can I interest you in something to eat before you head home?"

"I don't think so today, Uchan," Ranma said, "but thank you for the offer. And thank you for your help, Sister"

"Anytime brother," Ukyo said with a big smile as she entered her shop.

As Akane and Ranma walked away, Akane said, "I'm glad that things seemed to have turned out well between you and Uchan. She really is a nice friend."

"When I was young, she was the only one I could talk to when my dad was being an idiot."

"Your dad seems to have done a lot of that."

"What?"

"Be an idiot. At least the way you tell it."

"Well considering all of the things he did to me in the name of training. Jusenkyou was only one stop on the way. I mean, throwing me into a pit full of cats with me covered with fish sausage. What did he really expect for me to learn, other than to hate cats?"

"Speaking of cats, what are we going to do about Shampoo?"

"I don't know, but let's head home and think about it."

* * *

"Hey, Akane," Nabiki said as Ranma and Akane entered the house, "I understand there was some excitement after school. To bad I wasn't there. I could have made some good money on that one."

"Nabiki, you're heartless," Akane said as she walked by and to her room.

"What's with her?"

"I'm not sure Kuno will ever recover, Nabiki," Ranma said, turning to face her. "Yeah, eventually his jaw will feel better and the bruises will fade, but a shattered will and broken heart may never be completely healed. And all you can think of is that you missed an opportunity to turn a profit. I don't think you're heartless. I just don't know how a stone pumps blood."

Ranma turned and walked away without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Dinner in the Tendo house that night was relatively quiet, with only the normal amount of small talk one might expect. Kasumi and Akane were of course discussing wedding plans, occasionally consulting with Ranma or their fathers.

After dinner Akane went looking for Ranma and found him sitting alone in the dojo.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How to tell Shampoo. No matter how I think I'd like to say it, I'm sure that she will take it the wrong way."

"Maybe the only way to say it is to just say it. Tell her that you and I are getting married and that is the end of it."

"I know you're right. It's just that Shampoo can be quite dangerous when she is angry. And it would not be me that she would try to hurt. I guess our encounter with Kuno really made me think."

"When do you want to talk to her?"

"When it comes down to it, never, but if I have to I guess there is no time like the present."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I think I'm really going to need you with me for this one. Shall we?"

Ranma stood up and taking Akane's hand, they walked to the kitchen where Kasumi was just finishing cleaning up from dinner.

"Ranma and I are going to the Cat Café to talk to Shampoo. If we aren't back in two hours, send a rescue party."

"I'll do that," Kasumi said with a smile. "You two please be careful."

"We will," Ranma said as they walked away.

Ranma and Akane were already walking down the street when Akane asked, "What did you say to Nabiki when we got home. She actually came to me before dinner and apologized."

"I told her how I felt about the whole thing with Kuno. Maybe there is hope for her."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Nabiki has been like this for as long as I can remember. If there is money to be made, she will find a way to do it."

Ranma and Akane continued to walk hand in hand until they arrived outside of the Cat Café.

"I guess this is it," Ranma said. "Let's go in and get this over and done with."

And with that, they entered.

Once they entered, they found that the restaurant was empty and Shampoo was nowhere to be found, only Grandma Cologne.

"Good evening, Akane… Good evening, Son-in-law. Shampoo is out making deliveries. Is there something I can help you with?'

"We need to talk to Shampoo," Ranma said, "but I guess I need to talk to you also."

"What is it?"

"There is no easy way to say this, Grandma," Ranma said after taking a deep breath. "I have asked Akane to marry me. And Akane has accepted my proposal."

"Hmmm… This is not good," Cologne said placing her hand to her chin. "I'm afraid that Shampoo will not take this very well. She considers herself bound to you forever because you defeated her."

"I understand that," Ranma answered. "But I didn't accept that bond then, and I don't accept it now. Isn't there some way I can release her from it."

"It is not that easy Ranma. I fear that the bond has progress just beyond duty to one of true feelings. A heart is a fragile thing."

"I know that and unfortunately so would be my body at the hands of Shampoo when she is angry."

"This is also true. I am assuming you are going to deal with your other fiancés."

"Akane and I have already talked with Ukyo. She has accepted the promise I made to her in the way I originally meant it. That I would care for her as I would care a sister. I think she was happy with that. As for Kodachi, I never promised her anything. Any relationship that we have is a product of her demented mind."

Ranma heard the sound of Shampoo's bicycle outside as he parked it and he braced himself for what was to come.

"Hello Ranma-darling," Shampoo said brightly, but in a more subdued tone, "Hello Akane."

"Welcome back Shampoo," Grandma Cologne said, "I think that will be all for today. All we need to do is clean up."

"Where that Mousse?" Shampoo asked, somewhat irritated that he was not to be seen. "He can clean up so Shampoo have time to spend with Ranma-darling."

"I sent Mousse on an errand," Cologne responded. "But I think Ranma and Akane would like to talk to you."

"Talk to Ranma-darling. No talk to Akane."

"Shampoo, I need to tell you something and I hope you won't get angry." (Ranma immediately thought how stupid it was to say 'I hope you won't get angry'. This was Shampoo. She'll get angry.) "Shampoo, I've asked Akane to marry me and she said yes."

"No! Ranma no marry Akane. Ranma marry Shampoo. Ranma beat Shampoo in fair fight. Ranma and Shampoo must marry. Shampoo belong to Ranma."

"No, Shampoo, you listen. I never agreed to marry you, and if you feel that because you lost that you are bound to me, I release you of that bond."

"I challenge Akane for Ranma. I fight Akane to see who marries Ranma."

"No! No fighting and that is final," Ranma yelled. "I am going to marry Akane and that is final."

Shampoo froze at the sound of Ranma's raised voice. Ranma was using a tone of voice that was usually reserved for his father. Ranma never raised his voice like this normally, especially to a girl.

Shampoo stood staring for a moment at Ranma and then turned her attention to Akane. She began to advance slowly toward Akane and Ranma knew what was coming, a "Kiss of Death."

"Shampoo, before you even think about doing what I think you are going to do, let me say something… and I want you to listen carefully. I love Akane and I will do everything in my power to protect her. Keep this in mind. If you do anything… anything at all to hurt Akane, I will never forgive you. And even if you use some form of magic, spell, potion or whatever to make me marry you, you will know that deep in my heart I will hate you for what you have done. Before you do anything, remember… that even if you win, you will lose."

Shampoo stood in place for a moment, and then began to sob, running to Grandma Cologne. "Grandma… do something… please do something."

"Child, there is nothing that I can do. Ranma, I remember telling you on several occasions that you were 300 years to young to beat me. I think today, you may have gained 300 years of wisdom."

Akane walked to Shampoo. "Shampoo I want so much to be your friend. I hope someday that will happen. Even though we have been adversaries for so long, you have still been a friend."

Ranma to came to Shampoo and taking her by the shoulders turned her to face him. She made no attempt to resist. Ranma wiped a tear from Shampoo's cheek. "Shampoo, you and I are bound together, but not as lovers. You… me… Mousse… my father and…" Ranma suddenly remembered Akane was there. "…And other people. We are bound together by the curse of Jusenkyou. I want to always remain your friend."

Shampoo just bowed her head, turned and walked slowly away. Ranma made an attempt to follow her, but Grandma Cologne put up her hand to stop him.

When Shampoo was out of the room Cologne said, "Leave her to herself for now. She'll be all right. She knows that you are right. She just can't admit that to herself yet. When is the wedding planned?"

Akane answered, "If everything works out, near the end of the summer school break."

"Well, if there is anything that I can help you with, just ask. I wish to both of you all of the happiness in the world… Akane… former son-in-law."

Cologne laughed at that and gave both of them a hug.

* * *

Akane and Ranma sat together on the step of the patio, looking into the pond and garden.

"It certainly has been a long day," Akane said looking up to the sky.

"Yes it has," Ranma said, head bowed.

"Up till now, I've been so worried that everything that was happening was just part of some dream, and that at any moment I was going to wake up and it would all be gone."

"Same here. I've been afraid that this giant panda would be standing over me after dumping a bucket of cold water on me and I would be right where I was the night before. But now I realize that if I could dream it, it could do it for real too."

Ranma took a breath and then turned to Akane.

"Akane, just in case it was all a dream… Akane, I love you. Will you be my wife forever?"

"Ranma, I don't think it was a dream, but just in case… Ranma, I love you. I will be your wife forever."

The two put their arms around each other and embraced. In the hallway, unseen by the couple, Kasumi smiled.


	10. The Oddest Couple of All

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 10 – The Oddest Couple of All**

The next two days were relatively calm for Akane and Ranma. Genma, Soun and Nabiki remained quiet while Kasumi and Akane talked about the upcoming wedding. Genma would practice and train by himself, leaving Ranma and Akane to their own workout. Happosai had not yet returned, although no one was particularly worried about that. He had vanished for long periods of time before only to return with a new stash of stolen lingerie. Happosai not being around was one less complication at the moment.

At school, the novelty of their engagement was beginning to wear off, so Ranma and Akane were able to return to a more normal school routine. They spent their lunch with Ukyo, who delighted in cooking for them.

Kuno was nowhere to be seen. Nobody was actually sure what happened to him that afternoon. He just seemed to vanish while people's attention were diverted elsewhere. He did not come to school Tuesday or Wednesday.

When Kuno did return to school on Thursday, his presence went almost unnoticed. But there he was in his homeroom, sitting in his assigned seat, wearing a regulation school uniform. Without his normal garb and wooden sword, he was almost unrecognizable.

His classmates were fearful about approaching him, but Akane decided that she needed to talk to him before too much time passed.

She entered his classroom and walked over to Kuno's desk, while everyone looked on and held their collective breaths. "Kuno-sempai, Are you all right?"

Kuno looked up at Akane, "Akane, I owe you my deepest apologies and my deepest gratitude. I have been such an idiot for so long. And unfortunately, you and Ranma were the main target of my stupidity. The last few days have really given me a chance to think about things. I just regret now that this didn't happen sooner. Akane, please forgive me."

Akane really did not know what to say. This was not the Kuno she was used to dealing with. "I forgive you. I know you really did not intend to hurt me."

"I will be fully honest with you Akane. At the time, that is all I wanted to do. I will also be honest with you about one other thing… I really did love you, and in fact, maybe I still do, but I can see now that you and Ranma are indeed made for each other. I wish you all of the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Kuno-sempai. What are you going to do now? It just seems funny talking to a Kuno-sempai wearing a school uniform."

"I still need to think about my future a bit more and right now the school uniform is more conducive to clear thought than my marital arts garb. Oh, you can tell Ranma that he need not worry about my sister. We had a very long talk and I don't think she will be bothering him or you again."

A classmate who was near the door called out, "The teacher is coming!"

"We can talk later Kuno-sempai."

"Yes later."

Akane left Kuno's room and headed to her classroom as quickly as she could, hoping that she would not be late. She made it just before the teacher and made it to her desk as everyone else stood and bowed as the teacher entered. "Good morning teacher."

* * *

Kasumi found her father sitting playing Shogi with Genma in the living room.

"Father, we need to talk about upcoming events."

"I though you and Akane had plans for her wedding well in hand. I thought best that I stay out of it."

"Akane and Ranma's wedding is not the only event we need to plan. Nabiki will be graduating from high school in just over three weeks and we have to have some sort of celebration for her."

"Hmmm… with all of the other excitement, I had completely forgotten about that. We need to throw a proper party for her. Do you have any idea of what kind of party she would like?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask her tonight."

"Do you think Akane will mind not being the center of attention for a while?"

"I don't think Akane or Ranma will mind at all. In fact I think they could both use a break."

"Well I will leave the planning in your hands."

"Hmmm…" Genma said looking at the Shogi board, "…checkmate!"

"What!"

* * *

Ranma and Akane were sitting together in the schoolyard, finishing the lunch that Kasumi had packed for them.

"I'm sorry," Ranma said, "that is just a little to freaky to believe. I'm still having a hard time believing that was really Kuno."

"I know. It's like someone came by, took out the damaged brain and replaced it with a new one. I'm afraid that there will be a puff of smoke and the old Kuno will suddenly reappear. Do you think it was my hit to his jaw that did it?"

"Could be. I'm not sure the new Kuno will be as much fun. He'll be too nice of a guy to beat up on. On the other hand, I wouldn't mind him staying this way. It will make our lives a lot simpler."

One of Ranma and Akane's classmates ran over to where they were sitting, "Akane, you have to come and look at the Kendo club. Kuno has taken down your picture and you won't believe what picture is up in its place."

Suddenly both Ranma and Akane had a sick feeling in their stomach. They both knew which pictures were usually side by side on the wall of the Kendo club. If Akane was officially out of Kuno's life that might mean that he intended to focus his attention on the pig-tailed girl. Ranma shuddered at the idea as they walked over to the building that housed the Kendo club dojo.

When they arrived, neither was ready for what they saw. It was true. Akane's picture no longer hung on the wall. On the hand, neither was the picture of Ranma as the pig-tailed girl. In their place, much to the shock of both Ranma and Akane hung a large picture of Nabiki.

* * *

As they walked back toward their classroom, Akane said to Ranma, "Do you think we should warn her?"

"I don't know. Considering the way she's been acting lately, I'd say no. But my gut feeling says that even Nabiki deserves a fair warning."

"I seem to remember that there was a time that Nabiki and Kuno went together."

"You're right. I also seem to remember she made him pay dearly for the opportunity. Maybe we should think about warning Kuno instead," Ranma said with a little chuckle.

"Ranma, be nice. I know she can be a cold-hearted, money-grabbing, witch at times, but Nabiki is still my sister. I'll talk to her after school today."

They continued walking toward the school building when Ranma suddenly stopped and said, "Akane, It may already be to late."

Akane looked where Ranma indicated. There were Kuno and Nabiki… together… and they looked happy.

* * *

After school, Akane wanted to catch up with her sister, but Nabiki was nowhere to be found.

Akane and Ranma walked home but Nabiki had not arrived yet. Kasumi was glad that Akane had arrived home first.

"No, Nabiki isn't home yet. Usually she comes right home after school, but today she must be running a little bit late. Is there some kind of problem?"

"No, Kasumi. I just needed to talk to her."

"Akane, actually I'm glad you are home first. I wanted to ask you something concerning Nabiki"

"What is it?"

"Father and I were wondering if you would mind putting your wedding planning on hold, just for a little while?"

"Why is that?"

"Nabiki's graduation is in three weeks and we thought that it would be nice to plan a party to celebrate the occasion."

"Of course. She's worked so hard; we need to have a special celebration for her. Anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Same here, Kasumi," Ranma added. "I'm not much for party planning, but I can help with the physical labor."

"What kind of a party were you planning," Akane asked?

"I really don't know. That is why I was hoping that Nabiki would be home soon, so I could ask her what kind of party she would like."

"I'm sure she will be home soon," Akane said as she and Ranma left the kitchen, hoping that they were right.

* * *

Dinner was on the table and there was still no sign of Nabiki. This was so unusual everyone was beginning to worry.

"I'll go and see if I can find her," Ranma volunteered.

"Ranma, I'll come with you," Akane said as they both began to leave.

They didn't have to go far. They were just at the door of the dining room when Nabiki entered the house, moving quickly and slightly out of breath.

"I am so sorry for being late," Nabiki said as she entered the dining room. "I lost track of the time. I won't let it happen again."

"Nabiki, why don't you wash up," her father said, "and we will wait for you."

"Thank you, Father. I will hurry."

Nabiki left to wash up and Ranma and Akane returned to the table.

"Do you think she was with Kuno?" Ranma asked Akane quietly.

"I don't know, but I will talk to her after dinner."

* * *

Nabiki went straight to her room after dinner, not even giving Kasumi a chance to talk to her. Akane was going to her own room to do homework, but she decided to stop and talk to Nabiki first.

"Nabiki, may I come in and talk with you for a moment," Akane asked as she knocked on Nabiki's door.

"I really have a lot of work to do for school," Nabiki called back though the closed door.

"Please."

There were several moments of silence, but finally Nabiki responded, "Come in."

Akane opened the door and entered, finding Nabiki lying on her bed. "What do you want to talk about," Nabiki asked?

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Really I am"

"It's just that you were so late. It isn't like you."

"I was talking with some friends and I lost track of how late it was. As strange as it might seem, I do have some friends."

"You were with Kuno, weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Ranma and I saw you with him after lunch."

"Yeah, I was with him, but what is it to you. You have Ranma. Or are you jealous that I might have a guy that I might be interested in."

"I'm not jealous at all. In fact, I'm kind of happy for you. It's just that it's Kuno. He has never been the poster child for mentally stability."

"I know. You remember we dated once. It was just that today when he came back to school, he seemed so different. I almost didn't… ahhh…"

"…Recognize him. I know, same here."

"When I saw him at the beginning of lunch, he was all alone. Not even his fellow Kendo Club members were anywhere to be seen. He was just sitting on the bench, looking like he needed someone to talk to. So I sat down and we talked."

"You know, he has your picture on the wall of the Kendo Club dojo."

"Yes. He asked me if he could put it back on the wall. I helped him take down the pictures of you and Ranma and helped him put my picture up. In a very strange way, it was kind of romantic."

"It's just that Kuno can be … obsessive at times."

"I know. I've seen him around you and Ranma. Well, anyway, after school he asked if we could talk for a while. He even offered to buy me a treat. You could almost call it a date. But we talked about all kinds of things. You know what worries him the most right now? He has no idea of what to do once he is finished with high school."

"I guess he really doesn't have to go to college. He is pretty well off."

"I think he doesn't want to depend on that. You know what he would really like to do?"

"No what?"

"He would like to become a teacher. Hmmm… you said that Ranma saw us together. I bet Ranma is having a good laugh about that. He's probably saying that we deserve each other."

"Maybe at first, but when you didn't come home, I think he was the most worried of all of us."

"Hmmm… Maybe I misjudged your future husband. There might be hope for him yet."

"Nabiki!"

* * *

"Hmmm… It sounds like your sister and Kuno might actually be serious about each other," Ranma comments as he and Akane walked down the street, hand in hand.

"Don't say anything nasty."

"I wasn't going to. This might be exactly what your sister Nabiki needs."

"How is that?"

"Just think. Kasumi has always had Dr. Tofu, even if she doesn't realize it. And, you have always had guys after you whether you wanted them or not. Can you remember a time when Nabiki went out with a guy on what you could call a real date?"

Akane thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, no I can't."

"It would have been nice if it were a guy whose marbles were all still in place."

"On the other hand, I know a few other male martial artists who are not really playing with a full deck. It seems to go with the territory."

"Touché! On the other hand, Nabiki might be exactly what Kuno needs. They might be a perfect pair."

"Only time will tell. Well Kasumi and Nabiki are moving full speed ahead on planning Nabiki's graduation party. I feel kind of relieved that the wedding planning is on hold for a little while. I had no idea how complicated it is. There have been times I have been ready to suggest that we just elope."

"I wouldn't do that to your sister. I think she is as excited about our wedding as we are."

"I'm just worried about how we could pay for all of the plans she is making."

"We need to get a few more real paying students into our school. The few guys that we have pay the bills and put food on the table. Maybe we could get a girls' class together that you could teach."

"Well, you could teach that class too, Ranma."

"No, I could teach special moves, but there are still parts of me that get in the way when I try to do the basics. You do that part of it far better than any woman or man, for that fact, that I know."

"Thank you Ranma. Uhhh, Ranma, can I ask you a question about the wedding?"

"Sure."

"What kind of wedding dress would you like me to wear?"

"Hmmm. You were absolutely beautiful in the kimono, but somehow I've always imagined you in a western style, white wedding dress, with a long train and a beautiful veil."

"Thank you Ranma." Akane squeezed up tighter against Ranma and Ranma put his arm around her.

* * *

When Ranma and Akane arrived at school the following day, Kuno was waiting for them at the gate. He was still wearing a school uniform, something Ranma just could not get used to seeing.

"Ranma, Akane, I need your help."

"What is it Kuno-sempai?" Akane asked.

"I want to ask your sister Nabiki out on a date and I don't know how to ask her or where to take her or even how I should act."

"Kuno, relax," Ranma said. "Just ask her if she would like to go out with you?"

"But what if she says no."

"If she says no, she says no. You'll have to live with it. But I honestly don't think that will be a problem."

"Akane, what does your sister like to do? Where would she like to go?"

"Where any other girl would like to be taken; to a movie, out for sweets… you know… nothing too complicated and maybe someplace where you two can just talk… like a nice quiet walk in the park. But if you are really worried about it, ask her."

"And as for how to act," Ranma said, "just be yourself, just like you are now. The more you try to impress her, the bigger fool you will make of yourself. And one last thing, be prepared to listen, and listen, and listen… and when your done with that, listen some more."

"Ranma, are you saying that girls talk too much?"

"Not at all Akane. It's just that guys tend not to listen enough. If I had really listened to even half of the things you said to me since we met, I probably would have asked you to marry me long before this."

"Thank you for your help."

"Good luck," Ranma said as Kuno walked away.

"I really hope everything goes well for him," Akane said to Ranma as they entered the school grounds.

"I hope so too."

* * *

It was almost inevitable. There were Ranma and Akane sitting down for lunch when, who should show up, but Nabiki, looking like the smile she wore was permanently etched into her face.

Ranma took one look at her and said, "Let me guess, Kuno asked you out for a date."

"Akane… Ranma… You won't believe this. Kuno asked me to go on a date with him."

Ranma and Akane just turned to look at each other.

"What do I wear? Where should we go? How am I supposed to act?'

"Slow down Nabiki," Akane said. "Let's take one thing at a time. First, I am assuming you said yes."

"Of course I said yes… I'm sure I said yes… I think I said yes."

"She's almost as bad as Kuno," Ranma laughed.

"Ranma! Quiet! OK …we'll run under the assumption you said yes."

"It's just that I've never really been out on a date before. No one has ever asked me. You're the one who has all of the experience with guys."

"Just relax and be yourself. If he asks you where you would like to go, tell him… honestly. And wear something pretty and comfortable. But most of all Nabiki, have fun."

"Thank you Akane," Nabiki said as she gave Akane a hug.

"Thank you, Ranma." She started to give Ranma a hug, but gave it a second thought and didn't. Then Nabiki headed across the schoolyard as Akane and Ranma watched in amazement.

"Akane, is your sister skipping?"

"Maybe Nabiki and Kuno do deserve each other."

* * *

Kuno came by the Tendo house after dinner to get Nabiki. Ranma had expected him to be wearing some outrageous outfit, but instead wore a western style causal shirt and pants.

Kuno came into the house, bowing deeply to Mr. Tendo and asked permission to take Nabiki out for the evening. After Mr. Tendo gave his permission, Kuno reassured him that he would take good care of his daughter and would have her home at a reasonable time. Then they left.

It wasn't all that late when Nabiki returned home.

"Thank you Kuno. I had a wonderful time."

"Thank you Nabiki. I too had a good evening. I hope we can do this again."

"I would enjoy that. Good night."

"Good night"

This of course all took place on the front porch. Nabiki had fully expected to be greeted when she opened the door; it was who greeted her that surprised her.

"Ranma!"

"Welcome home."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Your dad and my dad got into an argument about a Shogi game. Big surprise. They are so wound up about that, I think your father might have forgotten about you being out."

"It figures. Those two are just big children."

"You have that right. I'm sure Akane will be in to see you when get to your room. I think Kasumi is already asleep."

"So why are you here. To act as a surrogate father and ask about my date's behavior?"

"No, but I figured you would be disappointed if there was no one to greet you. And as for questions, I only have one. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Ranma, I enjoyed myself."

"That's good, Nabiki. Good night."


	11. The Toxic Challenge or Cooking With Ang

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 11 – The Toxic Challenge (or Cooking With Anger)**

Ranma sat at the dining room table. Fear filled his heart… the type of fear that occurs when you know your doom is imminent and there is absolutely nothing you can do to avoid it. All Ranma could do was sit and wait. There was no escape.

Akane entered the dining room from the kitchen and placed a plate of food in front of him. "Ranma try this," Akane said.

Ranma took note that, upon Akane announcing that she was going to practice her cooking, everyone found some reason to be out of the house. In fact, just a short time ago, Ranma too would have put a great deal of distance between him and Akane's attempts at cooking. He could not do that now. Now that Ranma had formally proposed to Akane, he felt obligated to be here, no matter how bad the food was.

He stared at the plate of food and it stared back at him. At first he thought to ask Akane what it was, but quickly decided that wouldn't be a good move. In the end, it really didn't matter what it was supposed to be, it was going to taste bad.

Ranma marveled at Akane's creativity though. Using the same ingredients that Kasumi used to create marvelous culinary delights, Akane had found a near infinite number of ways to make food taste disgusting.

"Well?"

There was no longer any choice… Nothing he could say… Nothing he could do. Ranma picked up some of the food with his chopsticks. He examined it carefully, but could not identify what it was that he was going to place in his mouth. It was like magic. Akane somehow changed not only the food's taste, but also its appearance. Or maybe the food did it out of self-defense, not wanting to be identified with the awful flavor that was to come.

Into his mouth it went. The effect on his taste buds was immediate. They screamed out in pain, but Ranma knew that he could not show this in his face. He could not spit it out, or choke, or even wince. All he could do is swallow, tell Akane how good it was and treat himself to another piece.

* * *

Akane could not understand it. She put so much effort into her cooking, but it always turned out the same way, horrible. Today had been no exception. She had spent all afternoon in the kitchen, making her best effort to produce edible food. Akane wasn't even asking for any more than that.

It did not help that all but Ranma had found some excuse to be elsewhere tonight for dinner. But since Akane had really expected it, she didn't make quite as much.

The fact that Ranma had not even attempted to escape amazed Akane. As short a time as a week ago, Ranma would have found some reason to go training in the mountains at even the hint that she was going to cook. But there sat Ranma, actually trying the food she had cooked without comment or complaint.

Akane watched as Ranma picked up a sample of the food. She looked at it, but could not figure out what exactly it was that he had picked up. He put it into his mouth and began to chew and swallow. There was no hint as to what he thought of it.

The first piece was followed by a second. Akane had a sudden glimmer of hope that she had actually prepared something that did not have to be disposed of as hazardous waste. There was still no change of expression on Ranma's face.

After Ranma took his third bite, Akane worked up enough courage and asked, "What do you think of it?"

"The flavor is different," Ranma said, bringing a smile to his face.

Different, Akane thought. What does different mean?

Akane had to find out so she picked up a small morsel and put it in her mouth. She almost choked. Never had she ever tasted anything so vile.

"Ranma, this is awful. How could you eat it?"

Taking a fourth piece and eating it, "Because you made it, Akane."

Akane looked at Ranma for a moment, began to cry and than ran off. Not quite sure what to do, Ranma took yet another piece of dinner to eat.

* * *

Ranma found Akane in the dojo, sitting quietly by herself. He came up to her and quietly sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me how terrible it was?"

"Because," Ranma said, " you made it and I really didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know you try your hardest."

"I guess my hardest isn't good enough. What good is a wife who can't cook for her husband?"

"Akane, haven't you figured out that I love you in spite of your cooking. Your dad said that it took your mom a while to smooth off the rough edges of her cooking. I think it will just take time for you. On the other hand, there is another option."

"What, eat out all of the time?"

"No! I could always cook for you."

"Ranma! You cook!"

"Hey, give me some credit. Who do you think did the cooking while my dad and I were on the road? It was usually preceded by a bucket of cold water and a comment like, 'Cooking is a woman's work.'"

"But that's my point. I should be doing the cooking."

"Akane, I would gladly cook for you. You at least would appreciate my cooking. My dad always complained that I hadn't made enough after he finished eating my portion as well."

"Ranma, I want to be the best wife I can possibly be."

"Akane, I'm sure you will be. I'm sure."

* * *

Ranma and Akane went to the kitchen to clean up from Akane's practice. In the process they spotted a small package tucked away in the refrigerator with a label on it. The label read, "For Akane and Ranma, For Later." It was a snack pack that Kasumi had put together before she had disappeared for the evening.

They went back out to the dining room and ate. All the while Ranma was trying to figure out what the problem was with Akane's cooking. It was not as if she did not have any skill. There were many things that Akane could do well. She was a master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts form and had picked up a number of moves from other forms just that easily.

She was very good at sports (except for swimming), especially volleyball and Gymnastics. It was the household skills, like cooking and sewing that Akane had the most problems with. Probably because she lost her mother so early in life that she didn't have time to learn those skills from her.

Ranma was certain though that Akane could master those skills too. Ranma just had to find a way to help her.

* * *

The cowards (as Akane like to call them) returned long after Ranma and Akane had gone to bed (yes, in their own rooms). Actually, Kasumi hadn't gone anywhere. She simply made dinner for herself and took it up to her room. She apologized to Akane, but said that she felt in the way when Akane was cooking. Ranma didn't quite understand the comment and decided to ask Kasumi about it later.

The others made their appearance at the breakfast table, including the long absent Happosai.

"I see the letch is back from his training mission," Nabiki commented. "I wonder in what city the women are all walking around with no underwear today."

"You have me all wrong. I don't collect all of the underwear."

"That's right," Ranma said. "It's only the girls from eleven to twenty nine who are without underwear or bras."

Happosai glared at Ranma and said, "Thirteen… I have some morals."

"Let's hear it for the old Lecher's high moral standards," Nabiki said quietly. "Yea!"

Happosai glared at Nabiki and then turned his attention to Akane, "I've heard a terrible rumor that you are getting married to some disrespectful young man."

"Plain and simple Happosai. Ranma asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh poor Akane, but I will still be able to keep you company and cuddle up with you." Quicker than can be seen with the human eye, Happosai had jumped onto Akane and had his face buried between her breasts.

Akane reacted almost as quickly. A well-placed punch sent Happosai flying. "Not now… Not ever. Stay off of me."

Happosai was back just as quickly standing in front of Akane like a whipped dog, "Akane doesn't love me any more…"

Just as quickly Happosai had a bucket of water and was throwing it directly at Ranma. "I always have Ranma. Come on Ranma, be a girl for me." Ranma ducked and the water fell squarely on Ranma's dad, who immediately turned into his Panda form.

"Enough old man. I don't need you molesting me and I especially don't want you molesting my future wife."

"So the disrespectful young man thinks he can stop me. That sounds like a challenge."

Ranma had put himself in this position before and it usually meant that he was going to have his butt handed to him. He needed something to challenge the old man with that Ranma could be sure he could win.

But what?

The old man's force of will was stronger than the entire rest of the family together. And physical combat was out of the question. Happosai always found a way to win. Suddenly Ranma had an idea.

Not taking his eye off Happosai, Ranma asked, "Akane, do you have any of the dinner you made last night left?" If Akane was true to form, she had saved some in hopes that it would improve if she let it stand for a while. It never did.

"Ahhh… Yes, I do Ranma, but…"

"Very well then, go get it. Old man, here is my challenge. If you can eat a plateful of the dinner that Akane made for me last night, I will let you douse me with water and I will model your lingerie for you, but if you can't, you have to leave Akane and me alone and never molest us again, or Kasumi or Nabiki or Ukyo or Shampoo."

Glaring at Ranma with his best battle stare, "I am assuming that you will be sharing this meal with me."

"With pleasure."

Akane returned with the container that held the remains (it is just not right to say leftovers) of the previous night's dinner. It sounded like what was in the container was bubbling and gurgling, almost as if it were alive. "Ranma, are you sure about this?"

"Dish it out… Two equal portions."

Everyone looked on in horror. They knew how bad Akane's cooking could be, but this seemed to surpass any scale that could be used to describe how bad it was.

The two sat down across from each other at the table, plate and chopsticks in front of them, glaring at each other, battle aura crackling.

Ranma began, taking a piece of the food (?) and bringing it to his lips and into his mouth. Although Ranma had tasted the night before, it was still a shock to his system, but he held strong. Everyone else, including Akane, was sure that Ranma would choke or spit, or wince, but Ranma stood firm.

Happosai just stared at what was on his plate, not really sure what he could do. He had experienced Akane's cooking on several occasions, and it was never pleasant. What he was really hoping for was for Ranma to back down.

That did not happen though. Ranma took a second bite and smiled, never breaking eye contact with Happosai. Happosai had no choice. He found a morsel with his chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. He popped it in, but it did not stay long. The taste of what he had placed in his mouth spread quickly. A taste so vile that every self-preservation instinct that the old man had fire off simultaneously. Try as hard as he might, the taste choked him and he began to cough, spitting out the offending food.

Ranma smiled more broadly and he took another piece and another piece and still more, until the plate was clean. Then, if somehow reaching out to twist the death knife, Ranma picked up Happosai's plate and ate every last bit that remained on it.

Everyone just stared at Ranma. This was an utter defeat of the man who to this point had been unbeatable.

Ranma felt a funny feeling building up inside of him. At first he thought it was his stomach finally reacting to Akane's cooking, but it was something more than that. It spread throughout Ranma's whole body and then it seemed, beyond. Ranma knew at this point he could crush the little man who had caused so much misery to the entire family and community. He could easily grind him into the ground and Happosai would no longer be a problem to anyone.

But that feeling passed and another took its place. He looked at the old man, who just moments ago looked so powerful and invincible. Now he looked like some tiny child who had lost something very important to him. Then something clicked in Ranma's mind. He smiled at Happosai and simply said, "I win."

* * *

The challenge had really messed up the morning schedule. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were all running late for school. It was just their fortune to beat the bell by mere seconds and to be in their places before the teachers arrived.

The sound of Ranma's stomach could be heard throughout the classroom, and maybe into the next. Akane was honestly concerned, and lunchtime could not come soon enough.

In their rush, all three had gotten out without a lunch, or with money to buy any. Nabiki of course had Kuno to fall back on. Akane and Ranma found Ukyo in her regular spot, cooking lunch. To their surprise, Shampoo was with her.

Uchan was more than happy to cook for them and Shampoo had a few extra servings of ramen left over from her deliveries.

It was the sound of Ranma's stomach that caught both Ukyo and Shampoo's attention.

"Ranma, do you really think it was smart to do that this morning?" Akane asked.

"It accomplished what I need to have accomplished. I don't think the old man is going to bother any of us for a very long time."

Ukyo looked at both Akane and Ranma and asked, "What happened this morning?"

"Ranma challenged Happosai this morning," Akane answered.

"And Ranma here to tell about it," Shampoo said.

"Ranma won."

"What!" Ukyo said in utter shock. "What kind of a challenge was it?"

Akane bowed her head and then said quietly, "Who ever could eat a plateful of my cooking was the winner."

"Oh my," Ukyo said, dropping her spatula.

"Like Shampoo say before, 'and Ranma here to tell about it.'"

"Shampoo," Ranma said, "for your information, I ate my plateful and then Happosai's."

"The odds must have been pretty high on the challenge," Ukyo commented. "What did Ranma have to do if he lost?"

"He'd have to do a lingerie show for Happosai as a girl."

"Wooo! And what does Happosai have to do because Ranma won?"

"He can't molest Ranma, or me, or Kasumi, or Nabiki, or you Uchan, or you Shampoo again."

"Thank you, but do you think you can trust the old lecher to keep his word?" asked Uchan.

"Ranma utterly crushed him. He knows that Ranma can do it again. He'll keep his word."

Ukyo began to work on making lunch for Akane and Ranma while they each had a bowl of noodle from Shampoo.

"Shampoo," Ranma said between bites of noodle, "I'm glad that you are feeling better about Akane and I getting married."

"Shampoo not worried about seeing Ranma. With way Akane cook, I see Ranma at café all the time."

"Yeah," Ukyo laughed as she served lunch to Akane and Ranma. "I don't think he'll be able to go more than a few days without getting something edible to eat."

Akane tried to sit and eat quietly. She knew how awful her cooking was. It was unfair to Ranma to subject him to it day in and day out, even though she knew that out of love he would eat every last bit of it. How could Akane consider herself worthy to be Ranma's wife?

"That's enough out of you two," Ranma finally said. "Akane will be a fine cook with a little more practice."

"But will Ranma survive practice," Shampoo answered back.

That was all that Akane could take, she got up, leaving behind her unfinished lunch and ran off. Ranma just turned to Ukyo and Shampoo and said, "Real good work, ladies," and he ran after Akane.

* * *

Ranma didn't find Akane until he returned to class, and it was obvious that she did not want to or was not ready to talk to Ranma. Even when classes were done, Akane left quickly and did not wait for Ranma who was delayed by the teacher.

When Ranma got home, Akane was already in the dojo doing a second workout for the day. At least she wasn't breaking bricks… yet.

Other than Akane practicing, the house was amazingly quiet. Only Kasumi was home and in the kitchen. Ranma went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Good afternoon, Kasumi."

"Oh, hello Ranma."

"Where is everybody?"

"Nabiki isn't home from school yet. She has been staying late quite a bit lately."

"I think she is spending time with Kuno and keeping him on the straight and narrow path."

"Your father and my father are at a community meeting and will not be home until late, and after this morning Happosai went out and has not been back since."

"Hmmm… He's probably up to something, but right now I'm not worried about that. Kasumi, you said something this morning I wanted to ask you about."

"What Ranma?"

"You said that you felt in the way in the kitchen when Akane was practicing her cooking. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's just that she so gets into her cooking, and she so energetic about it, I feel like I am in the way. She gets so disorganized, I sometimes thinks she forgets what she is doing."

I little light turned on in Ranma's head after hearing what Kasumi had to say.

"Kasumi, have you started dinner yet?"

"No, with everyone getting home late, I was going to wait a while before I started."

"Hmmm… Kasumi, I need a great big favor from you and a promise that you won't say anything to anybody."

"I guess so…"

* * *

After talking to Kasumi, Ranma went back to the dojo. Akane had just finished doing her basic practice moves, her kata, when Ranma arrived.

"Akane, I think I have an idea about how to teach you to cook."

"Ranma, are you sure about this. Eating my cooking two days in a row."

"I'm sure, now come on with me."

"At least let me change out of my practice clothes."

Ranma thought for a moment and then said, "No, I think wearing them would be absolutely perfect. Just come with me."

Akane followed Ranma to the kitchen and then asked, "OK then, what is your idea?"

"Akane, when you do your workout, you always do the same basic movements every time."

"Yes, the kata, it's always the same."

"Why is it always the same?"

"Because it is the basis form of our martial art. They are prescribed movements that help develop balance and helps me to center on what I am doing."

"OK Akane, what if I told you to think of cooking as a martial art. If you think of a meal as a specific form, what would the kata be?"

"I guess the recipe."

"And until you mastered a particular recipe, would you vary from it."

"No. You don't add elements to a martial art form until you master the basics."

"That's what we are going to do. You are going to cook dinner tonight, just like you were still trying to master the basics. You stick to the recipe and I will be here to help you do that."

"You realize that once they find out that I cooked the food, they won't eat it."

"Until after they have eaten, they won't know. Only Kasumi is home, and she promised that she would say nothing to anyone until after the meal."

"Yes, Akane," came Kasumi's voice from the doorway to the kitchen. "I have confidence that you will be able to do it."

"OK Ranma," Akane said, "where do we start?"

* * *

Ranma decided that the meal that Kasumi was originally going to make was a bit too complex to have Akane start with. So after consulting what was available to cook, they decided on stir fried pork and vegetables. They were able to find a recipe in Akane's mother's notebook, which had step-by-step instructions and a list of all of the ingredients needed.

The first thing Ranma had Akane do was to find all of the ingredients and utensils that would be necessary to cook the meal, including the rice, which Akane almost forgot. Then Ranma had Akane read the recipe over, several time.

Akane was getting irritated with Ranma and just wanted to get into the actual cooking, but Ranma would just say, "Master the basics first."

Things went far too slowly for Akane, who was used to attacking what she was cooking like she might attack an enemy, but Ranma forced her to slow down, carefully measuring everything, slowly cutting and chopping and preparing everything before she was allowed to even light the flame on the stove.

Kasumi stood out of the way, lending a hand to let Akane know where some ingredient was or to let her know about the temperamental nature of the rice steamer. Kasumi was amazed how gently Ranma was directing Akane, while still being quite firm.

Ranma showed Akane how to taste the food to see if it needed any additional seasoning, but would only let her add small quantities at a time.

The meal preparation progressed slowly but steadily. They were just finishing up when the others began to return home.

Kasumi kept them out of the kitchen by telling them that the meal was ready to be served and that they needed to wash up immediately. Usually the two fathers would try to sneak tastes before the meal, but Kasumi cut them off by yelling (if you could possibly imagine Kasumi yelling) at them that they were in fact late and if they wanted to eat at all, they needed to get washed up right now.

Akane and Ranma helped Kasumi set the table and put the food out.

"No sign of Happosai," Nabiki commented.

"Well, I'm not ready to wait for him," Kasumi said.

"Idatakimasu!" Soun said, with all replying, "Idatakimasu!"

There was little or no comment about the food. Everyone ate and even asked for seconds (which made Akane feel good inside). Ranma just smiled at Akane.

It wasn't until the end of the meal and everyone had eaten his or her fill that Soun said, "Kasumi, thank you for the wonderful meal. It tasted just like a dish your mother used to make."

"Yeah, Kasumi," Nabiki added. "It was just like I remember mom making. Did you use her notebook?"

"Well, yes," Kasumi answered, "the recipe did come out of mother's recipe book, but you are complementing the wrong person. Akane cooked dinner tonight."

Nabiki, Soun and Genma did double takes, looking first at Akane and then the plates they had emptied (in Genma's case more than twice) and then back at Akane.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Akane's father. "Nice joke, but really…"

"No father," Kasumi said, "it's true. I stood back and watched while Akane did all of the work."

"The truth is though," Akane finally said, "I could not have done it without Ranma's direction."

"Thank you Akane," Ranma said, taking Akane's hand, "but this victory is all yours."


	12. And In This Corner

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 12 – And In This Corner**

The next three weeks, although hectic, were uneventful. The school year was coming to a close and preparations for Nabiki's graduation and party were left in the skillful hands of Kasumi. Akane continued to practice her cooking skills with no major catastrophes. Ranma had penned a crude poster that hung in the kitchen where Akane could see it, which simply reminded her to "Master the Basics, First."

It was a good time for the Anything Goes School of Martial arts. Eight children from the neighborhood decided that they wished to study there. So Ranma worked with the five boys and Akane worked with the three girls in the evenings. Ranma decided to pen a similar poster for the dojo, since he always had problems with sticking to the basics with his students.

Even Happosai was being helpful. At least once a week he would sit with the class and tell stories about the old days (don't worry, he cleaned them up).

All in all things were going well.

More good news came only three days before graduation. Nabiki had been accepted into the local junior college. Because of her grades and because of how well she had done on the entrance exam, she was receiving a significant scholarship.

The news was not so good for Kuno though. He had not done well on the entrance exam and was told to try again in the fall. Kuno was a rōnin. It really didn't matter. Kuno really didn't have to go to college, but it had acted as another wake up call.

Graduation day went flawlessly. It was a beautiful bright spring day, even warmer than one might expect for this time of year. The party was held in the dojo and everyone had a wonderful time, including Kuno and Nabiki, who were the couple of the day.

Akane and Ranma did not mind one bit. With their engagement out of the spotlight, they go to spend some quality time together. For the first time they had a chance to talk about their future, beyond the wedding and what their hopes and aspirations might be.

Ranma of course did not really think much of going to college. He would be happy to just run the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He had never really be one for school since for as long as he could remember Ranma was on the road with his father, attending local schools until his father decided it was time to move on.

Akane was amazed that considering Ranma's spotty education, how well he did in school. Akane wondered how well he could do if he really applied himself.

Akane, on the other hand had always hoped to at least go to a junior college just like Nabiki. Akane had no idea of what she would like to major in, but just to attend. That of course was problematic. Akane's grades were not nearly as good as Nabiki's (they weren't bad, mind you). It would be difficult for her to pay her way.

Now it looked as though Akane would be staying at home, either as a homemaker or teaching with Ranma, not that it was a bad thing.

* * *

The first real chink in their quiet existence occurred two days after Nabiki's party. Akane was working with Kasumi (and sometimes Nabiki) on wedding plans. Akane began to look through magazines for ideas for a wedding dress, which she decided would be a white western style dress.

Ranma had just returned from the dojo after teaching a class when he found his father and Mr. Tendo looking over some papers.

"Ah! Ranma, I'm glad you are here," Mr. Tendo said. "Your father and I have come across an opportunity that could be of great benefit to all of us."

Mr. Tendo handed Ranma the papers. It was a flyer for an All Forms Martial Arts Tournament.

"So how is this supposed to be a benefit for us."

"This is one of the most prestigious martial arts tournaments in the world," Ranma's father explained. "Even making it into the finals is a great honor and would be a great honor for the Anything Goes School."

"So you want me to go to this tournament," Ranma asked.

"Actually," Mr. Tendo said, "we think that both you and Akane should go. There is both a men's and woman's division in the competition."

"So when is this tournament," Ranma asked. "How long to we have to get ready for this?"

"Actually, it is this coming Saturday," Genma replied.

"This Saturday!" Ranma exclaimed, "That's not much time to get ready for a tournament."

"It will be plenty of time," Genma said. "Although we didn't really know if we would have the money to cover the entry fee and for train tickets."

"Train tickets? Where is this tournament being held?"

"The information is all on the flyer," Mr. Tendo explained. "It's about two hour and a half away by train. You and Akane will leave early Saturday morning and return Saturday evening."

"I'm amazed, dad," Ranma commented somewhat sarcastically. "Normally you would have made me walk to something like this."

"He probably would have if Akane weren't going," Mr. Tendo said in an almost equally sarcastic tone.

"So if we win this tournament, what do we get out of it?" Ranma asked.

"If you should be fortunate enough to win you will get a trophy," Genma explained, "and the right to say that you are a world champion. But just to make it into the finals round is a significant accomplishment."

"I can tell you for myself," Ranma said, "And I can probably speak for Akane as well, that if we compete, we will compete to win, not just to make it into the finals round. So have you talked to Akane about this yet?"

"Ahhh…" Mr. Tendo said somewhat quietly, "ahhh…. We were hoping that… ahhh… you might talk to her about this."

"Oh, so you want me to talk to her, because you are afraid that she would say no to you," Ranma laughed.

"Well… Ahhh…" Mr. Tendo said hesitatingly at first, but then pleading, "Yes, please talk to her."

Ranma walked away, flyer in hand, shaking his head, "Wimps!"

* * *

"So they conned you into talking to me about this scheme of theirs," Akane said, not even really wanting to look at the flyer. Over the past two years, she had gotten involved in too many of their fathers' brilliant ideas and usually she and Ranma had bail their parents out of some tight spot.

"Actually, it might not be such a bad idea, Akane. It might be nice to compete against a few new opponents. We might even learn a few new moves."

"But a world wide competition. Somehow I think we might be getting into something a little over our heads."

"I'm not so sure about the world wide aspect of the competition. It will probably be a few competitors from Japan and maybe from China or Korea. But a matching set of trophies on the dojo wall might look nice."

"It's just that the money for this could go toward the wedding, or food for the house."

"Actually, I guess we are doing well with the students we have and if this brings in a few more students, it might be worth it."

"I don't know, Ranma. I just have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The remainder of the week was spent preparing for the tournament. Ranma, of course spared with his father or Mr. Tendo, but finding a sparing partner for Akane was a bit more difficult. In the end, Ranma was the best qualified to do that.

Ranma had avoided changing to his female form for some time now, and he had really been making an attempt to avoid it since he had proposed to Akane.

But in the end, it made sense. Although Ranma would have gladly spared with Akane as a boy (and he did that), Happosai pointed out that as a girl Ranma would be more like the opponents that Akane would be facing.

It was true. As a girl, Ranma was not nearly as strong as his male form, but he gained the speed and agility of a girl.

Ranma still though that Happosai was just trying to get a cheap thrill, but…

One thing Ranma discovered was that he could not hold back against Akane, unless he wanted to get beaten to a pulp. Akane was very strong and coupled with her speed; she was a force to be reckoned with.

As Saturday approached, both Ranma and Akane tried some formal tournament fighting. Both Genma and Soun had participated in tournaments when they were younger, so they gave the two competitors pointers on how to act during the bouts, pointing out to Ranma that the one thing he could not be was a sore loser. and that would probably be the biggest challenge Ranma faced.

The students in their class enjoyed the mock tournaments also. In particular the boys liked the pig-tailed girl. They thought she was cute. Not something that Akane wanted to hear.

Friday night, Akane and Ranma (as a girl) sat in the dojo after everyone else had left.

"Well Akane, I think we are as ready as we will ever be."

"I guess so. I just get the feeling something is doomed to go wrong."

"I just hope that the Tournament site has hot showers."

"Oh that could be a problem."

"Speaking of which Akane, would you like to get some hot water and do the honors."

"Sure." Akane stood up and looked at Ranma for a moment and thought to herself, "You know, he really is cute as a girl."

* * *

Saturday morning came all too early for Ranma. With school out, he had gotten used to sleeping in the morning, but the train they had to catch left the station at five-thirty. As it was, they had to run to make the train, but they were on it in time all the same.

Kasumi, figuring that they would be running late, packed a breakfast for them to eat on the train. She had also given them a little extra money so that they could buy lunch and dinner, and maybe even a few souvenirs to bring home.

Akane always wondered where Kasumi came up with the extra money she always seemed to have for them, especially since before the new students that Ranma and Akane were teaching, there had been little or no income from the school.

That didn't matter at the moment. They ate the breakfast and took in the sights as they sped along on the train. Akane had ridden a train before on several occasions, but this was the first time without her family along. Being with Ranma made it a little different, somehow imagining that they were on the to their honeymoon. With a bit of a blush, she put that idea out of her mind.

Ranma too had ridden on trains, but usually in boxcars since he and his father rarely had money to pay to board a passenger train.

Ranma began to take note of some of the other passengers on the train. It was obvious that many were going to participate in the tournament. Although there were several Japanese competitors, there were also several westerners including a couple (more than likely married) who looked to be Americans.

The train ride went far more quickly than they had expected and soon found themselves at their destination.

Once off the train, it was easy to find their way to the tournament site since there was an abundance of signs pointing the way. Ranma thought that even Ryoga would have trouble getting lost, but on second thought…

What amazed both Ranma and Akane was that the signs were not only in Japanese, but Chinese (Ranma recognized it but could not read it) and several languages that used the western alphabet and several alphabets that neither Akane nor Ranma recognized.

They found the appropriate table to register for their skill group and paid the necessary fees. Akane also signed up for a board breaking competition that would be held between the preliminary and final rounds.

They gave each other a little kiss and agreed that they would meet at the restaurant for lunch. Then they went to their respective locker rooms and changed into their competition clothing. Ranma was glad to see that there were hot showers.

The preliminary rounds began precisely at nine. Ranma fought in six bouts that he had no trouble winning. He had not even had to exert himself for the first three (the third bout lasted all of six seconds). He had a chance to rest for about a half hour before he fought two more bouts, which he also won easily.

Akane's experience was similar, although she only fought a total of six bouts. Her most difficult bout was with one girl who looked tiny compared to Akane, but was amazingly fast. She used several combination moves that Akane though might be good to remember for future reference.

When the preliminary rounds were complete, Ranma and Akane had made it to the finals and were relatively well ceded.

* * *

"Well, that went far better than I expected," Akane said between mouthfuls of ramen.

"I've never seen so many different styles of fighting," Ranma commented. "I faced a kick boxer in my fourth bout. He was good, but he over extended his reach and left a huge opening."

"Most of my opponents were the standard forms like Kung-Fu and Karate, but there were several minor variations. I though I was going to lose to this one girl. She was so tiny and fast I could barely land anything. In the end, I had a lucky punch that landed solidly."

"I was watching the Masters group, during my break," Ranma said as he finished his bowl of Ramen. "They are amazing. I would not mind trying a match against one or two of them."

"Be careful Ranma. I don't want you damaged before the wedding." Akane finished her ramen and then said, "You know, I almost expected Shampoo behind the counter when we got the ramen. She always seems to turn up. Although, this ramen is not nearly as good as hers."

"We need to keep track of the time, Akane. You have that board breaking competition soon. Now don't go hurting your hand."

"Don't worry. They are using boards. I switched from boards to bricks because boards weren't a challenge any more. I'll be fine."

* * *

Akane was fine, even if she was the only girl signed up for the competition. They put her in with the men, but expected that she would be eliminated quickly.

That of course was not the case. The men started with four boards and broke them easily. When Akane came forward for her turn (she was last), she requested five boards and broke them just as easily. The men, not wanting to be outdone, jumped up to six boards. Only three of the competitors managed that level.

Akane went directly to seven boards and again broke them easily. When the men went to eight boards, only one managed to break all eight. Akane did nine. No one else could beat or match her and Akane was named the winner of the competition to the cheers of the crowd.

Maybe it was the exhilaration from the cheering of the crowd. Maybe it was just the adrenaline rush. Akane decided to show off a bit. The boards had been placed on bricks very similar to the ones she was used to breaking at home. She stacked three bricks as she would do at home, centered herself, and struck a blow that powdered the bricks, to the cheers of the crowd.

Akane stood before the audience and glowed.

* * *

The finals round consisted of single elimination bouts. Ranma's division had sixteen competitors and Akane's division had eight.

They did get to see each other before the bouts started at least for a moment.

"Akane how is your hand?"

"Not too bad, but it was funny. It was easier to break the bricks that it was to break the boards. I don't think I could do any more boards."

"I fight second in the finals, How about you?"

"I'm up third. Hey, did you see the television cameras? I think this is being broadcast live. I wonder if they are watching this at home?"

"I don't know, but I have to get ready. I will see you when everything is done."

"Good luck Ranma."

"Good luck, Akane."

* * *

Ranma's afternoon went very much as expected. The competitors that made into the finals were far better fighters than those he faced in the morning session. In the first round, his opponent was very aggressive and very strong (much like Ryoga, Ranma thought), and in the end Ranma thought him to be his toughest opponent of the day. It was his aggressiveness though that was his eventual downfall and Ranma was able to get a finishing blow after an extended bout.

The second and third rounds were far easier win. Although they were excellent fighters, the Anything Goes Style with which Ranma fought, allowed him to adapt quickly to their styles and get an easy win in both bouts. Even though the wins were relatively easy, Ranma fought back the urge to become over confident.

Akane faired well also. Her first bout was against a girl who fought a very similar style to her own. Akane even wondered if someone who had come into contact with Happosai or Ranma's or her father had trained her opponent. The bout remained quite even throughout with Akane taking advantage of a minor error to win the match.

When Akane saw her opponent for the second round, she was almost overwhelmed. Although her opponent was in the same division by skill, she was huge and muscular, in many ways looking more like a guy then a girl. She was almost a head taller than Akane and maybe a three-inch advantage on reach.

Akane might have been intimidated if she were not used to fighting male opponents normally. Once the match began, Akane discovered that not only was her opponent huge, she was agile, but Akane was able to duck under her attacks even though she could not find any openings for an effective attack. It was in the end, her opponents superior reach that was what gave Akane the advantage to win.

Akane began to stay just outside the range of her opponent. With each successive attack, her opponent began to extend herself more and more to the point where Akane drew her off balance. It only took that one moment for Akane to shift to the offence and score a winning strike.

* * *

It would be about an hour before Ranma and Akane's final match. The Masters division on the main floor would have to complete before Ranma's division final bout would occur. This gave both Ranma and Akane the opportunity to observe the matches as they progressed.

Ranma took note of the one American competitor he had seen on the train. He had advanced through the competition and was two matches away from taking top honors in the division. But watching him Ranma thought that he could stand an even match with this competitor.

The time for Akane's final match arrived and she took the floor. Her opponent was from China and Akane had seen her fight between her matches. She was good; fast with very precise attacks. They bowed to each other and the referee indicated that they should begin.

Much to Akane's surprise, her opponent moved in for a quick victory, which caught Akane off guard. All Akane could hope to do was to try to duck under it and prepare to respond. She did a tumble roll that she often did in her gymnastics floor exercise and returned to her feet behind her opponent.

Realizing what Akane had done, her opponent turned quickly and set herself for another attack. This time though, Akane was ready for her and countered her opponent's attack with her own; a well placed kick. As quickly as it had begun, it was over.

The force of the kick had sent her opponent flying. Akane walked to her opponent and offered her a hand to help her to her feet. Once she was to her feet, they bowed to each other and the referee declared Akane the winner of her division.

Ranma's final match followed immediately. His opponent was from Japan and fought one of the more classical styles of Karate. They were quite similar in build and from what Ranma had seen of his opponent in previous bouts, were well matched in skill. What Ranma also found out during the introductions was that his opponent was the winner of the previous years tournament.

Unlike Akane's opponent, Ranma's rival went into a defensive posture, waiting for Ranma to make the first move. Ranma had been suckered into that too many times by his father to fall for that, so the match turned into a waiting game and battle of nerves. Each opponent feigned attacks to see what the reaction of the other would be.

Amazingly this went on for nearly a minute, until Ranma's opponent, thinking he saw an opening in Ranma's defensive stance, launched his attack. Ranma was able to dodge most of the strikes and blocked those that he could not dodge. No openings appeared in his opponents stance, even when he was attacking, so the match returned to a defensive stalemate.

The crowd was becoming somewhat agitated by the lack of action, but Ranma remained in his defensive stance. Impatience was getting to his opponent and he launched another attack. This one was not as well calculated and he opened himself to a combination from Ranma that took his opponent to the ground.

Like Akane, Ranma helped his opponent to his feet and they bowed to each other. Ranma was declared the winner. Now all there was to do was to wait for the awards ceremony that would happen after the final Master's match.

Ranma sat with Akane and watched with great interest. The American was matched up against a hugely muscled opponent from somewhere in Europe. It was strange, Ranma thought, that no one from Japan or China had made it into the final match. Once Ranma heard the introduction though, he understood. The European fighter had won more contests than Ranma could count, but the American had won this tournament for the last three years running.

The match, to the untrained eye was nothing special. It lasted all of fourteen seconds. The European made a good show, but the American struck so quickly that Ranma almost missed the attack that defeated his opponent. The American had not shown any such move in the previous matches Ranma had observed, so the American's speed took Ranma completely by surprise.

The two men bowed to each other and American was declared as winner. Almost immediately he exited the floor and came directly over to Ranma. He bowed to Ranma and Ranma stood and retuned the bow.

"My name is Donald Morra," the American said in almost flawless Japanese. "I was watching you fight before and I was wondering if you would be interested in an exhibition bout."

"I guess so," Ranma answered. "My name is Ranma… Ranma Saotome."

"Nice to meet you. I'm assuming that you have not fought in enough tournaments to qualify for the Master's division."

"No this is my first tournament."

"Wow! You are good. First time competitors usually never get into the finals and those that do are usually eliminated quickly. What school of martial arts do you practice?"

"The Anything Goes School."

"Never heard of it."

"There are only two… no three families in all of Japan who study it."

"I am impressed. I usually like to do an exhibition bout for the winner of your division to give them a feel for what the Master's division is all about. You up to it?"

"Sure. The basic rule of the Anything Goes School is to never turn down a challenge."

"I like that attitude. Well let's do it."

Ranma and Donald returned to the competition floor and Donald explained to the announcer what was going to happen. The announcement was made and to the applause of the crowd the two combatants took their positions.

The referee signaled the start of the bout and Ranma and Donald measured each other up for two of three seconds, and then Donald went on the offensive. It was lucky that Ranma had noted his opponents speed during the previous match, so it did not surprise him when the lightening combination of punch and kick occurred. Ranma blocked the punch and countered the kick with one of his own. Donald flipped backwards away from Ranma's kick, landing on his feet out of range of attack.

Donald again went on the attack, this time with a combination of kicks that drove Ranma back to the edge of the completion ring. Ranma knew that if he were to have any chance of winning this match, he had better go on the attack. Of course Ranma had no idea that he wasn't supposed to have a chance to win the match, but since Ranma hadn't though of it, he just went on as if he actually could win.

Ranma's attack was a fast flurry of punches, which Donald either dodged or blocked, before Ranma realized that he need to step up the speed if he was going to win. Ranma dropped into the Roasting Chestnuts attack. Suddenly Donald realized that Ranma's attack was coming in far faster than he could possibly block them and before he knew it, one landed sufficiently hard to take the American down.

The crowd, as well as the other competitors, was stunned. The lower division winner rarely lasted longer that a few second in such an exhibition match. None had ever come close to winning before. Ranma helped the American to his feet and they bowed to each other, and then to the crowd who had broken out into loud cheering and applause.

Ranma found Akane in the crowd and when over to her and brought her to the floor with him.

"And who is this special lady?" Donald asked.

"This is my fiancé Akane Tendo," Ranma said with pride.

"You are lucky man to have such a lovely lady as your future wife," Donald said.

Akane blushed at the compliment.

* * *

The awards ceremony occurred immediately after the exhibition bout. There was a call from the crowd to award Ranma the Master's division award, but that was rightly the property of the American competitor and Ranma would have nothing to do with it.

In all, Ranma received the Trophy for winning his division and a master's division black belt from Donald.

"Come back next year to fight me," the American laughed. "It will be nice to have some real competition."

Akane received the Trophy for her division win as well as one for her win in the board breaking competition.

The one thing that Akane and Ranma had not expected was the envelope with the cash prizes for their win. In fact, the prizes were quite significant.

"Maybe I will have the money for a western wedding dress," Akane said as she looked at the contents of her envelope.

"We can talk about it on the train," Ranma said, "but we need to get to the train station if we are going to get home tonight."

"Your right."

Ranma and Akane made their way toward the exit, saying their goodbyes as they went, but Donald caught up with Ranma one more time. "I just have to ask you something. You said that this was your first tournament, but you fight like a far more experienced fighter. You've fought for your life and the life of your fiancé before, haven't you?"

"On more than one occasion, yes," Ranma replied.

"You fight with purpose and determination. You have the strength and power of a man, but the speed and agility of a women; an almost unbeatable combination. I will have to train extra hard if I even want a chance to defeat you in the future. Good luck to both you and your future wife."

With that the American walked away.


	13. Onegai…

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 13 – Onegai**…

It wasn't that far to the train station, and Akane and Ranma made it in plenty of time to catch the train home. But when they got to the station they found a sign posted at the entrance:

**All Service on This Line is Canceled Until Further Notice**

Ranma and Akane entered the station and approached the gentleman at the counter.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked. "We were supposed to go home on the train tonight."

"I'm sorry," the attendant said, "but there was a rockslide earlier today that blocked and damaged the track. Crews are working to repair it, but there won't be any train service before morning."

"But we have no place to stay," Akane explained. "We weren't intending on staying overnight."

"I'm sorry," the attendant apologized again. "But there is little I can do. There are several hotels nearby, but most are booked with people attending the tournament. You can try, but that is all I can suggest."

* * *

The attendant was kind enough to let Ranma use the phone to call home.

"No, Mr. Tendo," Ranma explained over the phone. "There is no other transportation home… Yes, I will make sure that Akane has a safe place to stay for the night… We have some money; there was a cash prize along with the trophies… Akane did well. She won two trophies… Don't worry; I will take good care of your daughter… One moment…"

Ranma handed the phone to Akane saying, "Your dad would like to talk to you."

Akane listened for a moment, "No dad, it won't be a problem… I understand… Dad! … No, I'm sure everything will be all right… Of course… I will… I love you too… Good night."

Akane handed the phone back to the attendant. "Thank you very much."

"You participated in the tournament today?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, we both participated," Ranma answered.

"It looks as though you both did well," the attendant said observing the trophies. "I understand there was some excitement today. An unknown fighter defeated reigning Master's champion. He made quite a showing for himself. Everybody is talking about it."

Ranma didn't quite know what to say.

"Well you better get going if you want any hope of finding a place to stay for the night," the attendant said, finally breaking the silence. "If you turn left outside the station, you will find several hotels, but I've already sent many people there today. I wish you two good luck."

"Thank you again," Ranma said to the attendant as they exited the station.

Outside the station, Ranma surveyed the situation. "Well I guess we better start looking if we are going to have a place to stay."

"How are we going to pay for hotel rooms?" Akane asked.

"I guess we'll have to use some to the prize money, but we should be able to get a couple of rooms and still have money left over. Let's get started."

* * *

The situation was far worse that Ranma and Akane had expected. Although they had enough money, there was not a room to be found. They had already been to five hotels and not a single room was available. Each clerk apologized and suggested other places to try, but they soon were out of options.

The clerk, a pretty young lady, at the last hotel they tried finally suggested quite shyly that Ranma and Akane try a hotel on the next street over. She said that it was likely that they would have a room available.

Ranma wondered why the clerk had not been enthusiastic to suggest the hotel if a room might be available, but all doubts as to the reason why vanished when they arrived. Ranma had heard of such places, but he had never even been close to one. It was a "Love Hotel".

It was obvious from the look on her face that Akane had heard of them also.

"Akane, let's go and see if we can find someplace else," Ranma said apologetically. "There has to be a regular hotel with rooms available somewhere nearby."

"Ranma, we've tried everywhere in the area. I don't think we'll find anything else. And it's just a hotel room. Just a place for us to stay for the night in an emergency."

"Are you sure Akane?"

"I think it will be all right."

"We can probably afford two rooms."

* * *

They actually could have afforded two rooms, if two rooms had been available. The display only showed one room that was available. There was no other choice. Ranma paid for the room for the night from his winnings and got the key.

"Akane, why don't we get some dinner first, before we head up to the room."

"That might be a good idea. It has been a long time since lunch."

So still dragging their trophies and things with them, they found a quiet restaurant to have some dinner.

The dinner conversation was quiet and subdued as if each of them were trying to avoid the real question at hand.

"Kasumi found a pattern for a beautiful western style wedding dress," Akane said. "She said she would be glad to make it for me, but I don't feel right asking her to do all that work."

"Have you looked at what it would cost to buy a dress?"

"Actually, the prize money I won would almost pay for the one dress I looked at."

"Well, then, you can set that money aside for the dress. Maybe I could participate in a few more tournaments, and get some extra money that way."

"I could do that too, but something else came to mind to use the money for."

"What is that?"

"A way for you to get to Jusenkyou."

"Akane…"

"You've worked so hard to find a way to break the curse. This might just be the opportunity to do it."

"Thank you Akane, but I think right now the most important thing to use the money for is your wedding dress."

"I don't understand. Finding a way back to Jusenkyou was always so important to you before."

"Jusenkyou will always be there. Someday I will make it there and be rid of this curse. But you and I will only have one wedding… One chance to do it right… I want to make sure everything is the way it should be."

"Ranma…"

* * *

After dinner, Ranma and Akane walked back to the hotel, and went up to the room they had selected. Ranma inserted the key card into the lock and the door opened. Akane entered the room carrying her trophies and bag. Ranma placed his things inside the door, but did not enter.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane asked as she turned around.

"I'm going to leave my stuff here for the night and I'll find someplace to stay."

"Ranma…"

"Don't worry Akane. I've done this plenty of times. I've spent most of my life on the road."

"Ranma don't be silly…"

"Akane, I'll be fine…"

"Ranma… Please don't go… I want you to stay… I'm inviting you into my room… Please…"

"Akane…"

"Ranma, please…"

Akane walked up to Ranma at the doorway, and taking his hand, drew him into the room. The door swung closed behind him.

When Akane had drawn him into the center of the room, Akane lowered herself to her knees and bowed placing the tips of her fingers on the floor in front of her. With her eyes lowered Akane said, "Ranma, although I am inexperienced, please accept me."

Ranma reached out to Akane, bending so that he could take her hand, and raising her to a standing position. "Akane, I'm the one who should be saying that."

Ranma drew Akane into his arms and embraced her tightly.

* * *

After a moment or two (or three or four) of embracing, they decided to check out the accommodations. The centerpiece of the room was the large bed, all in red satin, and decked with countless pillows.

Off in the corner was an alcove room that looked more like a garden then anything else. As Akane and Ranma went to look more closely, they found it was a bath in a garden setting with a small waterfall of hot water cascading down rocks into the main bath. At first Akane thought that they were artificial flowers, but they were live plants. Some of the flowers were quite fragrant in the warmth generated by the hot water.

"Ranma, have you ever been to a place like this before?" Akane asked shyly.

"No… never. I've only heard some of the guys at school talk about them," Ranma replied almost equally as shyly.

"Same here. I guess one or two of the girls in our class have been to one with their boy friends, but…"

They headed back to the bed. Akane ran her hand over the sheets and then pressed down on the bed. "I think it's a western style bed with springs and mattress. It feels so soft."

Off against the wall opposite the bed was a combination large screen television/video game/karaoke machine. Well at least Ranma knew that the Karaoke machine would not get much use. Neither he nor Akane were really fans of it.

"Ranma, do you mind if I take a bath?"

"No, I guess not, but ahhh… the bath does not offer you much privacy."

"Your right. It really doesn't. I guess the room was not really designed for privacy."

"Ahhh… no I don't think privacy is what they had in mind."

"Ranma," Akane asked shyly, "would you like to take a bath with me? I could wash your back for you."

"Akane… I… ahhh… don't know. Are you sure?"

"If you'd like, you can get into the bath first."

"No it's not that. It's… well… before this Nabiki and our dads were giving us grief about stuff like this. I mean, what are you and I going to have to put up with after this? What are they going to think?"

"You know Ranma, I think they are going to think whatever they want, no matter what we do. But when it comes right down to it, what's important is how we behave and what we do, no matter what they think we are doing."

"I guess so. So why don't you get into the bath first. I'll join you in a minute or two."

Akane went into the bath area and began taking off her clothing. When she looked up, she saw than Ranma had turned his back to the bath, so that she could undress with some amount of privacy. There was a small area off to the side of the main bath for Akane to wash and rinse herself.

"Ranma let me warn you, the wash and rinse water is not particularly warm."

Ranma could hear the quiet splashing sound of Akane getting into the bath, "But the bath water is marvelously hot. Are you going to join me?"

"In just a moment."

It was no more than a minute before Ranma walked over to the bath. He was happy to see that Akane was submerged so that there was no clear view of her. Akane noticed that Ranma was being very careful to undress so that his back was to her at all times. She blushed a bit at the reason he might be doing that.

Akane marveled at how handsome Ranma was, muscular, but not overly so. The change when Ranma rinsed himself was equally as striking. As masculine as Ranma looked as a boy, was how feminine he looked when he was a girl. The hips and legs were beautifully curved. And although Akane had seen the breasts before, she marveled at how shapely and firm they were.

Ranma began to turn around, but stopped just short of the bath.

"Ahhh… Akane," Ranma said in his/her female voice. "You know that as soon as I step into the water, I'll switch back to my male form and…"

"Don't worry," Akane said in a gentle voice, "I'll try not to blush too much."

The change was close to instantaneous as he stepped into the water. Akane smile. She was not disappointed with the front view either.

Ranma submerged himself in the bath and sat down next to Akane, but he felt somewhat uncomfortable and Akane could sense that.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just that well…"

"If you'd like to put your arm around me, I wouldn't mind. I will most certainly put my arm around you."

"But I don't want to touch…"

"If you touch me somewhere I don't want you to, I'll let you know, for sure."

* * *

The couple sat in the bath for some time. Ranma didn't realize how many aches and pains he had from the day's activities, so the long bath felt quite comforting. Even the smell of the flowers seemed to put his mind at ease.

It wasn't until it was time to get out of the bath, that they realized that they had no night cloths to put on. If they were to wear the their regular clothing the following day, it would not be a good idea to wear it to bed, and their competition clothing were definitely out of the question. With some hesitation and a lot of blushing, they decided that they would forgo clothing for bed. At this point, they had seen all there was to see of each other.

"I guess there isn't much more for us to do than to go to bed and get some sleep," Akane said nervously.

"I guess so," Ranma responded as they walked toward the bed. "Ahhh… Akane, would you feel more comfortable if I was in my girl form for tonight?"

"No," Akane said. "I think I can count on you to behave yourself. Unless that is what you want to do."

"No, if you are comfortable with sleeping with me like this…"

Akane pulled back the covers to the bed and climbed in with Ranma closely following. Akane had never slept on a western bed and she marveled at how soft it was. She had never experienced satin sheets before either, feeling their soft smooth touch against her skin.

They lay in bed next to each other, not really knowing what to say to each other. Finally Akane broke the silence asking Ranma, "Do you want to see what is on television?"

"I guess so."

Akane used the remote to turn on the television. The scene that greeted them though utterly shocked both of them; a scene to which Akane could only say, "Oh my…"

It took several moments for the shock to wear off sufficiently for Akane to find the off button on the remote. When Akane finally turned it off, she looked over to Ranma, who seemed even more in shock than she was.

When Ranma finally regained his senses, he said to Akane, "I'm sorry. I had no idea that something like that would be on the television."

"That's OK. I'm the one who turned it on. We probably should have expected something like that in a place like this."

They continued to lie is silence for a few more moments until Akane broke the silence again.

"Ranma, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever slept with a girl before?"

Ranma hesitated for a moment, but decided that Akane deserved an honest answer.

"Actually, yes I have, but I hardly think that it counts."

"What do you mean?"

"It was when I was seven or eight years old. Uchan and I slept together for three nights."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uchan was traveling with my dad and I. We were in the middle of nowhere and we had set up camp. My dad supposedly went out to find supplies for us, but I think he got lost. So Uchan and I were alone until he came back three days later."

"Your dad is really hopeless sometimes. So I guess you slept with Uchan to comfort her because she was afraid."

"I'd like to think that, but it was me that needed the comforting. I was the one scared to death. We slept under the same blanket and she hugged me close to her to comfort me."

There was a moment of silence and then Akane extended her arms to Ranma and embraced him. "Like this?"

Ranma returned the embrace, giving Akane a kiss as he did.

"Oh, Ranma!"

* * *

Ranma and Akane both woke early and got dressed. They wanted to be on the first train available to get home. Ranma watched as Akane dressed. It was the first time he had really looked at Akane without her clothing on. When she was finished, he said, "In spite of everything I've ever said before, you are a lovely woman. I'm sorry for the times I said that I was cuter than you."

"Don't be sorry. Your girl form is quite beautiful also, although I much prefer you as a guy."

"Thank you Akane. Thank you for a wonderful night. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Thank you for staying. And thank you for being a gentleman."

They kissed each other and gathered their belongings and headed for the train station. There they discovered that there would not be a train for at least two hours, so they found a restaurant to have breakfast and found a small shop that was open to buy some souvenirs for Kasumi and Nabiki.

The train ride again was quiet and uneventful and not nearly as crowded as Ranma had expected. It was not long before the train pulled into their home station. During the ride home, they decided to maintain the current sleeping arrangements, at least for a while. Akane was not quite sure that her father was really ready for Ranma to move in with her, even if they had separate beds.

They also decided that they would look for a few more opportunities to compete before the wedding. It seemed like a good way to reduce the burden of wedding costs.

When they arrived at the station, they found a greeting party waiting for them. In addition to Ranma's father and Akane's family, Dr, Tofu, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse were waiting for them with a large welcome home banner.

Ranma was somewhat taken aback seeing Kodachi. He had not seen her since before he had proposed to Akane, and when Kuno said that she would not be a problem, he imagined Kuno feeding her to Green Turtle.

"Welcome home you two," Ukyo called out. "You've become some sort of local heroes."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Both of your final matches were shown on national television," Dr. Tofu explained, "and the Worldwide Sports Network is going to rebroadcast it sometime next week."

"I saw the cameras there," Ranma said, "but I never thought that it was such a big event."

"It was your win against the Master's Champion that made the big news," Ranma's father added.

"Everyone is coming to the house for lunch," Kasumi announced. "We can talk about this there."

Everyone began to exit the station and started walking toward the Tendo house, Ranma walking next to Akane and Ranma's father walking directly behind them. Suddenly an idea came to Ranma's mind and he leaned over to Akane as said quietly, but loud enough for his father to hear, "We were on national television. I wonder if my mom saw it?"

Genma Saotome's face turned white.

* * *

"Ranma, that was cruel," Akane said as everyone stood around talking after lunch. "Your father still looks as white as a ghost."

"He'll get over it, but I wanted to let him know that was a problem that I will have to deal with soon," Ranma replied. "I want my mother at the wedding. I'm tired of running from the problem."

"Even so, I thought that we were going to have to carry him home from the train station. You could have waited until we were closer to the house."

"Ranma… Akane… I want to congratulate you on your engagement," said a quiet and subdued voice. Ranma and Akane turned to see who it was and were totally surprised. It was Kodachi, but without her trademark laugh, neither of them recognized the voice.

Ranma had expected to see Kodachi much sooner than this. After Shampoo, she had been the next most violent pursuer of Ranma. She had threatened Akane and Ranma's life (as the pig-tailed girl) on a number of occasions.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Ranma said. "I hope you are all right."

"I wasn't after I found out that you and Akane were getting married," she explained. "I guess I knew it all along. I knew your fathers had arranged your engagement, but… well, you know how I can be. When Sasuke brought my brother home after he went over the deep end, we talked. We talked for a long time. We didn't just talk… we listened. It was something we hadn't done for many years. Things are better now. I understand my brother is rather serious about your sister Nabiki. She is a nice girl. I'm not quite as lucky going to an all girls' school. But things are better."

"I'm glad for you Kodachi," Akane said. "I hope you find someone special just for you."

"Thank you Akane," Kodachi said as she smiled. "Too bad Ranma doesn't have a brother, although I have decided that the pig-tailed girl looked very much like you have a sister."

"Someday I'll let you in on a secret," Ranma said laughing.

"Akane, may I ask you a favor," Kodachi said, lowering her voice even more. "May I give Ranma a little kiss?"

Akane looked at Ranma and then nodded her head to Kodachi. She gave Ranma a little kiss on the cheek and then she whispered, "You will always be special to me. You beat some sense into both me and my brother."

Kodachi backed away and smiled and then said, "I'm going to go join my brother. I hope to talk to you two again sometime."

With that, she walked away.

"What was that all about?" Akane asked.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

It was not until later that evening that everyone left for home. During the day, others came to visit (like Grandma Cologne, Gosunkugi, and some of the neighbors and Ranma and Akane's schoolmates). Rather than having Kasumi stuck in the kitchen preparing dinner, Dr. Tofu ordered food to be brought in (but only after Akane had taken Kasumi elsewhere so that Dr. Tofu could actually use the telephone).

Ranma and Akane had said their goodnights and retired to their own rooms. It wasn't long though after Akane went to her room that there was a knock on the door.

"Akane, It's me, Nabiki, May I come in?"

Akane came to the door and opened it, "What is it Nabiki?"

"You have to tell me."

"Tell you what."

"About your night with Ranma."

"There is nothing to tell."

"You have to be joking. You spent the night with your future husband and there is nothing to tell. I don't understand why he isn't staying with you now."

"Nabiki, first of all, nothing happened. Secondly, even if it did, it is none of your business."

"Come on Akane. I'm your sister. I've known Ranma for as long as you have. I can't believe you spent the night with him, more than likely slept in the same bed, and nothing happened."

"OK, you want to know what happened?"

"Come on, you know I do."

Akane shook her head and then said in a quiet voice, "Ranma and I stayed at a love hotel. We took a bath together. Then we got into bed naked, watched a porn movie and then had sex four or five times. I lost count. And when we got bored with that, Ranma changed into a girl and we did it that way."

Nabiki's jaw nearly hit the floor hearing Akane's description of the night's activities.

"Well, that is what you wanted to hear, wasn't it," Akane said rather sarcastically.

"But… Ahhh… I…" were the only sounds that Nabiki could get passed her lips/

Then Akane said, "That is what you were going to believe happened no matter what I said. Right?"

Nabiki looked at Akane for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry. You're right. It didn't really matter what actually happened. That is what I wanted to believe." And then lowering her eyes said, "I'm sorry."

"Actually Nabiki, Ranma and I did stay at a love hotel. It was the only place that had rooms available. Ranma was going to let le sleep there and he was going to find someplace else to stay. We did bathe together and we slept in the same bed. We hugged, and cuddled and kissed and then we went to sleep. And the only reason Ranma isn't staying in my room is that, he didn't think that he or father was quite ready for that yet, but I hope it's soon."

Nabiki smiled and hoped to herself that for Akane's sake it would be soon also.


	14. A Journey to One’s Worst Fear

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 14 – A Journey to One's Worst Fear**

Ranma was sitting by himself in the dojo, reflecting on the events of the past few months. It was the beginning of the summer break from school and his wedding to Akane was a little more than a month away. Everything was going well, but Ranma was still troubled.

He and Akane had the opportunity to compete several more times since their first victory. They had not lost a single tournament. A collection of trophies sat on a shelf in the dojo. More importantly though, the cash prizes were enough to pay for most of the costs of the wedding.

In addition, the notoriety of their victories had drawn more students to the school. The summer break promised to be very busy for both of them, with a full slate of classes scheduled, from beginners to more experience martial artists, who wanted to broaden their skills.

They even had Ryoga helping to teach classes, once he had found his way back to the Tendo house. Initially he had not taken the news of the wedding very well (they were still repairing several broken walls and craters that had be created in the aftermath of Ryoga finding out). Eventually he accepted the situation and began teaching a class or two each week.

The one thing that was still troubling Ranma was his mother. Try as he might, he could not figure out a way to tell his mother about the curse. He wanted so much for his mother to come to the wedding, as much for Akane as for himself.

Of course his father was no help. He constantly reminded Ranma of the potential consequences of his mother finding out. Ranma was sure in his heart that the curse would not really make a difference to his mother, but it would be so much better if the curse could be removed.

And the only way to do that it to go to Jusenkyou.

Ranma didn't even notice that Akane had joined him in the dojo. "Ranma, are you all right?

"I'm fine Akane, I was just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about your mom, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I just wish that there was some way of dealing with this curse before the wedding, so that I could invite her to the wedding and be sure there would be no problems."

"I was thinking about that too. I think I have a solution to the problem. I've been going over the finances for the wedding and with what we have won in the tournaments and what we expect to earn from teaching classes, we almost have enough money to pay for three tickets to Jusenkyou."

"Three tickets?"

"One for you and one for your father and one for me. I would like to come along."

"You said that we almost have enough."

"It will be close, but I think I have a way of coming up for the last little bit."

"Thank you Akane. This means so much to me."

"It means a lot to me also."

"I wonder is Shampoo and Mousse would like to come up with the money to go also," Ranma wondered out loud.

"Why don't you talk with them? Maybe we could work out traveling together and we could do it for less."

"I'll do that."

* * *

During the next week, Ranma got together with Shampoo and Mousse and secretly with Ryoga. They met at the Cat Café one day while Akane was teaching her class.

"At this point, it would be myself and my father, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga," Ranma explained.

"How are we going to explain me coming along to Akane without telling her about my curse beforehand," Ryoga asked?

"I was thinking of saying that you were coming along to share the costs," Ranma answered.

"But I don't really have any money to contribute," Ryoga said sadly.

"I'll help pay your way," came a voice from the door, "as long as I get to come along too."

It was Ukyo.

"Why would you help pay my way," Ryoga asked?

"I have an interest in seeing this all turn out," Ukyo said. "Plus the last time we went to China, we really did not get to see much. This sounds like a good opportunity. Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost?"

"Akane and Nabiki are working on the numbers," Ranma said, "but Akane said that we almost have enough for three tickets. I'll let Nabiki know that there will be seven going and see what the cost will be."

"She not take too big of a commission for doing traveling arrangement?" Shampoo asked.

"I hope she keeps it to a minimum," Ranma laughed. "No more than fifty percent."

Everyone laughed at that. They all knew Nabiki and her ways when money was involved.

Everyone laughed, that is, except for Grandma Cologne. She had been quietly listening and was now shaking her head.

"Is there something wrong, Grandma Cologne?"

"I don't know former son-in-law," she replied. "It just seems to me that you have missed some important aspect in your plan. I am not sure what it is, but I sense disaster awaiting you."

"If you can think of what it might be before we leave, please let us know," Ranma said.

* * *

Ranma and Akane sat down with Nabiki to figure out how much the total cost would be for the eight people who were planning to go on the trip. No matter how they planned, the money available was just short of what was needed.

Ranma realized that time was running short. He did not want to have the trip too close to the wedding date, just in case something did go wrong. Akane volunteered to pass on the wedding dress she had selected and go with a less expensive one, but Ranma would have nothing to do with that. No matter how they figured it, there was no way to have the trip happen before the wedding.

* * *

Ranma was sitting alone in the dojo again when Akane came in to see him.

"Ranma, I think we have enough money now to take the trip."

"What do you mean?"

Akane handed Ranma an envelope. Inside there was easily enough money to cover the difference from what they had to what they needed.

"Akane, where did you get this?"

"Ranma, do you remember when we first met, my hair was long?"

"Yes, of course I remember. It was because Ryoga and I were fighting that it got cut short."

"Well, for some reason, I kept that hair. I don't know why. I had even forgotten that I had it. Well this morning I was going through some of my things and I found it. I took it to the wig maker and this is what she gave me for it."

"Akane, I never would have asked you to give up something as precious as that to pay for this trip."

"I know. That's why I didn't ask you about it."

"Thank you Akane. I guess we need to start making arrangements."

* * *

Ranma was not comfortable with Akane selling her hair like that. He had the feeling that it was a bad omen.

He went to see Grandma Cologne to see if she had been able to come up with a reason for her bad feelings about the trip and he told her about Akane selling her hair.

Grandma Cologne shook her head. "This news makes me feel all the more uneasy about this trip. To make such a sacrifice for the one she loves, but I feel that the sacrifice will be for nothing. As for my original feeling, the reason for it is still clouded"

"Thank you Grandma Cologne," Ranma said as he left.

* * *

It took another full week for all of the arrangements to be made. It was not a small task to get a trip for such a group set up.

When the departure day arrived, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Mr. Tendo were joined by Dr. Tofu and Grandma Cologne at the airport to see everyone off. Grandma Cologne took Ranma and Akane off to the side.

"I still have this feeling of doom concerning this trip. I cannot clear it from my mind, but the reason for it still alludes me. Please take care of yourself and your future bride and please look after Shampoo for me. I fear that I will never see her again."

"Grandma Cologne," Ranma said, "I will do everything in my power to protect everyone traveling with me."

"Thank you, Ranma… Akane… I wish to you all good luck."

* * *

The trip to China was on a small charter plane, which was able to get them within ground transportation range of Jusenkyou. Even after a long bus ride to the nearest village, it was still a long walk into the mountains to reach the cursed springs.

Travel through China was difficult for the travelers. Of course it helped having Shampoo and Mousse who spoke the language. Once they reached the end of the line on the bus, information about the springs was difficult to find.

Ranma vaguely remembered the village from his first visit although in his mind many things had changed. The people in the village were not all that willing to talk about the springs, except to tell of terrible horror stories of the victims. The map which his father had from their first trip seemed all wrong, but things had changed in the village with time so Ranma didn't really worry about it much.

An old shopkeeper turned out to be their best source of information. He not only showed them how to orient the map, but also gave them an ominous warning to beware of the real curse of Jusenkyou. He would say nothing else.

One thing the shopkeeper had been able to give them was a map of the various springs at Jusenkyou. With Shampoo's help, they were able to decipher the map and locate the two springs they were looking for; the spring of the drowned boy and the spring of the drowned girl. Amazingly enough, the two springs were quite close to the entrance to Jusenkyou and right next to each other.

Shampoo and Mousse obtained the necessary provisions required for the two day hike to the springs. They decided to stay in the village overnight and to set out first thing in the morning.

* * *

It was already late when Ranma heard a knock at his door. He knew immediately that it was not Akane, the knock was wrong.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Ryoga. May I come in and talk to you?"

Ranma went to the door and opened it. "What is it Ryoga?"

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I need some advice."

"About?"

"Sometime between now and the time we get to Jusenkyou I need to tell Akane about me being P-chan. I guess I feel like I've been taking advantage of the situation. I never had the courage to come out and tell her how I felt about her, so I used the curse to spend time with her. I owe you an apology as well. You and Akane were engaged all that time."

"Ryoga, there is no need to apologize to me. That engagement was arranged without either of our consents. I really don't consider us engaged until I proposed and she accepted. And besides that, in all that time you spent with Akane as P-chan, or for that matter when you were Ryoga, did you ever do anything to dishonor Akane? I don't think so. You are one of the most honorable men on the face of the Earth."

"But how do I tell her?"

"Just take her off to the side and tell her the truth."

"But what if she gets angry with me?"

"She more than likely will, but she'll get over it."

"Thank you Ranma."

"Your welcome Ryoga."

* * *

The hike to Jusenkyou was not as difficult as Ranma remembered from his first trip there. The trail was far smoother than he remembered, but then Ranma considered that he and his father might have taken a more difficult route for the purpose of training. His father often did stupid things like that, like wanting to train at Jusenkyou in the first place.

When evening came, they set up camp and Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo took care of cooking dinner for everyone. Looking over the map, everyone agreed that they would more than likely reach Jusenkyou sometime in the mid-afternoon of the following day.

That night, Ryoga managed to get up enough courage to tell Akane about his curse and how he felt about her. Akane was not in the least bit angry. If fact, she gave Ryoga a little kiss on the cheek and for the rest of the night Ryoga was floating on a cloud.

At bedtime Akane and Ranma shared a blanket, cuddled close to each other to keep warm.

"You tried to tell be about Ryoga all along, didn't you?" Akane asked.

"For a long time I did, but when I realized that having P-chan with you made you happy and it made Ryoga happy and it really did no harm, I stopped."

Akane thought for a moment and then said, "This curse has really bound the five of you together quite closely. It has always been a strange relationship. You constantly fought with each other, but when it came down to it, the curse forced you to work together. I just hope that when the curse is gone, that the bond will continue."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and embraced her, and that was the way they fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, the travelers had breakfast and broke camp early so that they could get the most difficult part of the journey done before it became too hot.

And in fact, they made very good time, arriving at the gates of Jusenkyou before noon. There at the gate was the familiar guide who had greeted Ranma and his father on their first visit and whom he had seen on at least one other occasion when he came to their town to visit.

"Welcome to Jusenkyou," the guide said. "My you all look familiar. I know I have met you all before, but I cannot remember where."

It was Ranma's father who started the rush, "We don't need to talk to him. We know what we are looking for." And he went running past the guide along with Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo.

"No you don't understand," the guide shouted. "The springs are cursed."

"They all know that," Ranma tried to explain to the guard. "We have all been here once and already carry the curse of one of the springs. We are here to try to break the curse by going into the spring of the drowned girl or boy."

"No you don't understand," the guide said frantically. "Going into another spring does not break the curse. It doubly curses you. It tries to change you into both cursed forms at the same time and will probably kill the person."

* * *

It did not take more that two heartbeats for what the guide had said to sink in to Ranma's head. He was off and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Don't go into the springs. Don't do it. You'll die. Don't do it."

Ranma worked his way around the springs that lay between him and the springs of the drowned girls and boy as fast as he could, but when he got there, his heart nearly stopped.

Shampoo lay floating lifeless on top of the spring of the drowned girl while his father and Mousse floated in the pool of the drowned boy. Ryoga had managed to crawl out of the spring, but it was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain. Ranma came close to him as Ryoga tried to speak.

"In the end… the curse was broken. Please, take care of Akane or I will come back to haunt you forever." In his pain, Ryoga smiled and then he lay silent.

* * *

When Akane found her way to where Ranma was, he sat on the ground next to Ryoga, crying.

"Ranma," Akane called out gently.

"They're all gone… All gone," Ranma sobbed.

Akane started to walk around the last of the springs to get to Ranma to comfort him. She was almost there when her foot slipped on the water that had been thrown up around the springs. Akane screamed, "Ranma!"

Ranma snapped out of depression in a heartbeat. He saw that Akane was falling toward the spring of the drowned boy. Everything was moving in slow motion and Ranma moved to catch Akane.

But something was wrong. Ranma realized that if he had been in his girl form, he would be able to get to Akane quicker. He knew that if Akane fell into the spring, she would not be able to save herself, since she could not swim. Ranma also knew that if he fell into the pool, he would die and would be unable to save Akane. Ranma felt as if something was holding him back as he stretched to reach her. He wasn't going to make it.

As he made contact with Akane, he could feel himself falling off balance. Both he and Akane were falling toward the spring. Both of them were going to die. And there was nothing Ranma could do about it.

Ranma screamed, "Nooooooo!"

* * *

Ranma sat bolt upright in his own bed, his heart pounding, barely able to breath. He could still feel the scream on his lips. It took him several seconds to realize where he was.

Ranma was still frantic. He had to know. He had to know for sure. He got up out of his bed, looking to find his way to Akane.

It was the middle of the night and the house was dark. Ranma made his way out of his room and to Akane's room, trying to be as quiet as possible, not to wake anyone.

When he got to Akane's room, he tapped softly on the door, calling out quietly, "Akane… Akane… Are you awake? I need to talk to you." Ranma hoped that Akane was not too soundly asleep.

Ranma was just about to knock again when he saw that the light turned on in her room, "What… What is it? Is that you Ranma? What do you want?"

"Akane, I need to talk to you?"

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Please?"

Akane had never heard Ranma so frantic. "You can come in."

Ranma opened the door and entered Akane's room and then sat down by the wall next to the door. If Ranma had sounded frantic, he looked more so.

"What is it Ranma?"

"Akane, do you remember when you had long hair and it got cut by accident? Did you keep it? Did you keep the hair that was cut?"

Akane was confused. Why was this so important that Ranma had to ask about it in the middle of the night? If Ranma had not looked so desperate for an answer, she would have thrown him out. "Yes… Yes… I did keep it. It is in a bag in my dresser. Why is that…"

"Promise me, no matter what, no matter what the circumstances are, that you will always keep it. Don't ever sell it, or give it away, or anything."

"But why… How did you know that I had it?"

"Promise me, please!"

"I promise. Now what is going on?"

Hearing those words from Akane, Ranma could feel his heart starting to return to a normal rate. Slowly he began to tell Akane about the dream… no nightmare… no night terror, he had. He made sure that he told her every little detail that he could remember. (He did leave out the details about Ryoga. Ranma owed him that).

When Ranma was done, he took a breath and asked, "Akane, if I never go to Jusenkyou… if I never have this curse removed… will you still have me… will you still love me?"

"Ranma, I love you for what you are, curse or no. But Ranma, it's just a dream. It doesn't mean that is what will actually happen."

"I know it was just a dream but suddenly I realized all this time anything I have tried to find a way to rid myself of this curse, or anytime I might have come in contact with water from Jusenkyou, something has happened to prevent it. Some little twist of fate has stopped it. Akane, I don't think it is meant for this curse to be removed. I will just have to live with it."

"What about your mother?" Akane asked. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell what I should have told her all along, the truth. That is all that I can do."

"If that is what you want, then that is the way it will be. I will live with it also. Anyway, it's not that bad when you turn into a girl. You're kind of cute. It could be a big help to you if you ever have to go and buy clothing for me. Just as long as you don't go out trying to pick up guys, it's OK."

"Don't worry. If I do I'll share with you."

Akane's jaw dropped. "You pervert." Akane picked up her pillow and threw it at Ranma, followed by a book that was on her night table (which Ranma ducked). "How could you even say something like that?"

That was followed by a much larger book that hit Ranma squarely in the head. "Akane, I was only joking." Ranma ducked as another book came flying.

"How could you think that I would be interested in something like that?"

"Akane, I was only kidding… Akane…"

* * *

Little was said around the breakfast the following morning. Ranma was sure that their little go around the night before had awakened everyone in the house, although nothing had been said. Ranma and Akane had already work things out, each apologizing to other.

Kasumi was particularly bright and cheerful this morning. Maybe she had heard the fight and also heard that they had patched things up almost immediately, but there was no other indication as to why she was so happy this morning.

Once breakfast was over everyone headed off in his or her own direction. Kasumi excused herself immediately, asking Nabiki to clear the table, explaining that she had some errands and shopping she needed to get done. Genma excused himself, not explaining what he was doing or where he was going.

Ranma and Akane sat with Soun until Nabiki had cleared all of the dishes and began to work in the kitchen.

"I must say," Akane's father began, "that was some disturbance that came from your bedroom last night, Akane. What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tendo," Ranma began. "It's just that I needed to ask Akane something very important that could not wait until morning."

"That must have been quite an important question for it to require such a loud discussion."

"That's my fault father," Akane injected. "Ranma said something as a joke and I misunderstood him. I'm sorry that it woke you."

"It's not just that," Soun said. "I want to make sure that you understand that I cannot condone any type of improper conduct in the house, even if you are engaged. It is not fair to the other residents of the house, especially your sisters."

"Mr. Tendo, you may rest assured that nothing like that will happen."

"Thank you, Ranma. I trust your word. Now I would like to ask a question of both of you, but please don't get angry."

"Yes father," Akane said, pretty sure of what he was going to ask.

"When you and Ranma stayed out overnight after the tournament, did you… ahhh?"

"Father, do you want to hear what I told Nabiki when she asked that question, or what really happened?"

"Ahhh…" said looking blankly at Akane and then at Ranma who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I told Nabiki that Ranma and I spent the night having sex and that I lost count how many time and then when we got bored with that, Ranma changed to a girl and we did it that way for the rest of the night."

Mr. Tendo's jaw hit the floor. Ranma looked at Akane and then began saying, "That's not the way it was. Akane is just joking…"

Soun's eyes began to glow as he stared at Ranma.

"Yes father, I'm just joking. Ranma was a perfect gentleman. He was even going to find someplace else to sleep, but I insisted that he stay…"

There was some commotion coming from outside that interrupted the conversation. Akane and Ranma and Mr. Tendo made their way to the front door where a number of the neighbors were standing.

"You have to see this," one neighbor called out. "It's that crazy Dr. Tofu."

"Yeah," another neighbor said. "I think he's lost it, He's walking up and down the street on his hands, wearing nothing but his underwear."

Akane and Ranma just looked at each other and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Soun just looked at them having no idea what might be so funny.

It took a moment but finally Akane gained her composure enough to say, "Dad, I think we need to start planning for another wedding."


	15. Hi Mom

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 15 – Hi Mom**

Ranma was sitting by himself in the dojo, reflecting on the events of the past few months. It was a few days before the beginning of the summer session and his wedding to Akane was a little more than five months away. Everything was going well, but Ranma was still troubled.

He and Akane were still looking for opportunities to compete in several more tournaments. A collection of trophies on a shelf in the dojo would be nice, but more importantly, the cash prizes would help pay for the costs of the wedding.

In addition, the notoriety of their victory had drawn a few more students to the school. Evenings during the summer session promised to be very busy for both of them, with classes scheduled three nights during the week, all beginning students.

They had not seen Ryoga for some time. Ranma wanted to talk to him and tell him about is dream about Jusenkyou and to tell Ryoga about the engagement. Ranma had already told Shampoo and Mousse about the dream and Grandma Cologne agreed that it was a strong indication not to go back to Jusenkyou. The solution to breaking the curse would not be found there.

The one thing that was still troubling Ranma was his mother. Try as he might, he could not figure out a way to tell his mother about the curse. He wanted so much for his mother to come to the wedding, as much for Akane as for himself.

Of course his father was no help. He constantly reminded Ranma of the potential consequences of his mother finding out. Ranma was sure in his heart that the curse would not really make a difference to his mother, but it would be so much better if the curse could be removed.

Ranma hadn't even notice that Akane had joined him in the dojo. "Ranma, are you all right?

"I'm fine Akane, I was just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about your mom, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I just wish that I could figure out some way to tell her about the curse. I so want to talk to her before the wedding."

"Speaking of weddings, Kasumi and Dr, Tofu have set a date."

"When?"

"Next spring. Kasumi said that it would give the family time to recover from our wedding and then have time to properly plan hers."

"You'll be able to help her. Have they been able to track down Dr. Tofu's mother?"

"Yes. She was ready to come and have the ceremony right then and there, but Dr. Tofu put a stop to that."

"Has he stopped spacing out every time Kasumi is around?"

"He's getting better about it, but I think he's still floating a foot above the ground."

"It's been a week. Wow!"

"Ranma, have you made any progress in contacting your mother?"

"No. My dad won't tell me anything and I was too young when we left to remember anything about where we lived."

"I think I may have something that will help, but let's go for a walk."

Ranma got up and walked with Akane to the kitchen where Kasumi was working on dinner. "Kasumi, Ranma and I are going for a walk. We'll be home in time for dinner."

"Akane, do you think you will be walking by Dr. Tofu's office?"

"We can do that. What do you need?"

"Could you take this basket to him? I made him some treats, but he still has office hours and I didn't want to disturb him. He gets so distracted when I am around."

"I would be glad to," Akane said.

Akane took the basket from Kasumi, and Akane and Ranma began to walk toward Dr, Tofu's office. It was only then that Ranma noticed that Akane was carrying her mother's cooking notebook.

They were well down the street before Akane said anything, and only after he checked to see if they had been followed.

"Your dad has messed things up so badly before, I want to make sure that he isn't around before we talk."

"Good idea. So you have an idea?"

"Do you remember the last time your mother came to visit?"

"How could I forget? That was when your mom's notebook was found."

"Exactly. Your mom was helping me with cooking. Well, I was looking through the notebook last night. My mom never finished writing in it, so there were some blank pages at the end. I had never even looked there before, but I dropped it last night and the book opened to a page in the blank section and this is what I found."

Akane opened the notebook and on an otherwise blank page was written a phone number.

"It's your mom's handwriting. I remember it from the card that she sent. I think she left this so that we could get in contact with her. Maybe Dr. Tofu will let us use his phone and we can call her."

"Oh… This is wonderful, but… but what do I say to her?"

"How about 'Hi mom, I love you'."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ranma and Akane to arrive at Dr. Tofu' office. He was just finishing with his last patient as they arrived.

"Is this a business or social visit?" he asked as the entered the office.

"Strictly social," Akane replied, handing him the basket. "Kasumi made some treats for you."

Dr. Tofu's eyes glazed just at the mention of Kasumi. "I still can't believe that she asked me to marry her," he said, almost putting the basket down three feet short of the table, but Ranma caught it in time.

"Ranma," the doctor asked, not particularly facing anyone, "Did you feel like you were floating after you got engaged to Akane?"

"Yeah, for a while," Ranma answered, "but then the reality of planning the wedding, and the responsibilities set in and put my feet back on the ground. But you know, it still feels good."

"Dr. Tofu," Akane said, "Could we use your phone to make a call?"

"Sure, but…"

"It's to Ranma's mother," Akane said.

"Ahhh… I understand. Sure, go ahead."

Akane dialed the number she had found in her notebook and waited for an answer. After several rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello," a woman's voice said.

"Is this Saotome residence?" Akane asked.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Saotome," the voice responded.

"This is Akane Tendo."

"Akane, how are you? What can I do for you?"

"I'm fine, but there is someone here who would like to talk to you."

Akane held out the phone to Ranma. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say, but then taking the phone he said, "Hi mom. This is your son, Ranma. I love you."

* * *

It did not take long for arrangements to be made. They would meet at a park known to all of them early the next day. They explained that the meeting would take place without Genma present saying they would explain why in the morning.

Ranma and Akane would be able to head out on their morning run before anyone else was awake in the house and go straight to the park. They decided not to tell anyone. Akane did tell Kasumi that she and Ranma would not be at breakfast because they were going to go shopping and they wanted an early start.

Ranma remained unusually quiet for the remainder of the evening, struggling with what to say to the woman who was his mother, but who he barely knew.

Akane could see that Ranma was troubled, but did not feel it was her place to interfere. She knew that spending the night with his father would be difficult and even invited him to stay in her room overnight. Ranma declined saying that his father might become suspicious since up till now they had so strongly declined to do it.

Ranma barely slept that night. His dreams were troubled by visions of he and his father being force to commit ritual suicide while his mother and Akane looked on. That, and with his father's loud snoring, made Ranma regret not taking up Akane's offer. It was only well into the night, when Ranma resolved to go ahead with the morning's plans no matter what, that sound sleep finally came.

Ranma was awake with the first light. He quietly dressed and went to the dojo where he and Akane had agreed to meet. To his surprise, Akane was already there and waiting for him.

"Ranma, how did you sleep?"

"Not well. Between my father's snoring and the nightmares…"

"Me neither. I guess I'm just too anxious about everything. Have you figured out what you're going to say?

"Pretty much. But let's get going before my dad gets up or I chicken out."

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived at the pre-arranged meeting place, Ranma's mother, Nodoka was already there, sitting on a bench, carrying the sword that had almost become a part of her.

When Ranma saw the sword, a chill ran up and down his spine, but it was too late to turn back now. As they approached, Ranma's mother stood.

"Good morning, Akane," she said, bowing.

"Good morning, Mrs. Saotome," Akane responded, also bowing.

"And this must be Ranma."

"Good morning, mother," Ranma said. At first he was going to bow, but suddenly that did not seem appropriate. Ranma put his arms around his mother and embraced her.

"So how are you? How is your father? Where is he?"

"I am fine and so is father. But I have quite a bit to explain to you and some of it you will not be pleased with. First though, I have asked Akane to be my wife, and she has accepted."

Akane showed the ring to Mrs. Saotome. "Oh! Genma did remember. I made him take it when he left with you. It has been in my family for a very long time. But I thought that you two were already engaged?"

"My father and your husband had made the arrangement," Akane explained. "To tell you the truth, I was not happy with the arrangement originally, but I've really grown to love your son, so when he asked me to marry him about a month ago, I said yes. He is a wonderful man"

"So why isn't your father here?"

"Because he is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of what you will make us do if you find out what happened to us."

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"It all started when we went to China."

"That's when the letters from your father stopped. He didn't write often, no more than one a month, but they stopped after he wrote that you were going to a famous training facility in China. He didn't say where though."

"We went to Jusenkyou."

"Jusenkyou! Oh, my"

"You've heard of it then, Mrs. Saotome?" Akane asked.

"Its reputation is widely known in the world of martial arts, Akane. It is a terrible place. The springs bring terrible curses to those who fall into them. Is that why we have not heard from you, Ranma? What happened to your father?"

"He fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda."

"So the panda I saw at Akane's house is your father?"

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome"

"It must be terrible for him to spent all his life as a panda."

"Not his entire life. Only when he is splashed with cold water," Ranma explained. "When you pour hot water on him, he returns to his normal form."

Mrs. Saotome lowered her head, "So that is why he won't see me."

"There's more," Ranma said putting his hand on his mother's shoulder. "I fell into one of the pools too."

"Ranma!"

"Mother, we have met before. We have talked before. You have held my hand. You said I shouldn't be such a tomboy. I'm Ranko. I fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

"Ranma, how terrible. How do you live with it?"

"I live with it. It is quite annoying and inconvenient. There have been times when it has made a mess of my life, but I live with it. It helps to have someone like Akane to help me and support me."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"Father and others think that if we go back to Jusenkyou and go into the Spring of the Drowned Boy, the curse will be removed, but I have come to believe that it won't. Unless there is some other way to break the curse, I believe I will carry it for the remainder of my days."

Ranma's mother asked, "Akane, what do you think of this?"

"Mrs. Saotome, I love your son. I love him just the way he is, curse and all. At this point, I don't think I would have him any other way. He is strong and yet gentle. He is kind and warm and fun to be with. Maybe he would not be like that if it were not for the curse."

"Ranma, why didn't you and your father come to me?"

"Because mother, he is afraid. He is afraid of what you will make us do, because of the promise he made. I don't really think he cares for himself as much as for me."

Nodoka began to snicker a bit and a smile came to her face. "Don't let him fool you. He is a coward through and through. I think the only reason he married me was that he was too much of a coward to turn down my proposal."

Once Akane recovered from the shock of the last statement she asked, "You proposed to him?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Nodoka explained. "He spent so much time mooching food at my house, I told him to either move on or marry me?"

"Ranma, that sounds like your father," Akane said.

"Exactly," Ranma added.

"As for his promise of seppuku if you didn't turn out manly, I think in spite of him, you turned out well. And come to think of it, I had always hoped to give you a little sister if the opportunity presented itself."

"I guess we can let dad off the hook then, mom?"

"Hmmm… Maybe not yet. I think Genma needs to be taught a little lesson from all of this. Let's go have some breakfast and talk this over.

* * *

It wasn't all that unusual of a day, except Genma had missed breakfast. Either no one had tried to wake him up or he had simply been so soundly asleep. Although missing a meal was quite unusual for Genma, it was more than likely the second reason.

As Genma opened his eyes, he realized how late it was. Ranma was nowhere to be found, but that was not unusual these days, since he had begun running with Akane in the mornings. It was quite bright outside, so it must be rather late.

The knock at the door startled him. "Mr. Saotome," came a voice, "Are you awake?" It was Kasumi. "I tried to wake you for breakfast, but you just kept sleeping. I did save you some… Oh! That is the reason I came to get you. There is a letter for you."

Genma though to himself, "She is such a sweet girl. She and Dr. Tofu will make such a perfect couple."

"Just slide it past the door, Kasumi. I will be down in a few minutes. Thank you for saving breakfast."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Saotome." Kasumi slid the letter past the door.

Genma began to wonder who might be writing to him, although he had sent several inquiries out about tournaments on behalf of Ranma. This might be a reply with information.

The handwriting on the outside of the envelope looked vaguely familiar, but he could not place it. Genma opened the letter and turned as pale as a ghost. It was from his wife, Nodoka.

Genma,

I am determined to see my son. After seeing him at the tournament on television, I am all that more desirous of seeing him again.

But I can only take your reluctance to let me meet him as an indication that there is some kind of problem. It is my sincere hope that this is not the case. I don't think I need to remind you of the promise you made for yourself and for Ranma.

I will be to the Tendo residence soon to see you. I hope you will not try to avoid me. I will find you.

Nodoka

What was Genma to do? He and Ranma would have to make their escape quickly. Nodoka had not said when she would arrive. He had no desire to face seppuku.

It would be difficult to convince Ranma to go. It had been nearly impossible to convince of the need the last time. Now that he had committed himself to his engagement to Akane, it would be nearly impossible.

Genma decided to pack things for both Ranma and himself. There would be no time to explain, or for Ranma to pack on his own.

It only took a few seconds to pack. They really didn't own all that much. The next problem would be to find Ranma.

At this time of the day, he would probably be in the dojo, working out; or he might even have a class. That is where he would go first to find Ranma. The though did cross his mind that if he could not find Ranma quickly, he would just have to leave without him. If Ranma wanted to meet his mother so badly, he could face the knife and sword.

Backpack on his back, Genma ran out of his room and as quickly as he could made his way to the dojo. He was in too much of a panic to really comprehend that there didn't seem to be anyone around the house. That wasn't his problem. Good byes meant explanations and he really did not have time for that.

It wasn't until Genma entered the dojo that he realized his peril, hearing the voice he truly feared to hear.

"Leaving so soon Genma? I've only just arrived."

It was Nodoka. Genma was caught. He collapsed to the floor, crying.

* * *

Of course, Nodoka had not just arrived. This had all been well-planned two days before when Ranma and Akane had first met Ranma's mother.

At first, Akane thought that the whole idea was rather cruel, but as she began to remember all of the problems that Genma had caused her and Ranma since they had arrived, it didn't seem cruel enough.

Nodoka dismissed the idea of actually setting up everything for the seppuku ritual as Ranma had suggested. She realized that might be too much for her husband to take.

When Akane explained the plan to her family (Ranma had gotten his father out of the house on the pretense of some training activity), they were more than happy to help, including her father, who she had figured would have been the biggest fly in the ointment.

Making sure that Genma slept in was the trickiest part of the plan, but Akane's father quickly volunteered to make sure that it would happen. A couple of bottles of sake took care of that problem nicely.

Nodoka arrived early in the morning and even enjoyed breakfast with the Tendo's and Ranma before the drama was allowed to unfold. After breakfast they all gathered in the dojo as Kasumi went to wake Mr. Saotome.

* * *

"Get up you old fool," Nodoka said, extending her hand to her husband. "We need to talk and it will be quite difficult to do that with you lying on the floor and crying like a baby."

The voice that Ranma heard from his mother was different than her had ever heard in the short time he had known her. Although it was still loving, there was a sternness to it that commanded immediate respect and response.

Genma responded to it immediately, standing up, although he did not accept the hand offered by his wife. He stood there before his wife, head bowed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Genma, you really do know how to mess things up. What were you thinking, trying to avoid me. You knew that I would eventually catch up with you. Now would you care to explain exactly what is going on?"

There was a long silence. Finally, without raising his head Genma says, "I have failed. I failed Ranma. I failed you. I do not deserve to live. I will offer no other explanation. I ask only that you spare Ranma. Everything is my fault."

Another long silence followed. "You think you failed. After talking with Ranma and Akane, I don't see how you can think that." Nodoka responded.

"You don't understand."

"Oh! I understand, but if that is the way you want to be about it…" Genma could hear the ring of the sword being drawn from its sheath. "Ranma, how would you like a giant stuffed panda?"

"No," Ranma responds, "I'm a little too old for stuffed toys, unless you would like one Akane?"

"I'll pass," Akane answered. "I don't think I have enough space for something that big."

Genma finally lifted his head and asked, "You know?"

"Of course I know. I said I had talked with Ranma and Akane. Do you think he's as big of a coward as you are? He explained everything. I may not be happy with it. I am certainly not happy with you for doing something so stupid. In spite of everything, Ranma has turned out to be both an excellent martial artist and a excellent human being."

"Thank you Ranma," Genma finally said.

Nodoka laughed, "Don't think he did this for you. He came to me for the sake of Akane."

"I realize that," Genma said. "That doesn't mean that I can't thank him. He's a better man than I am."

"Isn't that the truth," Nodoka shot back.

Finally Soun Tendo spoke up. "Now that that matter has been taken care of, Mrs. Saotome, you and your husband are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you Mr. Tendo, but I do not wish to be a burden on your household."

"It is no burden, Mrs. Saotome," Kasumi said.

"I can at least help out with the kitchen duties, Kasumi," Nodoka offered.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it, although Akane has been helping lately."

"Akane has been helping… why that is wonderful."

"She is actually doing quite well," Nabiki added.

"All thanks to Ranma, Mrs. Saotome," Akane said, blushing from the complements.

"It seems like Ranma has developed many skills beyond that of martial arts. I'm proud of you son."

Now it was Ranma's turn to blush at the complements.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that the minor flaw in the plan for Nodoka to stay was realized. It, of course, would make sense for Nodoka to sleep with her husband, something that had not occurred for an extended length of time. But since Ranma had been sharing the guest room with his father, it would be necessary for Ranma to find someplace else to sleep.

Happosai, who normally slept in the second guest room, was out somewhere, but there was no telling when he might return and Ranma wanted nothing to do with being in Happosai's room if by chance he might come back in the middle of the night.

Ranma was perfectly willing to sleep in the dojo, something he had done on several occasions when he could not get to sleep with his father's snoring.

"It was not my intention to displace anyone," Nodoka protested. "I can stay in the dojo."

"Mother, I will not hear of it. You and father need to get to know each other again and to be quite honest with you, I will not miss hearing him snore."

There is a quiet clearing of a throat from behind Ranma. Turning around he found Akane standing with her father. "There is another option Ranma," Akane said smiling. "You could move into my room."

"Ahhh… Akane… are you sure…" Ranma stammered.

"Ranma, don't worry," Soun said. "I figure if you try something that Akane doesn't approve of, she'll just beat you senseless."

"Akane, are you sure?" Ranma asked.

"I am as sure of this as I am that I love you," Akane answered.

* * *

"Ranma, do you have any idea why it was so important to your father to train you like he did, away from your mother," Akane asked, sitting on her bed, dressed in her nightclothes.

Ranma too was ready for bed, wearing his pajamas. "I talked to them about it today. I guess my mother came from a family that had a long traditional martial arts background. My father didn't want the Anything Goes form lost, so he thought that the only thing to do was to take me away and train me himself."

"I guess I don't understand. It just seems silly to me."

"I don't really understand either, but one good thing came out of it."

"What was that?"

"I met you, Akane."

"You're sweet… Do you think your mom and dad will patch things up?"

"I don't know, but mom had already told dad that if he doesn't straighten up, she'll douse him with cold water and sell him to the zoo to help pay for the wedding."

"Oh! That's harsh. Well what do say to getting some sleep?"

"OK, but your bed is awfully small. I could have brought my bed roll in and slept on the floor."

"No, this will be fine," Akane said as she pulled back the covers and Ranma climbed into bed with her. "A small bed means that you will have to cuddle all that much closer."

Akane turned off the light on her nightstand and Ranma pulled the covers over both of them as they snuggle together.

"Ranma, would you like to do something so that Nabiki has something to listen to through the wall, or should we just invite her in to watch so she can get some pointers."

There was a thud and the sound of things falling on the floor from the other side of the wall.

"You're cruel Akane. I love you."

"Thank you Ranma. I love you too."


	16. Do You Mind If I Ask You a Stupid Questi

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer**: Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 16 – Do You Mind If I Ask You a Question?**

With the beginning of the new school year there were some significant changes in the Tendo household, the most significant of which was the departure of Gemma Saotome. Gemma had been a fixture of the house, along with Ranma, since their arrival nearly two years previous.

But Nadoka's logic was flawless. It was obvious that Gemma and Nadoka should renew their relationship after more years that either could remember. Of course the secondary reason was to keep Gemma from interfering with Ranma and Akane. And a third reason, which almost everyone though, but no one voiced, was that Gemma really didn't contribute anything of any value to the household.

The fact that Nabiki was attending college also changed things around the Tendo house. She had an early class, so she was up at the same time Akane and Ranma were getting up for their morning run and workout. And greeting her every morning was Kuno. Although he had not been accepted to a college, he was up early and went with Nabiki. Kuno found a Cram School located near the college where Nabiki was attending, so they could at least spend time together at lunch. Kuno even became a regular guest at dinner, although Nabiki was equally absent, having dinner at Kuno's home.

Of course, the other regular guest at the Tendo dinner table was Doctor Tofu. He had finally gotten used to the idea that he and Kasumi were actually engaged so his glasses didn't steam up quite so much in the presence of Kasumi and could feed himself without causing severe damage to his own person or those around him. Sitting next to each other at the dinner table, they made the ultimately cute couple.

Planning for Ranma and Akane's wedding was back into full swing. The date for the wedding had been set for the second to the last weekend of August, just two weeks after Ranma's eighteenth birthday.

Planning was for Kasumi's wedding was interspersed with Akane's. Although the two weddings were going to be quite different, there were some elements (like that of the reception afterwards) that of course were going to be the same. Nadoka came over on occasion to help with the planning, and allowed Gemma to tag along giving Soun the chance to play Shogi against someone he had a remote chance to beat.

Some things changed at school also. Now that Kuno had graduated, Ranma assumed the position of de facto 'leader' of the student population, a job Ranma was not particularly interested in having placed on his shoulders. And try as he might, he just could not get used to being referred to as "sempai".

Ranma and Akane also saw that there was a noticeable increase in the number of couples around school. Maybe they had started something. Several of Akane's friends (Yuka as an example) were now spending their time with a single young gentleman and there had been some talk about other possible marriages.

One thing that amazed not only Akane, but also everyone in school, was that Ranma had begun to take a serious interest in his schoolwork. Before, without putting much effort into it, Ranma had done passable work. Now, with his increased interest, and the support of Akane, Ranma was near the top of his class.

"I can't believe it," Akane said to Ranma as they walked home from school. "You got a perfect score on the math exam."

"It was probably more luck than anything else," Ranma replied, not really wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Well, that kind of luck could get you into a top university with no problem."

One other very important thing had changed also. Ranma and Akane walked side by side, hand in hand, on the way to and from school, instead of Ranma walking on the fences and walls.

"So what is on the schedule for tonight, Akane?"

"You have a class to teach at four and I have a class to teach at six. And somewhere around all of that we need to fit in dinner and homework."

"Hmmm… Akane, if it doesn't get too late, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"That sounds nice. Did you have anyplace particular in mind?"

"Not really. Just someplace quiet. We really haven't had much quiet time together since school started."

"I know. We have at least one class to teach every night of the week. And I hadn't realized that there would be that much more homework to do this year."

"If you would like, I could teach your class tonight. That would give you some extra time to do homework."

"I may take you up on that offer. Although… is that to help me out or so you can get to spend time with the pretty girls?"

"I believe your class tonight is all nine and ten year olds. Happosai I am not. Anyway, there isn't another girl as pretty as you."

"Why thank you. Sure, you can take my class tonight. You don't have any math homework anyway, since you aced the test. But we better hurry up if you're going to get home in time to teach your class."

--- ---

While Ranma taught his afternoon class, Akane helped Kasumi in the kitchen. Although Kasumi did the majority of the cooking, Akane worked along side Kasumi practicing her skills and with Kasumi's gentle directions, Akane managed to keep from going too far astray from what she was supposed to be doing.

"Akane, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Kasumi asked in a quiet, shy voice.

"Of course, Onee-chan," Akane answered as she carefully sliced carrots.

"I was wondering if you could take care of the cleanup after dinner? Tofu-san asked if I would like to go see a movie with him tonight."

"Of course I can. Hmmm… This is actually the first time you two have gone out like this, isn't it? This is like your first date?"

"I guess you could say that, but when you put it that way, it makes me feel all fluttery inside."

"That's the same way I felt the day that Ranma proposed and we went to the dance… Onee-chan, I don't remember you ever going out on a date when you were in high school."

"I guess I never did date when I was in high school. There really never was any time for that after mother died."

"So what kind of a movie are you going to see? A nice romantic movie that you can watch with your arms around each other… or maybe a horror movie so that you can cuddle up with Doctor Tofu during the scary parts?"

Kasumi giggled, "Now you're being silly Akane… and you're not paying attention to what you're doing."

Akane looked at the counter in front of her to discover a huge mound of sliced carrots.

--- ---

"Ranma, are you going to be OK?"

Ranma was still in his female form after teaching Akane's class, but it was quite obvious that he was quite battered and bruised. "I'll be fine after I have a chance to soak for a couple of minutes. I never though that nine and ten year old girls could be so vicious."

"You're just too nice to them. That's the advantage a girl has over a guy in martial arts. You guys are always afraid you're going to hurt us, so you take it easy on us, and we take advantage of that."

"I'll have to remember that the next time I'm fighting for my life against a group of crazed nine and ten year old girls."

Akane and Ranma arrived at the bath and without thinking Akane began to follow Ranma in. "Ah! Akane, could I ask you a favor?"

"Oh! Sure… I'll wait out here for you," Akane said backing out the entrance.

"No, it's not that. I was wondering if you could get me a change of clothing. I hadn't planned on needing to take a bath after the class. Actually, I wouldn't mind if you came in with me. Actually, I wouldn't mind if you took a bath with me."

"Maybe later, but let me go get you some clean clothing and I'll be right back. Then we can take our walk." Akane exited the bath and slid the door closed behind her.

Ranma quickly stripped and turned on the shower. Of course under the hot water of the shower, Ranma quickly reverted back to his male form. He though about it for a moment and realized that since he had met Akane, he was far more conscious of the form he was in.

Thinking back to when he first was cursed, he didn't really take notice of what form he was in (except for maybe the first few days, until they figured out that hot water allowed them to turn back to their normal form). Quite often he would walk around without a top in his female form, not really thinking, or caring, about the assets he was displaying. It didn't really matter to him. And even when he first met Akane, he would walk around without a top, although more to annoy Akane than anything else.

But as he got to know Akane better, Ranma started to make a conscious effort to keep track of his current form and act appropriately. Now that he and Akane were spending so much time together, especially in somewhat intimate circumstances, Ranma was noticing some subtle difference between his two forms; some very nice and some a bit disturbing.

His reaction to Akane in his male form was quite predictable, very obvious and somewhat embarrassing at times. This was especially true when they were in bed together. Ranma was often surprised that Akane had not complained.

But just now, as a girl, he was feeling something in an area of his body that he never really understood and to which he had never paid much attention. It was a strange warm feeling that was really quite disturbing to Ranma.

Ranma finished rinsing and got into the bath. The heat of the bath had an almost immediate healing effect on all of his injuries. Ranma decided that when he could work up the courage, he would ask Akane about it. Tonight though, he had something else on his mind to talk to Akane about.

It wasn't long before there was a quiet knock at the door. "Ranma is it OK for me to bring in your clothing."

"I'm in the bath," Ranma told Akane. "I'll leave it you if you want to come in or not."

The door slid open and Akane quickly entered. "I'm still not sure dad would approve of me being in here, but I guess I don't really care right now. Do you have any idea where you'd like to walk to?"

"Actually, I was thinking about a walk to the park. We should pretty much have the whole park to ourselves."

"It sounds like you're a romantic mood tonight."

"Maybe. But I'd like to get away so that we can talk without other people around."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"But…"

"No, no buts. It's just that when I want to say something to only you, either your father is around, or Kasumi, or Nabiki. At least we don't have my father sticking his nose into our business. I can't tell you how much better it's been since mom took dad home."

Akane just looked at Ranma with a puzzled look, not really sure what Ranma was trying to get at.

"Well, I feel a lot better now. I'm sure I'm going to hurt in the morning, but right now I feel pretty good."

"Would you like me to leave so you can get out of the bath?" Akane asked.

"Again I'll leave that up to you, Akane. I just expect that the moment I get out, your father will show up to find out what's going on."

"Your right," Akane said smiling. "I'll wait for you out in the hall."

Akane left the bath, sliding the door closed behind her. She could hear Ranma splash as he stepped out of the bath. Akane wondered what Ranma wanted to talk about that he could not comfortably talk about around her father and sisters.

It didn't take long for Ranma to dress. It was not more than a minute or two that he slid the door open and joined Akane in the hallway, carrying his practice garb.

"Let's drop this off at our room, then we can go for our walk," Ranma said with a broad smile.

"You look rather happy about something."

"Oh! I thought of several things I'd like to talk to you about. I'll tell you about it while we're walking."

After they dropped off Ranma's laundry, they headed to the living room where Soun were sitting. Nabiki was apparently up in her room working on her homework. Akane and Ranma excused themselves and headed out for their walk.

--- ---

Ranma seemed to be waiting until they were far enough away from the house before he was willing to start talking, but as they turned the corner a block way from the house Akane asked, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about that we couldn't talk about in the house?"

"Well, everyone has been making plans for the wedding, but I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do after the wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"

"Oh! You're right. I hadn't thought about that yet. I guess… I guess I hadn't given it any thought at all. What would you like to do after the wedding? … Wait a minute. That was a silly question. I have a pretty good idea of what you want to do."

"Actually I have some thoughts on that and we should probably talk about that also."

"Oh?"

'Well, I don't think it would be particularly fair to you if you were pregnant while you re still in school. You've always put so much effort into your schoolwork and your clubs. It just would not be fair to you to have to give them up… and it would really make going to college difficult if we had a baby to care for."

"Ranma that really wouldn't be fair to you either."

"Don't worry about me. I like the way we're cuddling now, although I wouldn't mind going farther. I just think we will need to take… precautions. But there is still the question of where you would like to go after the wedding?"

"I don't know really," Akane said after a moment of thought. "I've never really traveled much, except for our adventures together… and maybe a few trips to the beach… and when we went to the tournament."

"Yeah, I've done a lot of traveling with my dad, but most of it on foot… and when I think about it, I never got to see anything. We were usually training, or running away from something or someone."

"You mean like Shampoo."

"Don't remind me, although now that I think about it, she may not have been the worst… I guess that I would like to go someplace strictly as a tourist."

"How would you like to go to Kyoto? I've read so much about it in school and I've seen pictures… and I've always sort of wanted to go, but I never figured I would get the chance."

"Well Akane, Kyoto it will be. I've never been there either. We can go explore someplace that is totally new to both of us"

"I'm not sure how we could we afford it? Even a couple of days there would be very expensive."

"Well, that last time my mother and father stopped by, my dad gave me a flyer for another tournament. I called about it and because I won that last tournament, I'll be able to compete in the master's division. There are very big cash prizes for first, second and third place."

"Is there a women's division?" Akane asked.

"I guess there is, but I really hadn't expected you to compete to raise money for the honeymoon."

"No I was just wondering. I had a lot of fun the last time I competed. I'd really just like to do it again. And maybe we could budget ahead and get a regular hotel room to stay for the night."

"What, so Nabiki has something else to gossip about?"

"No, I think I set her straight after the last time. I'm not sure she's recovered from the shock yet."

"That wasn't very funny telling that to your father. I thought he was going to have a heart attack… right after he killed me."

"You have to admit, I only told them what they thought had happened."

"Yeah, but hearing it come out your mouth even shocked me."

"Sorry about that… I probably should have warned you when I told dad… but I was never going to get an opportunity like that again. … Ranma, do you have a problem with me competing?"

"Not at all," Ranma replied. "I'm just in it for the money at the moment."

"Well I'm not saying that the money wouldn't help, but I think if I compete and win, I'll use the money for something else. It might be a good start to my college fund."

"Have you thought about what you would go to college for?"

"Actually," Akane said after a moment of reflection, "I had always though about going to school to become a teacher. You know, my sisters and I knew that dad would arrange a marriage for one of us to take over the dojo. I think that's why Nabiki was always interested in business, to manage the school. I thought that it would be better if the school had a real teacher. Kasumi just always wanted to be the ideal wife and housekeeper. She's been doing it since mom died."

"I never though about college," Ranma said. "My only goals were to train to be the best in my martial art and to get away from my father."

"I can't blame you for that. Your dad is one strange bird… panda. Is that all you want to talk about? Is that why you were smiling when you got out of the bath?"

Ranma began to blush, "Actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about, but it's kind of difficult to explain, but it kind of has something to do with what you told Nabiki and your father about our night in the hotel."

By this time, Ranma and Akane had reached the park; even they hadn't realized it, being quite occupied in their conversation.

"What about what I had told them?" Akane said somewhat shocked. "That we had sex all night long."

"Well sort of," Ranma responded quietly. "Maybe we could sit down and talk for a while."

Ranma indicated a nearby bench and he moved and directed Akane toward it.

Once they sat down there was a long tense silence that Akane broke by asking very strongly, "Well?"

"Actually I have a somewhat personal question to ask you and I don't know exactly how to ask it?"

"It would probably be best if you just came out and asked. What is the worst that could happen?"

"You could beat me to within an inch of my life."

"And how is that any different than any time before? What do you have to lose?"

Ranma thought for a moment, trying to formulate exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Let me start by saying that I've been doing some thinking lately about the curse. In many ways I've become resigned to the fact that I will live with it for the rest of my life."

"You don't know that for sure, Ranma. You may still find the answer. It may not be at Jusenkyou, but I'm sure that there is a way to remove the curse… somewhere."

"That may be the case… or it may not… it's just that lately I've become very conscious of the way my body feels when I'm around you."

"You don't think I've noticed when we are in bed together? Have you heard me complain?"

"I understand that. It's… ahhh… the way my body feels when I'm with you when I'm… ahhh… a girl."

Akane looked a Ranma with a somewhat puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"Up till now, I've never really paid all that much attention to my body in my female form. To me, it was always an inconvenience, probably because I was so used to my male body functions. And to be quite honest with you, since when I'm a girl, I'm not attracted to guys, it has never really mattered."

"But today," Ranma continued, "when we were walking back from the dojo to the bath and I thought about the prospect of you being in the bath with me, I felt a feeling in parts of my body that I had never really paid much attention to before, and then when I thought about what you said that we did it in the hotel room, well… Akane, how does it feel for you when we are cuddling together? How do you feel? What do you feel?"

Shocked at the question, Akane stared at Ranma, not able to formulate any kind of response. Ranma looked at her and was sure that this conversation was going to end in a beating.

It took a moment, but Akane finally got the words out of her mouth, "Oh my! I had never thought about that before. About how I feel when we are cuddling together. Most of the time, I just think about how nice it feels where you touch me, but you're right… now that I think about it, there is a warm glow that I feel. And I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would feel the same way when you're in you're girl… Oh, my!"

Ranma and Akane just stared at each other for a moment longer, then a smile came to Akane's face and she began to laugh. Ranma was somewhat taken aback by her reaction and remained sitting in shock.

Then Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma, hugging him, saying, "I love you, you silly boy. You know, this curse might really be a blessing in disguise. Because you know what it's like to be a girl, you're always so concerned about my feelings, to the point of forgetting about your own feelings. I guess I'm going to have to be more sensitive to your needs and feelings in the future."

Ranma put his arm around Akane, drawing her close.

--- ---

Akane and Ranma sat cuddled up on the park bench for a while, but finally Akane said, "We should probably go back to the house. I still have some homework to finish."

"I thought you finished that while I was teaching your class for you."

"I finished most of it, but I told Kasumi that I would clean up after dinner. She and Doctor Tofu were going to go out to see a movie."

"Did Doctor Tofu ask Kasumi or was it the other way around?"

"No, I think it was Doctor Tofu who asked Kasumi."

"That is so hard to believe considering how shy he has always been around your sister. He has changed so much since Kasumi proposed to him."

"Kasumi has changed too. She was so clueless about how Doctor Tofu felt about her. I still wonder what made her decide to propose that morning."

"I don't know…" Ranma said as Akane and he stood.

Ranma took Akane by the hand as they slowly began to walk toward home. After a moment or two Ranma broke the silence, saying, "About what we were talking about before…"

"We were talking about a lot of things. Was there anything specific?"

"About our honeymoon. We've decided that we're going to go to Kyoto, but I had another though… Maybe a stop along the way."

"And where would that be?"

"I was thinking about stopping and spending a night at the hotel we stayed after the tournament."

Akane stopped. "You mean at that love hotel?"

"Yeah," Ranma stammered as he stopped and turned to face Akane. "I was thinking that we might even try to get the same room we had before."

Akane tried to keep a straight face but couldn't for any longer than a moment. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Ranma.

"You're so romantic, Ranma. I think that would be a marvelous idea."

She gave Ranma another squeeze and then turned and took him by the hand. "Come on, let's get home so I can get my homework done. Then maybe we can figure out how much of a honeymoon we can afford."

Ranma began walking along with Akane, but suddenly stopped.

"Akane, maybe we should find another route home."

"Why Ranma?"

Ranma pointed to a couple in the distance, just entering the park. They stopped beneath the streetlight, embraced and kissed. When the couple turned and began walking toward Akane and Ranma again, it was easy to see that it was Kasumi and Doctor Tofu.


	17. Crisis

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 17 – Crisis**

Akane had never been so frightened in her entire life. She simply was not ready for this. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready.

"You don't really have any choice," Ranma said as he gave Akane a hug. "You're the only who can do this. Everyone is depending on you."

That's the last thing Akane wanted to hear. She didn't need the added pressure. She didn't need to know that people were depending on her. It only made it worse.

And why today? Why did it have to happen today? Why did it have to happen at all? Kasumi never got sick. Akane couldn't remember a single day Kasumi had been sick.

"I don't know why you're so worried. You're cooking is so much better now."

"But I've always had someone in the kitchen to help me out when I got into trouble. I've never cooked an entire meal on my own. Ranma, couldn't you stay here with me and make sure I don't mess up?"

"Akane, someone has to cover the afternoon class."

"Ranma, you said that you would cook for us. I'll teach the class… Please."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and gave her a hug. "I have all the confidence in the world in you. You'll do a fine job. Just go through your mother's notebook and pick out a recipe that you feel confident making, make sure you have all of the ingredients and follow the recipe. And remember…"

"I know… Master the basics first."

Ranma gave Akane a kiss. "I need to get ready. We're having a mini-tournament today. Akane, don't worry… You'll do a fine job."

Ranma walked toward the dojo leaving Akane alone in the kitchen.

"I wish I felt that confident."

* * *

Akane was right about one thing. No one could remember the last time Kasumi had been sick. At least as long as Akane could remember, Kasumi had never been sick. Oh, there had been a couple of times when she had the sniffles or a minor cold, but nothing really significant. Kasumi's current condition was the cause of major worry for everyone in the Tendo household.

It all started in the morning, when Kasumi's mentioned that she had not been able to sleep very well last night, but it did not stop her from making breakfast. By the time Akane and Ranma returned from school, Kasumi was in bed and running a high fever, with Soun and Doctor Tofu attending to her.

True to form, at the mention of preparing dinner, Kasumi assured everyone that she was not so sick that she couldn't accomplish that, but her attempt to stand up ended when she fainted into her father's arms.

* * *

Akane wasn't quite sure why she volunteered to make dinner. It would have been much simpler to order something to be brought in (and to Akane's mind, safer), but once she had said that she would cook dinner, she didn't feel like she could back out of it.

There were several things that Akane found in her mother's notebook that she felt at least somewhat confident about making. And after checking for the ingredients required, at least three could be made without having to make a trip to the store. Now it was only a matter of choosing one of them.

After a few minutes of consideration Akane chose a beef dish that she vaguely remembered her mother making when she saw still very young.

But the thought of her mother brought Akane to a harsh reality of the present and how similar the situation now with Kasumi was to when mother had died. Akane closed her eyes and pushed that thought from her mind. Kasumi would get better. She had to get better!

* * *

Soun kept his vigil by Kasumi's bedside; keeping cold compresses on her forehead and making sure his daughter remained comfortable. Her fever remained quite high and showed no sign of breaking. Doctor Tofu had gone back to his office to consult his medical books and to bring back medication to reduce the fever.

As Soun looked at his feverish daughter, memories of a similar vigil flooded back to him. Soun had sat by his wife's bedside for three days, watching the fever take it's toll. Memories of the doctors telling him that there was little they could do. The fever did not respond to any of the medications they had given her and the only option the doctors could offer was to wait.

It was after three days that his wife awoke one last time and as if she knew it would be the last time she would see them, spoke to each of her children and finally to her husband, telling him how much she loved him. And with those words she closed her eyes, never to awake again.

Looking now at his daughter as she lay in bed, Soun began to cry. He could not stand to lose his daughter like this. It was then that Soun felt a comforting touch on his shoulder. He turned to find Nabiki standing next to him. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry dad," Nabiki said through her tears. "She'll get well. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Ranma's class had run a little longer than he had expected. Several of the matches were quite extended, but Ranma wanted everyone in the class to have the chance to compete. Now that the class had been dismissed, he walked from the dojo toward the kitchen.

The aroma that came from the kitchen was one than Ranma could not quite identify, but it wasn't one that Ranma associated with some of Akane's earlier cooking attempts, so things must be going well in the kitchen.

When Ranma entered the kitchen he found Akane carefully stirring the contents of a large stew pot.

"How is dinner coming Akane?" Ranma asked, startling Akane, whose mind had obviously wandered far from the kitchen.

After taking a moment to gain her composure, "I think it's all right. Could you taste it? It tastes like it's missing something, but I've been through the list of ingredients and I'm sure I didn't leave anything out, but I still doesn't quite taste right."

Ranma walked to the stove as Akane drew out a small sample of the broth.

"It smells wonderful," Ranma said as Akane handed him the sample of the broth. He blew on it lightly and then tastes it. "I can't say that it's missing anything. It tastes very good."

"I don't know," Akane said as she returned to stirring the pot. "It's just not the same as I remember it."

"Maybe it just needs to simmer a little longer, but it tastes delicious," Ranma said as he gave Akane a little hug. "How is Kasumi?"

"Nabiki checked in on her a little while ago, but her condition hasn't changed. Father is still up with her. He is very worried."

"I can understand that. I think everyone is worried, but Kasumi is very strong. I think she'll be better in no time."

"It's just that this is so much like when… mother… died and…"

Akane looked at Ranma for a moment and then threw her arms around him and began to cry. Ranma hugged Akane tightly.

"Everything will be all right Akane. Everything will be all right."

* * *

There was little conversation around the dinner table. Doctor Tofu had arrived just before dinner and had convinced Soun that he should eat dinner with the family. Only after assurance from the Doctor that he would let Soun know if there was any change in Kasumi's condition, did he agree to leave Kasumi's side and eat.

No one commented on the dinner that Akane prepared, but in a way she was happy about that. The fact that there was nothing left at the end of the meal was probably the best complement that Akane could ever hope for.

Nabiki volunteered to clean up after dinner, so Akane and Ranma had the chance to go up to Kasumi's room and spend some time there. Soun was already at Kasumi's side and Doctor Tofu had an array of medicine bottles set upon the table next to the bed.

"Akane… Ranma… may I talk with you for a moment," Doctor Tofu said, indicating that he would like to speak with them in the hallway. They followed the Doctor into the hallway and he closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Akane asked, somewhat alarmed at the Doctor's actions.

"There has really been no change," Doctor Tofu said, trying his best to reassure Akane. "She is still feverish, but thankfully the fever is no worse, but I still haven't been able to determined the cause. It seems like the only thing we can do is wait."

Akane closed her eyes and quietly said, "That's what they said about my mother."

"Akane, you can't think that way. This is quite different from your mother," Doctor Tofu said taking Akane's hand. "I'm sure that within a day or two the fever will break and Kasumi will be as good as new."

"Doctor Tofu," Ranma asked, "what are in all of the medicine bottles?"

"Since I don't know exactly what is causing the fever at the moment," Doctor Tofu answered, turning his attention to Ranma, "I brought some herbal remedies for fever and that is what I really wanted to talk to you about. I will need someone to help administer these. I don't think your father is in any condition at the moment for me to explain how to do it. There are two that must be given orally and two that are salves. For that last you will need boiling water and have Kasumi breath the steam. In fact, Akane, that would be a good one to start with. Could you get some water on to boil and I'll show you how to administer it?"

"I'll go do that," Akane said as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Doctor," Ranma asked once Akane had left, "wouldn't it be better if Kasumi were in the hospital?"

"Not necessarily," Doctor Tofu answered. "I've already consulted with several other doctors. Since we don't know exactly what is causing the fever, the only thing we can do is treat the fever. We can do that just as well here and maybe even better."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are people who love her here to take care of her."

* * *

It wasn't long before Akane returned with a kettle of boiling water. Doctor Tofu placed an old crockery bowl that he had brought with him on the table at the head of Kasumi's bed and filled it about half full with the boiling water. Then from a small blue bottle he sprinkled a dark powder on top of the water. Instantly the room seemed to fill with a fresh spring-like smell. Kasumi stirred in her bed, but quickly settled back into a quiet sleep.

"I just wish it were later in the spring," Doctor Tofu said taking in a deep breath. "The fresh leaves are far more effective, but even dry they are quite beneficial."

He showed Akane and Ranma how to administer the oral medications that were both liquids. One had a sweet smell that reminded Ranma of cotton candy at a festival, but the other had a foul smell that reminded Ranma of some of Akane's earlier cooking experiments.

It was quickly decided that Akane or Nabiki would have to apply the salves since they needed to be rubbed onto Kasumi's chest, something Ranma would not dare to do even in his female form. Even Akane felt a little funny about it.

Once the Doctor had finished explaining the medications, he called Akane, Ranma and Nabiki off to the side.

"It would be good if someone could stay with her tonight, but I don't think your father is up to it. He needs to get some rest or he may end up getting sick also. If during the night Kasumi wakes, make sure she has some water to drink. She is losing quite a bit of fluid to the fever. I will return first thing in the morning to check on her."

* * *

Nabiki took the first shift of keeping watch over Kasumi. Soun was ready to stay also… until Ranma explained how the salves needed to be applied and that if Soun stayed, so would Ranma. Soun quickly escorted Ranma from the room with Akane following behind, smiling at Ranma's ingenuity.

Both Akane and Ranma used the remainder of the evening to get their homework done, to make sure that there were provisions enough for breakfast, and to convince Soun that Ranma had only made the comment to get him out of Kasumi's room and to get him to rest.

It took some time, but they finally succeeded at all three. Akane finally convinced her father that he needed to get some sleep so that he could watch over Kasumi while they were at school, so Soun went to bed, but only after they reassured him that they would keep careful watch over Kasumi… and that Ranma would be nowhere in the area when the salves were being applied.

Akane and Ranma sat at the dining room table gathering together their homework and packing it away for the morning.

"Ranma, do you really think Kasumi will get better?"

"I'm sure of it, Akane."

* * *

Akane and Ranma decided to go to bed early so that they could get some sleep before it was their turn to keep watch. And it really didn't surprise Ranma to find that he was alone in bed when he woke in the middle of the night. A quick check of the clock disclosed that it was almost time for Ranma to take Akane's place, so he got out of bed and quietly walked to Kasumi's room.

"Akane," Ranma quietly called through the door.

"Come in Ranma," Akane replied.

Ranma opened the door and entered. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't applying one of the salves."

"No," Akane said as Ranma stood next to her. "I haven't done that yet. She woke up a while ago so I gave her something to drink, but I'm not sure she even recognized me. It doesn't seem like the fever has gone down."

"It's a good sign that she's waking," Ranma said, trying to keep a positive spin on the situation. "Why don't I go and get some more ice water?"

"You could make some boiling water also," Akane said, forcing a smile. "It's time for that medication and while you're gone, I can do the salves."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Akane finished closing up Kasumi's robe. She felt rather odd rubbing the salves on Kasumi's chest. Touching another girl like that was not something Akane felt comfortable with.

Akane looked at her sister lying on the bed. Even in her feverish sleep Kasumi's trademark smile was still on her face. There were only a very few things that could make it disappear, and even then, for only a short time.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Akane."

The voice was definitely female, but Akane quickly realized that it was Ranma in his girl form.

"It's OK Ranma. You can come in."

"I could use some help. My hands are kind of full."

Quickly getting up from her chair, Akane went to the door and opened it. There was the female Ranma balancing a bowl of Ice water in one hand and a steaming kettle of water in the other.

"Some of the ice water splashed on me, but I was thinking that if I was going to be doing cold compresses for Kasumi, I might as well stay like this."

"I guess you're right. It just startled me to hear a girl call out for me."

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You'll be able to get at least a few hours."

"I guess I'll go do that, but don't let me sleep too late. I still need to get breakfast ready in the morning."

"I'll make sure."

Ranma put down the kettle and the bowl of ice water.

"Good night, Akane. Sleep well."

"Good night, Ranma."

Ranma embraced Akane, hugging her tightly… and then they kissed.

* * *

It wasn't until Akane was in her room that she fully realized what happened. In all the time she had known Ranma… that was the first time they had embraced when Ranma was in his girl form… The first time she had ever felt his… her… body pressed against hers.

A strange feeling passed through Akane as she remembered the soft parts of Ranma's female body pressed against hers… how warm Ranma's body felt. And then they kissed.

Akane would never… ever… have considered doing something like that with another girl, but she had done that just now. She had done something she was sure she never would have done… and did it without a second thought. But she had done it with Ranma. This was different… or was it.

Her mind drifted to something else. Something she had said strictly as a joke for its shock value. 'And when we got bored with that, Ranma changed into a girl and we did it that way.'

Suddenly Akane didn't know what to think.

* * *

The remainder of Akane's troubled night of sleep was ended by the very masculine sound of Ranma's voice.

"Akane… Akane… It's time to get up and get ready for school."

Akane turned over in the bed and, realizing that it was far brighter than it should be for the time she needed to be awake, sat upright.

"Ranma, why did you let me sleep? It's late and I have to make breakfast for everyone."

"Relax… Your father woke up early and insisted that he stay with Kasumi. I decided that since I was already up, there was no need to wake you to make breakfast. I made it. Nabiki has already eaten and has left for school. She said that she would be home right after her last class today. I took some food in to your father and then I came up here to wake you. There is plenty of time to eat breakfast and to get to school."

Akane smiled, "Thank you Ranma. How is Kasumi?"

"I don't think there has been any change. She woke twice and I made sure she had water to drink and I gave her doses of the oral medications. Doctor Tofu should be here soon."

"I'll be down for breakfast as soon as I'm washed and dressed," Akane responded. "I guess I won't have time for my run and workout this morning."

"Sorry about that," Ranma said as he walked toward the door to leave. "But I thought you could use the sleep."

"Thank you, again. I'll be right down."

Ranma exited the room and closed the door behind him. Akane sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the previous night's events.

* * *

Ranma had indeed prepared breakfast. There were a number of occasions when Akane doubted Ranma's ability to cook, but Akane had to admit that it was very good.

The conversation at breakfast centered mostly on Kasumi and how best to care for her, but Akane wanted to talk about what had happened the previous night, but she couldn't find the right words to broach the subject.

"I'm supposed to have a Gymnastics' Club meeting after school, but I think the coach will understand if I miss it today."

"I can come home and stay with Kasumi. There really isn't any need to miss your meeting."

"I was counting on you or Nabiki staying with Kasumi. Someone has to do the shopping. Nabiki's idea of shopping is calling for take out."

"I could do the shopping."

"That's OK. It's another one of those skills I need to practice. Even when mother was still alive, Kasumi would do the shopping with her and Kasumi has been doing it almost exclusively ever since. I can do it if I have a list, but I need to learn how to make a list too."

"It's about time to leave for school," Ranma said looking at the clock. "It looks like we'll be buying our lunch. I never thought about putting anything together."

"That's OK. Maybe we can get something from Uchan. Ranma, do you mind if I go in and check on Kasumi before we leave?"

"Go ahead, and remind your dad that Doctor Tofu will be here this morning. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you Ranma."

Akane got up from the table while Ranma cleared the breakfast dishes. She ran up the stairs to Kasumi's room. "Father, may I come in?"

After a moment of silence, "Of course. Come in Akane."

Akane opened the door and entered Kasumi's room, closing the door behind her. Just by looking at him, Akane could tell her father had been crying. It took a deep breath and a great deal of resolve on Akane's part not to do the same.

"How is she?"

"There hasn't been much change. She is still running a fever, but it hasn't gotten any worse. It does look like she has gotten a little of her color back. She looked so pale last night… so pale."

"I'm sure she will be better soon. Just to remind you; if she wakes up, make sure you give her something to drink. Doctor Tofu will be here this morning to check on her."

"Thank you for staying with her last night… and thank Ranma for me also. I can't remember if I did, so if you could thank him for me?"

"I will dad. I will. Everything will be all right. Everything will."

* * *

Just as Doctor Tofu had promised, he arrived as Akane and Ranma were leaving for school. He was carrying his medical bag and another bag that looked like it held other medications. After giving the doctor a brief report about the previous night, Akane and Ranma started off to school.

Although Akane and Ranma walked hand in hand, there was little conversation. On several occasions Akane thought she might be able to talk about what had happened the night before, but when she turned to look at Ranma, the words seemed to get stuck I her throat. It seemed like Ranma also wanted to say something, but the only topic that was discussed was Kasumi's condition and what Akane and Ranma would have to do to help support her.

News of Kasumi's condition had already reached the school and several people asked Akane how Kasumi was doing. Even the gymnastics' coach (who Akane decided to talk to before classes started) had heard and had no problem with Akane skipping the club meeting.

The day just seemed to drag. On one occasion Akane thought that the clock was actually running backwards. A whole day seemed to pass before it was even time for lunch.

When lunchtime did finally come, Akane and Ranma set out to find Ukyo. In the time it took to walk to Ukyo's usual cooking spot, no less than ten people asked about Kasumi and how she was feeling.

"Hey, How is your sister doing?" Ukyo asked as soon as she noticed Akane and Ranma's presence.

"She was still running a fever this morning when we left for school," Akane answered. "How did everyone find out that Kasumi was ill?"

"When she didn't appear yesterday in the shopping district," Ukyo responded while trying to get her grill hot, "everyone knew that something major was wrong. During the week she is such a fixture there that you could almost set your watch by her coming and going. She wasn't late by more that fifteen minutes before everyone began to worry and wonder what was wrong."

"Doctor Tofu isn't really sure what is causing the fever," Akane said. "Right now all he can do is try to keep the fever under control."

"I'm sure Kasumi will get better. Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be interested in some lunch. I have octopus today."

"Actually," Ranma said quietly, "we were kind of hoping that you might be able to…"

"No problem. I have plenty. With Kasumi sick, I figured you might be looking for something to eat."

"We forgot to plan for lunch today," Ranma said. "But I made breakfast this morning and Akane made dinner last night."

"And…" Ukyo said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'll have you know that Akane made a delicious beef stew," Ranma said proudly. "Easily as good as anything Kasumi makes. I might have brought you some to sample, but we ate every last bit last night."

"Akane," Ukyo said with a big grin, "I guess I could say I'm disappointed. Now I've lost my chance to see Ranma on a regular basis."

Akane wasn't really listening to what Ukyo was saying. Ranma said that he thought her cooking was as good as Kasumi's.

* * *

The afternoon went very much as the morning did. It dragged. If the morning had seemed like one whole day, the afternoon felt like two. It wasn't soon enough that Akane and Ranma were on there way home at more than a fast paced walk.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Grandma Cologne and Doctor Tofu discussing Kasumi's condition. Having heard about Kasumi's illness, Cologne wanted to check on her personally, and she was just ready to leave as Akane and Ranma entered the house.

"Ranma… Akane…" Cologne greeted the pair with a bow. "I heard that your sister was ill so I came to see if there was anything I could do to help."

"Thank you very much," Akane said. "I'm really grateful for your… for everyone's concern."

"Let me get back to Kasumi," Doctor Tofu said as he turned to go up to Kasumi's room. "I'll be expecting your package later."

"Shampoo will deliver it when she delivers dinner."

"There's really no need for us to order dinner," Akane began to protest.

"I know there isn't, Akane, but why should you have to worry about shopping and cooking. Your energy is better spent caring for your sister. … I must tell you, I am very impressed with that young man. When I came I expected to see all kinds of modern medications and antibiotics, but he is using treatments that have been in existence for a thousand years. So many doctors dismiss those treatments as folk remedies and ineffective, but your doctor seems to embrace them. He is indeed very special. I must be going now, but when I send Shampoo to deliver dinner I will send a package for the doctor. It seems I have some medications in my collection that he does not have access to."

Ranma and Akane could do nothing else but look at each other, not quite sure how to respond.

* * *

Just as Grandmother Cologne had said, Shampoo arrived at dinnertime with orders of the house special ramen and a package for Doctor Tofu, who took it and immediately went to Kasumi's room.

"Grandma say that you should make sure the Doctor eats too," Shampoo said. "It not be good if Doctor get himself sick."

"Tell Grandma Cologne that we will," Ranma said as he unpacked the order. "Thank you for bringing the food over."

"It not a problem. Grandma say that it give everybody a chance to rest and take care of Kasumi. Spatula girl say that Akane did the cooking last night."

"Akane did a very good job."

"Shampoo glad to hear that. That mean she can take good care of Ranma."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Akane said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Grandma think it would be good if we stay here. Restaurant doing real good business and there no real reason to go back to China. Silly Mousse think that he have a chance now that Ranma and Akane getting married."

"Shampoo, why don't you give him a fair chance," Akane said. "You know he really does love you."

"I know. Maybe I give him a chance. He just so silly sometimes and he keeps mistaking statues in restaurant for Shampoo."

* * *

Ranma dragged both Doctor Tofu and Soun from Kasumi's room for dinner.

"She'll yell at both of you when she finds out that you haven't been taking proper care of herself," Ranma said, "and you know she will."

Neither could deny it, so they came out for dinner.

"Ranma… Akane…" Nabiki said, as they were finishing dinner. "I have a big favor to ask of you. Would you mind if I didn't stay with Kasumi tonight. I have a big exam first thing in the morning. I can stay with her this evening and study, but I really need to get some sleep tonight."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Soun said. "I can stay with her all night if necessary."

"And who will stay awake with her tomorrow when we're all at school?" Ranma asked. "No, Akane and I should be able to take care of it."

"As long as I have a chance to do my homework,"

"Homework! Geez, I forgot about that. We have a literature assignment, don't we?"

"And English… And Math."

"Don't worry about it," Doctor Tofu said. "I'll stay with her for a while this evening. I want to try out the new medications that Grandma Cologne sent. Then all three of you can get your homework done."

* * *

It didn't take quite as long as Akane and Ranma expected to get their homework done and Akane thought that she might use the opportunity to talk with Ranma, but before that could happen Doctor Tofu asked if he could explain the new medications to them before he left for the evening.

"This medication will replace one of the oral medications you've been giving to Kasumi," Doctor Tofu explained as he showed Akane and Ranma a small brown bottle.

"Does this replace the sweet smelling medicine," Akane asked, "or the one that smells like some of my early cooking?"

Doctor Tofu smiled, "This replaces the nasty smelling one. The other medicine is in addition to the powder you put in the boiling water. Put in two drops with the powder."

"Is Kasumi getting better?" Ranma asked.

"She is still running a high fever," Doctor Tofu explained, "but the rest of her vital signs a very strong. I think once the fever breaks she will be fine."

"But when will that happen?" Ranma pressed.

"It's difficult to say," the doctor answered with a voice of concern. "I had already expected her fever to go down, but it hasn't changed. It hasn't gotten any worse, but it is still hasn't come down at all. Yes, I am worried about your sister… my fiancé, but I have faith that she will recover fully."

* * *

Nabiki volunteered to stay with Kasumi at least until Akane and Ranma had gathered what they would need for breakfast in the morning. Doctor Tofu excused himself, even after the use if the guest room was offered to him for the night.

"Maybe I'm old fashioned," the doctor said, "or maybe I'm still a bit shy, but I wouldn't feel right staying in the same house with Kasumi… at least not until we're married. Please don't get me wrong. I know you and Ranma have been living here together for more than two years, and it's not that I disapprove. It just isn't something that I could do."

And with that, the doctor left, promising that he would again return the first thing in the morning.

* * *

It was decided, mostly by Ranma, that Akane would stay with Kasumi for the first part of the night and that Ranma would take the second shift.

"Only if you promise to wake me up in the morning so that I can make breakfast," Akane said.

"How about if we make breakfast together?" Ranma responded.

"OK… Don't you trust me to be able to make breakfast?"

"Of course I trust you. I just thought it would be nice if we did breakfast together. It's getting late though. Take over for Nabiki so she can be rested for her exam in the morning. I'll set the alarm in time so that you'll get a chance for enough sleep."

"Thank you Ranma… and thank you for being so concerned about Kasumi."

* * *

Akane realized that she missed another opportunity to talk to Ranma about what had happened the previous night, although she still wasn't exactly sure how to even start the conversation. And it wasn't exactly something she could talk to her father or her sisters about.

Nabiki thanked Akane when she arrived and quickly gathered her books and left to go to bed, leaving Akane with the still feverish Kasumi.

Although Kasumi was still running a fever, the medications seemed to be having a positive effect. Kasumi's temperature had come down… not much… but it had come down. And Kasumi seemed to be resting more comfortably and her breathing seemed to be less labored. For the first time since Kasumi had gotten sick, Akane felt better about her condition.

Akane took the compress from Kasumi's head and re-wet it in the bowl of ice water and replaced it on her head. She gave Kasumi the two oral medications, using a dropper to squeeze a bit of each into Kasumi's mouth and then sat back in the chair to try to figure out what she was going to say to Ranma.

* * *

Akane was sure that she had fallen asleep since the knock on Kasumi's door seemed to come far to quickly. She went to the door and opened it to find Ranma in his female form, already carrying a replacement bowl of ice water and a steaming kettle.

"The ice water got me again," Ranma said apologetically, "but I figured it would be easier if I got it before I started my shift."

"I could have gotten that for you. It would have saved you from becoming a girl."

"That's OK. The first time I did a cold compress it would happen anyway. And under the circumstances it's really no big deal."

Ranma walked over to the table and set the bowl of ice water down and put the kettle on the floor.

"Did you do the salves?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I did. About an hour and a half ago, but I think I fell asleep because it feels like I just did it before you came in."

"I can understand you falling asleep. It's really been a tough couple of days. It's been tough on everybody. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I promise to wake you up so that we can both make breakfast."

These was a tense moment of silence, broken when Akane asked, "Ranma, can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess so…"

"It's about last night. About when you hugged me and kissed me last night"

"I'm sorry. I guess I really wasn't thinking. I really need to be more careful about what form I'm in. I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Ranma, it isn't that. I didn't realize until afterwards, but that was the first time you ever embraced me when you were a girl. It was the first time we ever kissed when you were a girl. It took me by surprise, but… it… felt… kind of… nice."

"Yes it did, Akane."

"It's just that I never would have **ever** considered hugging… or kissing another girl."

"Akane…"

"And I'm sure it was because I knew it was you Ranma, but if felt so nice when you embraced me… feeling your breasts pressed against mine… and your kiss felt so warm… and then… and then… I thought about what I had said to Nabiki about our stay in the hotel together… and… and it made me think…"

"You know, you two should really be more considerate of the people around you when you talk about things like that," said a quiet voice from behind the two of them.

The startled pair turned quickly to the sound of the voice to see a smiling Kasumi, lying on her bed; eyes wide open.

"Kasumi!" Akane said as she ran to the bed, knelt by the bed and gave her a hug. "Oh! Kasumi!"

"Please be careful, Akane. Don't squeeze quite so tight."

"Sorry…" Akane said as she released Kasumi from her hug.

"How are you feeling?" Ranma asked.

"I ache all over," Kasumi responded, not letting her trademark smile slip from her face. "And I really need to take care of something…"

"Oh right," Akane said. "I'll walk with you. Ranma, why don't you tell father and Nabiki?"

"No," Kasumi protested. "Let them sleep. I'm sure both of them are quite exhausted."

Kasumi slowly sat up with Akane's help.

"You know," Kasumi said with a slightly wicked smile, "you two do make a cute couple. Considering Ranma's curse, I don't think your married life will ever be boring."

"Onee-chan!" was all that Akane could say; shocked that Kasumi could even think something like that. But Kasumi just giggled a naughty sounding giggle.

* * *

Things slowly began to return to normal in the Tendo household. It was three days before Kasumi was strong enough to get out of bed and move around for more than a few minutes at a time and even after that neither Soun nor Doctor Tofu would allow her to do anything other than sit and rest for another two.

Akane and Ranma took on most of the household responsibilities like cooking and cleaning. Much to their surprise, Nabiki insisted on doing the laundry.

"I'll be damned if I let Ranma anywhere near my underwear," Nabiki said as she carried the overflowing basket of laundry to the washroom.

Ranma waited until Nabiki was out of the room and the quietly said to Akane, "Are you sure that's your sister? I don't think I can remember her ever lifting a finger to help with the housework since I came here."

"Ranma, be nice. She's just trying to do her part to help. And to be quite honest with you, I don't think I want you anywhere near her underwear either."

"I wouldn't think of it," Ranma said with a big smile. "Nabiki's underwear is just too scary."

"I heard that!"

* * *

When Kasumi finally was allowed to return to the kitchen, Akane decided to stay with her for a few days just to make sure she was up to the task. In the meantime, Ranma (as the pig-tailed girl) covered Akane's classes.

"You know it isn't necessary for you to stay with me," Kasumi said as she tied her apron on. "I'm feeling much better now. You should really be teaching your classes."

"Ranma is taking care of my class today," Akane replied as she tied her apron in place. "But it would make me feel better if I stayed with you at least for a day or two… and it gives us a chance to talk."

"That it does," Kasumi said as she began gathering ingredients for the evening's meal. "Was there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

"No, nothing in particular. I just realized what when I was cooking and Ranma was helping, it gave us some extra time to talk about things."

"You would think that with all of the time you spend together at school and now that you're sharing a room that you would have run out of things to talk about."

"We haven't run out of things to talk about yet, but in the kitchen Ranma and I talk about more practical things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I realized that when you and Doctor Tofu marry, you will be moving out of the house and all of the things that you do now, and that we really take for granted, someone else will have to do. I really do need to practice more and spend time watching how you do things around the house so that I'll be ready when that day comes."

"Well, it's not like that is going to happen tomorrow, but maybe you could make dinner occasionally. Of course there is always the chance that Nabiki might want to try her hand at cooking and housework."

There was a long moment of silence broken when Kasumi, with a big beaming smile, said, "I didn't think so either."


	18. Shadow of the Lost

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 18 – Shadow of the Lost**

If there was anything consistent about the Tendo Household, it was that nothing remained normal for very long.

Three weeks had passed since Kasumi's recovery from her illness and things had actually fallen into a quiet routine. Both Ranma and Akane were practicing for an upcoming tournament and teaching their classes. Nabiki spent her time studying and helping Kuno with his schoolwork.

In addition, it was decided that Saturday dinner would be Akane's responsibility… from menu planning and shopping… to meal preparation. Not only did this provide Akane with needed practice, but it also allowed Kasumi a "night off" so that she and Doctor Tofu could go out.

Things might have remained in a quiet routine except for the reappearance of Ryoga after more than a year of being away. Not that it was unusual for Ryoga to seemingly vanish from the face of the Earth. His lack of sense of direction (and sometime Ranma thought, all sense) was legendary, having gotten lost for four days trying to find a vacant lot that was immediately behind his own house.

Normally when Ryoga returned to Nerima, it was to challenge Ranma with some new death-dealing method he had learned, all with the purpose of exacting revenge on Ranma. Ranma couldn't blame Ryoga really. Ranma was, at least, partially responsible for Ryoga's curse.

So it took Ranma completely by surprise when a quiet and subdued Ryoga appeared at the Tendo dojo one Saturday afternoon while Ranma was working out and Akane was shopping for the evening meal.

"Hello, Ranma," Ryoga said, looking around as if to see that he wasn't being followed.

"Hi, Ryoga. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"OK, I guess. Is Akane around?"

"No, Akane is out shopping right now."

"That's good. I need to talk to you and it would probably be for the best is Akane wasn't here."

"Ahhh… I need to talk to you too," Ranma said tentatively. "Some things have changed while you were away. Akane and I are going to be married at the end of this summer."

Ranma wasn't really sure how Ryoga would accept the news considering the crush that Ryoga had on Akane. Ryoga had, at one time, been actively pursuing Akane and if it hadn't been for his curse, he might have actually confessed his love for her, so Ryoga's response was all that much more surprising.

"I'm glad to hear that. You and Akane really do belong together. What convinced you two to finally set a date? Hasn't this marriage been arranged for some time now? I hope its not because Akane is pregnant."

"No. No. Nothing like that. It's true that our fathers arrange our engagement a long time ago, but I finally got up enough nerve to propose to Akane just after Valentine's Day. So where have you been?"

Ryoga smiled and laughed to himself, "You know me. I really don't have a clue where I've been exactly. I did spend about six months training at a monastery in the mountains. I would probably still be there if they hadn't sent me into town for supplies. I never did find my way back. The people there though were very nice. They helped me to deal with my anger. How about you, Ranma? Other than setting the date for your wedding, what have you been doing?"

"Schoolwork and the dojo and planning for the wedding have been keeping me pretty busy. That, and occasionally competing in tournaments."

"I saw you and Akane on television. You made winning look easy."

"What do you expect? Except for the American that won the Master's division, everyone I fought was nowhere as tough as you."

There was a long silence, which Ranma broke saying, "I've given up on trying to get to Jusenkyou to break the curse. I really don't think that the answer is there."

"That's where I was trying to get when I found the monastery. The monks there tried to teach me to accept myself for what I am, curse and all, so I really haven't been looking for Jusenkyou either. How is Akane dealing with your decision?"

"We've talked about it and she accepts me for what I am."

After a long pause, Ryoga asked quietly, "You haven't told Akane about my curse, have you?"

"No," Ranma said with a smile. "I gave up on that a long time ago. The only way Akane is going to find out is from you… Although, I don't think you have anything to worry about telling her. I don't think she'll be angry with you."

"She has every right to be. I'm ashamed of the way I took advantage of the situation. I spent some very intimate moments with Akane as P-chan… all because I was too much of a coward to tell her about my curse."

"Ryoga, it's not as if I didn't try to tell her."

"I know. I still don't think I have the courage to face her and tell her the truth."

There was another long moment of silence.

"So, Ryoga," Ranma said finally, "you said that you needed to talk to me? What's up?"

"I think I'm being followed."

"Followed? Any idea who?

"I don't know. It started after I left the monastery. I've never actually seen anybody, but I've felt a presence on a number of occasions."

"But why would someone want to follow you?"

"I don't know, but it also seems that any female I spend any time with, even if it's just friendly talk, has some misfortune fall upon them. I can't help believe that the two are related."

"What kind of misfortunes?"

"Well, one time I was asking a girl with a vegetable cart for directions and the cart rolled away even though she had put a stone under the wheel. And another time I was asking direction from a girl who was working in a grocery store and suddenly all of her displays of cans suddenly collapsed. And recently I was talking to a girl in a park asking how to get to Nerima and when she stood up to show me which way I needed to go, her skirt hooked on something on the bench and tore away."

Ranma laughed, "It sounds like either you have a jealous secret lover… or someone who doesn't like you asking for directions."

"It's not funny… but that's why I didn't want Akane here." Ryoga bowed his head and quietly continued, "I wouldn't want anything to like that to happen her."

"I understand," Ranma said, putting his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "So, what would you like me to do for you?"

"I was hoping that we might be able to set up a trap and uncover who is responsible."

"So you were hoping to have me change into my girl form and casually talk with you. Or would you like to ask me for directions?"

"I said it's not funny. Some of the misfortunes have been rather serious… and they seem to be getting worse as time goes on."

"I'm sorry, Ryoga. I'll help anyway I can. Hey, are you up to some sparring? Other than Akane, I haven't had a good sparring partner in ages."

* * *

Shopping was a challenge for Akane. Even after lessons from Kasumi, Akane still did not have a good feel how to pick one piece of meat over another or what made one daikon better than another. For that reason, shopping had taken far longer than Akane expected and in the end, she decided to make a simple stew.

Once Akane returned home, it didn't take long for her to realize that something was going on out of the ordinary in the dojo. She hadn't heard fighting like that in quite some time; at least since the last time Ranma and Genma fought over who would get the last serving of dinner.

Groceries still in hand, Akane ran to the dojo to find Ranma and Ryoga in the middle of a heated battle. Ranma and Ryoga continued to fight, oblivious of the fact that they now had an audience. That of course was put to an end when Akane bellowed, "What do you two think you are doing?"

Ryoga reacted immediately to the sound of Akane's voice and snapped to face the source of the question, but Ranma had already launched a feet first flying attack and when his target was no longer there to stop Ranma, the wall of the dojo had to suffice to stop him from launching himself into the next prefecture.

"H… H… Hi Akane," Ryoga stammered. "It's g… g… good t… t… to see you."

"Hi Ryoga," Akane said causally. "So what are you two fighting about now?"

Ranma had picked himself up from the floor and brushed him self off, "We weren't fighting about anything. Ryoga stopped by for a visit and I asked if he would like to spar with me."

Turning his attention back to Ryoga, "Did you learn some of those moves from the monastery?"

"A few of them," Ryuga responded. "The monks were into a very different style of fighting. It was far more defensive. I adapted a few of the moves to fit my style better."

"That was great," Ranma said. "Like I said, other than Akane, I haven't had a good practice like that in quite some time."

"Thanks, Ranma" Ryoga replied. "You've been developing your skills also. Your style isn't as aggressive as it was the last time we fought."

Ryoga turned his attention to Akane. "I understand congratulations are in order. Ranma tells me that you and he are going to be married soon."

"Near the end of August," Akane responded. "I hope you'll be able to attend."

"I hope he'll be able to do more than that," Ranma injected. "That was one of the things I was going to ask you…. If you would consider being my best man?"

"Best man!" Ryoga replied, apparently shocked that Ranma would even suggest the idea. "Why would you want me as your best man?"

"Because, even though we always fought, you've always been a good person… and a good friend. Hey but we can talk about that later. Akane is making dinner tonight. Why don't you stay and have dinner with us?"

"Akane… Dinner?" was all that Ryoga could get past his lips.

"Don't worry," Ranma said laughing. "Akane's cooking is nothing like you remember it."

"Is it all right if I stay for dinner Akane?" Ryoga asked, turning to Akane.

"Of course it is. I'm making a beef stew," Akane answered. "I found another recipe, so I'd like to try it out."

"Come on, Ryoga," Ranma said. "We can practice a while longer and then we can sit and talk."

* * *

"That was great Akane," Ranma said as he finished the last of his dinner.

"That was very good," Ryoga added. "It was far better than…"

"The last time you tried my cooking," Akane said, finishing Ryoga's sentence.

"That's not what I meant," Ryoga replied defensively. "I was going to say that it was far better than anything I've had in a very long time."

"Thank you, Ryoga," Akane responded smiling.

"Akane, I'll help you as much as I can clean up," Nabiki said as she stood up from the table. "I promised Kuno that I would come over tonight and help him study for a his practice exam."

"Why didn't you have dinner there?" Akane asked as she picked up the dishes from the table.

"Tonight was the first time Kuno and Kodachi invited their father for dinner. They're trying to mend their relationship, but Kuno isn't really holding out too much hope. He says that his dad is as nutty as ever."

"You can say that again," Ranma said. "He's back on the haircut thing again. And he wants to change the school uniform. Hawaiian shirts for the guys and sailor suits for the girls."

"Maybe it's time for the parents to go in and have a very long talk with him," Soun said as he stood up from the table.

"It probably won't help," Nabiki said. "I'm not sure what planet he's living on, but it sure isn't Earth. Come on, Akane. Let's get this done. Kuno was going to call me once his father was gone."

Akane and Nabiki gathered all of the dishes from the table and carried them into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Soun said, "I have some community business to attend to tonight, Ranma. I shouldn't be too late. If your friend would like to stay the night, he is welcome to use the guest room."

"I couldn't do that Mr. Tendo," A flustered Ryoga responded. "I would just be an imposition."

"Don't worry about it Ryoga," Ranma said with a smile. "Mr. Tendo is used to impositions. That's what my father and I were for more than two years."

"Now Ranma," Soun said with a broad smile, "you know that isn't true. You were never an imposition. Well, I need to be going. As I said, I won't be too late."

"I'll see you later then," Ranma said as Soun left the dining room.

"Is it really all right for me to stay here?" Ryoga asked.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Ranma replied. "You stayed here enough times before."

"But that was as P-chan and…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go help Akane and Nabiki with cleaning up and then we can talk for the rest of the evening."

* * *

"So exactly when did you realize that someone was following you?" Ranma asked Ryoga as Ranma, Ryoga and Akane sat out on the patio.

It was a clear night, particularly unusual for this time of year, so the trio decided to take advantage of it.

"Who ever it is may have been following me before," Ryoga explained, "but the first time I noticed it was in the village where I had gone for supplies for the monastery. The monks had even given me a map so that I could find my way back, but when I asked for help with the map from the grocer, he asked his daughter to help me. She was walking with me to the edge of the village with me to show me the road to take. That was the first time I felt the funny feeling like someone was walking behind me. I turned around just in time to see a ladder that had been leaning up against a building topple over. It just barely missed the two of us, but in the confusion afterwards, I lost the map and I've been on the road since."

"But you never actually saw anyone?" Akane asked.

"No, but I've had the feeling that someone has been following me ever since… and the things that have happened to any girl I've spent even a minute talking to… At first I thought they were a coincidence, but I can't help believe that it's related to this feeling that I'm being followed."

"It's like I said before," Ranma said. "It sounds like an obsessive jealous lover. Are you sure it's not Akari? She really had a thing for you."

"I don't think so," Ryoga said with a bit of a blush, "The last time I saw her was before I found the monastery. She was on her farm training her sumo pigs. I kind of promised that I would go back after I resolved some issues, but I don't think its Akari."

"Ryoga's right," Akane said with a smile. "Akari wasn't one to hide in the shadows. She was very straightforward about her feelings for you. And it sounds like you have some feelings for Akari."

Ryoga began to blush all the more. "I… um… well I guess you could say that, but I still have some things to resolve before I think I can tell her how I feel about her. And of course this is one of them. I need to find out who it is that is following me. That's why I came here to talk to Ranma."

"Ryoga would like me to change into my girl form to set a trap for whoever this is," Ranma explained to Akane.

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help," Akane said.

"No, please. There's no need for you to get involved. I don't want to have you get hurt," Ryoga replied.

"You don't want Akane to get hurt, but it's OK for me to take some hits," Ranma said with some mock sarcasm.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" Ryoga paused and then took a deep breath. He stood up and turned to face Akane and quietly began to speak "I guess it's all right for me to say this now. Akane, I loved you from the first time I met you. If circumstances had been different, I might have actually had the courage to confess my feelings before today. I am truly happy that you and Ranma are going to be married. I think I knew that was the way it was supposed to be… And maybe this resolves one of those issues I needed to take care of before I could make my feelings clear to Akari."

Ryoga bowed his head. "I sometimes don't think before I say things. I'm sorry."

A tense silence filled the air for what seemed to be an eternity to Ryoga.

"Ryoga, it's all right."

It was Akane's gentle voice that broke the silence. Ryoga looked up to find that both Akane and Ranma were smiling. Akane stood up and stepped up to Ryoga.

"I really appreciate you being so honest, Ryoga," Akane continued. "You know that my heart is with Ranma, but I hope we can all remain friends."

"I think we can."

"I'm glad." With that, Akane stood up on her toes and gave Ryoga a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"You knew all along that Ryoga had a crush on me, didn't you Ranma?" Akane asked as she put on her pajamas.

Ranma was already in bed and had pulled the covers back for Akane to join him. "I knew."

"Is that why you were constantly fighting?"

"It wasn't the only reason we fought, but it was one of them."

"Do you know why he never said anything to me about the way he felt?"

"I think there were a number of reasons."

Akane climbed into bed and cuddled up with Ranma, facing him and Ranma gave Akane a kiss.

"Were you ever afraid that I might decide to go with Ryoga instead of with you?"

"Of course I was afraid, but I was too much of a coward to admit it to myself. Ryoga is a good man. He has his faults, but he is still a good man."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do my best to draw whoever is following him out into the open. Tomorrow morning I'll run as a girl and Ryoga will run with us. Having two girls with him is sure to draw whoever this is out into the open."

"You really think it's a jealous lover?"

"Considering the evidence, I can't see it being anything else but that."

"Not that you have any experience with jealous lovers."

"No not at all. No wait. I think there was one, but I don't think she's jealous any more."

"I don't think so either."

* * *

When Ranma awoke the following morning, Akane was already up and dressed and ready for her morning workout.

"Come on sleepy head," Akane said as Ranma sat up in bed. "I've already done my morning exercises."

"I'll be ready in a minute. Is Ryoga awake?"

"I don't think he slept much of the night. I found him asleep at the dining room table when I went down for my workout."

Ranma stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go down to the bath to get a cold splash. I'll join the two of you in a few minutes."

Ranma walked over to Akane, gave her a quick hug and a kiss, walked over to the dresser and selected his workout clothing and left for the bath. Akane noted that Ranma had selected his clothing from the drawer that was specifically reserved for the clothing he wore when he was in his female form. She hadn't noticed exactly what Ranma had selected, but she was sure that it would accentuate his female charms.

Akane laughed to herself. If it were anybody other than Ranma, a drawer full of women's clothing in her fiancé's dresser would be a significant concern. Over the past two years, Ranma had acquired a significant amount of women's clothing…. some of it was quite pretty… and some of it quite provocative.

Akane walked back down to the dining room. Ryoga was still sitting at the dining room table, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep.

"Ranma will be down in a couple of minutes," Akane said as she entered the dining room. "He was going to get a cold rinse and then get dressed. Would you like something to drink before we start our run?"

"No," Ryoga replied, "I'll be fine… Akane, may I ask you a question?"

Akane nodded her head.

"Does Ranma's curse bother you? I mean the fact that he turns into a girl like he does?"

Akane thought for a moment and then smiled. "When I first met Ranma it really bothered me… I thought it was kind of disgusting. But now that I've gotten to know him better, whether it's boy Ranma or girl Ranma, it's still Ranma. The curse doesn't really matter. And I'm not sure that the Ranma that I love would exist if it weren't for the curse."

"That makes me feel better," Ryoga replied, forcing a smile to his face.

"OK, guys. Let's get going," said the female voice of Ranma from the entrance to the dining room. Akane and Ryoga turned toward Ranma and had the shock of their lives.

The outfit Ranma had chosen to run in this morning left very little to the imagination. It consisted of an extremely brief (and tight) pair of pink jogging shorts and a white skin tight halter top tee-shirt that exposed an almost indecent amount of cleavage.

Ryoga stood and stared, absolutely speechless, but Akane was far from silent.

"Where the hell did you get that outfit?"

"I picked it up that time I was stuck as a girl because I couldn't stand the touch of hot water. Though I don't remember it being quite this tight. I had a tough time getting into it."

"It looks like it was spray painted on you," Akane said sarcastically. "You don't actually intend on going out in public wearing that?"

"Sure, why not?" Ranma answered. "This will definitely call attention to the fact that Ryoga has the attention of a pretty young lady, and it really isn't any worse that some of the swimsuits you've gotten for me to wear to the beach. I just hope I don't get splashed with any warm water or this outfit will rip to shreds. Let's get going. Ryoga… Ryoga…"

Ryoga remained where he was, mouth open, starring at Ranma.

Ranma laughed, "Akane, give me some help finding Ryoga's eyeballs and let's get started before it gets too late."

* * *

It took several minutes to revive Ryoga from his state of shock and to convince him that it was all right for Ranma to go out running dressed the way he was. Once they were out running, the plan was very simple. Ranma would run next to Ryoga while Akane would run slightly behind the pair keeping a lookout for Ryoga's shadow.

"There's no need for you to be all over him like that," Akane said rather loudly, commenting that Ranma was being a bit chummy with Ryoga as they ran.

"I think Akane is right. I don't think you have to be that close to me," Ryoga agreed trying desperately not to look down at Ranma's bouncing cleavage.

"I want to be as convincing as possible to get a response from whoever it is," Ranma said in a sweet voice.

They didn't have to wait long for their response. Ranma had barely finished talking when a barrel rolled out of an alleyway directly at the pair. With little time to respond Ranma was only able to push Ryoga out of the way of the hazard, but in doing so, knocked both himself and Ryoga off balance and they went sprawling onto the street.

Akane quickly ran up to the alleyway looking for the source of the barrel, but she couldn't see anyone who might be responsible for pushing it out into the street.

When Akane turned around to check on Ranma and Ryoga, she found that Ranma had landed on top of Ryoga with Ryoga's face pressed deeply into Ranma's bosom. Ryoga was flailing about trying to free himself from his current situation.

"Are you two having fun?" Akane asked.

"Not particularly," Ranma called back to Akane. "Come here and give me a hand. Ryoga, if you stop struggling for a moment I'll get off of you."

Akane walked over and extended her hand to Ranma who disengaged himself from Ryoga and stood. Likewise, Akane extended her hand to Ryoga who also stood up and brushed himself off.

"Did you see anything, Akane?" Ranma asked as he brushed himself off and rearranged himself in his top.

"Not a thing," Akane answered. "If there was anybody there, they vanished into thin air."

"Well, we got a reaction from them," Ranma said as he continued to adjust his breasts inside of the top. "Come on Ryoga. Maybe we can get them to attack again if we keep running. Ryoga… Ryoga…"

Ryoga just stood transfixed, staring at Ranma making his adjustments.

* * *

The remainder of their run was uneventful (unless you count the one male runner who ran into the light pole as he ran past Ranma), so they headed back to the Tendo house for breakfast.

By the time they arrived, Kasumi was already putting food on the table, not leaving Ranma time to change (either out of his running outfit or back to his male form).

"And to what do we owe the presence of Miss Ranma this morning," Nabiki asked sarcastically as Ranma sat down in his usual spot between Nabiki and Akane.

"I just thought that we needed another pretty face at the breakfast table this morning," Ranma replied posing with an ultra-cute smile.

"We were out trying to catch whoever is following Ryoga. Why don't you sit here Ryoga," Akane said while indicating a spot next to her at the table.

"It looks like the only thing Ranma is going to catch in that outfit is a cold," Nabiki commented. "It looks like something Happosai would get for you."

"Did you have any luck in finding out who it might be?" Soun asked, trying to ignore the other comments from the table.

"We got their attention," Ranma replied quickly, "but we didn't actually see who it was."

"That outfit could get the attention of a dead man," Nabiki commented quietly.

"That will be enough of that Nabiki," Soun said, raising his voice slightly.

"Yes father," Nabiki acknowledged.

"We're going to try again this afternoon," Akane said.

"Akane, there is really no need for you to be involved in this," Ryoga observed.

"Whoever this is, Ryoga, is fast and good at what they do," Akane replied. "The more eyes we have on the scene, the better the chance we have to catch whoever it is."

Soun added, "Akane is right. And I have all the confidence in the world that you and Ranma will be able to protect Akane from whatever might happen."

"I think we'll try… … someplace like the park… where it is a bit more wide open… and less of a chance for someone to hide," Ranma said between bites of breakfast.

"You might consider changing out of that outfit before you go out again," Nabiki commented.

"Is there a problem with me wearing this?"

"Well at least for the moment," Kasumi snickered, "you might want to adjust your top a bit… unless it was your intention to put a show on for breakfast."

* * *

"Akane, I'm sorry," Ranma said as he chased behind Akane and Ryoga as they walked toward the park. "I didn't do that on purpose."

Ranma had changed into a far more conservative (by comparison) outfit. The skirt was still short and the blouse still showed a considerable amount of cleavage, but the chance of another accident similar to the one that happened at breakfast occurring was almost eliminated.

Akane stopped abruptly and turned to face Ranma. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you had to know something like that might happen. We can talk about this later. Right now we need to get to the park and find out who it is that is following Ryoga."

Akane turned and began walking again toward the park, with Ryoga and Ranma quickly catching up with her.

Of course Akane knew that Ranma hadn't fallen out of his top on purpose.. Ranma wouldn't do that and she knew it, but once it happened, Nabiki wouldn't stop her commentary, even after their father had told Nabiki to stop. Actually, Akane thought that Ranma looked really cute wearing that outfit. She wondered if she would look as cute if she wore it. Maybe that is what bothered Akane more than anything else.

* * *

They arrived at the park without any further incident and once they were there, the plan was again quite simple. They selected a park bench that was out in the open without any nearby trees or bushes to act as a hiding place and there the three sat… with Ryoga sitting between two lovely girls.

After they had spent the better part of the afternoon talking without anything happening, Ranma began to wonder, "Maybe they've figured out that this is some kind of a trap."

"Could it be that whoever it is finally gave up?" Akane asked.

"I kind of doubt it, Akane," Ryoga replied.

"We could try to do something to draw them out," Ranma said as he put his arm around Ryoga.

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Ryoga shrieked as he jumped away from Ranma's embrace.

"Get back here Ryoga," Ranma explained. "All I'm trying to do is make your shadow think that this is a bit more than just a casual conversation. And its not as if I'm going to kiss you."

Ryoga sat back down between Akane and Ranma and Ranma put his arm back around Ryoga.

"Don't think I feel any more comfortable about this than you do," Ranma explained. "but I think the only way we're going to get your secret lover out into the open is to make her think that you're actually interested in somebody else. Of course I am assuming that it's a she."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

Ryoga began to blush brightly.

"Maybe it's some guy trying to protect the women of the world from Ryoga," Ranma quickly replied. "But for the moment we'll assume that whoever it is, is female. Akane, would you mind if Ryoga put his hand on your knee?"

This time both Akane and Ryoga exclaimed, "Ranma!"

"Just go with this," Ranma said. "I just want Ryoga to look like he's making a bit of a move on you… or Ryoga would you like to put your hand on my knee?"

"Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma is probably right," Akane responded. "It's OK."

Tentatively, Ryoga slid his hand onto Akane's knee, blushing all the more brightly.

"Is this all right, Akane?" Ryoga inquired.

"It's fine Ryoga," Akane said with a smile, "In fact it feels kind of nice. Your hands are very warm."

"Thank you," Ryoga said quietly.

"Hmmm, still nothing," Ranma said looking around. He leaned over and placed his head on Ryoga's shoulder. "Akane, it's time to move up to the next level. How about giving Ryoga a kiss."

"Do you really think that is necessary?" Ryoga protested.

"She must know that this is a trap," Ranma said. "But I think a kiss from Akane may push her over the edge."

"Ranma, is it all right with you?" Akane asked.

"It's what we need to do," Ranma replied. "Now look like your enjoying it… Just don't enjoy it too much."

Ryoga forced a smile to he face as Akane stretched to give him a kiss.

Akane's lips had barely touched Ryoga's cheek when a female voice startled the trio.

"Get away from him. He's mine."

Akane, Ranma and Ryoga turned toward the voice to find a figure, dressed in black as a ninja. The voice that spoke was beyond a doubt female.

"He's mine. He promised me. He said he love me. I will take him. He's mine."

Everything seemed to freeze in place. Ranma had no idea where the bucket of water had come from, but before anybody could move, the water from the bucket splashed over all of them.

"See. He mine. He say that he love me and no one else can have him. I will take him now. You don't want him."

It took a moment for everything that had happened to sink into Ranma's head.

"Akane, protect Ryoga!"

But Akane sat in stunned silence looking at the small black pig that sat next to her on the bench.

"P-chan…"


	19. A Hot and Cold Love Affair

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 19 – A Hot and Cold Love Affair**

Ranma was drenched from head to toe. He hadn't seen it coming, but he was completely drenched.

"See. He mine. He say that he love me and no one else can have him. I take him now. You don't want him."

It seemed like it took forever for it to click in Ranma's head exactly what had happened, but their attacker had splashed all of them with a bucket of cold water. And although it really didn't mean anything to Ranma at this point, it meant that Ryoga was…

"Akane, protect Ryoga!"

The cold water had changed Ryoga into the small black pig that now sat on the bench between Akane and Ranma. Akane just stared in stunned silence, only managing to speak the word, "P-chan…"

"Akane, it's Ryoga," Ranma yelled. "You take care of him and I'll take care of her."

Ranma's voice had jolted Akane from her momentary stupor and she moved to place herself between the female attacker and Ryoga.

Even in his cursed form, Ryoga was not exactly defenseless (as Ranma could testify to from the bruises Ranma had gotten from P-chan over the last two years), but his size put him at a definite disadvantage. Now though, with Akane protecting Ryoga, Ranma could turn his attention to the attacker.

Unfortunately, when Ranma turned to engage her, she was nowhere to be seen. Ranma had never seen anyone who could move that fast, even among the few people who called themselves ninjas.

It was the squealing of P-chan now that grabbed Ranma's attention. He turned to find that Akane and the attacker in black were involved in a tug of war across the park bench with P-chan acting as the rope.

"I will take him," the attacker in black wailed at the top of her lungs. "He say that he love me. I will be his and he will be mine always. He promise me."

Akane was no less quiet, screaming, "Let go of him! All we want to do is talk!"

The battle between the two women stood at a stalemate. Of course the only loser in this tug of war was going to be Ryoga, what at this point was getting stretched rather thin.

The attacker was so involved in her attempt to steal away Ryoga, she never noticed Ranma hop over the bench. And when Ranma wrapped his arms around her, she was so stunned; she immediately let go of Ryoga, causing Akane to fall back with P-chan still in her arms.

"No! Let go of me!" the attacker screamed as she struggled to free herself from Ranma's embrace. "Let go of me!"

"Will you settle down!" Ranma said. "We only want to talk to you and find out why you've been following Ryoga."

Ranma, of course, realized immediately the stupidity of what he had just said. She was screaming at the top of her lungs exactly why she was following him.

Akane was having no easier of a time holding on to Ryoga. He was desperately struggling to escape from Akane's embrace, although Ranma could understand the reason for that.

In the end, Ryoga's attacker proved to be stronger than Ranma's grasp and she managed to twist herself free and in a single bound was on top of Akane and Ryoga..

"Akane, look out," Ranma screamed.

But Akane was having problems of her own. P-chan wanted nothing to do with being held by Akane at the moment and he had freed himself from Akane's grasp and leapt away at the same moment that the girl in black arrived. The attacker in black tried desperately to grasp Ryoga, but she missed by a hair.

Akane recovered quickly and alerted by Ranma's call, engaged the ninja figure that now stood next to her. She was desperately grasping for Ryoga and was already off balance and didn't take much of a leg sweep on Akane's part to have the ninja girl land flat on her face in a very un-ninja like way. Akane quickly pinned her to the ground.

Ryoga, on the other hand, had made a blind leap from Akane's arms. At the moment, Akane was the last person he wanted to be with. But Ryoga's escape path took him directly into the arms of a somewhat surprised Ranma.

Not surprised enough for Ryoga to make his escape. Ranma wrapped his arms around Ryoga (none to gently) and when P-chan continued to struggle, Ranma give him a good bonk on the head, yelling, "That's enough already."

Ryoga realized that his struggle was pointless. Ranma only tightened his grip the more he struggled. Resigned to his fate, Ryoga went limp in Ranma's arms.

* * *

The ninja girl did not resign to her fate quite as quickly. She continued to struggle and it wasn't until both Ranma and Akane participated in pinning her that she finally remained still.

"Please," Akane said, "we are only Ryoga's friends. We don't want to hurt you. We only want to find out why you're following him and why you're attacking any girls he associates with. If you promise not to run away or attack us, I'll let you up and we can talk."

There was no verbal response from the girl, only a slight nod of her head. Slowly Akane and Ranma released her from their grip. Akane stood up and offered the girl her hand to help her up. The girls cautiously extended her hand and allowed Akane to help her up.

"Let's sit down on the bench and talk," Akane said, leading the girl toward the bench. Ranma followed behind, still holding Ryoga in his arms. They all sit down on the bench with the girl sitting between Akane and Ranma.

"It would be a lot easier to talk with you if you took off your mask," Akane commented.

There was a long pause, but finally the girl removed the mask that covered the features of her face. She had a pretty face (even to Akane's eye), with jet black eyes and a slightly turned up nose. Her hair was black and cut short in a traditional style. The most distinctive feature was the bright red hair ribbon she wore.

"So, what is your name?" Ranma asked.

"Name?" the girl replied.

"What do people call you? Akane said. "My name is Akane."

"And my name is Ranma," Ranma added, an then indicating Ryoga, "and this is Ryoga."

"People not call me anything," the girl replied.

"What name did your parents give you?" Akane inquired.

"Parents?" the confused girl asked in reply.

"Your mother and your father," Ranma responded.

"I don't understand mother or father," the girl declared. "I only understand that he say he love me and that we promise to be together forever."'

Ranma and Akane just looked at each other with a perplexed look and then both of them looked down at Ryoga, who just bowed his head.

* * *

It was decided that far more progress could be made if Ryoga were participating in the discussion, so the best place to continue would be at home. Akane and Ranma walked side by side with the girl walking closely beside Ranma. Ranma continued to carry Ryoga, who was now visible trembling.

Once they arrived at the Tendo house and the new visitor was introduced to the family (and reassured that neither of Akane's sisters had any interest in Ryoga), Ranma and Ryoga went through the process of changing back to their uncursed forms.

"You had to have known that this would happen someday," Ranma said to the depressed Ryoga. "I don't know how you managed to hide it from Akane as long as you did."

"I didn't want it to happen this way," Ryoga said quietly. "I wanted to tell her myself. I wanted to apologize for taking advantage of the situation so that I could spend time with her. I wanted to have the courage to do all of that, but I was always too much of a coward. I always thought that Akane would hate me because of the curse. I always thought that everyone would hate me because of the curse."

"The one thing you aren't, Ryoga, is a coward," Ranma laughed. "You just don't have enough confidence in yourself."

"Do you think Akane will ever forgive me?"

"Of course she'll forgive you. She won't be happy with you for a while, but she'll forgive you. That's the way Akane is. Look how many times she's forgiven me."

* * *

"You can't just keep calling her girl or hey you," Nabiki said to Akane as they stood off to one side of the dining room. The subject of their conversation sat at the table eating the food that Kasumi had prepared for her.

"I know that," Akane replied, "but she doesn't seem to have any clue what her name is, or where she's from, or anything. It's like she just fell from the sky."

"She is very pretty," Nabiki said. "It's kind of hard to believe that that she'd be interested in someone like Ryoga."

"It's not that hard to believe, Nabiki. He really is a nice guy."

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"Why should I have to do anything about Ryoga?"

"It seems to me that P-chan has some explaining to do."

Akane stood silently for a moment and was about to answer Nabiki when their attention was drawn to the voice of Kasumi.

"Mizuki," Kasumi said. "How does that sound?"

"Mizuki?" the girl responded.

"Onee-chan," Nabiki asked, "what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about what we should call her," Kasumi explained, "and suddenly the name Mizuki came to mind. I'm not really sure why, but it seems just right." Turning her attention back to the girl, "Would it be all right if we called you Mizuki? Would that be all right for your name?"

"Mizuki," the girl said and smiled. "My name is Mizuki."

* * *

Akane, Ranma, Ryoga and Mizuki sat around the dining room table. Both Kasumi and Nabiki had other matters to attend to this evening and Soun excused himself to go read in the living room.

"I don't remember," Ryoga said shaking his head. "I don't remember any of it. I don't remember ever meeting before. I'm sorry."

"But you say that you love me," Mizuki said, almost in tears. "I remember you say that. We promise each other."

"Please don't cry," Ryoga pleaded. "It's not that I don't want to remember."

"Is there anything else you can tell us to help us figure out when this happened?" Akane asked. "Anything at all."

Mizuki sat with her head bowed, but after a moment she shook her head. "All I remember that he suddenly appeared and say that he love me. We were together for some time but then he go away and he not come back for a long time. When I see him again, he not know me. I follow him to big building where he stay for a long time. I go to find way to make him remember me, but he still not remember. He just talk with other girls and it make me angry."

"I was just talking with them," Ryoga explained, "or asking for directions."

"I'm sorry," Mizuki said with her head bowed.

"Do you remember when his happened?" Ranma asked. "How many months ago?"

"Months?" Mizuki asked with a puzzled look.

"How long ago?" Ranma asked again, sound somewhat irritated. "How many days?"

"Ranma," Akane said quietly, "I don't think it really matters. I think Ryoga would remember something like that if he could."

"I'm sure I wouldn't forget telling someone that I love them," Ryoga said defensively, "but I don't know any more."

"I don't think we're going to get any further today," Akane said, "and Ranma and I have homework to finish for tomorrow. Why don't you and Mizuki talk for a while, Ryoga? Maybe one of you will remember something."

"Before that though Akane," Ranma said, "there is still the matter of where Mizuki will stay tonight,"

"Mizuki can have the guest room," Ryoga said quickly. "I can sleep out in the dojo."

"No," Mizuki said in response. "I will stay where he stay."

Ryoga began to blush brightly and protested, "No you can't do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Mizuki stay with him and remind him why he say that he love me."

Ryoga began to blush even brighter than before almost to the point that Ranma thought for a moment they Ryoga was about ready to start on fire.

* * *

Akane and Ranma both sat at the desk in their room working on a writing assignment that was due the following day.

"I had hoped to be done with this by now," Akane said as she stopped writing for a moment and checked a reference in her book.

"Same here," Ranma said, "but this whole thing with Ryoga really messed things up." Ranma handed Akane a book from his stack saying, "Here, try this book. I think it's got some better references."

"Thanks Ranma," Akane said taking the book. She set the book down and then said, "You've known all along that Ryoga was P-chan, didn't you?"

"Pretty much," Ranma said setting down his pen,

"Why didn't Ryoga say something to me?"

"Because he was afraid."

"What was there to be afraid of?"

"Your left hook comes to mind."

"Ranma, be serious!"

"You're left hook is quite serious along with your kick."

Akane glared at Ranma.

"Ryoga can't imagine anyone could like someone who turns into a pig. He was certain that if you found out, you would absolutely hate him."

"I know you tried to tell me any number of times. I guess I was just to stubborn to see it. But why did you stop?"

"Because I felt I owed it to Ryoga."

"Why Ranma?"

"Because I'm at least partially responsible for his curse."

"I don't understand. How could you be responsible for his curse?"

"Ryoga followed my father and me to Jusenkyou, although considering Ryoga I have no idea how he managed that. But to keep the story simple, I knocked him into the pool of the Drowned Black Pig, although it was really an accident. My dad and I were fighting about something… big shock there… but Ryoga ended up getting in the way and I bumped into him. I never knew that I had done it until Ryoga told me his story, although I think my dad knew what had happened since he and the Jusenkyou Guide tried to cook Ryoga."

"That sounds like your dad," Akane said with a smile. "So that is why you and Ryoga were always fighting."

"That is pretty much it. I've tried to apologize, but considering how much I messed up Ryoga's life, I really couldn't blame him for hating me."

"But his attitude seems so different now. What changed?"

"Ryoga said that he spent some time at a monastery and they helped him deal with his anger. Maybe that's all it is."

Akane picked up the book that Ranma had given her and began to page through it,

"Try around page 279," Ranma said,

Akane flipped through to the page that Ranma had suggested and read for a moment.

"Thanks Ranma, that's exactly what I was looking for," Akane said, putting the open book down and then writing for a moment.

Akane put her pen down again and asked, "What do you think about Ryoga and this girl? She is so certain that Ryoga confessed to her. I can't believe that Ryoga would forget doing something like that."

"I can't believe it either," Ranma answered. "Ryoga isn't that kind of a guy."

"But I don't think Mizuki is lying either," Akane said after a moment of thought. "I don't think she's capable of lying."

"You're probably right about that too," Ranma replied. "The funny thing is that even though I'm sure I've never met her before, there is something strangely familiar about her."

"I have the same feeling," Akane said picking up her pen again. "I just can't seem to remember from where… How are you doing with your paper?"

"I have to find at least one more reference," Ranma said looking through the books on the desk, "and then I have to tie them all together. How about you?"

"Just about the same," Akane said as she began to write. "I hope we can get this done before it gets too late. I think I'd still like to take a bath before bed."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ranma said with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was hoping you would ask."

* * *

Ryoga sat uncomfortably on his futon. Mizuki sat on the futon that had been set up next to his.

"You don't believe you tell me you love me," Mizuki said almost in tears again.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Mizuki," Ryoga replied, flustered because he never liked to see a girl cry. "I simply don't remember it happening. I'm not sure I know what to believe."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. "You not like Mizuki?"

"It's not that I don't like you," Ryoga said with his head bowed. There was another long silence. "I do think you are pretty."

There was no response from Mizuki, but when Ryoga lifted his head Mizuki was smiling. "You think Mizuki is pretty?"

"Yes I think you are very pretty."

"That make Mizuki very happy that you think Mizuki is pretty."

Again there was a long silence. "Mizuki, do you know what my name is?"

Mizuki sat silently, looking as if she did not grasp the concept.

"What people call me. My name is Ryoga. People call me Ryoga."

"Ryo… ga…" Mizuki looked as if she were going over something in her mind and then said, "Ryoga… Your name is Ryoga!"

Both Ryoga and Mizuki smiled. There was another long period of uncomfortable silence, broken when Mizuki said, "I think Ryoga is pretty."

Ryoga began to blush brightly. Ryoga had been described many different ways, but the one word that had never been applied to him was pretty. It was not a word that Ryoga was particularly comfortable with.

"Is there something wrong? Did Mizuki say something wrong?"

"No… No… Mizuki," Ryoga stammered. "You didn't say anything wrong. Nobody had ever called me pretty before. I'm not sure that word really applies to me."

"If Mizuki pretty, then Ryoga pretty," Mizuki said emphatically.

Ryoga began to smile. "Thank you Mizuki."

Both sat silently on their futons for a few more moments. Finally Ryoga said, "We should probably get some sleep. Akane and Ranma have school tomorrow, so we can spend the day trying to figure out all of this out."

"Ryoga," Mizuki asked after a moment of thought, "what is school?"

"It's a place where people go to learn," Ryoga explained.

"Does Ryoga go to school?"

"No, I haven't gone to school for quite some time. How about you Mizuki? Do you go to school?"

"I not understand what school is, but I don't think I ever go there."

"How old are you, Mizuki?"

"Mizuki not understand what Ryoga mean."

"How many birthdays have you had?"

The smile left Mizuki's face and was replaced with a look of confusion. "Mizuki not understand what Ryoga is saying. I not understand birthday… or school… or months. I only understand that Ryoga say that he love me and I love Ryoga. That what Mizuki understand."

"Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Ryoga moved off the futon and began to pull back the blanket. Usually Ryoga would strip down to his underwear to sleep, but that wasn't really practical with Mizuki in the room. He had slept in his clothes on any number of occasions, including on one occasion when he was camped out with Akane. He wouldn't be particularly comfortable, but it was the only practical solution with the current sleeping arrangements.

Maybe it was because Ryoga was preoccupied… or maybe it was because of Mizuki's skill as a ninja, but Ryoga never heard any of what happened while he prepared his bed.

"Mizuki sleep on ground before, not understand this?"

"It's a futon," Ryoga said as he began to turn to face Mizuki. "It's much softer than sleeping on the ground. Take my word…"

Ryoga stopped mid-sentence. His mouth (and brain) refused to function, overwhelmed from the shock of what he was seeing. For there, with anything that might have covered her body now on the floor at her feet, stood Mizuki.

"Aack…" was the only sound that Ryoga could make, unable to breath.

"Is something wrong with Ryoga?" Mizuki said, stepping toward Ryoga. "Mizuki help Ryoga."

Ryoga fell back onto the futon, finally catching his breath enough to speak. "No! Stay there! I'm fine."

Mizuki froze where she stood while Ryoga gathered himself together and positioning himself as far as he could from Mizuki and still remain on the futon.

"Your clothes," Ryoga sputtered. "What happened to your clothes?"

"This how Mizuki always sleep… on ground with clothes on top to keep warm. But this futon feel strange and not need clothes for cover. Is something wrong with Mizuki?"

"It's just… It' just that… that it's not really a… a good thing for us to be together… together like this. I mean won't you get cold like that?"

"That what cover is for," said with at first a serious look that melted into a smile. "Ryoga can keep Mizuki warm."

"You would be warmer if you wore some clothes," said as he blushed brightly enough to warm the entire Tendo house

"Mizuki want Ryoga to keep Mizuki warm," Mizuki said as she sat down next to Ryoga. "Please keep Mizuki warm."

* * *

In the end, Mizuki absolutely refused to take no for an answer. Ryoga tried every excuse he could think of, but when the tears appeared in Mizuki's eyes, the battle was lost. So here he was lying on his futon, still wearing his clothing, with the naked Mizuki cuddled up next to him.

Luckily Mizuki had fallen asleep almost immediately, but Ryoga was having no such luck. Every time Mizuki moved in bed, Ryoga was sure that his hands were somewhere they didn't belong. He closed his eyes, but sleep refused to come, so he began to think.

Here he was, lying next to a beautiful naked girl. Before today he could count on one hand the naked girls he had seen and still have fingers left over. Of course he had seen Ranma in his female form on a number of occasions, not that that really counted (well maybe it did)… And of course he had seen Akane without her clothes, but that was as P-chan.

Akane… he thought. She hadn't said anything to him. On the other hand, she really didn't seem all that angry about it either. He needed to talk to her about everything and apologize.

Mizuki turned in her sleep again and now had her back was firmly pressed against Ryoga.

Mizuki was pretty. There was no denying that. She was slightly taller than Akane and Ranma (in his female form) and had a well-proportioned body. Mizuki was not quite as busty as Ranma's girl form, but her breasts were by no means small. And her skin was amazingly soft and smooth to the touch… not that Ryoga had anything he could really compare it to.

What was he going to do? If he had told Mizuki he loved her, why couldn't he remember her? And what did he feel about this lovely young lady who was cuddled up next to him? And why should she feel so strongly about him? What was he going to do?

* * *

By the time Ryoga awoke in the morning, Mizuki was already awake and sitting on the futon that had originally been intended for her. She was still naked. The sight of Mizuki startled Ryoga until he remembered the events of the previous night.

"Ryoga awake now," Mizuki said with a smile. "Mizuki happy."

Ryoga sat up on the futon. "How long have you been awake?"

"Mizuki sit here and watch Ryoga sleep since first light. Ryoga makes funny noises when he sleep."

Ryoga smiled. "You know, you really should put something on. Do you have anything else to wear?"

"This all Mizuki wear," indicating the ninja garb that was still lying on the floor.

"Maybe Akane has something that would fit you. You're about the same size."

The smile left Mizuki's face at the mention of Akane's name. "You love Akane?"

"No, I guess I don't love her," Ryoga said, startled by Mizuki's reaction. "Akane is a very good friend… probably a better friend than I deserve… but a very good friend."

"Where other girl who was with you?"

"Other girl… Oh, Ranma. That's Akane's fiancé. Akane and Ranma are going to be married."

"Not boy with Akane. Other girl."

"It's the same person. Ranma has a curse like me. When he is slashed with cold water he turns into a girl… just like I turn into a… black… pig…" Ryoga stopped for a moment and than continued. "Mizuki, does the fact that I turn into a black pig bother you?"

"Does Akane love Ranma when he is girl?"

"I guess so," Ryoga answered. "I suppose Akane loves Ranma whether he's in his boy form or girl form."

"Then Mizuki love Ryoga the same."

* * *

"Akane, I have a huge favor to ask of you," Ryoga asked. Akane and Ranma had just returned from their morning run.

"What do you need?" Akane responded, still running in place.

"I was wondering if you had something Mizuki could wear other than her ninja clothes. It seems that those are the only things she has."

"I suppose I do," Akane answered, "but I'm not sure how well they would fit."

"I think she's about the same size as you… Maybe a bit taller."

Akane turned to Ranma and asked, "Maybe you might have something that would fit better in your collection?"

"I might, but most of the clothes I have are a bit on the fancy side for day to day wear," Ranma replied after a moment of thought. Turning back to Ryoga Ranma said, "Akane and I will check. I'm sure that between the two of us we have something that will fit Mizuki. I'll bring it down to the her in a couple of minutes."

"Ahhh… It might be better if Akane brought it down," Ryoga said, blushing brightly. "When I left Mizuki she… ahhh… wasn't exactly… ahhh… wearing any clothes."

"Wow, Ryoga," Ranma said with a sarcastic smile, "you're a fast worker. Yesterday you couldn't remember who Mizuki was and this morning you have all of her clothing off."

Ranma didn't see it coming (although he should have expected it). The single punch from Ryoga left Ranma crumpled on the floor.

"It's not like that!" a furious Ryoga ranted. "It wasn't like that at all!"

* * *

Not that Ranma didn't deserve to get hit for the comment he made, but Ryoga's reaction surprised Akane. Ranma apologized immediately (something that a year ago Ranma never would have considered doing) and Ryoga seemed finally to accept that Ranma only meant it as a joke, but his reaction to Ranma even suggesting that Ryoga had acted dishonorably made Akane think.

When Ryoga said that he couldn't remember telling Mizuki that he loved her, he was obviously telling the truth. But Mizuki was just as sincere in saying that it happened.

But Mizuki was an enigma herself. She was easily the same age as Akane (or maybe a little younger) but she had no idea of where she came from or who her parents were or even what her name was. She seemed to appear out of nowhere into Ryoga's life with the sole purpose of being with Ryoga. She was absolutely loyal and devoted to Ryoga based completely a confession that Ryoga could not remember making.

Akane arrived at the guest room with a number of outfits in hand. Ryoga proved to be completely useless in providing information about what size of clothing Mizuki would require other than that she was about the same size as Akane or the female Ranma. Any questions regarding hip or bust size was answered with an unintelligible babble that was of little use (although Akane did get the impression that Mizuki's breast weren't quite as big as hers).

"Mizuki," Akane called through the door, "may I come in please?"

"Who there?" replied the voice from inside the guest room. "Where Ryoga?"

"It's me, Akane. Ryoga asked me to bring some clothing for you. May I come in?"

"Akane can come in," Mizuki answered.

Akane slid the door open and entered. There standing across the room was Mizuki, just as Ryoga had said she was; completely naked. Although she had expected it, it was still a shock.

"Ryoga wanted me to bring you some different clothes to try on," Akane said as she slid the door closed behind her.

"Mizuki have clothes," she responded indicating her ninja garb on the floor.

"I think Ryoga knows that," Akane said with a smile, "but I think he would like you to try some other clothing."

Mizuki was beautiful; there was no doubt about it, Akane thought to herself.

"Here, let's try this," Akane said after another moment of evaluation. Akane selected out a navy blue skirt and white blouse from the clothing she had brought. She handed them to Mizuki along with an unopened package of panties. "I don't think I have a bra that would be right for you, so you'll have to do without. I don't think Ryoga will complain."

Mizuki looked at the clothing for a moment, especially at the package of underwear, with a perplexed look.

"We don't have much time if I'm going to get breakfast before Ranma and I have to leave for school, but I'll help as much as I can."

Akane took the clothing back from Mizuki and set them down on the futon. She opened the packaging on the panties and handed the contents to Mizuki. "Here, put these on first."

Mizuki took the panties and examined them for a moment and then said, "Mizuki not understand."

"You wear them like this," Akane said, lifting her skirt to show Mizuki.

It didn't take much more prompting on Akane's part to finish the dressing process and in the end, the clothing fit Mizuki well.

Akane was doing some final straightening when Mizuki asked, "Does Akane love Ryoga?"

The question surprised Akane, but she quickly regained her composure and responded, "Ryoga is a good friend. I've known him for about two years. He's visited a number of times, and uhhh… he's stayed at the house. He is a good person. I wouldn't want to see him get hurt."

"Mizuki know Ryoga a good person. Mizuki love him. Mizuki want Ryoga to love Mizuki. Mizuki want that very much."

* * *

The remainder of the morning went relatively smoothly. Akane and Ranma were only a little late in getting out for school (no worse than when Genma was still living with them).

Ryoga helped Kasumi clear the table and then came back to Mizuki and said, "Why don't we go for a walk? I would never consider doing that myself. I'd be lost before I was a block away. You can find our way back here, can't you?"

"Mizuki can find way," Mizuki replied.

"That's good," Ryoga said. "How would you like to go to the park where we met yesterday? Can you find our way there?"

"Mizuki remember that place. I find way there."

With that, Mizuki and Ryoga exited the Tendo house after telling Kasumi where they were going.

"Akane and Ranma picked out a very pretty outfit for you," Ryoga said as they walked. "It looks very nice on you."

"Mizuki not understand why she wear these," she said as she lifted her skirt to show Ryoga the underwear she was wearing.

Ryoga began to blush and pulled the skirt back down. "It's just something girls need to wear… and you shouldn't lift your skirt like that."

After a moment, the couple began to walk again.

"Does Ryoga love Mizuki?"

"I honestly don't know what I feel Mizuki," Ryoga answered. "You are a very nice and pretty girl and I guess you're kind of special to me, but love doesn't just happen. Real love takes time to happen."

"But Ryoga say that he love me."

"Mizuki, I honestly don't remember… and please don't get me wrong… It's not that I don't want to remember. In some ways I feel bad that I can't remember."

"Does Ryoga love somebody else?"

"No… no… It's not that. I'm not really in love with anyone else… Well, there is a girl who likes me… and I kind of like her… and I did promise to visit her when I had my life sorted out… but right now there isn't a girl that I can say that I love."

"Then say that Ryoga love Mizuki."

"Mizuki, it doesn't work that way. Even if I say it, it doesn't necessarily mean that I mean it. I can't do that. I can't say that I love you if I really don't mean it."

"But Ryoga say it before…"

Raising his voice, "I know you say that I said it before, but I don't remember." After a moment of silence, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I know. Mizuki sorry too."

"Let's talk about something else," Ryoga said, bringing a smile back to his face. "Do you remember where the monastery was where I was staying?"

"Big building where Ryoga stay for long time and not come out. I remember."

"That's good. Someday I'd like to go and apologize to the monks for not coming back with their supplies."

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived back home after school, they found Mizuki and Ryoga sitting in the living room. It had started raining on the way home so Ranma had changed over to his female form.

"How are you two doing?" Ranma asked as he pulled the drenched shirt away from his skin.

"We talked for a while," Ryoga said, "and we even took a walk to the park."

"And you found your way back," Ranma said with mock surprise.

"Very funny," Ryoga said with a scowl. "Mizuki is very good with directions. She even remembers where the monastery is where I stayed."

"You two really do make a good pair. Hey Ryoga, would you and Mizuki like to come out to the dojo and spar with Akane and me. Let me get some hot water and I'll be right with you."

Ranma disappeared into the kitchen.

"So have you two been able to figure out where you might have met before?" Akane asked.

"No," Ryoga answered, "but it had to be before I went to the monastery. Mizuki says that she waited for me to come out and I was there for almost six months."

"You waited all that time for Ryoga, Mizuki?" Akane asked.

"Mizuki always wait for Ryoga," Mizuki answered.

"Do you remember where you were before you went to the monastery?"

"I know that I visited Akari. I told her that I was going to try to find my way back to Jusenkyou. She really wasn't happy about that, but I told her that it was something that I had to do."

"Maybe Akari might remember something," Akane said. "And you really do owe her a visit."

"I guess I do," Ryoga said, blushing a bit. "And you're right. She might remember something about Mizuki. How would you like to pay a visit to Akari with me, Mizuki? … Mizuki?"

Ryoga and Akane looked around, but Mizuki was nowhere to be seen.

Ranma re-entered the living room carrying a steaming kettle of water. "It's still raining out, Ryoga. You'll end up in your cursed form by the time we get to the dojo, so I'll bring the hot water with us and we can do the honors there."

"Ranma, have you seen Mizuki?" Ryoga asked. "Akane and I were talking and she disappeared."

"Her feeling were probably hurt because you were paying attention to Akane and not to her. Let's go and do some sparring. I'm sure she'll be back before too long."

* * *

Ranma was right about one thing. Ryoga didn't take more than three steps out into the rain before he was again in the form of P-chan. Akane picked him up from the ground and carried him as she has done so many times before.

"I think I'd better grab these," Ranma said as he scooped up Ryoga's clothing. "He's going to need these as soon as the hot water hits him, or he is going to be very embarrassed."

"This is probably my best opportunity to talk to you," Akane said to P-chan. "You know, you really should have told me about your curse right away. I wouldn't have hated you because of it… and I don't hate you now."

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they arrived at the dojo and there was no reason to suspect that anything was wrong, but Ranma and Akane carrying Ryoga hadn't taken more than a few steps into the dojo when Mizuki, again dressed in the ninja garb dropped down on top of them.

"Mizuki not let anyone have Ryoga. Ryoga belong to Mizuki. He promised."

Ranma had managed to scramble out of the way, but Akane and Mizuki both were on the floor of the dojo and both had a firm grasp on Ryoga.

"Mizuki, no one is going to try to take Ryoga from you," Akane said, trying to maintain her grasp on Ryoga, but Mizuki was determined to take Ryoga away.

Ranma wasn't sure what had caused Mizuki to react like she was, but it was evident that she was intent on getting away from here and taking Ryoga with her.

Again, Ryoga was caught in the middle and in his current form couldn't be of much help. Then Ranma took the obvious action. Taking the kettle of water, he splashed the contents over Ryoga with the intent of returning him to his uncursed form.

And that is exactly what happened. Akane now indeed had her hands wrapped around a very naked Ryoga (except for his bandanna). And next to Ryoga, in and among the parts of the ninja garb, was a little black pig with a bright red hair ribbon in its hair.

* * *

It didn't take more than a second for Ryoga to scramble out of the arms of Akane and cover up the portion of his body that at the moment definitely needed covering, but need not have worried. Akane and Ranma were looking awestruck at the tiny black pig that had been Mizuki.

The black pig trembled where it stood and began to back away when Ranma finally came to his senses sufficiently to grasp what had happened and moved toward Mizuki.

"Ranma, don't," Ryoga said. "Don't scare her any more than she already is. Akane, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ryoga," Akane answered. "How about you?"

"I'll be fine. Akane, could you get some cold water please?"

"Of course, "Akane replied as she stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Akane slowly moved to the exit of the dojo, being careful not to do anything to startle Mizuki.

"Ranma, could you give me my clothing?"

"No problem," Ranma said gathering up Ryoga's clothing and handing them to Ryoga. It didn't take long for Ryoga to get his clothes on.

"You know who that is, don't you?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

"That's one of Akari's black pigs," Ryoga answered. "I think Akari calls her Moon Flower."

"That's exactly who that is," Ranma replied. "You don't remember the rest of it, do you?"

"The rest of what?"

"That's the little black pig P-chan fell in love with after you had one of Shampoo's love potion laced treats."

Ryoga looked at Mizuki.

"I don't…" Ryoga looked at Mizuki's sad eyes. Suddenly a vague memory returned to Ryoga. "I can't remember exactly, but…"

As Ryoga continued to look, a tear came to the eye of the small pig. Ryoga closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Is it all right for me to come in?" Akane asked from outside of the dojo.

"Come on in," Ranma said. "It's safe."

Akane entered the dojo carrying a bucket of cold water. She looked at the bowed figure of Ryoga and asked, "Is Ryoga all right?"

"I think he just figured out who Mizuki is," Ranma answered.

"I don't understand."

"Remember last year for Valentines day, Shampoo made the chocolates with the love potion mixed in with it?"

"How could I forget? I think everyone except for you and I had a piece of that chocolate. If I remember correctly Nabiki was trying to make out with the principal."

"That's something to remind her of when she gets obnoxious the next time."

"Even I couldn't be that cruel."

"I could. But P-chan had a piece of the chocolate too and Akari was visiting with…"

"… With her pet black pig. You're right, that is Moon Flower. The red ribbon gives it away. That's why Mizuki looked so familiar."

Turning her attention to Ryoga, Akane asked, "Are you sure you're all right, Ryoga?"

Ryoga never lifted his head, but said, "I did tell her I love her. I did promise I would stay with her. And then I walked away. I'm sorry Mizuki. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Ryoga," Ranma said quietly, "you were under the influence of one of Shampoo's potions. You had no idea what you were doing."

"It doesn't change anything," Ryoga said looking up at Mizuki. "I made a promise. I told her I loved her. I still hurt her."

Ryoga took a deep breath, "Akane… Ranma… could you leave Mizuki and me alone for a while?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "Of course we can," Akane said. "Would you like me to leave the water?"

"Yeah," Ryoga replied, "if you would, please."

Akane and Ranma walked out of the dojo together leaving the bucket of water for Ryoga. Ryoga walked over to the bucket and picked it up and walked toward Mizuki. Mizuki began to back away as Ryoga approached, but Ryoga said, "Don't worry. I just want to talk with you. I need to talk with you."

Mizuki stopped and Ryoga poured some of the water from the bucket onto the black pig.

The transformation was instantaneous. There, sitting on the floor, naked, was Mizuki. This time the sight of Mizuki without her clothing didn't bother Ryoga.

Ryoga sat down next to Mizuki on the floor and reached for her ninja garb and covered her with it.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki," Ryoga said quietly. "I honestly didn't remember any of it until just now. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Mizuki sorry too," she replied. "When Ryoga talk about going to see Akari, Mizuki afraid that Ryoga in love with Akari and Ryoga forget about Mizuki. Mizuki love Ryoga. Mizuki want to be with Ryoga always. Mizuki not want Ryoga with anyone else. Mizuki sorry, but Mizuki love Ryoga."

Mizuki bowed her head and began to weep. Ryoga moved next to Mizuki and put his arm around her. "Mizuki, don't cry. Please don't cry."

Ryoga embraced her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Please don't cry. I love you, Mizuki. Ryoga love Mizuki."

* * *

It was the following day and Akane and Ranma had just arrived home from school. Ryoga and Mizuki greeted them at the front door of the Tendo house. Mizuki wore another skirt and blouse that Kasumi had provided for her.

"You're sure about doing this, Ryoga," Akane asked.

"Mizuki and I talked about it last night," Ryoga explained, "and I called Akari today and talked with her about it. She's still confused about what happened, but she said that she would help us as much as she can."

"Mizuki," Ranma said, "you take care of Ryoga and don't let him get lost. I need him back here for our wedding in August."

"Mizuki make sure Ryoga not get lost. Mizuki stay with Ryoga forever."

"I'm sure you will," Ranma said with a smile.

"I don't know how to thank the two of you for all of the help you've given me," Ryoga said. "And Akane, I don't know how to properly say I'm sorry for what I did."

"You already have, Ryoga," Akane replied, "more times than I can count. Apology accepted. Now go. It will be after dark before you get to Akari's."

"Good bye then," Ryoga said as he and Mizuki walked side by side down the walkway and out the front gate.

"I hope things work out for Ryoga," Akane said.

"I hope so too," Ranma replied as they entered the house.


	20. One Catastrophe After Another

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 20 – One Catastrophe After Another**

Summer break was fast approaching and plans for the wedding were on a fast track. Akane had already been for her first fitting for her wedding dress and both Akane and Kasumi worked to prepare the wedding invitation. All of this, mixed with schoolwork, teaching classes in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, practicing for and competing in tournaments, and other household duties left little time for Akane and Ranma to be together. Even bedtime was taken up with talking about details for their wedding.

The one positive thing out of all of the activity was that paying for the wedding was no longer an issue. Both Ranma and Akane had won their division in two additional tournaments. The cash prizes they won represented a significant amount of money. Ranma was now teaching at least one class every day during the week and two classes on Saturday. Akane taught three classes during the week and one class on Saturday.

The big surprise came one afternoon when Nodoka came to visit.

Two things were noticeably absent. Nodoka no longer carried the sword, which had been inseparable from her for so long. Satisfied with how Ranma had developed into a young man, Nodoka no longer felt it was necessary. Also absent was Genma, who normally accompanied his wife on visits like this.

Ranma had just dismissed the students from Akane's afternoon class, which Ranma was covering so that Akane could attend a meeting of the Gymnastics Club. And as he usually was when he covered one of Akane's classes, Ranma was in his female form. Nodoka entered the dojo as the last of the students departed.

"Hi mom," Ranma said. "What brings you here today?"

"Hi Ranma…" Nodoka responded and then paused for a moment. "Do people call you Ranma when you're a… a…"

"A girl," Ranma interrupted. "Yeah, it doesn't matter. People call me Ranma whether I'm in my boy form or in my girl form. If this makes you uncomfortable, it won't take more than a moment or two for me to change into a boy again."

"No, that's OK," Nodoka said, obviously still uncomfortable with the concept. "It's something I need to get used to. I've gotten used to the idea of your dad turning into a panda, but seeing the feminine side of my son still makes me feel uneasy."

"There are times it makes me feel a bit awkward too," Ranma replied and then after a moment of silence continued. "So where is Dad? He usually tags along so that he can cheat at Shogi."

"Your dad is at work," Nodoka said with a smile.

"At work?" Ranma said with a look of disbelief. "You're not trying to tell me that Dad actually went out and got a job."

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Nodoka said with a broad smile. "I told him that if he didn't get off of his butt and do something to help support the household, I would stop feeding him."

Ranma began to laugh. "That's it. Just hit him where it hurts… right in the stomach. So what kind of a job does he have?"

"He's working in a warehouse, loading and unloading trucks" Nodoka said.

"I have to see this," Ranma said. "I don't think I've ever seen him do any physical labor. So is there something I can do for you, mom?"

"I had hoped that both you and Akane would be here," Nodoka responded. "I wanted to talk to both of you about the wedding."

"Akane should be home soon," Ranma said, gathering his things together. "Let's go into the house and I'll get changed."

* * *

"I should be able to make it to practices during the summer," Akane said to Yuka as they left the school building. "Practices will be in the morning and I'll just make sure that all of the classes I teach as scheduled for the afternoon or evening. I just won't be at the at practice the last two weeks of August."

"But aren't you going to be busy with getting ready for your wedding?" Yuka asked.

"Almost everything is ready," Akane explained. "I only have to go for my final fitting for the wedding dress. Everything else is done. Kasumi and I finished the wedding invitations and they are all delivered… By the way, you are coming to the wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Yuka said with a smile. "Have you and Ranma made plans for your honeymoon?"

"Of course we have," Akane replied. "That's why I won't be able to be at practices the last two weeks of August."

"So, where are you two going?"

"That is a secret."

"Like you expect people to follow you or something?"

"That's exactly why it's a secret," Akane replied.

There was a moment of silence and then Yuka asked, "If I ask you a personal question, do you promise not to get angry?"

"Go ahead," Akane replied. Akane was sure it was going to be the question so many of her friends had already asked… Are you sure about marrying Ranma?

"Akane, is it true that Ranma is also that girl who we see every so often that dresses just like Ranma?"

Akane stopped in her tracks. She hadn't expected that question.

After a moment of recovery time Akane responded, "It's true. Every time Ranma gets splashed with cold water he turns into a girl. I thought everyone knew about that."

"I guess I did," Yuka said. "I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself that that was the case. I think most of your friends are the same as me. Most of us thought that it was just too weird to be true so… we just kind of ignored it. That's why everyone is so concerned about you marrying Ranma."

"Well it is true."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, believe me, it did at first. But as I got to know Ranma better, I found it really didn't matter. Its part of what makes Ranma Ranma."

There was another long moment of silence before Yuka asked, "Do you and Ranma ever do it when he's a girl?"

Replying with a straight face and no change in her tome of voice, Akane said, "Every chance we get. I actually prefer it that way."

Akane could almost hear Yuka's jaw hit the ground.

"No we don't. Actually we haven't done it any way," Akane said, "but if you're going to ask stupid questions like that, that's the kind of answer you're going to get."

"I'm sorry."

Yuka and Akane had reached the gates to the school. Sayuri was waiting for them there holding a tiny kitten.

"What took you so long?" Sayuri asked. "I've been out here waiting for you for at least fifteen minutes."

"I had to talk to the gymnastics coach about my schedule for the summer," Akane explained. "She's willing to let me have the two weeks off in August if I do daily practices for the rest of the summer."

"So where is your future hubby?" Sayuri asked. "Doesn't he usually walk you home?"

"He covered my martial arts class so that I could go to the meeting," Akane replied, somewhat irritated by the tone of voice. "Where did you get the kitten?"

"It was just hanging around the gate when I got here," Sayuri answered.

"You realize that now that you've picked it up and held it," Yuka said, "it's probably going to follow you home."

Sayuri quickly put the cat down on the ground. "I can't have that. Our dog would rip it to pieces."

"It is cute," Yuka said. "I wish I could take it home, but my mother hates animals. I mean she barely puts up with my brother as it is."

The kitten began to walk by and rub up against Yuka, but then moved to Akane and did the same.

"It seems to like you too Akane," Sayuri said watching the cat continue to rub up against Akane and meow sweetly. "Why don't you take it home?"

"I can't," Akane said smiling but trying to push the cat away gently with her foot. "Ranma has a problem with cats."

"Ranma has an allergy to cats?" Yuka asked.

"You could say that," Akane replied. "Bringing a cat into the house would not be a good thing."

"Well, its so cute," Sayuri said. "I'm sure someone will claim it."

Looking at the kitten, Akane hoped that would be the case.

* * *

When Akane arrived home, she found Ranma (now a boy) sitting at the dining room table with Kasumi and Nodoka. Ranma stood as Akane approached the table and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi," Ranma said, "How was your meeting?"

"The coach is going to let me have the two weeks off," Akane replied, "but I'm going to have to practice everyday until then. Our first tournament is going to be a week after the fall term begins."

Akane turned to Nodoka, "Good afternoon Mrs. Saotome. How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, Akane," Nodoka replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm doing well, but things are getting hectic," Akane said, "and I'm starting to feel a bit nervous."

"I'd be worried if that weren't the case," Nodoka said with a broad smile.

"We were just talking about plans for the wedding," Ranma said.

"You've planned everything so carefully," Nodoka said. "If Kasumi ever wanted to, I'm sure she could go into business as a wedding planner and she would be very successful."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, blushing brightly. "I think you're giving me far too much credit. Akane has done as much as I have."

"You're far too modest, Onee-chan," Akane said. "I wouldn't have had any idea of what to do if you hadn't come up with the plan in the first place. I just hope I can be as helpful for your wedding."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Nodoka said cautiously, "but how are your finances holding out?"

"Well, when we found out that the city convention center was already booked for the date we wanted," Ranma said with a smile, "we did have to cut back a bit on the number of guests that we were going to invite."

Ranma's comment was greeted with an icy silence and both Akane and Kasumi glared at him.

"Son, you do love living dangerously, don't you?" Nodoka said with an almost equally icy stare.

"It really helped that Akane and Ranma won the last tournament they participated in," Kasumi answered after another moment of silence. "Without that, the money was going to be tight, but now we have a comfortable cushion, even if something unexpected comes up."

"I had no idea how expensive a wedding can be," Ranma said.

"It would be even more expensive if we weren't going to use the dojo," Kasumi added. "I priced what it would have cost to rent a wedding chapel and a hall. You would have had to win ten more tournaments to even come close."

"That's the reason I came to visit you today," Nodoka said with a smile as she withdrew a large envelope from her bag. "Ranma, I know your father has never been supportive when it came to financial matters. To be honest, the only thing that exceeds your father's inability to manage money is his lack of social skills… But over time I have saved as much money as I could toward your wedding."

Nodoka handed the envelope to Ranma, and although curiosity burned his hands to open the envelope to see how much money was actually in it, he fought off the urge.

"Thank you mother," Ranma said. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You already have, by turning out to be the man I always hoped you would be," Nodoka replied. "Included in there is also the inheritance that your grandparents set aside for you. Even if it turns out that you don't need it for the wedding, it will be a good nest egg to start you off on your married life."

Akane apparently heard it first while Nodoka was talking… a quiet purring sound. She began to look around, trying desperately trying to find its source before Ranma realized its presence.

But if Akane was the first to hear it, Ranma was the first to see it. The tiny kitten, purring gently, rubbing gently against Ranma's leg.

"Ca! … Ca! … Ca! … CAT!" Ranma screamed, his eyes bulging, as he looked down to see the tiny creature. Ranma jumped backwards and up, landing atop the China cabinet, curled into a tiny ball.

"Ca! … Ca! … Ca! … Ca! …" is all that Ranma could say.

"Onee-chan, could you take the kitten somewhere else?" Akane asked of Kasumi calmly.

"Of course," Kasumi said as she scooped up the offending creature and carried it to the kitchen and beyond.

Nodoka stood and looked at her son, who was white with fear, atop the China cabinet.

* * *

It took nearly a half hour to coax Ranma down and at least that long to calm him down to the point where he could talk intelligibly.

"How could anyone be that stupid?" Nodoka said shaking her head after listening to Akane explain the reason for Ranma's reaction, while Ranma remained silent. "What did Genma hope to accomplish?"

"He was certain that was the only way for Ranma to learn the Cat Fu method," Akane said.

"Cat Fu method?" Nodoka asked. "What is that supposed to be? It sounds like one of the half-brained ideas Happosai came up with to torment Genma and Soun."

"It's a very real and powerful method," Akane said, "but it is completely uncontrollable. Ranma has been taken over by the spirit of Cat Fu on several occasions and he is a terrible opponent, but he is completely controlled by some lower level of instinct."

"I don't remember very much of those incidents," Ranma said. "They're all just a blur."

"That's really too bad," Akane said quietly. "That's the first time you ever kissed me."

"So I've been told," Ranma said smiling. "I really do wish I could remember it clearly."

While they were still talking, Kasumi entered the dining room from the kitchen.

"It's safe now," Kasumi said. "I've taken care of the cat so it won't bother you, Ranma."

"You haven't done anything to hurt it?" Nodoka asked.

"No," Kasumi said with a sweet smile. "I've put it some place where Ranma won't be troubled by it. I would never think of doing anything to hurt something as cute as that."

Nodoka looked at Ranma, "So this happens every time you see a cat?"

"I'm afraid so, mom," Ranma replied, bowing his head.

"I need to have a long conversation with my husband," Nodoka said with an evil smile.

Ranma considered for a moment which might be worse… a room full of cats or being on the receiving end of that long conversation. Ranma decided that it was too close to call.

* * *

The remainder of the evening provided no other spectacular events. Although invited to stay for dinner, Nodoka declined. "Genma will be wondering where I am. And I think I will stop at the market and pick up some fish sausage for dinner tonight."

Soun returned from wherever he had spent his day just as Nodoka was leaving, exchanging pleasantries before Nodoka departed. Nabiki appeared out of her room in time for dinner and disappeared back into it after explaining that she has a major paper due.

Once Ranma's evening class was done, Akane and Ranma retired to their room to work on their homework.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Akane said as they readied themselves to do homework. "It must have followed me home from school."

"That's OK," Ranma said as he opened their math book to the homework assignment. "I just wish that it hadn't happened in front of my mother. I don't think it fits my mother's image of the manly man my father promised he'd make me. My mom still has a problem dealing with, as she puts it, the feminine side of her son."

"Well considering that your father was responsible for both of those flaws, I don't think you should worry too much about it… although I'm not sure I would want to be your father tonight. I bet he'll be eating fish sausage for at least a week."

"He'll be lucky if it's only a month."

Akane looked over the math homework assignment for a moment, "I hate these kind of problems."

"I'll show you a trick that I use to solve them," Ranma said. "I'm not really sure why it works, but it makes solving them relatively easy."

"Ranma, did you ever look into the envelope your mother gave you?"

"With all of the excitement, I completely forgot about it."

Ranma got up from the desk and walked over to the dresser where he had left the envelope after dinner.

"I never realized it when she gave this to me," Ranma said looking at the envelope, "but this isn't exactly thin."

Ranma opened the envelope and looked at the money without actually removing it from the envelope.

"Oh my!"

"What is it Ranma?"

"There has to be at least a million yen in here."

"What?" Akane said, getting up from the desk and walking over to Ranma.

Ranma pulled one bundle of money out of the envelope and handed it to Akane. Then Ranma pulled out a second bundle and fanned it.

"Ranma, it looks more like two million at least."

"I've never seen this much money in one place… at one time… let alone held it."

"There's enough here that we could rent a hall for the wedding if we wanted to," Akane said handing the bundle of money back to Ranma, who put both bundles back into the envelope.

Ranma stood silently for a moment and then said, "I don't think we should change the plans. I think we should save this money."

"What would you like to save it for?" Akane asked.

Ranma replied, "That would be a real good start to pay for you to go to college."

Akane didn't say anything. She just stood for a moment and then threw her arms around Ranma and squeezed him tightly.

* * *

Akane and Ranma slept soundly in each other's arms and woke up the following morning to their normal routine.

While Ranma was still getting dressed for school after the morning run, Akane came down to help Kasumi set the table for breakfast.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Akane said as they finished setting the table, "what did you do with the kitten yesterday?'

"I have a friend on the next block who likes cats," Kasumi said. "She was more than happy to take him."

"That's good,' Akane said and then after a moment of silence continued. "Even after all this time, Ranma still can't tolerate being around cats."

"I'm sure that one experience was very traumatic," Kasumi said. "Ranma may never fully recover from it. We all have things in our lives like that… Although it does seem at times like Ranma has more that his share."

Akane smiled but made no response.

* * *

The morning session of school presented nothing out of the ordinary to complicate Akane or Ranma's day, save that Ranma did notice that he was receiving some very strange looks from the other students, especially his male friends.

When lunchtime came, Akane and Ranma found Ukyo in her normal spot, grill hot, and Akane and Ranma's favorite okonomiyaki already on the grill.

"You two are right on time," Ukyo said as she transferred the okonomiyaki from the grill to two plates.

"How did you know?" Akane asked.

"I had a feeling," Ukyo replied, "especially when I didn't see you carrying a bento this morning."

"We ended up running a bit late," Ranma said accepting the plate.

"Ranma had a run in with a bucket of cold water on the way to school," Akane said. "So we lost some time while Ranma got changed… and I left the bento on the counter in the kitchen."

"Akane… have you noticed… … that people are looking… … at us a bit… … funny today?" Ranma asked between bites of food.

"That may be my fault," Akane replied after swallowing the food she had in her mouth. "Yuka asked me yesterday about your curse. I thought that everyone knew about it by now."

"You would think so," Ukyo said as she prepared lunch for herself. "Ranma hasn't really been discreet about it."

"I was usually never given a chance to be discreet," Ranma said.

"Well, I told Yuka that it was true that Ranma changed into a girl when he got splashed with cold water."

"I'm sure that Yuka has seen me change both ways. I'm sure that it has happened any number of time."

"Yuka said that she though that was the case, but she thought it was just too weird to be true. I have a feeling that she may have told other people about it."

"Well that would explain the funny looks I got from the guys in the shower room after PE."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it Akane. I wouldn't expect you to lie about it… And if they have an issue with it… that's their problem… not ours."

* * *

Before the end of the day, no less than five people came up to Ranma and asked him about the curse. One of the guys from his class was even so bold to ask for a demonstration. But when Ranma pointed out that in either his male or female form, Ranma could kick his butt from here to China and back again, his classmate decided that no demonstration would be necessary.

Akane had the same problem. Most of the time she was at gymnastics practice was spent answering questions about the curse… and about Akane's sexual habits.

"I should have lied," Akane said, fuming, as she and Ranma walked home together after gymnastics practice. You wouldn't believe some of the things they were asking me during gymnastics. They wanted to know if I preferred having sex with you when you're a guy or a girl."

"The worst I had was one guy asking if I had bigger breasts than you when I'm a girl," Ranma said, sounding almost equally as aggravated. "Did you point out to your friends that you wouldn't know one way or the other since we haven't had sex yet?"

"I don't think they would believe me," Akane replied. "They seem to have it set in their mind that something really perverted is going on between us." Akane was silent for a moment then quietly asked, "How did you answer the question about how big your breasts are?"

"I told him that we're exactly the same size," Ranma answered with a broad smile, "but that your breasts had a better overall shape and that they were far prettier than mine."

The look of anger on Akane's face slowly melted into a smile and after a moment she began to laugh.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Akane said, catching her breath for a moment.

"Of course I did. It's true."

"Ranma, you know exactly how to make me feel better," Akane said putting her arms around Ranma and hugging him.

What happened next happened so quickly that Akane barely comprehended everything that occurred.

It all began with a quiet mewing sound. Before Akane realized it, Ranma had jumped up and was sitting in Akane's arms. Unprepared for Ranma's sudden change in position, Akane found herself falling to the ground under Ranma's weight. The moment they were on the ground, the source of the sound that had startled Ranma, the tiny kitten, was on top of Ranma, trying desperately to cuddle up with him.

Ranma, of course, wanted nothing to do with the kitten and let out a scream that could have easily been mistaken for an air raid siren… five city blocks away. And any attempt for Ranma to escape was hampered by the fact he was tangled with Akane.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma cried. "GET IT AWAY!"

"I'll do that if you hold still," Akane yelled back.

Despite Ranma's thrashing, the kitten remained firmly attached to Ranma, digging its claws into Ranma's shirt (and skin) to steady itself.

By this time, a crowd was starting to gather, wondering what was making all of the noise.

Pushed to his very limit, Ranma finally disengaged himself from Akane and jumped up to his feet. The kitten was thrown some distance, ran and off in one direction while Ranma bolted off in the other, leaving Akane in a heap on the ground.

* * *

It was more than an hour before Akane found Ranma hiding among some crates in an alleyway at the far end of the shopping district. He was still trembling and almost to the point of tears.

"Come out of there, Ranma," Akane said in a gentle voice. "Let's get you home and cleaned up."

Akane extended her hand to Ranma who slowly reached out and took hold of it, allowing her to help him to stand up. Once standing, Ranma surveyed the area.

"Don't worry Ranma, it's safe to come out."

Ranma made no reply. Akane helped him straighten himself out, handed him his book bag, and then began to walk toward home hand in hand.

They walked for some distance before anything was said, but it was Ranma who broke the silence, saying, "I'm sorry Akane. I must have really embarrassed you. Your big, strong and brave fiancé, afraid of a little kitten."

"I wasn't embarrassed, Ranma," Akane said, squeezing Ranma's hand. "I understand it was a terrible experience for you."

Ranma stopped as did Akane and Ranma turned to face Akane. "You don't understand how terrible it was," Ranma said trembling. "My dad left me with those cats for three and a half days. At first, it wasn't so bad. They were more interested in the fish sausage than they were in me and once the sausage was gone, they actually left me alone… Until after about a day and they were hungry again."

"I guess I still smelled of the sausage. At first only two or three of the cats took interest in me, clawing and biting at my clothes, trying I guess to find more of the sausage. But eventually more and more of them came over, pawing and biting me. Soon my clothing was shredded and there were scratches all over my body. There were always cats around me, day and night. They wouldn't let me sleep. There were always cats licking me or rubbing up against me or pawing at me…"

"I remember at one point my dad took me out of the room and he asked me a bunch of questions, but I was too tired to even understand what he was asking me. Then he covered me in sausage again and threw me back into the room with the cats."

"A strange thing happened though. Even though those cats were hungry, they seemed to be more interested in me than the sausage. They still ate the sausage, but they made sure that there was some for me to eat. And when I was cold, some of the cats would cuddle up with me to keep me warm.

"I remember being in with the cats for at least another two days. I remember noticing that each cat had it's own particular look and it's own particular smell and it's own particular voice. Even in two cats that looked almost identical, I could discern subtle differences between them. I remember watching them play with each other and watching them fight with each other… How they challenged each other to find who was the dominant cat."

"I remember that one rather large cat approach me. I knew he wanted to fight me. I knew he wanted to challenge me. And I accepted his challenge… and that is the last that I remember until I woke up in a bed in some inn somewhere. At least two weeks had passed and the scratches on my body had mostly healed."

"My dad was there, but he said nothing. He just tended to my wounds and said nothing."

"That first night after I awoke, I was lying in my bed and I remember looking at the window. There was a cat in the window. I remember that it was the cat that had challenged me. He just sat on the windowsill and looked at me… then he smiled at me as if to say 'You're one of us now' and suddenly it felt like a cold knife had been plunged into my chest. I felt like I was going to die. I screamed and my father and others ran into my room… and when I looked back at the window, the cat was gone."

Akane had stood and listened intently to everything Ranma had to say. The look on his face was pained. And all Akane could say when Ranma finished was, "Oh! My!"

Of course Akane had heard about the incident before, but it was usually Mr. Saotome who told the story, or if Ranma mentioned it at all, it was only to acknowledge that it had happened. Akane could understand why Ranma might not want to talk about such a nightmare.

"Every time I see a cat," Ranma said, "it reminds me. Every time a cat looks at me its as if it know… as if I carry some kind of mark… this one is special… this one is one of us."

Ranma and Akane stood silently for some time. Akane knew that there wasn't anything she could say. She had had her own battle with nightmares and she knew that words at a time like this didn't mean much. She held on to Ranma's trembling hands for a moment and then embraced him.

* * *

"We should be going home," Ranma said, breaking the long silence. "Kasumi will be worrying about us… especially since we're are already late for dinner."

So Akane and Ranma began to walk again. Akane hadn't realized how far she had walked to find Ranma. This was a part of the city that Akane seldom visited.

"Any idea where we are Ranma?" Akane asked.

"We're on the other side of the park from home," Ranma replied. "We'll cut through the park and be home in no time."

"I usually don't get to this end of the shopping district," Akane said. "I don't think I've been here since… since…"

Akane had to think. When was the last time she had been here? All of the shops where Akane normally went were at the end of the shopping district near the school. There was no reason for Akane to come to here, but she was sure that she had been here before.

They came to an intersection and when they turned on to the cross street, Akane remembered exactly the last time she had been here. Directly in front of her was the alleyway where her mother and father had found her the night she ran away… before her mother died.

The alleyway was right next door to the sweet shop where Akane and her mother would go on special occasions. Akane hadn't been her since that time.

"Akane," Ranma asked, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ranma," Akane answered. "I just remembered the last time I was here. My mom and I would come to the sweet shop across the street sometimes. That alleyway is where mom and dad found me when I ran away before my mother died."

"Would you like to go home a different way?" Ranma asked.

"No," Akane answered. "I remember now how we would walk through the park to come here. Actually, I think I'd like to stop in at the sweet shop. I remember a special treat my mom would get for me. I think I'd like to see if they have any."

* * *

Akane and Ranma were walking through the park. In Akane's right hand, she held Ranma's hand. In her left hand, she carried a package of treats from the sweet shop.

"I think it's still the same lady who was there when my mom would take me," Akane said. "I thought she was old then, but now that I think about it, she was probably about the same age as your mother is now."

"So what did you get?" Ranma asked.

"You'll find out when we get home. It will be a special treat to eat before we go to bed tonight."

"I'm glad we decided to call home," Ranma said. "Kasumi was already worried that we were late."

"Do you really think it's all right to let my father cover your class tonight?"

"I think it will be fine. I don't think my students will hurt him too much."

"I'm just glad we don't have too much homework tonight."

"Only the Literature assignment," Ranma replied. "Why do they always have to choose the most boring stuff for us to read?"

"Only to torment you, Ranma."

"I'm sure that's it."

"Stop that! Leave it alone!" a female voice yelled from not to far away.

Both Akane and Ranma heard the yell and turn toward where the yell had come from.

"Stop! You're hurting it!"

It was coming from off the main path, behind some bushes and trees. Akane and Ranma ran toward the voice. As they approached the source of the yelling they could hear the sound of laugher.

"Get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt," yelled a voice that was most definitely male.

When Akane and Ranma broke through the bushes, they saw a group of six or seven boys (about Ranma's age or maybe a bit younger) surrounding a girl on the ground. She looked like she was trying to protect something from the bottles and rocks that the boys were throwing.

"We're just having some fun," one of the other boys said. "Weren't hurting anybody."

"You were hurting the cat," the girl yelled back.

It became immediately evident to Akane that the girl was Yuka, and what Yuka was trying to protect was the kitten.

"Back off!" Akane yelled. "Leave her alone!"

One of the boys turned to Akane and Ranma and yelled back, "You stay out of this." He picked up a bottle and whipped it toward Akane… who caught it and whipped it back, hitting the boy in the shoulder.

The other boys continued their attack on Yuka and the kitten and one of the things thrown hit the kitten squarely. The kitten let out a pained meow.

Akane began to advance toward Yuka but immediately realized that Ranma was not following her.

"Come on Ranma," Akane said as she turned to face Ranma, "before Yuka gets hurt."

But Ranma was frozen in place, but there was a look on Ranma's face that she had seen only on one or two occasions before… a burning look in Ranma's eyes that was almost frightening.

Ranma began to hiss and crouching down, sprang toward the attackers, letting out a frightening catlike yowl as he did. Akane too joined the battle.

* * *

The encounter did not last long. One or two rakes from Ranma's claws quickly convince them that running away was a far better option than what would await them if they stayed.

"Yuka, are you all right?" Akane asked.

"I'll be fine," Yuka said brushing herself off and straightening her uniform.

"What happened?"

"I was walking home from school, trying to catch up with you. I wanted to apologize. I told people about Ranma. I never realized that people would act the way they did."

"That's all right. There was no real harm done."

"Well I was following you and I saw what happened when the kitten was on Ranma. I saw you follow Ranma, so I followed the cat to see if it was all right, but it was so frightened that it wouldn't come to me. I followed it into the park and I lost it there. I was just about to give up looking for it when I heard those boys chasing after it. And that's when you showed up."

Yuka began to look around, "Where is the kitten? … And where is Ranma?"

Akane pointed off to a grassy spot not too far away. Ranma was curled up on the ground and in his arms was the kitten.

* * *

When Ranma woke up, he was in his bed and it was already dark. Akane was at the desk working on her homework. Ranma sat up and tried to stand, but found that the swirling feeling in his head would not allow him to.

Akane turned when she heard Ranma move. "Are you all right?"

"My head feels like there's something swimming in there. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not enough of it to make the pieces fit together properly. I remember hearing someone calling for help and then I remember some boys who were attacking someone."

"That was Yuka and the…"

"… And the kitten. Is Yuka all right?

"Some bumps and bruises. Nothing worse than what we get the first time we do a routine on the balance beam."

"And the kitten?"

"Yuka and I took him to the vet after we dropped you off here. There were no life-threatening injuries. The vet did say that the kitten looked a bit malnourished. He's going to keep him overnight just to make sure."

Ranma sat silently for a moment and then said, "It is kind of a cute kitten, isn't it?"

Akane smiled, "Yeah, it is cute."

"Do you think your dad or Kasumi would mind if you took care of it?"

"Ranma?" Akane said, shocked at his suggestion. "Are you sure you know what you're saying?"

"Don't let Yuka know this, but I didn't jump into that fight to rescue her. I think I jumped in to save the kitten. There was this voice in my head that said, 'You're one of us. You have to save him.' And then I knew what I had to do."

"Thank you, Ranma. I wouldn't mind taking care of the kitten. And I don't think anyone else would mind either," Akane said, giving Ranma a hug and a kiss.

"It's probably too late to ask this, but is there any dinner left?"

"Kasumi set some dinner aside for you. I can go heat it up for you. But if you would like, I have those treats from the sweet shop."

"Sure, what are they?"

Akane got up from the bed and walked to the desk and picked up the bag from the sweet shop. "My mom used to call these sweet dreams. It's red bean paste in a sweet pastry. The Sweet Shop Lady made them in the shape of stars and crescent moons. We would get these during the day, but mom would save these as a treat just before bedtime because she said they gave the person who ate them pleasant dreams."

"Akane, that sounds good. I think that's all I need. Some sweet dreams… and you.


	21. Countdown to Chaos

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 21 – Countdown to Chaos**

With the start of summer break, a new flurry of activity began in preparation for the upcoming wedding. Kasumi and Akane made a calendar that went up on the wall in Akane and Ranma's room. Every day seemed to have something scheduled related to the wedding. It provided a constant reminder that there was still much to accomplish before the second Saturday of August.

The calendar also made it plainly evident that the countdown had begun and there were now fewer than twenty-eight days before the wedding. Each time Akane and Ranma looked at it, a fresh batch of butterflies was released in the pit of their stomachs.

The newest member of the household was beginning to find a place in everyone's heart. The kitten, which was given the name Katsu, even won over the stonehearted Nabiki, who initially complained that all they needed was another mouth to feed. It didn't take more than one or two sad looks to win her over.

Ranma of course had the most difficult time adjusting to the presence of Katsu. Years of uncontrollable fear of cats don't disappear overnight and Katsu's habit of pouncing on an unaware Ranma didn't help matters.

"You know he's only trying to play with you. I think he likes to see how high he can make you jump," Akane commented on one such occasion as Ranma perched on one of the beams of the dojo.

"I know that," Ranma said as he jumped down to the floor next to Akane and Katsu, "And I'm really trying to not let it get to me."

"At least your not running and hiding when he walks into the dojo," Akane laughed.

Ranma stooped down and rubbed Katsu's head. Then the kitten jumped up into Ranma's arms and Ranma stood up, lightly scratching the kitten's head. "Considering that two weeks ago, I couldn't have even imagined myself doing this, I think I'm doing pretty good. I just have to convince Katsu that jumping on me when I don't expect it is not a very smart thing to do on his part."

"Good luck with that," Akane said, taking Katsu from Ranma's arms, scratching his head and placing him back on the floor. "I think that kitten loves you as much as I love you."

"That may be true," Ranma said giving Akane a hug, "but I like the way you show it much better. So what is on the schedule this afternoon?"

"You have a class for intermediate students starting in a half hour," Akane replied, "and I'm meeting with Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo. We're going to pick out the bridesmaids' dresses… And tonight after dinner I have a class to teach and then we'll sit down and start working on our summer homework assignments."

Ranma's face dropped at the mention of the summer homework assignments. "I though we might get at least a short break from schoolwork."

"If we put it off," Akane said, "we'll end up having to do it while we're on our honeymoon. You don't want that, do you?"

"I think we'll be far too occupied with other things to do homework."

"I though you would see it that way. If we don't have too many interruptions, we can have it all done in the next two weeks. Plus that gives us a good reason to lock ourselves away in our room."

"I do like that idea."

"I thought you would," Akane said, giving Ranma a kiss. "Well, you need to get ready for your class and I have to leave if I'm going to be on time for the fitting."

Katsu looked at Akane as she walked away and then rubbed up against Ranma's leg and quietly purred.

* * *

"Akane isn't going to think it's funny," Yuka said, shaking her head.

"It's a gag gift," Hikari said walking along side Yuka with Sayuri and Miyuki. "If she has any sense of humor at all, she'll laugh with the rest of us."

"She has to have a sense of humor," Miyuki added. "She's marrying Ranma, isn't she?"

"Will you stop that," Yuka protested.

"So that freak has won you over too," Miyuki responded.

"Ranma is not a freak," Yuka protested all the more. "It's a curse."

"Anybody who can't make up their mind if they're a boy or a girl is a freak to me," Miyuki said. "Whether it's a curse or whatever."

"So why are you suddenly defending Ranma?" Hikari asked.

"It's a long and complicated story," Yuka responded, "but the short version is that he saved me from getting beaten up."

"He saved your skin, so now you feel the need to defend him," Miyuki said with a sarcastic laugh.

"It's not just that," Yuka said. "It's just that after talking to Ranma and Akane and getting to know them a little better… Ranma really seems like a nice guy."

"A nice guy who just happens to turn into a girl," Miyuki said quickly. "To me, that is a freak. And the fact that Akane is marrying him, as far as I'm concerned, doesn't make her much different."

"If that's how you feel, then I don't want any part of your gift," Yuka said. "I'll get something for Akane on my own."

"Hey, I already bought the gift," Miyuki said. "Don't expect your share back."

"Fine, I don't really care." Yuka said, "Just don't put my name on the card."

And with that, Yuka walked away.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Hikari asked no one in particular.

"No clue," Sayuri answered, "but she's been like that since just before the end of school."

"Any idea exactly what happened?" Hikari inquired.

"Some guys were picking on a kitten and throwing stuff at it," Sayuri explained. "Yuka tried to rescue it and the guys started throwing stuff at her too. Supposedly, Akane and Ranma showed up and rescued Yuka and the kitten."

"You don't think she'll tell Akane about our gift?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't think so," Sayuri replied, "and I'll have a talk with her after she cools down."

"So when are we going to do this?" Miyuki asked.

"Akane said that she doesn't have a class to teach this Saturday," Sayuri said. "So we'll all get together at her house after practice."

"That means Ranma will more than likely be there," Miyuki grumbled.

"I don't know," Hikari said smiling. "It might be fun to see Ranma's reaction to our gift."

* * *

As Ranma suspected it would, the selection of bridesmaid's dresses turned into an all-afternoon project. So once Ranma's afternoon class was complete, he had until dinnertime to take care of some personal wedding arrangements.

Ryoga had already agreed to be Ranma's best man, and it didn't take much convincing for Kuno to agree to be part of the wedding party… but Ranma's choice for the third member of the wedding party was presenting a problem.

To Ranma, Mousse was the obvious choice to fill in the last spot in the wedding party, but every attempt Ranma made to talk to him about it was in some way thwarted by Shampoo. But today might present a perfect opportunity for Ranma to talk to Mousse without Shampoo interfering.

At least that is what Ranma thought.

When Ranma arrived at the Cat Café, only Grandma Cologne was there… there was no sign of Mousse. Cologne was busy preparing for the evening rush so she did not notice Ranma until he entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Grandma Cologne," Ranma said.

"Oh! Ranma, I didn't notice you when you came in," Cologne said putting down what she was doing and wiping her hands. "Is there something I can get for you?"

"No, I'm fine," Ranma replied. "Akane made a big lunch for everyone."

"I understand that Akane's cooking skills have developed quite well. She will make a fine wife for you. But there is something that I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was looking for Mousse. I want to talk to him about something."

"Mousse is not here. Shampoo sent him out with a long shopping list. I hope he is able to get back before dinnertime. Shampoo really does mistreat that boy… but then again he lets himself be mistreated."

"I was hoping to ask Mousse if he would be part of my wedding party."

"Ah Ranma, you are treading on dangerous ground if you do that."

"I've been told on a number of occasions that I must like to live dangerously… but why would asking Mousse to be in my wedding party be so dangerous?"

"Because you are playing with Shampoo's heart."

"Because Shampoo hates Mousse?"

"No, because she doesn't."

"I don't understand," Ranma said as both he and Cologne sat down at a table. "It seems from the way she treats Mousse that she doesn't have any feeling for him."

"It is a very difficult thing to explain. You must understand that Shampoo and Mousse have known each other since they were very young children. Shampoo and Mousse were actually born within three day of each other, with Mousse being the older of the two. They were playmates and good friends all the time they were growing up. I think from the time they were very young, Shampoo felt something special for Mousse."

"But then why does she treat Mousse so badly."

"Although you would never know it, Shampoo is really quite shy. She has a difficult time expressing her feelings."

"She never had any problem expressing her feelings towards me," Ranma laughed.

"You were quite different Ranma. You actually defeated Shampoo in combat… twice, now that I think about it. The tribal rules are quite clear. Shampoo had to marry you."

"If all Mousse had to do to have Shampoo marry him was challenge and defeat her, why didn't he do that?"

"Because he was afraid."

"Afraid that he might lose?"

"No, more that he might win."

"Now I'm really confused," Ranma said scratching his head.

"Social status in an Amazon village is very complicated," Cologne explained, "especially for someone like Shampoo who might have become the leader of her village. Mousse was afraid that if he challenged Shampoo and won, it would diminish her stature and status within the village social structure, and his feelings for Shampoo prevented him from doing that."

"If being defeated by Mousse would have diminished Shampoo's status," Ranma asked, "what effect did my defeat of Shampoo do to her status?"

"Your defeat of Shampoo actually improved her social status significantly," Cologne answered. "At least your defeat of Shampoo when you were in your man form."

"OK. Run that one by me again," Ranma said, shaking his head, perplexed as ever.

"Shampoo, by marrying you would have brought new strong blood into the village," Cologne said, "guaranteeing a new generation of strong healthy children. Your defeat of Shampoo in your girl form threatened the established social order and leadership of the tribe and therefore the reason for the kiss of death."

"So the whole system is designed to encourage the strongest women of the village to marry strong men from outside the village," Ranma said, suddenly feeling that he understood the concept.

"If Shampoo had not been in the high social position that she was, there would have been no problem with her marrying Mousse."

"So Mousse is out of luck when it comes to Shampoo," Ranma commented.

"Mousse still has chance," Cologne said with a big smile. "Shampoo decided she will not go back to the village. She prefers to stay here. And her life would be in danger if she did go back, since now she is considered an outsider. Village social status means nothing. They just need to figure out that they do really have feelings each other, but they are too shy or stubborn to admit it and do something about it."

"That sounds all too familiar," Ranma said laughing. It did sound all too familiar.

* * *

By the time Ranma completed the rest of his errands Akane was already home and working on the summer homework assignments.

"And where were you all this time?" Akane asked putting down the book she had chosen for her summer reading.

"I had some errands to run," Ranma said as he gave Akane a kiss. "And I wanted to talk to Mousse about being in the wedding party, but Shampoo sent him out on errands that must have covered half the city. But Grandma Cologne and I talked for a while about it and now I'm not so sure what I should do."

"When Ukyo brought up Mousse's name to be part of the wedding party, I thought Shampoo was going to have a fit. She has some serious issues about Mousse. You may need to find someone else to take Mousse's place."

"I think Grandma Cologne sees it differently. She thinks that Shampoo has a great deal of affection for Mousse, but she is too stubborn to admit it."

"There seems to be quite a bit of that going around. But you're going to have to decide something soon. You're scheduled for your fittings next week."

"That's right," Ranma said looking at the calendar. "I'll have to have Akari bring Ryoga out for that. And I'll have a talk with Shampoo between now and then. Did you decide on bridesmaid's dresses?"

"It took a while, but yes," Akane said with a smile. "The dresses they decided on are really going to turn heads. If they showed any more cleavage there'd be no point in wearing a top at all."

"You got U-chan to agree to wear something like that?"

"She was the last holdout, but they finally all agreed."

"It sounds like something Nabiki would suggest," Ranma commented sarcastically.

"That's the funny part. It wasn't Nabiki who suggested it… It was Kasumi."

"Sweet, innocent Kasumi," Ranma said and then paused for a moment of thought. "On the other hand, some of the swimsuits I've seen her wear don't leave much to the imagination."

"Well, neither do some of the ones you've worn. Oh! And something to add to the calendar… Saturday after gymnastics practice, the girls from the club are going to come over to throw me a little party."

"Since we didn't have any classes to teach on Saturday," a disheartened looking Ranma said. "I thought that we could go out and check out some tours for out honeymoon."

"You haven't made the travel arrangements for our honeymoon yet?"

"I have a hotel reserved and I have the train tickets," replied Ranma. "And I've even reserved our room for the first night, but I haven't looked into any sightseeing tours. I wasn't sure what you would want to see, but I didn't think you would want to spent two weeks in the hotel room."

Akane smiles a wicked smile and purred, "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You're right. That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

* * *

Ranma tried several times during the week to meet with Mousse, but Shampoo made it quite clear that she did not want Ranma and Mousse to talk.

"Shampoo, I just want to have Mousse as part of the wedding party," Ranma tried explaining.

"Shampoo not want to have anything to do with Mousse," retorted Shampoo as she helped to prepare the Cat Café for the normal lunch rush. "Since Ranma propose to Akane, Mousse think Shampoo just fall into his arms."

"I'm not asking you to have anything to do with Mousse. I'm just asking you to stand next to him during the ceremony. Once the ceremony is done, I don't care what you do. You can pound him into rice flour for all I care… as long as you don't damage the tuxedo, since I'm paying for that."

"Then go ask Mousse," Shampoo replied. "Ask if he want to be in the wedding party."

"I would," Ranma said, "but it always seems that Mousse is away or too busy to talk, every time I try to talk to him."

"That Mousse problem," Shampoo said as she turned to walk to the kitchen, "not mine."

"I always thought that Mousse was smarter than that," Ranma said as he walked toward the door to leave, "but I think that if I were treated like you're treating Mousse, I would find someone else to be interested in."

Ranma walked out the door to the street, while Shampoo froze where she stood.

* * *

It seemed to be strictly by chance that Ranma crossed paths with Mousse that Saturday. Ranma had decided to visit the sweet shop to get something special for Akane and the members of the Gymnastics Club, so he was walking through the park. Mousse was sitting on one of the park benches, head bowed.

"Mousse, are you all right?" Ranma asked, carefully approaching Mousse, knowing that, if startled, Mousse might instinctively attack with one of his many hidden weapons.

Ranma need not have worried.

Mousse lifted his head and noting that it was Ranma, simply said, "I'm fine." Then he bowed his head again.

Ranma sat down next to Mousse. "You don't sound very convincing. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure," Mousse replied. "I was cleaning in the restaurant, when Ukyo came in to talk to Shampoo. They went off into the corner to talk and I really didn't think anything of it. They talked for a while and when Ukyo was leaving she said goodbye to me and I said goodbye to her. I was just being polite, but after that Shampoo seemed really angry with me. I apologized, even though I wasn't even sure what I was apologizing for. That just seemed to make her even angrier. When I asked her why she was angry, she blew up and started screaming at me… saying how annoying I was and how much she hated me. Then she told me to leave."

Ranma made no comment. He just sat and listened.

"Ranma, how can I get Shampoo to like me?" Mousse asked with his head buried in his hands. "She doesn't have to love me. It would be good enough if she liked me. I thought that once you proposed to Akane I might have a chance to win Shampoo, but she is colder to me than ever."

"Mousse, I really don't know what to tell you," Ranma said. "I'm by no means an expert on things like that."

Ranma knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Mousse everything that Grandma Cologne had told him. But Ranma knew that it really wouldn't help. If Mousse and Shampoo were to work things out, they would have to do it by themselves, without interference from well meaning friends.

"But you and Akane are getting married. You found a way to make things work."

"And look how long we fought," Ranma said smiling. "And when everything came together the day I asked her to marry me, it just happened like it was meant to happen just at that time… just that way. Mousse, if it is meant to happen that way between you and Shampoo I have faith that it will. Come on and take a walk with me. I have an errand that I have to run and I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

When Ranma arrived home again, Akane was just arriving with the members of the Gymnastics Club. Some of the members were carrying small individual gifts, but Hikari was carrying one wrapped gift. Yuka walked well back from the rest of the group, carrying a small wrapped package.

"It looks like my timing was perfect," Ranma said as he greeted Akane with a kiss.

"You went out shopping this morning?" Akane asked.

"Kasumi said that she was going to make tea for your little get together, but I thought it would be nice to have something sweet to go along with it," Ranma answered, handing Akane the package of treats.

"Thank you Ranma," Akane said as she accepted the package and looked inside.

"I also had the chance to talk to Mousse," Ranma continued, "but we can talk about that later. I'll leave you ladies to your party."

"You know Ranma, your perfectly welcome to attend," Miyuki said, drawing strange looks from the rest of the members of the Gymnastics Club, especially Yuka.

"I thought that this was going to be a girls only get together?" Ranma asked.

"Well, in this case I think we can make an exception," Miyuki replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"If it's all right with Akane and everyone else. I suppose so," Ranma said looking at Akane.

"If nobody else minds, I don't have a problem with it," Akane said with a smile. "I'm not sure where it would be better to do this. We'd have more space in the dojo."

"I'll let Kasumi know that everyone is here," Ranma said, "and you can decide where the party will be."

Ranma and Akane entered through the main gate as the members of the Gymnastics Club following behind. Miyuki, Hikari and Sayuri along with several others fell behind the main group.

"Are you out of your mind Miyuki?" Hikari asked quietly.

"You said that it might be worth seeing Ranma's reaction," Miyuki replied.

"You are one sick puppy," Sayuri said walking away to catch up with the rest of the club members. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Considering that the size of the group… and that Akane's father was firmly entrenched at the dining room table with several members of the town council… the party was set up in the dojo. It didn't take long for chairs and tables to be set up and for Kasumi to delivery the tea and the treats that Ranma had purchased.

During all of this Yuka tried her best to talk privately to Akane. It wasn't until Katsu entered the dojo and walked over to Akane that she opportunity presented itself.

"Akane, is that the kitten from the park?" Yuka asked. "If it is, he looks far healthier than he did."

"One and the same," Akane replied picking up the kitten and handing him to Yuka. "We named him Katsu."

"I though that Ranma had a problem with cats?"

"He did, but he's trying to deal with them. He's seems to have gotten very good with that lately."

"Speaking of Ranma," Yuka said lowering her voice a bit, "I'm not so sure it's a good idea for him to be here. There are some people who…"

Akane interrupted Yuka, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Yuka was about to try to explain, but Ranma called from the table where the tea and sweets were. "I think everything is ready, Akane."

Akane turned and began to walk to Ranma, leaving Yuka. "I'll be right there."

All Yuka could do was follow behind.

"Kasumi wanted me to ask you if you wanted her to do the grocery shopping for what you're going to cook tonight," Ranma asked when Akane arrived. "It's either that or we're ordering take out."

"I think we'll give people a break and order take out."

There was polite laughter from everyone.

All Yuka could do was stand back and hope for the best.

* * *

Yuka sat quietly, somewhat off to herself. The mood of the party continued to be congenial as everyone ate and drank. There was high praise for Kasumi's tea, who insisted that it really wasn't anything special. There was also high praise for the sweets and pastry that Ranma had provided. Everyone asked where he had purchased them, but only Yuka knew about the sweet shop where he had acquired them, since it really wasn't far from her house.

When everyone had eaten their fill, matters turned to the presentation of the gift that people had brought.

Most of the gifts were quite simple in nature and given in good humor. One of the club members gave Akane a book of recipes that promised a male partner with 'greater stamina when it was really needed.' Another presented Akane with some extremely brief panties that Happosai would love to add to his collection. Another gave a video that the cover made it quite evident what the video was about.

Akane received all of the gifts with a smile and made a point of showing them to Ranma (who blushed on several occasions and in particular when Akane showed him the video).

Yuka was one of the last to present her gift.

"Akane, I know this isn't much," Yuka said quietly as she handed her gift to Akane, "but it expresses my wishes for you and Ranma in the future."

Akane unwrapped the package. Inside was a charm that Yuka had framed.

"It's a marriage blessing charm," Yuka explained. "My uncle is a priest at a small shrine where people come to pray for the success of their marriage."

"Thank you Yuka," Akane said. "This will have a special place in our room."

"All right now," Miyuki said in a loud voice. "Now that that is over with. This gift is a special gift from everyone in the Gymnastics Club. And actually it's a gift for both you and Ranma."

Miyuki handed the rather large gift box to Akane, who looked at Miyuki questioningly.

"Go ahead and open it," Miyuki said. "I'm sure you'll understand."

Yuka could only sit back now and hope that Akane and Ranma didn't take too much offence at the gift. Akane carefully unwrapped the gift and opened it. Yuka expected Akane to explode when she realized the implication of the gift, but instead a broad smile came to Akane's face.

Akane showed the contents of the box to Ranma who also smiled when he saw it.

Akane held up a very shear, very short red nightie.

"I'm assuming that this is for me," Akane said as she let Ranma take the box.

Ranma then held up an identical nightgown, with the exception that the one that Ranma held was blue. "And I'll assume that this one is intended for me."

"I don't know," Miyuki cackled. "Some of us though that it was a perfect his and her gift for a couple like you."

Even though Miyuki was laughing, the rest of the members of the Gymnastics Club remained silent. Yuka desperately wanted to find somewhere to hide. The mood chanced though when everyone heard Akane and Ranma laughing.

"Thank you everyone," Akane said. "They are lovely."

"Akane, do you think they'd like to see us model then?" Ranma asked amid his laughter.

"I don't know," Akane replied to Ranma. Then asking the members of the club, "Would you like to see us try them on?"

"Sure, why not." Miyuki responded. Everyone else remained silent in stunned silence.

"Kasumi," Ranma asked, "do you think you could get some cold water? I don't think this will fit with me like this.

"Sure Ranma," Kasumi responded with a broad smile. "I'm not sure I'm ready to see you model that in you boy form. I'll be right back."

Kasumi quickly exited the dojo while everyone (except for Miyuki) stood or sat in stunned silence.

"You know," Hikari finally said. "It really isn't necessary for you to do that… I mean to model the nighties."

"Let them do it," Miyuki said loudly. "This should be funny."

"Will you shut up," Hikari snapped back at Miyuki. "It isn't funny. It may have been at first, but now it isn't funny. It's just mean-spirited. I'm not sure why you feel this way, but it isn't funny anymore."

Hikari turned to face Akane and Ranma, "I really want to apologize for all of this. When Miyuki first suggested this, it really sounded like a funny idea, but now it just seems…"

"Don't worry about it, please," Ranma said. "I'll be honest with you. All this time I thought you all knew about the curse… about the fact that I turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water."

"I guess we did know that, sort of." Sayuri said. "And now when I think of it, I'm sure I've seen it happen any number of times. It's just not something that is easy to accept."

"You think you had a hard time accepting it," Akane said. "Our fathers arranged my engagement to him. It took a long time for me to accept that was the way that Ranma was. Now I'm not sure I could love him any other way."

"So have you two done it as two girls?" Miyuki asked.

"Will you get over it, Miyuki," Sayuri snapped back at Miyuki.

"Sayuri," Akane said, "you don't need to do that. In fact, Ranma and I haven't done it any way yet."

Just then Kasumi returned with a pitcher of water. "Here you are Ranma."

"Thank you Kasumi," Ranma said, acknowledging Kasumi.

"Like I said, you really don't have to do that," Hikari quietly commented.

"Look, Akane and I said that we would model your gift," Ranma said. "And maybe we could try some the other items Akane got. I don't think the underwear I have on would really go with the that nightie."

Ranma took the pitcher from Kasumi and then said to Yuka, "Yuka, would you like to do the honors?"

"What do you mean?" Yuka replied.

"All you have to do is pour some of the water on me," Ranma said, handing the pitcher to Yuka.

Yuka took the pitcher of water and then after a moment to gather her courage, tipped the pitcher and poured a small amount of water on Ranma's shoulder. The change was instantaneous and Yuka was so startled by it she almost dropped the pitcher.

Where once had stood the masculine male form of Ranma now stood the equally feminine female form.

* * *

In the end, it was decided that there was no need for Akane and Ranma to model their nightwear.

"I can tolerate that there are any number of girls out there that have a nicer body than me," Hikari quipped, "but I don't need to be reminded that a guy has a better bust line than me."

The party didn't last much longer than that. Miyuki was the first to leave saying that she was meeting with someone to work on the summer homework assignment. The other members of the club slowly began to leave after that. Akane and Ranma (still in his girl form) made a point to thank everyone for the party and for the gifts.

Yuka, Sayuri and Hikari were the last to leave.

"I really want to apologize again for Miyuki," Hikari said. "I don't understand what her problem is."

"I think she's jealous because Akane ended up with a great guy," Sayuri replied, "who just happens to have better looking boobs than almost everyone in the Gymnastics Club."

Akane thought for a moment and then reflected, "Somehow I think it's a bit more than that. When everyone was trying to tell me that I shouldn't go out with Ranma, Miyuki just seemed to be so much more intense about it."

"I'm going to talk with her tomorrow," Hikari said. "Maybe I can get the receipt and you can exchange those nighties for something you really both can use."

"Don't bother," Ranma said. "I'm sure Akane and I can find an appropriate use for them… Right, Akane?"

"I'm sure we can find something to do with them," Akane purred in response.

Yuka, Sayuri and Hikari just starred in stunned silence at Akane and Ranma.

After a moment Yuka finally managed to ask, "You don't sleep together like this, do you?"

"Of course not," Akane said with a broad, wicked smile. "Ranma and I usually don't wear anything when we sleep together."

The sound of the three jaws hitting the ground was almost deafening.

* * *

Katsu quietly entered the dojo. He had not seen his playmate for some time and was beginning to feel a bit lonely. Maybe a nap would be a good thing so that he was well rested when his playmate finally decided to show up.

The kitten made its way to the middle of the dojo; looked around for a moment and then lay down. After one more look around the dojo, Katsu finally put his head down and closed his eyes.

A contented purring filled the dojo.

Ranma dropped down and landed within inches of the sleeping cat, letting out a loud snarling hiss as he did.

"Don't do that Ranma," Akane, who had just arrived on the scene and was startled as Katsu, yelled. "You'll scare that poor kitten to death."

"I just wanted to let him know how it feels, "Ranma replied, looking up at the beam of the dojo where the shaken kitten was perched.


	22. Akane, Dai Suki Yo

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 22 – Akane, Dai Suki Yo**

If there was anything about all of the wedding preparations Ranma didn't like, it was this. Putting together the guest list and helping with the addressing of the wedding invitations, and now going through the replies was tedious. And at least when Akane and Ranma went to select a wedding cake, there were samples to try. But the final selection of the formal wear for the men in the wedding party and the fitting process were the most annoying.

Kasumi and Akane had already narrowed the style of the formal wear down to three final options, but decided that a proper selection could not be made without Ranma and the rest of the wedding party actually trying them on.

Ranma had been through the process before. Even though he never wore the tuxedo for the school formal dance, he had been through the fitting process… as had Soun and Kuno on several occasions. Mousse and Ryoga were another matter.

"I don't understand why we can't just wear what we always wear," Ryoga complained as he walked along with Mousse, Soun, Kuno and Ranma. Kasumi accompanied the group since Akane was occupied for the morning with Gymnastics Club.

"It's just something you have to do when someone gets married," Kuno replied. "It isn't all that painful."

"It may not be painful," Mousse said uncomfortably, "but I feel absolutely naked without all of my weapon's hardware. Grandma Cologne made me leave everything at the restaurant. She checked personally to make sure."

"I didn't need to hear that," Ranma laughed. "How are things between you and Shampoo?"

"I guess you could say things are better," Mousse said sadly. "She isn't screaming at me. On the other hand, she isn't talking to me either. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Don't worry Mousse," Kasumi piped in. "After talking with her I think she'll come around eventually. She just has a hard time admitting that she really has feelings for you. It's not an easy thing to do. Take my word for it. Ryoga, how are you and Akari and Mizuki? I expected to see them with you."

The smile that had been on Ryoga's face disappeared. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Akari and I have been talking. I was wondering if I might find a place to stay here until the wedding."

"Of course," Soun said. "The guest room is available."

"What happened?" Ranma asked. "Did you and Akari have a falling out?"

"Not exactly," Ryoga replied, "but Akari and I have decided that maybe we aren't the best couple. Her sumo pigs are her life and I really don't fit in."

"But what about you and Mizuki?" Kasumi asked.

"That is all part of it too," Ryoga answered. "Mizuki at least realizes that we aren't from the same world and although she still feels strongly for me… and I feel strongly for her there is still the matter…"

Ryoga's voice trailed off and he stopped walking. When everyone turned to see what the problem was, they were greeted by the sight of Ryoga who looked as if he was about to start sobbing.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"I wasn't going to say anything until later," Ryoga said holding back the tears. "I'm not even sure how to say it… Mizuki is dying."

There was a stunned silence.

"What… what do you mean?" a stunned Ranma asked.

"Akari and I were in contact with the Jusenkyou guide," Ryoga explained. "He has records of when Mizuki… or should I say Moon Flower was there. He has a record of a small black pig jumping into the spring of the Drowned Ninja Girl. And it fits into when Moon Flower disappeared from Akari's farm."

"I'm confused," Kuno injected. "If this is the girl I saw, she looked perfectly healthy to me… And what does a black pig have to do with it?"

Attention now turned to Ranma who said, "I never explained any of this to Kuno."

"Explain any of what?" the thoroughly confuse Kuno inquired.

Again attention focused on Ranma, "I didn't think that he'd believe me if I told him before and Akane and I haven't had a chance to do it since he and Nabiki started seeing each other."

Silence.

Ranma took a deep breath and said, "If there were someplace to tell you to sit down I would. This is not going to be easy for me to explain. Have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyou?"

* * *

The feeling at Gymnastics practice was definitely tense. Akane had already talked with everyone in the club and let everyone know that she didn't have any problem with anything that had happened at the party. Akane even talked with Miyuki and said everything was fine.

But that was yesterday, and although things were a bit better today, Miyuki maintained her distance from Akane to the point of asking someone else if they would spot for Akane.

But it wasn't just Akane that Miyuki seemed to be avoiding, she likewise kept her distance from everyone in the club.

"I don't know what it is," Hikari said during a break in the practice. "I went to her house yesterday afternoon, but her mother said that she wasn't feeling well and wasn't up to seeing anyone."

"Could it be that she's still upset about Saturday?" Yuka asked. "I know it was quite a shock to me watching Ranma change like that… and Miyuki has always seemed to have a problem with Ranma."

"I tried to talk with her yesterday after practice," Akane said. "She even apologized to me about the gift and I told her that it wasn't a problem. I thought that everything was going to be better today."

"I'll try talking to her again," Hikari said. "That is if I get the chance. I don't see her anywhere now."

"I saw her go into the locker room," Sayuri said, "just when the break started. I was going to talk to her, but the coach called me over to talk to me about something."

"I hope that we can work things out," Akane said. "I don't want to lose Miyuki as a friend."

* * *

Kuno looked like someone had just hit him with a very heavy hammer.

"So… so…" Kuno stammered, "all those times I… I tried to kiss the pig tailed girl, I… I… was actually trying to kiss…"

"Yes Kuno," Ranma said with an evil smile. "All those times you tried to make out with the pig tailed girl, you were trying to make out with me."

Kuno looked at Ranma and then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said, "But this is all because of the Jusenkyou curse, right?"

"Yes, Kuno," Kasumi interrupted, not letting Ranma answer. "It's because when Ranma gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a girl… the pig tailed girl. I would of thought that he would have explained that to you by now."

"Kasumi, he barely believes me now," Ranma said attempting to defend him self. "Do you think there was any chance of him believing me then?"

"OK… OK… " Kuno said. "I'll work on trying to deal with all of that in a moment… But what does all of this have to do with that young girl dying?"

"No matter what her appearance is," Ryoga explained, "Mizuki is still a black pig, just like Mousse and I are still human. Mizuki only has a life expectancy of a black pig."

"How long does she have to live?" Kasumi asked.

"We aren't sure," Ryoga answered. "The average life span is about fifteen years, but Akari isn't quite sure when Mizuki was born."

"So… what are you going to do, Ryoga?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"I would like to let Mizuki live out her life in her girl form," Ryoga said, "and make what time she has as happy as I can. Akari thinks that is cruel of me. She thinks it would be best if Mizuki remained as she was born and live out her life like that."

"Does Mizuki understand the situation?" Soun asked.

"I think she does," Ryoga replied. "At least as much as she can."

"Then I think you and Akari need to let her decide that on her own," Soun said quietly.

* * *

"She got away before I could talk to her again," Hikari said to Akane, Yuka and Sayuri as the walked out onto the street from the school grounds and stopped. "And I'm willing to bet that if I go to her house, she won't feel well enough to see anyone again today."

"Don't let Akane's sister hear you say that," Yuka laughed. "She'll give you odds on that."

Everyone laughed. They all knew Nabiki's reputation pretty well.

"Maybe we shouldn't push her," Akane said. "I think she'll come around eventually. But she seems to be feeling bad about something right now, and she probably needs to sort it out for herself."

"Your probably right," Hikari commented. "If she's still in a funk about it in a few days, then we'll have to set the emergency plan into action."

"Emergency plan?" Akane asked.

"The 'I'm down in the dumps' emergency plan," Hikari explained. "Large quantities of ice cream with extra chocolate and whipped cream."

"Ah! The 'eat your misery away' plan," Sayuri laughed. "It works every time, but I prefer strawberries to chocolate."

"Heathen!" Yuka said with a big smile. "Everyone knows that chocolate is the universal cure for the blues. Strawberries only come in a distant second."

"I don't know," Akane said. "I'm of the opinion that it's better safe than sorry. And I think chocolate and strawberries go together just fine."

"All this talk about ice cream and chocolate and strawberries is making me hungry," Sayuri said. "Why don't we detour to the ice cream parlor and eat our cares away?"

"I'd love to," Akane said. "But I have a class to teach this afternoon. A stomach full of ice cream would not be a good thing."

"Well that's your loss," Hikari said. "You go teach your class and we'll eat our cares away. I'll even make an effort to have some extra to take care of your cares too."

"Thank you very much," Akane replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," replied Yuka, Hikari and Sayuri as they parted company from Akane.

A moment later, after everyone was gone, Miyuki stepped out from behind the gate and onto the street. Her friends were already out of sight. She closed her eye, took a deep breath and started off on her way home.

* * *

By the time Kasumi and Ranma returned, Akane was already teaching her class, so Ranma went with Kasumi to the kitchen to get some lunch.

"I always though that it was women that couldn't make up our minds about what clothing to wear," Kasumi said as she went to the refrigerator to get ingredients for lunch, "but after this morning I think that men are just as bad. Ranma, how would you like some ramen with vegetables for lunch?"

"That sounds good to me," Ranma replied. "I didn't expect it to be so difficult either, but just to get Ryoga to try things on was like pulling teeth."

"You have to admit though, he really does look good in formal wear," Kasumi said as she gathered some vegetables from the refrigerator and then put on a kettle to boil.

"That he does… and so does Mousse," Ranma commented.

"What do you think will happen to Mizuki?" Kasumi asked sullenly. "She is such a nice person… Ahhh…"

"Leave it at that," Ranma replied. "I have trouble thinking of her as a black pig. I don't know what will happen. Ryoga seems to have developed some very strong feelings for her. No matter what happens, it will be very difficult for him."

Kasumi began cutting the vegetables, but after a moment she paused and asked, "Ranma, with the wedding so close, are you beginning to feel nervous at all?"

"A bit," Ranma replied. "But not so much about marrying Akane. I think I'm more nervous about something messing up during the ceremony. You remember, Akane and I were at the altar at one point."

"How can I forget," Kasumi said with a smile, "Although I think that is something that everyone would prefer to forget. It took more than a month to clean up after that."

"And repair the dojo and the house," Ranma added. "Why do you ask… I mean about being nervous?"

"It's just that my wedding is still ten months away and I'll already feeling all jittery about it."

"With everything you're doing for Akane's wedding, I guess I can understand. It has to seem overwhelming… having two weddings to plan."

Kasumi continued preparing the vegetables while Ranma watched.

"May I ask you a question?"

"I guess so," Kasumi replied as she again stopped slicing the vegetables. "What is it?"

"I've been wondering all this time," Ranma queried. "What made you decide to ask Doctor Tofu to marry you that day?"

Kasumi began to smile a blush. "I had been thinking about what you said to me the day you proposed to Akane. I thought that it was just too silly of an idea. But as time went on, I began to think more and more about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask him."

"And considering how he always reacted when you were around him," Ranma said, "it was obvious that he was never going to ask you."

"I guess not," Kasumi said quietly.

"But what made you chose that day to do it?" Ranma asked again.

"The night before I heard you and Akane arguing."

"I think everyone for six blocks around heard us."

"I was afraid that you two might be like…"

"You thought that we were going to argue like we did before…" Ranma interrupted. "Over every silly little thing."

"I was really afraid," Kasumi continued, "but then something different happened. You both apologized to each other. You both said that you were sorry. It was something that had never happened before."

"You're right," Ranma said. "Either one of us… or usually both of us were too pig-headed to admit we were wrong. That night, it didn't matter who was right or wrong. I just felt I needed to say I was sorry. But how did that convince you to ask Doctor Tofu to marry you?"

"I thought that if Akane and you could find the courage to apologize and make up with each other," Kasumi said with a smile, "I could find the courage to tell Tofu how I felt about him. I almost didn't do it. I almost turned around and came home. But I didn't. And I have you and Akane to thank for that."

* * *

"So Ryoga might be staying with us until the wedding?" Akane asked as she and Ranma sat at their desk working on the summer homework assignment.

The remainder of the day had been sufficiently busy with teaching classes, recording responses from wedding invitations and other household duties, that this was the first time Akane and Ranma had a chance to talk about the events of the day.

"Your father offered Ryoga the use of the guest room," Ranma replied, setting down his pen, "but I'm not sure Ryoga will accept. He didn't seem comfortable with the idea of staying here, but he isn't comfortable staying with Akari either."

"I feel bad about Mizuki. She really is a nice young girl. This has really got to be hurting Ryoga."

"Especially since he feels responsible for her situation in the first place. He wants so much to make what time she has as happy as possible."

"But doesn't Akari want the same for Mizuki?"

"To Akari, Mizuki is still Moon Flower. And Akari thinks that would be the best way for Mizuki to spend the rest of her life… And maybe Akari is right."

"I think Mizuki needs to decide that for herself."

"That's what your dad said. I think that is what Ryoga is going to talk to Akari about tonight."

"That's if Ryoga ever gets back to Akari's house. It could be days before he gets there."

"No, he made it," Ranma laughed. "Kuno took him there. Mousse was going to, but having the hopelessly blind lead the hopelessly lost just would not have worked out."

"I'm not sure where the two of them might have ended up," Akane agreed.

"How was your gymnastics practice?"

"Our coach is trying to fit an entire summer's worth of practice into the weeks before the wedding," Akane answered. "I spent most of practice on the uneven parallel bars, and I have the bruises to show for it."

"May I see?" Ranma asked with a broad smile.

"Later," Akane replied quickly. "If I show you them now, we won't get any more homework done."

"You're no fun," Ranma said, faking a pout.

"I know," Akane said as she gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "I just wish Miyuki would spot for me again. Sayuri is good, but Miyuki always seemed to have my timing down. She was always exactly where I needed her."

"I thought you had talked with Miyuki," Ranma said, "and had things worked out."

"I thought so too," Akane replied. "But she wasn't talking to anyone today. I'm not sure she even practiced anything. She just seemed to want to stand off by herself."

"I'm not sure there's much you can do about it," Ranma said. "I think a good deal of her problem is with me, and not with you. And now that she knows the details of the curse, it may be more than she can accept. It may just take time."

"I hope we can work things out," Akane said. "We've been friends for so long. I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"How long have you known each other?" Ranma asked.

"We were in the same junior high school class," Akane answered. "Along with Yuka and Sayuri. Hikari joined the group when her family moved here when we were in eighth grade."

"I think things will work out between you and Miyuki," Ranma said with a smile.

Ranma took a quick look at the book he had been working out of and checked the entries in his notebook.

"I think we've finished the math homework," Ranma said as he flipped the page in his notebook.

"You're right," Akane said looking at her notebook. "I'm glad that's over with."

"What do we have left to do?"

"We completed the Science assignment," Akane answered and then continued after checking another notebook, "… and we have about half of the English translations done. That just leaves our history assignment, our current events papers and the literature assignment. How are you coming with reading your book? I'm almost done with mine."

"It would be so much easier if I could stay awake for more than two or three pages at a time," Ranma said. "This is not my idea of great literature."

"Your idea of great literature," Akane responded, "is the hentai manga you read."

"Those aren't hentai," Ranma said as his face turned a bright red. "They're… they're ahhh… instructional. Yeah, that's what they are. They're instructional."

"Oooo! Instructional you say. And exactly how are they instructional?"

"Let me see your bruises and I'll show you."

"I'm sure you will." Akane looked over at the clock and then said, "I'll make you a deal. If we can work on the English translations for an hour, I'll let you check out my bruises as closely as you like."

"Is that a promise?"

Akane replied in a slightly louder voice, "I'll even let Kasumi and Nabiki check them out if they like."

At that, movement could be heard through the walls from the rooms on either side of Akane and Ranma's room… and then silence.

Ranma shook his head. "One of these days, Akane, your going to say something like that and your sister are going to take you up on the offer."

* * *

Akane and Ranma were up extra early for their morning run and workout. The reason was twofold. First, today held a full schedule of events. Ranma had a morning class to teach while Akane went to Gymnastics. The afternoon had Akane teaching one class after lunch (luckily it was a class of beginners) and Ranma had a class of more advanced students to teach later in the afternoon. After dinner, Akane had a class of girls her age (including Yuka and two other girls from Akane's class) to whom she was teaching basic self defense.

The second reason was that the summer heat had set in and it promised to be the hottest day of the summer so far. It was already quite hot, even though the sun was barely over the horizon.

For their run, both Akane and Ranma chose to wear the absolute minimum they felt comfortable wearing. Under any other circumstances Akane would never have worn anything this revealing. And Ranma would have run without any shirt if there weren't the ever-present chance that just a little splash of cold water at an inopportune time would have him revealing far more than would be appropriate.

They hadn't run even a block, but both were dripping wet and by the time they returned home, they both looked as if they had been doused with several buckets of water (other than the fact that Ranma was still in his male form).

Two familiar faces were waiting for them when they arrived home. Ryoga and Mizuki stood side by side outside the gate. Ryoga had his pack and iron umbrella that seemed almost a part of Ryoga. Ranma thought that without them, Ryoga would almost seem naked. Mizuki carried a small overnight bag.

"Good morning Ryoga… Mizuki," Akane said bowing and greeting the pair.

"Good morning, Akane… Good morning, Ranma. Mizuki happy to see you," Mizuki said with a smile as she bowed to Akane and Ranma.

"It's good to see you too," Ranma said. "Why are you standing out here?"

"I wasn't sure who would be awake," Ryoga explained. "I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"Kasumi is probably already up and making breakfast," Akane said, "and Dad is probably up and reading the morning paper."

"So, Ryoga, it looks as if you've come to some kind of a decisions," Ranma said.

"At least for now," Ryoga replied. "Akari and I and Mizuki talked for a long time yesterday. In the end it was Mizuki who decided."

"Mizuki stay with Ryoga Mizuki decided. Mizuki want to be with Ryoga as long as Mizuki can."

"So you'll be staying here with us?" Akane asked.

"Only until Mizuki and I find a place to stay," Ryoga answered. "So we're going to spend the day looking."

"Stay as long as you need to," Akane said. "You and Mizuki are always welcome."

"You might want to talk to Ukyo," Ranma suggested. "There are rooms upstairs at her restaurant. There might be something available there."

"Thank you," Ryoga said.

"Let's go inside," Akane said. "At least we can get out of the sun, and breakfast should almost be ready."

Akane motioned to Ryoga and Mizuki who started walking through the gateway, hand in hand, with Akane and Ranma following behind.

* * *

Gymnastics practice went far better today than it had the previous day. Akane spent the first half of practice on the balance beam, working to add some new elements to her routine. Miyuki was spotting for Akane again, so Akane could relax a bit and everything seemed to flow ever so much more smoothly. But when break came, Miyuki was nowhere to be found.

"I can't find her anywhere," Hikari said after returning from looking for Miyuki. "She was with you when you were on the beam, Akane, wasn't she?"

"She had just spotted for my dismount," Akane answered, "but when I turned around to say thank you, she was gone."

"I tried talking to her this morning," Yuka said, "but when I asked, she said that everything was fine and then she acted like she really didn't want to talk to me any more."

"I stopped by her house last night," Hikari reported. "I think her mom is as worried about her as we are. But she let me see Miyuki even though Miyuki had asked her to not let anyone in. We talked for almost two hours, but she didn't drop even a hint about what was bothering her, but I don't think it has anything to do with the gift or with Ranma. Her mom said that she's really been moody since around Valentine's Day."

"Maybe she confessed to some guy and he dumped her," Sayuri said. "And maybe she's jealous because Akane has Ranma."

"I don't remember her ever saying anything about a guy in her life," Hikari said, "And those are the kinds of things we'd have talked about over a hot fudge sundae."

"You really do have a fixation about ice cream and chocolate," Akane said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Hikari replied. "For those of us who don't have steady boyfriends, it's a necessary evil."

"Not that there is much of a selection at our school," Sayuri added. "Most of the guys at our school are such losers."

"Hey!", Yuka protested. "Hiroshi isn't a loser."

"Ok… OK…" Sayuri responded. "What does that make? Two out of how many?"

"And exactly how is your relationship with your dear Hiroshi?" Hikari asked. "He doesn't seem to be monopolizing your time."

"We see each other and we go out on dates sometimes," Yuka explained, "but we aren't spending bed time together, if that's what you mean. And right now he's away at soccer camp for four weeks."

"Sounds like a good reason for an ice cream sundae," Hikari commented.

Yuka sighed. "Back to the ice cream sundaes again. But I have to admit, it does sound like a good idea, but if I keep doing that, I'm going to be double the size I am right now by the time Hiroshi gets back from camp."

"Not the way our coach is working us," Sayuri said, "and it looks like she's going to start again."

* * *

Akane was running late. The coach had called her aside to talk about the new balance beam elements that Akane had tried earlier. What her coach had promised would only take a few minutes ended up taking almost an hour. Now if Akane wanted any chance to have lunch before teaching her afternoon class she would have to hurry.

The rest of the members of the Gymnastics Club had left long ago and the locker room was empty. At least there was time for a shower, although it would have to be a short one.

The coach wanted Akane to spend a few extra hours a week practicing the balance beam with a professional balance beam coach, but Akane was already spending six mornings a week practicing with the club. She didn't have any idea where she would be able to find the time to spend six additional hours a week for private lessons.

She was still trying to work out a possible schedule as she exited the shower and dried herself. Expecting that the locker room was empty, the sound of someone calling her name took her completely by surprise.

"I'm sorry, Akane," Miyuki said quietly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

With all of Akane's training (and real life experience), she didn't usually startle easily, but the sound of Miyuki's voice had done so sufficiently so that she dropped her towel. Akane started to bend to retrieve the lost towel, but Miyuki quickly picked it up saying, "Let me get that for you."

Miyuki handed the towel to Akane saying, "I really didn't mean to startle you… but I really wanted to talk to you… without anyone else around. Do you have a few minutes?"

"I guess I do," Akane replied continuing to dry herself off. "I have a class to teach this afternoon, but I still have a few minutes."

"Thank you," came the almost whispered reply from Miyuki. "First, before I say anything else, I need to apologize to you for the way I've been behaving. You really don't deserve to be treated the way I've treated you recently."

"If this is about the gift the club got me," Akane said, "I already said that I don't have a problem with it."

"No, It's not just that," Miyuki said, raising her voice slightly. Miyuki stopped, closed her eyes and took a breath, looking as if she was trying to gather her strength… or her courage… or both.

"Akane, from the first time I met you, I've always had a greatest respect for you. The way you faced up to difficult situations… the way you took on the boys in the school… the way you attacked each new challenge. I always admired your strength and courage… the way you never gave up. If you put your mind to it, you could do anything. You were always my hero."

"Even when Ranma first showed up and you found out that your father had promised that you and Ranma would marry, you stood up to Ranma. You didn't let him push you around. Although when I think about it, you don't even do that now that you and he have actually decided to marry."

"But since I found out that you and Ranma were going to get married, I've felt something else. Maybe I was jealous of Ranma's relationship with you. Maybe I was angry. Not at you, Akane, but at myself for not having the courage to say how I feel."

Akane stood transfixed at what Miyuki was saying. Even if Akane knew to say anything, she couldn't. The words were stuck too deep in her throat.

"Akane, I love you. I think I have always loved you and I think I will love you as long as I live."

And with those words Miyuki quickly threw her arms around Akane's frozen figure and kissed her. And just quickly Miyuki released her embrace and ran away.

Akane stood stunned, knowing that dressed as she was, she was in no position to chase after her.


	23. I Want To Fly

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 23 – I Want To Fly**

Akane was still in a state of shock. Her heart still pounding in her chest… at least that's where she hoped it was, but the way it was beating she really couldn't be sure. The whole incident had taken her so much by surprise that she had no idea what to say.

And not knowing what to say, Akane decided to say nothing… at least for the moment. There didn't seem to be much point in saying anything, even to Ranma, until she had a chance to talk to Miyuki.

Akane hurried and dressed and managed to get home in time to at least have a bite of lunch before her class began.

The class was made up of eight girls, all six or seven years old, who were just starting their martial arts training. Akane was starting them with the kata of the various forms of Anything Goes Martial Arts. They reminded Akane so much of her when she was that age. Akane was always more interested in learning how to break bricks than in the carefully measured movement of the kata.

Akane didn't learn her lesson until one day her father, after being nagged to within an inch of his sanity by Akane, set up a brick for her to break. That was also one of the first times she had met Doctor Tofu, who reassured everyone that nothing had been broken in Akane's encounter with the brick, except for maybe her pride.

And that didn't stay broken for long either. It was another two years before Akane broke her first brick, but that never stopped Akane from trying… and from paying regular visits to Doctor Tofu. And in the end it was Doctor Tofu who pointed out to Akane on the occasion of breaking that first brick, that it hadn't happened until Akane had mastered the kata.

Ranma's hand lettered, "Master the Basics First" was prominently displayed on one wall of the dojo and each class began with the group reading the words together. Invariably, though, at least one young lady would ask Akane when they were going to learn how to break bricks… and invariably Akane would respond, "After you've mastered the basics."

The light nature of Akane's class took her mind off the events of the morning. The repetitive nature of the kata allowed Akane to focus and calmly assess her encounter with Miyuki. Akane felt honored that Miyuki respected Akane as she did. Akane had never been called a hero by anyone before.

But the fact that Miyuki had confessed her love for Akane was distressing. What did Miyuki mean by that? Akane's mind began to wander in directions that made her feel very uncomfortable, so she worked to focus again on the prescribed movements of the kata.

So many things began to make sense to Akane now. It was Miyuki (along with Yuka and Sayuri) who convinced Akane to join the Gymnastics Club. And Miyuki had always been one of Akane's most vocal supporters. And it was Miyuki who always made the point of spotting for Akane. Miyuki always did an excellent job, taking care that, as much as possible, Akane never suffered from a hard landing.

The thought of Miyuki's gentle touch when she was spotting for Akane brought to mind the gentle embrace and kiss Akane had received from Miyuki this morning. It had been as gentle as any time Akane was in danger of taking a fall, and in some ways, even though it was disconcerting, it was still just as comforting.

Akane needed to talk to Miyuki. There was no point in involving anyone else. That would be a terrible thing to do to Miyuki. Maybe after this class is done while Ranma is teaching his class. That would be a good time to do it.

Yes, Akane thought as she refocused… this afternoon would be a good time.

* * *

Well, it would have been a good time, but as soon as her students were dismissed, Kasumi came to find Akane.

"Are you ready to go to the florist to pick out flowers for the wedding?" Kasumi asked.

"The florist is scheduled for this afternoon?" Akane responded.

"It was on your calendar," Kasumi said. "It was one of the few times where you and I and the florist were available. Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't a problem," Akane answered. "It's just with every thing else that is going on, I completely forget. Let me get changed and I'll be ready to go."

"I have to get the cloth samples from the bride's maids' dresses and I'll be ready to go also," Kasumi said as they walked from the dojo.

They hadn't walked very far when Akane asked, "This is probably going to take the rest of the afternoon. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Tofu is going to get take out for dinner tonight," Kasumi responded, "and bring it here."

"You know that Ryoga and Mizuki are probably going to have dinner with us." Akane pointed out.

"Tofu and I have already taken that into consideration," Kasumi said with a big smile. "He knows not to get anything with pork in it."

* * *

Akane had no idea so many different flowers even existed on the planet, let alone that they would be available for her wedding. There were no fewer than thirty of them all of which Akane would simply call red, but there were subtle differences that allowed one to go with the color scheme of her wedding and would exclude another. The florist spouted unfamiliar names. One flower, which Akane would have simply called a carnation, was labeled by the florist with a name that was completely foreign to Akane.

What was more amazing to Akane than the choices that were presented to Akane was that Kasumi seemed to understand exactly what the florist was talking about. Kasumi took notes regarding certain color combinations and asked questions that were obviously designed to cut both the selection and the cost of the flowers for the wedding.

Not only had Kasumi brought cloth samples from the bride's maids' dresses, but a sample of the cloth that would be used to make the wedding dress itself so that the right compliment of colors could be determined for Akane's bouquet.

Akane was right about one thing… she and Kasumi spent the entire afternoon making selections for Akane's wedding.

"Thank you, Kasumi," Akane said as the two exited from the florist shop and began walking toward home. "I'd have been lost if I had to do that myself."

"You're very welcome," Kasumi replied. "I enjoyed doing it… plus this gave the chance to make some selections for my wedding."

"That was absolutely amazing," Akane said. "Where did you learn all those things about flowers?"

"Tofu has a number of books on flowers in his library," Kasumi replied as if not to make a big deal out of it, "along with his books on medicinal plants and herbs. Those were some of my favorite books to borrow from him, along with the books about Japanese history."

"But it's the fact that you can remember all of those things," Akane said. "I envy you. I have to read something over and over again and I still might not remember it."

"You have no idea how many times I borrowed those books on flowers," Kasumi laughed. "Eventually something had to stick."

"Thank you again," Akane said. "I just hope that I can be of as much help to you for your wedding as you were for mine."

"I'm sure you will," Kasumi said with a big smile.

The two had walked in silence for a short time when Akane said, "Kasumi, I'd like to ask you about something, but I'm not sure how to ask without it sounding really strange."

"I guess the best thing to do is just ask," Kasumi responded with a questioning look on her face. "I'll understand that you don't mean it strangely."

After another moment of silence Akane asked, "What do you think about one girl confessing her love to another girl?"

Kasumi stopped and Akane along with her. "Does this have to do with you and Ranma?"

"No… No…" a somewhat flustered Akane replied. "This has nothing to do with Ranma and me. It's just that a friend of mine confessed her love to another girl in the Gymnastics Club and the whole thing has me feeling a little uncomfortable."

Kasumi thought for a moment and then answered, "I guess I wouldn't really be able to understand it, but I could see one girl having strong emotional feelings for another girl… especially if the one girl was a strong role model for the other. When I was in my last year in high school, there was a second year student who followed me around where ever I went. She tried to dress like me and wear her hair the same way. One day when we were alone in the domestic science room she approached me and told me how much she respected me and how much she wanted to be like me. We talked for some time, but finally I convinced her that she had to be her own person."

"What happened to her?"

"She's in college now, studying to become a doctor for children. She still writes to me when she has time and she makes a point to meet with me when she visits from college."

"I think the situation I'm talking about is slightly more intense than that," Akane commented quietly.

"I'm not sure I can be of any help to you," Kasumi said, and then after a moment of thought continued, "but I don't think that it would affect my friendship. I think though what you do will depend on how comfortable you feel with the situation."

* * *

By the time Akane and Kasumi arrived home (after making a quick stop at the bakery to pick up a little treat for later) Ranma had long finished his class and was sitting on the porch and talking with Mizuki and Ryoga.

"Welcome home," Ranma said standing up and greeting Akane with a kiss. "Have you made all of the arrangements for the flowers?"

"I hope so," Akane said embracing Ranma. "I never realized that picking out the flowers would be the hardest part of wedding."

"Well better you than me," Ranma laughed. "The only thing I know about flowers is to be careful when you smell them 'cause there might be a bee in 'em."

Akane rolled her eyes at Ranma's attempt at being funny and turned her attention to Mizuki and Ryoga. "So were you able to find a place to stay?"

"Yes we did," Ryoga replied. "And I really have to thank you for it. You were right. There was a vacant apartment in the same building where Ukyo's Restaurant is. The owner agreed to let me stay there if I take care of the maintenance of the building."

"And I asked Ryoga if he would like to teach a class or two, "Ranma added. "He could even cover for me while we're away."

"I don't think that I'm a good enough teacher to do that," Ryoga said meekly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Ranma said. "You could easily be the second best martial artist in the world."

"And you get three guess on who Mister Humble here thinks is the best," Akane said sarcastically.

"I have absolutely no doubt about it," Ranma shot back. "It's obvious… you are Akane."

* * *

After dinner, while the others cleaned up, Akane prepared for her evening "self-defense" class. Since it wasn't a formal martial arts' class, the atmosphere was far more relaxed. All to the members of the class were girls from Furinkan High School, including Yuka. More times than not, class turned into a gripe session about the boys at Furinkan High School.

When Akane arrived at the dojo, Yuka was already there and waiting for her.

"Hi, Akane," Yuka greeted Akane.

"Hi, Yuka," Akane replied. "You're here early."

"I wanted to talk with you before everyone else got here," Yuka said. "You didn't happen to see Miyuki after practice today, did you?"

"Just briefly," Akane responded cautiously. "I ended up staying late to talk to the coach. She wants me to take private lessons in addition to the club practice."

"She's crazy," Yuka said. "You already have enough on your schedule with the wedding and everything else. You aren't going to do it, are you?"

"I was thinking about it," Akane answered, "but I think you're right. I don't see any way of fitting it in unless they add an extra two hours to each day."

"I don't see that happening in the near future," Yuka laughed, but then turned serious. "So Miyuki didn't say anything to you about stiffing us for lunch?"

"She didn't say anything about that," Akane answered cautiously. "Why? What's up?"

"We finally thought that we had talked her into going to lunch with us," Yuka explained, "but she said that she had something to take care of first and that she would meet us. She never showed."

"I don't know," Akane said uncomfortably, "She didn't mention anything about not going to lunch."

"I'm really worried about Miyuki," Yuka said in a slightly quieter voice. "She hasn't been herself for a while… and sometimes some of the things she says really bother me."

"What do you mean?"

"This spring, during school break Miyuki and Sayuri and I walked up into the park to the city overlook," Yuka said, still talking in a quiet voice. "We were at the overlook and I was standing next to Miyuki. She spread her arms out and said something about what it would feel like to go flying. I was shocked, but when I looked at her she said that she was just joking. But there have been other things too."

About that time other members of the class began to arrive, so the conversation was cut short, but after hearing that, Akane began to worry all the more.

* * *

Akane did not sleep peacefully that night even in the protective embrace of Ranma. Thoughts of the events of the day kept nagging at Akane, not letting her sleep soundly. And when she finally did sleep, her dreams were haunted by images of Miyuki at the city overlook.

The arrival of morning brought Akane no additional comfort. Akane left for Gymnastics Club early in hopes of talking to Miyuki before practice began, but Miyuki never arrived for practice. Now even more horrible images began to form in Akane's mind.

Akane was sufficiently distracted that she muffed several of he more elementary elements on the balance beam and her attempts at the uneven parallel bars were a near disaster. The coach of course had no sympathy, telling Akane that she needed to concentrate on what was important and to get her priorities straight. It was obvious that the coach was not in the middle of planning her own wedding or just had her best friend confess her love to her.

After one particularly bad fall Sayuri (who was spotting for Akane) asked, "Are you all right? You don't seem to be in you best form today."

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Akane said picking herself up off the mat with Sayuri's help.

"And what was Ranma doing to keep you awake?" Sayuri asked with a wicked grin.

"Ranma wasn't doing anything," Akane responded. "I just had a lot to think about."

"Yeah, right," Sayuri replied sarcastically. "You share your bed with your future husband and you say that you and he never do anything."

"I didn't say that we never did," Akane answered back, "just not last night?"

Akane thought for a moment as she rubbed her backside… Ranma was going to have some new bruises to check out.

"Sayuri, have you heard anything about Miyuki?" Akane asked after a moment.

"Hikari said that she called her last night after she didn't show up for lunch," Sayuri reported. "Miyuki said that she wasn't feeling well. That's probably why she isn't here today, but Hikari said that Miyuki sounded really creepy."

"What do you mean creepy?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure. Hikari just said that she sounded creepy. You'll have to ask her."

Akane decided to leave it at that and she was more than overjoyed when the coach announced that she would have to cut practice short today. Akane needed to talk to someone about Miyuki and that could only be one person.

* * *

Ranma sat quietly as Akane explained the events of the previous day. Ranma had still been in the dojo after his class when Akane arrived home. The look in Akane's eyes… a mixture of fear and pain… was one that Ranma had never seen before. He sat down with Akane and let her pour her heart out.

When Akane finished her story, the two sat silently for a moment and then Ranma said, "At least I understand why Miyuki feels the way she does."

"This isn't funny Ranma."

"I didn't say that it was. Miyuki feels the way she does about you for some of the very reasons I love you."

"But that doesn't help me Ranma. What am I supposed to do? I'm afraid that Miyuki may do something to hurt herself, but I don't know what to say to her."

"Akane, how do you feel about Miyuki?"

Akane looked at Ranma with dismay, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, how do you feel about Miyuki? What are your feelings about her? You need to know that before you can say anything to her."

Akane sat for a moment and then said, "I guess I'm honored that she feels the way she does about me… the fact that she thinks of me as her hero of sorts. And I really want to be her friend, just like I've always been, but… I don't love her. At least not in the way she loves me.."

"Then you need to go and talk to her and tell her that. You don't have anything on your schedule today until after dinner. Why don't you go to Miyuki's house and talk with her?"

"Ranma, you don't have any classes this afternoon. Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. This is something that you and Miyuki need to talk about yourselves. I think I would be in the way."

"No Ranma, I think you do need to be there… at least for me… Please…"

* * *

In the end, Ranma knew that he couldn't say no Akane's request, so right after a quick lunch he found himself walking with Akane to Miyuki's house. Ranma could feel how tense Akane was. Her hand was trembling in his.

For most of the walk they did not talk, but when they were less than a block from Miyuki's house Ranma said, "We probably should have called first."

"No, I don't think so," Akane said. "I think Miyuki has been telling her mom that she hasn't been feeling well, so her mom has been putting people off. It just would have given me an excuse to put off talking with her."

"Akane, why are you so nervous? Does it bother you that a girl told you that she loves you?"

Akane remained silent for a moment and then answered, "I'm not sure it has anything really to do with the fact that she's a girl. I couldn't return her love to her because I've already found the person that I love."

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived at Miyuki's house, Akane rang the bell. Ranma looked over the house, which was quite large and impressive.

"Miyuki lives in a pretty nice house," Ranma commented.

"Miyuki's father is involved in the construction business," Akane said, "but Miyuki told us that she doesn't get to see him that often because he is always traveling to construction sites."

When Miyuki's mother answered the door, Akane and Ranma introduced themselves and asked if they could talk to Miyuki.

"I don't think Miyuki has come home from Gymnastics Club practice yet," Miyuki's mother answered. "She said something about having to run some errands afterwards."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other for a moment and then Akane said, "Miyuki wasn't at practice this morning. One of the other girls in the class said that she talked to her and Miyuki said that she wasn't feeling well."

"I don't think she came back in without me hearing her," Miyuki's mom said with a puzzled look on her face. "Please come in."

Akane and Ranma entered the house and followed Miyuki's mother to what was obviously Miyuki's room.

"Miyuki dear," Miyuki's mother said, "there are some of your friends here to see you."

When there was no answer, Miyuki's mom slid the door open. Miyuki was not in the room. The room was neatly arranged with a bed, table, dresser, desk and chair. On the wall in front of the desk was a bulletin board with a collection of pictures. The pictures included all of the members of the Gymnastics Club, but without fail Akane appeared in each of the pictures. One picture was set off by its self and was of Miyuki and Akane standing next to each other. Miyuki had her arm around Akane.

On the desk were two envelopes; one was simply labeled 'Mom'; the other was addressed to Akane.

"I don't understand where she might be," Miyuki's mother said as she picked up and opened the envelope. She read the note inside for a moment and then fell into the chair. "Oh! My!"

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, fearing the worst. Miyuki's mother handed the note to Akane who held it so that both she and Ranma could read it.

* * *

"_Mother. Please don't feel you are responsible for what I am doing. I have done something that weighs down my heart and I can no longer live with it. Please understand that I love you and father, but I don't think I can ever love myself after what I have done. All I ask is that you please mail the other letter in three days. Miyuki."_

* * *

"Why would she do something like this?" Miyuki's mother asked from her state of shock.

Akane looked at Ranma and then said to Miyuki's mother, "You need to call the authorities." And then looking back at Ranma said, "Ranma lets see if there is still something that we can do."

Akane and Ranma were out of the house in a flash with Akane almost dragging Ranma along.

"Akane, where exactly are we going?" Ranma asked doing his best to keep up with Akane.

"To the city overlook," Akane answered. "I think if Miyuki is going to do anything, that is where she will do it."

"You don't think it's too late?"

"I'm praying that it isn't."

* * *

The "City Overlook" was part of the city park system and provided a panoramic view of the city, and although it was not exceedingly high, the shear drop was often called the "Lovers' Leap" although few could remember when it was last used for that purpose. And in fact, Akane and Ranma's destination was not all that far from Miyuki's home.

"What makes you think that Miyuki hasn't already done what she intends to do?" Ranma asked as he ran along side Akane.

"I don't know," Akane answered. "And maybe we are too late, but I have this feeling that we need to try… that we aren't too late."

"Where do we look once we get there?"

"If I can trust what Yuka told me, I know exactly where she will be."

The pair continued to run and once entering the park area, turned off of the main path that wound it's way to the summit of the overlook and on to a steep narrow stairway that reduced the time it took to reach their destination. Akane not only chose the path because it was shorter, but because it literally came up the face of the hillside below the overlook. Much to Akane's comfort, there was no trace of Miyuki here.

When Akane and Ranma reached the top of the hill and the area of the overlook, there was no one there.

"Are you sure this is where she would come?" Ranma asked as he surveyed the area.

"If she didn't come here," Akane said as she walked to the fence at the brink of the overlook, "I'm not sure where she would go."

Akane rested against the fence with her back to the overlook, looking over the area for possible places where Miyuki might be hiding. There was only a gentle breeze, so except for the sound of cicadas and an occasional bird, the area was unusually quiet. In the evening and on the weekends large groups of people would be here to take in the view and to possibly spend some time having a picnic lunch or dinner. There would be children with their families here playing games and making noise. Akane could remember coming here on at least one occasion with the family before her mother died.

Ranma began to search the area, looking behind trees and along the edge of the woods that surrounded the overlook area on three sides. Akane closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the relative silence of the area.

Still with her eyes closed, Akane suddenly sensed a sound that was out of place. It was brief and Akane could not focus in on the nature of it, so she cleared her mind and concentrated all the harder. And there it was again, but still so brief and weak that Akane could not focus on the source.

"Akane, I've checked…" Ranma began to say as he approached Akane, but Akane cut him off, holding her finger to her lips.

Again Akane focused, listening again for the errant sound. She was not disappointed. This time though, it seemed more distinct, but it seemed to be coming from behind her. Still with her eyes closed and concentrating all that much harder Akane turned to face the overlook.

When the sound occurred this time, Akane opened her eyes. It was definitely a cry and it was definitely coming from beyond the overlook fence. Akane looked down, but did not immediately see anything, until the muffled cry was heard again. It allowed Akane to focus on the source. It was Miyuki, lying on a small ledge, hidden behind some brushes.

"Ranma," Akane called out. "I found her."

* * *

The ledge where Miyuki was lying was about seven meters below the edge of the overlook and presented a significant challenge to both Akane and Ranma to climb down to her. But taking their time, they were able to reach the ledge. It didn't take much to realize that it would be impossible for them to get Miyuki out of this position without help. But the most important thing was that she was still alive. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing.

"Ranma, I'll stay here with Miyuki," Akane said kneeling down beside Miyuki. "You go call for help. And have them let her mother know that Miyuki is alive."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Ranma asked.

"I'll be fine," Akane answered.

Ranma climbed quickly to the top of the overlook and was on his way. Akane was confident that it would not take long for help to arrive so she turned her attention to Miyuki. Although still unconscious a quiet moan would occasionally pass her lips.

Akane found a spot next to Miyuki to sit down, and it wasn't long after that that Miyuki's eyes began to flutter and then slowly opened.

"Akane?" came a soft whisper from Miyuki's lips.

Miyuki tried to move but Akane put her hand next to Miyuki's cheek and said, "Lie still. Ranma's gone to get help."

A weak smile came to Miyuki's face, "I've really messed things up haven't I. I can't even do a proper job of killing myself. I tried to climb over the fence, but my skirt got caught on the fence post and when I tried to get it loose, I slipped on the edge and I ended up tumbling down to this ledge."

"I'm glad of that," Akane replied. "If there was anything to mess up, you picked the right thing."

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Miyuki said trying to maintain the smile but not really succeeding. "This has really had to make you feel really uncomfortable."

"No more uncomfortable than it must have made you," Akane said. "I really do appreciate how you feel about me, and I really want to remain your friend, but I would never be able to return your feelings in the same way you feel for me."

"Is that because I'm a girl?" Miyuki asked.

"No, I don't think that has anything to do with it really," Akane answered. "It's because I've found my one true love and that's Ranma."

"You know that I will still love you as long as I live," Miyuki said broadening her smile a bit.

"Then let's make sure that you feel that way for a very long time," Akane replied. "I don't want you doing anything stupid like this ever again."

"I promise," responded Miyuki.

* * *

Akane had been right in her assumption. It didn't take very long for Ranma to return with help. In addition to the police, the rescue team and Miyuki's mother, Ranma had brought Doctor Tofu to attend to Miyuki's injuries.

It wasn't very long at all before Miyuki was rescued from the ledge and lying safely on a gurney for transport. Doctor Tofu's initial examination didn't reveal any broken bones, but there was a strong possibility of a concussion.

Just before she was loaded into the ambulance, Miyuki motioned to Akane and Ranma to come over.

"I want to thank both of you," Miyuki said. "I think I want to work things out now. Ranma, I envy you. Akane is a very special person. You are so lucky that she loves you."

"That's the way I feel," Ranma replied.

"You wouldn't consider sharing, would you Ranma?" Miyuki asked with a broad smile.

"I not really sure that's an option," Ranma answered as they loaded Miyuki into the ambulance, "but you'll have to talk to Akane about that after you feel better."


	24. Confronting the Truth

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 24 – Confronting the Truth**

Akane was fuming. What the hell was Ranma talking about? If he thought it was funny, it wasn't. What kind of a girl did Ranma think she was? The idea of sharing her… what was he thinking?

Akane stalked away as soon as Miyuki was loaded into the ambulance. She didn't say a word to Ranma. She just walked away before she hit him. Well that was progress.

Why would Ranma even think that she would want that kind of a relationship with Miyuki? That was about as crude and perverted of a thing as Ranma had ever said before.

Any attempt to clear her mind of the whole thing failed miserably, so Akane continued to fume as she walked down the road and out of the park.

* * *

At first Ranma thought about trying to catch up with Akane, but it didn't take a genius to see that she wasn't in a mood to talk. Hit, yes… talk, no. If there was anything Ranma had learned since he met Akane it was that when she got "that look" on her face, it was better to leave well enough alone.

Chalking it up to his well developed sense of male ignorance, Ranma wasn't quite sure what he said to get Akane angry, but asking her when she was like this was simple an invitation for her to clobber him.

On the other hand, she hadn't hit him. She just walked away. At least that was progress.

The best thing for Ranma to do was to wait for Akane to cool down a bit and then find out what he had said to make her angry. That was another thing Ranma had learned. Don't apologize until you know what you're apologizing for. To do otherwise only made the situation worse.

As Ranma walked down the road toward home, he hoped that this could all be resolved quickly. Sharing a bed with Akane when she was this angry did not seem like a smart thing to do.

* * *

By the time Ranma got back to the Tendo house, Akane had already arrived and stomped into the house, walked right past Kasumi without greeting or explanation and straight to her room.

Little, if any explanation had been given before Akane and Ranma had left, so everyone was quite startled at this turn of events.

"Did something happen between you and Akane while you were out," Kasumi asked after Ranma entered the kitchen and they had exchanged greetings.

"I'm not quite sure what happened," Ranma said as he checked out what was cooking on the stove. "It smells marvelous."

Ranma didn't make any attempt to get a taste. Ranma knew how much that irritated Kasumi. Genma made a habit of coming into the kitchen and "taste test" dinner, usually making some comment about what the partially cooked meal needed to make it taste better.

"Beef was on sale today, so I decided to make a curry," Kasumi responded. "Akane came in about a half hour ago and went straight to your room. I'm not sure what she grumbled at me when I said hello."

Ranma sighed. "One of Akane's friends got hurt, and Akane and I helped with the rescue. I thought everything was fine until they were taking her friend away in the ambulance and then suddenly Akane just walked away. I'm sure it was something I said, but I can't figure out exactly what it was. I'll try to figure it out and talk to her after she's had a chance to cool down a bit."

"Dinner will be ready in about a half hour," Kasumi said, turning her attention back to the cook pot. "Nabiki will probably get home just before dinner is served. She's with Kuno. He's taking a practice college admissions test today, so she wanted to be there to lend him some moral support."

"Well at least she isn't taking bets on whether he passes or fails the test," Ranma laughed.

"Oh, she still may be doing that," Kasumi laughed. "I don't think Nabiki is going to change that completely."

* * *

Since going up to his room was, at least at this point, out of the question, Ranma stayed with Kasumi and helped set the table for dinner, and once everything was set, Kasumi went to tell Akane dinner was ready.

Although Kasumi didn't receive an intelligible response from Akane, she made an appearance, arriving at the dinner table about the same time Nabiki came in through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late," Nabiki said. "Kuno wanted me to stay with him while the teacher corrected his exam. It wasn't a great score, but he passed. His teacher said that if he can pass one more, he will be ready to take the real thing."

"That's very good," Kasumi said. "You'll have to congratulate Kuno for me."

Nabiki turned to greet Akane but saw the less than happy look on Akane's face. "Gee sis! I haven't seen you look this angry in a long time. What did your future husband do this time?"

"Mind your own business," Akane replied curtly, cutting off Nabiki.

The intensity of Akane's response caught everyone off guard. Akane just took her regular seat and said nothing more.

"Nabiki, why don't you get washed up," Kasumi said breaking the silence, "and I'll get father. He was going over some paperwork he received from the community association."

"You mean you're going to wake him up," Nabiki quipped as she left the dining room area. "Lately Father can't seem to stay awake long enough to read the newspaper let alone some boring documents from the community planning board."

"If you'd like Kasumi," Ranma volunteered, "I'll get your father. I think he's kind of bored with my father not around."

Ranma made the request with a pleading look that begged, 'Please don't leave me here alone with Akane.'

"If you would," Kasumi replied understanding Ranma's appeal, "and I'll get dinner on the table."

* * *

Ranma explained the situation to Soun to limit the chance of another outburst like the one that had happened with Nabiki.

"So you have no idea of what you said that might have upset her?" Soun asked.

"Not a clue," Ranma replied. "But I'll talk with her before we go to bed tonight."

"That's a good thing to do," Soun said. "Never go to sleep angry. Always work things out so you can have a fresh start in the morning."

"I have a better reason for getting this settled as quickly as possible," Ranma replied with a smile.

Raising his brow a bit, Soun asked, "And that is?"

"With Akane's bed being as small as it is," Ranma answered, "having her angry with me would not make for a restful night of sleep."

* * *

Conversation around the dinner table remained subdued. Although Akane sat in her normal position next to Ranma, Akane said nothing to Ranma, even when he asked for something to be passed. She didn't ignore Ranma, but she didn't verbally respond either.

Conversation remained subdued at least until near the end of the meal.

"I understand that there was some excitement in the neighborhood today," Nabiki said, trying to break the oppressive silence.

"I hadn't heard anything about it," Soun responded, also uncomfortable with the extended silence.

"Yeah, up in the park at the city overlook," Nabiki continued. "Apparently some girl tried to kill herself by jumping from the overlook."

"Why, that's terrible," Kasumi commented.

"It was probably some crazy girl depressed because the guy she confessed to rejected her," Nabiki said rather sarcastically.

What came next took everyone by surprise (except for Ranma who was desperately hoping that the topic would be dropped).

Akane stood up from the table and yelled, "You don't know. You don't know anything. It wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all." And then she ran from the room.

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a moment and then turned to look at Ranma.

"The girl is one of Akane's friends from the Gymnastics Club." Ranma explained. "Akane and I were the ones who found her."

"Then, she's all right?" Kasumi asked.

"There were only some bump and bruises and cuts," Ranma reported, "or at least that's what Doctor Tofu said."

"Tofu?" Kasumi queried.

""I called him to come up to look her over," Ranma said. "He said that she might have a possible concussion, so they took her to the hospital. But other than that, she should be fine."

"So that's why I didn't get an answer when I called Tofu at his office," Kasumi said.

"I'm sorry," Nabiki said. "It never occurred to me that Akane might know her."

"I wouldn't expect you to know," Ranma replied. "I'll talk with her after my class tonight. Hopefully she'll have cooled down enough to tell me what I did wrong and I can apologize."

* * *

Tonight Akane and Ranma had planned to finish their summer English assignment. Although English was not Akane's strongest subject, she had a far better grasp of it than Ranma, who might be able to ask the location of the men's (or ladies') room if he was ever stranded in the United States.

But even after class when Ranma finally went to their room, Akane was still in no mood to talk to him. She sat on the bed reading the book for her literature assignment.

"Akane, do you want to work on our English assignment?" Ranma asked. "I think we can finish that tonight."

Akane said nothing in reply, but seemed to bury herself deeper in her book.

Ranma sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Akane, may we talk?"

"Just leave me alone," was Akane's reply as she got up from the bed and sat down at one of the chairs at the desk.

Startled, and a bit angry, Ranma got up from the bed and sat down at the desk with Akane. "No! I won't leave you alone. Look, I know I said something to hurt you… to make you angry, but I'm an idiot. You know that. You've told me that enough times since we met. I can't figure out what it was that I did or said. I'm clueless. I would like to apologize, but unless you tell me what it was, I'm stuck."

Akane continued to look at her book.

"Don't ignore me!" Ranma yelled as he grabbed the edge of the book and pulled it down from her face. Akane looked up and glared at Ranma, took the book and slammed it down on the desk and then stood up.

"You want to know why I'm angry," Akane yelled. "You want to know why I'm hurt? What kind of girl do you think I am? Do you really think that I would be interested in having a relationship with Miyuki?"

"I guess that would depend on how you define relationship."

"Do you think that I would be interested in having sex with Miyuki? Do you think that I would be interested in having sex with another girl?"

"I never thought you would be interested in anything like that."

"Then why, when Miyuki asked if it would be alright to share me, you said that she would have to ask me?"

"Because Akane, your friend had just tried to kill herself after confessing her feelings to you. What did you want me to say? 'No, and I want you to stay away from my fiancé.' I am not my father. I think a have a little bit of tact."

Akane remained standing, intently staring at Ranma. Ranma stood up and faced Akane, taking Akane's hands in his.

"I didn't mean anything like that Akane. I never thought that you would want to have a sexual relationship with Miyuki. If that is the way it sounded to you, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant. I have no objections for you and Miyuki to remain friends. In fact, I think that's exactly what she's going to need. But Akane, I'm sorry. I never doubted your sexual preference… ever. Will you forgive me?"

Akane and Ranma stood frozen in that position for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, bowing her head and breaking eye contact Akane said, "I feel like such an idiot, Ranma. I was so angry with you because I really thought that you thought that I might want to go to bed with Miyuki. You're not the one who should be asking to be forgiven, I should be. I always seem to get it wrong. I always seem to misunderstand. I always seem to come to the worst possible conclusion. Will you forgive me?"

Ranma released Akane's left hand and placed his hand under Akane's chin, lifting her head with a gentle pressure until the pair made eye contact. "I love you Akane."

After a brief moment of looking into each other's eyes, Akane and Ranma embraced and kissed.

* * *

And, if you listened very carefully, in quiet voices, through the wall, you could hear Nabiki say, "I don't think the English homework will get done tonight."

And you could hear Kasumi reply, "I think you're right."

* * *

The second Akane walked into the locker room at school the following morning, she was greeted with, "Did you hear what happened to Miyuki yesterday?"

Speculation about the reasons for Miyuki's actions ran from trouble at home to a rejected confession of love. One rumor that had initially gained wide acceptance was that Miyuki had confessed to Ranma and had been rudely rejected by the clod. Some rumors told that Miyuki was barely clinging to life, while others told of massive injuries that would keep Miyuki bedridden for the remainder of her life.

"Miyuki will be fine," Akane said. "The doctor said that there weren't any serious injuries and the only reason she's still in the hospital is in case she suffered a concussion."

"Did you go visit her at the hospital?" one girl asked.

Another asked, "How did you find out about it?"

Akane closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to lie, but she felt no urge to tell the whole truth. "Ranma and I are the ones who found her. Ranma ran for help and I stayed with her on the ledge."

Complete silence fell over the group and each girl looked at Akane with varying degrees of shock and disbelief. The silence was broken when someone asked, "Do you know why she did it?"

"I only know bits and pieces from what she said when she was half conscious on the ledge," Akane answered. "I don't know everything so I won't even try to guess. If you really want to know, go to the hospital and ask her."

Again the members of the Gymnastics Club stood silently.

"You are going to visit her at the hospital?" Akane said in a slightly raised tone of voice. Several of the girls turned away, unable to meet Akane's gaze.

"I don't believe you people," Akane said in disgust.

"All right ladies," the coach called into the locker room. "Let's get started. If you want to gossip, do it when you aren't wasting my time."

The girls began to slowly file out of the locker room, finally leaving behind Akane, Sayuri, Yuka and Hikari. Sayuri turned to face Akane and said, "There is another rumor going around that no one will voice openly. Some people are saying that it wasn't Ranma that Miyuki confessed to… that it was someone else who rejected her."

Sayuri and the others turned away and walked out of the locker room, leaving Akane alone.

* * *

"I think we may be the only ones who will come to visit Miyuki," Akane said to Ranma as they entered the front doors of the hospital.

"Do they all feel that uncomfortable that Miyuki tried to kill herself," Ranma asked.

"I think so," Akane replied. "Not that I feel all that comfortable about doing this. I really don't know what to say to her."

"Don't worry about it, Akane. Just talk to her like you always would. She really just needs someone to talk to at this point."

At the front desk they asked for Miyuki's room number, which the woman behind the desk looked it up. "Room 403", the woman said. "The elevators are around the corner and to your left."

Following directions, Akane and Ranma entered an elevator a pressed the button for the fourth floor. It wasn't particularly busy, so they had the elevator to themselves.

"But what if she brings up how she feels about me?" Akane asked.

"Then she brings it up… and you talk about it… and you talk about how you feel about her," Ranma replied. "Just be honest… with her and with yourself."

The elevators doors opened and Akane and Ranma exited to the hallway. A sign indicated that Miyuki's room was to the left and was in fact only two rooms from the elevator. Akane took a deep breath to steady her self and then she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Miyuki's voice called out. Akane opened the door and entered the room with Ranma following closely behind.

"Akane… Ranma…" Miyuki said sitting up in her bed. "You're the last people I expected to come to visit, but I'm glad you came. It is so boring being stuck here, but that's my own fault."

"How are you feeling?" Akane asked tentatively.

"Better," Miyuki answered. "I have some rather interesting bruises and a rather nasty looking cut on my leg. And if I move my head too fast and stop, it feels like my brain is still spinning. But beside all of that, I feel pretty good. Really stupid, but otherwise pretty good." And then after a moment of quiet reflection, "Good to be alive."

"I'm glad," Akane said with a smile. "How is your mom taking all of this? She was pretty torn up when she read your note."

"Well, mom isn't exactly happy with me," Miyuki responded. "She spent almost two hours last night explaining to me how stupid I was for doing something like this." Miyuki bowed her head and continued, "After she went home last night she read the letter that was meant for you Akane. When she came in this morning to see me, we had a long talk. She isn't very comfortable with the way I feel, but I think she accepts it."

After a moment of silence, Miyuki lifted her head and could see that Akane did not look at all comfortable. "I'm sorry, Akane. That wasn't very considerate of me. You must think that I'm some kind of weirdo."

Akane smiled. "I don't think you're a weirdo. I'm marrying the weirdo."

"Hey!" Ranma said.

"I guess I really can't understand how you feel," Akane said. "And it does make me feel uncomfortable." Akane stood silently for a moment and then continued, "But I do appreciate that you feel that way… and honored. And I know that I'll never be your lover, but I do want to be your friend."

"I really can't ask any more of you," Miyuki said, finally bringing a smile back to her face. "You really are a special person to still want to be my friend after all of this… So sit down and tell me, what is all the gossip around school? What are people in the Gymnastics Club saying about me?"

"Well," Akane said as she and Ranma sat down, "There's one rumor that you're on the verge of death, or that you're paralyzed for life."

"I don't feel paralyzed," Miyuki said as she flexed her arms and legs. "What are people saying about why I did it?"

"Most everybody is saying it was because you confessed your love for someone and they rejected you. A few of them think it was Ranma, but I think Sayuri and Yuka and Hikari have figured out that it was me."

"Well, actually," Miyuki said after a moment of thought, "I never gave you the chance to reject me. I just sort of ran off. But the idea of Ranma sounds interesting. You can have him when he's a guy and I can have him when he's a girl. That way everybody is happy."

It didn't take more than a moment for Akane and Ranma to look at each other and then respond in unison, "No!"

Miyuki began to laugh, "I'm just joking."

* * *

"Thank you for visiting with me," Miyuki said as Akane and Ranma stood up to leave. "You can't believe how boring it is here."

"I can believe it," Akane said. "I spent time in the hospital when I hurt my ankle."

"I remember that," Miyuki said. "Thank you again. It was really nice to have someone to talk to."

"Do you have any idea when you'll be released?" Ranma asked.

"No clue," Miyuki replied. "The doctor is worried about a possible concussion and I think my mother is worried that I might still be suicidal."

"You're over that though, right?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I'm over that, Akane," Miyuki replied. "After having the chance to talk with you, I feel much better about things. I still love you Akane, but now that I've had the chance to talk to you and think about it, I don't see us as lovers… just very good friends."

"I'm glad," Akane said with a smile. "I was really worried about you."

"Thank you," Miyuki replied.

"We can come visit tomorrow after dinner," Ranma said. "No evening classes on Saturday. Maybe we can bring a sample of Akane's cooking."

"That's if there is anything to bring," Akane said. "Remember, your mother and father are coming to visit tomorrow so that we can finish up the last of the wedding preparations. Your father will suck down anything that's left over."

"We can put something aside ahead of time," Ranma said.

"You don't have to do that," Miyuki said. "I don't want Ranma to miss the opportunity to spend time with his parents."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miyuki asked.

"If you knew my father," Ranma said, "you would understand."

"We will come to visit if we can, Miyuki," Akane added.

"Before you go…" Miyuki said. "I'd like to ask you something. In the locker room, when I told you how I felt about you Akane, I imposed on you and gave you a kiss. I felt bad that I had forced myself on you like that. I was wondering… with your permission, and with Ranma's permission also… I was wondering if I could kiss you again."

Akane looked at Ranma questioningly, but Ranma said, "You let Kodachi kiss me."

Akane wanted to say that that was different, but after a moment she though, maybe it wasn't. Akane turned to Miyuki and bent toward her.

"Akane, you don't know how lucky you are to have someone like Ranma who loves you." Miyuki reached out and pulled Akane toward her and quietly whispered something in her ear. Akane turned her head slightly to look at Ranma as Miyuki continued whispering. Suddenly Akane began to blush brightly. Miyuki smiled and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So, you don't think anyone else from the Gymnastics Club will come to visit Miyuki?" Ranma asked as the pair walked together toward home.

"I really doubt it," Akane answered. "When I brought up the idea this morning at Gymnastics, everyone looked at me like I was crazy."

"You are marrying me," Ranma said with a broad smile. "I think that certifies you as crazy, at least on one count."

"That's true," Akane replied, "but I think it's more than that. It's like they're afraid to talk to her because she tried to kill herself."

"Probably because they're afraid that they might say something to upset her."

"That, and I think most of them suspect that Miyuki confessed to me. They won't come out and say it to me, but Sayuri just about said as much. I think the idea of one girl falling in love with another really frightens them… not that I feel all that comfortable with it either."

Akane and Ranma walk in silence. After a moment Akane turned to Ranma and asked, "How do you feel about it? How do you feel about Miyuki's confession?"

"Like I said before," Ranma replied, "I can at least understand why Miyuki feels the way she does. All of the things she admires in you are the same things that I love in you… your strength… your determination… your sense of humor… your beauty… all those thing that I think make you special"

"You love me for my beauty?' Akane laughed. "After all the times you said I was ugly, you love my for my beauty?"

"Actually I don't remember saying you were ugly and if I did, I'm sorry," Ranma replied. "I usually said that you weren't cute. You're too smart and strong and motivated to be cute. You are beautiful… not cute."

Akane smiled. "Thank you Ranma, but back to what I asked before. How do you feel about Miyuki confessing her love to me?"

Ranma said nothing for several seconds.

"Well?" Akane said as she stopped walking.

Ranma took another step and stopped also. He turned to Akane and said, "I don't mind Miyuki being your friend. Even the idea of Miyuki kissing you doesn't bother me all that much, but beyond that I want you to have only one lover, and I want that to be me."

"And Ranma, I only want one lover, and that is you."

"I love you Akane."

"I love you too, Ranma. Let's get home. We still have that English homework to finish. That will leave us with only Literature, Current Events and History homework."

Akane and Ranma begin walking again, hand in hand.

"After we finish the English, we should probably start working on the History assignment," Ranma said.

"Anything to put off the Literature assignment, right?"

"I decided to try the other book that I had to choose from," Ranma answered. "At least this one doesn't put me to sleep, but I still have most of the book to read. I'd like to get the other assignments out of the way, so I can really concentrate on reading."

"OK, then, History it is."

"Akane, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did Miyuki whisper to you that made you blush?"

Ranma turned to see Akane's face turn bright red again.

"Noth… Nothing… Really", Akane stammered. But Akane's face turned a brighter red under the enquiring eye of Ranma.

"Really, Ranma. It was just something silly that Miyuki said. It really wasn't anything."

Even though Ranma wanted to ask for more of an explanation, the look in Akane's eyes pleaded that he shouldn't. It wasn't a look that Ranma saw often, so he decided that really didn't need to know.

* * *

The last person anyone expected to see at practice Monday morning was Miyuki, but there she was. She had been confined to the hospital through the weekend and on Sunday night when Akane and Ranma had last visited, she still wasn't sure when they would release her from the hospital,

"They sprung me first thing this morning," Miyuki said to the small group of girls that had gathered around her. "I won't be able to practice for at least a few weeks, but this is better than being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do."

Most of the members of the club kept their distance, but several of the girls including Yuka, Hikari, Sayuri and of course Akane came over to greet Miyuki.

"How are you feeling?" One of the other members of the club asked.

"Not too bad," Miyuki responded. "My butt still hurts from where I bounced a few times and the cut on my leg itches like crazy. My head doesn't hurt as much as it did, but it still reminds me that I did something really stupid. But overall not all that bad."

There was a long silence broken when Yuka finally asked, "Did you really try to kill yourself?"

"Yes Yuka," Miyuki said with a sad smile. "I really did try to kill myself. Thankfully I botched it really badly. And thankfully Ranma and Akane found me. If any of you ever get the idea that it might be a solution to your problems, it isn't. Believe me, it isn't."

"But why did you try?" Another girl asked.

"Because I thought it was the only solution available to me," Miyuki answered. "I didn't think that I had any other option. I was wrong. Someone very special to me helped me see how wrong I was. And that is a debt I will never be able to repay."

"Did you really confess to Akane?" Sayuri asked.

Miyuki looked at Akane for a moment and then said, "Yes, I confessed to Akane. I told her I love her… and I still do."

The entire group stood in shocked silence, staring at Miyuki.

"And what did Akane say?" another girl finally asked.

"What do you think she said?" Miyuki laughed. "She rejected me. Do you think I would have tried to kill myself if she accepted my love? No, Akane is very much in love with Ranma, so I really didn't stand much of a chance."

Still everyone stood and stared at Miyuki.

"Yes, I'm in love with another girl," Miyuki said. "I guess that makes me a lesbian. That's just who I am and the way I feel. But look at it this way… I won't be trying to steal away any of your boyfriends. Come on, you better get back to practice before the coach has a fit."

Slowly the group began to disperse, leaving Miyuki and Akane standing together.

"Are you all right?" Akane asked.

"As well as I can be," Miyuki replied. "I don't think I necessarily won anyone over to my side, but I really didn't expect to. Would you like me to spot for you?"

"If you feel well enough, I wouldn't mind."

"The doctors just don't want me doing tumbling runs or the bars, but I should be able to spot for you."

"I've got some new moves to try on the beam… If you're willing."

Akane and Miyuki began walking toward the balance beam.

"And I promise I won't try to cop too many feels," Miyuki said with a broad smile.


	25. Misery Loves Company

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 25 – Misery Loves Company**

When Ranma thought about it, since he had proposed to Akane, there were really very few things that could make his life truly miserable. His relationship with Akane, although not without it's little bumps, was, as far as Ranma was concerned, the best thing that could have ever happened. Even some of the little thing about Akane that had been a major source of irritation, now really didn't matter and in fact really became part of what made Akane 'Akane'.

Other facets of his life had changed also. He no longer had a multitude of fiancés chasing after him. Kodachi had changed her life around. Shampoo was no longer an issue and Ukyo actually enjoyed the position of being Ranma's pseudo-sibling. Without the angst of a marriage promise between them, they could talk freely as friends and offer each other advice. And strangely enough, it was Uchan who was asking the advice of Ranma (and Akane).

Since, Ryoga had moved into the same building where Ukyo both lived and operated her okonomiyaki restaurant, Ryoga and Ukyo were seeing a great deal of each other. Mizuki had also taken a liking to Ukyo and although Mizuki still insisted in sleeping without benefit of nightclothes and cuddled up closely with Ryoga, she was acting more like a little sister that dearly loved her older brother.

But even in the relatively short time Ryoga had been living there, things had progressed to the point where Ukyo and Ryoga went shopping together (Ukyo knew enough not to send Ryoga alone) without Mizuki chaperoning. Nothing really serious… but progressed to the point where Ukyo was asking Akane and Ranma about the idea of inviting Ryoga (and Mizuki) to dinner at her apartment.

The situation between Shampoo and Mousse had also changed, not that anybody who didn't really know them would notice, but enough that Ranma and Akane could see the difference. Shampoo was now asking Mousse to do things for her in an almost civil tone of voice (not that Mousse would have refused no matter what the tone of voice was), but the periods of screaming at the top of her lungs and long periods of silence were now gone.

The biggest surprise of all was when Grandma Cologne confided that Shampoo had consented to go see a movie with Mousse, although Shampoo would never openly admit that it was a date. They just happened to want to go see the same movie at the same time. When Ranma commented that Shampoo, to his knowledge, had never gone to see a movie before, Shampoo shouted a loud protest, but the blush in her cheek told a slightly different story.

But, even as well as life seemed to be, there were still a few things that could make Ranma's life miserable to the extreme, and one of those things was scheduled to happen tomorrow.

"Ranma, its only one day," Akane said as she sat next to Ranma on their bed. "And it's not even an entire day. Just part of the afternoon and evening."

"I know," Ranma replied as he scratched the head of a contented Katsu, who was sitting comfortably on Ranma's lap. "But our lives have been so much less complicated ever since mom took dad back home. No, even an afternoon and evening seems like too much."

"I think you're making too much out of this," Akane said critically. "It really can't be that bad."

"Akane," Ranma said, looking at Akane with unusually serious look, "think about what you just said and think back to the last time my dad was here."

After a moment of silent reflection Akane closed her eyes as a sudden chill ran down her back. The smile that had been on Akane's face turned into a frown. It had just been the previous Saturday, but Akane's natural ability to block out things she really didn't want to see or think about had kicked in. But all it required was a gentle reminder from Ranma for her to remember.

"If your father ever tries to grab me like that again," Akane said, "I'm going to borrow your mother's sword and perform some not so delicate surgery on him."

"Give me half a chance," Ranma said, "and I'll hold him in place for you."

"No need," Akane said, finally smiling again. "The surgery I have in mind would be far more effective on a moving target. You're right though. In just the short time he's been out of the house, I'd forgotten how obnoxious your father was."

"You didn't have to put up with him as long as I did," Ranma replied removing Katsu from his lap. "You need to move Katsu. I need to get my literature book."

Katsu meowed gently and walked across the bed and brushed up against Akane. Akane gently scratched Katsu, eliciting another appreciative meow. The kitten curled up on the bed next to Akane.

"How much more do you have to read of your book?" Akane asked.

"About a third," Ranma said as he returned to the bed with his book. "I was hoping to finish it this weekend and start on the report, but I have a feeling I won't finish for a few more days. How is your report coming?"

"I was doing really well, but preparation for the wedding as kept me busy for the last three days."

"And you won't have much of a chance to work on it tomorrow."

"No, between Gymnastics' practice and your parent coming, tomorrow is going to be a total loss."

"You can say that again. What time are my parents supposed to get here?"

"Your mother said that they would be here about four… and the party is scheduled for six."

"I really wish that you wouldn't make such a big deal out of this."

"Ranma, It's your eighteenth birthday. After tomorrow we can **legally** get married."

"I don't know what our fathers were thinking. That first wedding wouldn't have been legal."

"My dad still thinks that the ceremony is far more important than all the legal papers."

"My dad probably wasn't thinking. He was more interested in the food at the reception than anything else."

Akane sat quietly for a moment rubbing the head of Katsu, who purred in appreciation. "Ranma, is there something special you would like for your birthday?"

"Not really," Ranma replied. "I wouldn't even know what to ask for. My dad wasn't big on celebrating my birthday. We never did anything for it while we were on the road, and I was too young to remember doing anything when I was still at home."

"I never realized that," Akane said somewhat shocked. "But when I think about the way your dad is, it makes perfect sense."

"Are you going to do the shopping right after practice?"

"No," Akane responded after a short pause. "I'm going out to the ice cream parlor with Yuka and Sayuri and Hikari and Miyuki after practice."

"How are the people from Gymnastics' Club treating Miyuki now?"

"Some of the people from the club won't have anything to do with her. Miyuki still isn't well enough to practice, but when she spots for me on the beam or on the bars, some of the club members will go to practice on other apparatus. And I haven't heard it officially, but the coach supposedly asked her to quit the team."

Shaking his head, "How about Yuka and Hikari and Sayuri?"

"They were doing the same thing at first… especially Hikari," Akane answered. "But we had a long talk Wednesday after practice. I think Yuka is still uncomfortable, but at least she's talking with Miyuki now."

"So, whose idea was it to get together today?"

"It was mine. Before you proposed, we would get together all the time after practice on Saturday and have a treat, but I realized that we haven't done that since then. You and I have gone a few times, but I haven't gone with Yuka and Miyuki and Sayuri and Hikari. Is there a problem?"

Ranma smiled. "No problem at all. In fact it really sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't mind if I could go along with you."

"This is a girls only gathering."

"You know I can take care of that."

"Ranma!"

"I'm only joking. I think you need the break. It looks like the next two weeks are going to be even more hectic."

"I have my final fitting for my wedding dress next Saturday… and Kasumi and I are going shopping some time this week for gifts for the wedding guests now that we have a final count. There will be wrapping, and seating cards and Kasumi thinks of something else every day."

"Then you do need a break. Enjoy yourself tomorrow and have some extra hot fudge for me."

"Ranma, how long do you intend to read?"

"I want to finish at least two more chapters and maybe a little more. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was thinking of taking a bath and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Of course I would. Let me read for a little while and then we can take a bath together."

* * *

The gathering at the ice cream parlor was a welcome break. The morning practice had been particularly grueling, with the coach insisting that Akane work a number of new elements into her balance beam routine. None of the new elements were particularly difficult, but they required a significant change in the timing of Akane's routine and that, of course, led to falls from the beam.

Luckily Miyuki was there when Akane needed her to catch her (like she had always been before but now Akane noticed it). But with each fall the coach began another tirade that Akane wasn't properly focused and that she needed to examine her priorities.

Akane, Miyuki, Yuka, Sayuri and Hikari were seated around what had become, over time, their regular table, although the seating arrangement had changed slightly. Miyuki, who had always sat between Hikari and Sayuri, changed places with Yuka and now sat next to Akane.

"I can't believe the coach," Yuka said after the waitress took their orders. "She actually asked you to put off your wedding until after the Prefecture Gymnastics Tournament. What is she thinking?"

"She's thinking this may be her only chance to have matching trophies," Miyuki replied. "And unfortunately she sees Akane as her only chance to do that."

"Has she asked you about taking the extra training, Akane?" Hikari asked.

"She asks every day," Akane replied. "And every day I tell her that I don't have the time to fit in any extra training. And every day she tells me that my priorities are all wrong."

"I heard that she came to your house to talk to your father about it," Sayuri said.

"Yeah," Akane said rolling her eyes. "She came by Thursday while Ranma and I were in the dojo with a class. My dad had a pretty good laugh about it. He said that she went on and on about how much potential I had as a gymnast and how I was wasting that potential doing unimportant things like getting married and martial arts."

"That must have gone over well," Yuka laughed.

"My dad says the she stomped out of the house when he called her a brainless idiot who had no idea about what real priorities were about."

"That must be why she's been such a bitch the last few days," Hikari commented. "We haven't had breaks since then."

"Between that," Miyuki said, "and me not voluntarily quitting the club. She told me Tuesday that a number of parents had complained about my association with the club and she asked me if I would consider ending my association with the club. When I told her no, she said that she would start formal proceedings to have me removed from the club and from the school if necessary."

There was a stunned silence at the table.

"What are you going to do?" Sayuri asked.

"Nothing," Miyuki answered. "When I told my mother about it, she almost busted a blood vessel. She was on the phone to the school in a second. She may have even scared some sense into that nutcase principal of ours."

"I don't think that's possible." Akane said. "He has so many screws loose, I'm not sure what's holding him together."

"Ugly Hawaiian shirts," Miyuki answered. "If he takes it off he'll fall to pieces."

"I don't want to think about him taking off his shirt," Yuka said, scrunching up her face is disgust. That would be just too scary."

"OK, who had the double hot fudge sundae?" The waitress asked arriving at the table with the order.

"That would be mine," Akane replied.

"Double hot fudge?" Hikari asked, raising her eyebrow. "You have a fight with Ranma or something?"

"No," Akane answered as the waitress placed the sundae in front of her. "But having an extra order of hot fudge for him was his condition for letting me come today."

"Strawberry sundae?" the waitress asked.

"That is mine," Sayuri said.

"And three chocolate sundaes," the waitress said placing the orders in front of the appropriate people and then leaving the check on the table.

"So did you have to get permission from Ranma to have a treat with us?" Hikari asked.

"I didn't have to get permission," Akane responded. "It's just that we have plans for tonight and he was wondering if I was going shopping right after practice. When I told him about us getting together, he thought it was a really good idea and he told me to have some hot fudge for him."

"Maybe he isn't as bad of a guy as I thought," Hikari said with a smirk on her face. "So what are the big plans for tonight?"

"Ranma's parents are coming to dinner," Akane answered after finishing a spoonful of ice cream. "We're having a little party for him for his eighteenth birthday. I'm cooking dinner and Kasumi is making a cake."

"Ranma's father?" Yuka asked. "Is that the old bald guy with the pet panda?"

Akane couldn't hold it in. She began to laugh uncontrollably as the others at the table (and the other people in the ice cream parlor) looked on.

It took several minutes for Akane to compose herself, but once she did she said, "That pet panda is Ranma's father. He has a curse on him like Ranma does. If you throw cold water on Ranma's Father, he turns into a panda."

"Akane, are you really sure you want to marry into a family that has so many curse associated with it?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm marrying Ranma," Akane said, "not his family. And Ranma's mom is pretty neat."

"So what did you get for Ranma for his birthday?" Yuka asked.

"I don't think she got him anything," Hikari interrupted. "I think Akane is going to tie a ribbon around herself and let Ranma unwrap his gift at bedtime."

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Sayuri said. "That will be Akane's gift to Ranma two weeks from now on their wedding night. Right Akane?"

When Akane didn't respond immediately all eyes turned to find Akane sitting silently, eyes wide.

"Akane, you did get something for Ranma for his birthday?" Miyuki asked.

The sound of Miyuki's voice jolted Akane from her state of shock, "Of… of course I did. I bought a yukata with a dragon design on it for him."

"Is there something wrong, Akane?" Miyuki queried.

"No, nothing is wrong," Akane answered in a quiet voice. "I just thought of something that I really hadn't thought about before."

* * *

Quiet small talk was the order of business until everyone had finished with their sundaes, most of it centered on griping about the gymnastics' coach and Akane's wedding. Any discussion about Miyuki was carefully avoided.

"I have to go," Akane said finishing up the last of her sundae. "I still have grocery shopping to do for dinner tonight."

"So what are you fixing for dinner?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know yet," Akane replied after scraping the last of the hot fudge from the rim of the glass. "It depends on what looks good at the market."

"I really need to be going also," Yuka said. "My mother will be wondering where I am."

"You didn't tell her you were going out with us?" Sayuri asked.

Yuka sat quietly for a moment and then said, "My mother doesn't exactly approve of my association with Miyuki. I think she may be the source of most of her troubles. When she found out about you confessing to Akane, she started calling the school and some of the other parents. She was even talking about removing me from school unless they do something about you."

All five girls sat silently until Hikari finally said, "You're mother is an idiot!"

"Hikari!" Miyuki exclaimed, shocked by the statement.

"Don't worry Miyuki," Yuka said with a smile. "She's right. My mother is an idiot. She is spreading vicious rumors about you based on nothing more than her own prejudice."

Again, silence.

"Miyuki, may I ask you a personal question?" Yuka said with her head bowed slightly. "Have you actually… ever… ever had… had… had sex with another girl?

Under other circumstances, Miyuki would have given a wise-ass answer. That was the way Miyuki was. But Miyuki understood the seriousness of the question and answered, "Yuka, in all honestly, I have never had sex with another girl. And I don't know that I ever will. My hope had always been to have an intimate relationship with Akane, but that will never happen. In fact, I can honestly say that the only person I have ever had sex with is myself… but I think that may be the case with all of us."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement… Everyone that is except Akane, who sat quietly, pondering the meaning of what Miyuki had just said.

* * *

By the time Akane arrived home after shopping, it was after three. Kasumi had already finished Ranma's cake and had started to prepare things in the kitchen for Akane. Ranma was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you Kasumi," Akane said, setting the grocery packages on the counter. "I'm sorry I'm late. The grocery was mobbed. They were running all kinds of meat specials today and the women were like wild animals trying to get the few packages there were. I couldn't get anywhere near the meat counter."

"What did you finally get to cook for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"I went to the fish market. They had shrimp and tuna that looked really good and I remember that there was a recipe for tuna in mother's notebook."

"If it's the recipe I'm thinking of, father will be very happy. It was one of his favorites. But that is a very difficult recipe."

"I know. It was one of the very few recipes that has more than four pages of notes. I may need some help with it."

"Whatever I can do to help, just ask."

"Thank you Kasumi."

Kasumi went to unpack the groceries and Akane went to the cupboard where her mother's cooking notebook was stored.

"How was your gathering with your friends?"

"It was very nice. We had a chance to talk about all kinds of things, especially our lunatic gymnastics' coach. I think being around Principal Kuno is starting to have an effect on her."

"Principal Kuno was never one to inspire anyone to sanity."

"Principal Kuno was principal when you were in high school?"

"He took over as principal just before I started and disappeared during the summer of my third year. No one had any idea where he had gone. On the other hand, no one made any real effort to find him either."

"Too bad he decided to show up again. Have you seen Ranma?"

"He left right after his class this morning and he promised he would be back before his parents arrived"

"I certainly hope so. I don't want to have to deal with his father without Ranma here."

"He promised. I think we can trust him. OK Akane, what would you like me to do?"

"First," Akane said, holding up a large tuna, "can you tell me what I'm supposed to do with this."

* * *

Ranma had been true to his word and arrived at the back door moments before Nodoka and Genma arrived at the front door. Akane and Kasumi were busy with preparing the meal.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Ranma said placing one of the packages he was carrying on the counter. "I stopped at the sweet shop and picked up some of your favorite pastries for later."

"You were gone quite some time just to pick up pastries," Akane said.

"I also stopped at the travel agent and paid the balance on our honeymoon arrangements."

"I though that you weren't going to do that until next week."

"One of the students paid off the balance on his bill and it gave me something to do rather than stew about my father coming to visit."

As Akane spoke, the doorbell rang. "Ranma, I think you're on. Kasumi and I are going to busy in the kitchen for a while longer."

"Are you sure I can't hide in here with you?" Ranma asked.

"No you can't," Akane said giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek.

Ranma had begun to walk toward the door to the dining room when Akane called out, knife in hand, "And make sure he doesn't come into the kitchen. I don't need any suggestions from him on how to improve my cooking."

"I'll do my best," Ranma said with a smile.

* * *

By the time Ranma reached the front door, Soun had already greeted Nodoka and Genma.

"Ranma," came the loud greeting from Genma. "It looks like almost married life agrees with you. It looks like you've put on some weight."

"I probably have," Ranma replied sarcastically, "now that I have the opportunity to eat without someone stealing my food." Turning to Nodoka and bowing, " Hello mother, you're looking good."

"Thank you Ranma," Nodoka replied. "You are looking very well yourself. And happy birthday to you."

"Thank you mom." Ranma replied.

"Genma, aren't you going to wish Ranma a happy birthday?" Nodoka asked Genma in a somewhat stern voice that almost demanded a reply.

"Yeah, right. Happy birthday," Genma said with no particular feeling. "So Ranma, have you and Akane done the deed yet?"

"GENMA!" came the loud and commanding voice of Nodoka.

The grin that usually appeared on Genma's face when he asked about such thing vanished in an instant and Genma immediately stood up straight and faced Nodoka (as did Ranma and Soun). It was only then that Ranma noticed that the sword that had been absent from Nodoka's back on the last few visits was again in place.

"Please come in and have a seat," Soun said. "I have the Shogi board set up. We can get a few games in before dinner."

Soun led Nodoka and Genma to the living room with Ranma following closely behind his father.

"Dad," Ranma said in a quiet voice, "don't even think about going into the kitchen. Akane has a knife… and it's probably somewhat dull at this point… and I know exactly what precious part of your body she intends to use it on if you disturb her while she is cooking."

Genma turned abruptly to face Ranma. Ranma only smile broadly.

* * *

With Soun and Genma engaged in Shogi, Ranma had a chance to sit and talk with his mother.

"Your father is right though," Nodoka said. "You do look as if married life will agree with you."

"It's far less stressful than life on the road," Ranma commented.

"And things are going well between you and Akane?"

"We still have our little disagreements," Ranma said with a smile, "but nothing that we can't talk about and work out without having to resort to screaming and hitting."

"Are you beginning to feel nervous about the wedding?" Nodoka asked.

"I've felt nervous about it from the very beginning mom," Ranma replied.

"That's good," Nodoka said in a tone of voice that Ranma had never heard before. "That means that you're taking this with the seriousness it deserves."

"I just hope that I'm up to the challenge."

"You are son… You are. And I think so is Akane. You two are so different but also so much the same in so many ways.

"I know that Akane and I will have to work together to make this work. I know we will have challenges, but I think if we face them together, everything will be fine."

"You've turned into a smart young man," Nodoka said with a smile, "in spite of spending all of that time on the road with your father."

"Dinner is in the oven," Akane said as she and Kasumi entered the living room. "Good afternoon Mrs. Saotome."

"Please call me Nodoka. Good afternoon, Akane. Good afternoon, Kasumi."

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Saotome."

"So, Akane," Nodoka asked, "what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Something a little different," Akane said with a hint of pride in her voice. "It's tuna slow baked with ginger and garlic. I found the recipe in my mom's notebook and when I saw the tuna at the market today, I thought I would try it."

"It sounds excellent," Nodoka said.

"I have some time before I have to go back to the kitchen and finish dinner so I thought I might come out and talk for a while," Akane said as she sat down next to Ranma.

"I will be back in a few minutes," Kasumi said. "I need to go Tofu's office and make sure he gets here for dinner. Sometimes he gets so lost in what he's doing that he'll forget to eat and sleep for several days."

Suddenly a loud piercing scream could be heard that was unmistakably that of Genma.

"It sounds like my husband lost to Soun at Shogi," Nodoka said with a smirk on her face. "He is such a poor loser."

"Either that," Kasumi said with a sweet smile, "or he discovered that father anchored the board to the floor so that it can't be turned."

* * *

Akane sat and talked with Nodoka and Ranma for about a half hour. While they talked, they were joined by Kasumi who had dragged Doctor Tofu away from his office and by Nabiki and Kuno.

Punctuating their conversation several times was the loud pained screams and complaints from Genma. On the last occasion the complaints were followed by another scream, much louder than those that had been heard before. It was not long after that Soun and Genma joined the others. Soun was smiling broadly and Genma was visibly limping.

"It's not my fault," Soun said with no trace of sympathy in his voice. "You knew very well that the board was attached to the floor."

"And that's another thing," Genma complained. "Having the board anchored like that didn't allow me to get the view of the board that I'm used to."

"I'm sure that not being able to move the board had a significant effect on the outcome of the games," Soun responded.

"Are you insinuating that I might have cheated?" Genma bellowed.

"I'm not insinuating anything," Soun replied. "I don't have to."

"I don't have to take that from…" Genma began to scream, but was interrupted by Nodoka who said in a loud clear voice, "Children, that will be enough!"

Both men responded immediately and found places to sit, not only distancing themselves from each other but also from Nodoka.

Akane smiled and snickered to herself. "I need to excuse myself and continue with dinner. Ranma, the rest of our guests should be arriving soon."

"I'll take care of welcoming them when they arrive," Ranma said as he stood with Akane and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Akane exited toward the kitchen while Ranma returned to his seat.

"Who else is coming tonight?" Nabiki asked.

"Ryoga is coming with Ukyo and Mizuki," Ranma answered. "And Shampoo is coming with Mousse. We invited Cologne, but she said that someone needed to mind the café."

"And since Akane is busy in the kitchen," Genma said in a quiet but sarcastic tone, "Ranma gets to play hostess."

Nodoka turned and cast an evil look and Genma, but Ranma said nothing in response.

"A few of Akane's friends from gymnastics may stop over later for cake and ice cream," Ranma continued.

"Akane's friends," Genma said quietly. "Weren't you allowed to invite your friends?"

Everyone's heads turned to look at Genma and Nodoka let out a sharp reproach, "Genma!"

"Don't worry mother," Ranma said. "Let him get is licks in. He doesn't get a chance to do it often and I'm not going to let it bother me."

* * *

In short order the other guest did begin to arrive, with Ryoga, Mizuki and Ukyo being the first to arrive.

When Ranma opened the door he almost didn't recognize them. Well, he recognized Ryoga. He was still wearing the same clothing he always wore (although it was obvious that someone had made the effort to clean them up and repair them). Ukyo, on the other hand, was wearing a frilly light blue party dress (with a hem that was a significant distance above her knees) and Mizuki wore a pink dress that exposed a significant amount of cleavage. Each girl had taken position of one of Ryoga's arms and showed no evidence of giving it up.

"Uchan, I don't think I've ever seen you voluntarily dressed up like this," Ranma said as he stood aside to let them through the door. "You really look beautiful."

Ukyo began to blush brightly.

"Mizuki say that if Mizuki have to dress fancy tonight Ukyo have to dress fancy too," Mizuki reported. "Ryoga turn as red as Ukyo when Ryoga see Ukyo and Mizuki."

"Ryoga isn't used to being accompanied by such beautiful women who are dressed in such pretty cloths," Ranma said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Both Ryoga and Ukyo blushed brightly.

Mizuki looked at both Ryoga and Ukyo and said, "I think Ryoga love Ukyo, but Ryoga not say he love Ukyo and Mizuki not understand why Ryoga not say so."

Ranma could almost feel the heat from Ryoga and Ukyo's blush.

"It's… It's not… not like that," Ryoga stammered. "Ukyo and I are… are just good friends. Right Ukyo… good friends."

"That's right, Mizuki," Ukyo said, almost equally as flustered. "Ryoga and I are good friends."

Mizuki just stared at the pair and shook her head.

"Please come in and have a seat," Ranma said. "Akane is finishing in the kitchen. My mom and dad are already here… and so are Doctor Tofu and Kuno."

Mizuki led the way into the house leaving Ryoga and Ukyo (still arm in arm) with Ranma.

Looking at the pair Ranma said, "I think Mizuki is very perceptive."

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga quickly replied as the pair quickly disengaged their arms.

* * *

No sooner had Ranma escorted Ryoga, Ukyo and Mizuki to the living room that the doorbell rang again. This time Ranma was greeted by Shampoo (who entered first) and Mousse (who was at least ten steps behind).

"I not care what that silly Mousse say," Shampoo said as she walked past Ranma. "I not on date with Mousse. We just walked here together because we both invited. This is not a date!"

Ranma smiled and waited for Mousse to catch up.

* * *

Precisely at six Akane came into the living room and announced, "Dinner is ready."

Akane had come out earlier and asked Kasumi and Nabiki to help set the table and to warn people that dinner preparation was nearly complete.

As people found their placed around the table, Genma at first attempted to sit next to Ranma (as he had when Genma was still living in the Tendo house), but Nodoka none too gently directed him to a place at the far end of the table. Ukyo and Mizuki, of course sat to either side of Ryoga and Nabiki sat next to Kuno. In an attempt to find a seat as far away as possible from Mousse, Shampoo took a spot that placed her directly across from him.

Soun relinquished his place at the head of the table, allowing Ranma to sit there. Appropriate places were left for Kasumi (next to Doctor Tofu) and for Akane (next to Ranma).

Once everyone had taken their place, Akane and Kasumi brought out dinner, consisting of rice, miso soup, steamed vegetables, skewers of grilled shrimp and the baked tuna with ginger and garlic. With everything in place, Kasumi and Akane took their seats.

"Ranma, will you do the honors," Soun said quietly to Ranma.

Ranma took a deep breath and said, "Itadakimasu!"

To which everyone replied, "Itadakimasu!"

Shampoo carefully examined the food she placed on her plate and then asked, "Akane, you cook all of dinner?"

"All of dinner," Akane replied. "Kasumi made the cake we'll have later."

"Don't worry Shampoo," Ranma said, "Akane has been practicing and has really gotten to be a very good cook."

"Maybe not quite as good as Kasumi," Akane said with a broad smile as she took a skewer of shrimp and placed it on Ranma's plate, "but I haven't poisoned anybody for at least three weeks."

"Four weeks if you count tonight," Kasumi said with an equally broad smile.

"This is very good," Ukyo said after tasting the tuna.

"Your mother used to make something like this," Soun said, but usually it was in the colder weather."

"I know," Akane said. "Kasumi told me, but when I saw the tuna at the market I couldn't pass it up."

"It is still excellent, Akane," Nodoka said. "Don't you think so, Genma?"

"I've had better," Genma replied rather curtly.

"Genma!"

"It probably would have tasted better if he had taken off my plate, mother," Ranma sarcastically. "Akane, this is excellent… you did a very good job."

"Thank you Ranma," Akane replied.

"He's only saying that to get considerations in bed," Genma murmured.

"That was uncalled for!" Ranma shot back.

"Ranma, please don't," Akane said placing her hand on his.

"It was very much called for," Genma said leaning forward against the table. "Since I left, you've gotten soft. All I hear now is 'Yes Akane' and 'Right away Akane'. Living here without me has turned you into a woman."

"No father," Ranma retorted, "living here without you had nothing to do with it. You took care of that your self at Jusenkyou."

Genma stood up at the table despite Nodoka's best effort to keep him seated.

"I don't have to take that from you," Genma bellowed. "I did everything I could to make a man out of you, but it seems that all of my effort was wasted. I don't think you could come close to beating me even if you tried."

Ranma remained in his seat, looked up at his father and said in his normal tone of voice, "And I won't try. You've been trying to provoke something since you got here, and I have no idea why. But I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of fighting with you and ruin everyone else's evening."

"You're nothing but a coward," Genma screamed. "What you need is a good thrashing and some extended training time on the road."

"What I need is a father," Ranma said, slightly raising his voice, "not a personal trainer. What I need is someone I can talk to when I have a problem… someone I can confide in when I need advice. What I don't need is someone to fill me with strange and perverted ideas… someone who would trade me away for the price of a bowl of noodle. If you're willing to be my father, then I need you… But if you're not, then I have no need for you what so ever!"

"I will not listen to this anymore," Genma yelled as he began to walk away from the table. "This wedding will not happen. Without my consent, this marriage cannot occur, and I do not intend on giving my approval until you apologize for your disrespect."

"Get back here and sit down you idiot," came the commanding voice of Nodoka. "First, let me remind you that only one parent's signature is required on the marriage document and that whole point would become irrelevant if there was only one living parent."


	26. Don’t They Teach That In School

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 26 – Don't They Teach That In School**

Akane and Ranma sat on the patio with Sayuri, Hikari, Miyuki, Yuka and Hiroshi. Each had a plate with a piece of cake and some ice cream.

"I'm sorry we missed everyone else," Hikari said, "but someone wanted to wait for someone's bus to come back from soccer camp."

"Hiroshi couldn't help that his bus was late," Yuka said. "And I did promise that I would meet him."

"That's all right," Ranma said. "You really didn't miss very much. My parents left right after we had the cake and ice cream and everyone else left soon after that."

"So how did dinner turn out?" Miyuki asked. "What did you finally decide to make?"

"Everything turned out well," Akane answered. "We had grilled shrimp and baked tuna."

"Baked tuna!" Hikari exclaimed. "In this weather?"

"Yes, baked tuna…" Akane said, rolling her eyes, "… in this weather."

"It is hot," Yuka said. "I think it's hotter now than it was this afternoon."

"I think you're right," Sayuri agreed. "It's too bad there isn't someplace to go to cool off."

"Do you want to sneak into the school and use the pool?" Hiroshi asked.

"Not a good idea," Sayuri responded. "Rumor has it that the principal lives in the school right by the pool area. Last year he caught some people sneaking in and he made them scrub the whole pool area with toothbrushes."

"I can believe the part about him living by the pool," Akane said, "but the part about using toothbrushes to clean the pool I find a little hard to believe."

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Yuka asked.

"Because I'm sure our principal would have come up with some more disgusting way to clean the pool.," Akane answered.

"It's probably not a good idea anyway," Hikari commented. "It's not like we have swimsuits to wear."

"We could go in skinny-dipping," Hiroshi said quietly.

"Oh!" Miyuki said, "Now it comes out. Hiroshi has been away from female contact for four weeks and he wants to see some real live ecchi."

"That isn't exactly true," Hiroshi replied. "The soccer camp was kind of co-ed."

"Kind of co-ed?" Hikari said raising her eyebrow a bit. "Is that like a little bit pregnant?"

"The boys camp was on one side of the lake and the girls camp was on the other side," Hiroshi explained, "and we did do a few activities together."

"What kind of activities?" Sayuri asked.

"Just a few scrimmage games," Hiroshi answered not liking where the line of questioning was going. "Most of the time the girls teams thoroughly humiliated us. The one girls' team looked like some kind of genetic mutation experiment."

"Will you stop," Yuka said. "Hiroshi told me before he left about the camp and that there would be girls at the camp. But I trust Hiroshi."

"So there weren't any pretty girls?" Ranma asked.

"Of course there were," Hiroshi answered. "And I probably did my share of perverted drooling. On the other hand we had a woman teacher who was so hot. I think every guy was making plans on how to hit on her."

"Oh, really" Yuka said, not exactly smiling at the moment.

"Yeah, at least until one of the hunks from another school tried to make a pass at her," Hiroshi said with a smile. "It was three days before he got out of the infirmary… and then after that he spent the next three days doing double drills until he caught up with the rest of us. After that, no one really thought that she was **that** pretty."

"Or at least not pretty enough to have their butts handed to them," Miyuki said with a big smile.

"You can say that again," Hiroshi said. "So did anything exciting happen while I was gone? Yuka hasn't had a chance to fill me in on what's been going on."

"Nothing really, "Miyuki said. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

* * *

"We really shouldn't have stayed this late," Hikari said as she and Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri and Miyuki walked with Akane and Ranma to the door.

"That's OK," Akane said. "Ranma and I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow and I think once school starts again it will be difficult for us to get together like this."

"I've got to get home," Yuka said. "My mom will be freaking out."

"Why?" Miyuki asked. "Because you're with Hiroshi or because you're with me?"

"Neither," Yuka said with a giggle. "It's just because my mother enjoys freaking out."

"Even so," Sayuri said, "we need to get these two love birds home and we need to give these two love birds some time together."

"Hey wait a minute," Hiroshi said. "Yuka and I are good friends. It's not like were sleeping together or anything like that."

"Yet," Yuka quickly added.

"Yuka!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he turned to face Yuka.

"Just joking," Yuka said with a smile.

"Come on. Let's get going," Sayuri said as she gently herded people of the door. "We'll see you Monday morning at practice, Akane"

"I'll see you Monday morning," Akane responded. "Ah, Miyuki, could you stay for a moment. I'd really like to talk to you about something."

"Hey, Miyuki, no funny stuff with Akane," Hikari called out.

"Oh, it sounds like someone is jealous," Miyuki said sarcastically. "I mean, if you like, Hikari, we can do some funny stuff together."

"That's not what I meant," Hikari call back, somewhat flustered and blushing, "and you know it."

"Now I'm disappointed," Miyuki replied. "I'll see you on Monday. And I promise there won't be any funny stuff."

Miyuki stood by Akane as Ranma waved good-bye and closed the door.

"You really shouldn't do that, Miyuki," Akane said. "I think it makes some people very uncomfortable, even when you're joking."

"I know," Miyuki replied, "but she's the one who started it. So what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, ahhh…" Akane stammered.

"I can see that this is going to involve some really heavy girl talk," Ranma said. "And although I somewhat qualify to participate in the conversation, I think Akane might be more comfortable if I were somewhere else. Akane, would you like a bath tonight? I can get it ready while you talk."

"That would be very nice Ranma." Akane answered. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good night Miyuki," Ranma said turning to Miyuki. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Akane, I'll get the bath ready."

"I'm sure I won't be very long," Akane answered.

Ranma walked toward the bath leaving Akane and Miyuki near the entryway.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Miyuki asked once Ranma had departed.

"Maybe we should go out on the patio to talk," Akane replied tentatively.

"Sure," Miyuki replied.

Miyuki and Akane made their way to the patio and sat down on the edge, looking out over the koi pond.

"What I wanted to ask you about is something you said today at the ice cream parlor," Akane said after a long moment of silence.

* * *

At first Miyuki thought Akane was joking with her, but when she saw the look of pure horror on Akane's face when she described a totally outlandish wedding night scenario, Miyuki quickly recanted her story and said, "Akane, relax. I was only joking. Really, I was only joking."

It took a moment to calm Akane, but then Miyuki said, "I'm sorry Akane. I really thought you were joking when you asked about that."

"No, I really didn't have any idea of what you were talking about," Akane replied, blushing brightly. "I really don't have any experience at all when it comes to things like that."

"So you and Ranma…"

"Ranma and I hug and cuddle a lot, but we really haven't gone beyond that."

"But at some point you must have done something more intimate than that?"

The bright blush on Akane's face answered that question without Akane speaking a word.

"And you've never done anything like that by yourself?" Miyuki asked, trying to think of a gentle way to ask.

Akane began to blush even more brightly and shook her head.

"Akane…"

"That's why I blushed so much at the hospital," Akane said quietly. "I never would have though of doing anything like that… And when Sayuri and Hikari started talking about our wedding night, I started thinking and realized that I really don't have any real idea about what I'm supposed to do… I mean I know the basics from health class but…"

"Akane, I really don't know what to tell you," Miyuki said, taking hold of Akane's hand. "I don't have any more experience about things like this than you do, but maybe you could find someone you could talk to. I know you don't have your mom to talk to, but maybe one of your sisters or some other relative."

"I think Kasumi might die of embarrassment if I asked her," Akane replied. "And I don't think Nabiki would be of any help. I don't have anyone I could talk to."

"One person you should talk to is Ranma," Miyuki said. "You need to tell him about how you feel and what you're concerned about. And maybe you two could practice being a little more intimate before the wedding. You might even try what I suggested."

Akane began to blush again, even brighter than before.

* * *

Miyuki didn't stay much longer after that saying that it wouldn't be fair for Akane to keep Ranma waiting since he had gone through the trouble of preparing the bath. Akane made her way to the bath and stood outside the door for a moment.

"Ranma, I'm coming in," Akane said.

"Please come in," Ranma replied from the other side of the door. "Everything is ready."

Akane slid open the door and entered, closing the door immediately behind her. The bath was prepared and Ranma stood in his robe by the bath. When Akane looked around and saw that Ranma had brought her robe also, something that she missed completely, preoccupied as she was.

"I was worried," Ranma said, "When you took so long I was afraid the you might had run off with Miyuki."

Akane blushed brightly, thinking about the conversation she had just had with Miyuki.

"I'm sorry," Ranma quickly said, mistaking the red of Akane's blush for the red of overflowing anger. "That was thoughtless of me. I was just trying to make a joke."

"No Ranma," Akane said quietly. "It's OK. I'm not angry. I was just thinking about something Miyuki said."

"She didn't try to…" Ranma said, looking slightly angry now himself.

Akane interrupted, "No she didn't try to steal me away. There was something that was said when we were at the ice cream parlor this afternoon that I didn't understand and I wanted to ask her about it."

"Considering the number of times I've seen you blush like this," Ranma asked, "should I ask you what it was about?"

"Not now," Akane replied. "Maybe later. Would you like me to wash your back?"

"I was going to ask you if you would like me to wash yours," Ranma replied.

"I would not mind," Akane said, "but considering that it's your birthday, let me wash yours first."

Akane began to undress and almost instinctively Ranma turned his back to give Akane a moment of privacy. Akane noticed in the past that, even when they were alone in their room, Ranma would turn away while she undressed, even if he did turn around afterward when was Akane fully naked.

Maybe, Akane thought, this would be a good time to practice being a little more intimate… if she could do it without dying of embarrassment first.

"Ranma," Akane called out gently, "could you come here for a moment?"

Ranma turned around slowly and faced Akane, but he did not move any closer.

"Ranma, please come here," Akane again said gently, holding out her hand to him. "It's all right. Please."

Ranma reached out his hand to Akane and stepped toward her. Akane embraced Ranma and kissed him.

"Ranma, would you help me undress?"

* * *

Now it was Ranma's turn to blush. Although Akane and Ranma had shared a room (and a bed) for four months now, the one thing he had never done was watch as Akane undressed, let alone help her to do the same. He had, on a number of occasions, had the pleasure of seeing her naked (and he enjoyed every last minute of it), he for some reason felt that the undressing process was something very private.

Ranma wondered if Akane had ever watched him undress.

Akane's body felt so warm pressed against his and Ranma wasn't sure if it was his heart he felt pounding or if his had stopped and what he felt was Akane's heart beating.

"Ranma?"

"Akane, are you sure?"

Maybe it was seeing that Ranma was as nervous and embarrassed as she was. Maybe it was just that inner voice that always seemed to give her the right advice. Or maybe it was just some great cosmic alignment.

"Yes Ranma, I'm sure," Akane answered as she stepped back from Ranma and directed his hands to the buttons on her blouse.

Ranma's hands shook as he attempted to unbutton the top button. It took what seemed like an eternity (and Akane's hand to steady Ranma's) for that first button to release, but after that Ranma gently progressed to the next button and the next after that. When the blouse was completely unbuttoned, Ranma drew the blouse open and Akane allowed it to slip from her shoulders.

Next, with a bit of prodding from Akane, Ranma found the button that secured Akane's skirt and released that. With a little shake of Akane's hips, the skirt fell to the floor.

Ranma had no idea how he unlatched Akane's bra. Ranma never wore a bra in his female form, saying that if he were wearing something like that when he changed into his male form, it would crush him. The fact was, though, that the girl Ranma didn't need a bra even thought his breasts were not by any description small.

Somehow though, with his arms around Akane, he managed to release the hooks that held the back strap in place. And before he realized it, the bra was no longer there and Ranma realized that the only thing between him and Akane's breasts was his robe. He had been in this position before, but this time if felt so much different.

It was when Akane stepped back to slip out of her panties that Ranma realized that he had a problem… one that often happened when he saw Akane in her current state.

Akane put her arms around Ranma again and hugged him and then whispered into his ear, "Ranma, why don't you take off your robe and I'll wash your back for you."

"I'm not sure that would be a very good idea at the moment," Ranma said tentatively. "I'm having a small problem at the moment."

"You think I haven't noticed," Akane said moving her hips slightly against Ranma. "And I wouldn't call it a small problem. Let me wash your back and then we can talk in the bath."

* * *

Although Akane had bathe with Ranma on a number of occasions since that night after the tournament (and washed his back), tonight felt different. Akane felt a warmness that she was not accustomed to, and that warmth increased all that much more when Ranma began to wash her back. Getting into the bath almost felt like a welcome relief.

"Other than your go around with your father," Akane asked after she and Ranma had settled into the bath, "did you have a good birthday?"

"I had a very good birthday celebration, Akane. Thank you. Dinner was excellent. The cake that Kasumi made was one of the best I ever had. The yukata you gave me is beautiful. And it was nice to have all my friends with me today. Even my shouting match with my father wasn't terrible. I said some things that I should have said long ago. It's a was a relief."

"Do you think he'll really stay away from the wedding?"

"I wouldn't count on it. There is food involved… He'll be there. And then there is the matter of my mother."

"You don't think that your mother would actually kill your dad if he messes up the wedding?"

"She might if he messes up the wedding, but I don't think he will. I've seen him like this too many times while we were on the road. He doesn't stay angry long."

"I hope so. Even though your dad is annoying at times… ahhh… most of the time, it still wouldn't be right if he weren't at the wedding."

Both Akane and Ranma sat silently for a long moment. Then, almost to break the painful silence, Akane asked, "Weren't Uchan and Ryoga cute tonight? I don't think I've ever seen two people blush as much as they did."

"Mizuki seems determined on pairing those two up. How did she put it? 'Mizuki think Ryoga and Ukyo make each other happy.'"

"I think she's right," Akane said after a moment of reflection. "I don't think I've ever seen Ryoga smile like that."

"Uchan was smiling too by the end of the evening," Ranma reflected. "And the three of them left walking hand in hand. I feel bad for Mousse though. Shampoo is still making his life miserable."

"Oh! I think there may be hope for Mousse," Akane said with a smile. "After dinner, Shampoo was helping me with the cake and ice cream and she mentioned that she and Mousse had gone to the park the other day and had ice cream together. In the next breath she was denying that it was in any form a date, but the blush in her cheeks said something a little different."

"That is progress at least."

Again a heavy silence filled the bath.

"Ranma, have you thought about after the wedding?"

Ranma was a bit perplexed. He and Akane had discussed the honeymoon plans on several occasions. "I have all of the hotel reservations and I have the train tickets. And I picked up guide books for Kyoto the other day."

Akane spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "That's not what I mean. Have you thought about our first night as husband and wife?"

Ranma could be truly dense at times, but the blush on Akane's face clued him in immediately. As a similar blush developed on his face, Ranma replied, "N… N… No I really hadn't thought about it… at least up until now. Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't a problem, but… ahhh… I was thinking, after I heard Hikari and Sayuri and Yuka talking today that I really don't know anything about what's supposed to happen on our wedding night except what I learned in health class and biology but they really don't talk about things that are supposed to happen on a girls wedding night and I really haven't looked anything up or read any books about it… … so… I guess… I'm kind of nervous about all that kind of stuff and I was wondering if you knew any… thing… … about it?"

Not only was Akane's face red, but it seemed that her entire body was blushing (at least of what he could see above the bath water).

"No, I hadn't thought about it at all really either," Ranma said. "But you may have an advantage over me. I must have skipped the days they taught that in health class, or I just wasn't paying attention. I guess I thought that what was supposed to happen would just happen because it was supposed to."

"Miyuki says that most girls learn these kinds of things from their mothers, but…" Akane's voice trailed off into silence.

"I guess guys would talk to their fathers about things like this," Ranma said reflectively, "but my dad never offered any advice and I never asked him… not that I would trust anything he told me."

"Ranma, I want our wedding night to be he most wonderful time ever."

Taking Akane in his arms and embracing her tightly, Ranma quietly said, "I'm sure it will. We'll be together, so I'm sure it will."

* * *

Akane had never been to this part of the city before, but the directions she received were sufficiently clear that she did not have a problem finding her destination. Her instructions took her to a small house. It was nothing fancy, but it was well kept. Akane walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

It seemed like an eternity, but was actually less than a minute, passed and Akane almost though that no one was home. But then Akane heard the sound of the latch and the door opened.

"Good morning Akane."

"Good morning Mrs. Saotome."

"Please come in… and please, call me Nodoka."

"Thank you", Akane said looking around as she entered.

"Don't worry, Akane," Nodoka said. "Genma is at work at the moment and won't be home for some time. Even if he gets fired from his job, he's smart enough not to come home until his regular quitting time. Please have a seat and I'll make some tea."

Nodoka indicated a small couch in a room that seemed to double as both living room and dining room.

"Let me put the water on and I'll be right back."

As Nodoka exited to what Akane assumed was the kitchen, Akane sat down on the slightly worn, over stuffed couch and looked around. Although small, the room was neatly arranged. There were a number of traditional wall hangings and antique-looking vases holding beautiful traditional flower arrangements. There were several well-kept bonsai. And in one corner of the room was a small memorial shrine.

"You didn't have any trouble finding the house, did you?" Nodoka said as she re-entered the room.

"No. I didn't have any problem at all," Akane replied. "The instructions you gave me were quite clear."

"So, what brings you here today?" Nodoka said sitting down in a chair directly across from Akane. "You said you had some things you wanted to talk to me about. A problem hasn't developed with the wedding?"

"No, everything is fine," Akane answered. "Kasumi has everything under control. I will go for my final fitting for my dress this weekend, and we will begin setting up the dojo for the wedding starting on Wednesday. This will be the last week Ranma and I teach classes until we get back from our honeymoon."

"And my son is behaving himself?" Nodoka asked in a far more serious tone.

"Ranma is being a perfect gentleman," Akane replied.

"Except when he's being a perfect lady," Nodoka commented sadly.

"He doesn't do that very often when he can help it."

"He wouldn't do it at all if it weren't for my idiot of a husband."

"Mrs. Saotome, please don't be so hard on your husband. In some ways I think it has really made Ranma a better man. And what is done is done. I don't have a problem with Ranma occasionally turning into a girl and I think most people who know him accept Ranma as he is."

"You are an amazing young lady Akane… but you went and did it again."

"Did what again?"

"You called me Mrs. Saotome again."

"That won't be an easy habit to break. Respect was something my father taught all of us since we were very young. I'll do my best though… Nodoka."

"That's much better," Nodoka said standing back up again. "The water should be hot by now. I'll be back in a moment."

When Nodoka left the room, Akane began to look around the room again. And again the shrine caught her eye. Akane stood up and walked over to take a closer look at it.

There were several pictures, but two pictures in particular caught Akane's eye. The woman in the picture looked almost exactly like Nodoka, except the woman in the picture was obviously older and there was s strong family resemblance between the man in the picture and Nodoka. Akane assumed that they couple were Nodoka's parents.

Also prominently displayed next to the shrine was the sword that Nodoka normally carried with her… the sword that had been the source of fear in the hearts of Ranma and his father for so many years.

"They're my parents," Nodoka said as she re-entered the room with a tray of tea and pastry. The sound of Nodoka's voice startled Akane. "They died about five years ago in a car crash. The rest of the pictures are the members of my family. Other than my father's mother who I haven't spoken to since my parents funeral and a maiden aunt who comes to visit on occasion, I'm all that remains of my family."

Akane returned to her seat. Akane held her teacup as Nodoka poured and return Akane did the same for Nodoka.

"My parents never accepted my marriage to Genma. They thought that he was unintelligent pervert who was only after one thing and they thought that I was an idiot for having anything to do with him. They thought that I was soiling myself associating with someone who didn't practice one of the pure forms of martial arts. My father was a master in six different traditional forms. He thought that "Anything Goes" was just some garbage form. Although, my father could never get a clear victory against Genma, which probably annoyed my father all the more."

"Why did you marry Ranma's father?" Akane asked after sipping her tea.

"As hard as it may be to believe, Genma was really a wonderful person. Yeah, he was lazy when it came to doing anything other than practicing his martial arts, but he really was a loving person… and he still is, but the years on the road have changed him… not necessarily for the better. And maybe a little bit because my parents told me that I shouldn't."

"Why did you let him take Ranma on the road with him?" Akane asked. "What was that supposed to accomplish?"

"Actually, my parents were responsible for that also. When Ranma turned four, my parents came to me and demanded that I turn Ranma over to them so that he could be properly schooled in the martial arts. Genma had already started working with him on the "Anything Goes" form, but my parents would not accept that. I knew the real reason. I was the only child and my father did not consider a female a suitable inheritor of the title of Master. He would have taken Ranma as his son and I would have been denied any contact with Ranma as long as I was associated with Genma."

"But by sending Ranma off with your husband," Akane said questioningly, "you didn't see your son or your husband for more than ten years."

"The original plan was for Genma and Ranma to stay out on the road for a year, but my father sent out people to bring Ranma home… and to kill Genma, so the time they spent on the road became extended. Genma would write to me when he could, but of course letters could be used to trace where they were. I had no way of writing to them to tell them that my father had died and that the threat was ended. In the last letter I received before they stopped altogether he explained that they were going to do some special training and then they would proceed to the your home to complete the arrangements he had made with Soun for a child from our family to marry a child from the Tendo household. Of course I never heard anything from them after that and that is when I started the effort to find your family."

"You really wouldn't consider killing your husband if he refused to sign the marriage documents… would you?" Akane asked.

"Rest assured that there are things that Genma has done that would be more likely to make me want to end my husband's life, and we already established that even if he did refuse, it would only require my signature," Nodoka said with a big smile. "No I have no intention of doing anything like that to Genma, at least for the moment."

The look on Akane's face was one of relief.

"And just to let you know, Genma and I had a long talk after Ranma's party," Nodoka said with a smile. " Although I doubt that he will actually ever apologize to either you or Ranma, he did acknowledge that we was really being an idiot. He will be at the wedding and he will gladly sign the documents… and he will behave himself."

"I really am glad to hear that," Akane replied. "And I'm sure that Ranma will be happy to hear that as well."

"Well, what Ranma said needed to be said," Nodoka said. "And Genma needed to hear those words from Ranma. It may take some time, but I think Genma is ready to switch to the job of father from that of personal trainer. Now, I'm sure you wanted to talk about something other than to make sure your future father in law wasn't going to show up at the wedding as a shish kabob presentation."

"Well, actually," Akane replied, "there was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm not really sure how to ask."

"I've always found that the best was it to just come out and ask," Nodoka answered.

Akane sat silently for a moment and took another sip of her tea, and then slowly began to say, "It's about our wedding night…" Akane began to blush. "I really don't have any idea about what to expect… or what I should do… or anything. My friend from school said that normally girls would talk to their mother about such things, but…"

What Akane was saying took Nodoka by surprise. Talking to her son's fiancé about their wedding night was the last thing Nodoka expected.

"I guess I'm not really sure what you would like me to tell you Akane."

"I know the mechanics of sex from my health and biology classes from school," Akane replied, "but I can't believe that is all there is to it."

"You and Ranma have been sharing a bed for quite some time now," Nodoka said. "Surely you've not been spending the time just sleeping?"

"Ranma and I hug and cuddle," Akane said quietly. "Sometimes he touches my breasts and that feels really nice." Akane begins to speak in an even more subdued voice. "And sometimes he touches… my… bottom… and that feels really nice also."

"Then Akane, it seems to me that you have a good start as for what to expect and what to do," Nodoka said with a smile that could not be describe any other way but motherly. "Just tell Ranma if what he is doing feels nice and ask him what he would like you to do that would feel nice… Although with Ranma that does present some unique options."

Akane began to blush again.

"Maybe I have a book that might be of some assistance to you."

* * *

Soun was sitting quietly on the patio reading some papers. Ranma entered the patio from the house and looked around for a moment.

"Mr. Tendo, is Akane home yet?"

Soun made a mark on the paper he was reading and then looked up to Ranma, "No, she is still out. You can ask Kasumi, but I think Akane said that she has some errands to run after gymnastics practice and that she would be home in time for dinner. Is there a problem?"

"No. I was just wondering. She didn't mention anything to me before she left for practice."

"I'm sure she mentioned something to me about it last night. Maybe she just forgot to mention it to you."

"I'm sure that's what it is."

Ranma looked around again for a moment and remained standing next to Soun.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about, Ranma?"

"Actually Mr. Tendo, there was."


	27. There Is No Such Thing As a Stupid Quest

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 27 – There Is No Such Thing As A Stupid Question**

"Miss Ranma," one of the girls asked after the class had been dismissed, "is it true that you and Miss Akane are going to get married?"

"It's true," Ranma replied. "Miss Akane and I are going to be married next Saturday."

"I though boys and girls were supposed to get married," another one of the girls from the class said.

"That's kind of difficult to explain," Ranma responded realizing the hole he was digging for himself. He desperately hoped that the girls would leave… or at least change the line of questioning.

"Are you or Miss Akane going to have a baby after your wedding?" still another girl asked.

This line of questioning wasn't turning out to be much better.

"I don't think there will be a baby right away," Ranma replied, trying his best not to blush, but failing miserably.

"That's what happened with my older sister," the girl continued. "She got married and went away and when she came back she got real fat and then she had a baby."

"Ranma, what are you telling my class?" came the voice of Akane from the entrance to the dojo.

"I'm not telling your class anything," Ranma answered, relieved at Akane's timely arrival.

"Miss Akane… Miss Akane…" the girls called out as they gathered around Akane who was carrying several packages.

"Miss Ranma was telling us they you and she are going to get married," said the girl who had been telling Ranma about her sister. "But you and Mr. Ranma should get married so that after the wedding you can get fat and have a baby."

At the mention of having a baby Akane began to blush brightly.

"Don't worry," Akane said. "Mr. Ranma and I will work everything will out, but… right now you all need to get going. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you. I'll see you after Ranma and I get back."

"Goodbye Miss Akane. Goodbye Miss Ranma," came the chorus of voices as the girls exited the dojo.

Ranma took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Akane said, giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for covering my class."

"That's OK," Ranma replied. "Thank you for bailing me out."

"No problem," Akane said. "That's what I'm here for,"

"So why so late? Is everything all right? Your dad mentioned something about having some errands to run after gymnastics."

"A few wedding related errands," Akane said and then after a short pause, continued, "and I went to talk to you mother."

"Were you that worried about the safety of my father?" Ranma asked.

"That, and I wanted to talk to her about a few other things," Akane answered. "Let's go in so you can get changed and we can talk about it."

* * *

Ranma had about an hour and a half before his afternoon class, so he headed to the bath to rinse off (in hot water) while Akane went to their room to drop off the packages she brought and wait for Ranma. It wasn't more that a few minutes that Ranma (now a boy again) joined her.

"How was practice this morning?" Ranma asked after giving Akane a kiss on the cheek.

"The same as usual," Akane replied. "The coach gives me a bunch of new elements to try expecting that I should be able to do them instantaneously. I fall off the beam… Miyuki catches me and the coach starts screaming at me that I'm not focused enough and that I have too many distractions."

"If you ask me, your coach is your biggest distraction," Ranma commented as he sat down on the bed.

"Pretty much so," Akane replied sitting down next to Ranma. "And it seems that the only reason she's adding these particular elements to my routine is because they have a high degree of difficulty. Some of them don't even fit at all into my existing routine. And she wants these elements in place of the first tournament. If I had two months to practice, it might happen, but not if she is just telling me about them now."

"You need to have a long talk with the coach," Ranma said.

"I've tried," Akane said, "but she has her mind set on this and she really doesn't hear what I'm trying to tell her."

"That doesn't sound familiar at all," Ranma said with a broad grin and sarcastic tone, "If you'd like I'll have a talk with her."

"No, let me deal with this," Akane said. "I still haven't used all of my weapons yet."

"How is my mom?" Ranma inquired.

"She is doing well and she said for me to say hello to you."

"And my father is still among the living?"

"Well, I can't testify to that personally because I didn't actually see your dad, but your mother said that he was still quite alive and at work."

"That is still a shock. The idea of my father having a job and earning a living is still makes my head spin."

"I know. I had the same feeling when your mom was telling me about it. Ranma, do you know the reason your father took you away from home?"

"I only know bits and pieces of the story," Ranma answered. "My dad never went into much detail, but had something to do with preserving the 'Anything Goes' form of martial art."

"Someday you should sit down with your mom and dad and ask them about it. Your mom told me some of the story, but I'm sure there's more."

"Is my dad going to show up for the wedding?"

"Your mom said that they talked after the party. She is sure he will."

"In a strange way, that is a relief," Ranma said with a smile. "For as much as we argue and as annoying as he can be at times, it wouldn't be the same if he weren't there."

"I'm glad too."

"So, did you and my mom talk about anything other than whether my dad will be at the wedding?" Ranma inquired.

"We did talk about some other things," Akane said quietly. "Ranma, I hope you don't mind, but there really wasn't anybody else for me to talk to about this… but I asked your mom about our wedding night."

"No… I don't mind," Ranma replied, in an equally quiet voice. "Your probably right. I can't think of anybody else you could talk to either."

Akane and Ranma sat silently for a moment and then Ranma said, "Actually, I ahhh… had a ahhh… talk with ahhh… your father while you were gone."

"You asked my father about our wedding night!" Akane exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to talk to," Ranma responded defensively. "What are my other options? My dad? Or Happosai?"

"You might have talked to someone like Doctor Tofu," Akane replied.

"Akane, Doctor Tofu has just gotten to the point of being able to talk with your sister without sounding like a babbling child. Can you imagine what he might do at the mention of sex?"

Akane chuckled to herself at the thought. "I suppose you're right," Akane answered. "What did my father have to say?"

"Other than a very graphic description of what he would do to me and the various parts of my body if I did anything to soil his lovely little baby girl?"

"He didn't actually say that… did he?"

"That and a few other things that I won't repeat."

"Oh!"

"But once he calmed down, we had a very nice talk. Did you know that your father only met your mother once before their wedding day… and that was when they were about five."

"I've heard that before."

"Your dad told me how the night before the wedding his dad took him off to the side to fill him in on the facts of life. He said that after listening to his dad, he was more confused than before and he wasn't going to do the same thing to me."

"So what did father say?"

"He gave me some advice. He said that as long as we were patient and gentle, everything would work out as it should."

"Your mom pretty much said the same thing to me."

Ranma stood up and walked over to the desk and retrieved a book that was under a stack of other books. When he returned to the sit next to Akane, Ranma was visibly blushing.

"He also gave me this."

Ranma held up the book, which was rather plain in design and was simply titled 'Guide to Sex'.

"Ranma, may I see that?"

Ranma began to blush all the more as he squirmed uncomfortably. "It's… it's… rather… ahhh… ahhh… graphic."

Akane stood up and walked to where she had left her packages. After a moment of sorting through the contents, she retrieved what she was looking for and returned to the bed and sat down. In her hand was a book identical to the one in Ranma's hand.

"Have you looked at that yet?" Ranma asked shyly.

"I had some questions for your mother," Akane replied, "and your mother used the book to show me the answers. Other than that, I haven't really looked at it."

"Your father gave me this when I asked him some questions that I think he was too embarrassed to answer," Ranma said. "I don't think he was very comfortable with the entire conversation."

"Well," Akane said with a smile. "You were talking to him about having sex with his lovely little baby girl. I'm surprised that he didn't try to kill you."

"I'm sure that went through his mind on several occasions."

Akane and Ranma sat quietly next to each other for quite some time.

"Ranma," Akane asked, "are you feeling a little nervous about the wedding and everything?"

"No," Ranma answered. "Not a little nervous… very nervous."

"Same here," Akane agreed. "Are you worried that we're doing the right thing?"

"No, I'm not worried about that at all. I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I worry that I might not live up to expectations."

After a moment of silence, Akane put her arm around Ranma and drew him close to her. "Ranma, you are so silly at times. Maybe that's why I love you so much. You always live up to my expectations… and exceed them. You know what? I'm not going to worry about our wedding night. I'm sure it will be the most wonderful night of my life, because I'll be married to you."

"So," Ranma asked in a subdued voice, "are you going to read the book?"

"From cover to cover," Akane replied with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Kasumi," Soun said as put down his chopsticks.

"I think you really out did yourself today," Nabiki added.

"I found a book of recipes up in the attic," Kasumi replied. "I think it may have been mother's. There were several recipes marked in the book, so I decided to try one of them."

"I don't ever remember your mother making anything like this before," Soun said after a moment of reflection. "But it was very good."

"Hey sis," Nabiki asked, "What are you doing looking around in the attic?"

"Just some things for the wedding," Kasumi answered. "Nothing specific."

"Well, if it turns out that the only thing you end up finding up there is this recipe book," Ranma quipped, "then it was well worth the looking."

Kasumi and Akane stood up and began clearing the table.

"Akane, Nabiki, remember that the final fitting for your dresses is this Saturday," Kasumi said as she gathered dishes from the table. "Akane, could you remind Ukyo and Shampoo that we will meet here for lunch and then go to the dress shop together."

"No problem," Akane replied as she gathered the dishes from her end of the table.

"Ranma," Kasumi asked, "when is your final fitting for your tuxedoes?"

"Next Wednesday evening," Ranma replied. "Uchan will make sure Ryoga finds his way there."

"And when do you pick up the rings?" Kasumi continued with her questioning.

"Wednesday afternoon," Ranma answered. "Akane and I will go to the jewelers and make sure they fit correctly."

"Nabiki, will you remind Kuno about the fitting next Wednesday?" Kasumi asked as Nabiki stood up from the table.

""Sure," Nabiki responded. "I'll remind him tonight."

"You seem to be spending quite a bit of time with Kuno lately," Soun said in a concerned fatherly voice.

"I've been helping him study for his college entrance exam," Nabiki said as she walked toward the door. "He did very well on the two practice tests so he is going to try the mid year admission exam tomorrow."

"Well wish him luck for me," Ranma called out as Nabiki exited the dining room.

Akane and Kasumi continued to clean up from dinner.

"Would you like some help?" Ranma offered.

"No," Akane replied. "I think we have everything under control."

"Don't you have a class to teach this evening?"

"It's my self defense class for the girls at school," Akane replied. "They'll understand if I'm a bit late… But I could use your help for the class."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Akane smiled. "I need someone to act as a molester and attack them."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ranma said shaking his head.

* * *

"That wasn't funny," Ranma said as he limped along side Akane from the dojo toward the house.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Akane replied as she tried to support Ranma. "I never expected it to get out of hand like that… But I expected you to fight back at least a little."

"You think I wasn't," Ranma said. "I learned that lesson when I covered your class of nine and ten year olds… And especially after Yuka threw me across the dojo. What have you been teaching them?"

"Just standard self defense," Akane answered, "… although most of the girls in the class have had multiple encounters with Happosai. I told them to visualize him when they were trying to defend themselves."

"I'm not Happosai," Ranma exclaimed, "but they were out to kill me."

"I'm sorry," Akane said quietly.

Ranma stopped his slow progress and turned to face Akane.

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said with a pained smile on his face. "I'd like to be around the next time Happosai tries anything with them. He is in for the surprise of his life."

"Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" Akane asked.

"I could probably think of a number of things," Ranma answered, "but a nice hot bath would really do the trick."

"One hot bath coming up," Akane said with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course I don't mind," Ranma said. "That was one of the other things on my list of things that would make me feel better."

* * *

"Akane, this feels wonderful," Ranma said, submerged up to his neck in the bath. "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," Akane responded sitting next to Ranma in the bath. "I enjoy being with you like this."

"We seem to be doing quite a bit of this lately."

"I hope you're not complaining," Akane said. "I think we are going to be doing this for the rest of our lives."

"Is that a promise?" Ranma asked as he put his arm around Akane.

"Oh, most definitely," Akane responded as she rested her head against Ranma. "Mmmm… it feels so nice when you hold me like that."

"It does feel nice."

* * *

"So what do you have left to do on your Literature assignment?" Akane asked as she sorted through her homework assignments.

"I have to finish my summary," Ranma answered. "About another page and a half to write. How about you?"

"I have my report finished," Akane said. "All I have to do is the study questions."

"Study questions?" Ranma queried with a perplexed look on his face.

"The study question we have to do after we write the report," Akane said holding up the paper with the questions to Ranma.

Ranma took the sheet from Akane and looked at it for a moment. "I don't remember this. I don't even think I have this."

"It was part of the summer reading handout. It should have been with the list of books you could select from."

"I have the list, but I don't have this."

"It won't be a problem. You can use my copy."

"Hmmm… Let's see… Name of the book… Author… Genre… Would you recommend this book to someone else? Why or why not? … Name three other books of similar genre and theme that you have read. Ouch! I don't think I've even read three other books, let alone of this genre and theme."

"Well, whose fault is that," Akane said looking at the questions. "What are you going to do?"

"As I see it, I have two options. I can try to fake it and just put some down some random book titles and hope that our teacher doesn't looks a this very closely."

"And the second option?" Akane asked.

"I can be honest and tell that truth," Ranma answered. "And then beg for mercy."

"That sounds like something your dad might come up with," Akane said cynically.

"Nah! My dad would lie through his teeth and beg for mercy."

"Ranma, that wasn't very nice."

"I know," Ranma said. "But after being on the road with him for ten years and seeing him in action, I have a pretty good idea of what he would do."

"Even so, the time you spent together couldn't have all been that bad?'

Ranma didn't respond immediately.

"You're probably right. But it's going to take time for those really lousy times to fade."

"I'll do what I can to help," Akane said giving Ranma a little kiss on the cheek.

"Can you finish my literature assignment for me?"

Akane turned and stared coldly at Ranma.

"I didn't think so, but it was worth the try."

* * *

"You know, it really wasn't necessary for you to walk me home," Nabiki said as she and Kuno approached the front gate of the Tendo house walking hand in hand.

"I know," Kuno replied, "but I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too."

They walked silently for a moment and then Nabiki said, "We've been seeing each other now for a while… and it seems funny that I still call you Kuno."

"That's OK," Kuno replied. "I really hate my given name. My father uses it just to irritate me. Tatewaki! That has to be one of the stupidest names ever."

"It isn't that bad," Nabiki responded. "In fact it sounds kind of cute."

"That's what my father thought. It was my great, great grandfather's name. He was supposed to be one of the last of the great swordsmen, but from what I've been able to find, he didn't even know what end of the sword to hold. He died when he ran off a cliff trying to run away from a battle. My sister did much better. She's named after my mother's mother."

"I've met your father," Nabiki asked tentatively, "but I don't think I ever met your mother."

"My mother died when I was six," Kuno replied. "She had already thrown my father out of the house because he was more of a nutcase than my mother could stand. But not long after that she started to get weaker and weaker and it wasn't all that long before she died. My father never came to the funeral and I never even realized that he had become the principal of the school."

"Who took care of you with both of your parents gone?"

"My mother's family was rather rich and Kodachi and I were the sole inheritors. The household staff took care of us… especially Sasuke. But we were spoiled rotten. They let us have and let us do whatever we wanted. Plus I think we inherited a bit of my father's insanity."

"Would you mind if I called you Tatewaki?"

"Kuno is so much easier to say… but I have to admit that it sounds much nicer when you say it."

Nabiki and Kuno had made their way to the front door of the Tendo house.

"Well," Nabiki said, turning to face Kuno, "do you think you're ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"Thanks to you." Kuno answered. "I'm better prepared that the first time I took it."

"Would you like me to go to the university with you tomorrow?"

"It really isn't necessary… but it would be nice."

"I have some things that I can do on campus while you're taking the exam."

"Would you like to go out and have a treat with me afterwards?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. And thank you for being my friend."

"And thank you for being my friend."

Nabiki and Kuno stood silently for a moment.

"Nabiki, I love you."

"I love you too, Tatewaki."

After another moment of silence, the pair embraced and kissed.

* * *

"I think Nabiki is home," Akane said as she finished changing for bed.

"Kind of late for your sister," Ranma comment. He was already in bed with the covers pulled back for Akane.

"I think she and Kuno have really been working hard to get Kuno really for this exam."

"Nabiki and Kuno," Ranma commented. "Imagining either of them having a meaningful relationship with anyone, let alone each other, boggles my mind."

"Ranma, be nice. I think people said the same thing about us not too long ago."

"I know."

"So how much of your summary did you get done?"

"All of it. All I need to do is read through my report one more time and make a good copy of it to hand in."

"That and do the study questions."

"Don't remind me."

"Have you figured out what you're going to do about that?"

"I'll take the honesty route and just take whatever grade I get. How about you?"

"I have my good copy of my report written and I have the study questions done, although that last question wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. The book I read wasn't really that much like the other books I read before."

"Are you going to check in on your sister?"

"No," Akane said with a big smile. "She's a big girl. She doesn't need her little sister nosing into her business."

"Even if that is exactly what she would be doing with you."

"Nabiki hasn't been doing that lately. And I'm not about to start doing that with her."

Akane climbed into bed with Ranma, reached to turn off the light and pulled the covers over herself. Ranma, lying on his side, put his arm around Akane and gave her a hug.

"It would be nice if Nabiki found someone to have a serious relationship with," Akane commented.

"Even if it's with someone like Kuno?" Ranma asked.

"Kuno isn't the same obnoxious guy he used to be."

"I know. But in some ways, he's like my father. It's going to take a while for the memory of his moronic days to fade."

"Ranma," Akane asked quietly, "have you had a chance to look at any more of the book?"

"No," Ranma replied. "We've been busy since this afternoon. How about you?"

"No, I haven't looked at it either… … … Ranma, may I ask you a very personal question?"

"I guess so."

"I really don't know how to ask this really."

There was a long silence and Ranma was about to say something when Akane spoke. "Ranma… do you ever… I mean… have you ever… ahhh… made love by yourself?"

"I'm not… quite sure… I ahhh… understand what you're asking."

"Ranma, do you ever masturbate?" Akane asked quickly as if to get the question out of her mouth before is stuck there.

Ranma said nothing, but his shock was evident when he pulled his hand away from Akane.

"Ranma?"

There was still no reply.

"I'm sorry Ranma. That was a stupid question for me to ask."

Ranma's placed his arm around Akane and gave her another hug. "It wasn't really a stupid question," Ranma whispered. "It just kind of took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry. It's just that when Miyuki and I were talking she said something that made me think and when I talked to your mother…"

"You talked about that with my mother?"

"No, I didn't ask her about that, but something we talked about made me think about something and… and… and…"

"Calm down Akane. Everything is fine. Like I said, I never expected a question like that."

Ranma tightened his embrace on Akane for a moment and then whispered, "Sometimes."


	28. Promises Kept

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 28 – Promises Kept**

Kasumi busied herself in the kitchen. There was still some time before Akane returned home from Gymnastics' practice and Ukyo and Shampoo would arrive for lunch, but Kasumi wanted to make sure everything was just right when it was time for lunch.

The weather dictated the menu for the day. It was unquestionably hot… far hotter than it had been so far this summer so far, so the order of the day was somen. Akane had volunteered to pick up the noodle on her way home from practice, but there wasn't any reason not to start of the sauces.

With the wedding one week away, there was no end of things to be done. Monday would be the last day that the dojo would be used for classes; so decorating could begin Tuesday morning. Ranma and Akane would pick up their rings Wednesday afternoon and the final fitting for the guys' tuxedoes would be that evening. The tent (just in case it did decide to rain) would arrive on Thursday.

Thursday was also the day the Akane and Ranma would go to city hall to begin filling out the marriage certificate paperwork. The actual sealing of the document would occur on Saturday during the wedding ceremony (thanks to one of father's friends at city hall).

Friday would begin the real mayhem with the arrival of out of town guests, the delivery of tables and chairs, setting up the marriage shine (compliments of Tofu's mother) and practice for the ceremony the following day.

Thankfully Kasumi didn't have to worry about the food for the reception. Grandma Cologne was coordinating that part of the effort. The wedding cake and flowers were scheduled to arrive Saturday morning with the ceremony scheduled for two in the afternoon.

Everything was carefully planned and as long as people stuck to the plan, nothing could go wrong.

Kasumi closed her eyes, trying not to imagine all of the things that could go wrong.

* * *

With Miyuki's help, Akane picked herself up off the floor. That had been the fourth fall and Akane was beginning to feel it throughout her entire body.

"Concentrate on what you're doing," Akane's coach bellowed. "That wasn't that difficult of a move."

"No it isn't," Miyuki protested before Akane could say anything, "if you didn't have her changing direction to do it. The flip takes Akane too close to the end of the beam. There isn't the space for her to change direction and do the roll you want."

"Stay out of this," the coach yelled at Miyuki. "You're as much part of the problem as anything else."

"Stop it!" Akane yelled in a voice that was usually reserved for Ranma. "The problem is that was the first time you've had me do that combination. In fact, that's all you've been having me do for the last two weeks. If you could make up your mind about what to include in my program, I might be able to stay on the beam long enough to actually practice the program."

"None of this would be a problem if you weren't disappearing for the two weeks before our first tournament," The coach retorted.

"I'm not disappearing," Akane responded, nose to nose with the coach. "I'm getting married. I'm going on my honeymoon with my husband. What part of that don't you understand?"

Akane and the coach stared at each other for a moment. There was not a sound… from anywhere.

When eye contact was finally broken, both the coach and Akane realized that everyone in the gym was looking at them… waiting to see what would happen next.

It was the coach who backed down. "Work on that program for the rest of today. We'll have a look how it's coming along on Monday."

The coach quickly walked away toward her office, and the activity that had stopped to observe the confrontation resumed as soon as the coach was in her office.

"Are you all right, Akane?" Miyuki asked. "I don't think I've heard you use that tone of voice since you and Ranma decided that you two were actually going to get married."

"I don't know what is wrong with her," Akane said. "I thought that it was just her wanting to have another trophy for the school, but it seems like it's more than that."

"Maybe she has a crush on you too," Miyuki quipped with a mischievous smile on her face.

Akane glared at Miyuki. "Don't even think that. It isn't even close to being funny."

"Don't worry," Miyuki replied. "I don't think that's the case. Actually, I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?" Akane queried.

"Well, you don't see a ring on her finger, do you?" Miyuki asked. "And how old would you say she is?"

"That's silly," Akane responded.

"Maybe not as silly as you think," Miyuki said. "And certainly not as silly as her having a crush on you."

Akane stood silently for a moment, looking at Miyuki.

"I'm not going to let it worry me," Akane finally said. "There's nothing I can do about it. I'm not about to go out and find a husband for her. Come on. Let's see if we can turn the things she wants me to add into a workable program."

* * *

Ranma wandered into the kitchen after his morning class was complete to find Kasumi busy with meal preparation.

"Kasumi, Is Akane home yet?"

"No not yet," Kasumi replied, somewhat startled by Ranma's voice. "I asked her to pick up some things at the store on her way home from practice."

"Mmmm… something smells really good," Ranma said sniffing the air deeply. "This looks like a pretty fancy spread for lunch."

"No, we're going to have somen for lunch," Kasumi said as she sliced vegetables, "but Akane won't have the time to get dinner ready after the fittings, so I'm making a stew. I'll leave it on a slow simmer and someone will have to come in on occasion and stir it."

"I can do that," Ranma replied. "I don't have to keep very close watch over my class this afternoon."

"You don't usually have a class Saturday afternoon, do you?"

"Not normally," Ranma answered, "but the guys from my Monday evening class said that they could switch their class to this afternoon. "That means that we won't need the dojo for class after Monday morning. And if I tell my Monday morning class it's part of the training, I'll get the floors scrubbed too."

"Ranma, that won't be necessary," Kasumi said, almost sounding irritated. "I've already set aside time to do that."

"Kasumi," Ranma said, "you've already done so much, and there is no reason why you have to do all of this by your self. You've already done so much to make this wedding happen."

"I enjoy doing this for you and Akane," Kasumi said, returning to her normal quiet, sweet voice. "Plus it's good practice for my wedding… and for Nabiki's, if that day ever comes."

"I don't doubt that day will come eventually," Ranma replied. "But I think it will happen exactly when Nabiki is ready for it… and not one minute sooner… But considering Kuno's resources, it will not be a small budget affair, and Nabiki will make sure of that."

* * *

"Kasumi need to tell Shampoo how she makes these sauces," Shampoo said as she dipped her somen into one of the bowls of dipping sauce in front of her. "Grandma not make anything like this."

"I'd be glad to show you," Kasumi responded. "They're really very simple."

"It may be simple," Ukyo commented after swallowing the noodle she had taken, "but it's good."

There was general agreement around the table.

The original plan had been for Akane and her bridesmaids to have lunch before going for their final dress fittings, but when Ukyo arrived with both Ryoga and Mizuki; and Shampoo arrived with Mousse, plans quickly changed.

Maybe it had been luck, or some kind of special intuition, or maybe the fact that Akane still had problems figuring out exactly how much of certain things to buy, but she had purchased more than enough to feed everyone, including her father.

"How long do you expect to be at the dress shop?" Ranma asked.

"This shouldn't take very long," Akane said.

"That's girl talk for 'It may take all afternoon and possibly halfway into the night'," Soun commented.

The icy stares that Soun received could have set off another ice age.

"It will probably take most of the afternoon," Kasumi said. "Just the final fitting for Akane's dress will take more than an hour… and that's if the seamstress doesn't have to make any major alterations."

"Why the interest in how long we'll be away?" Akane asked.

"I was just wondering how long I would have for my class this afternoon," Ranma responded. "Since Ryoga and Mousse are here, I thought that they might like to help me put on a bit of a demonstration for the class."

"What kind of a demonstration?" Ryoga asked.

"This is an expert class," Ranma explained, " and they are really very good, but they've never fought anyone other than me or other people in the class. It might be good if they could see some other different fighting styles."

"It sounds like fun," Ryoga said with a smile. "I haven't had a chance to beat up on you for quite a while."

"I don't have a problem with it," Soun interrupted, "but we've finally gotten all of the holes repaired in the dojo. Now is not the time for new ones to appear."

"We'll take it easy, Mr. Tendo," Mousse said. "It's not as if I'm trying to kill Ranma any more."

"You were trying to kill me," Ranma said with a smirk. "I never would have guessed."

"And Ryoga," Kasumi added. "The same goes for the stone walls."

* * *

Kasumi hadn't been to far from wrong. It took nearly an hour for Akane to put her wedding dress on… and that was with the help of the seamstress and Kasumi.

"Oh, Akane," said Ukyo when Akane stepped out from the fitting room. "That is beautiful."

"Akane be the most beautiful bride ever," Shampoo commented, "… at least until Shampoo get married."

"So Shampoo," Akane said with a mildly sarcastic tone and mischievous smirk, "you're planning on getting married."

"Shampoo not marry soon," Shampoo said as a full blush filled her cheeks. "Shampoo and Mousse not dating. I mean, Shampoo not dating anyone. Silly Mousse just think Shampoo and Mousse dating because we go to the same places together."

The more Shampoo tried to explain the relationship (or lack of relationship) between her and Mousse, the more flustered she became. A quiet snicker could be heard from the girls in the room. Finally the completely flustered Shampoo stopped trying to explain how she and Mousse were not dating. She bowed her head and tried to cover her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"Come on, Akane," Nabiki said. "Turn around and show us the rest of the dress."

With the help of the seamstress and Kasumi, Akane gave a less than graceful fashion spin. The V-neck bodice was made of white satin. The front of the bodice was decorated with two cranes, embroidered in white, facing each other. The remainder of the bodice was decorated with cherry blossom petals, embroidered in cherry blossom pink. The floor length skirt was organza over white satin. The organza was decorated with the same cherry blossom petal design as the bodice making it look like petals falling from the cherry trees in the spring.

"I'm so used to seeing you in your school uniform," Ukyo said, "or in your martial arts' garb. I had a hard time visualizing you as a bride, but seeing you like this, now I'm sure you are the best match of Ranma."

"Thank you Uchan," Akane replied with a blush in her cheeks.

* * *

Luckily there were very few alterations that needed to be made to Akane's gown (a slight adjustment to the neckline so that not quite so much cleavage was showing). The same was true for the bridesmaids' dresses (a minor adjustment to the waist of Nabiki's dress and to the length of Shampoo's dress).

Kasumi also spent some time with Mizuki picking out a party dress she could wear to the wedding. Mizuki tried on a number of different dresses, but nothing seemed to be quite right. After much discussion, a pastel blue chiffon dress that almost matched the color of the bridesmaids' dresses (although Mizuki's dress was a bit more pale) was selected.

Mizuki did her best at a fashion spin (trying to imitate what she had seen the others do earlier), but it was immediately obvious that Mizuki would not have a blossoming carrier as a fashion model.

In the end, it was almost dinnertime before they left the dress shop.

"That took quite a bit longer than I expected," Kasumi said to Akane as they walked down the street. "I hope Ranma kept track of the stew."

"We probably would have been better off ordering take out tonight," Akane replied. "If Ranma got involved with fighting with Ryoga and Mousse, he probably completely forgot about the stew."

"If Ranma got involved with fighting with Ryoga and Mousse, I'd be more worried that the dojo is still standing," Kasumi commented.

"If Ranma knows what's good for him, there had better not be any damage to the dojo… or if there is, it better get fixed before we get home. Thank you for making dinner for me tonight."

"It isn't a problem," Kasumi said sweetly. "I had originally thought about ordering take out, but with the schedule this week I thought that we would be eating take out more than often than we would like. And somehow I think Ranma made his best effort to check on the stew."

"Onee chan, I know I've said this before," Akane said after a moment, "but it just doesn't seem like I can say it enough. Thank you for everything you've done to make Ranma's and my wedding happen. I can't imagine what I would have done without your help. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Would you like to know how you can repay me?" Kasumi asked.

Akane and Kasumi stopped and faced each other.

"Have a happy life with Ranma," Kasumi said. "If you do that, it will make all of this worth the effort."

Kasumi put her arms around Akane and hugged her. And, although Kasumi had hugged Akane on any number of occasions, the intensity of the embrace startled Akane for a moment. "That's all you need to do," Kasumi whispered into Akane's ear.

* * *

Ranma was returning to the dojo from stirring the stew. Ryoga and Mousse were busy finishing the repairs on a break in the wall. Ryoga had just finished cutting a board and was getting ready to fit it into place while Mousse had a hammer and was about to pound a nail into the wall about six feet from the break's location.

"Mousse, either put your glasses on," Ranma called out, "or put the hammer down. We don't need random nails pounded into the wall."

Mousse pushed his glasses into place and looked around. "Sorry."

"This is the last of it," Ryoga said. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I had thrown you that hard."

"It's not that you threw me that hard," Ranma said with a laugh. "If you had thrown me to hit the floor instead of the wall everything would have been fine. The floor is reinforced to take that kind of a hit."

"Well, you know my sense of direction," Ryoga laughed. "You're lucky we didn't have to repair the roof."

Ryoga took the board he had just cut and tried fitting it into the open space, but the board was slightly too wide in one spot for the board to fit.

"Mousse, do you have something that I could use to shave this board a little?" Ryoga asked still looking at the offending edge of the board.

"No problem," Mousse replied. A small knife appeared in Mousse's hand and he passed it to Ryoga.

"Thank you," Ryoga said as he took the knife and began to shave the board with it.

Ranma just shook his head and said, "Mousse, you are a veritable walking tool kit."

"That's nothing," Ryoga said as he looked at the edge of the board and then shaved a bit more from it. "I stopped being amazed after he handed me the saw, hammer, pry bar and tape measure like that. The only thing he didn't pull out of his sleeve was the sawhorse."

"I haven't worked out how to use a sawhorse as a weapon," Mousse said nonchalantly as he helped Ryoga position the board in the open space.

"You use a tape measure as a weapon?" Ranma asked, but then after a moment continued and said, "Forget that I asked."

Ranma watched as Ryoga and Mousse quickly pounded the nails into the board.

"That is great work, Ryoga," Ranma said after looking at the repair for a moment. "You can't even tell that the wall needed repairing. You are quite a carpenter."

"It's one of those skills I picked up in my travels," Ryoga said. "I've always have done odd jobs to pay my way. Although it was nice to actually use a hammer to drive the nails."

Ranma could only laugh.

"Akane and Kasumi should be home soon," Ranma said. "They called from the dress shop to say that they were on the way home. I'm glad. The stew is done."

"Aren't Ukyo and Mizuki coming to get me home?" Ryoga asked.

"They'll be here in a little while to take you home," Ranma answered. "They were going to stop at the restaurant and drop off their dresses and then come her to get you."

"Dresses?"

"Apparently they picked out a dress for Mizuki to wear to the wedding," Ranma answered.

"If they've left the dress shop," Mousse said gathering up his tools and storing them somewhere Ranma did not really want to think about, "I need to get back or Shampoo will be angry with me for being late. I don't need her angry with me if we are going to see a movie tonight."

"So Shampoo and you are going out on a date?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo will deny it with her last breath," Mousse replied. "She'll just say that we happen to want to go and see the same movie at the same time, but she doesn't object to me sitting next to her, so this is about as close to a date as I'm going to get at least for now."

"Well good luck," Ranma said. "Maybe if you pick a horror movie and she might even grab your arm during the scary parts."

"It would take more than that to get Shampoo to do that," Mousse said with a sigh, "but it's worth a try. I'll see you Wednesday."

"I'll see you Wednesday at the Tuxedo Shop," Ranma said to Mousse as he walked toward the gate.

"Let's finish getting this cleaned up before Akane and Kasumi get home," Ranma said once Mousse was out of the gate.

"I don't know," Ryoga said as he picked up the scraps of lumber from the ground. "I doesn't seem like Mousse and Shampoo will ever really get together."

"It may take a while, but at least their making progress," Ranma said as he stacked several boards across the two sawhorses. "Shampoo doesn't scream at Mousse every time she sees him and according to Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse have been getting back later and later from those 'they just happen to be going to the same movie' outings."

"Maybe there is hope for them," Ryoga said with a bit of a sigh. "What would you like me to do with these scraps, Ranma?"

"I'll take care of the scraps if you can take and put these boards on the stack under the dojo," Ranma said and then added with a bit of a laugh, "That is if you can manage not to get lost between here and there."

"Very funny," Ryoga responded. "I can't help it. My parents sense of direction is even worse than mine, if you can believe it."

Ranma walked with Ryoga around to the back of the dojo.

"So, how did your mother and father meet exactly?" Ranma asked.

"It was a very strange set of circumstances that brought them together," Ryoga answered. "My father was going to Hokkaido for a job interview and my mother was traveling with friends on a graduation trip to Osaka."

"What kind of strange circumstances?" Ranma asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Did they meet in the airport or a train station?"

"No, actually they met in Okinawa," Ryoga replied. "That's where they ended up."

Ranma looked at Ryoga and shook his head.

"I told you that they have a worse sense of direction than me," Ryoga added.

"Let's get the sawhorses, Ryoga," Ranma said after a moment. "You did such a fine job that Akane and Kasumi might not even notice the repair."

Ranma and Ryoga walked around to the front of the dojo. When they arrived Ranma asked, "How are things between you and Ukyo and Mizuki?"

"I don't really know how to answer that," Ryoga said quietly. "Nothing has really changed. Mizuki is always with either Ukyo or me. Ukyo has invited Mizuki and me for dinner to her apartment. And I help Ukyo out around the restaurant when I'm not doing my job for our landlord."

"Have you thought about asking Ukyo to go out with you?"

Ryoga bowed his head and then turned away from Ranma.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"I've thought about it."

"And?" Ranma continued to press.

Ryoga turned to face Ranma and answered Ranma with a look of sadness and anger on his face. "Yes I've thought about asking Ukyo to go out with me, but I've also thought about why should she want to. I'm nothing but a loser. Why would she ever want to go out with someone like me?"

"Ryoga, you are not a loser," Ranma replied, raising his voice slightly. "Right now you're an idiot, but you are not a loser. You're doing the same thing that stopped you from asking Akane out for a date. Answer me honestly, do you like Uchan?"

"Ukyo is a very nice person," Ryoga responded, returning to his quiet shy voice. "And she is fun to be with… even when she yells at me for doing something wrong. And I do so many things wrong and…"

"… And you're avoiding the question!" Ranma said, sounding quite annoyed. "Answer the question! Do you like Ukyo?"

"I guess I do," Ryoga finally responded.

"Then say it like you mean it," Ranma chided.

"I like Ukyo," Ryoga declared.

"That's good," came the voice of Akane from the area of the gate, "because I think she likes you too."

Both Ranma and Ryoga jumped at the sound of Akane's voice. When they turned toward the gate they found Akane and Kasumi standing there… along with Ukyo and Mizuki. Ryoga turned such a bright red, Ranma was sure that Ryoga was going to start on fire.

"U… UU… Ukyo…" Ryoga stammered. "Ha… Ha… Ha… How… How… long have you…"

Ukyo stepped forward, but Ryoga backed away, looking around for a possible escape route.

"Ryoga… Ryoga! … Please, Ryoga," Ukyo called out. "Please don't run away."

"Yeah, Ryoga. Please don't run away," Ranma said. "We might not find you before the wedding."

"Shut up Ranma," Ukyo yelled glaring at Ranma. Ranma shrank away under the weight of the stare.

"Ryoga, do you really like me?" Ukyo said stepping closer to Ryoga, "Because I like you Ryoga. I really like you."

Ryoga froze at those words, unable to move or say anything. Ukyo stepped up to the motionless Ryoga. At first she wasn't even sure that he was still breathing.

"Ryoga, I really do like you," Ukyo said quietly.

The only motion Ukyo saw was Ryoga closing his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and let it out again. "Ukyo, I like you. I do like you."

"Mizuki happy," Mizuki said. "Mizuki know all along Ryoga and Ukyo like each other. Mizuki tell them all the time. But do Ryoga and Ukyo listen to Mizuki… noooo… Ryoga and Ukyo never listen to Mizuki. Maybe Ryoga and Ukyo listen to each other. Mizuki happy for Ryoga and Ukyo."

Akane and Kasumi turned to look at Mizuki as she spoke… and smiled.

* * *

"So how much of our conversation did Ukyo actually hear?" Ranma asked Akane and Kasumi. They, along with Soun, were seated at the dinner table.

"We were at the gate when Mousse was leaving," Akane explained. "We talked with Mousse for a moment and that is when Ukyo and Mizuki arrived. The next thing we heard was what we thought was you and Ryoga arguing and that's when we walked in through the gate."

"You and Ryoga were so involved with your discussion," Kasumi said, "that you never notices us."

"We got there just about the time you asked Ryoga if he liked Uchan," Akane added. "So Uchan heard everything after that."

"I thought Ryoga was going to explode when he saw Ukyo," Ranma said after finishing the bite of stew in his mouth. "He is still so convinced that no one could ever think about having any feelings for him."

"Well it wasn't an ideal confession," Akane said, "but I think Ukyo is happy about it… And Mizuki is extremely happy about it. All the time we were at the dress maker's shop, that was all Mizuki could talk about."

Speaking of the dress makers… what took so long?" Ranma asked.

"It takes forever to put on my dress," Akane replied. "It took almost an hour and that was with help from both Kasumi and the seamstress. I just hope it doesn't take that long the day of the wedding."

"It will," Kasumi said, "but that is why when your dress is delivered on the morning of the wedding, the seamstress will stay and help you dress… and make any last minute changes or repairs that need to be made."

Everyone ate in silence until Ranma commented, "Nabiki is missing a really great meal. Where is she tonight?"

"Kuno invited her to his house to meet some of his relatives," Akane said. "I guess they are relatives of Kuno's mother."

"This is beginning to sound very serious," Soun said breaking the silence he had kept from the beginning of the meal.

"I'm not sure how serious this is," Akane said. "Nabiki said that Kuno wanted to prove not all of his relatives are crazy. Usually his mother's relatives don't like coming to visit, but this is the first time he has invited them since he got his life together."

"It's hard to imaging any of Kuno's relative not being at least a little off the deep end," Ranma commented.

"I think most of the insanity comes from his father's side of the family," Akane said.

"I think Principal Kuno has enough insanity for both sides of the family," Kasumi observed.

Ranma, Akane and Soun all turned their head to look at Kasumi after the rather uncharacteristic comment.

After a moment of silence Kasumi asked, "Ranma, when were you going to tell us about the repair you needed to make to the dojo?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice," Ranma said. "What gave it away?"

"The two sawhorses are still in front of the dojo," Kasumi said.

"I heard the noise from the dojo during your class," Soun said, "but I didn't want to ask."

"Don't worry," Ranma reassured Soun. "We took care of the repairs. You can't even tell where the damage was."

"Who did the repairs?" Akane asked.

"Ryoga did," Ranma answered. "He's quite a carpenter."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time a hole mysteriously shows up in the dojo wall or roof," Soun said.

* * *

"You didn't have to stay and help with the dishes," Kasumi said to Akane who was standing next to Kasumi at the sink, rinsing the dishes that Kasumi had washed.

"You cooked dinner for me," Akane responded. "I figure it was the least that I could do."

"But I'm sure there are other things that you'd much rather be doing."

"Having the chance to talk with you is high on that list. Lately everything sees to be centered on the wedding. We don't really get the chance to talk about… things."

"Thing?" Kasumi asked.

"Things, like… ahhh… like…"

"There really isn't much to talk about other than the wedding," Kasumi said with a sweet little giggle.

"Like… ahhh… I expected Doctor Tofu here for dinner," Akane finally said after a moment of thought.

"Oh, Tofu is at a medical conference this weekend in Osaka," Kasumi said. "He had asked if I might like to go with him, but being this close to the wedding, there wasn't any way for me to go."

"Kasumi, I'm sorry," Akane said turning to face Kasumi, "You should have gone."

"Don't be silly. I needed to be here today… And it isn't as if I won't have other opportunities. Tofu has these conferences every other month. I'll have another chance to go soon enough."

"That would be nice though," Akane said. "You could go sight seeing and shopping while Doctor Tofu was at the conference."

"I would probably go to the conference meetings with him."

"Wouldn't that be boring though?"

"I don't think so. I like reading his medical books and when he talks about some of the things they talk about at the conference, it all sounds very interesting. Tofu keeps joking that I should take the admissions exam for medical school."

"Maybe you should."

"Don't be silly. I like the way things are. I'll enjoy taking care of our home, just like I enjoy taking care of things around here."

Kasumi and Akane continued the washing and rinsing for a few moments in silence, but Akane broke the silence and said, "Kasumi, you've been helping with my dress and the dresses for the bridesmaids and even helped pick out a dress for Mizuki, but you haven't gotten a dress for yourself."

"Don't worry about me," Kasumi said with a beaming smile. "I have something special picked out."

"What kind of a dress is it?" Akane asked. "What does it look like?"

Kasumi's smile broadened. "It's a secret."

* * *

It was well past dark. Nabiki had returned from Kuno's house (escorted of course by Kuno). Soun had just folded up the newspaper and headed off to bed. Akane and Ranma were in their room, working on some last minute preparations for their honeymoon trip.

Kasumi stood before the shrine in the corner of the house dedicated to her mother. She lit a candle and stood there for a moment. Then, taking a stick of incense from a box, she lit it and placed it upright in the incense holder in front of her mother's picture. She folded her hands in front of her and bowed.

"Mother, I have done everything that I could to take care of Akane till now, but the time is coming for me to hand over that responsibility to another. Please bless Akane and Ranma that they may live together and be as happy as you and father were. And mother, I ask you to guide me and give me strength these final days before the wedding so that everything may be perfect for Akane and Ranma. Thank you for your help up until now that has allowed me to keep my promise."


	29. What Am I Doing?

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 29 – What Am I Doing?**

"She has gone completely off the deep end," Yuka said after the Gymnastics' Coach was out of hearing range.

"Insane," Hikari said in agreement. "The only word I can think of is insane."

"I can think of a few other words," Miyuki responded, "but there are a few delicate ears here that might be offended."

"Go ahead," Sayuri said. "I won't be offended… and it might inspire me to think of a few words myself."

Akane stood in shocked silence at the announcement. She heard her friends talking around her, but the words really didn't register. All she heard were the words of the coach replaying through her head.

"I wish to apologize," the coach had said, "but I have been called out of town on an emergency. I must leave immediately and I will not be able to return until late Saturday morning."

At first it actually had sounded like good news. Akane thought that it would be great to have the extra time to prepare for the wedding… but the announcement did not end there.

"In order to make up for lost time," the coach continued, "I am scheduling a mandatory practice for Saturday afternoon from one until five. Anyone who does not attend will be dropped from the team. I will accept no excuses."

And with those words, the coach turned and walked away, ignoring the few protests that those who had recovered quickly from the surprise could yell at her. Even Miyuki's one word invective doubting the coach's human ancestry didn't seem to faze her.

"What I she trying to accomplish?" one of the other girls from the club asked, "other than make our lives miserable."

"She's trying to ruin Akane's wedding," another girl said.

"I'll bet she really isn't going anywhere," Yuka added. "She's probably going to hide in her apartment until Saturday."

"I'm going to go explain things to her," Miyuki said as she walked toward the coach's office, leaving the still stunned Akane standing frozen where she stood.

* * *

By the time Miyuki reached the office, it was locked and there was no sign of the coach anywhere, so the club members gathered their things together, showered and dressed. Miyuki was put in charge of making sure Akane (who was still in a complete state of shock) did the same.

The next obvious course of action was to hold an emergency club meeting… and the only appropriate place to do that was at the ice cream parlor.

When the members of the Gymnastics' Club arrived at the ice cream parlor, Akane finally began to verbalize her dismay and confusion.

"I don't understand why she would want to do something like this," Akane said to Yuka, Miyuki, Sayuri, Hikari and the three other girls who were sitting at her table.

"I think it's like I said before," Miyuki explained. "I think she's jealous. I think she's jealous that you're getting married to a handsome, although sometimes weird, guy."

"Hey!" Akane exclaimed.

"I think she's jealous of the fact that you are more talented than her," Miyuki continued. "And I think she's jealous of the fact that the other members of the club respect you more than they respect her."

There was a general consensus from the other from the club who were at the tables around them.

"Thank you," Akane said somewhat shyly. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. Ranma and the rest of the guys from the wedding party already have their tuxedoes, and guest from out of town have already started to arrive and…"

"Akane," Yuka said, interrupting Akane. "What are you saying?"

"What you are going to do is get married Saturday afternoon at two," Hikari said.

"And we and the rest of the Gymnastics' Club will be there," Sayuri added.

"And you're not going to change a single detail for that bitch," Miyuki said. "And if I hear you say anything that even sounds like you're thinking that way, I'm going to hit you upside the head."

Akane smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all very much. You're right. Nothing changes."

"That's more like the Akane I know… and love," Miyuki said. "Don't give one inch to that bitch."

"Miyuki," Akane said, "You seemed to have developed a thing for that word."

"What word is that?"

"Bitch," Akane said hesitantly.

"In this instance, it just seems to have a certain ring to it," Miyuki explained. "Especially when we're talking about our beloved coach."

The waitress had arrived to take to order from the people at the table and Miyuki said to Akane, "Order whatever you want Akane. It's my treat."

"I really have to be careful of what I eat," Akane said. "I've already had the final fitting for my wedding dress. I have to make sure it will still fit on Saturday."

Akane turned to the waitress and said, "I'll have a large hot fudge sundae with double hot fudge on chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, nuts and a cherry on top."

Complete silence filled the ice cream parlor and all eyes were on Akane.

Akane looked around at the silent club members.

"What?"

* * *

The week had passed far more quickly than Akane could have ever imagined. It seemed like she had just gone for the fitting of her dress the day before… but that was Saturday and today was Thursday… And Akane was on her way to ward office with her father and Ranma to begin filling out the necessary paperwork to register the marriage.

The walk gave Akane the opportunity to explain the events of the morning to Ranma and her father.

"So what will happen now?" Soun asked.

"We voted and the decision was unanimous," Akane explained. "No one will be attending the Saturday afternoon practice. If that means that the Gymnastics' Club will be dissolved, then that is what will happen."

"That's really too bad," Soun said. "I know you enjoy gymnastics as much as you enjoy martial arts."

"I feel bad for the other girls in the club," Akane said. "But they said that if this was the way the coach was going to act, they didn't want to have anything to do with her either."

"I still say that Principal Kuno has something to do with this," Ranma piped in.

"I don't think so," Akane reflected. "If the principal had anything to do with this, he would have us do something far more bizarre and perverse. No this is all our coach's idea."

"But why do something so mean spirited?" Soun asked. "I know she wasn't happy that your weren't devoting more time to practicing the balance beam when she came to talk to me, but this doesn't make sense. Why put the rest of the club members on the spot?"

"Because she is mean spirited," Ranma answered before Akane had a chance. "And she's been this way since Akane won the all around at the last tournament."

The three walked in silence for a moment until Akane said, "No, that isn't quite right. We started talking about changes in my program then, but the comments about my priorities and having too many distractions didn't start until later."

"Maybe after I proposed?" Ranma asked.

"No," Akane said after another moment of reflection. "I don't think this started until the incident with Miyuki."

* * *

Filling out the necessary paperwork took far less time than either Akane or Ranma had expected. Soun paid all of the necessary fees and confirmed with the clerk the time of the wedding ceremony.

"Normally," Soun explained as they left ward office and began walking toward home, "all of the signing and sealing of the documents would be done here at the registration office, but the clerk is an old friend of mine from my days in school, so I was able to arrange to have that happen on Saturday."

"I thought that we would be here most of the afternoon," Akane said, "but there really wasn't all that much to fill out."

"Same here. I expected to have to fill out a stack of papers at least a half a meter high," Ranma added.

"Actually, there really aren't that many forms," Soun explained. "It's just a matter of having the right ones. And it really helped that Nodoka had already obtained your family registration, Ranma. Do you have your witnesses picked out?"

"We've asked Kasumi and Doctor Tofu to be our witnesses," Ranma answered. "I thought you knew that?"

"If Kasumi didn't tell me," Soun replied, "then I wouldn't know. I've tried to leave all of the preparation in her capable hands. If you haven't noticed, I get very emotional with anything that involves my children. I think I would make a mess of things if I gotten any more involved than I had to."

The three walked together for a moment in silence.

With tears welling in his eyes, Soun cried out, "I can't believe that in two days time, my little baby Akane will be married."

Tears began to roll down Soun's face as he sobbed, "I can't believe it… I can't believe it!"

People on the street stopped and stared.

"I think he's having one of those emotional moments," Akane said shaking her head.

"I never would have guessed," Ranma replied.

For only a brief moment, Akane and Ranma considered leaving Soun behind and walking home on their own, but that idea was quickly dismissed. And once Akane explained that she and Ranma were going to be married in two days, the people who stood by and stared at the spectacle (especially some of the older gentlemen who had married daughters) understood the situation and congratulated Soun for the good fortune of having his daughter marry such a handsome young man. Tears began to well up in the eyes some of the onlookers also.

After a few minutes, Soun was able to gather his wits and the trio proceeded toward home (with a quick stop at the sweet shop to get something for a treat later).

* * *

Akane spent the remainder of the afternoon helping Kasumi with some final cleaning up of the house and cooking dinner while Ranma helped the crew that was putting up the tent.

Nabiki was assigned the task of keeping Soun occupied, since every time he saw Akane he broke out in tears. Although the idea of spending the remainder of the afternoon playing Shogi with her father did not particularly appeal to Nabiki, it was better that listening to her father break down and sob, 'My little baby is getting married!'

"You might try letting him win on occasion," Ranma whispered to Nabiki. "I'm sure it will make your father feel better."

"Are you suggesting that I not play my best?" Nabiki whispered back. "Father would be hurt if he knew I was doing that."

"It's just a suggestion," Ranma replied. "If you keep beating him, he won't want to play any more and you'll have to figure out some other way to keep him occupied."

"I'm not sure I can play that poorly," Nabiki said as she walked away to follow her father.

* * *

There were no additional guests for dinner tonight. Only Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma were gathered around the dining room table. Ranma felt very much out of place.

Conversation was kept to a minimum, and one could feel the tenseness build in the silence as the meal went on. Tonight was a milestone that no one wished to mention. Dinner tomorrow after the rehearsal would be at the Cat Cafe, so this was the last dinner for the Tendo Family together before the wedding.

Ranma could see that Soun was trying not to dwell on looking at Akane and trying desperately to not break out in tears… again.

Dinner had not progressed all that far along when Nabiki, who could not take the tension any longer, broke the silence saying, "Will someone please just come out and say it and lets get it over and done with."

That was all it took for the tears to form again in Soun's eyes. "This is our last meal together as a family," Soun sobbed.

Akane moved next to her father and put her arms around him to console him. "It's not as if Ranma and I will be going anywhere. We'll still eat dinner together."

"But after Saturday," Soun said between the sobs, "You'll be Ranma's wife, not my little baby girl."

"Papa," Akane said, tightening her embrace as tears began to flow from her eyes, "I may be Ranma's wife after Saturday, but I will always be your little baby girl."

* * *

It wasn't long after dinner that a few out of town guests and family began to arrive at the Tendo home to pay a courtesy visit before they went to the places where they were staying.

Akane didn't recognize many of the family that stopped by and it was Kasumi that pointed out that many of them were relatives of their mother and many of them had not been to visit since the funeral.

All of the visitors complimented Soun on the beauty of his daughters and remarked on the good fortune of finding such a handsome groom for Akane. Not quite sure how to take such comments, Akane just let them pass.

The visitors did not stay very long and the evening passed quickly. Soon it was time for bed, which Akane was looking forward to. It had been quite a tiring day.

"Akane, would you like a bath before we go to bed," Ranma asked. "I'll get it ready for you if you like."

"Only if you're going to join me Ranma."

"If you would like me to."

"Of course I would."

Ranma smiled. "I'll get the bath ready. Could you bring a robe for me?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you," Ranma said as he turned and bounded off toward the bath.

Akane sighed and thought to her self, 'As much as Ranma had changed and grown since I met him, he's still just a boy at heart. I hope that part of him never changes.'

* * *

"Ranma," Akane asked, standing outside the bath, "may I come in?"

"Please do," Ranma replied.

Akane slid the door open and entered quickly, closing the door behind her.

The scene that greeted Akane was not one she expected. The lights in the bath were turned off with the only light being provided was from four candles, one at each corner of the bath. The bath was filled with a sweet flowery smell and Akane could see that there were rose petals floating on the water. Ranma stood by the bath. He had already undressed and wore only a towel wrapped around him.

"Ranma," Akane said with a mild bit of shock in her voice. "What is all of this?"

Ranma blushed and quietly said, "It was something your father said at dinner tonight about it being the last dinner you would be eating together as a family."

"We'll still be family and we'll still be eating dinner together."

"I know that, but what your father said made me think. The next time we bathe together, it will be as husband and wife. I wanted to do something special for the last time I would bathe with my fiancé."

Akane smiled. "Ranma, when did you get so romantic?"

"I don't know if this is romantic or not, but it seemed like the right thing to do. You don't mind, do you?"

"No Ranma, I don't mind. I don't mind at all. Maybe that's what I like about you the most. I never know what to expect."

"Would you like me to wash your back, Akane?"

"Yes Ranma. I would like you to wash my back… and I would like very much to wash yours."

* * *

Akane and Ranma sat next to each other in the flickering candlelight.

"Mmmm…" Akane said taking a deep breath. "Where did you get the rose petals?"

"From the rose bush by the wall behind the koi pond," Ranma answered. "There were enough blossoms that I didn't think anyone would miss two or three."

"I never knew that rose had such a nice fragrance."

"Neither did I until I took a closer look at it," Ranma reflected and then after a moment he added, "I seem to be that way about quite a few things."

"I think we all are," Akane said as she gave Ranma a hug. "Are you all right with the arrangements for tomorrow night?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was happy about not spending the night with you," Ranma replied, "but I can understand the reason for it."

"So Mousse and Kuno are going to join you and Ryoga?"

"Looks like it. And Shampoo and Uchan will be staying here?"

"And Mizuki too. We're all going to set up futons in the guest room. Even Nabiki and Kasumi are going to join us. It will be like one big slumber party. What are the guys going to do?"

"I don't have a clue. One of the guys from my expert class wondered if we were going to get drunk on sake and hire a stripper for entertainment."

Akane turned and glared at Ranma.

"Don't worry. It isn't going to happen. None of us are that into sake."

"And you don't even have to hire a stripper. They could just douse you with cold water and you could provide the entertainment."

"That isn't even funny."

"I know."

Akane cuddled up closer to Ranma and rested her head against his shoulder and Ranma put his arm around Akane's waist.

After a moment of silence Ranma asked, "What are you going to do about Gymnastics' Club?"

"At the moment, nothing," Akane answered. "There is nothing I can do. I think most of the members will not attend the practice even if they don't come to the wedding or reception."

"It a shame to have something like this happen just because the coach is an idiot."

"But there's nothing I can do to fix that… And honestly, I'm not sure I want to. I joined the club because they needed members and I continued because it was fun. But since I won the all around competition it hasn't been fun. It's more like work, trying to change my balance beam routine to make sure I win the next tournament. Since the tournament I haven't worked on anything but the balance beam. The coach hasn't let me anywhere near the bars and I've only worked on my floor exercise and on the vault two or three times."

"I wonder what she'll do when no one shows for the practice."

"She'll probably have a fit. But I'm not going to worry about that now. Right now I'm going to ask my husband to be to hold me close and kiss me."

* * *

Nabiki and Kasumi stood by the door to the bath, listening to the sound of giggling coming from the other side of the door.

"Tonight will be that last time for two weeks," Kasumi said. "And it just might be quicker and easier to go to the public bath instead."

* * *

Both Akane and Ranma were awake with the rising of the sun, long before their alarm clock was set to ring.

The plan for the day was for Akane and Ranma to go for a slightly extended run since doing a workout in the dojo or in the back yard was impractical because of the decorations that were in place. Neither Ranma nor Akane wanted to be responsible for disrupting any of the work that Kasumi had already done. That would not be good.

After breakfast, Akane had expected to have to go to her gymnastics' practice, but since that wasn't going to happen, she decided that it might be good to get together with Yuka, Miyuki, Hikari and Sayuri and discuss things with them. Ranma would take his tuxedo to Ryoga's apartment and then would meet Akane for lunch at Uchan's.

The rest of the afternoon would be taken up with greeting family from out of town and taking care of the last minute preparations. Ranma and Kasumi would work with the men who were delivering the tables and chairs; and Doctor Tofu and his mother would set up the wedding shrine.

The wedding rehearsal was scheduled for five in the evening, which is when Nodoka and Genma would arrive. Dinner would follow immediately afterward at the Cat Café and then Akane and the girls from the wedding party (along with Soun, Kasumi, Mizuki, Nodoka and Genma) would go to the Tendo house and Ranma and the guys would go to Ryoga's apartment. Doctor Tofu volunteered to spend the night at Ryoga's apartment also and Ranma figured it was to make sure things didn't get too far out of hand.

That was the plan.

The first kink in the plan happened about a half hour into Akane and Ranma's morning run. The morning which had at first promised sunshine and slightly cooler temperatures delivered an unexpected rain shower that persisted through the remained of their run and well into the morning.

"I hope this clears up before tomorrow," Akane said as she changed out of her drenched workout clothes.

The rain of course had worked its special magic on Ranma, who was now in his girl form. "It wasn't even supposed to rain today," Ranma said as he stripped out of his equally soaked clothing. "But it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon, so if you don't mind, I'll wait until it stops raining before I change back."

"I don't mind," Akane replied as she put on fresh panties and a bra. "But it would probably be best to change back before family begins to pay visits this afternoon. And especially before your mother arrives."

"You got that," Ranma said as he dressed with his usual male clothing, which obviously did not include a bra.

Akane shook her head as she watched Ranma dress and said, "There are times I wish I could go without a bra like you do."

"There's no reason why you couldn't. There wasn't a problem when you went to the dance without a bra under the kimono."

"I don't know. I guess I would feel self conscious if I didn't wear one."

"Whatever, but maybe you could give it a try sometime."

"Maybe sometime I will."

* * *

The kinks in the schedule did not end with the unexpected morning rain. Once the rain stopped and the sun came out, it became extremely hot and muggy. Because of the rain, the men were late delivering the tables and chairs (they didn't arrive until almost three in the afternoon) and they only had enough chairs for the dojo and so they had to arrange for a second delivery for the following morning.

Far more relatives came to visit than anyone ever expected… and they were in no hurry to leave. It finally took Kasumi's gentle but persuasive manner to explain that there were still wedding preparations to attend to and that it was time for them to leave.

At least the rehearsal went without too many hitches. And most of them had to do with having people in the right place at the right time and slightly rearranging the decorations and furniture (like getting a smaller table to hold the documents and something to hold them in place just in case there should be some wind). The priest went over the ceremony in detail with Akane and Ranma, explaining the significance of each portion of the ceremony.

Akane and Ranma had elected to add western style vows to the ceremony, so the priest indicated where they would occur in the scheme of things.

Once practice was over, everyone departed for the Cat Café for dinner. Grandma Cologne had made her special house ramen (remembering to leave the pork out of it at Ryoga's request). The menu also consisted of miso soup, grilled shrimp and about ten different varieties of sushi. Everyone ate his or her fill. Even Genma, who often complained that portions were not large enough, could not eat anything more.

When dinner was done, everyone stepped outside. Akane and Ranma exited the restaurant last, hand in hand.

"I expect to see you tomorrow at two," Akane said. "Please don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't think of it," Ranma replied. "I will see you tomorrow at two."

And with that Akane and Ranma kissed and then went their separate ways.

* * *

"But Mizuki always sleep like this," Mizuki said as she stood in the middle of the guest room completely naked. "Mizuki always sleep with Ryoga like this. Ryoga not complain."

Everyone else, of course, was wearing either pajamas or a nightgown and robe.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Nabiki said as she stared at Mizuki.

"Hey, at least I've convinced her to wear a robe when she goes outside of Ryoga's apartment," Ukyo said. "One day she came down to the restaurant to find Ryoga like that… although I can't complain. I've picked up quite a bit of business from people who would like to see that happen again."

"What are you so concerned about, Nabiki?" Akane asked. "If we were at the baths, you would be just as naked as Mizuki is."

"But that's at the baths," Nabiki said. "Not in the place where I am sleeping."

"I think Nabiki is threatened by Mizuki," Shampoo commented, "because Mizuki might have better assets than Nabiki."

"I'm perfectly comfortable with my assets," Nabiki replied. "I just don't feel the need to display them openly like that."

"Well, Mizuki," Kasumi said. "I don't have a problem with you sleeping like that. And I don't quite understand why Nabiki is so vocal about it. I seem to remember someone running around the house without clothing all of the time."

"Nabiki used to run around the house naked?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh and outside too," Akane added.

"That was when I was really young and didn't know any better," Nabiki said defending her self.

"Actually I think you did it until you were about twelve," Kasumi said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"No," Nabiki replied.

"I think so," Akane said. "I remember you trying to get me to join you."

"Mizuki not mind if Nabiki sleep without clothes," Mizuki said innocently. "Mizuki think Nabiki pretty without clothes. Mizuki think everyone pretty without clothes."

"Well, if Mizuki thinks that is he case," Kasumi said with a perfectly straight face, "I think I might join her."

"Kasumi!" Nabiki and Akane exclaimed in perfect unison.

* * *

To say that Ryoga's apartment was Spartan would be an extreme understatement. It was devoid of any furniture or decoration (except for the two bed rolls and Ryoga's pack set up in one corner of the room). The kitchen boasted three small cook pots that had obviously seem more time over a campfire than a stove.

"It's hard to tell than anyone even lives here," Mousse commented as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Ryoga responded with a touch of irritation in his voice. "I have everything here that I need. You don't really get the chance to accumulate many things when you spend most of your life on the road."

"I can appreciate that," Ranma said. "All the things my dad accumulated I got to carry on my back. Where are Mizuki's things?"

"Her clothing is in the bedroom," Ryoga explained. "I originally set the bedroom up for her, but she insists on sleeping out here next to me."

"Speaking of sleeping," Kuno asked, "do you have anything else for sleeping arrangements?"

"Yeah, Ryoga," Ranma said. "Sleeping in close quarters with four other guys on the night before my wedding doesn't really appeal to me."

"It doesn't appeal to me any time," Ryoga replied. "The landlord let me borrow some futons. They're in the bedroom. We can set them up any time you like."

"Ranma," Mousse asked, "where did Doctor Tofu go?'

"He said he had to stop back at his office," Ranma answered. "And then he was going to stop at the store to get some snacks. Hey Mousse, Ryoga's apartment has got to seem like a palace compared to the storeroom that Shampoo has you sleeping in."

"They make you sleep in a storeroom at the restaurant, Mousse?" Kuno asked.

"They did," Mousse said with a slight beam of pride on his face. "I've actually moved out of the storeroom and into the spare room between Grandma Cologne and Shampoo's."

"It looks like you're making some progress," Ryoga commented.

"I don't know if you'd call it progress," Mousse replied. "Grandma Cologne moved me there because they needed space in the storeroom for the supplies for Ranma and Akane's wedding reception. When Shampoo found out about it, she almost went through the roof, but it looks like it will become a permanent arrangement even after the wedding is over."

"Well," Ranma said, "at least you've moved a little closer to Shampoo."

"The only problem is that now Shampoo and I run into each other at some very uncomfortable times," Mousse commented. "It seems like Shampoo always wants to use the bath when I do. It doesn't seem to matter when… even in the middle of the night."

"Maybe you two think alike more than you're willing to admit," Kuno commented.

"I'm sure you'll work out your bath schedules to everyone's mutual benefit," Ranma said as he walked toward the bedroom door. "Hey Ryoga, lets drag the futons out here so that we at least have somewhere to sit."

* * *

Everyone was asleep… Everyone, that is, except for Ranma. Ranma was lying on his assigned futon… wide awake… listening to the rhythmic snoring of Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse. It seemed that the only one that didn't snore was Doctor Tofu. How appropriate that seemed.

What Doctor Tofu had to stop for was snacks… and a couple of bottles of sake. The stop at his office was to get sake cups. At least he didn't hire a stripper.

Doctor Tofu pointed out to Ranma that Ranma would be drinking more than his share of sake, both during the ceremony and during the reception and that it might be a good thing if Ranma built up at least a little tolerance before then.

Doctor Tofu need not have worried. Ranma outlasted them all. Not that Ranma had any real experience drinking, but Ryoga was out after two cups. Kuno and Mousse didn't last much after that. After Ranma and the doctor finished off the remainder of the first bottle between them, there didn't seem to be any point in proceeding to the second bottle.

That was over an hour ago and Ranma was still wide-awake.

Ranma thought, 'Tomorrow Akane and… no wait… it was probably after midnight. Later today Akane and I will become husband and wife. Has it really been two years since we first met? Everything is such a blur. All of the arguments… all of the fights… all of the missed opportunities to tell Akane how I really felt about her all because I was too stubborn to admit it to myself.'

Ranma sighed.

'Am I ready for this? Am I ready to take responsibility for someone else? Am I ready to take responsibility for Akane? Do I know what I'm doing? Oh please, don't let me ever do anything to hurt Akane.'

* * *

Everyone was asleep… Everyone, that is, except for Akane. Akane was lying on her assigned futon… wide awake… listening to the rhythmic snoring of Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo.

Before Nodoka went to bed (Nodoka and Genma were staying in Kasumi's room), she dropped off a couple of bottles of sake and pointed out that all of them would probably be consuming a significant amount of it the following day and that it would be a good thing if they had some experience with it.

The girls decided to dispense with the pleasantries and drank right out of the bottle. Even Kasumi drank her share.

After the second bottle was emptied, things got a little silly. Mizuki was again trying to convince Nabiki to sleep without her cloths when Nabiki stood up and said, "If you want to see my boobs, I'll show you my boobs." With that Nabiki grabbed the nightshirt with both hands at the neckline and pulled it open. Buttons flew in all directions.

Standing topless after letting the open nightshirt fall to the ground, Nabiki exclaimed, "There, are you happy now!"

Things went downhill from there and it wasn't long (about the time they finished the third bottle) that everyone, including Akane, was in some stage of nakedness.

Once everyone was asleep though, Akane decided that she would prefer to at least wear her pajama tops, but Mizuki, Ukyo, Shampoo and Nabiki were sleeping completely naked (with Mizuki cuddled up with Ukyo). Kasumi still had her panties on, but nothing else.

Akane wasn't sure how long she had been lying awake, but it was certainly after midnight.

'After midnight,' Akane thought. 'Today is my wedding day. Ranma and I are actually going to get married."

A chill ran down Akane's spine.

'What am I doing? In a few hours I'm going to be marrying the guy that not to long ago I absolutely hated… Who am I kidding? I think everyone knew Ranma and I were meant to be married and the only ones who didn't have a clue were Ranma and myself.'

'All of the terrible thing I'd done to Ranma… he had every right in the world to just walk away from me and there were at least three girls who would have fought to have him. Three girls who are so much prettier and more talented than me.'

Akane sighed.

'Am I ready for this? Can I really be a good wife? Can I really be a good wife for Ranma? Do I know what I'm doing? Oh please, don't let me ever do anything to hurt Ranma.'


	30. Hai, Chikaimasu

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 30 – Hai, Chikaimasu**

Sunlight streamed into the guest room, waking Akane. Although, after trying to sit up, Akane decided that it would have better if the sun had been slightly gentler in waking her. There was a definite throbbing in her head and her mouth had a taste that could not be easily described, but was reminiscent of some of her early attempts at cooking.

Akane looked around the room. Kasumi was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't a surprise. Kasumi was probably already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

On the other hand, the remainder of the wedding party was still asleep and still quite naked. Originally everyone started out on their own futon (except for Mizuki who started out cuddled up with Ukyo). Now everyone seemed to want to be on one futon, with Nabiki in the middle of the mass of nakedness. It reminded Akane of pictures from some of the porn magazines that she had seen circulating around school.

It was just too bad that she didn't have a camera at the moment. This was a blackmail photo befitting the queen of blackmail herself.

Akane gathered the clothing she had not put back on the night before. She thought about at least putting on the pajama bottoms but decided that the top were long enough to cover what she needed covered as she walked between here and her room.

Although she had first considered going straight to her room and getting her bath things, Akane decided that she needed to find something to kill the foul taste in her mouth. The idea of some juice sounded good at the moment.

Even though Akane doubted that the two males left in the house would be awake any time soon, Akane tugged down her Pajama top to assure the necessary coverage as she detoured to the kitchen.

Akane's assumption was indeed correct. Kasumi was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She, like Akane, was only wearing her pajama top.

Kasumi must have understood exactly why Akane was in the kitchen, since rather than greeting Akane with a 'good morning', Kasumi said, "The herb tea on the counter works far better than juice… and it seems to help the headache also. The water in the kettle is still hot."

"Thank you Kasumi," Akane said appreciatively.

"Are the others still asleep?"

"They were when I left," answered as she prepared her tea. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I would if the Saotomes weren't in my room. That was something father and I had not considered last night. Hopefully Mrs. Saotome will be down soon and she can get me an appropriate change of clothing."

"We really got silly last night, didn't we?"

"A little too much sake can do that to people," Kasumi said taking a break to take a sip of her own tea. "Although sometimes a little bit of silliness every so often is a good thing."

"I wish I had film for my camera," Akane said after taking a sip of her tea. "The scene in the guest room right now looks like something from a porn magazine."

"Don't worry," Kasumi said with a naughty smirk on her face. "I did have film in my camera."

"Kasumi! You didn't."

"And it should be even more interesting when Nabiki discovers that what is left of her night clothes is missing."

* * *

Life slowly returned to the male contingent of the wedding party. Ranma was the first to wake, but since there was no clock in Ryoga's apartment (or much anything else for that matter), Ranma had no idea of what time it was.

Doctor Tofu was the next to wake and after some quiet discussion it was decided that it would be easier to go out and get breakfast than it would be to prepare anything for themselves.

Slowly but surely Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga also joined the land of the living and, as a group, they headed to a restaurant that Doctor Tofu had suggested.

After they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, the waitress came to the table to take their breakfast orders, but took one look at the group and said, "I'll assume that everyone at the table would like some coffee."

"Do we look that bad?" Ranma asked.

"Bad enough," the waitress replied. "Hard night of partying?"

"Not really," Ranma responded.

The waitress looked over the group for a moment and then asked, "OK, I give up. Which one of you is the groom?"

"That would be me," Ranma answered. "How did you know one of us was getting married?"

"Why else would five guys show up for breakfast after a night of partying and not have a single young lady with them?" the waitress said. "I can only think of two reasons and you don't look like those kind of guys. I'll get your coffee while you look at the menu."

* * *

In short order the waitress returned with coffee for everyone. Ranma was informed that he could order anything he wanted and it would be on the house. At one time an offer like that could have spelled financial disaster for the restaurant, but Ranma's order was reasonable, even after Doctor Tofu reminded Ranma that he probably would not eat again until the reception.

The waitress quickly took the remainder of the orders and headed off to take care of her other duties.

"Ryoga, you really don't have any experience drinking, do you?" Mousse asked. "You didn't have any more than two cups last night and you were sound asleep."

"Not really. I figure I get lost easily enough without drinking," Ryoga answered. "I have no idea what would happen if I drank."

"Who knows, Ryoga," Ranma commented. "It might actually improve your sense of direction. But you're one to talk Mousse. You and Kuno didn't last any more than a half hour more than Ryoga."

"Kodachi and I drink wine all of the time at home with meals," Kuno said, "but sake just knocks me out for some reason."

"If your sister knew that," Ranma said, "she wouldn't have had to spend her resources on sleeping potions and paralysis drugs."

"No, she would have done that anyway," Kuno said laughing. "I was a pompous ass, and I deserved it. So what is on the schedule until we have to get ready for the wedding?"

"I was told that I am to have all of you back at the Tendo dojo by one thirty this afternoon, completely ready for the ceremony," Doctor Tofu explained. "Up until the time we need to get dressed, our schedule is open."

"Breakfast isn't going to take up all that much time," Ranma commented. "Any ideas?"

"When my buddy from the university got married," Doctor Tofu said, "we didn't get to bed until five in the morning and we almost missed the wedding. I'm not sure what to do with this much time. If you'd like though, I know of this strip club downtown that is open twenty-four hours a day."

"Shampoo would kill me," Mousse said quickly.

"I have enough trouble dealing with Mizuki being naked," Ryoga added.

"I don't think Nabiki would approve," Kuno said.

"Akane said that if you wanted a strip show," Ranma laughed, "all you would have to do is throw a bucket of water on me."

Doctor Tofu began to laugh. "OK then. How about this? I have a friend who has a dojo. We can spend the rest of the morning there and get a workout… as long as there are no injuries that I can't fix."

"That sounds more like it," Ranma replied with the approval of Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno.

* * *

Soun Tendo's mouth hung open wide as he sat at the dining room table. His eyes followed the image as it walked in front of him, first to the kitchen and then from the kitchen back toward the guest room.

A moment later, Kasumi entered the dining room from the kitchen carrying a fresh pot of tea for her father.

Soun remained in a state of silent shock for a moment longer but finally asked, "Kasumi, why is Nabiki walking through the house naked?"

Kasumi, smiling and doing her best not to laugh, replied, "It would take too long to explain."

* * *

Although the day was sunny, it was nowhere near as hot as it had been. Akane was certainly grateful of that. When she had gone for her dress fitting, it was oppressively hot and Akane had dreaded having to spend most of the afternoon wearing it, despite how lovely it was. The cooler weather would be a real blessing.

It was also a blessing for the flowers. The florist arrived at ten and commented that she had been worried about the flower that Akane had selected holding up in the heat. The cooler weather meant that the flowers would stay fresh for the day. Nodoka took charge of the florist after Kasumi explained what needed to be done with all of the arrangements.

Also arriving at the same time were the chairs that had not been delivered the day before. They also delivered a few extra tables, just in case. Kasumi assigned the task of arranging the chairs and tables to her father and Genma, mainly to keep her father busy so the he wouldn't bust out into tears.

The bakery delivered the cake at eleven and placed it on its designated table. The cake was seven tiers high. At the top of the cake was a small statue of the bride and groom standing next to each other, but instead of the bride and groom wearing traditional wedding garb, they wore martial arts competition garb (complete with black belts).

Once the cake was delivered and in place, Kasumi disappeared and did not reappear until the seamstress arrived at noon. When she did appear, Kasumi was wearing a traditional red kimono. Soun took one look and almost began to cry, but he managed to hold back the tears. He walked up to Kasumi and hugged her and said, "Thank you. This means so much."

* * *

The first order of business was to dress the attendants. While the seamstress worked with Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo, Kasumi help Mizuki get dressed. It had been decided on the spur of the moment that Mizuki would act as the ring bearer, so Kasumi explained what Mizuki would have to do.

All this time Akane sat and watched Kasumi move around the room, marveling at the beauty of the kimono and how natural it seemed for Kasumi to be wearing it.

Once the attendants were dressed and Nabiki, Shampoo and Mizuki were dismissed to take charge of greeting the guests as they arrived. The seamstress, Kasumi and Ukyo turned their attention to Akane.

"The Kimono is absolutely beautiful," Akane said as she stood and stripped off the clothing she was wearing, leaving only her panties. "Where did you find that?"

"It was in the attic," Kasumi said. "I found a picture from mother and father's wedding that had a picture of your grandmother helping mom get ready for the wedding. This is the kimono that your grandmother wore. Mother wore a white wedding kimono, which I intend to wear when Tofu and I get married. I would hope that you would consider wearing this kimono when you help me prepare for my wedding."

"I would be honored to," Akane replied as the seamstress fitted Akane with the bra that was designed to be worn with the wedding dress. "So this was your big surprise about what you were going to wear for the wedding?"

"Among the surprises," Kasumi said as she helped adjust the bra.

* * *

It took more than an hour to dress Akane, make some final adjustments, and for Kasumi to help Akane put on some very basic makeup (something Akane rarely wore).

After a great deal of reflection, the only jewelry that Akane chose to wear was the ring Ranma had given her when he proposed and the locket Ranma had given her for her birthday. It was still suspended from the red ribbon it had when Ranma first gave it to her. They had never taken the time to go back to the jeweler to get a chain, but somehow the locket as it was seemed all that more appropriate.

The seamstress had just finished the last of the adjustments when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kasumi asked.

"It's me, Nabiki," came the answer. "Is it all right to come in?"

"It's OK," Kasumi answered.

Nabiki slid open the door and entered, sliding it closed quickly after herself.

"I was asked to tell you that Ranma and the rest of the wedding party is here," Nabiki reported. "And in spite of the fact that it is Ranma, he really does look handsome."

"That will be enough of that," Akane said.

Nabiki stood and looked at Akane for a moment and then said, "You really are a beautiful bride." After a moment of silence Nabiki continued, "You won't believe whose here… Happosai."

"Why shouldn't he be here?" Akane asked. "He would be here if we invited him or not."

"It's not so much that he's here, it's who he is here with… Miss Hinako from school. He's all dressed up in formal wear and she's wearing this slinky looking outfit. They came in walking hand in hand."

"I find that scary," Ukyo said.

"Well, she is one of his students," Akane said.

"And I think all of the girls from the Gymnastics' Club are here," Nabiki continued reporting. "They came in as a group and sat at the back of the dojo."

Akane didn't say anything, but she smiled.

"And this older woman came in and when Ranma's dad saw her I thought he was going to faint on the spot. Nodoka seems to know her and she took a seat with them."

"Is everything else in place?" Kasumi asked.

"The minister is here," Nabiki said. "He's been talking to Ranma. I think he's giving Ranma the once over for any inappropriate activities that he and the others might have done last night. Oh! And the photographer is here. He wants to get some pictures of Akane before the wedding starts."

"I think we're ready," Kasumi said after looking first to the seamstress and then to Akane. "Why don't you get Shampoo and Mizuki and we can let the photographer get the pictures he wants."

* * *

By the time the photographer had finished taking pictures, it was almost two o'clock. Akane stood up from her chair and flexed her knees a bit.

"I can't believe how many pictures he took," Akane said. "I'm having trouble seeing at the moment from all of the flashes."

"Don't worry, that will pass quickly," Kasumi said. After a moment Kasumi asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I think I can ever be," Akane replied. "I know I've said it before, but it doesn't seem like I can say it enough. Thank you Kasumi for everything you did to make this wedding happen… And thank you for always being there when I needed you… And thank you for comforting me when I had my nightmares… Thank you for everything. I love you Kasumi. I love you so much."

Akane threw her arms around her sister and kissed her.

Afterwards, trying desperately to hide the tears in her eyes Kasumi said, "None of that. If you mess up your dress, it will take an hour to get it fixed up again. And I'm sure you will help me for my wedding."

And with that, Kasumi drew the veil over Akane's face and the wedding party made their way out of the guest room, through the house, out the front door and to the front entrance of the dojo.

* * *

Kasumi's entrance into the dojo was the signal for the ceremony to start. The musicians began to play traditional Japanese wedding music as Kasumi slowly walked down the isle and took her seat next to her father.

Kasumi gave her father a kiss and he stood up along with Nodoka and Genma. Genma now wore a yukata that matched Nodoka's kimono. It was not the same yukata that Kasumi had seen Genma wearing before, but she noticed that it bore a striking similarity to the kimono of the older woman that had been seated with them.

Soun, Nodoka and Genma advanced to the table where all of the wedding documents were laid out and they placed their seal on the documents giving permission for Akane and Ranma to wed. Afterwards Soun bowed to Nodoka and Genma and they returned the bow.

Nodoka and Genma returned to their seats while Soun proceeded up the aisle to join Akane. Once Soun reached the back of the dojo, the wedding procession began.

Nabiki led the procession, slowly walking down the aisle. When she reached the front to the dojo she was met by Kuno, who took her by the hand. They advanced three steps, bowed to the minister (who was standing between the wedding altar and a small table), and then parted to stand at their appointed spot flanking the altar.

Shampoo was next to walk down the aisle. Mousse was at the front of the dojo to greet her and likewise they took three steps forward, bowed to the minister, and parted.

Ryoga and Ranma stepped forward at the front of the dojo as Ukyo began her walk down the aisle. Ryoga greeted her and they advanced, bowed to the minister, and stood to either side of the small table. On the table were a red ceramic sake jug and three red sake cups of three different sizes.

Next to walk down the aisle was Mizuki, carrying a small basket that held the wedding rings. Walking immediately behind Mizuki were Akane and Soun. At the front of the dojo Mizuki went and stood off to the side with Ukyo while Ranma stepped forward to greet Akane. Ranma bowed first to Soun and then to Akane. Soun took Akane's hand and placed her hand in Ranma's as he whispered to Ranma, "Ranma, I know I asked you once before, but I will ask you again now. Please take care of my little girl."

"I will. I most definitely will," Ranma whispered in reply.

With that, Soun bowed to Ranma and Akane and returned to his seat. Kasumi took her father by the arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

Akane and Ranma advanced to the table where Ukyo and Ryoga were standing. Ryoga handed the jug of sake to Ranma while Ukyo handed the smallest of the sake cups to Akane. Ranma carefully poured some sake into the cup. Ranma handed the jug back to Ryoga who placed the jug back on the table. Akane then took three distinct sips from the cup under her veil. Akane handed the cup to Ranma who likewise took three sips from the cup. Ranma handed the cup back to Ukyo who placed it on the table next to the jug of sake.

The minister then greeted the guests and said a prayer of purification over Akane and Ranma. When this was complete, the minister indicated it was time for Kuno to come forward.

From book on a reader's stand, Kuno read, "This is what the wise say about love. 'But I shall show a still more excellent way. If I speak in human and angelic tongues, but do not have love, I am a resounding gong or a clashing cymbal. And if I have the gift of prophecy and comprehend all mysteries and all knowledge; if I have all faith so as to move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give everything I own, and if I hand my body over so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not jealous, love is not pompous, it does not put on airs, it is not rude, it does not seek it's own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. In the end there are three things that endure; faith, hope and love… and the greatest of these is love.'"

Kuno stood silently for a moment and then returned to his place.

Akane and Ranma turned to face each other. Then, facing Ranma, the minister said, "Groom Ranma Saotome, you this woman marry and her partner become. Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

Ranma took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I promise."

The minister then turned to face Akane and said, "Bride Akane Tendo, you this man marry and his partner become. Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

Akane smiled and replied, "Yes, I promise."

With a bit of prodding from Ukyo, Mizuki stepped forward with the basket. She held the basket up to Ranma, who took the appropriate ring and placed in on Akane's finger saying, "Take this ring as token of my love and devotion for you forever."

Likewise Mizuki presented the basket to Akane, who took the remaining ring, placed it on Ranma's finger, saying, "Take this ring as a token of my love and devotion for you forever."

Mizuki stood for a moment looking at Akane and Ranma, and then returned to her place with Ukyo.

Akane and Ranma turned to face the minister, who presented the middle-sized sake cup to Akane. The minister filled the cup from the jug (almost to the very top, Akane noted). Carefully Akane again took three distinct sips from the cup and then handed it to Ranma, who did the same.

Again the minister spoke a prayer of blessing over Akane and Ranma.

Akane and Ranma then walked over to the table of documents. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu joined them there.

Ranma looked at Akane and said quietly, "This makes it official."

Akane replied, "Yes it does. Are you frightened?"

"More than you can ever imagine," Ranma said smiling.

"Oh! I can imagine," replied Akane, "I don't think I've ever been so frightened about anything in my entire life. Do you want to call this off?"

Ranma was slightly shocked at the question, but responded, "No! How about you?"

"Me neither," Akane answered.

"Well then, lets do this," Ranma said.

"Yes, lets do this. I love you Ranma."

"I love you too, Akane."

And with those words Akane and Ranma placed their personal seals in the appropriate place on the marriage document. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu sealed the document as witnesses and officially Akane and Ranma were married.

There was one last bit of business to take care of. Akane and Ranma returned to the table (while Kasumi and Doctor Tofu returned to their places). This time Ukyo presented the jug of sake to Akane and Ryoga presented the largest of the sake cups to Ranma. Akane poured sake into the cup (handing the jug to Ukyo after she did so) and Ranma took three sips from the cup. Ranma handed the cup to Akane, but before she drank, Ranma lifted the veil from her face. Akane then took three sips from the cup and handed the cup to Ukyo.

Ranma and Akane turned to face the guests as Ryoga stepped forward and announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mister and Missus Ranma and Akane Saotome."

Ryoga started the applause, which spread throughout the dojo, and it wasn't immediately apparent who was the first to stand… but everyone was standing and applauding. Ranma turned to face Akane, put his arms around her and kissed her, much to the delight of the guests.

* * *

Ranma had endured many hardships on the road, but Ranma firmly believed that none of them compared to or could have prepared him for the picture taking session after the ceremony.

Not only was the professional photographer taking picture after picture and pose after pose, but so it seemed like every guest was doing the same, as if this event would have some great historical significance in the future and everyone was determined to record every last detail of it.

After the first hour of picture taking Ranma was beginning to regret not taking up the waitress's offer at breakfast and pigging out a bit. Luckily, Grandma Cologne came to Akane and Ranma's rescue, not only bringing something for the couple to snack on, but large glasses of iced tea as well.

"Thank you Grandma Cologne," Akane said after taking a drink of the iced tea.

"How are you and your new husband holding up?" Grandma Cologne asked Akane as they took a break from the picture taking.

"I don't think all of the training in the world would have conditioned me for this," Akane replied.

"I've felt less exhausted after all out battles with Ryoga or Mousse," Ranma commented after taking a deep drink of the iced tea. "How many more pictures is the photographer going to take?"

"I don't know," Akane answered, "but I think he mentioned something about getting some pictures around the koi pond."

"Hmmm," Grandma Cologne said. "That might not be a very good idea. You might startle some of the guests if Ranma were to fall into the pond."

"Maybe we could convince him that he's taken enough pictures for the moment," Ranma said.

"Actually, I would like to get a picture of you and me with the Gymnastics' Club," Akane answered. "And maybe a picture of me with Miyuki."

"Then let's talk with the photographer and arrange those pictures," Ranma said, "and then we can get on with the reception."

"Grandma Cologne, Have you seen Kasumi recently?" Akane asked.

"I haven't seen her for about the last half hour," Cologne replied, "but I believe she mentioned something about getting a change of clothing ready."

* * *

If Ranma had though that it would be that simple to end the photo session, he was mistaken. The photographer had at least another hour's worth of pictures planned and that didn't include the pictures by the koi pond, which at Akane and Ranma's request, did not happen.

The last pictures to be taken were that of Akane and Miyuki. The photographer snapped a number of poses. When Miyuki thought that the photographer was done, she leaned over to whisper something in Akane's ear. Akane began to blush brightly as the photographer took one last picture.

* * *

With the last of the pictures having been taken, Akane and Ranma went to their respective places to change for the reception. The plan was for them to change into the kimono and yukata they had worn to the school dance the day that Ranma proposed. Akane would be returning to the guest room and Ranma would change in Akane's room.

Kasumi was still nowhere to be found and Akane was beginning to worry. Ukyo joined Akane to help her change. Ryoga went with Ranma.

"Miyuki," Akane asked, "would you mind helping me change out of my wedding dress? Getting out of this is almost as big of a production as getting into it and I'm not sure where Kasumi is."

"Of course I'll help," Miyuki said with a smile. "Especially if it means I get to see you naked."

"Stop that," Akane responded.

* * *

When Ranma and Ryoga arrived at Akane's room, they found the yukata that Ranma was to wear all laid out on the bed.

Ranma had already began to remove his tuxedo when Ryoga asked, "How does it feel… I mean… How does it feel to be married?"

"At the moment, it really doesn't feel any different," Ranma answered. "Maybe because Akane and I have been together for so long. But, now knowing that I'm responsible for caring for Akane, there is this twinge of fear of not knowing that I'm up to the task. I think it was there all along, but when you announce that we were Mister and Missus Saotome, it really hit home."

"I guess that is what I'd be afraid of," Ryoga said in a subdued voice. "Considering the way I am."

"You need to stop doing that, Ryoga. You just have a problem with your sense of direction. Otherwise you are a very talented person, and you need to have more confidence in those talents."

"I know," Ryoga replied. "But that didn't answer my question. Does it feel good to be married?"

"Yes, it does feel very good to be married," Ranma said with a smile. "Why all of the interest? You wouldn't happen to be thinking about asking someone to marry you, now would you?"

Ryoga began to blush brightly and stammered, "N… n… no. I… I… wasn't thinking. I mean… I wasn't thinking of asking Uchan to marry me… at least not yet. I mean, I just sort of confessed how I feel about her. We still don't know each other that well and… and… I…"

"And you don't have the confidence in yourself to do it. Would you like me to ask her for you?"

"No! Don't you dare do that! I really want Uchan to have the chance to get to know me better. And I'd like to get to know her better." Ryoga stood silently for a moment and then said quietly, "But I think when the time is right, I will ask her."

* * *

Kasumi had laid out very carefully all of the parts of the kimono Akane was going to wear.

"What is all of this?" Miyuki asked looking at the various pieces of the kimono.

"This is the kimono I wore to the dance," Akane explained.

"I never realized there was so much to it," Miyuki said.

"You've never worn a formal kimono before?" Ukyo asked.

"No. The most I've ever worn was a yukata to a festival," Miyuki answered. "And that hasn't been for a very long time. My parents aren't really into tradition."

"I know you've worn a formal kimono before," Akane said to Ukyo.

"On a number of occasions," Ukyo said. "But I've always had help dressing."

"That's fine." Akane said, removing her veil. "At least you know what everything is… but first things first. Help me get out of my wedding dress."

* * *

"Have you seen Kasumi?" Soun asked Doctor Tofu.

"Not for a while," Doctor Tofu replied. "She said that she was going to lay out Akane and Ranma's reception clothing and then she said that she was going to change for the reception also. The kimono is beautiful."

"It's the kimono that her grandmother wore when my wife and I were married," Soun explained. "Kasumi found a picture album from our wedding in the attic and she found clothing that was stored there also. She found the wedding kimono that my wife wore and that her mother wore. I think that is what she plans to wear for your wedding."

"She mentioned that," Doctor Tofu responded. "That doesn't bother you does it Mr. Tendo?"

"Please call me Soun," Soun replied. "At one time it might have, but I think this is what my wife would have wanted. And although Kasumi is not my wife, there are so many ways that she is just like her. Kasumi is far more quiet and reserved though. After my wife and I were first married, she was quite the party animal… at least until Kasumi was born."

"I've seen some of the pictures," Tofu said with a smile. "If I see Kasumi, is there something I can ask her for you?"

"No, nothing in particular," Soun said with a little laugh. "It's just that some of the guests are getting restless and wondering when dinner will be served."

"If I see her, I'll let her know."

* * *

"Well, I think I'm ready," Akane said.

"I had no idea how complicated wearing a kimono is," Miyuki commented. "Are you sure you'll be comfortable not wearing a bra?"

"This is the way I wore it to the dance," Akane said. "The silk is so fine that it would show right through, even with all of the layers. And actually, it feels kind of nice."

"If you say so," Miyuki responded with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Uchan," Akane said turning to Ukyo. "Could you do me a favor? Could you go up to my room and tell Ranma that I'm ready and have him come down here so that we can make our grand entrance?"

"No problem," Ukyo said.

Ukyo exited the guest room, leaving Akane and Miyuki.

"You really are beautiful, Akane."

"Thank you."

"You know that I still love you."

Akane felt a little chill run down her back. "I know."

"Miyuki, were you really serious about your suggestion?"

"As serious as I ever am about anything."

"It's just that I never would have thought about doing anything like that."

"Really?"

"Well, not at least until you suggested it."

"I suggested it. I seem to remember that someone else might have suggested it first."

"That was only a joke. More for its shock value than anything else."

"But you still thought about it."

"I guess I did."

"Don't worry about it, Akane. Just take good care of Ranma and make sure he takes good care of you because if I hear that he is doing any different I'm going to give him a good swift kick to someplace that is really going to hurt."

"Oh, please don't do that. I've already done that to him and I'm not sure how much more damage they can absorb."

Both Akane and Miyuki laughed at that.

"Akane," came Ranma's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm here. May I come in?"

"Sure," Akane answered.

Ranma slid the door open and entered, quickly closing it behind him self. "Uchan and Ryoga have gone to let everyone know that we're ready. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Akane answered. "Let's go."

"Akane… Ranma, could I ask a favor?" Miyuki asked. "Ranma, may I give your wife a kiss?"

Ranma smiled and said, "On one condition."

"What condition?" Miyuki asked.

"You have to give me a kiss also," Ranma replied.

Miyuki turned to face Akane who was trying desperately not to laugh. "Is that all right with you Akane?"

"Yes, it's all right with me."

Miyuki turned back to Ranma, really unsure how to proceed, but Ranma put out his arms and embraced Miyuki and Miyuki gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. Then Miyuki turned to Akane, embraced her and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly Akane's eyes lit up. Miyuki stepped back, smiling broadly.

"I'll go first," Miyuki said, "so that you two can make a proper entrance together."

* * *

If Akane and Ranma were the stars of the show today, Mizuki and Kasumi were the sideshows.

Every one of Akane and Ranma's male school mates (at least those who didn't have other commitments) were gathered around Mizuki, trying their best to find out something about her and possible go so far as to get a date with her. This of course was not to big brother Ryoga's liking… at least until Ryoga noticed how much Mizuki was enjoying the attention and Ranma reminded him that Mizuki was quite capable of discouraging any unwanted attention.

Ukyo did make the effort to impress on Mizuki that it would not be a good idea for her to remove her clothing for just anyone.

"Ukyo not worry," Mizuki said. "Mizuki only take off clothing for Ryoga and Uchan and Nabiki."

On the other hand, when Kasumi did finally make her appearance at the reception (a few minutes after Akane and Ranma had made their entrance) arm in arm with Doctor Tofu, every eye was on her. She had changed from the red kimono she had worn for the wedding ceremony into a dress that could not be described as anything but revealing.

The dress (a bright red) was very (very) formfitting and featured a slit up one side that permitted Kasumi to walk (but also displayed a great deal of her very pretty legs). And it wasn't so much that it had a low cut neckline (a very low cut neckline), but the material was somewhat see-through and without the benefit of a bra (which would have been impossible for her to wear with the low cut neckline) not much was left to the imagination as to what was underneath.

Needless to say, Soun, Akane, Ranma and Nabiki quickly gathered around Kasumi, mostly to block the view of the drooling male guests.

"Kasumi, what do you think you're doing?" Soun asked. "You can't wear something like that."

"Sis, what has gotten into you?" Nabiki asked. "Doctor Tofu, are you really going to let your fiancé wear something like that in public?"

The glazed look in Doctor Tofu's eyes (not quite as bad as they used to glaze) told Nabiki her answer without a word.

"Kasumi, are you sure you really want to wear something that revealing?" Akane asked.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi said with a slightly naughty smile. "Father, I thought for sure you would recognize this dress."

Soun had been trying desperately not to look down at the dress (and what was barely underneath it), but when he did his eyes widened. "Where did you find that?"

"It was up in the attic with the rest of the other clothing of mother's that we saved," Kasumi answered.

"Mother wore clothing like that?" a shocked Nabiki asked.

"That was the dress your mother changed into when we left the family reception," Soun answered. "Our friend had a little party for us before we left on our honeymoon trip."

"I'll bet that put you in a proper frame of mind for your first night together," Nabiki commented sarcastically.

Soun blushed.

"Now, before we have an angry mob of guests demanding to be fed," Kasumi said, "lets get the banquet started. Akane… Ranma… Why don't you take your place at the head table so that Ryoga can propose the wedding toast and we can proceed with dinner?"

Ranma stayed where he stood.

"Ranma!" Akane said as she latched onto his arm and dragged him toward the head table.

* * *

The reception proceeded much as planned. Ryoga propose a wedding toast to the health and happiness of the newlywed couple and dinner began. During the rest of the meal various people proposed toasts to Akane and Ranma, but they were very careful not to consume too much sake, knowing that they would have a tough time making the train tonight if they had too much to drink.

Others of course were not under the same constraint, so Nabiki, Ukyo and Shampoo drank freely, even if their male partners for the evening did not.

About halfway through the meal, Soun stood up and announce his wedding gift to Akane and Ranma… the ownership of the Tendo household and dojo had been transferred into their name. This was not unexpected. The arrangement for this had been done several weeks before and was the traditional way to transfer ownership of property from one generation to another without having to pay taxes on the transfer. Needless to say, it was Nabiki who had made all of the necessary arrangements (who only took a small professional fee).

The unexpected event occurred immediately after Soun's presentation of the deed. Nodoka, Genma and the older woman with them stood up and presented themselves in front of Akane and Ranma. Nodoka was carrying the sword, which Ranma at one time feared so much. The three bowed to Akane and Ranma, but Nodoka indicated that they should not stand.

"This sword," Nodoka said, "has been past from generation to generation to the eldest child of the family at the time of their marriage and such has happened thirty times before today. It was first presented by the Emperor in recognition of excellence in martial arts. Today we continue that tradition and present this sword to you Ranma Saotome, with the charge that you and your wife prepare the next generation to receive it with the same honor."

Nodoka placed the sword in Ranma's outstretched hands.

"Thank you mother," Ranma said. "I will keep that trust."

Nodoka leaned across the table to give her son a kiss. Then she whispered, "Just make sure that if you have a son, he doesn't have too much of a feminine side."

* * *

At the end of the meal, Akane and Ranma began to circulate around the reception, greeting the guest and thanking them for attending. Many of the people (mostly the relatives) were complete strangers and a long explanation of how they were related or how they knew the family was required.

Seeing Kodachi, Kaede (the girl from Saint Hebereke that Akane had met at the gymnastics' tournament) and Daisuke (one of the boys from Akane and Ranma's class) together was a bit of a shock.

"Daisuke is my half brother," Kaede explained. "Both of our parents are divorced and my father married Daisuke's mother."

"I went with my stepfather to a tournament that Kaede was competing in at Saint Hebereke," Daisuke explained. "And that's where I met Kodachi. We've been sort of going out since the beginning of the summer break."

"So you and Kodachi are getting along now?" Akane asked Kaede.

"It took a while," Kaede answered, "but we've become pretty good friends. Kodachi has been helping to coach our team."

"I guess I've actually become pleasant to be around since I got my life together," Kodachi with a shy smile.

"I'm really looking forward to competing against the team from Furinkan High School this year," Kaede said enthusiastically. "With Kodachi's help I might stand a chance to beat you on the balance beam."

Akane laughed to herself. "You might not have the chance. Our coach scheduled a mandatory practice session for this afternoon. Anyone who didn't attend is off the team. I think the whole team was here today."

"Your coach is an ass," Kodachi said.

"I know," Akane responded, "but there isn't much I can do about it."

"Well, I hope it works out," Kaede said. "Congratulations though. I see you decided to marry him in spite of his issues."

"Issues?" Ranma asked, looking at Akane.

"That was before you proposed," Akane said. "And yeah, issues."

"Which ones?" Daisuke asked. "The fact that he turns into a girl when he gets splashed with water?"

"Cold water," Ranma inserted.

"He does what?" Kaede asked, utterly confused.

"Ranma turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water," Akane explained.

"You should have seen the look on my brothers face when he tried to explain it to me," Kodachi said, "considering the number of times he tried to date the pig-tailed girl."

"Wait a minute," Kaede said, gesturing for people to slow down. "Could we take this from the top? I think I'm missing something here."

"Kaede, I'll make you a deal," Ranma said. "Why don't you come over to the house after Akane and I get back from our honeymoon and we'll explain the whole thing to you, but right now there isn't time. Akane and I have a train to catch in about two hours."

* * *

Only two things needed to happen before Akane and Ranma could leave for their honeymoon.

The first was to cut the cake. Akane and Ranma had already agreed not to do anything silly like try to shove pieces of cake down each other's throat. And much to the disappointment of many of Akane and Ranma's friends (who still couldn't believe that they had made it the entire ceremony and reception without a knockdown drag out fight), Akane gently fed a piece of cake to Ranma. Ranma did the same, but a bit of frosting ended up on Akane's nose and with a gentle kiss, Ranma took care of that problem.

The last thing was for Akane to throw her bouquet. The members of the wedding party were required to participate, much to Shampoo's protest. She wanted nothing to do with it, considering that if the bouquet came anywhere near to her, Mousse would take that as a sign.

On the other hand, many of the girls from Akane's class and from the Gymnastics' Club positioned themselves to participate… even Miyuki. Someone jokingly suggested that they douse Ranma with water and that he participate, but Akane quickly reminded everyone that Ranma was taken, no matter which form he was in at any particular time.

The photographer carefully positioned Akane with her back to the rather large group of young ladies so that he could get the best angle to both get a picture of Akane throwing the bouquet and a picture of the person catching it.

The photographer explained that he wanted Akane to throw the bouquet over her shoulder on the count of three, so Akane stood still, bouquet in hand, while the photographer readied the camera.

When all was ready, the photographer held up his left hand and said, "On three now… One… Two… Three!"

The bouquet left Akane's hand and followed a steep arc upward and then down, and as if guided by some divine intervention, and quite unexpectedly, into the hands of… Nabiki.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_There are some things I'd like to explain before I get too many comments, and they all have to do with the wedding ceremony._

_The first is that I'm sure many of you recognized Kuno's reading of 'what the wise say about love' as a reading from the Bible (First Corinthian's; Chapter 13 to be exact) and will say that it is out of place in a Japanese wedding ceremony._

_Long before I began writing "Happily Ever After", I began doing research on the topic of "Western Style" wedding ceremonies in Japan (actually for another story I am writing), since having a non-traditional wedding is a popular trend in Japan. I found a huge number of references on the internet, several books which covered the topic and in particular a friend who is the father of a young man living in Japan (teaching English) and who married a Japanese girl._

_I found about fifty suggested formats for a western style wedding, but the one thing that was common to more than half of them was a reference to use that particular Bible reading. One Japanese author went so far as to say that that particular passage was the best definition of love to be found in any literature or philosophical writing._

_For that reason I included it, and if you read it carefully you might see the irony of Kuno reading it._

_The three sips of sake from three different cups if from the Shinto tradition and is called the "Son-son-kudo". I found several descriptions of the ceremony, but I picked the one I used because I thought it fit the situation well. The first cup is shared with the bride as the guest (Ranma poured and Akane drank first). The second cup is a "unity" cup. Either Akane or Ranma could have taken the first sips, but I chose to have Akane go first. The last cup (which Akane poured and Ranma drank first) is symbolic of Akane now being Ranma's wife and is her first action as his wife. The increasing size of the cups is symbolic of the growing love between the couple._

_By rule of law, marriage in Japan is strictly a civil matter. The ceremony really doesn't mean anything as far as the government is concerned. Technically Akane and Ranma were married once all of the necessary signatures (seals) were in place on the various marriage documents._

_Kasumi drawing the veil down over Akane's face is the last duty of a mother before her daughter is married._

_The last item has to do with the vows. I found several different versions, but with the exception of some minor wording differences or whether the entire vow is read or done in a "repeat after me" style, they are all basically the same._

_In Japanese Ranma's vows would read, 'Shinro, Saotome Ranma, anatawa kono jyosie to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anatawa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?' To which Ranma would have replied 'Hai, chikaimasu.'_

_Likewise Akane's vows would read, 'Shinpu, Tendo Akane, anatawa kono dansai to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anatawa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?' To which Akane would have replied 'Hai, chikaimasu.'_

_If you have not figured it out yet, 'Hai, chikaimasu', which is the title of this chapter is Japanese for 'Yes, I promise' or 'I do.'_


	31. OK, What Do We Do Now?

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 31 – OK, What Do We Do Now?**

**

* * *

**_**Author's note**__: This is a chronicle of Akane and Ranma's wedding night. There are, as might be expected, some intimate moments. I have done my best not to make this chapter too graphic or explicit (I don't think the fruit basket contains any lemons or limes). On the other hand, if you feel uncomfortable even with mild intimacy, you might want to skip this chapter._

* * *

"Akane, how do you feel?" Ranma asked Akane as they sat side by side on the train. Akane's head was resting against Ranma's shoulder. The had changed out of the kimono and yukata and were now wearing the more comfortable, casual clothing that they were used to wearing.

"Kind of fuzzy, I guess," Akane responded. She sat upright. "I'm not sure that it's really sunk in that we're actually married. How about you?"

"I'm not sure fuzzy is the word I would use to describe it," Ranma answered. "But you're right… It feels different to think of you as Mrs. Saotome."

"Missus Akane Saotome… That does feel funny… but it does have a nice ring to it."

"Yes it does," Ranma replied.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there," Akane said after a moment of dreamy silence. "Especially after Nabiki caught the bouquet. She is absolutely certain that I did that on purpose."

"Well Kuno didn't seem displeased by it," Ranma commented.

"I don't think Nabiki was displeased about eventually getting married," Akane said, "but the idea that she would be the next to be married, considering that Kasumi's wedding is planned for the spring."

"But that is just a superstition. It really doesn't mean anything."

"I know. But do you want to bet that before everyone left Nabiki and Kuno were asked at least ten times if they've set the date yet. No, Nabiki doesn't have a problem about getting married… eventually. But it will be when she is ready to be married, and not one minute sooner."

Akane and Ranma sat silently for a moment and then Akane asked, "So, the older woman that was with your parents was your grandmother?"

"My great grandmother. She is my mother's father's mother."

"I never would have guessed. She didn't really look old enough to even be your grandmother."

"That's probably because she still works out for at least an hour every day and actively competed in tournaments until five years ago."

"That is something else."

"Happosai recognized her immediately. He told me that she had actually ordered assassins to track him and kill him after he paid a visit to the town where my family is from."

"He probably deserved it, but I can't imagine someone who looks as sweet as your great grandmother ordering assassins to kill someone."

"After some of the things that my mother said today, I would have no problem imagining it… And speaking of Happosai, what is going on between him and Miss Hinako?"

"Apparently," Akane said, "Happosai has been staying with Miss Hinako since the beginning of summer break."

"So that's why we haven't seen him all summer," Ranma commented. "But why would Miss Hinako take in a pervert like Happosai?"

"I don't know," Akane answered, "but Happosai seems to be a completely different person around Miss Hinako. I haven't seen him that happy since you defeated him and he promised not to molest me or Nabiki or Kasumi."

"I agree with Uchan," Ranma said. "The idea of those two doing anything together is just too scary to describe."

"I know," Akane said after a moment of reflection. "But maybe they'll just be happy together… I'm not counting on it… but maybe."

Again the couple sat silently for a while. Akane again rested her head against Ranma's shoulder and took Ranma by the hand. After a moment, she yawned.

"Are you feeling tired?" Ranma asked.

"A little bit," Akane answered. "It really was a long day. I'm really looking forward to a nice soaking bath."

"So am I," Ranma said. "Especially since it will be with you."

Akane smiled. Letting go of Ranma's hand, she ran her finger gently up and down the inside of Ranma's leg. "Are we getting excited about spending our first night together as husband and wife?"

"Stop that," Ranma said with a little laugh and a smile, "or I may not wait until we get to the hotel room."

"Oh," Akane said as she moved her finger up Ranma's leg, "That sounds like fun. Maybe I should keep doing this?"

"Not unless you want to draw a crowd," Ranma said.

Akane looked round the train car. There were a number of other people in the car with them and several seemed to have taken interest in what Akane and Ranma were doing. Akane withdrew her hand and placed it on her own lap and began to blush brightly.

After a moment of silence Akane quietly said, "I'm sorry Ranma. I really didn't mean to do that."

"I certainly hope you did," Ranma said, putting his arm around Akane and drawing her close. "So don't be sorry. And to tell you the truth, that felt really nice… and if you weren't wearing a skirt, I might return the favor."

Akane smiled. "Are you saying you'd like me to take my skirt off?"

"That's not what I mean… and you know it! At least not right now. Once we get to the hotel, it's a whole different matter."

Akane cuddled closer to Ranma.

"Ranma, if you had actually been given the opportunity to pick which of us you were going to marry, instead of my sisters picking, who would you have chosen?"

Ranma answered quickly without taking any time to think. "I would have picked you."

"That was quick," Akane said sitting up. "It sounds like you didn't even think about it… or did you answer that way because we are already married?"

"I didn't need to think about it," Ranma replied. "And considering that when I first met you and Kasumi and Nabiki, I didn't want to marry any of you. But after I got to know all of you, the choice would have been easy."

"How is that?"

"Well, Kasumi is sweet and nice and pretty, but she really isn't my ideal… and she's that much older than me. Nabiki is… Nabiki. Until she and Kuno got together seriously, the only person Nabiki was interested in was Nabiki and how a relationship could benefit her."

"So what were my qualifications that would have made you pick me?"

"You're beautiful without necessarily being cute," Ranma answered, putting a sweet sounding emphasis on the word 'cute'. "You're rough around the edges when you need to be, but you can be just as gentle. You have a sense of humor since you've put up with me all this time… Why do I feel that the more I say, the more trouble I'm getting myself into? You're the one I love. It's that simple."

"Don't worry," Akane with a smile. "You're not getting into any trouble. But it is nice to know that if you had actually been given a choice, I'm the one you would have chosen."

Ranma tightened his embrace on Akane and they sat quietly cuddling with each other until Akane asked, "How much longer?"

"It will be a little while longer," Ranma answered. "At least five more stops… Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Akane said as she rested her head on Ranma's side.

* * *

"Akane… Akane…" Ranma said to the sleeping Akane. "We're almost there."

It hadn't taken more than a moment for Akane to fall asleep in Ranma's embrace. Ranma held Akane close to him and marveled at how peaceful and pretty she looked. Although Ranma had watched Akane sleep on any number of occasions, this was probably the first time he had taken the time to watch her like this.

Akane smiled several times and Ranma wondered what she might be dreaming about.

After yawning and stretching, Akane sat up in her seat and said to Ranma, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"That's OK," Ranma answered. "You must have been tired. You fell asleep almost as soon as you cuddled up with me."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Almost an hour," Ranma replied. "But this is our stop. But once we get to the hotel, we can have a nice bath and then we can relax."

Akane and Ranma could feel the train start to slow.

"I didn't think relaxing was part of the plan for tonight," Akane said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, maybe not the whole plan," Ranma said as the train came to a stop. "But I think a nice long bath will go a long way to help us relax."

Once the train stopped, Akane and Ranma stood up and gathered their suitcases and Ranma's backpack.

"Do you remember where we are going?" Akane asked as they stepped off the train.

"I remember," Ranma replied. "I'm not Ryoga. I don't get lost trying to get from my house to the back yard."

"Be nice," Akane said. "He can't help it… And what did you say to him? Every time he was around Uchan, he was blushing as bright as a lantern."

"I think he's would like to have a more serious relation with Uchan," responded Ranma. "I think he is considering asking her to marry him."

"That would be nice, but what about Akari?"

"I don't think that relationship would go anywhere," Ranma answered. "Akari liked Ryoga for the very thing he hates about himself."

"You mean the curse."

"Uchan likes Ryoga because he's Ryoga. The curse doesn't matter."

"Like you and me."

"Like you and me."

* * *

Ranma and Akane had no problem finding their destination. It was on the next street over from the train station, no more than a five minute walk. Of course the first time they had come here, they had spent almost two hours trying to find a hotel room before it became obvious that this hotel was the only option.

The hotel hadn't changed since their last visit. It had the seedy, garish look that one associated with a love hotel. Ranma hadn't even noticed the name of the hotel (Hotel Fantasy) the last time they stayed here.

They stood side by side, looking at the hotel.

"Even though we're married," Ranma said, "I still feel uncomfortable about going into a place like this."

"I know," Akane said. "And it's different from the last time we were here. The last time we really didn't have a choice."

"Would you like to get something to eat before we go in?"

"I don't think so," Akane said. "It's already late, and I'm still full from dinner… And since we talked about it, I'm really looking forward to the bath."

Akane took Ranma by the hand and together they entered the lobby of the hotel.

The same board showing the available rooms was there, but the room that they had stayed in on their previous visit was darkened. Following the instructions he had received when he made the reservation, Ranma pressed the call button to the left of the display board and slipped his reservation document through the slot next to it. After a moment, a hand slid the key card out through the same slot. Ranma took the key card and Akane and Ranma slowly walked to their room.

"Do you remember the last time we stood here?" Akane asked. "You were going to let me sleep here and you were going to find someplace else to sleep… I'm really glad you stayed with me."

"I'm glad I did too," Ranma said quietly. After a moment of hesitation Ranma asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Akane answered. "How about you?"

"I guess I'm ready," Ranma replied in an even quieter voice.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"About tonight. Tonight is supposed to be something really special and I guess I'm nervous about messing things up."

"Ranma, everything will be fine. Come on. Lets go in and spend our first night married together."

* * *

Ranma used the key card to open the door to their room and Ranma entered the room carrying their suitcases with Akane following right behind.

The room was exactly as they remembered it; the bed in red satin, the garden bath and the large screen TV. One thing was different though. Right next to the bed on a small cart was an ice bucket with a bottle in it. There were two glasses set next to the bucket. Also on the cart was a basket with fruit of various kinds.

Akane walked over to the cart and found a card set on top of the basket of fruit. She opened it and began to smile as she read it.

"What is it Akane?" Ranma asked.

"It's from Kasumi and Doctor Tofu," Akane answered.

"How did they know we would be here?"

"I'm not sure," Akane said, "but I think the travel agent you used is a friend of Kasumi."

"Kasumi does seem to have a lot of friends. So what does the card say?"

"'Congratulations and best wishes on this your very special day,'" Akane read. "'Relax and enjoy your first night together.'"

Ranma took the bottle from the ice bucket and read the label. "It's champagne."

"I've never had champagne before," Akane said. "Actually until last night, I'd never even really had sake before."

"Same with me," Ranma said. "Maybe we could have that after our bath."

"You really seem to be looking forward to having that bath."

"Of course I am… because it's with you."

"Then lets take care of the suitcases, and then we can take our first bath together," Akane said smiling. "I might even let you undress me."

* * *

Considering the nature of the hotel, it didn't really surprise Akane or Ranma that there was no real place to put the suitcases. Most people who used places like this were not staying long enough to need them. They found a place for their things next to the large screen TV.

"Ranma," Akane asked, holding her arms out, "would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course I would," Ranma said stepping up to Akane, "but only if you do the same for me."

Akane was taken slightly by surprise. She had encouraged Ranma to help her undress on several occasions over the past two weeks, but the idea of Akane undressing Ranma had never been discussed.

"I think it's only fair that if I'm going to undress you tonight," Ranma said, "you should undress me."

Akane began to blush brightly, but Ranma put his arms around her and hugged her tightly and kissed her. Then, without saying anything, Ranma stepped back and began to unbutton Akane's blouse.

When Ranma had unbuttoned all of the buttons, Akane (with Ranma's help) removed her arms from the sleeves and allowed the blouse to fall to the floor. Ranma then took Akane by the hands and placed them on the top button of his shirt.

At first, Akane hesitated, but after taking a deep breath, she began to unbutton the buttons of Ranma's shirt. She thought to herself that she had seen Ranma bare chested any number of times (both as a boy and as a girl)… and in fact had seen him naked in the bath… and she wondered why she should feel so nervous about seeing him now.

Before Akane realized it, the shirt was unbuttoned and Ranma let his shirt fall to the floor next to Akane's blouse. Ranma embraced Akane again, pressing her chest against his. Akane thought how warm it felt.

Ranma's fingers manipulated the hooks on Akane's bra and before very long Akane could feel that the bra had been undone. As soon as Ranma had accomplished that, his hands moved down to unbutton the single button on the skirt and to unzip the small zipper that help hold the skirt on Akane's hips. The skirt fell to the floor and when Ranma stepped back, Akane allowed her bra to fall to the ground also.

Akane began to blush even brighter. She knew what she should do next, but the thought of removing Ranma's pants just made her feel uneasy. She reached down and tried to manipulate the belt that secured Ranma's pants, but with little success since Akane could not bring herself to look down.

"Akane," Ranma asked quietly, "would this be easier if I was in my girl form?"

Akane closed her eyes and relied, "No, I don't think so. I guess I'm just as nervous as you."

"I'm sorry Akane," Ranma said taking Akane by the hand. "Lets go take our bath."

* * *

Both Akane and Ranma finished undressing themselves and walked to the alcove where the bath was located. Although it was still a garden setting, the flowers were different than Akane remembered. The room was still fragrant, but the scent seemed less sweet than before.

"Ranma, would you like me to rinse off first?" Akane asked. "I seem to remember that the rinse water isn't very warm. Maybe if it runs for a while it will warm up"

"I don't think it will really matters, Akane," Ranma replied. "I think it was just as cold after you rinsed the last time… But if you want, you can rinse first and get into the bath."

"Or maybe we can rinse each other…"

"Or maybe we can rinse each other," Ranma said.

Akane turned on the water and let it run for a few minutes, occasionally putting her hand in the stream of water to test its temperature.

"It doesn't seem to be getting any warmer," Akane reported.

"I'm not worried," Ranma said. "I'll change back as soon as I get into the bath. Would you like me to rinse you first or would you like to rinse me?"

"Why don't I rinse you first," Akane answered.

Akane filled the wooden bucket provided with water as Ranma knelt down to allow Akane to pour the water over him.

As many times as Akane had seen the transition, she was still amazed by its instantaneous nature. In one moment, the muscular male form of Ranma knelt in front of her and in less than a tick of a clock the shapely female form of Ranma had taken his place.

"That's cold," Ranma exclaimed in his higher feminine voice. "I don't think it was nearly that cold the last time we were here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that cold. If you'd like, you can get right into the bath."

"No, that's OK," Ranma said after catching his breath. "I said that I would rinse you. And it really isn't that bad once you get past the initial shock. Why don't you wash my back and then I can return the favor. Maybe the water will be warmer by then."

"OK," Akane replied.

The hotel provided a scented liquid soap that smelled very much like the rose petals from their garden at home. Akane knelt down behind Ranma, poured some of soap on to the washcloth and began to lather Ranma's back.

Akane thought about it for a moment. This was the first time Akane had washed Ranma in his female form. She had washed Ranma on any number of occasions at home (where the wash and rinse water was hot) in his male form, but this was the first time with Ranma as a girl.

Ranma's skin felt so smooth and soft… and Akane could only wish that her hips could be as shapely as Ranma's.

"Akane," Ranma asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Akane answered. "I was just thinking how much this soap smells like the rose petals you put in the bath just before the wedding."

Ranma sniffed the air and said, "You're right. It does smell just like those roses." After a moments pause Ranma added, "That feels really nice."

"It does feel nice," Akane said. "I never realized how nice your skin feels in your girl form. I don't think I've ever washed you in your girl form."

"I don't think so either," Ranma responded after a moment of thought. "Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all" Akane answered. "Like I said, it feels really nice."

Akane reached around Ranma with both of her arms, pressing her breasts against Ranma's soapy back… her arms below Ranma's breasts. She embraced Ranma tightly, rubbing her breasts against Ranma. She began to feel a warm glow spread throughout her body.

Akane let her right hand slide down slowly to Ranma's hip and she lifted her left arm until it was pressed against the underside of Ranma's breasts. The glow seemed to intensify and move to the lower regions of her body. She closed her eyes for a moment and then lifted left hand to cup Ranma's right breast.

"Akane…" Ranma said as his body began to tighten.

Akane whispered into Ranma's ear, "Please let me touch you." She slid her right hand from Ranma's hip down Ranma's leg, to the inside of his leg and then back up.

"I want to touch you," she whispered and then kissed Ranma on the ear. "I want you to touch me."

* * *

"Thank you Ranma," Akane said as Ranma finished refilling Akane's glass with champagne.

Neither Akane nor Ranma had notice on their previous visit (actually they had no reason to notice) that the bath provided a ledge ideal for setting the ice bucket and glasses. Akane took the bottle from Ranma, returned the favor by refilling his glass and then set the half full bottle back into the ice bucket after replacing the cork.

Ranma was of course now in his male form sitting in the hot bath water with Akane at his side.

"I never could have imagined that is the way it feels for a girl," Ranma said after taking a sip of the champagne.

"So, you'd never done anything like that in your girl form?"

"I never would have thought of doing it."

"I never thought of doing anything like that either…" Akane said with her voice slowly trailing off. "At least… not until Miyuki suggested it."

"Miyuki?"

"When we visited her in the hospital."

"So that's why you were blushing…" Ranma said, but as soon as he said it, he saw Akane had turned a bright red.

"She thought I should try it at least once," Akane said, still talking in a quiet voice, "and your curse would provide an ideal opportunity."

"Would you like to do that again?" Ranma asked taking Akane by the hand.

"I don't know," Akane responded. "Maybe."

"If you had the chance," Ranma continued, "would you like to do that with Miyuki?"

"No," Akane answered quickly. "If anything, I'm more certain now that the only one I ever want to be intimate with is you… no matter what."

"Same here," Ranma said. He gave Akane a kiss and then continued, "The only one I ever want to be intimate with is you."

"Speaking of being intimate," Akane asked, "would you like to do some more of that now?"

"Maybe in a few minutes," Ranma answered. "I'm still exhausted from before… and the bath feels so good."

"Yes it does," Akane said taking a sip of champagne and sliding a bit lower into the bath water.

After a moment of sitting quietly, Akane took another sip from her glass and then said, "This is good… We'll have to thank Kasumi and Doctor Tofu for it."

Ranma took a sip from his glass and replied, "It is good… Akane, do you have any idea why Kasumi was behaving the way she did? It just didn't seem like Kasumi."

"I know," Akane answered sitting back up in the bath and finishing the champagne in her glass. She set the glass on the ledge and continued. "I talked with her after dinner, but I think she was a little drunk by then."

"I can't imagine Kasumi drinking," Ranma commented.

"Neither could I," Akane said, "until the night before the wedding. But I think most of reason she was behaving like that was because she was relieved that everything had turned out well for the wedding… And I think too because she had fulfilled her promise to Mother. Ranma I never thought about it really before, but I really took all of the things that Kasumi did for me for granted. She really gave up so much after Mother died to take care of the family… and especially me. The only reason that Kasumi didn't quit school after Mother died was because father wouldn't let her. Did you know that Kasumi turned down a scholarship to the university for her to study to be a doctor?"

"I didn't know that," Ranma said after finishing the champagne in his glass. "Kasumi and I talked a few times about your Mother."

"I know," Akane said. "You and Kasumi never saw me the one time you were talking… You know I wanted so much to be like Kasumi. I would dress like she did and I tried to grow my hair long like hers. Maybe it was when my hair got cut was when I realized that I couldn't be Kasumi… I had to be Akane."

"I'm glad about that," Ranma said after putting up his glass on the ledge. "I'm glad that I have Akane to be married to."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and hugged her, pressing her breasts against his chest… And then they kissed.

* * *

Ranma and Akane stood next to the bath. Ranma was drying Akane's back with the towel.

"So, what did happen the night before the wedding?" Ranma asked. "It sounds like things got a little rowdy."

"I'll tell you what happened if you tell me what you and the guys did."

Ranma handed the towel to Akane who began to dry his back. "Actually we didn't do much of anything. Ryoga was asleep after two cups of sake… and Kuno and Mousse weren't much better. Doctor Tofu and I finished off the bottle and we went to sleep."

"You guys are boring," Akane said with a laugh. "I figured you would at least do something… like go out to a strip clubs."

"Mousse was too afraid of what would happen in Shampoo found out and I think Ryoga would have died of embarrassment."

After a moment of thought Akane said, "You're probably right on both counts."

"So what happened?"

"Your mother dropped off three bottles of sake before she and your dad went to bed, but it didn't get rowdy until Mizuki got ready for bed."

"Ryoga said that she still sleeps in the nude."

"That she does… and she was trying to get everyone to do it… especially Nabiki. Mizuki kept after Nabiki and finally Nabiki just ripped her nightshirt open. By the time we finished the last bottle, everyone had all of their clothes off, except for Kasumi."

"I'll bet Kasumi wasn't very happy about all of this," Ranma said with a bit of a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't think it bothered her at all," Akane responded. "She took everything off except her panties."

Ranma just stood there stunned.

It was Akane's turn to be sarcastic. "I'm sure you world have loved to see that. Although considering Kasumi's dress, I'm sure you saw more than enough. And you did do your share of looking."

"I'm sorry," Ranma said as he turned to face Akane. "But it was difficult not to look."

Akane smiled. "Don't worry about it. I don't really blame you. Kasumi is really beautiful… and she has beautiful breasts." Akane closed her eyes and looked down. "I just wish my breasts were half as pretty as hers."

Ranma put his finger beneath Akane's chin and lifted her bowed head. "Stop doing that Akane," Ranma said as he placed his hands beneath Akane's breasts and cupped them in his hands. "You have beautiful breasts… More beautiful than any I've ever seen."

"And how is it you've seen so many breasts?"

"How many times have I ended up in the girls' locker room or in the women's bath?"

"Are my breasts nicer than yours when you're a girl?"

"Definitely."

Akane put her arms around Ranma and drew him close to herself. Ranma did the same, pressing Akane's breasts against his chest. After a long embrace, they kissed and Akane whispered, "Ranma, will you kiss them? … Will you kiss my breasts?"

* * *

"Ranma, are you asleep?" Akane asked lying on her back in bed next to Ranma.

"No, I'm wide awake."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Do what again?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Do you mean the wedding ceremony and the reception? Or the train ride?"

"No you idiot," Akane said with a giggle, turning to face Ranma. "Everything since we got here."

"So you want to take another bath? Or have more champagne?"

"More champagne might be nice, but I'm not sure where you would get it. Besides you're not really dressed to go out."

"Neither are you. I guess that only leaves one other option."

"Only one?" Akane asked as she moved closer to Ranma and reset her head on his shoulder. Ranma put his arm around Akane and squeezed her gently.

"Hmmm… That's true. Would you like me as a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm… I think right now I'd like you as a boy… But we can discuss other options later."


	32. Kyoto Honeymooners

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 32 – Kyoto Honeymooners**

The morning had not begun the way that Ranma had wanted it to. It began with the sound of someone pounding on the door of the hotel room where Akane and Ranma had spent the night.

Having slept far later than they had expected to, the hotel manager was pounding on the door demanding that they pay for an extra "rest" or he would throw them out no matter how they were attired.

Ranma didn't really have a problem paying the extra money, although it meant that they would not be able to buy quite as many souvenirs. He knew they had the money to pay. The real problem was that by sleeping as late as they had, they were in jeopardy of missing their train… and that would mean that they would miss their connection in Tokyo for the train to Kyoto.

Akane and Ranma only had time to quickly rinse before they dressed and left for the train station. And since the only available rinse water was cold, Ranma now sat next to Akane in his female form.

In fact, Ranma was resting against Akane's shoulder, sound asleep, very much like Akane had done the night before. Akane's arm was around Ranma, holding him close to her.

Akane watched as Ranma slept. Ranma looked so peaceful as he slept and Akane wondered what he might be dreaming of since every so often he would smile broadly and giggle or let out a quiet moan.

In many ways, Akane thought, Ranma was far more beautiful in his female form that he was handsome in his male form. That was not to say that Akane thought that Ranma was extremely handsome, it was just that Ranma's female face was ever so delicate.

Akane's hand moved down to Ranma's hips. Ranma looked better in a swimsuit than any of Akane's friends… or Nabiki… or even Akane herself. The only one that looked better in a swimsuit (as far as Akane was concerned) was Kasumi.

It occurred to Akane that it might be quite inappropriate for Akane to slide her hand under Ranma's shirt, but the memory of the softness of Ranma's skin still lingered in Akane's memory from the night before. Doing that might also wake Ranma who obviously needed the sleep, since he fell asleep almost immediately after they took their seat on the train.

Akane took a deep breath and sighed… and marveled how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband like Ranma.

* * *

Ranma's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head up a bit and asked, "Akane, where are we?"

"We're almost to Tokyo," Akane answered. "I was just about to wake you up."

"Thank you for letting me sleep," Ranma said as he sat up in his seat. "Did we get any strange looks from the people on the train?"

"Not really," Akane responded. "One older woman asked if you were a younger sister. I just told her that you were a very close relative."

"I'm really sorry that it turned out this way," Ranma said. "You can't even say that I'm your husband when I'm like this."

"Well I could," Akane said with a smile, "but then I really would get some strange looks. You know though… I thought about it while you were asleep. You could have rinsed with water from the bath. You might have smelled like roses, but you would have stayed in your male form."

After a moment of though, the smile on Ranma's face was replace with a look of shock. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't feel bad," Akane said. "I didn't think of it either. And I'm glad we didn't. I've never really taken the time to look at you before as a woman. You really are very, very pretty… as pretty as you are handsome as a man. I'm just sorry I never took the time to look before."

* * *

"How long do we have before our train for Kyoto leaves?" Akane asked as she and Ranma left the train platform.

"Slightly more than an hour," Ranma said in his higher pitched female voice. "But I'm not sure what the departure gate is… or how long it will take for us to get there. Why?"

Akane stopped, and Ranma along with her.

"Well, I was thinking we might stop for some tea," Akane replied. "Some nice hot tea."

"Hot tea on a day like today?' Ranma said incredulously. "It already feels like it's hot enough to bake a cake and you want to drink hot tea?"

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of drinking it," Akane said with a smile. "I was thinking of pouring it on you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Ranma said. "I should have thought of that."

"I think you're still tired from last night," Akane said taking Ranma by the hand. "Let's go find our departure gate… and then see if we can do something so I can brag about my husband."

* * *

The gate for the train to Kyoto wasn't exactly right next to the gate where they had arrived in Tokyo… but it wasn't so far that they didn't have some time to partake of some tea… iced tea to drink… and a cup of hot water that quickly changed Ranma back into his male form.

"I can't believe you dumped that on me right in the middle of the train station," Ranma said as he pulled the wet shirt away from his skin.

"I looked around and everyone seemed to be so engrossed with their own affairs," Akane explained, "I didn't think anyone would notice. And I was right. The transformation happens so fast that unless you're really watching for it, you'll never see it. I think that's why so many people from school never put you and the pig-tailed girl together."

"I can think of another reason," Ranma said as he began to pick up his backpack.

"What? That they're stupid?" Akane said sarcastically and she picked up her personal bag and one of the suitcases.

"That is of course always a possibility," Ranma said with a smile. "But I think that applies more to people like Principal Kuno. No, I think it was more that they didn't want to see it."

"That's probably true for most of our friends. Miyuki and Yuka even said that much."

"Same with Daisuke and Hiroshi," Ranma said picking up the second suitcase. "It was just too weird for them so they ignored it, even though I'm sure I got splashed with cold water in front of them any number of times… Akane, I think it's time to board our train. Shall we?"

* * *

The train to Kyoto had just pulled away from the station. Akane and Ranma had settled into their seats after stowing their baggage.

"How long will it be before we get to Kyoto?" Akane asked as rested her head against Ranma's shoulder.

"About three and a half hours," Ranma replied. "This train stops at all of the stations along the way, so it takes longer. If you want to nap, I won't mind."

"I'm fine now," Akane said as she sat up and turned to look out the window, "but I may take you up on that later."

Akane turned to face Ranma and asked, "So where exactly are we staying… at some fancy high rise hotel?"

"The travel agent made reservations for us at a ryokan," Ranma replied. "She thought that we might feel more comfortable there than at one of the big hotels. And she thought we might like this one because each room has it's own private bath, plus there is a hot spring… and they have both traditional rooms and rooms with western style beds."

"It sounds kind of cozy," Akane said. "Ideal for a couple who might want to spend more private time together. Do you know anyone like that?"

"I think I know at least one couple that fits that description. Apparently the usual guests there are newlyweds and young families."

Akane turned to look out the window while Ranma put his hand on Akane's knee. After a moment, Akane took a deep breath and slowly let it out and turned to face Ranma, who turned to face Akane.

"Ranma… about last night… was it everything that you expected?"

Ranma turned his head to face forward and bowed his head slightly and began to blush. He turned again to face Akane.

"I… I… really can't say it was… what I expected, because I really had no idea what to expect… But honestly… I think it was better than anything I could have expected. How about you?"

Akane pursed her lips and then replied. "I think it was better… but I guess I really didn't know what to expect either. The girls at school who had done it before tried to explain it to me when they found out that I'd never ma… maa… ahhh… made love with myself before… But nothing they said to me really made any sense to me."

Akane sat silently and began to blush, "Ranma, did you mind when I touched you when you were a girl?"

"No… No… I didn't mind that at all," Ranma replied quietly. "I never imagined it would feel like that."

"Neither did I," Akane said quietly in response. "Ranma, are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yes, Akane… Yes I am."

* * *

Neither Akane nor Ranma slept the entire way to Kyoto. The time was spent discussing what sights they would see (after Ranma retrieved the tour book from his backpack), what souvenirs they would purchase and for whom, and what other activities they would participate in (other than the overnight activities).

Conversation was punctuated by Akane and Ranma taking time to watch the scenery whiz by and observing the people who boarded the train at the various stops.

At Hamamatsu station a young couple (maybe a little older than Akane and Ranma) boarded the train. They took the seats directly opposite Akane and Ranma across the aisle. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they too were newlyweds.

Maybe it was the dreamy look in their eyes… Maybe it was the fact that their hands rarely lost contact (only when the new groom fidgeted with his wedding ring)… Or maybe it was that the pair remained lip locked for a significant portion of the trip to Kyoto.

Ranma wondered if he and Akane appeared the same way to the others on the train. And watching the groom across the aisle he suddenly became very conscious of his own wedding ring. It did not feel out of place at all as the ring on the other groom's finger seemed to be. In fact, Ranma realized that it felt quite natural on his hand, like it always belonged there, and that he would feel very uncomfortable if it wasn't there.

There were times, or course, when it wasn't practical to wear it… like when Ranma was a girl. The ring was far too large and would slip right off of Ranma's delicate hand. It was decided that at those times Akane would store the ring in her locket. They had discovered a second compartment that would normally hold another picture, but Ranma's ring barely fit, so it was a good place to store it… until another alternative could be found.

When Akane looked at the couple she wondered how long they had actually been married; and whether they had known each other for a long time before they married; and whether they had had sex before they were married; and if they might possibly be staying at the same inn as she and Ranma.

Akane thought that this bride was very pretty… far prettier than Akane thought herself… But the groom wasn't anything spectacular. Ranma was far more handsome… And the cooing, sweet-talk conversation became tiresome and annoying after a while. Akane hoped that she and Ranma did not appear like that to the others on the train.

"Ranma," Akane said, breaking a long silence, "once we get to the train station in Kyoto, how do we get to the inn?"

"We can either take a taxi," Ranma replied, "or I have direction how to get there by train or bus… or we can walk. I think it's about nine kilometers."

"Maybe if we didn't have the luggage I might consider the walk," Akane said smiling. "After riding the train for so long I could use the exercise. And the trains and busses will be busy and the luggage will be difficult to manage. Can we afford to take a taxi?"

"I think it's in the budget," Ranma answered. "Before the wedding, mom gave me another envelope. She said not to let dad find out about it, but I think it was from my great grandmother. There were twenty-five crisp twenty thousand Yen notes."

"Why didn't you mention something about this earlier?"

"Because I just remembered about it when I found it in my backpack when I got the tour book," Ranma said defensively.

"I guess that can be forgiven," Akane said with a stifled laugh. "Anyone could forget about a half million Yen when they're preoccupied with something more important."

"What's more important than a half-million Yen?"

In less than a blink of an eye, Akane wound up and backhanded Ranma in the chest.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"What's more important than a half-million Yen?"

"I guess my wife." Ranma said quietly.

Just as quickly as before another backhand was applied to Ranma's chest. "You guess!"

"Ouch! I think I'm bruised."

"It's your own fault. What do you want me to do about it?"

With a pout Ranma replied, "You could kiss it and make I feel better."

"Kiss it and make it feel better," Akane said unable to keep a straight face. "Do you really think that if I kissed you there it would make you feel better?"

"Akane, anywhere you kissed me would make it feel better."

Akane was almost laughing when she leaned over and gave Ranma a big kiss on the lips. "Will this do for now? I can try kissing you in those other places when we get to our room at the inn."

* * *

It turned out that the cab ride was the best alternative. Ranma gave the address to the driver and he took Akane and Ranma right to the front gate of the inn. The nearest train station was four blocks away, so it still would have been a significant walk carrying the luggage.

Ranma decided quickly that there was no easy way to describe the inn. What looked to be the original building and the middle of the inn complex was definitely traditional Japanese (Ranma wasn't sure of what era it might be) and might have originally been the house of some wealthy businessman or government official. But after that it was obvious that there were many additions and the builder was more interested in utility that architectural style. The wings that extended from either side of the main building (and where Ranma assumed where the guest accommodations were) and extend back when they reached the walls that enclosed the entire in complex.

A walk of flat stones of various shades of red, brown and gray wound from the gate to the front entrance of the main building through very simple yet beautiful flower gardens. Akane and Ranma walked up to stone walk to the main entrance. Ranma was carrying his backpack and both of the suitcases. Akane carried only her personal travel bag.

There was a sign next to the door, just above a doorbell button. The sign read, "Please ring bell for service." Since Ranma's hands were full, Akane pressed the button. A gentle three-toned chime could be heard.

It took several minutes, but eventually the front door opened and an older woman appeared in the doorway along with a young girl (maybe fifteen or sixteen) to her right and a gentleman to her left.

"Welcome to the Keiko Inn," the older lady said, bowing to Akane and Ranma. "My name is Yumeko Takayama. This is my grand daughter Akane."

Akane and Ranma stood stunned for a moment and then looked at each other briefly before Ranma responded, "My name is Ranma Saotome."

Ranma bowed to Yumeko and then continued, "And this is my wife Akane."

Akane too bowed to Yumeko.

It was Yumeko and the younger Akane's turn to look at each other in stunned silence, but Yumeko quickly recovered and said, "We've been expecting you. My grand daughter will show you to your room and Kano can help you with your luggage. I need to return to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Ranma said as he and Akane again bowed to the elder woman. Yumeko returned the bow and then stepped inside and disappeared down a hallway.

"Please, come in" the younger Akane said, "and please let Kano help you with your bags."

All entered the front door while Ranma handed off the two suitcases to Kano who handled them with ease.

On the wall to both the right and to the left were shelves for the guests to store their shoes. Each place on the shelf was labeled with a room number. On the floor in front of the shelves were slippers of various sizes.

"Your room number is nineteen and is on the west wing," the younger Akane continued indicating Ranma and Akane's spot on the shelf. Both removed their shoes and placed them in the appropriate location on the shelf and found slippers of the correct size.

"Please follow me."

Akane and Ranma followed behind the younger girl while Kano followed behind.

The group stopped near the very end of the corridor (which had made a turn to the right). The young woman stopped at a door on their right and used a key to unlock it.

The door (which was a traditional western style door) opened to an entryway. The younger Akane entered and slid open the more traditional door into the guest room.

Akane and Ranma entered their room, following behind the young lady. Kano followed behind and entered. He placed the suitcases next to a dresser, which also doubled as a television table.

The room was furnished with a western style bed, but also featured tatami. There was a table for dining in the room and a western style desk with two chairs next to the dresser.

"I apologize," the young woman said. "We have several large family groups staying with us, so all of the traditional rooms are taken."

"That's all right," Akane replied. "My husband and I are quite used to western style beds."

"Your private bath and other facilities are through that door," the junior Akane said indicating a door on the same wall as the bed.

"And your room has access to the onsen through these doors," she continued as she walked to a set of sliding doors on the outside wall and opened them. "I must warn you though… there aren't separate facilities for men and women. Everyone shares the same spring. Your room keys are in the desk drawer. You might want to take it since the door to the hallway locks automatically. If you'd like, I can give you a tour of the inn after drop your other bags off."

"Thank you," Ranma said. Then turning to Akane (his wife) Ranma asked, "Would you like to take a tour now?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Akane responded. "After sitting on the train for so long, I think I need to stretch."

Ranma took off his backpack and set it next to the other suitcases and Akane set her bag on the dresser next to the television.

"Will there be anything else Miss Akane?" Kano asked.

Both women turned to face Kano and said, "I don't think so," and then just as quickly turned to face each other. There was a tense moment of silence, and then a smile appeared on both of the women's faces (although to Ranma's eye the younger Akane's smile seemed somewhat forced).

"I'm sorry," Akane (the wife of Ranma) said.

"I understand," the other Akane replied. She turned to Kano and said, "That will be all. Our next guests should be arriving soon. Make sure everything is prepared in their room."

"Yes Miss Akane," Kano said as he bowed to the young lady. The younger Akane returned the bow. Kano then bowed to Ranma and Akane, who likewise bowed. With that Kano exited the room into the hallway.

"I've never met anyone else named Akane before," the younger Akane said. "I never thought it was a very common name."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone named Akane either," the elder Akane replied.

"Well at least there won't be any confusion with my grandmother," the younger Akane said. "She insists on calling me Aka-chan. Would you like that tour now?"

* * *

Ranma wasn't sure how to take the events that had just occurred. The innkeeper's granddaughter seemed less than enthusiastic about the task she had been assigned by her grandmother. She was in no way discourteous, but her voice definitely lacked any sense of enthusiasm. Maybe it was because she had preformed these duties many times before and Akane and Ranma were just another newlywed couple.

Akane's response to the young lady was quite a different matter. So many times before Akane seemed to regarded any pretty young lady in close proximity something of a threat. This time that didn't seem to be case. Maybe it was because that, now that they were married, she felt that Ranma was "locked in" (not that Ranma had ever been seriously interested in anyone else).

It certainly wasn't because this younger Akane wasn't pretty. She was as tall (if not slightly taller) than Ranma. And although she was not particularly busty, she had a well-proportioned body. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and dark colored eyes. And when she decided to show it, she had a very pretty smile.

"The hot springs are inside this fenced off area," Aka-chan explained. "Everyone enters through this gate and there is a common area to store your clothing and to rinse. During the day we ask that you use a towel in the spring, but after dinner that is not required."

"Is the rinse water warm?" Akane asked.

"Not particularly," Aka-chan answered, "but the spring water is quite warm."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other with a look of concern.

"Is there a problem with that?" Aka-chan asked in a perplexed tone.

"I'm not sure if it will be or not," Ranma said looking at Akane, "but right now I'm not going to worry about it."

And with that, they continued their tour.

Ranma was absolutely amazed at the size of the grounds within the walls of the inn. The onsen, although not insignificant in size, seemed to only take up a small portion of the area within the walls. The remainder of the grounds was taken up by a well-manicured garden that included a complex arrangement of streams, waterfalls and ponds. Bridges connected the various islands that were created along with the multi-colored stone paths.

The one feature of the garden that caught both Akane and Ranma's eye was a building located in the far corner of the garden.

Ranma asked, "Is that a dojo?"

"Yes… yes it is," Aka-chan replied with a forced smile on her face. "It was my grandfather's… before he died. He was a karate master and would teach classes to supplement the household income during the slow tourist season."

"I'm sorry," Ranma said apologetically. "I didn't mean to being up painful memories."

"No," Aka-chan responded. "It's quite alright. Are you a martial artist?"

"Both my wife and I are," Ranma answered. "I wonder if your grandmother would mind if we used it?"

"You'll have to ask her," Aka-chan replied. "It hasn't been used since my grandfather died… Except for the small shrine in honor of my grandfather."

After a long silence Aka-chan continued, "You can talk to her after dinner if you like. She usually sits and talks with the guests after dinner. Which brings us to another matter… Will you be dining with us in the dining room or do you wish to take your dinner meal in your room?"

Ranma looked at Akane for a moment and asked Akane, "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know," Akane said, but after a moment of reflection added, "I wouldn't mind having dinner in the dining room."

"Neither would I," Ranma said turning to Aka-chan.

"Kano will be so disappointed," Aka-chan said with a smile. "He didn't think we would see you out of your room for at least two days."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

Aka-chan desperately tried not to laugh but could not hold it in and began to laugh so hard that she almost fell down. Akane and Ranma looked at each other and then back at Aka-chan, hoping that she might be able to offer some explanation… after she stopped laughing and caught her breath.

It took several minutes, but finally Aka-chan managed to say, "You're serious, aren't you?"

The look on both Akane and Ranma's face indicated that no verbal response was necessary.

"Many of our newlywed guests," Aka-chan explained while trying to catch he breath, "have a tendency to spend a significant time together in their rooms. Some we don't see for several days, since they take their meals in their room. Usually when they do come out, they are tired and sore from their activities. Either you two are quite naïve or you are not typical newlyweds."

Both Ranma and Akane blushed when they finally realized what Aka-chan was talking about.

"Ranma and I have already spent our first night together," Akane explained shyly. "But you may be right… we are not exactly you're typical newlywed couple. I'm not sure you have the time right now to hear the explanation."

Aka-chan looked at Akane for a moment and then said, "You're probably right. Our next guests should be arriving very soon now. If you are going to have dinner in the dining room, it is served at six in the main dining room. Guests usually wear yukata. If you do not have any, the inn has some that you may use. Let me show you the location of the dining room and then I must take leave. If you have any questions, you may ask any of the members of the staff."

* * *

"This feels marvelous," Akane said to Ranma who was sitting next to her in their private bath. "After sitting for so long on the train, I can feel the aches and pains just washing away."

"Yes it does," Ranma agreed, "but I'm really looking forward to a workout. I was afraid that we'd have to go looking for a dojo or a gym to do daily workouts."

"We still may have to do that," Akane responded as she leaned back in the bath. "The innkeeper's granddaughter didn't sound all that enthused about us being able to use it."

"Aka-chan didn't sound very enthused about anything… at least until we provided some comic relief for her."

"Aka-chan?" Akane said turning to Ranma and raising her eyebrows.

Akane reaction startled Ranma at first. "I… ahhh… it's easier to call her that than always calling her 'the innkeeper's granddaughter'… and far less confusing than calling her Akane."

"You never called me Aka-chan," Akane pressed.

"No… no…" Ranma said defensively, "I never have called you Aka-chan. I guess I never thought of you as an 'Aka-chan'. I guess I always thought of you as being more mature that an 'Aka-chan'."

Akane smiled. "Even when I do something as immature as question why you would call a girl Aka-chan?"

"Even when you do something as immature as question why I would call a girl Aka-chan."

Ranma kissed Akane and then sat back in the bath.

After sitting silently for a moment Akane asked, "Do you think she's pretty?"

It didn't take very long for Ranma to respond. "Yeah, she's pretty."

"Prettier than me?"

"Not really."

"Are you saying that only because you know that I'll pound you into a heap if you say anything else?"

"Maybe a little… but mostly because you are prettier than she is. You definitely have nicer boobs."

"So the only reason you think I'm prettier is because I have nicer boobs?"

"That's not the only reason… but you do have nicer boobs."

Akane put her arms around Ranma and pressed her body against his. She kissed him on the lips and then said gently, "Thank you Ranma."

Ranma put his arms around Akane and returned the hug and kiss as he slid his hands down Akane's back and drew her closer.

"Ranma," Akane whispered in Ranma's ear.

"What?"

"Don't ever call me Aka-chan."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

At first Akane and Ranma regretted telling Aka-chan that they would be taking dinner in the dining room. After their bath, they decided to try out the bed to see if it was as comfortable as the one at the Hotel Fantasy. After they spent some very intimate time on it, they decided that it was at least as comfortable and maybe even a bit more comfortable.

But, it was almost time for dinner and they decided that it was more important to keep their promise to attend dinner that to continue to consummate their marriage… and there was always after dinner.

Once they arrived at dinner though, they had no regrets what so ever. Beside a wonderful dinner (the quality of which might only have been exceeded by Kasumi), Yumeko was a most entertaining host, engaging in casual conversation with the guests as if she had known them all her life.

Before dinner began, Yumeko introduced Akane and Ranma to the other guests at dinner and introduced the other guests to Akane and Ranma, not missing a single name. She apologized that there were three other couples who were not at dinner having elected to take dinner in their rooms, adding that she hoped that she would have the opportunity to introduce them to the other guests within the next three or four days… or whenever they decided to stumble from their rooms.

There were five couples beside Akane and Ranma, although only three of them seemed to be newlyweds like Akane and Ranma. The other two couples were older and Ranma thought they might be at the inn celebrating an anniversary. And as Aka-chan had mentioned there were at four large family groups (one family had five children).

In addition though, there was a group of people all of whom were about Akane and Ranma's age (mixed boys and girls). Ranma assumed at first that they were high school students on some type of class trip, but there didn't seem to be any chaperones, so it was unlikely that it was an official school function. They were noisy and raucous (and Ranma thought that they were downright rude at times). After some consideration Ranma concluded that that might be the reason Aka-chan was less than enthused to see two more high school students staying at the inn.

After dinner Yumeko, with Aka-chan at her side, made a point of speaking with each of the guests (including the children). When the pair approached Akane and Ranma. Ranma made the request to use the dojo.

"My," Yumeko said, seemingly shocked by the request.

"I can understand if you would prefer that we didn't," Ranma responded quickly.

It took a moment, but Yumeko finally spoke, "Oh no. It's not that. I just never expected anyone to make a request like that. It hasn't been used as a dojo for quite some time now. My family keeps telling me that I should convert it into additional rooms for the inn."

"I don't see any of your sisters helping to run this place," Aka-chan commented sarcastically. "There is no reason you should listen to them."

"I never listened to them before," Yumeko answered. "I'm not about to start listening now. They've never been known for saying anything particularly intelligent."

Yumeko turned her attention back to Akane and Ranma, "Now, you young people wish to use the dojo… I have no problem with that. It seems appropriate that a dojo be used for what it was intended. What form of martial arts do you practice?"

"Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma answered. When a puzzled look appeared on both Yumeko and Aka-chan's face, "It's not a particularly well known form. It's only practiced by two or three families as far as we know. It includes elements from many other martial art's forms, plus some elements that are unique to Anything Goes."

"And both of you are martial artists?" Yumeko pressed.

"For most of our lives," Akane answered.

"And that's the way you met?" Yumeko asked.

"Actually, our fathers are good friends," Ranma responded. "And originally they arranged the marriage."

"An arranged marriage," Aka-chan said. "I didn't think people did that any more. You actually agreed to go ahead with it?"

"Not at first," Akane laughed. "We couldn't stand each other when we first found out."

"If I remember correctly you hit me over the head with a table," Ranma added.

"Well, yeah, I did that," Akane said quietly. "But after we got to know each other better, our feelings changed and well, after Valentine's Day, Ranma proposed."

"Now who says that martial arts can't be romantic," Yumeko said to Aka-chan.

"I know. I know," Aka-chan said. "That's how you met grandfather."

"You are perfectly welcome to use the dojo anytime you like," Yumeko said to Akane and Ranma. "And if I have the time I may even join you. I haven't had a good workout in quite a while."

"Grandmother!" Aka-chan exclaimed.

* * *

"It will feel good to get a workout in the morning," Akane said to Ranma as Ranma dried her back. "Do you want to go for a run too?"

"I was planning on it," Ranma replied. "When I asked Yumeko if there was anywhere special to run, she said that there is a market district a few blocks from here that would probably be good. Could you dry my back now?"

"Of course," Akane said taking the towel from Ranma and drying his back. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing in particular," Ranma answered. "Would you like to tour the shrines?"

"We don't have to do that tomorrow," Akane replied as she hung up the towel. "We have two weeks… and really there is only one shrine that I need to visit."

"Need to visit?" Ranma asked.

"I promised Yuka," Akane answered. "Do you remember the charm that she gave me?"

"The one you got when the gymnastics' team gave us the matching sleepwear?"

"That's the one. Her uncle gave it to her to give to us but he gave it to her on the condition that we would come to the shrine on our first opportunity to pray at the shrine. The shrine is here in Kyoto. Yuka gave me directions how to find it."

"We'll have to make sure that we make it there," Ranma replied.

"Actually, Ranma, I think I'd really like spend some time relaxing… and spend some special time with you."

"I'd like to spend special time with you too."

"Ranma, I hope you don't mind… but those nighties that we got from the gymnastics' club… I brought them with me."

"Would you like me to try it on?"

"Not necessarily tonight… but if you wouldn't mind…"

Akane began to blush brightly.

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Akane said. "You must think I'm some kind of weird freak."

"No more of one than I am," Ranma said. And then putting his arms around Akane he said, "It's part of what I am. I'm happy that you accept me for what I am."

The pair hugged and kissed.

"There's only one condition," Ranma added.

"What's that?"

"You have to try on yours too," Ranma answered and after a moment he added, "… And maybe we should get a picture to give to Miyuki and the other members of the Gymnastics' Club."

"You are really sick Ranma."

* * *

Ranma (in his girl form) stood facing Akane. Ranma wore the blue nightie while Akane wore the red. The sleepwear was sufficiently shear that very little could be left to the imagination.

"You really do look cute Ranma," Akane said trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," Ranma said quietly, "… I think. Do you think this would look as good on me if I were a boy?"

"I don't think so," Akane said stepping back and pantomiming trying to imagine what he might look like. "I think it would be too short… and it definitely wouldn't hide some of your more important assets."

"They don't exactly cover our assets right now. There really doesn't seem to be much point in wearing them. You can see right through them."

"I think that's the point," Akane said. "And do I detect that someone is complaining about that?"

"No, I'm not complaining at all."

"Well neither am I. Do you want to change back to your male form before we go to bed?"

"That would mean getting undressed, getting doused with hot water, drying off… again. If you don't mind, I'll stay like this."

"I don't mind," Akane replied. "And until we take the time to discuss the possibilities of me having a baby, it might actually be a good idea."

Ranma stood with a stunned look on his face and after the initial shock of what Akane had said had worn off Ranma said, "You don't think that there's a chance that you might already be pregnant because of last night?"

"I don't think so," Akane replied. "According to the book your mother gave me, it's the wrong time for that to happen… At least the risk isn't that great… But I think we need to talk about it and decide…"

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"I think tomorrow will be fine Ranma. In your girl form, it's very unlikely that anything would happen. Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep."

Akane took Ranma by the hand and began to lead him toward the bed, but Ranma stopped after a few steps and asked, "Did you really read that book you got from my mom cover to cover?"

Akane began to blush. "Not really. Other than the few things your mother showed me, I didn't get past the third chapter. It was too embarrassing. How about you?"

"You did better than I did," Ranma said, blushing at least as brightly as Akane. "I stopped at the chapter that talks about a girl's anatomy."

"That's the second chapter… So you didn't read any of the third chapter?"

"No… no I didn't," Ranma said shyly. "What is the third chapter about?"

"Come to bed and I'll show you," Akane said taking Ranma's hand again.

Ranma began to walk with Akane, but again stopped after a few steps. "I seem to remember someone saying that they would kiss some bruises they caused… to make them feel better."

Akane turned and looked at Ranma. "I don't see any bruises."

"Right here," Ranma said, placing his hands beneath his breasts.

"Are you sure you didn't read any of chapter three?"


	33. Meanwhile, Back in Nerima

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 33 – Meanwhile, Back in Nerima**

Soun sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper; teacup in front of him. Kasumi entered the dining room from the kitchen carrying a steaming pot of tea.

"Would you like some more tea father?" Kasumi asked in her characteristic gentle voice.

"Yes please," Soun said, lowering the paper as Kasumi filled his teacup. "Thank you."

"It's so quiet around here now that the wedding is done and Akane and Ranma are away," Soun said after taking a sip of his tea. "Is everything cleaned up from the wedding?"

"The men still have to come and pick up the tables and chairs from the dojo," Kasumi said as she sat down across the table from her father and poured herself a cup of tea. "They'll be here this afternoon and that will be the last of it."

"Did Nabiki go out?" Soun asked after taking another sip of tea and putting the paper down on the table,

"As far as I know Nabiki is up in her room working on a summer assignment for one of her classes," Kasumi answered. "She spent so much time helping Kuno get ready for his university entrance exam, she forgot about her own assignments."

"Nabiki has been spending a significant amount of time with Kuno, hasn't she?"

"She has," Kasumi replied, "but most of it has been at the library or here at the dining room table working on test exam questions."

"I just remember Kuno as being somewhat of a strange fellow."

"Strange is probably a good description," Kasumi said with a broad smile, "but since he started going out with Nabiki there has been a big change in him."

"And a big change in Nabiki," Soun said after a moment of reflection. "It seems that they are very good for each other."

"Well I know at least they have some common interests," Kasumi said after sipping her tea. "Kuno is rich and Nabiki wants to be rich."

"I heard that," said Nabiki from the entrance of the dining room. "The fact that Kuno's family is wealthy has nothing to do with why I like him."

"But you have to admit that it doesn't hurt," Kasumi quickly replied.

"No it doesn't hurt," Nabiki said.

"How is your homework coming?" Soun asked.

"Well enough," Nabiki replied, "but I need to get some additional resource material from the college library. I'm going to spend the rest of the morning there and then go to Kuno's house. The exam results are going to be posted tomorrow and Kuno is worried that he didn't pass again."

"Will you be home for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably. Would be all right if I brought Kuno here for dinner?"

"I don't see why not," Kasumi answered. "It will just be you and father and me for dinner otherwise."

"Where is your beloved fiancé?" Nabiki asked.

"Tofu has office hours today," Kasumi responded. "Then he is going to take his mother to the train station."

"She is a little pushy, isn't she," Soun commented.

"Yeah," Nabiki said, "It sounded like she couldn't understand why you and Doctor Tofu didn't get married with Akane and Ranma."

"I think that's why Tofu asked me not to come help at the office today," Kasumi replied. "He's afraid that his mother will do or say something that will make be angry."

"Something make Kasumi angry," Nabiki said with a sarcastic tone. "I can't imagine that could do that."

"Oh, there have been some people who have made me angry," Kasumi said with an equally sarcastic tone looking directly at Nabiki, "but I don't think anything Tofu's mother might say could get me angry considering that her only real goal is to have a grandchild and since Tofu is her only child… Well, it's important to her that he marry… soon."

"Any idea why he never married?" Nabiki asked. "Just never found his ideal woman?"

"Oh, he found his ideal woman," Kasumi said with a smile and a blush. "The problem was that his ideal woman was only eleven when he met her."

"He's had a crush on you all this time?" Nabiki asked with some degree of shock in her voice.

"It seems like it," Nabiki responded, "We talked about it a few weeks ago when we sat down to talk about plans for our wedding."

"That just seems so strange," Nabiki said shaking her head, "that he would fall in love with an eleven year old child."

"He knew that he couldn't say anything," Kasumi said, "at least until I was older."

"Why didn't he talk to me after you turned sixteen?" Soun asked.

"Because as time went on, he became so sure that I wouldn't want to have anything to do with him because he was so much older than me… And it even became more difficult for him after mother died. The funny thing is that I think I've felt something special for Tofu from the first time I met him."

* * *

"At least they didn't lock us out," Yuka said to the other members of the Gymnastics' Club who were following behind her as they entered the school building.

"That doesn't really mean anything," Hikari said. "The school is usually unlocked all summer so the clubs can meet."

"That's true," Sayuri agreed. "We really won't know what is going on until we talk with the dragon lady."

"I'm not sure how much talking there will be," Miyuki said. "She seems to have a definite ax to grind. She never returned any of the calls my mother made."

"Same here," Yuka said. "And Principal Kuno wasn't any help either. He said that the matter was strictly between the coach and us. He is such a weenie."

"I wish Akane was here," Hikari said. "She'd have the coach straightened out in a minute."

"Well she isn't here," Sayuri said. "Right now I can only imagine what she's doing."

"At this time of the morning she's probably doing her work out," Yuka said.

"Mmmm… but what kind of workout?" Sayuri responded. "I'm sure that Ranma is intimately involved."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Miyuki finally said after a moment of reverie on the part of all of the club members. "Akane isn't here to be our knight in shining armor. Let's go to the locker room and get ready for practice."

* * *

"Grandma Cologne," Shampoo called out from the dining room to the kitchen, "where that silly Mousse?"

"I sent him to the market to get some things for me," Cologne answered. "What do you need him for?"

"He leave before dining room properly set up," Shampoo replied.

"I thought he did a fine job setting up the dining room, darling" Cologne said as she stepped from the kitchen into the dining area. "What's wrong?"

"The tablecloths not on tables straight," Shampoo said pointing to the table she was standing next to. The tablecloth looked as if it was on the table correctly although one edge might have been a half-inch lower than the other.

"I didn't expect Mousse to use a measure to make sure every edge was exactly the same…"

"And flowers not in middle table and…"

"Shampoo, the dining room is fine," Cologne broke in, "and you need to give Mousse a break."

"But Mousse so silly and he always do silly things."

"Silly things like telling you how he feels about you?"

"He think that just because Ranma married now that I should fall into his arms."

"I don't think he thinks that, Shampoo," Cologne said. "But I think he expects a fair chance rather than always being put down for everything he does. You two were always such good friends."

"That before I became candidate for village leader," Shampoo said quietly.

"Do you intend to go back to the village now? I thought you decided that you were going to stay here. If that's the case then you becoming a village leader means nothing and there is nothing to stop you and Mousse from going together… unless of course you really don't like Mousse."

"It's not that I not like Mousse it's just that…"

"It's just that you're too proud to admit that you really do have feeling for him? You need to understand your feelings for Mousse before you lose him. I don't think he will stay silly forever."

Cologne turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving Shampoo standing in the dining room, mouth open, but with nothing to say.

* * *

The Gymnastics' Club members decided that they would all get ready and go out together as a group, rather that individually, just in case the coach was waiting for them in the gymnastics' room. As it turned out though, they didn't have to wait.

Everyone had just finished getting ready and gathered together to leave the locker room and walk to the gymnastics' room when the coach entered the locker room.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the coach asked in a loud belligerent tone.

"We're here for gymnastics' practice," Sayuri responded from the front of the group.

"Why?" the coach said. "You're not members of the Gymnastics' Club."

"Not members of the Gymnastics' Club?" Sayuri said. "I don't remember quitting the club… and I don't think anyone else did either."

"You quit the club when you missed the mandatory practice."

"A practice that was scheduled for the same time as Akane's wedding."

"I'm sorry, but you made your choice about what is more important to you."

"Friendship over gymnastics," Yuka said. "That's a no brainer, but there was no point in scheduling your mandatory practice at the same time as the wedding."

"I had my reasons," the coach replied, "and since I'm the coach and advisor I get to set those kind of requirements."

"Don't think that this won't get taken up with the principal," Hikari said.

"Go ahead and talk with Principal Kuno," the coach said in a confident tone. "He has already assured me that the matter is completely up to me to resolve. He will stay out of it completely."

"Not if our parents get involved," Hikari responded.

"As far as he is concerned the Gymnastics' Club of Furinkan High School has been disbanded and this is no longer a school matter… and he will tell your parents that much. Now, if you have no other business here, I would ask you to leave since you are not here for a club activity, you are in violation of the school rules and I would not want to take any further disciplinary actions against you."

Saying that, the coach turned to leave the locker room.

"Hey bitch, what is your problem?" Miyuki yelled out at the coach before she could even take a step.

The coach spun on her heals and faced Miyuki.

Yuka put her hand on Miyuki's shoulder and exclaimed, "Miyuki!"

"No, Yuka, I want to know what this bitch has against us," Miyuki said. "It would be easier to swallow this if I understood what she had against the members of the club."

"I don't have anything against the members of the club, you filthy freak," the coach screamed wide-eyed. "I only have problems with people like you and people who choose to associate with people like you."

"People like me?" Miyuki said. "You mean that this is all because I've chosen to have feelings for someone who happens to be the same sex as me?"

"Yes! This is all because of you," screamed even louder, looking as if she was ready to burst blood vessels any moment, "and people like you and people who put up with your filthy behavior! You've already managed to ruin Akane and contaminate the rest of the people here."

Miyuki broke free of Yuka's grasp and stepped forward to confront the coach. "Ruin Akane? … Contaminate?"

In response the coach took a step back, the look on her face changing in an instant from seething anger to one of fear.

"Stay away from me!" the coach yelled. "Don't touch me!"

Miyuki advance another step and the coach fell back another two steps, backing herself up against the closed locker room door.

"I said stay away from me," the coach said putting her hands up in front of her to shield herself from the advancing Miyuki. "Don't come any closer."

Miyuki stopped where she stood and stared incredulously at the figure in front of her. Absolute silence filled the locker room, broken only by the sound of a drip from a leaking shower.

Miyuki took a deep breath and said shaking her head, "You pathetic bitch. You actually think that being a lesbian is some kind of communicable disease that you can catch if someone like me touches you. You actually think that just because these people have chosen to remain my friends that they are somehow contaminated by 'my disease'."

The coach remained silent, trying to shield her eyes from Miyuki's piercing stare.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Miyuki continued, "because even if it were some kind of infection, I don't think you could pass it from one person to another just by touching them. No, I think if it were an infection it would have to be passed by far more intimate contact."

With the coach still frozen where she stood, Miyuki turned to look at the other members of the club. They too seemed frozen where they stood.

Suddenly and idea occurred to Miyuki. She turned to face the coach and said, "Why don't we try a little experiment?"

Turning to face the club members, Miyuki looked around for a second and stepped up to Hikari.

She had no idea why she chose Hikari. Maybe it was because she and Hikari had been close friends for so long. Maybe it was because Hikari was standing closest to Miyuki. Maybe there was no real reason at all, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Miyuki threw her arms around the astonished Hikari and kissed her on the lips.

At first Hikari was wide-eyed and struggled, but Miyuki tightened her grasp and Hikari relaxed. Hikari closed her eyes and half-heartedly returned Miyuki's embrace.

For everyone else in the room, time stopped. The embrace and kiss that really only lasted several seconds seemed to last forever for everyone else in the room and looks of utter shock filled everyone's faces.

When Miyuki thought she had held the kiss and embrace long enough for her to make her point, she gently released her embrace and stepped back from Hikari.

Miyuki turned to face the coach again, who had dropped her arms to her side and was staring in shock at the event that had just happened. And although Miyuki now faced the coach, her questions were obviously directed to Hikari.

"Now, tell everyone Hikari," Miyuki asked, "do you feel like going out and have sex with another woman? Do you think you can ever have a meaningful relationship with a man now that another woman has kissed you? Or has anything changed at all? Do you think that you're the same as you were before I kissed you?"

Miyuki didn't give Hikari a chance to respond but continued, "Maybe that wasn't a very good experiment. Maybe I should try it again with a different subject. Maybe the coach would like to know once and for all whether what she fears is really true."

Miyuki took a step toward the coach, but with a look of consuming fear the coach turned, opened the door to the locker room and ran out… the coach's scream fading in the distance.

* * *

Things did not bode well for Mousse. It had taken longer than he had expected to pick up all of the things Grandma Cologne had requested from the market, so he was significantly late. And the fact that Shampoo was standing at the entrance of the Cat Café did not make him feel any better about the whole situation.

Grandma Cologne would at least understand. She knew the length of the list and how many different places Mousse had to go to find what she needed. But Shampoo was always so willing to find fault with anything he did… and willing to let him know exactly what they were, right down to the last detail.

Usually he would at least have the chance to get inside the restaurant to hear exactly what Shampoo thought about him, but there had been several occasions before when the transgression was perceived to be serious enough by Shampoo for her to stand waiting like she was now.

Although something was odd today. Usually Shampoo stood upright with her arms crossed with a look of fire in her eyes. But Shampoo wasn't standing upright; she was leaning against the door jam of the entrance. And her arms were not crossed… they were at her sides. And Shampoo's head was very uncharacteristically bowed.

Mousse didn't quite know what to make of this. At best, on other occasions like these, he would hope for a severe scolding… or at least not too severe of a beating. Today he did not know what to expect.

But no matter what it was, he might as well hurry up and get it over and done with. If it was a beating, it was best for it to occur early in the day so that he would have the chance to recover before he would have to clean up after the lunch rush.

Shampoo said nothing as Mousse approached. In fact the only thing that she said was, "Why don't you take those into Grandma, then could you come out and so we can talk?" and that was in a very quiet voice as he stepped up to her at the entrance.

Mousse did just that. He hoped that Grandma Cologne might say something to him that would indicate what Shampoo wanted to talk to him about, but Cologne said nothing; so he stepped back out to talk with Shampoo as confused as ever.

When Mousse stepped back outside, Shampoo was waiting for him.

"Maybe we should go for walk," Shampoo said still speaking in a subdued voice.

"Won't Grandma Cologne need us soon?" Mousse asked.

"I think it be OK," Shampoo replied. "It still early… and Grandma know I want to talk to you."

Mousse followed behind Shampoo wondering what she might want to talk to him about that she couldn't scream at him about right there. Having people around had never stopped Shampoo before and there wasn't anybody in the restaurant other than Grandma Cologne. But as Mousse followed Shampoo she gave no indication what she might want to talk about.

They didn't really walk all that far. There was a small playground near the Cat Café where there were benches for people to sit as they watched their children play on the swings and other playground equipment. The playground was empty, except for an older gentleman who sat on the other side of the playground feeding the birds.

Mousse had thought he had prepared himself for anything that Shampoo might have to say to him… except for what she asked.

"Why Mousse like Shampoo?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

The question and the tone it was presented in took Mousse aback and it took more that a few seconds to focus on the question and formulate an answer, "I don't know. Because when we were growing up we were such good friends. Because you are such a nice person."

Shampoo sat down on the bench and took Mousse by the hand and pulled him onto the bench next to her.

"But Shampoo not nice person," Shampoo said looking at Mousse squarely in the eyes. "Shampoo not nice at all. Shampoo do terrible things to Mousse and Mousse silly enough to stay and take it."

"It's not silly," Mouse replied, not quite sure where this conversation was leading. "It's because I like you so much and I'm always hoping that someday Shampoo will feel the same way about me."

"No, Mousse very silly to put up with all Shampoo do to him," Shampoo said with a sad smile. "But Shampoo happy that Mousse so silly."

"What are you saying Shampoo?"

"Shampoo saying that she would like Mousse to spend more time with Shampoo… even if Shampoo forget herself and yell at Mousse when he really not deserve it."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Mousse said taking Shampoo's hands in his, "even when you yell at me."

"Does Mousse think Shampoo pretty?"

"Of course I think you are pretty. The most beautiful women I have ever met."

"Shampoo think Mousse the most handsome man I know."

"Even more handsome than Ranma?"

There was a moment of silence, but Shampoo smiled and said, "Mousse even more handsome than Ranma."

Mousse tried to look hurt by the fact that Shampoo had not answered immediately but he could not. A broad smile appeared on Mousse's face and he embraced Shampoo, but Shampoo jumped away from Mousse.

"Mousse need to be careful when he hug Shampoo. Mousse hidden weapons poke Shampoo where they not supposed to."

* * *

Miyuki and Hikari walked toward there homes after the team had a short practice without the coach being present. No one was quite sure where she had run to after the encounter in the locker room, but everyone was positive that phone calls would have been made to their parents by the time they returned home.

"I really want to apologize for what happened today," Miyuki said in as apologetic of a tone as she could.

"And as I said several times before," Hikari said rolling her eyes, "there is no need to apologize. I understand why you did it. It was to make a point… and to freak out the coach. What I don't understand is why you picked me."

"I really don't know," Miyuki replied. "At first I thought about kissing Yuka because she has a boyfriend and I thought that might make my point better, but I didn't see her at first. I saw you and I hoped that you might understand."

"I have to admit, it took me completely by surprise. Miyuki, I'm sure that you've heard this question more times than you can count, but… Do you really love Akane?"

"Yes, I really do love Akane," Miyuki answered. "Would you like to sit down and talk? It's not too far to the park. If you'd like to talk about things, we can go there for a while."

"If you'd like to talk," Hikari answered, "I wouldn't mind either."

They turned toward the park, but continued to talk.

"But now that Akane is married, isn't that a problem?"

"Not really. From the time when I first realized how I felt about her I realized that it was quite unlikely that she would feel the same way I did. And when she and Ranma found me on the ledge after I tried to kill myself we talked about it. And we talked about it when she and Ranma visited me at the hospital."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you at the hospital. I was so afraid that I would say something wrong and you would…"

"Would try to kill myself again. Not likely. I promised Akane that I would never do anything like that again."

"So how does Akane feel about all of this?"

"She said that she was honored that I should feel like I do, but she said that she could never return her love in the same way… Not because I'm a girl, but because she is in love with Ranma."

"How does Ranma feel about all of this?"

"He doesn't seem to have a problem with it, but that may be because he has a different prospective on things."

"Because he turns into a girl when he get cold water on him?"

"At least that's part of it."

"Do you think you could ever fall in love with a man?"

Miyuki thought for a moment and replied, "I don't know. I've never met a man that I've had particularly special feelings for, but I really don't know."

Hikari and Miyuki entered the park and found a bench to sit on.

"You said that you've never had sex with another woman," Hikari said as they sat down.

"No I haven't," Miyuki replied. "And I've only kissed Akane… and now you."

"You've actually kissed Akane!"

"Three times. Once when I confessed to her in the locker room, once in the hospital and once just before she and Ranma were married. But the last time I had to give Ranma a kiss as part of the deal."

"Would you ever like to have sex with another woman?"

The question shocked Miyuki, but after she reflected she answered, "I don't know. I guess if there were another woman that I felt as strongly about as Akane, maybe. But I know for certain that I will not be having sex with Akane any time soon… or even with Ranma in his girl form."

"That must really be strange. I wonder if Akane and Ranma have ever had sex as girls."

"I don't know about now, but they hadn't before they were married."

"You actually asked Akane about that?"

"It sort of came up in conversation."

"That must have been a very strange conversation," Hikari quipped.

Hikari sat quietly for a moment and then commented, "I've never been kissed by a girl before today."

"I'm sorry, but it was just the way things worked out."

"Please, don't apologize. In a way it felt nice. I don't know why, but it really did feel nice."

"Maybe being a lesbian is contagious," Miyuki said with a broad smile.

"I really don't think it's a matter of being contagious."

Hikari sat quietly for a moment and then asked, "Miyuki, would you kiss me again?"

Miyuki sat stunned for what seemed like forever but Hikari put out her arms to embrace Miyuki and Miyuki did the same.

And as they gently embraced each other, they kissed.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me come to dinner Mr. Tendo," Kuno said as he and Nabiki sat down to dinner with Soun and Kasumi.

"That's quite all right," Soun replied. "Without Akane and Ranma here it is strangely quiet… and a little bit spooky."

"Itadakimasu!" everyone around the table said on some unspoken cue.

"So Nabiki tells me that you will find out the results of the entrance exam tomorrow," Soun commented.

"The results will be posted tomorrow afternoon at one," Kuno responded. "I was hoping that Nabiki might be able to come with me to give me some moral support."

"I don't know what you are so worried about," Nabiki said. "I'm sure you did fine."

"I wish I had your confidence, Nabiki" Kuno said in a subdued voice.

"You said that you thought that you did well on the exam," Nabiki said. "Nothing that you hadn't seen on the practice exams."

"I know, but I thought I did well enough on the first exam," Kuno replied, "and I apparently failed that exam miserably."

"Considering the effort you and Nabiki made in preparing for this exam," Kasumi said, "I'm sure you did well and I expect to hear good news tomorrow."

"I'm sure I'll feel better once I know the results one way or another," Kuno said bringing a smile to his face.

"So, dad," Nabiki asked turning to her father, "may I go with Kuno tomorrow when he finds out that he passed?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Soun replied.

"In fact," Kasumi said, "Kuno should join us for lunch tomorrow before you two leave for the university."

* * *

"Thank you for taking Shampoo for ice cream, Mousse."

Mousse smiled and said, "Thank you for coming with me. Would you like to do this again?"

"Shampoo would like to do this every night," Shampoo replied, "but that not really good idea. Shampoo like ice cream too much."

"Maybe we won't get ice cream every night," Mousse said laughing. "But maybe we could go see a movie together, or maybe even go for a walk in the park."

"I think Shampoo like that."

The pair walked side by side for a moment when Mousse asked, "Shampoo, may I hold your hand?"

They walked silently for several steps before Shampoo extended her hand and responded, "I think Shampoo like that too."

Mousse extended his hand and gently held the hand of Shampoo as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

Ryoga sat alone in his darkened apartment. Akari had come by earlier in the day to pick up Mizuki, so that they could spend some time together. He was happy that Akari had accepted Mizuki's decision to spend the rest of her life in human form (at least as much as she could). Akari agreed that Mizuki was really seemed happier in her cursed form.

Ryoga was also happy that he and Akari had decided that they were not the best of couples. Akari's devotion to her sumo pigs would leave little time for Ryoga and Akari, unless Ryoga spent a considerable amount of time in his cursed form… something he really didn't wish to do.

Tonight, though, was the first night Ryoga had spent alone since he discovered that Mizuki was following him. Even the night Mizuki spent with Ukyo at Akane's house before the wedding, Ranma and the rest of men of the wedding party spent the night in his apartment. Ryoga looked around his apartment at the bare walls and empty floor space and realized how lonely her was.

The idea of going to see Ukyo entered his mind, but she was most certainly busy with the restaurant and he always felt that he was in the way since there was little he could do to assist Ukyo. Ranma had never had a problem with mooching a free meal, but Ryoga just couldn't do that.

The knock on the door startled Ryoga from his thoughts and caused his heart to skip a few beats.

"Ryoga, are you there?" came the unmistakable voice of Ukyo from the other side of the door.

Ryoga could barely get the words out from his mouth. They were stuck in his throat so he squeaked, "I'm here."

"May I come in?'

Taking a breath to clear his throat, Ryoga responded more clearly, "Of course you may."

Ukyo slid the door to the apartment open and entered. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No, I was just thinking about some things."

"And Mizuki has gone with Akari?" Ukyo asked after closing the door and walking further into the room, using Ryoga's voice to guide her in the darkness.

"Akari left with Mizuki over an hour ago," Ryoga responded. "They'll be back the day after tomorrow after dinner time."

Ukyo knew there was nothing to trip over in the room, except possibly for Ryoga himself, but the lack of light still made Ukyo uneasy. "Would it be all right to turn on a light?"

"Of course," Ryoga replied. He stood up and walked to where the string that was attached to the light switch hung down and he turned it on.

This time it was Ukyo's turn to be startled. When the light came on, Ryoga was standing directly in front of Ukyo. She gasped and almost dropped the packages she was carrying in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Ryoga said reaching out to steady both Ukyo and her package.

Ukyo managed to catch her breath and keep her balance with Ryoga's help. "No, that's all right. I hadn't realized where I was in the room."

"I usually don't need the light to move around, so I keep it off."

There was an uncomfortable silence that Ryoga broke by finally saying, "I though that you would still be busy with the restaurant."

"It wasn't very busy tonight. I haven't had a customer for almost an hour, so I decided to close early. You haven't had anything to eat, have you?"

"No. No I haven't eaten. I hadn't even thought about it."

"You know you're welcome to come down and get something to eat anytime you like."

"I… I know."

"I hope you don't mind okonomiyaki. Octopus was today's special so I had some left over. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. If I cooked anything just for myself it would be a cup of ramen noodles. Okonomiyaki really sounds good."

"I brought my dinner also. Would you mind if I ate with you?"

Ryoga bowed his head as a faint hint of blush appeared on his face.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all… but I really don't have anyplace for us to eat."

"Would you like to go to my apartment to eat?"

"I guess we could… if you don't mind."

"No… No, I don't mind at all… Ryoga, you don't have any plans for tonight, do you?"

"No… I… I really don't have any plans for tonight."

"I… I didn't have any plans either and I… ahhh… was kind of wondering if you would like to… ahhh… spend the evening with me at my apartment."

At those word Ryoga raised his head, now with a full blush on his face. But Ukyo was blushing too and in fact her blush seemed to extend from her face and down her neck to places that that the thought of only made Ryoga blush all that much more.

"I mean, not to do anything that we shouldn't," the flustered Ukyo added quickly, "but maybe spend the evening talking about things."

"I… I… wouldn't mind spending then evening with you… talking about things. I think there are a lot of things I would like to talk with you about."

"I think there are a lot of things I would like to talk with you about too… And since Mizuki isn't here, it really doesn't matter how long we talk… does it?"

"No, it really doesn't. We could really talk all night long if we wanted."

"Other than I have to get up in time to shop and open the restaurant… but there isn't really any reason why we couldn't talk all night."

* * *

"What is your number?" Nabiki asked Kuno as they stood near the board displaying the number associated with the exams that had received a passing grade.

Kuno dug through his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with his exam number on it. "273," Kuno replied.

"Well, let's look for it," Nabiki said taking Kuno by the hand and nearly dragging him toward the board.

"I'm too nervous to look," Kuno said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Come on, or I won't tell you if I found it or not."

Kuno slowly opened his eyes and began to scan the board.

As Kuno search he said the numbers out loud (much to the chagrin of some of the people standing around him)

"200… 250… 260… 270… 271… 272… 273…"

There was a long pause.

"273," Kuno said again.

"You passed Kuno," Nabiki said grabbing Kuno's arm.

"273," Kuno said, looking at the board, making sure that the number was actually listed and not just appearing there because he wanted it to be there.

"273," Kuno repeated as his eyes widened. "273… I passed… I passed!"

"Yes you passed," Nabiki said, squeezing Kuno's arm even tighter. "Just like I said you would."

Kuno turned to face Nabiki (wrenching his arm free) and threw his arms around Nabiki and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you… Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much."

"I knew you could do it. I knew you could."

"I have to go home and tell Kodachi. She has been on my case about this since I started studying. I have to tell her that I passed. And then, we can go out for dinner and celebrate and maybe see a movie."

"Slow down a bit," Nabiki said. Nabiki put her arms around Kuno and hugged him tightly and kissed him. "I really knew you could do it. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Nabiki. I love you."

"I love you too."

And oblivious to anyone who might be watching, Nabiki and Kuno tightly embraced and kissed… and kissed… and kissed.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone," Soun asked Kasumi as she entered the dining room.

"That was Nabiki," Kasumi answered. "Kuno passed his entrance exam."

"That's excellent."

"Nabiki called to say that she wouldn't be home for dinner. They are going to go to his house to tell his sister that he passed and then they are going to go out for dinner and go to see a movie."

"So it looks like it will just be the two of us then."

"It certainly does seem that way."


	34. Akane and Aka–chan

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 34 – Akane and Aka-chan**

Akane had never felt so relaxed in her life.

Each morning for the last four days had begun with a leisurely run through the market area that Aka-chan had told them about. In fact, the shopkeepers were beginning to recognize the pair and would greet them as they ran passed. And the workout in the dojo was more than welcome. Akane could feel the effects of the few days that she had missed. After the first morning workout Akane spent extra time in the bath and Ranma applied some of the massage techniques that Doctor Tofu had taught him.

The dojo looked very old (the wood seemed to have an appearance of both age and wisdom), but it was well kept, even if it had not been used for its intended purpose for some time. As Aka-chan had said, a small shrine was set up in one corner of the room. Along with the picture of an older gentleman (that Akane and Ranma assumed was Aka-chan's grandfather), there were two other pictures of a younger man and women. Akane and Ranma assumed that the picture might be of some close relatives and might even be Aka-chan's parents since there had been no mention of either of them.

After looking at the shrine the first morning, Ranma decided that it might be appropriate to change their morning routine slightly, so before each morning their workout Akane and Ranma would offer incense at the shrine before beginning their kata.

On the third morning, the elder innkeeper joined Akane and Ranma for their morning workout. Ranma was absolutely amazed at how limber the innkeeper was, considering her age, but the movements of her kata were as fluid as any Ranma had ever seen.

"I've never seen a kata quite like that, Takayama-san," Akane said after stopping to watch for a moment.

"It's probably a slightly older style than you are used to," Yumeko replied. "But you're kata is quite unusual also… And your husband's kata is different that yours. It was my understanding that you and your husband practiced the same form."

"That's because Ranma's kata focuses on his strength and speed," Akane replied.

"And Akane's kata focuses on her agility," Ranma added. "Her kata is a mix of martial arts and gymnastics."

"So you are a gymnast also?" Yumeko asked.

"I'm a member of the gymnastics' club at my school, Takayama-san," Akane replied.

"That is interesting," Yumeko replied. "On the other hand, there is no need for you to be so formal. When people call me Takayama-san, it makes me feel old. Everyone calls me Yumeko… and I do mean everyone. So please, call me Yumeko… Just Yumeko. Now, don't tell me all you do is your kata. I'd like to see some of your other moves."

* * *

Akane and Ranma did not venture very far from the inn for those first four days of their stay. With the exception of their morning run and a quick trip to the market, their time was spent within the confines of the inn. And to be honest a great deal of that time was spent in the confines of their room.

The previous evening, Akane and Ranma decided to have a slightly more aggressive practice which drew quite a crowd, not only among the young children staying at the inn, who were fascinated by the punches, kicks and throws, but among the high school students who were staying there. Of course, among that age group there was little interest in martial arts. The girls were there to see Ranma and Akane fascinated the boys.

The highlight of the evening occurred when one of the more obnoxious high school boys decided that he was more than capable in martial arts to challenge Ranma. After a considerable number of attempts by Ranma and Akane (and the other students) to convince him that might not be the case, the student took up a position to challenge Ranma. He remained in an upright stance for a little more that three seconds before Ranma placed him flat on his back. When he complained that he wasn't ready and assumed an attack stance (which Akane was sure she had seen in some really bad martial arts movie), Ranma allowed him to make the first move. This time the encounter lasted about six seconds before the student again lay flat on his back. This time he decided to stay where he was.

* * *

"So", Akane thought to herself, "Ranma and I have been married for five days now."

Ranma wasn't with Akane as she walked toward the onsen. That morning he had announce that he needed to run an errand but when Akane offered to come with him, Ranma turned a bright red and insisted that this was an errand he needed to do on his own. Akane felt like such a fool. It wasn't until Ranma left after lunch that Akane realized what Ranma's errand was. That was two hours ago.

The morning after their first night at the inn, Akane and Ranma discussed at length their future… at least in terms of having a family. It was quickly decided that neither of them were ready for a family. Both had high school to complete and Ranma insisted that Akane give priority to her college plans. As to what to do about it was another matter.

At this point neither were thrilled with the idea of giving up sex, and although neither really had a problem at this point with spending their intimate time together with Ranma in his girl form (Ranma had actually offered the suggestion), it seemed to Akane there had to be another alternative.

The Akane's edition of the "Guide to Sex", being somewhat dated, did not offer any real alternatives (the fact that Akane actually brought her copy with her was a huge shock in itself to Ranma). There were some alternatives though. Akane finally figured out that is what Ranma was checking into.

* * *

No one was currently in the hot spring when Akane arrived. There had been talk at lunchtime about a tour bus going to some of the more famous shrines in the city and Akane assumed that is where many of the guests were. With the exception of a few staff members, the inn seemed almost deserted. Actually that suited Akane. If she couldn't be with Ranma, Akane had no real desire to have others around.

Akane washed and rinsed herself, wrapped a towel around her self and entered the hot spring. She found a quiet spot for herself and settled into the hot water. The water seemed to contain tiny bubbles that tickled her nose (and other places). It reminded Akane of the champagne that she and Ranma had drunk the first night at the love hotel.

It wasn't very long after Akane entered the spring (actually Akane wasn't sure how long it had been since she tended to lose track of time when she was in the bath) that a voice called out to her, "Do you mind if I join you?"

The question jolted Akane from her reverie (there will be no discussion about what Akane was daydreaming about). She looked up to see Aka-chan standing at the edge of the pool. "I thought everyone had gone on the tour bus. I didn't expect anyone to be in here today. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No I don't mind," Akane replied.

Aka-chan, who was wrapped in a towel removed it at tossed it on a rock near the edge of the hot spring. "This isn't really necessary today. Sometimes parents send their children to use the hot spring during the day, but with nobody here today that really doesn't matter… and this spring feels so much better without it."

For some reason Akane felt a bit self conscious about removing her towel so she left it in place. Aka-chan stepped into the pool and found a place to sit near Akane but not too close.

"Where is your husband today?" Aka-chan asked after she got herself situated. "I don't think I've seen you more than a few feet away from each other since you got here."

"He had an errand he needed to run," Akane replied.

"If there was anything you needed he could have just asked one of the staff members and they would have gotten it for him."

"For some reason I think Ranma would have felt very uncomfortable asking someone to run this errand for him."

"Hmmm… I think I understand," Aka-chan commented as she stood up and moved to a spot that was more directly across from Akane.

'There is no denying it,' Akane thought to herself. 'She really is pretty.'

"Your husband is really something different," Aka-chan said. "He's nothing like the other guys his age. He is always so courteous and polite and he seems really sensitive to the feelings of the girls… like he knows exactly how they would feel."

The statement took Akane by surprise. "He is like that… now. But when we first met he was as much of a jerk as the other guys… and maybe even more."

"When did that change?" Aka-chan asked. "Did it happen all of a sudden?"

'When did the change happen?' she thought. 'Had it happened all of a sudden… or was it gradual… or was Ranma always that way and I was just too bullheaded to notice'

"It didn't happen all of a sudden, I don't think," Akane answered cautiously knowing the real reason for Ranma's sensitivity to the feelings of girls. "Maybe he was like that all along and I just never noticed."

"You really didn't like each other when you first met? Did you really hit him over the head with a table?"

"When I first met Ranma, I was really taken by surprise. My father never told my sisters or me about the arrangement… and the agreement had been for Ranma to marry either one of my sisters or me. My two older sisters decided it should be me. And yes I did hit him over the head with the dining room table… on any number of occasions… with any furniture that happened to be available… if I didn't just punch or kick him."

"Your mother must have had something to say about it?"

"My mother passed away when I was young," Akane responded quietly.

That revelation seemed to shock Aka-chan. "I'm sorry. I have a habit of running off at the mouth without doing much thinking before hand."

"That's all right," Akane responded. "There was no way you could have known or even suspected."

"I guess I have some idea how you feel," Aka-chan said with a force smile on her face. "Both of my parents died when I was ten… when my grandfather died. They were on their way home from a martial arts tournament and there was a train derailment. Both my father and my grandfather died that day, but my mom hung on for almost a month before she died."

"So the pictures in the dojo…"

"My grandmother set up the shrine, but I've never been in there to see it. I used to train with my parents, but after they died I couldn't bring myself to go back into the dojo."

Aka-chan took a deep breath and continued, "But my grandmother was really impressed when you and your husband offered incense at the shrine."

"Ranma thought it was the right thing to do before we used the dojo," Akane explained, "since we were just borrowing it. So you studied martial arts?"

"You could say that," Aka-chan answered. "I was never very good. My grandfather said that I had too many things on my mind for someone so young."

In an obvious attempt to change the topic Aka-chan asked, "So exactly how old are you and your husband?"

"Ranma just turned eighteen almost three weeks ago," Akane answered understanding that Aka-chan wanted to talk about something else. "And I turned seventeen in February."

"That's something else," Aka-chan said with a big smile. "I'll turn seventeen this coming February. What date is your birthday? Mine is the seventh."

"My birthday is on the sixth," Akane responded.

"So you and your husband are still in school?"

"This is our last year. We'll both graduate this coming spring."

"Would it be rude of me to ask why you decided to marry now… before you graduated? You're not…"

"No I'm not pregnant. I wanted to have the wedding before all of our friends from school went their separate ways after graduation."

"So, what are your plans after you graduate? Are you going to…" Aka-chan began to ask, but suddenly cut herself off. "There I go again… running at the mouth… asking questions that I have no business asking."

"That's all right, Aka-chan" Akane said with a smile. "Right now I'm planning to go to college to become a teacher and Ranma will stay home and run the family dojo. Of course that is assuming that I pass the college entrance exam, or other things don't happen to complicate matters."

"Like having a baby?"

"Like having a baby. Now I get to ask you. Are you in school? If you are, what do you plan to do after you graduate? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Aka-chan began to laugh.

"Yes, I'm going to school… My grandmother wouldn't have it any other way. She would like me to go to college to get a degree in hotel management so that I can take over the inn when she is ready to retire… And if you mean is there some boy that I go to bed with, no I don't… But there is a boy that takes me out for treats and movies, but he is rather shy. After a year, he just asked if he could give me a kiss. And even then, it was only on the cheek. And I guess I'm too shy to ask him to kiss me on the lips."

* * *

"I can't believe that you and you husband shared a bed for that long and you never did anything more that cuddle," Aka-chan said as she dried herself.

"Well we didn't exactly just cuddle," Akane responded as she dried herself, "but we didn't do very much more than that. Would you like me to dry your back?"

"Thank you, if you would," Aka-chan said turning her back to Akane. "I'll do the same for you if you like."

"Thank you," said as she grabbed a fresh towel to dry Aka-chan's back. "I wonder where Ranma is? I left a note for him in the room telling him where I was."

"I hope he didn't get lost. It's real easy to get turned around in this neighborhood."

"Ranma is pretty good about not getting lost. He may not have been able to find what he was looking for."

"I can think of at least six places that sell what he is looking for, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Aka-chan's words were followed by silence. When Aka-chan turned to see what the problem was, she saw that Akane was blushing brightly. Aka-chan stepped away from and grabbed a fresh towel. "Let me get your back now."

Akane stood frozen.

"Mrs. Saotome… Mrs. Saotome… Are you all right? Mrs. Saotome."

"I'm fine," Akane finally said. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you."

Akane smiled and shook her head gently. "You didn't say anything to offend me. You just reminded me about how naive I am about some things. You're a year younger than me but you knew exactly what Ranma went shopping for. It took me forever to figure it out. I was even a little offended that he wouldn't let me come with him."

Aka-chan began to dry Akane's back. "Don't feel so bad. I deal with things like that on a daily basis. Although I doubt that your husband would ever do it, some of the guys don't have any qualms about asking me where they can find things like that. And even where they can find some stranger things."

"You mean like some of the things I saw in the vending machine at the love hotel," Akane said shyly. "I really didn't understand any of that."

"You're probably better off that way, Mrs. Saotome," Aka-chan replied, smiling and giggling.

"Please call me Akane. All my friends do."

"My grandmother won't approve. She'll say I'm not being respectful."

"I'll explain to her. Please, call me Akane."

* * *

When Akane returned to the room, Ranma was in the room, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

"I came down to the onsen, but I heard you talking with someone, Ranma explained, "and I really didn't want to butt in."

"I was talking with Aka-chan," Akane said. "You could have joined us."

"I know. But would mean explaining that your husband is also a girl sometimes. I wasn't really sure how we would explain that."

"We explain it the same way we've always explained it… we tell the truth," Akane replied. "We'll get the same funny looks that we usually get a first, but that's about it."

Ranma didn't smile. After a moment of reflection Akane asked, "Ranma, why is the curse bothering you?"

"I don't know," Ranma answered quietly.

"Ranma, did something happen while you were out?"

"Nothing really."

"Did you buy what you intended to buy?"

"Eventually. Every place I went though, there was a girl working behind the counter. I couldn't bring myself to buy them from a girl. I was considering that it might just be easier if I stayed in my girl form at night."

"I really don't want you to have to do that."

"I know. But that started me thinking."

Akane could see that it was really bothering Ranma and tried to smile the best she could at the moment. "You shouldn't think Ranma. You know that you and thinking don't get along very well."

The tense silence that followed was broken by Ranma first smiling and beginning to laugh. Ranma shook his head. "Akane, you're right."

Akane sat down on the bed next to Ranma and put her arm around him, hugged him and then turned and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It seems silly now," Ranma answered. "I was thinking about how much I used to hate the girl me, but as time went on, I found that being a girl was useful at times. Now, there are even times when I feel more comfortable in my girl form."

Ranma took a deep breath and asked, "Akane, which me do you love more?"

"I love **you** Ranma," Akane answered. "There really isn't any difference."

"No difference?" Ranma asked with a perplexed look. "In one form I have boobs and in the other form I…

"In the other form you have some equally impressive equipment," Akane said, interrupting Ranma, "but that's not what I love about you… And you should know that by now. I love who you are and what you are… no matter what… boy or girl. I love Ranma. Is that clear?"

Akane hugged Ranma tightly, but Ranma didn't respond.

"Is that clear?" Akane asked, still hugging Ranma tightly.

When there was still no response from Ranma, Akane released her embrace and looked at Ranma… only to find tears in his eyes.

* * *

"You'll never find your way to the shrine with these instructions," Aka-chan said as she looked over the directions that Yuka had given Akane. "I know where this is. I can take you there with no problem at all."

Akane and Ranma sat with Yumeko and Aka-chan in a small private dining room. The table was covered with various take out containers.

"Would it be all right if I took Akane and Ranma to Asogawa-san's shrine… and maybe give them a tour of a few of the other shrines in the area?"

"Do not be disrespectful," Yumeko admonished Aka-chan. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Saotome."

"Please, no," Akane said to Yumeko. "I asked her to call me Akane."

"And I really would prefer if Aka-chan called me Ranma. My father is Mr. Saotome."

"All right," Yumeko said after first looking at Akane and Ranma ant then at Aka-chan. "But don't make a habit of doing this with the other guests."

"I wouldn't think of it," Aka-chan answered. "So may I take them on a tour tomorrow? They missed the tour today."

"That's another matter," Yumeko said looking first at Aka-chan and then at the take out cartons. "I wish you had told me sooner that they had not gone on the tour so I would have had a chance to make a proper meal. I don't consider offering our guests take out acceptable."

"Yumeko, this is fine," Akane said. "And there is no reason you should miss getting a night off from cooking just because we decided not to go on the tour with everyone else."

Ranma thought for a moment and then asked, "What about the couples that haven't been seen outside of their rooms yet?"

"The last of the couples hobbled out of their room in time to go on the tour today," Aka-chan reported. "They were just short of setting an all time record."

"Aka-chan!" Yumeko exclaimed.

"So, who won the pool?" Ranma asked.

There was a long silence, and then Aka-chan began to giggle. Akane and Ranma first looked at Aka-chan and then turned to look at Yumeko, who was blushing.

"Grandma seems to have a knack to pick the winning couple," Aka-chan replied. "This is the seventh week in a row that she's won the pool."

* * *

"Ranma, would you like some help with that?"

"Let me get it opened first."

"Are you sure it's big enough?"

"There didn't seem to be different sized, so I hope so."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

"Would you like me to help put it on you?"

"If you'd like to."

After a moment of silence, "How does that feel?"

"I don't know. It feels kind of funny."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"I think so."

"That's good, because I am."

There is the sound of a kiss and some quiet giggling.

* * *

"You were right," Akane said to Aka-chan as they arrived at Yuka's uncle shrine. "There is no way you can see this from the street."

"There are people who have lived in this area all of their lives who couldn't tell you where this shrine is," Aka-chan said.

"How do you know about this shrine?" Ranma asked.

"Be realistic," Aka-chan said. "My family runs an inn that has mostly newlyweds as its guests and Asogawa-san specializes in charms for newlyweds and lovers… And during the slow season Asogawa-san helps us with repairs at the inn. He's very good with a hammer and saw and you can't make much money at a shrine for newlyweds when there are no newlyweds around. Let's go in. There are still a few more places I'd like to show you before we go back to the inn."

The entrance to the shrine was a narrow passage between two buildings marked only with a sign with the name of the shrine printed on it. At the back of the buildings was a small park-like area. A set of stone steps went up a small hill at the top of which was a simple torii. At the top of the stairs, set in front of the torii, there was a small stone basin. Water trickled into the basin through a bamboo pipe and the water that overflowed from the basin through a small cut in the side was caught in a trough and carried way out of sight.

"The shrine was here long before the buildings below were built," Aka-chan explained as she washed her hands and mouth and then her hands again with the water from the basin. "But Asogawa-san's great grandfather made an agreement with the local merchants to keep a way open to the shrine in return for a blessing of good fortune."

Aka-chan indicated that Akane and Ranma should also wash and once they did, they entered the shrine grounds under the torii. The temple grounds were a carefully manicured garden with a path of flat stones winding through it and leading to the shrine.

The gardens at the shrine looked very much like the gardens at the inn and Akane wondered if Yuka's uncle had help with the garden at the inn or if it was the other way round. Akane also thought that Kasumi would enjoy either of the gardens. She would have to remember to suggest Kyoto to Kasumi as a possible destination for Doctor Tofu and Kasumi's honeymoon.

"Asogawa-san… Asogawa-san…" Aka-chan called out as they approached the main shrine building.

An older looking gentleman (OK maybe not that old) dressing in the traditional garb of a Shinto priest stepped out from behind the shrine carrying a rake.

"Akane, it's good to see you," the gentleman said. "Did you bring me some newlyweds to bless or some volunteers to help clean up around the shrine?"

"Actually, they brought me here," Aka-chan replied. "Asogawa-san, this is Akane and Ranma Saotome. I believe that Akane knows one of your relatives."

"My husband and I go to school with your niece Yuka," Akane said.

Asogawa thought for a moment and then said. "That's right. I remember now. She asked me for a charm for you. How is Yuka-chan?"

"Yuka is fine," Akane answered. "I just saw her at my wedding. She gave me the charm as a pre-wedding gift, but she said that Ranma and I would have to come here to have the charm properly blessed."

Asogawa smiled and began to laugh. "That's Yuka-chan, trying to bring in business for the shrine. It really wasn't necessary for you to come here, but I'm glad that you did. Tell me. I've heard rumors that my quiet and shy little niece is actually seeing a young man on a regular basis."

"She's been spending time with one of the guys from our class," Ranma said, "but I don't think it's really anything that serious."

"I'm not really worried about that," Asogawa replied, still smiling. "It's just that Yuka-chan has always been very quiet and reserved… not really taking any interest in going out and dating. Several of her aunts have commented that it really doesn't reflect well on an uncle who prepares love charms and charms for newlyweds. I always told them to mind their own business. When the time is right, it will happen… and not until then."

"Like Ranma said, I don't think it's anything overly serious," Akane said.

"But it's a start," Asogawa responded. "Hmmm… will you be seeing Yuka-chan when you get back home?"

"At least at school," Akane answered.

"Would you mind taking something to give to Yuka-chan when you see her?"

* * *

The priest headed off to a small building located behind the main shrine building while Aka-chan lead Akane and Ranma to the main shrine.

The shrine itself was far simpler than many Akane and Ranma had seen before. It seemed to be built around a large upright rock about a meter and a half tall and about a meter in diameter. A wooden canopy was built over the rock from which were hung paper streamers. On the entrance side of the stone was the slatted box to collect donations and from the ceiling of the shrine building hung a heavy rope attached to bells.

The inside walls of the shrine provided the most striking feature of the shrine. They were completely covered (many layers deep) with slips of paper upon which were written wishes for finding a companion, for a happy marriage and for healthy families. And set just inside the door was a table with a stack of slips of paper and pens.

"Legend has it that a young girl from a noble family fell in love with a common soldier," Aka-chan explained. "Her father had forbidden her to see him and eventually sent the soldier here alone to guard this rock. When the girl found out what her father had done, she ran away and came to live with the love of her life, giving up everything to live as the wife of a poor soldier. They lived here for many years, happy with each other's love. They had many happy and healthy children and it is said that many of the people who live in this area of the city are descended from that couple. It is said that the priests of this shrine can trace their heritage directly to that couple. People write their petitions and wishes on a piece of paper and then attach the paper to the walls of the shrine after they pray."

"You seem to know quite a bit about the shrine," Akane commented.

"I've helped Asogawa-san and his family as a shrine maiden during the busy times in the spring and the fall," Aka-chan said. "So… write your wish on a piece of paper."

"You better write it," Ranma said with a grin. "If I write it, not even the gods will be able to read it."

Akane laughed, took one of the slips of paper and a pen and then wrote 'May Ranma and Akane have a long and happy life together as husband and wife' on the paper. She turned to Aka-chan and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Both you and Ranma take the paper and place it on the table by the stone."

Both Akane and Ranma turned to face the stone. Between the offering box and the stone was a small wooden table. They picked up the paper together (Ranma with his right hand and Akane with her left), walked to stand by the offering box and placed the slip of paper on the table.

"You should both ring the bell together," Aka-chan said once the paper was in place, "but otherwise you proceed as you would at any other shrine."

Ranma retrieved the money for an offering from his pocket, and then both placed their hand on the rope and shook it to ring the bells. Ranma placed several bills into the collection box but threw a five yen coin into the collection box. It made a loud clattering sound as it fell through the slats. Akane and Ranma each folded their hands in front of themselves and bowed toward the stone twice, after which they clapped their hands twice and then bowed again once. They repeated the cycle of bowing and clapping one more time and then turned to Aka-chan.

"Now find a place to put your petition on the wall," Aka-chan directed.

"Do you have a particular spot that you would suggest?" Ranma asked.

"Not really," Aka-chan said looking around the inside of the shrine. "But most of the petitions from the newlyweds end up on the wall by the door. Probably because they are in a hurry to get back to their rooms."

"If you were going to put a petition for yourself somewhere," Akane asked, "where would you put it?"

"If I were going to put a petition for myself somewhere," Aka-chan responded as she walked toward the back wall of the shrine. There were considerably fewer petitions on the wall here, but there were still many layers. "I guess I would put it right here." Aka-chan pointed to a slip of paper where she stood.

Akane and Ranma walked to the place where Aka-chan was standing and looked at the paper she was pointing at. On it was written (in absolutely perfect handwriting), 'May love grow between Akio and Akane.'

* * *

"So you've told Akio how you feel about him?" Akane asked as the trio made their way from the shrine.

"Of course I have," Aka-chan said, but hesitated for a moment and added, "Well at least I've told him that I'd like to go out with him. I don't want to put too much pressure on him. He's very shy. And very self conscious about the way he looks. I'm afraid that he would run and hide if I said any more."

"Akane and I know someone like that back home," Ranma commented. "But if Ryoga runs away, we might not see him for a year."

"I don't think Uchan will let that happen," Akane said with a smile, "… and Mizuki definitely won't."

"Akio is really very nice," Aka-chan explained. "But he is very quiet and he has a very… I'm not sure of the right way to say this but… he has a very feminine looking face. His classmates taunt him mercilessly, especially the girls."

"That's terrible," Akane responded. "And it can't make things any better if you have to stand up for him."

"I wish I could," Aka-chan said in a subdued voice. "But we don't go to the same school."

"Akane… Akane…" Asogawa called out as he walked toward Aka-chan, Akane and Ranma. "I'm sorry that took so long."

Asogawa was carefully carrying two charms, one in each hand so that the still wet ink could dry.

"I'm sorry that took so long," Asogawa explained as he approached the place where the trio was standing, "but after I finished the charm for Yuka-chan I decided to make a new charm for Ranma and Akane… one that was more appropriate now that you are married. If you could give this charm to Yuka-chan when you get home I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course we will," Akane replied.

"Akane… " Asogawa said turning to Aka-chan, but he stopped and thought for a moment. "That has really has to be confusing."

"I've been Aka-chan for the last week," Aka-chan replied.

"I'm sorry," Asogawa said in a voice that truly expressed the sincerely of his apology. "Akane, will you be coming to help tonight at the festival or does your grandmother have other duties for you."

"The festival!" Aka-chan exclaimed. "I completely forgot about that. I'm sorry. No grandmother doesn't have anything for me to do, but I was taking Akane and Ranma on a tour of some of the less well known shrines."

"Festival?" Akane asked.

"Some of the smaller shrines in this district get together and hold a summer festival together," Aka-chan explained.

"There are twelve shrines that participate," Asogawa added. "None of us are really large enough to hold a festival on our own, so we all cooperate and hold one festival for all of us."

"That sounds like fun," Akane said. "What do you think Ranma?"

"I can't remember the last time I went to a festival," Ranma said after a moment of thought. "My dad was never big on festivals… unless there was the possibility of free food."

"It's been a while since I've been to something other that a school festival," Akane agreed. "Would you mind if Ranma and I came to the festival with you Aka-chan?"

"I don't mind," Aka-chan answered, "but are you sure really want to spend the evening at a shrine festival?"

"Like it said, it sounds like it would be fun," Akane assured Aka-chan.

"Asogawa-san, I'll have to go home and get my clothing," Aka-chan said, "but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time," Asogawa said. "It is still early and my wife and the children are setting up the stand. We'll need your help during the procession, but after that you can have the rest of the evening to yourself. And I think Akio will be happy to know you'll be there."

* * *

"I should have realized that something was up when we arrived and Asogawa-san was wearing his vestments," Aka-chan said as she and Akane and Ranma walked together toward the festival grounds.

Akane and Ranma had changed into their yukata. Ranma wore the dragon yukata Akane had given to him for his birthday while Akane wore the cherry blossom yukata she had received from her father for her birthday. Aka-chan had changed into the garb typically worn by shrine maidens.

"Each year Asogawa-san sets up a booth to sell charms at the festival," Aka-chan explained, "but while Asogawa-san and his wife are busy with the shrine procession Akio and I take care of the booth with Akio's older sister. It usually isn't busy and once the procession is over Asogawa-san and his wife take over the booth and I have the rest of the evening free."

The three walked in silence for a few moments. Finally Aka-chan said, "Could I ask a huge favor? As I said before, Akio is very sensitive about the way he looks. I know you wouldn't do or say anything intentionally, but…"

"I understand," Akane replied to Aka-chan and then turned to Ranma and said, "Ranma…"

"I know… I know…" Ranma interrupted. "I'll do my best."

"Asogawa-san's booth is just ahead on the left," Aka-chan said. "If the two of you would like to walk around and watch the procession, please do so. Don't feel that you need to stay with me."

"Don't worry about that," Ranma said. "I've already spotted a few booths that I'd like to visit."

"And I don't think I've seen a shrine procession since well… since…" Akane began to say but fell silent, "… well since a very long time ago. And maybe you might suggest someplace for dinner and we call all have dinner together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Aka-chan said as she approached a booth. "I'll talk to Akio about it."

Ranma looked at the booth where Aka-chan has stopped. There were a large number of different charms displayed; some fancy, some quite simple. And Ranma took note of the two very pretty girls who were selling the charms to the people who passed by. Both had long light colored hair (definitely not blonde, but definitely not the usual black) and very delicate facial features, almost like you might expect to see on a porcelain doll. Ranma thought that they were both very beautiful.

It wasn't until Aka-chan began talking with one of them (the one wearing clothing similar to the ones Ranma had seen Asogawa wearing before but not quite so fancy) that he realized that Aka-chan was talking with Akio. Ranma did his best not to stare, but he knew he was failing miserably.

* * *

"I'm sorry Akane," Ranma said as they sat on a bench away for the festival activity. "I didn't mean to do that… I really didn't… but I honestly thought that Akio was a girl."

"I know, so did I," Akane agreed. "But you didn't have to make it so obvious and stare like that. And the fact that you froze where you were standing and people started running into you. And then you kept on staring while Aka-chan was trying to introduce you."

"I could always say that I was staring at his sister," Ranma commented but after looking at the cold stare from Akane he added, "Hmmm… bad idea."

"Bad idea," Akane replied. "We can walk around and enjoy the festival and then you can apologize later."

"Well, in a funny way I know how he feels," Ranma reflected. "Akio just doesn't have the advantage of splashing himself with hot water to make him look like a guy."

* * *

"So where did the girls head off to?" Ranma asked Akio.

"Akane wanted to change into her yukata," Akio replied. "I don't blame her. The shrine maiden garb isn't exactly cool. I'd love to change but I didn't think to bring a yukata with me."

Ranma and Akio stood behind the booth they had been tending while Akio's parents were involved with the procession. Trying not to be obvious, Ranma observed the young man (young man… he was only a year younger than Ranma) standing next to him. There was no doubt that if Akio were a girl he could easily be a model. And to make matters worse Akio had a very quiet feminine voice… a terrible combination for a guy.

"I… ahhh… I really want to apologize about before," Ranma finally said. "I really didn't mean to stare like that."

"Please don't worry about it," Akio said with a smile. "That really doesn't bother me that much. Akane makes more out of it than she should. Most people, when they first meet me, don't realize I'm a boy even after I speak. And my mother doesn't help. She insists that I wear my hair long."

"You might try a pigtail like me," Ranma said.

"You're right," Akio said after looking at Ranma. "I never would have suspected that you had very long hair."

"At times it's been longer than you can imagine."

"So you and your wife were just married?" Akio asked, trying to deflect the conversation into a slightly different direction.

"Akane and I were just married on Saturday," Ranma replied. "We haven't been married for an entire week yet."

"It must be nice," Akio said with a broad smile. "Your wife is very pretty."

"I think so," Ranma responded. "Aka-chan is very pretty also."

"Yes she is," Akio said and then paused. "It might be better if you didn't call her Aka-chan."

"We kind of agreed on that because she and my wife have the same name," Ranma said. "It was getting rather confusing."

"I can understand that," Akio responded, "but Aka-chan is what her parents and her grandfather used to call her before they passed away. And her grandmother still insists on calling her by that name even though it really seems to bother Akane."

"I'm not sure what we can do."

"You could always call your wife Aka-chan."

"Akane can powder a brick with a single punch. I think we may have to come up with some other solution."

* * *

The four spent the remainder of the evening touring the festival grounds. Akane and Ranma treated for dinner but allowed Aka-chan and Akio to pick out the place to eat which turned out to be a booth run by a local restaurant that specialized in okonomiyaki. It happened to be Aka-chan's favorite.

'Maybe they weren't quite as good as Uchan's,' Ranma thought, 'but they are really good.' And there were some new combinations that Ukyo hadn't tried. Ranma would have to tell his 'sister' about them.

After dinner, they wandered the festival grounds and tried the various games and activities available. Ranma steered clear of the goldfish pond. The splashing water for the other participants would have spelled disaster, although Akane tried her hand at the game (she had never been very good at it when she tried before) and managed to net three fish before the paper in her net dissolved. Not really having anywhere to keep the fish under the circumstances, she presented them to a young boy who was desperately trying to win a fish for the young lady that was with him. Aka-chan and Akio looked on and smiled.

Ranma won a stuffed animal for Akane at the ball throw game. Akane picked out a rather small, plain 'teddy bear' foregoing the large stuffed panda to which Akane was entitled. Ranma had no problem with that.

Akio tried several games in an attempt to win a prize for Aka-chan, but didn't meet with much success until he tried a game that required that he guide a metal ball through a maze only by tilting the maze board with controls on the side. There were holes in the maze and if the ball dropped through a hole the game was over. Neither Ranma nor Akane had any success with the game (both trying several times), but Akio guided the ball flawlessly through the maze on the first try… and on the second try… and on the third. Aka-chan walked away with a stuffed bear that was almost bigger than she was.

Through everything Akane and Ranma and Aka-chan and Akio had fun. All of them smiled broadly with successes (there were many of them, to the point that Akane and Ranma gave away more prizes than they kept) and Akane only had to remind Ranma once (or maybe twice) that losing at a game was perfectly acceptable.

And although it was perfectly natural for Akane and Ranma to walk hand in hand (and kissing), Akane noticed on occasion Aka-chan and Akio were doing the same (holding hands, not kissing). She looked at Ranma who had also noticed. Ranma smiled and squeezed her hand all that much tighter.

* * *

"I want to thank you," Aka-chan said as she walked with Akane and Ranma. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun at a festival."

Aka-chan was carrying her oversized bear while Akane and Ranma each carried a bag with the prizes they had won and the souvenirs they had purchased.

"We should be the ones thanking you," Ranma said. "Akane and I had a wonderful evening. I can't remember the last time we had this much fun."

"Outside of your bedroom," Aka-chan added sarcastically. After the silence (and blushing) that followed Aka-chan said, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Akane said. "You're probably right. You and Akio seemed to have a nice evening too."

"Yes we did," Aka-chan replied. "He even gave me a hug and a kiss when he said goodnight."

"That sounds like progress," Akane said.

"Yeah… it does," Aka-chan said wistfully.

The trio walked a little further in silence when Ranma finally said in a subdued voice, "I hadn't realized that calling you Aka-chan might be a problem."

There was a look of shock on Aka-chan's face (as well as that of Akane). "Where did you get that idea?"

"Akio and I were talking while you were getting changed and he explained to me about how your parents and grandfather called you Aka-chan."

"Please don't worry about it," Aka-chan said. "At one time it bothered me a lot… Akio makes more out of it than she should, but that's probably because Akio took the brunt of my complaining about it, but it doesn't really bother me any more… and for some reason when you and Akane say it… it sounds kind of nice."

Again they walked in silence until Aka-chan said, "You both really made tonight special for me. I haven't felt this good for a very long time. Thank you so very much."


	35. Not Necessarily the Best of Ideas

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 35 – Not Necessarily the Best of Ideas**

Ranma could not see any way this would turn out to be a good idea. In the end, it couldn't end in anything other than disaster. Akane felt the same way… maybe for different reasons, but still she felt that the whole idea wouldn't lead to anything but trouble.

And yet Aka-chan remained insistent. "Please, I need you to go. If you go, I think Akio will go too. He hates going to the beach, but I think that if you go, he'll go too."

Aka-chan brought up the matter after dinner. Her grandmother had announced the excursion to the beach during dinner, indicating that the bus would be leaving the inn after breakfast the following day and would return late that evening after a fireworks display.

Both Akane and Ranma knew that Ranma at the beach would attract cold water like a magnet attracts steel. Through what could only be described as an excellent turn of luck, the nature of Ranma's curse remained hidden from Aka-chan and the others at the inn and Akane and Ranma decided it might be best to keep it that way.

Akane and Ranma thought that they had come up some excellent reasons not to go to the beach with the others from the inn, but no matter the excuse, Aka-chan found some solution for it.

The most obvious was to say that Ranma had not brought a swimsuit with him. It wasn't a lie. Ranma didn't own a swimsuit… at least a men's swimsuit. He did own several girls' swimsuits that he had found necessary to wear on the occasional trip to the beach he had made with the Tendo family. But that was beside the point… Ranma had not brought any of them with him.

Of course Aka-chan quickly pointed out that there were several stores nearby where Ranma could purchase one, even to accommodate the special needs that Akane had mentioned. Ranma wasn't sure what special needs Aka-chan thought Ranma might have for the swimsuit to accommodate, but he was sure that he didn't want to take that line of thought any further.

Even Akane's admission that there were major rock formations that could swim better than she could didn't seem to matter.

"You and Ranma don't have to actually go into the water," Aka-chan explained. "You only need to take the bus trip with us. There is a small amusement park there. You can spend the day there if you like. I just want to take Akio out someplace special… so I can tell him something special. Please… Please…. Will you come with us? Pleeeeeease…"

* * *

Akane now had a pretty good feeling of how her mother and father must have felt when she or Nabiki had set their mind to wanting something and would not relent until they got their way.

"If we stay away from the beach it self," Akane commented as she and Ranma entered their room, "there shouldn't be too much risk."

"That's true," Ranma replied. "And I don't remember the last time I was to an amusement park. It was certainly before I went on the road with my father. It might actually be fun… as long as I stay dry."

"Why are you so concerned about that?" Akane asked. "Is the curse really bothering you that much?"

"It's not that it's bothering me," Ranma explained. "It's just that it's been nice not to have to explain it over and over again."

"I have to admit that has been nice," Akane reflected. "So that's all that's bothering you about going to the beach?"

"That's pretty much it," Ranma replied. After a moment of thought Ranma smiled and added, "That and the thought of all those guys seeing my wife in a swimsuit."

"You have a problem with me wearing a swimsuit?"

"I don't have a problem with you wearing a swimsuit, but I don't think the other guys deserve to see someone as pretty as you dressed like that."

"Nice save… Would you like to see me wearing a swimsuit?"

"I wouldn't mind," Ranma answered. "Did you bring one with you?"

"Actually," Akane responded shyly, "I brought two. Just in case we did do something like go to the beach."

* * *

The swimsuits that Akane had brought were nothing like what Ranma had expected. Akane's taste in swimwear leaned more toward the conservative one-piece style. What Akane was wearing when she stepped out of the bathroom (where she had changed) was a two-piece style that Ranma would expect to see Nabiki wear. In fact Nabiki might feel uncomfortable wearing a swimsuit made from this little cloth.

"What do you think?" Akane asked doing a fashion spin to give Ranma a full view of the suit.

"Wow!" was the only word Ranma could manage to utter after his jaw bounced after hitting the floor.

"Do you think the color suits me?"

That was a difficult question to answer. There really wasn't enough cloth visible to clearly discern the color, and what was surrounding what little material there was sufficiently distracting it was almost impossible to focus on something as insignificant as the color.

But Ranma forced himself to focus on the color. The two triangular pieces of cloth that made up the top and the singular triangle of cloth that made up the bottom were definitely pink (maybe). Almost invisible strings held what cloth there was together. It was quite possible that Ranma had used heavier fishing line when he went fishing while he was on the road with his father.

"Uhhh… I ahhh… the color uhhh…" Ranma stammered.

"Do you have a problem with the color Ranma?" Akane asked coyly.

"No," Ranma answered, trying carefully to select his words. "I think the color suits you."

"Then is there some other problem?" Akane pressed.

It suddenly occurred to Ranma that he would not have been nearly as shocked if Akane had stepped out of the bathroom completely naked. In fact she had done that on a number of occasions since they had arrived at the inn and Ranma's reaction was simply an appreciation of the view.

"No, Akane," Ranma finally said, "There isn't a problem. It's just that I wasn't prepared to see you wearing a swimsuit as ahhh… skimpy as that. I guess I'm just used to the more conservative one-piece swimsuits that you normally wear."

"Miyuki said that might be your reaction when she gave them to me."

"Miyuki gave you that swimsuit?"

"This one and the other one that was in the bag she gave me at the reception," Akane replied. "She told me not to open the bag until I was ready to model them for you. She probably thought that if I saw them before we left I might not even bring them with us. But she said that the look on your face would be priceless."

"I wouldn't have been nearly as shocked if you had walked out naked."

"When I opened the bag and saw them I almost decided to skip the whole thing. I'd be far too embarrassed to wear something like this out in public."

"There isn't all that much cloth."

"That… and I'd be afraid that I'd bounce right out of it if I walked too fast."

"You said that there were two swimsuits. How about the other one?"

"I picked this one because it was the more modest of the two. I think the other one is made from about half as much cloth… I was thinking that maybe you would like to try it on."

* * *

Akane and Ranma decided that it was still too early to get involved in the mischief that would assuredly happen once Ranma tried on the other swimsuit, so they changed into clothing they could wear to take a walk through the nearby shopping district.

They really hadn't ventured all that far from in inn after dinner (except for the festival with Aka-chan and Akio), but they decided that an evening walk would be a nice change of pace.

"Ranma, what did you think of the champagne we had the first night at the hotel?" Akane asked as they finished dressing.

"It wasn't bad," Ranma replied. "I liked it better than the sake. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if there might be someplace where we could get more."

"I don't think we'd be able to walk into a liquor store and buy it," Ranma said.

"I know," Akane said smiling. "Although I know there are members of our class who don't have any problem finding someplace to buy beer. Maybe Aka-chan might know of someplace."

* * *

As it turned out Aka-chan did know of someplace. Not from personal experience mind you, but there were always young newlywed couples who wanted to celebrate their new life together, so the inn had a quiet arrangement with one of the liquor stores in the shopping district.

Aka-chan gave Ranma a card that Ranma was to give to the proprietor (along with a modest service fee) and they would be allowed to purchase what they were looking for.

"Don't go crazy" Aka-chan warned. "He probably won't sell you any hard liquor… only beer, wine and sake… and champagne. Plus I don't want you to get sick so that you miss the trip to the beach."

The warning did not fall on deaf ears. Both Akane and Ranma had seen their fathers after a long night of overindulging and neither wished to experience the pain and suffering they had observed on those occasions.

Finding this particular liquor store was in the end the real challenge. Aka-chan's instructions were to turn left onto the main street of the shopping district and then to turn right onto the second small street and then to turn right onto pedestrian walkway. The liquor store was the sixth storefront on the left.

Those were the best instructions that Aka-chan could give since none of the streets in the shopping district (and in fact many of the places they had seen during their trip) had street names. Ranma thought of Ryoga trying to follow these directions and tried to imagine where he might end up.

The other challenge was that neither Akane nor Ranma had ever been inside a liquor store (at least as a customer), and even though this liquor store was by no means large nor did it have an extensive selection, the number of items available was sufficient to totally confuse the novice buyers.

After several minutes of inspecting the various products in the store and still having no clue exactly what they were looking for Akane asked the storekeeper for help. It was at that point Akane wished that she had kept the bottle from the love hotel. She had considered packing away and keeping it as a souvenir, but in the commotion of oversleeping that morning it was left behind and long gone.

When Akane explained that they were looking for a bottle of champagne, the storekeeper asked questions using terms that lost Akane almost immediately. Akane could only remember two things about hat they had that night… It tasted sweet and the label was black with gold lettering. That narrowed the selection to about a half of a shelf.

* * *

Akane and Ranma exited the liquor store with Ranma carrying a bag with three bottles in it. Akane was sure that the bottle she had found was the same as the one from their wedding night, but Ranma was as certain about the bottle he had found. In the end, they decided to buy both bottles.

Ranma wasn't sure about what the third bottle was, but the label intrigued him so he decided to buy it. The shopkeeper raised his eyebrows at the selection, but he let Ranma purchase it nonetheless.

After they had settled their bill (which was significantly more than they had expected even if the service fee wasn't taken into account) they decided to look for somewhere to buy some ice cream. Akane was beginning to have 'gooey treat' withdrawal symptoms, since it had been more than two weeks since her last 'fix'.

The ice cream parlor they found more than fit the bill. Maybe the girl behind the counter sensed Akane and Ranma's newlywed aura… or maybe she was just as much of a chocoholic as Akane, but the double chocolate, double hot fudge sundae was almost too much for Akane to eat (almost). Ranma's chocolate ice cream with mint sauce was equally as huge.

* * *

Full of ice cream, an extended walk around the shopping district was in order, so Akane and Ranma arrived back at the inn a little later than they had originally intended. Waiting in their room was an ice bucket (full of ice) and two champagne glasses.

"Aka-chan must have brought this for us. That was very thoughtful of her," Ranma said as he put the bottle Akane had selected into the ice bath. Cold water from the ice bath splashed up onto Ranma's arm, changing his voice (and his sex) in mid sentence.

"She really is," Akane said in reply. "I hope whatever she has planned for tomorrow works out for her. I wonder what she wants to tell Akio?"

"I really don't think that's any of our business," Ranma answered. "But if I had to guess I think Aka-chan would like a more serious relationship with Akio."

"I think so too," Akane agreed. "So, what would you like to do now?"

"The man at the liquor store said to cool the champagne before we drink it," Ranma replied. "I think he figured out that we didn't have a clue what we were doing."

"What do you think gave it away?"

"I think when the only information we could give him about what we wanted was a vague description of the label… and that the bottle had a cork in it."

"I didn't know that all champagne bottles had corks in them. That was the first bottle of champagne I'd ever seen."

"Don't feel bad," Ranma said with a broad smile on his face. "If you hadn't said it, I would have. What would you like to do until the champagne is cold?"

"I don't know," Akane answered with a slightly wicked smile on her face. "How would you like to try on the other swimsuit?"

"You really want to see me in that swimsuit, don't you?"

"You got to see me. I think it's only fair."

"You have to put yours back on."

"OK, it's a deal."

"Then what would you like to do after that?"

"By that time the champagne should be cold and after that I'm sure we'll think of something to do."

* * *

"I still think your boobs are bigger than mine," Akane said as she sipped from her glass of champagne.

Akane and Ranma (still in his girl form) were sitting cross-legged on the floor of their room, facing each other, with the ice bucket (with the second bottle of champagne in it) between them.

Akane was wearing the pink swimsuit while Ranma wore one that might have been a floral pattern if there had been enough cloth in any part of it for there to be a whole flower. The top just barely covered what it needed to cover and one could argue that the bottom didn't come close to doing that well.

"That's just because this swimsuit shows more of my boobs," Ranma replied after finishing a sip of his champagne. "I can't imagine any girl wanting to wear this. I'd feel more comfortable walking around naked. The bottoms are cutting me in places that I'd rather not mention."

"I certainly wouldn't wear this in public," Akane said finishing the contents of her glass. "Is there any more?"

Ranma took the bottle from the ice bucket and turned it to view the contents. "It looks like there is enough for one more glass for each of us."

"I can't believe we went through both bottles of champagne," Akane said sounding somewhat disappointed. "What do you want to do now?"

"We could take off these silly swimsuits and go to bed," Ranma replied after draining his glass.

"We could do that…" Akane said in reply. "Or we could try what's in the other bottle you bought. Any idea what it is?"

"No clue," Ranma said as he poured the last of the contents of the bottle of champagne into Akane's and his glass. "The label is written in English. I just thought that the label and the bottle looked neat, so I bought it. Do you really want to try it? We've had quite a bit to drink already."

"Awww, you're such a spoilsport," Akane giggled. Akane quickly downed the contents of her glass and then made a vain attempt to stand. The attempt failed miserably and Akane ended up back on the floor in a very unladylike pose.

"Akane are you all right?"

"I'm fine… I'm fine," Akane replied, still visibly wavering. "I'm just feeling kind of light headed."

"That's because you're drunk."

"You're probably as drunk as I am," Akane said as she slid herself on her hands and knees next to Ranma. "You've had as much to drink as I have."

"Of course I'm drunk," Ranma said as he finished the champagne in his glass. "I just don't want to get any drunker."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It depends on what you want to do. Would you like me to change back?"

"You don't have to," Akane said as she inched closer and kissed Ranma, first on the cheek, then on his shoulder… then above his left breast. "You know… you really do have beautiful boobs."

Akane balanced herself on one hand and reached out and grasped the bottom edge of Ranma's swimsuit, lifting it to expose Ranma's breasts.

"Akane," Ranma called out. As the cloth from the swimsuit brushed across his breasts a shiver ran throughout his entire body.

"Yes, you really do have beautiful boobs," Akane said and then she kissed Ranma's breast. Ranma closed his eyes and lie back under the gentle pressure of Akane's kisses.

Akane's left hand found it's way down Ranma's side to the tie of the swimsuit bottoms. Quickly undone Akane's hand moved the small piece of cloth out of the way.

"Akane," Ranma moaned as Akane continued to kiss Ranma's breasts and caress Ranma gently with her hand.

* * *

Akane and Ranma (still in his girl form) awoke the following morning with mixed feelings. They were both glad that they had not consumed the contents of the third bottle they had purchased, since their heads were already pounding from what they had consumed. Akane could now understand why her dad didn't appreciate Ranma and her arguing at the breakfast table after one of his long and late community planning meetings.

They awoke in the middle of the floor, not very far from the ice bucket (which was now full of room temperature water). Both were quite naked, the parts of the swimsuits they had been wearing scattered on the floor near where they finally fell asleep.

Luckily they had not overslept as they had at the love hotel. It was still early enough for them to get in their run and workout before breakfast… but the thought of their morning regimen only made their heads pound all that much more. Even the thought of breakfast didn't sound all that wonderful.

"Ranma, remind me that next time we do something like this again, not to do something like this again."

"What part?" Ranma asked. "The two bottles of champagne or what we did afterwards?"

"I wouldn't mind doing what we did after the two bottles of champagne again… if I could just remember everything that we did."

Ranma chuckled a bit, but that set off a new wave of pain in his head. "That was nice. I don't think I'd mind doing that again either. When I think about it, it makes my whole body tingle."

"Are you sure that isn't the after effects of the champagne… or you thinking?"

"Very funny," Ranma replied. "Would you like a bath, Akane? It might make some of the edge away from the hangover."

"Sure, why not." Akane said. "Then we can get ready to go to the beach with Aka-chan."

Ranma stood up and extended his hand to Akane who also stood up.

"I'll go get the bath ready," Ranma said.

Ranma put his arms around Akane, pressing his breasts against Akane's. He kissed Akane and said, "I think you have beautiful boobs too."

* * *

Akane had barely gotten her robe on when Aka-chan knocked at the door.

"You weren't in the dojo for your workout," Aka-chan said standing in the doorway, "so I thought you might need a wake up call."

"No, Ranma and I are up," Akane said trying to block Aka-chan's view of the mess in the room. "We didn't feel up to doing our workout this morning."

"A bottle of champagne can do that to you," Aka-chan said with a snicker. "And if you're worried about the mess, don't be. The staff will come in while we're at the beach and clean up. We have one couple that trashes their room every night. I'm not quite sure what they are doing in their room. And those high school students… the girls are worse that the guys and they are always so rude to the staff."

"How much longer are they staying?" Akane asked.

"I think they are leaving Friday," Aka-chan answered. "And not a moment too soon. I'm afraid what their rooms are going to look like after they party the last night."

Without either even realizing it Aka-chan moved into the room.

"I see you were modeling swimsuits for Ranma," Aka-chan said looking around the room.

Akane began to blush realizing that the swimsuit pieces were still on the floor where they had been removed the previous night. "A friend of mine gave those to me as a joke. I don't think I'd be comfortable wearing that little to the beach."

"That's too bad," Aka-chan said as she bent down and picked up the top from the floral print swimsuit. "You would look really good in this. You have such a beautiful body. You should really think about it. I know I'm going to wear something really skimpy."

"Something special for Akio?"

It was Aka-chan's turn to blush. "It will probably embarrass him, but I'd like today to be special."

"I hope it is special," Akane replied. She so much wanted to ask Aka-chan what she was going to tell Akio, but it wasn't any of her business, just like Ranma had said.

* * *

'A good hot bath is exactly what Akane and I need,' Ranma thought to himself. Often times after his father had overindulged with sake, a hot bath would return his father to his normal obnoxious self… rather than his hung over obnoxious self.

Ranma rinsed himself with hot water, returning him to his male form, but the memory of the previous night lingered. Akane and Ranma had cuddled a few times now with him in his girl form, but last night the feeling was far more intense that he could remember for the previous occasions. Akane's kisses and touches had driven Ranma over the edge a number of times and even though he had returned to his male physique, he could still feel the touch of Akane's lips on his breasts. Ranma shivered under the hot stream of water from the shower.

The bath was almost ready, so Ranma turned off the shower and the water filling the tub. He began to wonder what was keeping Akane. She was only getting a robe for Ranma. Maybe she was trying to clean up the room a bit, but that could wait. The bath was ready, so Ranma stepped out from the bathroom and announced, "Akane, the bath is… ready… for… us."

Of course Ranma had no reason to know that there might be someone in the room with Akane. Over the bath water and the shower running it would have be difficult to hear anyone entering the room, even it they were being loud about it. Nothing that Ranma could think of as to why he couldn't step out of the bathroom… naked… into full view of Aka-chan.

Time seemed to freeze. In reality, Ranma was sure that he didn't stand there, displaying his manly attributes, for more that a second, but it seemed like forever giving Aka-chan far more of a view than she probably wanted.

When the clock started ticking again, Ranma made a mad dash back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Aka-chan looked at Akane, nodded her head and said, "Impressive."

* * *

Submerged up to his chin in the bath, Ranma had already told himself any number of times what a dumb move that had been, but he was ready to hear it again from Akane. Ranma assumed that the reason that Akane had still not come into the bathroom was because she was still apologizing to Aka-chan for the actions of her perverted husband. On the other hand, Ranma didn't hear any raised voices, which made him worry all the more. A silent Akane could be far more dangerous than a screaming one.

To Ranma's surprise, when Akane finally entered the bathroom, she was smiling, almost laughing. She was wearing her robe and carrying Ranma's robe in her hands.

"I'm really sorry about that," Ranma said quietly. "I had no idea that Aka-chan was in our room. I'm really sorry."

"Relax Ranma," Akane said as she hung Ranma's robe on a hook and then took off her own robe and hung it next to Ranma's. "Aka-chan didn't think you did it on purpose."

"With the bath water and the shower running I never heard anything."

"That's what Aka-chan and I thought… and as Aka-chan pointed out, it's not as if she hasn't seen a naked man before. Maybe not one who is as good looking as you, but it's to be expected at an onsen."

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Why should I be angry with you? It was an accident. We were more worried that you might have hurt yourself when you ran back into the bathroom."

"I'm fine."

"Aka-chan said that she'd be back and bring our breakfast to the room, so we have about a half hour for our bath."

"She didn't have to do that."

"I know. I told her that. But I think she's getting really tired of that group of high school students."

'Well, I promise that I will be more appropriately dressed the next time Aka-chan sees me."

* * *

Akane had made the effort to clean up in the room, so the swimsuits were no longer on the floor, the empty champagne bottles were out of sight (Akane was thinking of keeping them as souvenirs) and the ice bucket was drained and set by the side of the door.

True to his word Ranma was properly dressed when Aka-chan arrived. And true to her word Aka-chan was carrying a tray with breakfast… and by her side was Akio, carrying a second tray of food.

Aka-chan had brought sufficient food for them to eat breakfast together, explaining that the high school students were being particularly annoying this morning and she had no desire to spend any more time with them than necessary.

Once they had finished breakfast Akane and Ranma gathered their things and all four of them walked to the main lobby. The bus was already parked outside the gate and many of the guests who were going to the beach were already aboard the bus (including the high school students who were occupying the seats at the back of the bus).

Kano, who was the bus driver, had reserved the seats in the front row for Aka-chan, Akio, Akane and Ranma, which was more than agreeable to them.

The bus ride was slightly more that two hours which was for the most part quiet. About a half hour into the bus ride a familiar voice (the student that Ranma had introduced to the floor of the dojo) began to comment loudly about the 'girly-boy' in the front seat. Without a word Ranma turned around and glared at the offending student with a look that said, 'If you thought it hurt the last time, you haven't felt anything yet.'

Nothing further was said.

When Aka-chan wasn't occupied with Akio, she explained that the beach was located on a lake was fed by various hot springs and there were a number of ryokan situated around the lake. Originally the beach and amusement park were developed for the inns around the lake, but in recent years other inns had been invited to use the facilities.

But for most of the ride though, Ranma sat with his arm around Akane watching the scenery go by.

* * *

Once the bus arrived in the beach parking lot Aka-chan stood up and explained that the bus would be leaving to return to Kyoto a half hour after the end of the fireworks display and that anyone who was late would have to find their own transportation back to the inn. And with that admonition everyone exited the bus and headed off in their own direction.

Most of the people from the bus headed toward the changing rooms and then to the beach, but Akane and Ranma decided they would spend most of their time at the amusement park. It had been quite some time since she had been to an amusement park (probably a field trip during elementary school) and Ranma couldn't remember ever having been to one.

Aka-chan grabbed Akane to come with her while she changed for a day on the beach but Akio chose to stay with Ranma.

"Aren't you going to change?" Ranma asked.

"No," Akio replied with a sigh, "this is as changed as I get for the beach. The last time I wore a swimsuit I was told by a guard that I needed to wear a top. Even dressed like this people will say, 'She would really be pretty if she wasn't so flat.' It doesn't bother me but it really gets Akane going."

"Even if it doesn't bother you, it's still rude."

"It's not really rude," Akio said. "You have to admit that I really do look like a girl. How about you? Aren't you going to change?"

"Akane and I usually stay away from the beach," Ranma explained. "It's a really long story, we'll spend most of the day in the amusement park."

"Akane said that your wife can't swim."

"It's not that she can't swim," Ranma said with a smile. "It's that she sinks to the bottom faster that a large rock." Ranma added after a moment of reflection, feeling guilty for laying all of the blame on Akane, "But there is more to the story than that."

"It isn't much of an amusement park," Akio said. "Pretty tame by today's standards."

"I haven't had much experience with amusement parks of any kind," Ranma replied, "so it will be a unique experience for me."

"I'm sure we'll run into each other there," Akio said. "I don't think Akane will want to spend the entire day on the beach or in the water."

* * *

Standing and waiting, it seemed like an hour had passed for Ranma and Akio before Akane and Aka-chan returned, but in fact it was only about fifteen minutes.

Akane was still wearing the clothing she had worn on the bus, but she had an uncomfortable smile on her face. Aka-chan on the other hand had changed into a modest, dark blue, two-piece swimsuit… modest at least in comparison to Akane's two swimsuits. Aka-chan's swimsuit was made of more cloth than both of Akane's swimsuits combined.

Ranma thought that the swimsuit did a fine job of accenting Aka-chan's very pretty body. Ranma was impressed. Akio was turning bright red.

"What do you think?" Aka-chan said as she turned to give Akio and Ranma a rear view.

"It's very pretty," Ranma replied. "It's perfect for you."

"What do you think Akio?" Aka-chan asked.

Akio remained silent. In fact the silence was becoming quite painful.

"It's all right, isn't it?" Aka-chan asked as the smile on her face changed to a look of concern.

"Akio thinks it fine," Ranma said giving Akio a little nudge. "He's just trying to come up with the right words to express how he feels, isn't that right?"

The nudge brought Akio back to Earth and he stammered, "You're beautiful… I mean it's beautiful… I mean I think you look good wearing it… I mean you would look good even if you weren't wearing it… I mean…" The blush on Akio's face became more intense as he spoke.

The look of concern on Aka-chan's face vanished and the broad smile returned. She walked over to Akio who was still frozen in place and wrapped her arms around Akio, giving him a huge hug.

Akio didn't hug Aka-chan though. It looked as though he was trying to find an appropriate place for his hands, but he was too shy to touch Aka-chan on her bare skin, but the only place that was covered with cloth didn't work either.

After a moment Aka-chan released Akio from her hold, took him by the hand and then said to Akane and Ranma, "I'm going to show off my boyfriend to the people on the beach. We'll catch up with you later."

With that Aka-chan led Akio away toward the beach, but Ranma was sure that he could still feel the heat of Akio's blush as they walked away.

* * *

As Akio had said, the amusement park was tame by most people's standards. Most of the twenty-five or so rides were designed specifically for young children, but there was a roller coaster, a carousel and a Ferris wheel. In addition there were various games of skill that Ranma had seen before at the festival (although there were some that Ranma had never seen before but they definitely looked as if the odds of winning were greatly against the player). And the smell was almost overwhelming from the booths where all kinds of foods where being sold.

It may have been tame for everyone else, but Ranma's eyes were wide with amazement. He didn't quite know where to start, although Akane and Ranma quickly discounted the ride that looked like a hollowed out log going down a chute of water.

Ranma's favorite ride was the roller coaster, but after riding it six times in a row Akane requested that they try something else. The carousel was more Akane's speed but it was boring for Ranma. Before very long they had tried almost all of the rides that were appropriate for their age and size (except for the water chute ride).

The only rides that remained were the Ferris wheel and the boat ride through the tunnel of love. Even though the tunnel of love involved water Akane and Ranma decided they would chance it, but it would also be more appropriate for later in the evening. The Ferris wheel would be the first ride they would try after lunch.

* * *

Akane and Ranma discovered all kinds of foods in the area of the food booths. Everything seemed available… from traditional Japanese fare like ramen and okonomiyaki and takoyaki to traditional western food like hamburgers and hot dogs and pizza. They also discovered Aka-chan and Akio.

Aka-chan and Akio were walking hand in hand investigating the food options that were available to them. And although Akio was no longer blushing, it still looked like he was being very careful not to touch Aka-chan in a place that might be considered inappropriate.

At first Akane and Ranma thought it might be best to let Aka-chan have some private time with Akio but that changed when Aka-chan spotted Akane and Ranma.

"So have you ridden all of the rides yet?" Aka-chan asked as she and Akio walked up to them.

"Most of them," Akane answered. "We're going to ride the Ferris wheel after lunch and the tunnel of love for after dark."

"That sounds romantic," Aka-chan reflected. "Maybe I can convince someone to do that with me."

That only began another round of blushing on Akio's part… not as intense as before… but it was still quite noticeable.

"Maybe we should think about something to eat," Ranma said trying to change the subject for Akio's sake. "What would everyone like for lunch?"

"I don't know," Akane responded picking up on Ranma's lead. "Japanese or western?"

"We can have western for lunch," Aka-chan replied, "and have sushi for dinner. There's a restaurant about a block from the entrance to the park that has some of the best sushi I've ever eaten."

"Then western it is," Ranma said. "Any suggestions?"

"The pizza is pretty good," Aka-chan replied.

"Then pizza it is," Ranma said. "Lead on."

Akane and Ranma followed Aka-chan while Akio followed behind in silence.

* * *

After lunch Akane and Aka-chan went off together to do whatever girls do when they go off together, leaving Ranma and Akio to clean up after lunch.

"What do you think about the amusement park?" Akio asked as he gathered up the debris from the table.

"I really liked the roller coaster," Ranma said as he gathered what remained on the table, "but I think the carousel is more Akane's speed."

"I'm not much for any of the rides," Akio said. "I guess Aka-chan and I are more like your wife. The carousel and the Ferris wheel are our limits."

Ranma smiled. "I see you're calling Aka-chan 'Aka-chan'."

"She asked me if I would," Akio replied, "at least while you and your wife are here. She said that it would be far less confusing."

Akio stood silent for a moment and then said, "Aka-chan thinks very highly of you and your wife. She is quite impressed with how mature you are and how committed you are to each other. She's never talked about any of the other guests like that, especially about people the same age as you. The third year high school students staying at the inn right now are driving her crazy."

"They are rude," Ranma agreed. "Especially that one guy. You think he would have learned his lesson after his attempt at challenging me."

"He actually challenged you," Akio said with a laugh. "He really is an idiot. From what Aka-chan was saying, I would have like to have seen that."

"The first time he went down or the second time?"

"He didn't learn his lesson the first time?"

"Apparently not."

"He's dumber than I thought," Akio said and after a moment of reflection continued, "Where this is all leading is that Aka-chan seems to have a very high regard for your opinion and advice. I was wondering if I might ask you something."

"I'm not sure how valuable my advice is," Ranma replied, "but go ahead and ask."

"How do I tell Akane… ahhh… Aka-chan that I'd really like to spend more time with her?" Akio asked quietly but then added defensively, "I don't mean to do anything perverted or like that. How do I tell her that I really want her to be my girlfriend?"

Ranma smiled and did his best not to laugh. "You are really asking the wrong person about how to tell someone how you feel about them. I was never able to tell Akane how I felt about her. I was always so stubborn about it because it was our fathers that had arranged our engagement. But one day I hurt her feelings very badly all because I was so stubborn. That's when I realized that I had to stop being so stubborn and tell her… honestly… how I felt about her… and that was the day **I** proposed to her. My suggestion would be to find some quiet place and tell her. I think you will be pleasantly surprised at her answer."

"You really think so?" Akio said, finally smiling.

"I think so."

"May I ask you one more question? I'd really like to put my arm around Aka-chan, but with her wearing that swimsuit I don't know where to put my hand so she won't think I'm some kind of a pervert."

"I think anyplace you put your hand," Ranma answered, "will be fine as long as your hand isn't underneath the swimsuit."

* * *

Aka-chan had grabbed Akane on the pretense of going to the restroom, but once Aka-chan was out of earshot of Akio she asked, "Akane, am I doing something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Akane responded.

"Am I being too pushy?" Aka-chan continued. "Did I scare him by wearing this swimsuit?"

"You may have startled him," Akane answered, "but I don't think you scared him."

"But when I mentioned the tunnel of love he just got so quiet," Aka-chan said with a saddened look. "I'm afraid that I'm pushing him too hard… faster than he's ready to go. I don't want to lose Akio as a friend just because I pushed something on him that he's not ready for. I really would like Akio to be my steady boyfriend."

"I don't think you need to worry about losing Akio as a friend," Akane said, "but you need to give him a chance. You were the one who said that he was always shy around girls because they would pick on him. It may take him a while to get used to a girl being nice to him."

"But he won't even put his arm around me."

"Probably because he's afraid that you'll think he's a pervert if he touches bare skin," Akane said. "Has he ever embraced you before?"

"That night at the festival was the first time," Aka-chan said with a smile. "It felt so nice when he hugged me."

"Then you'll have to let him know that you don't mind if he touches your bare skin."

"Speaking of bare skin," Aka-chan asked, "When are you going to lose those clothes and show off the swimsuit you have on underneath?"

"I'm still not sure I want to show off that much skin," Akane replied. "At least not to anyone else other than Ranma."

"That's too bad. That suit really looks good on you. I can't think of anyone it would look better on."

Akane sighed and smiled and quietly said, "I can."

* * *

It was more than twenty minutes before Akane and Aka-chan returned and their returned was marked with the commotion of the tuning heads of men and the quiet gasps of the women.

Aka-chan was still wearing the same swimsuit but it looked like something Aka-chan's grandmother might wear compared to the swimsuit Akane was wearing… the floral print that Ranma had worn the night before. Akio stood and stared, but it would be an understatement to say that Ranma was any less than absolutely flabbergasted.

Akane, knowing how much attention she was drawing, blushed brightly. She still wasn't sure how Aka-chan had talked her into actually taking off the clothing she wore over the swimsuit. Aka-chan had talked Akane into wearing the swimsuit under her clothing that morning when they arrived. Akane, at that point, had decided that she wouldn't be comfortable actually walking around wearing just the swimsuit. If she had worked up enough courage on her own, she might have taken off her blouse but kept on the shorts she had been wearing.

Nervously Akane approached Ranma who was still standing with his mouth open. "How do you think this swimsuit looks on me?"

Ranma did not reply at first. He just continued to stare at Akane.

"Don't you think that swimsuit looks great on Akane?" Aka-chan asked.

Ranma continued to stand silently looking at Akane.

"Ranma, I'll put my blouse and shorts back on if you would like."

"That won't be necessary Akane," Ranma finally said. "Seeing you wear that swimsuit took me by surprise."

"I think it took everyone by surprise," Aka-chan added. "You should have seen some of the looks that she got while she was walking here."

"I can imagine," Ranma replied. "I think Akio is impressed."

Aka-chan turned her attention to Akio who was still looking intently at Akane.

"I think you're right," Aka-chan agreed. "Maybe I should try wearing a swimsuit like that."

"Aka-chan," Akane said, "you promised me that you wouldn't do that. It was part of the deal."

"Sorry," Aka-chan said to Akane. She turned to Akio and took him by the hand saying as she led him away, "Come on Akio. I think your eyes need a rest and there is something I'd like to talk to you about."

Once Aka-chan and Akio were out of earshot Akane turned to Ranma and asked, "Are you sure it's all right for me to wear this?"

"It's OK, "Ranma answered. "I'm not crazy that it shows off parts of you that I would prefer that you only show off to me, but it does look very good on you. Maybe I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous that other men are seeing me wear this swimsuit?"

"No. Jealous because it looks so much better on you than on me."

"Your silly. Come on. You promised that we could ride the Ferris wheel after lunch."

"Yes I did. Is there something else you would like?"

"Maybe some cotton candy…" Akane answered and then after thinking for a second, "or Ranma, will you buy me a balloon?"

"A balloon?"

"Yeah! Ranma will you buy me a big red balloon?"


	36. I Was Never Good at Keeping Secrets

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 36 – I Was Never Good at Keeping a Secret**

"Are you sure this is OK, Ranma?" Akane asked as she rejoined Ranma from the dressing rooms.

"It looks fine," Ranma replied. "And you do look a lot more comfortable."

"Thank you," Akane said. "This is more comfortable."

Of course, the conversation was about what Akane was wearing. Although she was still wearing the top of the swimsuit, she was now wearing the shorts she had originally been wearing when they had arrived that morning.

It hadn't taken Akane more than a walk halfway to the Ferris wheel to realize that she didn't feel at all at ease being dressed in a swimsuit bottom that barely covered what it needed to cover (at least in Akane's opinion). The stares from the men (and women) were one thing, but the bottoms were rubbing Akane in a completely inappropriate way as she walked.

"I'm not even sure how Aka-chan convinced me to even wear this," Akane said as she took Ranma by the hand and they began to walk again in the direction of the Ferris wheel. "I wasn't even going to bring them, but she talked me into that… and this morning she convinced me to wear them under my clothes just in case I wanted to go down to the beach. And after lunch she told me how good I would look wearing it. I think it was when she said that she felt uncomfortable that she was the only one wearing a swimsuit."

"It does look good on you," Ranma commented. "I think it looks better on you than it does on me."

It was when Ranma saw the shocked look on a woman who had been walking nearby that Ranma decided that it might be best to continue this conversation later… in slightly more private setting.

"Akane, let's get in line for the Ferris wheel. Then I'll get you your cotton candy and your balloon."

* * *

Once out of view of Akane and once the shock had worn off, Akio no longer needed to be dragged but Akio let Aka-chan lead the way since she seemed to have a particular destination in mind.

Aka-chan did have a particular destination in mind. Since it wasn't unusual for Aka-chan to visit the resort three or four times every summer, she had a very good idea of where the quiet places were and one of those places was where she was leading Akio.

When Aka-chan and Akio arrived at their destination Akio didn't recognize the area even though he had been to the resort on a number of occasions, both with his parents and with Aka-chan. What he did recognize was that they were alone. It was just Aka-chan and him.

"Where are we?" Akio asked with a slightly nervous sound in his voice.

"It's one of the overflow picnic areas," Aka-chan said as she led Akio toward a bench near the far side of the picnic area. "This usually only gets used on the weekends and holidays. Otherwise there is usually no one here. During the day, it's a nice place to come if you want to have a quiet conversation with someone. At night, it's the perfect place for couples to make out."

At the words 'make out' Akio suddenly tensed.

"Not that that's what I want to do," Aka-chan quickly added. "I really just wanted to talk without having a whole bunch of other people around."

Aka-chan sat down on the bench and Akio sat down next to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Akio asked shyly after a long moment of silence passed.

"Well, actually, what I wanted to talk about was…" Aka-chan answered, beginning to blush as she tried to figure out exactly how she was going to say exactly what she wanted to say. "… ahhh, well, what I wanted to say was…"

Aka-chan could feel the warmth growing on her face, but when she looked at Akio she saw that he was blushing also.

"We've been… well sort of… been going out for more than a year now," Aka-chan said slowly. "And I was wondering if… well… if you would consider being my ahhh… steady boyfriend."

The silence that followed could only be described as painful.

"I… I… I… would be honored to be your boyfriend," Akio finally replied. "Are you sure you really want someone who looks so much like a girl as your boyfriend?"

"You don't look like a girl. You look like a guy with a very beautiful face. And… yes I'm sure. I can't think of anyone else I would want as my boyfriend."

Akio smiled. "I guess that's good. I can't think of anyone else I would like as my girlfriend." After a moment Akio continued, "It's funny. When you and Akane went to the restroom I was talking to Ranma about how to tell you that I'd really like you to be my steady girlfriend. Ranma suggested that I take you to some quiet place and talk to you about it. He said I might be surprised by your reply."

"We really didn't go to the restroom… at first. I was so afraid that I had messed things up between you and me by wearing this swimsuit and by being so pushy. Akane said that she didn't think I needed to worry… that I just had to give you some time. Akio, what do you think about the swimsuit?"

"I think it looks pretty on you," Akio answered, a slight bit of blush still showing in his cheeks. "But you don't have to dress like that for me."

"I know."

Both sat silent for a moment until Aka-chan asked, "Akio, will you give me a proper kiss?"

"A proper kiss?"

"On the lips, with our arms around each other."

"I… I… guess so."

Aka-chan smiled and extended her arms and moved in close to embrace Akio. Akio did the same although somewhat tentatively and when Aka-chan wrapped her arms around Akio she could sense that Akio was having trouble finding an appropriate place to put his hands.

"You can put your hands anywhere you like," Aka-chan whispered. "I'm sure it will feel wonderful."

After about a second Akio's hands came to rest just below the back strap of Aha-chan's swimsuit. Akio's hands felt so warm on her back.

"That feels so nice," Aka-chan purred. "Now let's kiss."

And they did.

* * *

Ranma couldn't remember if he had ever ridden on a Ferris wheel before, but with Akane at his side in the gondola, that didn't really matter.

Although this Ferris wheel was not particularly large, it moved slowly enough to allow Akane and Ranma some time to talk… and hug and kiss of course.

"You should have seen that lady's face when I said that the swimsuit looks better on you than on me."

"I can only imagine what she thought when she heard you say that. The bottoms wouldn't be particularly useful to you as a boy."

"Probably not… considering they weren't very useful in my girl form either."

"Do you really think that the top looks good on me? … It doesn't show too much?"

"I think it fits you fine. And I really do think that it looks better on you than it does on me."

"That's because my breasts aren't as big as yours," Akane comments with what sounded to Ranma as a touch of sadness. "I keep telling you that."

"Akane, does that bother you?" Ranma asked. "I mean, does it bother you that when I'm in my girl form my breasts are bigger than yours?"

Akane force a smile to her face and sighed, "Not really any more."

"But it did?" Ranma pressed.

"Yeah it did," Akane answered. "Especially when we first met. I thought it was so unfair that not only had my father arranged a marriage for me to a guy who turned into a girl, but when he was a girl he had a better shape than I had."

"I didn't help the cause one bit with some of the comments I made."

"No you didn't. Some of the things you said were really rude."

"Yeah they were, weren't they? You know, I never really thought that you weren't pretty. It was that I really didn't like the way my father had arranged the whole thing. I didn't even find out why we were in Nerima until we arrived there. I was being mean to you when you really didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"I didn't help the cause either. I probably found out about the arrangement about the same time you did and if you haven't noticed, I can really be stubborn at times."

"Really," Ranma said with a broad smile. "I hadn't noticed… probably because I can be just as stubborn."

Both Akane and Ranma sat quietly until Ranma asked, "So it doesn't bother you any more?"

"No," Akane answered. "In fact it feels really nice when I cuddle up to you when you're a girl."

Akane sat quietly for a moment and then asked. "Would you like it if my breasts were bigger?"

"No I don't think so," Ranma replied as he traced along the edge of Akane's swimsuit top with his fingertip. "I think your breasts are perfect just the way they are."

"Hmmm… You do, do you?" said as she cuddled up next to Ranma. "If you keep doing that we might start doing something that we won't have time to finish before the ride is finished."

"You think so?" Ranma replied as Ranma's fingertip moved within the bounds of the cloth of the swimsuit. "Then we'll just have to ride again."

* * *

The view from the gondola of the Ferris wheel (when Akane and Ranma took the time to take in the view) showed a panorama of the amusement park and the whole resort area and revealed to them a part of the park they had not realized existed.

Beyond the main part of the amusement park was a pier that extended some distance outward into the lake. The pier was quite wide and at least from what they could tell from the Ferris wheel, seemed to be lined along either side with various booths and attractions.

"Are you sure that you want to get that close to the water?" Akane asked as they walked down the midway of the amusement park. Akane had a large cotton candy on a paper cone in one hand and in the other held a string that was attached to large red balloon.

"I think I'll be safe as long as I don't get to close to the edge," Ranma replied after finishing a bite of his cotton candy.

"Or a trap door in the pier doesn't open up underneath you."

"Oh you are the optimist."

"Just previous experience. It seem that no matter how hard you try to keep your curse a secret, things happen."

"Like that lady who is always washing the sidewalk whenever I walk by."

"Like the lady who washes the sidewalk when you walk by… Although by now you should know that she's there."

"You would think that I would."

"Ranma, I really don't understand why it's so important to you to keep the curse a secret right now."

"I don't know. It's been nice not having people look strangely at me… and not having to explain about Jusenkyou… and not having people ask if we have sex together when I'm a girl."

"That has been nice. I can imagine some of the questions we'll get when we get home."

"Especially from Miyuki."

"I know what Miyuki is going to ask. Care to imagine some of the questions my father is going to ask?"

Ranma stopped walking and shuddered. "I'm not sure I want to go home to face that?"

Akane, who had taken another step, turned to face Ranma and said, "It won't be **that** bad."

"Maybe not for you, but I'm the one who's soiling his lovely baby girl."

"Stop that!" Akane said with a broad smile. "Let's go and check out what's on the pier… and I'll make sure you stay away from the edge of the pier."

Ranma thought quietly for a moment to himself and then removed his wedding ring and placed it in his pant's pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Akane asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Just in case that trap door does open up underneath me," Ranma said as he placed his free arm around Akane and they began to walk again. "I wouldn't want to lose this."

* * *

The pier turned out to be a shopping district in miniature, featuring souvenir shops, small restaurants and Sushi bars. There were several arcades and even a place for Karaoke (which both Akane and Ranma thought best to avoid).

Many of the people from the inn had found their way to the pier after spending most of their day on the beach. That included the high schools students who were hanging out at one of the arcades (another place for Akane and Ranma to avoid).

The outermost portion of the pier was open and provided benches for people to sit to take in the view of the mountains that (at least on three sides) surrounded the lake. There were several old men and some young boys fishing from the edge of the pier.

Aka-chan and Akio had also found their way to one of the benches facing out toward the middle of the lake. They were sitting with Aka-chan resting her head on Akio's shoulder. Akane and Ranma thought it best not to disturb them… at least at the moment.

Akane and Ranma had not really done much in the way of shopping for gifts for family and friends at home and this provided them with an ideal opportunity. One of the very first purchases though was a camera. Akane had brought her camera with her to the inn but for some reason it never occurred to Akane to bring it with her today. Almost every one of the souvenir shops sold 'inexpensive' one-use cameras, so Akane and Ranma purchased several of them (probably at a premium price, what that was to be expected and the penalty for Akane forgetting to bring her camera).

"Ranma, before we leave today, I'd like to have Aka-chan or Akio take a picture of us on the pier with the mountains in the background."

"That sounds like a good idea. Now what kind of souvenirs would you like to get for people?"

"I really don't know," Akane answered. "Although I did see some candy Kasumi gets sometimes for special occasions… but other than that I really don't know."

"Well let's shop for a while and see what we can find."

* * *

It didn't take more than an hour of shopping for Akane to find two shopping bags full of souvenirs (which Ranma was carrying since Akane's hands were occupied with the large red balloon). They made no real decision about who would get what gift (other than the box of candy for Kasumi). They also bought a stack of postcards to send home showing the resort, the amusement park and the surrounding landscape.

As they were walking out of a tee shirt shop, they met Aka-chan and Akio who were walking hand in hand.

"We were just coming to look for you," Aka-chan said. "I was hoping to convince you to come down to the beach with us. The water is really nice and it doesn't get deep very quickly."

"I'm not sure that would work out," Ranma quickly said. "But Akane and I were wondering if we could ask a favor of you. We'd like to have a picture of us taken at the end of the pier with the mountains in the background."

"I'd be glad to take a picture," Aka-chan replied, "but I have a much better spot to do that. It not only shows the Mountains in the background, but it shows the amusement park and the rest of the resort also. It's a much better picture."

* * *

Aka-chan led Akio, Akane and Ranma down the pier back toward the shore, but about halfway she cut down the gap between two of shops. Behind the shops was an open area (much larger than Ranma imagined) between the back of the shops and the edge of the pier.

In this particular spot the pier had a small area that extended out from the edge. There was a stairway that led down to the water.

"Before this area became primarily a resort," Aka-chan explained, " there was a small fishing industry on the lake. They docked their boats down below, under the main pier. They don't fish on the lake commercially any more, so this is all that's left. There is only a small portion of the original boat dock below, but this is an ideal place for pictures and not too many people know about it."

Aka-chan was right. There was no one else there except for a mother and father and two young boys, one young girl and a baby who had found this spot to get away from the crowd on the pier. The mother sat on a bench along side the rail of the pier and it was obvious (at least to Akane) that she was nursing her baby under a blanket. The two boys and the girl were playing a game of tag while their father sat on a bench trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe we should come back later," Ranma said when he realized what the mother was doing.

The mother, hearing what Ranma had said, lifted her head and said, "It's all right. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me… and I think Akane is almost done."

Akane and Aka-chan looked at each other and began to laugh.

Aka-chan was right about something else also… the view was spectacular. Although almost the same picture was available from the end of the pier, with the change in angle the mountains in the background now perfectly framed the amusement park and the main resort building.

"If you stand out by the steps," Aka-chan explained as she walked toward the back wall of one of the shops, "and I stand here, you can see the whole amusement park in the background."

Akane and Ranma walked out to the extension of the pier where the stairs descended to water level. Both looked to make sure there was little or no chance of the water from the lake coming in contact with Ranma. Ranma even looked down at the pier deck, making sure that there wasn't a conveniently placed trap door.

"Are you going to hold on to the balloon for the picture?" Ranma asked.

"Yep!" Akane responded. "I have one hand to hold onto the balloon and one hand to hold on to my darling husband."

Akane put her free arm around Ranma and rested her head against Ranma's shoulder. And even though nothing was said, the children put their game on hold while Aka-chan snapped the picture.

"Now, I have a favor to ask of you," Aka-chan said walking back to Akane and Ranma and handing Akane the camera. "Will you take a picture of Akio and me?"

"I'd be glad to," Akane replied.

* * *

With the picture taking complete (Aka-chan had asked the father if he could take a picture of Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio), Akane and Aka-chan sat down with the mother (who had finished feeding baby Akane) to explain what had been so funny while Ranma and Akio played with the other children.

The family was staying at one of the onsen on the lake as part of company sponsored vacation. It had been quite some time since the family had had any real vacation and they had almost not come along this one since little Akane had just turned six month old, but her husband's supervisor was fairly insistent that they go.

Akane explained that she and Ranma had just been married and were on their honeymoon.

"Your husband seems to be very good with children," the mother commented. "Kiyoshi and Ojima can be real terrors when they want to be, and their sister Takame isn't much better."

"Ranma is very good with children," Akane said, "because sometimes he isn't much more than a child himself."

"I heard that," Ranma said as he and Akio walked over to where Akane and Aka-chan were with the mother and little Akane. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to tell everyone."

"She is beautiful," Ranma said looking at baby Akane.

While he was looking at the baby, something clicked in Ranma's mind. "Would you mind if I took a picture of my wife and Aka-chan and your daughter? I think I'd really like to have a picture of the three Akanes."

"I don't mind," the mother replied, "as long as you send me a copy of the picture."

"Akane… Aka-chan… why don't you sit down on the bench," Ranma directed. "Akio could you hang on to Akane's balloon?"

"No problem," Akio answered

Ranma's request caught both of the Akanes off guard and by surprise.

"Are… are you sure it's all right?" Akane asked baby Akane's mother.

"It fine," the mother replied with a broad smile.

The mother stood up from the bench and, once Akio had taken the balloon from Akane's hand, both Akane and Aka-chan sat down on the bench.

"Now turn toward each other a little bit," Ranma directed.

After doing so, the mother placed baby Akane in Akane's arms. When Akane tried to protest, the mother said, "You're the newlywed. I think this is something you need to get used to doing."

Baby Akane's mother showed Akane how to hold the baby and how to support her head. After adjusting the baby's outfit slightly, mom stepped back and said, "You look like a natural. Now smile and don't look like you're scared to death."

Akane was half expecting the child to start screaming at the top of her lungs since she was no longer in her mother's arms, but that wasn't what happened. The baby made a happy cooing sound and gently wriggled in Akane's arms… and baby Akane had a happy baby smile on her face. A warm feeling began to spread throughout Akane and she could feel her heart pound ever so slightly. Akane realized that she felt very comfortable with a baby in her arms. She knew that someday it would be Ranma and hers baby that she held and that made Akane feel wonderful.

Akane only half heard Ranma say, "All right, everyone smile."

* * *

After all of the pictures had been taken (Aka-chan was given her chance to hold baby Akane), Ranma exchanged address information with baby Akane's mother and father. Akane had retrieved her balloon from Akio and was walking by the railing, looking out over the lake, thinking about how it felt with the baby in her arms. Aka-chan was talking with Akio and said something that made him blush brightly and the children had returned to their game of tag.

Akane looked at the railing. The top rail was a little wider than a balance beam. It reminded her about the Gymnastics' Club. She wondered how Miyuki and Hikari and Yuka and Sayuri and the rest of the members of the Gymnastics' Club were doing… if they had worked things out with the coach… if there even was a Gymnastics' Club for Akane to return to.

Takame had perched herself on the rail. As young as she was, she had excellent balance and Akane thought to herself that Takame might be a very good gymnast… with a little practice.

Akane wasn't sure what brought her back to reality from her reverie, but she suddenly realized the danger Takame was in. The top of the rail was at least five meters, if not more, above the water level below. Akane was just about to say something to the child when the voice of the father called out, "Takame, get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

The yell broke Takame's intent concentration and she almost immediately began to lose her balance. She began to windmill her arms in an attempt to stay on the rail.

Akane's reaction was immediate. The distance between her and the off balance girl wasn't that far and Akane ran to catch Takame before she fell to the water below, but Takame was already beginning to fall in that direction and the Akane knew she could not quite cover the distance in time. Akane made a lunging jump and wrapped her arms around the falling girl.

* * *

A red balloon floated skyward as Akane and Takame tumbled toward the water below.

* * *

Ranma didn't think. He watched the events unfold before his eyes in a terrible slow motion that always seemed to occur when Akane was in danger. He knew the consequences of what was happening and the danger Akane was in and he knew exactly what his course of action would have to be. Ranma didn't think… he just did what he knew he had to do.

As Ranma ran toward the railing he heard the two distinctive splashes of Akane and Takame hitting the water. He knew he didn't have much time. Takame's swimming skills were an unknown, but every second took Akane deeper into the water.

Two steps before the railing, Ranma jumped up and lighted on the top rail. A second push off the railing sent him out from the pier. In the short time he had before he hit the water he saw Takame's head break the surface of the water. She began thrashing almost immediately in an attempt to keep her head above water. He also saw the spreading concentric rings that marked where Akane had entered the water.

Ranma took a deep breath before he hit the water feet first and as soon as he was fully submerged he flipped and with all of the strength he could gather took a single stroke to force him toward the bottom.

The real danger was not Akane's inability to swim or the fact that she tended to sink like a very large rock. It was that, in her panic, she tended to forget to hold her breath when she was submerged. That was why Ranma had to find her quickly. She was a drowning victim just waiting to happen.

Working in Ranma's favor was that the water was not particularly cloudy and that the water where Akane entered was less than ten meters deep. Considering Akane's buoyancy, she should have sunk straight to the bottom below where she had entered.

And that was the case. It didn't take any more than a few seconds (although Ranma was sure it was more like an hour) to find Akane on the bottom. Another bit of luck had also played in their favor. Akane had remembered that breathing under water was bad and was holding her breath (Ranma could see Akane's bulging cheeks) and was making a vane attempt to swim toward the surface.

Akane was a constant amazement to Ranma. As graceful as she was on the balance beam was her lack of coordination in her attempts to swim, but she was trying.

Three more strong strokes brought Ranma close enough to Akane for him to put his arm around her and begin swimming to the surface. Ranma had to hurry though. Akane would not be able to hold her breath much longer. Putting whatever strength Ranma had left in him into one enormous stroke, Ranma and Akane broke the surface of the water just as Akane began to gasp for air.

* * *

Holding Akane's head above water, Ranma surveyed the scene. Akio had entered the water and was swimming with Takame toward what remained of the boat dock at the bottom of the stairs. Aka-chan, the mother (with little Akane in her arms) and father were running down the stairs and arrived at the bottom just as Akio reached the dock with Takame. The father helped hoist his daughter on to the dock and then Akio swam back to help Ranma with Akane.

Akane was still gasping for air as Ranma swam with her toward the dock. Ranma was happy for Akio's help. Akane's tendency to sink made the task of bringing her to safety a tiring task, but with Akio's aid they made it to the dock without letting Akane's head slip below the water even once.

When Ranma and Akio reached the dock with Akane, Ranma grabbed onto the edge of the dock and continued to support Akane while Akio climbed up on the dock and assisted Aka-chan with lifting Akane up on to the dock.

Once Akane was out of the water, Ranma lifted himself out of the water and sat down next to Akane.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked in a higher pitched voice.

Akane had finally caught her breath. "I'm fine Ranma. I'm sorry."

"That's OK," Ranma said as he gave Akane a hug. "I managed to teach you how to cook. Maybe my next project should be to teach you to swim. Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"I'm fine," Akane replied, still with a sad smile on her face..

Ranma stood and extended his hand to Akane who lifted herself to her feet with Ranma's aid.

"Thank you for your help Akio," Ranma said once he was sure that Akane was stable on her feet.

There was no reply… only the open-mouthed stares of the mother, father, Aka-chan and Akio… and silence. It took a moment for it to register why they were staring.

Aka-chan broke the silence with the single word question, "Ranma?"

* * *

To say the least the situation was uncomfortable. Ranma sat on the bench wishing that his cloths, which were clinging to his now female figure, would dry more quickly. Akane and Akio were also sitting on the bench (to either side of Ranma), with Aka-chan and the mother, father and all of the children gathered around.

The situation wasn't really any different than any time before when Ranma's curse was revealed at an inconvenient time, but today it seemed all that much worse to Ranma. Ranma still wasn't sure why.

The explanation of the curse followed its normal course, beginning with an explanation of Ranma's time on the road with his father and finishing with the a description of the ill-fated visit to Jusenkyou and how the curse worked. Ranma couldn't remember how many times he had explained it to people.

And there were always questions. They usually followed a predictable pattern… except for today. Today there were questions no one had asked before.

After listening to the story the first question that anyone asked (after a suitable period of stunned silence) was from the mother, "So are you a man or are you a woman?"

That was the first time (at least as far as Ranma could remember) that anyone had asked that. It took Ranma a moment to answer. "I was born a boy… and I still think of myself as being male… but I guess I'm both… I guess."

Ojima, the younger of the two boys, asked, "Does it hurt when you change from a boy to a girl, or from a girl to a boy?"

Ranma could think of a number of occasions that there had been pain associated with the change but Ranma decided that being bound in an iron corset or being beaten by a locker room full of high school girls really didn't count. "I really don't feel anything when the change happens."

"There have even been a few times when Ranma didn't even notice the change had happened," Akane added.

"Do you think of Ranma as a man or a woman?" the mother asked Akane.

Not even a single heartbeat passed before Akane answered, "Ranma is my husband and I love him. He will be the father of our children. I don't think of Ranma as anything other than a man… who has a softer side because he understands what it means to be a woman."

Akane spoke with conviction. Hearing Akane declare how she felt made Ranma's heart throb. He realized that he had never been so happy in his entire life.

It wasn't very long before the family excused themselves after thanking Aka-chan, Akio, Akane and Ranma for rescuing Takame.

"Takame looks like she might be very good at gymnastics," Akane told Takame's parents, "especially the balance beam. She should just find safer places to practice."

"I'll keep that in mind," the mother replied.

Just before the family walked away, Kiyoshi, the older of the two boys (who Ranma estimated to be about twelve), walked up to Ranma and said, "I think I like you better as a girl than as a guy. If I were a little older and you weren't already married… and you weren't really a guy… I might ask you to go out on a date with me."

Kiyoshi had spoken loud enough that he could easily be heard and everyone was at least mildly shocked by what he had said.

"Kiyoshi!" his mother bellowed, "That is completely unacceptable behavior. You will apologize this very minute!"

"Please," Ranma said, "that isn't necessary. He's not the first guy to try to get a date with me. And he's quite a bit cuter than most of the others that have tried. If he were a little older and I wasn't already married… and if I wasn't really a guy I might take him up on his offer."

Ranma smiled sweetly at Kiyoshi who suddenly began to blush brightly. He quickly walked away ahead of his parents.

"I hope you haven't scarred him for life," Akane said. "And didn't he have a conversation about something like this once before?"

Ranma rubbed his head and answered, "I do seem to remember us talking about something like this before."

Aka-chan and Akio just stood and stared.

"Ahhh, I was wondering," Akio asked uncomfortably, "would you like me to try to find you some hot water?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Ranma replied.

"I'm not sure where you'll find any hot water on the pier," Aka-chan said. "The changing rooms by he main building may be the only place."

"Let me give it a try," Akio said as he began to walk away.

For a moment the look on Aka-chan's face said, 'Please take me with you', but then an uncomfortable smile appeared on her face and she said, "Try the ramen restaurant. They may be able to heat some water for us."

* * *

Aka-chan had been right. Akio returned empty handed. The ramen restaurant might have been able to heat some water but were unwilling to since they were very busy (it was getting to be dinner time after all).

But the time while Akio was gone gave Aka-chan, Akane and Ranma time to talk.

"At least I understand now why you asked about the rinse water for the hot spring back at the inn," Aka-chan said after Akio had disappeared into the access passage way.

"Normally I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma replied, "but I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to change while there were children around."

"It probably wouldn't," Aka-chan agreed. "So you've known about the curse all along Akane?"

"When Ranma and I were first introduce he was in his girl form," Akane answered. "I didn't actually find out that Ranma was a boy until I walked in on him in the bath."

"I bet that was a surprise," Aka-chan said, forcing a smile to her face.

"A little bit of one," Akane said. "That was the first time I hit Ranma over the head with the dining room table."

"The first time?" Aka-chan queried.

"Since we were first introduced," Ranma said, "I've given Akane plenty of reasons for her to hit me over the head with whatever furniture was available. When we first met I really wasn't interested in marrying Akane. That's why I didn't tell her I was a boy at first."

"Akane was telling me that neither you or she were happy with the arrangement," Aka-chan commented. "So this curse… is there some way you can break it?"

"We haven't found a way yet," Ranma answered, "but not for lack of trying. We've been trying to break the curse for quite some time."

"We've?" Aka-chan said. "You mean there are others like you?"

"Not exactly like Ranma," Akane responded. "Let's see… Ryoga turns into a black pig… Shampoo turns into a kitten… Mousse turns into a duck…"

"Don't forget my father," Ranma interjected. "He turns into a panda. And Mizuki is a black pig that turns into a girl."

"And Pantyhose Taro changes from a handsome guy into a really ugly monster," Akane added.

"And that's when you call him 'Pantyhose'," Ranma quipped. "You should see what happens to him when he gets splashed by cold water."

"I get the point," Aka-chan said, now honestly smiling… almost laughing. "So the fact that your husband is sometimes a girl doesn't bother you?"

"No it doesn't," Akane said. "In fact I kind of like it. Like I said before, it gives Ranma a softer side… a different point of view when it comes to my feelings… and the feelings of other girls."

Aka-chan stood silently for a moment. By the look on her face both Akane and Ranma knew what Aka-chan wanted to ask next. The question had not come up before but Akane assumed that was because of the children being there.

"Do you… I mean do the two of you… Do you and Ranma ever…" Aka-chan stammered, trying to force the question out, blushing all the more with every attempt.

"Do Ranma and I ever have sex together when he's a girl?" Akane finally said, trying to spare Aka-chan from actually having to ask the question herself. "Yes we do, but not because he's a girl, but because he's my husband. Maybe that's just an added benefit of the package. Am I interested in having sex with other girls? No, the only person I am interested in making love with is Ranma."

After another moment of thought Aka-chan grinned and asked, "So this morning, when I came to your room to wake you up and I saw the swimsuits on the floor…"

"We had a little too much to drink last night and we got silly," Ranma answered before Aka-chan had the chance to finish her question. "Akane and I were trying them on."

"So you tried on the pink one Ranma?" Aka-chan asked.

"No," Akane said. "I tried on the pink one. Ranma tried on this one."

"That must have been a sight to see," Aka-chan said, almost bursting out in laughter. "This swimsuit is way too small for your breasts. Even the pink one is probably too small but at least it would cover everything you don't want showing."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and began to laugh… and Aka-chan joined them.


	37. Of Tunnels of Love and Fireworks inj the

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 37 – Of Tunnels of Love and Fireworks in the Sky**

When Akio did finally return empty handed, it didn't take much discussion to decide it was time for dinner.

"We'll have to get changed for dinner," Aka-chan said as they walked back onto the main aisle of the pier. "The sushi bar doesn't allow swimsuits. And there are hot showers in the changing rooms."

"Ranma, which locker room do you go into in situations like this?" Akio asked.

"If I can help it, neither," Ranma answered. "I'll ask Akane… or someone to bring some hot water out and I'll find a quiet place to change."

"I can take care of that for you while the girls change," Akio volunteered.

Returning to the changing rooms required walking down the pier back to shore and then through the main portion of the amusement park. As the foursome walked through the crowd there was no end of turned heads watching as they walked passed and almost as many comments were heard about this group of pretty girls.

Unfortunately not all of the comments were complimentary. Aka-chan almost said something to two very obnoxious teens boys who had made an extremely lewd comment about Aka-chan and Akio walking hand in hand, but before Aka-chan could say anything, Akio squeezed her hand and quietly said, "It really doesn't bother me. You know I'm a guy and that's all that's really important to me."

* * *

When they arrived at the changing rooms, Akane and Aka-chan vanished into the girls' changing room (taking the bags of souvenirs to store in the lockers). Meanwhile Akio went into the boys' locker room with an empty drink cup and returned after a few minutes with it full of hot water.

"Will this be enough?" Akio asked. "And is it hot enough?"

"That should be plenty," Ranma replied, "and we'll see if it's hot enough in a minute."

The area around the changing room building was quite busy since many people were returning from the beach to change for dinner. Although no one apparently noticed when Akane had done the same thing in the middle of the train station, Ranma was not as confident that he could get away with the same thing here.

Ranma looked around for a quiet spot and decided that the area behind the changing room building would provide the best opportunity for privacy to do what needed to be done.

"I think behind the building here will be our best bet," Ranma said. Akio followed Ranma to the back of the building carrying the cup of hot water.

The changing room building was built up against the wall that separated the amusement park from the parking lot, but there was a small space between the building and the wall. Ranma looked around just to make sure they wouldn't have any unexpected visitors and then bent over slightly and said to Akio, "Just pour the water over my head."

Akio did as he was instructed. The change, of course, was instantaneous and the suddenness of it startled Akio.

"I can't believe that you don't feel something when that happens," Akio said after he caught his breath.

"Just that my balance is different because I'm taller as a boy then I'm as a girl… and then there's the matter of the breasts," Ranma replied matter-of-factly as he shook the excess water from his hair and mopped his face with his hands, "and of course the fit of my clothing is different. I usually try to wear loose fitting clothing that work no matter which form I'm in."

Ranma rubbed his hands together and realized that his wedding ring was not where it was supposed to be. He patted down his pants and found the ring in the pocket he had placed it before he went for his swim.

"I'm glad I put this in my pocket," Ranma said as he placed the ring back on his finger. "That is another thing. My hands and fingers are smaller and the ring slips right off when I change to a girl."

Akio stood silently as Ranma spoke, but when it was apparent that Ranma was ready Akio asked, "Ranma, do people hassle you about the curse? I mean, do they make fun of you because you turn into a girl?"

"Not if they know what's good for them," Ranma laughed.

"You do have that advantage," Akio said with a forced smile on his face.

"There have only been a few people who have hassled me," Ranma said, changing to a more serious tone after seeing Akio's reaction. "And most of them did it quite deliberately because they knew how I would react. They were out to pick a fight… and they got one. Actually I've had more problems with guys trying to get a date with me than anything else."

"At least I haven't had that problem," Akio said with the same forced smile and a quiet laugh to himself.

"Does my curse bother you?" Ranma asked.

"No, not at all," Akio responded. "Well… it doesn't now, now that I've gotten over the initial shock. But… maybe I'll a little envious of how well you deal with it… and how well your wife deals with it. It doesn't seem to bother you at all what other people think or say about you."

"Akio, is what those idiots said while we were walking here bothering you?" Ranma asked.

"It's not that," Akio said. "I've heard even worse and it doesn't bother me like it used to, but it really gets to Akane. We talked today about having a more serious relationship, but now I'm thinking that it isn't fair to Akane for her to have to put up with what people are going to say about us as a couple."

"Now you're being an idiot," Ranma said shaking his head. "There are always going to be people who say rude things no matter what the circumstances are. The only thing that's important is how you and Aka-chan feel about each other. What other people say doesn't mean a thing." Ranma paused for a moment and then continued, "So you and Aka-chan talked about having a more serious relationship?"

"We talked about it," Akio said, now with a full smile on his face, "although I'm not really sure what that means. It won't exactly be easy for us to get together with our responsibilities at home. Right now we go out to see movies or go out for treats as often as we can, but that isn't really all that often"

"A more serious relationship means that you'll work harder to find opportunities to see each other and to be with each other and spend some special time together."

"When you say 'special time'" Akio asked innocently, "do you mean making out?"

The question caught Ranma completely off guard. "I guess… I guess it… it could mean that. But… but that's not quite what I meant. I meant time when you could sit together and talk and just be together. Where did that come from?"

"It's something that Akane… Aka-chan said while we were talking," Akio replied. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. I think it was just her way of joking with me."

'That's right,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Just Aka-chan's way of joking with you.'

* * *

By the time Ranma and Akio walked out from behind the building Akane and Aka-chan were already waiting for them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Akane called out as Ranma and Akio approached. "You get lost?"

"No we didn't get lost," Ranma replied. "It just took a while to find someplace private for us to do it."

The reason for the big smirk that appeared on Akane's face at first eluded Ranma… until he thought about what he had said exactly.

"That's not what I meant… and you know it," Ranma said in a mildly flustered voice as he arrived at Akane's side.

"I didn't say anything," Akane said as she smiled broadly.

"Yeah, but I could hear you think it all the way from over there," Ranma said putting his arm around Akane and giving her a squeeze. "You have really developed a dirty mind."

"I wonder who I could have gotten that from," Akane said sarcastically.

"I don't have a clue," Ranma replied and he kissed Akane on the cheek.

Aka-chan just shook her head and smiled, "You two **are** something else, but we can discuss the relative dirtiness of your minds after dinner. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

* * *

There was no way Akane or Ranma could deny it. It probably was some of the best sushi they had ever had. The variety was huge. Ranma lost track of how many different types he had tried.

Of course it probably made a difference that Aka-chan and the sushi chef were best of friends. As soon as they walked into the restaurant, Aka-chan was greeted with a hug and even though the restaurant was packed they were seated almost immediately and the food personally delivered to the table by the chef.

"Sozui-san worked for the inn for many years," Aka-chan explained as the foursome walked away from the restaurant, back toward the amusement park and beach. "He helped Grandmother in the kitchen along with his other duties, but when the resort opened up it's facilities to the other onsen and inns in Kyoto he came to work here. He so wanted to become a sushi chef that he took a job washing dishes just to get in the door. I remember coming here with my parents just after he was promoted to chef. Then three years ago when the owner of the Restaurant decided to retire Sozui-san bought it. During the summer it's always packed for lunch and dinner, but it's even busy during the off-season. I try to get here as often as I can, but it's usually only during the summer when I come along on outings like this."

They walked silently for a few moments, and then Aka-chan asked, "What do you want to do now? I probably can't interest anyone in going down to the beach with me? It's still warm, but most of the crowd should be gone."

"I think Akane and I have done enough swimming today," Ranma replied, "but maybe we could go for a walk… as long as I stay away from the water."

"Or as long as we take some hot water with us," Akio added.

"I wouldn't mind riding the roller coaster again," Ranma said.

"I'll ride the roller coaster with you," Akane said, "if you'll ride in the tunnel of love with me."

"I'd ride in the tunnel of love with you even if you didn't ride the roller coaster with me," Ranma said.

"Would you ride with me in the tunnel of love?" Akio asked Aka-chan.

The question took Aka-chan by surprise, but not so much that she couldn't quickly and enthusiastically answer, "Of course I will."

* * *

The beach wasn't quite as deserted as Aka-chan had expected and it was exactly the people that Aka-chan didn't want to see occupying the beach… the students that were staying at the inn. They, with another group of similarly aged teens, were playing a game of Frisbee.

"I guess the beach is out," Aka-chan said with a disappointed tone to her voice. "I love walking on the beach, but I don't want to have anything to do with them if I don't have to. I will be so glad when they're gone."

The roller coaster proved to be another matter. Neither Aka-chan nor Akio were fans of rides like this (well neither was Akane, but she did say would ride with Ranma), so their consent to ride with Ranma was less than half-hearted. And when Ranma heard the loud ear-piercing scream come from the seat behind him, he realized what a bad idea it had been.

When the ride was finished and it was time to exit the ride, Aka-chan had a death grip on Akio that wasn't easily broken and it was only after Akane and Ranma convinced Aka-chan that Akio was having trouble breathing that the two were separated and they could finally exit the car.

"I'm sorry, Aka-chan," Ranma said as they walked away from the ride. Aka-chan was still trembling and holding on to Akio for dear life.

"I've only ridden a roller coaster once before," Aka-chan said in a quiet, trembling voice, "and that was when my father convinced me to ride. I was so sure that I was going to fly out of the car when it went around the turns, I screamed the whole time."

"You should have said something," Ranma said. "I would have understood."

"I really wanted to go on the roller coaster with you and Akane," Aka-chan said in a louder voice, but she became quieter as she continued. "I thought just this one time I might be able to do it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Aka-chan," Ranma said in as comforting of a voice as he was able. "Everyone, for one reason or another, has things that they are afraid of. That's just the way life is."

"Some people are afraid of roller coasters," Akane added, "some people are afraid of other things. It isn't a **cat**astrophe to be afraid."

"That was terrible," Ranma said.

"I know," Akane said with a broad smile. "Let's go ride something a little more Aka-chan's speed."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Ranma?" Akane asked as they looked at the tunnel of love ride.

The 'Tunnel of Love' was of course a very slow boat ride through darkened tunnels (which were even darker since the sun was very low on the horizon).

"I don't think it should be a problem," Ranma replied, "unless the boat sinks… or someone decides to splash me."

"Now who would do that?" Akane asked in a mildly sarcastic tone.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ranma replied in an equally sarcastic voice.

"No… probably not," Akane said putting her arm around Ranma and squeezing him. "I just want you to get into the boat."

* * *

Aka-chan and Akio were in the first boat, which slowly drifted into the darkened tunnel. Aka-chan snuggled up close to Akio, but Akio remained somewhat stiff where he sat.

"Is everything all right?" Aka-chan asked.

"Everything is fine," Akio replied in a voice that sounded like Aka-chan's question had startled him. "No, everything is fine."

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you put your arm around me," Aka-chan said snuggling up even closer to Akio.

It took a moment, but Akio tentatively put his arm around Aka-chan's waist. "Is this all right?" he asked shyly.

"That's fine. It feels really nice. May I put my arm around you?"

"Sure, if you'd like to."

Aka-chan put her arm around Akio and gave him a squeeze, "How is this?"

"It feels really nice."

"Yes it does… How are you holding up?" Aka-chan asked. "It really has been a strange day."

"Yes it has. Ranma's curse is really something else. When I poured the hot water on him, he changed back into a guy in a blink of an eye. And to Ranma it's like nothing happened. It doesn't seem to bother him at all."

"I don't think it was always that way," Aka-chan commented. "Akane said Ranma hated the curse. He was always trying to find a way to get rid of it, but Akane said that he's learned to live with it now…" Aka-chan laughed a stifled laugh. "At least now I understand why Ranma seems to understand how a girl feels."

"And the curse doesn't seem to bother Akane."

"No it doesn't. It doesn't seem to bother her at all." After a moment of reflection, Aka-chan continued, "Akane and Ranma are so different from any couple I've ever met. I feel so comfortable around them… so safe. I haven't felt like this about someone for a very long time. I kind of wish they didn't have to go home. I kind of wish they could stay here forever."

Akio said nothing in reply, but squeezed Aka-chan. Aka-chan rested her head on Akio's shoulder.

After a moment Aka-chan asked, "Do you think Ranma is pretty when he's a girl?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. There really isn't much difference between Ranma's boy face and his girl face, "Aka-chan reflected. "Maybe his girl face is a little rounder and a bit more delicate… but there really isn't that much difference."

"I guess you're right," Akio replied. "I really didn't notice. I was paying attention to someone else's face."

Aka-chan turned to give Akio a kiss on the cheek but in the dark she couldn't see that Akio had turned his head to face Aka-chan. Therefore the kiss that had been intended for Akio's cheek landed almost squarely on his lips (or as close as it was going to get for a random event in the dark).

"I'm sorry," Aka-chan said as soon as she realized what had happened. "I didn't realize you had…"

"Please don't be sorry," Akio said cutting off Aka-chan's apology. "That was nice."

Aka-chan said in a quiet shy voice. "Would you like to do it again?"

"If you'd like to."

"Yes I would."

This time, with random elements not coming into play, the contact between their lips was much truer… and the kiss lasted far longer.

* * *

Ranma had the man running the Tunnel of Love ride hold their boat so that Aka-chan and Akio's boat had a significant head start.

"How long does the ride take?" Ranma asked.

"About twenty minutes at the speed I have it set for now," the man replied. "This time of day most of the people who ride aren't interested in a fast ride. And if I see that a couple is… distracted… I usually let the boat go through a second time."

"Or a third time?" Akane added.

"Or a third time," the man said with a smile, "but usually if a couple is that distracted I suggest that they get a room at the inn."

Both Akane and Ranma laughed at the comment as the man released their boat and it entered the darkened tunnel.

Ranma and Akane settled in next to each other… arms around each other… with Akane's head resting against Ranma's shoulder.

"Thank you for rescuing me Ranma," Akane said when they were well into the tunnel. "I'm sorry about messing up keeping your curse a secret."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Akane. The important thing is that you weren't hurt."

"But everything was going so well. I thought that we might make it though the rest of our honeymoon without anyone finding out about the curse."

"No, you were right Akane… Things always happen. And it seems that the harder I try to keep it a secret, the more likely it is for the curse to reveal itself at the most inconvenient times." Ranma remained silent for a few seconds and then continued, "Aka-chan and Akio seemed to have accepted it very well."

"Yes they did," Akane observed, "and so did the family. When I first saw the look on the mother's face I though she was going to scoop up her kids and run away screaming."

"The fact that we had just rescued her little girl might have had something to do with it."

"That's true… Were you worried that Aka-chan and Akio might not accept you because of the curse?"

"In a way maybe I was."

"Why? What people thought about you and the curse never seemed to bother you before."

"Like I said, I don't understand it myself, but Aka-chan is… different. I'm not sure I've ever had this kind of feeling about someone."

"And what kind of feeling is that?" Akane asked in a slightly raised voice, raising her head from Ranma's shoulder.

"Not like that," Ranma replied quickly. "I will never feel about anyone else like I feel about you, Akane. This is different… like the way I feel about Uchan… like a little sister… but different."

Akane and Ranma sat silently for a moment and then Akane again placed her head against Ranma's shoulder.

"The baby was cute, wasn't she?" Akane asked.

"Yes she was," Ranma replied.

"And once her mother showed me how to hold her, it felt really nice holding her. She felt so warm in my arms… and she was so happy."

"You looked happy too," Ranma said stroking Akane's shoulder. "You looked so natural holding the baby. I think you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you Ranma. I think you'll be a wonderful father."

Again Akane and Ranma sat silently until Ranma commented, "Akio told me that he and Aka-chan talked about having a more serious relationship with each other."

"I know," Akane replied. "Aka-chan told me about it when we were changing. She is so happy about it."

"Akio is too," Ranma said, "but I think he's still worried about some of the comments that people will make."

"Oh, you mean like the one we heard today," Akane said. "That was rude."

"Akio says that it really doesn't bother him," Ranma continued, "but he's really worried about Aka-chan's feelings."

"Aka-chan in more concerned about how Akio feels when he hears things like that."

"The comment could have been about us," Ranma said quietly.

"Yes it could have."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"It only bothers me that someone can be that rude. Nothing else."

Akane snuggled closer to Ranma and continued, "Anyway, I think we may have tried that last night."

Ranma was silent for a moment and the said, "You may be right. I really don't remember."

"Neither do I."

Ranma readjusted his arm, moving it from Akane's shoulder and placing it under Akane's arm.

"You're not wearing a bra," Ranma said, mildly surprised.

"It took you long enough to notice," Akane responded. "After wearing that swimsuit this afternoon I figured that not wearing a bra under my blouse wasn't nearly as daring. And actually, after wearing that swimsuit, this feels far more comfortable."

With another readjustment of his arm and hand, Ranma gently cupped Akane's breast.

"That feels so nice," Akane purred.

"Yes it does."

* * *

Aka-chan couldn't remember the ride being so long. She had ridden on it a few times in the past (either with her parents when they were alive or by herself more recently) and it never seemed this slow.

Not that Aka-chan was complaining. It had given Aka-chan and Akio a chance to talk… and to hug… and to kiss. At one point Akio (accidentally) brushed his hand across Aka-chan's breast. When he realized what he had done, he began to apologize profusely. Aka-chan reassured him that she realized it was only an accident and that everything was all right. In fact it was better than all right. The touch had sent a tingle through Aka-chan that she couldn't really describe, but it felt good. At least for now, though, she would keep that to herself.

"Akio… have you given any thought to what you are going to do after we get back to the inn tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, by the time we get back to the inn, it's going to be well after midnight. I know you took the bus to get to the inn this morning, but I don't think there will be any busses running to get you home."

"I hadn't thought about how late we would be getting home."

"Usually we don't stay this late. We usually have dinner and leave for the inn right after that, but I wanted to stay for the fireworks so I talked grandmother and Kano into it."

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. I have to call my parents and let them know I'm going to be real late… and then I'll have to call a cab to take me home."

"You don't have to worry," Aka-chan said. "Grandmother already thought of all of that. Since you didn't know we were staying late, she knew that there was no way you could have talked to your parents about it. She called them this morning and made arrangements with your parents for you to stay overnight and set aside a room for you for tonight."

"My parents didn't say anything to me about it."

"I think you may have already left," Aka-chan said and then paused. "That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

When Akio didn't respond immediately Aka-chan said, "It really wasn't even my idea. My grandmother originally was going to have Kano take you home tonight after he dropped everyone else off at the inn, but Kano said that it would be better if he took you home in the morning. Your mom even said that it would be all right for you to stay until next Sunday."

"She did?" Akio said in a clearly surprised voice.

"We haven't caused a problem for you have we?"

"No… No you haven't caused any problem for me at all," Akio responded. "I'm honored that your Grandmother would extend to me such an invitation… and maybe a little surprised that my mother went along with it…"

"It's not as if we were going to be sleeping in the same room…"

Akio remained silent.

Aka-chan added in an innocent voice, "… Unless… you… want to."

"No," Akio responded quickly. "I'm not ready to do something like that."

"Honestly, neither am I," Aka-chan said in a voice that hinted some relief at Akio's answer.

Again they sat silently.

"Although…" Aka-chan said cautiously, "I was hoping… you wouldn't mind… going into the hot spring with me."

"No… I wouldn't mind at all," Akio replied, "That… that would really be nice."

Akio tightened his embrace on Aka-chan and Aka-chan rested her head on Akio's shoulder… but only for a moment.

After a moment of silent thought Aka-chan sat upright and asked, "Akio, have you ever been in a bath with a girl?"

"Do my mother and my sister count?"

"I guess they do."

"Then, yes I have."

"You take baths with your mother and your sister?"

"All the time."

There was no immediate reply from Aka-chan, but finally Akio broke the silence and said, "My parents are somewhat old fashioned… to say the least. We have a big family bath and it isn't unusual for everyone to take a bath at the same time. You don't have a problem with that? I'm sure that at the inn you share the hot spring with people that you don't even know."

"I don't have a problem," Aka-chan said after some additional reflection. "It's just difficult for me to imagine your family all in the bath together."

"You're perfectly welcome to join us sometime Akane," Akio said with a stifled laugh.

"Someday I might do that," Aka-chan said as she again rested her head on Akio's shoulder.

"Akio," Aka-chan said after they floated in silence for some time, "I really don't mind if you call me Aka-chan."

"That always irritated you so much. I've been calling you that to avoid confusion."

"I know… but when the right people say it… it really sounds beautiful."

When Aka-chan and Akio's boat exited the tunnel, Akane and Ranma were standing on the platform waiting.

"You were in the boat behind us," Aka-chan said as the man running the ride offered a hand to her to help her out of the boat. "How did you finish the ride before we did?"

"We were in the boat behind you," Ranma said with a broad smile, "but apparently you never noticed the first time you came out of the tunnel."

"First time?" Akio said as he stepped from the boat and stood next to Aka-chan.

"When you came out of the tunnel the first time you looked like you might want to ride again," the man said as he directed the boat into it's storage place, "so I just let your boat go through again."

"Don't feel bad," Akane said. "He did the same for Ranma and me."

"But if you went through a second time," Akio asked, "how did you finish the ride before we did?"

"When you came out of the tunnel the second time you didn't look any more interested in getting out of your boat than you did the first time," the man explained, "so I figured there wouldn't be any harm in letting you ride again."

"We weren't doing anything that… like…" Aka-chan asked.

"No you weren't doing anything that would have made me suggest that you should find a room somewhere," the man said with a laugh. "You just looked like a very happy couple."

Aka-chan looked at Akio and smiled. She was really happy.

* * *

"We still have about an hour before the fireworks start," Ranma said. "What would you like to do until then?"

"I'm not really interested in any more rides," Akane said. "And I'm still full from dinner."

"I know this great place where we can watch the fireworks," Aka-chan said. "There shouldn't be a big crowd there. We can get some drinks and wait there for the fireworks."

"This wouldn't happen to be the place you showed me earlier today, would it?" Akio asked.

"Actually it is," Aka-chan replied. "There's a clear view of the fireworks. The only place that's better is the place on the pier we were earlier today… but I didn't think that anyone would be interested in watching from there. Plus it isn't as far of a walk back to the bus as it would be from the pier. We won't have to rush after the fireworks are over."

"I don't think Kano would leave without you," Akio said.

"He might," Aka-chan replied. "He's the one who set the time we would be leaving. He'll be standing next to the door of the bus looking at his watch. The door will close exactly thirty minutes after the last of the fireworks go off and the bus will leave."

"Then why don't we get our things out of the changing rooms so we don't have to stop there on the way to the bus," Akane said. Then after putting her arm around Ranma and giving him a squeeze, "And then he can get me another balloon to replace the one I lost earlier."

"And why should I replace it," Ranma said as he turned his head to face Akane. "You're the one who let it go and let it float away."

"Because you love me?"

"Well if you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice."

"No you don't."

"Then if you'd like I'll get you ten balloons."

"I think you'll have trouble fitting ten balloons on the bus," Aka-chan said with a giggle.

"One balloon will be fine," Akane said, "as long as it's red."

* * *

"I don't believe that you fathers would arrange a marriage for you without even discussing it with you first," Aka-chan said after taking a drink of her iced coffee.

Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio were all seated around a picnic table in the overflow picnic area. They were not alone. Other people… mostly couples… had figured out that this would be a good place to watch the fireworks. So there were people scattered at the various tables and on blankets on the grass around the area. (Akio was mildly relieved that they were not alone.)

"In my parent's family, that was the way it was done," Akane explained. "My father met my mom once when they were very young, and then not again until their wedding day."

"But that is so old fashioned," Aka-chan said. "I didn't think anyone arranged marriages like that any more."

"Maybe not exactly like that," Akio said, "but my parents have already arranged three marriage interviews for my sister."

"Your sister," Ranma said in a shocked tone. "How old is your sister?"

"Karin is twenty-two," Akio answered.

"Twenty-two," Ranma said. "I thought she was your younger sister."

"Most people think that," Akio said, "because I'm taller than she is… and when she wears her shrine garb, you can't tell that she has a rather well developed figure."

"But why would your sister agree to go along with going on marriage interviews?" Aka-chan asked.

"It isn't that she is going along with it," Akio explained. "She asked our parents to arrange them."

"Why?" Aka-chan queued.

"Well, I guess shyness runs in the family," Akio said. "My sister never dated all the time she was in high school… and she hasn't met anyone in college she's really wants to go out with. I don't think she will actually marry any of the guys she's interviewed with. I think she's just using it to build up her confidence around men."

"You're parents won't want to arrange marriage interviews for you will they?" Aka-chan asked cautiously.

"I doubt it," Akio said. "Honestly, my mom and dad will be ecstatic when I tell them that I'm going out with you."

"You really think so?" Aka-chan asked.

"I know so," Akio replied as he put his arm around Aka-chan and hugged her.

After a moment of quiet embracing Aka-chan turned to Akane and Ranma and asked, "What plans do you have for the rest of the week?"

"I think there are still a few souvenirs that we need to get," Akane said.

"You mean we haven't bought enough already?" Ranma said. "I think we bought one of everything they had at the one souvenir shop."

After Ranma received a sharp jab in the ribs Akane said, "We still need to get a gift for your father and mother and something for my father… And I really would like to talk to Akio's father and get a charm for Kasumi and Doctor Tofu."

"We can do that tomorrow," Akio said. "I have to go home and get some clothes. It seems that I'm going to be spending the week at the inn with you and Aka-chan."

"I keep telling him he doesn't have to do that," Aka-chan interjected. "We have yukatas that he can wear."

"But going home tomorrow will be a perfect opportunity to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend," Akio said. "And my father can pen a charm for Akane and Ranma while we are there."

"I'd like to get a wall scroll for your mother," Akane said, "but I have no idea of what to get for your father or my father."

"That's easy," Ranma said. "A bottle of good quality sake for your father and a bottle of cheap sake for my father."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "Be serious. We need to get something nice for your father."

"My father doesn't know the difference between cheap sake and good quality sake," Ranma said. "There isn't any point in getting anything really high quality for him."

"Other than he'll probably come to the house and share it with my father," Akane explained.

"You're right," Ranma said after a moment of reflection.

Aka-chan just shook her head. "I don't know about the two of you. I can give you another pass for the liquor store and there's a shop not too far away from the inn that does beautiful scrolls, but we can do that all in one day. Isn't there something else you'd like to do?"

"Aka-chan, why don't you pick something you think we'd like to do," Akane said. "I'm sure we'll enjoy anything you plan."

At that moment they heard a dull thud followed by a loud explosion and a bright flash of light.

"Uhhh, it's started," Aka-chan said.

And with arms around each other Akane and Ranma and Aka-chan and Akio watched the fireworks display.

* * *

After the fireworks were over the foursome hurried back to the bus.

It was exactly as Aka-chan had said. Kano was standing next to the bus watching his wristwatch. By the time they arrived, the bus was already half full and notable among the missing were the high school student group.

"I wouldn't feel bad if they missed the bus," Aka-chan said as she took her seat next to Akio.

Ranma stored the bags of souvenirs in the storage area above their seats and then he sat down next to Akane, who was staring out the window at the lights of the amusement park.

"Did you have fun today Akane?" Ranma asked.

Akane turned to face Ranma and said, "I had a wonderful time. I wouldn't mind coming back here again."

"I wouldn't mind either," Ranma said. "If things work out, maybe we can come back next year to celebrate our first wedding anniversary."

"Maybe we could," Akane replied with a smile.

* * *

Unfortunately, as far as Aka-chan was concerned, the high school student group showed up just as Kano was about to close the doors on the bus. Although they were quite loud as they approached the bus, an icy stare from Kano quieted them down quickly and they made their way onto the bus in silence.

The bus ride back to the inn was quiet. Most of the people on board were sound asleep… including Aka-chan, who was sleeping with her head resting on the sleeping Akio's shoulder.

Akane and Ranma though were still awake, but they said little so not to disturb the others that were sleeping on the bus.

They were almost back to the inn when Ranma noticed Akane cupping her hand under her right breast.

"Akane?" Ranma asked in a whispered voice. "What is it?"

"Nothing really," Akane replied in a low whispered voice. "I was just wondering what it must feel like when a baby is nursing."

Ranma leaned over and kissed Akane on the cheek and Akane rested her head against Ranma's shoulder for the remainder of the trip to the inn.


	38. I Have a Favor to Ask of You

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 38 – I Have a Favor to Ask of You**

The morning dawned cloudy and rainy, unusual for this time of year.

Standing next to Ranma and looking out the door to the courtyard Akane asked, "Do you want to go out running today?"

"We missed running yesterday," Ranma replied. "And we missed our workout in the dojo. I really don't want to miss two days in a row."

"Yesterday we were hung over from drinking too much champagne," Akane said, "Does that really count? And we spent all of yesterday walking…" Akane paused for a brief moment and then continued, "You'll change into a girl as soon as you step into the rain."

"Not much I can do about that so I'm not going to let it stop me. I'd like to at least work out in the dojo, but I'll change to my girl form just walking to the dojo."

"If that's the case," Akane said turning to Ranma, "let's get changed into our running clothes and get going."

Ranma put his arm around Akane and asked, "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yes I did," Akane responded. "Even the roller coaster was fun since I was able to hold on to you for dear life."

"That you did," Ranma said with a smile and laugh. "I think you made a permanent imprint on my ribs with your hands… Not that I minded."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as terrified as Aka-chan after she rode the roller coaster…" Akane commented and then after a short reflection continued, "Except for you around cats."

"Hey! I'm not like that any more," Ranma protested, "at least with Katsu. I wish Aka-chan had said something. I wouldn't have even suggested the roller coaster if I knew it would terrify her like that."

"I think you would have had a hard time convincing her not to ride with us," Akane said. "I think if you asked her to do it again, she would. It might take a moment for her to think about it, but no more that a heartbeat or two."

"You don't think she has a crush on me, do you?" Ranma asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't think so," Akane answered, "but I think she has a great deal of respect for you. I got that feeling when we talked."

"Akio said the same thing," Ranma said. "Well, it's not getting any earlier… and the weather doesn't look like it's going to get any better. Let's get changed and go out for our run."

* * *

When they reached the lobby area in the main building Aka-chan was waiting for them.

"You're going to go running today?" Aka-chan asked.

"Sure," Ranma replied. "It's not raining that hard."

"But when you go out into the rain…" Aka-chan said questioningly.

"I'll change into a girl," Ranma said, answering Aka-chan's question even before she had the chance to finish asking it. "This early and considering the weather I doubt there will be many people to see it."

"Maybe a few of the shopkeepers will get a cheap thrill when they see Ranma in a wet t-shirt," Akane added.

"Akane!" Aka-chan exclaimed, genuinely shocked to hear a comment like that. But when she saw smile on Ranma and Akane's face, she just shook her head, resigned to the fact the Akane was probably right.

"Actually I'm glad I caught you before you went out," Aka-chan said. "I have a big favor to ask."

"Ask away," Ranma responded.

"Grandmother is already in the kitchen making breakfast," Aka-chan explained. "She could use some help, so she asked me to wake up Akio. But I'm nervous about going to his room to wake him up. I knew that both of you wake up early so I was going to come to your room and ask if Ranma could go to Akio's room and wake him up for me… Please."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were the one to come and wake him," Akane said.

"I know," Aka-chan said, "but I'm really don't feel right about doing it. Please."

The 'please' was just short of begging and Ranma knew that he wouldn't be able to turn Aka-chan down if she asked a third time, so Ranma decided that there was no point in forcing her to ask again.

"OK, I'll do it," Ranma said and a broad smile immediately appeared on Aka-chan's face. Ranma continued, "But you have to come with me. I'll be your chaperone while you wake Akio."

Suddenly the smile on Aka-chan's face wasn't quite a broad. "OK," Aka-chan said in agreement, but only after she tried the sad pouting face. She could see that Ranma's mind wasn't going to be changed, so this was the best solution she could hope for.

Aka-chan led Ranma and Akane down the same hallway that led to their room, but Akio's room was near to where the hallway turned and was on the side of the hallway that did not have access to the central courtyard.

When they arrived at the room Aka-chan indicated was Akio's, she took out a ring of keys and found the passkey for Akio's door, inserted the key into the lock.

"You could knock on this door all you wanted," Aka-chan explained, "but because of the way the inn is soundproofed, no one inside would hear it. It works the same the other way too. Grandmother says that when the inn was first built it was a brothel for very rich, powerful and influential men who wanted their privacy protected."

Aka-chan opened the door slowly and quietly, stepped up to the inner door, tapped quietly on it and called out in a soft voice, "Akio… Akio…"

There was no response.

Again Aka-chan tapped on the inner door and called out in a slightly louder voice, "Akio… Akio, it's time to wake up."

There was still no response. Aka-chan turned to Ranma and whispered, "What should I do now?" Ranma only indicated with a nod of his head that Aka-chan should open the door and enter.

Aka-chan slowly slid open the inner door and with head bowed said when it was about half open, "Please excuse me for my intrusion."

Aka-chan slid the door the remainder of the way open and the trio entered the room to find Akio still quite soundly asleep on the futon.

Aka-chan stood for a moment and looked at the sleeping figure, then turned to Ranma and Akane and whispered, "What should I do now?"

"Go and wake him up," Ranma whispered in return. "That was the whole idea, wasn't it?"

Aka-chan took a tentative step toward the futon, but turned around to look at Ranma and Akane again. The smiles on their faces told Aka-chan that the task was entirely hers. Aka-chan advanced to the futon and knelt down next to Akio.

"Akio… Akio…" Aka-chan said at first but then she put her hand on Akio's shoulder and gently shook as she said, "Akio, it's time to wake up. Grandmother would like you to help her in the kitchen with some things."

At first there was no response, but just as Aka-chan was about to repeat the wakeup exercise Akio's eyes began to flutter and open and, in a dreamy, half awake voice, Akio said, "Akane, come back to bed. It's too early to get up." Then Akio turned under the covers on his side facing away from Aka-chan.

It took several heartbeats for what had happened to sink into Akio's still sleepy, muddled head, but when it did he sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "Akane, what are you doing here?"

Aka-chan was already standing and said, "Well, for one thing, I'm not coming back to bed." And with that she stomped out of the room leaving a stunned and perplexed Akio still lying on the futon.

Akane and Ranma watched as Aka-chan left then Ranma turned to Akane and said, "Hmmm… It makes me wonder what he was dreaming about."

* * *

"Akane, may I ask you a question without you getting too angry with me?" Ranma asked in his higher pitched female voice.

Although it wasn't raining that hard it was hard enough, of course, to cause Ranma to transition into his female form. It was also raining enough to make the t-shirts Akane and Ranma were wearing translucent and cling rather form-fittingly to their bodies.

"I can't promise you anything until I hear the question," Akane replied, "but I'll do my best."

There was a moment of hesitation before Ranma spoke. "Is there some requirement or rule written somewhere that girls with the name Akane have a tendency to interpret things guys say in the worst possible way?"

There was a similar hesitation (which worried Ranma) before Akane answered. "Not that I know of, but I'd have to check the rule book. If there is, it's probably some obscure reference hidden in some addendum. If you'd like, I can research it."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Did you talk to Aka-chan?"

"Aka-chan was afraid that we would think that she and Akio had actually spent the night together."

"I wouldn't have thought that… Not that it's any of our business if they did or didn't."

"I know. I wouldn't have thought that either. Any idea why Akio said it."

"He doesn't have a clue. He wasn't even fully awake. He didn't even remember exactly what he said until I told him. If he and Ryoga got into a blushing contest I'm not sure who would win. Maybe it was some wishful thinking on his part. I think it was kind of cute."

Akane ran in silence for a moment before responding. "It was kind of cute."

"At least it was Aka-chan that he was telling to come back to bed with him. It would have been a real disaster if he had said some other girl's name."

"Uhhh… Yeah. Big time disaster… So what do you want to do the rest of the day? It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop any time soon."

"No it doesn't," Ranma said looking up at the sky. "Aka-chan was going to take us on her special tour today after we stopped at Akio's for him to get clothes for the rest of the week, but it's not really a good day for sightseeing."

"No it isn't," Akane responded. "And Aka-chan can take us on our tour any day before we go home. And if Akio is going to introduce Aka-chan as his girlfriend to his parents, it might be better if they went by themselves."

"Any idea of what you'd like to do today then?"

"I think the rain is going to limit us to indoor activities."

"And what kind of indoor activities did you have in mind?"

"I bought postcards yesterday at the amusement park that I should address and send out. And really should check what we've bought and make sure we have something for everyone."

"Oh," Ranma said in an obviously disappointed voice.

"And what kind of indoor activities did you have in mind?" Akane asked in a sweet voice feigning naiveté.

"I can think of a few," Ranma answered, feigning the same naiveté, "but they would require us to get out of these wet clothes."

"They would, would they? Well I guess you're just going to have to show me."

* * *

Unfortunately Akane and Ranma's return to the inn did not go as smoothly as they would have liked. The original plan had been for Akio to come out to the front gate about the time Akane and Ranma would return with a kettle of hot water. But between several mishaps in the kitchen (having nothing to do Aka-chan and Akio) and the unexpected appearance of the high school group in the lobby much earlier than anyone would have expected, Ranma's alternate identity soon became general knowledge at the inn. Akio apologized, but Ranma assured him that it was only the strange way the curse had of making itself known.

In the commotion that ensued, any thoughts of working out in the dojo were forgotten and working out after one of Yumeko's more than adequate breakfasts wasn't a very good idea either. Akane and Ranma gave up on their morning workout and decided that a late afternoon workout might be best anyway, since the rain might stop by then. There was no opportunity for Akane and Ranma to change into dry clothing or for Ranma to transition back to his male form.

A significant portion of the conversation before and at breakfast concerned Ranma and the curse. Ranma lost count how many times he explained how he got the curse and how it worked.

Everyone had something to say though. Some of the comments were positive and supportive, but there were those who were obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation (one family group in particular) and they kept their distance. One older woman, who was at the inn with her husband celebrating their thirtieth wedding anniversary, commented to Akane that Ranma's curse would definitely keep their married life interesting and said that she envied Akane for that.

When Ranma's favorite obnoxious high school student began to make comments about there being a second 'girly-boy' staying at the inn, Akane quietly said to him, "You can't imagine how much the term 'girly-boy' irritates my husband and it's very difficult to explain how angry that makes him… and me. And unless you've experienced it, it is difficult to understand the pain involved when Ranma gets angry. Now consider, that 'girly-boy has already laid you on your back twice now, and that was when he was in a good mood. I'm more than certain that if he were really angry with you he would more than enjoy doing it again… and rest assured that he can do it in either his girl form or his boy form. And I probably wouldn't mind helping either."

He quickly decided to keep his comments to himself… especially after Akane flashed a broad, but menacing smile.

* * *

Aka-chan was visibly disheartened when Akane and Ranma explained to her that they would not be going with her and Akio today.

"But what about your tour of Kyoto?" Aka-chan asked. "We were going to do that after we stopped to pick up Akio's clothes."

"Aka-chan," Akio interjected, "I'm sure it would be less of a problem to do it on a day when it wasn't raining."

"I think it would be better to do it on a day when it wasn't raining," Ranma replied. "I'm sure that the sightseeing would be far better if the sun was shining… But that really doesn't have anything to do with it. When Akio tells his parents that you and he are going steady you don't need any extra people there as a distraction."

"But you wouldn't be a distract…" Aka-chan attempted to say but Ranma cut her off.

"If my father hadn't been around to interfere," Ranma said, "Akane and I might not have had all of the problems we had."

"Ranma, that's not fair," Akane said. "Your father was an idiot."

"And still is," Ranma said with a laugh, "but that's beside the point. This is something you and Akio should do on your own. Take my word for it."

* * *

Once breakfast was done Akane and Ranma returned to their room to escape the questions and comments the inn's guest still had to ask or make.

They had been able to sneak out of the dining room after they had wished Aka-chan and Akio the best of luck and crossed through the courtyard to their room. When they were safely in their room, they stood with their backs against the sliding door as if to reinforce it from an attacking horde on the outside.

"I think I finally understand what the ultimate curse of Jusenkyou is," Ranma said with his back still pressed against the door.

"And what exactly is that?" Akane asked standing next to Ranma in a similar stance.

"To be doomed for the rest of my life to answer questions like, 'So, are you really a boy or a girl?'"

"Then I think the curse is rubbing off on me too. 'Do you prefer having sex with him when he's a boy or a girl?'"

Ranma turned his head to look at Akane and asked, "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I hadn't made up my mind yet and that we were still conducting research in the matter. Hmmm… speaking of research, you mentioned something about indoor activities that required the removal of wet clothing."

"Yes, I believe I did…" Ranma responded as he turned to Akane and took hold of the bottom edge of his running shirt. "But I don't think our clothes are all **that** wet at the moment."

"I'm sure we can do something about that."

"I'm sure we could. So what type of research do you want to conduct today?"

"I don't know," Akane said with a smile as she put her arms around Ranma's female form and hugged him. "Why don't you surprise me?"

* * *

By the time Akane and Ranma went for their afternoon workout, the rain had stopped, so Ranma had no problem keeping his male form, but they were greeted by many uneasy looks from those people who were out and about during their walk to the dojo. One mother went so far as to gather up her children who were playing near the walkway and bring them into their room. Although this type of reaction wasn't completely unexpected, it was still disconcerting… especially to Akane.

"Before this morning she was sending her children to watch us in the dojo," Akane said as they walked. "We probably won't see them again."

"That's too bad," Ranma replied. "The youngest boy and girl really had a lot of potential, but it was bound to happen. Does that bother you?"

"It does… at least a little. You're still the same Ranma you were before they found out about your curse. Why treat you differently now?"

"Because I'm not the same Ranma. Before I was Ranma… now I'm Ranma with a curse… and the effect of the curse makes them feel uncomfortable. Think back to how you felt at first when you met me and found out that your future husband was both a boy and a girl. Think about how our friends at school reacted."

"Most of my friends at school just tried to ignore it like the curse wasn't really there. And you're right. I thought you were the biggest pervert in the world… until I met Happosai. Although sometimes I think you still are. Where did you come up with your 'indoor activity' today?"

"I snuck a peek in your book. You need to check out chapter sixteen."

"That's no fair. I'm only up to chapter eight. You're not supposed to skip ahead."

"Did you think it was fun?"

There is a long moment of hesitation.

"Well yeah," Akane responded quietly.

"Check out chapter sixteen and I'll let you pick our next indoor activity."

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Akane and Ranma practiced for about an hour and a half. Normally there would be at least five or six of the children of the inn's residents in the dojo to watch, but today there was no one.

When they finished their workout Akane and Ranma found Aka-chan waiting outside the dojo… and she was smiling brightly.

"How did everything go today?" Akane asked.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful," Aka-chan replied. "I thought Asogawa-san was going to crush me when he hugged me after Akio told his parents. Although Akio didn't think that Asogawa-san's comment to his wife that 'he knew Akio had it in him' was funny."

"What did Akio's mother have to say?" Ranma asked.

"She was extremely pleased," Aka-chan said, "but I thought Akio's sister was going to spit nails when Akio's mom said that Akio's sister should ask Akio for some pointers."

"That probably wasn't pretty," Akane said.

"No it wasn't," Aka-chan said with a laugh.

"So where is Akio?" Ranma queried.

"He's in his room putting his things away," Aka-chan replied. "He's only going to be here until Sunday, but his mother made him pack enough for a month. How was your afternoon?"

"It was quiet," Ranma responded. "We spent most of the day in out room until it was time for our workout."

"Have people been avoiding you?" Aka-chan asked.

"I guess you could say that," Ranma replied. "They haven't exactly been flocking to come see Akane and me."

"I was afraid that was going to happen," Aka-chan said. "Akio feels bad that he messed things up for you."

"Well he shouldn't," Ranma said. "It was bound to happen and remember I was the idiot that decided we should go out running in the rain."

"You said it, not me," Akane piped in.

"So, do you want to take your tour tomorrow?" Aka-chan asked. "The weather is supposed to be clear and we have an invitation to come for dinner at the shrine and have a soak in the family bath."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Aka-chan?" Akane asked.

"When Asogawa-san extended the invitation Akio explained Ranma's situation," Aka-chan explained. "Apparently Asogawa-san has heard of Jusenkyou and he said that when it comes to curses it could have been much worse."

"How is that?" Ranma asked.

"He said that you could turn into a politician when you get splashed with cold water."

* * *

"But Ranma, you promised…" Akane said with a touch of a whine in her voice. She and Ranma were sitting next to each other on the bed. Ranma was holding the 'Guide to Sex' book, looking at a rather complicated illustration.

"I know I did, but… but…" Ranma responded in his male voice. "Even with all of my training I can't imagine how I would even do something like that… without breaking something."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but I don't think that is physically possible," Ranma said looking at the book again… even turning the book to try to get a different prospective. "I may never have been very good at science but I know it's not a good thing to break the laws of nature."

"That's not breaking the laws of nature," Akane said with a pout. "That's only bending them a little."

"I'm afraid of what I would have to bend… and if I'd ever get it back into shape again."

"Please…" Akane whined.

Ranma looked at Akane's pleading eyes and was about to agree when Akane could no longer keep a straight face and began to laugh.

"Ranma, why don't we put the book away and just spend some time together hugging and cuddling and kissing like we used to," Akane said, taking the book from Ranma's hands and closing it. "Maybe we could go soak in the hot spring. You haven't done that yet and I think it's late enough that our presence there won't bother anyone."

Ranma was still somewhat stunned at the turn of events that had occurred. Akane set the book on the table next to the bed. Then Akane stood up and reached out to take Ranma by the hand and help him stand. She placed her arms around Ranma and hugged him and kissed him.

"So, you weren't really serious about trying that?" Ranma asked.

"At least not tonight," Akane replied. "But it might be something to keep in mind… after we've had three or four bottles of champagne to drink."

* * *

The following day dawned bright and sunny but not oppressively hot with just a hit of a breeze. A much better day for the morning run.

There was one small surprise when Akane and Ranma reached the lobby. Aka-chan and Akio were waiting for them, dressed in clothing suitable for running.

"Could I ask a favor of you?" Aka-chan asked. "Would you mind if we ran with you this morning?"

"Of course not," Ranma answered. "The more the merrier."

"You're up bright and early this morning," Akane observed.

"With school starting again next week," Akio said, "I need to get used to getting up again. I've spent most of the summer sleeping in and if I don't get back into practice, I'll be late for school for the first week. I have no desire to be on hall duty."

"Hall duty?" Ranma asked.

"The people who are late each day get to sweep and wash the corridors in the school," Akio answered. "And if only one person is late, that person gets to do the entire school."

"What happens if no one is late?" Akane asked.

"Then the principal and the teachers get to do it," Akio said with a laugh, "but somehow they always make sure that at least one student is late. I have no desire whatsoever to be that student."

"I've been in situations like that before and I don't blame you at all," Ranma agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

The run this morning was far better than the previous day. Just the fact that it was dry was enough to make it better, but the day had a cheery air to it with the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing that made the run seem all that much easier.

At first Akane and Ranma slowed their pace slightly, but quickly discovered that there was no need to do that for Aka-chan and Akio. They easily kept up the pace and even ran ahead until Akane and Ranma picked up the pace to their normal rate.

As they ran though, Ranma had the feeling that news of Ranma's curse had spread beyond the confines of the inn… or maybe some of the shopkeepers who had observed Akane and Ranma running the day before put it together. But several of the storekeepers that had always waved enthusiastic greetings in the past only stood and stared, even after Akane had said hello. Two of them (both women) even went so far as to silently re-enter their place of business after Ranma called out a greeting.

Ranma suddenly felt a chill even in the warm summer air.

"Are you ready for your tour today?" Aka-chan asked when the foursome arrived back at the inn. "I'd like to leave right after breakfast so we have enough time to get everything in before dinner time."

"Will we have time for our workout before breakfast?" Ranma asked.

"It's still an hour and a half till breakfast," Aka-chan answered. "You should have plenty of time. I'm going to help grandmother in the kitchen."

"Will you need my help?" Akio asked.

"I don't think we'll need your help this morning," Aka-chan answered, "but I wouldn't mind your company."

* * *

Considering the limited amount of time Akane and Ranma decided to limit their practice to the basics… kata and some basic moves. That would give them enough time to get cleaned up and ready for breakfast and their tour.

Like the previous evening there were no observers. Not that there were usually many for their morning practice, but today there were none.

Once they were finished with practice they headed back to their room for a quick rinse. Akane wasn't quite sure exactly how to dress for the day, considering their evening would end at Akio's home for dinner, but Ranma assured Akane that Asogawa-san would understand if they arrived dressed like typical tourists. Ranma wasn't far from right. Both Aka-chan and Akio were dressed in shorts and t-shirt.

At breakfast Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio had a table to themselves, even if that meant that one or two tables were slightly crowded. When Ranma notice the obnoxious high-schooler staring at him, Ranma smiled a broad grin and fluttered his eyes at him. Mr. Obnoxious couldn't avert his eyes fast enough. Several of the girls at his table openly giggled at the sequence of events.

As soon as breakfast was done (and Aka-chan and Akio had helped with the cleanup) the foursome were out the door and on their way. Aka-chan deftly navigated the bus system and soon they were at the first of their destinations.

Aka-chan's tour included some well-known shrines as well as some not so well known ones. Several Akio had no idea even existed… and because of his background he considered himself somewhat of an expert.

The tour was not restricted to shrines. Once they had eaten lunch (at a world famous hamburger chain), Aka-chan took them to tour the downtown shopping district. Here Akane and Ranma were able to find the last of the souvenirs they felt they needed to buy (including a catnip play toy for Katsu whom they had completely forgotten about).

Aka-chan was tireless. It wasn't halfway through the afternoon and Akane, Ranma and Akio were already starting to drag… but Aka-chan always had one more thing to show them.

Then, as if some internal alarm clock had sounded in her head, Aka-chan announced that it was time to go to Akio's house. Ranma was almost glad to hear it. He hadn't felt this exhausted since some of the training sessions he had done with his father on the road. 'Maybe I am getting a little soft,' Ranma thought to himself.

* * *

As if it had all been carefully scripted in advance, Akio's father was waiting to greet them when they arrived at the shrine. He informed them that dinner would be ready in about two hours and until that time the weary travelers could avail them selves of the family bath. Akane still wanted to have several charms penned, but Asogawa said that could be accomplished after dinner.

The term 'family bath' hadn't really struck Ranma when he first heard it mentioned and he assumed that the bath facilities would be similar to a standard household bath… except on a slightly larger scale. What he imagined could not have been any further from the reality.

The shrine's 'family bath' was in effect in its own building (with a sheltered walkway connecting it with the main house), and Ranma thought that its size might rival that of some public baths that he had visited… and the gardens of flowers reminded Ranma of the bath at the love hotel although this was on a much larger scale and included some of the medicinal plants he had seen Doctor Tofu and Grandma Cologne use in the past.

"The bath has been here almost as long as the shrine," Akio explained as they entered. "My great-great-great grandfather build the building to enclose it and his wife planted the gardens. My grandfather added the walkway from the house. The water comes from and underground spring and it is heated in a boiler since it comes out of the ground ice-cold."

There was no changing room, per say, only an open area at one end of the building where there were pegs in the wall to hang clothing and a cistern of water and wooden buckets for rinsing. There were a number of yukatas hanging on the wall and a stack of towels, obviously there for drying after the bath.

Also in the changing area, already rinsing was a young lady that Ranma recognized as Akio's sister. Even though she was slightly shorter than Akio, there was no other way to describe her than as beautiful with the same delicate features that could be seen in Akio's face, but even more feminine (if that was even possible). She was not particularly large breasted, but Ranma thought that if she was it would be out of place on her classic form.

"Akane… Ranma… I'd like you to introduce you to my sister Karin," Akio said, not even fazed that his sister was completely naked.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Akane and Ranma said almost in unison as they bowed.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Karin said in response as she bowed to Akane and Ranma. "If you will excuse me now, I will get into the bath."

Karin turned and gracefully walked to the bath and entered the water. Maybe because Karin seemed so comfortable with the situation, Ranma felt no embarrassment being introduced to a beautiful naked woman.

"If we're lucky," Akio said, "mother and father will be busy enough with dinner that we'll have the bath to ourselves."

"Don't count on it," Karin said from the place she had chosen to sit in the bath. "You know the way dad is."

"I know," Akio said shaking his head, "but I can hope."

Ranma wasn't quite sure how to take the last comment and when he looked at Akane it was evident that that was also true of her.

As Ranma almost came to expect, the rinse water was not particularly warm. In fact, it would be fair to say that the water was absolutely frigid. Ranma almost expected to see chunks of ice on the ground where the rinse water splashed. He let out a bit of a squeal in his feminine voice.

Ranma's dramatic change didn't seem to bother Karin, but then Ranma considered that she had probably been part of the conversation the previous day.

Compared to the rinse water, the water in the bath was almost intolerably hot… at least for the first few moments, but Ranma quickly adjusted to it and found that the warmth of the bath seemed to wash away all of the accumulated fatigue of the day… and for a moment Ranma wondered what it would take to build something like this at the Tendo dojo.

* * *

After the bath, everyone changed into the yukatas that had been provided and Akio led the group to dinner (Karin had left somewhat earlier to take care of her dinner duties).

Dinner consisted of miso, rice, seared tuna with ginger and herbs, a dish with chicken, seasoned green beans, fresh greens with a rice vinegar and ginger dressing, fruit and tea… and of course… friendly conversation.

Much of the conversation centered on Akane and Ranma… about where they lived… about their families… about how they met… about their plans for the future… and of course, about the curse.

"Didn't your father realize the danger of training at Jusenkyou?" Asogawa asked.

"My father can't read Chinese," Ranma answered, "and he is too stubborn and proud to ask someone. More than likely someone that my father annoyed told him that Jusenkyou would be an ideal place for him to train just to get rid of my father."

"I can't believe that your mother would allow your father to take you like that," Akio's mother said, still somewhat shocked at hearing the story.

"There were other circumstances involved," Akane explained. "It wasn't the best solution, but Ranma's parents thought that it was their only course of action."

Hearing Akane actually defend his father took Ranma aback, but Akane did say that there was more to the story after she talked with Nodoka.

After dinner, Akane went with Akio's father to his shop for him to make the charms Akane wanted to give to Kasumi and Nabiki. Akio's mother and sister quickly began to clear the table, not allowing Akio, Aka-chan or Ranma lend a hand. And once Akane returned with her charms (including one she had decided to get for Ranma's parents), Akio suggested that they return to the inn while the busses could provide them with transportation.

"If we don't leave soon," Akio said. "We'll miss the last bus that will get us back to the inn."

"If you don't leave soon," Karin added, "mom and dad will come up with more embarrassing questions to ask… or we'll all end up in the bath with them."

* * *

Ranma had to admit that the entire day was enjoyable… tiring, but enjoyable. And the evening with Akio's family was refreshing.

One thing stuck in Ranma's mind as they rode the bus home, something he had overheard as they were leaving the house. Akio's parents were talking with Aka-chan when Akio's mother said, "Aka-chan, I think you've made a fine choice."

At first Ranma didn't think much of the comment. He just thought that a comment like that coming from the parents of your steady boyfriend was a bit strange. But after he had an opportunity to think about it he thought, 'What was a fine choice?'

* * *

Aka-chan was waiting for Akane and Ranma in the morning when they returned from their run. She was wearing martial arts garb very similar to what Akane and Ranma wore and she had a very serious look on her face.

"I have an enormous favor to ask of you," Aka-chan said. "In fact, I have several, but first… I was wondering… would you mind if I practice with you this morning?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and then Akane answered, "Of course you can. We usually don't to anything more than the basics in the morning."

"That will be fine," Aka-chan replied. "I haven't done this in a while, but I'd at least like to give it a try."

"Where is Akio this morning?" Ranma asked.

"Akio is helping grandmother in the kitchen," Aka-chan answered in a subdued voice. "He said that he would do that for me this morning."

"Ranma and I will get changed," Akane said, "and we'll meet you at the dojo."

"Thank you," Aka-chan responded with just a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

When Akane and Ranma arrived at the dojo Aka-chan was waiting for them outside.

"Thank you again," Aka-chan said. "This isn't exactly easy for me." There was a long pause and then Aka-chan continued, "I haven't been in the dojo since…"

Akane cut her off. "I understand. Just take your time. All of us have places like this for one reason or another. When you come to visit us, I'll show you mine."

After a deep breath Aka-chan said, "I think I'm ready."

The threesome walked up the pathway to the dojo, but when arrived at the entrance Aka-chan stopped as if by some invisible barrier and visibly shivered. Ranma was sure that Aka-chan was having second thoughts about proceeding but Akane put her hand on Aka-chan's shoulder, and Aka-chan turned to Akane, smiled, took another deep breath and the three entered the dojo together.

"Now, what wasn't so bad," Aka-chan said. There was a sound of relief in her voice.

Before each practice, Akane and Ranma had gotten into the habit of offering incense at the small shrine dedicated to Aka-chan's parents and grandfather, but they were perfectly willing to forego the ceremony this morning.

"No please," Aka-chan said. "I'll join you. This is something I should have done years ago."

And so, with Akane and Ranma, Aka-chan reverently offered incense. She remained silent for some time, looking at the pictures of her parents and grandfather, and then after what Akane thought must have been some silent prayer, Aka-chan smiled a sad smile, turned to Akane and Ranma and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

If Akane and Ranma didn't know Aka-chan's circumstance and someone had said that she had not been in the dojo to practice for six years, they would have said that they were crazy. Although Aka-chan's moves were a little rough, she was at least as good as any of Akane or Ranma's intermediate students. Akane thought that Aka-chan's grandfather must have had some very high standards.

Aka-chan's style was very much traditional Karate, so she had a number of questions about both Akane and Ranma's form.

"I guess you could say that the Anything Goes form is a mixture of many different forms," Ranma explained. "Taking the best from the various forms you come in contact with."

"So that's why your kata is different from Akane's?" Aka-chan asked.

"I've mixed things that I've learned from gymnastics into my form," Akane answered.

"And she's mixed a number of things from her martial arts' studies into her gymnastics," Ranma commented. "You should see her floor exercise program."

"All that I ever studied with my grandfather and my parents was traditional Karate," Aka-chan said. "I never imagined that there could be so many different forms of martial arts."

"Far more than you could ever imagine," Akane said with a laugh.

"And some of them are pretty weird," Ranma added.

"You mean like Martial Arts Eating… or Martial Arts Take Out Delivery?" Akane said.

All Aka-chan could do is look at Akane and Ranma and say, "Huh?" as they began to laugh.

* * *

"Would you mind if I practiced with you again tomorrow?" Aka-chan asked at the end of their hour-long practice.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and Akane answered, "We don't mind, but don't get in trouble with your grandmother for ignoring your chores."

"I won't," Aka-chan responded.

What followed was a long silence. It was obvious that Aka-chan had something else to say, but she couldn't quite find the right words to say it. After much thought Aka-chan said, "I have one more huge favor to ask of you. More like an imposition than a favor. This isn't for the immediate future and it may not happen for a very long time… but… I was wondering if the two of you would consider standing in as my parents when its time for me to get married?"

The request stunned Ranma.

"We would be honored to," Akane said hesitantly, "but wouldn't it be more appropriate for some other member of your family to do that."

"Not really," Aka-chan said. "It's a bit complicated. Grandmother has three sisters. Only one of them ever married and she never had any children and to be quite honest, we are not particularly close. They are very opinionated and obnoxious. My mother's parents died when she was very young. She had a brother, but he moved to the United States and no one has heard from him in quite some time. So there really isn't any family."

"How about your Grandmother?" Ranma asked.

"She could I guess," Aka-chan answered, "but I was really hoping that you would consider it. I know we haven't known each other that long but… you have become very special to me. It would really mean a lot to me if you would at least consider it. Please…"

There was that word again. There was just something in the way Aka-chan said it that rendered Ranma completely defenseless. There was no way he could turn her down. (Come to think of it, Akane could use that word to the same effect; he would have to have her check the rulebook about that.)

"I guess it would be all right," Ranma said after a moment of silent reflection. He turned to look at Akane.

"Aka-chan, if when it's time for you to get married," Akane said in carefully measured words, "and that is still what you would like, we'd be more than happy to do that for you."

Aka-chan glowed with joy. "You will! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around Akane and Ranma, hugged them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you! I love you both so much!"


	39. The Honeymoon Is Over

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 39 – The Honeymoon Is Over (We Really Have to Go Home)**

Aka-chan's request had really taken Akane and Ranma by surprise, but after seeing how happy she was, Akane was sure that they had made the right choice.

"It's not as if she's getting married tomorrow," Akane said as she and Ranma changed for breakfast. "And by the time she does get married, she may change her mind."

"I still think we need to talk to Yumeko," Ranma said, "and make sure it's all right with her."

"We can do that later today," Akane said. "Aka-chan really looked happy, didn't she?"

"Yes she did," Ranma replied. "I just couldn't say no."

"Neither could I."

* * *

After breakfast, while Aka-chan and Akio were busy with cleaning up after breakfast, Akane and Ranma asked Aka-chan's grandmother about Aka-chan's request.

"Aka-chan asked me about it last night," Yumeko said. "I'm really glad you said yes. I don't think I've seen her so enthusiastic about anything, other than Akio, since her parents died."

"Then you don't have any problem with Akane and me standing in as her parents for such an important event like Aka-chan's wedding?" Ranma asked.

"Of course not," Yumeko laughed. "Don't think that I'll won't be involved, but I think this is a wonderful idea. When Aka-chan's parents died, she was absolutely torn to pieces. She hasn't been close to anyone since then. She probably told you that she never really pursued Akio because she was shy but really I think it was more because she was afraid."

"What was she afraid of?" Akane asked.

"Of having feelings for someone…" Yumeko replied, "because she's been afraid she might loose them… like she lost her parents and her grandfather. I'm not sure what kind of magic you worked with her, but I couldn't be any happier about it."

* * *

Aka-chan absolutely glowed the remainder of the day as she went about her chores with the Akio's help. She gave Akane and Ranma another "pass" to the liquor store where they picked up two bottles of sake for their fathers (good quality at Akane's insistence), a bottle of champagne (for the last night of their honeymoon), and another bottle of something (Ranma had no idea what it was, but again, the bottle looked neat).

They also stopped at the scroll shop that Aka-chan had told them about. The selection was huge and Ranma thought it might take the rest of the day to find one just right for his mother. That was until Akane found a scroll that featured a panda and a swordsman. It didn't really matter what else was on the scroll, this was the scroll for Nodoka (it turned out to be a prayer for the safety of the household, but since it was written in Chinese…)

After Akane and Ranma ate lunch at one of the restaurants in the shopping district, they returned to the inn and decided to spend some time in the hot spring. Up until now they had been occupied with so many 'other things', they really hadn't had the opportunity.

Although they were alone at first, they were joined after a while by several of the girls from the high school class. At first the atmosphere felt very uncomfortable but when Akane and Ranma stood up to leave one of the girls ask them if they would stay.

"Were really sorry about the way we've acted the last few days," the girl said. "Some of the people in out group can be real idiots… and it's really easy to get caught up in it. Hi, my name is Eriko Michishita."

"I'm Megumi Shimazu," said the second girl.

"And I'm Iori Ninjo," the third girl said, "but everyone calls me Ninja."

"I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Akane Ten…" Akane stopped and corrected herself. "I'm Akane Saotome. You'll have to excuse me. I haven't even been married two weeks yet and I'm still not used to it. This is my husband, Ranma."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Megumi said.

"I'm pleased to meet you too," Ranma replied.

It was far more comfortable for everyone after that (at least for the girls) and conversation was far more relaxed. The school group, it turned out, was from the prefecture east of Sapporo, Hokkaido and they had come to Kyoto as part of a summer long project for school. Each had been assigned a shrine to study and to report on.

"It didn't take all that long for us to gather the information we needed," Eriko reported, "and the report isn't due until just before our Christmas holiday starts, so the rest of the time we spent here was just one long vacation."

"But tonight is our last night," Iori said. "We take the train to the airport tomorrow morning. So, where are you from?"

"We're from Nerima," Akane answered. "It's a district in Tokyo. It's about four hours from here by train."

"Your husband is handsome," Iori said. "We don't have any guys as good looking as him in our school."

"We don't have many guys in our school to pick from," Megumi said. "There are only sixty-seven students in our graduating class and less then half a guys."

"If you really want to call some of them guys," Eriko said. "We had really hoped to meet some guys while we were here, but it didn't work out that way. Any other good looking guys at your school?"

"A few," Akane answered, "but we have our share of jerks too."

"Oh, do you mean like Taro?" Iori asked.

"Taro?" Akane asked in response.

"The idiot that challenged your husband," Iori replied.

"We have our share of idiots like that," Akane said, "and some that are even worse."

Ranma felt very much out of place and when the topic turned toward more intimate girl talk, Ranma began to excuse him self, but Eriko said, "You don't leave, you're one of the girls too."

And since he couldn't argue with that he decided to stay.

* * *

"Do you really think we should go to their party tonight?" Akane asked as she and Ranma walked back to their room.

"They did invite us," Ranma replied. "Maybe we should go to make sure things don't get out of hand. I wonder what Aka-chan will say when they ask her?"

"I don't know. After listening to Aka-chan complain about them all this time, I can't imagine that she'd want to have anything to do with them."

"I can't imagine it either but the girls did seem sincere about wanting all of at the party… and stranger things have happened."

"That's true," Akane replied and then reflected for a moment. "Did it bother you to be 'one of girls'?"

"That didn't bother me so much as when Eriko started going into the details of her visit to the love hotel with her former boyfriend. Does the conversation always get like that when 'the girls' get together?"

"Not with my friends at school… at least up till now… And don't get any perverted ideas about tying me to the bed."

"I wouldn't think of it," Ranma quickly responded. "Although you can tie me to the bed anytime you like."

"I can, can I?" Akane asked with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Is that a promise?"

There was a long silence as Ranma looked at Akane. Akane smiled broadly.

Ranma took a deep breath and continued, "I almost lost it though when Iori described her boyfriend as a real pig. All I could think of was Ryoga."

"Hey," Akane said, "P-chan was a nice pig… I wonder how things are going between Uchan and Ryoga?"

"And for Shampoo and Mousse?"

"It's hard to believe that our honeymoon is almost over. The two weeks went by so fast."

"I know," Ranma reflected. "Part of me wants to stay here for a little longer… but part of me can't wait to get back home."

"I feel the same way," Akane said. "I really miss the girls from the club… and father and Kasumi… and even Nabiki."

"I might not go quite that far…" Ranma instinctively ducked the backhand he knew was coming his way.

"So what do you want to do until dinner?" Akane asked.

"Would you like to do some sparing?"

"We could do that. Hmmm… since everyone knows about the curse now, would you mind sparing with me as a girl?"

"I don't mind at all."

"I wonder if Aka-chan has some bricks I could break?"

* * *

More than likely it was the sound of a full-fledged battle going on that drew the spectator to the dojo. Akane and Ranma were practicing in full combat mode and were making no attempt to pull punches. It didn't take more that three or four throws to the floor (or wall) to peak peoples' interest, including the interest of some of those who had been openly avoiding Akane and Ranma since the disclosure of Ranma's curse. Almost every resident of the inn (and even some of the staff) had gathered in the dojo to witness the battle royal. And front and center to watch the spectacle were Megumi, Iori, Eriko and the rest of the high school group.

With Ranma is his female form it was a fairly even match between Akane and Ranma. Ranma had a definite advantage in speed and somewhat of an advantage in strength, but Akane won hands down in the overall agility category. It was difficult for Ranma to hit a target, even with his speed, that could roll under or jump over his punches and grapples.

"Not bad," Ranma said picking himself off the floor after Akane had taken advantage of a missed attack to level Ranma with a kick to the chin. "Let's try that one again."

"You're being too nice again," Akane said as she set herself for the next attack. "My beginners' class would kick your ass across the dojo if that's as hard as you're going to try."

Things went a little differently with the next attack. Ranma faked a punch that Akane easily avoided, but when Akane countered with a punch of her own Ranma was ready. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

Akane's fall shook the dojo and everyone who was watching didn't expect to see her back on her feet any time soon, but she quickly jumped up and said, "That's more like it." The sparing went on like that for almost an hour with both Akane and Ranma spending equal time on the floor.

The sparing ended when Aka-chan entered the dojo with Akio and Kano, each carrying two of the bricks Aka-chan had found.

"Will these be OK?" Aka-chan asked as they set them down near the entrance of the dojo.

"Those will be fine," Akane replied.

"Be careful Akane," Ranma said as he set up the bricks. "You haven't done this for a while. I don't want you to hurt your hand."

"I'll be fine."

Once Ranma had the bricks set up appropriately he stepped back and Akane stepped forward and began to silently study the bricks. There was complete silence in the dojo… except for Taro.

"It has to be some kind of a trick," he said to a student standing next to him. "Those can't be real bricks."

Akane looked up and glared at Taro… and with her everyone else in the dojo. After a few seconds a broad smile came to Akane's face and she said, "If you don't think the bricks are real, why don't you give it a try."

Taro looked around. Everyone was staring at him. Akane continued to smile and gestured for Taro to take her place. And without hesitation he did just that.

"OK. Exactly how am I supposed to do this?" Taro asked in a patronizing voice as he stepped up in front of the bricks.

"Just concentrate on the bricks," Akane said in a voice that was equally patronizing, "and when you're ready, punch the bricks and break them. It's that simple."

"It's that simple," Taro said, trying (without much success) to mimic Akane's voice.

"Are you going to let him talk to Akane like that?" Akio whispered to Ranma.

"Don't worry," Ranma replied. "Stupidity carries its own punishment."

Taro looked at the bricks and then began to pantomime his punch, stopping just short of actually touching the bricks three times. He looked at Akane, who just smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

Taro measured his punch one more time, pulled his arm back and held that position for a few seconds (like he was posing for a picture) and then punched the bricks.

"Hiiiiiiyeeeeeehaaaaa…. iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The next sound that anyone heard was definitely not the sound of bricks breaking and could only be described as the sound of some wounded animal in agonizing pain… although the wounded animal would have left out the curse words. Taro straightened up holding his injured hand. The bricks remained unmoved… and unbroken.

"See, I told you," Ranma whispered to Akio.

"I think our friend here will now testify that the bricks are in fact… real", Akane said as one of the other members of the class guided Taro back to the group.

Again Akane focused on the bricks, looked up at Taro for a moment and smiled, refocused on the bricks for a heartbeat and proceeded to punch them, turning them into a pile of rubble.

Applause filled the dojo as Akane stood upright and took a bow.

* * *

"There has to be a trick to it," Taro said to one of his classmates. "There's no way she could have broken those bricks like that. It has to be some kind of a trick."

Ranma, who was still in his female form, overheard the comment (what do you expect, Ranma was standing directly behind Taro), and said, "Actually there is a trick to it. Akane usually visualizes the face of someone she really finds obnoxious in the bricks. Then she has no problem breaking them. It works every time."

Noticing that Taro was still holding his bruised and swollen hand, Ranma asked in as sweet of a voice as he was capable of, "Would you like me to kiss that and make it feel better?"

Taro looked at Ranma, who smiled sweetly and batted his eyes at Taro. Taro began to blush brightly… just before he ran from the dojo.

* * *

"Akane, are you and Ranma going to go to the party the high school group is having tonight," Aka-chan asked as she and Akane cleaned up the rubble from the bricks.

"I'm not sure," Akane replied. "Eriko, Iori and Megumi invited us but Ranma and I haven't really talked about it."

"Some of the girls invited Akio and me, but I guess I really don't feel that comfortable going… Akio thinks we should go… just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Ranma said the same thing."

"I really don't want to spend a week having to clean up a trashed room."

Aka-chan and Akane quietly continued to pick up the last of the broken bricks.

"Akane, would you and Ranma come to the party with Akio and me? I'd feel more comfortable if you and Ranma were there… just to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I don't think it will get that out of hand," Akane said.

"You're probably right… Still…"

"I don't think you or Akio will have any problems if you go. I don't think Taro will be giving anybody any hassles tonight… and if he does, just hit his hand."

"I'm not so sure even that will do any good. He won't even go to have a doctor look at it. Too much of a man for something like that to bother him… Is your husband ever like that?"

"Sometimes Ranma is like that… but not as much as he used to be. So do you think you and Akio will go to the party?"

"I really wish you and Ranma would come with us. I've never been very good at parties. I don't know what to say to people so I usually end up sitting in the corner somewhere by myself."

"You'll be fine. I'll talk to Ranma. I don't think we have anything to do tonight."

"Nothing to do?" Aka-chan asked.

"Well, nothing to do that can't wait until after the party."

* * *

After it was all over Aka-chan decided that it had been a good idea to go to the party… not because the party was rowdy (or even came close to that), but because she honestly had fun. Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio arrived together. Akane made the point of introducing Aka-chan and Akio to Eriko, Megumi and Iori, who in turn introduced them to the other members of the group. Once the formal introductions were made, Aka-chan seemed more comfortable (although at the beginning of the evening Aka-chan and Akio remained close by Akane and Ranma).

Ranma provided the main entertainment event of the evening by having cold water poured over him (with his permission) so that everyone could see the curse at work. And of course no one had thought to bring hot water so that the reverse transition could be demonstrated.

Aka-chan found out that she had far more in common with some of the students than she expected. At least one of the girls and two of the boys had lost either one or both parents. One girl lived with her aunt because her parents were divorced and both traveled extensively for work. And all of the girls told Aka-chan how lucky she was to have a boyfriend as cute as Akio.

* * *

Taro, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room all by him self. When Ranma spotted him he walked over and sat down next to him.

Taro watched the female Ranma with some suspicion as Ranma sat down next to Taro. Taro asked, "You're not going to try to kiss me, are you?"

"Not likely," Ranma said with a laugh. "I don't make it a practice to go around and kiss other guys. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't make it a practice to go around kissing other girls either or Akane will do to me what she did to those bricks."

"She really broke those bricks that easily?"

"That's nothing. I've seen her break far more than that when she's really angry with someone… although it was usually me that she was angry with."

"The curse must be a real pain."

"There have been moments."

"You don't seem very interested in finding some way to get rid of it though."

"Oh, I'm interested… It's just that right now there are more important things in my life… like Akane."

"And the curse doesn't bother her?"

"At this point it ends up being more of an inconvenience than it is a problem… Are you going to join the party?"

"I don't know. Nobody really wants to talk to me. They all think I'm an idiot."

"Probably a good reason for that… You are an idiot."

"You don't have much tact, do you?"

"Nope… none at all. But on the other hand, we're all idiots from time to time. I've just been putting in some extra effort to keep those times as few and as far in between as possible. Maybe you should start doing the same. And remember, when Akane says they're real bricks… they're real bricks."

* * *

Akane and Ranma excused themselves from the party (saying that they had 'other important matters' to attend to), leaving Aka-chan and Akio on their own. Akane didn't think Aka-chan would have any problems. She and Akio were doing well on their own.

The following morning, right after breakfast, the high school group readied to boarded the bus to take them to the train station to take the train to Kansai airport for their flight home.

"We all have to be at school tomorrow afternoon for a meeting," Eriko said to Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio. "We have to turn in a short summary of our trip and the shrine we are doing our report on."

"That, and we have to turn in our summer homework assignments," Iori added. "I think some of us will be doing homework and writing that report on the airplane."

"So once you get to Sapporo, how long of a ride is it to where you live?" Aka-chan asked.

"It's at least anotherr two hours by bus," Eriko answered. "We won't get home until very early tomorrow morning."

"And some idiots will start working on their summer homework assignments after that," Megumi commented.

"Speaking of idiots," Eriko asked, "has anyone seen Taro this morning?"

"I didn't see him at breakfast," Ranma answered. "He doesn't sound like someone who would miss a meal deliberately."

"Like somebody else I know," Akane added.

"Maybe he's still asleep," Iori said.

"He's not in the room," Megumi said. "His stuff was all packed, but there was no sign of him. We ended up carrying his stuff to the lobby."

"Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he's going to be walking home," Eriko said looking at her watch. "We can't wait for him much longer or will miss our plane."

"We can't leave him behind," Megumi said. "His father did pay for most of the trip."

"And we wouldn't do that to Aka-chan," Iori said with a laugh.

"Taro's father paid for the trip?" Akio asked.

"Taro's father is some big electronics executive," Eriko explained. "I think he paid for the trip for us just as an excuse to get Taro out of the house for the summer."

"I don't think he'll be that bad of a guy," Ranma said, "once he gets his act together."

"Yeah. What did you say to him list night?" Iori asked. "He was almost a normal human being after you left."

"I really didn't say anything," Ranma replied. "I just tactfully explained some things to him using my natural power of persuasion."

Akane looked at Ranma skeptically, as did Aka-chan and Akio.

"OK, so I told him he was an idiot." Ranma said after a moment.

"And you told him something that he hasn't heard us say more than once to him," Eriko said, laughing.

Taro chose that moment to enter the lobby of the inn carrying several bouquets of flowers.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Taro said, "but I thought of some last minute things I needed to take care of."

He stepped up to Aka-chan and presented one of the bouquets of flowers to her saying, "Thank you for your hospitality. I really hope that we weren't too much of a bother for you. If you wouldn't mind having us back I think I'd like to plan a graduation trip here."

"Thank you very much," Aka-chan said rather stunned at the politeness of the one student who had been the biggest pain during their stay. "Of course you're welcome, but I would book quickly. The inn fills up very quickly that time of year."

"Hold six rooms," Taro said, "and I'll call to make final arrangements sometime next week."

Taro turned to Akane and presented her with a bouquet, "Thank you very much. You and your husband taught me a valuable lesson. I won't question someone when they say that the bricks are real."

The room was silent. Taro looked around. Everyone from his class stood in stunned silence. "Don't worry. I'm still the same idiot that you've all come to know and love. Look, if you'd like me to prove it, I will."

"No… no… that will be fine," Eriko said after taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "… But we really need to start boarding the bus if we're going to make our plane."

"Start doing that," Taro said. "I just need to talk to Ranma for a moment and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

It didn't take long before everyone had boarded the bus. When Ranma returned with Taro from their discussion, Ranma was carrying a small bag.

Taro was of course the last to board the bus and as the bus pulled away Aka-chan, Akio, Akane and Ranma waved until the bus was out of sight.

As the foursome walked up the walk to the front door of the in Aka-chan said to no one in particular, "I really wish that I had taken the time to get to know them better."

* * *

Akane and Ranma spent the remainder of the morning trying to pack the various souvenirs they had acquired over the past two weeks, but they finally realized that there was simply no room in the bags they had brought to fit everything they had purchased, let alone the clothing they had brought.

Ranma sat on the bed and carefully counted their remaining money.

"Are you sure we'll have enough to do this?" Akane asked. "I hadn't realized how much money we spent over the last two weeks."

"We should have enough," Ranma said. "Our only real expense is the taxi back to the train station and dinner tomorrow. Everything else is paid for. I'm hoping that Aka-chan will know of someplace where we can buy some inexpensive luggage so we can pack the rest of this stuff."

"It's hard to believe that tonight is the last night of our honeymoon," Akane said putting her arm around Ranma. "Tomorrow night we'll be sleeping in our own bed at home."

"I'm going to have to get used to the smaller bed again," Ranma said. "It's going to be rather tight compared to this bed."

"Do I hear you complaining about that?" Akane asked sarcastically. "I thought you liked cuddling up close."

"Oh I do," Ranma replied putting the money down on the bed and then putting his arm around Akane and giving her a squeeze. "I do. It's just that we'll need to be a bit more conscious about what we do. I really don't want to provide too much entertainment for Nabiki."

"That's true," Akane said leaning her head against Ranma's shoulder. "It really wouldn't be fair to Kasumi and Nabiki for us to be disturbing them like that."

"There is that," Ranma responded, "but I'm more worried about Nabiki selling tickets for the performances."

Ranma didn't move quickly enough to avoid the slightly more than gentle smack to the back of his head.

* * *

As Ranma expected Aka-chan did know where to find inexpensive luggage… in fact very inexpensive luggage.

"You wouldn't believe how much stuff gets left behind," Aka-chan said leading Akane and Ranma up the stairs to the attic. "Sometimes it's just old luggage that they've purchased a replacement for, but sometimes it's brand new. Grandmother tries to contact the people to make arrangements to get the luggage back to them and most of the people are very grateful and we arrange to ship it to them. Sometimes though we're never able to find the owner, so it comes up here. After a year, grandmother donates the contents to charity and we discard some of the older and more beat up bags. The newer and nicer ones Grandmother sells to one of the local shopkeepers."

It was amazing. When they reached the top of the stairs all Akane and Ranma could see was row upon row of various pieces of luggage, from one end of the attic to the other.

"People left all of this behind when they checked out?" Akane asked. "Didn't they notice that they were missing a bag?"

"Sometimes the people are running late for their train or plane," Aka-chan explained. "Sometimes they're more involved with making sure they get out with all of their children and don't notice that a bag or two is missing. There are all kinds of reasons."

"So which bags may we choose from?" Ranma asked.

"The bags on the right have been here less than a year," Aka-chan answered, "so they aren't really available, but the bags on the left have been cleaned out and are going to be sold or disposed of. Take your pick."

* * *

Not having to buy the extra luggage was a definite boost to Akane and Ranma's budget. It gave them a little more breathing room for the trip home. The second boost to their budget occurred just before lunchtime when Yumeko approached them.

"I'm glad I caught you," Yumeko said. "I need to talk to you about some financial matters."

Ranma was certain that for some reason he and Akane owed extra money for their stay at the inn, but Yumeko explained that before he had left Taro had arranged to pay for a week of Akane and Ranma's stay.

"He very specifically said that I was not to let you refuse," Yumeko explained. "He mentioned something about an important wakeup call."

Yumeko handed over to Ranma an envelope containing the money to cover one week's stay at the inn.

Now the budget was more than comfortable. Ranma hadn't expected to return home with any money left over, but this could be money that he could add to cover Akane's college fees.

Well not all of it. First things first. A trip to the local ice cream parlor with Aka-chan and Akio was in order. Since the plan was for Akane and Ranma to get a cab to the train station about one in the afternoon the following day, this would be the last opportunity for a treat like this.

Akio, it turned out was almost as much of a chocoholic as Akane (Akio had regular chocolate ice cream with his double hot fudge sundae, rather than the chocolate fudge chunk ice cream that Akane ordered with hers). Aka-chan, on the other hand, had pineapple and strawberries on her sundae. Ranma stuck with chocolate sundae with nuts and whipped cream and a cherry. Not exactly the most nutritious lunch, but exactly what was called for on such an occasion.

The afternoon was spent packing the suitcases they had gotten from Aka-chan. At first Ranma thought that they might have to get an additional bag, but with a little rearranging by Akane, most everything fit into the new bags. A few of the things would have to go in with their regular luggage. Among those things were the bottles of sake for their fathers and the two bottles of liquor that Ranma had purchased.

"Do you have any idea what those are?" Akane asked.

"No clue," Ranma answered holding up one of the bottles. "I just bought them because I thought the bottles looked neat."

"You said that before," Akane said. "I just wonder what they taste like."

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to try to find out tonight, if we intend on waking up before we need to catch the cab to the train station. Plus I have a bottle of champagne for us tonight. I think I found the one we had our wedding night."

"We'll have to see. And what was in the package that Taro gave you?"

"Oh! That! I know what that is."

Ranma walked to the dresser and pulled the package out of one of the drawers and removed a bottle from the package.

"He didn't want to make a big deal about getting this," Ranma explained. "I think he paid a very large sum of money to the man at the liquor store to buy this. Taro said that I might enjoy this more as a girl."

"What is it?"

"He said it's chocolate liquor. His father buys it for his mother all the time. He thought that we might enjoy it."

"Hmmm… Chocolate!"

"Down girl. Maybe we'll try this after the champagne… if you're in the mood for it."

"It's chocolate. I'm always in the mood for it."

* * *

Akane and Ranma hadn't taken meals in their room all that often, but Aka-chan convinced them that it would be a special treat if she and Akio could eat dinner with them tonight. So when dinnertime arrived Aka-chan came and set the table in to room for four and then after a few minutes she returned with Akio with dinner.

"Aka-chan spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen preparing this," Akio said.

"I hope that you find it pleasing," Aka-chan added.

Dinner was more than pleasing… it was delicious.

"The sushi is easily as good as what we had at the resort," Ranma said.

"That's more of a matter of the ingredients," Aka-chan said trying to play down her role.

"Even so," Akane said, "everything was absolutely delicious. I wish I could cook half as well as this."

"Akane, your cooking is very good," Ranma said, "and don't say any different. And as time goes on it will only get better."

"It sounds like someone was challenged when it came to cooking," Aka-chan said.

"Challenged…" Akane said after a moment of reflection. "Is that a polite way to say terrible?"

"Akane's cooking couldn't have been that bad?" Aka-chan said looking at Ranma.

Ranma said nothing.

"I don't believe that," Aka-chan said after seeing that Ranma wasn't going to make any response.

"Believe it," Akane said. "Ranma won't say anything, but most of what I cooked had to be disposed of as toxic waste. On the other hand, it was Ranma that showed me what I needed to do to be a better cook."

"Ranma certainly is multi-talented," Aka-chan said.

"That he is," Akane said as she hugged Ranma. "That he is."

* * *

After dinner Ranma asked if they could have some glasses and an ice bucket to cool the champagne that Ranma had purchased. And while Akio went to retrieve that, Akane and Ranma asked if Aka-chan would take some pictures for them.

When Akio returned to the room he almost dropped the ice bucket and glasses. Seated on the bed, dressed in the nightwear that the gymnastics' club had given them and with their arms around each other in a mildly suggestive manner, were Akane and Ranma (in his girl form). Akio began to blush and quickly turned to leave the room.

"You don't have to go," Ranma said. "We'll get changed out of these in a moment… as soon as Aka-chan can get a picture."

Akio stopped but he didn't turn back to face the bed until Aka-chan assured him that both Akane and Ranma had left to get changed.

"We already took the pictures of them in the swimsuits," Aka-chan said, "So they're going to get changed back into regular clothing."

Well, sort of regular clothing. When Akane and Ranma appeared again they were wearing their yukatas… and Ranma was still in his girl form, so his yukatas was pulled up under the sash so it wouldn't drag on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that Akio", Akane said. "I expected that we would have been done before you got back."

"And would have if I could have stopped laughing," Aka-chan said. "You two win the prize for being the strangest newlyweds I've ever met."

"I think though that there are extenuating circumstances," Ranma replied.

"He's right," Akio said. "In fact I think the curse kind of puts them into a category all their own."

* * *

Ranma asked Aka-chan and Akio if they would like to stay and have some of the champagne with them, but both declined saying they thought it would be best if they didn't. And in fact, after finishing the bottle of champagne Akane and Ranma decided that they had had enough and that they would leave the chocolate liquor for some future special event. And after Ranma changed back to his male form, Akane and Ranma spent the last night of their honeymoon simply cuddled together in each other's arms.

When morning dawned, Akane and Ranma were up to take their morning run. They had fully expected to have Aka-chan and Akio join them as they had on previous mornings, but neither were waiting for them. Even when they returned from their run and went to do their morning workout in the dojo Aka-chan and Akio were nowhere to be seen.

The first time Akane and Ranma saw either Aka-chan or Akio was at breakfast. They were sitting at one of the tables together, but Aka-chan didn't look at all well. Akane and Ranma sat down at the table with them.

"We missed you this morning when you didn't join us for running," Ranma said as they sat.

"I'm sorry," Aka-chan responded in an unusually quiet and subdued voice. "I really didn't sleep very well last night… And I missed waking up Akio this morning. Grandmother wasn't happy because she could have used the help in the kitchen this morning."

"You're not ill, are you?" Akane asked.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping," Aka-chan answered.

"Her grandmother and I have been trying to get her to go back to bed and rest," Akio said, "but she insists that she's fine."

"She sounds as stubborn as someone else I know," Akane said.

"I'm willing to admit that I'm sick," Ranma said defensively.

"Everyone knows that you're sick," Akane said wearing a broad sarcastic grin, "but it wasn't you I was thinking about. I was thinking more of Kasumi."

Akane turned to Aka-chan and said, "Why don't you at least catch a nap. I'm sure that you'll feel better after that."

"Don't worry," Aka-chan said. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I'll make sure I go to bed early tonight."

After breakfast Aka-chan helped with cleaning up the dining room while Akio sat with Akane and Ranma.

"Aka-chan didn't sleep well because she was having nightmares," Akio said. "And I think it may be because you are leaving today. Aka-chan said more than once to me that she would really like if you could stay. I think she really thinks that you are something special."

"Ranma and I wouldn't mind if we could stay a little longer," Akane said, "but school begins on Monday and Ranma is scheduled to start teaching a class on Wednesday."

"I think Aka-chan realizes that," Akio said, "but I think if she had her way she would like you to stay here more than another day or two."

* * *

Akane and Ranma returned to their room to begin the final phase of packing. The only things left to pack where the last of the souvenirs and the clothing and laundry that remained. There wasn't that much to do, but Aka-chan insisted that she help.

Unfortunately Aka-chan proved to be more of a hindrance than a help and what should have been accomplished in less than an hour took almost two. In addition to that, Aka-chan became very clingy… not wanting to be more than a few inches away from either Akane or Ranma. It was beginning to make both of them feel very uncomfortable but neither Akane or Ranma had the heart to tell Aka-chan to back off.

When the packing was finally done Akane and Ranma decided that there was still enough time for one last soak in the hot spring.

"Aka-chan, could I ask a favor of you?" Ranma asked. "While Akane and I take one last soak in the hot spring, could you arrange a cab to take us to the train station?"

"Kano can give you a ride to the train station," Aka-chan said quickly. "I mean, if you like, Kano could give you a ride home."

"I don't think that would be very practical Aka-chan," Akane said. "It's a long ride by train. I can't imagine how long it might take by car. That wouldn't be fair to Kano."

"But he would do it if I asked him," Aka-chan insisted. "And you'd see far more scenery than if you took the train."

"I really appreciate the thought Aka-chan," Ranma said, "but a ride to the train station would be more than sufficient."

"I'll go ask Kano for you," Aka-chan said as she walked quickly toward the door to the courtyard. "I'll go ask Kano if he could give you a ride home."

Aka-chan was out the door before Akane or Ranma could say anything else.

* * *

"I'm not sure what has gotten into her," Yumeko said Akane and Ranma as they stood with her in the kitchen. "She ran into the kitchen saying something about having Kano give you a ride home. When I asked if she meant a ride to the train station she insisted that Kano was going to give you a ride home. When I told her that it wasn't possible she started screaming at me that I couldn't let you and your wife take the train home. Then she ran out of here sobbing."

"Where is she now?" Ranma asked.

"I'm assuming that she went to her room," Yumeko responded, "I sent Akio to go check on her. I really don't understand."

Akane said. "Akio thinks this may all be because we're leaving today and that she might have had a nightmare last night. I've had my experience with nightmares. Maybe if I talk to her it will help."

"I'll take you to her room then," Yumeko replied.

As they were leaving the kitchen Akio approached them. "I'm pretty sure she's in her room, but she locked the door."

"Akio, please take Akane and Ranma up to Aka-chan's room," Yumeko said. "I'll get my keys."

* * *

"Aka-chan, please let me in," Akio said knocking on the door.

There was no response.

It took several minutes for Yumeko to join Akane, Ranma and Akio outside of Aka-chan's room. "Do you think I could find my pass keys when I need them."

"I'm sure she's in there," Akio said, "but she won't come to the door and unlock it."

Yumeko found the key to the door and carefully worked the lock. "The locks to these doors rarely ever get used. Sometimes they are a little stiff."

It took a moment, but Yumeko unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. "Aka-chan, darling, I'm coming in."

She pushed the door open the remainder of the way and they all entered the room. Aka-chan lay face down on her bed, sobbing, oblivious to the entry of Yumeko, Akane, Ranma and Akio.

Yumeko approached the bed and said, "Aka-chan, please, talk to us. Akane and Ranma are here. Please."

The suddenness of Aka-chan's movements startled even Akane and Ranma. Aka-chan turned over quickly and sat up. "Grandma, please you can't let them go. You can't let them take the train home. You have to let Kano drive them. Please."

"Aka-chan, please be reasonable," Yumeko pleaded. "I can't stop Akane and Ranma from leaving. I can't have them change their plans like that."

"You have to," Aka-chan said more urgently. "You don't understand. If you don't, we won't ever see them again."

"Aka-chan, you'll see us again," Akane said sitting down on the bed next to Aka-chan. "Ranma and I promised that we would come back."

"They promised," Aka-chan said with a look on her face that sent chills through Akane. "They promised they would be back. They said that they would be back, but they took the train and I never saw them again. They promised that they would be back. They promised. If you take the train, I'm going with you. I won't loose someone I love again. I won't. I'd rather die than loose someone I love again."

Aka-chan threw her arms around Akane and held her tight as she began to sob again.

* * *

It took several minutes, but Akio finally convinced Aka-chan to release Akane from her grasp. He stayed with Aka-chan while Akane, Ranma and Yumeko went out into the hallway.

"What do we do, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"There isn't any real reason why we have to be home tonight, is there?" Ranma replied.

"Not really," Akane responded.

Yumeko looked at Akane and Ranma in disbelief. "I certainly don't expect you to miss your train just because my granddaughter has a bad feeling about something."

"Bad feelings have saved my life too many times for me to ignore them," Ranma said. "And there isn't any real reason why we have to be home tonight. The travel agent made the arrangements based on our budget at the time."

"And I wouldn't mind staying another night either," Akane added. "And if even staying one more night will make Aka-chan feel better, then it will be worth it."

"Thank you," Yumeko said. "Thank you very much."

"Akane, why don't you call your father and tell him that there has been a change of plans," Ranma said. "I don't need to have him worrying when we don't show up at the train station on time. I'll make arrangements for us to take the train tomorrow morning… after I tell Aka-chan that we'll be staying overnight."

* * *

When Ranma re-entered Aka-chan's room, Aka-chan was sitting up on the edge of the bed next to Akio. Akio had his arm around her but she only stared straight ahead, blankly, not really conscious of the presence of either Akio or Ranma.

"After you left she just sat here," Akio reported. "She stopped crying and said 'They're gone and I won't ever see them again'. She's been sitting here like this ever since. It's as if she doesn't hear anything I say to her."

Ranma sat down next to Aka-chan and whispered, "Aka-chan… Aka-chan… It's me. It's Ranma. Aka-chan…"

Aka-chan slowly turned to face Ranma, but the look on her face was still expressionless.

"Aka-chan… Akane and I decided to take you up on your offer and stay an extra night," Ranma said, still speaking in a whisper.

Aka-chan's eyes slowly focused on Ranma's face. A weak smile came to her face. "Papa, you're still here. If you don't hurry, you'll miss your train."

"We decided not to go on the train," Ranma said calmly although mildly startled by what Aka-chan had said. "We decided not to leave until morning."

A full smile came to Aka-chan's face. She extended her arms to Ranma, and they embraced.

* * *

"She must have been exhausted," Ranma said to Akane, Yumeko and Kano. "She gave me a hug and then almost immediately fell asleep. Akio is staying with her so there is someone with her when she wakes up."

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Akane asked.

"I think so," Ranma said. "Like I said, she's absolutely exhausted. I wonder if she's been sleeping well since we got here."

"She never said anything to me about not being able to sleep," Yumeko said, "but after my husband and her parents died she had terrible nightmares for more than a year… and she would have them every so often after that."

"Did you talk to your father?" Ranma asked."

"Yeah, I explained that something had come up," Akane replied, "and that we would be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'm not exactly sure what he meant but he said that that would work out even better."

"I don't understand either," Ranma said. "Well, I need to call the train station and see about getting on a train tomorrow morning."

"That really won't be necessary," Kano said. "I'll gladly drive you. I have a brother that lives in that part of Tokyo that I haven't seen for some time, and I've been looking for the excuse to go see him, so it isn't a problem."

"I need to get back to the kitchen," Yumeko said, "unless we're going to order take out for all of the guests."

* * *

Soun sat in the living room paging through a thick document. The television was on in the background.

Kasumi entered the living room carrying a tray of tea and pastry. She set them on the table next to where Soun was sitting.

"I didn't realize you were home," Soun said looking up from his reading. "I thought you would be out with Doctor Tofu tonight."

"Tofu and I have a date tomorrow night," Kasumi replied. "I thought that Akane and Ranma might need some help getting settled tonight. Did Akane say why they decided to stay the extra night?"

"Not really. She just said that something had come up and that they would be home some time tomorrow… It really is so quiet in the house. Is Nabiki home?"

"She's up in her room finishing her summer assignments."

"It isn't like Nabiki to leave her schoolwork to the last minute."

"No it isn't, but with all of the excitement of the wedding and with her helping Kuno prepare for his college exam I guess it can't be helped."

"I suppose you're right. It will be nice to have things get back to a normal routine."

"Father, you know that it's never normal around here for very long."

"I know dear. I know."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. That would be very nice."

Kasumi poured a cup of tea for her father as the news played on the television.

"And in regional news today, the cleanup continues after the derailment this afternoon on the Tōkaidō Shinkansen Line between Kyoto and Tokyo. The derailment occurred soon after the train left the Kyoto station. At this time there are no reported fatalities, but the number of seriously injured passengers is listed at forty-seven. The Department of Transportation has dispatched investigators to the scene to determine the cause of the accident, but one unnamed official said the this derailment was reminiscent of a derailment that occurred six years ago in which three people died. Service on the section between Kyoto and Maibara Station is expected to be disrupted for a week or more. We will have further information as it becomes available."


	40. The More Things Stay the Same, the More

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 40 – The More Things Stay the Same, the More They Change**

Everyone in the van was well aware of the events that had occurred the previous day, but no mention of it was made as they traveled toward Nerima.

* * *

Aka-chan slept through the afternoon and well into the evening before she woke up, and then only to make a trip to the bathroom. She fell asleep again and did not wake until very early the following morning.

Akio stayed with her through the day and into the evening. Akane brought him dinner when he said that he would prefer to stay with Aka-chan than come to the dining room to eat.

When bedtime came and Akio expressed a desire to stay with Aka-chan, Yumeko said that under the circumstances it wouldn't be a problem if Akio wanted to lie down in the bed next to Aka-chan.

"The chair will be fine," Akio replied. "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that, but I think someone should be here when she wakes up."

Yumeko brought Akio a blanket and a pillow and the chair at Aka-chan's side is where spent the night.

* * *

Aka-chan woke up even before the sun rose and although she was a little stiff from sleeping as long as she had, she was feeling refreshed and in far better humor that the day before.

Details of the previous day's events were rather sketchy in Aka-chan's mind (and Akane and Ranma and Akio and Yumeko decided it was best to leave it that way) but the one thing that Aka-chan remembered was that Akane and Ranma had decided not to take the train home and that they would be leaving today.

The disruption of the train service between Kyoto and Tokyo meant that an alternative way for Akane and Ranma to get home was now a necessity and Aka-chan was more than overjoyed to hear that Kano would be providing their transportation.

Aka-chan insisted that she come along to make sure that Kano didn't get lost along the way. There was little chance of that. Although it had been several years since Kano had visited his brother (who in fact lived less than three kilometers from the Tendo dojo), Kano made this trip at least three or four times a year, usually to transport inn guests that had special needs and could not ride the trains… or when Yumeko decided she wanted to do some special shopping in Tokyo around Christmas time.

Aka-chan also insisted that Akio participate in the road trip… and Akane insisted that they call Akio's parents to make sure that they didn't have a problem with their son accompanying them on the trip (which they didn't), so they didn't get quite as early of a start as they had wanted. Akane was not going to have Akio call his parents at the crack of dawn.

One phone call they did make at just past the crack of dawn was home, warning Kasumi that there would be some extra guests staying overnight. Akane wasn't worry about calling so early in the morning. If Kasumi was true to her normal schedule, it wouldn't be a problem. Akane wasn't disappointed. When Akane called Kasumi had already been up for almost an hour.

Kano, of course, would stay at his brother's house, but there was the small matter of where to accommodate Aka-chan and Akio. Kasumi assured Akane though that it would not be a problem since both guest rooms were currently available.

The room where Happosai had been staying since his arrival was now vacant. He had actually moved from the Tendo dojo to Miss Hinako's apartment. It had been mentioned by several people at the wedding but this was the first real confirmation that fact. That Miss Hinako would want any type of relationship with the lecherous old man was beyond reason for both Akane and Ranma.

The second guest room where Ranma and his father had lived for almost two years of course was available. Akane had considered on several occasions that she and Ranma should move into that room since it was actually bigger than their current room, but the preparations for the wedding had pushed thoughts of that into the background. Maybe that was something to consider in the near future though.

* * *

Kano drove the van that was usually used to transport inn guests between the inn and the train station. Today though, the van drove along the main highway that connected Kyoto with Tokyo.

Seated directly behind Kano were Akane and Ranma… and in the seats directly behind them were Aka-chan and Akio.

It was obvious that Aka-chan had made this trip on a number of occasions and was well familiar with the route. Like a true tour guide, she pointed out a number of sights along the way and knew just the places to stop so necessary on a long car trip.

That was of course during those times when Aka-chan was awake. Much of the trip was spent with Aka-chan sound asleep cuddled up to Akio. Akane marveled on how cute and natural of a couple they were and wondered if that was how she and Ranma had looked when she fell asleep in Ranma's arms after the wedding on the train.

Akane considered that it might be sooner than later that she and Ranma would have the opportunity to act as Aka-chan surrogate parents.

* * *

The drive took a little over seven hours (with stops) so it was well into the afternoon before Akane and Ranma arrived at home, but a welcoming party was waiting for them. Along with Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki were Doctor Tofu, Kuno, Ukyo, Mizuki and Ryoga.

"Well, the two love birds finally decided to show up," Ukyo said as the group approached the van and Akane and Ranma exited. "What? Did you need an extra night to do something that you forgot to do the rest of the nights of your honeymoon?"

"Yeah," Akane shot back, "Ranma finally let me get a good night's sleep."

A combination of 'Uuuu's and laughter from those gathered and a glaring look from Soun in the general direction of Ranma.

"This is the granddaughter of the owner of the inn where we stayed," Akane said as Aka-chan stepped from the van with Akio, "Akane Takayama… and her very good friend Akio Asogawa. And this is Kano…"

"Kano Shato," Kano said completing Akane's sentence. "I'm the driver and handyman for the Keiko Inn."

Soun looked at Kano for a moment and then asked, "Do you have a relative Juro Shato… involved in the city government here?"

"Juro Shato is my brother. He's the registrar for this district," Kano replied. "I'm going to pay a visit while I'm here."

Soun began to laugh. "Juro Shato is the registrar who helped with the marriage document for your wedding, Akane."

"Aka-chan… Akio… Kano… I'd like to introduce my father Soun Tendo," Akane said. "And this is my sister Kasumi… and her fiancé Doctor Tofu Ono."

Kasumi and Doctor Tofu bowed to Aka-chan and company.

"This is my sister Nabiki and her… ahhh…"

"Boy friend," Nabiki interjected, "Nothing as changed since you left."

"And her boy friend, Tatewaki Kuno," Akane continued. "This is Ryoga Hibiki and his ahhh… younger sister Mizuki."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Ryoga said as he bowed.

"Mizuki happy to meet Akane and Ranma friends," Mizuki added.

"And this is Ukyo Kuonji," Akane finally said indicating Uchan.

"I'm one of Ranma's former fiancés," Ukyo added.

"One of his former fiancé?" Akio questioned.

"That would be easier to explain once you met my father," Ranma said and then looking around added, "By the way… where are mom and dad? I expected that they would be here… or at least my old man would to ask, 'When is the baby due?'"

"I expected him to be here too," Soun replied, "but Genma and Nodoka were invited to dinner at your grandmother's estate. Not an invitation you turn down lightly."

"Not if you want to live," Ranma said, "at least if you believe even half of the stories my mother told me at the wedding."

"Believe them," Soun responded.

After a moment of silent consideration Soun asked, "By the way… when is the baby due?"

"Dad!" Akane exclaimed in chorus with Kasumi and Nabiki.

* * *

Kano helped Akane and Ranma carry their luggage and various packages into the house and excused himself. "It's been almost three years since I've visited my brother even though I've been to Tokyo a number of times… and he always yells at me for not stopping in. I just hope I can convince him and his wife to let me take them out for dinner. Juro's wife's cooking leaves something to be desired."

Arrangements were made for Kano to pick up Aka-chan and Akio about two in the afternoon so that they would be home at a reasonable time, considering that Monday was the first day of the fall term at school. Ranma really didn't want to be reminded of that, although considering that all of the summer homework assignment was done, he felt far more comfortable about returning to school than he usually did.

The first order of business (once everyone found their way to the living room) was the exchange of news and the distribution of gifts and souvenirs.

The biggest news of course was that Kuno had passed his college entrance exam, and although he would not be starting school until the following academic year, it was still a matter of great pride for Kuno… and Nabiki. Kuno beamed… especially after Akane congratulated him and gave him a hug.

The second piece of news really wasn't news. Happosai had been absent from the Tendo dojo for most of the summer. That in itself was not unusual. Happosai had vanished for long periods of time before, usually to terrorize some area and abscond with most or all of the available women's undergarments… only to return to terrorize the habitants of the Tendo dojo and the surrounding neighborhood.

What was unusual was that Happosai was still in the area and women's underwear was staying where they belonged. He had been at the wedding and apparently seen in the company of Miss Hinako on several occasions, although no one could confirm that he was actually staying at her apartment.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to live in the same city with him," Ukyo said, "let alone the same apartment."

"Neither can I," Akane responded. "But of anyone I know Miss Hinako has the ability to keep him under control."

"This Happosai," Akio asked. "Who is it?"

"He's the embodiment of ultimate evil," Ranma explained.

"That's a bit harsh," Soun said. "He's an old gentleman who was sensei to Ranma's father and me."

"I think my description is more accurate," Ranma replied.

"Is he an old man that looks more like a very ugly troll?" Akio asked.

"That's him," Ranma replied. "Although I wouldn't go around insulting trolls like that."

"I remember when he visited Kyoto," Akio said. "The priests of the city though he was some kind of demon and tried to seal him."

"It wouldn't have worked," Ranma said. "Major demons have been known to run in terror and hide when they hear that Happosai is around."

"Now Ranma," Soun interrupted, "that is an exaggeration. Major demons have stood and faced Happosai…" Soun stopped, looked around and then continued in almost a whisper, "And then went running in terror when he completely kicked their butts."

* * *

The unexpected news came in regard to school. Principal Kuno was no longer the principal of Furinkan High School.

"It all started with the Gymnastics' Club after you left on your honeymoon," Soun reported. "Principal Kuno wouldn't let them meet without an advisor."

"What happened to the coach?" Akane asked.

"No one is quite sure," Kuno said. "But my father refused to appoint a new advisor… at least until most of the students' parents showed up at the gates of the school."

"What did your father do then?" Akane asked.

"He did what any true Kuno would do," Kuno said with a smile. "He evaluated the situation, weighed his options, considered all of the consequences… and ran like the coward he is. No one has seen him since."

"So who's going to be the principal?" Ranma asked.

"They asked the old principal if he would fill in until they can hire a replacement," Soun said. "It turns out that no one can find any record of who hired Principal Kuno."

"Apparently my father just showed up one day," Kuno explained, "said that he was the new principal and took over. No one ever questioned it… except for the old principal… and my dad locked him in the basement of the school."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Ranma said with a shake of his head.

"So what's happening with the Gymnastics' Club?" Akane asked.

"I'm not sure," Soun said, "but some of the members came by earlier today to see if you had returned yet. I explained that you would be returning sometime today. They said that they would like to have a special emergency meeting tomorrow at eleven… if you were available. They said that you would understand what that meant."

Akane knew exactly what that meant. And Akane did have a taste for hot fudge.

* * *

Akane had made a point of making sure all of the pictures they had taken while on their honeymoon had been printed… although Akane and Ranma decided that the pictures that Aka-chan had taken of them in their nightwear and swimsuits might not be appropriate for general consumption.

The favorite picture of all was the picture of Akane sitting and holding baby Akane with Ranma standing behind then.

"It looks like a traditional family picture," Soun commented.

"Yeah, that's really cute," Nabiki said after looking at the picture and quickly passing it on.

"Akane, you look so natural with the baby in your arms" Kasumi said. "I think you'll be a very good mother someday."

"Someday," Akane replied putting her arm around Ranma. "I'm not sure when… but someday."

* * *

Soun was quite impressed with the bottle of sake that Ranma presented to him. "This is some of the best sake brewed in Japan." But when he found out that Genma would be receiving a similar bottle Soun commented, "What a terrible waste. Genma couldn't tell good sake from sewer water if his life depended on it."

Kasumi's box of candy was greeted exactly as Akane had expected. "Thank you very much, but you shouldn't have," Kasumi said as she quickly opened the box and passed it around for everyone to share. This was exactly what Akane had expected, so she had purchased a second identical box and presented it to Doctor Tofu saying, "This is for a special occasion for just the two of you,"

Uchan's gift was a set of professional spatulas that Akane and Ranma found at a cutlery store when they were shopping in downtown Kyoto. Ukyo took one of the spatulas from its wrapper and carefully inspected it and then snapped it with her fingertip. It rang with a pleasant bell like tone that seemed to last forever.

"I've never seen a sword that rang that true," Kuno commented.

"These are perfect," Ukyo said checking out the balance of the spatula in her hand. "Thank you so much. Come to the restaurant after the ceremonies at school on Monday and you can have the first okonomiyaki I make with them."

Because Akane and Ranma couldn't think of a proper gift for Ryoga what they got was meant more as a joke than anything else especially considering his poor sense of direction.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked when Ranma handed him the package.

"It's a compass," Ranma replied. "Akane and I thought you might be able to use it to improve your sense of direction."

"I've tried using a compass before," Ryoga explained, "but they never work."

"What do you mean they never work?" Akane asked.

Ryoga placed the compass in the palm of his hand and held it out for Akane and Ranma to see. The compass needle, which would normally point in a northerly direction, spun erratically.

Ranma presented Kuno with a matched set of bokken. "These are more for decoration than for practice," Ranma explained.

"That's all right," Kuno said accepting the wooden swords. "I haven't really practiced since… well… since your engagement and with all of the time I spent getting ready to retake my college entrance exam I haven't had time."

"You're always welcome to come and practice here," Nabiki said.

"I don't mind if you come here to practice," Ranma said. "As long as you don't put that big picture of Nabiki up in the dojo. I don't want to scare our students."

* * *

Before anyone realized how late it was, it was already dinnertime and far to late for Kasumi to begin preparing a meal. The best solution was to order takeout. And the best takeout (at least on the part of those currently gathered were concerned) was from the Cat Café.

Doctor Tofu placed the order for twelve servings of Grandma Cologne's House Special Ramen and in hardly any time at all the order arrived… delivered by Mousse.

"Shampoo apologizes that she couldn't be here tonight," Mousse said as he handed off the order to Doctor Tofu and Kasumi, "but the café is packed and since the customers would much rather see Shampoo than me, I was elected to make deliveries tonight."

"That's a step forward," Ranma said as he and Akane approached the door. "Shampoo never trusted you to do anything but bus tables… and then she'd complain that you weren't doing that right either."

Mousse replied. "Shampoo and I talked after the wedding… and… well things have changed… at least a little bit."

"Rumor has it that you and Shampoo were actually seen walking hand in hand and that Shampoo actually referred to one of your trips to see a movie as a date," Ukyo said as she and Ryoga joined Akane and Ranma. "And she didn't correct herself after she said it."

Mousse began to blush. "She actually lets me sit next to her at the movies now."

"It sounds like you and Shampoo are really becoming a couple," Akane said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Mousse said with a smile, "but things are much better. Shampoo hasn't really yelled at me since we talked."

After a short pause Mousse asked, "So what do you think of it?"

"Think of what?" Ranma replied.

"We haven't shown them yet," Ryoga interrupted.

"Shown us what?" Akane asked.

"Haven't shown them yet," Mousse continued, oblivious to Akane or Ranma. "Did they just get home?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked in a louder voice.

"They've been home for about since about three," Ukyo commented, "but we've been looking at pictures and talking."

"Will somebody please tell us what you're talking about?" Akane bellowed.

The room was silent.

"Thank you," Akane said in a voice that was closer to normal volume. "Now would someone care to explain what you are talking about?"

"What's all the fuss?" Soun asked as he, Nabiki, Kuno, Mizuki, Aka-chan and Akio joined the group.

"I can't believe that you haven't…" Mousse began to say.

Putting up his hand, Ranma interrupted saying, "Don't tell us what you can't believe. Just tell us what you're talking about."

"It will be far easier to show you than to explain to you," Soun said.

"Why don't you show them," Kasumi said, "while Tofu and I get dinner on the table."

"Show us what?" Akane and Ranma asked in perfect unison.

"Follow me," Soun said with a smile and indicating that Akane and Ranma should walk with him. Everyone else (other than Kasumi and Doctor Tofu) followed along behind.

"After you left on your honeymoon," Soun explained as they walked, "Kasumi and I were talking about the fact that your room really wasn't large enough for the two of you, especially when the time came when you wanted to start a family."

"That probably won't be for some time," Akane commented quickly.

"I realize that," Soun continued. "But Kasumi pointed out that your room was small even if you just wanted to have some private time together."

"Not to mention that the walls are really thin," Nabiki added.

"And when has that ever bothered you?" Ranma retorted sarcastically.

"Children!" Soun said in a raised voice and then began speaking again in his normal voice. "I had initially thought about setting up one of the guest rooms for you, especially with Happosai out of the house, but the guest rooms aren't all that much larger than your room. Then I remembered Ryoga's skill as a carpenter and we came up with this idea."

Soun finished his explanation just about the time the group arrived at the porch overlooking the back yard and the koi pond. The change was immediately evident to both Akane and Ranma.

In the back corner of the yard, on the far side of the koi pond was a new building. Ranma couldn't remember what might have been there before, but Akane did.

"That's where mama's vegetable garden was," Akane quickly said with a touch of shock in her voice.

"I know Akane," Soun said in a solemn voice, "but we haven't grown vegetables there for a very long time… and I thought it might be time to put that space to better use. Take a look, I'm absolutely amazed at what Ryoga did in just two weeks."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without Mousse's help," Ryoga said modestly.

"You wouldn't have been able to find your way here without my help," Mousse said in response.

* * *

Akane and Ranma were amazed at what had been accomplished in only two weeks. The building was effectively a three room apartment, with a 'sitting room', a bedroom and bath and toilet facilities. The only thing missing was a kitchen.

"Kasumi didn't think that you needed anything for cooking here," Soun explained, "since the kitchen in the main building will always be available."

Everything that had been in Akane's room had been moved over, including the sign that had been a fixture on her door for as long as she could remember. It was mounted next to the outside entrance and joining it was a mirror image sign with Ranma's name on it… the two ducks positioned so it looked like they were kissing. Some addition furniture (like a couch and a table and chairs and lamps) had been added to round out the furnishings in the sitting room.

One thing that did not move from Akane's room to their new accommodations was Akane's old bed. It had been replaced with a significantly larger western looking 'four-poster' bed.

"It's beautiful," Akane said. "It's very much like the bed at the… ahhh… hotel where we stayed."

"Kasumi showed me the design in a magazine," Ryoga said.

"So you built this yourself?" Akane asked.

"Well, Mousse and I built the frame," Ryoga answered, "but you sister took care of everything else."

"Did you put in the bath and the wiring?" Ranma asked.

"No, two of Akane's father's friends did the plumbing and the electrical work," Mousse explained.

"The bath is beautiful," Akane said, "and it looks like it's just the right size."

"The bath was Nabiki's idea," Ryoga explained.

"Why thank you Nabiki," Ranma said.

"I had my own selfish motivations," Nabiki said. "Kasumi and I were tired of wait for certain people to get out of the bath so that we could use it."

"You should have joined us," Ranma said in a sarcastic tone. "We never did anything that you didn't hear us do through the wall. I mean, what are you going to do for entertainment now?"

"Ranma," Akane said in an equally sarcastic tone, "Maybe you and I should check the bath and bedroom for hidden cameras."

"I'm insulted," Nabiki said, sounding honestly shocked by Akane's statement. "Do you honestly think that your very own sister would stoop so low as to install hidden cameras in your bedroom to record you and your husband's intimate moments together?"

There was silence in the room as everyone stared at Nabiki (including Kuno).

"At least at the moment," Ryoga said after a moment, "there isn't anything to worry about. Kasumi had me check just before the two of you arrived."

* * *

It ended up being quite late before all of the guests left for the evening, but before they did they helped Akane and Ranma carry their luggage and packages to their apartment.

Once everyone had departed, Akane and Ranma took Aka-chan and Akio to their respective guest rooms to let them settle in and then they all gathered in the sitting room of Akane and Ranma's new home.

"You have a wonderful family and some really nice friends," Aka-chan said as they sat drinking some ice tea that Kasumi had provided for them.

"They have their moments," Ranma said.

"Your two friends are quite some carpenters," Aka-chan said as she looked around the sitting room. "My grandmother might be interested in hiring them to do some work at the inn."

"You would have to send someone here to get them," Ranma said. "Ryoga couldn't find his back yard from his back door and Mousse couldn't see the back yard from the back door."

"He seemed to be doing pretty well tonight," Akio commented.

"That's because he was wearing his glasses tonight," Akane said. "Most of the time he forgets. Then he can't tell Shampoo from one of the cat statues at the café."

There was a quiet meow from outside. Ranma stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Katsu cautiously entered and looked around for a moment. Ranma bent down and extended his arms to Katsu but Katsu walked right past Ranma.

"Katsu," Ranma said in a disappointed voice as he watched the cat walk right past him and toward Akane.

"He's probably angry with you because you didn't take him with us," Akane said.

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't," Aka-chan said. "Grandma is terribly allergic to cats."

Katsu continued to investigate, first checking out Akane and then Aka-chan and finally Akio. After a moment the cat meowed and jumped up into Akio's lap.

"I think your cat has made a new friend," Aka-chan said with a laugh.

"Katsu is probably just trying to make Ranma jealous," Akane replied, "for neglecting him before the wedding and leaving him behind."

"I'm sure he'll forgive me when I give him his toy," Ranma said returning to his seat after he scratched Katsu's head.

"It's getting late," Aka-chan said. "Akio and I should let you get some sleep."

"That's OK," Ranma said. "Katsu just got comfortable and we really don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Just my meeting with the Gymnastics' Club," Akane said. "Would you and Akio like to come with me?"

"I don't think Akio and I should intrude," Aka-chan said. "It sounds like you have some very important things to talk about."

"I'm not sure how many 'important things' we'll be talking about," Akane replied. "These meetings usually turn into gossip sessions before very long."

"Plus there will be chocolate involved," Ranma added.

"And Akio will get the chance to say hello to his cousin," Akane continued. "Yuka should be there. Akio can give Yuka's charm to her."

"I haven't seen Yuka for about two years," Akio said. "You'll get to meet some more of my family Aka-chan… Plus I believe someone mentioned that there would be chocolate."

"Gee, Aka-chan," Akane said, "it sounds like all you have to do to keep Akio happy is to cover yourself with chocolate sauce."

Akane, Ranma and Aka-chan all began to laugh but Akio remained silent… blushing brightly.

When Ranma noticed Akio's reaction Ranma added, "And maybe some whipped cream for good measure."

* * *

Falling asleep at night had never been a problem for Nabiki. But that wasn't the case for the last few nights. This was the third night that she couldn't fall asleep.

Nabiki was perfectly willing to blame it on the fact that this was the third night she hadn't eaten home cooked food. Tonight was the house special ramen and the previous two nights she and Kuno had gone out for dinner. The hamburgers, fries and milkshake really tasted good, but oh, did she regret having them once she went to bed.

The glass of cold milk seemed to do the trick though. That was why Nabiki was walking from the kitchen back toward her room. She had heard Akane and Ranma's friends come back into the house and head toward the guest rooms… And the lights in Akane and Ranma's honeymoon haven (that was Nabiki's nickname for their new apartment) were now out.

Soun had gone to bed, but as he did more times than not, he had forgotten to turn off the light in the living room.

Nabiki looked around for a moment. The pictures of Akane and Ranma's trip were still scattered on the table. She stopped and picked up the picture of Akane holding the baby.

After looking at it for a moment Nabiki smiled and put the picture back from where she had taken it. She turned off the light and went back to her room.

* * *

Since the club had become a regular patron over the past two weeks at the ice cream parlor, they were allowed to re-arrange the tables so that everyone could sit together. Akane had convinced Aka-chan and Akio to come along and Ranma came too for good measure. And everyone at the table had an extra large ice cream treat in front of them (Ranma's treat).

The initial response to Ranma's presence (before he said that he was treating) was best stated by Hikari, "How can we talk about him if he's here?"

"You can talk about me all you want," Ranma replied. "Just think of me as one of the girls."

Ranma's comment was greeted with a less than comfortable silence (until he said he was paying for everyone's ice cream).

The response to Akio was quite different. Handsome and cute were the terms used by the members of the club. And it was pointed out that he was already taken (graphically demonstrated by Aka-chan putting her arm around Akio) when several of the girls made inquiry as to his availability.

Even Miyuki commented, "That's too bad. If he were available, I might even consider going out with him."

* * *

"It's too bad we didn't have a camera," Yuka said. "You should have seen the coaches face."

"It looked like she was going to have a heart attack," Sayuri added. "And then when Miyuki tried to kiss her the coach ran off screaming in terror… and we never saw her again"

"Not that we miss her or anything like that," said one of the other members of the Gymnastics' Club.

"So what happened after that?" Akane asked.

"We practiced on our own," Miyuki replied. "We didn't have any real problems. We came in and ran through our drills and practiced our routines."

"Everything was fine… until last Saturday," Hikari added, "When we arrived to practice that nut case of a principal was waiting for us. He said that we couldn't practice without an advisor present and that he had received a letter of resignation from the coach. When we asked him to appoint a new advisor for the club he refused."

"He said that there would have to be a full investigation into why the coach had quit before he would appoint a new advisor," Yuka continued, "and that might take five or six months. We told our parents about it and when Principal Kuno refused to return their calls they decided it was time to take some action."

"And enough other parents had had problems with him, so it wasn't difficult to get most of the parents from the school involved," Sayuri said.

"You mean like all of the issues about school uniforms and hair cuts?" Ranma asked.

"That, and a few of his other lame brained rules," Sayuri answered.

"On Monday morning the parents got together and went to see Principal Kuno," Miyuki said. "All they wanted to do was to talk to him about appointing an advisor for the Gymnastics' Club, but for some reason he felt threaten and he decided to leave without meeting with our parents. I don't understand why"

"It might have something to do with your mother screaming to have him castrated," Sayuri said in a sarcastic tone, "and have a spiked pole stuck somewhere that would probably have been rather uncomfortable."

"It might have been that," Miyuki replied.

Ranma and Akio winced.

"Miyuki, remind me that it isn't a good idea to get your mother angry," Ranma said in a pained voice.

"I'll do that," Miyuki replied. "Anyway, when the school officials realized that Principal Kuno had disappeared, they brushed the dust off of the old principal and asked him to take over until an appropriate replacement could be found."

"So did the principal appoint an advisor of the club?" Akane asked.

"Not yet," Sayuri replied. "But he said that we could practice on our own until he did. I think he'd like someone to volunteer before he actually has to appoint someone."

"So, enough about Gymnastics and school," Yuka interrupted. "Tell us all about it."

"All about what?" Akane asked. She had expected this line of questioning from the very beginning and was amazed that it had been put off as long as it had.

"About your honeymoon," Yuka answered. "About your wedding night… Does Ranma really live up to his name?"

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"Is he really equipped like a wild horse?" Yuka pressed.

"I believe that the word that someone used to describe him was impressive," Akane answered. "Am I right?" Akane asked turning to Aka-chan.

"I guess that would be an appropriate description," Aka-chan responded, blushing brightly.

"Forget all of that," Sayuri said. "The real question is 'Did you and Ranma do it when he was a girl?'"

"That's a rather personal question," Akane responded, feigning shock.

"Yes it is," Sayuri replied. "Now, let's have the details."

* * *

The rest of the emergency Gymnastics' Club meeting was spent exchanging details (at least those that Akane and Ranma chose to exchange), distribution of gifts and souvenirs and showing the pictures from the honeymoon trip. Again everyone commented on how natural Akane looked holding baby Akane.

"When are you planning to start a family?" Miyuki asked.

"Not for a while," Akane replied. "At least not until Ranma and I are done with school."

"And probably not until Akane is finished with college," Ranma added.

"Plans like that are nice," Miyuki said, "but things have a way of not working out as you planned."

The big hit were the pictures of the fashion show of the nightwear that the Gymnastics' Club had given them and the swimwear that Miyuki had given to Akane.

"I can't believe that you actually tried them on," Miyuki said looking at one of the pictures of Akane and Ranma in their nightwear.

"We were being a little silly at the time," Akane replied.

"And were you being silly at the time when you tried on those swimsuits?" Sayuri asked.

"No, we were drunk at the time," Ranma answered.

"You'd have to have been," Sayuri said. "I can't imagine a girl with even an ounce of self respect wearing something that skimpy in public."

Neither Ranma nor Akane responded to Sayuri's comment. Akane only began to blush.

"You two didn't actually wear those swimsuits out in public?" Sayuri asked.

"Ranma didn't," Akane responded in a quiet, timid voice.

"Akane!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"I think they look cute," Miyuki said.

"Yeah, you would," Sayuri said.

* * *

It was very close to two o'clock before Akane, Ranma, Aka-chan and Akio returned home and Kano was already waiting to pick Aka-chan and Akio.

"I'm sorry we made you wait," Aka-chan apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kano said. "I escaped from my brother's house early so I didn't have to eat lunch there. My stomach still hasn't settled from breakfast. There is just something about an omelet that crunches when you eat it. I can't imagine how his wife manages to do it."

"I think I can understand," Akane said.

Akane and Ranma accompanied Aka-chan and Akio to the guest rooms to help them recover their overnight bags, stopping first to get Akio's things and then Aka-chan's.

"Akane… Ranma… " Aka-chan said when they arrived at her room. "I want to thank you for everything you did for me."

"Aka-chan, we should be thanking you," Akane responded. "You really helped make our honeymoon special."

"Thank you," Aka-chan said timidly, "But what I really wanted to thank you for was for helping me… well… for helping me to get over things… for helping me to move on. I could never understand why my parents had to die… why they left me behind… why I didn't die with them. And I was so afraid of having anyone else in my life for fear I would lose them just like I lost my mom and dad and grandfather."

Aka-chan paused for a moment and then continued, "You know, you and Ranma remind me very much of my parents… except my dad didn't have the annoying habit of turning into a girl at inconvenient times. But beyond the fact that you are martial artists like they were, you are very much like I remember them. Always happy, always fun to be around, and always very much in love with each other. I missed them so much. Then, when I met you when you first came to the inn, it was like… well… it was like my parents had come back home again after being away for a long time. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay forever."

"Aka-chan, Ranma and I can come to visit you," Akane said. "And maybe we can make some arrangements for you to visit us. And we can always write to each other."

"I know," Aka-chan said quietly. There was a long pause and then Aka-chan continued, enthusiastically at first, but then her voice trailed off, "I was wondering… This is going to sound stupid… but… I was wondering if you would mind if I… if I could kind of think of you and Ranma sort of like… like being…"

Aka-chan bowed her head and quietly said, "Like being my… ahhh… my parents?"

Aka-chan's head remained bowed. Akane and Ranma were somewhat stunned at first by the request, but they looked at each other and smiled.

"I know it's a real dumb idea," Aka-chan said with her head still bowed. "And I'd understand if…"

"Aka-chan," Akane said, interrupting Aka-chan in mid sentence. "Ranma and I would be honored if you would like to think of us as… parents."

"Just don't expect to get an allowance from us," Ranma added.

"Ranma!" Akane said, backhanding him on the shoulder.

Aka-chan lifted her head and smiled, teary-eyed at Akane and Ranma.

"We would be honored to have a daughter as wonderful as you," Ranma said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm not sure how much help we can be, but we'll support you to the best of our ability."

"Do you really mean that?" Aka-chan said. "I mean, you wouldn't mind then?"

"No we wouldn't mind," Akane answered. "And we did promise that we would stand in as your parents when you decide to get married."

"You did?" Akio said.

"Don't worry," Aka-chan said turning to Akio. "I was just planning for the future, whatever it might be."

Aka-chan turned back to Akane and Ranma and said, "Thank you Mama… Thank you Papa."

She put her arms around both and gave each of them a kiss, "I love you both."

"And we love you too," Ranma replied.

* * *

Miyuki had a few errands to run after the meeting at the ice cream parlor, so she was carrying a number of packages as she entered the house.

"Hi mom," Miyuki called out. "I'm home."

Miyuki put down her packages, took off her shoes and placed them in their assigned spot in the entry way and put on her house slipper.

"Running a bit late," Miyuki's mother said stepping out from the kitchen.

"I had to pick up some school supplies," Miyuki replied.

"Hikari called. She'd like you to call her back."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No. It sounded more like she just wanted to talk. I don't understand why. You spent most of the afternoon together talking."

"I don't know either. I'll have to call her to find out."

"How was your meeting?"

"It was fine. Akane and Ranma are back from their honeymoon. They had pictures and stories to tell. I met Yuka's cousin. He's really cute. If he weren't already going out with someone I might consider going out with him."

"Miyuki! So how are Akane and Ranma?"

"They're fine. They are so happy."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. Akane is my very best friend… and she understands how I feel about her and I understand how she feels about me… and I'm happy with that. How long until dinner?"

"Dinner will be ready at five, so you have plenty of time to gossip with Hikari."

"Thanks mom," Miyuki said as she picked up her packages. "I'll be in my room."

When Miyuki reached her room, she placed the packages on the bed. From one of the bags she took out a large manila envelope and went to her desk and sat down. She opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures that Akane and Ranma had given her. She looked at each of them smiling as she did. When she reached the last picture she smiled broadly and almost began to laugh.

She took one of the spare pushpins from her bulletin board and pinned the picture to the board, right between the picture of her and Akane and the picture of her and Hikari.

She put the other pictures back into the envelope and then looked again at the newly displayed picture that showed Akane and Ranma (in his girl form) sitting next to each other. They were wearing the nighties she and the other members of the Gymnastics' Club had given to them. Akane and Ranma had their arms around each other, but Akane's hand was most definitely placed on Ranma's rather ample breast.


	41. Unexpecting Events

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 41 – Unexpecting Events**

The start of school signal a return to normalcy for Akane and Ranma (or as normal as anything was for the couple)… at least once they got past the first day.

Before Akane and Ranma even had the chance to enter through the schoolyard gate, they were swarmed and surrounded by their schoolmates. Many offered congratulations and asked about where they had gone for their honeymoon. Others asked questions of a more personal nature. Several of the girls asked if Akane thought she was pregnant, to which Akane responded a definitive, "No!"

The first day back to school, after the summer break, was usually a throw away day. Most of the half day was taken up with turning in summer homework assignments and the obligatory welcome back to school assembly.

It was also time for the annual 'Why I Didn't Get My Summer Homework Assignments Done' excuse contest. It often seemed to Akane that if the students had put even half of the effort they put into coming up with their excuses into doing their summer homework assignments, there would be no need to come up with the excuses.

Although many of the excuses were quite entertaining, Ranma's reasons for not having his summer work done always won the prize, even if, in most cases, they were not made up. These were actual events that had happened to disrupt his (and Akane's) life. The class found the stories of Ranma fighting for his life (and the life of Akane) against powerful martial artists and fantastic monsters quite entertaining. Ranma's literature teacher went so far at to suggest that Ranma collect all of his stories together and have them published as Manga or Anime series.

Therefore, considering Ranma's past record, the class was more than just a little shocked when instead of offering up his normal entertaining excuse when his name was called, Ranma stood up, walked to the front of the class and placed the folders holding his homework assignments on the homeroom teacher's desk and then returned to his desk.

The homeroom teacher quickly checked to make sure that Ranma had not turned just turned in folders of blank papers (a trick that other students had tried in the past). The members of the class remain silent until Daisuke finally asked, "So you spent your entire honeymoon working on your homework?"

"No, actually Akane and I finished our homework before the wedding," Ranma replied. "We had far more important things to do on our honeymoon."

* * *

When Principal Kuno had originally returned to Furinkan, he used assemblies like the one today to announce his obnoxious changes to the school rules, like haircuts and dress code and changes to the school curriculum. Today's assembly was just the opposite of that. When the old principal (much cleaned up from when Akane and Ranma first met him in his basement prison) took the podium and announced the Principal Kuno was no longer principal (something almost everyone already knew), he began to announce the rescinding of many of the rules that Principal Kuno had put in place (not that anyone ever really paid any attention to them anyway). Akane was particularly relieved when it was announce that being able to swim was no long required for graduation.

Another obvious change was the removal of the Hawaiian village from the area around the pool that was Principal Kuno's office. By the first day of school all trace of it was gone and landscapers were working to restore the area around the pool to a more traditional landscape.

One of Principal Kuno's innovations did remain as part of the school program. The acting principal (as well as many of the students) liked the idea of the formal school dance. The principal announced the formation of a committee to plan a dance that would be scheduled for just before the Christmas break.

No mention was made of an appointment of a new advisor and coach for the Gymnastics' Club. When questioned after the assembly, principal explained, "I'd like to have a member of the faculty volunteer for the job, but the only faculty members that have volunteered so far are several of the old men who are more interested in watching you girls run around in tight leotards than in gymnastics." The principal paused and smiled for a moment and then continued, "Not that watching young girls run around in tight leotards is a bad thing… but until I can find a suitable advisor you may practice on your own. I'll ask a few of the women teachers to come down and monitor the practices. Maybe one of them might even decide to take the job of advisor once they see what's involved. I am going to have a meeting of all of the club advisors this afternoon at three to go over some of the rule changes. It might be good if one or two of the girls from the club could attend… unofficially of course."

* * *

Once school was dismissed for the day (just before lunch time), Ukyo quickly gathered up Akane and Ranma to make good on her promise for them to have the first okonomiyaki Ukyo cooked with the cooking utensils she received from them.

Now that the school was back in session, Ukyo didn't open for lunch during the week so they had the restaurant to themselves.

"It's nice to take a break," Uchan said as they she unlocked the door and they entered the restaurant. "I've been packed for lunch all summer."

"Maybe it has something to do with the times Mizuki came into the restaurant naked," Ranma commented.

"I'd like to think it was my cooking," Ukyo laughed, "but you're probably right."

"Speaking of Mizuki and Ryoga," Ranma said as Ukyo began to heat up the grill. "I expected to see them here."

"Ryoga hasn't been in the restaurant very often recently," Ukyo said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And Mizuki is usually with him to make sure he doesn't get lost."

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Akane asked.

"Not really," Ukyo replied. After a moment of reflection, she continued, "At first I thought it was because he and Mousse were busy building your apartment. Kasumi was feeding them and they worked late into the evening. Sometimes I'd already be in bed when I heard Mizuki and Ryoga come back to their apartment… But… even after the work was done it seemed like Ryoga was avoiding me."

"So did you have a fight or something?" Akane asked.

"No," Ukyo answered. "Actually it was after he spent the night in my apartment." Ukyo turned to Ranma and continued, "And don't you be getting any perverted ideas about what went on. Mizuki was away with Akari and we ate dinner in my apartment and spent the night talking. Nothing else happened."

"No perverted ideas here," Ranma said defending himself. "I know Ryoga well enough. I'm amazed that he even did that."

"Its just that after that it seemed like he started avoiding me," Ukyo said. "Like maybe he was expecting something more to happen."

"More than likely," Ranma said, "he's embarrassed that he was even in your apartment like that. Considering that the only girls he's ever slept with are Mizuki…"

"And she doesn't give Ryoga much of an option about that," Ukyo said with a laugh and then with a puzzled look on her face Ukyo asked, "What other girls has he slept with?"

Akane and Ranma looked at each other in disbelief, then Akane answered, "With me… but only as P-chan."

"Oh, right," Ukyo said when what Akane had said had a chance to sink in. "I'm not sure that really counts either… unless you're into kinky sex."

"Ranma is about as kinky as I get," Akane said laughing.

"Hey!" Ranma said plaintively.

"The problem is now I don't know what to say to him," Ukyo said. "I really didn't mind having him over to my apartment like that. It was kind of fun listening to him tell stories about the places he's been… even if he can't remember where they were. I wouldn't mind having him over again."

Ukyo began to blush. "I really do like him."

"So tell him that," Akane said. "Tell him exactly what you told us."

"I think you may be pleasantly surprised," Ranma added, "because I think he really does like you too."

* * *

Slowly but surely things began to fall into somewhat of a routine. On Tuesday the Gymnastics' club began their regular practices after school even though an advisor hadn't been picked for them. Some decision would have to be made though before the next competition, which was less than three weeks away.

On Wednesday Ranma met with his advanced class for the first time in over two weeks. It was evident that the members of the class had not really made an attempt to practice during that time, so Ranma spent the class working on the basics.

Akane's most enthusiastic greeting came on Thursday evening from the girls of her class of nine and ten year olds (and now even one or two eleven year olds). Everyone gathered around when Akane entered the dojo and wanted to know where Akane and Ranma had gone and if they had had fun. Akane told them about the inn and about the amusement park they had visited (leaving out the details of her swim in the lake) and about the shrines (of course that was after the class had completed their warm ups and had done their kata).

One of the girls asked, "Who did you finally marry? Mister Ranma or Miss Ranma?"

Akane knew that there wasn't really a good way of not answering the question… at least not one that would satisfy the questioner, so Akane tried the truth. "I married both of them."

The girl who asked looked at Akane with a quizzical look but didn't ask anything else. Akane had a feeling that her answer would somehow come back to haunt her, but Akane would deal with that when it happened.

The questions really didn't get any easier though. Another girl asked, "Are you going to have a baby?"

"No, not for a long while," Akane answered thinking that would put an end to that line of questions.

But the girl quickly asked, "Is Miss Ranma going to have a baby then?"

"No… no… Miss Ranma isn't going to have a baby either."

The girl seemed completely disappointed with Akane's answer.

* * *

"Why is it that everyone is so… so… fixated on us having a baby right away?" Akane asked as she dressed in her pajamas (her regular cotton ones… not the semi-transparent ones) after her bath. "Even the girls in my beginners' class were disappointed when I said that you or I weren't going to have a baby yet."

It was obvious from the expression on Ranma's face that he had completely missed the implications of what Akane had just said.

"Probably because that's what everyone thinks young couples are meant to do," Ranma replied as he dried himself. "Get married and have a kid. How long were your parents married before Kasumi was born?"

"Mom and dad's anniversary is in March," Akane answered.

"And Kasumi's birthday is…?" Ranma questioned.

"A week before Christmas," Akane responded.

"That seems like nine months to me," Ranma said. "My birthday is nine months to the day after my parents wedding day."

"Is that what we should be doing?" Akane asked.

"Do you really think that we're ready to take care of a baby?" Ranma replied. "Remember our parents were older when they got married. Your parents were probably Kasumi's age when they got married and my parents married three years after that."

"When you put it that way," Akane said, "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to take care of a baby. It felt really nice to hold baby Akane, but honestly I was relieved when I handed her back to her mother. When I thought about it after, I was happy that she wasn't my responsibility."

"I don't think anyone is really ready for that responsibility," Ranma said hanging up his towel. "But when it happens you don't have much choice. You do the best you can. And some people do better than others. Look at my dad."

"There was a lot more going on there," Akane said. "And based on my current experience with the finished product, he really didn't do that bad of a job."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that," Ranma responded with a laugh. "How is gymnastics' practice going?"

"It's not going to badly," Akane answered as she climbed into bed, "but without the coach to scream at us it's really tough for everyone to stay focused on what we're supposed to be doing. We only practiced for about a half hour before it turned into a gossip session."

"Who are they gossiping about now?" Ranma asked as he put on his pajama bottoms.

"No one out of the ordinary," Akane answered. "One of the girls in another class who would supposedly go to bed with any guy… if the price was right… didn't come back after summer break and everyone is assuming it's because she's pregnant. And since when are you interested in gossip?"

"Why not?" Ranma answered as he climbed into bed next to Akane, "I'm one of the girl's, aren't I?"

"Not tonight you're not," Akane said.

"I can remedy that if you like."

"No, I think I'd like you just like you are right now."

"Just like I am right now?"

"Well, maybe I'd like you a little closer."

"How close?"

"Mmmm… very close."

Akane and Ranma embraced and kissed.

"Is this close enough?"

"How much closer can you get?'

"How about like this?"

"Mmmm… yes… this is… so nice."

* * *

The information wasn't easy to get and Miyuki really had no idea why she'd even gone through the trouble of getting it. It probably wasn't going to do any good and it was just going to turn into a wasted effort and a wasted Saturday.

But after the fiasco of the previous day's practice Miyuki was willing to try anything. It all started when Sayuri and Hikari stared arguing about how to do a particular vault and escalated into a full-blown fistfight that took almost twenty minutes to break up.

After the fact the two long time friends made up and everything was like it was before (except for Hikari's torn leotard which Sayuri said she would pay for), but it really pointed out the fact that the Gymnastics' Club needed a coach, and the school administration wasn't going to do anything to provide one… at least in the short term.

The address that Miyuki had gotten from the school secretary took Miyuki to an older apartment block in one of the lower rent districts of the city. Miyuki knew that teachers didn't get the best pay, but she had expected to find the coach living in a place better than this.

It was at that moment something struck Miyuki. She had no idea what the coach's name was. Everyone in the Gymnastics' Club just referred to her as "The Coach". That's the way it had been from the very first day. The more Miyuki thought about it she realized that was what everyone called her… the other students… the teachers… the principal. Even on the slip of paper that the school secretary had given to Miyuki, she had only written "Coach". It was, as if, "The Coach" didn't exist outside of being "The Coach".

Miyuki shuddered at that thought.

The coach's apartment was on the second floor, but Miyuki stopped to look at the name on the mailbox. She had half expected to find "Coach" written on the nameplate, but was relieved to find the name "Yuriko Nohina". At least the post office knew her as something other than "The Coach".

It took several more minutes for Miyuki to get up the courage to actually walk up the outside set of stairs. Miyuki was still nagged by the feeling that there wasn't really any point to this exercise. It was likely that once the coach… (no, it was Miss Nohina). It was likely that once Miss Nohina realized who was at the door, she wouldn't let Miyuki in and it was even more likely that she would run in terror again.

Miyuki took a deep breath and put that thought out of her head and walked up the stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs Miyuki realized that Miss Nohina's apartment didn't even face the street, but was around on the back side of the apartment block, facing some large brick building.

Miss Nohina's apartment was right near the middle of the building and when Miyuki reached it, she realized that something wasn't right. The door to Miss Nohina's apartment wasn't closed. Debris from inside was preventing it from closing completely and a terrible aroma seeped out from the inside of the apartment through the opening. Miyuki felt a terrible knot in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from the stench or from what might be causing it.

Miyuki carefully knocked on the door and called out, "Miss Nohina, are you home?" overriding her first instinct to call her "Coach".

"Go away!" came the response from inside the apartment. Miyuki was relieved to hear the voice.

"Miss Nohina," Miyuki called out again. "This is Miyuki… from Gymnastics… May I talk with you?"

"I said go away! You already ruined my life. What more do you want from me?"

'What did I do to ruin your life?' was the first response that came to Miyuki's mind, but she fought to hold her tongue. Maybe in some weird, obscene sense Miyuki was the one to push someone who was on the edge over. Miyuki had been on the edge herself. Luckily Akane and her own clumsiness had rescued her… had pulled her back from the edge.

"Please… I just want to talk with you. Please."

There was no response for some time but finally the voice from the interior of the apartment called out, "Yeah… sure… Come in. You can come in and see the result of your work and report back to your friends."

Miyuki knew that the coach was trying to bait her, but Miyuki resolved not to let her do it.

Debris must have been blocking to door. Miyuki had to put a great deal of effort just to open it enough for Miyuki to squeeze inside. She was not ready for the sight that greeted her.

A survey of the room confirmed in Miyuki's mind who was responsible for ninety percent of the liquor sales in Japan for the past two weeks (Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration… it was probably more like eighty-six percent). Miyuki couldn't imagine that anyone could drink that much alcohol and still be alive. Beer cans and sake bottles were strewn all over the floor making it difficult for Miyuki to walk. And the room was filled with the stench of stale beer and other less savory aromas. The knot in Miyuki's stomach that had abated before returned.

Miss Nohina was half laying on the couch that was against the wall to the left. It seemed to Miyuki that she was still wearing the same sweat clothes that she had been wearing that day at school… And on the table in front of the couch, along with empty beer cans, were the remains of some take out. There was no real way to determine how long the food had been on the table, but some of Akane's early cooking attempts looked more edible. It also wasn't possible to determine if the foul smell was coming from the decaying food or Miss Nohina.

"So, you want to talk," Miss Nohina said, straightening herself up on the couch. "So sit down and talk… over there."

Miss Nohina indicated a chair (likewise under beer cans and debris) located about two meters away from the couch.

Miyuki turned to clear the sitting surface of the chair when Miss Nohina called out, "Wait… before you sit down, could you get me another beer… or whatever is in the refrigerator."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I can't think of anything better to do… And while you're at it, grab one for yourself."

Miyuki was going to decline the offer. Not because she was under age (she'd gone out drinking on several occasions before), but because beer really wasn't her beverage of choice. But it seemed like having a beer might be a condition for them to talk, so Miyuki walked to the refrigerator (kicking empties out of her way as she walked) and grabbed two cans of beer and turned to return to the chair.

"How many are left?" Miss Nohina called out.

Turning back to the refrigerator, she opened it and took a quick inventory. "Ten… not counting the ones in my hand."

"Shit! I'm going to have to find another liquor store that will sell to me."

Miyuki made her way back to the living area (the living room and kitchen were really just one big room) with the beer and handed one of them to Miss Nohina. She took it in he hand carefully, looked at it for a moment and then wiped it off with her sweatshirt before she opened it and took a drink. Miyuki returned to her designated seat, finished cleaning the empties from the chair, sat down, opened her can of beer and took a drink. Miyuki winced at the taste. She did not really like the taste of beer, but this was worse than anything she had tried before.

"Sorry," Miss Nohina said. "It isn't very good beer but it's what I can afford at the moment. So what did you come here to talk to me about? You're not here to try to win me over to your side are you?"

Miss Nohina was still trying to start an argument with Miyuki, but Miyuki hadn't come here to argue. But it also occurred to Miyuki that she really hadn't thought about what she was actually going to say since she hadn't even thought that she would get in the door.

"No, I'm not trying to win you over," Miyuki said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I wouldn't even think of it. Anyway, you're not my type. I like girls with a backbone."

'Touché," Miss Nohina replied. She took another swig from her beer and then continued, "So then, what did you want to talk about?"

"I came to ask if you would come back to Furinkan to coach the Gymnastics' Club," Miyuki responded.

"You can't be serious," Miss Nohina laughed. "Why do you think I would want to come back to Furinkan?"

"Because coming back to Furinkan is better than being a pathetic bitch who is trying to drink herself to death." Miyuki added after a moment of reflection, "Maybe it's not much better, but it's still better."

"You certainly do have a way with words," Miss Nohina said with a quiet laugh to herself. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Worse. I was trying to be kind."

Miss Nohina shook her head and then took another drink from her beer, obviously finishing it. "I should have had you get me two while you were up. What makes you think that they would even want me back at Furinkan? What makes you think that the Gymnastics' Club would want me back as their coach? Besides, I already sent a letter of resignation to the school. Principal Kuno wouldn't let me come back."

"Principal Kuno isn't the principal any more," Miyuki explained. She took another drink from her beer (it was amazing… maybe this beer was so bad that it numbed your taste buds… but it was actually starting to taste good) and then continued. "He had a difference of opinion with some of the parents and he decided to take off before they decided to roast him over an open fire like a pig."

"That was probably a wise choice on his part and probably the best thing that could have happened to Furinkan High School. You still can't convince me that the Gymnastics' Club would want me back."

"At the moment we don't have a coach and you're better than nothing."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Not particularly, but I can't speak for the rest of the club. I don't think any of them had a real problem with you as coach… at least until the beginning of summer… and after you found out about me."

"And how do you feel about me coming back as coach?"

"I'm the one here asking you to come back, aren't I?"

"Would you still remain a member of the club?"

"That is my intention… Yes I plan to remain a member."

"So you don't have a problem with me?"

"The only problem I have with you is your… your … unrealistic view about my being in love with another girl. Being a lesbian is not some kind of disease that one person can spread to another. It's not a germ… It's not a virus… It's a choice. It's what I am. I'm not sure I understand it. I just know that I love Akane."

"So what are you going to do now that Akane is married to… that thing?"

"You mean Ranma."

"I mean that person Akane married who shows up sometimes dressed like a girl."

Miyuki tried desperately to keep a straight face but after hearing that, she just couldn't.

"Ranma doesn't dress like a girl. Ranma changes into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water. It's a curse thing. He isn't dressing up. He is a girl. All the right parts are there.."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better…"

"Akane… and Ranma… understand how I feel about her, and I understand how Akane feels about me. I'm comfortable about the situation and I'm pretty sure she is too. Look all I'm asking you to do is to consider coming back and coaching the girls' Gymnastics' Club. I'm not trying to win you over. I'm not asking you to approve of who I am. I'm just asking you to come back and coach… and to try to put aside the stupid ideas you have about what being gay is all about. If it makes you feel any better I promise that I won't try to kiss you."

Miss Nohina sat quietly for a moment and then said, "I'm not going to promise anything. I still don't like who you are and what you represent… but I'll think about it… but if I do come back I'm going to hold you to your promise not to kiss me. Now, would you like another beer?"

"I'd rather get you and your apartment cleaned up. You smell like fish that has been left out in the sun for a week."

"Are you sure it isn't the take out from last week?"

"No, it's definitely you. You wouldn't happen to have a bath here would you?"

"For the rent I pay here I'm lucky to have electricity and running water. I only have hot water if someone in the building doesn't decide to splurge and run their hot water for more than five minutes. I usually use the public bath on the next block."

"I'll treat for the bath and then we can come back and get this mess cleaned up."

"Are you trying to get me to the bath so you can see me naked?"

"Nope, I'm not interested in that at all. Like I said, you're not my type."

* * *

Things were not going well for Nabiki. The start of the fall term saw three of her teachers make major project assignments and all of them were due the first week of October. Any hope of having some spare time to spend with Kuno turned to vapor… although Kuno was quite willing to spend time with Nabiki when she was at the library and call that a date. She still needed to eat.

To make matters worse Nabiki was having trouble sleeping at night. Usually Nabiki had no trouble sleeping, but worrying about the projects (and the homework assignments from her other classes) was not only keeping her awake at night but was beginning to give her an upset stomach. The herbal remedy that Doctor Tofu had given her was helping with her stomach woes, but it didn't do much to help Nabiki get to sleep or to help her get her homework done.

Originally Nabiki and Kuno were going to take some time on Sunday and spend time with one of Kuno's aunts, but at the end of class on Friday one of her teachers announced that a preliminary overview about the nature of their project was due Monday. Most of Saturday was spent at the library looking for resource material and now it would take most of Sunday to write the three page overview… and to get the rest of her homework done.

College life was really beginning to suck.

* * *

Rumors began to spread like wildfire at school Monday morning. There was an unconfirmed report that the principal had hired a new teacher over the weekend. Not only was the teacher female (and cute according to Daisuke who said that he thought he saw her), but she was also going to be the replacement coach for the Gymnastics' Club.

No one in the Gymnastics' club knew anything about it.

"The principal doesn't discuss his hiring decisions with me," Akane said to the other members of club who were gathered with her in the girls' locker room. "I know as much about this as you do."

"Maybe Sayuri and Hikari's altercation on Friday made him decide he needed to hire someone," Yuka reflected.

"I can't imagine that happening," Sayuri responded. "Nothing in this school moves that fast."

"I asked Daisuke what she looked like," Hikari said, "but all he could tell me was that she looked cute but she really wasn't built to his taste."

"If girls were built to his taste," Yuka said, "we'd all have boobs the size of basketballs."

"Or bigger," Sayuri added. "Well we're not going to accomplish anything waiting in here. I have a ton of homework to get done, so the quicker we get out of here the better."

"We all have a ton of homework," Miyuki said. "Akane, I'll spot for you on the beam if you'll spot for me on the vault."

"Careful Miyuki," Hikari said as she walked past. "You'll make Akane's other girlfriend jealous."

* * *

Practice always began with the entire club doing warm up and stretching exercises. The members of the club would take turns leading the others. It just happened that today it was Miyuki's turn to be leader.

They weren't any more than a minute into their warm ups when Miyuki realized that everyone had stopped and were staring at something behind her. Miyuki stopped and turned to see what the others were looking at.

It didn't register with Miyuki at first who was standing there. The woman (she looked about the same age as her mother, but maybe a little younger) was dressed in a proper women's business style suit; one you might expect a new teacher to wear on their first day of teaching. It took a moment (as it did for everyone) for Miyuki to recognize the woman.

"Good day," the woman said. "My name is Yuriko Nohina and I would be honored if you would allow me to be the advisor for your Gymnastics' Club."

Everyone remained in their places, stunned.

"If I may have one more moment of your time," Miss Nohina continued. "I would like to apologizes for my behavior this summer. I was completely out of line; driven by ambition and fear. Akane, I wish to particularly apologize to you. Because of my selfish goals and my lack of understanding I tried to make a time that should be joyful for you miserable. I am truly sorry for what I have done and I would understand completely if you chose not to have me as your advisor."

The answer came in the response from the club members. They all ran up to Miss Nohina to greet her. All, that is, except for Miyuki. Miyuki kept her distance. It would be better that way.

There had been no apology for Miyuki, not that she expected any. She knew Miss Nohina's feelings, although she had thanked Miyuki for helping her clean up her apartment, Miyuki expected nothing else. Miyuki was glad to have the coach… Miss Nohina back.

It had occurred to Miyuki on her way home from Miss Nohina's apartment on Saturday that there would always be people like Miss Nohina who didn't… or couldn't… understand how Miyuki felt. There was little or nothing Miyuki could do about that. What Miyuki was thankful for were those few people who did understand and that Miyuki could truly call friends.

* * *

Now that the coach (Miyuki insisted on calling her Miss Nohina and encouraged the other members of the club to do the same) was back at the helm of the Gymnastics' Club, the members began to buckle down on their practice. And although the coach was still quite strict, there were some noticeable changes.

The most obvious change was with regard to Akane's balance beam program. Miss Nohina sat down with Akane (and Miyuki) and went over her current program (the one that had won at the Prefecture tournament). Instead of suggesting major changes in the program, the coach suggested little tweaks that would add a minor level of difficulty but would also add some show value. The only changes that could be considered major had to do with the very end of Akane's program and with her dismount.

"When it comes right down to it," Miss Nohina said, "at this level of competition, as long as you don't fall off the beam during the program, the only thing that the judges really remember is the approach to the dismount and the dismount itself. There are a few little trick that you can do to make what you're doing seem more difficult without really adding any significant risk."

Everyone in the club decided it was best to stick with their current program until after the first tournament and then start to make the suggested changes.

The first tournament came and went. The results were rather disappointing. Akane won the only metal for the Furinkan Gymnastics' Club… a second place in balance beam (Kaede from Saint Hebereke won first place). But with the next tournament more than a month away everyone had the chance to focus on the changes the coach had suggested.

* * *

Life around the Tendo dojo also began to fall into a regular pattern. Ranma and Akane taught classes almost every day of the week (Akane didn't have a class to teach Friday after dinner). Ranma taught two classes on Saturday and even Soun was teaching a class on Saturday morning.

Saturday dinner again became Akane's responsibility. After having gone so long without having to cook, Akane wasn't sure how well she would do. She didn't have to worry. With the help of her mother's notebook (and some gentle prodding from Kasumi) dinner turned out fine… maybe not perfect, but perfectly edible.

Akane and Kasumi had begun some of the planning for Kasumi's wedding. No firm date had been set yet, but Kasumi and Doctor Tofu were considering a date sometime in February (Kasumi refused to consider any date that would interfere with Akane and Ranma's graduation). One thing had been decided. The wedding and reception would not be held in the Tendo dojo. Doctor Tofu's mother insisted that the actual wedding be held in a proper shrine and, because of the size of Doctor Tofu's family (he might have been an only child, but with a total of seventeen aunts and uncles and their families) it would be impractical to have the reception in the dojo.

Things were not going so smoothly for Nabiki. One teacher had rejected Nabiki's project idea, requiring Nabiki to start her research work almost from scratch; a waste of almost a week's worth of work. Another teacher had decided to change the assignment from a paper to an oral report with appropriate visual material for support. Oral presentations didn't bother Nabiki, but now there was the added work of preparing the visual aids.

Other things were not going well for Nabiki either. She was still having trouble sleeping at night but couldn't keep her eyes open during class when she needed to. Often times he missed meals. Even when she was at home she would take her food and eat in her room so that she could continue to work on her assignments.

The pressure of school and the lack of sleep were starting to take their toll. Nabiki was becoming extremely irritable (Ranma said that he really didn't notice the difference) and moody. Kuno ended up taking the worst of the punishment. Nabiki would suddenly yell at Kuno for no apparent reason and then begin to apologize and cry. Kuno tried his best to get Nabiki to take a break, but as the assignment deadline grew closer, Nabiki poured all that much more effort into the assignments and became more and more irritable. There wasn't much Kuno could do except smile and remember that it wouldn't be that long before the work on the assignments would be done.

* * *

The end of September was drawing near. By some miracle (and with Kuno's help), work for two of the projects was complete. All that needed to be done was to get the drafts of the projects into their final form. And Nabiki had some extra time on the third project (the oral report). All Nabiki had to turn in on the original due date was a short synopsis of her report. By the luck of the draw she did not actually have to present her report until two weeks after that, giving her some extra time to prepare her visual aids.

But even with the pressure off Nabiki was not her old self and this became quite evident one night when Kasumi insisted that Nabiki take a break and have dinner with the family. Kasumi had gone through the effort of making one of Nabiki's favorite meals and she would not take no for an answer.

Nabiki ate in silence, not participating in the conversation. If someone asked Nabiki a question, she would answer, but in a subdued voice that was completely uncharacteristic of Nabiki. Of course Soun questioned Akane and Ranma how their day at school went (he knew enough not to ask Nabiki… that was treading on dangerous ground). Kasumi of course wanted to know if Nabiki would be home for dinners so that she could plan accordingly.

"I guess I'll be eating at home most of this week," Nabiki answered.

"Will Kuno be eating with us at all?" Kasumi asked.

"I… I don't think so," Nabiki responded in an almost inaudible voice.

"Did something happen between you and Kuno?" Soun asked innocently, not expecting Nabiki's response.

Nabiki said nothing, but tears began to well up in her eyes. Then suddenly Nabiki stood up from her seat and ran in the direction of her room.

* * *

Akane and Ranma volunteered to go talk with Nabiki since they both knew Kuno well and both realized that Soun could be less than tactful at times like these.

When they arrived outside Nabiki's room they heard a very uncharacteristic sound… the sound of Nabiki weeping openly. That wasn't to say that Nabiki never cried, but she was usually under better control of her emotions than this.

"Nabiki," Akane called through the door. "Are you all right?"

Nabiki did not answer.

"Nabiki, may Ranma and I come in and talk?"

The only sound that came from the room was the sound of Nabiki crying.

Carefully Akane slid the door to Nabiki's room open. Nabiki was lying on her bed face down in her pillow sobbing. Akane and Ranma slowly entered the room and sat down on the floor next to the bed.'

"Nabiki, what's wrong?" Akane asked. "Did something happen between you and Kuno? Did you and Kuno have a fight?"

Fights were something Akane and Ranma were used to. They had had enough of them since they first met.

"I'm sure that if you and Kuno had an argument," Akane said, "he'll understand that you've been under a lot of pressure lately. I'm sure he'll understand."

Nabiki turned to Akane and Ranma but only started sobbing all the more.

"Nabiki," Akane asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Nabiki pursed her lips, trying to gain her composure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."


	42. Nothing Ever Happens as Planned

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 42 – Nothing Ever Happens as Planned**

Nabiki's words hung in the air. The impact of them seemed to take Akane's breath away. She sat speechless, unable to find the words she wanted to say.

When Akane could finally articulate anything, the first words that came out were, "Nabiki are…"

Nabiki cut Akane off as she sat up on the bed. "Yes, I'm sure. I've had three positive tests… out of three. And let's get the other dumb questions out of the way. Yes, Kuno is the father. There is absolutely no uncertainty about that. And as to how this could happen… If you don't know that by now you have a bigger problem than I have."

Akane stammered, "Nabiki how… when… I mean what happened?"

Nabiki bowed her head and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she spoke slowly, trying desperately to keep her composure. "It was the day we found out that Kuno had passed his college entrance exam. We went to his house because he wanted to tell Kodachi. He wanted to take us all out to dinner and to a movie to celebrate, but when we got to his house Kodachi wasn't there. He hadn't realized that Kodachi had gone out for the day, so we waited and waited. It got pretty late, but when she didn't come home we checked what movies were available but there weren't any we wanted to see. So Kuno had the staff make some dinner for him and me."

Akane and Ranma got up off the floor and sat down on the bed on either side of Nabiki.

"After dinner we sat and we talked," Nabiki continued. "And we cuddled and kissed. The next thing I realized, Kuno's hand was on my breast. It felt so nice. And then I let him lift up my t-shirt and then… and then it went on from there. Before I realized what was happening we were on the floor and we were both pretty much naked and we were making love. I should have told him to stop, but it felt so good that I didn't want to… I couldn't."

"After that I figured 'What are the odds of getting pregnant after having sex one time'. I thought everything was going to be fine… that there wasn't going to be a problem… until I was late. I've never been late… never. I tried to blame it on the stress from schoolwork. I tried to blame it on everything and everyone else. But it finally got to the point when I couldn't rationalize it any more. When the first test came back positive I thought it was a fluke. And when the second test was positive I was frightened. But this morning, when the third test was positive, I freaked out. I had no idea what to do. I still don't have any idea what to do." Nabiki closed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot for letting this happen."

Nabiki bowed her head and began to sob again.

Akane put her arm around Nabiki's shoulder and said, "The last time I heard… it took two idiots to make a baby. Have you told Kuno yet?"

"Are you crazy?" Nabiki responded. "You're the only ones that know and I want to keep it that way."

"Nabiki, being pregnant is not something you can hide very long," Akane responded, shocked that Nabiki could even think that way. "Eventually it's going to show… and eventually you're going to have a baby. You can't just ignore that."

"But I don't have any idea of how to tell him," Nabiki said. She was starting to sound frantic… another thing that was uncharacteristic of Nabiki. "What do I say to him?"

Nabiki paused and then in an pleading voice began to say, "Akane, could you…"

Akane cut her off. She knew exactly where this was heading. "No Nabiki… I can't tell Kuno for you. I can't tell father for you. I can't tell anyone for you. Nabiki, you're the one who's going to have a baby. You're the one who's going to have to deal with this."

"Father…" Nabiki said. It was obvious that her panic level was rising. "How do I tell father? How do I tell Kasumi? I'm such an idiot."

"There you are, back to that idiot thing again," Akane said. "You are not an idiot. You are an intelligent person who let herself slip and ended up doing something that wasn't so intelligent. It's not the end of the world. You're going to have a baby. Worse things could happen."

"I dare you to name one," Nabiki said.

At the moment Akane couldn't think of any so she said, "Look I will support you as much as I can… and so will Kasumi… and so will father… once he recovers from the initial shock. But you have to accept the fact that you are pregnant and that is the way it's going to be." Hugging Nabiki, Akane continued, "I love you Nabiki."

Nabiki sat silently for a moment (except for an occasional sniffle) and then asked, "What do you think Kuno will say?"

"I don't know," Akane answered. "I really don't know."

Nabiki turned to Ranma, "You've been rather quiet about all of this. What do you have to say? Here's your chance Ranma. Nabiki did something really stupid. Here's your chance to let me have it for all the things I've said about you."

Ranma bit his lip and tried to smile. Yeah, this was a prime opportunity to let Nabiki have it. There were so many things he could say, but try as he might he just couldn't. Something deep inside of Ranma ached. He didn't know what but something inside of Ranma shared Nabiki's pain.

At first, Ranma didn't say anything, but he extended his arms to Nabiki and embraced her, drawing her close to him. Then he said in a wavering voice, as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Everything will work out. Everything will."

* * *

Akane and Ranma stayed with Nabiki for almost and hour after that, talking about what Nabiki should do next. After some discussion it was obvious that Nabiki needed to tell Kuno before she said anything to anybody else. A great deal depended on Kuno's reaction and what he intended to do.

Ranma wasn't sure why he and Akane had agreed, but they promised to go with Nabiki after classes when she was going to go and tell Kuno. Akane and Ranma also promised not to say anything to anyone else until then… although Ranma knew that it would not be that simple.

When they went downstairs to return to their apartment, Soun was still sitting at the dining room table.

"Is Nabiki all right?" Soun asked.

"I think she'll be all right," Akane answered. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She didn't want to lie to her father, but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

"Did she tell you what the problem is? Is there some problem between her and her boyfriend?" Soun pressed. Akane suddenly felt that her father might suspect something.

"It's a whole bunch of things that all piled up at once," Ranma said softly. "She needs to think about things and deal with them one at a time. I think once she does that, she'll feel better."

"So is it all of the things she has to do for school?" Soun asked.

"That's part of it," Ranma replied, "but I think it may be a bit more than that."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Soun asked. "Should I talk wit her?"

"I think it might be best to let Nabiki sort things out for herself first," Ranma responded. "Once she does that I think she'll come to you to talk… but until she does it might be best to let her have some time."

"If you think that's best," Soun said, "I'll take your word for it. Nabiki has never been the easiest person to talk to once she gets her mind set on something. And maybe things will be better once she's finished with her school projects."

* * *

As she and Ranma stepped out on to the patio and began walking toward their apartment, Akane felt as if a large weight had been removed from her heart. She had not expected her father to go along with letting Nabiki have time to work things out for herself. Maybe he did suspect something, but at least for the moment he was willing to back off until Nabiki was ready to talk to him.

Akane was glad that Ranma had done most of the talking to her father, but now Ranma remained silent. In fact, Ranma barely said anything at all even after they arrived at their apartment, all the time they worked on their homework and even while they bathe and readied themselves for bed. Even after they got into bed, Ranma only cuddled up close to Akane, but he said nothing.

"Ranma, are you all right," Akane asked, concerned by Ranma's silence.

"I'm fine," Ranma answered quietly.

Akane turned on her side to face Ranma. He was trying as hard as he could to smile, but he wasn't very convincing.

"What's wrong?' Akane pressed gently. "This isn't like you. You've been so quiet since Nabiki told us she was pregnant. Ranma what's wrong?"

"Really, Akane… Nothing's wrong."

The look on Akane's face told Ranma that she wasn't buying it.

After taking a moment to gather himself Ranma replied, "When Nabiki said that she was pregnant I felt this tightness in my stomach. There were so many things I thought of that I could say. So many nasty, cruel things… but I just couldn't. I couldn't say anything. All I could think was, 'This could be Akane saying this… This could be me saying this…'"

"Ranma!" Akane said with a voice of stunned surprise.

"I know it's silly, but that's all I could think."

"Ranma…" Akane said as she sat up. "First of all… could you even get pregnant?"

"I don't know and I have no intention of finding out…" Ranma answered as he sat up next to Akane. After a moment he snickered to himself, smiled and then added, "… Unless you're the father."

Akane began to laugh. "Well, I'm not planning any trips to Jusenkyou in the near future, so I don't think we need to worry about that. And secondly, I can assure you with absolute confidence that I am not pregnant. And thirdly, even if I were pregnant… we're married. It would be a real pain, but we would deal with it. And I think Nabiki will deal with it… once she gets things sorted out with Kuno."

"I know you're right," Ranma said. "Nabiki is the last person I would have ever guessed this would happen to."

"Yeah…" Akane said lying back down. "I wonder what Kuno will do?"

"I don't know," Ranma said lying down and cuddling up with Akane.

Akane reached over and turned off the light.

After a moment Ranma said, "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

* * *

The plan for the following day was for Akane and Ranma to meet Nabiki right at the end of the school day in the park near the school. Nabiki ducked out for school before breakfast, leaving Akane and Ranma to explain things to Kasumi and Soun (Thank you Nabiki).

It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Akane explained that Nabiki had asked for some help from her and Ranma with something after school. It wasn't a lie, but Akane still felt uncomfortable. Ranma asked Soun if her would cover his intermediate class that afternoon.

"Do you think that you'll be home for dinner?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know," Akane responded. "We might be rather late. You shouldn't hold up dinner just for us."

"I won't exactly be holding up dinner," Kasumi said. "I invited Tofu for dinner tonight, but he has late office hours. He didn't want me to delay dinner just for him, but if you're going to be running late, it will work out."

Arrangements at school proved to be a little more difficult. Miss Nohina was concerned that the family matter Akane and Ranma needed to attend to would be something that would prevent Akane from participating in club activities. Akane assured her that wasn't the case.

During the day Akane tried to talk to as many of the girls from her self defense class to tell them that they would not have a class tonight, but in the end she finally asked Yuka to let the others know.

By the time Akane and Ranma reached the park, Nabiki was already waiting for them.

"I cut my last class," Nabiki explained. "We weren't covering anything new today and I was barely staying awake for my other classes."

"You didn't sleep last night?" Akane asked.

"Not really," Nabiki answered. "I spent most of the night trying to figure out how I was going to tell Kuno."

"Were you able to figure it out?" Akane asked.

"No," Nabiki replied quietly.

"The best thing to do," Ranma said, "is to just tell him that you're going to have a baby."

"What do you think he'll say?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know," Ranma replied.

* * *

'What will Kuno say or do' was the big question. Kuno could never have been described (at least up to a few months ago) as anything even close to stable. The only thing that was predictable about Kuno was that he irrational and unpredictable. His current encounter with sanity was still so new to everyone who knew him there was no way to know how he would react to news like this.

When they arrived at Kuno's home they were greeted by one of the members of the staff who led them in and said, "I'll let master Kuno know you're here."

"It's been a while since I've been here," Ranma said after the servant left to find Kuno. "It's not like I remember it."

"After Kuno and Kodachi got their lives together," Nabiki said, "they started cleaning up some of the strange stuff they had around the house… especially for when his mother's relatives came to visit."

It didn't take long for Kuno to arrive. He greeted Nabiki with a hug and said, "I was going to call you tonight. You hadn't called and I was… getting a little worried. Akane… Ranma… I'm so glad to see you. You haven't been here since we cleaned up. What do you think? Not as scary as it used to be."

"Not bad," Ranma replied looking around, "but the paint scheme could use some work." Ranma indicated a portion of the wall that seemed to be splattered with some unknown substance.

"Oh! That," Kuno replied. "We've tried everything, but the stain keeps coming through. There must be nine or ten coats of paint there. So, what's up?"

"Kuno, we need to talk," Nabiki said. The smile that had been on her face when Kuno initially greeted them was now gone and replaced with a genuinely serious look. There were similar looks on Akane and Ranma's faces also.

"Is there a problem of some kind?" Kuno asked.

"Let's find someplace to sit down so we can talk," Nabiki replied as she took Kuno by the hand.

* * *

Nabiki and Kuno walked hand in hand into a small parlor off the main entry way with Akane and Ranma following behind. Nabiki and Kuno sat down together on a small couch together while Akane and Ranma sat in chairs that were facing the couch. As they sat, Nabiki looked around and smiled.

"So, by the looks on your faces, there must be some kind of problem," Kuno said.

Nabiki took a deep breath and forced a smile to her face. "I've really tried to figure out some gentle way to say this, but I can't… Kuno… I'm pregnant."

With a great deal of effort, Nabiki tried to remain smiling, but tears began to well up in her eyes,

The number of ways that Kuno could have reacted or things he could have said or the things he could have done were so great that it completely boggled the mind. That was the Kuno everyone knew. So the way that Kuno did react and his response to the news took everyone by surprise.

Without a second thought (and Ranma thought afterwards, probably without even a first thought) and without even a moment of hesitation Kuno asked, "Nabiki, will you marry me?"

"Kuno, do you understand what I just said?" asked a stunned Nabiki.

"Of course I understand," Kuno replied wiping a tear from Nabiki's cheek. "You're going to have a baby and I'm the father. There is only one honorable course of action for me to take… short of committing ritual suicide. Nabiki, will you have me as your husband?"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what I want to do," Kuno replied. "Nabiki, I love you. And sooner or later I would have gotten around to asking you to marry me. This just means it's sooner. I feel like a real idiot for messing up your plans for college."

"You're not an idiot," Nabiki said, finally smiling a genuine smile. "Anyway, someone pointed out to me that two idiots needed to be involved."

"That someone wouldn't happen to have been Ranma?" Kuno said looking squarely at Ranma as he said it. "That sounds crude enough for him to have said it."

"Actually it was Akane who said it," Nabiki replied. "Ranma has been rather quiet about his thoughts."

"And you two came along to make sure I did the honorable thing for your sister?" Kuno asked looking at both Akane and Ranma.

Nabiki never gave either the chance to answer. "No, I brought them with me to make sure I didn't chicken out. I guess… in my heart… I knew you would do the honorable thing."

"Nabiki," Akane said, "you realize you still haven't given Kuno an answer."

"No she hasn't," Kuno said. "Do you think she's holding out for the ritual suicide?"

Nabiki hit Kuno on the shoulder. "Stop that. Of course I'll have you as my husband… if you'll have me as your wife."

"Then I think it's agreed," Kuno said. "So what do we do next?"

"Probably the next thing we need to do is to tell father," Nabiki answered. "I don't think this will go well."

"I know he has every right in the world to scream at me and to hate me," Kuno said, "and to curse me to the end of my days. But beyond that, what can he do to me?"

"Kuno, keep in mind what you said about ritual suicide ," Ranma replied, "and I'll make sure there's nothing sharp in the room before you tell him. It's probably a good thing that Doctor Tofu will be at dinner tonight."

* * *

Things could have gone far worse. Nabiki and Kuno decided it would be best to make the announcement before dinner.

Kuno finally was given a chance to answer Soun's demand for an explanation after Ranma and Doctor Tofu pealed Soun's hands from around Kuno's neck… the third time.

As calmly as possible under the circumstances (and with Ranma and Doctor Tofu making sure Soun didn't attack Kuno a fourth time), Kuno explained that he was in fact the father of the child and that it was his intention to marry Nabiki, with Soun's approval, as soon as it was practically possible.

Soun sat silently through Kuno's explanation. It seemed to Ranma that Soun's eyes were actually glowing with anger. Ranma had been on the receiving end of similar looks, but nothing as intense as this. If Ranma had been on receiving end of such a look, he would have been scared to death, but Kuno continued to explain his intentions with a calm that bordered on oblivion.

When Kuno finished there was a long silence and then Soun turned to Nabiki and asked, "What do you have to say about this?"

Nabiki took a deep breath and said, "Kuno has asked me to marry him and I have told him that I would."

Turning to Kuno Soun asked, "Have you asked my daughter to marry you only because she is carrying your child?"

"Our child," Nabiki injected but Kuno stopped Nabiki and said, "I love your daughter very much. I believe that I would have asked her to marry me even if she were not carrying our child. I regret this turn of events, but it does not change the fact that I love Nabiki."

Soun sat silently for a moment and then stood up. He turned to Kasumi and said, "I'm sorry, but I seemed to have lost my appetite. If you will please excuse me, I think I will call it an early night."

Soun exited the room while everyone else remained silent.

"I'm sorry Kasumi," Nabiki said to break the silence. "I've really messed things up."

"Don't worry about it," Kasumi said. "I'll set some dinner aside for father for when he gets his appetite back later."

* * *

"So when is the baby due?" Kasumi asked as they all sat around the table for dinner. The atmosphere at the dinner table was quite relaxed. Kasumi's bright smile made it impossible for it to be any other way.

"Probably sometime in May," Nabiki responded.

"Well that's good," Kasumi said. "At least you won't be pregnant during the summer heat. Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

"No, not yet," Nabiki answered. "Actually I was wondering if you would see me Doctor Tofu?"

"Please, just call me Tofu," Tofu said with a broad smile. "We're almost related at this point. And I'm flattered that you would consider me as your doctor in this case, but care for expectant mothers is a little out of my specialty. I'm better a setting broken bones and fixing dislocated joints. But I can suggest a very good obstetrician. She's actually semi-retired, but I think she'll take you on as a patient if I recommend you."

"Thank you," Nabiki answered.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about school?" Akane asked.

"I have to talk to my advisor," Nabiki said quietly. "I should be able to finish this year but I don't know what arrangements I can make to take time off to have the baby."

"Staying healthy is more important for you and the baby than finishing the year," Kasumi admonished Nabiki in a tone that could only be described as motherly. "You can't keep pushing yourself like you have for the last few weeks. You'll only hurt yourself and the baby. It isn't worth it."

"I know," Nabiki replied. Her voice was almost inaudible.

There was a long pause. Nabiki swallowed hard and then said, "Kasumi, I could understand that, under the circumstances, you might not want to have me as part of your wedding party."

"Stop that!" Kasumi said in a raised voice that startled everyone. The smile that usually graced Kasumi's face had been replaced with a stern, almost angry look.

"But…" Nabiki began to say, but Kasumi interrupted her before she could say any more.

"I said stop that! You are not to think that way," Kasumi said. "I simply won't allow it. There is not any reason in the world that I would not want you in the wedding party."

"But, I'm preg…"

"I… said… stop that!" Kasumi commanded in a voice that could not be disobeyed. "So you're pregnant. So what? You are my sister and just because you're going to have a baby is no reason for you not to be in the wedding party."

"But the dishonor…"

"What dishonor?" Kasumi said. The tone of her voice did not relent. "This is a fine young man here… the father of the child… who has asked you to marry him. I see no dishonor in that."

"But father…"

"Father will get over it," Kasumi said. "If mother were still alive she would probably tell father he's being an ass for acting the way he is. It will take some time but he will think about it and he'll get over it… especially when he realizes that this will be his first grand child."

"Do you really think so?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes I really think so," Kasumi replied. The smile had returned to her face. "Now, for the rest of the evening silly talk like that is not allowed. Let's finish dinner and then we can talk about some important things… like arrangements for your wedding."

* * *

The rest of the evening was taken up with hashing out the details of a hastily planned wedding, although no firm decisions were made.

Soun had not appeared so after a while Kasumi decided it might be a good idea to take some dinner to him. It would also give her a chance to talk with their father now that he had had a chance to calm down.

Doctor Tofu excused himself not long after dinner. He had early house calls to make before his office opened for patients in the morning.

Kuno stayed for the discussion of wedding plans, assuring Nabiki that the cost of the wedding would not be an issue. But when Kasumi said that she would take dinner to Soun, Kuno said that it might be better if he wasn't around if Soun came out of his room. They agreed to meet for lunch the following day.

With everyone else either having left or otherwise occupied, Nabiki sat down with Akane and Ranma on the porch.

"I really want to thank you for everything you did for me today," Nabiki said. "I don't think I would have made it without your help."

"You would have done fine Nabiki," Akane said in a reassuring voice. "Ranma and I really didn't do anything."

"No you're wrong," Nabiki replied. "If it hadn't been for you, I would still be thinking that if I just ignore it, it will all go away like a bad dream. I would have tried to run away from it and just wish it would all go away. When it comes right down to it, I really am a coward."

"No you're not," Akane said. "You just needed a push in the right direction. That's all Ranma and I did."

"Well then, thank you for the push," Nabiki said smiling. "Akane, what do you think about this… about me having a baby?"

"Honestly?" Akane said and then paused. "Honestly I guess I'm a little envious of you."

"Envious?" Nabiki said. "Envious that your big sister did something stupid like getting pregnant?"

"Envious that you are going to have a baby," Akane replied. "When I was holding the baby when we were on our honeymoon it felt… well… it felt wonderful that someday I would be holding our baby like that. I know it won't be in the near future but I'm looking forward to the day when it happens."

"But you're married," Nabiki said.

"And you will be too," Akane countered. "So, when do you think you and Kuno will actually get married?"

"I don't know," Nabiki answered. "It's going to take a little time to arrange for the ceremony and to rent a hall."

"I don't mean that," Akane said. "You can really have the ceremony any time. I mean all of the paperwork. You and Kuno are going to have to go to city hall to sign all of the papers like Ranma and I did."

"I never thought of that," Nabiki responded. Then with a dejected look she continued, "Father is going to have to come with us to sign also. What if he won't sign the papers?"

"He'll sign the papers," Akane laughed. "Kasumi will make sure of that. I think the more important question is, who will sign for Kuno with his father not around?"

"I don't know," Nabiki replied. "That's something for me to talk to Kuno about at lunch tomorrow."

The three sat silently for a moment.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kasumi like that before," Ranma commented.

"I have," Nabiki replied. "Once… when I got in trouble for cheating on a test."

"Nabiki cheated on a test," Ranma said with mock surprise. "I can't believe that!"

"Yes, I tried to cheat on a test," Nabiki said, smiling at Ranma's overacting. "I had completely forgotten about the test until I got to school. I tried to write some notes on a piece of paper but the teacher caught me. He said that he wasn't going to let me back in class until my parents came in for a conference. I was so afraid of what father would say when he found out, I ran home right after school and started packing my things to run away. When I got downstairs Kasumi was waiting for me. She had taken the call from the teacher, but she was more angry with me that I was running away than because of the cheating. Dad was angry about the cheating, but Kasumi talked with him and well… everything turned out all right. I still got grounded for a month… but… everything turned out all right."

"I guess I don't remember that," Akane said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Nabiki replied. "It wasn't too long after mother died and you really weren't handling things that well."

"I spent almost every night in bed with Kasumi, didn't I?" Akane reflected

"Almost," Nabiki answered softly.

* * *

Although Kuno had said that Nabiki could plan as big of a wedding as she like, she decided to keep the wedding simple. The ceremony was held at the local shrine and was very traditional and the reception was held at the Cat Café.

Of course, on the day of the ceremony Nabiki and Kuno had 'officially' been married for more than a week. Two days after Nabiki had announced the fact she was pregnant, she and Kuno went to fill out and sign the necessary paperwork. Soun, Akane, Ranma, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu (Kasumi and Tofu signed as the witnesses) accompanied Nabiki while Kodachi accompanied Kuno. The question as to who would sign as Kuno's guardian was answered… Sasuke.

"My father was never my guardian," Kuno explained. "Before my mother passed away she set up for Sasuke to be Kodachi's and my guardian. She wanted to make sure that my father would have nothing to do with raising us."

The other decision that Nabiki made was not to make any attempt to hide the fact that she was pregnant. "Anybody who can do simple arithmetic will be able to figure it out without any problem."

Among the invited guests were of course the entire Tendo household (at first Nabiki was worried that Soun would not attend, but he was there), Doctor Tofu, Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Kodachi and Daisuke, Sasuke and several members of the Kuno household staff and two of Kuno's aunts (actually more like second cousins) and their families. Of course Grandma Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse were there attending to the dinner and Ukyo, Mizuki and Ryoga were there helping out.

Also among the invited guests was Happosai. There was no point in not inviting him, he would have come even without an invitation. He was there with Miss Hinako. Next to the adult (and rather voluptuous and provocatively dressed) Miss Hinako, Happosai looked like a small (and very mischievous) child.

"I still don't trust those two," Ranma said after he and Akane greeted Happosai and Miss Hinako and they had moved on to talk with Soun and Genma.

"I don't really trust them either," Akane said. "But since Happosai moved out of the house there haven't been any reports of raids by the underwear thief."

"I can't imagine what she could have done to stop him," Ranma commented.

"Neither can I, but I don't think I really want to," Akane said. "I did find out a few things though. Happosai isn't sharing an apartment with Miss Hinako. He lives in the apartment next to hers. She has been… I guess the best way to say it is that she has been taking care of him."

"How did you find that out?" Ranma asked.

"I asked Miss Hinako," Akane answered. "But she really wouldn't say much more."

Ranma paused for a moment, looking at Happosai's shapely escort. "I feel funny calling her Miss Hinako when she looks like that."

"I know," Akane agreed. "I feel I should be calling her 'Ninomiya-sensei' and not call her by her first name."

Ranma shook his head, "I still don't trust them."

* * *

When the reception first began, Soun sat at a table by himself and didn't speak with anyone (including Nabiki and Kuno). Even Kasumi couldn't convince her father to mingle with the guests. But just before dinner Kasumi took Genma aside to talk with him. Genma vanished for a few moments and when he returned he was carrying a large jug of sake and two glasses. He sat down next to Soun and poured drinks for the two of them. At first it didn't seem as if Soun would partake, but after some intensive convincing from Genma, Soun drank the sake and Genma poured him another.

As the evening progressed and as he and Genma consumed more sake, Soun began to participate in the festivities. He danced with Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane and when Kuno introduced Soun to his relatives as 'the most wonderful father in law he could ever hope for', the complement was not lost on Soun who, after a long evening of scowling, finally smiled a broad genuine smile.

* * *

Near the end of the evening, after Nabiki has thrown her bouquet (which landed squarely in Kasumi's hands), Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi, Ukyo, Kodachi and Ranma were standing and talking.

"You realize Akane," Kodachi said with a big smile, "this is all your fault."

"How do you mean?" Akane asked.

"If you hadn't thrown your bouquet to Nabiki, my brother and Nabiki would still be 'just good friends' and not husband and wife," Kodachi explained.

"I did not deliberately throw it to Nabiki," Akane protested. "I had my back to everyone and I just threw it up in the air. I had no idea where anyone was standing."

"Calm down sis," Nabiki said. "I know you didn't intend for me to catch it. Anyway Kodachi, if you think that way, if you had caught it you and your boyfriend would be married."

"Not likely," Kodachi responded. "Daisuke isn't ready to commit to getting married… although that doesn't stop him from trying to take advantage of some of the privileges of being married. Those sleeping potion still do come in handy."

"Well, if the curse holds true," Ukyo commented, "Kasumi will be the next one to get married."

"And that won't be until sometime in February," Kasumi said.

"Have you picked a date yet?" Kodachi asked.

"Tofu and I have it narrowed down to one of the weekends between Akane's birthday and graduation," Kasumi answered.

"Good evening ladies," Nodoka said as she joined the group. "I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to congratulate you sooner Nabiki, but making sure that Genma doesn't make a complete ass of himself is a full time job… especially when he has a bottle of sake in his hand."

"I really appreciate that he spent time with my father and got him to loosen up a little," Nabiki said.

"You mean get him drunk, don't you?" Nodoka asked with a laugh as she and everyone else looked over at the two men, each with one arm the other, a bottle of sake in the other, singing (very poorly) a very lewd song .

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean," Nabiki responded with a laugh.

"I understand that you're going to have a baby," Nodoka said.

'Yeah, that was pretty much the reason for the wedding," Nabiki responded. "Kuno and I managed to get things a little out of order."

Turning to Ranma Nodoka asked, "And how about you son. How are things coming on the baby making front for you and Akane?"

"Will you stop that mother!" Ranma replied, shocked not only by the question, but the way his mother had worded it. "You sound as bad a dad."

"Sorry… I was just wondering," Nodoka explained. "It's just that there seems to be a lot of this going around lately."

"Ranma and I are going to wait at least until we're finished with school," Akane explained. "And then we'll decide after that."

"Do you know someone else who's going to have a baby," Kasumi asked.

"In fact I do," Nodoka replied. "I am. Ranma is going to have a baby brother or sister sometime in May."

The announcement produced complete silence among the group. The only sound that could be heard (other than Genma and Soun singing about the nature of the private parts of some young lady) was the sound of Ranma solidly hitting the floor … unconscious.


	43. Invitations and Commitments

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 43 – Invitations and Commitments**

"Ranma will you settle down!" Akane finally bellowed as she and Ranma entered their apartment. Ranma had been ranting since they had stepped out of the house. "It wasn't my idea to invite your parents to dinner."

Ranma looked at Akane, took a deep breath, and then said, "I'm sorry."

A week had passed since Nabiki's wedding and the revelation that Ranma's mother was also pregnant.

"Come on and sit down," Akane said as she led Ranma to the small couch in their living room. "Would you like something cold to drink?"

"That sound really good," Ranma answered as he sat down and Akane walk to the small refrigerator that had added to their little apartment.

"I really don't understand what your problem is," Akane said as she retrieved two glasses from the small cabinet next to the refrigerator and poured some iced tea. "Does it bother you that much that your mom is going to have a baby?"

"That doesn't bother me at all," Ranma replied as he took the glass of iced tea from Akane's hand and Akane sat down next to Ranma. "Mom said a few times that she really wished that I had a younger brother or sister. Honestly I kinda like the idea."

"So then, what was your problem with your father tonight?"

"Do you want the whole list or just the condensed version?"

"Just do the condensed list. I'd like to get to bed before midnight."

"What was really bothering me was that stupid 'look what I did and you haven't' look. Every time he looked at me he had that silly grin on his face. I was ready to smack him so hard that it would take him nine months to find his face."

"I admit that was getting to be annoying by the end of the evening."

"But he's going to be like that until the baby is born and he remembers what a pain it is to get woken up in the middle of the night and to change diapers."

"I can't imagine you father being anywhere nearby when a diaper needs to be changed," Akane reflected. "But I don't think we'll be seeing him all that often. I think dad invited him and your mother to dinner because the dinner table was feeling a bit empty."

"Your right," Ranma said. "With Nabiki moved in with Kuno and Kasumi out on a date with Doctor Tofu, the dinner table really would have been empty. Has your dad said anything about Kasumi's idea?"

"Not that I know of," Akane responded. "I like the idea of a family dinner on Sunday but dad still won't agree. He's still really hurt about the whole thing."

"I thought that he was going to strangle my dad when he brought it up at dinner tonight."

"That's the other reason I don't think we'll be seeing too much of your dad… at least for a little while."

"Any idea on how Nabiki is doing?"

"Not really. I was thinking of stopping by tomorrow and paying a visit. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, why not. I didn't have any other plans… except to get our homework done."

Akane closed her eyes and laughed. "Somehow hearing that you're concerned about getting your homework done just doesn't seem like… Ranma."

"I set a bad precedent by doing all of my summer homework. Now the teachers really expect me to have it done and in on time."

"Well, it won't be too much longer," Akane said. "Pretty soon all of the pressure will be on doing well on the college entrance exams and after winter break we'll hardly have to go to school at all."

"You're still going to go for gymnastics, aren't you?"

"At least until the Prefecture tournament," Akane replied. "Miss Nohina really would like me to compete, but that will be right after my birthday in February. So after that I won't have gymnastics."

"You can always go to help out," Ranma commented. Ranma took another drink from his tea. "Was there any mail today?"

"Of course there was," Akane said as she reached to retrieve the stack of mail on the end table, "but with your parents visiting I didn't have a chance to open it."

The 'it' that Akane was referring to was what had become a regular Saturday event… a review of Aka-chan's week. The letters began after the second week of school when Akio invited Aka-chan to the cultural festival at his school and Aka-chan just had to tell someone all about it. After that there was a new letter each week recounting all of Aka-chan's activities and included requests for advice from her surrogate parents. The letter usually arrived with the Saturday mail and Akane and Ranma would take the time Saturday night before bed to write a reply (although Akane actually wrote the letter just to make sure it was readable).

"Aka-chan must have been busy this week," Akane said as she opened the envelope. "It seems a little thicker than usual."

"So what does she have to say?" Ranma asked impatiently.

"Give me a chance to read first."

Akane began to read silently. After a few moments she moved to the second page and a big smile came to her face.

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"One moment."

She continued to read silently for another moment, then she bit her lip and broke out into a beaming smile. Akane moved back to the first page and then said, "This last weekend was Akio's cultural festival."

"I thought that was two weeks ago."

"I thought so too but apparently not," Akane answered. "Akio's class was selling charms, so Akio showed up wearing his priest garb and Aka-chan dressed as a shrine maiden."

"I bet they looked cute together."

"I'm sure they did… and after the festival they danced at the bonfire and after that Akio's parents invited Aka-chan to stay over night."

"It sounds like Akio's family has really taken to Aka-chan."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not really," Ranma replied. "So what else does our daughter have to say?"

Akane began to flip forward through the letter, "Her schools is getting ready for their festival. Originally Aka-chan proposed that her class use the portable hot tubs that they have at the inn and do a hot spring spa… but the principal wouldn't let them. So they're going to do a maid café instead."

"A maid café," Ranma said with a laugh. "I wouldn't mind seeing Aka-chan dressed as a maid."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Akane said rather sarcastically. "Remember this is our daughter we're talking about."

"That's not what I meant," Ranma said trying his best to explain his way out of the hole he seemed to have dug himself into. "I meant that I wouldn't have minded going to see Aka-chan at her festival."

Akane flipped through the letter again. "I guess we still could. Aka-chan's school festival is next weekend."

Ranma's eyes brightened up. "Would you like to go? We could show up at her school and surprise her."

"Ranma, we can't just show up at Aka-chan's school," Akane said. "That's a long and expensive train ride… and you have classes to teach on Saturday."

"It isn't that long of a train ride if we take the express train," Ranma replied, "and we still have honeymoon money left. We never even touched the envelope from great grandmother. And as for my Saturday classes… today was the last day for them."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, rather shocked at the revelation. "They aren't quitting are they?"

"No," Ranma explained. "But my intermediate class is ready to move up to the next level and will be joining my advanced class on Fridays… and my advanced class on Saturday is going to join you dad's class… and we'll take turns teaching."

"So when did all of this happen?" Akane asked. "And when were you going to tell me about it?"

"This morning," Ranma replied, "but you were busy in the kitchen… and then my parents showed up. Do you have gymnastics next Saturday?"

"No," Akane replied quietly. "We won't have any Saturday practices until the beginning of November."

"So, since I don't have any classes to teach," Ranma said, " and you don't have gymnastics, so there isn't really any reason we couldn't visit Aka-chan at her school festival."

"I guess not," Akane replied. Akane squinted her eyes and looked directly at Ranma. "Are you sure the reason you want to go to Aka-chan's school festival is to see her… and the other girls in her class wearing maid uniforms?"

"The only person I'd go out of my way to see wearing a maid's uniform is you, Akane… Although I would be quite satisfied to see you wearing only the apron."

"I'm sure you would," Akane laughed, "but I don't think father… or Kasumi would approve of me being dressed that way while I was cooking dinner."

* * *

"Miyuki!" Miyuki's mother called out. "You have a visitor."

Miyuki couldn't figure out who would be visiting her this time of night. She wasn't expecting anyone and it was almost nine.

When Miyuki arrived at the entry way Hikari was waiting there for her.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said. "I know I should have called first, but I have an enormous favor to ask you. I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

"I guess," Miyuki replied. "Is something wrong?"

"The usual," Hikari replied, "but they've been going at it all day and I can't take it any more."

"Sure," Miyuki said. "Come on and I'll let my mother know."

Hikari followed Miyuki into the house and into the living room where Miyuki's mother was watching TV.

"Mom, Hikari and I are going to work on homework together. Would it be all right if she stayed overnight?"

"I suppose so," Miyuki's mother replied, pressing the mute button on the remote. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"I left a note for them," Hikari answered, "but I'm not sure they even noticed I left the house."

"Oh…" Miyuki's mom replied.

"You can call if you like," Hikari added quickly. "I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't mind a short break from the screaming."

Miyuki's mother bit her lip and smiled. "I understand. The spare futon is in the attic. Would you like some help?"

"I think Hikari and I can take care of it," Miyuki replied. "Thanks mom."

* * *

The less than gentle knock on the door startled Ukyo. She was working at the dining room table, putting together an order for the restaurant. She looked at the clock and thought to herself, 'Is it really that late?'

There was another knock followed by muffled voiced. Ukyo walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Mizuki want to talk to Ukyo," came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Mizuki go back to the apartment." Ukyo immediately recognized Ryoga's voice. She felt a knot in her chest.

"Mizuki not go back to apartment until Mizuki talk to Ukyo."

"But you can't go walking around outside the apartment like that."

That could only mean one thing. Ukyo opened the door just as Mizuki said, "Mizuki not care. Mizuki not go back until Mizuki talk to Ukyo."

As Ukyo expected, Mizuki stood outside the door to her apartment wearing nothing (not even a smile since Mizuki didn't look happy at all).

"Both of you, come in before the neighbors come out to see the show," Ukyo said taking Mizuki by the arm and pulling her through the door with Ryoga following closely afterward.

Once they were inside Ryoga said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Mizuki to disturb you like this… especially this late."

"That's all right," Ukyo said trying desperately not to stare at the naked figure standing next to Ryoga. "I know once Mizuki decides to do something there isn't much you can do to stop her."

Ukyo turned to Mizuki trying to keep eye contact with her and not look down. "What did you want to talk to me about Mizuki?"

"Mizuki think Ryoga is idiot," Mizuki declared. "Ryoga love Ukyo but Ryoga not tell Ukyo."

"Mizuki!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Ryoga sit in room at night and not say anything," Mizuki continued, ignoring Ryoga completely. "Ryoga think Ukyo angry with Ryoga but Ryoga not talk to Ukyo to know if Ukyo angry with Ryoga. Ryoga is idiot."

"Mizuki, why do you think that Ryoga thinks I'm angry with him?" Ukyo asked.

"Mizuki not know," Mizuki answered after a moment to think, "but Mizuki think since Mizuki away with Akari Ryoga think Ukyo angry with Ryoga. Mizuki think Ryoga think Ryoga do something to make Ukyo angry when Mizuki away with Akari."

"I don't know," Ukyo said after a moment of silence. "I can't think of anything that Ryoga could have done that would make me angry… while you were away with Akari… or ever… except maybe for not coming and talking with me. Mizuki, would it be all right if I talked with Ryoga for a while?"

"Mizuki not mind if Ukyo talk with Ryoga," Mizuki replied as she began to walk toward the door. "Mizuki go and Ukyo talk with Ryoga. Ukyo and Ryoga talk all night. Maybe Ryoga not be so stupid."

"Wait Mizuki," Ukyo called out just before Mizuki opened the door to exit. "Let me get you a robe. I know you don't think you need it but Ryoga and I would feel better if you wore it."

* * *

"So, what are your parents at each other's throat about this time?" Miyuki asked as she and Hikari finished setting up the futon next to Miyuki's.

"The same as usual," Hikari replied as she straightened the sheets and blankets. "Mom went to pay the bills this morning and there wasn't enough money in the account even though yesterday was payday for both of my parents."

"Do you have any idea where the money is going?" Miyuki asked. "Your mom didn't go on some extravagant shopping spree, did she? Or does your dad have a mistress?"

"I think my mom wouldn't mind so much if my dad did have a mistress," Hikari laughed. "At least he'd be getting something for the money. No, my mom thinks the money is going to the sports pools at my dad's office and pachinko."

"Your probably right," Miyuki said shaking her head. "My dad's boss is into pachinko and every so often my dad is expected to go out with him. I don't think my he's ever won more than he's spent. So will this be comfortable for you?"

"This will be fine," Hikari said pressing down on the futon. "I think this is better than the one I have at home."

"You know you're welcome to stay here anytime you need to get away," Miyuki said.

"Thanks," Hikari replied. "I think this is the worst I've ever seen them, but my parents have been arguing for as long as I can remember. Usually they argue about money, or the lack of it, but I've seen them get into knock down, drag out fights over what to watch on television. I'm hoping I can get into a university where I can live on campus. Or maybe just get a job and my own apartment."

"If you do that, maybe I'll go in with you," Miyuki said with a smile. "I think once I'm out of the house my mom would like to travel with my dad. I would be a good idea if they saw each other more than two days every other month."

"Where's your dad now?"

"In Okinawa," Miyuki answered. "But once that project is done he may go to Australia for three years."

"Wow! I always wanted to go see Australia."

"Well I'm not really interested in going but my mom is. You could move in here and we could share the expenses of maintaining the house."

"That is something to think about for the future."

"So what do you want to do?" Miyuki asked. "I still have my math and English assignments to do."

"Same here, and I have to finish history too… but I really don't want to work on homework right now." Hikari said and then after a short pause continued, "Actually I'd just like to talk with someone where there isn't screaming involved."

"That's fine," Miyuki said. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know… Anything really."

Hikari looked around the room and noticed the bulletin board over Miyuki's desk and the collection of pictures attached to it.

"I haven't been in your room for quite a while," Hikari said as she walked over to look at the picture. "You know, if I had really taken the time to look at these I probably would have figured out you had a thing for Akane."

Hikari quickly noticed the picture of Akane and Ranma. "Where did you get this from?"

"Ranma and Akane gave that to me when they came back from their honeymoon. That and about ten others."

"I never saw any of these when they came back."

"They didn't exactly pass those around. Akane thought they were a little too risqué to show to everyone. The only reason that one is up is because that's the tamest of the ones they gave me. I don't think my mom would appreciate having the others up."

"I don't believe that Akane and Ranma actually wore those. I don't believe that her hand is where it is. I can't believe that Ranma actually has bigger boobs than me."

"Don't feel bad," Miyuki said with a broad grin. "He's a whole two sizes bigger than me."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ukyo to get a robe for Mizuki and even though she initially protested, Mizuki put the robe on and returned to her and Ryoga's apartment.

"I'm sorry," Ryoga said once Mizuki was safely on her way. "I tried to stop her, but there really wasn't anywhere I could grab her when she's like that."

"That's all right," Ukyo said as she took Ryoga by the hand and led him to the sofa. "I'm glad that it happened. I've really wanted to talk to you but you haven't been around."

Ukyo sat down on the couch and with her hand still firmly attached to Ryoga's, she sat him down next to her.

"About that night when Mizuki was away with Akari…" Ukyo began.

But before Ukyo could say any more, Ryoga interrupted her and said, "I'm sorry about that. I was really out of line staying at your apartment like that."

"No you weren't," Ukyo said quickly. "First of all, if I remember correctly, it was me who invited you to my apartment. And secondly, you didn't do anything that was in any way out of line… and thirdly… it was really nice to have you to talk to. I really miss that."

Ryoga sat silently.

"Ryoga, how do you really feel about me?"

"I… I… I guess… I guess I really like you," Ryoga stammered quietly.

"That's good," Ukyo said smiling, "because I really like you too. And I really like talking with you… And I really like being with you."

"I like being with you too, but I don't…"

"Stop! If you like being with me and I like being with you there isn't any reason why we shouldn't spend time together."

"But aren't you worried that I might do something… you know… ahhh…"

"Perverted? Not in the least. How much time did you spend alone with Akane? You had plenty of opportunities to do things with her and you never did."

"But that was as P-chan… and there were so many times I really wanted to."

"But the point is, you didn't… And that's why I trust you. Plus I think you have a very exaggerated idea of what's perverted. Like would you even consider trying to kiss me?"

Ryoga's silence and the blush on his face provided all of the answer Ukyo needed.

"And you probably think that you looking at Mizuki when she's naked is perverted?"

"Mizuki doesn't give me much choice in the matter."

"And I'll bet you would never consider touching her when she's naked even though I think she would enjoy it if you did."

Again the silence, blush and the addition of the stunned look of shock confirmed her statement.

"You know, Mizuki is a very pretty young lady. I wish I looked half as pretty as she does."

"Don't say that. I think you are very pretty."

"Thank you."

Ukyo sat silently for a moment and then said, "Will you come sit closer to me?"

Ukyo didn't give Ryoga a chance to answer. She moved closer to Ryoga and put her arm around him. "Put your arm around me and give me a hug… please."

Ryoga did as Ukyo said and then with no warning Ukyo kissed Ryoga. At first, stunned by the suddenness of Uyko's action, Ryoga did nothing, but after a few seconds Ryoga responded and tightened his embrace.

When their lips parted Ukyo asked, "How did that feel?"

"That… felt nice," Ryoga answered.

"Would you like to do that again?"

"Y… Y… yes… I would."

Ukyo and Ryoga kissed again but this time when their lips part she asked, "Would you like to see me naked?"

Ryoga's entire body stiffened.

"Don't worry… I won't do that to you… tonight… if you give me another kiss."

* * *

"I didn't realize how late it was," Hikari said. "I'm sorry to keep you up."

"Don't worry. I don't have any plans for tomorrow morning. Mom will let us sleep in."

The clock displayed the fact that it was after two in the morning. The two girls had been talking since Hikari had arrived and had only taken a short break to get some soda and snacks from the kitchen. But now both girls had changed into their pajamas and were getting ready for bed.

Miyuki's pajamas were plain, but Hikari's had a pattern of teddy bears.

"Those are cute," Miyuki said as she looked at Hikari.

"My grandmother gave them to me," Hikari said shyly. "I kind of collect teddy bears."

"That's neat. How many do you have?"

"About three hundred," Hikari answered in a subdued voice.

"Three hundred? Where do you keep them?"

"I have shelves all around my room. They're in costumes from all over the world."

"You'll have to show them to me some time."

"Some time when my parents aren't trying to set the record for the world's loudest scream."

"So it's not likely to happen in the near future, is it?"

"Not really."

"I meant what I said before," Miyuki said pulling the covers back on her futon. "Any time you need to get away from the arguing and the screaming you're welcome to come here."

"Thanks," Hikari said as she arranged the covers on her futon.

Before Hikari got into bed, she reached for her bag, reached in, but stopped and looked at Miyuki. "Miyuki, I need to ask you one more huge favor. You won't tell anyone about this." Hikari withdrew from her bag a teddy bear, dressed in a costume reminiscent of Scotland.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Miyuki asked.

"You won't say anything, will you?"

"Of course not."

"This is Emily," Hikari said, standing the bear on her lap. "This was one of the very first teddy bears that my grandmother gave to me. She ordered it from a company in the United States and it came with a personal history. She's one of my favorites."

"Well Emily, I'm pleased to meet you," Miyuki said bowing to the teddy bear. "My name is Miyuki. I hope we can be good friends, just like Hikari and I."

* * *

Sunday morning dawned bright and warm. Far warmer that one would expect for an October morning and a welcome change for Akane and Ranma's run. The last few days had been less than warm and looked as if it might rain (although it never did).

"Did you have any plans for today?" Akane asked as she and Ranma ran at a somewhat leisurely pace.

"Not really. I was going to call the train station and get the schedule for next weekend."

"You really are serious about going to see Aka-chan aren't you?"

"Of course I am… And other than going to visit Nabiki and Kuno, do you have any plans?"

"No. We finished all of the homework last night. Do you have any ideas? Wait… let me rephrase that. You always have ideas… and some of them are pretty perverted."

"I haven't heard you complain about it before."

"I'm not complaining. I was just saying that you sometimes have some perverted ideas… nice, but perverted."

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a long soak tonight and maybe open one of those bottles that I bought on our honeymoon."

"Do you think that's a good idea to do that on a night before school. The idea of facing math and English with a hangover just doesn't appeal to me."

"Me neither. So we won't have any more than one or two glasses. I can't imagine that will be a problem."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"I'll tell the mistress that you are here. She is expecting you," the young lady staff member responded after Akane and Ranma explained who they were and that they wished to see Nabiki. The young lady, dressed in a formal (but very conservative) maid's uniform, bowed to Akane and Ranma and walked away, presumably to find Nabiki.

Ranma looked around then entryway. "It doesn't look like Nabiki has made any wholesale changes yet."

"Ranma!"

"Sorry, but your sister does like to come in and take over."

"But it's only been a week. I'm sure that the things she put on order haven't come in yet."

As Akane and Ranma laughed to themselves, Nabiki entered the entryway (followed by the young lady). Nabiki walked up to Akane, embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"Hi sis," Nabiki said. "Thank you for coming to visit."

Nabiki released Akane from the embrace and proceeded to embrace and kiss Ranma.

"I'm glad to see you," Nabiki said after letting go of Ranma.

"Are you all right?" Akane asked, somewhat stunned by the hug and kiss for Ranma.

"I'm fine," Nabiki replied. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Will that be all mistress Nabiki?" the young lady asked.

"Ahhh. could you please bring some iced tea and glasses to the parlor, Mami-chan?" Nabiki asked in a voice that was uncharacteristically polite for Nabiki.

"Yes, mistress Nabiki," the young lady replied as she bowed, took two steps backwards and then turned to walk to walk down the hallway.

"Mistress Nabiki?" Ranma said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't start with that," Nabiki said. "It isn't my idea. The staff assigned Mami-chan as my personal servant. It took three days to convince her that I didn't need her to help me get dressed in the morning or for bed."

"She looks rather young," Akane commented.

"She is," Nabiki said. "She won't turn seventeen until the day after Christmas. She's a sweet girl, but it seems like she's never more than five meters away from me. It gets kind of creepy after a while."

"I can't believe I'm hearing Nabiki say something like that," Ranma said. "You always wanted to get into a situation where people would wait on you hand and foot."

"Well, I tried it for a day and it got so annoying," Nabiki said. "I may be pregnant but I'm not completely helpless. I don't need help going to the bathroom."

Both Akane and Ranma began to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Nabiki," Akane said trying to catch her breath. "I'm trying desperately not to imagine that, but I'm failing miserably."

Nabiki could only sigh.

"So where is your darling husband," Ranma asked. "He hasn't abandoned you already?"

"No he hasn't abandoned me," Nabiki said. "I needed some books from the college library so he volunteered to go get them for me so I could visit with you. He should be home soon."

"How are you feeling?" Akane asked. "You're looking well."

"Thank you," Nabiki answered. "I'm feeling better… especially now that I'm done with my projects. I didn't get as good of grades as I would have liked but I feel much better now that they're behind me."

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" Akane asked.

"On Monday. Kuno made me skip class to go."

"And everything is all right?" Akane pressed.

"As far as the doctor can tell," Nabiki answered. "She ran some tests and I have to go back next month. Doctor Tofu was right. She is really nice. I hope she's still practicing when you decide to have children."

"That's not going to be for a while." Akane responded.

"I know."

"Mistress Nabiki," Mami said stepping into the entry way. "The iced tea is in the parlor. Would you like me to pour it for you?"

"That won't be necessary Mami-chan." Nabiki answered. "In fact, I don't think I'll need you for the remainder of the afternoon. Why don't take some time off?"

"I couldn't do that mistress Nabiki," Mami quickly replied. "Especially when you have guests in the house. I would not be properly attending to the responsibilities assigned to me."

Nabiki stood silently for a moment and thought. "All right, you can stay… but you have to change out of your uniform and into jeans and a tee shirt… and you have to come have tea with me and my sister and her husband."

Mami began to protest but Nabiki cut her off and said, "That's an order."

"Yes mistress Nabiki," the young girl replied.

"And when you're not in uniform, please drop the 'mistress'. My name is Nabiki… please."

* * *

"Miyuki… Hikari…" came the voice of Miyuki's mother through the door of Miyuki's room. "Are you going to get up in time for lunch or are you going to sleep right through till dinner?"

"We're up," Miyuki called back. "We're getting dressed."

"Hikari, your mother called," Miyuki's mother said.

"Oh!" Hikari said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"May I come in?" Miyuki's mother asked. "It will be easier than talking through the door."

Miyuki and Hikari looked at each other. Hikari, was for the most part dressed. but Miyuki still hadn't decided what top she was going to wear.

"Sure, come on in," Miyuki replied.

Miyuki's mother slid the door open and said, "Please excuse my intrusion. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No mother," Miyuki answered sarcastically. "You weren't interrupting anything. Hikari and I did that last night."

Both Miyuki's mother and Hikari looked at Miyuki in stunned silence.

"Mom, be prepared for answers like that if you're going to ask questions like that. Hikari and I talked until two in the morning and then we went to sleep. So thank you for letting us sleep in."

"You said my mother called?" Hikari asked, breaking the silence after Miyuki's response. "What did she say?"

"Not much," Miyuki's mom replied. "She said that she has no idea where your father is and that she was going to spend the day visiting her sister."

"My mother's sister is a saint for putting up with my mother and listening to her complain about my dad. I just can't do it any more," Hikari said. "But I don't expect to see either of them very soon. There's no telling when my dad will be back home… and my mom will stay at her sister's house until morning and go to work from there since her job is just around the corner from my aunt's house."

"It sounds like this is a pretty common occurrence," Miyuki said, holding up two tee shirts. "Which one do you think I should wear?"

"I think the pale blue will go better with your skirt," Hikari answered. "It's happening more often lately. They haven't been getting along for as long as I can remember, but it's been really bad since the beginning of summer break. My parents were supposed to take a vacation for a week, but the money for it mysteriously vanished and they've been fighting every chance they get since then. I think they should just get a divorce and get it over and done with. I'm sick of them complaining to me and them trying to get me to take sides. I really don't want to have anything to do with either of them at this point."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" Miyuki's mom asked.

"You don't have to listen to them whine about each other's behavior," Hikari said. "Once school is over I'm probably going to move out, one way or the other."

"Would it be all right if Hikari stayed overnight tonight?" Miyuki asked. "There doesn't seem much point in her going home to an empty house."

"I don't mind," Miyuki's mother replied, "As long as you don't think it will be a problem for your other significant other."

"Mother!"

"That's all right," Hikari replied quickly. "I don't have my school uniform here and I don't have night clothes for tonight."

"We can stop by during the day and pick those things up," Miyuki said, "And you can show me your collection."

* * *

"How long have you worked for the Kuno family?" Akane asked.

Mami was not used to being include in conversations. That was obvious.

"I guess I've worked here all of my life," Mami explained quietly. "My father is the head butler for master Kuno's mother's family as was his father… as was his father before him. My generation will be the first generation where a member of our family will not be the head butler of this house. Would you like more iced tea?"

"No," Akane answered. "I'm fine."

Although Mami had changed out of her uniform into less formal clothing (a blouse and skirt, explaining to Nabiki that she didn't own any jeans) and, with great difficulty, refrained from calling Nabiki and Akane 'mistress' or Ranma 'master', she still insisted that she pour the drinks for the guests.

"So, do you go to school," Ranma asked.

"My father would prefer if I worked here full time," Mami replied, "but master Kuno insisted that I go to school… So I attend Saint Hebereke Girls' Academy with mistress Kodachi. I'm in my second year."

"How are things at home?" Nabiki asked shifting the focus away from the nervous maid. "Kasumi called and said she might stop by sometime this week, but it didn't sound like she could talk."

"Dad is still rather upset," Akane responded. "When Kasumi asked him about having family dinner on Sundays, he just walked away and wouldn't answer her."

"I can't imagine Kasumi giving up that easily," Nabiki commented.

"She hasn't," Ranma said. "She's brought it up at every dinner this week. Eventually your dad won't have any choice but to give in."

"It would be better if it wasn't because he was badgered into it," Nabiki said, "but I appreciate the effort."

"Mami-chan, what do you think you're doing?" came a booming voice that startled everyone. The attention of everyone seated in the parlor turned to the doorway where Kuno stood with a man in formal dress. Mami instantly snapped to a standing position and stepped away from the chair where she had been sitting.

"Where is your uniform and what are you doing sitting with mistress Nabiki and her guests?" the man in the formal dress continued to boom.

Mami bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"Your behavior is completely inappropriate." The man turned to Kuno and said, "I wish to apologize for the behavior of my daughter. I will make sure that this never happens again."

"Excuse me," came Nabiki's voice over the top of the voice of Mami's father. "I may be the new kid on the block, but I'd like to say something before you go any further."

Nabiki had stood up from her seat and was now standing next to the trembling Mami.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong," Nabiki said, "but Mami-chan was assigned as my personal servant. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is true mistress Nabiki," the man said lowering his voice, "but that is not an excuse…"

"Hold it, let me finish," Nabiki said, interrupting Mami's father before he could continue. "So as my personal servant Mami-chan is to fulfill my requests to the best of her ability. Is that also correct?"

"Yes mistress Nabiki," Mami's father answered.

"So it is well within my prerogative to ask her to change from her uniform into something a bit more casual when tending to her duties of serving my sister and her husband?"

"Yes mistress Nabiki, but…"

"I thought so," Nabiki said, interrupting again. "So since Mami-chan was doing exactly as I requested her to do… and was actually doing an excellent job of helping me entertain my sister and her husband… there is no reason to reprimand her, is there?"

"No, mistress Nabiki."

"So, in that case, Mami-chan," Nabiki said turning to Mami, "would you go and get a glass for my husband and please bring some more iced tea."

"Yes, mistress Nabiki," Mami answered. She bowed to Nabiki, then in the direction of Kuno and then she quickly departed from the parlor.

"Thank you for you help at the library today, Isamu-san," Kuno said turning to Mami's father, "but I think Mami-chan will be able to handle everything here. Could you please let the kitchen know we will be having guests for dinner."

"Yes, master Kuno."

* * *

"I have never seen so many teddy bears in my entire life," Miyuki said looking around Hikari's room. Every wall had at least two rows of shelves (one wall had four) all full of teddy bears of various sizes and descriptions. There was even a shelf over the door likewise filled with teddy bears.

"How long have you been collecting them?" Miyuki asked.

"I got Emily from my grandmother when I was three," Hikari answered. "I bought some of them, but most of them came from my grandmother. Sometimes I'd get three or four of them a month, especially when my grandmother was traveling in the United States. My mother used to yell at my grandmother. She would tell my grandmother that she should spend the money to buy me more practical gifts, but my grandmother would say 'It doesn't take much thought to buy a practical gift, but it takes great skill to choose a gift that will bring a smile to a child's face'."

"I like your grandmother."

Miyuki was still trying to take in the enormity of the collection when she spotted one particular bear in the corner. "Is that a Sailor Moon teddy bear?"

"Yeah," Hikari replied shyly. "My grandmother just sent that to me. She found out that I watch so she had it special ordered for me."

"You watch Sailor Moon?" Miyuki asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I do," Hikari answered in an even more subdued voice.

"That's great," Miyuki replied. "I watch it too… or at least every chance I get."

Hikari walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pajama top that was imprinted with small stylized rabbits.

"You have Usagi pajamas!" Miyuki said.

"They came with the teddy bear. I guess I'm going to get a Tuxedo Mask bear this month."

"Get your school uniform and a change of bed clothes together. Then we can get back to my house and get our homework finished… and then we can talk some more."

"I really should call my aunt's house and check in with my mother," Hikari said. "And I think there's a message on the answering machine from my dad. Let me take care of that and then we can go… and talk."

* * *

Nabiki and Mami walked down the hallway side by side. Mami was again dressed in her formal maid's uniform.

"I'm sorry," Nabiki said. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble like that."

"I know," Mami replied. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"It was the least I could do. I was the one who told you to change. I never figured that your father would go so ballistic about it."

"My father very much believes in the traditional role of a servant to his or her master. As far as my father was concerned, that was a significant breach of protocol and should be appropriately punished."

"That's rubbish," Nabiki said, quite shocked by the statement. "Your father sounds like a refugee from the last century. You are an employee of this house, not a slave."

"Unfortunately, my father may be just that… especially when it comes to a useless daughter."

"Don't ever let me hear you say that… ever!"

"Mistress Nabiki, may I speak candidly with you?"

"I'll let the 'mistress' thing pass this time since you're wearing your uniform, but when we're alone like this I would feel much more comfortable if you would just call me Nabiki. And you can talk candidly with me any time you like."

Mami stopped as did Nabiki. Mami looked around as if she expected someone to be there, watching her. Then in a quiet voice Mami said, "Mis… Nabiki, there have been some very vicious rumors spread by a few of the staff members."

"What kind of vicious rumors?"

"That I've been spending time in bed with master Kuno."

"Have you?"

"No, honestly I would never consider doing anything like that," the flustered servant replied.

"I didn't think so."

"But it isn't a secret that I had a crush on master Kuno."

"I know that."

"You do… How did you find out?"

"Kuno told me."

"Master Kuno told you. But I never said anything to him about my feelings."

"Kuno may not be the brightest bulb in the pack, but he couldn't help noticing that you always seemed to be around."

"He didn't tell you about the time I followed him into the bathroom, did he?"

"No he didn't," Nabiki said with a broad smile. "I'll have to ask him about it."

"Please don't. That was an experience that I think both of us would like to forget." Mami paused for a moment and then continued, "It doesn't bother you that I had a crush on your husband?"

"How old were you when it happened?"

"I guess I was nine… or maybe ten. I thought that master Kuno was so handsome. And he was always so nice to me, even when I seemed to get under foot."

"Maybe that's why I like you so much. We have such similar taste in men."

"Thank you," Mami replied with a broad smile.

"And I don't put any stock in vicious rumors… unless I start them myself."

Mami really didn't understand what Nabiki meant by her comment and the look on her face made that quite clear.

"Don't worry about it Mami-chan."

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you tonight?"

"Could you please get the bath ready."

"Of course. Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

"No, I think my husband will be doing that… unless you'd like to join us and wash my husband's back?"

"No that will be quite all right," Mami replied, blushing brightly. "I'll get the bath ready for you and master Kuno."

* * *

"Akane, the bath is ready," Ranma said from the entry way from the sitting room to the bath.

"I still don't think this is the best idea," Akane said as she retrieved two large juice glasses from the cabinet next to the refrigerator and placed them on a tray.. She, like Ranma had already changed into her bath robe. "I just remember what we felt like after we drank all of that champagne."

"But that was after two bottles of champagne. If we don't have more than one glass of this I'm sure we'll be fine."

Akane retrieved the bottle from the refrigerator and looked at the label. "So you don't have any idea what this is?"

"Not a clue," Ranma replied. "I bought it because the label caught my eye. You know how bad I am with Roman script. But that bottle isn't any bigger than the bottles of champagne, so even if we drank the whole thing it shouldn't be any worse than that."

Akane placed the bottle on the tray and walked toward the entryway to the bath. "I don't think everything on the label is English but I'm not sure what language it is."

"It doesn't really matter," Ranma said as Akane entered the bath room. "Do you want to rinse first, or try this first?"

"Why don't we rinse first. Then we can try it once we get into the bath."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with this, Mizuki?" Ryoga asked.

"Mizuki happy Ryoga spend time with Ukyo." Mizuki replied. "Ryoga happy when Ryoga with Ukyo. Mizuki happy when Ryoga happy."

"I won't be quite so late tonight," Ryoga said, "but you don't have to wait up for me."

"Mizuki not wait if Ryoga promise to … to… cuddle with Mizuki when Ryoga come home."

Ryoga laughed to himself and then said, "Ryoga promise."

Ryoga gave Mizuki a little kiss on the cheek, but Mizuki threw her arms around Ryoga and kissed him on the lips and said, "Mizuki so happy when Ryoga happy. Mizuki love Ryoga. Mizuki love Ukyo. Mizuki want Mizuki and Ryoga and Ukyo be together forever."

* * *

"It smells like mint," Akane said sniffing the open bottle. She and Ranma sat next to each other in the bath. The tray with the glasses was set on a small table set by the bath. "How much should I pour?"

"I don't know, but it does smell nice."

"It does."

Akane poured Ranma's glass first, filling it about two thirds full. "We can start with this much and if we like it we can have more."

Akane handed the bottle to Ranma who filled Akane's glass with a near equal amount of the clear liquid. Ranma put the twist cap back on the bottle and then looked at the remaining contents of the bottle. "There's still plenty left."

After he set the bottle on the tray, Akane and Ranma took their glasses, silently toasted each other, put the glasses to their lips and took a sip.

The expression on their faces changed immediately. Their eyes opened wide and Akane had difficulty keeping the liquid in her mouth, but she managed to swallow without spraying out the contents of her mouth. Ranma was similarly challenged, but the thought to himself that his previous experience with tasting Akane's initial cooking attempts helped him hold the fiery liquid in and swallow it.

"Ranma, that burns worse than the sake we had at the wedding."

"I know. I could feel it burn all the way down to my stomach. I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to be like this."

"This is a good reason to study your English better."

Akane sniffed the remaining contents of her glass and put it to her lips and took another sip. She tensed slightly in expectation of what was to follow but this time the liquor was easier to swallow.

"I think once you get used to it, it's not so bad."

Ranma took another sizable sip and said, "You're right. It actually doesn't taste all that bad."

"No it doesn't," Akane replied after taking a rather large sip. "Actually it tastes pretty good. This would really go well with chocolate."

* * *

Quietly the door to Ryoga's apartment slid open and Ryoga entered followed by Ukyo. In the light from the hallway Ukyo could see the naked figure of Mizuki laying on the futon in the middle of what would have been the living room. Ryoga was still wearing the clothing he had been wearing when he went to visit Ukyo, but Ukyo was wearing a robe and a long night shirt underneath.

"Why don't you cuddle up with Mizuki like you usually do," Ukyo said, "and then I'll cuddle up with you."

"But I usually take off everything but my underwear…"

"That's fine," Ukyo interrupted. "I plan to take off my robe."

Ukyo kissed Ryoga and then she slid the door shut and the room became pitch black.

* * *

Ranma (in his girl form) took a sip from the bottle and handed it to Akane who also took a sip. Akane dug around on the couch, trying to find the cap to the bottle and eventually found it between Ranma's legs.

Both giggled.

Both were naked.

"I think you put that there on purpose," Akane said in a very slurred voice.

"Maybe I did," Ranma replied in an equally slurred voice.

Akane held up the bottled and examined it. It was only about one quarter full. She desperately tried to hold the bottle steady enough to examine the label but it required two hands to do that.

After taking a moment to focus Akane asked Ranma, "Do you have any idea what this '100' means on the label?'


	44. A Bad Way to Start a Week

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 44 – A Bad Way to Start a Week**

"Ranma, are you awake?"

"No. How about you?" Ranma replied in his female voice.

"I hope not," Akane replied. "I'm hoping the way I feel right now is just part of a very bad nightmare."

"I don't think it is," Ranma answered. "Unless we're in the same nightmare together."

Akane hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was afraid to. She dreaded the effect what light there was would have on her pounding head.

"Ranma, didn't I say the last time we did this to remind me that next time we did this, not to do this again."

"You did," Ranma answered after taking a moment to absorb what Akane had said, "but by the time I realized that we were doing it again it was too late to remind you not to do it again."

"Oh!"

There was a long period of silence.

"Ranma, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I don't remember much past finishing off the first glass you poured and getting out of the bath."

"I seem to remember sitting with you on the couch and drinking right from the bottle."

"I seem to remember that too… I think And at some point I must have gotten splashed with cold water."

"I think that was right after we got out of the bath… but I'm not sure. Ranma, do you think we had fun?"

"Probably."

"Do you think we did anything stupid?"

"Probably."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No clue."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not really. That would require opening my eyes."

"It doesn't feel like we're in bed."

"I know."

Ranma opened his eyes slowly and looked around, moving his head as little as possible. He closed his eyes and reported, "As far as I can tell, we're on the roof of the dojo."

"Any idea how we got up here?"

"Not really."

There was another long pause and then Ranma continued, "Akane, you know you're naked?"

"I know," Akane replied, "but my head hurts too much to even care."

Akane opened her eyes and looked in the general direction of Ranma. "You know that you're naked too."

"I know. I wonder if anyone is awake yet?"

"Kasumi is probably awake," Akane said. "I think I smell breakfast cooking."

"I wonder if she saw us?" Ranma asked.

"Probably. Any idea how we're going to get down?"

"No, but we should probably think about doing it soon if we're going to get to school on time."

"You're probably right," Akane agreed and then asked, "It's probably too late for us to take our run, isn't it?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, I'm joking."

"Akane, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know."

"I won't let this happen again."

"Ranma, I'm sure it will happen again… Though I hope not **too** soon."

"So, you're not angry with me?"

"No. It would hurt my head too much to be angry with you… And it's tough to be angry with you because I know you're suffering as much as I am."

* * *

Ranma was the first off the roof of the dojo, although it took several minutes for him to stand and balance himself enough to walk to the edge of the roof.

All Akane heard after Ranma jumped off the edge of the roof and down to the ground was a muffled but intense cry of pain. Carefully (and slowly) shifting to her hands and knees Akane made her way to the edge of the roof and looked down expecting to see Ranma in a heap on the ground.

Ranma had managed to land on his feet but the impact of the landing had set off a new wave of pain rippling through his brain… or what was left of it.

"I guess that wasn't a very good idea," Akane said.

"No, not at all," Ranma replied, hands placed strategically to prevent his brain from leaking out through his ears.

Once Ranma recovered sufficiently he said to Akane, "Why don't you crawl out over the edge and I'll catch you and set you down a bit more gently."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I think so."

Very carefully and slowly (since any movement of her head seemed to cause a swishing sensation in her head) Akane turned around and inched backwards with her legs extending over the roof's edge.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Akane asked with her knees on the very edge of the roof.

"Unless you can think of a better way. At the moment I can't."

Under the circumstances neither could Akane so she slowly lowered her body onto the roof's surface. Her breasts came in contact with the cold tiles of the roof, having the predictable (although not necessarily desirable) effect and a shiver ran through her entire body centering in a place where it wasn't a very good idea for these kind of feelings to center at the moment.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked sensing Akane suddenly stiffen.

"I'm fine," Akane answered. "It's just that the roof tiles are cold."

After taking a moment to recover, she slowly slipped her hips over the edge and let her legs dangle down to Ranma's waiting hands.

Where the thought came from Akane had no idea but she could only think one thing as Ranma tried to get a firm grasp on her legs and hips.

"Ranma, I think you're doing this just so you can look up my skirt."

The comment, which came out of nowhere, immediately struck Ranma as being absolutely hilarious and coupled with Ranma's sudden fit of laughter and the fact that Akane had shifted her weight into Ranma's now absent hands, she came tumbling down off of the roof and on top of Ranma, finally landing with her bottom firmly planted on Ranma's face.

* * *

Akane and Ranma gathered themselves up from the ground and made their way to their apartment as inconspicuously as possible (or as inconspicuously as possible for two naked girls to be inconspicuous).

Once they arrived at their apartment they discovered that it wasn't as late as they thought. They still had time to bathe and get dressed without being late for school. They also discovered what remained of the bottle that had been the source of their current misery. There was still about a quarter of the bottle remaining.

"What would you like me to do with this?" Ranma asked slowly bending down to pick up the bottle.

"Why don't you put it into the refrigerator," Akane responded.

"Do you really want to save this?"

"Once you get past the initial burn, it isn't bad. And I think it would be really good with chocolate."

"You think everything would be good with chocolate."

"Well, isn't it."

* * *

The thought of having breakfast only made Akane's stomach feel queasier than it already was, but not eating till lunch didn't feel like a very good idea either, so once dressed they headed to breakfast… and the expected lecture about their behavior the night before.

When they arrived at the dining room they were surprised to find only Kasumi sitting at the table.

"I was wondering if you were going to get up this morning," Kasumi said. "I see you got down from the roof of the dojo without injuring yourselves."

"You saw us on the roof of the dojo?" Ranma asked.

"Of course I did," Kasumi replied. "I watched you and Akane climb up there last night. You were quite drunk, weren't you?"

Both Ranma and Akane bowed their heads and Akane replied, "Yeah I guess we were. I'm sorry if we woke you."

"I was concerned," Kasumi explained. "You weren't exactly quiet. So I came out to see what you were doing. At first I thought you two might be arguing about something, but it didn't take long for me to figure out that wasn't the case."

"What… what exactly were we doing?" Ranma asked.

"You don't remember," Kasumi said with a beaming smile. "Let's put it this way… you were practicing some very interesting methods in the dojo, but I'm not sure you would want to teach them to your students… except maybe some your more advanced adult students."

Both Akane and Ranma began to blush brightly.

"There is nothing for you two to be ashamed of," Kasumi said. "You're married and you weren't doing anything that any other married couple would be doing… well… that is if the married couple were both girls. Your choice of location might have been better, but I know of certain parents that chose some interesting places to make love when they had had a little too much to drink."

"Mom and dad!" Akane exclaimed.

"The dojo seemed to be one of their favorite places." Kasumi replied.

"Speaking of your father," Ranma asked. "Where is he this morning? We didn't wake him last night, did we? He didn't see us on the roof of the dojo?"

"Father had to leave early this morning for a meeting downtown for the planning commission," Kasumi said. "The chance of anything waking father during the night short of a major earthquake is unlikely… and I made sure that he didn't go out into the back yard before he left."

"Thank you Kasumi," Akane said.

"Have some of the tea," Kasumi said. "It's a special herbal blend. It should take a little of the edge off of your hangover."

Akane took a sip of the tea. "Is this the same tea we had the morning of the wedding?"

"Not quite," Kasumi replied. "But it's the same basic blend."

"Ranma, the tea we had worked wonders the morning of the wedding," Akane said taking another sip.

"I'm assuming that your knowledge of hangover remedies has to do with tending to your father after he has over indulged," Ranma asked.

"Well," Kasumi said with a hint of a blush on her face, "I would be lying if I said that I didn't have some first hand experience."

"Kasumi!", Akane said, shocked at the revelation. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink… other than the night before the wedding."

Kasumi didn't reply, but the blush on her face became slightly more intense.

"Actually," Kasumi said after remaining silent for a moment, "last night was rather nostalgic. If it weren't for knowing that father needed to be out early this morning, Akane might have talked me into joining the two of you on the roof."

"I tried to talk you into joining us on the roof of the dojo?" Akane asked.

"Of course you did," Kasumi said. "Just like you and I and Nabiki used to do when we were… much younger."

It was obvious from the look on Akane's face that she had no idea what Kasumi was talking about.

"You weren't that young, Akane," Kasumi said. "Don't you remember. During the summers on really hot nights, we used to go up on the roof of the dojo and lie there because the tiles for some reason always felt cooler. Nabiki would get up there and take her clothes off… and sometimes you and I would join her."

It was Akane's turn to blush as vague memories of those occasions returned. She remembered that, on a number of occasions, she woke up in the morning, cuddled up with Kasumi, very much as Akane cuddled up with Ranma.

* * *

The tea and breakfast had managed to take a significant edge off of the pounding in both Akane and Ranma's heads, but the prospect of morning classes, even with what remained of their after binge penance was less than inviting.

"I'm trying to imagine what it must have looked like with you and Kasumi and Nabiki on the roof of the dojo together," Ranma said as he and Akane walked together to school.

"I really don't have a very good memory of it," Akane replied, "but I think we did that the summer after mother died. I spent a lot of time cuddled up with Kasumi when I was having nightmares."

"I expected more of a lecture this morning about last night," Ranma commented.

"So did I," Akane reflected. "And as hard as I try, I can't imagine Kasumi having too much to drink. Even the night before the wedding Kasumi didn't seem… drunk."

"She did take off her clothes, didn't she?"

"Everything but her panties… but I thought she was just going along with what everyone else was doing."

Ranma and Akane had walked silently for some time when Ranma asked, "Akane, what exactly does your father do… I mean as a job. I mean before we were married I don't remember your father teaching a class more than one or two times."

"You've been living in the house all this time and you just thought to ask now. He was a planning consultant for the city," Akane said. "Before mother died he actually worked in an office in city hall. He would teach classes on the weekend. I remember training in his advanced class. Usually, though, I just got in the way."

"But after mother died," Akane continued after a long pause, "he decided that he needed to be home with the family more. He tried to make the dojo his full time job but that never quite worked out. Things got really tight, but somehow we always had food on the table. Every so often, someone from the city would come by and ask him to go over some plans or document for one thing or another and the city would pay him for his work. He's been doing more and more of that lately. I wonder if they might not offer him a full time job again."

"I never realized that," Ranma said. "I only saw him spending time with my father playing Shogi."

"Your father was a real problem," Akane said. "He never let my dad get his work done. He expected my father to entertain him all the time he was here. It really made things difficult."

"That is one of my father's most developed skills," Ranma laughed.

Akane and Ranma walked silently for a moment. "I guess we really need to be careful about how much we drink… when we drink," Ranma said quietly.

"We probably should," Akane replied. "Neither of us have any real experience. I know I never drank before the night before our wedding… except for sweet sake on New Years."

"Same here," Ranma said. Ranma paused and then said, "I'm really sorry about last night."

Akane stopped walking and after taking another step, so did Ranma.

"Ranma, is something wrong?" Akane asked.

"Not really… other than the hangover. Why?"

"It's just that… lately… you've been apologizing all the time… for everything… even when there isn't anything to apologize for."

Ranma didn't answer immediately, but when he did he began, "I'm sorry…"

"Just like that," Akane said, quickly interrupting. "Ranma, is something bothering you. When we first met, you never apologized for anything… even when you should have. Lately though… you seem to be saying 'I'm sorry' for every little thing."

"Maybe I'm trying to make up for all those times when I should have apologized and didn't.."

"Don't do that," Akane said as she put her arm around Ranma. "When we first met we were both acting like idiots. I should have apologized at least as many times as you should have, but that doesn't matter now." Akane rested her head against Ranma's shoulder and continued, "And honestly, I kinda like the Ranma who never apologized… Well hardly ever apologized."

"But I shouldn't have suggested drinking last night," Ranma said… and although he didn't actually say 'I'm sorry', the tone was definitely apologetic. "I should have realized that something like that would happen."

"Ranma, stop it!' Akane said. "It's not as if you held me down and poured what we drank down my throat. I poured the first glass. I enjoyed what I can remember of last night and except for the hangover I would not mind doing it again."

Akane stepped away from Ranma and turned to face him. "Now, if you want to apologize for something… What was the idea of dropping me this morning when I was getting down off of the roof?"

Akane looked at Ranma with as serious of a look as she could, but no more than a second passed and Ranma began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Akane asked.

"Your bare bottom was staring me in the face and you say something about me looking up your skirt," Ranma replied, trying to catch his breath. "It definitely wasn't your skirt I was looking up."

"And what were you looking up?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe we should try that again when I'm not hung over and then I'll be able to give you an answer."

"Uhhh. That sounds like fun," Akane said, putting her ands around Ranma's neck and drawing him closer to give him a kiss on the lips. "Is that a promise?"

"Hey, what's this?" said a female voice that approached them from behind. "A public display of affection?"

"We can't have that," said a second female voice.

Akane didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"It's all right," Akane replied with her arms still around Ranma. "We're married."

The voices belonged to Yuka and Sayuri… and walking hand in hand with Yuka was Hiroshi.

"Married or not," Sayuri said, "if you stand around and do that, you'll be late for school."

Akane gave Ranma another kiss and then said, "I think it might be worth it."

"That will be enough of that," Sayuri said, rolling her eyes. "You can do that all you want in the privacy of your own room."

"Oh we do," Ranma said, "… This and a lot more."

"Too much information," Sayuri said. "I don't want to hear it."

Akane and Ranma began to laugh and, after releasing each other from their embrace, began to walk with Sayuri, Yuka and Hiroshi.

"Have either of you seen Hikari this morning?" Yuka asked. "I tried to call her yesterday but all I got was the answering machine."

"We haven't seen her this morning," Akane replied, "but we usually don't see her until we get to school… especially since she comes from the opposite direction."

"And they probably wouldn't have seen her anyway," Hiroshi added, "since they were otherwise occupied."

* * *

Considering how the day started, school went better than Akane or Ranma could have dreamed… although the day did have a few strange twists and turns.

When Akane and Ranma arrived at school Hikari and Miyuki where already sitting in homeroom. Yuka approached Hikari and asked, "Where were you yesterday? I tried calling an all I got was the answering machine. I was hoping for some help with the English homework."

"My parents were fighting again," Hikari replied. "I couldn't take any more of the screaming, so I spent the weekend at Miyuki's house."

"And I don't know how much help Hikari would have been," Miyuki added. "Neither of us could figure it out."

"Hmmm… I looks like Miyuki has a new significant other," Sayuri said sarcastically. "I hope you don't make someone else jealous."

"Will you stop that!" Hikari fired back at Sayuri. "Comments like that are really getting irritating. You're not being funny at all."

There was a tense silence as the two girls stared at each other.

It was Miyuki who finally broke the silence when she asked Yuka, "Couldn't your boyfriend help you with your English?"

Yuka looked at Hiroshi for a moment and answered, "Not really. He's really clueless when it comes to English. I can probably think of one other thing he's more clueless about."

* * *

Although the confrontation between Hikari and Sayuri ended almost as quickly as it had begun, the situation made both Ranma and Akane uncomfortable… and the raised voices did nothing to help their headaches. So when Ukyo arrived in homeroom with a beaming smile on her face, Akane and Ranma took the opportunity to escape any further verbal melee between Hikari and Sayuri.

"You're looking particularly happy this morning," Ranma said.

"There's a good reason," Ukyo answered. "I am happy this morning."

"So you and Ryoga spent some time together over the weekend?" Akane asked.

"Yes, we spent some time together," Ukyo replied. "Mizuki dragged Ryoga over to my apartment Saturday night and announced, 'Mizuki think Ryoga is idiot!'" Ukyo began to blush and said, "We spent the night talking."

"By the color of your face," Ranma said with a wide grin on his face, "you did more than talk."

Ukyo's blush became even brighter, "So we kissed. We didn't do anything perverted."

"I didn't think you had," Ranma said almost laughing.

"Then why are you grinning like that?" Ukyo asked.

"Because I'm happy for you…" Ranma said, "and for Ryoga. So is that all that happened?"

"You're worse than an old woman, Ranma" Akane said. "So what else happened?"

Ranma looked at Akane with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Both of you are as bad as old women," Ukyo said, trying to suppress her laughter. "Last night Ryoga and I went out to see a movie… Shampoo and Mousse were there too. Then after the movie the four of us stopped to have some ice cream…" And then in a much quieter voice, "and then I spent the night with Ryoga and Mizuki in their apartment. Both Mizuki and I spent the night cuddled up with Ryoga."

"It sounds like someone is in love," Akane said.

"You think so?" Ranma replied.

"Will you two stop that!" Ukyo said. After a long moment of silence, Ukyo asked, "Do you think it would be out of line if Mizuki and Ryoga moved into my apartment. I mean, it's not as if Ryoga has all that much to move. His apartment is almost empty… except for the clothes that Mizuki has collected. And my apartment does have a spare room. It's not really all that big, but Ryuga and Mizuki could use it as their bedroom."

"Uchan, do you feel comfortable with Ryoga and Mizuki moving into your apartment?" Akane asked.

"Mizuki seems to have her mind set on Ryoga and I being together," Ukyo replied.

"But how do you feel about it?" Akane asked.

"I think I feel the same way as Mizuki" Ukyo replied… and then in her best imitation of Mizuki's voice, Ukyo continued, "'Mizuki want Mizuki and Ryoga and Ukyo be together forever.' I think I wan t to be together with Ryoga and Mizuki forever."

* * *

It was just before lunch when the principal arrived at Ranma and Akane's classroom. There was a short conversation between Miss Hinako and the principal and then Miss Hinako asked Hikari to accompany the Principal to the office.

Hikari left with the principal and did not return for the remainder of the day.

* * *

After school Akane went to gymnastics practice where the main topic of discussion was why Hikari had to go to the principal's office and why she hadn't returned to class.

No one had heard anything and the school office was not releasing any information.

"It probably has something to do with her parents," Miyuki said. "Hikari says that they've been arguing a lot lately."

"She didn't even come back and get her books and bag," Yuka commented.

"I grabbed her stuff," Miyuki said. "I'll drop it off at her house later."

"I hope nothing's wrong," Sayuri said sounding honestly concerned.

* * *

While Akane was at gymnastics practice, Ranma went home to teach his afternoon class.

When he arrived, he found Kasumi busy in the kitchen preparing dinner and Soun in the dining room drinking tea and reading a very thick official looking document.

"Would you like some tea Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"No thank you," Ranma replied. "I have to get ready to teach my afternoon class."

Ranma looked over Soun's shoulder at the document he was reading and then commented, "That looks real exciting."

Soun set the document down on the table and marked his place with a pencil mark. "I remember now how much I hated this work when I did it as a regular job. They write five hundred pages to say what could be said in one. I'll trade with you, Ranma. I'll teach your class and you can read this for me."

"No thank you," Ranma responded. "If you hate it so much, why do you do it?"

"Because it's better than doing nothing," Soun answered. "And they pay me very well for me to read this junk and then tell them they are all a bunch of idiots."

"Now that I could do," Ranma said. "Well all except for the reading part."

"Oh, Ranma," Kasumi said handing an envelope to Ranma. "This came in the mail for you today. It looks rather important."

The envelope looked like it came from a very expensive stationary set and was decorated in what looked like real gold leaf. The address on the envelope was written in absolutely perfect penmanship, but Ranma didn't recognize the return address. He carefully broke the seal that held the envelope closed and removed the contents.

The stationary matched the envelope and was written in the same perfect penmanship.

After giving Ranma a moment to read Soun asked, "What is it?"

"It's an invitation to diner at my great grandmother's house," Ranma replied.

"Ah, so you've been summoned for an audience at your great grandmother's estate," Soun said. "That is quite an honor."

"It's an honor that Akane and I will have to put off," Ranma said. "The diner is this Saturday and Akane and I already have plans."

"Then you'll have to change your plans," Soun said. "Declining an invitation from your great grandmother is not a smart thing to do."

"These are plans that Akane and I really can't change," Ranma said as he folded the invitation and put it back into the envelope. "My great grandmother will just have to understand that we can't make it this weekend."

"You'd stand a better chance of convincing a bureaucrat to write shorter documents," Soun replied, "than convincing your great grandmother to change her plans."

* * *

Miyuki was just cleaning up from diner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom," Miyuki called out.

When Miyuki opened the door she was greeted by Hikari who was accompanied by two uniformed police officers.

"May we come in?" one of the officers asked.

"Of course, please come in," Miyuki replied. "Is there some problem?"

"Is your mom here?" Hikari said. "I need to ask a huge favor of her."

"She's here. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain, but…" Hikari's voice trailed off.

"Mom!" Miyuki called out. "Could you come here please?"

"What is it?" Miyuki's mother called back.

"Hikari is here," Miyuki replied. "Could you please come here?"

It took a moment, but Miyuki's mother appear in the entry way.

"What is it?" she asked as she entered but upon seeing the police officers she said, "Oh! I'm sorry. Is there some problem?"

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this Mrs. Hozumi," Hikari said quietly, "but I need to ask a very large favor of you. From what the police can tell me so far, my father went to see my mother at my aunt's house last night and they got into another argument. The neighbors said that it was very loud and went on for more than two hours. Apparently my father hit my mother… and killed her. The police think he hit my aunt also. She's in the hospital in a coma. They really don't hold much hope for her to survive. Then, sometime early this morning… my father… jumped in front of a train. I just came from identifying the bodies."

Miyuki and her mother stood in stunned silence.

"I was wondering," Hikari continued, but her voice began to waiver, "if I could stay here tonight. I guess I could go home, but I really don't want to be alone right now."

Holding her composure during her explanation had taken everything out of her. She broke down and began to cry. Miyuki took Hikari in her arms and began to cry with her.


	45. And the Rest of the Week Doesn't Seem Mu

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 45 – And the Rest of the Week Doesn't Seem Much Better**

As one might expect, the news of the previous day's events had spread throughout the school like wildfire, so that when Miyuki arrived for school, she was almost immediately cornered for information. It was only Akane and Ranma's timely arrival that rescued Miyuki from the pressing crowd.

"What do they expect me to tell them?" Miyuki asked Akane and Ranma once they reached the relative safety of their classroom. "I don't know much more than what was on the news."

Most of the members of the class that had already arrived (including Sayuri and Yuka with Hiroshi in hand) gathered around but there wasn't the ravenous questioning as had occurred in the schoolyard. Akane and Ranma had learned the news the previous night from a call from Miyuki and Hikari as had Yuka and Sayuri and a number of other members of the Gymnastics Club.

"How is Hikari holding up?' Sayuri asked.

"About as well as can be expected I guess," Miyuki responded. "She cried herself to sleep last night. The police just released the bodies this morning. My mom is helping Hikari with the funeral arrangements"

"So Hikari is staying with you?" one of the other classmates asked.

"For now. She doesn't have any other family," Miyuki said. "Well, at least any that want to have anything to do with her."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Last night she tried to call her father's parents," Miyuki explained. "They said something to her that started her crying again and then they hung up. When I tried to dial the number after that all I got was a busy signal."

"Any word on how her aunt is doing?" Ranma asked.

"There wasn't any change in her condition this morning," Miyuki answered. "She's still in a coma and the doctors don't have much hope for her survival."

"Were the police able to locate Hikari's grandmother?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Miyuki responded. "She'll be flying in later today. By the way, Hikari asked me to tell you… you're all invited to the wake and funeral. I don't know exactly when or where it will be, but my mom said that she would let me know as soon as the arrangements are made."

"We'll be there," Hiroshi said.

"And tell Hikari that if there is anything that she needs," Yuka added, "let us know."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the offer," Miyuki replied. "I'm sure she'll appreciate all the support you can give her."

* * *

News came in the form of a visit from the principal to the classroom just before lunch. Miyuki was summoned to the office.

"I'm sorry," Akane said, "but having that happen two days in a row is creeping me out a little."

"I know," Sayuri said, "but at least we have some idea why Miyuki was called down to the office."

Unlike Hikari the day before, Miyuki did return after a half hour with news that the arrangements for the wake and funeral had been finalized.

"Hikari's grandmother is supposed to arrive at four-thirty this afternoon," Miyuki explained to the class. "The wake ceremony will begin at seven tonight and the funeral will be at ten tomorrow. My mom will drop off directions to the funeral parlor before the end of school. The principal will make a formal announcement later but he said that anyone who wishes to attend the funeral would be excused from school."

"At least he's more reasonable that Principal Kuno," Hiroshi said. "Principal Kuno would have probably told Hikari that she couldn't attend the funeral."

"And at least the luck of the days is with Hikari," Yuka added, "so they don't have to delay the funeral."

"There is at least one bit of good news," Miyuki said. "The news from the hospital is that Hikari's aunt's condition is improving. She's still in a coma but her condition has stabilized and they don't think there is an immediate possibility that she will die."

"That has to be a bit of a relief to Hikari," Sayuri said. "At least she doesn't have to plan three funerals."

"At least not at the moment," Miyuki commented. "Her aunt still isn't in that good of shape."

"Did you talk to Hikari at all?" Akane asked. "How is she holding up?"

"I only talked with my mom," Miyuki answered. "I think my mom may have given something to Hikari so she can get some sleep."

"That's probably a good idea," Akane said. "I think she's going to need all the rest she can for the next few days."

* * *

It was a rare occasion. Akane and Ranma were walking home together after school.

"That was nice of your coach to cancel practice today," Ranma commented.

"Miss Nohina said that it wouldn't be a good idea to practice when everyone is so distracted," Akane said. "I'm surprised that she cancelled practice for the rest of the week though."

"I'm surprised that the principal is giving the entire school the day off tomorrow," Ranma said. "But Hiroshi is right. If Principal Kuno were still here, he would have done something to try to make it impossible for anybody to go to the funeral… even Hikari."

"I have a tough time imaging anyone that mean and demented," Akane said with a quiet laugh to herself, "but I know you're right. There's been quite a change in Miss Nohina too. She isn't nearly as aggressive about practice since she came back as coach. The club is really getting to be fun again."

"That's good," Ranma replied. "I notice everyone calls her Miss Nohina now."

"Almost everyone," Akane said. "Miyuki really insists on it."

"Are the coach and Miyuki getting along any better?"

"Getting along is not the best way to describe their relationship. It's more like an uneasy truce."

"But at least the coach doesn't run in terror any time Miyuki comes near her."

"No, she doesn't do that any more… but Miss Nohina doesn't make any effort to position herself anywhere near where Miyuki is."

"I can't believe that she thinks that Miyuki's sexual preference is some kind of disease that can be passed from one person to another," Ranma reflected. After a moment of thought Ranma added, "I mean your association with Miyuki hasn't given you the desire to have sex with another girl, has it?"

Akane quickly responded. "The only 'girl' I have any desire to have sex with happens to also be my husband. And don't say you're sorry. I know you were trying to be funny."

"Didn't succeed did I?"

"Nope, not at all," Akane replied as she put her arm around Ranma and gave him a squeeze. "We better hurry if you're going to get home to teach your afternoon class."

"We have plenty of time before my class," Ranma responded, "but what are you going to do about your class tonight?"

"Tonight is my self defense class with the girls from school," Akane answered. "The Gymnastics Club is going to meet at our house and we'll all go to the funeral parlor together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ranma said. "Akane, did you mail the response to my great grandmother's invitation?"

"I asked Kasumi to give it to the postman," Akane replied. "Father said that we should change our plans and go to your great grandmother's dinner."

"He's told me that a number of times already, but there will be other opportunities to have dinner with great grandmother. We can't ask Aka-chan to change the date of her school festival."

"No we can't." Akane said. "I guess I don't understand why going to Aka-chan's school festival has become so important to you."

"Because we promised to support he the best we can. Going to her school festival isn't much, but at least it's something."

* * *

After Ranma's regular (although somewhat shortened) class, Akane and Ranma sat down to dinner with Soun, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu and discussed what would be happening for the remainder of the evening and the following day. It was then that Akane and Ranma realized that they had nothing to wear that would be appropriate for a funeral.

"The last time I went to a funeral was when grandmother died," Akane said. "I think I was twelve when that happened. Even if I still had that black dress, it wouldn't fit me… and I never thought about buying one."

"On the road with my dad I never needed anything like a black suit," Ranma said

"I have a black suit," Doctor Tofu said, "but I doubt it would fit Ranma."

"I have several black suits," Soun added, "but none of them would work."

"I may have something that Akane could wear," Kasumi offered, "and there may be one of father's old suits up in the attic that might work. Akane, if you and Tofu could take care of cleaning up after dinner, I'll try to find something appropriate for Ranma to wear."

* * *

The black dress that Kasumi gave to Akane to wear was the dress Kasumi had worn to their grandmother's funeral. It fit well enough and didn't require too many alterations. Kasumi also gave Akane a white pearl necklace that was almost mandatory for occasions like this.

Ranma, though, was a completely different issue. Once Kasumi helped Akane with her dress, she took Ranma up into the attic to find something among Soun's old clothing that would fit.

It was getting very close to the time to leave for the funeral parlor and all of the members of the Gymnastics Club had gathered (including Miss Nohina), but Ranma had still not made an appearance.

"We'll have to leave soon," Sayuri said looking at her watch, "if we don't want to be late."

"I'm sure Ranma will be ready soon," Akane said. "If he isn't here in five minutes, you can all go and Ranma and I will catch up."

"I don't understand what the problem is," Sayuri said. "There has to be something Ranma can wear."

"It isn't that easy," Akane said. "The only men's clothing in the house is my father's and Ranma and my father are just built differently."

"I know what you mean," Hiroshi said. "This is my father's suit. The jacket is two sizes too big and my mom had to hem up the pants almost three inches."

"Hopefully your sister finds a something soon," Sayuri responded.

It wasn't much after that that Kasumi appeared with Ranma.

"I'm sorry Akane," Kasumi said apologetically, "but this is the best that I could do."

Ranma, in his girl form, was dressed in what was originally probably a black cocktail dress with a somewhat low cut neckline. Along with a white pearl necklace similar to Akane's, Ranma wore black shoes with heels that increased his height so that he was as tall as Akane.

"It was one of mother's dresses," Kasumi explained. "Luckily mother was taller than Ranma so the dress isn't too short… but I had to put a few stitches in the neckline though."

The members of the Gymnastics Club just stood and stared.

"It isn't fair," one of the members finally said. "It just isn't fair."

* * *

The funeral parlor was located on the far side of the park, just beyond the shopping district, so the Gymnastics Club walked together to the funeral parlor. As Akane walked past the sweet shop she wished that it was open. One of their pastries would taste really good right now.

There was no denying that Akane was not comfortable. The thought of going to the funeral parlor brought back memories that she would prefer remain unremembered. The death of her grandmother had started a new round of nightmares that lasted almost a month after the funeral.

Ranma walked at her side, tightly holding onto her hand. It seemed to Akane that Ranma felt almost as anxious as she was.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

"I guess so," Ranma replied. "This is the first time I've ever been to a funeral. I really don't know what to expect."

"I'm not really an expert on funerals either," Akane said. "The only funerals I can remember going to were my grandmother's… and my grandfather's… and my mother's… I really don't like going to funerals. They bring back too many memories."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Akane answered giving Ranma's hand a squeeze, "especially since you're with me. Are you all right going as a girl tonight dressed like that?"

"Like Kasumi said," Ranma replied, "this was really my only option. None of your dad's clothes that were in the attic came anywhere near fitting me… at least not without several hours of alterations… Your mom had some pretty wild outfits. This was the tamest we could find in black."

"I guess after Kasumi was born but before mom was pregnant with Nabiki, mom and dad were really party animals. Kasumi, Nabiki and I were looking at some photo albums up in the attic before the wedding. I think I may have seen mom wearing that outfit in a few of the pictures. It looks good on you."

"Thanks, but I could really do without the heels."

* * *

Miyuki stood at the door of the funeral parlor greeting the guests as they arrived.

"I'm glad that you could all make it tonight," Miyuki said as the members of the club gathered around her. "Hikari is in with her grandmother. They just got here from visiting the hospital."

"How is Hikari's aunt doing?" Yuka asked.

"I guess about the same," Miyuki answered. "She's still in a coma, but at the moment her condition is stable."

"What is Hikari going to do after this?" Sayuri asked. "Where is she going to stay?"

"At least for a little while Hikari will stay at my house," Miyuki answered. "She doesn't want to go back to her house and her grandmother has to go back to the United States after the funeral… at least for a few weeks. So my mom said that she could stay as long as she needed to."

Everyone waited for Sayuri to make a smart comment about the arrangements but she didn't say anything else.

"There aren't many people here," Miyuki said. "There isn't anyone here from Hikari's father's family… and from what my mother said they may not even be here for the funeral tomorrow."

"Why?" Akane asked. "Why won't they come?"

"Because they don't want to acknowledge that Hikari's father committed suicide," Miyuki answered. "The police said that his parents wouldn't come to identify the body or sign any of the documents. And his parents are blaming Hikari and her mother for their son dying. They said that it was too bad that Hikari didn't die too."

There was an absolute stunned silence from the members of the club.

"Hikari didn't have to hear something like that," Akane said once she recovered from the shock.

"Luckily she didn't," Miyuki responded. "Hikari was at the hospital with her grandmother when the police came to drop off her parent's personal effects and told us about it."

"How can people be so ugly and cruel?" Sayuri asked to no one in particular.

The response came from an unexpected source.

"When people hurt they can say and do ugly and cruel things," Miss Nohina answered.

* * *

After a few more minutes of conversation with Miyuki, everyone entered the funeral parlor. As they entered, each stopped at the table to sign the guest registry and to hand the attendant there an envelope containing condolence money. Kasumi had prepared the envelope for Akane and Ranma which was carefully wrapped with black and white ribbon.

When it was Akane and Ranma's turn to sign the registry, Akane signed it 'Mr. and Mrs. Saotome'. The attendant looked up at Akane and Ranma and raised his eyebrow. Ranma smiled and handed the attendant the envelope. He noted the contents in the registry (which Kasumi had written on the outside of the envelope) and the pair proceeded into the funeral parlor with the other members of the club.

Ranma had made sure that he and Akane were positioned near the end of the line so that he could observe the proceedings. Having never been to a funeral before Ranma didn't want to do anything that would seem strange (it was strange enough that he was wearing a dress and heals).

As they entered Akane and Ranma could see the two coffins placed at the far end of the room. They were draped in a golden cloth with pictures of Hikari's mother and father hanging over their coffins. White chrysanthemums and lilies filled the area around the coffins. In front of each coffin was in incense burner with two candles flanking the incense box. A cushion was placed on the floor where people could kneel to offer incense.

The members of the Gymnastics Club proceeded down a central aisle between rows of chairs that had been set up for the mourners. Ranma looked at those who were already seated. Most he recognized from school including the principal and several of the teachers. In all though, there were very few people attending the wake.

Hikari sat in the front row with an older woman that Ranma assumed to be Hikari's grandmother (although the woman didn't really look old enough to be a grandmother). There was an empty seat next to Hikari.

As each member of the club advanced, they knelt down first in front of the casket of Hikari's mother and then at the casket of her father and offered incense. Ranma noted that a few club members bypassed offering incense for Hikari's father.

By the time it was Akane and Ranma's turn, Ranma had the idea of the procedure to follow. After Akane had offered incense for Hikari's mother, Ranma knelt on the cushion, and with his fingertips together he solemnly raised them to his forehead and bowed to the casket. He then took some of the incense from the holder between his fingertips, raised them again to his forehead and then placed the incense in the burner. He again raised his fingertips to his forehead and bowed again. He stood up and repeated the ceremony at the casket of Hikari's father, just as Akane had done.

When both Akane and Ranma had completed offering incense, they proceeded to where Hikari and her grandmother were seated. Sitting on Hikari's lap was a teddy bear dressed in a Scottish kilt.

"Hikari, I know it really doesn't help," Akane said quietly, "but I'm sorry all of this happened. If you need anything… anything at all… including a shoulder to cry on… just ask."

"Thank you Akane," Hikari said, forcing a smile to her face. "Akane… Ranma… I'd like to introduce you to my grandmother."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Ranma said as he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you," Akane echoed as she bowed. "I wish this meeting were under happier circumstances."

"So do I," Hikari's grandmother responded. "Thank you for coming."

"Are you going to stay after the ceremony?" Hikari asked. "I'd really like to talk to you and Ranma."

"At least for a little while," Akane answered.

"I'm glad," Hikari said with a sad smile. "Thank you."

Akane and Ranma bowed to Hikari and Her grandmother and found a place to sit with the rest of the club members. They had just taken their seats when Miyuki and her mother entered the room and spoke with Hikari and her grandmother. Miyuki sat down next to Hikari while Miyuki's mother returned to the back of the room and exited.

No more than a minute or two passed when Miyuki's mother re-entered the room followed by a Buddhist priest a traditional dull-colored priestly kimono. He spoke briefly with Hikari and her grandmother and then proceeded to offer incense for both Hikari's mother and father. Once he had done that, he took his place on a cushion between the two coffins and began to chant.

The priest's baritone voice, rich and reverberating, filled the room. On a small table in front of the priest (Ranma hadn't noticed it when he entered), was a bowl of rice, two glasses of water and chopsticks. As the priest chanted he took rice from the bowl and placed some in each of the glasses of water. Then he placed the two chopsticks into rice bowl so that the were upright.

The drone of the chant continued, broken only by the sound of the priest striking a small prayer bell (which he struck with one hand at somewhat irregular times) and a small wooden instrument that he stuck with the other. Having no idea where they had come from Ranma wondered if the priest was pulling them from the folds of his robe like Mousse produced weapons… but he quickly dismissed the idea.

On an unseen signal, Hikari, her grandmother and Miyuki stood up and proceeded to offer incense as Akane and Ranma had done before. Then, in turn each of the guests did the same.

* * *

Ranma had no idea how long the ceremony continued. The drone of the priest's chant seemed to distort the passage of time, but after the priest finished his chant, he stood up from his cushion and again spoke with Hikari and her grandmother.

In the meantime Miyuki stood up and faced all that had gathered and said, "The family would like to thank you for attending tonight. You are all invited to join us for some light refreshments in the next room."

* * *

It took some time for Hikari, who was still hold the teddy bear that had been on her lap, to get around to Akane, Ranma and the other members of the Gymnastics' Club. "I'm glad that you all came tonight. It's nice to see people that I recognize."

"Who were all those other people?" Yuka asked. "Members of your family?"

"No, most of the other people were my mother's friends and people from where my mother worked," Hikari explained. "There were a few people from my father's office too, but no one came from my father's family and on my mother's side there is only my grandmother and my aunt."

"I'm sorry…" Sayuri began to say but Hikari cut her off.

"Please don't," Hikari said softly. "In a strange way I knew something like this was coming. My parents have been fighting for as long as I can remember, but they were just too… too… stubborn to realize they didn't have feeling for each other any more. Sometimes I wonder if they ever had feelings for each other at all"

There was no response from anyone in the group.

"So what are you going to do now?" Miss Nohina asked. "Have any arrangements been made for you for a place to live?"

"At least for now I going to be staying with Miyuki's family," Hikari responded. "My grandmother has to leave for the United States on Friday and she won't be able to be back until just before Christmas. Miyuki's mother has really been a help. She's made all of the arrangements for the funeral and has been taking care of all of the paperwork."

"If there's anything you need," Yuka said, "anything at all, please just ask."

Hikari forced a smile to her face and responded, "Actually there is something I'd like to ask… if anyone would be willing to do it. My grandmother intends on keeping vigil tonight… and I said that I would stay with her… but I really wouldn't mind… if anyone is willing to do it… to have some company tonight."

"What do you mean by keeping vigil?" Ranma asked. "Do you mean staying here in the funeral parlor with the dead bodies all night?"

"Basically," Hikari replied.

"That sounds kinda creepy," one of the other members of the club commented.

"Do you mean staying awake all night?" another girl asked.

"You wouldn't have to stay awake all night," Hikari said. "There are couches here where people can sleep and my grandmother is going to have food and drink brought in later. Miyuki said that she'd stay with me. I was hoping that there might be someone else who might be willing to stay with us."

Again there was a long painful silence.

"I'll stay," Akane said finally breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked.

Akane only nodded her head.

"Well, I guess if Akane is staying," Ranma said, "so am I."

"I'll stay," Sayuri said.

"I'll check with my parents," Yuka said, "but if they say it's all right, I'll stay too."

"If you don't mind having a guy here," Hiroshi added, "I'll stay too."

"What do you mean by 'having a guy here'?" Ranma asked. "I'll be here. Don't I count?"

Hiroshi looked up and down and Ranma's feminine figure for a moment and the then said, "At the moment… no."

* * *

All but three of the members of the club ended up staying at the funeral parlor for the night… and most of those were because their parents didn't want them staying out all night.

"I'll stay too," Miss Nohina said after it was apparent that most of the club members were going to be staying. "Someone needs to stay and make sure there isn't any trouble."

"What kind of trouble are you expecting us to get into in a funeral parlor?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know," the Coach replied. "But I think I'll stay… just in case."

"I don't think there will be any trouble," Hikari said, "but thanks for staying Miss Nohina."

"Could I ask one favor though?" Miss Nohina asked. "Could we be a little less formal… at least for tonight? Could you please call me Yuriko?"

Those that were gathered exchanged glances… and said nothing.

* * *

"Akane, how are you doing?" Ranma asked after he and Akane had broken away from the others and found a quiet place to themselves. "You know that Hikari would have understood if you didn't stay for the night."

"I know," Akane replied, "but I don't think anyone else would have stayed if I hadn't said that I would… It is kind of creepy though."

"It is," Ranma responded. "I know I wouldn't have stayed if you hadn't said that you would."

"How are you doing?" Akane asked.

"All right I guess," Ranma replied. "Is this how you remember it?"

"Pretty much," Akane answered. "Although I never stayed overnight before. I was too young to do it when my mom died and the thought of being in the same room with the bodies of my grandparents completely freaked me out. The priest tonight had a much nicer voice than the ones that I remember from the other funerals. I remember the priest from my grandmother's funeral sounded like a croaking bullfrog… that couldn't stay on pitch."

"That in itself had to be creepy," Ranma said with a quiet laugh to himself. "The priest's voice tonight was almost hypnotic. I felt like I was drifting away."

"Excuse me," said a gentle voice from behind Ranma and Akane that startled them both. Turning they found Hikari's grandmother standing there.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the diminutive woman said. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"You're not disturbing anything," Akane replied. "I was just talking with my… my…"

"You were just talking with your husband… or wife," the woman said. "Hikari was telling me about you but I'm not sure which of you is which."

"I'm Ranma," Ranma said with a laugh. "Under normal circumstances I'm the male lead of this duo… And this is my lovely wife, Akane."

"I am very pleased to meet you," Hikari's grandmother said. "I want to thank you so much for being here tonight. Hikari was so happy when you said that you'd stay the night."

"Thank you, Mrs. …" Akane responded

"My name is Akari," she responded. "I won't even tell you my surname so you won't be tempted to call me Missus."

"Thank you very much Akari," Akane said. "But it was the least that I could do for a friend like Hikari."

"You and your husband seem very special to Hikari," Akari said with a very broad smile. "I was hoping to ask a favor of you. You've probably heard that I can't stay any longer than Friday… and I won't be back until Christmas… if I'm lucky and the negotiations I am involved in go well. I was hoping that you might keep watch over Hikari for me. This is all a terrible burden for her and at least from what I understand from Hikari you might be someone that would understand how she feels right now."

"My mother died when I was about six," Akane answered.

"I'm sorry," Akari said, stunned somewhat by the revelation.

"No please," Akane responded. "I guess I do understand how Hikari is feeling right now. Ranma and I will help however we can, but I think Miyuki and her mother have things well under control… at least as far as the funeral arrangements are concerned… and for a place for Hikari to stay."

"I know," Akari said. "I was concerned when I heard the news that Hikari would have to deal with all of that on her own. I'm not sure there is anything I can say that would indicate how happy I am for their assistance. I was wondering though about her friend Miyuki. The woman I believe is one of your teachers had some reservations about Hikari staying with Miyuki. She was saying some very negative things about Miyuki."

Akane looked at Ranma. There didn't seem any point in hiding the truth from Hikari's grandmother. Miss Nohina probably explained everything to Akari, at least from her point of view. Akane might at least give her a better version of the truth.

"Miyuki confessed to me before I was married," Akane explained.

"So Miyuki is gay?" Akari asked.

"I guess you could say it that way," Akane answered hesitatingly.

"Please don't get me wrong," Akari responded. "A number of the people I work with and some of my friends are gay. I really don't have a problem with that. It's just that some of the things that woman was saying sounded like Miyuki was some kind of sex fiend."

"I think Miss Nohina has a very distorted view of what it means to be gay," Ranma injected.

"Miyuki is one of my best friends," Akane said, "and even though she confessed to me, she has never seriously suggested anything perverted. And I think the same is true between Miyuki and Hikari. They have been good friends for as long as I can remember. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I didn't think I did," Akari said, "but it's nice to hear a testimonial like that from someone Hikari thinks so highly of."

Akari stood for a moment, looked at Ranma and then said, "You know, I know a few guys in San Francisco who would absolutely die to look as good as you do in a dress like that."

* * *

"Any idea what's up with the coach?" Yuka asked Sayuri.

"No clue," Sayuri answered.

"I can't believe she cancelled practice for the rest of the week," Yuka said.

"You're not buying the 'everyone would be too distracted' line?"

"It's a good point, but… it's not something that I'd expect the coach to say."

"I don't buy it either. I'd expect her to say something like, 'Of course we're having practice… You need to put distractions like this out of your head'. Something about Hikari's parents dying has got her freaked."

"I have enough trouble calling her Miss Nohina and now she wants us to call her by her first name."

"Isn't it funny…" Sayuri said reflectively.

"What is?" Yuka replied questioningly.

"About the way Miss Nohina feels about Miyuki and the fact that her name is Yuriko."

* * *

Akane was absolutely amazed at the spread of food and beverage that had been provided for them by the funeral parlor. According to Miyuki's mother, Hikari's grandmother was paying for all of it (and for all of the funeral expenses). Hikari would not have to pay for anything out of whatever monies she received from insurance or the government or from the condolence money.

Looking at the food, which included both Japanese and western (but all vegetarian) items, Akane thought that at one time Ranma, even in his girl form, would be busy devouring anything that was in sight. At the moment though, Ranma was off with Miyuki's mother and helping her with something.

One of the things that had been provided was a significant amount of alcoholic beverages. Maybe Akari (or the staff from the funeral parlor) had expected more adults to stay overnight, but in fact, the only people who were of age were Akari, Miyuki's mother and Miss Nohina. That of course hadn't prevented several member of the Gymnastics' Club from sampling some of the sake. Akane had thought at one point about trying something (not the beer or the sake) but dismissed the idea when she saw Miss Nohina positioned in a chair right next to the liquor.

"If you'd like something, go ahead and take it," Miss Nohina said, "a couple of the girls just walked off with a six pack of beer and a bottle of sake."

"I'm not really a fan of either," Akane replied. It was obvious (at least to Akane) by the slurred speech (and the almost empty bottle of something next to Miss Nohina) that she had already done a considerable amount of drinking.

"Akane, doesn't it bother you when your husband dresses like a girl?" Miss Nohina asked. "I think the whole idea really disgusting."

Shocked by Miss Nohina's statement, Akane replied. "He isn't dressing up like a girl… At the moment he is a girl. He has boobs and all the other things normally associated with being female. It's all part of the curse and what Ranma is and at this point it doesn't bother me at all… And I don't think it bothers most of the people who know us."

"I'm not sure that Ranma being a girl makes it any less disgusting," Miss Nohina replied after taking a drink from her glass. "Do you actually sleep with your husband when he's in that condition?"

"If you mean, do I sleep with Ranma when he's in his girl form?" Akane said, "Yes I do. I enjoy cuddling with him when he's a girl almost as much as when he's a guy."

"That's sick," Miss Nohina said shaking her head and then taking another drink from her glass and emptying it.

"Why is it sick?" Akane retorted. "Whether he's in his girl form or guy form, Ranma is still my husband… the man that I love."

"It's sick because it's unnatural for two girls to have sex," Miss Nohina replied, voiced raised slightly. "Just because Ranma is your husband doesn't change that. It doesn't make you any different than Miyuki."

"I don't think you understand anything about Miyuki. All Miyuki ever did was confess her feelings for me… and kiss me. Miyuki is still one of my best friends, but that is the limit of our relationship… And I don't think Miyuki has had any kind of relationship with anyone else."

"That doesn't change anything," Miss Nohina said as she poured a fresh drink for herself. "Would you like some of this? It actually tastes pretty good."

"No thank you," Akane replied. "I'm sure it tastes fine but it seems to have a nasty side effect of making people say really stupid things."

Akane walked away. Miss Nohina looked for a moment at the glass of liquor she had just poured for her self, then drank down the contents in a single gulp and poured another drink.

* * *

The remainder of the night was taken up with quiet conversations between friends. Akane and Ranma had an opportunity to have an extended conversion with Hikari and Miyuki before deciding to find an available couch and getting some sleep.

Miyuki found Miss Nohina passed out in her chair by the liquor table. At first she thought about leaving her there, but after some consideration Miyuki decided it would be best to wake her up and move her to a better place to sleep. In the end though, the only available spot was the other end of the couch where Akane and Ranma had fallen asleep leaning against each other's shoulders.

The funeral parlor had provided blankets for anyone who wanted to get some sleep. Miyuki took one blanket and covered Akane and Ranma, giving both a little kiss on the forehead as she did. With a second blanket she covered Miss Nohina. Miyuki considered giving Miss Nohina a similar kiss but decided against it. After tucking in the blanket Miyuki turned to leave, hoping to find Hikari and convince her to get some desperately need sleep. But as she walked away she heard Miss Nohina say in a quiet but pleading voice say, "Mama, please don't go."

* * *

Akane and Ranma awoke the following morning feeling stiff from sleeping on the couch, but otherwise feeling refreshed. Food for breakfast was again provided by the funeral parlor for anyone who stayed overnight. There were even showers in the basement of the building for anyone who wished to freshen up before the funeral service.

Kasumi arrived about an hour and a half before the service with fresh clothing for Akane and Ranma.

"I found this yesterday when Ranma and I were looking for something for him to wear," Kasumi said showing the black dress to Akane. "I think it should fit you. I just hope it isn't too short. I let down the hem as mush as I could."

For Ranma, Kasumi had a proper black men's suit. "I'm not sure where Tofu came up with this one. It certainly isn't his. There shouldn't be a problem with the jacket. It's the same size at the jacket you wore for the wedding, but the pants may be a little snug."

"Thank you Kasumi," Ranma said. "I was kind of hoping that there would some way I could change."

"How are you feeling Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "We stayed up rather late talking, but Ranma and I got some sleep and we had a good breakfast this morning."

"That's good," Kasumi said with an air of concern in her voice. "But otherwise everything is all right?"

"I'm fine Kasumi," Akane said. "Really. Maybe it's because I'm with Ranma. I don't know."

"Just don't press yourself too hard," Kasumi responded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't," Ranma said. "Thanks again for the clothes. Come on Akane, Let's get cleaned up and changed."

* * *

When Akane and Ranma returned from getting changed (Ranma was now in his male form after taking a nice long hot shower), the room where the wake ceremony had been held had been rearranged.. More flowers had been added and the pictures from the previous night had been replaced with two new pictures in wooden frames, the top corners of each decorated with black and white ribbons. In front of each casket was a wooden plaque inscribed with kanji that Ranma had never seen before.

There were more people present for the funeral service that had attended the wake. The principal and many of the teachers were present (notably missing was Miss Hinako) along with many students. There were other faces that Ranma didn't recognize and he wondered if any of them were from Hikari's father's family.

The funeral service began precisely at ten and followed very much the same format as the wake service from the previous night. The same priest that had presided over the wake service the previous night entered the room joined by two younger priests. One of the younger priests carried a bell which he struck as they entered and the other younger priest carried a wooden boxlike instrument that Ranma recognized from the previous evening's ceremony. Instead of the cushions the three priests sat in chairs, the two younger priests flanking the older priest.

After sitting down, the three priests immediately began their chant. The three voices, each of a different pitch, wove an almost magical aura in the room. Again, on some signal unseen by Ranma, the process of offering incense began again. Akane and Ranma joined the line, offered incense at each coffin and then returned to their seats. When everyone had offered incense, the priests ended their chant. The elder priest stood up and went to speak with Akari and Hikari for a moment. He bowed to them and then the three priests departed.

This was followed by someone from the funeral parlor reading several letters of condolence from people who could not attend the funeral. There weren't very many and Ranma noticed that only one was from an acquaintance of Hikari's father. After all of the letters had been read, the man from the funeral parlor introduced Akari who stood and faced those who had gathered.

"I wish to thank you for joining my granddaughter and I in this time of grief. Your support has helped us bear the pain of these events of the past few days. I wish especially to than Hikari's friends who kept vigil with us last night. I know that while I am gone, my granddaughter will be in good and caring hands. Again, thank you so much for your kindness and support."

Akari bowed and everyone in the room stood and bowed in return.

* * *

Workers from the funeral parlor processed in solemn fashion down the center aisle to the front of hall. Each attended to some specific task, like removing the chairs where the priest had been sitting, moving the cushions and incense burners and shifting the flowers that were in front of each of the coffins. Several of the men began to fold chairs and move them aside and members of the audience assisted them so that very quickly the room was cleared of chairs.

Ranma stood next to Akane holding her hand as four men (two on each casket) wheeled the caskets from their places so that they were now positioned so that all could gather around. The men carefully lifted the covers from the caskets and positioned the lids so that the head and torso were exposed (if they hadn't been covered in a white shroud).

As the casket lids were opened Ranma could feel a tremble in Akane's hand. He looked to see that she was trying her best to keep a smile on her face, but she bit her lip and Ranma could feel a shiver from Akane that seemed to pass from her hand right though to Ranma. Despite her best efforts not to, Akane looked as if she was ready to cry.

Two men brought out trays of flowers (Ranma recognized chrysanthemums and lilies, but there were others he did not recognize) and placed them on the lids of the coffins. Akari came forward first and placed a flower from the tray on the shroud covering her daughter and then did likewise to her son-in-law. Hikari followed suit as did several others from the crowd. When all who were going to place flowers had, the trays were removed and the lids were replaced.

The workers then surrounded the caskets, each with a small brass mallet placed nails in the lids of the caskets and gently hammered them in about half way. A somewhat squared black and grey rock was handed to Akari who used it to pound the nails in the remained of the way.

When Akari struck the first blow Ranma was startled when Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma and buried her head into his shoulder. She was sobbing… and with each strike of the rock on the nail Akane flinched. As quietly and carefully as he could, Ranma led Akane from the room… the sound of the rock striking the nails still echoing as they left.

* * *

Ranma did his best to console his wife. Although Ranma had led Akane into an adjacent room and the sound of the pounding had ceased, Akane continued to sob and tremble in Ranma's embrace as they sat on one of the couches.

"Akane, are you all right?"

Akane unburied her head from Ranma's chest and turned to see the source of the question.

"I'm… I'm fine," Akane said between sobs as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I… I… thought that… I'd… be able… to stay for… the whole… funeral."

"That's all right," Hikari said as she sat down next to Akane on the couch. "I understand completely. I know this was hard for you, but I want to thank you so much for being here. I'm not sure what I would have done without your support and everyone from the club. Thank you so much."

Hikari hugged Akane and whispered in her ear, "I think I understand now why Miyuki loves you so much Akane." Then Hikari gave Akane a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go to the crematory now," Hikari said as she released Akane from her embrace.

"I know," Akane responded. "I don't think I'll be able to go with you."

"I understand," Hikari said forcing a smile to her face. "I wish there was some way I didn't have to go. Do you mind if I come to see you and Ranma sometime this week?"

"Anytime," Akane replied.

"I have to go now," Hikari said. "Ranma please take good care of your wife."

"I will," Ranma said embracing Akane.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be all right," Ranma asked as the approached the gate to the house.

"I'm sure, Ranma," Akane replied. "Thank you though," Akane added holding up the small package of treats that they had purchased at the sweet shop on their way home.

"No problem," Ranma said. "I couldn't see walking passed the shop without stopping to pick something up. I'm just glad they had your favorites this late in the day."

They walked hand in hand up the walk to the front door and entered. Ranma called out, "We're home."

Kasumi entered the living room from the dining room and said, "Welcome home. Did everything go all right?"

"As well as it could," Akane replied.

"I'm glad you're here," Kasumi said. "You have a guest."

At those words Nodoka appeared in the doorway behind Kasumi.

"Hi mom," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"What were you thinking?" Nodoka responded. "I always thought that you were more intelligent than that."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't change your plans?" Nodoka asked.

"It's not as if we can ask Aka-chan to have her school to reschedule the festival just because great grandmother decided to invite Akane and me to dinner," Ranma replied Akane and I can go to dinner at great grandmother's any time."

"You don't understand how much effort I put into getting you that invitation," Nodoka said. "When she found out about the curse she was ready to have both you and Genma killed."

"How did she find out about the curse?" Akane asked.

"Genma opened his big mouth and told her," Nodoka replied, shaking her head.

"It figures," Ranma remarked quietly.

"Why is going to this school festival so important?" Nodoka pressed. "Why is this Aka-chan so important?"

"Because we made a promise," Ranma replied. "She lost her parents and she asked if she could think of us as her parents and we promised to support her as best we could."

"But why this school festival," Nodoka asked, "on this particular Saturday? You'll have plenty of opportunities to support her."

"How many of my school festivals did you attend?" Ranma asked.

"That is not fair," Nodoka responded. "I never had the opportunity to go to any of your school festivals because your father had you on that stupid training mission. I never knew where you were."

"Exactly," Ranma said. "How many chances did Aka-chan's parents have? How many chances will Akane and I have? I don't want to miss this opportunity. Akane and I may never have another chance… for one reason or another."

"I don't understand you at all," Nodoka said. "Isn't your own family more important to you than some girl you just met… Or is there something else?"

"There's nothing else mother," Ranma responded. "And my family is very important to me. More important than anything… but at this point we think of Aka-chan being a part of our family."

Nodoka sighed and then looked at Akane, "So what do you have to say about all of this? You have to understand how important being Ranma's great grandmother's good side is?"

"I understand," Akane replied, "but I agree with Ranma. Aka-chan's school festival is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm sure there will be other chances for us to have dinner with Ranma's great grandmother. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'm not so sure," Nodoka said. "Understanding seems to be as much part of her mentality as common sense is part of Ranma's."

* * *

"Thank you again Miyuki," Hikari said as she and Miyuki entered Miyuki's room.

Miyuki was carrying a large suitcase while Hikari was carrying a cardboard box.

"You don't have to keep saying thank you, you know," Miyuki said.

"I know," Hikari said setting the cardboard box down on the floor next to Miyuki's dresser, "but I don't think I would have been able to go back into the house alone."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Miyuki responded, "so you don't have to keep saying thank you. Where should I put your clothes?"

"Anywhere that's out of the way I guess," Hikari answered. "This is your room."

"Our room," Miyuki responded quickly. "At least for a little while. Mom says she'll get a dresser for you tomorrow… and don't say that isn't necessary. You can't spend the time you'll be living here living out of a suitcase… and your grandmother already gave mom money to pay for it."

Miyuki set the suitcase down next to the wall by her closet. "This should do for now. So how are you feeling? Are you doing all right?"

"I'm doing about as well as I was doing the last time you asked me five minutes ago," Hikari said with a smile. "Hey, If you'll stop asking me how I'm doing, I'll stop saying thank you."

"I'm worried about you," Miyuki said. "You haven't really cried since the day before yesterday. And that isn't good."

"I know," Hikari responded. "But right now everything seems so unreal. I half expected to hear my parents screaming at each other when we walked into the house. I think I'm still numb… The fact that they're dead hasn't sunk in yet. It will. And when it does I know my friends will be there. But thank you for being here to help me."

"There you said it again," Miyuki said with a broad smile. "Does that mean I get to ask you how you are doing again?"

"I guess so," Hikari answered, "but why don't you leave it on account for later."

"That's fine with me," Miyuki said. "So what do you want to do? It's still early."

"I don't know. I don't think I want to go out. I'm too exhausted for that."

"I'm pretty tired too. Calling it an early night might not be a bad idea."

"I hope I packed pajamas. I was just throwing things into the suitcase to get out of the house."

"Don't worry about it. We're about the same size… at least as far as pajamas are concerned. The tops might be tight, but that shouldn't be a huge problem. How many of your bears did you get?"

"Six of them."

"Did you get Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, and a few other of my favorites. You really like the Sailor Moon Bear?"

"I think it's cute."

"Maybe my grandmother could get you one."

"I think Sailor Neptune would be more my style. Speaking of your grandmother, she is a real trip. What does she do that keeps her traveling like she does?"

"She's a buyer for one of the big department store chains… mostly children's clothing and toys. Sometimes she's away for three or four months at a time traveling to the United States, Canada and Europe."

"I had a long talk with her last night," Miyuki said. "She was really concerned about you and that you were staying with me. Apparently she heard some really outrageous things last night."

"I can't imagine who she might have heard them from." Hikari said rolling her eyes.

"I think we need to cut Miss Nohina some slack," Miyuki responded. "First, I think she was quite drunk… and I think being at the funeral parlor was really freaking her out."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

After a moment of reflection Miyuki asked, "Did you get to talk with Akane and Ranma after the funeral service? I saw her and Ranma leave and she didn't seem to be doing very well."

"Nailing the coffins closed was more than she could take," Hikari answered. "The service brought back some very bitter memories for her, but nailing the coffins closed was just too much for her. Miyuki, may I ask you a very personal question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you could ever love someone else the way you love Akane?"

"Why do you ask?" Miyuki asked. "Are you interested in applying for the position?"

"No, it's not that."

Miyuki reached out her hands to Hikari and gently clasped Hikari's hands. "I don't think I could ever love anyone else the way I love Akane. I will always have a special place in my heart for her… But that doesn't mean that I might not find love with someone else… someone special."

"I'm glad," Hikari said as she embraced Miyuki. "Thank you. Thank you for being the very best friend I have ever had. Thank you so very much."


	46. From Where You Least Expect It

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 46 – From Where You Least Expect It**

Akane hated this place. Why did she have to be here? There she was… with her father… and Kasumi… and Nabiki… and the coffin.

Had it really been that long ago? She looked so tiny… so young… so sad.

She knew of course exactly why she was here. What had happened. What was expected of her.

Tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. She didn't want them to stop. She just wanted to know why.

But she knew why. She knew exactly why. This was all her fault. It had all been her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn… so stupid… this never would have happened; none of it. She would still be alive.

Akane knew that is what she was thinking. It didn't matter what the others had said… How much they tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. She knew the truth… and Akane knew she knew the truth.

The sudden sound of rock hitting metal sent a shiver through Akane that froze her heart. Soun was standing next to the coffin with the rock in his hand. He struck the nail again. Akane could feel the piercing pain as if the nail was imbedded in her chest and not in the coffin lid.

Soun handed the rock to Kasumi. She, like Soun, used it to strike the head of a nail in the coffin. The sound echoed in Akane's head. It hurt… it hurt so much. And Akane knew it was hurting her too.

Akane knew what would happen. Next it would be Nabiki's turn… and then it would be her turn. She didn't want a turn. She just wanted to run away and hide,,, but she couldn't. She knew what this was. It was her punishment. Her punishment for being so stupid… for running away. She was the reason she had gotten sick. She was the reason she had died.

Akane knew it wasn't true. None of what Akane had done had anything to do with what had happened. Akane knew that now…

It was time. Nabiki turned to her and tried to push the rock into her hands. It looked so heavy. She wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to run away.

Mama wasn't supposed to be dead. Mama was always going to be there for her. But she was the reason mama had died.

Akane watched knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Akane, you have to help her," a voice whispered in her ear. "You need to help her."

A hand reached out and took Akane's hand. Gently the hand guided Akane's hand to the little girl's shoulder.

"Lend her your strength," the voice said.

The voice seemed so familiar… so comforting.

Akane took a deep breath. The tiny girl wept bitterly. Nabiki pressed her to take the rock.

"Akane, help her," the voice said.

Akane reached out and helped her take the rock. Akane tried to steady it in her hands, but it was still so heavy. How did they expect such a tiny girl to bear such a heavy burden when it was too heavy even for Akane to bear?

Another set of hands appeared on the rock… gentle feminine hands. Akane turned to see the new source of help. It was a girl… with red hair… tied back in a pig-tail.

"Ranma!"

* * *

"Ranma!", Akane cried out a she sat bolt upright in bed.

It was still dark and Akane could hear Ranma's rhythmic snoring (which meant that Ranma was in his male form since he didn't snore when he was a girl).

Akane remembered the terrible nightmares she had after her mother's funeral and after the funerals of her grandfather and grandmother. They were always very vivid and the memory of the pain never faded quickly. And although as Akane got older the details of the nightmares changed, their basic nature remained the same.

When Akane was young the nightmares were a replay of the events of that day… of the funeral… of the loss and sorrow… of Nabiki pushing the stone into Akane's hands… and of Akane throwing the stone down and running away.

But as Akane got older, she became more of an observer to the events. She knew everything that was going to happen but couldn't do anything to stop it.

But this dream… nightmare (Akane wasn't sure what to call it) was different. Ever though it had started very much the same way it had begun in the past and was filled with all of the same painful memories, tonight had been different, There wasn't the panic; the absolute feeling of dread. She didn't feel like she needed to run to Kasumi's side (as she had done so many times before, even as recently as her grandmother's funeral).

"Akane, are you all right?" a not even half awake Ranma asked.

"I'm fine Ranma," Akane said as she laid back down next to Ranma and cuddled close to him.

In a quiet whisper in Ranma's ear Akane said, "Thank you Ranma."

* * *

The last person anyone expected to see in school the day after the funeral was Hikari, but there she was.

"I told her she needed to take some time off," Miyuki explained to Sayuri, Yuka, Akane, Ranma and Hiroshi. "Even the principal told her after the funeral that she should take the rest of the week off."

"Take the rest of the week off and do what?" Hikari asked. "Sit around with nothing to do? I can mope here as well as anywhere."

"You could spend some time with your grandmother before she has to leave," Yuka said.

"We're going to do that tonight," Hikari replied, "after we visit my aunt."

"How is your aunt doing?" Hiroshi asked.

"There hasn't been much change," Hikari answered. "She's still in a coma. The doctors think that the next twenty four hours will be critical, but they really don't seem to know what will happen."

The conversation stalled. No one really knew what to say next. No one wanted to be the one to say the one wrong thing that would break Hikari's façade of strength.

Hikari smiled the best she could.

"Don't do that," Hikari said. "Don't worry that you might say something that will make me feel bad. I need to cry. I need to come to terms with what happened, but I'm not ready for that yet. I know that when the time comes you'll all be here for me."

"How are things working out staying at Miyuki's house?" Akane asked.

"Pretty well," Hikari replied. "It's going to be a little cramped for space. I'm probably going to have to put most of my things in storage, but it should all work out."

"Hikari's grandmother is having a dresser delivered today," Miyuki said. "And last night I started to clean out my closet and box up all of the clothes I'm never going to wear again. I realized something though."

"What's that?" Sayuri asked.

"That I need to go shopping," Miyuki answered. "There isn't much in my closet that still fits me or that I would ever consider wearing again. I'm going to have to spend some weekend doing some serious shopping."

"I bet your mother is overjoyed to hear that," Hiroshi quipped.

"Oh she was," Hikari said sarcastically. "She was so deliriously happy about it, it almost brought her to tears."

"Very funny," Miyuki said. "My mother and I had already talked about going shopping. It's just that with everything that's been going on, we haven't had the time."

"Or the half a billion Yen it's going to take to replenish your wardrobe," Sayuri said.

"It's not going to take that much money…" Miyuki replied. "Probably only a quarter of a billion, but not much more than that."

Ranma leaned over to Hiroshi and said, "It sounds like Miyuki is personally going to save the economy with a day's shopping."

"Who said anything about a day?" Miyuki said after hearing Ranma's comment. "That's just in the morning. I have other plans for the afternoon."

* * *

Nabiki and Mami walked side by side down the hallway. Mami was still in her Saint Hebereke school uniform. It was also obvious that Mami had been crying and, in fact, still was.

"There doesn't seem to be any way to satisfy your father," Nabiki said, still fuming after listening to Mami's father scream at his daughter for having to sign a test paper from school. "That's not even a very bad grade."

"It was actually the highest grade in the class," Mami said with a bit of a sniffle. "Everyone did really poorly so the teacher said that everyone had to have their tests signed."

"I don't think he even looked at the test," Nabiki said. "He just started screaming at you. That isn't fair. I'm going to have a talk to him about that."

"Please don't Mistress Nabiki," Mami said looking at Nabiki with a forced smile. "I don't think it will help."

"When do you even get the time to study and do your homework?" Nabiki asked. "As soon as you get home from school you have to change into your work uniform."

"I usually do my homework after my duties are done for the day…" Mami answered, "… before I go to sleep."

"And when exactly are your duties done for the day?"

"Usually after you and Master Kuno retire to your room for the night and I finish cleaning up."

"So if Kuno and I stay up past midnight…"

Nabiki didn't finish her question. She already knew the answer.

"Kuno and I will be a little more considerate and make sure we retire to our room a little earlier."

"Please, you don't have to do that on my account."

"Hey this isn't just for you. That just means that I get to spend some intimate time with my husband without having an audience."

* * *

"Thank you for helping," Hikari said to the classmates that had come to help her pack.

Since there wasn't gymnastics practice after school, it seemed like a good opportunity for Hikari to get some help with packing her things up in the house. Ranma of course couldn't be there. He had a class to teach right after school, but Daisuke and Hiroshi where there (It seemed that Hiroshi was wherever Yuka was, so his presence didn't surprise Hikari).

Hikari wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with the house. What she did know was that she didn't want to live here. At the moment she couldn't think of a single pleasant memory associated with the house. There were too many bad memories of her parents fighting with each other. She would probably sell the house and get an apartment for herself before she wore out her welcome at Miyuki's house.

Sayuri, Miyuki and Hikari worked at packing Hikari's teddy bear collection into boxes. They had carried them out of Hikari's bedroom and lined them up on the furniture in the living room… Hikari carefully marking the contents on each box as the collection was packed.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many teddy bears in one place," Sayuri said. "How many are there?"

"Three hundred," Hikari answered, "give or take a few."

"Plus the few that she already took to my house," Miyuki added.

"You had one with you at the funeral," Sayuri said.

"Yeah," Hikari said quietly. "That was Emily. She's one of my favorites."

"She looks like a very special friend," Sayuri said smiling. "It's good to have very special friends like that."

"Hikari," Akane called from the hallway to Hikari's bedroom. "What should we do with the boxes of clothing from your room?"

"The clothing that was on the bed needs to come with me to Miyuki's house," Hikari answered. "The rest of the boxes of clothing can get stacked up out here. It's mostly summer clothes and summer uniforms. Those will all go into storage with my bear collection."

"That's too bad," Miyuki said. "I was hoping there was some way of displaying them at the house.?"

"That would be silly," Hikari said. "They take up a lot of space. I didn't realize that until we pulled them out of my room and I saw how much more space I'd have had. Anyway, this is only a temporary arrangement until I can get an apartment for myself."

"The offer still stands you know," Miyuki said.

"What offer is that?" Akane asked.

"It looks like my dad's next assignment is going to be in Australia," Miyuki explained, "and he's going to be there for at least three years. My mom is thinking of going to Australia with him. I don't want to go."

"I think she's crazy," Hikari injected.

"So my parents are thinking of letting me stay in the house," Miyuki continued without acknowledging Hikari's comment. "But Hikari could stay there with me and use my parents room and we could share the living expenses."

"She's making plans like that," Hikari said. "Let's wait and see what happens. I still don't have any idea what I'm going to do after we graduate and once you've had the chance to live with me for a few weeks you may not want me around."

"Hikari, what should I do with this box?" Daisuke asked carrying a small box out into the living room.

"That goes to Miyuki's house," Hikari replied with a broad smile. "You would be the one to get to carry that. That's my panties, bras and night wear. Does it turn you on knowing that you're carrying a girl's intimate wear?"

"Girl's underwear doesn't do anything for me…" Daisuke replied, "… unless a girl is wearing it."

"You mean like this," Hikari said as she turned to Sayuri (who was standing next to her) and lifted up her skirt to boldly display her pink with red hearts panties.

* * *

Ranma liked this class. They were all intermediate student mostly between twelve and fifteen (although there was one ten year old and one sixteen year old who was ready to graduate up to the next level). They were always enthusiastic and willing to spend the time required to master what Ranma was teaching them. It was too bad that Ranma hadn't been half as good of a student as anyone in this group.

Normally Ranma would have had a well planned lesson for the class, but because of what had happened over the weekend and because of the funeral, Ranma hadn't had the chance to plan his classes for the week (He usually did that on Sunday). Ranma almost felt like he was shortchanging this class by not being properly prepared.

During the previous class he had added a new element to the Kata. The class had quickly mastered it and Ranma wondered if the class was ready for the next new element which was only a minor modification of the previous one.

Ranma laughed to himself as he watched the class complete their warm-ups. He couldn't imagine even teaching a formal class like this a year ago, let alone being concerned about being properly prepared. Had realizing how he really felt about Akane really changed him that much. It felt kind of funny… but it also felt really good.

The chill came upon him suddenly. He had felt something like this before when he was in the presence of someone with an extraordinary Ki. The presence of Happosai or Cologne or even Kodachi in her less sane days triggered a similar response, but nothing this intense. This chill made it almost impossible for Ranma to breath.

The members of Ranma's class also seemed frozen in place, many in mid-move. They were all staring past Ranma at the entrance to the dojo.

"Ranma Saotome… we need to talk!" commanded a voice from behind him. The voice was only vaguely familiar and although it was definitely feminine, it was powerful and would not tolerate any defiance.

"The rest of you… out of here," the voice continued.

No one from the class moved. As Ranma turned to face the source of the voice he said, "I'm trying to teach a class. If you'd like to talk, come…"

"What you're teaching is trash! This class is over. The rest of you, out of here!"

Ranma, now able to see the source of the voice, recognized his great grandmother immediately. When Ranma had met her at the wedding he really didn't consider her to have an imposing presence, but standing now with battle aura crackling and flanked by two very large and imposing gentleman dressed in black business suits she definitely looked to be a formidable opponent.

But formidable as she might be, it was just plain rude to walk in unannounced and uninvited and disrupt his class.

"Excuse me," Ranma said staring directly at his great grandmother, "but this is my dojo and this is my class and I am the only one with the authority to dismiss my class. If you would like to talk, my class will be finished in about an hour. I'm sure that if you went to the house and introduced yourself, Kasumi would be more than happy to make some tea for you… and she would probably more than happy to have you stay for dinner."

"I'm not interested in tea… or dinner… or waiting," the woman responded. The bright red aura around the woman seemed to intensify as her impatience and anger increased. "I will talk and you will listen and then you will attend dinner at my estate this Saturday."

"You don't understand. Akane and I already have plans for Saturday that we made before your invitation arrived" Ranma replied. He was beginning to get angry now. He was willing to talk, but he was not willing to take orders from a woman he barely knew… even if she was his great grandmother.

"No, you don't understand," his great grandmother said. "I don't care what plans you've made. As a member of this family you will do as I say, which means you will be at dinner at my estate on Saturday. And if you can't understand that maybe you need to be taught a lesson about what the consequences are for being disrespectful of your elders."

If the students in Ranma's class had been advanced enough to see it, they would have seen Ranma's battle aura growing in intensity. "I respect people who earn my respect, not those who demand it… even if they are relatives!"

A broad and menacing smile formed on the woman's face. Then in a voice that chilled Ranma right to the bone she said to the two men accompanying her, "Gentlemen, go earn his respect. Don't kill him… Just make him wish he were dead."

* * *

Ranma didn't expect a fair fight and he got exactly what he expected. Both of the men attacked simultaneously and quickly, probably hoping to end the entire matter as quickly as possible. And since they did exactly as he expected, Ranma took the only course of action that would insure his survival as something that vaguely resembled a human… he ducked under the attack of the two men using a move that he had seen Akane use as part of her gymnastics' floor exercise.

Akane would have been proud of Ranma if she had been here to see it. Ranma had attempted the move in practice on a number of occasions and never quite got the timing down right. There is something about having your body broken into multiple pieces that make things like that work.

The two men attacked empty air for only the briefest of moments before they recovered and renewed their attack. And since the two men were on the attack, Ranma positioned himself in a defensive posture, staying just out of reach of their attack, hoping that an opening would occur that would allow him to at least put one of his attackers out of commission… at least temporarily.

Both of the men were well schooled in traditional karate, and that worked to Ranma's advantage. To some degree their moves were predictable and once Ranma could discern a pattern, he might be able to find an opening. Hopefully that would be soon. He couldn't keep dodging them forever. Eventually they would land a hit, and considering their size and strength, it would hurt.

Then Ranma noticed something else amazed him. The movement of the two men was absolutely synchronized and complementary to each other. And although the men were intensely engaged in battle with Ranma, they had no battle aura… none at all. Ranma didn't have time at the moment though to be amazed.

In a flash, Ranma saw it… an opening. They had extended themselves in an attempt to reach the elusive Ranma, He move from his defensive posture to offense and attacked the man to the right and landed a solid punch directly to one of the men's abdomen.

Ranma's hand stung as if he had hit a stone wall full force. His opponent didn't even acknowledge the hit, but by attacking Ranma had placed himself in harm's way. The other man landed a solid hit to Ranma's jaw that sent Ranma flying across the dojo.

And the two men were on Ranma almost too fast for him to recover but before they could land a flying kick Ranma rolled out of the way.

Ranma's head was still swimming from the hit he had taken and it was apparent that even his best hit was going to do little to either of his opponents to slow them down. He couldn't run forever nor was he about to. He had to think of something and he better think of it quickly or it was going to take more than a good hot bath to ease the pain.

* * *

"I don't believe that you actually put that picture up on your bulletin board," Akane said looking at the pictures that Miyuki had pinned up in her room.

"I don't believe you had a picture taken of you feeling Ranma's boobs," Sayuri said shaking her head. "What am I saying? I can't believe you were actually feeling Ranma's boobs."

"Why shouldn't she?" Miyuki said rather matter-of-factly. "Ranma is her husband. And from the other pictures Akane gave me , his boobs weren't the only things she was feeling."

"Miyuki!" Hikari said. "Don't be disgusting."

"I'm not being disgusting," Miyuki replied. "I'm being honest."

"Akane," Sayuri asked, "you didn't really have sex with Ranma when he was a girl, did you?"

"Yes I had sex with Ranma when he was a girl," Akane answered. She had answered that question so many times, Akane couldn't understand anybody was still asking.

"The bigger question is," Miyuki said, "did she have sex with Ranma when he's a guy… and which did she like better?"

"Of course I had sex with Ranma when he was a guy," Akane replied.

"Well," Miyuki asked. "Which was better?"

Akane began to blush. "Both felt really nice… but… sex with Ranma when he's a guy feels really great."

"But you had to think about it," Miyuki said questioningly.

"That's enough of that!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"It's too bad that Yuka had to go home," Hikari said. "This picture would really freak her out."

"With Hiroshi tagging along it's probably better that she isn't here," Miyuki said. "He'd probably have a fatal hemorrhage if he saw this picture."

"Speaking of having to go home," Akane said, "I was going to help Kasumi with dinner tonight, so I should probably get going. Will you be in school tomorrow Hikari?"

"I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't," Hikari replied.

"Then I'll see all of you tomorrow at school," Akane said as she walked toward the door.

Hikari stepped up to Akane and gave her a hug, "Thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome," Akane replied. "Anything you need, just ask. Ranma and I will be glad to do anything we can."

* * *

That at least was progress. Ranma had managed to land a punch that took one of his opponents down to the ground. Of course the punch was one that Ranma thought would have reduced a large boulder down to splinters. And of course it only managed to incapacitate one of his opponents and doing nothing to stop the unrelenting attack of the other. And when it came right down to it, it only had the other opponent on the ground for about ten seconds before he was back on his feet and renewing his attack.

Not really very much progress at all.

How much longer Ranma could keep this up was questionable. Although he had managed to avoid any other direct hits, the glancing blows still hurt like hell. And unless Ranma put every last bit of his power into his punches they seemed to have little or no effect. Even the kick Ranma had landed squarely to the groin of one of them had no apparent effect. Ranma remember instances when he had received a kick like that and that it felt like he was going to die.

He couldn't keep doing that forever.

'Maybe that hit did do some good,' Ranma thought. The two goons, at least at the moment, weren't synched up as well as they had been before. The opponent Ranma had taken down wasn't moving up to speed and his partner was still fighting as if his partner was still matching his moves as before, leaving himself open.

The switch to offence was immediate. After ducking a somewhat wild punch from the slower opponent, Ranma loaded up with a sweeping kick that caught both men on their chins and staggered both of them. Once Ranma had regained a stable footing, he drove into his opponents with a series of high speed punches, many of which landed cleanly, driving them backwards toward the entry of the dojo… and his great grandmother.

Ranma's advantage didn't last very long though. He couldn't quite be certain, but it seemed that his great grandmother's aura had become significantly more intense and the two men renewed their attack, re-energized as if they hadn't been fighting for…

'How long have we been fighting?' Ranma thought as he ducked a series of well timed sweeping kicks. In one sense Ranma's body felt as if he had been engaged in battle for most of the day, but it didn't seem as if much real time had passed.

'At least no one is trying to be a hero,' he thought seeing that all of his students seemed frozen in place along the wall, staying well away from the battle… and from injury. At the moment, Ranma wished he could do that.

* * *

"How much longer before your grandmother gets her?" Sayuri asked as she helped Miyuki put Hikari's clothes on hangers and hang them in the closet. Hikari was busy transferring things into her new dresser.

"About a half hour," Hikari replied. "She was taking care of paperwork at city hall this morning and then she was going to spend some time in her office at work so she wouldn't be quite so swamped with things when she gets back to New York City on Sunday."

"So are you and she going to talk about what you're going to do after this?" Sayuri pressed.

"Probably," Hikari answered. "My grandmother wouldn't mind if I went to college in the United States since she spends so much time there… but that's not what I want to do… And someone is going to have to deal with whatever happens with my aunt."

"But you're not planning to move in with Miyuki on a permanent basis?" Sayuri asked in a quieter voice.

"I don't know yet," Hikari replied. "I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead. All I really know is that I don't want to live in my old house. Sharing the house with Miyuki might make sense. I doubt I could afford to rent an apartment this nice. But I really don't know yet. Do you have a reason you don't think it would be good for me to move in with Miyuki?"

"I think she's jealous," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Stop that," Hikari said sternly to Miyuki. Hikari turned back to Sayuri and asked, "Do you really have a problem that I'm staying with Miyuki?"

"I don't have a problem," Sayuri said. She paused for a moment and continued after taking a breath. "There are already some terrible rumor going around school about you and Miyuki. I'm afraid of what people will say if you move in with Miyuki on a more permanent basis."

"People will say what they like," Hikari said. "And most of those rumors are because Miyuki kissed me. Nothing has happened beyond that."

"People are saying you've done more that just kiss," Sayuri responded. "People are saying you've done a lot more than just kiss."

"I'd really like to hear some of those rumors myself and find out what I'm missing out on," Miyuki said with a broad grin, but Hikari wasn't smiling. "Look Sayuri," Miyuki continued, "I have a pretty good idea of who's responsible for those rumors and I think you do too. There isn't much we can do about them. Miss Nohina seems to have this idea that I have sex with every girl I come in contact with, but that isn't true… and I think you know that too. I haven't tried to make a move on you… have I?"

"No," Sayuri said quietly laughing to herself.

"And I think that Hikari will tell you that I haven't tried anything with her," Miyuki continued. "Although the offer stands that I will hold her close and let her cry on my shoulder any time she needs to… but I don't think that exactly qualifies as sex."

Sayuri bowed her head and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Hikari is welcome to stay with me as long as she needs to," Miyuki said. "And if she decides to move in permanently, I won't complain."

* * *

"It just isn't fair," he thought to himself looking down on the scene. "He has two playmates and he's completely ignoring me. It just isn't fair."

* * *

Akane thought that the large black car parked outside the gate to the house looked quite impressive and assumed that it belonged to one of the people her father worked with on the planning commission, although she had never seen the car here before.

'Ranma should still be teaching his class,' Akane though. 'No point is disturbing him.'

So Akane headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything she could do to help Kasumi.

As always, Kasumi was busy preparing dinner although today, even to a casual observer, it would be easy to tell that Kasumi was putting an extra bit of effort into the preparation.

Akane sniffed deeply and then said, "Whatever you're cooking smells marvelous."

"Thank you," Kasumi said as she turned to acknowledge Akane's presence. "I'm not sure it has a name, but this is one of the special dinners mother cooked for special occasions. Beef and pork cutlets were on sale at the market today so I decided to try it."

Akane surveyed the array of pots and pans and other cooking utensils, almost double what Kasumi would normally use to prepare a family meal. "So what's the special occasion to warrant all of this effort?"

"Well, there actually isn't one yet," Kasumi said with a touch of an evil smirk added to her normally sweet smile. "I was going to ask father again about having Nabiki and Kuno over for dinners on Sunday."

"So you figure that you might get a better response after you soften him up with a special meal?"

"Mother used to do it all the time. Especially when she thought it was time for the family to take a vacation."

"You realize that Ranma and I won't be home for dinner on Sunday. We probably won't be home until very late."

"I know," Kasumi said as she turned her attention to one of the pans on the stove. "Nabiki and Kuno won't be available this Sunday either. They're going to visit Kuno's relatives and spend the weekend with them. I was hoping we might be able to do it next Sunday."

"At the moment Ranma and I don't have any plans. When did you talk with Nabiki?"

"This morning," Kasumi replied. "I met her at her school and she and I and Kuno had lunch together."

"So dad was home by himself for most of the day… at least until his visitor came."

"Father isn't home," Kasumi said in a puzzled tone of voice. "He's at an all day planning conference and won't be home until six. "I was hoping that having dinner a little later wouldn't interfere with your class tonight."

"It shouldn't," Akane replied. "I usually don't start my class until seven. Dinner won't quite have as much time to settle before I start my class."

After a moment Akane asked, "Kasumi, if father isn't home, who does the car parked in front of the house belong to? I thought it belong to someone who was visiting with father."

"I don't know," Kasumi replied. "I've been working in the kitchen since I got home from the market. I didn't even realize there was a car parked there. The only one I've talked with was Ranma when he came home from school. He stopped to get some juice before he…"

The terrifying yowl interrupted Kasumi. It was almost an impossible sound to describe, a kind of a cross between a human scream and the sound of an animal in intense pain. Akane had heard the sound before on several occasions, but not since Katsu has begun living in the house and Ranma for the most part had put his fear of cats behind him. That sound could only mean trouble, especially with students in the dojo with Ranma.

Akane was out the door and running toward the dojo with Kasumi following closely behind, but there were several more yowls and a high pitched female scream from the dojo before Akane could get there.

Once Akane got to the dojo it was difficult for Akane to comprehend exactly what had happened. The members of Ranma's class were pressed against the wall of the dojo, obviously in shock from what they had just seen. Two men, who had probably been well dressed at one point, were unconscious on the floor, their clothing in shreds and bloodied. Ranma was on the floor in a Cat Fu stance hissing and yowling at a woman that Akane recognized immediately as Ranma's great grandmother. Lying on the floor, behind Ranma, was Katsu.

"Ranma! Stop!" Akane yelled as she ran to position herself between Ranma and his great grandmother.

"Stay away from him," the woman yelled. "He's gone mad."

Akane ignored the warning and stepped up to Ranma and knelt down in front of him. His eyes were glazed and distant, but the look on his face was not one of fear or terror, but one of anger.

"Ranma please," Akane pleaded as she reached to touch his face. Ranma hissed at her, but Akane didn't flinch. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "Ranma, what happened?"

The answer didn't come from Ranma, but from the youngest of the pupils in Ranma's class. "Mr. Ranma was fighting with those two men, then Katsu jumped down from the rafters on that woman there. She threw Katsu across the room and Mr. Ranma freaked out."

"The cat jumped down on me," Ranma's great grandmother explained. "I had no idea what it was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Kasumi checked the condition of Katsu. "He doesn't seem hurt, but I'll take him to the vet to have him checked out."

"Did you hear than Ranma?' Akane said. "Katsu will be fine. Kasumi is going to take him to the veterinarian to make sure."

Akane touched Ranma's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Ranma began to purr. He turned his head and licked Akane's hand.

* * *

Akane and Ranma sat together at the dinner table along with Soun, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu. Also sitting at the table were Ranma's great grandmother and the two men who had accompanied her. They were now suitably dressed in yukatas that Kasumi had provided. The clothing they had been wearing had been completely shredded and was useless.

"So this condition is in addition to this curse of yours that turns you into a girl?" Ranma's great grandmother asked.

"Yeah," Ranma answered quietly.

"Are there any other surprises you'd like to tell me about that your mother and father neglected to mention?" she pressed.

"I don't think so," Ranma replied.

"So, now, would you care to explain to me why you would put yourself through all of that not to have dinner with me?"

"It's not that Akane and I don't want to have dinner with you," Ranma said apprehensively. "It's just that we already had plans for Saturday."

"And these plans were so important that you couldn't change them to attend a family gathering?"

Ranma didn't reply. After a long moment of silence Ranma took a deep breath and was about to say something when Akane interrupted.

"When Ranma and I were on our honeymoon we met a young lady," Akane explained. "She's the granddaughter of the owner of the inn where we stayed. She lost both of her parents and her grandfather in an accident. We became very good friends and she asked if she could think of Ranma and me as kind of like fill in parents."

"She kind of adopted us," Ranma said. "And this weekend is her school cultural festival, so we were going to take the train to Kyoto Saturday morning and surprise her."

Ranma's great grandmother looked squarely at Ranma and asked, "What could make you think that going to this girl's school festival would be so important?"

Ranma thought for a moment and made several starts at answering the question. Finally Ranma responded, "Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?"

"But she isn't even family," Ranma's great grandmother replied.

"We realize that," Akane said, "but in a way, we may be all Aka-chan really has." Akane paused for a moment and then continued, "When mother died, I still had father and Kasumi… and Nabiki. Aka-chan doesn't have anyone."

"She has her grandmother, doesn't she?" Ranma's great grandmother asked.

"No offense," Akane said timidly, "but that isn't quite the same."

"This is really that important to you?"

Both Akane and Ranma nodded their heads.

Ranma's great grandmother shook her head. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who was actually more stubborn than me, but you two children certainly fit the bill. I know Ranma comes by it naturally."

"Akane and her sisters were similarly endowed with the same stubbornness from their mother," Soun said. "… Which brings me to ask, what am I going to agree to?"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"The dinner you made tonight was one your mother made only when she was going to ask for something that she thought I was going to say no to," Soun said, "or something that I didn't want to discuss. But I knew that once she escalated to making one her special dinners, there was no point in saying no. I knew she wasn't going to relent until she got her way… So what is it?"

Kasumi and Akane looked at each other and smiled.

"Please don't make it too expensive," Soun said.

"Oh, it's not going to be expensive," Kasumi replied. "It's just a matter of having extra guests for Sunday dinner."

* * *

"So dinner will be at your great grandmother's next Saturday night," Akane said as she climbed into the bath next to Ranma.

Ranma had been soaking while Akane readied the bed for the night.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Promptly at six… and not one minute later. And Nabiki and Kuno will be here for dinner on Sunday."

"I really didn't expect father to give in that easily. He was really angry about Nabiki getting pregnant."

"He seemed more hurt than angry. Akane, was your mother as stubborn as your father says?"

"Apparently so," Akane replied, "at least if you believe all of the stories that father and Kasumi tell. I really couldn't tell you one way of the other. Most of the stories they were telling happened before I was born… or when I was really young."

"I wish I had the chance to meet your mother,"

"So do I. I think you and she would have been really good friends. From what I remember of my mother… in some ways you and she were very much alike."

"You mean that we were both stubborn?"

Akane swatted Ranma on the shoulder, "No that's not what I mean."

Even though Akane's hit was gentle (at least Akane thought it was), Ranma winced.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I didn't think I hit you that hard."

"You didn't. It's just that my body aches."

"You really took quite a beating. Your great grandmother's men must have been really good to get that many hits on you."

"It wasn't them," Ranma said rubbing his shoulder where Akane had hit it. "It was my great grandmother. Those two guys were nothing more than puppets with my great grandmother controlling the strings."

"What do you mean?"

"When they were fighting, their movements were absolutely perfectly coordinated," Ranma explained. "The moves of one always covered the openings of the other. They were fighting as perfect partners in perfect harmony."

"But your great grandmother probably trained them," Akane said. "They've probably been training together for years."

"That's what I thought at first too," Ranma said. "I thought that they were so well trained that they could mask their battle aura."

"Mask their battle aura?"

"I couldn't see any battle aura at all," Ranma said. "That was one of the things that made it hard to fight them. There was nothing to betray what they were going to do next. But when I finally got a hit in that took one of them down, the other guy kept fighting like his partner was still there fighting at his side. And even when his partner got up and started fighting again, they were out of sync and ended up leaving themselves open. I got some really good hits on them… at least until I saw a bright flash of battle aura from my great grandmother. Then they synced back up again. I didn't think there was any way I could beat them… until Katsu dropped down on great grandmother. That distracted her and her well trained fighters started fighting like they hadn't trained a day in their lives."

"You remember that?"

"Just a bit of it. I remember things until I saw that Katsu was hurt. After that I don't remember anything… until I finally came to in your arms. Thank you."

"Once you calmed down, you were really cute. I never had my face licked like that"

"I what!" Ranma exclaimed.

"First you licked my hand and then when I hugged you, you started licking my face," Akane responded. She began to smile and laugh. "You really don't remember, do you?"

The look on Ranma's face provided the only answer Akane needed.

* * *

"What should we do about him mistress?" the driver asked Ranma's great grandmother who was seated in the back seat of the large black car.

"Nothing," she responded.

"But he defeated you," the driver's partner said. "If this should get out…"

"We will do nothing," she said raising her voice and interrupting him before he could continue. "There is no dishonor in losing to someone with superior skills."

"But if that cat hadn't attacked you…" the driver said after a moment.

"The cat didn't attack me. The cat just wanted to play. That just ended the fight sooner. Even without the aid of his pet he would have prevailed. He knew who he was actually fighting and eventually he would have found a way to defeat me."

The woman sat silently and then said, "I've watched him compete in several tournaments now. I have never seen a more skilled fighter in my entire life… and his wife is his equal in both strength and skill. After confronting him personally I am certain that I never met anyone with as intense Ki as he has. It feels good to know that the family tradition and honor are in good hands."

"Losing has never felt so good," she said smiling broadly, "but I'll kill you both if that gets repeated."


	47. If You Think This Is a Long Story

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 47 – If You Think This Is a Long Story…**

When it came right down to it, the last thing Ranma wanted to do this morning was run. Every muscle in his body still ached and there were significant bruises even in places where his opponents from the previous day had 'just barely' hit him. But in particular, Ranma's jaw hurt. It was difficult for Ranma to talk and eat and there was visible swelling.

But out with Akane for their morning run was exactly where Ranma was.

"Maybe you should take the day off from school and go see Doctor Tofu," Akane said as the pair ran together.

"If it still like this after school," Ranma said in a muffled voice, "I'll go and have him check it out."

"What? Are you too much of a man to admit that your jaw hurts?"

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly willing to admit that it hurts like hell… but my oral report for history class is scheduled for today."

"Ranma, I'm sure our teacher would understand if you didn't do your report today."

"Knowing our teacher, he'd say that I did this on purpose just to get out of doing it. Anyway… I don't think anything is broken. I promise that if the swelling doesn't go down by the end of school, I'll have Doctor Tofu look at it… but you may have to cover my class."

"Of course I'll cover your class. What class is it?"

"It's a beginner's class… all eight and nine year olds."

"That doesn't sound like it should be too difficult."

"Watch out for Naoki," Ranma commented. "He's a real wise ass."

"Like somebody else I know?"

* * *

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Nabiki called out to Kodachi and Mami as they walked down the walkway on their way to school.

"Of course not," Kodachi replied as she and Mami stopped and turned. "You're out early this morning."

"I need to get to the library and use some books that the teacher put on reserve for us," Nabiki answered as she caught up with Kodachi and Mami and they began to walk together.

"Mistress Nabiki, we could have arranged to have a car take you to the university," Mami said.

"I know," Nabiki replied. "Kuno said the same thing, but it's just as easy for me to take the train… and that's what I'm used to."

After the trio walked a short distance Nabiki remarked to Kodachi, "I always figured that you and your brother had a car bring you to school."

"Kuno always walked to school," Kodachi replied. "It's only two blocks from the house, but since Saint Hebereke is near the university Mami and I always went by car… But after my brother and I had our wake up call, we decided that it might be better if we took the train to school like everyone else. Actually it isn't bad. I've met some interesting people on the train."

"We've met some very strange people also, Mistress Kodachi," Mami added, "like that man who tried to grab your bottom while we were on the way to school last week."

"I don't think he'll be bothering any other girl's bottoms," Kodachi said with a laugh (but not anything like her old laugh). "At least until his finger heal. I think I broke at least two or maybe three of them… And Mami, how many times do I have to remind you about calling me mistress outside the house."

"I'm sorry mistress…" Mami started but stopped and corrected herself. "I'm sorry Kodachi."

"That's OK," Kodachi responded. "I know it's hard for you to remember with your father on your case."

"I can't believe your father sometimes Mami," Nabiki said. "Yesterday he screamed at you because he had to sign a quiz for school and last night he screamed at you because he thought that you hadn't addressed me with a proper level of respect."

"She missed calling you mistress?" Kodachi asked.

"No," Nabiki answered, "because Mami hadn't said it with the proper level of respect. Mami, sometimes I think your father is one of the most unreasonable people I've ever met."

"I'm sure my brother and I had our moments," Kodachi said.

"True, but you and your brother had an excuse," Nabiki responded. "You were both insane."

Mami looked at Nabiki in stunned silence.

"Well there is that," Kodachi said casually.

Mami continued to stare at Kodachi and Nabiki in stunned disbelieve of what Nabiki had said about Kodachi.

"Mami, don't act so shocked. Nabiki is absolutely right," Kodachi said. "My brother and I were two fruitcakes with an extra helping of nuts thrown in for good measure. If your father wasn't the one making your life miserable, we were. How many times did I threaten to feed you to Green Turtle just because you didn't responded to one of my idiotic requests? … Come on let's get going or we'll miss the early train."

"Kodachi, I was wondering," Nabiki asked, "are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"I have gymnastics' practice all day Saturday," Kodachi answered. "The coach asked if I could help get the team ready for the upcoming tournament, Why?"

"I need to do some shopping," Nabiki replied. "For some strange reason my clothes aren't fitting me as well as they used to."

"If you ask my father," Mami said, "he will arrange to acquire any clothing you might need."

"I know," Nabiki said, "Kuno already said that, but that isn't nearly as much fun as going out shopping. Mami, how about you? How would you like to go shopping with me? We can make a day of it."

"I'm not sure my father would approve," Mami replied.

"Mami, your father wouldn't approve of you doing anything that wasn't work related," Kodachi said. "Hmmm… Nabiki just tell Isamu-san that you need Mami to come with you to carry packages. Then her presence will be all work related and he won't have anything to complain about… Although he'll probably find some reason to complain anyway."

* * *

"So Ranma was actually licking your face?", Sayuri said with a big smile on her face.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" Akane and Ranma responded in almost perfect unison.

The rest of the students Akane and Ranma's homeroom who were waiting for the morning school bell turned to look to see the reason for the outburst.

"My cousin is in your intermediate class," Sayuri responded. "He said that it looked like you were taking a real beating last night… until you went off the deep end and literally shredded the two guys that were beating the crap out of you. Then he said that you started licking Akane."

"Sounds kind of kinky," Yuka said with a large smirk on her face. "I didn't think that the two of you were into that kind of thing… especially with a audience."

"That's not what happened," Akane said defensively. "Ranma was… was…"

"I was freaking out," Ranma said interrupting Akane, "because the person I was fighting hurt Katsu."

"You mean like in the park," Yuka said, "when those boys were attacking me and Katsu?"

"Kind of like that," Ranma said hesitantly. "Yuka, I'd really like to say that I was coming to your rescue, but the fact is I was trying to protect Katsu."

"I understand that," Yuka replied. "Akane explained what happened to me."

"Yuka may understand but I don't. Why were you so intent on protecting a kitten?" Sayuri asked.

"Because of a stupid training exercise that my idiot of a father had me do," Ranma replied.

"More stupid than doing something that has you turn into a girl every time you get cold water on you?" Sayuri queried.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other for a moment and then Akane answered, "No… probably not that stupid… but it comes real close."

"Good morning everyone," Miyuki said as she entered the classroom. "How is everyone? Akane I heard you took quite a tongue lashing from your husband last evening… in front of a Ranma's class."

"Will you stop that!" Ranma said at a near shout. Ranma's reaction again drew the attention of everyone in the class.

"Can we just drop the whole thing," Akane said as she put her arm around Ranma. "Ranma doesn't remember any of what happened last night… And it isn't as if he was licking me all over my body. All he did was lick me on the hand and on the cheek and on the nose… and on my ear… and then he kissed me and purred in my ear."

"Purred in your ear?" Sayuri asked. "You mean like a cat?"

Akane smiled as she hugged Ranma. "Yeah… just like a big cuddly kitten. My big cuddly kitten."

Ranma began to blush.

"Where's Hikari?" Sayuri inquired. "I expected to see her with you this morning."

"Hikari won't be in today," Miyuki replied. "She may not be in for the rest of the week. She went with her grandmother to see her aunt at the hospital."

"Did something happen?" Ranma asked with a sense of urgency. "Her aunt hasn't gotten any worse, has she?"

"No, but she hasn't gotten any better either," Miyuki replied. "She hasn't made any progress and the doctors don't seem to want to do anything other than wait to see if she improves on her own. Hikari's grandmother is starting to get annoyed with the doctors… and waiting."

"I can understand that," Ranma commented. "She didn't seem like the type who would put up with anything she didn't like for very long."

"Well, she isn't," Miyuki continued. "Apparently after the visit last night and after she had an extended and, according to Hikari, vocal discussion with the doctors, she started making calls to the United States and found a hospital that specializes in treating cases like this. Today she's making arrangement to have Hikari's aunt transported to that hospital in the United States. She's like Hikari to come along with her."

"She isn't going to go, is she?" Hiroshi asked.

"She doesn't want to," Miyuki answered. "We talked about it last night after she came back to the house. She wants to finish high school here. She doesn't want to leave her friends… but…"

"But…" Akane echoed.

"Her grandmother thinks she might get over things better if she were away from here," Miyuki explained. "… especially away from all of the phone calls."

"Phone calls?" Sayuri asked.

"Phone calls…" Miyuki responded. "They started immediately after the funeral. People calling and saying that Hikari's father owed them money and demanding repayment from Hikari."

"That's terrible," Akane said. "How can they expect Hikari to repay her father's debts?"

"There probably just people who read the death notice and figure they can make some quick money just by saying that her father owed them money," Hiroshi commented. "The same thing happened after my grandfather died. My mom just said that she wasn't authorized to pay out on any debts without proper documentation and that they would have to take it up personally with my grandfather. Then she hung up on them."

"I like that," Miyuki said. "We'll have to try that. But those aren't the worst of the phone calls. Last night one of the members of her father's family called. I think it was her father's sister. She started ranting that Hikari was responsible for her brother's death and that Hikari should have been the one who died. She called five or six times. My mother called the police after she threatened to come to the house and take care of the problem herself. After that my mom left the phone off the hook."

After hearing that no one could find words to respond.

* * *

"Mistress Nabiki," Isamu said quite brusquely, "there is simply no reason that you should have to go out shopping for clothing. There are members of the staff who are trained to obtaining proper measurements and take notes on you tastes and desires and then going out and obtaining the clothing require. There is no need for you to inconvenience yourself with the tedium of shopping."

"Isamu-san, you don't understand," Nabiki responded. She was irritated. Even an idiot could figure that out… Even Genma could figure that out. "For me shopping is not a **tedium**. Shopping is something that I enjoy doing. It's an adventure. And I really don't need your permission to go shopping. If you're concerned about whose money I'm going to spend, I have my own resources. All I'm asking is that Mami-chan come with me to keep me company and to help me carry packages."

"Having Mami-chan go with you on Saturday will interfere with her other duties," Isamu retorted.

"What other duties?" Nabiki inquired in a raised voice. "My understanding was that Mami-chan was my personal servant and that was the extent of her duties."

"That is generally true," Isamu responded in a voice that was almost equally raised, "but on the weekends she has other duties she needs to attend to."

"Don't you give her any time to herself?"

"What I do with my daughter when she is not on duty in the household is none of your concern."

"Yes it is my concern," Nabiki replied, "if I think it's affecting the way she is performing when she is on duty."

"If you feel that my daughter is not performing her duties properly then it is my job to reprimand her for that."

"You're twisting everything I say just to give you a reason to yell at Mami and I'm not going to let you do that. Mami has done everything to my satisfaction. In fact she has done things that have exceeded my satisfaction and I have no intention of letting you reprimand her just because she has the audacity to be born a girl."

Isamu seemed to want to raise his hand to slap Nabiki but stopped well short of that.

"Mami may be my daughter," Isamu said in a slow measured pace trying to regain his composure. "But she is also an employee of this household… and if I feel that it would be better to assign someone else to serve as your personal servant, I will. That is my prerogative as head butler of this household."

"That may in fact be your prerogative," Nabiki said, "but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to exercise that prerogative."

"If you're threatening to have me fired," Isamu said with an air of confidence and haughtiness, "I doubt that Master or Mistress Kuno would go along with that action."

"Oh, no," Nabiki said with a broad smile. "I would never think of asking my husband to do anything like that. I can make your life far more miserable if you're still employed here. And if you think I'm bluffing, just try assigning someone else to be my personal servant."

* * *

"You're apologizing again for no reason Ranma," Akane said as they reclined next to each other on their bed. Katsu was curled up next to Ranma and Ranma was gently scratching the cat's head.

"Everyone made a big deal about it," Ranma replied. "It had to be embarrassing for you."

"It wasn't that embarrassing. The only ones who made a big deal out of it were Sayuri and Miyuki," Akane said taking hold of Ranma's hand. "And that's only because they know they can joke with us about things like that."

"But it wasn't funny," Ranma said in a uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Ranma, what's wrong? This isn't like you. You've been moping about this all day."

Ranma remained silent for a moment and then said, "I don't remember any of what happened once I saw that Katsu was hurt. I completely lost control and I think I must have done some really stupid things."

"You do stupid things all the time and it doesn't bother you like this."

"Thanks… I know I do stupid things, but I'm in control when I do them. It's my choice to do something stupid. Yesterday I was completely out of control. I could have hurt someone… I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't… and I don't think that you would."

"How do you know that? What I said to Yuka this morning was true. I wasn't trying to rescue her. My only concern was rescuing Katsu."

"Ranma, I think I know you well enough at this point," Akane said turning on her side and resting her head on Ranma's shoulder. "I know you wouldn't hurt me… and I know you wouldn't let me get hurt if you could at all help it. That's just the way you are. Don't ask me how I know… I just know."

Akane gently kissed Ranma on the cheek.

"I'm glad that Katsu is all right," Akane said after kissing Ranma a second time.

"The vet told Kasumi when she picked him up this morning that there weren't any serious injuries," Ranma responded. Ranma's voice was still very subdued.

"I'm glad to hear that," Akane said cuddling closer to Ranma and putting her arm around his waist. "Ranma, may I tell you a little secret?"

Ranma made no response so Akane continued, "When you were licking me yesterday, it felt really nice and when you licked me on my ear it sent a shiver all over…" Then lowering her voice to a whisper Akane said, "I really wouldn't mind if you did something like that again."

Akane kissed Ranma on the ear.

Ranma began to blush and apprehensively asked, "You… you want me to lick you like I did yesterday?"

"Well, maybe not exactly," Akane replied. "Maybe you could start like yesterday but there might be some other places where it might feel nice too."

"Are you sure? I mean… wasn't that kind of weird what I did? Wasn't it embarrassing?"

"Of course it was weird," Akane answered in a soft, gentle voice. "But it was also gentle and loving… and I wasn't embarrassed at all. Ranma, I love you. I love your strength. I love your gentleness. I love your weirdness too. Now, I'd really like my big cuddly kitten to show me how much he loves me."

Akane kissed Ranma again and then turned on her back. At first Ranma did nothing, but after taking a deep breath, turned on his side and cuddled up to Akane. Tentatively he began to lick Akane on her cheek. Akane smiled and whispered, "That feels nice."

Ranma kissed Akane and then moved to lick her earlobe, gently touching in with the tip of his tongue.

Ranma could sense that Akane's body had tensed slightly, but she was still smiling. Akane closed her eyes.

"Hmmm…" Akane gently purred.

After spending a few more moments of attention on Akane's ear, Ranma shifted and began to lick Akane around her lips. That warranted a long deep kiss from Akane.

"Would my big kitten like to lick me somewhere else?"

"Did you have someplace particular in mind?"

Akane shifted slightly and began to undo the buttons of her pajama tops. "Hmmm… I was hoping you might be able to figure something out."

Ranma smiled and licked Akane on her nose.

"That tickles," Akane said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Ranma kissed Akane again on the lips and began to draw his tongue down to Akane's neck and further downward to her breasts. Slowly he began to lick around her breasts, occasionally kiss them as he went.

"Oh, Ranma, that feels so nice."

Ranma eventually found his way to Akane's nipples, first licking one and then the other.

"Hmmmm… Ranma…" Akane moaned. "What would kitty like to do?"

Ranma let out a quiet purr and meow and began to gently kiss Akane's left breast.

* * *

Katsu relocated himself to the end of the bed. He knew once they started doing things like this neither of them was going to pay any attention to him.

Katsu looked on at his two playmates and thought, 'Amateur… He's doing it all wrong. One of these days when he's paying attention to me I'll have to show him the right way to do it.'

* * *

The remainder of the week went very much as expected. Hikari remained absent from school until Friday and then arrived almost an hour late. Hikari apologized to the teacher who quickly responded that she understood the situation and told Hikari to be seated.

It helped that Miyuki had explained to everyone (including the teacher) that Hikari would be late because she was going to see her grandmother and her aunt off to the airport.

"My grandmother's company is taking them to the United States using the company's private jet," Hikari explained to Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Miyuki and Daisuke as they gathered for a lunch of okonomiyaki from Ukyo. "They're going to stop in Hawaii for a day to take care of the paperwork and then they're going on to a hospital somewhere on the east coast of the United States for treatment… probably surgery."

"Do the doctors in the United States think that they have something they can do that the doctors here in Japan couldn't?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't understand all of it," Hikari responded, "and I don't think my grandmother does either, but this doctor in the United States seems to think that the injury could have caused a buildup of fluid in my aunt's brain that is causing her to be in a coma."

"It sounds like they want to drill a hole in your aunt's head and let the fluid out," Daisuke commented in a serious voice.

Daisuke's statement took everyone by surprise but Hikari quickly responded, "That's what I thought at first too, but that isn't quite what they are proposing."

"You're grandmother must be pretty important if her company let her use the company jet like that," Ukyo said as she served up a seafood okonomiyaki for Ranma. "What would like in yours Hikari?"

"Just vegetables, please," Hikari responded. "She's one of the department store's more successful buyers. She seems to have the knack of picking out things that will sell here in Japan so they pretty much give my grandmother anything she asks for… within limits."

"So, since you're here," Sayuri said, "I'm assuming that you aren't going to the United States with your aunt and grandmother."

"No," Hikari said. "I decided that I'd rather stay here and finish school and stay with my friends. I'm not going to come to terms with anything if I keep running away from it… And I was never very good with English. I'd probably make a complete fool out of myself."

"I'm glad you decided to stay," Akane said. "You're welcome to stop by any time you'd like."

"Thanks," Hikari replied. "I really appreciate that. I really appreciate all of the support everyone has given me. I don't think I would have been able to make it without you."

* * *

No one commented but everyone saw Hikari take hold of Miyuki's hand.

* * *

Akane hadn't expected her invitation to be accepted so soon.

Since Akane and Ranma were planning to be on a very early train to Kyoto, they began packing right after dinner and planned to call it an early night. They had only begun to pack when Kasumi came to their apartment and announce that they had guests.

"We're really sorry for intruding on you like this," Miyuki explained, "but my mom thought it might be a good idea to get Hikari out of the house for a while. She's expecting a call from my father, so we can't leave the phone off the hook."

"So you're still getting the phone calls?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Hikari replied, forcing a smile to her face, "but at least there shouldn't be any more calls from my aunt. The police told her that if she made any more calls or did anything else threatening, they would arrest her."

"I don't know how much good that's going to do," Miyuki commented. "Your aunt sounds like a real nut case."

"Nut case," Hikari said. The forced smile broadened slightly… at least for a moment. "I guess that would be a good way to describe her… if you were going through the trouble of being polite. Some of the most horrible days of my life were when we went to visit my father's family. His family never approved of my mother and my father's sister was particularly vocal about it. As far as she was concerned my father couldn't do anything wrong and my mother couldn't do anything right. One time when my mother said something about my father's gambling problem my aunt said that the only reason he went out to gamble was because my mother drove him to it. My mother would come back from Sunday dinner at my grandparent's house and cry."

"Well your aunt may not be calling," Miyuki said, "but there are still all of those people calling who say your father owed them money."

"I never realized how bad my father's gambling problem was," Hikari responded. "He seems that he owed money to everyone."

"Hikari, I agree with Hiroshi" Ranma said, "I'm willing to bet that most of those calls are from people who think you'll pay them the money just because they say your father owed it to them. They're just trying to make some quick money from your father's death."

"Willing to bet, Huh?" Akane said sarcastically. "You remember what happened the last time you were involved in a bet?"

"If I remember correctly, I ended up getting engaged to someone," Ranma responded with an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"You proposed to Akane because of a bet?" Hikari asked.

"Not directly," Akane answered. "Ranma was kind of involved in a bet between my sister Nabiki and Kuno's sister Kodachi about the results of the Prefecture Gymnastics' tournament and because I won Ranma had to take me to the dance… And then Ranma tried to back out of taking me because he heard some people talking about having me thrown off of the gymnastics' team if there was trouble between Ranma and Kuno at the dance… and after Ranma and I argued about that, he proposed."

"Oh, that's right," Hikari said. "We did do that, didn't we. Sorry."

"Wait a minute," Miyuki said after a moment of thought. "How did Ranma hear about that? We were talking in the girls' locker room."

Akane, Hikari and Miyuki stared at Ranma, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…" Akane intoned.

"Would you like the long drawn out explanation," Ranma asked, "or should I tell you that I was being a pervert hanging out in the girls' locker room looking for a cheap thrill."

"You probably were doing the pervert thing," Miyuki said, "but I'm sure that the long drawn out explanation will be far more entertaining."

* * *

"Akane, are you sure this will be all right?" Hikari asked. "I feel like I'm imposing on the plans you and Ranma made."

"We don't really have any plans," Akane answered. "We're just visiting a friend in Kyoto. And this is not an imposition. And getting away for a few days will do you some good. And it's too late since we're already on the train and on the way to Kyoto."

It hadn't been part of the plan for Hikari and Miyuki to accompany Akane and Ranma to Kyoto, but about an hour after Hikari and Miyuki had departed for home a frantic call to the Saotome-Tendo home from Miyuki.

The police, who had been keeping watch at Miyuki's house since the malicious phone calls from Hikari's aunt, discovered a man lurking near the house. The man turned out to be one of Hikari's Father's cousins and although he was unarmed and said that he meant no harm, the whole episode had completely unnerved Hikari. The original idea had been for Hikari and Miyuki to spend the night, but after some discussion Ranma decided that taking Miyuki and Hikari along with them might be a good idea.

"So exactly who are you going to see in Kyoto?" Miyuki asked.

"Do you remember Aka-chan?" Akane responded. "She came with us to the ice cream parlor after we came back from our honeymoon."

"You mean the cute girl with the really pretty boy friend?" Miyuki asked.

"Down girl," Akane said. "He's already taken… but yeah that the one. It's Aka-chan's school's cultural festival this weekend and we're going to go and surprise her."

"So why are you taking a four hour-long train ride just to go to this girls' cultural festival?" Miyuki pressed.

"It's kind of a long story," Ranma replied.

"Ranma, why does it seem to me that your entire life is made up of long stories?" Miyuki asked.

"Someday, when things calm down I'll introduce you to my father," Ranma replied. "Then you'll understand.

"Your father is the part time panda. Right?" Miyuki confirmed.

"That's him," Ranma replied.

"And the reason your father turns into a panda is a long story also?" Miyuki asked, continuing the line of questioning.

Ranma only nodded his head in the affirmative in response.

Miyuki shook her head and sighed. "Thought so. Is there a condensed explanation that you might be able to finish before we arrive in Kyoto?"

"I don't know…" Ranma began to say but Akane interrupted him.

"Aka-chan lost both of her parents and her grandfather in an accident a few years ago," Akane explained. "Usually her grandmother is too busy with taking care of the inn to attend events like this. So Ranma and I thought it might be nice if we surprised her and paid her a visit."

"So she has no idea that you're coming to visit?" Hikari asked.

"No," Ranma replied. "Akane and I wanted it to be a complete surprise."

"So you're not even sure there will be a room available for you to stay overnight," Miyuki inquired, "let alone one for Hikari or me?"

"Don't worry," Ranma responded, "everything will work out."

Miyuki whispered quietly to Hikari, "Why do I have the feeling that this trip is going to turn into one of Ranma's long stories?"

* * *

Kasumi had packed breakfast for the travelers to eat on the train. After finishing that the remainder of the trip was taken up with getting some additional sleep to make up for having to get up at four in the morning to get to the train station on time. Even though everyone felt a little stiff from sleeping in the train seats for two and a half hours, Miyuki, Hikari, Akane and Ranma felt refreshed from their extended nap.

Akane and Ranma decided to take a taxi to the inn. They might have taken the bus since they had packed everything in overnight bags, but they felt less than confident in trying to navigate the unknown bus system. And the taxi would drop them off at the front gate of the inn.

"So this is where you and Ranma spent your honeymoon?" Hikari asked Akane as they exited the mini-van taxi. "It's beautiful."

"The main part of the inn looks like it has been here forever," Miyuki commented as she stood next to Hikari.

"Maybe not forever," Ranma said after paying the taxi driver, "but it has a very long history. I'm sure Aka-chan will tell you about it if you ask."

"I guess that seems appropriate that the place you and Akane stayed for your honeymoon should have a long story associated with it," Miyuki commented.

Ranma scowled at Miyuki.

"So why are we stopping here?" Miyuki asked, ignoring Ranma's sour look.

"To get directions to Aka-chan's high school," Ranma replied. "Akane and I don't even know the name of the school, let alone where it's located."

"That must be the feminine side of Ranma coming through," Miyuki said. "I can't imagine a guy actually admitting that he needs to ask for directions."

* * *

Akane noted as they walked down the walkway to the door of the inn that the brightly colored blossoms of the summer flowers that had dominated the garden on their last visit had been replaced with the more muted and subtle colors of autumn flowers. Although different, the gardens were still magnificently beautiful.

If the element of surprise had been the only criteria for success of their visit, Akane and Ranma had achieved their goal. It took several minutes for anyone to answer the door (since the staff was not expecting any new guests), and when the door finally did open Kano's jaw almost hit the floor and bounced back into place.

"This certainly is a surprise," Aka-chan grandmother said greeting them after Kano had retrieved her from the kitchen, "but Aka-chan isn't here right now. She's at school for the cultural festival."

"We know," Ranma replied. "Aka-chan wrote us about the festival and we decided to come and surprise her."

"Well, you'll certainly do that," Yumeko said with a broad grin. "But Aka-chan will be ecstatic to see you. She hasn't stopped telling people about you since you left."

"I wonder what she's been telling people about this lunatic couple?" Miyuki whispered to Hikari, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Akane said, realizing that she hadn't introduced Miyuki or Hikari yet. "These are two of our friends from school. This is Miyuki Hozumi and Hikari Rokujo. We dragged them along for the ride."

"Pleased to meet you," Hikari said as she bowed to Yumeko.

"Pleased to meet you," Miyuki echoed as she bowed.

"This is Yumeko Takayama," Akane said continuing the introduction. "She is the owner of the inn and Aka-chan's grandmother. And this is Kano… wait… let me see if I can remember… Shato. This is Kano Shato. He is the handyman and driver for the inn."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Yumeko said. "The festival is just opening. You can leave your bags here and Kano can give you a ride to Aka-chan's school. And in the meantime I'll make arrangements for you for overnight"

"I'm sorry we didn't give you any advanced warning," Akane said, "but Ranma wanted this to be a complete surprise for Aka-chan,"

"It won't be a problem," Yumeko replied. "Kano, please give them a ride to school. I need to get back to the kitchen and finish preparing lunch."

* * *

Aka-chan's school looked far from modern. In fact the buildings that made up the campus (elementary, junior and senior high schools) looked nearly as old as many of the shrines Akane and Ranma had seen on their tours of Kyoto.

"This looks more like a park than a school campus," Hikari said as she noted the many gardens on the campus grounds. Each had a sign proudly naming the class responsible for caring for it. "It would be great if we had something like this at our school."

"The closest we ever had to gardens like this were coconut palms and exploding pineapples," Miyuki added sarcastically.

"Maybe when a new principal is appointed for Furinkan," Akane said, "but it certainly won't happen while we're still students."

"Any idea where your friend's classroom might be?" Hikari asked.

"Not really," Ranma said looking around as if he was trying to find something very specific. "Aka-chan's grandmother just said that her homeroom was 11-F."

Ranma continued his observations until he found what he was looking for.

"This way," Ranma said taking Akane by the hand and leading her (and Hikari and Miyuki) through the crowd.

At first Akane couldn't figure out where Ranma was leading them… until she spotted two students dressed in traditional maid's uniforms. One of the girls was holding a sign on which was printed 'Maid Café and Tea Room; Room 11-F'.

Ranma approached the two young ladies and asked, "Is Akane Takayama in your class?"

"Yes she is," the girl not holding the sign replied.

"Could you direct us to her classroom?" Ranma asked politely.

"I'll do better than that," the girl responded. "This is the end of my shift out here. I'll take you to the café." The girl turned to the girl with the sign and said, "I'll make sure Nahato gets out here when your shift is done."

The girl turned and walked toward the entrance of a large building that had more of a look of a castle than of a school building with Akane, Hikari, Miyuki and Ranma following closely behind.

"Your friend's class is doing a maid café?" Miyuki asked. "Maybe the reason Ranma wanted to come to the festival was to see the girls in the maid's uniforms."

"That might have had something to do with it," Akane answered. "Ranma is a guy."

"At least most of the time," Miyuki responded.

"Yeah, well," Akane said. "But I think the real reason he wanted to come was to surprise Aka-chan."

"It sounds like he'll accomplish that."

The girl led them through the crowded hallway and up a circular staircase to the second floor. When they arrived at Aka-chan's classroom there was a long line of people waiting to enter.

"Maybe we should stop advertising," the girl said to Akane and Ranma. "Looks like we have more customers than we can handle right now."

The girl approached a girl at the door (also dressed in a maid's uniform) and asked, "Where is Akane? She has some friends than came to see her."

"I think she's on break right now," the girl at the door answered. "She's supposed to replace me in another twenty minutes."

Their guide turned back to Akane and Ranma and said, "Could you wait here and I'll go get her. I think some of our customers might get annoyed if they thought you were getting a seat before they were."

"Not a problem," Akane responded. "We'll wait out here and try to stay out of the way."

The girl politely excused herself and entered the room.

"It looks like the maid café it pretty popular," Akane said.

"What did you expect," Miyuki responded. "Pretty girls in maid's uniforms and hormone driven teenage boys sounds like a winning combination to me."

"It seems to me that there are as many girls in line as there are guys," Hikari comments.

A quick examination of the line confirmed that fact.

"I think there are actually more girls in line than guys," Ranma said.

The girl who had guided them to the room exited the room, obviously talking to someone who was following her. "They didn't say who they were. They just asked for you."

Aka-chan was a few steps behind the girl and Akane and Ranma were standing directly across from the entrance to the room so that when Aka-chan entered the hallway the first thing she saw was Akane and Ranma standing with their arms around each other.

When Aka-chan first caught sight of them she froze in place and stood with her mouth hanging open; as astounded look on her face. Ranma thought that Aka-chan might actually faint and was ready to rush to catch her.

Ranma did have a need to worry. After a moment to collect herself Aka-chan ran up to Akane and Ranma, threw her arms around them. "Mama! Papa!"


	48. Thank You For Being There When I Need Yo

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 48 – Thank You For Being There When I Need You**

The intensity of Aka-chan's greeting took everyone in the vicinity by surprise and they stood silently, staring at Aka-chan as she squeezed Ranma and Akane tightly and gave each a kiss. Then she took a step back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

In the next instant she turned to the girl that had retrieved and said, "Mika, this is the couple I was telling you about from this summer."

"When did you get here?" Aka-chan asked turning back to Akane and Ranma. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I have to tell Akio that you're here."

Aka-chan turned back toward the entrance to the room , but quickly turned back to Akane and Ranma and asked, "Does grandma know that you're here?"

She turned back to Mika and said, "I can't believe that they're here. They came all the way from Tokyo." She began to turn back toward the room saying, "I have to tell Akio that you're here. He'll be so happy to see you."

Ranma put his hand on Aka-chan's shoulder as she began to turn and said, "Calm down, Aka-chan."

With Ranma's touch Aka-chan froze in place. She turned back to Ranma and then threw her arms around him, "Ranma I love you."

* * *

It took a minute or two for Aka-chan to completely regain her composure and for the crowd to recover from her outburst… but once she did, the questions began.

"When did you get here and why didn't you say you were coming?" Aka-chan asked.

"We got to Kyoto about an hour ago," Ranma replied, trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him by Aka-chan's squeeze. "And the reason we didn't say anything was because we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you succeeded in doing that," Aka-chan responded. "I never expected to see you so soon. I have to call grandmother and let her know you're here."

"She already knows," Akane said. "We stopped at the inn first to get directions to the school. Kano drove us here."

"Thank you for coming," Aka-chan said with a smile. "I could kiss you for being here… but I could kick you for not telling me that you were coming."

"I think you may have already done both," Mika said.

"Oh! Akane… Ranma… this is Mika Shijuku," Aka-chan said introducing her friend. "She and I were in charge of planning the project for our class."

"Don't let her fool you," Mika said. "She did all of the work. I just nodded my head when it was appropriate and made sure that she didn't plan anything too outrageous."

"And don't let her fool you," Aka-chan responded. "She did far more than she's willing to admit to."

"I hope you don't mind," Akane said. "We brought two of our friends with us. You met them when you came to Nerima to drop us off. This is Miyuki Hozumi and Hikari Rokujo."

"Of course I remember them," Aka-chan said, "and of course I don't mind. I'm pleased to see you again. Have you been keeping Ranma and Akane out of trouble?"

"As much as that's possible," Miyuki answered, "but trouble just has a habit of finding them no matter how hard they try to hide from it."

"Then it doesn't seem like anything's changed," Aka-chan said with a broad grin. "Wait here and let me get Akio. He'll be as happy to see you as I am."

"Akio's here?" Ranma asked.

"He's helping out with our festival since I helped out with his," Aka-chan replied. "I'm not sure he knew what he was getting himself into… Wait, let me get him."

Aka-chan turned and ran into her classroom.

"You're the couple that Akane met over the summer?" Mika asked.

"I guess that's us," Ranma answered.

"I don't know what you did," Mika said, "but she has been a completely different person since the end of summer break. We almost didn't recognize her… Thank you."

"Papa? Mama?" Miyuki said with a cynical smile on her face. "Why do I sense another of Ranma's long stories."

"It's not a long story," Aka-chan has she returned. "I fell in love with Ranma and Akane so I adopted them."

It took several seconds for Ranma and Akane to realize who it was that was accompanying Aka-chan and that it wasn't just another classmate wearing a maid's uniform. It was Akio.

"It's good to see you," Akio said in what seemed like a slightly less than enthusiastic tone of voice.

Ranma did his best not to laugh, but a bit of a snicker leaked out from the corner of his mouth. "It's good to see you too… The outfit looks really good on you."

"Thanks," Akio replied.

"When the idea for the baths got shot down by the principal," Aka-chan explained, "one of the guys in the class suggested the maid café. But the girls in the class complained that they would be doing all of the work."

"So the girls agreed to do it if the guys would wear the maid's uniforms too," Mika said.

"So that's why there are as many girls in line for the maid café as there are guys?" Hikari asked.

"It seems that way," Mika replied. "And it may be because the guys are wearing uniforms with short skirts."

Ranma hadn't noticed before but Akio's skirt was considerably shorter than Aka-chan's skirt and her skirt ended well above her knees. Of course Akio had the legs to go with the uniform. Ranma wasn't so sure that would be true of the rest of the boys in the class.

"I have a uniform that would be perfect for you Ranma," Aka-chan said.

"Maybe later, Aka-chan," Ranma replied wondering if the uniform she had in mind was meant for his male or female form.

'"I have to get back to my table," Akio said excusing himself. "or my customers will complain that I'm not attending to their needs properly."

"And you have crowd control in a few minutes Akane," Mika said.

"I'd love to get a table for you," Aka-chan said, "but as you can see all of the tables will be taken… probably until closing at this rate. I have to work the door for an hour and then I have to work outside and advertise the café."

"I really don't think we need to advertise any more," Mika said. "I'll take them to the break area while you're working the door, then you can show them around the festival until it's time for you to wait tables again. We had some people who said that they would come back when you were back on duty. … Akane… which uniform were you thinking about? There's only one uniform left and I don't think there's any way your friend could fit in it."

* * *

Mika led Akane, Ranma, Hikari and Miyuki to an area at the back of the classroom that was partitioned off from the café with sheets and blankets. Along with carafes of coffee and hot water and trays of various pasties there were chairs and tables for the workers to take a break. There were already several people, both boys and girls, in uniform, sitting there taking a break.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Mika said. "I have to find Nahato and have him go and take over for Mai."

"I thought you said that you didn't need to advertise any more?" Akane asked.

"I don't," Mika answered, "but until our teacher says otherwise, someone has to be out there. Once I talk to our teacher, I'll be right back."

Mika bowed and exited from the break area. Hikari, Miyuki, Akane and Ranma sat down at a table together, while the other members of Aka-chan's class who were taking their break looked on. Ranma felt quite out of place and the quiet whispers only reinforced the feeling.

Some time passed and Mika had not yet returned when one of the young ladies approached Ranma and company.

"Excuse me," the girl said. "I don't mean to intrude but… are you the people that Akane met over the summer break?"

"I… I suppose," Ranma answered. "Akane and I met Aka-chan when we stayed at her grandmother's inn for our honeymoon."

The girl smiled. "Then you are the couple that Akane… Aka-chan has been telling us about?"

"I guess," Ranma said, feeling even more uncomfortable and wondering what Aka-chan had been saying about them. "My name is Ranma Saotome and this is my wife Akane. And these are our classmates Miyuki Hozumi and Hikari Rokujo."

"I'm pleased to meet you," the girl replied. "I'm Sumi Aizu and this is Yoshi Hinaiji, Hana Okochi, Chika Zu and Kisho Eguchi. We're all classmates of Akane… Aka-chan. I haven't gotten used to calling her that. Before summer break she would scream at anyone who'd call her Aka-chan. May I get you some tea or coffee and some pastry?"

"It really isn't necessary," Akane said. "We don't want to inconvenience you while you're on your break."

"It's not an inconvenience," Sumi said. "Everything is right here. And Aka-chan has told us so much about you, you're almost legends around here. I'd really like to find out more about you."

"What has Aka-chan been telling you about them?" Hikari asked.

"That you just got married," Sumi answered, "and that you stayed at her grandmother's inn for your honeymoon."

"She told us that you were world champion martial artists," Kisho added.

"I don't know about world champions," Ranma said, "but both Akane and I have won some tournaments."

"Can you really break bricks?" Yoshi asked.

"Both of us can do that," Ranma answered, "but Akane is really good at it."

"And you're gymnasts?" Chika asked.

"Akane is," Ranma responded.

"So am I," Chika said enthusiastically. "What's your best event?"

"My favorite is balance beam," Akane answered.

"Mine too," Chika responded with a beaming smile, "but there are so many people who are so good on the balance beam on our team that I'm lucky if I'm chosen as an alternate."

"That used to be the way it was with me," Akane said. "I didn't get to compete in any big tournaments until the Prefecture-wide tournament this last spring. Usually I was the alternate."

"How did you do?" Chika asked cautiously.

Akane didn't really want to make it sound like she was boasting, but no matter how she tried to word it, that the way it sounded. "I won first place in the balance beam and the all around," Akane replied.

"Wow!" Chika responded. "First place in the all around… I wish I was that good. But I can't do well enough on the uneven parallel bars to even hope to compete in the all around. When I practice they put mats all around the bars because they're never sure which way I'm going to launch myself."

"That sounds like someone else I know," Ranma quietly commented.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed casting an evil eye in his direction.

"That right Ranma," Miyuki said. "We never had to do anything like that for Akane. We knew which way Akane was going… it was usually a matter of how far."

Akane's stare turned to Miyuki for a moment before turning her attention back to Chika. "Don't worry about it. If you couldn't tell, I always had a problem with the bars too, but I just kept after it."

"Now I understand why Aka-chan talks about you so enthusiastically," Hana said in a quiet, mousy voice.

"So you came all the way from Tokyo for our festival?" Sumi asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Aka-chan wrote to us about it… and we didn't have anything else planned for the weekend, so we decided to surprise her."

"You came all the way from Tokyo for the festival," Yoshi said. "I couldn't convince my parents to stop by even for a minute… and we live less than a kilometer from the school."

"Considering your parents," Sumi said, "are you sure that's a bad thing. All we need is for them to start a fist fight in the café."

Ranma, Akane and Miyuki cast a careful glance at Hikari but there was no visible reaction.

"The real reason they didn't want to come," Chika said sarcastically, "is because they didn't want to see you dressed up like a maid. Your legs are downright scary."

"This wasn't my idea," Yoshi replied, "but it's better than having to wash dishes all day."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Two of the guys from the class absolutely refused to dress up like maids," Sumi answered, "so they get to wash all the dishes."

"They said that guys who dress up like girls are freaks," Kisho said. "I don't feel comfortable dressing like this, but I don't think I'm a freak."

A long silence followed. Sumi, Kisho, Yoshi, Chika and Hana turned their attention toward Ranma.

"Is something wrong?" Ranma asked

"Well… ahhh…" Yoshi stammered. "Akane was telling us that… I mean… I was… I mean some of the guys were wondering… if what Akane said was true… that… you ahhh… dress up like a girl… sometimes?"

"Well, that isn't exactly true," Ranma replied.

"See," Kisho said. "I told you that she was making that up. She probably said that just to get the guys to wear the uniforms."

"My husband doesn't exactly dress up as a girl," Akane said. "He turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water. Sometimes he dresses like a girl when he's a girl, but usually not when he's a guy."

Aka-chan's classmate stared incredulously.

Yeah… Right…" Kisho said sarcastically.

"Do you have any cold water?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, are you sure you want to do that?" Akane asked.

"My credibility has been challenged," Ranma said with a touch annoyance in his voice. "And more than that, Aka-chan's credibility has been challenged."

"This can't be a good idea," Miyuki said under her breath to no one in particular.

Akane sighed as she turned to Sumi and asked her, "Do you have any cold water here?"

"Not here," Sumi replied tentatively , "but I can get some."

"Why don't you get some," Akane said. "I don't think my husband will be happy until he's made his point… or made a fool of himself."

* * *

Sumi returned in short order with a small pitcher of water. "Will this do?", Sumi asked.

"That should be fine," Ranma said. "Who would like to have the honor?"

Yoshi, Hana, Chika and Sumi turned and looked squarely at Kisho.

"You really don't have to do this," Kisho said.

"You were the one who said all along that Akane's stories were too hard to believe," Yoshi said. "Here's your chance to prove the story one way or another."

Kisho's classmates continued to stare at him and Sumi extended the pitcher of water to him. After another moment of hesitation Kisho accepted the pitcher and turned to Ranma.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kisho asked.

"Just pour some of the water on me," Ranma replied. "It doesn't matter where… and it doesn't take very much. No need to make an unnecessary mess."

Ranma extended his hand to Kisho who carefully tipped up the pitcher and poured a small amount of water onto it.

The transformation was an almost every day event for Akane so it didn't startle her at all. Even Hikari and Miyuki (after seeing this very demonstration on several occasions) were not fazed. But Aka-chan's classmates were not prepared for the suddenness of the transformation. Sumi, Chika, Hana and Yoshi were visibly startled. Kisho jumped and fell backwards, splashing the some of the contents of the pitcher over himself and almost knocking over several of the trays of pastry.

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked as he extended his hand to Kisho.

Kisho just sat on the floor and stared at Ranma.

"It's a good thing you don't have the same curse as I do," Ranma laughed, "or you'd be filling out that uniform pretty well."

Kisho continued to stare but finally said, "You… you… really are a girl."

Ranma extended his hand to Kisho again, who took hold of it and stood up. "Yep, all girl. Boobs and all. You can feel them if you like."

"RANMA!" Akane bellowed.

* * *

"Akane… really… I was only joking," Ranma pleaded.

He was back in his male form and was following behind Akane, who was doing her best to ignore him. Aka-chan walked along side Akane.

"Please Akane," Ranma continued, "I never expected that he would actually do it."

Akane continued to walk. People who saw the look on her face stepped quickly out of her way.

"Akane, I'm sorry," Ranma said. "It was a stupid thing to do and a stupid thing to say. But Akane that's what I do best. How many times have you told me that?"

Akane stopped short and turned to face Ranma. Following closely behind and unprepared for the sudden move Ranma ran into Akane, almost sending her sprawling.

"That's the point," Akane responded. "You don't ever seem to learn."

Akane turned and walked away down the hallway leaving Aka-chan and Ranma behind.

"She's really mad at you, isn't she?" Aka-chan asked.

"Yeah," Ranma replied as he watched Akane walk away.

"I'm sorry," Aka-chan said, "This is all my fault. If…"

Ranma cut her off. "No it isn't. And I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that."

"But if I hadn't opened my mouth and said things about the curse," Aka-chan responded, "this wouldn't have happened."

"And if my father never took me to Jusenkyou," Ranma said, "this never would have happened… And if my mother had never let my father take me on his stupid training mission, this never would have happened. I can blame all of the people I want but it doesn't change the fact that I did something stupid to hurt Akane. Nobody can take responsibility for that but me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait a little while for her to cool down and then I'm going to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness."

"You aren't actually going to get down on your knees, are you?"

"Probably not… But I am going to apologize and ask her to forgive me."

"You know. Kisho really deserved what you did to him," Aka-chan said after a moment of reflection. "He said that the things I was saying about you was all a bunch of crap… especially after we decided to do the maid café."

"So you told your classmates about the curse?" Ranma asked.

"Not exactly," Aka-chan responded quietly. "I didn't think that there was any chance at all that anyone would believe me if I told them that because of the curse you turned into a girl."

"So you told your classmates that I dressed in girl's clothing," Ranma said looking rather sternly at Aka-chan.

"But I wasn't exactly lying."

"No, you weren't lying," Ranma said with a broad smile. "I have worn a large selection of women's clothing since Jusenkyou, but leaving out the fact that I was a girl at the time, no matter how weird that sounds, makes saying that I dress like a girl sound… well… perverted."

"Sorry," Aka-chan replied, head bowed.

Ranma put his arm around Aka-chan and gave her a gentle hug. "That's OK."

"Do you think Akane will accept your apology?"

"I don't know. She didn't hit me and I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad thing."

* * *

Seeing Nabiki sitting in the parlor took Kuno by surprise. He hadn't expected to see her all day and took the morning to work on some projects that might not of had the chance if he had spent the time with his wife.

"Hi," Kuno said walking over to the chair where Nabiki was reading one of her textbook. He bent over to give her a kiss.

Nabiki had been somewhat engrossed in the material she was reading, so her husband's greeting mildly startled her.

"Oh! Hi," Nabiki said. She marked her page and put the book down on the table. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's all right. What are you reading?"

"The reading assignment for my business ethics course. We're supposed to have a quiz on the assignment on Monday."

"How are you doing in the class?"

"Some of the things we're covering seem… well… odd. But other than that I'm doing pretty well."

"How are you feeling today?"

"All right. My stomach hasn't felt queasy like it did before."

"I thought you were going shopping today?"

"I was, but there's nobody to go with me."

"I thought Mami-chan was going to go with you."

"I thought so too, but I haven't seen her all day and when I asked the housekeeper this morning she said that she hadn't seen Mami or Isamu-san."

"I could go shopping with you."

"Please don't take this the wrong way honey… but shopping for maternity clothes is not something you do with your husband."

* * *

"I'm glad you and Ranma made up," Aka-chan said to Akane as they sat together in the break area. "I felt really bad about you and he fighting. If I hadn't…"

"Aka-chan, don't…" Akane said. "Ranma has a habit of doing things that are stupid… and I have a habit of blowing it all out of proportion. It didn't take more than a minute or two for me to realize that's what happened."

"Ranma felt really bad about what happened."

"I know, We talked while you were on your shift. We worked it out. I gave Ranma my forgiveness… and he's going to give me a giant gooey chocolate ice cream treat."

"Sounds like a fair trade. Did Mika and Kisho give you a tour of the festival?"

"We didn't make it to the elementary school, but the junior high school and high school projects were impressive."

"I'm glad you liked it. The fall festival is a really big event and the money that the classes raise go toward paying for the class trips. And the school matches the money raised yen for yen and the class that raises the most each year get a bonus added to their account."

"That sounds like a good deal. Where will you go for your class trip?" Akane asked. "Usually our school class trip is here to Kyoto, but the principal messed up the arrangements so we never went."

"Each class gets to pick their own destination," Aka-chan said. "I'm trying to convince our class to go to Tokyo so I can come to visit you while we're there. Would you mind if I did that?"

"No, of course not," Akane replied. "You can come to visit any time you like."

"Thank you," Aka-chan said.

"So what do you think?"

Akane and Aka-chan looked up from their conversation. Standing in the entryway to the break area were Akio and Ranma. Akio was still wearing the same maid's uniform but Ranma had changed into a maid's uniform… and into a girl again.

The uniform that Ranma was wearing could not be described as anything but revealing. The skirt was short to an extreme and the neckline of the bodice dipped to show significant cleavage.

"It's ahhh… ahhh… revealing," Akane finally managed to say. "You can't bend over in that at all without showing your underwear."

"I know," Ranma replied. "The boxers showed under the skirt without me bending at all so I decided not to wear anything at all."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

"Don't worry,' Akio said. "He's wearing the panties that came with the uniform. I made sure."

"So did you get a thrill helping Ranma put on the uniform?" Aka-chan asked Akio.

"Why should I?" Akio replied with a grin. "I've seen naked guys before."

"Why did you get a uniform like that?" Akane asked. "You had to know nobody would want to wear it."

"You're right but we didn't have much of a choice," Aka-chan answered. "We got them from a costume supply house. We gave them a list of sizes and they gave us an assortment of uniforms. Most of them worked out OK without too many alterations, but when I saw that one I knew that no one in their right mind would wear it."

"So you thought it would be perfect for me?" Ranma asked.

"Well yeah," Aka-chan said with a smirk, "when you put it that way, it is perfect for you."

* * *

"Thank you all for helping out today," Mika said to Akane, Ranma, Miyuki and Hikari as she and her classmates cleaned up after the café closed. "I feel bad putting you to work on a vacation trip."

Everyone had changed out of their uniforms and Ranma had changed back to his male form.

"Don't mention it," Miyuki said. "I can't remember when I've had so much fun working at a fall festival."

"After our lunatic principal showed up," Hikari said, "our festival got pretty lame. Everything had to be a Hawaiian theme."

"There's only so much you can do with palm trees, coconuts and grass skirts," Miyuki added.

"Don't let Aka-chan hear you say that," Yoshi said. "There's no way I'm wearing a grass skirt."

"Let Aka-chan hear what?" came a voice from the doorway to the classroom.

Everyone jumped at the sound of Aka-chan's voice.

"Nothing… Nothing," Yoshi said

"You're almost done cleaning up," Aka-chan said. "I'm impressed… But where is everyone else?"

"The principal came by and drafted everyone else to help break down the stands at the elementary school," Mika replied.

"But everyone knows to meet back here when they're done?" Aka-chan asked.

"Everyone will be back here by eight," Mika replied.

"What happens at eight?" Ranma asked.

"Kano will be here with the inn's bus," Aka-chan replied. "We're going to the inn for a post festival party. Grandma set aside rooms so everyone can stay overnight."

"So, where have you been?" Sumi asked.

"Well, I was at the student council room turning in all of our money and receipts," Aka-chan reported. "The official count isn't in yet, but I think the café made more money than any of the other classes or organizations… for all of the schools."

"That's great," Akane said.

"I think Ranma turned out to be the major attraction for the afternoon and evening," Mika said.

"It's too bad that we couldn't have more tables," Sumi said. "We would have made even more. We ended sending people away when we had to close."

"I tried to get two more tables," Mika said, "but there weren't any more available."

"I think we should be happy with what we made today," Chika said. "We barely had enough pasties and we had to go and buy more tea and coffee."

"You're right," Aka-chan said. "I don't think today could have turned out any better. So we'll have a big all night long party at the inn. I even have a special thank you treat for the guys who dressed as maids."

"What?" Sumi asked. "Razors so that they can shave their legs for the next time?"

"Who said that there will be a next time?" Yoshi protested.

* * *

Slowly, as the members of her class finished their various tasks, and reassembled in their classroom. By seven thirty everyone had returned to the room. The leftover pastries were packaged to take back to the inn as snacks and all of the uniforms had been carefully hung in the classroom and readied to be returned on Monday.

"You said something about a special thank you treat for the guys who spent the day dressed up as maids," Yoshi said.

"That's right, I did," Aka-chan said with an impish grin. "Actually, it's a gift for everyone who wore the uniforms today. The rental company said that they don't want the underwear back, so everyone can keep the panties that came with your uniform."

"Great," Kisho said. "That's all I need. A pair of lacey black girl's underwear."

Yoshi shook his head. "The razors to shave our legs would have been a better gift."

* * *

As one might expect, Kano arrived with the inn's bus at precisely eight with all of the members of Aka-chan's class (and Akane, Ranma, Miyuki and Hikari as well) waiting for him. Aka-chan pointed out that it was quite likely that Kano wouldn't stop to wait if class weren't there waiting for him. It wasn't a long walk from the school to the inn, but after the long day at the festival (Aka-chan, Mika and Kisho arrived at school at five in the morning) no one was in a mood to walk.

Once everyone was on the bus and seated Aka-chan went over the rules. "My grandmother has set aside the west wing of inn for us to use. Rooms will be set up with food and beverages and three of the rooms have been set up for people who want to play video games or watch movies. No one is going to check on sleeping arrangements, but my grandmother hopes that you will all use discretion in your activities. We have guests staying in the east wing and if you make so much noise that you disturb them, my grandmother will ask you to leave. It won't matter what time it is. Also, I don't know what beverages you may be carrying in your bags and I don't want to know. If you're drinking anything you're not supposed to, do it in one of the rooms and not outside in the courtyard. And smoking is simply not allowed."

"Aka-chan," Mika asked, "is it all right for guys and girls to use the hot spring at the same time?"

"It's OK for you and Kisho to use the spring together," Aka-chan answered, "but you'll have to share it with everyone else, so that might put a damper on your activities.

Both Mika and Kisho began to blush brightly.

"Is Ranma going to change into a girls again," Yoshi asked.

"That's up to Ranma… and his wife," Aka-chan responded, "but please don't bother them too much about it… Are there any more questions?"

Aka-chan's inquiry was greeted with silence so she said, "If that's the case, let's go party."

* * *

Yumeko stood outside the front door to greet her grand daughter's classmates and guests.

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable," Yumeko said as she bowed Aka-chan's friends as they entered. "Please make yourself at home."

Akane, Ranma, Miyuki and Hikari followed at the end of the line and when they reached the door Yumeko extended her arms to Akane and Ranma and hugged them.

"I want to thank you so much," Yumeko said. "I haven't seen Aka-chan this happy since the accident. This is the first time she's ever had her friends from school here. She even called during the day to make sure that I knew that you were here and for me to make special arrangements for you."

"Special arrangements?" Akane asked.

"She had me reserve your room from this summer for you," Yumeko replied. "And the room next door is reserved for you friends."

"That wasn't really necessary," Akane said. "We really don't need any special arrangements."

"Well, Aka-chan seemed to think that you did," Yumeko replied, handing the keys to the rooms to Ranma and Hikari, "… and so do I. Come on, You must be exhausted and hungry after your train ride and spending the day at the festival. I'm sure Aka-chan put you all to work. Come on. I made some snacks for everyone."

* * *

Yumeko was right about that. Lunch had been tea and pastry from the café and some snacks that Akane and Ranma had picked up during their tour of the festival, so the idea of some snacks sounded like a real good idea.

But the word 'snacks' was a definite understatement. Banquet would have been a proper description. There was easily as much food as had been at Akane and Ranma's wedding… and there were far fewer people to feed at the party.

One of the guest rooms was dedicated to snacks and beverages that one might associate with a party for a group of teenagers. A second room, though, had an array of traditional Japanese foods including sushi and sashimi.

"I have no idea where to even start," one of Aka-chan's classmates said.

"I know where I'm going to start," Chika said. "I'm going to have an ice cold coffee and I'm going to soak in the hot spring."

"That does sound like a good idea," Yoshi said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"As long as you don't try anything perverted," Chika replied.

"At this point I'm too tired to event think of anything perverted," Yoshi replied, "let alone try anything.

"Too bad," Chika said with a grin.

"Aka-chan, Ranma and I are going to get settled in our room and get changed," Akane said.

"Your bags should be in your room," Aka-chan responded. "But don't go disappearing into your room. This isn't your honeymoon. I want to get the chance to talk with you tonight."

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Akane, why don't you show us our room," Hikari said, "since it's right next door to yours."

"I reserved room twenty one for Miyuki and Hikari," Aka-chan said. "It's the last room on the corridor. I had Grandma put reserved signs on the hallway and courtyard doors."

"We'll make sure that they don't get so involved with each other that they don't come back and join the party," Miyuki said.

"You're no fun," Ranma said.

"You're right," Miyuki replied, "I'm not."

* * *

Ranma unlocked the door to their room and held the outer door open while Akane slid open the inner door allowing Miyuki and Hikari to enter. The room was very much as Akane remembered it… with the addition of a champagne bucket full of ice… and two bottles of champagne… of the same type they had purchased when they were here for their honeymoon… and four glasses.

"So this is where you spent most of your honeymoon," Miyuki commented. "Very nice."

"You make it sound like we never came out of our room," Akane responded.

"Well…" Miyuki said.

"We went on tours and went to the amusement park and went shopping while we were here," Akane protested.

"But you spent a lot of time here too?" Miyuki replied.

"Well, yeah," Akane said. "Ranma and I are married and it was our honeymoon. What would you expect us to do?"

"And does Aka-chan's grandmother know that you're not old enough to drink?" Hikari asked.

"Probably," Ranma said. "Care to join us later?"

"I've never had champagne before," Hikari said.

"I hadn't either until our honeymoon," Akane responded. "But it tastes pretty good."

"Maybe later," Miyuki said, "but I promised to get you back to the party. If we open the champagne I think we'll end up spending the rest of the night here in your room and I'd like to get something to eat and soak in the hot spring. My whole body aches."

"The hot spring will do the trick to fix that," Ranma said. "It worked wonders for me after Akane beat me up in the dojo. Personally I think I'd like to get some food. The pastry only goes so far and I'm starting to run out of gas."

"Food sound like a good idea," Hikari said, "and then a long soak."

"Why don't you get settled in and get changed," Akane said, "and then we can show you around and eat and soak. If you didn't bring yukatas with you, there are probably a few in the closet that you can try."

"We'll do that," Miyuki said, "and then we'll come back and retrieve you."

"Do you really think that Akane and I would get so involved that we wouldn't join the party?" Ranma asked.

"Yes I do," Miyuki replied. "You have five minutes and then were coming in to drag you out."

* * *

Akane and Ranma were already waiting in the courtyard when Miyuki and Hikari came out of their room. Akane had changed into her cherry blossom yukata while Ranma wore his dragon yukata. Miyuki and Hikari decided to wear matching yukatas that they found in the closet in their room since they hadn't thought to bring their own.

Akio and Aka-chan were playing host and hostess, so Akane and Ranma decided to get something to eat and catch up with Aka-chan later. Once Miyuki and Hikari had something to eat they decided that a soak in the hot spring would be appropriate while Akane and Ranma decided to mingle for a while before partaking in the pleasures of a long hot soak.

As Akane and Ranma mingled with Aka-chan's classmates, they were very much given celebrity status. A number of people had seen Ranma and Akane's tournament performance on television and wanted to know if Akane could really break boards like they had seen on television. Others asked Akane about gymnastics (Chika had spread the word about Akane's victories on the balance beam and the all around). But the discussion usually focused on two topics… Akane and Ranma's relationship with Aka-chan and the topic of Ranma's curse.

Everyone wanted to know if Akane and Ranma were really related to Aka-chan and what they had done in the time they were at the inn to change Aka-chan's disposition. That they had accomplished that was enough to make Akane and Ranma very special.

And invariably when the topic of Ranma's curse was discussed there was always a desire to see a demonstration of the curse in action (even though everyone had seen Ranma in his girl form everyone still was interested in seeing the actual transformation). Several of the guys asked about Ranma's measurements when he was in his female form (although almost as many girls asked about his measurements when he was in his male form). And of course most asked if Akane and Ranma had sex when Ranma was a girl. Two young ladies went so far as to ask for any pointers that Akane and Ranma could make for people who were inclined to do such things.

Akane and Ranma had no response for that.

* * *

"It was like a miracle," Mika said to Akane and Ranma as she and Kisho sat together on a bench in the courtyard. "Before summer break Aka-chan was always so quiet and always stayed to herself. She really didn't make any effort to be friendly with anyone. She would go right home after school and never participated in school activities."

"And she'd beat the crap out of anyone who dared to call her Aka-chan," Kisho added.

"That's your own fault," Mika said to Kisho. "You never know when to give up and keep your mouth shut."

Mika turned her attention back to Akane and Ranma. "But when school started after summer break Aka-chan was a completely different person. She actually smiled and talked with people and she started participating in school activities and when she volunteered to organize the project for the festival I thought everyone in the class was going to faint."

"And the only thing she could talk about was this couple that she met over the summer," Kisho said, "and the fact that she had a boyfriend."

"Nobody believed that until she brought Akio to school one Saturday for one of the planning meetings for the festival," Mika said. "Akio really is cute and he and Aka-chan seem to get along so well."

"We met Akio this summer," Akane said. "Aka-chan was trying to figure out how to tell Akio that she really liked him,"

"And Akio was trying to figure out how to tell Aka-chan that he'd like to be her boyfriend," Ranma added.

The look on Mika's face turned serious. "What happened… I mean… what did you do to get Aka-chan to change like she did?"

"I'm not sure we did anything," Ranma replied.

"Aka-chan and I used to be best friends," Mika said. "Aka-chan and Kisho and I have been going to school together since we started. But after her parents died, she started avoiding me. I mean she started avoiding everyone and for six years Aka-chan hardly spoke to anyone at school. But on the first day back from summer break she came over to me and apologized and gave me a hug. I almost passed out she squeezed me so tight. It was like someone had pulled the old Aka-chan out of storage and replaced the brooding, miserable Aka-chan that everyone had gotten to know over the last six years. You're not actually related to Aka-chan, are you?"

"No," Akane replied. "But Aka-chan said that we reminded her of her parents, but that's about it. She did ask if we would stand in as her parents when she got married."

"Aka-chan is thinking about getting married?" Mika responded.

"No," Akane quickly responded. "I think she's just thinking about the future."

"But that's why she called you mama and papa?" Mika pressed.

"Probably," Ranma answered. "I think it's just like Aka-chan said. She fell in love with us and adopted us."

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Mika said. "Aka-chan has always been my best friend. Even after her parents died and she didn't want any relationships with anyone I still considered her my best friend. Right now I think her feelings are very fragile and I would not want to see her hurt in any way."

"I understand that completely," Ranma replied. "Akane and I would never do anything to hurt her… in any way. It makes me feel good that you feel that way. It's nice to know that there is someone looking after our daughter when we can't be here."

* * *

Hikari wasn't quite sure where Miyuki had gone. The last time Hikari saw her she was playing a video game. Miyuki was pretty good at video games. Far better than Hikari… or at least that was what Hikari thought.

Getting away from the crowd was what Hikari needed at the moment. She was feeling completely drained and some time by herself when she could put away her smile seemed ideal.

It was the gentle glow of light had caught her attention and she found her way to the dojo. In the corner she saw the glow of candles on a shrine. Slowly she approached it. Three pictures adorned the shrine and Hikari assumed, at least from what she understood from what Akane had said, that at least two of the pictures were Aka-chan's parents.

Hikari stood and looked at the altar for a few minutes, sighed and was getting ready to move on when she heard a voice say in the stark silence, "Excuse me."

Hikari almost jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the voice said.

Hikari turned. Aka-chan was standing at the entrance of the dojo.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said. "I didn't mean to intrude but I was looking for someplace to get away from the crowd and I saw the glow of the candles so I came over to check it out."

"That's all right," Aka-chan said as she stepped into the dojo and approached Hikari and the shrine. "I was pretty much doing the same thing. I just never expected anyone to be in here… other than maybe Ranma and Akane."

The two girls stood silently for a moment and then Hikari said, "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Aka-chan said with a grin on her face, "but you can ask me another."

"Akane said that your parents died some time ago," Hikari said.

"About six years ago," Aka-chan responded,

It took a few seconds for Hikari to formulate her question. "How long after they died did it take for the numbness to go away?"

Aka-chan thought for a moment and answered, "About six years… until I met Ranma and Akane. I'll assume, based on your question, that one of your parents recently died."

"Both," Hikari answered, "last week."

"Please don't apologize and say how terrible that is," Hikari said breaking the painful silence that followed.

"I wouldn't think of it," Aka-chan said. "I'm sure you've heard that more times than you can stand at the moment."

Aka-chan took a deep breath and continued. "What I was going to say was that that was damned inconsiderate of them to die like that."

Hikari stared in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry," Aka-chan said, "but that was what I was thinking after my parents died. They were supposed to stick around and take care of me, not go off and die and leave me by myself. It just wasn't fair of them." Aka-chan paused and then asked, "How did your parents die?"

"My mother and father were constantly fighting with each other," Hikari explained. "Last week my parents were arguing and my father hit my mother and killed her. He hit my aunt and now she's in a coma. After that my father jumped in front of a train."

"That sucks," Aka-chan said. "So what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm living with Miyuki and her family," Hikari said. "I'll probably do that until I graduate from high school… or until Miyuki gets sick of me… whichever comes first."

"I doubt that will happen," Aka-chan responded. "She seems like a really good friend… kind of like Mika was for me… even though I really wasn't a very good friend back. Sometimes I wonder why she stuck with me."

"She and Kisho seem like pretty good friends," Hikari commented.

"They're about as closed to engaged as you can get without actually being engaged," Aka-chan said with a smile. "They've lived two houses from each other all of their life and they even have the same birthday. And their parents have been making wedding plans for them since they were five. And with all of that they've managed to remain better than good friends."

"That sounds a little like Ranma and Akane," Hikari said.

"Yeah… I guess it does," Aka-chan said after thinking about it for a second. "So, any other family?"

"My grandmother's work takes her outside of Japan," Hikari explained, "like to the United States or Canada or Europe. She took my aunt to the United States for treatment and she wanted me to come with her… but I wanted to finish high school and stay with my friends."

"That was probably a good choice," Aka-chan replied. "Any other relatives?"

"That are talking to me… no. My father's family blames me for my father's death. They didn't even come to the funeral."

"They sound like a bunch of idiots."

"You're being kind. Aka-chan, can I ask you another question?"

Aka-chan nodded her head.

"You called Akane and Ranma mama and papa this morning. I was wondering…"

"That wasn't a very smart move on my part," Aka-chan said shaking her head, "but I was so happy to see them that it kind of slipped out. That's what everyone has been talking about tonight. I'm sure that Akane and Ranma are sick of people asking about it. I hope they aren't angry with me for doing that."

"I doubt it considering how enthusiastic Ranma and Akane were about coming to see you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Aka-chan said. After a moment to reflect she continued, "Ranma and Akane remind me a lot of the way I remember my parents. Maybe that's what helped me get over things. They remind me of all the good things about my mother and father that I'd put out of my mind because I was so angry with them for dying. When I'm around Akane and Ranma I can't feel angry."

"So Ranma and Akane remind you of your father and mother? Did your father turn into a girl when he got splashed with cold water?"

"No, he didn't do that," Aka-chan said with a wide grin. "I'm sure he had some odd quirks that made him special… but he never turned into a girl."

"There you are," a voice said from the entrance of the dojo. It was Miyuki. "I've been looking for you."

"I needed to get away for a few minutes," Hikari explained, "and Aka-chan and I were talking."

"Actually I was looking for both of you," Miyuki said. "Ranma just demonstrated turning into a girl for everyone and Akane was wondering if you have any bricks left."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to spend time together alone?" Miyuki asked as she and Hikari entered Akane and Ranma's room with them through the courtyard entrance. Ranma was still in his girl form and both Akane and Ranma were carrying platters of food.

"It's not really that late," Akane said, "and we don't have to get up first thing in the morning. Our train home isn't until five in the evening so we can sleep in as long as we want. Would you like to try the champagne?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind," Miyuki said. "I don't think my mother would say anything."

"And my parents certainly won't have anything to say about it," Hikari added.

Everyone stared at Hikari for a moment and then Miyuki said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Akane and Ranma set the platters of food on the table next to the champagne bucket and Ranma said after noticing that the ice in the bucket was not melted, "It looks like someone replaced the ice just recently."

"Probably one of the inn's staff did it," Akane said. "So it should still be nice and cold. Ranma would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course," Ranma replied.

Ranma stepped up to the table to retrieve one of the champagne bottles from the bucket when his foot bumped something under the tablecloth. Ranma reached under the table and retrieved two additional bottles that had been hidden under the table. The were the same bottles of liquor that Ranma had purchased when he had been to the liquor store.

"What are those?" Miyuki asked.

"Those are the same liquors that Ranma bought when we were here for our honeymoon," Akane explained.

"You actually went to a liquor store and bought that," Hikari asked, astonished at the revelation.

"I'm sure it's a long story," Miyuki quipped. "So what are they and why do you have two more bottles?"

"Whoever went to the liquor store must have asked the shopkeeper what we bought and bought the same things," Akane said. "And as for what they are… I'm not sure about what's in the dark bottle. We haven't tried that one yet, but the clear one tastes like mint and burns when it goes down. And the morning after Ranma and I tried that one we woke up on the roof of the dojo… naked."

"Naked… on the roof of the dojo," Miyuki said. "I want to hear more about this."

"We'd tell you," Ranma said, "but honestly we don't remember very much about that night… other than the hangover the following morning."

"Hmmm… mint," Miyuki said. "I like mint."

"Maybe you can come over to the house some weekend when we don't have to get up in the morning and try it," Akane said. "But since the champagne is already on ice, let's stick with that."

Ranma took one of the bottles of champagne from the bucket and carefully removed the cork and poured the four glasses. Akane, Hikari, Miyuki and Ranma each took a glass then Ranma proposed a toast.

"Here's to a better week."

"To a better week," the others responded and they all drank their champagne.

* * *

It was very late when Hikari and Miyuki returned to their room. It was difficult to tell who was leaning on who but it definitely looked that if either fell, both would collapse on the spot. Both girls were giggling uncontrollably.

"The last thing I expected was for Akane and Ranma to change into those nighties," Hikari said as they both sat down on the edge of the bed together.

"Once Akane said that she brought them I expected them to change into them," Miyuki said. "What I didn't expect was for them to change right in front of us."

"It's not like we haven't seen Akane naked before," Hikari said. "We take showers together at school all the time. And Ranma is really cute when he's a girl. He's got great looking boobs."

"Yeah, he does" Miyuki said and then after a bit of reflection asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm drunk," Hikari replied.

"Like duh! I think we both are. And I think the idea with the champagne is to sip it, not tip up the glass and finish it in one gulp."

"It did taste good."

"Yes it did. I wonder what the mint stuff is like?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out. It looks like we're going to be busy until our break at the end of November."

"Yeah… Gymnastics' practice will be starting on Monday," Miyuki said. "You can bet that Miss Nohina will want to make up for lost time… and then there's the matter of the tournament in three weeks… and the one the week after that."

"You had to remind me about that," Hikari said. "It was nice not to have to put up with her constant comments about you."

"Don't let her bother you," Miyuki said. "It doesn't bother me. She has some issues that she's going to have to deal with… or she's going to be a miserable bitch the rest of her life."

"Even so… Some of the things she says are really irritating… and just not true."

"Thanks. I appreciate your support," Miyuki said with a smile, putting her arm around Hikari and giving her a little hug.

"So… What would you like to do now?" Hikari asked.

"We should probably get some sleep," Miyuki replied. "Even if the train isn't until five in the evening, I think we should try to get up and moving before noon. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing really," Hikari said quietly. "You're probably right. We should get some sleep."

Hikari sat quietly and turned to Miyuki, "Miyuki…"

"What Hikari?"

Hikari sniffled as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Thank you…. Thank you for being with me."

"And where else would I be. Hikari, you are very special to me."

"Miyuki… May I cuddle up with you tonight. I need to be close to someone tonight. I really need to be close to someone tonight."

Hikari began to cry. "I've never felt so alone in my life. Miyuki please don't leave me."

Miyuki extended her arms to Hikari and embraced her, guiding Hikari's head on to her shoulder. "Of course you can cuddle with me. You can cuddle with me any time you feel you have to. I won't leave you. I won't."

Miyuki gently kissed Hikari on the back of the neck.

"I love you Miyuki."

"I know. I love you too."


	49. Lasting Impressions and Commitments

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 49 – Lasting Impressions and Commitments**

By all rights Miyuki should probably still be in bed. She hadn't gotten that much sleep and her head felt like… like… well like that with the slightest disturbance, it would explode. And her stomach didn't feel that much better. But Miyuki's system was conditioned not to sleep beyond seven in the morning, so she remained in bed with Hikari by her side for nearly an hour before she finally decided the need to go to the bathroom far outweighed the pain that would be induced by standing up and getting there.

And once she was up she really saw no point to going back to bed. Besides at this point her stomach was empty. The idea of eating did not particularly appeal to Miyuki but having something on her stomach might improve the way she felt overall. She only hoped that her wrenching hadn't disturbed Hikari. She need not have worried.

So after cleaning up a bit and changing out of the yukata she had spent the night in and into some clean clothing, Miyuki headed toward the dining room.

It wasn't all that late, but most of the guests had already departed. All that remained were two couples who were regular guests of the inn, a table of Aka-chan's classmates (including Mika and Kisho) and at another table were Akane, Ranma, and Akio.

"Morning," Miyuki said in a tone of voice that was far from enthusiastic as she joined Akane, Ranma and Akio at their table.

"Good morning," Akane replied.

"I didn't say anything about it being good," Miyuki said in a voice that was obviously pained. "And how can you feel so chipper when I feel like… like…"

"No need to explain," Akane said. "I've been there before. And the reason that you feel that way is that you and Hikari drank most of champagne last night."

"I didn't think I had that much to drink," Miyuki said.

"Hikari kept filling your glass and hers," Ranma explained.

"Sorry about that," Miyuki replied.

"By the way, where is Hikari?" Akane asked.

"She's still asleep," Miyuki responded. "She cried for almost two hours last night before she finally collapsed and fell asleep."

"Is she all right?" Akane asked.

"I think between the lack of sleep and being more that just moderately drunk everything kind of hit her last night," Miyuki explained. "She wrapped her arms around me and wouldn't let go. I thought she might have cracked a couple of my ribs. But when I left her now she was still sound asleep. I'd like to let her sleep as long as possible."

"I'm sure Kano can give you a ride to the train station," Akio said. "So you can let her sleep as long as she needs to."

Miyuki looked around for a moment. "Where is Aka-chan?"

"She went to get some breakfast for Akane and Ranma," Aiko replied. "Don't let those smiles fool you. They just dragged their butts out here a few minutes ago. If you'd like I can go get some breakfast for you."

"No," Miyuki said. "I think I'll see if I can get some food to take back to the room for when Hikari wakes up. I won't let her sleep too long and I think some time in the spring will be just the thing she need when she wakes up."

* * *

Hikari slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them as the light caused a piercing pain in her head. She slowly turned in bed so that she was now lying on her back and in doing so let out a quiet pained moan.

"Hikari…" a voice asked, "… are you awake?"

The voice sounded familiar, but the pain she felt distorted the sound so that she couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Huh… What?" Hikari moaned.

"Hikari, are you all right?" the voice asked.

This time the voice was clearer and Hikari knew that it was Miyuki.

"No," Hikari replied. "My head hurts and my mouth tastes like an open sewer and I feel like crap."

"I guess that's to be expected considering how much we had to drink last night."

"I didn't have that much to drink."

"Akane and Ranma said that they only had two glasses of the champagne each. You and I apparently drank the rest of it."

"Oh!" Hikari said as she tried to sit up but quickly decided that it was better to remain lying down. After a moment to recover she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's just barely nine o'clock. I went down to get some breakfast for us."

"I'm not sure I can eat anything. My stomach feels really bad."

"So did mine," Miyuki responded, "but it felt better after I had a little to eat. I figure we can have a light breakfast and soak for a while in the hot spring before we have to leave."

"I guess so," Hikari said tentatively.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom, take care of what you need to take care of and wash up a bit. That helped me. I'll get the food on the table and we can have a quiet breakfast together."

Slowly Hikari sat up and then sat on the edge of the bed. After a moment she said, "About last night…"

"What about last night?" Miyuki said cutting her off.

"I was kind of an idiot last night."

"No you weren't. You were tired and drunk… and you did exactly what you needed to do."

"It was just that I started thinking about some of the things Aka-chan and I had talked about and as hard as I tried I couldn't remember a single pleasant memory of my parents. All I could remember was the arguing and fighting. The only pleasant things I could think of were the times I spent with you or Akane and Ranma or the rest of the girls from gymnastics."

"Considering how your parent fought, I guess that's to be expected," Miyuki responded.

"That's what Aka-chan said."

Hikari tried to stand up but without much success. Miyuki extended her hand to Hikari and Hikari took hold of it but remained seated.

"Miyuki… last night… did I say… that I love you?"

"Yes you did," Miyuki replied.

"I'm sorry," Hikari said.

"Please… please don't be sorry," Miyuki said. "It feels really special that you came to me when you needed that shoulder to cry on… and someone to hold close to you. I just wish you hadn't bruised the ribs."

"Sorry…"

Miyuki paused and then smiled timidly. "Anyway I think I said that I love you too."

Hikari thought about it for a moment and then asked, "Do you think Akane will be jealous?"

"Oh! I certainly hope so,"

* * *

Miyuki had been right. A light breakfast of clear broth and rice and a soak in the hot spring gave Hikari a slightly better outlook on life. Oh, her head still felt like some demonic spirit was trying to use a pick axe to escape from her head, but at least her stomach no longer felt like it was tied up in knots and the tea that Aka-chan's grandmother provided after the soak in the springs helped to alleviate the headache. By the time lunchtime arrived Hikari was feeling quite human again and actually interested in having some lunch.

"Where is everyone today?' Miyuki asked as she and Hikari joined Ranma, Akio, Mika and Kisho in the dining room.

"I didn't realize it," Akio explained, "but today is the shrine tour for the guests of the inn. Kano loaded up the bus and left about an hour ago. And Aka-chan's grandmother had to run some errands so she won't be back until after dinner."

"Aka-chan, Mika and I don't have school tomorrow," Kisho added, "so we're going to stay overnight and go to school to help with the festival cleanup in the morning."

"Where are Akane and Aka-chan?" Hikari asked.

"They had some errands they needed to run," Ranma answered. "They should be back any minute now and then we'll head out."

"Head out?" Miyuki asked.

"Unfortunately I do have to go to school tomorrow," Akio replied. "Aka-chan is going to make sure I make it home safely and then she's going to go with you to the train station. Aka-chan hasn't been in a train station since her parents died, let alone been on a train, but she thinks is just another step toward getting her life in order… And I think there is a shop near the train station she wants to take Akane and Ranma to."

"And Kisho and I are just tagging along for the ride," Mika said. "Although Kisho and I may get a charm from Akio's father."

"It sounds like someone's relationship is becoming a little more serious," Hikari said.

"No more serious than it has been all along," Kisho replied. "Our parents decided we were the ideal couple when we were born and it has always been their assumption that we would end up getting married some day. Mika and I have always been good friends, but I guess what we're going to pray for is to know that we really are meant to be married."

"The fact that you're asking that question now is a good indication that you are," Akio said. "My father and I see so many couples come to the shrine that know absolutely nothing about each other. Sometimes they can't even agree on the kind of charm to get and end up arguing about it and leaving without getting a charm. My father thinks that's all for the best."

* * *

Nabiki was not in the best of moods to begin with. She hadn't slept soundly and when she woke up she realized that she had two more assignments for school that were due on Monday. They weren't huge assignments, but she was angry with herself for leaving them to the last minute.

And to top things off, Mami was nowhere to be found. None of the staff could remember seeing her or her father since Friday and that pissed Nabiki off all the more.

After breakfast Kuno had made himself scarce. Nabiki realized that by now Kuno had learned the little signs that said it was better to leave well enough alone, but today Nabiki knew she had a huge sign that said 'Avoid if you value your life'. Kuno deserved better than that. She'd have to make it up to him when she felt more… more… more like not wanting to rip him to pieces.

When lunch time came it was one of the regular staff members that came to bring Nabiki her lunch in the library where she was working on her assignments. Mami usually did that even though technically Saturday and Sunday were her days off. It had become a bit of a ritual that gave Nabiki a welcome break from her work.

The staff member that brought lunch hadn't seen Mami or Isamu. Nabiki asked that if she saw either of them to tell them to come and talk with her. After assuring Nabiki that she would do so, she asked Nabiki if there would be anything else she would need. Nabiki couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Nabiki was just finishing off lunch when Kodachi poked her head into the library.

"You haven't seen my brother today have you?" Kodachi asked.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," Nabiki replied, "but he's probably hiding."

"Oh? What did my darling brother do to need to go into hiding?"

"He didn't do anything," Nabiki replied. "I was having a bad morning and I growled at him. I think he'll come out of the woodwork once he thinks it's safe to show his face."

"I didn't mean to bother you," Kodachi said, readying herself to duck back out of the library. "I needed to ask him something."

"That's all right," Nabiki responded. "I needed to take a break from the homework and it's nice to have someone to talk to. So why are you looking for my husband?"

"I was wondering if he'd seen Isamu-san," Kodachi replied. "He seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. I was hoping my brother might know where he is."

"I don't think he does," Nabiki said. "At least he didn't know this morning. Why are you looking for Isamu-san?"

"Actually I was looking for Mami-chan," Kodachi replied. "She asked me to help her with some of her homework on Friday and we were supposed to get together this afternoon. So you haven't seen her either?"

"We were going to to shopping yesterday, but I never found her."

"Hmmm… That's not at all like Mami-chan She has always been one of the most reliable members of the staff."

* * *

Akane and Aka-chan's errands didn't take all that long and they soon returned carrying several packages that were quickly packed away in Akane's luggage.

"It's too bad that Kano is out with the guests visiting the shrines today," Aka-chan said as they left the inn though the front door and down the walkway. "Having a ride from Kano would have made this so much easier."

"It's not a problem," Ranma said in reply. "The walk will do us good. So where is our first stop?"

"Lunch," Aka-chan replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ranma responded with a smile.

* * *

Lunch was the first stop but not quite the lunch that Ranma had expected.

"This will give you the opportunity to make good on what you promised Akane," Aka-chan said to Ranma as they group entered the ice cream parlor.

Akane had always considered her self a serious chocoholic, as had Akio, but they were no match for Mika and Kisho. Akane's double hot fudge sundae on four scoops of chocolate fudge ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and Akio's chocolate sauce on chocolate chip mint ice cream paled compared to Mika and Kisho's order of hot fudge on chocolate brownie ice cream (served on top of a chocolate brownie) topped with whipped cream and shavings of both extra dark and white chocolate. The only difference between Mika's order and Kisho's order was the addition of a little black raspberry sauce to Kisho's sundae.

And what was even more amazing was that Mika and Kisho placed their orders simply by saying 'The usual'.

Akane could only sit and stare when the near matching mountains of ice cream arrived at the table.

"Hmmm… It looks like Akane may have met her match," Miyuki said to Hikari as they ate their rather plain looking chocolate sundaes.

"You think," Hikari replied. "There's enough chocolate in one of those for the entire gymnastics' team… and have enough left over for Ranma."

* * *

Kodachi decided to spend the afternoon doing her homework with Nabiki. Being able to talk through her assignment (on marketing strategies) with someone helped her immensely and Nabiki was able to provide Kodachi with help on her English assignment. But often discussion drifted to other topics as well.

"How long has Isamu-san been working here?" Nabiki asked when they decided to take a break from homework.

"For as long as I can remember," Kodachi replied. "He took over as head butler when his father retired and that was before mom died."

"I've never met Mami's mother, have I?" Nabiki asked.

"Nor are you ever likely to," Kodachi answered shaking her head. "My brother and I had simply become too much for her to handle. She packed up and left about five years ago and no one has heard from her since. There were some really nasty rumors about her being a drunk and taking drugs."

"There always seem to be a lot of nasty rumors going around," Nabiki responded.

"It comes with the territory," Kodachi said. "My brother and I were the favorite source for most of those rumors, but rumors about other people added variety and some additional entertainment value."

"So what are the rumors about me and why Isamu-san doesn't like me?"

"The usual. You're the outsider. You're only interested in my brother to plunder the estate and throw everyone out of their jobs," Kodachi answered offhandedly. "But then Isamu-san never thought very much of any of the girlfriends and boyfriends that my brother and I brought home… although that may have been because they usually arrived at the house either drugged or bound and gagged."

"What do you think about the rumors about me?"

"Nabiki, personally I think you're the best thing that ever happened to my brother… and maybe that's one of the things that Isamu-san dislikes about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Before my brother and I had our rude awakening, Isamu-san ran the household. We didn't really care about anything as long as we were fed and clothed and comfortable. Now my brother asks questions about this and that. Not to be bossy or to take over, but just so that he understands what's going on. Before you came into my brother's life he never would have done that and maybe Isamu-san feels a little threaten by it."

* * *

"I know exactly the charm you need," Akio's father said after Mika and Kisho explained what they were looking for. "It won't take more than a few minutes for me to make it. You're welcome to stay for a while and use the baths if you like."

"Thank you for the offer," Ranma responded, "but we have a train to catch at five."

"And I still want to take them someplace before they leave," Aka-chan added.

"We'll take them and show them the shrine while you prepare the charm," Akio said.

"That's fine," Asogawa-san said as he turned to walk to his workroom. "Like I said, this won't take more than a few minutes."

"Ahhh… I was wondering," Miyuki said to Akio's father before he walked away. "Could I ask you about something?"

Miyuki began to follow after Asogawa and Hikari began to follow her but Miyuki said, "Why don't you go see the shrine. What I want to ask is really silly and I'd be too embarrassed to ask it if anyone else was around."

Hikari cast a puzzled glance at Miyuki, but Miyuki said as she walked with Asogawa, "Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

Aka-chan and Akio led Akane, Ranma, Mika, Kisho and Hikari to the shrine and Aka-chan explained the shrine's legend.

"I think she knows the story better than I do," Akio commented to Ranma, "and I'm the one who lives here."

After Kisho penned their petition (for the wisdom to make the right choices) and followed the procedure that Aka-chan had described, Mika asked, "Where do you think would be a good place to put our request?"

Akane and Aka-chan looked at each other and smiled. Aka-chan led Mika and Kisho to the back of the shrine where Akane and Ranma and Aka-chan had placed their petition. "I have the perfect place for it. So far it looks like it's two for two."

* * *

Miyuki rejoined the group as they exited the shrine. "Your dad said that he'll be done in about fifteen minutes," she reported.

"If you need to leave to catch your train," Kisho said, "Mika and I can wait for the charm. I'm sure we can find our way home."

"It's still early," Aka-chan responded as she took Akio by the hand. "There's no need to rush."

"Good! While we're waiting Hikari can give me the tour," Miyuki said, "since she's an expert about the shrine now."

Miyuki took Hikari by the hand saying, "Come on and show me what I'm supposed to do?"

Hikari looked back at Akane and Ranma as Miyuki dragged Hikari toward the shrine.

* * *

Hikari didn't quite know what to make of the turn of events. After entering the shrine building Hikari told Miyuki an abridged version of the legend but once she had done that an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Was Akio's father able to answer your question?" Hikari finally asked breaking the silence.

"Well… sort of," Miyuki replied. "He really didn't give me the answer I expected. He ended up answering my question with another question."

"Do you want to tell me what your question was?"

"Not really," Miyuki replied. "Like I said before, I'd be to embarrassed to ask it if there was anyone else around."

Miyuki paused and looked around the shrine. "Look at all of those slips of paper. There must be thousands of them. Can you imagine how many people have come here to ask for a blessing of their relationship or marriage? I'm kind of envious of them."

Miyuki sighed and then said, "Well, I guess I should add my request to the others."

Miyuki took a pen and one of the slips of paper and carefully wrote, 'For Hikari to be happy.'

Hikari looked over Miyuki's shoulder as she wrote and when Miyuki was done Hikari said, "I'm happy knowing that there are people like you and Akane and Ranma and Yuka and Sayuri who are concerned and care about me."

Then Hikari took the pen from Miyuki and on another slip of paper, wrote, 'For Miyuki to be happy.' Hikari turned to Miyuki and said, "Why shouldn't you be happy too?"

* * *

Mid-afternoon brought the first hint that something wasn't quite right at the Kuno estate. Actually the hint came somewhat more like a shriek… and there was no mistaking the source. It came from Nabiki.

"As I said… my daughter is no longer employed by the Kuno household," Isamu said standing next to the table in the library where Nabiki and Kodachi had been sitting and working on their homework. Neither was sitting at the moment.

"And since she is no longer employed here, she is no longer living here," Isamu continued, seemingly unfazed by Nabiki who was standing face to face with him. "If you didn't hear me clearly I will repeat myself."

Nabiki was furious. Her face was bright red and veins began to bulge in her neck… and Isamu's apparent calmness made it all the worse.

"You really should calm down," Isamu said in a sarcastic tone. "Having your blood pressure so high can't be good for your baby."

Kodachi was angry but far more in control of her faculties. "Why, Isamu-san? Why would you do that?"

"To be quite honest I heard some very disturbing rumors concerning a possible illicit relationship between my daughter and Mistress Nabiki," Isamu reported placing an unusually strong emphasis on the word 'mistress'. "And although I put no credence in such unsubstantiated talk I thought it best, for my daughter's sake, to eliminate any reasons for such rumors to occur."

"Where is Mami-chan" Kodachi queried.

"That is strictly my business," Isamu said turning to face Kodachi directly, "since my daughter is no longer an employee. And please to not concern yourself with her continued attendance at school. I will contact the school tomorrow and explain that my daughter will not longer be attending. If there is an issue of tuition, I will repay master Kuno."

Nabiki had finally composed herself sufficiently to speak and asked, "What gives you the right to take Mami away from here?"

"What gives me the right is that I am her father," Isamu said turning back to Nabiki, who had put at least a small distance between her and the butler. "And I will do as I see fit for my daughter. I don't need some ignorant bitch who isn't smart enough to make sure she doesn't get pregnant telling me how to raise my daughter."

Nabiki had never formally trained in martial arts. To her it was all a waste of time. But that didn't mean that Nabiki was less able to hit someone when she wanted to… and that's exactly what she did. Before Isamu had the chance to react, Nabiki slapped Isamu across the face… full force… leaving a clear red imprint of her hand on his face. Quickly Nabiki turned and stormed out of the library.

Once Nabiki left, the stunned Isamu turned to face Kodachi. At first she said nothing but after taking a moment to contemplate she said, "If I were you I would count myself lucky that that was Nabiki and not her little sister Akane. She would have kicked you so hard, you'd still be looking for your balls a year from now. If you don't believe me, ask my brother about it. He can explain his first hand experience to you."

* * *

"I'm sorry Aka-chan," Akane said as they walked down the stairs from the shrine to the street below. "We should have given you and Akio a little more privacy when you two were saying goodbye."

"Don't worry about it," Aka-chan said as they reached the street. "Akio's parent weren't about to go anywhere. Anyway, Akio and I have a date for next Saturday. I'll help Kano with the shrine tour and we'll make this our last stop. I'll stay at the shrine and have dinner with Akio's parents and sister. Then we'll go to see a movie. And I get to meet Karin's latest date."

"Karin?" Miyuki questioned.

"Akio's sister," Aka-chan replied.

"Is this another date arranged by her parents?" Ranma asked.

"No, actually this is someone that Karin met at school," Aka-chan answered. "He's supposed to be really cute, but this is the first time Karin is bringing him home to meet her parents."

"It sounds like that might become a serious relationship," Ranma said.

"Akio hopes so," Aka-chan responded. "I think he's tired of hearing his mother ask 'When are you going to get involved with someone like your brother is?'"

"I think Akane and I can appreciate that," Ranma said. "So where are we going next?"

"When I was looking for maid's uniforms for the festival I found this shop near the train station," Aka-chan replied. "They had uniforms but they also had some really pretty dresses. I was hoping I could get some advice on something to wear for my date next week."

"So that's why you wanted to drop Akio off first," Mika said. "It sounds like you really want your date to be something special. So are you looking for something really sexy to wear for Akio."

Aka-chan began to blush. "No, I don't want anything too outlandish… just something really pretty."

"So what are us guys supposed to do while you are shopping for girly things?" Kisho asked.

"I don't know about you," Miyuki replied, "but Ranma might want to do some shopping for himself."

"Ranma doesn't need any more outfits," Akane said. "He has a closet full of girl's clothing already."

* * *

"Yes… Of course… I understand completely," Kuno said speaking on the phone. "Of course… I'll tell her. Thank you again for your help… Please call if anything changes… Of course I'll do the same… No I won't mention that we talked… Tell Mami-chan we miss her… Thank you… Good bye."

"Well?" Nabiki asked when Kuno hung up the phone.

"Mami-chan is staying at her aunt's house," Kuno replied, "… at least for time being."

"How did you find that out?" Kodachi asked. "Isamu-san wasn't exactly forthcoming with information when we asked him. I can't imagine he would have said anything to you."

"No, he didn't," Kuno replied. "I won't repeat exactly what he said but he basically told me to mind my own business… rather rudely. But you can thank Sasuke for the information. He apparently felt that something wasn't right and he followed Isamu-san and Mami-chan to his sister's house. Once Sasuke was sure that Mami was staying there, he reported back to me."

"So what do we do?" Nabiki asked. "How do we get Mami back?"

"At the moment there isn't much we can do," Kuno replied. "Isamu-san is right. Mami-chan is his daughter and he is well within his rights to move her out of the house. And if I fire him we'll lose any chance of getting Mami-chan back."

"So, like your wife asked, "Kodachi pressed, "how do we get Mami-chan back?"

"Well, first, I think we need to figure out why Isamu-san took her away," Kuno replied.

"I can't believe that this is all over Mami going shopping with me," Nabiki said.

"I think it's more than that," Kodachi said. "I was talking with Noriko-chan…"

"Noriko-chan… from the kitchen staff?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah," Kodachi replied. "She's one of my most reliable sources of unreliable information. If there's a rumor circulating in the house, Noriko-chan will know about it. I was checking on the rumor that Isamu-san said was the reason that he took Mami-chan away."

"You can't possibly think that there was something going on between Mami and me," Nabiki protested.

"Of course not," Kodachi said, trying to calm Nabiki. "Of course not. Normally though, when there's a rumor as juicy as that, it will spread through the house in a matter of hours. It's all part of the dynamics of rumors. The strange thing is that Noriko-chan, the gossip magnet, hadn't heard anything about it."

"Which means?' Nabiki asked.

"If I see where my sister is taking this… it means that it wasn't really a rumor," Kuno replied. "Just an excuse that Isamu-san came up with to use as a reason for his actions."

"Very good brother," Kodachi said with a laugh. "You really aren't as stupid as you look."

"Thanks," Kuno said with a scowl on his face.

"On the other hand I found out some other very interesting things," Kodachi continued. "There isn't anyone on the staff who is happy with Isamu-san at the moment. For one thing no one… and I do mean no one… is happy about Isamu-san taking Mami-chan away. She has always been kind of the house mascot and everyone was overjoyed when she assigned as Nabiki's personal servant."

"Isamu-san wasn't enthusiastic with the idea when I asked him to do that," Kuno said, "but he didn't argue against the idea either. I thought it was a pretty good idea."

"It was a marvelous idea darling," Nabiki said as she gave Kuno a little squeeze.

"On the other hand, brother," Kodachi continued, "didn't you authorize a pay increase for the staff?"

"Yeah, just after graduation," Kuno answered. "I can't remember the last time the staff had an increase in their pay."

"Well neither can anyone else on the staff," Kodachi said, "because they haven't seen it yet. There are rumors about a Christmas bonus this year and maybe a pay increase after the New Year, but that's it."

"I told Isamu-san to arrange the pay increase to begin with the first of April," Kuno said. "He said that he would take care of it and work it into the household budget. I need to talk to him about this right away."

"Wait a minute," Kodachi said. "We still don't have all the facts yet… And I'm thinking this may be the wedge we can use to get Mami-chan back."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me with picking out the dress," Aka-chan said to everyone as they walked out from the shop. "I hope Akio likes it."

"Akio can't help but like it," Mika responded, "considering it will look so much better because you're the one wearing it."

"You don't think it's too… too… ?" Aka-chan asked.

"Revealing…" Akane said. "No, I don't think it will put Akio in a state of shock like your swimsuit did this summer. And at this point, Akio's seen quite a bit more of you than he could see when you were wearing the swimsuit. You have been in the baths together."

"That's true," Aka-chan said. "but it's different in the baths. I don't know why?"

"She's right," Hikari said. "It didn't bother me being in the hot spring with the guys, but I would never even think about wearing one of the swimsuits that Miyuki bought for Akane out in public."

"I don't know," Mika said. "I saw some skimpy swimsuits I wouldn't have second thought about wearing to the beach."

"You mean that red one you showed me?" Aka-chan asked.

"That one," Mika replied, "or the white one."

"I saw those," Miyuki said. "They make the ones I bought for Akane look conservative. I don't understand how they can charge so much money for so little cloth."

"I bet Kisho wouldn't mind seeing you wear either of them," Aka-chan said. "Right Kisho?"

Kisho remained silent as he had since they had entered the shop. He also hadn't stopped blushing for almost as long. He just walked quietly next to Ranma.

"You can stop blushing now," Aka-chan said. "We're out of the shop now."

"It's not as if we were modeling anything," Hikari said.

"I think he was doing all right in the dress department," Ranma said, "but I think he lost it when you started with the lingerie and sleep wear."

"I think his imagination was running away with him," Aka-chan said. "It can't be any different than the things you guys look at in those magazines guys look at."

"Kisho doesn't look at magazines like that," Mika responded.

"Right… Sure…" Aka-chan said. "And if you believe that one I have some swampland outside of Sapporo you might be interested in."

"Maybe he doesn't," Ranma said defending Kisho. "I was never interested in magazines like that."

"But Ranma you're a special case," Miyuki said. "All you have to do is pour some cold water on yourself and you can see anything you want."

"So what should we do now?" Aka-chan asked.

"We should probably get to the train station," Ranma replied.

"What are you going to do about dinner?" Aka-chan queried.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Ranma answered. "I guess we can pick up some bento boxes from one of the stands in the train station to eat on the train."

"Euuu!" Aka-chan said. "You don't want to do that. That food is terrible and expensive. I know a place not far from here where you can get some good food and it won't empty your wallet."

"Well then, lead on," Ranma said.

"It's down the next street," Aka-chan said taking lead of the group, "and there's a short cut to the train station across the street from it."

Kisho continued to walk next to Ranma and remained silent for quite some time. Finally he asked, "Ranma, the things you bought at the shop… are those for Akane… or for you?"

"A little of both," Ranma answered. "I bought them for Akane to wear, but then I get to enjoy them too."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to my festival," Aka-chan said to Ranma and Akane as they stood outside the ticket gates at the train station.

"I'm glad we could come," Ranma replied. "It was a lot of fun. Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome any time," Aka-chan said, "but next time give me some warning that you're coming and I'll make sure your room is ready for you."

"That isn't necessary but we'll give you some warning the next time," Akane responded. "We promise."

"I'm glad we had the chance to meet your classmates and friends," Ranma said.

"I'm glad we had the chance to meet Aka-chan's legendary guests from this summer," Mika replied. "I have to admit you made the weekend… interesting."

"Yeah… interesting," Kisho said quietly.

"I'm not sure Kisho has recovered from his experience of meeting Ranma," Miyuki commented.

"I don't think so either," Aka-chan responded. "Hey Kisho, I never found out. Whose boobs feel nicer… Mika's or Ranma's?"

"Aka-chan!" Mika exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Aka-chan said with a broad smile. "Akane… Ranma… I was wondering… Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"No, not really," Akane answered.

"You mean you and your family aren't going to put on another Christmas show like you did the one year?" Hikari asked.

"No we're not," Ranma quickly responded.

"Christmas show?" Aka-chan asked.

"It's a rather long story," Ranma said, "and we have a train to catch."

"Here we go with the long stories again," Miyuki commented.

"Why do you ask?" Akane inquired.

"Well, grandmother usually closes the inn for the weeks of Christmas and New Years," Aka-chan replied. "There just isn't enough business that time of year to stay open… and it gives the staff the chance to spend the holidays with their families instead of working. Usually she goes to visit her sisters, but I'm not really interested in going with her this year. My aunts are really annoying. I was wondering if I could come and visit you for the Christmas holiday?"

Akane and Ranma looked at each other and Akane replied, "I don't see why not. We have plenty of space now that Nabiki is married and out of the house."

"You're sister is married," Aka-chan said. "When did that happen?"

Ranma looked at Miyuki and smiled and then turned back to Aka-chan and answered, "That's another long story, but the short version is… right after she found out she was pregnant."

"I won't ask any more," Aka-chan said.

"Akio is welcome to come with you," Akane added.

"I don't know if he'll be able to," Aka-chan said. "I don't know if he'll have to help his father at the shrine."

"The invitation is open," Akane said.

"I'll talk to Akio about it and let you know," Aka-chan replied.

"We have to get going or we'll miss our train," Ranma said.

Aka-chan forced a smile to her face. "I really wish you could stay."

"I know, but we'll be back," Akane said. "And we'll make arrangements for a visit for Christmas."

"Thank you so much for coming," Aka-chan replied.

Then she threw her arms around Akane and kissed her saying, "I love you mama."

She did the same with Ranma. "I love you papa."

She stepped back and said, "Please take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid."

"We'll make sure they take care of themselves," Miyuki said, "but the stupid part might be difficult. Remember we are talking about Ranma."

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed.

* * *

"No sign of Isamu-san," Nabiki said as she, Kuno and Kodachi walked away from the dining room after dinner.

"No, not at all," Kodachi said, "And none of the staff has seen him since he came back this afternoon."

"Although it isn't that unusual for him absent for Sunday dinner," Kuno observed. "Sunday is his normal day off."

"I get the feeling that he's avoiding us," Kodachi remarked."

"Do you blame him?" Kuno said with a laugh. "My darling wife left quite a mark on his face. Remind me never to get you that angry with me."

"I don't think that's possible," Nabiki replied.

"Give him some time," Kodachi said sarcastically. "It's amazing what my brother is capable of."

"And I love you too," Kuno responded in an almost equally sarcastic tone of voice.

"Children… Children…" Nabiki said laughing. "We'll have no more of that."

"So brother," Kodachi asked, "have you deduced a plan yet?"

"Not really," Kuno replied. "It would help to know why he's acting like this but none of this is making any sense. Isamu-san is acting like he wants me to fire him."

"Or daring you to fire him," Kodachi countered.

"But why?" Kuno asked.

"Maybe what your sister said is true," Nabiki responded. "Maybe Isamu-san feels threatened by me."

"I don't think it's that simple," Kuno said. "And even if he does feel threatened by you for some unknown reason, there isn't much that can be done about it. You're my wife. You're a part of this household and that isn't going to change because Isamu-san's nose it out of joint."

"Maybe if Nabiki slapped him from the other side she might knock it back into place," Kodachi quipped.

Nabiki and Kuno stopped and stared at Kodachi.

"Sorry," Kodachi responded. "It seemed funny at the time."

"But if Isamu-san has a gripe with me," Nabiki asked, "why involve Mami in it?"

"That may actually be the problem," Kodachi replied. "It is a well known fact around here that Isamu-san was never happy about the fact that Mami-chan is a girl. Isamu-san is the sixth generation of his family to be head butler of this household… A job that Mami-chan is not suited to hold."

"Why?" Nabiki asked. "Just because Mami had the ill fortune to be born female?"

"In Isamu-san's mind, yes," Kuno responded.

"If you haven't noticed," Kodachi said, "Isamu-san has a very sexist mindset."

"I noticed most of the staff is female," Nabiki said, "… especially the housekeeping duties."

"With the exception of the head cook and the grounds and building maintenance staff, the entire household staff is female," Kodachi reported.

"And that's not by my choice," Kuno quickly added.

"Nor by mine," Kodachi said. "I wouldn't mind a few good looking guys working around the house."

"That still doesn't answer the question of why Mami is at her aunt's house and not here," Nabiki said.

"Isamu-san has always treated Mami-chan as just another employee," Kodachi answered. "You, on the other hand, treat Mami-chan as a friend and companion."

"Of course I do," Nabiki said. "Why would I treat her any other way?"

"Exactly," Kodachi replied, "and that may be the problem. In just the short time you've been here you've developed a better relationship with Mami-chan than Isamu-san has ever had."

"I don't think that's it," Kuno said after a moment of reflection. "You're right that Isamu-san only thinks of Mami-chan as another employee. Who Mami-chan has made friends with in the past doesn't seem to be of any concern to Isamu-san. Why should a friendship with Nabiki be any different? And if Isamu-san is so unhappy with the situation here, why doesn't he just quit? Why try so hard to get fired? As I said, none of this makes any sense."

Nabiki sighed. "That leaves us asking the same question as before. What do we do to get Mami back?"

Kuno could only reply with a shake of his head, saying, "I don't know."

* * *

Miyuki and Hikari had settled into their seats directly behind Akane and Ranma and quickly fell asleep. Akane was yawning broadly as she cuddled up next to Ranma.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Ranma said quietly to Akane.

"I probably will," Akane replied as she cuddled closer to Ranma after another particularly deep yawn. "I don't understand why I'm so sleepy."

"Two very busy days… not very much sleep last night," Ranma replied. "That could add up to someone being sleepy."

"And whose idea was it not to let me sleep last night?"

"I don't remember anyone complaining at the time."

Akane paused and smiled and said, "Come to think of it, neither do I. What do you think about Aka-chan coming to visit for Christmas?"

"I really don't see any problem with it," Ranma replied. "And Aka-chan was really enthusiastic about coming."

"Sometimes I think she's a little too enthusiastic about things," Akane said. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I," Ranma said. "We can call her grandmother and talk to her about it. How do you think Hikari is doing?"

"Miyuki thinks this is exactly what she needed," Akane replied. "Miyuki said that Hikari and Aka-chan talked last night and after that Hikari opened up."

"After talking to Aka-chan and drinking most of the champagne," Ranma said. "That was good champagne. I wish I could have gotten more of it."

"Awww… " Akane said with sarcastic sympathy. She smiled and continued, saying , "Don't worry. I have two more bottles in my suitcase."

"So that's where you and Aka-chan went this morning," Ranma said. "To get more champagne."

"More champagne… and a bottle of good, high quality sake," Akane said.

"Why sake?" Ranma asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should have a gift when we have dinner with your great grandmother." Akane replied, "but I had no idea what to get for her. Aka-chan suggested sake and when we were looking for the sake I spotted the champagne we had last night."

"You had enough money to pay for all of that?" Ranma asked. "The service charge I paid the last time I was there was more than I paid for what I bought."

"He didn't charge me a service charge," Akane said. "But that may be because Aka-chan was with me. I think she reminded him how much business the inn did with him this summer and how many customers she sent to his store. And when Aka-chan mentioned that mint liquor, his eyes lit up and he threw in the second bottle of champagne for free. Ranma, how much did you spend at the liquor store?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," Ranma said nervously, "but don't worry… I won't make a habit of it."

"I don't think you'll have to," Akane said. "We have what's left in the bottle at home and the bottle that Yumeko bought for us… and now the two bottles of that other liquor… and the chocolate liquor that Taro bought for us."

"And the two bottles of champagne," Ranma added. "We're gathering quite a collection."

"Just remind me not to try to drink everything in our collection all at once," Akane responded.

"You know how good I am at reminding you about things like that," Ranma said. "The last time you depended on me to remind you about something like that, we ended up drunk and naked on the roof of the dojo."

"Drunk and naked on the roof of the dojo," came a voice from behind Akane and Ranma. "You mentioned that before but you didn't get into any details."

Akane and Ranma jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice behind them. They turned to find Hikari and Miyuki leaning over the back of their seats.

"I thought that you two were asleep," Ranma squeaked, not quite having caught his breath.

"We were," Miyuki said, "until this really rude couple started talking about the perverted sexual practices they partake in when they've had too much to drink."

"It wasn't like that at all," Akane said.

"Well what was it like?" Miyuki pressed.

"Ranma and I really don't remember," Akane responded. "Like you said, we had too much to drink."

"Don't give me that," Miyuki responded. "Give us details… And don't tell me that it's a long story. We're going to be on the train for four hours. We have plenty of time."

* * *

Kuno was already lying in bed when Nabiki entered the bedroom from the changing room. She was running her hands down over her stomach as she walked toward the bed.

"Maybe I don't really need to go shopping yet for maternity clothes yet," Nabiki said. "I'm probably just putting on weight because of all of the good food that the kitchen staff makes. I really need to watch what I eat. I don't want to get big and fat."

"You look fine," Kuno said as he sat up. "And if you like, I'll tell the kitchen to not make the food taste so good."

"No… don't do that," Nabiki quickly responded. "I'll just let them know to put out smaller portions for me." Nabiki paused for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry about this morning. I was really angry at the whole world."

"That's OK," Kuno said as he pulled the covers back and Nabiki climbed into bed. "I understand that you're going to have days like that. And now that I understand what was wrong…"

"It isn't OK," Nabiki said. "Just because I'm angry at the whole world doesn't mean that I have to take it out on you."

Nabiki reclined in the bed and put her hands on her stomach. She smiled. "It's hard to believe that there's a baby in there."

"Our baby," Kuno said as he moved closer to Nabiki.

"Our baby," Nabiki replied. She took Kuno's hand and placed it on her stomach and then placed her hands over his.

"Sometimes I think I can feel the baby moving in there," Nabiki said.

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"I don't know," Nabiki replied. "I'll ask the doctor about that."

"When do you see the doctor next?" Kuno asked.

"Next Monday," Nabiki said. "I have an appointment in the afternoon between classes."

"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?"

"No… As long as I keep up with the assignments and don't let them pile up I'll do OK. I talked to my teachers and most of them are pretty understanding about the situation. I don't think it will change how much homework they hand out but at least they understand my situation. My marketing teacher even offered to work with me at home for the year I take off so that I can get one or two class credits."

"That was very nice of him."

"Her… She just came back from maternity leave. She had twins. She looks really good. You wouldn't even know she had had a baby."

Nabiki paused and then asked, "Will you still love me when I'm all big and round?"

The question startled Kuno. "Of course I'll love you. I'll always love you. What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"Nothing really," Nabiki replied quietly. "But it's really feels nice to hear you say that."

Kuno turned to the table and turned out the light. Then her drew the covers over both of them. Nabiki cuddled up to Kuno and rested her head on his shoulder while Kuno wrapped his arm around her to hold her close.

Nabiki asked, "Would you like to make love with me?"

Nabiki seemed to be asking questions that startled Kuno tonight. He didn't have an immediate answer, but after a moment of thought he asked, "Is it all right for us to have sex? It isn't going to hurt the baby, is it?"

"I don't know," Nabiki replied.

"When you go see the doctor, why don't you ask. If she says that it's all right… I would love to make love with you."

* * *

It was well after ten when Miyuki and Hikari arrived home, but Miyuki's mother was still up and watching television.

"Hi mom, we're home," Miyuki said as she and Hikari entered the living room.

"How was your trip?" Miyuki's mom asked. "It didn't cause any problem that you tagged along at the last minute?"

"Considering that Ranma and Akane hadn't told their friend that they were coming to visit, not really," Hikari answered.

"How much do we owe for your stay at this inn?" Mrs. Hozumi asked. "Inns like that can't be cheap."

"We don't owe anything mother," Miyuki replied. "Akane, Ranma, Hikari and I were honored guests. If fact, we were told that we were welcome to visit anytime we like."

"How did you manage that?" Mrs. Hozumi queried.

Hikari quickly answered before Miyuki had a chance to say anything. "It's a rather long story, Mrs. Hozumi."

Miyuki glared at Hikari.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, after the incident on Friday," Miyuki's mom explained, "and after an extended meeting at the police station on Saturday… Hikari's Father's family has agreed to stop calling or to have any contact with Hikari. I think when the police chief explained the penalties for threatening and stalking, they decided that it wasn't worth it. The man they caught watching the house on Friday actually apologized for what he had done and he said that he would make sure the other relatives would not bother you again."

"That's my cousin Hideki," Hikari said. "He's probably the sanest member of my father's family. I didn't understand why he would have done something like that."

"He said that he was worried that your aunt might try something," Mrs. Hozumi explained, "and that's why he was watching the house. He said that he would leave things like that to the police in the future. Other than that, your grandmother called. Your aunt is in the hospital in the United States and the doctors are evaluating your aunts condition. She said that once she knows more in the next day or two, she'll call to let you know what is happening… And last but not least, your Gymnastics coach called to remind you that there will be practice after school tomorrow. She warned me that practices for the next two weeks would probably run long."

"I knew she would make up for the week of practices that we missed," Miyuki responded.

"She said that she had an important announcement to make," Miyuki's mom said, "but she didn't give any hint as to what it might be."

After a brief pause Miyuki's mom asked, "So did you have fun?"

"It was a lot of fun," Miyuki replied. "The school festival was something else and the Aka-chan's school looks more like a castle than a school."

"Aka-chan?" Mrs. Hozumi asked.

"Akane Takayama," Hikari explained. "She's Ranma and Akane's friend. Her grandmother owns the inn where Ranma and Akane spent their honeymoon. After the festival Aka-chan's grandmother put on a big party and sleep over for Aka-chan's class."

"Well, it's time to get back into a normal routine," Mrs. Hozumi said. "I hope you don't have any homework you need to finish before morning."

"I don't," Miyuki replied, "but Hikari has a worksheet she needs to finish from the week before."

"That won't take me more than a half hour," Hikari said.

"Why don't you go get started on that," Miyuki said, "and I'll get something to drink from the kitchen."

"I'll take our bags to our room," Hikari said as she grabbed the two travel bags and walked toward their bedroom.

Mrs. Hozumi turned off the television and followed Miyuki to the kitchen.

"Would you like some snacks?" Miyuki's mom asked.

"That would be nice," Miyuki replied. "We had some boxed dinners on the train but a little snack before bed wouldn't be bad."

There was a long pause before Mrs. Hozumi spoke again. "Did anything else happen?"

"What do you mean, did anything else happen?"

"I mean, did anything else happen between you and Hikari?"

"Mother!"

"That's not what I mean. I mean…"

"What do you mean? Yes, Hikari and I enjoyed ourselves at the party… And after that we went to Akane and Ranma's room and had some champagne and Hikari and I got a little drunk. Then we went to our room and Hikari began to cry. She cried most of the night and I held her close to me. She finally cried herself to sleep and that was that. What do you think we did?"

For a long time nothing was said.

"Look," Miyuki said. "Hikari is one of my very best friends… And yes, someday I might… might like to have a more intimate relationship with her. I don't know. I still don't understand how I feel about a lot of things. But I do know one thing for sure. I would be a pretty crappy friend if I took advantage of the way Hikari is feeling right now. Right now Hikari doesn't need a sex partner. Hikari needs someone to help her and support her and to be a real friend to her… And if I can do that for her, that is more than I can possibly ask from my relationship with Hikari."

Miyuki took a deep breath. "So mom, don't worry. At least for the foreseeable future, I have no intention of having a sexual relationship with Hikari… In some ways you're worse than Miss Nohina. I know exactly how Miss Nohina feels. She makes it quite clear that there is no place on Earth for people like me. Mom, is that how you feel?"


	50. Sometimes Boring Is Welcome

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 50 – Sometimes Boring Is Welcome**

Even though it was after ten when Akane and Ranma returned home, Kasumi was still awake and waiting for them to come home.

"You didn't have to wait up for us," Akane said after exchanging hugs with her sister.

"It really isn't that late," Kasumi replied, "and I thought you might like to get your messages before morning."

Kasumi retrieved an envelope from the phone table and handed it to Ranma, who immediately recognized the stationary. There was no need for Ranma to open the envelope to know its contents.

"Does my great grandmother actually think that we would forget about the invitation for dinner?" Ranma asked as he opened the envelope and remove its contents. Ranma read the invitation and then smiled broadly. He handed the invitation to Akane who, after she read it, began to laugh. Akane handed it to Kasumi who grinned as she read the invitation.

"It was the same two gentlemen who were here last week who delivered the invitation this morning," Kasumi said. "There were still scratches on their faces and they seemed relieved that you weren't here to accept the invitation personally."

"I'll write a note and get it in the mail tomorrow and let her know that we will be there," Akane said. "I wouldn't want those two gentlemen to have to repeat the ordeal of reminding us how important it is for us to accept the invitation."

"I think it's funny that she extended the invitation to Katsu as well," Kasumi commented.

"Were there any other messages?" Ranma asked.

"Only the phone call from Akane's gymnastics' coach to remind Akane that there would be practice after school tomorrow," Kasumi answered.

"I wasn't expecting us not to have practice," Akane said. "We couldn't believe that she gave us the week off considering that we have a tournament in just a few weeks."

"She also said that there would be a club meeting before practice," Kasumi added. "She said she had a very important announcement to make and that practice would probably run late."

"I wonder what kind of important announcement she has?" Ranma asked.

"She didn't say what it was about," Kasumi answered. "She only said that after the meeting there would be a full practice and that you would be late getting home."

"There's no way to tell what it might be about," Akane said. "The coach has really been acting strangely since she came back and she said some really strange things at the funeral. She wasn't in school the rest of last week after the funeral. I'm not going to worry about it. I hadn't planned on missing practice."

"So," Kasumi asked, "did you have fun on your little vacation?"

"It was a lot of fun," Akane answered. "Aka-chan's school's festival was bigger than some of the community festivals we have here."

"Did your friends enjoy themselves?" Kasumi inquired.

"I think it was exactly what Hikari needed," Akane responded. "Kasumi, do you think it would be all right if Aka-chan came to visit us during the winter school break?"

"I don't see why not," Kasumi replied. "I don't think we have any special plans this year… at least not yet. We can talk more about it tomorrow though. It sounds like you're going to have a busy day. You should probably get some sleep."

"You're right," Ranma said. "We didn't any sleep on the train."

Kasumi handed the dinner invitation to Ranma and said, "Why don't you show this to Katsu. I'm sure he'll be absolutely honored."

* * *

Monday morning brought a return to a more normal routine. Akane and Ranma were up early and went for their morning run and did their morning workout… although somewhat lighter than they usually did. Partially because there was a bit of a chill in the air this morning. Mostly though it was because their workout schedule the previous week had been erratic at best and even the light run they did demonstrated how much of an effect missing a few days had.

When Akane and Ranma arrived at breakfast Soun was already sitting at the dining room table reading the paper and Kasumi was setting food on the table. Once Akane and Ranma had taken their seats, Soun set the newspaper aside.

As they ate, Akane and Ranma provided a full report about their weekend activities, describing the Aka-chan's school and the various events at the festival.

"There weren't any problems because you showed up unannounced, were there?" Soun asked.

"No," Akane replied. "Aka-chan had all of her classmates over for a party at the inn after the festival. Aka-chan's grandmother had set aside one wing of the inn for that."

"Akane and I stayed in the same room we stayed in when we were there for our honeymoon," Ranma added.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Soun responded. "Did you see the invitation from your great grandmother?"

"Kasumi gave it to us last night," Akane said.

"And at this point I don't think we have anything planned that would prevent us from attending," remarked Ranma.

"At this point…" Soun said in a slightly raised voice. "At this point there shouldn't be anything that would interfere with you attending dinner at your great grandmother's. I still need to get an estimate for the repairs to the damage from the last time you turned down her invitation."

"I didn't think we did that much damage to the dojo," Ranma responded.

"Father is exaggerating," Kasumi commented. "There's a slight crack in one of the wall boards, but I think father would like to have your friend come in and make some other repairs to the house."

"Don't worry dad," Akane said. "I'll make sure Ranma and I make it to dinner on Saturday even if I have to kick Ranma's butt all the way there."

"There won't be any need to do that," Kasumi said. "The gentlemen who delivered the invitation said that there would be a car to pick you up… at five o'clock Saturday afternoon… precisely.

* * *

Kodachi and Nabiki walked slowly toward the train station. Even though there was a good chance that they would miss their train, neither felt enough enthusiasm to rush. The mood was the same throughout the entire Kuno household. Somber was the only proper word to describe the atmosphere at breakfast.

"It felt almost like a wake this morning at breakfast," Nabiki said as they walked.

"No… I think a wake would have been far more cheerful." Kodachi responded with nothing that even closely resembled enthusiasm in her voice.

"Isamu-san never made an appearance this morning," Nabiki said after a moment of reflection. "Usually he's right in the middle of things barking out orders."

"The rumor mill says that you broke his jaw," Kodachi replied.

"I can only hope. I felt bad for the girl that was assigned this morning as my personal servant. I thought she was going to start crying every time she looked at me."

"It didn't help that you called her Mami."

"Probably not. What is her name anyway?"

"It doesn't really matter," Kodachi replied. "You'll probably have a different girl assigned tomorrow. So, have you come up with any ideas to get Mami back."

"Short of kidnapping her from her aunt's house… no."

"That's kind of a lame plan," Kodachi replied. She began to smile. "Anyway, we don't have anyplace to keep her once we grab her."

Finally a smile crept on to Nabiki's face. "The could always keep her at my father's house."

"That's true… We could."

The pair walked silently for a moment.

"Actually… I was thinking of talking to Isamu-san and apologizing to him. Maybe I did overstep my bounds."

"Come on now," Kodachi asked. "Where is the scheming Nabiki that I remember? Has your pregnancy dulled your sense of devious?"

"Maybe this time devious isn't what's necessary."

* * *

The walk to school this morning was leisurely. With a little encouragement from Kasumi, Akane and Ranma had managed to leave for school ahead of schedule.

"Did you remind Kasumi that you're going to be late tonight?" Ranma asked.

"Just before we left," Akane answered. "Did you remember to bring your homework with you? It would be a shame to leave it at home after you put all that effort into it."

"What effort?" Ranma replied. "We had one literature worksheet to do and we finished that last night after we got back home."

"Well, it's more effort than you ever put into homework before," Akane said. "Someone might actually think that you're becoming a responsible adult."

"No chance of that… at least not anyone who knows me," Ranma replied with a laugh.

Akane took on a more serious look. "Speaking of being a responsible adult… How much did this weekend cost us?"

Ranma replied. "It didn't cost as much as I expected considering that Aka-chan's grandmother refused to take any money for our room or meals."

"Why not?"

"She said that she had already written off the rooms for the party and since it's the slow season already they would have probably been empty anyway."

"That still isn't right. You should have insisted."

"Don't think I didn't try, but then she pulled the line, 'Family stays free'".

"How about Miyuki and Hikari's train tickets?"

"Miyuki paid for those… and she paid for dinner on the way home. The only thing we paid for were our tickets and for the taxi to the inn… and some bus fare."

"And for sake and champagne from the liquor store," Akane added.

"And for sake and champagne… So it really was a cheap weekend. We have enough money to do this again."

"I don't think we'll be making any trips to Kyoto in the near future," Akane said. "The important announcement at the gymnastics' meeting is probably to tell us that we're going to have Saturday practices until the Prefecture tournament. I wouldn't be surprised if the coach will want to have practices on Sundays too."

"That's a little much to ask," Ranma replied. "When are you supposed to have time for yourself?"

"Time for myself… or are you worried that I won't have time for you?"

"Well…" Ranma said quietly.

Akane stopped and Ranma along with her. She slid the hand she had been holding Ranma's hand with around to Ranma's back and she drew Ranma close to her and hugged him.

"Don't worry Ranma. I will always have time for you."

* * *

Compared to the events of the previous week, the day was delightfully peaceful for Akane and Ranma.

The big announcement, of course, came during the meeting of the gymnastics' club (although not exactly what everyone expected).

Yeah, just as everyone expected there would be Saturday practices (although, thankfully no practices on Sunday), but the major news was the change in the tournament schedule and the format of the tournaments.

With an eye toward finding candidates to compete in the upcoming Olympics, the national gymnastics' committee asked the schools to standardize the format of the tournaments. In addition, the three best teams from each Prefecture tournament would compete in a regional tournament and then the three best teams from each region would compete in a national tournament. This required a change in the date of the Prefecture tournament (which usually occurred the week after Akane's birthday). The regional tournament was now scheduled for the first weekend in February. The national tournament was scheduled for the second to the last weekend in February, just two weeks before graduation.

Akane hoped that it wouldn't interfere with Kasumi's wedding.

"All of the tournaments will now be two day events," Miss Nohina explained. "Saturday will be the team all around competition and Sunday will be the individual all around and the individual events. Although awards will be given for all of the events, the important event will be the team all around. That will represent sixty-five percent of the team score. Only the top three scoring teams from each level of tournaments will get to compete in the next level."

"So when are these qualifying tournaments?" Sayuri asked.

"The district tournament will be the second to the last weekend in November," the coach answered, "the weekend before the holiday weekend. The prefecture tournament will be the weekend before Christmas."

"That doesn't give us much time to get ready," Yuka said. "How many people will be on the team?"

"For the district and prefecture tournaments the teams will have eight members," the coach responded. "For the regional and national tournaments the teams will only have six."

"Have you decided who will be on the team yet? Miyuki asked.

"No I haven't," the coach replied. "And I don't intend to."

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked.

"I've been told by a number of people that my personal biases cloud my objectivity," Miss Nohina replied, "so I'm staying out of this. You, as members of the Gymnastics' Club, are going to choose who represents the school."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sayuri asked.

"Honestly, I don't particularly care," the coach said. "You can flip a coin… You can draw straws… You can even play 'rock, paper, scissors' for all I care. I would hope that you would choose based on each members skill and ability. But however you choose, I need the list of names of the people representing the school by the Monday before the first tournament."

Miss Nohina paused for a moment and then continued. "Now for something I'm sure some of you will consider good news. The last weekend in November is a school holiday. I have a commitment to be out of town that weekend, so there will be no practice on that Friday or Saturday. Now… on that happy bit of news… let's practice."

* * *

Nabiki wanted to talk to Isamu but, considering his scarcity after his return the previous day, she had fully expected to have to hunt him down. The last thing Nabiki expected was to have Isamu standing on the walkway to the house, apparently waiting for her.

And if the expression on Isamu's face was any indication, any conversation that was to follow was not going to be pleasant. If looks could kill, Nabiki would already be dead, cremated, buried and damned to the infernal regions.

There seemed no point in putting this off and, even if Nabiki wanted to, it was apparent that Isamu did not since he approached Nabiki long before she had any opportunity to take any alternative action.

"I really don't care what our differences are," Isamu said brusquely, stopping slightly more than an arms length from Nabiki. "But I do not appreciate these kind of infantile pranks. You put me in a very uncomfortable position and if anything like this happens again, I will file a formal complaint with Master Kuno."

Nabiki stared at Isamu for a moment and then asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. If I'm being credited with doing something that put you into an uncomfortable position, I'd like to know what it is. At the moment… I don't have a clue."

"What I'm talking about is the rumor that my daughter is no longer here because I was trying to silence her about an illicit sexual relation between her and me. I do not appreciate being dragged to the police station to explain the whereabouts of my daughter and to have her explain that there was never any such relationship between us."

Nabiki stood and looked in total disbelief of what she was hearing and tried desperately not to fall on the ground in uncontrollable laughter. But try as hard as she might Nabiki could not keep the slightest hint of a smile from escaping from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Nabiki finally said. "I… I would really love to take credit for that, but I can't. I… I have no idea where something like that might have come from. What makes you think I would start a rumor like that?"

"Because you have not exactly made it a secret about the way you feel about the actions I have taken with my daughter."

"Isamu-san, I may think you're an idiot, but I would never start a rumor as vicious as that about anyone… even my brother in law."

Nabiki and Isamu stood and looked at each other for a tense moment. Finally Nabiki asked, "Isamu-san, I know that I can be a real manipulative bitch sometimes, but other than that endearing trait, why don't you like me?"

"You are a disruption to this household," Isamu answered quickly.

"Excuse me," Nabiki responded, more than a little perplexed by Isamu's reply. "Could you run that by me again?"

"You are a disruption to the operation of this house," Isamu replied. "Since your arrival there has been nothing but problems. Staff members question the tasks they have been assign… My own daughter questioning my authority… Master Kuno making inquiries about the operation of the household and the household budget. And personally I believe that your only interest in Master Kuno is his money. I have done considerable checking into your background. Your financial dealings are somewhat legendary in Nerima."

"So you think the only reason I got pregnant was to rip off my husband," Nabiki said. "If you've done as much investigation into my background as you say then you know that if I had wanted to acquire my husband's money, I didn't need to get pregnant and get married to do that. If I wanted my husband's money I would have it by now… every Yen of it. No if that is your concern about me you don't have to worry. I married Kuno because I love him. So put your mind at ease."

Nabiki stepped passed Isamu and began to walk toward the house but she hadn't taken more that three steps passed Isamu when he said, "I would appreciate it if you did not interfere with the day to day business of the household. If you have need of anything please request if directly from me."

Nabiki turned back to Isamu and said, "All right. I'm making my request. I want Mami back."

"I'm sorry but that will be quite impossible."

"Why?"

"Because your relationship with my daughter makes it impossible for her to function effectively as a member of the household staff."

"She doesn't have to be on the household staff," Nabiki responded. "I'm sure it would be fine with everyone if Mami was simply a resident here."

"The only way I would consider letting my daughter stay as a resident is if she were here as a member of the staff," Isamu replied, "and as I've said before, your relationship with my daughter has made that quite impossible."

Nabiki began to say something but Isamu cut her off. "I'm sorry, but that is the way it is."

Nabiki glared at Isamu. "Then I might find it impossible not to interfere with the day to day business of the household."

Nabiki turned and walked into the house, leaving Isamu standing outside.

* * *

"So… who do you think will make the team?" Hikari asked as she and Miyuki walked toward home.

"I'm not sure," Miyuki responded. "As far as I'm concerned the only sure bet is Akane."

"Are you saying that because of your personal interest in Akane?" Hikari queried.

"No. I'm saying that because I think Akane could win three of the four events."

There was a momentary pause in the conversation, then Hikari asked, "Why not all four?"

"She admitted to me after the Prefecture tournament that she has no idea how she did what she did on the bars. And since then she's spent most of her time on the balance beam, she hasn't had much time to actually figure out what she did."

"Yuka has really developed a good floor exercise routine… and she's always been good on the vault," Hikari commented.

"That's true… and Sayuri is probably our best on the uneven bars."

"Have you seen Fumiko's floor exercise?"

"You mean the first year girl?"

"That's her. She's been doing gymnastics since she was seven."

"I've seen her on the beam. She's not bad but she still needs to work on her dismount."

"And Aoi has some pretty good vaults… and she's got a really good floor exercise."

"Yeah, but she can't stay on the beam. I haven't seen her on the uneven bars."

"Neither have I."

"You'll probably make the team Hikari," Miyuki said after a pause to think.

"Do you really think so?"

"You're the most consistent club member on the uneven bars and you have one of the best floor exercises."

"But consistent means that I don't fall off the bar, but my routine isn't spectacular… and I have more problems staying on the balance beam than Aoi does."

"You just need to pick up your speed a bit on the bars… and I'll work with you and Akane on the beam."

"You're acting like you don't expect to make the team."

"I'm not," Miyuki responded.

"Why not? You're probably the only member of the team who can compete with Akane on the balance beam."

"But the balance beam is my only event. It would be silly for me to take away a spot on the team from someone with better all around skills. I'll be happy doing some coaching. That's what I've been thinking of going to college for."

"How do you think we should pick the team?"

"'Rock, paper, scissors' doesn't sound like a very bad idea," Miyuki replied.

"Seriously!"

"Seriously…" Miyuki said. "Probably the best way would be to have tryouts like we did before the last Prefecture tournament."

"Your probably right," Hikari said.

The two girls walk side by side in silence for a more than a minute. Hikari walked with her head slightly bowed but occasionally would look over toward Miyuki.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere (at least to Miyuki), Hikari asked, "Would you like to have sex with me?"

Miyuki froze in place while Hikari took another three steps before she stopped and turned to face Miyuki.

"Wh… what?" Miyuki finally managed to ask.

"I asked, would you like to have sex with me?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"That's what you and your mother were arguing about last night… wasn't it?"

"We weren't arguing. We were discussing what happened over the weekend."

"Miyuki… I know what arguing sounds like. Take my word for it. I'm kind of an expert. Last night wasn't a knock-down, drag-out fight, but it definitely qualified as an argument."

Hikari paused for a moment and then continued. "Miyuki I don't want to be the reason that you and your mother argue."

"You're not," Miyuki answered. "We've had discussions like that since I tried to kill myself. She seems to think that any time I'm alone with another girl it's to have sex. It doesn't seem to matter what I say to her."

"Would it be better if I weren't staying with you?"

"I don't think it would matter. She would still question what I was doing. And where would you go if your weren't staying with me?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Miyuki quickly. "It matters a lot. It matters a lot to me. You matter a lot to me."

Miyuki took a deep breath and said, "I going to have a **quiet** discussion with my mom when both of us aren't so tired and irritable. I'm going to try to explain to her how I feel… even if I'm not really sure how I feel."

"That's good…" Hikari responded. "But you haven't answered my question. Do you want to have sex with me?"

"How much of the discussion did you hear last night?"

Hikari sighed. "I guess most of it. I'm sorry. I came back into the living room because my books never made it into our room on Friday. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"That's all right, but then you heard the answer to that question. Maybe someday… but not right now."

Hikari looked around for a moment and then stepped up to Miyuki. "Maybe someday sounds good. I'm glad that I matter to you."

Hikari kissed Miyuki on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

With Katsu at his side, Ranma reclined on the bed and watched Akane as she finished getting herself ready for bed. Katsu purred contentedly as Ranma scratched him behind his ears.

Akane finished brushing her hair and climbed into bed next to Ranma. Ranma extended his arm and Akane cuddled up with her head on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma drew his arm back and embraced Akane and she kissed Ranma on the cheek.

Sensing that this was about the limit of the attention that he was going to receive, Katsu repositioned himself to the end of the bed.

"Ranma, are you feeling all right?" Akane asked, sensing that Ranma, although physically in the bed next to her, was off somewhere else in spirit.

"I'm fine," Ranma responded.

"You've been unusually quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?"

"No… nothing's bothering me… Really."

"You're really good at so many things, but the one thing you can't seem to get the knack of is lying to me. What's wrong?"

Ranma remained silent for a moment and then said, "I guess… well… I guess that… well… this whole thing with the gymnastics' club…"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Akane said. "It won't take up any more time than it did before the Prefecture tournament last year. And there's no guarantee that I'll even make the team."

"You'll make the team. I'm sure of that."

"I'm glad you think so, but since the all around competition is so important this year, I don't think it's as sure of a thing as you seem to think it is."

"Since the coach isn't picking the team, how is the club going to decide who is going to compete?"

"We didn't really talk about it today. Most of us were just trying to get back into shape after not practicing for a week."

"I know what if feels like if I miss just a few days of working out. I can't imagine what it would feel like if I didn't work out for a week."

"It wasn't pretty. There were a lot of bumps and bruises."

"Are there any bumps or bruises you'd like me to take care of?"

"Not really. I did a bit better than most because I was still doing my workout in the dojo."

"Oh," Ranma said with a disappointed tone.

"But I wouldn't mind if you did some preventive massage."

"Preventive massage?" Ranma asked. "And what exactly might that be?"

"Some massage in places that might get hurt," Akane cooed.

Ranma began to lightly massage Akane's shoulder and arm. "Like this?"

"Hmmm… That's a nice start," Akane replied. "But I was thinking more of my lower back. You know… where I bruise when I land."

Ranma slid his hand down Akane's side and on to her hips, "You mean here?"

"Mmmm… That's exactly where I mean."

Akane shifted her body on top of Ranma, kissed him and quietly cooed, "You might try massaging with both hands."

* * *

The remainder of Nabiki's evening after dinner was taken up with accounting homework that was due the following morning. Even though Nabiki had always had a particular knack for dealing with numbers, spending the evening staring at the homework worksheets was almost more than she could take.

And what made things even worse was that usually Mami would come in with tea about eight and sit and talk with Nabiki. Mami would ask questions about what Nabiki was doing and even though Mami probably didn't understand half of Nabiki's explanation, she would listen intently to the answers. Many times just explaining things to Mami would help Nabiki solve some problem that had stumped her to that point.

Tea did arrive precisely at eight, but the staff member who brought it (a different girl than had been attending to Nabiki earlier in the day) did not look like she was interested in any conversation. As a matter of fact, the girl (her name is Kaede; Nabiki would have to remember that) looked rather tense and nervous; like she was expecting Nabiki to take her head off and hand it to her. So when Kaede asked if Nabiki needed anything else, Nabiki responded that everything was fine and that she would not need anything further tonight.

Nabiki was certain that she could hear a sigh of relief through the door and she wondered what kinds of rumors were being circulated about her that would elicit such a reaction. Nabiki could only imagine.

Nabiki hadn't realized how long it had taken her to finish the assignment. It was already almost bedtime (well bedtime was a lot earlier than it used to be; no more staying up into the early morning since she gotten pregnant). And even if it wasn't quite bedtime, there seemed no point in staying up.

Kuno had made himself scarce after dinner. That wasn't that unusual. He was very conscientious about disturbing Nabiki while she was doing school work. It was probably fallout from the time Nabiki had the major class projects and she nearly took his head off on a number of occasions. Maybe Kuno had talked to Kaede before she delivered Nabiki's tea and warned Kaede about disturbing her while she was working.

While Nabiki walked toward the bedroom she thought how unusual it was that she referred to her husband by his surname… Kuno. He absolutely detested his given name, Tatewaki. When Nabiki asked Kodachi about it, Kodachi dug out a picture album and showed her a picture. The face was definitely that of her husband (although in the picture he was no older than four… maybe five at the oldest), but the hair was significantly longer… well passed the child's shoulders.

"When my brother was younger," Kodachi had explained, "my father insisted that my brother wear his hair long like that. He would call my brother 'Tatewaki-chan' in front of my brother's friends. mostly to embarrass him. There was even a picture of my brother in a girl's school uniform from the first day of kindergarten. I burned that at my first opportunity. I may have been insane, demented and cruel, but even I couldn't let a picture like that exist."

"I never realized how weird your father is," Nabiki commented. "But I always thought that your father was into buzz cuts."

"My father was a man of extremes," Kodachi said. "One day my brother came running into the house screaming and crying. His head had nearly been shaved bald except for a tuft of hair in the middle of his head. My father had decided that that was now an appropriate haircut for Tatewaki-chan. That was probably the straw that broke the camel's back. He was out of the house within a week. But even after my father was gone, the boys at school would call my brother Tatewaki-chan. That's why he hates the name so much."

Nabiki thought that someday she would have to talk with her husband and decide on a pet name that would be agreeable to everyone.

When Nabiki arrived at their bedroom, Kuno was already there, working on some paperwork at a small desk he had set up in the corner of the room. As Nabiki entered, Kuno put the papers he was looking at down and stood and walked to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

"Did you get your assignment done?" Kuno asked.

"It took a lot longer than I expected, but its done and ready to hand in," Nabiki reported. She paused for a moment and then asked, "You didn't happen to mention to anyone on the staff that I sometimes get testy when I get involved in a homework assignment?"

"You… Get testy… I never noticed that."

Nabiki scowled at Kuno.

"And even if you did," Kuno continued, "you don't do it often enough to warrant warning the staff about it. Why do you ask?"

"The girl who brought be may tea tonight… Kaede… when Kaede brought me my tea tonight she seemed nervous… Like she was worried that I was going to attack her."

"No, I didn't say anything," Kuno responded. "On the other hand, did you have another go around with Isamu-san?"

"If you mean, did I try to rearrange his face again… no", Nabiki answered. "But we did have words that were less than pleasant when I got home. It seems like someone reported him to the police because Mami had disappeared. For some reason he thought that I might have something to do with it. I'd love to take credit for it, but I had nothing to do with it. Why? Did Isamu-san come to complain to you?"

"No, he didn't come to complain to me, but I heard about the incident from one of the staff members. No, I just noticed a bit more tension at the dinner table."

"I tried to apologize to him, but he went ballistic. He said that I was a disruption to the household and that the only reason I got pregnant and married you was to rob the family of its money."

"You got pregnant and married me to steal the family money," Kuno said with mock astonishment. "And I thought you married me because you loved me and I was the father of the child you're carrying."

"Stop that!" Nabiki protested. "You know that I married you because I love you."

"I know that," Kuno said as he put his arm around Nabiki and the two walked toward the bed. "I've always known that. And I love you too."

"Besides…" Nabiki said coyly as she and Kuno sat down on the edge of the bed, "If I really wanted to get all of your family money I could have done it without going through the trouble of getting pregnant and getting married."

"I know that too," Kuno replied as he hugged Nabiki.

Both Nabiki and Kuno began to laugh.

After a moment Nabiki asked, "What were you working on that was keeping you busy tonight?"

"After my sister mentioned that the staff didn't get the raise that I authorized," Kuno explained, "I decided to have a look at the house accounts. While Isamu-san was out this morning running errands I had Sasuke bring me some of the ledger books from Isamu-san's office."

Nabiki looked at the stack of ledger books on her husband's desk and commented, "Don't you think Isamu-san will notice that all of those are missing."

"Sasuke said that he doubts that Isamu-san will notice they're missing," Kuno replied, "considering the mess in his office, but Sasuke replaced the missing books with blank books."

"I hope that's the case," Nabiki said, "but people like that seem to be able to notice when their mess has been disturbed. So did you find anything?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," Kuno answered. "As far as I can tell all of the numbers look all right. At least how much the staff is being paid looks correct."

"Well, the number may look all right, but does the amount on paper match the amount in the pay envelopes. Isamu-san does pay the staff in cash, doesn't he?"

"That's true," Kuno replied, "but I can't just ask the staff how much is in their pay envelopes without making Isamu-san suspicious."

"Maybe we won't have to," Nabiki said as she stood up. "Let me have a look at those books and see if I can spot something."

"You don't have to do that," Kuno protested. "It's late and you just spent the evening working on accounting homework." Then Kuno quietly added, "And I was hoping that we could spend some… ahhh… romantic time together tonight."

"Well then… this will be perfect," Nabiki said smiling. "You know me. Nothing gets me into a romantic mood more than columns of numbers representing large amounts of money."

* * *

The members of the Gymnastics' Club gathered at lunch time in the little alcove where Ukyo usually set up her grill to meet and discuss what to do about picking who would compete in the tournaments. Miyuki had stopped by Miss Nohina's office before school to get more information about the tournaments and the competition rules. The coach seemed less than satisfied that Miyuki was taking the lead in the selection process, but there was little the coach could do about it.

While the club members talked, Ranma sat with Uchan, eating the seafood okonomiyaki that Uchan had prepared for him.

"So what's all the discussion about?" Ukyo asked.

"The Gymnastics' Club has to decide whose going to compete in the rest of the tournaments for this year," Ranma replied after he swallowed the big bite he had taken.

"That seems easy enough to do," Ukyo said. "Just have a competition and pick the best people to send."

"I think they'll figured that out," Ranma said. "But it sounds like the tournament rules won't make it quite that simple. I'm sure they'll figure something out. How are things going with you? I haven't seen Ryoga and Mizuki lately. He hasn't wandered off again, has he?"

"No he hasn't wandered off again," Ukyo replied, sounding slightly irritated. "If you and Akane got out of your bedroom more often I could have told you the news."

"What news?' Ranma asked. "Did Ryoga propose?"

Ukyo began to blush brightly. "N… no… Ryoga didn't propose. What makes you think he would do something like that?"

"Don't know," Ranma replied. "I thought it was a good wise ass response to you saying that Akane and I spend too much time in the bedroom."

Ukyo growled at Ranma, "I should hit you for saying something like that."

"You probably should," Ranma said. "I probably deserve it… But… what's the news?"

"Ryoga and Mousse have gone into business together," Ukyo replied. "People were so impressed with some of the carpentry work that they did in my restaurant and at the Cat Café that other people started asking them to do projects. They've turned it into a full time business. They have jobs booked through the beginning of the New Year."

"I'd better let Akane's dad know," Ranma said. "He has some repairs and renovations he'd like done around the house."

"He's going to have to get on the list if he wants to get anything done before next summer," Ukyo said. "Ryoga gets new jobs almost every day, so the list is filling up quickly."

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything," Ranma said, "but how do the two of them find their way to the jobs? I mean considering Ryoga's sense of direction and Mousse's vision."

"That's where Mizuki comes in," Ukyo answered. "She makes sure that Ryoga gets to the job site… and Mousse's vision isn't a problem any more."

"How could his vision not be a problem?' Ranma asked. "He's blinder than a bat without his glasses and he's always taking off the glasses he has."

"One of the first things that Shampoo did when Mousse got paid the first time was to take him for new glasses. Shampoo helped pick them out. She told Mousse how handsome he looked when he wore them, so now he doesn't want to take them off."

"So things are going well for Shampoo and Mousse?"

"Pretty well. With Mousse working during the day, they've had to hire help at the Café. And Shampoo has been doing more of the cooking. Grandma Cologne keeps talking about wanting to go back to China. But Shampoo and Mousse and Ryoga and I have been going out together on Friday nights."

"Did you ever talk to Ryoga about him and Mizuki moving into your apartment?"

"I mentioned it. Mizuki thought it was a great idea but Ryoga didn't really say anything other than it might be worth thinking about."

Ukyo paused for a second and then asked, "Ranma, why did you ask if Ryoga had proposed to me?"

"Like I said, I was just being a wise ass."

The look on Ukyo's face changed, almost looking as if she were ready to cry.

"Uchan," Ranma asked as he placed his hand on hers, "Would you like Ryoga to propose?"

Ukyo said nothing but placed her other hand on top of Ranma's and forced a smile to her face.

* * *

After the discussion was done, it was almost a unanimous decision to hold a mini-tournament the Saturday before the district tournament. The rules would be simple. Each club member who wished to try out for the team would have to compete in all four events and the eight competitors (plus two alternates) with the highest total scores would compete in the district event. The only restriction was that at least three of the team members had to be first or second years students (a rule set for the district and prefecture tournaments).

Other issues were not quite that simple. Travel to the sites of the district and prefecture tournaments would not be significant (the sites had yet to be announced, but even so the distance would not be so great that staying overnight would be required). On the other hand, the regional tournament would be held in Mito (about 120 kilometers away) and the national tournament would be held in Sapporo. Both tournaments (if the team made it to that level of competition) would require the team to stay multiple nights and the national tournament would require travel by airplane… an expense that each team member would have to pay.

"We'll worry about things like that if we make it that far into the competition," Miyuki declared.

Since Miyuki had already stated that she was not going to try out for the team (as much as Akane, Hikari, Yuka and Sayuri tried to convince her otherwise), she became the organizer of the tryouts. She knew of several former members of the club who were still in the area who might consent to act as judges.

One of the members of the club suggested selling tickets to the tryouts and use that as a fund raiser to help pay for travel… just in case the team made it to the regional level. Miyuki agreed to talk to the principal to see if that would be possible.

"It's almost time for classes to start," Miyuki said. "Let's all do our best at practice so that we can represent Furinkan High School in the national tournament."

To which the team replied with a resounding, "Yes!"

* * *

The summons for Hikari to come to the office came unexpectedly Thursday morning just before lunch.

Understandably everyone in the class was concerned, including Miss Hinako (who, for some reason, was looking a little more buxom than usual these days).

"I hope nothing else has gone wrong," one student commented. "Hikari deserves a break."

"Miyuki, you haven't heard any news about Hikari's aunt… have you?" Yuka asked.

"We haven't heard anything." Miyuki answered. "In fact, Hikari's been trying to get in contact with her grandmother to get information, but it's almost impossible to track her down."

"Don't you know which hospital Hikari's aunt is in?" another student asked.

"Not really," Miyuki answered. "All I know is that it's somewhere in the northeast of the United States… I think somewhere in New York."

"If I remember correctly," Ranma commented, "that's like saying its somewhere in Tokyo."

"Ranma, when did you ever pay attention to anything other than martial arts and Akane to remember something like that?" Daisuke asked.

"Ranma pays attention to a lot of things besides martial arts and me," Akane said.

"Name three," Daisuke responded.

After a moment of thought Akane said, "Well there's eating… and… ahhh… there's…. ahhh…"

"OK… I'll give you eating," Daisuke said with a smile, "but not much more than that."

"Hey!" Ranma protested. "I pay attention to other things… I just prefer to pay more attention to Akane and martial arts." Ranma paused and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again he began to recite, "New York State is located in the north east United States and was one of the thirteen original states of the United States. Its largest city is New York City. The land area of New York State is more than four times greater than that of the Kanto region."

The members of the class stared silently at Ranma until Sayuri broke the silence. "Akane what have you done with Ranma? The Ranma I know wouldn't have known that we actually live in the Kanto region."

"We do?" Hiroshi said mockingly.

Attention turned from Ranma to Hiroshi as Sayuri shook here head in disbelief.

"I haven't done anything to Ranma," Akane said. "but Ranma and I have been studying for the college entrance exam lately and… "

"OK," Sayuri interrupted, "let's stop right there. That's simply beyond the realm of believability. It's would be easier to believe that the coach invited Miyuki into her apartment for a beer."

From her seat behind Sayuri, Miyuki said, "Well she didn't exactly invite me in for a beer, but…"

Sayuri turned in her seat and stared at Miyuki, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Sayuri turned to face the front of the room, closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

It wasn't any more than fifteen minutes before Hikari returned to the room, but it seemed to take forever… And when Hikari did return it was impossible to tell by the expression on her face what the reason was for her being called to the office.

"I'm sorry for disrupting the class," Hikari said as she bowed to Miss Hinako and then she returned to her seat.

No one had the courage to ask Hikari why she had been called to the office, so a thick suffocating silence hung over the classroom that no one dared to violate.

This went on for more than a minute… until Miss Hinako shattered the stale stillness. "Well?"

The suddenness of Miss Hinako's query startled everyone, but in particular Hikari.

"W… Well what?"

"What happened?" Miss Hinako pressed. "Why were you called to the office?"

"It was a phone call from my Grandmother," Hikari reported. "I'm sorry about that, but she has a problem with the time difference between the United States and here. You would think that after all these years of travel she would remember that it's fourteen hours different."

"Fine… fine…" Yuka said. "So your grandmother is time zone challenged. Why did she call? How is your aunt?"

"My aunt had surgery on Wednesday… no wait… that would have been Tuesday," Hikari explained. "I guess the doctors drilled some holes to relieve pressure from the bleeding from her injury… and it seems like they were able to stop any further bleeding. Grandma said that it was touch and go for a while."

"So, how is your aunt doing?" Yuka asked, voice raised in exasperation.

"She's fine," Hikari said. "About an hour ago my aunt woke up for the first time since she was injured."

It took a moment for the news to sink in, but once it did everyone stood up and gathered around Hikari.

"That's wonderful," Akane said.

"That's the best news in a while," Ranma added.

"Come on… smile," Sayuri said. "There's no reason to look so gloomy."

"It's still going to be a while before my aunt will be better," Hikari cautioned. "The doctors told my grandmother that my aunt may have to have as much as a year of treatment and physical therapy before she won't have to be under medical care… And there may still have to be more surgery."

"Even so," Miyuki said as she extended her hand to Hikari, "that is great news. I'm so happy for you."

Hikari took Miyuki by the hand and helped her to stand. Then Miyuki threw her arms around Hikari and held her closely. Miyuki whispered in Hikari's ear, "I am so happy for you." The she kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"You won't tell anyone that I talked with you," Noriko said to Nabiki, looking around the small pantry where they had been talking to make sure that the two were really alone. "It would be bad if the wrong person found out that we had this conversation."

"No problem," Nabiki responded. "And of course you won't tell anyone about what I was asking."

"Of course not," Noriko replied.

"Good then," Nabiki said. "I think we're all set then. By the way, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Roasted marinated pork, Shitake with Shoyu, vegetables pickled in miso, miso soup with shrimp and rice," Noriko answered.

"Sounds delicious," Nabiki said. "Thank you for the information. Why don't you leave first and I'll head out after a minute or two."

"Thank you," Noriko said as she slid the door open and exited, closing it quickly once she was outside.

As it seemed with any question asked around the Kuno household, the answers always seemed to evoke more questions than provide solutions to the original question, and Noriko's answers were no different.

When Nabiki thought that enough time had passed, she too slid the door to the storeroom open and exited… and immediately came face to face with Kodachi.

"Looking for some information in particular," Kodachi asked, "or just the general run of the mill rumors?"

"How… how long… how long have you been here?" Nabiki spluttered, trying to recover from the surprise of suddenly running into Kodachi.

"I just got here," Kodachi answered. "I came to find Noriko-chan to check out the latest in household news and rumors… But when I saw her head out of the pantry, I figured that she was already in conference with someone. That's where she goes when she has some particularly juicy bit of news that she wishes to disseminate confidentially… to one person at a time. So what did you find out?"

"Well I found out why everyone seems so nervous and quiet around me," Nabiki said finally gaining her composure. "It seems that Isamu-san has threatened anyone who has even so much as a casual conversation with me with termination."

"That was nice of him," Kodachi replied. "Did you ask Noriko-chan about her pay envelope?"

"No," Nabiki answered as she and Kodachi began to walk down the hallway. "I'm not ready to start asking things that will sound like a direct accusation that Isamu-san is stealing money from the household."

"But my brother said that you found something in the books," Kodachi said.

"Not directly," Nabiki said. "I was only able to audit a small sample of the ledger books before Kuno had to return them, but all of the payroll totals were correct and consistent with the rate of pay that had been authorized… And a trial balance in the other household expenses seemed to match receivables, but I thought I found some issues in several of the sub-accounts. I really need to check the numbers against last year's books and see why there's fluctuation in some line items that should be fixed expenses. Of course it would really help if I had the actual purchase orders, invoices and receipts to check against.

Nabiki looked over at Kodachi, who had a glazed and distant look in her eyes.

"There is no doubt that you and your brother are related," Nabiki said with a laugh. "He had the same glazed look when I tried to explain it to him."

"So if you didn't ask about the staff's pay," Kodachi asked, "what information were you looking for?"

"Just different things," Nabiki answered. "About Isamu-san… and Mami… and her mother."

"Be careful with that," Kodachi responded. "Asking questions about Mami-chan's mother could incite more hostility than coming out and accusing Isamu-san of being a thief."

"What do you mean?"

"Not here," Kodachi said. "Do you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll talk on the way to the train."

* * *

Miyuki came into the kitchen in search of something to drink for Hikari and herself and found her mother at the kitchen table working on papers that were spread out all over it's surface.

Doing her best not to disturb her mother, Miyuki headed to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of iced coffee.

"Could you get one of those for me?" Miyuki's mom said without looking up from the document she was reading.

"Sure. No problem," Miyuki responded. She grabbed another can from the refrigerator and set it on the table next to her mother. "Would you like a glass to drink that out of?"

"Would you like another glass to wash?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I don't need a glass," Mrs. Hozumi replied. She looked up at Miyuki and asked, "What was the phone call?"

"Hikari's grandmother," Miyuki replied. "I'm only hearing one side of the conversation, but it sounds as if there has been considerable improvement from this morning. I'll get a full report when Hikari gets off the phone."

"She's still on the phone with her grandmother?" Miyuki's mother asked.

"She's still on the phone with her grandmother."

"It's been almost an hour. I'm glad I'm not paying for that call."

"Well, the phone bill doesn't seem to be bothering Hikari's grandmother. Her company is probably paying for it."

Miyuki's mom returned to the paperwork on the table and Miyuki stood and watched for a moment before asking, "What ya working on?"

"Travel papers," Miyuki's mom replied.

"Travel papers? You going somewhere?"

"Australia."

"So dad finally talked you into going with him while he's on that job there?"

"Not yet. But your dad's company really wants him to take this assignment, and your dad told them that he wouldn't go unless I agreed to go with him. This is kind of a propaganda trip to try to convince me to agree to go with him."

"So dad's company is paying for a vacation for the two of you. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks," Mrs. Hozumi answered. "Dad will be home for your gymnastics' tournament and then we'll leave the following Monday morning."

"When would this job start in Australia?"

"Your father would start right after the New Year and I would join him after your graduation."

"So dad wouldn't be here for graduation?"

"Probably not," Mrs. Hozumi answered in a voice that obviously lacked any enthusiasm at all.

"You don't sound very happy about this," Miyuki said.

"I'm not… really. From what your father told me on the phone today, it's about a sixteen hour drive from the job site to the nearest major city… and the nearest town is more than an hour away."

"Really out in the middle of no where."

"I think we have to go through the middle of no where to get to this place. It's at least another three hour drive from there."

"Mom, if you don't want to go, just tell dad."

"But your father won't take the assignment if I don't go."

"So he doesn't take this assignment. There will be others."

"But the company promised that if he took this assignment and stayed there through the end of the job, they would promote him to a senior position that would not require him to travel… Maybe even make him a vice president."

"Didn't the company make a promise like that before this job in Okinawa?" Miyuki asked.

Her mother only nodded her head in the affirmative.

"How long would he have to be in Australia?"

"At least three years."

"At least three years… but it could be longer?"

"It could be longer. And the only time we'd be able to get back to Japan would be around Christmas and New Years. I'm not sure I want to be away for that long. I'm not sure I'm ready to leave you on your own for that long."

"Mom! I'm going to be graduating from high school… and probably going to college," Miyuki said. "If I go away to college I'd have to be on my own and take care of myself."

"I know," Miyuki's mother responding softly. "It's just that I worry about you and…"

"Mom, why don't you take a break from your paperwork," Miyuki said. "I think we need to talk."


	51. Dinner Dates

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 51 – Dinner Dates**

"Do you want to explain to me why bringing up the topic of Mami's mother is such a bad idea?" Nabiki asked as she and Kodachi walked to the train station.

Kodachi looked around for a moment before she answered. "Because sometimes it's really difficult to tell where the line between malicious rumor and fact lies when you're talking about Mami-chan's mother."

"You don't honestly think that anyone is following us, do you?" Nabiki asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Isamu-san," Kodachi replied. "Somehow he found out that you talked with Noriko-chan yesterday. She told me this morning that he screamed at her for almost an hour last night."

"When things settle down I'm going to have to remember to apologize to Noriko," Nabiki said. "I hadn't intended on doing anything that would get her fired."

"Don't worry about Noriko-chan getting fired. She has enough dirt on enough people to keep her job safe."

"She sounds like someone I'd like to get to know better. But back to Mami's mother… I thought you said that Mami's mother took off because she couldn't put up with you or your brother's insanity any more."

"For the most part that's probably true," Kodachi said after a moment of reflection. "Even considering that my brother and I were beyond borderline psychotic, we did some really horrible things. When I think about some of them I almost feel ashamed."

"What did you do?" Nabiki asked and then after a moment's pause she added, "And why almost?"

"I'd rather not say,' Kodachi replied. "The less anyone remembers, the less likely anyone will press charges. It's still a few more years before the statute of limitations is up. But as for why almost… because she deserved everything we did to her. I don't know about the rumors about the drugs but the rumors about her being a drunk were well founded in fact. She spent a great deal of time with too little blood in her alcohol stream."

"She sounds like she was a real darling. That explains the reaction I got when I asked Noriko about her."

"What did Noriko-chan tell you?"

"Nothing really. She muttered something under her breath that sounded rather evil and then she said that it was better if I didn't know."

"I'm surprised that she was even that pleasant about it. It seems that Mami-chan's mother, whether she was drunk or sober, didn't particularly care who kept her bed warm. In fact, she usually had several boy toys at any particular time. Noriko-chan's fiancé turned out to be one of them."

"I'm surprised that Isamu-san would put up with that," Nabiki responded. "Are you sure that Isamu-san didn't have anything to do with her sudden disappearance?"

"Not likely," Kodachi answered. "As much as she abused their relationship, Isamu-san always seemed to endure her infidelity. As badly as she treated him, Isamu-san still loved her. All Isamu-san would do if the guy was a member of the staff, was fire him."

"So that must be why most of the household staff is female."

"It may have a little to do with it, but mostly it's because Isamu-san believes that most of the tasks around the house are woman's work. Plus, I think, Mami-chan's mother would have slept with anyone available. I don't think gender really mattered."

Nabiki and Kodachi walked silently for some time until Nabiki said, "So there is probably some chance that Isamu-san is not Mami's father."

"That is the general opinion among the members of the staff… especially considering that rumor has it that Isamu-san couldn't get it up with the help of a construction crane."

Kodachi's comment stopped Nabiki dead in her tracks and she shuddered. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Hey, you were the one looking for information."

"That was too much information," Nabiki responded. "I don't think I'll be able to look at Isamu-san after this without visualizing something that I don't want to visualize."

"Sorry," Kodachi replied not really sounding all that sorry.

"So does anyone have any clue what happened to Mami's mother?"

"Not really," Kodachi answered, "not that anyone made any real effort to find her. I'm not sure how Isamu-san explained her disappearance to Mami-chan, but she was never much of a mother to Mami-chan and Mami-chan had a number of the staff members who were better mothers to her. She seemed to handle it pretty well."

"Well thanks for the information… well at least most of it," Nabiki said as the pair began walking again. "I'm not sure it helps, but thanks anyway. At least I know what not to bring up."

"Hey could you do a favor for me?" Kodachi asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you let people know that I won't be home for dinner tonight," Kodachi said. "After practice tonight I'm going to dinner at Daisuke's house. He'd like to introduce me to his parents."

"That sounds rather serious," Nabiki responded raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm not sure how serious it is," Kodachi said, "but it should be interesting. I hadn't realized how complicated Daisuke's situation was. His father married the ex-wife of the man who married Daisuke's mother."

"What?"

"Basically the two couples swapped partners," Kodachi explained. "But all four of them are going to be at dinner tonight… along with his step-sister Kaede."

"That sounds like something out of some weird soap opera or anime," Nabiki said. "Don't worry. I'll let people know that you won't be home for dinner."

Nabiki paused and then said, "Wait. That means I'm going to have to talk to Isamu-san. Thanks."

"No problem," Kodachi said with just a hint of her trademark laugh. "You have a good time with that."

They continued to walk but after a few moments Nabiki shook her head and muttered, "Damn construction crane."

* * *

It was still relatively early when Ryoga ducked his head into the Ukyo's restaurant to let her know he was home. It was early enough that the dinner rush hadn't begun, so other than Ukyo the restaurant was empty except for one older gentleman (one of Ukyo's favorite regulars).

"You're home early today," Ukyo said.

"Mousse and I finished early," Ryoga responded. "There weren't nearly as many repairs to do as Mr. Fujino said there were… but he still paid us the full amount. I feel guilty for taking money for work we didn't do."

"He paid you the full amount because he thought the work you did was worth it," Ukyo responded smiling and shaking head. "Where is Mizuki?"

"She's getting cleaned up and changed," Ryoga replied. "She'll be down in a few minutes to help you."

"Are you hungry?" Ukyo asked. "I could fix something for you in no time."

"I'm still full from lunch," Ryoga answered. "Shampoo came by with three huge bowls of ramen. I couldn't finish everything she brought. How was school?"

"OK," Ukyo replied. "Boring but OK. All the teachers are talking about now is getting ready for the college exams. I've never had any intention of going to college. If I hadn't promised my dad that I would finish high school I'd be running the restaurant full time. Right now I'm just counting the days to graduation."

"How are Akane and Ranma?"

"They're fine. Ranma was asking if you'd gotten lost somewhere because he hadn't seen you for a while. He hadn't heard that you and Mousse had gone into business together."

"Ranma is been really busy with running the dojo. He doesn't have time to keep track of what Mousse and I are doing."

"He'd have time to notice if he and Akane didn't spend so much time in the bedroom." Although Ukyo was still smiling, there was an uncharacteristic snap in her voice.

"Uchan!"

"Sorry… Did you and Mousse check out what movies are playing tonight?"

"There isn't very much. Anything that's any good we've already seen at least once. Shampoo suggested that we have a quiet evening either at your apartment or at Shampoo's."

"Why don't we get together here," Ukyo said after thinking about it for a moment. "My dinner rush is usually done before Shampoo is finished making deliveries… and you and Mizuki can get things set up in the meantime."

"Excuse me," came a voice from the corner of the restaurant. It was the lone customer. "I was wondering if I could get some more tea."

"Of course Mr. Takamizo," Ukyo responded.

Ukyo retrieved the tea canister (Mr. Takamizo's favorite tea) from the shelf but found that it was empty.

"I have to go to the storeroom to get some more tea," Ukyo said. "I hope you don't mind waiting for a moment."

"No problem," the gentleman replied. "Take your time. I have no place in particular to be and I'm in no particular rush to get there."

"Ryoga," Ukyo said as she walked toward the door that led to her storeroom, "I'm not expecting any customers for a little while, but if anyone does come in, could you tell them I'll be right back,"

"Sure, no problem," Ryoga replied as he watched Ukyo exit through the door.

"Uchan is certainly a fine young lady," Mr. Takamizo said from behind Ryoga.

"Yes she is," Ryoga replied absentmindedly.

"Someday she will make someone a fine wife," Mr. Takamizo added.

It took a moment for the comment to sink in… but when it did Ryoga turned to face Mr. Takamizo, who just smiled and took another bite of his okonomiyaki.

* * *

"So did your mother have any ideas?" Akane asked as Ranma hung up the phone.

"No," Ranma replied. "She said that usually it would say in the invitation, but the invitation doesn't mention what type of dress is expected. She did say that we should seriously consider bringing Katsu since he's mentioned in the invitation. What do you think?"

"Both my dad and Kasumi think we should dress formally," Akane replied.

"Formal as in… ?"

"Formal as in kimono," Akane said. "Don't worry. I won't make you wear a tux again… even though you really looked great."

"But I've never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life."

"How about when you were stuck in the iron corset?"

Ranma smiled. "OK you got me on that one… but the tuxedo for the wedding was a real close second."

"Don't worry. I won't put you through that torture again. Kasumi said that she'd check to see if there is any other kimono sets up in the attic. Dad seems to remember that there were several the he and mom wore."

"She doesn't have to do that," Ranma said as he and Akane walked through the dining room and onto the porch. "We could wear the same ones we wore to the dance and at the wedding."

"I told Kasumi the same thing," Akane responded, "but she said that she thought that it would be better if we wore something different… that you're great grandmother hadn't seen yet. Kasumi said that she'd try to find something a bit more seasonal."

"Kasumi is something else," Ranma said. "How are plans coming for the wedding? The gymnastics' tournaments aren't going to cause a problem, are they?"

"No problem at all," Akane replied. "In fact, Kasumi says that it may be a blessing in disguise."

"How's that?"

"They hadn't set the date yet because some conflicts with Doctor Tofu's family, but when I told her about the tournaments she smiled and said that would end the discussion."

"So when is the wedding scheduled?"

"The weekend after graduation," Akane answered. "Doctor Tofu said that the date was perfect. Something about a face pinching great aunt probably wouldn't be able to make it."

Ranma rubbed his cheek with his hand and said, "I can understand why that might be a good idea. I was wondering. Does Doctor Tofu get annoyed with you when you call him 'doctor'?"

"I wouldn't say annoyed… but he keeps telling me that I don't need to keep calling him doctor… but I just can't bring myself to just call him Tofu. I've always known him as Doctor Tofu and it doesn't seem right not to."

"Same here," Ranma said. "I'd feel more comfortable calling him 'Doc' but when I tried that he said that he wasn't short enough to call him Doc. I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Akane said shaking her head.

"Where is everyone tonight?" Ranma asked. "Everyone disappeared after dinner."

"Kasumi is helping Doctor Tofu with his filing at the office," Akane answered. "She said that Doctor Tofu hasn't done any filing for almost three months, so she's spending the evening with him to try to get caught up on that.

"Sounds like the ultimate of romantic evenings," Ranma said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure that's the only activity Kasumi has planned for the evening."

"Akane, do you think that your sister and Doctor Tofu have gone to bed toget…" Ranma stopped. "What am I saying? Doctor Tofu probably hasn't even said the word 'bed' in Kasumi's presence, let alone even thought about asking her to go to bed with him."

"I'm sure your right about that. And at one time I think Kasumi would have been absolutely outraged if something like that were even hinted at… but now… I'm not so sure."

Ranma let out the slightest of sighs but said nothing else on the topic.

"How about your dad?" Ranma asked after a brief moment of silence.

"He said something about a community planning board meeting before he left."

"Drinking party."

"Probably… since he said that he'd be late and not to wait up for him."

"And not to wake him up in the morning. That means I'll have to cover his morning class."

"Well, isn't your turn anyway… since we weren't here last weekend?"

"I guess so," Ranma's reply was without any enthusiasm.

"Is there some problem with covering dad's class?"

"No… It's just that the class is mostly older men… and sometimes I get the feeling they'd rather have me there in my female form rather than as a guy. Some of the looks I get really creep me out… not to mention some of the handholds they try."

"So teach the class as a guy. That should take care of the problem."

"That is when I'm teaching the class as a guy."

"Oh!"

"I'm assuming that you have practice tomorrow," Ranma commented as they approached their apartment.

"Yeah," Akane replied. "And it will probably run a little long, but I should be ready in plenty of time to get ready for dinner."

"Has everything been settled for the tryouts?'

"Pretty much," Akane replied. "Only twelve girls signed up. We've been trying to get a few more of the first and second year girls to tryout. Some of them are really good." Akane paused and then continued, "Miyuki still won't sign up."

"Why not?"

"Because she thinks she's only good on the balance beam and not good enough to complete in the other events. Plus she said that she's rather coach than compete."

"There isn't much you can do about that," Ranma said. "Hey, would you like a little taste of the mint tonight?"

"No, I'd better not," Akane answered. "I need to get to practice early tomorrow and the way I feel after practice today, I think I'd have more than just a little taste. I think a good hot bath would be perfect… and maybe someone to give me a gentle massage."

* * *

"What do you think Mousse and Shampoo will do?" Ryoga asked as he and Mizuki and Ukyo cleaned up Ukyo's apartment.

"Shampoo would like to keep the restaurant open," Ukyo replied. "But she's not sure she can do it without Grandma Cologne."

"I don't believe that Grandma Cologne is seriously considering going back to China," Ryoga said.

"Shampoo says that Grandma Cologne has gotten some letters from home over that last few weeks," Ukyo explained as she gathered up the last of the take out container that had held the ramen Shampoo had brought. "Apparently there's some kind of problem there and they'd like Grandma Cologne there to help settle it."

"When would she be leaving?" Ryoga asked.

"Not before the beginning of the New Year…" Ukyo answered. "… at least that's what Shampoo said."

"I wonder if Shampoo would go back to China with her?"

"Not likely," Ukyo responded. "Mousse said that the letters made it quite clear that Shampoo was not welcome. She's considered an outcast now."

Ryoga shook his head. "It's terrible that her own people are treating her like that. But at least we know that Mousse won't be going anywhere. He'll stay with Shampoo no matter how badly she treats him. Sometimes I think Shampoo is right. Mousse is silly."

"Mizuki not think Mousse silly," Mizuki said, breaking her silence. "Mizuki think Shampoo silly."

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo love Mousse like Ryoga love Uchan," Mizuki explained in her own unique way, "but Shampoo not tell Mousse how Shampoo feel just like Ryoga not tell Uchan how Ryoga feel."

"Mi… mi… mi… zuki!" was all that Ryoga could stammer as he began to glow a bright shade of red. He looked at Ukyo expecting some kind of response from her… but she was also glowing a bright shade of red.

* * *

Much to Ranma's relief, and despite his late return home (after Akane and Ranma already fallen asleep) from the 'community planning board' meeting, Soun was awake and ready for his Saturday morning class. Even Kasumi had not expected his appearance at breakfast and had to quickly scramble to set a place for him.

"Did you think I wouldn't be awake to teach my class this morning?" Soun asked, sounding a bit offended that his presence was such a surprise.

"It's just that usually after one of your 'meetings'" Ranma said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "you need some extra time to… recover."

"Are you suggesting that my attendance at the community planning board meetings has more to do with over indulging in alcoholic beverages than it has to do with fulfilling my civic duty to the community as a whole."

Ranma, Akane and Kasumi quietly exchanged glances.

"Anyway, the district chairman and his wife were at the meeting last night," Soun explained with a smile on his face. "And they don't approve of such activities."

"And they stayed to the very end of the meeting," Ranma added.

"Right to the time the restaurant closed," Soun said quietly. "The strongest thing anyone had to drink was tea."

"I'm sure it made for a very long evening," Ranma said.

"Down right miserable," Soun responded. "And he wouldn't stop talking. We didn't get anything accomplished."

"It sounds like you're going to need another meeting," Kasumi said with a grin on her face.

"Next Friday night," Soun replied. "Don't wait up for me."

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We won't."

"I was wondering…" Soun said slowly, "… if you don't have anything else planned… could you cover my class next week?"

Ranma looked over to Akane who scowled grimly back at Ranma.

"I guess I don't have anything planned… at the moment," Ranma replied tentatively. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg where Akane hit him to let Ranma know that he didn't (and wouldn't) have any other plans for next Saturday morning. Ranma thought to himself, 'That is going to leave a mark.'

"Thank you," Soun replied with a big smile. "I'll let the class know to be expecting you."

"Gee thanks," was all Ranma could say (without expecting another mark on his leg).

"Are you and Ranma ready for dinner at Ranma's great grandmother's house tonight?" Soun asked after taking a few bites of food.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Akane responded. "I have gymnastics' practice today, but I should be home in plenty of time to get ready. Kasumi found kimonos for Ranma and me to wear."

"They're the kimonos that you and mother would wear to the fall Shrine festival," Kasumi said. "The earth-tones are perfect for this time of year."

"I think I remember them," Akane said after a moment of thought. "You and mom used to get all dressed up for the festival. We all had matching yukata."

"Fall shrine festival?" Ranma asked.

"Nerima used to have a big festival the last weekend of October," Kasumi explained. "There were booths and fireworks and a big bon fire. The students from the high school used to do dramas based on traditional folk tales."

"And after the bon fire there was a formal dance that would last well into the night," Soun added.

"But we haven't had the festival for some time," Akane said.

"No," Soun said sadly. "Not since your mother died."

* * *

Although gymnastics' practice lasted far longer than anyone expected, Akane was home in plenty of time to get ready for the evening's activities.

Kasumi spent the morning hemming and adjusting the kimono for Ranma (Soun was seventeen centimeters taller than Ranma) and the afternoon was spent making minor adjustments to the kimono and to dressing Akane.

Akane's kimono was made of purple silk with a russet Japanese maple leaf design below the waist. Her obi was of the same color of the maple leaf pattern. Ranma's kimono was the same basic color of the maple leaves on Akane's kimono, but Ranma's kimono was made of linen. He also wore a formal black jacket (tied with a white cord). Both wore traditional white undergarments (the collar of which showed from under the kimono.

"You look quite imperial," Kasumi said as she took a picture of the pair sitting on the couch with Katsu having prominent position on Ranma's lap.

The car to pick up Akane and Ranma arrived precisely on schedule. Kasumi and Soun escorted Akane and Ranma to the gate.

"Please behave yourselves," Soun said, "… and don't do anything stupid…. Wait, what am I saying? Akane, beat him to within a centimeter of his life if he does anything stupid."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about father" Kasumi said reassuringly. "I'm sure Ranma and Akane will be on their best behavior… right?"

The 'right' seemed more like a plea that a question.

"You don't anything to worry about," Akane replied. "Ranma and I will be perfect guests… Right Ranma…"

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "I'll be on my best behavior. I'm sure Katsu will make sure of that."

The two gentlemen in the car were quite familiar to Akane and Ranma, even if they hadn't seen them in more than a week.

"Please get into the car," the one gentleman said as he held the door of the car open for Akane and Ranma. "It is not a good thing to keep the mistress waiting."

As Ranma entered the car the gentleman holding the door cautiously eyed Katsu but said nothing. Ranma noted the man's reaction and as Ranma climbed into the car he voiced a quiet 'meow'. The gentleman turned to face Ranma.. wide-eyed. Ranma smiled broadly in return.

Once Ranma was in the car and Katsu had again taken his place on Ranma's lap and turned to Ranma and said, "You said that you were going to be on your best behavior."

"I am on my best behavior," Ranma replied as he scratched Katsu's head.

"If that's your best behavior… we're in a lot of trouble," Akane said as she reached to scratch Katsu's head and to take hold of Ranma's hand. "Do you have any idea where your great grandmother's estate is?"

"Not a clue," Ranma replied, "but if I had to guess it would be the one place my father absolutely avoided while we were on the road."

"That doesn't help very much," Akane replied. Akane leaned forward and asked the two gentlemen in the front of the car, "How long before we arrive?"

"We will arrive at our mistress's house in a half hour," the gentleman in the passenger seat responded. "Dinner will be served precisely at six."

"I don't think we had the opportunity to introduce ourselves the last time we met," Ranma said after they had ridden in silence for some period of time. "My name is Ranma Saotome and this is my wife Akane… and this is Katsu."

There was a long tense silence during which the two gentlemen exchanged glances several times. Finally the gentleman in the passenger seat responded, "My name is Ken'ichi Hakko and the driver's name is Shijo Myojo."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Ranma replied. "I was wondering, how long have you known my great grandmother?"

"I have worked for the Fujikawa family all my life," Ken'ichi replied, "as my father did and his father before him and his father before him."

"And I have been the driver for the mistress for thirty years now," Shijo replied.

"I've only had the opportunity to meet my great grandmother twice now," Ranma explained, "so I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of a person my great grandmother is."

Again Ken'ichi and Shijo exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm not sure that either of us are qualified to answer a question like that," Ken'ichi replied.

"Of course you are," Ranma said. "You've both known her most if not all of your lives. Who could be better qualified? And it's not as if I'm asking you to reveal some deep dark secret about my great grandmother. I just would like to have some hint what she's like… when she isn't ticked off about someone turning down a dinner invitation."

There was a long silence before Ken'ichi replied. "Your great grandmother is a very demanding person. She expects any request she makes to be fulfilled immediately… without any delay. And it is truly a rare occasion that a person refuses her and has a second opportunity to fulfill the request."

There was no further conversation between Ranma and the two men in the front seat.

* * *

Akane and Ranma arrived at the Fujikawa estate exactly one half hour after their journey began. Ranma watched as the gates to the estate open, as if by magic, as the car approached and closed again after the car had passed. Ranma knew that no magic was involved… just motors and gears and pulleys… still the automated precision of the gates' operation were an amazement.

But the sound of the gates clanking shut behind him made his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was the years of training that triggered the conditioned response… maybe it was the uncertainty of facing a relative he barely knew… maybe it was just well founded paranoia… but Ranma couldn't quite understand why he should have anything to fear.

The grounds of the estate obvious were well manicured gardens that during the spring and summer months were probably full of brightly colored flowers. Now, of course, the garden bloomed in the more muted shaded of fall chrysanthemums. The grounds reminded Akane very much of the gardens she had seen at Aka-chan's school just the week before, but of course these gardens were tended by professional gardeners and not as classroom projects. Akane also thought of Kasumi who could probably spend days wandering through the grounds and naming the many varieties of plants and flowers.

The car pulled up to the front door of the house and stopped. Ken'ichi and Shijo exited the car and opened the doors for Akane and Ranma.

Although the house was clearly of a more modern construction, the styling of the buildings gave one the feeling that deep history was associated with the building. The walkway was paved with cobblestones that had had many generations of family walk across them and the main entry doors were ornately carved with two crane figures facing each other.

Ken'ichi led Akane and Ranma to the doors of the house while Shijo drove the car to some unseen parking place. Although the doors looked tremendously heavy, Ken'ichi slid the doors open effortlessly with one hand. (For some reason Ranma expected them to swing open like western style doors). Once inside (and the shoes they had been wearing replaced with house slippers) Akane and Ranma were greeted by a very pretty young lady wearing a traditional western style maid's uniform (similar to the ones that Aka-chan had obtained for her school festival, but not showing nearly as much flesh).

The young lady bowed to Akane and Ranma and said, "The mistress is expecting you."

As Ken'ichi had instructed Akane when she mentioned the bottle of sake they had intended as a gift (which she had almost forgotten to bring), she handed the bottle of sake to the young lady and said, "This is a gift for your mistress in gratitude for her gracious invitation."

The servant accepted the bottle and inspected the label. She raised her eyebrow and then said, "I'm sure my mistress will be pleased with your gift. Please follow me."

Akane and Ranma (who was carrying Katsu) followed the young servant down a long hallway decorated with traditional Japanese art that ended at another set of ornately carved doors. The girl slid one of the doors open slightly and announced through the opening in the door, "Your guest have arrived."

"Please show them in," came the reply from inside the room.

The servant opened the door and bowed to Akane and Ranma, indicating that they should enter. Both return the bow and entered the room which was an ornately decorated parlor. Seated on a couch facing the door was Ranma's great grandmother.

"Please come in and have a seat," the elder woman said. Akane and Ranma entered the parlor with the servant. She indicated that Ranma and Akane should sit on a couch facing Ranma's great grandmother. They bowed and sat.

"I see your friend also accepted my invitation. I will make sure that the kitchen prepares something quite special for him."

"I'm sure Katsu will appreciate that great grandmother," Ranma replied.

"Please stop with the great grandmother thing," the woman said. "It makes me sound old. I know I'm old. I don't need to be reminded. My name is Yoshiko. Please call me Yoshiko."

The servant walked behind Yoshiko and bent down to whisper inter Yoshiko's ear and then she showed Yoshiko the bottle of sake. Yoshiko inspected the label for a moment and then raised her eyebrow. She turned to face Akane and Ranma and said, "For your young age you seem to be quite the connoisseur of sake."

"Actually we really don't know all that much about sake," Akane explained. "But when we explained what we were looking for the man at the store suggested this sake."

"Then you must get me the name and address of the store where you purchased this," Yoshiko said. "It is a private label that is only available in Kyoto through a very limited distributorship… and only a small number of bottles are produced each year."

"Then we picked a good brand of sake?" Akane asked.

Yoshiko smiled and replied, "Yes, you picked a good brand of sake. I've been informed that dinner will be a delayed slightly, so we have some time to talk. Tell me… how was your excursion to Kyoto? Was it really worth the beating you took?"

* * *

Dinner wasn't as delayed as Akane and Ranma expected from Yoshiko's comment. After about thirty minutes of small talk about their trip to Kyoto the young servant entered the room from a side door and announced that dinner was served.

"Thank you Chiyo-chan," Yoshiko said as she stood up (with a little help from the servant). "Please follow me."

Yoshiko and Chiyo led Akane and Ranma (and Katsu) through the side door into a huge dining room. The room was of a size that more than a hundred dinner guests could easily be served, but tonight's dinner was limited to Yoshiko, Akane and Ranma. A special spot had been set up on the floor near the main table where a meal had been set out for Katsu. Ranma wasn't quite sure what exactly had been prepared for the cat, but the liquid in one of the bowls looked very much like real cream.

"Don't expect anything like this back at home," Ranma said to the cat as he set him down next to the array of food. "Tomorrow it's back to whatever Akane or Kasumi set out for you."

Katsu circled the food several times, sniffing at the contents of the various plates and bowls. Finally Katsu sat down next to the food and looked up at Ranma.

"Go ahead Katsu," Ranma said. "It's all right for you to eat."

But Katsu continued to wait.

"I hope he isn't a finicky eater," Yoshiko said.

""He'll eat," Akane said. "Just wait."

Chiyo held the chair for Yoshiko while two male servants held the chairs for Akane and Ranma. Other servants brought trays of food into the dining room and placed them on the table.

When everything was in place on the table Yoshiko said, "Itadakimasu."

The which Akane and Ranma replied, "Itadakimasu."

And with that everyone began to eat… including Katsu.

* * *

There was, by no stretch of the imagination, no way anyone could say that there wasn't enough food to eat. By the time the rice and miso were served Ranma was sure that if he took even one more bite, he would explode. The meal included hors d'oeuvres, sashimi, a clear soup with mushrooms, grilled chicken, tempura, grilled eggplant and salad. There were at least three different bottles of sake (including the bottle that Akane and Ranma had brought). And the meal ended with green tea and fruit.

Talk around the table centered on Akane and Ranma's future plans. And of course the topic of plans for a family found it's way into the conversation. At this point the topic had been discussed so many times before, it no longer induced the blushing that it once did.

Still discussing family plans with the matriarch of the family was a matter of considerable discomfort.

"I can understand why you'd want to wait until you're finished with high school," Yoshiko asked, "but why wait beyond that?"

"I was hoping to go to college," Akane replied.

"Why?" Yoshiko pressed.

"I was hoping to become a teacher," Akane responded.

"So, you're going to give up on your martial arts training?" Yoshiko inquired.

"No," Akane answered, somewhat stunned by the elder woman's question. "I'm not going to give up on my martial arts training. Why do you think I would do that?"

"Because the time you will spend on you're schoolwork will not allow you to train sufficiently to fully develop your potential," Yoshiko responded. "I've seen to you compete. If you really dedicated yourself to training, you could be one of the best martial artists in the world… even considering the inferior nature of the form you practice."

Ranma's great grandmother's feelings about the 'Anything Goes' form of martial arts that Akane and Ranma practiced came as no surprise to either of them. Yoshiko had made it quite clear the week before how she felt about the form, and the stories Akane and Ranma had heard from Nodoka made it abundantly clear that the matriarch of the family only regarded the pure martial arts forms as being worthy of being practiced.

But even knowing her feelings in advance didn't make it any less easy for Akane to hear.

"Anything Goes is not an inferior form," Akane responded. "It's just different because it incorporates elements from other forms."

"And its that lack of purity that makes it inferior," Yoshiko responded, voice raised slightly. "Your form has far too many distractions and distraction is the enemy of the martial artist. That is why with the distractions of school you will never truly become a master of martial arts. At best, you will be adequate."

"When did you see Akane compete?" Ranma asked.

"I saw her compete for the first time at the tournament where you beat that American," Yoshiko answered. "I must say that I was quite impressed with your performance. That American is not an easy opponent."

"You were at that tournament?" Akane asked.

"Of course I was," Yoshiko replied. "The Fujikawa family is one of the sponsors of the tournament… and up to ten years ago I was the Women's Master's Champion. I held the title for twenty-seven years. The only reason I stopped competing was because the tournament officials asked me to retire. No one would compete in the Women's division because they knew they couldn't defeat me. And I've gone to several other tournaments since to watch you compete."

"So you knew that I was your great grandson," Ranma said.

"Of course I knew," She replied. "How many Ranma Saotomes could there be?"

"And you never told my mother?" Ranma pressed.

"Of course not," Yoshiko responded. "I figured that if you showed up in her life, so would your idiot father… And I was right. But that isn't the point. The point is that both you and your wife have the potential to be true masters of the martial arts… if you do away with all of the unnecessary distraction… and get some proper training in the traditional martial arts."

"And what exactly do you mean by unnecessary distraction… and proper training?" Akane asked, slightly more than a little perturbed by the woman's attitude.

"What I mean is quit school and forget about this stupid idea of going to college," Yoshiko replied forcefully. "Move in with me and let me train you properly."

Akane never gave Ranma a chance to reply. "We can't do that. We can't just pack up and move here. We have a household to care for and a future to think of. We have classes to teach. I have gymnastics at school."

"That is exactly what I mean," Yoshiko responded, almost bellowing. "All of those are useless distractions. You have two sisters who can look after your father and as far as I'm concerned, the faster that bastardized form that you teach dies, the better. It's nothing more than a toy… a waste of time for both you and the people you teach. Anyone who believes that it has any value at all is completely out of their mind."

"Then I guess Ranma and I are completely out of our minds," Akane replied quickly, not allowing Ranma any chance whatsoever to say even a single word. "Anything Goes is as good, if not better, than any of a forms of martial arts you practice."

"If you really believe that than you're nearly not as smart… or as talented as I thought you were," Yoshiko said with a sneer, shaking her head. "You wouldn't stand a chance against one of my beginning students."

"I think I could beat your best student," Akane retorted.

"Akane…" Ranma said, putting his hand on Akane's shoulder, but Akane pulled away.

"Beat one of my best students?" Yoshiko said mockingly. "If that's what you believe maybe you should give up on martial arts and focus on your gymnastics. The world could use another mediocre gymnast."

Hearing those words, something snapped inside Akane's head.

* * *

Akane felt like an idiot. After making such a big deal about Ranma being on his best behavior, Akane felt like such an idiot.

'After all it was Ranma who usually did stupid things like this, not me,' she thought to herself. 'I've always been able to control myself not to do stupid things like this.'

But in spite of all of that, there was Akane on the floor of the dojo, wearing practice garb, looking up at the stark, bare ceiling wondering exactly how she had gotten into this position.

Akane knew exactly how she had gotten into this position. It happened exactly six seconds after the start of the impromptu sparring match between Yoshiko and herself, but how she ended up fighting Ranma's great grandmother still eluded her.

In all of her life, among all of her students, opponents and adversaries, Akane had never seen anyone move as quickly and as fluidly as Ranma's great grandmother had. She moved so quickly that Akane wasn't sure whether it was a punch or a kick that had put her down on the floor.

'She lands punches faster than Happosai can undo a girl's bra strap' Akane reflected.

Akane had no idea where that thought had come from, but it was true that Happosai, who usually had no respect for anyone had a great deal of respect for Yoshiko Fujikawa.

Yoshiko made no attempt to help Akane to her feet. Instead it was Ranma who extended his hand to Akane.

'Why didn't Ranma try to talk me out of this?' Akane thought to herself as she stood up with Ranma's assistance. 'Oh right… He did… several times… I just wasn't listening… More like I didn't want to listen.'

"Think about it," Yoshiko said as she walked toward the exit of the dojo. "You will find that my offer is quite gracious."

With that, Yoshiko exited the dojo leaving Ranma and Akane with Chiyo.

"Let me show you where you can get changed," Chiyo said, indicating that Akane and Ranma should follow her to the exit, "and I'll help you get dressed."

* * *

Even with Chiyo's help it was not a trivial matter for Akane to put the kimono back on, so by the time she finished dressing it was already quite late and there was no sign of Yoshiko.

"My mistress has probably begun her evening meditation," Chiyo said.

So after gathering up Katsu (who was soundly asleep on a pillow on the floor where his food had been), Chiyo showed Akane and Ranma to the car that was waiting to take them home.

There was no conversation for most of the ride home. Akane sat quietly and thought about the things Yoshiko had said and Ranma thought that it was best to let her think.

They were almost home before Akane broke the silence. "Honestly Ranma… do you think I'm only a mediocre martial artist or gymnast?"

"What brought that on?" Ranma replied, startled by the sudden break in the silence. "Is what my great grandmother said bothering you?"

"Well duh! Of course its bothering me," Akane snapped back, ready to backhand him. She saw the broad smile and paused. "Honestly… what to you think of my skill as a martial artist and gymnast?"

"Honestly… I think you are an excellent martial artist… and an excellent gymnast," Ranma replied. "And to top it off I think you are the best wife in the world."

"Really?" Akane asked with a look of mistrust as she cocked hr head to Ranma.

"Would I lie to you… and not expect to face almost instant death?"

"Well… no," Akane responded. "But if I'm so good, how did she beat me so easily?"

"Do you promise not to hit me if I tell you?"

"Of course I won't hit you… any more than you deserve"

"I feel really assured," Ranma said. "You lost the fight long before you and my great grandmother even entered the dojo."

"What do you mean? When did I lose the fight?"

"The moment you accepted her challenge."

"Seriously, Ranma," Akane said as she feigned a swing at Ranma which he easily block.

"I am serious," Ranma said.

"OK, so explain to me why I lost the fight the moment I accepted the challenge."

"You lost because you accepted the challenge completely on my great grandmother's terms. She forced you to fight on her level, not yours. Plus she planted the seeds of doubt in your mind. Did you walk into the dojo confident that you could win?"

"Well," Akane said after thing a moment to think, "I guess I thought I had a good chance to win."

"Not good enough when you're facing someone like my great grandmother."

"Like you're always so confident that you're going to win any time you've gotten into a fight."

"Always," Ranma replied with a big smirk on his face. "But then again maybe it's because I'm too stupid you think that I could ever lose."

"Well I can't disagree with that," Akane replied as she rested her head on Ranma's shoulder.

"Gee," Ranma said as he put his arm around her and drew her closer. "Thanks a lot."

They rode in silence for a few moments as Akane reached over and scratched Katsu's head.

"You know," Akane said breaking the silence, "you can go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

"Why should I say that?"

"For all of us saying that you needed to be on your best behavior," Akane replied, "and I was the one who ended up screwing things up."

"Hey," Ranma said, squeezing Akane a little tighter, "I have no reason to say that. I agree with you one hundred percent… and the only reason I didn't get going with her was because you never gave me a chance. But… you know… I think you may have been her target all along. Kind of like a test."

"A test I failed miserably."

"You'll do better the next time."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"Don't worry… There will be."

* * *

Yoshiko was sitting at the desk in her bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

"Mistress," the voice said, "may I enter?"

Yoshiko recognized the voice and replied, "Yes Chiyo-chan, please come in."

Chiyo opened the door and entered, sliding it closed once she was inside.

"Mistress, are you feeling all right," Chiyo inquired.

"I'm feeling fine," Yoshiko answered. "A little stiff maybe, but I haven't done those moves in actual combat for quite a few years. I'm probably going to hurt in the morning."

"You know, you could have hurt yourself," Chiyo said as she went to the closet and retrieved sleepwear for Yoshiko. "You're not as young as you used to be."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Yoshiko said as she stretched her arms, wincing slightly with pain, "but there was little chance of that. Even if I hadn't gotten that first hit in to take her down, I still can take a hit."

"I'm glad you think so mistress," Chiyo responded, "but you're not…"

"I know. I'm not as young as I used to be," Yoshiko said interrupting Chiyo and imitating her voice. After a moment of reflection Yoshiko continued (in her own voice). "Those two are really something else. They are both excellent martial artists and very strong willed and stubborn."

"Like someone else we know," Chiyo said. "Do you think they'll consider your offer?"

"I doubt it," Yoshiko said, again trying to stretch her arms. "They would be idiots if they did. At their level there isn't much I could teach them… other than a few new moves that I'm sure they would pick up in no time. What did you tell them after I left the dojo?"

"I told them that you had probably begun your evening meditation."

"Evening meditation," Yoshiko said thoughtfully. "That sounds like a good idea. Is there any of the sake that the youngsters brought?"

"I believe there is mistress," Chiyo replied.

"Hmmm… A hot bath and some excellent sake… I can't think of a better evening meditation for the aches and pains I know I'm going to feel in the morning."

"Yes, mistress," Chiyo said. "I'll get the bath ready for you."

"Thank you Chiyo-chan. Oh! could you tell Ken'ichi when he gets home that I'd like to meet with him tomorrow afternoon for some sparring practice."

"Yes mistress… but why?"

"I'm going to have to get myself into shape if I'm going to even stand a chance to win the next time Akane and I have a match."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Chiyo asked.

"Don't worry… There will be."

* * *

The weather had turned a bit cool by Sunday, so Nabiki and Kuno were dressed warmly as they walked hand in hand.

"How are you doing?" Kuno asked.

"I'm fine," Nabiki answered. "Maybe a bit nervous, but otherwise I'm fine. How about you?"

"I guess I'm a bit nervous too," Kuno responded. "I still have the memory of your father's hands around my neck. Do you think he's mellowed any?"

"Kasumi seems to think so," Nabiki replied, "…and he did agree to have us over for dinner. Would you mind if this became a weekly event?"

"Not at all. Your family is good company… and honestly I like the change of pace of getting away from the household staff."

They continued to walk silently until they reached to gate of the Tendo house. The sign had been modified to include Akane and Ranma Saotome, but Ranma insisted that this would always be the Tendo house and dojo.

"Are you ready for this?" Kuno asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nabiki replied. "How about you?"

"Same here."

"Then let's do this."

Together they walked through the gate an up the walk to the front door. At one time, Nabiki would have just walked in… but this wasn't her house any longer… so she pressed the door bell and the pair waited nervously for someone to come to the door and let them in.

They did not have to wait long and the real surprise was who greeted them.

It was Soun.

His appearance at the door startled Nabiki (Soun never answered the door unless he was the only person in the house… and some times not even then), so Nabiki's response was delayed.

"Hi… hi dad," Nabiki finally said.

Soun threw his arms around Nabiki and hugged her and said, "Welcome home."

Then, as a complete surprise to both Nabiki and Kuno, Soun embraced Kuno.

Afterwards Sound said to the startled pair, "Come in and out of the cold and make yourself comfortable. Please… make yourself at home."


	52. Taking Things To the Next Level

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 52 – Taking Things To the Next Level**

Akane had never been known for subtlety and this morning was no exception.

Though Ranma had to admit that since the wedding (come to think of it, even before that with all of time that went into the wedding preparation) their training regimen had become somewhat lax. But that all changed this morning.

Akane was awake more than a half hour before the alarm was scheduled to go off and she was ready for the morning run even before Ranma had the chance to get out of bed. Considering Akane's intensity, Ranma felt that he had little choice but to joining her. He was glad that she had at least given him a chance to put some clothing on.

The route that Akane chose this morning (Akane got a head start out of the door and Ranma was never quite able to catch up) was easily two or three kilometers longer than their normal route, but at the pace Akane set, they completed their run in less time than their normal route. By the time they returned to the dojo, Ranma was having trouble catching his breath.

The morning workout, which usually only included practicing the Kata and maybe some light sparing, also took on a new intensity. Ranma found himself flat on his back several times when he had taken Akane's attacks far less seriously that he should have.

Yes, it was true, Ranma had slacked off on his training, but that would have to change if he didn't want to spend time at Doctor Tofu's office after every morning practice.

* * *

How Akane had managed to wake up before the alarm went off was beyond Ranma's understanding. The 'family dinner' of the previous evening had extended well into the morning hours, but could not have been considered anything other than a success.

Soun's greeting not only took Nabiki and Kuno by surprise, but Akane, Kasumi, Ranma and Tofu as well. It took several minutes for the shock of Soun's embrace of Kuno to wear off. Ranma was sure that Soun was going kiss Kuno just like he had kissed Nabiki but Soun stopped just short of that (something Kuno was probably happy about, Ranma thought to himself).

Dinner conversation started out rather tensely, mostly small talk about Nabiki's health and the couples plans for the future, but as the meal progressed and more sake was consumed (especially by Soun) the conversation became far more relaxed (and somewhat bawdy at times).

"Thank you for the doctor you recommended," Nabiki said to Doctor Tofu. "She is really something else… But why didn't you tell me that she was the same doctor that took care of mother when we were born?"

"She asked me not to. She wanted it to be a surprise," Tofu replied. "I've known Doctor Annoshita for some time because she taught classes and seminars at the university."

"When I went to see her the first time," Nabiki explained, "she had my file from when I was born."

"Doctor Annoshita kept a file for every child she brought into the world," Tofu responded. "She is really an amazing lady. She only retired from active practice last year, but she will still take a special patient… especially when it gives her a chance to pull out one of her files."

"She is definitely looking forward to having the two of you as patients," Nabiki said to Akane and Kasumi.

"That won't be too soon," Akane quickly responded.

"Don't be so certain about that," Nabiki replied. "The best laid plans have a habit of getting messed up. Take my word for it. On the other hand, Doctor Annoshita would like to have a long talk with you Kasumi."

"Why with me?" Kasumi asked.

"Apparently Doctor Annoshita is rather disappointed that you decided not to go to medical school," Nabiki answered. "It seems that Kasumi was always the doctor's little helper when mom went in for her appointments… even from the time you first began to walk. She said that you used to come in and 'help' around the office even after Akane was born. She was so sure you were going to become a doctor."

"Like you said Nabiki," Kasumi responded sadly, "the best laid plans sometimes get messed up."

After dinner, the men retired to the den with a bottle (or two) of sake to play shogi while the girls cleared the dining room table and sat and discussed plans for Kasumi's wedding.

Ranma wasn't sure if Kuno was really that bad of a shogi player or if he had realized the strategic value of letting Soun win on a consistent basis, but by the end of the night and by the time all of the sake was consumed, Kuno and Soun were best friend.

* * *

Akane's new intensity was not reserved for her martial arts. She attacked her gymnastics' practice with an even greater level of passion.

Normally, after warm ups, Akane would run through her balance beam routine using her best event as a confidence booster for the remained of her practice. Today Akane decided to start out with the uneven parallel bars.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miyuki asked. "Usually you warm up on the other exercises before you try the bars."

"Right now this is my weakest event," Akane explained, "so this is what I need to work on the most. I'll practice the other events later."

"That's if you can still walk," Miyuki commented.

"I'll still be able to walk," Akane replied, "but if I only practice the things I'm good at I won't ever improve at the events where I'm only mediocre."

"Suit yourself," Miyuki said. "Just don't do anything that's going to get you hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't," Akane responded.

Despite Akane's assurances, Miyuki thought it best to rearrange the mats to conform with Akane's normal flight path.

"I see Akane is going to practice on the uneven bars," Hikari said as she joined Akane and Miyuki.

"What was your first clue?" Miyuki said as she dragged another mat into position.

"I think was the reconfiguration of the landing strip for jet aircraft landing versus convention aircraft," Hikari said with a broad smile on her face.

"Very funny!" Akane protested,

"Akane, have you put any more thought into that move you were trying before the tournament last year," Hikari asked.

"Not really," Akane replied. "My time has sort of been occupied with other things since then… Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about it," Hikari explained, "and I think I figured out what the problem is. It wouldn't take much of a change to make it a workable element in your program… and I think it would even make it look a little more spectacular."

"Hey wait a minute!" Miyuki protested. "I don't want to have to go to the storage room to get more mats!"

* * *

Akane hadn't realized how good Hikari was with math, especially the geometry of the uneven parallel bars. First Hikari drew out on a piece of paper the way Akane had been doing the move.

"See," Hikari said, "with the amount of speed you develop and the height you have to have to do the somersault, even if your release angle is even slightly off you're going to shoot well past the lower bar before you have any chance at all to do anything about it… especially if your release is late."

"So what are you suggesting?" Miyuki asked as she looked over Hikari's shoulder. "Any move that is going to give Akane the time to do the somersault is going to require that much speed and height and is going to have the same kind of problem."

"We can't eliminate the problems completely," Hikari explained, "but I think we can reduce them enough to make the element workable."

"OK," Akane said. "Let's do this, What do I have to do?"

"Hikari, you explain it to Akane," Miyuki said as she stepped away. "I'll go get more mats from the storeroom."

* * *

In the end, the changes were a little more than minor and involved changing the direction of Akane's approach to the move. Hikari drew out everything carefully in her notepad.

"So I need to be swinging in the opposite direction," Akane said looking at the series of sketches.

"Yes," Hikari said, "and then when you get to the proper speed, you release the high bar as close to the top of your arc as possible and tuck into your somersault. After your somersault you extend to a layout and catch the high bar until you're at the bottom of your arc. Then you release the high bar again and transfer to the low bar."

"It looks simple on paper," Miyuki said looking at the diagrams, "but isn't Akane going to have the same problem she had before shooting past where she can catch the bar?"

"I don't think so," Hikari said. "The combination of the way Akane was swinging before and the motion of the somersault is what carried her past the low bar. I think doing it this way will give Akane more control."

"What do you think Akane?" Miyuki asked.

Akane stared at the drawings for a few more moments and then said, "I think it might work… but I think I'd like to try something slightly different first."

* * *

Monday afternoons were never busy, but today was a particularly quiet afternoon for Ukyo. Even Mr. Takamizo hadn't come in for his late lunch/early dinner. So the arrival of Ryoga and Mizuki with Shampoo and Mouse was a welcome break from doing nothing.

"It not very busy today," Shampoo said as she surveyed the empty restaurant.

"No, not very busy at all," Ukyo replied. "I haven't had anyone even poke their head in, let alone come in since I opened. Even Mr. Takamizo is missing today."

"It same at Cat Café," Shampoo said. "Grandma Cologne say Mousse and I can take some time off. She say she cover any customers that come in."

"So… To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon?" Ukyo asked. "Can I fix you something to eat? The market saved me some excellent looking squid today but at this rate it doesn't look like I'll use it."

"Don't worry," Ryoga said. "It will get busy later… but I wouldn't mind some of the squid. It's been a long day."

"Mizuki like Uchan to make Mizuki squid. Mizuki hungry"

"How about you two?" Ukyo asked looking at Shampoo and Mousse.

"Maybe a small snack," Mousse said. "If it does get busy, it will be a long time before dinner."

Shampoo nodded her head. "You're okonomiyaki is always very good."

Ukyo smiled at the chance to do some cooking and as she prepared the ingredients she asked, "So other than making sure that Ryoga made it home safely was there something else?"

The look on Shampoo's face changed from a smile to something somewhat more somber but she said nothing. After a moment Mouse said, "You know that Grandma Cologne has been talking about going back to China?"

"You mentioned it before as a possibility," Ukyo responded, "but it usually hasn't been more than a possibility."

"Today Grandma Cologne get letter from home village that change possibility to definite," Shampoo said.

"What happened?" Ukyo asked.

"Apparently open warfare has broken out between several of the factions that wish to be village chief," Mousse explained. "Usually disputes like this are resolved with a tournament of some kind but it's escalated beyond that."

"Many people hurt very badly," Shampoo said and then in a much more quiet and sad voice she added, "and several people already die… including good friend of Grandma Cologne."

"Grandma Cologne wants to go back to the village as soon as possible," Mousse continued when it was obvious that Shampoo could not.

"What will happen to the restaurant?" Ryoga asked.

"Grandma Cologne thinks that Shampoo and I would not have problem keeping the Cat Café open," Mousse said. "I'm sure that Shampoo could handle the cooking and we can hire help to serve the customers and make deliveries."

"I know how to cook," Shampoo said, "and I know how to serve customers and I know how to deliver ramen… but Shampoo not smart enough to know how to run restaurant. Grandma Cologne always take care of that. She order food and she pay bills. I not know anything about that."

Shampoo paused and then continued, "That's why Shampoo come to ask if Ukyo would like to go into business with Shampoo."

Shampoo's request stunned Ukyo sufficiently to make her drop her spatula (something she never did).. Ryoga was equally astonished by Shampoo's proposal.

"I… I… I don't know what to say." Ukyo stammered.

"Shampoo hope that you say yes," Shampoo replied.

"But are you sure you want someone like me to help you," Ukyo said. "All I really know is how to make is okonomiyaki."

"That's not true," Ryoga interjected. "Everything you cook is really good, not just okonomiyaki."

"Grandma Cologne seems you're the person to help," Mousse said. "She was the one suggested that Shampoo and I talk to you."

"But what about my restaurant?" Ukyo protested. "I don't want to give up making okonomiyaki."

"I not want you to give up okonomiyaki," Shampoo responded. "We make okonomiyaki part of the menu at the Cat Café."

"But the Cat Café isn't big enough for the grill," Ukyo said.

"At the moment it isn't," Mousse responded, "but your location here would be more than enough to handle the business of the two restaurants… especially if we can talk the landlord into making us a deal for the vacant space next door. That space hasn't had a tenant for more than a year."

"And location here much better than where Cat Café is now," Shampoo added.

Ukyo stood silently for a moment and then asked, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Take time you need," Shampoo replied. "But right now you need to take time to make sure okonomiyaki not burn."

* * *

Akane, Hikari and Miyuki spent the rest of practice working on the uneven bars. Although Akane liked Hikari's idea, she still liked the idea of using the somersault to transition directly to the lower bar instead of grabbing the upper bar first.

"You're still going to have the same problem you had before," Miyuki said. "If you release too soon you'll shoot right out through the door… and if you release too late you might end up being the first Japanese woman in space."

"I don't think so," Akane replied. "I think I can use the somersault to help control where I go."

Hikari looked at her sketches which she had modified to reflect Akane's change. "I don't know… I could work."

Akane's first few attempt were less than satisfying, including one near disaster when Akane almost fell chest first on to the lower bar, but after five or six tries Akane successfully accomplished the transition.

"I don't know Akane," Miyuki said after Akane had successfully completed the move a second time. "Something just doesn't seem right about it."

"I know what you're saying," Hikari said looking at her diagrams again. "The rest of your routine just seems to flow, but that move… just doesn't."

"It probably needs a lot more practice," Akane said defensively. "This is the first time I've tried it."

"It's not that," Hikari said after a moment of thought. "After you finish the somersault, your program seems to stall while everyone waits for you to catch the lower bar."

"Yeah, the time you're floating in the air after the somersault seems like you're doing nothing… forever," Miyuki said agreeing.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Akane asked. "Do a song and dance?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," a voice said from behind the girls. "I think a double will be sufficient."

The startled girls turned and discovered Miss Nohina standing behind them.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked after she caught her breath.

"Do a double…" Miss Nohina answered, "or maybe, considering the height you're getting, a triple somersault. That should keep things interesting."

* * *

"That was a stupid thing to do," Miyuki said as she and Hikari entered their bedroom at home.

"I know, so you don't need to tell me… again," Hikari replied. She was obviously stiff and limping. "Doctor Tofu said that nothing was broken and that I'll probably only have a few bruises in the morning. He gave me some salve to use."

"I'm glad Akane was still there to call him," Miyuki said as she sat down on her desk chair. "I thought we were going to have to call an ambulance."

"I'm glad we didn't have to," Hikari said as Miyuki pulled out Hikari's chair from her desk and offered it to her. Hikari thought about it, but declined. "I'm sorry about that. I really thought that I had a chance to pull it off, but I couldn't get up enough speed. I don't understand how Akane does it."

"I think it has something to do with her martial arts training," Miyuki said.

"It must. Every time I got up even close to enough speed, it felt like my arms were going to rip right out of my shoulders."

"So you're not going to try that again, are you?"

"No, I'll leave that move to Akane. I did get some ideas though that I think will work into my program… and won't rip my body apart."

"That's a good idea. I like your body in one piece."

"So, where is your mom?"

"The note said that she was at the airport."

"At the airport! Is she going somewhere?"

"No she isn't… at least not yet. No she went to pick up my dad."

"Your dad's coming home."

"Sort of. He has a meeting tomorrow morning and afternoon at his home office about his assignment to Australia and then he has to fly back to Okinawa. So my mom is meeting him at the airport and they'll stay overnight at a hotel near his office. Then tomorrow night he'll fly back to Okinawa."

"So you won't even get the chance to see him?"

"They'll be by to pick up us after practice and take you and me out to dinner."

"You don't have to include me. This should be a special time for you and your mom to spend time with your dad. I mean… when was the last time you saw him?"

"He was home for Christmas and New Years… and he made it home for the prefecture tournament. But there's no point in arguing. The note said that dad already made reservations. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm kind of hungry," Hikari said. "It's been a long time since lunch."

"I agree," Miyuki responded. "I'll head to the kitchen and put some dinner together. You can go and soak in the bath for a while. I'm sure that will make you feel better."

"I'm sure it will too."

"And maybe after dinner I can help you apply that salve in some of the more difficult to reach areas."

"Hmmm… It sounds like someone has something a little more in mind than just helping me apply some salve."

"And how could you think that?"

"Don't forget we have that English assignment to do."

"Euuu… You had to remind me," Miyuki responded. "The last thing I want to work on is English."

* * *

Nabiki was happy about one thing. Some decision seemed to have been made as to who was going to be Nabiki's personal servant… at least for the moment. Since Mami's departure several different staff members had been assigned to tend to Nabiki's needs, but at least for the last three days it seemed that the assignment had fallen to Kaede. She wondered if there had been some logical reasoning for the choice or had it been that Kaede was the one who lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors.

The choice didn't displease Nabiki in the least. Kaede was a pleasant young lady, maybe two or three years older than Nabiki… and she was quite pretty. In fact that could be said about all of the female staff members, and since Isamu made all of the hiring decisions, Nabiki wondered for whose benefit the hiring choices were being made.

The nervous expression on Kaede's face clearly indicated that this was not a job that she really wanted. Saturday night when Kaede had delivered Nabiki's evening tea, Kaede excused herself almost forgetting to ask if Nabiki required anything else. Tonight Kaede remembered to asked and now waited nervously for Nabiki's response.

"Actually there is something," Nabiki said after a moment of thought. "Would you sit down and talk with me for a while?"

"Wha… what?" Kaede stammered. "I… I mean… what is it that you require Mistress Kuno?"

"I need to take a break from my homework and it helps if I have someone to talk to," Nabiki replied noticing that the smile on Kaede's face was now even more forced.

"If you'd like, I will find Master Kuno for you," Kaede responded.

"No, that won't be necessary," Nabiki said. "I need someone to talk to for a few minutes to take my mind off the homework assignment. I would really appreciate if you'd sit with me for a bit so we can talk."

Kaede nervously looked around, trying not to make direct eye contact with Nabiki.

"Please," Nabiki implored. "It will only be for a few minutes… and despite what some people may have said about me… I don't bite. I may growl and bark sometimes, but I don't bite."

Kaede took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Please," Nabiki asked again.

Kaede looked around and found the chair on the opposite side of the table from Nabiki and nervously sat down.

"Thank you," Nabiki said. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

It was several moments before an uncomfortable silence was broken when Nabiki asked, "So… How long have you been working for my husband?"

"Ah… I've ahhh… worked for the Kuno household for five years now… Mistress Nabiki," Kaede responded.

"Five years," Nabiki said with a tone of astonishment. "You must have started working here when you were quite young."

"I started right after I graduated from middle school," Kaede responded.

"So you never went to high school?" Nabiki queried.

"No," Kaede replied. "I needed the job to help support my family and Isamu-san was good enough to let me work here when no one else would hire me. I started out working as an aid in the kitchen."

"So Isamu-san has always treated you well?"

"For the most part," Kaede answered. "He has some strange ways about him… and of course until recently Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi were… were…"

It looked to Nabiki as if Kaede was looking for a polite way to say that Kuno and his sister were deranged, so Nabiki took the opportunity to finish the sentence for her.

"They were difficult."

Kaede finally looked as if she had at least a hint of a genuine smile on her face. "Yes… I think difficult is a good way to describe them."

"I've known Kuno since before we were in high school together," Nabiki said. "He was always chasing after my little sister."

"I remember that," Kaede responded. After a short thoughtful pause Kaede added, "Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi have certainly changed over the last few months. It's much easier working here now. I… guess we have you to thank for that."

"Not really," Nabiki replied. "My sister Akane and her husband had more to do with that than I did. I just ended up with a loving husband from the deal."

"So you really do love Master Kuno," Kaede observed.

Under other circumstances someone might consider a statement like that offensive, but Nabiki was beginning to understand the dynamics of the household and what some of the things that were being said her and her relationship with Kuno.

"Yes, I really do love Master Kuno," Nabiki replied with a broad smile. "He is a wonderful person and the best friend I have ever had."

Kaede took a deep breath and said, "Mistress Nabiki, I need to ask you something. I hope you will not be angry with me."

"Like I said before… I may growl and bark… but I usually don't bite."

Kaede didn't look reassured but she continued, "Mami-chan would sit and talk when she brought you your evening tea, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Nabiki replied. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you brought a teacup for yourself in the future. Mami and I would talk over tea and she would ask me questions about the homework I was doing or I would tell about some problem I was trying to figure out. It was really a big help. I enjoyed having her to talk to."

"If that's the case," Kaede said, proceeding cautiously, "why did you request that Mami-chan no longer be employed here?"

Kaede's question took Nabiki completely by surprise.

"Where did you get the idea that I asked to have Mami fired?" Nabiki asked, doing her best to control herself.

"It's what is being said among the household staff," Kaede replied. Kaede took a deep breath and quietly continued, "Some people are saying that Mami-chan is no longer working here because you wanted a more intimate relationship with her… and she refused."

Nabiki sat and stared at Kaede. It was probably a good thing that Nabiki hadn't just taken a sip of tea or she would have sprayed it all over Kaede or at the very least it would be dripping out her open mouth.

"Where did you hear something like that?" Nabiki responded.

"I've heard it from several people," Kaede responded, "but I'd rather not say who. They were probably repeating something that they heard from someone else and I'd prefer not to get anyone in trouble for repeating gossip."

"It doesn't matter who you heard it from really," Nabiki said after taking some time to regain her composure. "The fact is that there is no truth to it… none what so ever. First I would never think of asking Mami to be intimate with me. Mami is my good friend… someone I could talk girl talk to… but she is nothing more than my good friend. Secondly I would never ask to have her fired. I want her back as much as anyone."

Nabiki realized that she had raised her voice significantly and that she had startled Kaede with her outburst.

"I'm sorry," Nabiki said in a much softer voice. "I didn't mean to yell."

"That's all right, Mistress Nabiki," Kaede responded. "I can understand how you could be upset. But who would start such a vicious rumor?"

"I know exactly who would start a rumor like that," Nabiki replied. "Isamu-san has made it quite clear how he feels about me and my presence here."

Now it was Nabiki's turn to be surprised by Kaede's response.

"I can't believe that Isamu-san would ever say anything like that," Kaede retorted.

""What do you mean that you can't believe he would say something like that?" Nabiki responded quickly. "He's told me that he thinks that the only reason I got pregnant was to have Kuno marry me so that I could have the opportunity to steal the family fortune."

"I don't understand that at all," Kaede replied. "Isamu-san is one of the nicest people I've ever known. Not only did he hire me, but he makes sure I have extra money at Christmas so that I can buy gifts for my little brother. He's protective of all of the staff members and of Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi. When Aiko-chan was in the hospital with appendicitis, Isamu-san stayed with her at the hospital until she came home. I don't understand the issues between you and Isamu-san, but I know he would never start a rumor like that… never."

* * *

Ukyo slid the door open to her apartment and headed straight to the couch, and that is where she collapsed, completely exhausted. Mizuki and Ryoga followed closely behind.

"I have no idea where all the customers came from," Ukyo said. "I didn't get a chance to breathe. I think we must have served at least half the people in Nerima tonight."

"And especially after it was so quiet this afternoon," Ryoga said as he sat down on the couch next to Ukyo and Mizuki sat down on the floor next to Ryoga. "Everyone seemed to show up all at once, even Mr. Takamizo."

"He is such a sweet man," Ukyo said allowing a smile to come to her face. "He even apologized to me for being late. I want to thank both of you for your help tonight."

"Mizuki like helping Uchan," Mizuki said. "Mizuki like when people tell Mizuki Mizuki is doing good job."

"Mizuki always does a good job," Ukyo responded. "Right Ryoga?"

"Yep," Ryoga replied to the cue, "Mizuki always does a good job. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Ryoga not find way home with no Mizuki," Mizuki said with a broad grin looking up at Ryoga.

"Mizuki is right," Ryoga said with a laugh. "I really would be lost without Mizuki"

Then turning to Ukyo, Ryoga asked, "Have you given any thought to Shampoo's offer?"

"Not really," Ukyo responded. "We were too busy tonight for me to think of anything other than cooking… But I don't understand why Shampoo thinks that I have any special skills to manage a restaurant like the Cat Café."

"Because you've been running your own restaurant for quite some time," Ryoga responded.

"I don't know anything special," Ukyo said. "I put the money I get from the customers in a box and I buy my food and pay my rent from that money, If I have money left at the end of the week I'm doing OK. If the box is empty, I'm in trouble."

"Maybe that's all it takes," Ryoga responded, "but it might be something to think about. Mousse drew some sketches and they look pretty good."

"I'd really like some time to think about it," Ukyo said, "and maybe talk to Grandma Cologne about it. Do Shampoo and Mousse have any idea when Grandma Cologne will leave for China?"

"Mousse thinks that she would like to leave as soon as possible," Ryoga answered, "but he doesn't think it will be before the end of November. Mousse thinks it will take that long for her to make all of the necessary arrangements."

"That will give me some time to think about it," Ukyo said. "When you see Mousse tomorrow, tell him that I'll try to have an answer by the end of the week."

"I think that will be soon enough for Shampoo," Ryoga replied.

The trio sat silently for a moment. Ukyo leaned back on the couch and stretched and then asked, "Ryoga, what are the odds of me ever getting to meet your parents?"

The question took Ryoga completely by surprise.

"I… I… I don't know," Ryoga answered hesitatingly. "It's really hard to know where they are. Their sense of direction is at least as bad as mine. I haven't seen my parents in more than two years. In fact, the only way I found my way home the last time was because Akane helped me find it. Why the sudden interest in meeting my parents?"

"Actually there wasn't any particular reason," Ukyo answered. "I was just wondering."

Ukyo sat quietly for another moment and than said, "I got a letter from my parents today. They said that they're going to come visit me… probably sometime around Christmas. They would really like to meet you."

* * *

Akane and Ranma sat in chairs next to each other at Akane's desk. There was an open book in front of Ranma and an open notebook in front of Akane.

"I hope you're right about that translation," Akane said as she set her pen on the desk and closed the notebook.

"I hope so too," Ranma responded as he closed the book, "or I'm going to look like a real idiot."

"We'll both look like idiots since we're working as a team on this."

"If the translation is wrong, you can blame it all on me."

"Won't work. I'll still look like an idiot for believing you. Miss Hinako will say that I should know better than to trust your translating skill."

"I think it's right, even if it does sound funny. English is such a weird language."

"Well this is going to have to do," Akane said, placing the notebook and book in her backpack. She stood and stretched. "I didn't realize how late it was."

"It's not even ten," Ranma said looking at the clock.

"I know. But if we're going to get up in the morning in time for our workout, we should probably call it a night."

"Would you like me to adjust the alarm?"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Would you like me to set the alarm to go off earlier?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Akane responded. She paused for a moment and then said, "I was up a little early this morning… wasn't I?"

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry. I never really went to sleep last night."

"You mean, this morning."

"Yeah, it was morning by the time we got to bed. I'm sorry. You didn't have to get up. You could have slept until breakfast."

"Nah. I needed the workout this morning… and I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing that you were up and running and working out."

"I don't think we need to set the alarm any earlier. Our usually time will be fine."

"Are the things my great grandmother said bothering you that much?"

Akane paused. "No… and yes. After we talked I realized that most of the things she said were meant to… to… take me off my guard… to make me think of other things rather than concentrating on what I should have been. But it also made me think about some other things too. I didn't spend much time this summer concentrating on my form."

"Neither did I," Ranma said. "We were busy with other things… like getting married."

"But, even now that all of the wedding planning is over I can't seem to get back on track again. Maybe I do have too many distractions."

"Am I one of those distractions?" Ranma asked as seriously as he was able.

"No! No, of course you're not!"

Ranma sighed. "Too bad… I was hoping that I was."

A broad smile appeared on Ranma's face.

"I'm trying to be serious," Akane said as she backhanded Ranma on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ranma responded, rubbing his shoulder. Even one of Akane's playful taps had some power behind it. "That hurt!"

Ranma stood and took Akane by the hand. "I'm being serious too," he said as the two walked toward their bedroom. "In the world where my great grandmother lives she can pay other people to have her distractions for her. We don't have that option now and we never will. We are always going to have distractions. There's no way to avoid it. We can't spend our whole lives dedicating ourselves to perfecting our martial arts. We have to go to school, We'll have to earn a living, maintain our household… take care of our children. That's just the way it is."

Akane smiled. "When did you get to be so philosophical?"

"I think somewhere between spending years on the road listening to my father say there wasn't anything more important in the world than martial arts and meeting you and realizing that he was wrong," Ranma replied. "I don't know if I'm philosophical or if I just like to hear myself talk."

"It's probably a little of both," Akane said as she put her arms around Ranma and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ranma said.

Then they kissed.

When they finally came up for air Ranma said, "I never had the chance to ask earlier. How was gymnastics' practice?"

"Not bad," Akane replied as they both sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember that transition move that I was trying to do before the prefecture tournament?"

"The one where you usually ended up somewhere in the next township?"

"Yeah… That's the one. I actually managed to do it today."

"How did you do that?"

"Hikari figured it out. We made a couple of changes and once I figured out the timing I got it to work. It isn't perfect yet, but with some more practice, it should be ready for the district tournament."

"So that's why you were so late from practice?" Ranma asked as he put his arm around Akane.

"That was part of it," Akane responded cuddling up closer to Ranma. "but Hikari tried to do it too."

"I'm assuming that she didn't succeed."

"Not even close," Akane replied. "Every time she got even close to enough speed to do the move, she lost her grip. The last time she ended up in a heap after she bounced off the lower bar. When she had trouble getting up I called Doctor Tofu."

"Hikari's all right?"

"I left after Doctor Tofu had a look at her. He didn't think anything was broken but she was going to go to his office for x-rays."

"So, what would you like to do now?"

"We should probably get to bed and get some sleep," Akane replied, "but I have a feeling that someone has something else in mind."

"And what feeling is that?"

"The feeling of someone's hand rubbing my hip."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It feels pretty good. I had a couple of hard landings today. So what did you have in mind?"

"Actually what I had in mind was…" Ranma leaned over and whispered in Akane's ear.

After a few whispered words Akane's eyes opened wide and she turned to Ranma and said, "We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's too late."

"It's never too late."

"You're crazy!"

"You just noticed that?"

"I've known it all along but this just proves it."

"Come on. What can it hurt?"

"It can hurt a lot if we do it too often. And where would we get any this late?"

"There's an ice cream parlor by the train station that never closes.

"Ranma, we shouldn't."

"Yes we should. You deserve a special treat. You did something that everyone thought was impossible."

"Ranma, did you think that transition move was impossible?"

"Well, sort of," Ranma replied, pausing to consider his words. "But I knew if anyone could do it, it was you. But you changing the subject."

Akane shook her head. "We really shouldn't."

"You can have double hot fudge…"

"Ranma…"

"And chocolate sprinkles…"

"I'll get fat."

"No you won't. You'll have it worked off before our morning workout is half done. I'll even let you throw me."

"Let me throw you. I don't need you to let me throw you to put you flat on your back."

"I know. Let's go get some ice cream. Then maybe we can try some additional activities to help work it off."

* * *

Nabiki's assignments took longer than she expected, but, then again, she spent more than an hour talking with Kaede. It turned out to be an enlightening conversation.

After their conversation, Nabiki had a far greater insight into the dynamics of the system of rumors and gossip that passed through the household, and, because of past events and the antics of Kuno and Kodachi, almost anything was believable no matter how absurd it sounded.

And once Kaede began to feel more comfortable in her relationship with Nabiki, Kaede was quite candid in telling many of the rumors that had passed through the house about Nabiki. Some were quite disturbing, like the rumor about Nabiki's desire for an illicit relationship with Mami. Others were quite comical. Nabiki's particular favorite was that she was the reincarnation of some Hollywood silent film star.

And there also seemed to be no middle ground when it came to Isamu. Members of the staff either loved him or they despised him. And although each member of the staff had their own particular reasons for their feelings, Kaede was certain that all of the members of the staff would agree that the source of the rumor about Nabiki and Mami could not have been Isamu.

When Nabiki arrived at her bedroom Kuno was already dressed in his pajamas for bed but was busy working at his desk on some paperwork. Kuno was not so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Nabiki's presence as she entered.

"Did you just finish with your homework?" Kuno asked standing up from his desk.

"A little while ago," Nabiki responded. "I stopped in the kitchen for a glass of milk."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine. I just had a taste for some milk. What are you working on? More of Isamu-san's household books?"

"Nothing that exciting," Kuno responded. "A package of forms from the university arrived today. I've been going through and filling out what I can and making a list of questions to ask when I go to talk with my advisor."

"I can probably help you with that. I filled out most of those when I applied."

"Not tonight though. It's late, and you need your rest."

"Like I said, I'm feeling fine."

"So, what happened?" Kuno asked. "You didn't think your assignments would take long."

"They really didn't," Nabiki said as she walked to Kuno's desk and began looking at the assorted forms. "The accounting assignment was a little tricky, but it wasn't that bad." Nabiki picked up a form from the desk and said, " You don't have to fill this one out… unless you want the university to help you find housing. And I don't think you'll need to fill out these financial aid forms."

"Oh, right!" Kuno said. "Thanks. So what took so long?"

"I had a nice long talk with Kaede."

"Kaede?"

"She's the staff member who drew the short straw and is stuck as my personal servant… at least for the moment."

"You can't make me believe that someone would have to be forced to take the position of being your personal servant."

"Oh, you can believe it," Nabiki responded. "That is if you believe even half of the less vicious rumors about me. According to some of the rumors that Kaede has heard, I am evil incarnate come to destroy the Kuno dynasty and to steal all of your wealth and to have sex with anyone whose willing. And if they are unwilling I am the one responsible for ending their employment with the Kuno household. And those are the rumors that don't include me having fangs that inject deadly poison into anyone I kiss"

"You don't have fangs," Kuno said with a broad smile on his face. "I thought that was the reason for all of the marks on my neck."

"Only when the moon is full," Nabiki responded with an equally broad smile on her face. "The one thing that Kaede is absolutely certain of is that Isamu-san is not responsible for any of the rumors. Oh… and if there are any irregularities in the household finances they have nothing to do with the staff's pay. As far as Kaede can tell, everyone got an increase in their salary in April."

"You asked Kaede-chan?"

"I didn't have to," Nabiki answered. "It was one of the many praises that Kaede spouted about Isamu-san. Of course, as far as Kaede is concerned, you had nothing to do with the increase in pay."

"No one has any respect for me."

"I respect you darling."

"But that's because you're married to me."

"True… but I still respect you. There was one other thing that Kaede said though that I was wondering about. Did something strange happen near the beginning of school last year?"

"Probably. If something strange happened, I was probably responsible for it… or my sister."

"That's not what I mean. Kaede mentioned that Isamu-san took some time off around the beginning of September last year and since then he's been rather… moody. I guess that's about how Kaede explained it. And he's been going out somewhere after dinner two or three nights a week. The general consensus among the staff is that he has a mistress."

"Hmmm… last September… I really don't remember specifics, but I seem to remember something about Isamu-san asking for some time off… but I was probably too busy planning my next date with your sister… or Ranma."

Nabiki shook her head. "You really were a sick puppy, weren't you."

"Yeah, I was if you believe all of the rumors, but at least I wasn't trying to have sex with everyone on the staff."

"That will be enough of that. Any more comments like that and I won't tell you what the doctor had to say today."

"That's right. You said you had a doctor's appointment today," Kuno said. "Is that why you were so late coming home from school?"

"Doctor Annoshita and I talked for almost an hour," Nabiki answered.

"So does the doctor think everything is all right?"

"She thinks everything is fine, although I need to watch my diet. She said that I've put on a little too much weight at this point… but other than that she thinks that everything is just fine."

"That's good."

"She would like you to come in with me for my next appointment though."

"Why? Why would she want to see me?"

"She thought you might like to hear the heartbeat."

"Heart… beat?"

"Yeah… our baby's heartbeat. Oh yes… and about that other thing I was going to ask her…"

"What… other… thing?"

"That other thing you wanted me to ask her about," Nabiki said putting her arm around Kuno. "She said that if we don't do anything to weird, it should be fine. She said it might even be good for me."


	53. Don’t Tell Me The Butler Did It

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 53 – Don't Tell Me The Butler Did It**

Nabiki had no concept of the total size of the Kuno estate. Since her marriage into the Kuno family and her move into her new home , there had been little reason for her to wander far from the main house and the grounds that immediately surrounded it. But to accomplish what she wanted to do today she would need to go to the extreme far side of the estate.

The cancellation of both of Nabiki's Thursday classes gave her some needed time off to relax. Exams were coming up in another two weeks. She would really have to put some extra effort into studying if she was going to do well on them, but being pregnant was taking it's toll on her stamina.

But having the day off also gave her some time to investigate some of the things that she had heard from Kaede (and from several other staff members). A number of things that Nabiki had been told did not match up with information Kodachi had heard from her sources.

Kuno explained to Nabiki where she needed to go. He offered her the use of an electric cart and even offered to accompany her. She declined the offer, saying that she thought that she would be able to walk where she needed to go and that Kuno's presence might only arouse suspicion as to why she was doing what she was doing.

She now regretted declining the offer.

What Nabiki was doing was searching for information to help her make sense of the whole issue with Isamu-san and Mami. Well maybe not information, but maybe a possible source of information. After conversations with both her husband and with Kodachi, the consensus was that some firsthand observation would need to be done and Sasuke was the person to do it.

Nabiki had her doubts. The Sasuke that Nabiki knew came across as a bumbling buffoon, incapable of performing even the simplest of tasks without a significant chance of failure. But Kuno and Kodachi assured her that Sasuke was quite capable. Kuno pointed out that a significant number of pictures he had in his collection from the Tendo household did not come from Nabiki's camera.

Nabiki wasn't sure what troubled her more about her husband's admission; the fact that he had sent someone to violate the privacy of their home, taking compromising pictures of her and her family; or that those pictures represented a significant lose of profit at the time. Was the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach from knowing that Sasuke had probably seen her and Akane and Kasumi (and Ranma for that fact) far from being fully clothed… or was it the baby moving and protesting that fact that she had decided to walk instead of ride in an electric cart.

After a moment of consideration, she decided it was the baby.

The grounds of the Kuno estate were made up of various gardens, which during the spring and summer, were probably bright with color (although there were a number of the gardens still in bloom with autumn chrysanthemums). Koi ponds (and their associated gardens) dotted the landscape, all connected together by waterways and waterfalls. One of these ponds was the home to the infamous "Green Turtle", which was actually an alligator or crocodile or something like that. Nabiki wasn't sure which it was but she had no intention to get close enough to figure it out.

Also scattered on the grounds where the various buildings that housed the staff members who were permanent residents of the Kuno household. Forty-four of the fifty-six full time staff members lived on the estate ground. In some cases the staff member's entire family was housed here.

Many of the buildings had more of an appearance of a western-style cottage. They were of various sizes and designs and were all well kept. Kaede (Nabiki's current personal servant) lived in one of these cottages along with three other female staff members. Nabiki considered that someday she would like to visit Kaede and her housemates in their home.

* * *

To Nabiki it seemed that the house where Sasuke lived was about as far from the main house as one could get and still remain on the Kuno estate. Considering the apparent good relationship between Sasuke and her husband, Nabiki wondered about the extreme separation between the two living residences.

Nabiki had never had any extended contact with Sasuke, even after she had moved in with Kuno. And she really didn't know all that much about Sasuke, other that he had always been her husband's most ardent supporter (especially in Kuno's less rational days) and that he was her husband's legal guardian until Kuno turned twenty.

Sasuke practiced (or attempted to practice) Ninjitsu. In Nabiki's eyes Sasuke seemed to lack any skill at all… and yet Kuno and Kodachi had the highest opinions of Sasuke's skills, and that if anyone could do what she wanted, it was Sasuke.

Nabiki hadn't really told Kuno what she hoped to accomplish… mainly because she wasn't quite sure what she hoped to accomplish.

From the exterior the house where Sasuke lived was about as traditional Japanese as it could be without actually having a thatched roof. It was surrounded by a well manicured garden that included a number of traditional bonsai that were being tended to by a very short gentleman.

At first the identity of the diminutive gardener completely escaped Nabiki, but after a moment of observation she realized that it was, in fact, Sasuke… dressed in western style clothing. In her limited previous contact with Sasuke, he had always worn his ninja garb, but now he stood thoughtfully trimming one of the bonsai wearing a pull-over shirt and blue jeans.

He carefully contemplated the branch he was trimming, and after what seemed like several minutes of study used the scissor-like shears to trim a single leaf from it.

His attention to the branch seemed unbroken, but he quietly asked, "Is there something I can do for you Mistress Nabiki?"

The question startled Nabiki, not realizing that Sasuke had taken noticed her presence.

"I… ahhh… I…" Nabiki stammered.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, still intently studying the branch. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm sorry," Nabiki said once she caught her breath. "I didn't want to startle you. You seemed so absorbed in what you were doing."

"Thank you. This tree has been rather troublesome lately, but I can't seem to get it from sprouting where I don't want it to."

Sasuke carefully snipped a single leaf from the tree and then turned to face Nabiki.

"I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing," Nabiki said.

"You're not interrupting," Sasuke replied. "I'll have to wait a day or two to see if this takes care of the problem. Now… is there something I can do for you?"

"I… ahhh… am looking for some information and Kuno and Kodachi said that you were the best person to talk to about it."

"I will do my best," Sasuke responded. "We can sit down inside and talk. You really shouldn't have walked all this way. If you'd like, we can have some tea."

* * *

Nabiki was quite sure what she was expecting as she entered the Sasuke's home, but it certainly wasn't this. For some reason, Nabiki assumed that, being a bachelor that the house would be… well… less than tidy. Boy was Nabiki wrong… on several accounts.

The interior of the house was more than neat and tidy. It was immaculate. The walls were decorated with a displays of traditional martial arts weapons and with traditional Japanese art that any museum would be envious to have. And just like the gardens outside the house, bonsai decorated the interior of the house as well.

The other thing that Nabiki was really wrong about was Sasuke's marital status. Somehow Nabiki could not imagine that Sasuke could be anything other than single, but upon entering the house Sasuke was greeted by a very pretty woman who was nearly… nearly…

How much taller than Sasuke was she? She was shorter than Nabiki… Maybe about as tall as Ranma when he was in his female form. But she was considerably taller than Sasuke.

"Mistress Nabiki," Sasuke said standing next to the woman who had greeted him, "I would like to introduce my wife, Ayano. Ayano, this is Mistress Nabiki… Master Kuno's wife."

Ayano bowed deeply. "I am very pleased to meet you and welcome you to our humble home."

Although Ayano's greeting was pleasant, Nabiki noted a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"I am most grateful that you would have me as your guest," Nabiki replied bowing equally as low.

"Ayano, could you make us some tea?' Sasuke asked.

"Of course darling," Ayano replied. She began to turn but stopped and then cautiously asked, "Is there some problem?"

"No Ayano, there isn't any problem," Sasuke replied. "Mistress Nabiki came to ask about something."

Sasuke turned back to face Nabiki. "You'll have to excuse my wife. Sometimes Ayano can be a bit paranoid. Usually when someone came to visit from the main house it was because Master Kuno or Mistress Kodachi were causing a problem or had gotten themselves into more trouble than they could get out of on their own."

"Can you blame me," Ayano said, "considering all of the mischief those children have caused."

"I can assure you that, at least when I left, neither my husband nor Kodachi were in or causing any trouble," Nabiki said with a smile. "Kodachi is at school and my husband is busy filling out paperwork for the university."

"Master Kuno going to college," Ayano said. shaking her head. "That still seems hardly possible considering that he never did any of his schoolwork himself. Isamu always had someone from the staff do the work for him. They spoiled those children. They gave them anything they wanted… And you were no help either, dear. Going around and like an idiot bailing them out of all the trouble they caused instead of letting them suffer the consequences of their actions."

"Darling… please," Sasuke said pleadingly. "Things are different now… Why don't you make us some tea and we can talk."

Ayano looked at Sasuke disdainfully and responded, "I'm still not so sure about that."

She turned and exited to the kitchen.

Once she had left the room Sasuke leaned toward Nabiki and very quietly said, "My wife has an opinion about everything. She also has better hearing than most dogs."

"I heard that!" Ayano bellowed from the kitchen.

* * *

"So, you'd like me to follow Isamu-san and see where he goes on the nights he is away?" Sasuke asked after taking a sip of tea.

Sasuke, Ayano and Nabiki sat around the low dining room drinking the tea that Ayano had prepared.

"No, I don't want you to follow him," Nabiki replied. She paused for a second and continued, "Maybe I do… I was wondering if you knew where he went those evening and weekends he is away."

"I have no idea," Sasuke responded. "Isamu-san's whereabouts when he is away from the estate has never been a concern to Master Kuno or Mistress Kodachi, so it has never been a concern to me." Sasuke paused for a moment and then continued, "I'm not sure why it would be a concern to you."

"I'm not sure either," Nabiki replied. "At first it was just that I was angry with Isamu-san for taking Mami away. I wanted to find something that I could use to force him to bring Mami back. But after listening to what the members of the staff say about Isamu-san, even those who don't particularly like him, I'm not so sure."

"It hasn't been easy managing a household with Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi," Sasuke observed. "Isamu-san has had to make a lot of hard decisions that haven't pleased everyone, but the staff still respects Isamu-san even if they don't like those decisions."

"You mean like sending Mami away?" Nabiki said quietly.

"Like sending Mami to her aunt's," Sasuke replied. "I'm sure that Isamu-san felt he had a very valid reason for doing what he did."

"But that decision was based on a lie," Nabiki protested. "I never wanted any other relationship with Mami than to be her friend."

"Did you explain that to Isamu-san?" Ayano asked.

"I tried, but he didn't listen," Nabiki replied. She paused and smiled. After a short bit of reflection she continued in a subdued voice. "Of course we were probably screaming at each other at the time."

"That sounds typical of a conversation with Isamu-san," Ayano responded.

"Darling," Sasuke said, quietly admonishing his wife.

"So you and Isamu-san haven't seen eye to eye on occasion?" Nabiki asked.

Ayano and Sasuke sat silently for a moment. Sasuke turned to his wife, trying desperately to keep a straight face, but he failed at his attempt miserably and began to laugh. "That is an understatement if I ever heard one."

Ayano's admonishment was not nearly as quiet as the one she had received. "Sasuke!"

"Isamu-san and my wife have had a number of animated discussions," Sasuke continued, ignoring his wife's comments. "Including one occasion when she hit him and knocked him out cold."

"Sasuke!" Ayano bellowed. "If you don't stop I'm going to knock you out cold."

"Only of you can catch me darling."

"I don't need to catch you," Ayano responded. "I know where you live."

It was Nabiki's turn to laugh.

"You two are something else," Nabiki said, shaking her head. "In some ways you remind me of my sister and her husband. So is Isamu-san the reason your house is so distant from the main house?"

"No, not at all," Sasuke replied. "This is the house my family has lived in for seventeen generations."

"Well, not exactly this house," Ayano said correcting her husband. "The house was rebuilt after the war."

"But this has been the site of my family's home for seventeen generations," Sasuke responded. "That is how long my family has been in service to Master Kuno's family."

"Seventeen generations!" Nabiki exclaimed. "Why has your family been in service to the Kuno family for seventeen generations?"

"Master Kuno's mother's ancestor saved the Sarugakuge family from execution by the Shogun by hiding them here on the estate," Sasuke explained. "In return the Sarugakuge family pledged its service to Master Kuno's mother's family… and we have maintained that pledge to this very day."

"Yes," Ayano added, "even when that pledge means that you've had to run around like an idiot, doing things that a grown man should have been ashamed to even think of doing."

"That is enough of that," Sasuke said in a raised voice that startled Nabiki. "As I said, things are different now. Things like that are in the past… very much thanks to Mistress Nabiki."

"I think you're giving me far too much credit," Nabiki replied.

"And I think it's far too soon to tell," Ayano said, "but thank you for the respite from the insanity."

* * *

In the end Sasuke agreed to follow Isamu to find out where he was going on the evenings when he left the estate, but now she was even less sure of the reason she wanted to know.

"He's probably going to visit Mami-chan," Ayano said.

"No he's not doing that," Sasuke replied. "He hasn't been to his sister's house since he took Mami-chan there."

"How do you know that?" Nabiki asked.

"I stop in to see her," Sasuke replied. "Mistress Kodachi asked me to take her school work to her so she wouldn't get too far behind."

"Thank you," Nabiki said. "I'm glad that Kodachi thought of that. How is Mami?"

"Mami-chan is doing fine," Sasuke replied. "She misses being here… and she misses you."

The idea of arranging for Mami to get assignments from school never occurred to Nabiki. It never occurred to her to even see if there was a way to see Mami… or at least find out if Mami was well.

As Nabiki walked back to the main house it occurred to her that maybe everything that had happened was in some way her fault. Nabiki had become so used to getting her way, either by coercion, intimidation, blackmail or other less gentle means, that now, when what she wanted was so unreasonable and someone finally said no to her… it had to be someone else's fault.

But she wasn't being unreasonable. All she had wanted was to have Mami as a friend… someone she could talk to when she needed to talk… girl stuff. Why didn't her father understand that? And why would he think that she would want anything other than that?

Kaede and several other members of the staff she had talked with were absolutely certain that Isamu-san would never start a rumor like that, but why would he even believe something like that.

And if Isamu-san didn't start the rumor, who did? And why?

No matter how Nabiki put it together in her mind, none of it made sense.

* * *

There was a quiet knock on the door of the library where Nabiki was studying. "Mistress Nabiki, may I please enter."

Nabiki looked at the clock. Kaede was right on time. If the clock said anything other than seven thirty when Kaede knocked, Nabiki would be concerned that there might be a problem with the clock.

"Yes, of course you may enter." Nabiki called out.

It was tea time, and Nabiki was looking forward to it tonight. Several questions from her business ethics homework were giving her a problem and Kaede seemed to have a far better grasp of the subject. Nabiki was hoping that some discussion with Kaede might give her some direction in the correct answers to the questions. (Nabiki already knew not to ask for the answers directly. Kaede would tell her that that would be unethical.)

The door slid open and Kaede entered, closely followed by a young lady (slightly younger than Kaede; maybe the same age as Nabiki) that Nabiki had not met before. Kaede carried a tray with a pot of tea, teacups (three of them) and a plate of sweet pastry.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Kaede said bowing slightly. Kaede always apologized for intruding, even though it was really no intrusion at all.

"You're not intruding," Nabiki said. "Please come in."

Kaede set the tray on the table and turned to slide the door closed. She turned back to face Nabiki and said, "This is Kimiko. We are roommates and we work together in the kitchen. I need to be away for a few days and she will be filling in for me."

Kimiko bowed deeply and said, "I hope that I will be able to provide adequate service for you while Kaede-chan is away, Mistress Nabiki."

"I'm sure that you will," Nabiki replied. "But rule number one. When you are in this room and the door is closed I would prefer that you not address me as 'mistress'."

"But Mistress Nabiki," Kimiko protested, "It would be improper for me to address you without proper respect."

"There's no point in arguing," Kaede said as she sat down at the table. "It's the rule here in the library. Also, you are required to sit and drink tea with Nabiki. So have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Kimiko stood frozen, looking at Kaede, unable to respond.

"Kimiko," Nabiki said. "You aren't required to do anything. It's that having someone to talk to helps me relax. So, when you bring me my evening tea just sit with me for a while so we can talk… if you wouldn't mind.

Kimiko shifted uncomfortably where she stood and responded, "I… I.. guess that would be alright Mistress Nabiki."

"Good," Nabiki replied. "Why don't you have a seat and pour some tea for us… And I really would appreciate if you wouldn't call me mistress."

"But if Isamu-san found out," Kimiko said, "I might receive a severe reprimand."

"No need to worry," Nabiki said. "The only way Isamu-san will find out is if you tell him."

Tentatively Kimiko sat in the chair next to Kaede.

"So, Isamu-san is letting you have some time off?" Nabiki asked in a tone of voice that couldn't be considered anything but sarcastic.

"He isn't exactly letting me have the time off," Kaede responded. "My little brother is having surgery and I promised my mother that I would be with her for that."

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" Nabiki asked. There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm left in her voice, only honest heartfelt concern.

"My little brother was born with a defective heart valve," Kaede answered. "He had surgery to fix it soon after he was born and it really hasn't been an issue… until about a year ago. He fainted in school and when they took him to the hospital they discovered that the there was more damage to the valve. Its been getting worse since then and the doctors say that they can't afford to wait any longer or he may be too weak to survive the surgery."

"When is the surgery?" Nabiki asked.

"Saturday morning," Kaede said replied. "If it isn't too much trouble, I was going to work until you came home from the university and then catch the bus home." Kaede paused for a moment and then continued, "If everything goes well I'll be home Sunday evening so I'll be available Monday morning."

Nothing was said for several seconds until Kaede asked, "There won't be a problem… will there?"

"Yes, there will be a problem," Nabiki quickly said.

"But Miss…" Kaede began to say, but Nabiki interrupted her.

"First, there is no reason for you to work until I come home from school," Nabiki said. "I'm certain Kimiko will do just fine… And secondly, there is no reason whatsoever for you to take the bus home. I'll arrange for a car to take you. And you will take off as much time as you need. Your brother and your mother will need your support. When you are ready to come back, there will be a car to bring you home. And I expect regular status reports. Do you understand?"

"Y… Yes, Mis…" Kaede stopped and took a deep breath. "Yes Nabiki… I understand."

* * *

"You're absolutely certain of this?" Nabiki asked, viewing the papers that Sasuke had handed to her.

Nabiki was still in the library working on her business ethics assignment. Kaede and Kimiko hadn't left that long ago and most of the time had been spent discussing Kaede's brother's medical condition and what Nabiki could do to assist. There had been no discussion of business ethics, so Nabiki was still pondering the same homework questions that had been troubling her before.

Sasuke's arrival had been another bit of pleasant relief. The final question in the assignment set was particularly troubling since it addressed the question of using privileged information for person gain. Nabiki had dealt with this question on a number of occasions but she wasn't sure that a discussion of her experiences in the matter is what the professor wanted to hear.

"The records clearly indicate that he had been a regular visitor since last September," Sasuke responded. "Usually three or four times a week."

"How did you get his information?"

"Places like this usually keep very accurate records."

"That's not what I mean. How…"

"If you ask me that question I would have to answer you honestly… and you wouldn't be happy with the answer."

Nabiki sighed as she looked through the papers again.

"And you're certain…"

"Yes Mistress Nabiki," Sasuke answered. "I'm certain."

* * *

"So, did you catch hell from your mistress for asking for the time off?" Noriko asked as soon as Kaede entered the kitchen after Kaede saw Nabiki off to school for the day.

Normally, when Nabiki was away at school, Kaede returned to her duties in the kitchen, assisting the other members of the kitchen staff with lunch and dinner preparations. Of course, once Nabiki returned home, Kaede's job returned to attending to the needs of her mistress.

"No, Mistress Nabiki didn't have any problem with me taking time off," Kaede responded. "In fact, the only thing that Mistress Nabiki had a problem with was that I was going to take the bus home. She arranged for a car to take me home and to take my mother, brother and me to the hospital."

"Oh… it sounds like someone may be getting groomed for something a little more special," Noriko responded with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Maybe something a bit more intimate than evening tea together."

"Stop that!" Kaede exclaimed, taken aback by the malice of Noriko's response. "You're being absolutely disgusting. Mistress Nabiki isn't like that at all."

"That's not what I've heard," Noriko said, lowering the volume of her voice to almost a whisper. "And from what I've heard her whole family has some really strange habits."

"You can't believe all of the garbage you hear!" Kaede's voice was far from a whisper. "Most of that is just outright lies."

"Most of it may be lies… but some of it might be true, but it is all quite entertaining. So do you have some entertaining truths you'd like to share."

"I have no desire to be part of your information network and provide you with any entertainment."

"Suit yourself. I have other resources."

"I'm sure you do."

Neither Noriko nor Kaede needed to turn to know who the distinctive clearing of the throat belonged to.

"I'm assuming that the two of you have duties you need to attend to this morning," Isamu said in his deep, officious voice.

"Yes, Isamu-san," Kaede and Noriko replied in unison.

"Then I **strongly** suggest that you attend to them."

Again in unison, Kaede and Noriko responded, "Yes, Isamu-san."

"And Kaede-chan, if you could, would you please see me before you leave for the day."

"Yes, Isamu-san," Kaede answered.

* * *

"Kuno-san, might I have a word with you before you go."

"Of course, sensei."

Professor Fukumaru, one of the senior members of the university business department, was Nabiki's business ethics teacher.

Nabiki had a difficult time determining exactly how old her teacher was. It was quite obvious that he was significantly older than her father but not nearly as old as… as… Happosai. That narrowed the range to somewhere between fifty and… three hundred.

The most distinctive feature of the diminutive professor, though, were his large protruding ears that seemed completely out of scale to the rest of his features and made him look more like some creature from a science fiction story than a university professor.

Nabiki approached the older gentleman and bowed, "Yes, sensei."

The professor waited for the other student to leave before he responded.

"Business ethics is not your strongest subject, is it?"

"I beg your pardon, sensei."

"You have some… unique ideas about what one might think of as ethical business practices. At least that is the feeling I get from reading the answers on your homework assignments and listening to your ideas during class discussions."

"I guess you're right. I don't really understand a lot of the concepts we've covered," Nabiki said in a subdued voice. "I'm probably not well suited for business."

"No. No. Not at all," the professor said with a broad smile. "You'll do well in the business world. Quite well. But I'll keep some of the things you've said in class in mind if **I'm** ever doing business with you. Actually you've sparked some very interesting discussions in class. This is one of the best classes I've had in a very long time. I might even consider inviting you back as a guest discussion leader."

"Thank you sensei," Nabiki responded, trying not to smile too broadly at the compliment her professor had paid to her. "Was there anything else?"

"Actually there is," Professor Fukumaru answered. "I wanted to make a comment on your questions about rumors and gossip in the workplace, but I didn't want to interrupt the discussion in class. You were asking why someone would start a malicious rumor. Well, having been the subject of several malicious rumors in my lifetime, I might have some personal insight on the matter. Do you have some time now?"

"My next class isn't until three," Nabiki answered.

"Then would you consider discussing the topic over some lunch?"

"Wouldn't a student having lunch with her professor raise some ethical questions and possible make you the subject of another malicious rumor?"

"Oh, I haven't been the subject of a good malicious rumor in years. It might actually be refreshing. And as for any ethical question that it might raise… it'll be my treat."

"If you're treating I don't think that raises any ethical questions at all."

* * *

You're home early," Kuno said as Nabiki entered the study where he was working. "Is everything all right? You're not Ill?"

"I'm fine," Nabiki replied as she sat down in the chair next to her husband's desk. "Our Business Law prof bailed on us. His grad student said something about him making a presentation at a conference in Osaka. Of course he didn't have the decency to tell us about it on Wednesday, otherwise I would have been home earlier. But then I would have missed being treated to lunch by Professor Fukumaru."

"Professor Fukumaru?" Kuno inquired.

"My Business Ethics professor," Nabiki replied as she looked over at the paper Kuno was working on. "What's this?"

"It's part of the application for the teacher training program," Kuno answered. "I need to write an essay about my life goals and the reasons I want to become a teacher. I have to have this written and turned in before my interview next Friday."

"How is it coming?"

"Slow," Kuno said, setting his pen down on top of the essay paper. "I never really gave much thought to why I want to become a teacher. I just thought that is what I wanted to do."

"Would you like some help with it?" Nabiki asked.

"No, this is something I need to do myself."

A gentle knock at the entrance to the study interrupted Nabiki and Kuno's conversation. Kimiko stood in the entryway. She bowed low as she spoke. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were home. Aiko-chan just told me and I came to find you as quickly as I could. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you first came home…"

"Kimiko relax. I wouldn't expect you to greet me." Nabiki walked to the entry way and took Kimiko by the hand and led her into the study.

Kimiko's head remained bowed as she walked.

"I'm home nearly two hours early… and I was really trying to sneak in without anyone noticing me."

"But you're all right? Nothing is wrong?"

"I'm fine," Nabiki responded, doing her best to reassure Kimiko.

Despite Nabiki's reassurance, Kimiko still looked skeptical.

"Is Kaede still here?" Nabiki asked Kimiko.

"No, she left about an hour ago. She said that she would call once she knew exactly what was going on."

"So, why the need to sneak in?" Kuno asked.

"There's something I want to check," Nabiki answered. "Is Isamu-san here?"

"Actually, no he isn't," Kimiko answered. "He talked with Kaede-chan before she left and then he told Noriko-chan that he was going out and would not return until this evening after dinner."

"Well, that will simplify matters slightly," Nabiki commented. "Kuno, do you think I could have another look at the household books?"

"Sure… Of course you can," Kuno responded. "Do you think there's an issue with the household accounts? Are you expecting to find something improper?"

"No, I'm not." Nabiki paused and then added, "… well, at least not in the sense of being illegal… really… It's difficult to explain. I'd really like to look at the books before I say anything else.

Turning to Kimiko Nabiki said, "I need you to do something for me. I need you to make sure that Noriko doesn't know what I'm doing."

"You don't want Noriko-chan to alert Isamu-san to what you're doing before you find the evidence you're looking for?"

"That's part of it," Nabiki answered, "but the fact is I'm not expecting to find any **evidence**. I'm not expecting to find anything at all."

"You're confusing me darling," Kuno said looking almost as dumbfounded as he did when Ranma would play some trick on him in the old days.

"Don't worry," Nabiki said with a grin on her face. "I'm explain it all to you when I don't find what I'm looking for."

* * *

The day hadn't started out well by any stretch of the imagination and it hadn't gotten any better as the day progressed.

The last thing Isamu needed to hear this morning was that Kaede-chan had been giver permission… by her mistress… to take off as much time as she needed… at full pay… Not that he wouldn't have told her the same thing, but what right did **Mistress Nabiki** have to make decisions like that. And Master Kuno went along with it… without question… and even authorized a car to take Kaede-chan to her family home.

Before she left, Isamu did remind Kaede-chan not to abuse the situation and Kaede-chan assured him that she had no intention of doing that. Isamu knew that he really didn't have to worry. Kaede-chan was a good girl.

Noriko, as she had now for the last few weeks, greeted him the moment he stepped into the house. Isamu couldn't understand the reason for Noriko's change in attitude. For so many years she had actively avoided him, only dealing with him in matters that pertained to running the kitchen. Why did Noriko now feel it was her sworn duty to inform him of every event that had transpired while he was out of the house.

Isamu had no idea why he kept her on the staff… other than she managed to keep the kitchen running smoothly, making that one less thing Isamu needed to devote attention to.

But at Noriko's best, she was annoying. At her worst, she was… she was… a vile rumor monger. Why he ever listened to her was beyond him also.

Isamu had been out far longer than he had expected (not that it had been a bad evening) but he still had end of the week reports to prepare and menu requests for next week to review. The last thing he needed to hear was Noriko's account of the evening's activities.

That's what he thought… until he walked into his office. For there, sitting at his desk, in the chair that was specifically reserved for him, was Mistress Nabiki. Spread out across the desk, on top of the layers of papers already there, were the household ledgers.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Isamu asked, his tone of voice quite plainly showing his level of irritation. "This is my private office! Get out!"

"Good evening to you too," Nabiki responded, unfazed by Isamu's tirade.

Isamu surveyed the contents (of the top layer) of the desk. "You have no right…"

Nabiki cut him off. "Actually I have every right, but that is beside the point. We need to discuss some things."

"Fine," Isamu responded in at least a slightly more civil tone, "but can't it wait until some other time. I still have a great deal of work to do before morning."

"I think the sooner we settle some of the issues, the better."

"All right. What issues do we need to settle?"

Isamu's tone was still less than pleasant.

"I've been going over the household books… and I really feel that I owe you an apology."

"And to what do I owe the honor of this apology?"

"Don't push your luck," replied Nabiki, voice raised slightly. "This isn't exactly easy for me. I don't make a habit of saying this…" Nabiki took a deep breath. "I was wrong."

Isamu stood silently.

"I was wrong about several things. Someone told me some bad information and I believed it… And because I believed that I also believed that there were some issues with the household accounts. I was wrong about both matters. And for that I am sorry."

Nabiki bowed her head.

"What kind of bad information?" Isamu asked. "Someone said that I was doing improper with the household accounts?"

"Not directly," Nabiki replied. "But you know how stories and rumors spread around through the household staff."

Isamu sighed. "I know."

"There wasn't any specific allegation, but just bits and pieces of things that if you added them together made it sound like… like you were stealing from my husband. But many of those stories were… exaggerations and several of them were outright lies."

Several seconds passed before Nabiki continued. "I think you may have been the victim of some bad information too."

"What do you mean?"

"I never wanted anything more than to be friends with your daughter. I never wanted an intimate relationship with her, and I most certainly never approached Mami about anything like that. All of those stories are lies. But I need to apologize again. I assumed that you had started those for some reason I didn't understand."

"I never would have started rumors like that." Isamu sounded genuinely offended. "I hate the rumors and gossip. They only cause bad feelings and makes running the household more difficult. I thought that after Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi began to behave better that all of that would go away… but it seems to have gotten worse. I normally try to ignore all of it, but when Noriko came to me and said that Mami had taken her into her confidence on the matter and said that she felt it was her duty to inform me what was going on… I listened."

"Noriko told you that Mami had talked to her about it?"

"Yes, Noriko said that Mami was almost in tears and told her some rather explicit details of what had transpired between you and Mami."

"Supposedly transpired," Nabiki responded. "That's very strange. When Kodachi asked Noriko about the story, Noriko said that she hadn't heard anything about it."

"But why would Noriko say that she hadn't heard the rumor when she most certainly had. I'm sorry to say this, but even the most noble of reasons would not stop her from passing on some juicy tidbit of news."

"Probably because she's the one who made up the story in the first place."

Isamu stood and stared at Nabiki. "This is a matter I need to address… as soon as possible."

Isamu looked at the ledger books spread out across his desk. "I'm assuming you reviewed the household accounts. Did you find everything in order?"

Nabiki pursed her lips slightly. "For the most part." Nabiki paused. "The cost of private drug and alcohol rehabilitation is quite high, isn't it?" Nabiki said quietly.

Isamu's eyes widened. "Yes… Yes… Private drug and alcohol rehabilitation can be quite expensive."

Silence hung in the small office like a heavy fog.

"You found where I took the money?"

"It wasn't exactly difficult. You made an entry in the ledger. You labeled it clearly. Even my husband, who gets hives in the presence of any arithmetic more complex than simple addition and subtraction, could have found it… with his eyes closed. And to put it in prospective, since I found the entries where you repaid the money, let's call it a loan… unauthorized… but a loan."

"It was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't have a choice. One day last year I received a phone call from the police. They had found my wife, beaten and unconscious. I don't have any idea how the police even found me. She was so pumped full of drugs there was hardly anything left of her. I knew I couldn't bring her home from the hospital. I knew that wouldn't work considering the circumstances under which she left. I found a private rehab facility, but I needed to give them a large amount of money in advance for them to accept her."

"Why didn't you ask my husband for the money? I'm sure he would have understood."

"Do you know why my wife left?"

"I only know what the household rumor mill had to say. I didn't think it was my place to ask you for more specific information about the topic."

"In this case, the rumor mill is pretty accurate. It may have put my wife in a better light than the truth. My wife was never very particular whose bed she slept in at night. Many times it was because she was far too drunk to know the difference, but even when she was sober, it didn't make much difference. The other members of the staff threatened to take the matter to Master Kuno. When I told her that was the situation, she packed up and left. And the time when the police found her was not one of Master Kuno's saner moments. If things had continued as they had been, I knew I could pay back the money before the master knew I had taken it."

"Well, that is true. You've paid it back… with interest. I never charged that high of interest, even to my brother-in-law."

"I suppose you'll have to tell Master Kuno about this."

"I already have. He and I agree on what needs to happen."

"I understand completely."

"No… I'm not sure you do. Why don't you make us some tea and we can talk."

* * *

Nabiki wasn't really sure why she felt so uncomfortable visiting the hospital. She had never been sick or hurt enough to need to be there as a patient and she had only visited people in the hospital on rare occasions; no more than once or twice that she could remember. She couldn't even remember if she had visited Akane when she broke her ankle. So Nabiki's experience with hospitals was somewhat limited… and maybe that was why she felt uncomfortable.

Having Kuno with her made her feel a bit more comfortable. They walked hand in hand toward the sixth floor waiting room they had been directed to at the information desk. This was the floor for the intensive care unit, where Kaede's brother would be returning after surgery.

Despite her discomfort, Nabiki felt an overriding need to be here.

When Nabiki and Kuno entered the waiting room they found Kaede seated next to a women who could not be anyone other than Kaede's mother, although she might have been an older sister if Nabiki didn't know that was not the case.

Kaede and her mother sat silently for some time, not taking notice of Nabiki or Kuno's entry.

"Kaede," Nabiki gently called out.

The sound of Nabiki's voice returned Kaede back to reality. As if by instinct, Kaede stood immediately, snapping almost to a military attention. The suddenness of her actions startled her unsuspecting (and slightly confused) mother.

"Mi… Mistress Nabiki… Master Kuno. What… what are you doing here?"

"Relax," Kuno said, having been startled almost as much as Kaede's mother by Kaede's sudden move. "We came to see how your brother is doing… and if there is anything we can do for you."

Nabiki asked, "Have you heard any word?"

"Seiji been in the operating room for almost five hours now. The doctor came out about an hour ago and said that they found more damage than they had expected, but he said that the surgery was going well and he thinks my brother will make a full recovery." Although Kaede put on a strong front, one could easily hear the concern and fear in her voice.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Nabiki reassured Kaede. "My future brother in law says that your brother's heart surgeon is one of the best in Japan and maybe in the entire world. Your brother will be fine."

Kaede's mother stood next to her daughter. They looked so much alike, one might mistake them for twins rather than mother and daughter. The woman quietly cleared her throat, calling Kaede's attention to her presence next to her.

"I'm sorry," Kaede said. "This is my mother, Hanako… Mother, this is Nabiki and… and… and…"

"Tatewaki… Tatewaki Kuno," Kuno said, completing Kaede's sentence.

Hearing Kuno pronounce the name that he so loathed more than slightly caught Nabiki off guard.

"These are my employers," Kaede continued.

Kaede's mother bowed low. "Thank you so very much for taking such good care of my daughter."

"Your daughter is an excellent employee, Mrs. Oizuki," Kuno responded. "It's a joy to have Kaede working for us."

"Thank you so very much." Kaede's mother beamed at Kuno's praise for her daughter.

"Isamu-san was here earlier," Kaede reported, "but he didn't say very much, other than asking if we needed anything. He was very quiet."

"A number of things have happened since you left yesterday," Nabiki said.

"There aren't any problems with me being gone? Kimiko-chan is doing her job properly?"

"No, there aren't any problems. Kimiko is doing her job very well."

"It sounds like if you're away too long, you may lose your position to Kimiko-chan," Mrs. Oizuki said to her daughter.

"Well that will probably happen regardless of how long Kaede is away," Nabiki said.

"I'm sorry," Kaede responded. "If my being away is causing a problem, I can be back as soon as the surgery is complete."

"You will do no such thing," Nabiki said. "You will come back when you are ready to come back. This has nothing to do with you being away. As I said, many things have happened since you left yesterday." Nabiki paused, trying to thing of an appropriate way to word what she wanted to say. "Noriko is no longer an employee of the Kuno household."

"No longer… What happened?" Kaede asked. She thought for a moment and then asked, "Who will be in charge of the operation of the kitchen?"

"It's a little difficult to explain what happened… and now is not the time or place for a long drawn out explanation. As to who will be in charge of the kitchen… Isamu-san said that you would be the best candidate to take over the management of the kitchen operations… when you are ready to come back… and not one minute sooner."

"I… I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right now. Look, have you had anything to eat?" Nabiki never gave Kaede or her mother a chance to answer. "I'm sure you haven't. Why don't we do to the cafeteria and get something? My treat. I know it won't be great. And don't worry. I'll tell the nurse where we are and have them come and get us if there is any news."

* * *

Kaede and her mother had no real need to worry. There was no news while they were at the cafeteria (Nabiki was right; the food wasn't great, but it was at least edible). In fact, there was no news for almost two and a half hours after they returned to the waiting room.

When the news did come, it was good news. The doctor assured Mrs. Oizuki and Kaede that the surgery had been a complete success. A replacement valve had been implanted to replace the damaged one. A full recovery would take some time, but the doctor was certain that Seiji would be able to live a close to normal life. Strenuous contact sports were out of the question, but since Seiji was more interested in writing and art, that didn't seem to be an issue.

Nabiki and Kuno stayed with Kaede and her mother until the doctor arrived, but before they left, Kuno took the doctor over to the side and had an extended conversion with him.

"It looks as if everything will turn out all right," Nabiki said after she and Kuno were in the car and on their way to their next stop.

"The doctor said that Seiji may need to have the valve replaced in the future. Apparently the replacement valve that they used does wear out in time, but at least Seiji won't have to take medication because of the replacement valve. Maybe by the time it needs to be replaced there will be a better solution."

"So that's what were you talking to the doctor about?"

"That, and I told him that the Kuno estate would cover any of the expenses associated with Seiji's surgery and rehabilitation that won't be covered by insurance. I told him that Mrs. Oizuki should never see any kind of a bill for any of this."

"I'm sure that Mrs. Oizuki will appreciate that," Nabiki replied. "How long will Seiji have to stay in the hospital?"

"The doctor said one to two weeks, depending on how well he recovers."

"I told Kaede that she shouldn't even think about coming back to work until he's out of the hospital, but I don't expect her to listen. Somehow I expect to see her first thing Monday morning."

"Somehow I think you're right."

There was no conversation for some time. Nabiki broke the silence, saying, "You surprise me today."

"How is that?"

"I never expected you to tell Mrs. Oizuki your given name."

"I'm not sure why I did that, but it seemed like it would have been impolite not to under the circumstances."

"When its said like that, it doesn't sound bad at all… almost poetic."

"The sound of it still brings back some really bad memories."

"Like your father making you wear a girl's school uniform?"

"Kodachi told you about that."

"She told me about the picture she burned."

"Did she tell you why she burned it?"

"Basically because she couldn't be that pitiless and insane."

"It was probably more because everyone said that I was cuter than my sister."

* * *

Because of the extended stay at the hospital, it was far later than they had expected to be to the point that they needed to call home to tell the staff to delay dinner.

The area of the city where they were was unfamiliar, but this was the area of the address provided by Sasuke. It was not exactly a run down area of the city, but it was by no means the high rent district.

Nabiki leaned forward and asked the driver, "Are you sure this is where she's staying?"

"Yes, Mistress," the driver answered. "The address is on the next block."

The next block didn't look any more promising than the current block. All of the houses on the street seemed to be older single family houses and even though they were, for the most part, well kept, time had taken its toll on the structures.

The car slowed and came to a stop in front of house that looked significantly better than the rest. It looked like it had received a fresh coat of paint recently and there wasn't any clutter whatsoever in what little yard there was in front of the house.

"This is the address, Mistress Nabiki," the drive said.

"Thank you," Nabiki answered. "I don't know how long this will take."

"That's all right," the driver answered. "I'll wait for you and Master Kuno right here."

At the hospital, the driver came in and waited in the lobby of the hospital. He even came up to the waiting room and visited with Kaede and her mother (although it was probably more to find out why Nabiki and Kuno were taking so long). But it seemed that now the driver was quite content to patiently wait in the car.

Nabiki and Kuno exited the car (the driver opened the door and held it for Kuno then came around to the other side of the car and did the same for Nabiki) and walked the short distance to the front door of the house.

"Do you think Isamu-san has said anything to Mami?" Nabiki asked.

"He said he was going to let Mami and his sister know that we might stop by, but I don't know if he was going to tell Mami anything else."

"What do we say if she asks?"

"We tell her the truth. I think we owe her that much."

Kuno pressed the button to ring the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer the door.

They were taken a bit by surprise when the door did open. Standing there to greet them was a young man who was no older than seven or eight. "May I help you?" he asked very politely.

Kuno responded, "We're here to see Mami Isamu."

The boy turned and ran into the house, yelling, "Mom, there's someone here to see Mami-chan!"

Nabiki and Kuno turned and looked at each other, each with a broad smile, quietly snickering to themselves. They waited for someone else to come to the door that the boy had left opened.

In very short order a woman came to the door. "May I help…"

She never had the chance to finish what she was saying. From behind came a familiar voice. "Mistress Nabiki… Master Kuno… It's so good to see you!"

Mami came running past the woman and threw her arms around both Kuno and Nabiki.

"It's so good to see you!"

* * *

"Father came by this morning and said that you might be by," Mami explained. "But he didn't say much more, other than to say that he would not be seeing me for some time… and what I chose to do from now on was completely up to me."

Once Mami got over the initial excitement of seeing Nabiki and Kuno, she introduced them to her aunt (Chiori Hoshi), her aunt's daughter (Ringo, who was the oldest of the children and was probably about twelve) and her aunt's two sons (Kasuke, who looked to be about ten, and Teruto, who had initially greeted them at the door).

Currently Nabiki, Kuno, Mami and Chiori were seated around the dining room table. Ringo had served tea and then excused herself to do homework while the two boys played elsewhere in the house.

"It sounded like my brother had gone off the deep end," Chiori commented. "He hasn't been by since he dropped Mami off, then suddenly he shows up this morning and says Mami can do as she pleases."

"Isamu-san has had a very difficult time over the last twenty-four hours," Nabiki said.

"So, what's going on?" Mami asked. "Why won't I be seeing father?"

Nabiki and Kuno looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to face Mami.

"Your father found your mother," Nabiki explained.

"My mother?"

"Where did he find her?" Chiori inquired, "… in a bar? … or a brothel?"

Chiori's question took Nabiki aback.

"No actually in a hospital," Nabiki continued, "more than a year ago."

"Too bad he didn't find her in the morgue." Chiori made no attempt to hide the venom in her comment. The vehemence of her words took Kuno and Nabiki completely by surprise.

"Aunt Chiori!" Mami responded with an intensity that Nabiki had never heard before from Mami.

"Don't Aunt Chiori me. You, better than anyone else, knows what kind of a woman your mother is. And don't tell me that the scars have faded that much that you don't remember."

"They haven't faded," Mami said in a much more subdued voice. "but my mother wasn't well at the time… she wasn't herself."

"Oh no my darling niece. My sister in law was very much herself. She might have been drunk out of her mind, but she was definitely herself." Chiori turned to Nabiki and Kuno. "My brother didn't take that witch back in, did he?"

"Your sister in law has been in a drug and alcohol rehabilitation center for more than a year," Kuno said. "When the police found her she was nearly dead."

"So someone couldn't do a proper job of that," Mami's aunt responded.

"Aunt Chiori, that will be enough! What is my father doing?"

"You're father is going to take some time off to be with your mother," Nabiki explained. "Kuno and I are going to help him find someplace away from the city where your mother can get better treatment." Nabiki's voice fell to almost a whisper. "Your father realizes that it wouldn't be appropriate for you mother to come back to the estate."

"Wouldn't be appropriate," Chiori said cynically. "That has to be understatement of the century. There are people on the staff that would have no reservations killing Mami's mother with their bare hands… especially considering your mother's habit of sleeping with anyone that opportunity presented."

Kuno looked at Mami's aunt and sternly said, "Under the circumstances, comments like that are completely uncalled for!"

"It's all right Master Kuno," Mami said. "I know all about my mother and her habit of going to bed with anyone other than my father. And I know that my father isn't really my father. He explained it all to me after my mother left. He thought it best that I heard it from him rather than from the other members of the staff. My mother was not a nice person by any stretch of the imagination. The scars my aunt talked about before were at the hands of my mother after I walked into her bedroom and found her there having sex with the head groundskeeper. No… my mother is not a nice person and I don't feel any real love for her… but… then again… I don't hate her either. I don't really feel anything… Very much what my mother felt for me"

Nothing was said or some time but it was Mami who again broke the silence.

"Who will be taking over my father's duties as head butler?"

"At the moment there is no plan to fill that position," Kuno replied. "We will hold that position open until Isamu-san decides to return."

"So who will run the house in my father's absence? Noriko-chan?"

"Ahhh… Noriko is no longer employed by the Kuno household," Nabiki answered.

"No longer em… What happened to Noriko-chan?"

"We found out that it was Noriko-chan that was spreading rumors among the staff relating to your father and my wife," Kuno said matter-of-factly. Then, after considering what he had just said, added, "Wait… That didn't come out the way I meant it."

Nabiki looked at Kuno and shook her head. "What my husband meant to say was that Noriko had started rumors that your father might be stealing from the household and that I might have interest in you other than as my personal servant."

"But why would Noriko-chan do that?" Mami asked.

"Because Noriko-chan has a grudge against your father," Kuno said, "because he fired her fiancé after he caught him in a compromising situation with his wife. Noriko-chan had always contended that Isamu-san had misinterpreted the situation, but not long after the incident, Noriko-chan's fiancé broke off the engagement and Noriko-chan blames your father for that."

"So Noriko-chan was fired because of that?"

"We never actually had the opportunity to fire her," Nabiki answered. "After we confronted Noriko with what we knew, she quit. She confessed to the whole thing and then she quit."

"Although even after hearing what Noriko-chan had to say," Kuno added, "and after all of the things she called Isamu-san, I don't think your father would have fired her."

"That sounds like my brother," Chiori commented. "A soft heart and a soft head."

"So who will be in charge of the kitchen staff?"

"Your father recommended Kaede," Nabiki answered, "when she comes back to work."

"Comes back to work!" Mami responded. "What happened to Kaede-chan?"

"She's taking some time off because her brother had heart surgery this morning," Nabiki explained. "That's why we were so late. We were at the hospital before we came here."

"Sasuke-san said that Kaede-chan was acting as your personal servant. Who has been taking Kaede-chan's place as your personal servant?"

"Kimiko has been filling in for her and will probably continue to do so for the foreseeable future," Nabiki replied. "On the other hand… if you're interested… there is a new job position opening. I think it might be ideal for you."

"A new job position?"

"Yes… Personal Assistant to the Mistress of the House."

"Personal Assistant… I don't quite understand."

"Right now there wouldn't be very many duties… except to help me keep on track with my schoolwork. But that will change as I get closer to my due date and after the baby is born. My doctor says that I will need someone to remind me not to scream at my husband… more than necessary."

"So that's what my father meant when he said it was up to me to choose what I want to do."

"The position is available," Nabiki responded. "And as I said, I think you would be an ideal candidate for the job."


	54. Revelations of Truth and Flashes of Insi

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 54 – Revelations of Truth and Flashes of Insight**

Akane was probably the only one who was uncertain about the outcome of the tryouts for the tournament gymnastics' team. For everyone else it was a foregone conclusion.

As everyone else expected Akane, Yuka, Sayuri and Hikari made the team with no trouble at all. Akane placed first on the balance beam and third in the floor exercise and the uneven parallel bars (and that was without her new transition element which she didn't think was quite ready for competition). Her seventh place finish in the vault was somewhat disappointing, but not really unexpected. The vault had always been Yuka's specialty and one of Hikari and Sayuri's better events. But even with the poor showing in the vault, Akane still earned the highest point total.

The surprise came from the first year girls. Although Choko and Ichino didn't score particularly well in any one event, their consistency allowed them to capture the seventh and eighth spots on the team, beating out four of the second year girls who tried out. The only second year member to make the team was Aoi, who would have placed much better in the all around than fifth if she hadn't almost fallen off of the balance beam.

But the real surprise to everyone was Fumiko, another of the first year member. This diminutive gymnast (standing just 147 cm; shorter than Ranma in his girl form) managed to take second place in the overall competition. With consistently good performances in the vault and uneven parallel bars, an excellent balance beam routine and a stellar floor exercise, Fumiko fell only one tenth of a point behind Akane.

After the tryouts, there was a short club meeting where Coach Nohina announced the team's alternates. Originally the plan had been for the ninth and tenth place finisher to be the alternates, but the coach announced earlier in the week that she had decided that she would select the alternates after the tryouts were done.

The first name announced was Arisu, a third year student who usually did very well but had missed a number of practices because she was ill. Her uncharacteristically poor performance due to the missed practice had placed her with the lowest score among all of those that competed. Everyone knew Arisu had the potential to do better so her selection was no surprise.

But the coach's second selection (considering her opinion on the matter was well known) stunned everyone; Miyuki in particular. Miyuki hadn't even taken part in the tryouts (except to help organize them), so when the coach announced her name, Miyuki protested, "It isn't fair to pick me instead of one of the other girls who actually tried out."

But the coach was adamant in her decision and explained, "Usually the alternates act as spotters during the competition. No one else is allowed on the floor during the competition. And for some reason that is beyond my ability to comprehend, there are some people on the team who prefer to have you as their spotter. So this is more to keep those people happy than anything else."

* * *

In addition to announcing the alternates, Miyuki announced that there would be a mandatory team meeting at seven that evening at Akane's house. This announcement came as a complete surprise to Akane (she and Ranma had planned to go out for dinner), but Miyuki explained that the team needed to discuss further fund raising efforts to pay for the team's travel, so there wasn't much Akane could say.

After showering and changing Akane headed out of the locker room with Yuka, Sayuri, Hikari and Miyuki.

"I'm sorry Akane," Miyuki said, "but I didn't think that telling everyone that we were going to meet at the ice cream parlor would go over very well with the Miss Nohina."

"Why do we need to talk to about fund raising for travel?" Yuka asked. "The district tournament is going to be right here at Furinkan and the prefecture tournament is going to be at the downtown civic center like last year."

"But the regional tournament is in Mito," Miyuki answered. "We'll have to pay for a place to stay for at least two nights."

Sayuri looked at Miyuki and asked, "What makes you think that we'll make it to the regional tournament? What makes you think that our team will make it past the district tournament?"

"Because, quite honestly, there isn't a team in the district who can beat us," Miyuki responded, "let alone three teams… And at the prefecture tournament, the only team that has as much talent is Saint Hebereke. Even if, by a long shot, there is one other school, that still puts us in the regional tournament and no money to pay for a two night stay."

In the hallway outside the locker room were a group of the second year members of the gymnastics' club. One of the girls complained as Akane, Miyuki, Yuka, Sayuri and Hikari walked past, "I think the only reason Fumiko scored so well was that the judges overlooked her mistakes because she's so cute."

"Cute has nothing to do with how well she scored," Miyuki responded. "She didn't make very many mistakes to overlook."

"If she hadn't had that bobble at the beginning of her beam routine, she might have had the best overall score," Akane observed."

"Doesn't it bother you that you were almost beaten by a first year student?" another second year girl asked.

"Not really," Akane answered. "Fumiko has been in a gymnastics' club since she was seven and she's an excellent gymnast. I don't think I've ever seen a better floor exercise performance. Where is Fumiko anyway? I never had the chance to congratulate her."

One of the second year girls indicated with a motion of her head to look down the hallway and then quietly said, "I don't think anybody had the chance to congratulate her."

Down the hallway, near the doors to the building exit, stood Fumiko flanked by a man and a woman that Akane recognized as Fumiko's parents. Standing directly across from Fumiko was a tall man (compared to Fumiko, everyone was tall, but he was probably taller than Ranma in his boy form) who, even though they were far enough away not to hear what was being said, it was possible to tell that he was severely chastising Fumiko. Her bowed head and the animation with which the man spoke could mean nothing else.

"Who is that?" Akane asked.

"If I had to guess," Miyuki responded, "that is Fumiko's personal gymnastics' coach."

"Fumiko has a personal gymnastics' coach?" one of the second year girls asked. "Since when?"

"Since this summer when the club was almost disbanded," Miyuki answered. "Fumiko told me that her parents hired him when they thought that Fumiko wasn't going to be able to compete at school. After she's done with club practice she practices with him for another two hours each day… and for four hours on Sundays."

Hikari shook her head. "That's ridiculous. When does she have a chance to have a life?"

"How did you find this out?" Yuka asked.

"When I told Fumiko about the meeting earlier she said that she might not be able to make it because her coach would want to go over her performance today. That's why I said that the meeting is mandatory."

Everyone stood silently, observing the events occurring thirty meters away. Sayuri broke the silence, asking, "What's he so upset about?"

"He's probably not satisfied with some part of her performance," Miyuki replied after a thoughtful moment.

"Not satisfied with her performance?" Sayuri said. "What was there not to be satisfied with? Like you said, there wasn't anything in her routines today that you could really call a mistake. What is he… some kind of an idiot?"

"Probably," Miyuki answered. "There does seem to be enough of them around."

* * *

Akane and the rest of the team members decided to wait for Fumiko, her parents and her coach to leave before moving to exit themselves. They didn't have to wait long; not more than a minute or two. Fumiko and her parents exited first, followed by the coach… but not before the coach cast a malevolent glare in Akane's direction. The intensity of the stare startled Akane.

"What was that all about," Yuka asked as she and Akane, Miyuki, Hikari and Sayuri walked out the school entrance together.

"No clue," Akane answered.

"He probably sees Akane as the enemy," Hikari replied.

"Why would he see me as his enemy?" Akane asked.

"Akane! Duh!" Miyuki exclaimed is disbelief. "Sometimes you can be so dense. You beat Fumiko… probably his prize student. Of course he's going to see you as his enemy."

"But I wasn't trying to beat Fumiko," Akane said. "I was just trying to do the best that I could."

"Not everybody thinks the way you do Akane," Miyuki said. "For some people winning is everything… like for your husband."

"Ranma really isn't like that any more," Akane replied. "At least not like he used to be. Winning is still important to him, but he doesn't get all bent out of shape if he loses."

"I disagree," Hikari said with a smile. "I'm sure when he loses to you, he is completely bent out of shape."

"Speaking of Ranma," Yuka asked. "Where was your loving husband? I expected to see him here cheering you on."

"He was covering my dad's class this morning so my dad could come," Akane answered. "My dad was here with my sister Kasumi and her fiancé."

"Your dad was here?" Sayuri asked. "I didn't realize that. Usually he's somewhat vocal in his support."

"Vocal in his support!" Yuka said. "Usually he's a one man cheerleading squad. What did you do to get him to tone it down? Threaten him with death?"

Smiling, Akane replied, "Close. Yuka, speaking of cheering sections… I didn't see Hiroshi here today."

The smile that had been on Yuka's face in response to Akane's answer faded. "No… Hiroshi wasn't here today."

"You two didn't have a falling out, did you?" Sayuri queried.

"No, we didn't have a falling out," Yuka replied. "It just that my mother thinks that it would be better if we didn't see each other as much for a while."

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"My mother completely misunderstood what she saw," Yuka answered. "It's not as if we were doing anything wrong. I mean, we weren't naked or anything like that."

"What exactly did she see that your mother completely misunderstood?" Sayuri asked.

"That would make you mother say that you and Hiroshi shouldn't be seeing as much of each other?" Hikari added.

"That didn't involve you and Hiroshi being naked?" Miyuki said concluding the extended question.

"You're making it sound like Hiroshi and I were doing something perverted," Yuka said defensively. "You sound just like my mother. It wasn't anything like that at all."

Yuka was becoming visibly agitated… until Akane took her by the hand.

"What exactly happened, Yuka?" Akane asked gently.

Yuka took a deep breath, and after taking a moment to compose herself, she began to explain. "Last Saturday night Hiroshi came over to the house so that we could work on the math assignment together. My mother knew that Hiroshi was in my room and she never had a problem with us being alone like that before. We worked for a while on the math assignment at my kotatsu… Then… I guess we fell asleep. The next think I know, it's morning and my mom is freaking out."

"You hadn't been doing anything, had you?" Akane asked.

"Just sleeping," Yuka replied. "Like I said, we still had all of our clothes on… but I think we were kind of tangled with each other when my mom came into the room."

"Tangled?" Sayuri questioned.

"I think Hiroshi had his head buried between my boobs."

"Yeah, that might have set off my mother too," Sayuri quipped.

"At least his head wasn't buried someplace else," Hikari remarked.

Yuka scowled at Hikari. "Don't be disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting," Akane said quietly. Yuka and Sayuri glowered squarely at Akane. "Well, it isn't."

"What does your father have to say about all of this?" Akane asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's not helping one bit when he says things to my mother like 'I'm sure what's his name will do the right thing' or 'They weren't doing anything we didn't do'. He says things like that and my mom goes ballistic again."

"Have you tried to explain things to her?" Akane asked.

"I've tried, but every time I bring it up she goes into I'm not listening mode and starts lecturing me about how **I** have to be more responsible and not get into situations like that." Yuka paused. "I just happen to fall asleep next to my boyfriend. I wasn't in a situation."

* * *

"I'm sorry Ranma. Miyuki never said anything to me before she made the announcement at the meeting."

Akane and Ranma sat next to each other soaking in their bath.

"How long of a meeting do you expect this to be?"

"I don't know. Miyuki said the meeting was to talk about fund raising so the team can pay to go to the regional tournament."

"If it doesn't last too long, we could go out and do something after the meeting."

"Even if the meeting doesn't last long, the after meeting gossip session will go on forever." Akane sighed. "This would have a been a perfect chance to have a nice night out together. Kasumi and Tofu are going out for dinner and a movie and dad has some kind of planning meeting tonight." Akane sighed again. "Let me soak for a little while longer and then I'll order some take out."

Ranma put his arm Akane and gave her a hug, "We can still go out for dinner… maybe nothing fancy, but we can still go out. And then after your meeting is over we can go for a walk… and maybe get some ice cream."

"What's with you and ice cream lately? I remember a time when I almost had to force you to eat it, at least when you were a boy."

"I don't know. Lately ice cream is tasting really good. Maybe it's the little girl in me coming out."

Akane snickered quietly to herself. "Right now I don't think it's the little girl in you that's coming out."

"Do I hear someone complaining about that?"

Ranma gently tightened his embrace; his hand caressing Akane's breast.

"No… no… I'm not complaining at all… About that, or about going for ice cream."

"I didn't think so. So, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"The quickest places to go would be either Uchan's or The Cat Café. Do you know if Uchan has decided what she is going to do yet?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "When I talked with her after school yesterday she said that she and Ryoga were going to talk with Shampoo and Mousse and Grandma Cologne after dinner last night, before they went out to the movies. But I haven't seen her since, so I don't know."

"Do you really think Uchan and Shampoo will go into business together?"

"Probably. Uchan and Shampoo have become pretty good friends in the past few months."

"The idea of them running a restaurant together seems impossible considering it wasn't very long ago that Uchan and Shampoo couldn't be in the same room without them trying to kill each other."

"The only reason they were fighting was because of me." Ranma sighed and in a reflective tone said, "I was the reason for most of the fighting around here."

"That's not true Ranma," Akane responded. "If I hadn't been so bullheaded about so many thing, we wouldn't have had half the problems we did."

"That's not true either. My dad seemed to take particular delight in making our lives miserable."

"And my dad did his part… and Nabiki and Kuno and Kodachi… and don't forget Happosai."

"There's no way I could forget about Happosai. I still have nightmares about him."

"So do I. I'm not sure what Miss Hinako is doing to keep him under control, but I still expect him to show up while we're taking a bath together…"

"… And run off with our underwear," Ranma said interrupting Akane in mid-sentence. "I've had nightmares like that too."

"You shouldn't have anything to worry about," Akane responded. "He was never interested in guy's underwear."

"Yeah, but," Ranma said timidly , "in my dreams I'm in my girl form… and I don't change back into a boy when I get into the bath."

Ranma sat quietly, head bowed. The arm that had been embraced Akane fell to his side.

Ranma was trembling. Akane could see that. Akane hadn't seen Ranma tremble like this since his last real cat phobia attack. There were few things that could frighten Ranma enough to make him shake uncontrollably like he was now.

"Ranma, what is more of a nightmare," Akane asked in a gentle supportive voice. "Happosai stealing your underwear or the fact that you weren't turning back to your male form?"

Ranma sat with his head bowed and remained silent.

"Ranma…"

Ranma turned to face Akane and Akane saw something in Ranma's eyes that she had only seen on one or two previous occasions… Fear… Deep consuming fear. Even Ranma's cat phobia hadn't produced al look like this. Panic maybe… but not the look of horror that now filled Ranma's eyes.

"Akane, how would you feel if something like that happened? How would you feel if I couldn't for some reason go back to my male form? Would you still love me?"

The intensity of Ranma's question startled Akane.

"I… I… guess I might feel a little disappointed," Akane replied, "but I would still love you. No matter what, you would still be my husband and I would still love you. I will always love you, no matter what."

Akane looked deeply into Ranma's eyes. The fear and terror that had been there a moment ago seemed to evaporate, leaving a look of deep gratitude. Ranma threw his arms around Akane and drew her close, almost like a drowning person might embrace their rescuer.

Akane knew that kind of embrace. She had embraced Ranma like that on a number of occasions. But on those occasions Akane had actually been drowning because she couldn't swim. Was Ranma drowning in his own fear?

* * *

By the time Ranma settled down and Akane and Ranma got dressed, it was already too late for an elaborate dinner. Okonomiyaki from Ukyo seemed like the best choice for dinner. Not only would it be good and filling, but Ukyo would give special priority to Akane and Ranma's order.

Ranma remained quiet while he and Akane dressed and it wasn't until they started walking toward Ukyo's that Ranma said anything.

"I'm really sorry about all of that," Ranma said, breaking the silence.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Ranma. Everybody has things that they are afraid of… everybody."

Akane paused and then asked, "So you've been having nightmares about not being able to change back to your boy form?"

"I've always had nightmares like that from the very first day I fell into the pool at Jusenkyou but lately the dreams have been different."

"What do you mean different?"

"Before, in my dreams, I would be in my girl form and I would need to change back to being a boy for some reason but I couldn't change. Usually because there was no hot water or even if there was, either I couldn't get to it or the change wouldn't happen for some reason. And usually I would get hurt because of it… Or even worse, someone else, like you or your sisters or Uchan, would end up hurt… or dying. But now I can't even call the dreams nightmares. I'm a girl and even soaking in a hot steaming bath doesn't change me… But it doesn't bother me at all. I'm perfectly happy about it. And it doesn't seem to bother anyone else either."

Ranma paused and swallowed hard before continuing. "Last night I dreamed that I was in the shower after gym class."

"The girls' shower?"

"Yeah…" Ranma replied timidly.

"With naked girls?"

"That's usually what you find in the girls' shower. You were there… and Miyuki and Hikari and the other girls from our class."

"And we were all naked?"

Ranma suddenly realized the position he had placed him self into.

"Y… Yeah… You were all naked…" Ranma said as he backed away from Akane. "But so was I… and I was a girl… and everyone was treating me like I was supposed to be there… and the only person I was really looking at was you and…"

"Ranma…"

Ranma knew what was coming. He knew it was pointless to run. He had nowhere to run to. Akane knew where he lived. And when Akane put her mind to it, she could easily out run Ranma (at least in a sprint race). Ranma assumed a position to minimize the damage from the hit he knew was coming.

"And it was only a dream," Ranma said as his last defense.

Ranma ducked his head and waited for the inevitable.

Al least Ranma thought he knew what was coming.

There was a gentle whisper in his ear. "That's right… it was only a dream. And if you were a girl then I guess you were supposed to be in the girls' shower."

Ranma felt a kiss on his forehead. He looked up to see Akane… smiling.

"You didn't hit me."

"No, why should I?"

"So you don't think I'm a pervert for having a dream like that?"

"Of course I think you're a pervert. I've always thought you were a pervert. But you're my pervert now."

"So you aren't going to hit me?"

"No, Ranma, I'm not going to hit you."

* * *

It wasn't extremely busy at Ukyo's when Akane and Ranma arrived. Of course, Mr. Takamizo was there at his usual table. He was a fixture at Ukyo's every afternoon, but not one that Ukyo minded. In fact, Ukyo was certain that a few of her customers really only came in to talk with Mr. Takamizo and ordered food to be polite. That didn't matter to Ukyo. A customer was a customer.

Akane and Ranma sat down at the counter just as Ukyo returned from delivering an order to the table of one of her patrons.

"Well good evening. And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my honey-sweetie and his lovely wife. Isn't Saturday night Akane's night to make the family dinner? Don't tell me that everyone has gotten tired of your cooking already."

"No, not at all," Ranma quickly responded. "I thought that Akane has been doing such a wonderful job of cooking that she deserved a night out as a reward for her effort."

Akane interrupted. "Don't listen to him. He's full of it. Kasumi is out on a date with Doctor Tofu and dad has some kind of planning board meeting tonight, so there didn't seem to be any reason to cook tonight for just the two of us… especially since Kasumi and I will be cooking the family dinner for tomorrow."

"So this is the best your cheapskate husband will spring for on your night out?" Ukyo asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not a cheapskate!"

"No he isn't," Akane explained. "We had been planning a night out but the gymnastics' club decided to have a meeting at out house tonight at seven. So **we** decided that this would be the best place to get really good food really quick."

"Well in that case I'll forgive him," Ukyo said with a broad grin. "But the next time he had better take you someplace really special."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does."

"So, what good quick food would you like tonight?" Ukyo asked as she picked up her bowl of batter and begin to stir it. "I've got some great squid today… and some really good looking shrimp. Or would you like an Uchan special?"

"An Uchan special?" Ranma asked.

"It's for people who can't make up their minds. A little bit of everything," Ukyo replied.

"I think I'll go with vegetable," Akane said, "with maybe just a little bit of cheese."

"And how about for you Ranma-honey?"

"I think I'll go with the Uchan special," Ranma replied, "with an extra scoop of your special sauce."

"One vegi and cheese and one Uchan special coming up."

Ukyo began the process of putting together the order, putting two ladles of batter into each of two smaller bowls and then adding the appropriate ingredients to each.

"Where is your help tonight?" Ranma asked. "Usually Ryoga and Mizuki are here to help wait tables."

"They're out with Mousse finishing up a project," Ukyo replied.

"It must be a special project for Mousse and Ryoga to be working on a Saturday," Ranma commented, "especially this late."

"It's not really a special project," Ukyo said as she poured the contents of each of the small bowls on the hot griddle. ""They wanted to clear up some time so they can work on the renovation of the storefront next door."

"So you decided to go into business with Shampoo?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Ukyo replied. "I guess it seemed like the best choice considering Grandma Cologne's decision to go back to China."

"I'm sure it will all work out," Akane said. "When is Grandma Cologne leaving?"

"She already left," Ukyo replied.

Ukyo's response took both Akane and Ranma by surprise, but it was Ranma who finally asked, "What do you mean?"

"She already left," Ukyo answered. "Sometime late last night or early this morning. When Shampoo got up this morning Grandma Cologne was already gone and there was a note. Grandma Cologne didn't want any sad or extended good byes."

"How is Shampoo handling it?" Ranma asked.

"Well she didn't go on a killing rampage," Ukyo replied as she flipped the cooking okonomiyaki, "but she isn't exactly happy about it either. Mousse finally convinced her not to try to follow."

"But you saw her last night," Akane said. "Did she say anything about leaving?"

"No, nothing more than what she's said before," Ukyo answered. "But when I talked to Mousse at lunchtime today he mentioned that Grandma Cologne received another letter from her village Thursday. Mousse told Ryoga and me yesterday morning that she wanted to talk to us before we went out to the movies last night. There must have been something in the letter that made her decide that she needed to leave right away."

"I wonder if she'll be back?" Akane asked.

"Mousse doesn't think so," Ukyo replied, "at least from the way Grandma Cologne was talking."

Ukyo slipped the spatula under Akane's okonomiyaki and lifted it to see if it was done. She let it fall back on the griddle and pressed gently on the top of each with her spatula.

"As strange as this sounds, considering the trouble she caused for me," Ranma mused, "I'm really going to miss her. I wish I had had the chance to say goodbye."

"That's what she was trying to avoid," Akane said. "It was probably a pretty hard decision on her part. Everyone saying their goodbyes would have just made it all that much harder."

Ukyo checked the okonomiyaki again for doneness and then, in a fluid movement that could only be described as an art form, transferred each okonomiyaki to a plate and cut them into appropriate sized pieces. In a equally artful movement, Uchan applied her own special recipe of sauce to each (with a little extra for Ranma). The completed culinary masterpieces were placed on the counter in front of their intended consumer.

"Enjoy!" Ukyo said. "You **will** have to stop by and see Shampoo and Mousse sometime soon though, Ranma. Apparently Grandma Cologne left a letter for you."

* * *

The knock at the door was not unexpected. It was seven thirty and time for tea. What was unexpected was the entourage that entered. Kimiko entered (after excusing herself for disturbing Nabiki) carrying a tray with a steaming pot of tea, tea cups and a plate of pastry.

Mami was with her. Not unexpected at all. Mami had been spending her evenings in the library with Nabiki working to catch up on what school work Kodachi had not been able to get from the school (the literature teacher absolutely refused to send any assignments home with Kodachi).

The one person Nabiki hadn't expected to see was Kaede. She hadn't been in to work since her bother's surgery. When Nabiki questioned her about her presence Kaede responded, "My brother told me he was sick of seeing me, so he told me to go back to work."

One unfamiliar face had joined the group tonight. Well, the face was not unfamiliar, Nabiki had seen her working in the kitchen, but Nabiki had no name to associate with the face. The girl was quite cute and looked to be about the same age as Mami.

Nabiki was not exactly busy with homework. Technically she had no assignments. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were exam days at the University. There were no classes on Thursday and Friday (as well as the whole following week). Although there were no assignments, there was a considerable amount of review to prepare for the exams for her classes… well at least two of them.

Her business law and business ethics professors had already stated that they would be able to use their notes during the exams ("The real world doesn't require you to do everything from memory," her business ethics professor had told the class). Nabiki's professor for her marketing class stated the first day of class what she didn't believe in exams, but the University required that she give them. At each class the professor handed out 'sample' exam questions, so if you didn't miss any classes (or had a good excuse for missing), you had a collection of all of the questions that would appear on the exam, along with the answers.

On the other hand, the use of calculators would not be allowed for her accounting exam and her Media and Advertising teacher wouldn't even tell the class the format of the exam.

"You're not intruding," Nabiki replied to Kimiko's apology. "How can you be intruding when I was expecting you? Everyone please sit. I can use the break."

"I hope you don't mind," Kimiko said as she placed the try on the table, "but I brought one of my housemates with me. This is Rika-chan. She works in the kitchen as the pastry cook. She made the treats for tonight."

"No I don't mind at all," Nabiki replied. "In fact, it gives me the opportunity to meet the culprit who makes these pastries."

A hush fell on everyone gathered. In a shy and tentative voice Rika asked, "Is there some problem with the pastry, Mistress Nabiki? Are they not to your liking?"

"The only problem is that they are to my liking. They are absolutely wonderful, but now I have to explain to my doctor why I'm putting on more weight than I should."

"Don't tease Rika-chan," Kaede said. "She's a bit bashful."

"I'm sorry," Nabiki said. "I didn't mean it to sound like there was a problem with the pastry."

"So the pastry is to your liking, Mistress Nabiki?" Rika asked.

"Very much so," Nabiki answered. "in fact too much. Once I start eating them I can't stop. Do you make the pastry in my bento for school."

"Yes, Mistress Nabiki," Rika answered. "Would you prefer that I not put in any for your lunch?"

"No, don't do that," Nabiki quickly replied. "But maybe you could put in half as many. That would be about right."

"Well we'll make sure you don't have too many tonight," Kaede said as she helped Kimiko distributed the tea cups.

Everyone had taken a seat at the table… everyone, that is, except for Rika, who seemed frozen, not having moved a step from where she stood when she first entered the library.

"Come on, Rika," Nabiki said, indicating that Rika take the seat at the table right next to Nabiki. "Have a seat. Then we can get started sampling your pastries."

Rika move toward the waiting seat tentatively.

"Don't worry," Kaede said. "None of the stories you heard are true. Nabiki won't attack you or try to do anything perverted with you."

"I'm not the demon spawn that some people said I am," Nabiki added, "… at least not on my better days."

Rika slowly advanced and sat in the seat Nabiki had reserved for her. In the meantime, Kimiko had distributed plates for the pastry and had begun to pour tea for everyone.

Once Rika had taken her seat Nabiki asked, "So how is your brother doing? I'm assuming that if he was well enough to throw you out of his room, he must be doing well."

"He's still in the intensive care unit," Kaede answered, "and he'll probably stay there at least until Monday, but after that he'll go to a regular room and start rehab. The doctor thinks that if there aren't any complications, he will be able to come home next weekend."

"How long before he can go back to school?" Kimiko asked.

"The doctor didn't say exactly," Kaede replied. "But considering that my brother was never into strenuous activities at school, I don't think it will be very long. I think the cardiac rehab will be the most strenuous activities my brother has ever done."

"Do you think Seiji would mind if I came to visit him?" Rika asked so quietly the question was barely audible.

"I'm sure Seiji would rather have a visit from you than from me," Kaede replied, grinning broadly.

Rika began to blush brightly.

"Rika-chan and Seiji have had a thing for each other since they went to school together in junior high," Kaede explained.

Rika protested, "Seiji-kun and I haven't had a thing for each other. Seiji-kun and I are good friends and he's the only reason I was able to score well enough on my exams to graduate from junior high school. That's it!"

Even based on the little time Nabiki had spent with Rika, the tone of her voice was out of place and unusual. The startled look on Mami and Kimiko's faces only confirmed that fact. Kaede had definitely hit a sore subject.

"After I graduated from junior high school," Rika said, "I decided there wasn't any point in going on to high school. Kaede-chan asked Isamu-san to give me a job here so that I could learn how to cook."

"There really wasn't much to teach her," Kaede said. "When she started here, Rika-chan was already a better pastry chef than anyone else working here… and she's only gotten better."

Rika began to blush again. It was obvious that Rika didn't feel she deserved that kind of praise.

"Mami-chan, have you caught up with your schoolwork yet?" Kimiko asked as she passed the plate of pastry to Nabiki.

"Almost," Mami answered. "I met with the principal and my literature teacher and after the principal explained my situation, my teacher agreed to let me make up the work I missed. I'm going to have to stay after school… if that isn't a problem Nabiki."

"No problem at all," Nabiki replied. "Take as much time as you need and if you need any help, let me know,"

"You're sure that it won't be a problem?" Mami asked. "Since I've come back I really haven't done anything in my position as personal assistant."

"That's not true at all," Nabiki answered. "If it hadn't been for you, my brain would have been anywhere else other than working on my assignments. And once I'm done with exams I'm going to need your help interpreting some of the entries in your father's ledger books. His handwriting is worse than my brother in laws."

"Speaking of assignments," Mami said looking at the small collection of papers in front of Nabiki, "you don't seem to be working all that hard on them tonight. Tomorrow you have dinner at your father's house. I doubt you'll be in a mood to do any assignments after you return."

"No assignments this weekend Mami-sempai,'' Nabiki answered. "Exams start on Monday, so I'm reviewing my notes for my Monday exams."

"That's right," Kaede said. "You and Master Kuno won't be home for dinner tomorrow night… and Mistress Kodachi said that she and her boyfriend were going out for dinner also."

"It sounds like the staff can have a well deserved night off," Nabiki commented.

Kaede quickly responded, "Having a night off would be out of the question."

"Why? There won't be anyone here to prepare a meal for other than the kitchen staff?"

"Because that was the way my father was," Mami responded. "Even when Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi weren't home for dinner we would prepare a full meal. My father would say it was to keep us in practice."

"Usually Isamu-san would have us prepare something that we had never served to the Master or Mistress before," Kaede explained. "Then everyone would try it and we would voice our opinion about the taste or if Master Kuno or Mistress Kodachi would actually like what was prepared."

"We were never sure how the food we prepared would be received." Kimiko added, "considering how… how… unpredictable Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi were up to a few months ago."

"Unpredictable? Wouldn't demented or insane or crazy be better words to describe my sister and me."

The sound of Kuno's voice had an immediate effect. Mami, Kaede, Kimiko and Rika immediately stood and turned to face Kuno who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Master Kuno," Kaede said, the first to break the uncomfortable silence. Mami, Kimiko and Rika quickly echoed the apology.

"Don't be harsh darling," Nabiki said. "Kimiko was trying to be polite."

"I know… and I appreciate that," Kuno said. "Everyone, please sit down. I didn't mean to interrupt your gathering, but I heard that Kaede-chan was back and I wanted to ask how your brother was doing."

"Seiji is doing well," Kaede replied as she and the others sat down. "The doctor thinks he'll be ready to go home next weekend."

"That's wonderful," Kuno said. "Please let your mother know that is there is anything that she or your brother needs, please let me know and I'll make arrangements for it."

"I'll tell my mother that. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Well then, I will leave you to discuss whatever you discuss when I'm not around," Kuno said as he started to turn and exit the room."

"Before you go darling," Nabiki called out, "I was wondering… since we won't be home tomorrow for dinner and I understand that you sister has other plans for dinner tomorrow also…"

"Kodachi has been invited to meet her boy friend's grandmother tomorrow so she won't be home for dinner either."

"That sounds rather serious," Nabiki replied and after a slight pause continued, asking, "Since you and I and your sister won't be home for dinner tomorrow, do you think it would be all right if the kitchen staff had the night off?"

Kuno thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. There isn't really any point in cooking a meal for us if we aren't going to be here."

"But Master Kuno…" Kaede tried to say, but Nabiki cut her off.

"The entire staff deserves a break," Nabiki said. "The last few weeks have been difficult for everyone. Why shouldn't the staff have a chance to have an evening off?"

"I'm not sure any of us would know what to do with an evening off," Kimiko said. "Especially the kitchen staff."

"Well, I can think of one thing," Nabiki responded. "Kaede could take Rika to go see Seiji… and if Rika will make a plate of pastry for me to take to my father's house, I'll arrange a car for them."

* * *

"So did we actually decide anything at that meeting?" a club members asked another as they exited the Tendo dojo after the meeting.

"Other than we need to find some way to raise money so the team can afford to go to the regional tournament," the girl responded, "I don't think so."

The mandatory meeting hadn't lasted all that long, no more than a half hour. Many of the club members had already left, but a few members, including all of the club members that would be competing and the alternates, remained to discuss fund raising options.

"The principal already promised to give us a portion of the ticket money from the district tournament," Miyuki explained, "and the three teams that win the prefecture tournament will get some money from the ticket sales from that tournament."

"And you don't think that will be enough to cover the costs for the regional tournament?" Sayuri asked.

"Probably not," Miyuki replied. "We'll have to cover the cost of someplace to sleep, food and transportation to and from Mito. I've checked the prices of places to stay and it won't be cheap."

"All of the hotels probably raised their rates when they found out about the tournament,' Yuka commented.

"Probably," Miyuki responded.

"Do you think the principal would let us sell refreshments… or baked goods at the district tournament?" Aoi asked.

"I don't think he would object," Miyuki answered. "But you heard what the other members of the club said. I don't think we'll get much help from anybody who isn't here right now."

Ichino hesitantly raised her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand to get permission to say something," Miyuki said. "This isn't a class room."

"Nobody here is going to jump down your throat for saying something or asking a question," Akane said.

"At least most of us won't… most of the time," Hikari added.

Ichino sat silently. Her hand still raised in the air.

Miyuki realized after a few seconds that Ichino wasn't going to say anything. "What is it Ichino?"

Ichino began to speak nervously. "Do… do… you think any of the local business would consider making a donation?"

"They might," Miyuki replied after a moment of reflection. "It's not as if we could put their names on our uniforms, but I can think of a few businesses that have made donations for school festivals that might be willing to make a donation to they gymnastics'' club."

"We could make up 'thank you' certificates to give to them," Choko said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Miyuki said, "especially once we get past the district tournament. Anybody have any other ideas?"

Hikari put her hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "Miyuki, I think someone would like you to hurry up and finish this meeting."

"What do you mean?"

Hikari gestured with her head toward the entrance to the dojo. Ranma was there, leaning against the entry way, observing the proceedings of the meeting.

Miyuki grinned broadly. "What makes you think Ranma would like us to wrap up our meeting?"

"Because I think Ranma and Akane have a hot date scheduled for tonight," Hikari replied.

"A hot date!" Miyuki said with sarcastic amazement. "That sounds like fun. I wonder if we could tag along?"

"Not a chance," Akane replied. "If you want to do out on a hot date, find someone else to go out with."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Miyuki responded. "Hikari, would you like to go out on a hot date with me?"

"Go out on a hot date with you?" Hikari said. "I might consider it. Did you have any place special in mind?"

"Not really," Miyuki replied. "Is there someplace you'd like to go?"

"Well," Hikari said with a mischievous grin, "I know this little hotel downtown…"

"That will be enough of that," Sayuri said interrupting the discussion. "That is just far too much information. If we don't have anything else that needs to be discussed I suggest we let Akane and Ranma go out for their **hot date** and we let Miyuki and Hikari discuss their plans for the evening… in private."

* * *

The meeting didn't last very much longer and once it was over it didn't take long for everyone to vacate, leaving Akane and Ranma alone in the dojo.

"I was just checking on how the meeting was going," Ranma said. "I didn't mean to break it up."

"You didn't break up the meeting," Akane replied. "The real meeting ended a while ago. We were talking about some ideas of how to raise money to cover the teams travel expenses."

"Wasn't that what the meeting was supposed to be about?"

"It was, but most of the members of the club aren't interested in helping to raise money to go to an event they won't be competing in."

"That's too bad. Did you come up with any ideas?"

"A few, but we decided that it was more important to focus on the upcoming tournament. If we don't do well there, there won't be any point in doing any fund raising."

"True," Ranma replied as he took Akane's hand and they began to walk to the exit of the dojo. "So what would you like to do now?"

"I seem to remember someone mentioning something about ice cream."

"I seem to remember something about that too. Are you still interested in going out and getting something made with large quantities of chocolate?"

"Am I still breathing?"

"Yes you are… and doing a fine job of it. Is there some place in particular you'd like to go to get this ice cream?"

"If I remember correctly, the ice cream parlor by the train station had some interesting options."

"I seem to remember something about a hot fudge sundae made with triple fudge ice cream, chocolate chips and chocolate flavored whipped cream."

"That does come to mind… along with several other options."

Neither Akane nor Ranma had expected anyone to be waiting for them, so when they saw Fumiko standing on the walkway outside the dojo, both were taken aback.

"Fumiko!" was all that Akane could say.

"I… I… I'm sorry, Akane sempai… Ranma-sempai," Fumiko said nervously. "I… I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing us," Akane replied. "I thought everyone had left."

"I… I'm sorry. I… I… wanted to ask you and your husband something, but if this isn't a good time…"

Fumiko turned to go.

"Wait," Akane said. "This isn't a bad time. What did you want to ask?"

"But you and your husband were going out for a date."

"Ranma and I were going to go out for some ice cream. That was going to be the extent of our hot date. What did you want to ask?"

Fumiko slowly turned to face Akane and Ranma. "I wanted to ask you a favor. I see you and Ranma-sempai running every morning."

"You do…" Ranma responded. "Where?"

"My parents own the pharmacy in the market," Fumiko answered. "The one right at the corner of your street and the market street. I see Ranma-sempai in the pharmacy sometimes when he's buying… things."

Ranma began to blush. He knew exactly what… things Fumiko had seen him buy. It would be doubly hard to go in there to buy… things now that he knew that it was Fumiko's mother or father that was selling them to him.

Fumiko continued. "I was wondering if… if you and Ranma-sempai would mind if… if… I ran with you in the morning?"

Akane turned to look at Ranma. She didn't understand at all what he was blushing about.

"I… I… guess it would be all right," Akane replied. "Ranma, would it be a problem if Fumiko ran with us in the morning."

It took a second for Ranma to focus on Akane's question and to verbalize a response. "No… no… I don't have a problem with Fumiko running with us…"

"I don't have a problem with it either," Akane said.

Fumiko smiled. "I'll be ready to join you when you run by the pharmacy. Except for Saturday and Sunday, you and Ranma-sempai always run by at exactly the same time."

"This will be all right with your parents, won't it?" Akane asked.

"If my parents think it will help my gymnastics' performance, they'll let me run with you." Fumiko was still smiling, but there was a hint of sadness in her face. "If my parents thought that running naked through the streets would improve my scores, I would be running naked through the streets."

A few seconds passed, but before Akane or Ranma could respond to Fumiko's comment, she s said, "Yuka-sempai told me that you teach a self defense class that she and a few other girls from school are a part of. I was wondering… would it be all right if I joined the class."

"Sure, it would be fine," Akane hesitantly. "… But wouldn't that interfere with your class with your gymnastics' coach?"

"The private coach was my parents idea," Fumiko replied, "but since the club isn't going to disband I really don't need him… And I really don't like him. All he does is yell at me if I make the tiniest of mistakes." Fumiko sighed. "It's getting to the point that it really isn't fun any more."

"I know what you mean," Akane replied. "If it isn't fun, why do it. Hey, how would you like to come with us for some ice cream. We can talk over some ice cream rather than standing here."

Fumiko seemed absolutely stunned by Akane's offer. "I… I… couldn't do that," she said, taking a step back from Akane and Ranma. She seemed almost ready to run away. "Tonight was supposed to be a date for you and Ranma-sempai!"

"It's all right," Akane responded. "I'm sure it will be fine with Ranma… Right Ranma?"

"I don't have any problem with it at all," Ranma answered. "I'll treat… But there is one condition."

"What condition is that, Ranma-sempai?" Fumiko asked.

"Could you please stop calling me sempai. Being called that kind of freaks me out."

* * *

"So what would you like to do now?" Miyuki asked Hikari as they walked toward their house.

"You **did** ask if I wanted to go out on a hot date, didn't you?" Hikari replied.

"I did do that, didn't I"

"Yes you did… and I'm going to hold you to your word."

"You are?"

Hikari took Miyuki by the hand and replied, "Yes I am."

"So… where would you like to go for this hot date?" Miyuki asked but quickly added, "But that hotel downtown that you know about is out of the question!"

"Awww, you're no fun"

"No I'm not."

"I wasn't really serious about going there," Hikari said. "I was just pulling Sayuri's chain. She always gets so flustered when I mention anything like that."

"I don't think anyone is comfortable when you make comments like that. Sayuri is more vocal about it then anyone else."

"So I should watch what I say?"

"Probably. I think one of these times you're going to pull Sayuri's chain a little too much. Now where would you like to go for our hot date? A movie… or ice cream…"

"I'm still full from the dinner your mother made," Hikari replied. "Before your mother leaves for Australia, she is going to have to show me how to make that curry. I don't think I've ever had better."

"How about a movie?"

"Is there anything you want to see?"

"Not really," Miyuki replied. "Unless you want to see that new martial arts movie."

"Not really. Watching Akane and Ranma practice martial arts is one thing, but watching all the faked up stuff in a movie really isn't any fun. Aren't there any new romances out?"

"Not until next weekend… and I think we'll be to busy to go see a movie. How about karaoke?"

"Neither of us can carry a tune in a bucket."

"Want to get a bottle of something and go drinking in the park?"

"You know where you can get sake?"

"I'm not really a fan of sake…" Miyuki replied, "but one of the guys from our class works at his dad's liquor store on Saturday nights. We could get a bottle of something there and go drinking in the park… like the rest of the kids from our school."

"Sure," Hikari replied. "I'll let you pick out what we drink if you'll let me pick out the spot where we drink."

Miyuki looked suspiciously at Hikari but finally replied, "Sure… Do you have any money?"

* * *

"Fumiko is almost as much of a chocoholic as you are, Akane," Ranma said as he and Akane walked hand in hand toward home after dropping Fumiko off at her house.

"She certainly did polish off that sundae in near record time," Akane replied. After walking in silence for a moment Akane commented, "It sounds like Fumiko's parents are really serious about her gymnastics."

"Maybe too serious," Ranma replied. "They sound almost as serious about gymnastics and my father is about martial arts."

"Close, but your father has them beat."

"If my father thought that running naked through the streets would have improved my martial arts skills, I would have spent most of my life naked."

"Hmmm… I'm not sure that would be a bad thing. I kind of like you when you're naked."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that."

"I never thought I would ever say something like that either… especially about you."

Akane reflected for a moment and then smiled broadly.

"What is it?" Ranma said, slightly unnerved by Akane's smile.

"I was trying to think back to when I first realized that you were special to me."

"And when was that?"

Akane's smile broadened. "I think it was when I saw you in the bath and I realized for the first time that you were a guy."

"You mean when you saw me naked in the bath and then you screamed and then you hit me over the head with the table."

"Well you were acting like an idiot."

"Yeah I was," Ranma responded and then after a brief pause he asked, "So would you like to see me naked?"

"When we get home, sure."

"No… I mean right now. Would you like to see me run naked through the streets?"

Ranma began to unbutton his shirt.

"Ranma, you're crazy"

"Of course I am," Ranma replied as he took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. "Come on. Take off your clothes and run with me. We can find out if running naked in the streets will improve your gymnastics' scores."

"Stop that!" Akane exclaimed. "What if someone sees you?"

"So someone sees me," Ranma replied as he unfastened his belt and allowed his pants to fall to the ground, leaving him standing wearing only his boxers.

Akane frantically looked around, hoping no one else was observing Ranma's temporary insanity. "Ranma, put your clothes back on."

"Not until you take your clothes off and run with me."

Ranma put his thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers and slid them down over his hips and let them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and stood naked on the sidewalk.

"Come on Akane," Ranma said. "This really feels great."

"It's too cold."

"If you run with me, I'll warm you up when we get back home."

"Come on Ranma, put your clothes back on."

"Not until you take your clothes off and run with me."

"Ranma!"

* * *

"Usually his dad doesn't work Saturday nights," Miyuki said as they walked side by side.

"That's all right," Hikari said. "Getting drunk tonight probably wouldn't have been a very good idea… And just taking a walk with you is really nice."

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a secret, but it isn't that far."

After leaving the liquor store Miyuki and Hikari walked in the direction of Hikari's old house (actually it was still her house… the realtor hadn't made any progress in selling it), but they walked passed and turned down the next street, toward the city park. The street ended at the park. Miyuki followed Hikari as they walked along the iron fence that marked the park's boundary. Almost two hundred meters from the end of the road there was a small gate in the fence.

"I never knew this was here," Miyuki said.

"Most people don't," Hikari replied. "There used to be a school here, but it was torn down about thirty years ago and they built houses here. The school had a back gate to the park so the students could use the playground."

"How do you know about the school and this gate?"

"This is where my grandmother went to school. She showed me the gate one time when she was visiting when I was seven or eight."

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"It's just a little farther."

Hikari took Miyuki by the hand as they continued to walk along the iron fence. After walking about another two hundred meters Hikari turned onto a path that led into a wooded area. If Hikari hadn't turned down the path, Miyuki never would have known it was there, especially in the dark. But Hikari seemed to know exactly where she was going and her firm grip on Miyuki's hand prevented any chance of Miyuki tripping or falling.

They walked along the path (which luckily didn't seem to twist and turn too much) for about another three hundred meters where it opened up into a small clearing and in the center of the clearing appeared to be a small building.

"What is this?" Miyuki asked, trying to focus on what she saw in the dim light.

"My grandmother thinks it was some kind of a shrine before the war," Hikari replied, "but it was one of the few places spared from the bombing. The children from the school used to come here to hide. My grandmother says that she thinks this place is charmed. I think so too."

Hikari led Miyuki to the building and up the stairs. There was no door but for the most part the building didn't look to be in too bad of shape.

"Wait here," Hikari said to Miyuki at the entrance to the door. "I have to do this right."

Hikari disappeared into the blackness of the building, leaving Miyuki standing outside. In a moment the inside of the building lit up from the match that Hikari had struck. It took a moment for Miyuki's eyes to adjust to the change in light, but Miyuki could see Hikari lighting a number of candles in various places around the interior.

When all of the candles were lit, Hikari extinguished the match. She turned to Miyuki and bowed to her and said, "Please, come and enter into the safety of my abode."

Hikari extended her hand to Miyuki. Miyuki took hold of Hikari's hand and Hikari drew Miyuki through the doorway.

"My grandmother did that the first time she brought me here," Hikari explained. "She said it was part of the charm of this place that no harm could come to anyone inside as long as they were invited in. My grandmother said that she and her friends would hide in here during the bombing raids. All of her friends survived to the end of the war even if other members of their families did not."

Miyuki looked around the interior of the building. Its construction was obviously very old, but the floor, walls and roof were amazingly in tact. There were benches along the walls and two old fashioned school desks. There were places for candles (or maybe oil lamps) in each corner. And although Miyuki was certain that it was just an illusion caused by the darkness, the inside of the building seemed much larger than to outside of the building would permit.

"When my parents would argue and I didn't have any place else to go, I would come here," Hikari explained. "This was my safe refuge. I always feel safe here… but I was always alone. But now that I've invited you in I don't have to feel alone."

"Hikari…"

"I knew that someday I would invite my true love in here with me. I always thought it would be a guy, but…" Hikari extended her arms and embraced Miyuki. "Miyuki, I love you and I always want to be with you and I never want to be away from you."

"I love you too," Miyuki whispered into Hikari's ear. "And I always want to be with you too."

Hikari let her hands fall down below the hemline of Miyuki's skirt. She raised her hands, lifting the skirt and placed her hands on Miyuki's bottom. She drew Miyuki closer and slid her hands under the waistband of the panties.

"Hikari…"

"Please Miyuki. I've never held anyone this close before and no one else has ever held me close to them. Please Miyuki… I want to be as close as I can to you and I want to hold you like that forever. Please…"

* * *

"I never thought I would ever do anything like that," Akane said, as she lay naked on their bed next to an equally naked Ranma. "Ever!"

"I never thought I would do something like that either," Ranma replied. He paused and then continued, "but it felt kind of good."

Akane didn't reply at first but after a few seconds she said, "Yeah, it did."

"I wonder if anyone saw us?" Akane asked.

"I don't think so," Ranma replied. "I didn't see anyone in the park." After a moment of silence Ranma asked, "Would you like to do that again?"

"Maybe… but sometime when it's a bit warmer… Which reminds me. Someone promised me that they would warm me up if I took off my clothes."

"I did promise that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"So what would you like me to warm up?"

"Well… you could start with my breasts."

"Start with your breasts… Did you have someplace else in mind for me to warm up?"

"Maybe…"


	55. The Ultimate Secret Training Method Reve

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 55 – The Ultimate Secret Training Method Revealed**

Just as the previous morning, Fumiko was waiting for Akane and Ranma as they turned the corner in front of Fumiko's parents pharmacy. And, just as they had the previous morning, Fumiko's parents were standing in the doorway of the pharmacy.

Fumiko's parent's expression was less than ecstatic. It was obvious that they were not pleased with Fumiko's desire to run in the morning with Akane and Ranma, or her decision not to train with the private coach her parents had hired.

But it was also obvious that Fumiko didn't particularly care what her parents felt. The Fumiko's smile made it clear that she was absolutely certain that she was doing the right thing.

"Good morning Ranma-sempai. Good morning Akane-sempai," Fumiko called out as she joining the couple.

Akane and Ranma had learned the day before that there was no need to slow their pace. If fact, Akane and Ranma had trouble keeping up with the diminutive gymnast… at least until Akane explained that Fumiko needed to pace herself or she would run out of steam before the end of the run. Actually, Akane was more concerned that she and Ranma would run out of steam long before Fumiko did.

"Thank you for letting me run with you."

"There's no need to thank us," Akane responded as she had the previous day. "You're always welcome to join us."

"Tonight is your self defense class, isn't it?" Fumiko queried. "Are you sure no one will mind if I join the class? I don't want to end up holding back the class while I catch up."

"No one will mind," Akane reassured Fumiko. "Everyone I talked to was happy to have someone new join the class. And you won't be holding anyone back. That's not the way I teach the class."

"Plus the class turns into a gossip session before its half done," Ranma added sarcastically.

'It does not turn into a gossip session," Akane snapped back, "but the class is very informal."

"It turns into a gossip session," Ranma retorted.

"Ranma!"

The trio ran in silence for some time before Fumiko asked, "Akane-sempai, what event are you going to work on today at practice?"

"I'm not sure yet," Akane replied. "Usually I would spend extra time working on the uneven bars, but I didn't do very well on the vault at the tryouts, so I may practice that today."

"I'm going to spend today… and maybe the rest of the week working on the balance beam," Fumiko said. "I always end up losing my balance when I change direction."

"You're probably being a bit too aggressive coming into the transition," Akane replied. "I had the same problem at first. I can't count the number of times a fell off the end of the beam because I was moving so fast my weight carried off the end of the beam." Akane turned to Ranma and added, "And no sarcastic comments from you about my weight."

"I wouldn't think of it," Ranma said defensively.

Turning back to Fumiko Akane said, "I'll make a deal with you. If you'll work with me on my vaults, I'll work with you on your beam routine."

* * *

With only five days of practice before the district tournament, a new sense of urgency and intensity could be felt among the team members and from Miss Nohina.

The coach began Monday's practice by stating, "Don't waste your time this week practicing the events you're already good at. The all around competition is the most important event of the tournament, so you need to work on bringing the rest of your events up to the level of your best events. Today, spend your time on your best events and polish up what rough edges there might be, but you should spend the rest of the week working on the events that give you the most trouble. And remember, we will only have a light workout on Friday. I would suggest that you spend Friday evening relaxing. If anyone is interested, I have free passes for the local baths. I good long soak might be a good idea. The district tournament begins at nine on Saturday, so you will all need to be here by seven. The same on Sunday. If there aren't any questions, let's get started. Oh! And Fumiko… could you please come and see me after practice."

Akane spent Monday's practice running through her beam and floor exercise routines. They were the events that Akane felt the most confident about and the two routines that had not changed significantly since the previous years Prefecture tournament, and those changes that had been made had been practice enough so that Akane felt confident that they would not present any problems during the tournament.

Akane's tryout performance in the vault was probably the most upsetting to her. Although the vault had never been Akane's strongest event, she had been good enough to qualify as an alternate in the Prefecture tournament the year before. At the tryouts her attempts felt clumsy and out of control at best. If she was going to make a useful contribution to the team's all around score, she would have to make a considerable improvement to her vault performance.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Akane explained to Miyuki, Hikari and Fumiko. "I didn't try anything new or different at the tryouts, but I couldn't stick a landing to save my life. It felt like my balance was all wrong, right from the time I left the springboard."

"Your approach to the springboard did seem a little… awkward," Miyuki commented.

"Like your timing was off," Hikari added.

"I don't know why," Akane responded. "I don't think I did anything different than I've always done."

"Has something happened to change your center of gravity, Akane-sempai?" Fumiko asked timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's trying to ask politely if you've put on weight," Hikari said.

"I haven't put on any weight," Akane responded. "I actually lost a pound since the Prefecture tournament."

"That's not what I meant," Fumiko said. "I was wondering if you've changed your workout routine to develop different muscle groups. My former coach said that a change in weight doesn't significantly change your center of gravity unless there is a drastic weight change. But if you change your workout to develop other muscle groups, the increase in muscle can change your center of gravity and that changes the way your body moves during your routine."

"I'm sure Akane and Ranma are spending a lot of time exercising some muscle groups that haven't been exercised before," Miyuki quipped.

Akane and Hikari had come to expect comments like that from Miyuki, but Fumiko's brilliant red face betrayed the fact that she understood completely what muscle groups Miyuki was talking about. The visualization of that exercise was completely embarrassing to Fumiko.

"Enough of that," Hikari said, seeing Fumiko's blush… a blush you could feel the heat of almost two meters away. "You'll give the poor girl a nosebleed."

Akane used the silence that followed to change the subject. She knew where the conversation would lead if it went unchecked. Some of Miyuki's more lewd remarks still made Akane blush. There was no telling what effect they might have on someone with delicate ears like Fumiko.

"Fumiko, did I hear you say 'your former coach'?" Akane asked.

"Yes Akane-sempai," Fumiko replied, relieved that Akane had changed the subject. "I told my parents Saturday night after we talked that I didn't want to work with Coach Hiraguri any more. They weren't happy with my decision, but when I told them that I would quit gymnastics rather than continue to work with him, they called him and said that his services would not longer be required. That's why Coach Nohina asked to see me after practice yesterday. He called Coach Nohina and accused her of arranging for him to be fired so that Coach Nohina could take credit for the improvements in my routines."

"This guy sounds like a real idiot," Miyuki said.

"I think we figured that out on Saturday after practice," Hikari replied. "What was he yelling at you about after the tryouts?"

"Yeah… I didn't see anything in any of your programs that was reason for him to scold you like that," Akane added.

"You saw that…" Fumiko said quietly. After of moment without response Fumiko continued, still speaking in a quiet voice. "He wasn't yelling at me about anything in my routines. He was yelling at me because I was talking with you guys and not concentrating enough on my routines."

Miyuki laughed and shook her head. "That clinches it. He's an idiot."

"I think Coach Nohina agrees," Fumiko said, "but she used a far more colorful term to describe him. But the coach said that it would be all right if I practiced with you, Akane-sempai… Of course if it's all right with you."

Akane looked at Hikari and Miyuki and then answered, "Ah… sure… I don't mind." Akane turned to Miyuki and Hikari again and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind," Hikari replied. "The more the merrier. How about you Miyuki? What do you think?"

"Sure," Miyuki answered. "Maybe Fumiko can spot why Akane's vaults are as screwed up as they are."

* * *

In theory, it would have been a good plan… except for one small problem. Akane's first vault attempt had been absolutely perfect… as had been her second and third. Even Akane's fourth vault… a two-and-a-half back somersault off the horse into a full twisting layout… a vault that Akane had only attempted once and barely escaped with her life… was executed perfectly, without even a hint of a step on the landing.

"OK, what did you do with her?" Miyuki asked after Akane stepped of the landing mat after her last vault.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, still amazed by the unexpected success of her vaults and confused by Miyuki's question.

"What did you do with the girl who couldn't stick a landing on Saturday even with Crazy Glue on her shoes?"

Akane's vacant look clearly indicated that she had completely missed the humor of the joke so Miyuki explained, "On Saturday you couldn't get a clean landing even on your simplest vault. Today you stuck a perfect landing on a vault that someone on the Olympic team would find… challenging. Obliviously you've done something since Saturday to fix whatever the problem was… and I don't think it included practicing night and day since Saturday."

"I can't think of anything I've done differently," Akane responded.

"Maybe it was a case of nerves on Saturday," Hikari offered.

"Akane have a case of nerves," Miyuki replied to Hikari. "You know better than that. It would be more likely for Miss Nohina to ask me over for dinner and drinks than for Akane to have a 'case of nerves'"

Miyuki turned her attention back to Akane. "I don't know what you've done but keep doing it. And if you figure out what it is, let everyone know. Once we get past the district tournament, we'll need any edge we can get."

* * *

"So when did this come up?" Akane asked her father as she, Ranma, Kasumi and Soun sat at the dinner table finishing Kasumi's expertly prepared dinner.

"At the planning board meeting we had Saturday night," Soun replied. "It's the annual conference for municipal planning committees. Your mother and I used to go every year until just before you were born Akane. Kasumi and Nabiki came with us. Your mother would take them sight seeing while I sat listening to some of the most boring speakers you can imagine talking about how to plan neighborhoods and traffic patterns."

"I'm falling asleep listening to you talk about it," Ranma commented.

"I remember those trips," Kasumi said. "I remember going to Sapporo and Okinawa."

"Those were the last two years we all went together," Soun said. "After that I went by myself."

"You didn't stop taking the family because of me?" Akane asked.

"No, we stopped going together mostly because of Nabiki," Soun replied. "She caused a few incidents at the hotel in Okinawa."

"She started bookmaking at that age?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"She didn't start doing that until after mother died," Kasumi replied. "No, Nabiki had a habit of running around the hotel wearing significantly less than what was appropriate."

"Nabiki ran around the hotel naked?" Ranma queried.

"Very naked," Soun answered. "Of course Nabiki was only two at the time, so the hotel probably would not have minded all that much… except that Nabiki had the habit of getting the other children at the hotel to take their clothing off too."

"I've heard you tell stories about it," Ranma said, shaking his head in disbelief, "but I can't visualize Nabiki running round naked."

Ranma was greeted with a stern look from Soun, "That is a good thing, considering your married to Akane… and considering the possible consequences."

"That's all right," Akane said. "I'm sure that Ranma would be a perfect gentleman if something like that happened."

"Because I do know what the consequences would be," Ranma responded. After a moment of silent response and a broad menacing grin from Akane, Ranma asked, "Obviously Nabiki doesn't run around naked any more. What did you do to get her to stop?"

"We didn't do anything," Soun replied.

"Nabiki continued her naked ways well into middle school," Kasumi said. "The girls would change for gym class in the classroom and Nabiki felt perfectly comfortable stripping naked in the classroom when they changed… until her breast began to develop. Some of the girls in the class made fun of Nabiki because she was very well developed for her age."

"So that's why Nabiki stopped?" Ranma asked.

"No," Kasumi answered. "Actually one day one of the girls in class snuck up and grabbed Nabiki from behind. When the girl wouldn't let go and a couple of the other girls joined in and touched her rather inappropriately, Nabiki screamed."

"It turned into a major incident," Soun said. "I was called into school and Nabiki was almost expelled. The condition for letting her stay in school was that she observe some discretion in her dressing habits, although I was never told exactly what had happened in the classroom."

"One of the girls from Nabiki's class approached me some time later," Kasumi said, "and told me the story of what had happened that day because she felt guilty that Nabiki had been blamed for the whole incident."

"I never knew anything like that happened to her," Akane said.

"It's not something Nabiki ever boasted about," Kasumi responded. "If the girl from her class hadn't told me about it, I never would have known."

"And I hope that you will show some discretion about the matter," Soun added.

"No worry here," Ranma quickly responded, not giving Akane a chance to speak. "Everyone has their deep dark secrets hidden away that are best left that way. But that brings us back to what started this conversation… Where and when is the conference?"

"The where is what I'd like to talk to you and Akane about," Soun replied. "This year's conference is being held in Kyoto. The district chairman's wife was supposed to make the arrangements for our hotel rooms. Apparently she was shopping around for the best deal and by the time she decided to make the reservations all of the hotel rooms for the conference were booked. I was hoping that you might put me in contact with the ryokan that you stayed at for your honeymoon."

"Sure," Akane replied. "When is the conference?"

"It starts next Thursday night and runs through the following Saturday."

"That's a holiday weekend," Akane said. "They might already be booked up."

"I know," Soun responded, "but I need to try at least. I'll need at least six rooms."

"I'll call right after dinner," Akane said. "I need to talk to Aka-chan about arrangements for her coming here for Christmas."

"You know," Ranma said to Soun, "you could have asked your friend from the city registrar's office. His brother works at the inn."

"I would have," Sound replied, "but he and his wife have been on vacation and won't be back until the beginning of December."

* * *

"So when exactly are your parents leaving for Australia?" Hikari asked as she and Miyuki worked on homework assignments.

Miyuki looked up from her work. "Early Monday morning after the district tournament. They fly from Tokyo to Seoul and then on to Sidney. Then after that they take a small plane into the interior of Australia followed by a long ride by car to their destination."

"Any idea where this place is in Australia that your parents are going to end up?"

"My dad showed it to me on a map," Miyuki replied as she wrote in her notebook, "but it really is in the middle of nowhere."

"So what is your father's company involved in building in the middle of nowhere in Australia?"

Miyuki put down her pen and replied, "Someone decided that the middle of the Australian desert would be a perfect place to put a resort."

"What's the point of building a resort if it's impossible to get to it?"

"That's the part that my father's company is involved in. They're responsible for building an airport to service the resort."

"And that's going to take three years?"

"Pretty much," Miyuki replied. "But I guess that's only part of my father's company's involvement with the project."

"So that's why your dad may end up staying there for more than three years."

"That's what he said."

"It feels strange to have your father around. This is the first time he's been home for more than a day since I moved in."

"It feels just as strange to me. Since he started working on this project in Okinawa, he's only been home for weekends every two or three weeks. And the last time he was home for more than a day was when I was in the hospital."

"You and your dad seem to get along pretty well," Hikari said after taking a moment to reflect.

"Probably because he isn't home all that often," Miyuki responded. "When he was home all the time, we used to fight a lot. He's very strict about some things."

"So your parents are leaving Monday morning," Hikari said, "and your mother will be back in… two weeks?"

"That had been the original plan," Miyuki replied.

"What do you mean… original plan?"

"Well, it turns out that my father has accumulate a large amount of vacation time over the last three years and he hasn't had an opportunity to use any of it, so my mom and dad are thinking of extending their time in Australia, since my father's company will pay for all of their accommodations and meals."

"It sounds like your father's company really wants to have your father take this assignment. When will your mother be back?"

"They aren't exactly sure, but if they use half of my father's accumulated vacation… the Sunday before Christmas."

Hikari tried to calculate in her head. "The Sunday before Christmas… that's about a month…"

"Five weeks," Miyuki said. "My mom and dad would get home the Sunday before Christmas and my father would stay until some time after New Years. He would go to Australia and my mother would join him there after graduation. Although my dad is trying to arrange to be home for graduation."

"What does your mother have to say about all this? I can't imagine that she's happy about being away that long."

"She isn't. But my mom, dad and I talked about it last night and she seems… OK with the idea."

"When did you talk with your parents?"

"Last night… while you were on the phone with your grandmother. How is your aunt doing?"

"Better. I had a chance to talk with her. She is having difficulty speaking so it wasn't easy to understand her… And she loses track of what she's saying sometimes."

Hikari paused for a moment. "My grandmother says that things may not have happened like the police thought. She didn't want to say anything more on the phone, but she said that she would be back home for New Years and explain better."

Miyuki and Hikari sat silently for a moment with Hikari breaking the silence, asking, "Are you almost done with the math assignment?"

"Almost…" Miyuki replied. "I've got two more word problems to do. How are you doing with the history notes?"

"I've got about a half of a page to copy yet," Hikari answered. "I wish I could take notes half as well as you do."

"And I wish I could breeze though math problems like you do."

After a moment of silent thought, Miyuki commented, "Hmmm… We seem to be a pretty good couple. I can cover the things that you have problems with and you're really good at all the things I really suck at."

Miyuki beamed brightly, but Hikari looked anything but happy.

"Yeah… a pretty good couple…" Hikari said quietly.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Miyuki asked as she reached out and put her hand on Hikari's.

"Nothing," Hikari said at first, but after a moment of silent contemplation she said, "About the other night…"

"What about the other night?"

"I… I want to apologize for the way I behaved. I never intended things to go that far. I don't understand why that happened."

"Don't say that," Miyuki said gently. "And don't apologize. Do you hear me complaining?"

"But you said that you weren't ready to do anything like that."

"I said that someday… some time when things were right. Guess what… Saturday night was that right time. I don't regret for a single second that what happened, happened. And when the time is right again, I will welcome it happening again. I have never felt so wonderful in my entire than when you touched me."

Miyuki leaned over and kissed Hikari on the cheek. "Hikari, I love you."

"Do you love me more than you love Akane?"

"Yes, Hikari, I love you more than I love Akane."

"Miyuki, I love you too… more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life."

* * *

"I thought the homework assignments were supposed to get easier the closer we got to graduation," Ranma said as he placed his notebook into his backpack.

Akane finished writing a note in her notebook. "That wasn't that hard of an assignment. It's that you haven't read enough."

"I read," Ranma protested.

"Yeah, but mostly manga and cheap martial arts novels," Akane replied. "You don't read any classic literature."

"Because classic literature is usually boring. It puts me to sleep."

"And just who is it exactly that decides that something is classic or not?" Ranma asked after taking a moment to think about it. "Who is this guy that decides that a book is good literature or bad literature? I'd like to meet him and give him a piece of my mind."

"Careful Ranma," Akane said. "I'm not sure how much you have to give away."

"Very funny."

"And what makes you think it's a guy?"

"I don't know," Ranma answered. "I guess I just imagined it would be some old guy in long academic robes in a room filled with stacks of books, day in and day out reading every one. Then after he reads them he stamps them 'classic' or 'garbage'."

"And of course you grab all the books stamped 'garbage' to read," Akane said sarcastically.

"I think some of the romance novels and manga you read have the same stamp on them," Ranma replied, equally sarcastically.

"You're probably right. But I'll ask again… Why do you think it would be a guy doing something like that? Don't you think a woman can be an academic and do a job like that?"

"Sure," Ranma replied, taking a moment to properly formulate his response. "I think a woman is perfectly capable of being an academic, but I can't think of a woman in her right mind… and even some who aren't… who would want to do something like that. Some of the best teachers I ever had have been women. And most of the worst have been men."

"So, do you think I could be a good teacher?"

"No, I think you already are a good teacher. And I think you will become an even better teacher. Speaking of which, how did your self-defense class go tonight?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes I am. Did I succeed?"

Akane shook her head and laughed. "Class went really well. Fumiko is going to fit right in. Yuka worked with her for a while at the beginning of class, but she picked up on thing really fast. And she's a lot stronger than her size would lead you to believe. She had no trouble flipping girls that were ten centimeters taller and three kilograms heavier than her. She's even thinking of signing up for one my other classes. I could probably start her out in my intermediate class if you would work with her on the basics."

"I'd be glad to work with her," Ranma said. "It sounds like you're picking up a new admirer."

"I know," Akane responded.

"Did you call Aka-chan about rooms for your dad?"

"Yeah. It won't be a problem," Akane answered as she gathered up her books and put them in her backpack. "Aka-chan says that it's already the slow season for them because their hot spring is out doors. And it's a short holiday so they only have a few regulars that always come that weekend. She said there would be plenty of room for us if we wanted to come."

"It's tempting," Ranma said, "but I'm not sure I want to be at the same inn with your father and his associates from the planning board. Considering how he's returned from some of his meetings, I can't imagine that this is going to be anything other than a week long drinking party."

"That was my thought too… So I said that it wouldn't work out this time."

"How about Christmas?"

"Aka-chan and Akio will be coming. They both have school until the week before Christmas, so they may be here Friday night… but more likely Saturday afternoon… and they can stay until the Sunday after New Years."

"I'm assuming that Kano will drop them off and then stay overnight and drive back to Kyoto?"

"No… Aka-chan said that she and Akio will be coming by train."

"Wow! Considering that Akio said that Aka-chan hadn't even been in a train station since the accident until our last visit, that's some real progress. It'll be good to see Aka-chan and Akio again. We'll have to figure out some places to take them sightseeing."

"You may be the one taking them sightseeing, Ranma. If we do well at the Prefecture tournament, we'll probably practice right through the Christmas break. Oh! One other thing that Aka-chan told me. We need to reserve some time at the end of August to go to Kyoto."

"Sure. I was thinking about going back and spending some time there for our anniversary. What's up?"

"A wedding."

"Not Aka-chan and Akio."

"No, Akio's sister Karin. The guy she's been dating proposed on Saturday. When I called Aka-chan, she was thinking of calling us to tell us."

"We'll have to start putting some money away for that."

Ranma looked at the clock. "Hmmm… It's still early. Is there anything you'd like to do before we go to bed?"

"I really can't think of anything."

"Would you like to go for some ice cream?"

"I don't think so. If we do that too often I'll start putting on weight where it won't look very good on me… and if were going to start saving to go to Kyoto next summer, we can't go spending our money on ice cream like that. I know how much those treats are that you buy for me."

"So is there anything you'd like to do?"

Akane thought for a moment. "Actually there is something. How would you like to go running with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"Where do you want to run?"

"In the park… like we did Saturday night…"

* * *

By Wednesday's practice it had become clearly evident that only a few of the club members that were not on the competition team were going to participate in practices. Other than the eight girls actually on the team and the two alternates, only one third year and three first year students were at practice. Aoi was the only second year student present as they gathered in the locker room before practice.

"What do you mean by 'they feel like they're in the way'?" Miyuki asked Aoi.

"That's what they said when I asked them if they were going to come to practice," Aoi replied. "They said that there was no point for them to be here practicing and getting in the way of the people who really needed the practice time."

"Need practice time?" Yuka commented. "What do they mean by '**need** practice time'?"

"I don't think they mean anything nasty, Yuka," Akane responded.

"Unfortunately, Akane-sempai, I think they do," Aoi said. "They all seemed very bitter about not being able to compete. Suzuko hasn't spoken to me since the tryouts…" Aoi's voice trailed off. "She was one of my best friends."

"If someone treats you like that, they're really not your friend," Sayuri declared. "And Suzuko doesn't have anything to complain about. She didn't even try out."

"And the rest of the second year girls who did didn't put any effort into their routines," Yuka added. "Its like they thought they should be on the team just because they've been competing for two years."

"I wouldn't worry about it Aoi," Hikari said, putting her hand on Aoi's shoulder. "Suzuko will get over it. Right now she's acting that way because the rest of the crowd is. Give her some time to think and I'm sure you and she will be back on good terms… maybe even better."

"Do you really think so, Hikari-sempai?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hikari replied, patting Aoi gently on the shoulder.

"It would probably be a good idea to get out for practice before Miss Nohina comes looking for us," Miyuki said, putting up her arms to herd people out of the locker room and into the gym.

Everyone, except for Akane, Hikari, Fumiko and the three first year girls who were not on the team, began to move out of the locker room to they gym.

"What do you want us to work on today, Coach?" Akane asked Miyuki with a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Don't 'coach' me," Miyuki replied. "Miss Nohina will freak if she hears you call me that." Miyuki paused and then said, "Hikari, why don't you and Fumiko work on the beam. I'll work with Akane on the uneven bars… but before we do that, I want to see Akane on the vault one more time… just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

* * *

It wasn't a fluke.

Not only did Akane perfectly execute the two-and-a-half back somersault off the horse into a full twisting layout as she had the day before, but she also executed, in good form, a two-and-a-half back somersault into a double twisting layout and a three-and-a-half back somersault into a full twisting layout.

"OK, Akane," Miyuki said after she recovered her jaw from the floor, "what the hell are you doing different?"

"Nothing," Akane replied. "Ranma and I haven't been doing anything different."

"So I'm right," Miyuki said quickly. "You and Ranma are doing something different!"

Miyuki's voice was raised sufficiently to attract the attention of some of the club members in the gym with them.

When Miyuki saw Akane turn bright red she asked (in a voice that was no less quiet than before), "Are you and Ranma trying some new perverted sex act?"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Akane exclaimed.

If the previous outburst hadn't gotten everyone's attention, the latest one surely did (including several people who were walking by in the hall).

"It's nothing like that," Akane said at a significantly reduced volume.

"Then what's it like. I don't particularly care what you and your husband do in the privacy of your own room, but when it has that significant of an effect on your gymnastic performance, I'd like to have some hint at to what it is."

"It isn't anything we're doing in our bedroom," Akane said in a near whisper.

"You've said that you and Ranma had done things naked on the roof of the dojo, but I thought that was when you two have had too much to drink… and isn't it a bit cool at night to be doing things like that outdoors?"

"It isn't anything like that."

"Well then, what is it?"

Miyuki wasn't going to give up.

Akane was still blushing brightly but she leaned over and whispered in Miyuki's ear. As Akane explained, Miyuki's eyes grew so wide that anyone watching would have expect them to pop out and land on the floor.

"You're joking. You don't expect me to believe that you and Ranma are actually…"

As Miyuki spoke her voice slowly began to get louder… until Akane put her finger to her lips.

"No, you have to be joking."

Akane shook her head in silence to indicate that she was, in fact, not joking.

"I don't believe it."

* * *

Once the shock of Akane's disclosure about her new training method had worn off, Miyuki and Akane joined Yuka, Sayuri, Ichino and Choko at the uneven parallel bars.

"What was that all about?" Sayuri asked. "Some kind of lover's spat?"

"Sayuri, you're sick," Yuka said.

"No, nothing like that," Miyuki quickly responded before Akane had a chance to say anything. "We were talking about Akane's new secret training method. It's helped Akane so much, I think we should consider having everyone in the club try it."

Akane scowled at Miyuki but said nothing.

"Sayuri, what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked. "I thought the bars was one of your best events."

"It is, but Yuka asked for some pointers to improve her program," Sayuri replied.

"And Sayuri-sempai said that she would help Choko and me," Ichino added.

"Not a bad idea," Miyuki replied. She looked over at the balance beam where Hikari, Fumiko, Aoi, Arisu and the three first year members who seemed to be permanently attached to Fumiko.

Miyuki hadn't paid enough attention before, but there was no mistaking that these three girls were charter members of the Fumiko Fan Club. They wore identical leotards and had their hair styled to match Fumiko's hair style. If their hair color wasn't different… and if they weren't at least three centimeters taller than Fumiko, you might think they were all clones of Fumiko. They all stood back and encouraged Fumiko and applauded everything she did.

Miyuki wondered if Fumiko realized she had groupies.

"If you'll work with Akane on her program," Miyuki said, "I'll go work with the people on the balance beam."

"No problem," Sayuri replied. "Maybe Akane can give me some hints how to spice up my routine."

Once Miyuki was out of earshot Sayuri asked Akane, "OK, what's up between the two of you?"

"Nothing's up between Miyuki and me."

"Don't give me that. You two never raise your voices to each other. What! Is Miyuki jealous that you and Ranma are actually having a good sex life?"

"Sayuri!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Miyuki isn't jealous of anything," Akane said. "We were talking about what I had done to improve my vaults. That's when Miyuki made the joke, rather loudly, about something that Ranma and I were doing. I was afraid that someone would get the wrong idea. Obviously I was right."

"So you two weren't fighting?"

"No we weren't fighting," Akane answered. "We were trying to figure out what I had changed to make my vaults better."

"Do you think you figured it out?" Yuka asked.

"I don't think so," Akane answered.

"I hope you do figure it out," Yuka said. "I was watching you. I'd love to be able to do the vaults you just did."

"I don't think it's any secret training method," Akane reassured Yuka, "just some unforeseen luck… that I won't depend on for the tournament."

"Speaking of the tournament," Sayuri said. "I'm assuming that you want to practice your new transition move."

"I'd like to," Akane responded.

"Hmmm… Yuka, in the absence of Miyuki," Sayuri said, "will you please spot for Akane?"

"Sure," Yuka replied.

Sayuri turned to the two first year girls. "Choko… Ichino…"

"Yes sempai," the two girls responded in unison.

"Come help me move the mats," Sayuri said. "Rule number one… When Akane is practicing on the uneven parallel bars, you can never have too many mats."

* * *

"I didn't expect four new students," Ranma said as he and Akane walked from the dojo to their apartment. Ranma was, as he usually was when he helped teach one of Akane's classes, in his female form.

"Neither did I," Akane answered, "but they showed up with their parents asking if they could join the class with Fumiko. How did they do?"

"You're right about Fumiko. I don't think she'll have any problem catching up with the rest of the class. I'm not so sure about her friends though."

"I think the only reason they're here is because Fumiko is here. Aoi told me that Fumiko doesn't go anywhere at school without them following her. They joined the Gymnastics' Club with Fumiko, and they are some of the few that are sticking with the club who didn't make the team."

"Everybody else is being a sore loser about not making the team?"

"I don't know if its because they aren't competing in the tournaments… or because Miyuki asked them to help with the fundraising effort to pay for travel to the regional and national tournaments. Today there were only fourteen at practice. Usually there are thirty."

"There isn't much you can do about it," Ranma replied. "You have more important things to worry about than some hurt feelings."

"That's what Coach Nohina said. She said that most of them will come back if we do well enough to get to the regional tournament."

"Ranma, I noticed something tonight that I never noticed before." Akane said after the conversation paused for a moment. "You do a different kata when you're a girl than when you're a boy. I mean, the differences aren't huge, but there are differences"

"I never thought about it before," Ranma replied after thinking about it for a moment, "but I guess you're right. It probably has something to do with the difference in my balance and center of gravity."

Ranma smiled as he placed hid hands under his breasts and said with a bit of a laugh, "And of course when I'm a girl, these things get in the way. Is there something weird about my girl kata?"

"No… nothing weird. In fact it's really very graceful. When I was watching you I was thinking that your kata would be a good theme for a floor exercise. I might try doing something like that if I decide to continue to do gymnastics in college."

"If there is anything I can help with, just ask."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Akane paused. "Hmmm… on the matter of college… There's a practice entrance exam scheduled for next Thursday. I'm planning to take it and I was wondering if you would be interested in taking it with me. The deadline to sign up is Friday."

"Is there any point?" Ranma asked. "I wasn't planning to go to college."

"I know," Akane answered, "but it might be fun to see how well you do."

"Or more likely how badly I can do,"

The tone in Ranma's voice was not something Akane was used to hearing. "Don't think that way. You've been doing really well on your tests for school. You would do fine."

"I'm glad you think so. I hate taking tests."

"Do you think I like taking tests any more than you? Come on… take the test with me. I could use the moral support… and I promise I won't laugh if you don't do well on the exam."

Ranma scowled at Akane. "I'll think about it… What are the plans for the rest of the evening?"

"We have math problems and English translations to do," Akane answered. "Corrections for the science test and a chapter to read for history… Oh… and have you picked out a book for your literature assignment yet?"

"No… not really. It doesn't sound like we'll have time to go running tonight."

"Probably not… And I'm not sure it's a good idea to keep running like that. Eventually we're going to get caught."

"There's no one in the park that time of night… especially this time of year."

"I don't know…"

"I'll make you a deal. If you run tonight after we're done with our homework, I'll sign up to take the practice exam with you."

"Ranma…" Akane replied hesitatingly.

"You were the one who wanted to do it last night. Did something happen today to change your mind?"

"No, nothing happened." Akane tried desperately to suppress any hint of panic in her voice, but the look on Ranma's face strongly suggested that she had failed.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Akane answered. She was sure that Miyuki wouldn't say anything to anyone. Akane was sure of that.

"Don't worry," Ranma responded in a reassuring voice. "There won't be any problems. We can run at the back of the park on the trails in the woods… How about it?"

* * *

Ukyo had her portable griddle set up in her usual spot in the alcove that was formed where the main building joined with one of the wings. Originally Ukyo set up here (or in the alcove where the other wing joined with the main building) to hide from Principal Kuno at lunch time. Now that Principal Kuno was gone and the new principal (who was actually the old principal, but that's a whole story in itself) actually encouraged Ukyo's operation, this had become Ukyo's lunch time place of business. It also helped that the Domestic Science teacher let Ukyo out of class early to set up (for the price of an occasional free okonomiyaki).

Soon it would be too cold to set up and cook outside, but at least for this week and next, Ukyo's okonomiyaki were an available lunch time option… an option that Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi and Sayuri were taking advantage of today.

"I don't think Grandma Cologne ever let Shampoo get anywhere near the market" Ukyo said as she poured the contents for three okonomiyaki onto her griddle. "I think Mizuki could do a better job."

"Give Shampoo some time," Ranma said. "I think you're right. Grandma Cologne took care of most of the buying at the Cat Café. Shampoo just did some cooking, served and did deliveries."

"And brought in male customers," Sayuri added.

"She did do that," Yuka agreed. "Right Hiroshi?"

"I wouldn't know," Hiroshi responded defensively. "I only ate there because the ramen was so good."

"Right," Sayuri said. "Come on… Admit it. You drool as much over Shampoo as you do over the ramen."

"No I don't," Hiroshi protested. "I don't drool over Shampoo at all."

"That's all right Hiroshi," Yuka said. "I think I'd be worried if you didn't find Shampoo attractive."

"There isn't a problem with her cooking?" Akane asked.

"No… No problem with her cooking," Ukyo replied. "Shampoo is a better cook than Grandma Cologne, but where I really need the help is with the daily shopping. Unless I get up at four in the morning, I can't do it because of school, but Shampoo missed more than half of the stuff on the list I gave her… mostly because she didn't know where to buy them, but she wouldn't ask for help."

"Gee… I know some guys like that," Akane said looking squarely at Ranma.

"Yeah, so do I," Yuka added, turning to look at Hiroshi.

Ranma and Hiroshi looked at each other and in unison exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Give Shampoo some time," Akane said. "Kasumi used to do all of the shopping for the house after mother died. The first time I went shopping on my own for Saturday dinner I forgot half of the things I needed. I had to go back to the market and get all of the things I missed."

"This wouldn't be a problem if I weren't stuck in school all day," Ukyo said. "But until graduation I'm going to have to find some way to teach Shampoo how use a shopping list."

"So you aren't planning to go to college?" Yuka asked.

"No," Ukyo responded. "I promised my dad that I would graduate from high school, but once I'm done with that I have no intention of setting foot in a classroom again."

"Speaking of college," Sayuri said. "I understand that someone you would never expect to go to college has signed up to take the practice entrance exam."

Sayuri said nothing, but all eyes (except for Akane's) focused on Ranma.

"Ranma," Ukyo said, "I didn't think you had any interest in going to college. I thought your plan was to graduate from high school, stay home and run the dojo."

"That's still the plan," Ranma replied. "But I agreed to take the exam to give Akane some moral support."

"And to make sure there's someone she can get a better score than," Sayuri quickly added.

* * *

The week before the tournament had gone by quickly. Friday's practice consisted of a light workout (a once through for each event) and since it was the last practice before the tournament, Coach Nohina went over the rules for the tournament one last time (making sure that everyone knew that they had to be to school by seven in the morning the following day).

"I don't know what it is," Akane said as she and Ranma walked toward the park. "But ever since we started running like this at night, I haven't missed a single vault… and I feel a lot more comfortable during my floor exercise. I haven't stepped out of bounds even once this week."

"I don't know what it could be either," Ranma replied. "But I'm perfectly willing to keep doing anything helps."

"You're perfectly willing to do anything that gets me naked."

"Well… yeah. Of course I am. It gives me a chance to appreciate your absolutely beautiful body. Have I told you how cute your butt is when your run?"

"Yes you have. Every time we've run… And I really appreciate that. Your butt is pretty cute when you run too. Your butt is cute when you aren't running."

"Which one? My girl butt or my boy butt?"

"Both. I like them both."

"So where do you want to run tonight?" Ranma asked as they approached the gate to the park.

"I think I prefer running on the trails in the woods. Last night there was a couple on the swings in the playground."

"Yeah, but they were so preoccupied with each other I don't think they would have noticed us if we had run right in front of them and mooned them."

"You're probably right, but I don't want to take any chances… Plus the trails in the woods are a bit more challenging… especially with the hill climb."

"Then the trails it is. Let's start by the building with the restrooms. We can ditch our clothes there so we don't have to carry them with us."

"Sure," Akane said as they walked through the gateway into the park. "Ranma, this should probably be the last time we do this. I know we haven't been caught yet, but eventually someone is going to see us and we'll get in trouble."

"I don't think anyone will see us," Ranma replied. "And I don't think they would take the time to report us even if they did."

"I agree with Ranma." The voice came from behind Ranma and Akane from inside the gate they had just entered. Needless to say, both Akane and Ranma's heart stopped for a moment.

"Gee, I expected them to already be naked," another voice said.

Ranma and Akane contemplated making a mad dash for home and forgetting the whole thing, but they recognized the two voices. They belonged to Miyuki and Hikari. After Akane had told Miyuki about her "secret training method" she had expected Miyuki to eventually show up. And it made sense that Hikari was with her. But what they were greeted by when they turned back to face the source of the voices was the entire gymnastics' team.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Akane finally asked after her heart returned to something that might be considered a normal beat.

"We decided that we should observe your training method first hand," Hikari replied with a beaming smile on her face. "So what do we do? Just take off our clothes and start running?"

"I didn't expect Ranma-sempai to be here," Aoi said to Sayuri, loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

"Don't worry about it," Sayuri replied. "Now we get to see why Akane is always so happy when she comes to school in the morning."


	56. Ultimate Training Method Tested Pt 1

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 56 – Ultimate Training Method Tested – Part 1**

"The tournament doesn't start until nine," Akane said. "There's no reason why you had to come with me now."

"I know," Ranma replied, "but I was already awake and it didn't make much sense to just sit around until everyone else was ready. If there isn't anything else I can do to help, I can run a few laps around the school grounds."

Akane and Ranma were walking hand in hand on the way to school. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, so it was still relatively dark and the air was chill.

"You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?' Akane asked.

"No, not really," Ranma replied. "I hope I didn't keep you awake."

"I was afraid I was keeping you awake."

"Nervous about the tournament?"

"A little bit," Akane replied. "I don't like not knowing why my vaults and floor exercises have been so much better since the tryouts."

Ranma chuckled and smiled. "The only thing it could be is your secret training method."

"How is running around without my clothes on supposed to help improve my gymnastics' performance?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with improving your self image and self confidence. That's the secret part of it."

"It isn't much of a secret now," Akane said, shaking her head. "I could have killed Miyuki last night."

"What did you expect? Miyuki probably wanted the opportunity to see you naked… not that I can blame her."

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, accompanied by a less than gentle hit to Ranma's shoulder.

"Ouch! That's going to leave a bruise."

"Awww… Poor baby. I'll do something to make it feel better later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, that's a promise." Akane paused and then continued, "I guess I expected Miyuki to show up after I told her. What I didn't expect was for her to bring the whole team with her."

"I wouldn't have run but everyone said that they wanted me to."

"Miyuki told me that they talked about it before we got there," Akane explained. "Everyone agreed that they wanted you to run with us… although I think some of the team thought you were going to be there in your girl form."

"I thought the one girl was going to die of embarrassment."

"You mean Aoi… Yeah… The comments that Sayuri was making weren't helping the situation. Is that why you were running out ahead of everyone last night?"

"Pretty much. I'm sorry Akane, but the idea of ten naked women chasing after me had a pretty predictable effect."

"Oh it did, did it? Hmmm… maybe I should have tried harder to catch up with you."

"What do you mean… tried harder?"

"You took off pretty quick last night. You probably didn't hear what Miyuki said."

"No I didn't."

"She told everyone that anyone who caught you during the run could have sex with you."

"Geez! Miyuki!"

"The funny thing was, the one girl who was racing hardest to catch you was Miyuki."

* * *

By the time Akane and Ranma reached the front gate of Furinkan High School, there was a steady stream of competitors entering through the front gate.

"It looks like a good turnout," Ranma commented as he and Akane entered through the gate. "Do you think you'll have a chance to have lunch with me?"

"I don't know," Akane replied. "It will depend on how well we are doing and if Coach Nohina wants to have a meeting before the afternoon session. I probably won't know until the morning session is over."

"I'll make sure I'm sitting where you can see me, and you can tell me when you know."

"I'm not sure I want you to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that means dad will be sitting with you where I can see him. He can be a distraction when his enthusiasm gets the best of him."

"I'm sure Kasumi and Doctor Tofu will be able to curb his enthusiasm."

"I don't know. When dad gets into the zone, even Kasumi has trouble controlling him."

"I'm sure that Kasumi and Doctor Tofu will use whatever means necessary to control your father."

"Are you suggesting that they might use drugs on him?"

"If necessary…"

Ranma embraced Akane and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Enough of that," said a voice that came from behind Akane and Ranma. "There are rules about public displays of affection on school grounds".

Undaunted, Ranma and Akane continued to embrace and kiss.

"Maybe we should get a bucket of cold water and throw it on them," another voice suggested.

"I don't think that will make it any better," a male voice said.

"You're probably right. That would be grosser."

"I wonder if he's slipping her some tongue."

Akane and Ranma stopped kissing (although they continued to hug each other). Akane replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

They kissed one more time, released each other from their embrace and turned to face the people who had been taunting them; Yuka, Hiroshi and Sayuri.

"I'm glad you decided to come up for air," Sayuri said. "If you stayed lip locked any longer you'd be late."

"I'll talk with you after the morning session," Ranma said, ignoring Sayuri's commentary.

"I'll talk with you then and let you know if we can have lunch together."

"Good luck, Akane. Do your best."

"I will," Akane replied as she, Yuka and Sayuri walked toward the entrance to the athletic area.

"So what are you going to do for the next two hours," Hiroshi asked Ranma.

"I was just going to hang around and see if there was anything I can help with."

* * *

Akane, Sayuri and Yuka found their way to the room assigned to their team.

"It looks like there are twelve schools competing today," Yuka said after they had checked the room assignments on the sheet of paper posted by the entrance.

"Any one we need to really worry about?" Sayuri query.

"Only Saint Rose's," Yuka replied. "They did really well in that tournament right after summer break."

"Anybody else?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know," Yuka answered. "Since we haven't had any really big tournaments this year, we haven't competed against any of them."

"It really shouldn't matter," Akane said. "We really have to take all of the other teams seriously."

"I know," Yuka replied. "But it's really tough to put on your best show against mediocre competition."

"If you don't put on your best show," Akane said, "one of these teams may end up surprising you."

Once they had arrived at their assigned room, the procedure was pretty standard. Since all of the girls wore their leotards under their street clothes all they needed to do was to take off their school uniforms (required even though it was a Saturday), do some stretches and wait for the coach to return from the coach's meeting.

The coach's meeting was always the first order of business at a tournament. There they reviewed the rules for the tournament, let the coaches know about any changes and to give the coaches the order in which the teams would be competing in the events. Usually these meetings didn't last very long, but sometimes they could.

Even with everyone there (Arisu met Akane, Yuka and Sayuri in the hallway) the room seemed empty. Usually the whole club would be present, but today there were only the eight team members and the two alternates.

"Is everyone ready today after our training session last night?" Sayuri asked as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hikari replied as she stretched.

"Akane-sempai, do you and Ranma-sempai run like that every night?" Aoi asked.

"Ranma and I just started doing that Saturday night," Akane replied.

"You didn't start doing that because of something I said, did you?" Fumiko asked.

"No, we started running like that because my husband, who can sometimes be an impulsive nutcase, just does things like that," Akane responded. "Ranma decided to do that Saturday night on our way back from our date. He didn't wait for us to get to the park to strip. He did it right in the middle of the street and he said that he wouldn't put his clothes on until I ran with him."

"I'm sorry I missed that," Sayuri said as she hung her uniform on the hanger rack that had been provided.

"Fumiko, why did you think that it was something you said?" Choko asked.

"Because Saturday night when I was talking with Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai I made a joke about that if my parents thought that running naked through the streets would improve my gymnastics' scores, I would be running naked."

"When were you talking to Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai?" Ichino asked.

"I kind of went out on their date with them," Fumiko replied.

"You went out with Akane-sempai and Ranma sempai on their date?" Choko asked.

"Ranma and I invited her," Akane responded, not giving Fumiko the chance to answer. "and Fumiko, you might have planted the seed, but there's no telling what kind of wild idea will sprout from Ranma's fertile mind."

"Akane," Sayuri asked, "are you saying Ranma's head is full of fertilizer?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Fumiko, what did you tell your parents you were doing last night," Ichino inquired.

"I told them it was a long standing tradition for the gymnastics' team to go out for a run the night before a big tournament," Fumiko replied.

"Well, that isn't too far from the truth," Miyuki commented. "We'll just have to turn it into a long standing tradition."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ranma and Hiroshi to find someplace to help. As soon as they entered through main doorway they spotted five girls standing in the middle of the entrance lobby, looking rather confused and lost. Next to them were stacked several boxes and two coffee pots. The blue tee shirts they wore over their uniform blouses proclaimed them to be the 'Furinkan High School Gymnastics' Support Team'.

Ranma knew the names of three of the girls (Kazuko, Aimi and Sachiko) from Akane's intermediate class. They began attending with Fumiko and Ranma thought that their tee shirts might better read 'Fumiko Support Team'. The other two girls were familiar to Ranma from the Gymnastics' Club, but he couldn't place names with the faces.

Hiroshi looked like he was in the same boat as Ranma but as they approached the group he asked, "Is there something we can help you with?"

The look of confusion immediately changed to a look of relief. Ranma and Hiroshi were enough of a fixture around the Gymnastics' Club to elicit immediate recognition.

"Thank you. Yes you can," the tallest (and Ranma assumed the eldest) of the girls replied. "My name is Miyuki, but everyone calls me Miki. The principal said that we could set up a stand to sell bake goods, tea and coffee before the tournament and during the lunch break, but we don't know where to set up or where to get tables and we have to get set up soon or we won't have coffee or hot water ready when people begin to arrive."

In matters like this, Ranma was clueless. Since his involvement with school activities was minimal, he had no idea of how to help these young ladies in distress.

That is where Hiroshi came to the rescue. He had been involved with Soccer Club from his very first day at school and usually helped set up for fund raising events like this (especially his first and second year when he didn't even have a place on the bench).

"I know where they keep the tables," Hiroshi said. "We can bring some tables out but until you find out exactly where you can set up, I can show you where you can plug in your coffee pots and start making your coffee. Ranma, why don't you help move their boxes against the wall there and I'll show them were they can set up their coffee pots."

Hiroshi grabbed the coffee pots and led Miki down the hallway. Ranma in turn bent over to lift the boxes. He had expected them to be much heavier, but they were in fact fairly light.

"Please be careful, Ranma-sempai," Sachiko said. "Those are the cookies and cakes we're going to sell today."

"I'll be careful."

Ranma carried the boxes and set them down next to the wall as the four girls looked on.

"There we go," Ranma said. "Now I guess I have to wait until Hiroshi gets back to get the tables."

The girls continued to stare silently at Ranma until Aimi asked, "Ranma-sempai… are you really the same Ranma-sempai that taught our class the other night?"

"One and the same," Ranma replied. "I usually change into my girl form when I help Akane teach her classes."

Ranma paused and then asked, "You do know about the curse?"

"I guess we do," Sachiko answered. "I mean… all of us have seen you change from a boy to a girl… but it's weird… I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said. "I know it takes some getting used to. Sometimes I'm not even sure I'm used to it yet."

In a very quiet, mousey voice Kazuko asked, "Ranma-sempai, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you always change into a girl when you help teach Akane-sempai's classes?"

"Usually. Most of the time I do."

"Why?"

Ranma thought about it then answered, "I don't know. It just makes sense to me to do that so I can feel how a girl's body needs to move to master a martial art's skill.

"Oh…" Kazuko responded. "May I ask you another question?"

"Sure…"

"Which do you like more… being a girl or being a boy?"

"I am a boy. I turn into a girl because of the curse."

"I know that," Kazuko said. "But you get the chance to be both a boy and a girl. Which do you like better?

* * *

It was almost eight before Miss Nohina joined the team in their prep room.

"I'm sorry I took so long," the coach said as she set her papers down on the desk at the head of the class. "There are a lot of format changes and they wanted to make sure everyone understood what they are."

"Is there anything we weren't expecting?" Arisu asked.

"Not really… At least not for this tournament or for the Prefecture tournament," the coach replied. "It has already been decided to make the regional tournament a three day event and the national tournament may be a full five day event… but a final decision has not been made about that."

"That means we'll have to do that much more fund raising," Miyuki said.

"Right now fund raising is the least of our worries. We need to focus on the tournament at hand, not one a month from now." After a brief pause to look through her notes, the coach continues, "The schedule for today is pretty straight forward. All of the team all around events will be held today… two sessions in the morning and two sessions in the afternoon. Like it or not, our morning events will be the floor exercise and balance beam. Our afternoon events will be the vault and uneven bars."

"How did we end up with that schedule?" Hikari asked.

"I didn't have any say in it," Coach Nohina answered. "They drew slips of paper… But if you want to have some say in the order of events for the Prefecture tournament, do well today in the all around. Teams will be seeded by total scores in the all around. The team in the Prefecture with the highest score gets to select their event order first."

The coach sorted through her notes and after finding the paper she was looking for said, "Scoring for the all around will be as follows… All eight team members will compete in each event. The highest five scores for each event will be used to determine the overall result of the event. You will receive two sets of scores from seven judges; one for technical merit and one for artistic merit. They throw out the highest and lowest in each category, total the remaining scores and divide by ten. That will be your score."

"How about for the vault?" Fumiko asked.

"The better of the two tries will be the score that counts. So if you want to try something really daring on your first vault and you screw up, you can do something a bit more conservative for the second vault and still score well."

Again the coach searched through her notes. It took several seconds for her to find the information she was looking for. "OK… Tomorrow morning will be the individual all around event. The highest scoring gymnasts from each team will compete plus the next four highest scorers not already in the competition, but a team can't have more than three people in the competition. Scoring will follow the same rules as for the team all around."

"How about the individual events?" Akane asked.

"That will be tomorrow afternoon. The top eight scorers from each event in the team all around will qualify for the individual events, but like the individual all around a team can't have more than three entries in each event."

"So it's possible that some people could compete in all five events tomorrow?" Ichino asked.

"Yes, it is possible that someone could compete in the individual all around and in the individual events. And I'll be honest, considering the competition, it is perfectly possible. Three of the teams that are competing today have girls who have been members of their team for less than two weeks. They literally dragged them in otherwise they would not have had enough team members to compete. You are all going to have to fight the urge to do only well enough to win. You will need to put a ten point effort into everything you do because a nine point effort may come back to haunt you later. We will be competing on our home territory. We will be using equipment that you are all familiar with. Use that familiarity to your best advantage but don't depend on it."

Miss Nohina put her notes down on the desk.

"There are a few other things I'd like you to keep in mind. They will be strictly enforcing the no coaching rule. Once you take your position to start on the mat, you are on your own. Arisu… Miyuki… when you're spotting, make sure that any words of encouragement aren't mistaken for any kind of coaching. That can disqualify both you and the person you are spotting for from the competition… not just the event but from the whole competition. They will also be enforcing very strictly rules about interference in the competition from team supporters in the audience." Miss Nohina looked directly at Akane and said, "Supporters who are overly enthusiastic in the judgment of the officials will be warned once and on a second offence will be removed from the auditorium. Also anyone who is not authorized to be in the completion area will be removed from the facility and possibly arrested."

"Don't worry," Akane responded. "I think my sister will drug my dad if it comes to that."

"Whatever is necessary. Now are there any questions?"

"Will he be able to take our lunch break on our own," Akane asked, "or will we meet here and have lunch together?"

"That will depend very much on how long the morning sessions take. The schedule says that the morning sessions will run from nine in the morning until one in the afternoon. The afternoon session is scheduled to begin at two this afternoon and run until six. The afternoon session will begin at two even if the morning sessions run over. That's all I can say. Are there any more questions?"

* * *

It didn't take long after the appropriate school officials arrived for the support team to set up their stand (by the wall of the lobby near the door to the gym entrance). By the time the crowd began to arrive, the coffee was brewed and tea water was sufficiently hot.

Ranma and Hiroshi were presented with their own "Support Team" tee shirts, which they proudly donned. They continued to help in the stand as it did brisk business as the supporters for the various schools arrived. Business was so brisk, that they worried that they might not have enough baked goods to sell.

Ranma was working at the back of the stand taking cookies from the box where they were stored and placing the on trays when he heard a voice call out, "Does you wife know that you're hanging around with all of the pretty girls?"

"How much do you want not to say anything to her?" replied Ranma without even looking up.

"Hmmm… I don't know. Considering the possible consequences… I'm not sure 5000 would really be enough"

Ranma didn't have to look up. There was no mistaking Nabiki's voice.

Ranma turned and carried the full tray of cookies to the table where he filled an empty spot on the table. Nabiki was standing along side the stand with Kuno, Kodachi, Daisuke, and the girl who had served them when they had visited Nabiki.

Ranma asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad for someone who's going into her fourth month of pregnancy," Nabiki replied. "How are you and Akane?"

"Busy," Ranma replied. "Between school work, gymnastics and teaching classes, it doesn't leave much time for anything else. How about your husband? Is he behaving himself?"

"Of course he is… or it the shackles and whips for him.," Nabiki replied.

"In a nice way, of course," Kuno added.

"Of course in a nice way," Nabiki said smiling, giving Kuno a hug. "I wouldn't think of doing it any other way. Do you remember my personal assistant, Mami?"

"I remember her," Ranma replied, "but I'm sorry, I couldn't remember your name if my life depended on it. Sometimes I can't remember my name, even if my life does depended on it."

"That's all right, Master Ranma," Mami replied. "We really only met the one time. I wouldn't expect you to remember."

"I didn't expect to see you here today Kodachi," Ranma said after bowing to Mami. "I thought that Saint Hebereke would have their district tournament today."

"There aren't enough qualified judges in the Prefecture to do all of the district tournaments in one weekend, so our district tournament is next weekend," Kodachi explained. "I'm here to scout the competition for the Prefecture Tournament."

"Is that why you're here Daisuke?" Hiroshi asked as he joined Ranma after returning to the stand with a pot of fresh coffee. "Helping to pass information about our team to the enemy?"

"I'm not here to 'pass information to the enemy'," Daisuke retorted. "I'm here to root for the Furinkan gymnastics' team. Next week for my sister at Saint Hebereke."

"Who will you root for at the Prefecture Tournament?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'll probably root for both," Daisuke replied, "and hope that nobody notices."

"Don't worry," Kodachi said with just a hint of her old laugh and cackle, "I'll make sure he roots for the correct team."

"Is dad here yet?" Nabiki asked.

"Not unless Kasumi and Doctor Tofu snuck him in under the cover of night," Ranma answered. "I got here with Akane a bit before seven this morning."

"And she put you to work selling coffee and cookies?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.

"No," Ranma replied. "Akane doesn't know I'm doing this. They needed help setting up their stand and Hiroshi and I have been helping since then. The team is trying to raise money to help pay for the team to go to the regional tournament… if they qualify… So the principal said they could set up their stand and sell refreshments before the tournament starts and at lunch time."

"I'm not sure we'll make it to lunch time," Miki said, overhearing the conversation between Ranma and Nabiki. "We're almost sold out of everything and there's still twenty minutes before the tournament starts."

"You're just selling cookies and coffee and tea?" Nabiki asked.

"We had some cakes," Miki replied, "but those sold out in the first fifteen minutes."

"Hmmm… Mami, is the kitchen doing anything special today?" Nabiki asked.

"Not really," Mami replied. "No one will be home for lunch and only Mis… Kodachi and Daisuke will be having dinner at home tonight."

"Do you think the kitchen would mind whipping up some treats and getting them here before lunch time?"

"I don't think they would mind at all," Mami answered with a hint of excitement in her voice. "In fact Rika-chan mentioned something about wanting to try some new recipes… They could even make some lunch sandwiches."

Nabiki turned to Miki and asked, "Will that help?"

"Why… yes that would help," Miki replied, "but I couldn't expect you to…"

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki said cutting Miki off. "I owe my little sister big time. Let's call this a small payment toward a debt that I don't think I'll ever be able to repay."

Nabiki turned to Mami and said, "Give the house a call and have them deliver them here to the school as soon as their ready."

Ranma chuckled and said, "Be careful Miki. Make sure what kind of a cut from the profits she'll want before you agree to anything."

"If this was for you Ranma," Nabiki replied, "I'd at least want sixty percent. You won't hear me ay this often, but since this is for Akane, it's on the house."

* * *

By the time one of the officials of the tournament came by at fifteen minutes to nine to tell the team that it was time to assemble, Akane had been elected the team captain and presented a red armband to wear. Miyuki and Arisu were presented with blue armbands to indicate that they were the team's alternates.

The other thing that the team had done was determining the order in which they would compete in the all around competition. It was the usual practice to have the weakest members of the team perform first and allow the stronger performers to go in the end of the sequence, but Hikari preferred to perform early in the rotation, while Akane preferred not to go last. Since the same rotation would be used for all of the all around events, it was decided that, Ichino and Choko would go first followed by Hikari, Aoi, Yuka and Sayuri. Akane and Fumiko would finish up the rotation.

The list was handed to Akane. One of her official duties as captain of the team was to give the list to the tournament officials when requested. Akane's other duty was to be the communication link between the coach and the officials. Technically the only reason for the coach to leave the bench area once an event had started was if a gymnast was injured during their routine.

As the team entered the gym with Akane in the lead, she quickly spotted Ranma and the remainder of the family. Her father waved somewhat weakly to Akane as the team took their position for the opening ceremony. Akane wondered if Doctor Tofu had already given something to her father to curb his enthusiasm.

Akane also wondered about the blue tee shirt that Ranma was wearing along with Hiroshi and the other members of the club who were in attendance… that is until Ranma stood and she could read what was written on the front of the shirt.

From behind her Akane heard Aoi say, "Suzuko is here. Suzuko really came today."

* * *

The opening ceremony was simple. Obviously the people running the tournament realized that they had a lot of things to cover in a limited amount of time. So after the playing of the National Anthem and the obligatory speech about sportsmanship, fair play and everyone doing their best the teams headed to their first event area.

Akane was happy that the floor exercise was the first event. It was a good confidence booster since it was no one's weak event, plus they had two stellar performers in Hikari and Fumiko.

No one really knew very much about the other two schools competing in the same group. Sakura Girls' Academy was an older school with a long tradition in gymnastics, but the program had fallen on hard times recently and had not competed in the previous year's Prefecture tournament.

The Munoto Kijimuta Technical High School (one of only three schools competing today that weren't exclusively girls' schools) was better known for its academics than its sports programs. They had competed in the last Prefecture Tournament but had placed a distant last in the overall standings.

The performance rotation would sequence through the first name on each team list, followed by the second until all eight girls from each team had performed. By some strange luck of the draw, Furinkan would go first.

Ichino took her place at the center of the mat and waited for her music to start. Akane had seen Ichino perform before. She had a great deal of technical skill, but her performance lacked the difficulty to give her scores high enough to win a competition. Hikari had taken some time to work with Ichino and Choko to add some more technically difficult elements to their routines. That included longer tumbling runs that used more of the mat. Hikari also helped them pick out music that provided a higher feeling of energy to their performance. Like Fumiko, Ichino and Choko had the cute factor working in their favor, so with Hikari's help, they added closing movements to their program to exploit the cute factor.

Even before Ichino's performance began, Akane could see a difference. Ichino's original routine went almost directly into her first tumbling run and that meant that Ichino would position herself near the corner of the mat before she began. Ichino **was** standing at the center of the mat.

Akane recognized the music when it started. It was the same music (a western classical piece) that Ichino usually used but it was started slightly earlier in the composition, in a much lighter sounding introduction into the music Ichino usually used. She used the introductory music to demonstrate some basic dance moves that moved her into position for the first tumbling run.

With the transition of the music, Ichino began the tumbling run. The moves were similar to the ones she had been doing before, but there were subtle differences… an extra forward roll into a forward somersault added a noticeable amount of energy and thrill to her performance. There were similar changes to her other two tumbling runs that extended the amount of the mat she used and in one case put her dangerously close to stepping out of bounds.

The end of the program, which had been the dismount from her last tumbling run, was extended with the addition of repeat of the introduction music. Ichino transitioned back into dance mode and finished with a move that included a swish of her tale, her index finger under her chin and an innocent wink to the judges.

The crowd showed their appreciation for the routine with a strong round of applause, but everyone knew that the real test of the performance would come from the judges' scores. Akane hated being in the position Ichino was in, being the first to perform in a particular event. There was nothing to base how the judges might score you, and the judges tended to score early performances lower in order to leave room for the possibility of better performances later. But when a score of '9.40' was posted, everyone knew that the bar for the floor exercise had been set high and Ichino had a performance she could be proud of.

* * *

The performances of the other two schools seemed lack-luster compared to the performances of the Furinkan High School team. Only two other competitors managed to exceed Ichino's score and that was only by five one hundredths of a point.

But the real stars of the floor exercise event for this round were Hikari, Akane and Fumiko.

Hikari had reworked a number of things in her program from the previous year's Prefecture tournament. Tumbling had always been Hikari's strong point, so only minor changes occurred in that portion of her program. Where she made the majority of her adjustments was in the transitions from one tumbling run to another. She had never considered herself a very good dancer, but with the help of Sayuri (who had taken some ballet training when she was in elementary school), Hikari was able to smooth at least enough of the rough edges to earn a '9.90'.

Akane hadn't made any significant changes to her floor exercise program. It was still based on her kata and martial art's techniques. It was often very difficult, especially in the floor exercise, to see where the martial arts ended and the gymnastics began. Akane often said that she would imagine she was fighting some adversary. She never actually came out and said that it was Ranma, but that is who everyone assumed that it was. Her performance was entertaining, considering her choice of music (Kung Fu Fighting), but today her program could only garner a score of '9.85'.

If Hikari and Akane were stars of floor exercise, then Fumiko was a superstar. It was difficult to imagine how so much energy could be contained in a girl of such diminutive stature, but every last bit of that energy went into each and every one of her tumbling runs. If Hikari could fit nine tumbling elements into a tumbling run, Fumiko could fit twelve. The height that Fumiko obtained during her dance and tumbling elements almost made you believe she had wings. And despite the absolute intensity of her performance, Fumiko maintained a look of shear joy on her face through it all. Couple that with the fact that Fumiko was the essence of cute (Akane couldn't understand why Fumiko didn't have any male fans) and you had a unbeatable combination. Her score of '9.95' seemed abysmally inadequate.

* * *

As the Furinkan team moved from the floor exercise area to their next event, the balance beam, everyone had a good feeling about their first session performance. It was quite likely that Akane, Fumiko and Hikari would participate in the individual floor exercise competition. And the team score of '48.85' gave them a significant lead over any of the other teams. Their closest competitor was, as Yuka had expected, was Saint Rose's with a team score of '45.90'. The two teams that were competing in the same group as Furinkan had only managed team scores of '42.35' and '41.05'.

Of course everyone realized that this was only the first of four events and things could change drastically and that it would be dangerous to get overly confident this early in the competition. Still, it felt good going into the second event with a sizable lead.

Balance beam was Furinkan's second event, traditionally one of their strongest events and nothing less was expected today. But it was also Saint Rose's best event and Saint Rose's turn at the balance beam didn't occur until the last session of the day.

The best score posted in the balance beam event during the first session was a '9.20'. Coach Nohina warned everyone, "You can't be content with an effort just enough to get better than a '9.20'. Your effort should be enough to beat the '9.80' that someone might get later in the day. A perfect ten should be your goal and nothing less."

* * *

It was apparent that the few days that Miyuki had spent working with Ichino and Choko had produced positive results. Even though Miyuki hadn't added or changed any elements of their program, both girls appeared to perform with far more energy and with a new look of confidence. And you couldn't help notice one other important thing… both of the girls looked as if they were honestly enjoying themselves. As they progressed through their routine their smiles broadened and as they stood and waited for their scores after their dismount, they glowed with the satisfaction that they had done their best.

The audience was of the same opinion. After the dismount of other competitors there had been a polite but subdued round of applause. Both Ichino and Choko received rousing accolades from the crowd. And for their efforts Ichino and Choko received scores of '9.65' and '9.50' respectively from the judges.

Hikari was another matter altogether. Her performance on the beam had always been one of the best in the club. Today was no different. Hikari had a sense of balance that allowed her to do things on the balance beam that most people would find impossible to do on a flat, level surface.

The problem for Hikari had always been in her dismount. No matter how well she did on the beam, more times than not Hikari ended up landing on some portion of her anatomy other than her feet. Her usual explanation was, "Once these boobs get moving, it's almost impossible to get them to stop."

At least today Hikari didn't end up flat on her face or landing on her butt. Still, the full step she took to prevent her from falling reduced her score to a '9.25'. Not as bad as her score during the tryouts, but still disappointing.

As far as the balance beam, Aoi was a real concern. During the tryouts she had taken a fall from the beam right at the beginning of her program. Much to her credit she remounted the beam and continued her routine, trying not to let her fall effect the remainder of her program. Her score had only been an '8.8', but she had done well enough in the other events to surpass the others who only seemed to put a half-hearted effort into their performance..

Before Aoi mounted the beam, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd where Suzuko was sitting. A smile came to her face and she mounted the beam.

The entire team held their collective breaths as Aoi approached the move that had caused her to fall at the tryouts. It was a simple dance move, but her foot hadn't hit the beam squarely and that put her off balance as she transitioned into her next element. During practice after that, Aoi had been overly cautious, which caused no end of timing problems in the remainder of her program.

Today there was nothing timid as Aoi approached the move in question. She approached it with a look of determination. Her foot planted firmly on the beam which allowed her to do the turn that had been the cause of her previous fall. Once she accomplished the one move that had been her nemesis, the rest of the program just seemed to flow. Her dismount was letter perfect with no hint of a step. She stood for a moment and smiled with deep satisfaction. First she turned and bowed to the judges, then she turned and bowed to Suzuko and went back to the bench to wait for her score.

"That was great," Akane said as Aoi approached the bench. "I'll bet you'll get a great score."

"Do you really think so?" Aoi replied.

"I think so," Akane responded. "I think you've done better than anyone else so far."

The judges agreed with Akane. The posted score was '9.80'. Better than anyone had done so far.

* * *

Akane and Fumiko had completely different styles when it came to the balance beam. Akane's program was focused mainly on her strength. There were elements in her routine that were reminiscent of things one might see in the men's pommel horse event. There was no denying that Akane's dance moves were graceful. but what made Akane's balance beam performance special were the elements that demonstrated her physical strength.

In contrast, when you watched Fumiko perform on the balance beam you could never be quite certain that her feet ever really touched the beam. Her moves were so fluid that it was if she were floating on a thin cushion of air. If you were one of those that thought Fumiko had wings when she was on the mats for the floor exercise, you were convinced of that fact now.

Like Hikari, Fumiko always seemed to have issues with her dismount, but she and Akane worked on a change to Fumiko's approach to the dismount and she stuck the landing perfectly.

Two completely different styles but the same score from the judges. A '9.90' for both Fumiko and Akane. At the end of the morning session, the Furinkan High School gymnastics' team had a commanding lead of '97.90'. A full eight points ahead of their nearest competitor.

* * *

After the morning session was done, the coach had a short meeting to remind the team that their lead was not so big that it couldn't be lost if they weren't careful. Then she dismissed the team for lunch, reminding them to be back in their meeting room by fifteen minutes to two.

Once they were dismissed, Akane went to look for Ranma. She found him helping the 'Support Team' sell bake goods along with Hiroshi. She had somewhat expected that when she saw Ranma and Hiroshi wearing tee shirts that matched those of the other gymnastic club members. What she hadn't expected was to see Kasumi, Nabiki, the servant that Akane met at the Kuno estate and another girl that Akane didn't recognize helping out too.

Doctor Tofu, Kodachi, Daisuke and Akane's father was standing next to the stand, trying desperately to stay out of the way.

Ranma and Hiroshi were busy moving baked goods and sandwiches from boxes to trays while the female contingent sold the stand's wares to the customers lined up eight or nine deep around the stand. Akane hadn't seen a feeding frenzy like this since the last time the school store offered curry bread for lunch.

"I see you found something to do to keep you out of trouble," Akane said to Ranma.

Before Ranma could answer, Nabiki responded, "Oh, he's still getting himself into trouble. This is Ranma. Remember."

"Very funny," Ranma said. "Sorry Akane, but I don't think I'll get the chance to have lunch with you. We didn't expect it would be this busy."

"That's all right," Kasumi said, taking a moment after serving a customer. "I think we have enough help now and I'm sure Tofu wouldn't mind helping if necessary."

"Of course I can," Tofu replied. "There isn't any reason that Akane and Ranma can't have lunch together."

Ranma turned to Hiroshi and asked, "Do you want to take a break and have lunch with Yuka?"

"I better not," Hiroshi answered. "Yuka's parents are here today."

"Things still aren't going well with Yuka's parents?" Akane asked.

"Not really," Hiroshi replied. "They haven't said anything else but Yuka and I don't want to do anything that will get Yuka's mother going again. And I'm not sure that both of us can take off. We're selling stuff faster than Ranma and I can get them on trays."

"If you think Ranma needs to stay…" Akane began to say, but Kasumi interrupted her.

"I think we'll manage without Ranma," Kasumi said in a voice that sounded more like a command than a statement of fact.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted," Ranma said. "Let me finish one more tray and I'll let Doctor Tofu take my place."

Akane turned her attention to Kodachi and Daisuke. "I take that you're here to scout out the competition."

"Damned straight," Kodachi replied, "And am I glad I came. Your team is leaving everyone in the dust. Saint Hebereke is going to have to practice its tail off if they want to have any chance to beat Furinkan in the Prefecture tournament."

Akane looked around and then asked, "I thought I saw your brother here?"

"You did," Kodachi replied, "but he had an interview with his admission's advisor for the University this afternoon."

"Has he decided what he wants to take up?" Akane asked.

"He knows he wants to teach but he doesn't know what." The response didn't come from Kodachi, but from Nabiki. Akane and Kodachi turned to look at Nabiki. "I figured that I'd better answer before someone came up with some wise assed answer."

Nabiki, Akane and Kodachi turned and looked directly at Ranma.

"Hey! What?" Ranma said defensively. "The last I heard he was talking about possibly becoming a physical education teacher."

"That was a possibility," Nabiki said, "but his advisor said that would be a waste of his talent." Nabiki looked squarely at Ranma and said, "And no comments from you like 'what talent'."

"I wouldn't think of it," Ranma responded. When Nabiki cast a dubious glance at Ranma, he said, "First off, Kuno isn't here to defend himself and that would take most of the fun out of it… And secondly, now that he's more… more… more normal, it isn't nearly as much fun saying things like that any more. Actually, I thought he would be a better literature teacher than a PE teacher."

"I'll let him know you think so," Nabiki said, letting a smile come to her face.

Soun, who had been silent through all of this finally said to Akane, "If you and Ranma are going to get something to eat, you'd better hurry." Soun paused and then, in a subdued voice continued, "Your performance today has been absolutely wonderful. You should be proud of your accomplishments."

"Thank you dad," Akane responded, taken aback at the shear lack of over enthusiasm that Akane had grown so used to. "Dad, are you all right? When the girls on the team didn't hear you cheering me on, they wondered if you were even here."

"Kasumi told me that I had to be on my best behavior or she would subject me to unspeakable torture."

"What kind of unspeakable torture could Kasumi possibly subject you to?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi smiled and bit her lip, doing her best not to laugh, but she said nothing. Doctor Tofu held his hand to his mouth to cover his smile and to stifle his laugh.

Akane and Ranma stared at Soun.

"It was terrible threat," Soun said keeping a straight face. "Kasumi said that if I didn't control my enthusiasm she would stop cooking and have Nabiki come in to do the cooking from now on."

A broad smile came to both Akane and Ranma's face and Ranma began to chuckle.

"Hey!" Nabiki responded. "I resent that! I know how to cook!"

Akane, Ranma, Kasumi, Tofu and Soun tried their best not to laugh. Even Mami displayed a knowing smile.

"OK! So I can't make anything fancy, but at least I can pour boiling water into a 'cup-of-soup'."

There were several more seconds of stifled laughter. Finally Ranma couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sure you can, but have you figured out the recipe for boiling water."

* * *

"Akane, which vaults are you going to do?" Yuka asked as she and Akane watched Sayuri ready herself for her first vault. "Are you going to do the vaults I saw you do at practice last week?"

"No," Akane responded. "I'm sticking with the vaults I've been practicing all along. I still think landing those vaults was a fluke."

"It's not a fluke when you can land a vault like that three times in a row," Yuka commented.

The conversation stopped as Sayuri ran down the runway for her first vault, a half on to a handspring with a full twist. The vault was not Sayuri's best event (that was the uneven parallel bars), but she was a consistent performer in all of the events. A slight break in form and a slight step on the landing resulted in a score '9.40', which compared to the scores of the schools competing today was excellent, but compared to her own teammates, put her with the lowest score so far. Of course she had a second vault to improve that score.

"I might try one of them at the Prefecture Tournament," Akane said after Sayuri's first score had been posted. "But I'd need to practice more before I felt confident enough to actually try anything like that in competition."

"More practice," Yuka said smiling, "and a few more midnight runs?"

"Not you too," Akane said. "It's bad enough that Miyuki seems to think that it's some magical training method."

"I don't know… maybe it is," Yuka responded. "This is the best I've ever seen the team perform… and it was kind of fun." Yuka paused. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"If you think your mother went off the deep end about you and Hiroshi," Akane said, "just think what she would do if she found out that you went running naked."

"I really don't care," Yuka answered. "I'm just about ready to tell her where to stick it. Hiroshi and I haven't done anything more than hold hands and kiss. But she thinks he's some kind of sex fiend because we fell asleep in my room while we were studying. I'm really getting sick of it."

As Sayuri positioned herself for her second vault, Yuka and Akane (as well as the rest of the team) turned their attention to Sayuri. She waited for the head judge to indicate that she could proceed. Her second vault was a full twisting layout onto the horse and a double twisting layout off the horse.

This time there was no break in form (or at least none that Akane could see) and only the slightest hop on the landing.

While Sayuri waited for her score to be posted, Akane leaned over to Yuka and said, "That didn't look too bad. She should get a pretty good score."

"She should get a good score," Yuka replied, "but it's tough to tell with these judges. Choko should have gotten a better score than she got. She did a more difficult vault than I did and she didn't have as much of a hop as Sayuri did. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Sayuri's score of '9.65' tied her for third place with Hikari behind Yuka with a score of '9.85' and Aoi with a score of '9.75'. Of course Akane and Fumiko still had not vaulted.

Akane took her position at the end of the runway and waited for the head judge to indicate she could proceed. She waited until the judge clearly indicated his readiness since the previous gymnast had been disqualified for not waiting for the judges signal.

As she waited, she concentrated on the springboard and the vault horse, trying to discern what had changed to improve her vaults. She carefully ran through everything. but nothing seemed different.

Akane had no idea where the thought had come from, but when she ran though her vault again, she imagined that she was doing it without her leotard… or any other clothing. As weird as the whole idea seemed, she wondered what it would feel like if she did her vault completely naked.

The signal from the judge brought Akane back to reality. She was sure that she must be blushing, but she focused on the task at hand. She ran down the runway, hit the springboard and performed a near perfect full twisting layout onto the horse into a full twisting somersault. Her landing was also near perfect (or at least Akane thought). Her feet landed together and her knees absorbed the shock of the landing sufficiently so that there was no hop or step. Akane felt good about her vault. She had a right to. The judges awarded her a '9.70', which at the moment put her into third place.

* * *

Akane's second vault, which was the same as Sayuri's second vault, scored the same '9.65' as Sayuri.

"I don't understand these judges," Sayuri remarked as Fumiko positioned herself for her vault. "Akane did a hell of a lot better with that vault than I did. She should have gotten at least a little better score."

"That may be what the judges think is the maximum score for that vault," Yuka replied. "If this were the National's or the World's or the Olympics, they would have posted the maximum value before the vault. But we should keep that in mind for future events. Akane may have to do some of those vaults she thinks are flukes if we want to have any chance to win at the Regional Tournament and beyond."

* * *

By Fumiko's own admission, the vault was not her favorite event. So she was perfectly happy with her score of '9.60'.

Going into the last session of the day, the Furinkan Gymnastics' team had a runaway lead of fourteen and a half points over Saint Rose's, their nearest competitor. The only real battle was for which team would place a distant third but still make it into the Prefecture Tournament. There were four schools within a point of each other for that position, so there was at least some excitement for the last event of the day.

On the other hand, one school had to withdraw. After an injury from a fall from the uneven bars, the team no longer had enough healthy team members to compete in the last event. It didn't really effect the competition. They were one of the teams that had 'dragged in members off the street' and had been in last place overall.

The real surprise on the Furinkan team again was Aoi. It was quite unlikely that anyone else would score well enough in the last session to knock her out of the two individual events she was currently qualified to compete in. In addition, Aoi had a very good chance to qualify to compete in the individual all around. She was only two tenths of a point behind Fumiko and Akane, who were tied for first place.

Aoi realized that she didn't have a lock on that position. The uneven parallel bars were Hikari and Sayuri's best event, and Aoi realized that they could easily overtake her. And in fact Hikari's '9.90' performance just before that had probably already done that.

Aoi tried to put all of that out of her mind as she readied herself to mount the bars. She would just do her best. That was all she could do.

Aoi looked around the crowd one more time. She spotted the other club members with their blue shirts. Suzuko was there. She had a big beaming smile on her face. Aoi was so glad that Suzuko had decided to come after all. Seeing Suzuko make Aoi feel so much better.

Aoi smiled and mounted the high bar with a pullover. Once she was in the support position, she immediately proceeded into a front hip circle. Once back to her original support position, Aoi cast into a tap swing. She used the swings to build momentum for her first release and transition to the low bar.

Although nowhere nearly as spectacular as Hikari or Sayuri's routines, Aoi's uneven bar program was a technically sound performance. There were no breaks in the flow of movement except where it was required to hold a handstand. The transitions from the high to low bar and from low to high bar were simple and straight forward with no flips or spins. Aoi knew that her program wasn't good enough to win a competition like this, but she knew that it was important that she do her best.

The dismount was one area where Aoi had made a change. Aoi's usually dismount was a flyaway off of the high bar into a tuck and somersault. After the tryouts, Hikari commented that a flyaway into a layout flip might better suit Aoi's style. Even though Aoi had only spent the week practicing the change, she felt confident enough to try it in competition.

Aoi cast into baby giant, and using the momentum gained by the move continued into a full giant swing. Once her body just past horizontal on her last swing, she released the bar for the dismount. She had originally intended only to do the layout dismount and Aoi wasn't quite sure where the idea to draw in her left arm came from, but by doing so she began to twist as she did the layout flip. It never entered her mind that she might not have enough time to complete the twist before she landed… at least until it was too late to do anything about it.

Afterwards Aoi though that it was probably a good thing she didn't have time to think. If she had, she might have panicked. Not having time to panic, she stuck a perfect landing.

* * *

Aoi's '9.55' was good enough for her to hold her third place position in the all around score for the team, but that was no guarantee Aoi would qualify to compete in the individual all around tomorrow (although for most of her teammates it was a foregone conclusion). The scores of all of the other competitors would have to be calculated before it would be official.

Sayuri's performance on the uneven bars ('9.85') put her five one hundredths behind Aoi in the all around scoring, but put her in second place behind Hikari for the uneven bars. Akane took third place with a strong performance ('9.80') that still did not include her enhanced transition move.

With the events of the day over, the next order of business was to stop at the team's gathering room, gather together their clothing and head to the locker room for showers. The school made both the boys and girls locker rooms available, but it was obvious that most of the competitors felt uncomfortable about using the boys' facilities, since there was a long line waiting at the girls' locker room door and none at the boys' locker room.

The only one waiting at the entrance to the boys' locker room was Miss Hinako.

"Is there a problem with us using the boys' locker room to shower?" Miyuki asked Miss Hinako.

"None that I know of," Miss Hinako replied. "but it seems that no one else wants to use them. I'm here to make sure that no boys try to sneak in while the girls are in there."

Miyuki turned to the rest of the team and asked, "Do any of you have a problem using the boys' showers?"

"I don't," Sayuri replied. "I can't imagine the boys could leave their locker room any more disgusting than some of the girls' gym classes leave ours."

"At least we won't have to worry about finding personal hygiene products lying around on the floor," Yuka added.

"Don't remind me," Arisu said. "The gym class before ours are real pigs. They're always doing that."

"So, are we just going to stand here and discuss what disgusting pigs some girls are," Miyuki asked, "or are we going to get our shower so we can get out of here and get some dinner?"

"I vote for the shower," Hikari replied. "Maybe we can get together afterwards and discuss other things."

Miss Hinako stepped aside and the team entered passed her.

As they entered Sayuri turned to Arisu and asked, "Doesn't our class have gym just before your class?"

Akane was the last to enter, but before she did she asked Miss Hinako, "I haven't seen Happosai for quite some time. How is he?"

Miss Hinako replied, "I guess he's doing as well as can be expected."

* * *

Once the team was showered and dressed, they returned to the team gathering room for a meeting and the official announcement of who would be competing in the individual events tomorrow. When they arrived they found Miss Nohina, the members of the 'Support Team' and Ranma and Hiroshi.

"That was quick," Miss Nohina said as the team entered. "There was quite a line waiting to use the showers."

"We used the boys' showers," Sayuri replied. "There wasn't a line."

"Well, everyone have a seat and we'll go over who will be doing what tomorrow." the coach waited for everyone to find a seat. Akane sat next to Ranma. Yuka sat in the seat Hiroshi had reserved for her. Fumiko sat with her own personal cheerleader squad. And Aoi sat next to Suzuko.

Once everyone had found a seat, the coach continued. "First, there will be some changes in the tournament format. Six teams have given notice that they will not return for tomorrow's competition, so the tournament officials have made some changes in how they selected who will compete in the individual events… especially in the individual all around. Each team that will compete tomorrow is guaranteed two slots. That will be Akane and Fumiko. The last four slots will be filled from the highest scores who are not already selected for the event. Aoi placed third overall among everyone in the competition, so she will be our third entrant in the individual all around."

There was a round of congratulated from the team for Akane, Fumiko and Aoi.

After about a minute, the coach said, "There's more and I'd like to get through all of this so I can get something to eat." The team quieted and Miss Nohina continued. "There is a similar situation with the individual events for tomorrow afternoon. There is a rule that disqualifies anyone who does not score at least eight point zero in an event. Because of that rule and the limit of no more than three entries from each team, there would not be eight competitors in each event, so they are allowing each team to have a forth and possibly a fifth entry to bring the total up to eight. Our entries in the floor exercise will be Fumiko, Hikari, Akane and Aoi. Our entries in the vault will be Yuka, Aoi and Akane. Our entries for the uneven bars will be Hikari, Sayuri, Akane and Fumiko. And our entries in the balance beam will be Akane, Fumiko, Aoi, Sayuri and Ichino."

Miyuki asked, "Why did we get five entries in the balance beam?"

The coach paused for a moment, thinking how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"I don't think you have a real understanding of how well you did today," the coach began saying. "Only nine gymnasts scored better than any of you in any event and most of them were from Saint Rose's. If the tournament officials had allowed it, all eight of you would be in the individual uneven bar event. No one scored better than nine point two from any other school. The schools who decided not to compete tomorrow would not have had anyone who would qualify for the individual events. The balance beam event will only have competitors from Furinkan and Saint Rose's. You are all to be congratulated. I feel bad that Choko didn't qualify for an individual event."

"That's all right Miss Nohina," Choko replied. "I'll just have to try harder for the Prefecture tournament."

"That's a good way to think," Miss Nohina responded. "I want all of you to think that way because it won't be as easy at the Prefecture Tournament. I'd also like to thank our 'Support Team' for their help today. I understand you raised a significant amount of money today."

Miki stood and turned to face the team. "I won't know exactly how much we made until I figure out all of our expenses, but today alone we made close to sixty five thousand Yen… thanks in part to the help from Akane's sister Nabiki. And she said that they will have more baked goods and sandwiches for us to sell tomorrow. I'd also like to thank our two honorary members of the 'Support Team'… Ranma and Hiroshi. They helped us set up this morning and through most of the day."

Ranma raised his hand and asked, "May I say something?"

Miss Nohina nodded her head and Ranma stood up to speak. "Akane's sister Kasumi asked me to ask the members of the club if they would be interested in a sleepover at our house tonight. We'll provide dinner and breakfast in the morning and a place to sleep tonight in the guest rooms. All you need to bring is sleep wear and a change of clothing for tomorrow. Then everyone can walk over to school as a team in the morning."

"I'm not sure I approve of this," Miss Nohina said. "I would hope that everyone would get a good night's sleep and sleepovers are notorious for not promoting sleep habits. And then there is the matter of inappropriate activities."

"The only men that will be in the house will be Akane's father and myself," Ranma replied.

"And Ranma only counts for a half," Sayuri commented sarcastically.

"Very funny," Ranma responded. "But Kasumi will act as a chaperone and you're invited to the sleepover too."

* * *

"But you **were** awesome," Suzuko said to Aoi as they walked down the street toward the Akane's house. Each was carrying an overnight bag.

"Please stop that," Aoi said softly. "I wasn't awesome. I was lucky. If there had been any real competition from the other schools today, I wouldn't have qualified for any of the individual events."

"But you did qualify… and you did it by beating some very good members of your own team. You had a better score in the vault than Fumiko and Akane-sempai."

"I have no idea how I did that," Aoi said shaking her head.

"You did it by being really awesome."

Aoi smiled. "And by being very lucky."

The pair walked in silence for about a half of a block. Suzuko broke the silence, saying, "I want to apologize for the way I behaved the last few days."

"It's all right," Aoi responded. "I understand."

"No it isn't all right," Suzuko replied, sounding a bit irritated. "I was acting like an idiot."

"No you weren't," Aoi said taking hold of Suzuko's hand.

"Yes I was. I was angry with everyone because I listened to the other club members complain how unfair it was that they didn't make the team. They thought that they should make the team just because they had been in the club longer than Fumiko, Ichino and Choko."

"If they were competing today, we wouldn't have been any better off than some of the other schools here today."

"I realized that by Wednesday… but I was too ashamed of the way I behaved to come back to practice. Even when Miki-sempai called and asked if I wanted to help make and sell baked goods, I almost didn't come."

"I'm glad you did," Aoi responded. "I think the reason I did so well was because you were here today. When I saw you smiling, it made me feel more confident about what I was doing."

Aoi stopped, as did Suzuko, since Aoi was still holding her hand. They turned to face each other and Aoi said, "Suzu-chan, you are pretty awesome yourself, but I knew you would be back."

"How did you know that?"

"Hikari-sempai said that you would. She said that once you had time to think, you would be back and we might be better friends because of all of this. I think Hikari-sempai is right."

Aoi put her arms around Suzuko and gave her a hug. "I am so happy to have you as my friend."

Suzuko embraced Aoi and they held each other… until they heard a quiet clearing of someone's throat.

Panic set in immediately and the two girls jumped apart from each other. Their hearts raced from the sudden startle.

The source of the throat clearing was immediately evident. Standing about three meters away, holding hands, were Miyuki and Hikari. They were both smiling broadly.

When Suzuko was finally able to speak she said, "Miyuki-sempai… Hikari-sempai… that wasn't what it looked like!"

Hikari chuckled to herself and said, "I know. Even so, we won't say anything."


	57. Ultimate Training Method Tested Pt 2

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 57 – Ultimate Training Method Tested – Part 2**

"Ranma, you're sure about this?" Akane asked as she finished tying her robe sash.

"Stop it," Ranma replied. "For the last time… I don't have a problem with you spending the night with your teammates. In fact, I agree with Kasumi. Since we got married you haven't had any chance to spend time with your friends outside of practice… Between practice and school, and teaching classes… and being a wonderful wife, you haven't had a whole heck of a lot of time to do anything else."

"It's not fair to you though."

"Akane, it's not like this is a permanent arrangement. It's just one night. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

Ranma extended his arms to Akane and embraced her.

"I'm sure."

Saying that, Ranma kissed Akane gently on her forehead.

Akane began to smile. "We won't be able to go running tonight."

"No we won't." Ranma paused, then said, "I remember a time when if I even hinted that we do something like that, you'd have beaten me within an inch of my life."

"I remember that too," Akane replied. "I don't know why, but suddenly the idea of running naked like that doesn't seem… doesn't seem… perverted. When I'm running with you it feels… nice."

"How about when you're running with the rest of the team?"

"I don't know. When I think about it, it really isn't any different than if we're at the bath together… or taking a shower together after practice."

"I guess that's true… So you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

"No… I wouldn't mind doing it again… although maybe not so often now that it's getting cold."

"That's probably a good idea. I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"And I wouldn't want you to freeze anything important off."

Akane rested her head on Ranma's chest for a few seconds.

"It's funny," Akane said. "While I was getting ready for my vaults today and running through the vault in my head, I started imagining that I was doing it completely naked and wondering what it would feel like."

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing that," Ranma commented "or maybe you doing your floor exercise naked."

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"And it would definitely draw bigger crowds to gymnastics tournaments if none of the gymnasts wore clothing."

"That sounds more like a hentai anime than a gymnastics' tournament." Akane stepped back from Ranma's embrace, smiling broadly. "Although… If the gymnasts were naked… I might consider going to a men's tournament… if the right person were competing."

"You would. Now who might that right person be?"

"Hmmm… I wonder…"

Akane began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked.

"I was imagining you naked on the still rings."

"Now you're being silly," Ranma said as he embraced Akane.

"Well so are you."

"I know," Ranma responded before kissing Akane. "I love you."

"I love you too," Akane said before they kissed again. "So you're sure that…"

Akane never had the chance to finish. Ranma firmly planted another kiss on Akane's lips.

Ranma released Akane from his embrace and said, "You better get going. If you don't hurry up they're going to come up with their own ideas about what we were doing."

"It's probably too late already. I can only imagine what they're thinking we're doing."

Akane paused and then asked, "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Other than getting a good night's sleep," Ranma replied, "I picked up one of the sample college entrance test packets at the guidance office on Friday. You should have seen the look on their faces when I asked for it, But I figure I'll take some time to look at it so when we take the practice exam on Thursday I'll have some idea what I'm looking at. I don't want people to think I'm more of an idiot than I really am."

"It's probably too late for that too."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Wooo! I didn't expect to see you tonight," Sayuri said as Akane entered the guest room. "I was sure she was going to ditch us."

The floor of the guest room was covered nearly wall to wall with futons. Akane wasn't sure where Kasumi had found all of the bedding, but there was enough to accommodate all of the members of the team and Coach Nohina (who was staying in the other guest room). Most of the club members were sitting in a circle in the middle of the room talking when Akane entered… although Akane noted that Fumiko, Sachiko, Aimi and Kazuko were missing.

Akane sat down and joined the group.

"I knew she wouldn't ditch us," Yuka said. "I just didn't expect to see her so soon. I mean… what can you and Ranma do in thirty minutes?"

"You'd probably be surprised," Miyuki said.

"Ranma and I weren't doing anything," Akane replied plaintively. "All I did was change into my pajamas and put on my robe."

"It took you thirty minutes to change into your pajamas and to put on your robe?" Sayuri asked.

"And I said good night to Ranma,"

"Ah! Now we're getting somewhere," Sayuri responded. "And how exactly did you say good night to your husband?"

"I gave him a hug and a kiss," Akane replied, "and I said good night… Right after Ranma said that I should get back to you guys before some of the more perverted members of the team decided that he and I were doing something more than hugging and kissing."

"I don't see the problem with Akane and Ranma something more than hugging and kissing," Arisu interjected. "They are married after all… And at least they're not as bad as my brother and his wife. I think the only time they came out of their bedroom for the first month after they were married was to eat and go to the bathroom."

"Your brother and his wife lived with you and your parents after they were married?" Aoi asked.

"They still live with us," Arisu replied. "My brother, his wife and their bratty three year old daughter that I have to share my room with."

"You share your room with your niece?" Suzuko asked.

"Yeah… My parents brilliant idea," Arisu responded. "So my brother and his wife can have their private time together. My parents' room is downstairs. They don't have to listen to my brother's private time with his wife… and they don't have to put up with sharing their room with a bratty little hellion. Once I graduate, I'm out of the house."

"What do you plan to do?" Miki inquired.

"It depends on how I do on the college entrance exams," Arisu replied. "I've been thinking about trying to get into a nursing school in Sapporo, but no matter what, I'm moving out… even if I end up just getting a job and having an apartment to myself. How about you, Miki? What are your plans?"

"My mom wants me to go to the same college where she and my father went," Miki replied in a tone of voice that lacked any real enthusiasm. "She's on the board of directors for the school, so I don't really have to take the entrance exam."

"Don't your parents work for some big electronics company?" Hikari asked.

"My dad if the lead engineer in the consumer product development division, and my mom works in product testing."

"It doesn't sound like that's what you want to do," Arisu observed.

"I'm more into mechanical stuff than electronics. I'd rather go to a two year technical school."

"Are you still trying to fix up that old motorcycle my father gave you?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah…" Miki replied. "I've got the engine working but I'm still looking for parts for the transmission."

"It sounds like you and Miyuki know each other from outside of school," Hikari said.

"Miki's father and my father are cousins," Miyuki explained, "although we didn't know that when we first met."

"It wasn't until my grandmother passed away." Miki continued, "and we met at the funeral."

"So you like tinkering with cars and motorcycles?: Akane asked.

"Anything mechanical really," Miki replied, "but the motorcycle is my biggest challenge so far."

"So why did you join Gymnastics' Club," Yuka asked, "and not something like Automotive Club?"

"Because my parents didn't want me to be in a club where I would be the only girl," Miki replied.

"So you picked one that was all girls," Hikari observed.

"My parents made me take dance lessons when I was in elementary school," Miki responded, "but I didn't want to do ballet and that's what the dance club was doing. Gymnastics looked like the next best thing."

"Yuka, how are things going between you and Hiroshi?" Arisu asked. "I haven't seen the two of you together very much lately."

"As well as it can," Yuka responded. "About the only time we get to see each other now is at school. And if my mom had her way we wouldn't be seeing each other then. Can you believe that she called the school to try to have me transferred into another homeroom. She was absolutely certain that Hiroshi was going to be here tonight and there was going to be some kind of wild orgy."

"You mean there isn't?" Miyuki asked sarcastically.

No one said anything in response to Miyuki's comment but the look on everyone's face clearly said that they didn't think Miyuki's commentary was at all funny.

"Kasumi told me that your mother called," Akane said. "It took a while for her to convince your mother that Ranma and my father were the only men who would even be on the property."

"And I'm sorry, Akane," Miyuki said, "but your father and Ranma don't seem like orgy material."

Akane looked sternly at Miyuki and said, "Miyuki, that will be enough of that."

"That's all right," Yuka said, cutting Akane off before she could say anything else to Miyuki. "Miyuki's is trying to be funny."

"But I'm not succeeding, am I?" Miyuki replied.

A smile came to Yuka's face. "You are. Thank you."

"Where are Fumiko and her friends?" Akane asked.

"It took you long enough to notice that they weren't here," Hikari replied.

"I noticed that they weren't here when I came in," Akane said, "but since everyone was so interested in what I didn't do with Ranma, I never had the chance to ask."

"Your sister came by not long after you left to get changed and say goodnight to Ranma to ask if anyone was interested in using the bath," Aoi explained. "When Fumiko said that she was, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko said that they'd like a bath too."

"Doesn't that girl go anywhere without her support crew?" Sayuri inquired.

"Don't say anything bad about Fumiko," Ichino protested. "Fumiko is the best thing that could have ever happened for Kazuko, Sachiko and Aimi."

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked.

"We all went to the same junior high school and were all in the same homeroom," Ichino explained, "and Kazuko, Choko and I went to the same elementary school together I don't think I ever heard Kazuko say anything outside of responding to the teachers' questions until our second year in junior high."

"And she was very quiet and timid when she did that," Choko added. "She always kept to herself and didn't have any friends at all, but she would peek into the gym when Fumiko, Ichino and I were practicing after school. One day Fumiko spotted her and asked her if she'd like to try walking on the balance beam. After that Kazuko came to practice every day."

"And Aimi's dad abandoned the family just after Aimi was born," Ichino continued. "Her mom went to work at a hostess club to support the family and Aimi stayed with her grandmother until she passed away our first year in junior high. When Fumiko found out that Aimi had to go home alone after school and do her own cooking and the housework, Fumiko started inviting Aimi over to her house for dinner. For a while Aimi shared Fumiko's bedroom until Aimi's mom got a regular job as a waitress."

"And Sachiko was the school trouble maker," Choko said. "She once got suspended for starting a fire in the boys' lavatory."

"In the boys' lavatory," Yuka said, obviously shocked. "I can't imagine Sachiko going into the boys' lavatory… let alone starting a fire."

"Let me guess," Sayuri said sarcastically, "Fumiko had a talk with her and now Sachiko is an exemplary student."

"Not exactly," Choko replied. "The principal made being in Gymnastics' Club a condition of Sachiko's return to school."

"That, and maintaining passing grades in all of her subjects," Ichino added.

"Our coach paired Sachiko up with Fumiko," Choko said. "I don't think either of them were very happy with the arrangement, but they ended up being pretty good friends."

"Originally Sachiko only had to stay in Gymnastics' Club until the end of the year," Ichino explained, "but when the new year started, Sachiko came back and continued with the club. She's been practicing with us ever since."

"And she hasn't gotten into any trouble since," Sayuri said sarcastically.

"Well, she still finds ways of getting into trouble," Ichino replied, "but she hasn't started any fires in the boys' lavatory lately."

"I'm sorry," Sayuri said after a moment of reflection, "but Fumiko sound like some sickeningly sweet character from a bad romance manga. Does Fumiko have any groupies who aren't female?"

"I don't understand," Ichino replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"I think what Sayuri is trying to ask is," Miyuki said, "Does Fumiko have a boyfriend? It seems like all of Fumiko's friends are girls."

"I guess you could say that Fumiko has a boyfriend," Ichino replied. "I don't think they ever went out on a real date together, but Fumiko and Jun always ate lunch together and when Jun didn't have a Science Club meeting he would come by and watch us practice. But after we graduated from junior high school, Jun went to a private school across town and the rest of us came to Furinkan."

"Yeah," Choko added. "Jun is going to some special college prep school for science and math. He wants to go to the university to become a doctor."

"So Jun and Fumiko don't see each other any more?" Aoi asked.

"They did," Ichino responded, "until her private coach convinced Fumiko's parents that Fumiko having a boyfriend was a bad thing for her development as a gymnast."

"Wow," Sayuri said shaking her head. "If I didn't dislike this coach before, that clinches it."

Several seconds passed in silence before Choko timidly asked, "Akane-sempai… are we going to go running tonight?"

"I don't think so Choko," Akane replied, surprised that Choko had asked. Akane thought it would be someone like Miyuki or Hikari or Sayuri who would bring up the topic. "It's already late and a good night's sleep might be a better idea. Plus I think Coach Nohina might freak out if she came in to check up on us and we weren't here."

"That's too bad," Choko responded. "I was kind of looking forward to running again tonight."

"Same here," Ichino added. "That was kind of fun… once I got over being embarrassed about taking off my clothes in front of Ranma-sempai."

"What!"

Everyone turned toward Suzuko, the source of the startled exclamation.

* * *

It took several minutes to calm Suzuko and to explain the previous night's activities to her, but once she heard the entire story, she seemed less shocked and more disappointed that she hadn't been invited to participate. Aoi promised Suzuko that she would be invited the next time.

Akane made a mental note that the whole evening run thing was getting out of hand.

* * *

No more than a few minutes passed before Fumiko, Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko returned to the guest room after their bath. Akane noted that they were wearing identical pajama sets, something that obviously didn't happen by accident.

As Fumiko set her overnight bag by her futon (which was right between Akane's and Kazuko's), she asked, "Akane-sempai, are you and Ranma-sempai going to do your usual training run in the morning?"

"Probably," Akane replied. "But we'll probably run a shorter route."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"It will be early… before breakfast."

"That's OK."

"Akane-sempai," Suzuko asked tentatively, "Do you and Ranma-sempai run… I mean… do you run in the morning like… like…"

"No, Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai don't run naked in the morning," Fumiko responded, answering Suzuko's question before she had the chance to finish it. "Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai run every morning and then work out in the dojo before breakfast and they come to school."

"Well, at least most mornings," Akane said with a smile.

"Hey, Fumiko," Hikari asked, "how do you know so much about Akane and Ranma's morning schedule?"

"They run past my house in the morning during the week," Fumiko replied. "I've been running with them for a week now."

In a voice that was barely audible, Kazuko asked, "Akane-sempai, would it be all right if I ran with you in the morning too?"

* * *

The only condition that the coach Nohina placed on the team running in the morning with Akane and Ranma was that everyone had to get to sleep. She didn't want to hear an all night gab session.

The coach hadn't expected her requirement for a good night's sleep to make any real difference. She still had memories of the few sleepovers she had participated in when she was in high school. There was usually very little sleep involved.

That's why the scene that greeted the coach when she stopped by to check on the team about a half hour later took her completely by surprise. Everyone was asleep (or faking it really well) and except for quiet rhythmic breathing (and some quiet snoring) there was nary a sound coming from the guest room.

"Is everything all right?"

Even Kasumi's gentle voice could startle someone if they were caught unaware of her presence and that is exactly the situation that Miss Nohina found herself in. Kasumi's unexpected greeting caused the coach to visibly jump.

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's… that's all right," Miss Nohina replied once she caught her breath and swallowed sufficiently to move her heart back to its proper location. "I didn't realize you were there."

Kasumi repeated her original question, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," the coach replied in a slightly more subdued tone. "I never expected them to be asleep this early. Actually I didn't expect them to get much sleep at all."

"It was a very long and tiring day for them," Kasumi said. "I'm sure they were exhausted."

"I'm sure they were too," Coach Nohina responded. "But that usually doesn't stop a room full of high school girls from staying up all night."

"Though it seems to have had the desired effect tonight," Kasumi remarked as she peered into the guest room.

After a moment of silence, Kasumi asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"No… that's all right," Miss Nohina responded. "There's no need to trouble yourself for me."

"It's no trouble," Kasumi answered. "I was going to make some for myself before I went to bed. Please come and join me."

* * *

"The Gymnastics' Club put on quite a show today, didn't they Sensei?" Kasumi said as she put the water kettle on the stove.

Coach Nohina was seated at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Yes they did. I was afraid that because their competition today wasn't very strong, they wouldn't put their full effort into their performance." The coach paused for a moment and then added, "… And please, call me Yuriko."

"Yuriko…" Kasumi said after a bit of reflection. "That's a very pretty name."

The slightest hint of a sad smile appeared on the coaches face. "Yeah… Thanks."

Kasumi set a plate of cookies on the table and sat down across the table from Yuriko. "The water for the tea will be ready in a few minutes. Did you get to try any of the baked goods that they were selling today? I managed to buy these before they completely sold out."

"No, unfortunately I didn't," the coach answered, "but I understand everything was excellent. Someone said that yours and Akane's sister made them."

Kasumi began to smile, almost letting a chuckle slip by her lips. "It's more likely that someone from Nabiki's kitchen staff made them."

"Kitchen staff?"

"The kitchen staff at the Kuno estate," Kasumi explained, but after noticing the confused look on Yuriko's face, Kasumi assed, "Nabiki is married to Tatewaki Kuno."

The confused look on Yukiko's face did not abate. "Tatewaki Kuno… The son of Principal Kuno?"

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "Nabiki's husband is the son of Principal Kuno."

"Why would your sister marry him?" Yuriko said, completely flabbergasted by the thought. "He's almost as much of a nutcase as his father. I understand that the whole family could be candidates for the insane asylum."

"At one time that may have been the case," Kasumi responded, "but he and his sister have really settled down recently."

"But still…" Yuriko said. She sat quietly for a moment looking at the plate of cookies on the table and then asked, "What do you think about Akane's marriage? I understand that it was something that your father arranged."

"That's true," Kasumi responded. "But in the end Ranma did actually propose to Akane. They are a wonderfully couple. I hope that my fiancé and I can be as happy as they are when we get married."

"But doesn't it bother you that your sister married someone who… who…"

"Who turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water… No that really doesn't bother me. I mean, when Ranma first came to live here it caused some problems, but as time went on it became part of our daily life."

"But Akane is married to a man who… who turns into a girl. Do you think they have sex when… when…"

"Do I think that Akane and Ranma have sex when Ranma is a girl. I'm sure that they do. Not all the time, but I'm positive that at least sometimes they have sex when Ranma's in his female form."

"Don't you think that there is something… something perverted about that?"

"No," Kasumi replied after thinking about Yuriko's question for a moment. "I don't think it's perverted. I'm not sure it's something that I would do, but what's important is that Akane and Ranma love each other. They love each other so much that something like that isn't important. And when it comes right down to it, that's all that really matters. If two people love each other that much, then that's all that really matters."

Kasumi paused for a moment and then said, "Oh! I think the tea water is ready."

Kasumi stood up and went to the stove, leaving the stunned Yuriko at the table, pondering what Kasumi had said.

* * *

Unlike the previous day, Sunday turned out to be cold and rainy.. Akane and Ranma stood on the porch with the members of the team. Of course the rain had its typically effect on Ranma.

"This isn't really a good morning to go running, is it?" Fumiko asked.

"Not really," Ranma responded. "Akane and I run in the rain all the time, but today is a little too cold to run comfortably. It almost feels like it's going to snow."

"So what should we do?" Kazuko asked.

"Normally on mornings like this Ranma and I just do our morning workout in the dojo," Akane replied.

Nothing was said until Aoi asked, "Would it be all right if we worked out in the dojo with you this morning? I mean, we could do our warm ups."

"I guess we could do that," Akane answered. "It would be better than getting soaked."

"Ranma-sempai," Fumiko asked. "What do you do on mornings like this?"

"What do you mean, Fumiko?"

"What do you do on mornings when it's raining on the way to school? Do you go to class in your girl form?"

"I have a few times," Ranma replied, "but usually I sneak into the boys' locker room and catch a quick hot shower."

"I don't think that will be an option today," Miyuki commented. "The locker rooms are off limits to the guys because they're reserved for the gymnasts."

"Today it won't make that big of a difference," Ranma responded. "The only reason I change back is because some of the teachers mark me absent if I didn't respond to roll call in my male voice."

Yuka added, "That and because the guys in class go bug-eyed when you show up in class dripping wet, without a bra, your wet shirt sticking to you, and your nipples poking through your shirt."

A shiver went up and down Ranma's spine. "Yeah, that is kind of creepy. At least Hiroshi and Daisuke aren't like that."

"Don't be so sure about that," Yuka replied. "When we first starting going out, Hiroshi told me that the first time you showed up in class as a girl, he almost confessed to you."

"That's all I would have needed," Ranma said shaking his head.

"Ranma-sempai," Sachiko asked, "does that mean you're going to go to school today and not change back into a boy?"

"Probably," Ranma answered. "There really doesn't seem to be much of a point."

"And I'm sure that having Ranma-chan working in the booth will help sales," Miyuki commented.

"And Hiroshi can spend the day with the other love of his life," Hikari added.

* * *

"You may be right," Akane replied to Miyuki who was walking next to Akane along with Hikari, Yuka, Sayuri and Arisu. Each was wearing a jacket over their school uniform and carrying an umbrella to give them at least some protection against the ice cold rain.

"I can't remember him doing it before," Yuka said after pondering for a moment.

"Neither can I," Hikari chuckled, "and I'm sure I'd remember an event as significant as that."

"It isn't funny," Ranma grumbled. He was walking a few steps behind Akane and the others. Aoi and Suzuko were walking along with him. All three were holding umbrellas and all three wore jackets over a Furinkan High School girls' uniform.

Miki, Ichino, Choko, Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko followed in a group closely behind Ranma, Aoi and Suzuko. They too were similarly attired.

"Ranma-sempai… then it's true that you've never worn a school uniform before?" Aimi asked.

"I'm sure I have…" Ranma attempted to explain.

But Sayuri cut Ranma off and said sarcastically, "I don't think so."

Ranma cleared his throat and glared at Sayuri. Sayuri smiled in return.

"I'm sure I have at least on one or two occasions," Ranma said, "but the guy's uniform shirt doesn't handle my transition to a girl very well."

"Buttons fly all over the place," Yuka interjected. "He could put someone's eye out."

"It isn't as bad as Yuka makes it sound," Akane said in Ranma's defense. "Ranma's bust line isn't that much bigger his chest measurement."

Ranma wasn't sure if Akane's defense helped or hurt his cause.

"The real reason I've seldom worn a school uniform is because they aren't very comfortable if I need to defend myself… or Akane. The clothes I usually wear give me more freedom of movement."

"And here I thought you never wore a uniform," Sayuri said, "because you wanted to annoy people like Principal Kuno and the teachers with your blatant disregard for the rules."

"Well," Ranma replied, "I can't deny that wasn't part of the reason too."

"Hmmm…" Miyuki said thoughtfully. "Ranma, is it my imagination or what, but you haven't had to defend yourself… or Akane very much lately, have you?"

"Shhh…" Akane said. "No he hasn't… and I don't need you guys to jinx that. It's been really quiet and peaceful and I like it that way. It's nice that the only place where Ranma and I have to defend ourselves is in the dojo or at a tournament."

"It might be nice for you," Arisu said, "but I miss the stories about why Ranma didn't have his homework."

Yuka added, "They were a heck of a lot more entertaining than listening to Sayuri explain how her dog ate her homework."

"Well, I'm sorry if my excuses don't have the same level of excitement as Ranma's," Sayuri responded, "but my dog used to get into my book bag and shred and eat my notebooks."

"Akane-sempai, do you know where Coach Nohina is?" Aoi asked after several seconds of silence had passed.

"My sister said that she left after having some breakfast while we were still in the dojo warming up," Akane answered. "I guess she went home to get a change of clothes."

"She went all the way across the city to get a change of clothes?" Miyuki asked.

"Apparently," Akane answered. "At least that's what she told Kasumi."

"How do you know where the Coach lives?" Yuka asked.

Miyuki stopped short almost causing Aoi to run into her. It didn't take very long for everyone else to stop along with her.

"Yuka, where has your head been?" Miyuki asked.

"I have some ideas," Sayuri wisecracked.

Miyuki looked sternly at Sayuri and then turned her attention to Yuka. "I went to talk with Miss Nohina after she quit."

"So it really was you that convinced the Coach to come back," Sayuri responded.

Miyuki turned back to face Sayuri. "Well I know where your head has been. Did your brain excuse itself to go to the lavatory when I told everyone?"

"I thought you were joking," Sayuri responded. "Considering how the Coach feels about you, I couldn't imagine her letting you in through the door."

"She wasn't in any condition to stop me," Miyuki said. "She was drunk and she smelled like she had been dead for a week. She was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she ran out of the locker room."

"Euuu! That's gross," Sayuri cried. "But why would you want to convince the Coach to come back? She's got to be the one who's started all of the weird rumors about you."

"Cut Miss Nohina some slack," Miyuki replied. "I think she has some issues that go far beyond not liking the fact that I'm gay."

"So, what profound argument did you use that convinced Coach Nohina to come back to Furinkan?" Arisu asked.

"I don't think it was any profound argument that convinced her," Miyuki said with a broad grin. "I hinted that if she didn't come back I would take over as coach."

* * *

"I guess I'll see you at the lunch break," Ranma said to Akane when they reached the school.

"That's if you can get away for lunch," Akane replied as she took Ranma by the hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. "If today is anything like yesterday you may not be able to get away."

"I don't think there'll be a problem with the two of you having lunch together," Miki said. "Only half of the schools that were here yesterday will be here today… And since it sounds like the only thing that will be decided today is who will be the third school going to the Prefecture tournament, the crowd probably won't be nearly as large."

"And it may really clear out after lunch," Arisu added, "since only four of the schools have entries in the individual events."

"I hate to have to break up this tender scene," Sayuri said, "but it's almost seven and the Coach will have kittens if we're late."

"If she does, may I have one?" Hikari said sarcastically. "I always wanted a kitten to play with."

"If you want a kitten to play with," Miyuki replied, "I'll give you a kitten to play with… But Sayuri is right. It wouldn't be a pretty scene if we're late."

"Then I'll see you at lunch time," Akane said.

She handed her umbrella to Suzuko, who was standing next to Ranma and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him closely.

"They're not going to kiss, are they?" Sayuri asked.

Ranma and Akane answered Sayuri's question without saying a word.

Sayuri protested, "Can't you wait until you get home to do that?"

The rest of the group began to chuckle.

"Hey Sayuri," Miyuki teased, "don't look now, but I think Akane just grabbed Ranma butt."

* * *

When Ranma and the other members of the support team arrived at the entrance to the school, Hiroshi was already waiting along with Rika and Kimiko (from the Kuno kitchen staff). The tables were already set up; the coffee was brewing; water for tea was heating; and a huge array of baked goods was already on display.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiroshi asked. "We've already had our first customers. The tournament officials and the coaches came by to get coffee and pastries to take into their morning meeting."

"Sorry," Miki replied. "We would have been here sooner but we had to pry Akane and Ranma apart. Their public display of affection was getting out of hand."

"It was not," Ranma protested. "All we did was kiss."

"I don't know," Miki responded. "I think I agree with Miyuki. Akane's hand was firmly on your butt… and I'm not sure where it was going from there."

"Stop!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "I don't need to hear any more. This falls into the classification of too much information… So Ranma… why the girl's uniform today?"

"With the rain there was no way I was going to get here as a boy," Ranma explained. "And with the locker rooms off limits, there wasn't going to be any place for me to get hot water to change back… So Miyuki suggested that I dress the part today… And no comments about this being the first time you've seen me wearing a school uniform. That's all I heard this morning."

"I've seen you wearing a school uniform before," Hiroshi said, "… although I think it was a girl's uniform. But what do you mean that there isn't any hot water. We have plenty."

"I never thought of that," Ranma said shaking his head. "But I'm kind of stuck since I'm wearing the uniform."

"It's freaky enough that you're wearing a girl's uniform," Miki said, "but it would be worse if you changed into a guy now."

"I've seen him wearing a skirt when he's a guy," Hiroshi remarked. "That would definitely scare away the customers."

"Ex… excuse me," Rika said timidly. "Are… are you Ranma?"

"Yes I am," Ranma answered. "Is there a problem?"

"I… I… ahhh… Mistress Nabiki said that Ranma was her sister's husband," Rika replied.

"I am," Ranma said and after a moment he added, "Obviously my sister in law didn't mention anything about the curse."

The expression on Rika's face didn't require a verbal response. The mixture of shock and bewilderment provided all of the answer Ranma required. "The mistress never mentioned anything about a curse."

"Ranma is really a guy," Hiroshi began to explain, "unless he gets cold water on him…"

"Like from the rain…" Miki added.

"Right, and then he's a girl," Hiroshi continued, "until he get hot water on him… and then he's a guy again."

"But… but… you're Ranma," Rika asked, still looking quite confused, "the husband of Mistress Nabiki's younger sister?"

"Yes, I'm Ranma."

Rika spoke slowly, unsure what to make of the whole situation. "Mistress Nabiki asked me to deliver a message to you. She wasn't feeling very well this morning, so she probably won't be here for the morning competition. But she said that if she's feeling better she and Master Kuno will be here for the afternoon session and the award ceremony. But regardless, Mistress Nabiki and Master Kuno invites you and the rest of the family for dinner tonight after the tournament."

"Thank you… ahhh… Rika," Ranma said. Rika nodded in the affirmative. "I'll let Akane and her father and sister know when I see them. Rika and … ahhh…"

"Kimiko," the other girl answered.

"Kimiko… were you planning on staying and helping?"

"We had planned on it," Rika responded,

Ranma turned to Miki and asked, "Do you have any more of the tee shirts?"

"A few," Miki answered. "I was hoping that a few more members of the club would show up… but since they didn't, we have some spares."

"Would you mind giving Rika and Kimiko shirts?" Ranma asked. "They might as well look like they're part of the team."

* * *

If anyone had expected any other team than Furinkan to dominate the individual all around event they were delusional… and they were completely disappointed. The only real surprise was the final order of finish of the three entrants from the Furinkan team.

It turned out to be a close competition between Aoi and one of the girls from the Saint Rose team. The girl from Saint Rose's had been leading throughout the event, but she stepped on the out of bounds' line during her floor exercise which allowed Aoi to pass her to take third place.

Fumiko and Akane were tied for first place after the first three events. Akane had the better score in the balance beam while Fumiko edged out Akane in the vault. Their scores in the uneven bars were dead even. Again, it was the floor exercise that made the difference. Fumiko out scored Akane by five one hundredth of a point to take first place.

"Your not angry with me are you Akane-sempai?" Fumiko asked as she caught up with Akane and Yuka as they walked toward the baked goods booth.

"Of course not," Akane answered. "Why should I be angry with you?"

"Because I took first place in the all around," Fumiko replied timidly.

"You took first place because you were the better gymnast today," Akane said, "and I'm never angry when I lose to a better opponent. I'll just have to try harder the next time… and I'll expect you to try harder too. Go and get something to eat. I'm sure your friends will want to congratulate you. Yuka and I will catch up with you in a minute."

Fumiko ran ahead toward the booth leaving Akane and Yuka behind.

Once Fumiko was out of earshot Yuka asked, "It really doesn't bother you that she beat you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. She definitely had a better floor exercise performance than I did. I really need to work on adding some new elements to my exercise for the next tournament. And I'm not sure that I had that much of a better performance on the balance beam."

"You had a great performance on the beam, but you really do need to upgrade your vaults and your uneven bar routine."

"I'm going to add the new transition to my bar routine for the Prefecture Tournament and I'll start practicing some of the new vaults."

"Akane, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure… What do you need?"

"I want to have lunch with Hiroshi. Can you tell him to meet me by our homeroom? And if my mother asks, will you tell her that you don't know where I am?"

"If you don't stay by our homeroom, I can say yes on both counts. What's up?"

"I just want to have lunch with Hiroshi… and I want to talk to him about something."

* * *

Nabiki and Kuno (and Mami) did make it for the afternoon session, although today Nabiki wasn't helping out selling baked good (although Mami was). Nabiki was looking visibly pale.

"The doctor said that mornings like this morning are pretty normal," Nabiki explained, "especially when you do something like eating greasy fast food just before going to bed."

"I promise I won't suggest anything like that again," Kuno said apologetically.

"You can suggest it all you like," Nabiki replied as she stood on her tip toes to kiss Kuno on the cheek, "but not until after I have the baby."

"It seems only right,": Soun said. "Your mother never had morning sickness with Kasumi or Akane, but she had it almost every morning when she was pregnant with you, Nabiki."

"Maybe that explains why Nabiki is the way she is," Ranma commented just loudly enough to be heard.

"I heard that," Nabiki said

Nabiki tried her best to look angry about Ranma's comment, but to no avail. A smile broke onto Nabiki's face. "Ranma your probably right. So will everyone be to dinner at our house tonight?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Kasumi replied. "Akane and I certainly won't have time to cook dinner tonight. We'd probably order takeout."

"I'm not sure how late we'll be," Akane said. "Once the tournament is over, we have to shower and get changed… and there will probably be a team meeting."

"It doesn't matter," Kuno said. "We won't start dinner until you get there."

"We can all wait here until you're done Akane," Soun said.

"That really won't be necessary dad," Akane responded. Akane really didn't want her dad waiting for her. He'd been on his best behavior for the whole tournament, but Akane wasn't sure how much more her father could hold out without making a scene.

"Akane is right," Nabiki said. "Anyway, Kuno found some sake he'd like your opinion about. You and he could do that… and maybe get a game of shogi in before Akane and Ranma get there."

Akane smiled at Nabiki. She knew exactly what to say.

* * *

Yuka had just barely reached their homeroom when Hiroshi came running down the hall.

"Yuka… are you… all right?" Hiroshi asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine," Yuka replied. She put her hand on Hiroshi's shoulder, who was bent over trying desperately to catch his breath.

It took several seconds, but Hiroshi finally caught his breath and stood up straight.

"Akane said that you needed to talk to me about something."

"I wanted to have lunch with you… and I wanted to talk."

Obviously Hiroshi had not heard the part about lunch since he was empty handed.

"But mostly I wanted to talk."

"Your mother is going to have a fit if she finds out we're together."

"I don't really care," Yuka responded. "Come on… Let's go somewhere else so that Akane can honestly say she doesn't know where I am if my mother asks."

Yuka took Hiroshi by the hand and they began to walk down the corridor.

"Where do you want to go?" Hiroshi asked.

"How about the library? My mother would never think of looking for me there."

The library wasn't that far away, and, as usual, was not locked. Yuka and Hiroshi entered and found a table near a window, sitting down across from each other. It was still pouring rain and it didn't look like there was any hope of it stopping any time soon.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hiroshi asked, feeling a little nervous being alone with Yuka under the circumstances.

"Do you have any idea about what you're going to do after you graduate?"

"Well… I guess…" There was a long pause before Hiroshi continued. "Not really. I guess I planned to go to college and pursue soccer as a career… You know, go to college on a sports scholarship, but I guess I really knew that wasn't really going to happen. I mean… I'm barely on the second team. I'm lucky if I get to play for five minutes in a game."

"The same here," Yuka responded. "I've been looking forward to taking the university entrance exam, but I realized… even if I get in… I have no idea what I would major in. I never thought about it at all."

"What brought all this on?"

"Last night we were all sitting around at Akane's house after dinner and we started talking about what we were going to do after graduation. Arisu would like to become a nurse. Miki wants to go to a technical school for auto repair."

"Somehow I can't imagine Miki under the hood of a car all covered with grease."

"I can't either, but right now she's rebuilding a motorcycle. Akane wants to go to school to become a teacher and Miyuki keeps talking about wanting to become a gymnastics' coach."

"How about Hikari and Sayuri? Did they say anything about what they wanted to do?"

"Hikari really didn't say much of anything last night and all Sayuri did was made wise assed comments about what everyone else is planning. But the whole thing got me thinking… what am I going to do after I graduate? My mom wants me to go to university like she did and get a degree, but as far as I can see the only thing useful that came out of my mom getting a university degree was that she met my dad. My mom never worked a day after she graduated."

"My dad thinks that a college degree is waste of time and money. After I graduate, he'd like me to come to work for him full time."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad. My father has been teaching me how to bake since I was five. And I really think he'd like to hand the business over to me when he decides to retire… just like his father did when he retired."

"That doesn't sound bad at all. It sounds a heck of a lot better than going to university and not having a clue what you're going to do afterwards."

Hiroshi sat silently for what seemed like an eternity. "I can think of one thing that could make it better."

"What is that?"

"Having a loving wife to support me."

Now it was Yuka's turn to sit in stunned silence. "Are… are… you asking me to marry you?"

Hiroshi's face turned a bright red. "Yeah… I guess I am. Yuka… will you marry me? I know that life as the wife of a baker won't be easy. The days start early and are long and hard."

"Hiroshi… I don't think the life of a baker's wife would be all that bad. In fact… if it was with the right baker… it would be really nice." Yuka paused and then replied, "Yes Hiroshi, I will marry you."

Yuka extended her hand to Hiroshi who gently took hold of it with both of his hands.

"Yes, Hiroshi, I will marry you."

* * *

Yuka was late returning from lunch, although it really didn't matter since the only event that Yuka was competing in was the vault and that was the third event for the afternoon. The team had already taken their place on the bench by the balance beam (although the competition hadn't started yet).

Yuka apologized to Coach Nohina, who seemed to accept Yuka's apology with little comment. Then Yuka took her seat next to Akane. There was a smile on Yuka's face (something Akane hadn't seen for some time) and just a hint of a blush..

"Are you all right?" Akane asked.

"I'm fine," Yuka replied. "Really I'm fine."

"Did something good happen while you were at lunch with Hiroshi?"

"Hiroshi and I had a chance to talk. We haven't had the chance to do that for a while."

"I'm glad," Akane replied.

"When do you go?"

"We're going in reverse order of our scores during the all around, so Aoi, Fumiko and I are going last."

"That sucks. I hate going last."

Akane raised her eyebrow slightly. She wasn't used to Yuka expressing herself that way.

"I'm not crazy about it either," Akane replied, "but it's better than going first."

"True," Yuka answered.

There was still a touch of a blush on Yuka's face.

"Yuka, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Akane. Really, I'm fine."

* * *

There were no surprises in the balance beam competition. With five entries in the event, it was pretty certain that Furinkan would do well. In fact, Akane, Fumiko and Aoi took the top three prizes, with Akane out scoring Fumiko by a full tenth of a point. The best that Saint Rose's could do was a fourth place. Ichino took fifth out scoring Sayuri by five one hundredths.

Furinkan also took the top three prizes in the vault with Yuka winning first place easily. Akane took second place and Aoi took third, even though Akane was certain that Aoi had the better vaults and should have taken second place over her. Again, Akane had imagined what it would be like to do her vaults naked. The whole idea seemed to invigorate her. Someday she decided that she would have to actually try it.

The real surprises occurred in the floor exercise and the uneven bars.

There was no doubt that Fumiko would take first place. Even Hikari, who had owned the event for the two previous years wasn't at all surprised at the caliber of Fumiko's performance. Hikari came in second unable to come even close to matching Fumiko's perfect ten. The real surprise was that Akane, at least in the judgment of the officials, stepped on the out of bound's line ever so slightly allowing Saint Rose to take third place.

The entry from Saint Rose in the uneven bars put on the performance of her life, and Akane was sure that she would take first place. She held the lead until Hikari performed. There was no question who was the best after that. Akane and Sayuri tied, so they were both awarded third place.

* * *

The award ceremonies were held after the last individual event and since it was quite late, there probably wasn't the ceremony that it properly deserved. The medals for the individual awards were presented first (usually events other Prefecture events only presented certificates). That, of course, was followed by the individual all around. There was a huge round of applause when Fumiko took her place on the podium, led by her own personal cheering squad. Even Soun's over the top cheering for Akane paled in comparison to the three balls of energy who led the ovation for Fumiko.

The original plan had been for only the captain of the teams to take the podium to receive the award for the team all around, but once the medals had been presented, Akane called for the entire team to come up (including Arisu and Miyuki as alternates). Before coming to the podium, Miyuki convinced the team from Saint Rose and the team from Sakura Girls' Academy (who just managed to take third place in the overall score and would be competing in the Prefecture Tournament with Furinkan and Saint Rose) to come up to the podiums to receive their awards.

Fitting thirty people on podiums that were meant for three could possibly be a gymnastics' event in itself.

The only thing that remained was a shower, getting changed and a short team meeting.

* * *

Usually, there was no practice the Monday after a tournament, but since they already knew that there would be no practice on Friday (and as it turned out on Thursday also), it came as no surprise that there would be a practice on Monday (although a light workout was promised).

That was the main topic of the team meeting along with a report from Miki that from the baked goods sale and the team's share of the ticket sales for the event, the team had raised close to a total of one hundred and fifty thousand yen (which would be enough for two nights for the team to stay in Sapporo… if they got that far in the competition).

Yuka's mother was waiting outside the team room so Yuka left with her mother without Akane being able to ask any more about what happened a lunchtime. Miyuki explained that she and Hikari were going out for dinner with Miyuki's parents.

"After dinner my parents are going to a hotel near the airport so they can catch their flight early tomorrow morning," Miyuki explained to Akane, Ranma and Sayuri. "First they fly to Seoul. and from there they fly to Sidney. They'll be back sometime before Christmas."

"So you and Hikari are going to have a house all to yourself," Sayuri said with a blatant sarcastic tone. "How romantic."

Miyuki was ready to tell off Sayuri but before she could get a word out, Hikari said in a voice equally as sarcastic, "Yes it is. Miyuki and I will get a chance to have some quality sex with each other… Of course, if you'd like to join us, I don't think Miyuki would complain. That could lead to some really interesting combinations."

Sayuri's face turned bright red before she dashed out of the room.

"You really shouldn't do that, " Miyuki said.

"I know, but she's been asking for it for quite a while now," Hikari replied. "In some ways I think she's almost as phobic about me staying with you at your house as Miss Nohina is."

"Asking for it or not," Miyuki said, "I really don't want to make an issue of it."

"Sorry," Hikari responded.

"We need to get going," Miyuki said. "My parents have a car waiting to take us to dinner. See you tomorrow in school."

"See you tomorrow," Akane and Ranma replied.

* * *

Akane and Ranma were the last to leave. It had been agreed that (after some convincing by Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi) that there was no point in waiting for Akane and Ranma, so Soun, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had gone ahead for dinner with Nabiki and Kuno.

With everyone else gone, Akane and Ranma didn't expect anyone to be waiting out in the hallway outside the team room, but there standing across from the doorway was the dark and foreboding figure of a man.

"What have you done to Fumiko?" the man said stepping up to block Akane and Ranma.

In circumstances like these in the past, Ranma was more likely to hit first and ask questions if the victim survived, but that was before Ranma matured and would allow his opponent to explain himself… before reducing his challenger to a pile of unrecognizable debris.

"I beg your pardon?" Akane said in response

Akane had never heard his voice before, and she had only seen him on one occasion, but she knew exactly who this 'gentleman' was. It was Fumiko's former private coach..

"What have you done to Fumiko?" he repeated. "In one week's time you've managed to ruin one of my prize students."

"I haven't done anything to Fumiko," Akane replied. "And what do you mean by ruined? Fumiko put in a fine performance today."

"Her performance was nowhere near her potential," he responded. "She isn't taking her performance at all seriously."

"Why? Because she was enjoying herself?"

"Not at her level of expertise. 'Enjoying one's self' is for mediocre athletes whose skill is insufficient to justify their continued participation in the sport, not for gymnasts like Fumiko who have progressed to the point of not needing to "enjoy one's self'."

When Ranma heard the word 'mediocre', he wasn't sure that Akane wouldn't lose her cool and punch this idiot into the next Prefecturate. But despite the taunt, Akane remained calm.

"If one does not enjoy one's self," Akane said, "there is little point in continuing in an activity, no matter how skilled you are."

"It's obvious someone of your limited skill cannot understand what I'm talking about."

"I understand exactly what you're talking about… and to answer your previous question, I haven't done anything to Fumiko… except maybe to show her how much better she can be if she truly enjoys what she is doing. That included gymnastics and life in general. Now, if you will excuse me, my husband and I are late for a dinner engagement."

Akane walked away, but Ranma (still in his girl form and still wearing a girl's school uniform) remained and said, "You really don't understand how lucky you are. But I suggest that in the future you do not confront my wife like that again… if you want to remain alive long enough to enjoy yourself."


	58. November Rain

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 58 – November Rain**

Rain greeted Akane and Ranma when the woke Monday morning very much as it had the day before… and although it wasn't nearly as cold as it was the day before, there wasn't any sign that the rain would end any time soon.

"Not a very good morning for running," Ranma said as he and Akane stood on the porch of their apartment looking out at the steady rainfall. Both were still dressed in their pajamas.

"No it isn't," Akane responded. "The weather forecast says that it's supposed to rain like this until Wednesday."

"At least it doesn't feel like it's going to snow."

"No it's definitely warmer today. So what do you want to do?"

Ranma smiled and put his arm around Akane. "I'd like to go back to bed and do my best to keep you warm."

"I don't know," Akane said as she put her arm around Ranma. "It seems like every time you try to do that, my clothes come off. That seems to defeat the whole purpose of 'trying to keep me warm'."

"It seems to me that you're pretty hot when you aren't wearing any clothes."

"You think so," Akane responded to Ranma, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What's with you lately… wanting to get me naked all the time?"

"Like I said. I think you're beautiful when you're naked." Ranma paused and then quickly added, "Not that you aren't beautiful when you're dressed, but you're really pretty when you aren't wearing any clothes. Someday I'd really like to see you do your vaults or your floor exercise or your balance beam routine naked."

"You don't want to see me do the uneven bars naked?"

"I think the bars would leave a mark on bare skin."

Akane laughed. "They probably would… But seriously, what would you like to do this morning?"

Ranma sighed, "We should probably do a short run to work off some of last night's dinner."

"We'll need more than a short run to make a dent in last night's dinner. I still feel full."

"I was stuffed after the sushi and then they served the beef and the salmon."

"The beef was really good," Akane responded. She paused a moment and then continued, "I think I'd like to try that. Maybe Nabiki could get me the recipe."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ranma said. "You can add it to your mother's notebook."

"Maybe I should start my own notebook… But if we're going to run this morning we better get changed. Maybe we can get a little sparring before breakfast."

"That sounds like a plan," Ranma answered. "Fumiko is probably already waiting for us."

"Yeah… She probably is."

* * *

The morning routine always included a stop in the kitchen for a drink of juice before Akane and Ranma began their run. Usually, unless Kasumi had an elaborate meal planned or Soun had an early meeting to attend for the city planning board, no one in the house would be awake, but the aroma Akane and Ranma detected emanating as they approached the kitchen informed them that they were not the only ones awake this morning.

Ranma inhaled deeply as they approached the entrance to the kitchen. "I wonder what's up," Ranma asked in a distinctively feminine voice. "It smells like Kasumi is making curry."

"I don't know," Akane replied, "I wonder how long she's been up. It almost smells like it's done."

As they had expected, Kasumi was standing at the stove stirring the contents of a pot. The aroma that filled the air was distinctive of Kasumi's own special recipe for curry.

What they didn't expect to find in the kitchen was Fumiko. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea, but as soon as Akane and Ranma entered the room she stood and bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude on you and your household."

"Father and I found her waiting outside the gate," Kasumi said as she gate the contents of the pot a final stir and then put the cover on the pot. "She was dripping wet, so I brought her in and gave her some tea to warm her up and I found a change of clothing to wear."

"Why were you waiting outside the gate?," Akane asked.

"I'm sorry," Fumiko replied, "but with the rain I wasn't sure if you would be running this morning, but I didn't want you to run just because you thought I might be waiting for you."

"Ranma and I were planning on running anyway," Akane responded, "although we probably would have kept it short."

"I just got her dried off," Kasumi said as she sat down at the table with her cup of tea". "Going out in this rain and getting her soaked again wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Your right," Akane said. "But why are you up so early?"

"I'm cooking dinner for you and Ranma," Kasumi replied. "Father has an all day conference and this evening he has a meeting with the local planning committee. He's already left and probably won't be back until very late tonight."

"After the bar closes and throws the local planning committee out," Ranma commented.

"Probably," Kasumi said with a smile.

"But where will you be?" Akane asked.

Kasumi began to blush. "Tofu has been invited to give a presentation on traditional medicines at a medical conference in Nagoya and he invited me to attend with him. His presentation isn't until late in the afternoon so we'll take the train this morning and come back home tomorrow afternoon."

"So you and Doctor Tofu will be staying overnight in Nagoya," Akane said. "You two wouldn't happen to be sharing a room, would you?"

"No," Kasumi replied, blushing more brightly now. "Tofu reserved two rooms for us, but we'll have dinner together and he has tickets to see a concert Nagoya University."

"So it will just be Akane and me for dinner tonight?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Kasumi replied, "and you'll have to prepare breakfast for yourself tomorrow morning. I wouldn't worry about father. He probably won't wake up until lunch time."

"You didn't have to make dinner for us," Akane said. "We could have taken care of ourselves."

"With classes and practice and schoolwork you don't have time when you get home to cook a proper meal," Kasumi responded. "I don't want you eating instant noodle for dinner. All you'll need to do is heat up the curry and make rice for yourself. It's almost done. I'll put it in the refrigerator before I leave."

"What time is your train?" Ranma asked.

"Our train leaves at nine o'clock from the Tokyo station." Kasumi replied. "Tofu will be here in about a half hour so we can catch the train to the downtown station."

"So, what do you want to do Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Kasumi's right," Ranma answered. "Why don't we go to the dojo for our workout. Maybe we'll have time for some sparring."

"Would… would it be all right if I joined you?" Fumiko asked.

"No problem," Akane answered. "I can give you a little head start on this week's lesson."

"I'll have breakfast ready for you before I leave," Kasumi said. "And your and Ranma's bento is on the counter."

Akane shook her head and smiled. "Have fun in Nagoya… and don't even think about this place while you're gone."

"I couldn't do that," Kasumi said, bringing smile to her face. "I always think about you."

* * *

If anything, the rain had become more intense by the time Akane, Ranma and Fumiko left for school, so not running this morning was looking like a better and better idea.

The trio made a detour to Fumiko's house for her to change into her school uniform and to pick up her books. In addition they picked up Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko who were waiting outside Fumiko's house when Fumiko, Akane and Ranma arrived.

"Your parents didn't have a problem with you having breakfast with us this morning?" Akane asked as the whole group walked toward school.

"No," Fumiko replied. "My parents are already working in the pharmacy when I wake up for school. I make my own breakfast and lunch. Usually all I do is stop and tell my parents that I'm leaving for school."

"Your parents start working this early in the morning?" Ranma asked.

"My dad is one of the few pharmacists that fills special order prescriptions." Fumiko replied. "He spends the morning filling those orders so that they'll be ready when they open for business. My mom spends the morning restocking the shelves, so it's really busy for my parents in the morning."

"Fumi-chan," Aimi asked, "did you go running with Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai?"

"No," Fumiko replied. "Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to run in the rain, so we worked out in the dojo."

"So you probably won't be running tonight, will you?" Aimi inquired.

"The weather forecast said that it's supposed to rain like this through Wednesday," Akane responded.

"And its supposed to get cold again tonight," Ranma added. "It wouldn't be very good if you got sick."

Aimi forced a smile to her face. "I guess so."

"Fumiko, do you have a class tonight with Akane-sempai?" Sachiko asked.

"I have my self defense class tonight with some of the other girls from school," Fumiko replied.

"A self defense class…" Sachiko said. "That sounds like fun. Akane-sempai, would it be all right if we joined the class… I mean… that is… if there's room in the class… and if you'll have us."

Akane looked at Ranma for some support, but Ranma shrugged his shoulders and gave Akane that 'its up to you' look. Not much help at all.

"It's not a very formal class like the intermediate class you're in," Akane said. "It's more to teach you what to do if you get into a bad situation."

"And by the time the class is half done most of the girls are talking about problems they're having with their boy friends," Ranma injected.

"And their husbands," Akane added with a less than happy look on her face.

* * *

By the time Akane and Ranma arrived at their homeroom, Ranma had already found a source of hot water and changed back into his boy form. Miyuki and Hikari were already in their seats.

"You're here early this morning," Ranma commented as he sat down in his seat.

"We set the alarm extra early so that we'd get up in time," Miyuki replied, "since my mom isn't home to make sure we get up."

"So your mom and dad made it off to Australia?" Akane asked as she took her seat just in front of Ranma and next to Miyuki."

"Their flight left this morning at seven," Miyuki responded, "so they should be on their way to Seoul. Once they get there, they have a six hour layover, so they won't arrive in Sidney until sometime tomorrow and after that it'll take them another day to get to the job site."

"It sounds like this place is really in the middle of nowhere," Ranma said. "I hope your mom doesn't end up spending her vacation sleeping in a tent."

"Not likely," Miyuki responded. "There are temporary quarters built for my mom and dad, but the big part of this trip is for my parents to sit down with the architect and design permanent house for my parents, so my mom and dad can move into it when she gets there in March."

"It sounds like your mom has made up her mind about going," Akane observed.

"As much as my mom seemed to resist, I think she made up her mind to go a while ago," Miyuki answered. "I think she held out to see what kind of deal she could get for her and my dad."

"You mean like a custom built house?" Hikari asked.

"That and a few other things," Miyuki replied. "My mom is going to try to arrange for my dad to get home for graduation."

"Your dad isn't going to be home for graduation," Ranma asked.

"At the moment, no," Miyuki answered. "My dad isn't scheduled to have enough time to come home until next Christmas."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Akane said.

"My dad's company has never been known for being fair," Miyuki said. "… But then again, they haven't dealt with my mother before this."

"You didn't happen to see Sayuri this morning when you came in?" Hikari asked.

"No we didn't," Akane answered, "but she may be running late because of the rain."

"Like I said," Miyuki commented, "she may have opted for a ride to school from her dad… which means that she'll be running into class just before the Miss Ninomiya gets here."

"I'd really like to talk with her before practice today and apologize for the things I said to her last night," Hikari said.

"I can't say that she didn't deserve it," Ranma commented.

"Any idea what's going on with her lately?" Akane asked. "She's been rather… rather…"

"Bitchy is the word for it," Miyuki said, completing Akane thought. "I don't know, but she's really annoying.

"I think it has something to do with me staying at your house," Hikari said quietly.

"And where the hell else are you supposed to stay," Miyuki said sharply. "… Camped out in a tent in a vacant lot? I didn't hear her extend an invitation for you to stay at her house. If she has a problem with the arrangement, she needs to say something about it and stop making everyone else's life miserable."

* * *

"Mistress Nabiki, you know this isn't really necessary," Kaede said as she walked down the hallway with Nabiki and Mami.

Nabiki looked at Kaede sternly.

"I'm sorry," Kaede said. "Some habits are difficult to break."

A smile quickly replaced the severe stare.

"This isn't really necessary Nabiki," Kaede said, rephrasing her previous statement. "That's what the staff is here for."

"I've tried to explain that to her," Mami said, "but I think he's made up her mind."

"I appreciate that the staff is here to take care of my needs," Nabiki responded, "but my brother in law is right. I couldn't make a cup of instant noodle if my life depended on it. Even Akane learned to cook. Everything she used to cook was at best lethal… but she at least tried."

"Didn't they teach cooking in high school?" Kaede asked.

"They did," Nabiki replied, chuckling to herself. "But I paid one of the other girls in my class to cook for me. I thought it was one of the best investments I ever made. Now I regret that I didn't try."

"So what would you like to learn?" Kaede asked.

"Just some basics," Nabiki responded. "It's not that I want to work in the kitchen. I really like having someone else to do the cooking for me. But it would be nice if I could at least make tea for myself, or something more than something cold out of the refrigerator for lunch… or make a cup of instant noodle."

"Master Zeida is a little temperamental. He usually doesn't like people interfering in the kitchen," Kaede said. "It took more than a year before Rika-chan was allowed free access to the kitchen."

"I promise I'll stay out of the way," Nabiki replied. "I really just want to watch today. I'll try not to cause any trouble."

* * *

Nabiki, Mami and Kaede quietly slipped into the kitchen and found a quiet spot near Isamu's former office. Although Nabiki had visited Isamu's office on several occasions, she'd never been in the kitchen during the day. At this time of the day she would have been at school, but with her college on break, it gave Nabiki a rare opportunity to see the inner workings of the kitchen at its busiest.

Even though there were still two hours before lunch, the kitchen was buzzing with activity; and although a great deal of effort was devoted to preparing lunch there was almost an equal amount of effort devoted to making dinner. There were at least a dozen people involved in the process. Now Nabiki understood why Kaede was always asking Kodachi, Kuno and her if they were going to be home for a particular meal.

"I never imagined there would be this much activity," Nabiki responded.

Kaede replied. "The kitchen prepares meals for any of the staff who don't wish to or don't have time to cook meals for themselves. Family members who live on the estate are welcome to eat also. The kitchen can even put together a bento for the children of staff members who are going to school."

At the center of the maelstrom of activity was a gentleman wearing tradition chef's garb. Nabiki assumed that this dominant figure of a man was the 'Master Zeida' that Kaede had made reference to preciously.

At least, that is what she assumed. She had never been formally introduced to the estate's head chef. Nabiki had asked to meet him on several occasions but was always told it might be best to wait for one of his better days.

At the moment, Master Zeida was waving an evil looking knife like a conductor's baton and shouting out almost unintelligible orders to the people milling around him. It was clearly apparent to Nabiki that this was not one of his better days.

Kaede turned to Nabiki and Mami and said, "I need to head off a disaster before it happens. Try to stay out of Master Zeida's way. His mood seems a bit foul this morning. Probably too much sake last night."

With that admonition Kaede walked toward Master Zeida and his waving knife. Nabiki observed as Kaede attempted to take control of the situation, but looked as if she was having little success.

Nabiki leaned toward Mami and asked, "Isn't Kaede in charge of the kitchen and the staff?"

"She is," Mami replied. "Kaede makes decisions regarding the kitchen staff, menu planning, buying and the like, but when it comes to doing the actual cooking, Master Zeida is in command and everyone knows it. Even my father, as authoritative and abrasive as he was, stepped back when it came to matters of cooking. Master Zeida controls every aspect of the cooking operation. No food leaves the kitchen until he has personally inspected it and tasted it."

Mami pointed to another man, dressed similarly to Master Zeida, but he was shorter and somewhat more heavy-set… and a far less imposing figure. "That is Master Nakamura. He is the household sushi chef, but he is also responsible for making most of the soups and salads… under the direction of Master Zeida."

"Where does Rika fit into the picture?" Nabiki asked.

"Rika-chan is the pastry and baking chef," Mami replied. "She is the only member of the cooking staff that does not answer to Master Zeida… in matters of pastries and desserts that is."

"So what is the disaster that Kaede is trying to head off?" Nabiki queried.

"If I had to guess… at least from what I can pick up from Master Zeida's rant… the morning grocery delivery did not include some vital ingredient that is needed for tonight's dinner… or at least, no one can seem to find where it is if it was delivered."

"So what can Kaede do about it?"

"Well, first she'll check Master Zeida's request list and see if he actually requested the ingredient. It's rare, but sometimes he does forget. Next she'll check to see if the item was on the grocery order. Next she'll check the delivery receipt to see if was delivered and if it was, who was responsible for putting it away."

"And after that, if that vital ingredient cannot be found…"

"Then Kaede will send someone to the grocery to buy it…" Mami replied, "… if she doesn't go herself to get it."

"If that's all that needs to be done to solve the problem," Nabiki queried, "why is Master Zeida making such a big issue about it?"

"Because he's Master Zeida… master chef of the Kuno estate," Mami replied. "Master chef's are like that. It seems to come with the territory."

Nabiki shook her head as she continued to observe. Kaede did manage to get the raging chef to point his knife in a less threatening direction… and after several minutes of discussion seemed to calm him to the point of being only mildly disturbed. After another minute of discussion Kaede headed into the kitchen office, leaving the cook to take care of matters at hand.

One of those matters at hand included taking inventory of the people currently in the kitchen. Even though Nabiki thought that their current location would not allow them to be observed easily it didn't take any more than a few seconds for his eyes to fall on Mami and Nabiki.

"No one comes into my kitchen and doesn't work," the chef shouted in the direction of Nabiki and Mami. "Mami-chan, you should know that by now." Zeida pointed with his knife (which almost seemed to be an extension of his arm) to a basket of vegetables on a counter near where Nabiki and Mami were standing. "Those vegetables need to be sliced for dinner. You and your friend should be able to handle that."

And with that, he turned his attention to other matters in the kitchen.

Silence instantly fell on the kitchen. Many of the members of the kitchen staff (including Rika) knew who Nabiki was, although it seemed that Master Zeida did not (or maybe he did and just wanted to see what the Mistress of the house would do).

"Master Zeida, I…" Mami began to explain, but Nabiki cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Don't worry about it," Nabiki said. "You heard Master Zeida. There are vegetables to be sliced for dinner. I wouldn't mind if you could show me how to do that without killing myself or anyone standing within an arm's length of me."

* * *

Rainy days were always a problem for Ranma, but they made Ukyo downright miserable.

"If I weren't stuck here in school I could have the restaurant open," Ukyo complained as she shared from Akane and Ranma's bento. "At least on days when it isn't raining I can set up my grill and cook here."

"You really do like cooking, don't you Uchan?" Akane asked.

"Cooking is all I've ever known," Ukyo replied. "I started to learn how to cook right from the time I could keep up with my dad and his okonomiyaki cart."

"I met your dad," Ranma said, "but I don't think I ever met your mom."

"Probably not," Ukyo replied. "My mom stayed at home and ran the family restaurant while my dad traveled with his cart and me from village to village in the district making okonomiyaki."

"Why did your father travel like that when you had a family restaurant?" Akane asked.

"My father still does that… from March to the end of September. There's a festival almost every weekend and he goes to all of them to sell okonomiyaki… although the show he puts on while he's cooking is almost as big of an attraction as the okonomiyaki he cooks."

"But your mom never traveled with you?' Ranma asked.

"It's kind of a strange story," Ukyo replied. "My dad loves making okonomiyaki and he makes better okonomiyaki than anyone… including me. But that's all my father knows how to cook. He couldn't make an omelet or tempura or anything else if his life depended on it… well okonomiyaki and his okonomiyaki sauce. My mother, on the other hand, is an excellent cook too, but she absolutely detests okonomiyaki. She says that okonomiyaki isn't proper restaurant food. So during the warm weather my dad travels with his cart and my mom runs the family restaurant. When the cold weather sets in my dad spends his time making his sauce… while my mom runs the family restaurant."

"So you learned most of your cooking from your dad?" Akane asked.

"Both my mom and dad taught me how to cook," Ukyo said, "but making okonomiyaki is fun. I wish I could do even half of the moves my dad does when he's cooking."

"Has there been any progress with the new Cat Café?" Ranma asked.

"A lot of progress," Ukyo said. "The renovation is done. Tonight will be the last night at the old location. Tomorrow Shampoo, Mousse, Mizuki and Ryoga will start moving all of the restaurant furnishings and decorations and if everything goes according to plan, the new Cat Café will be ready to open for Friday dinner."

"How is Shampoo handling that Grandma Cologne has gone back to China?" Akane inquired.

"As well as she can. Mousse expected Shampoo to take out all of her frustration out on him, but I think just the opposite has happened. If anything, the two of them have gotten closer. Shampoo has really occupied herself with getting ready for the move, mostly to put the fact that Grandma Cologne isn't here out of her mind, but when things get to be more than Shampoo can handle, instead of yelling at Mousse, Shampoo has been hugging him." Ukyo paused and thought for a moment, then she continued, "The move has forced one other thing to happen."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"Well," Ukyo said, "Shampoo and Mousse never thought about the fact that once they closed the old café they wouldn't have a place to life."

"True," Ranma said. "So what are they going to do?"

"The first thing they thought of was to move into two apartments in our building… but there isn't even one apartment available. All of them are rented."

"So what are they going to do?" Akane asked.

"At first we thought that maybe Shampoo could move in with me and Mousse could move in with Ryoga… but Mizuki won't stay any place other than with Ryoga… and Shampoo didn't like the idea of Mousse living in an apartment with another woman."

"Even if she really is a black pig," Ranma said.

"Even if she is a black pig," Ukyo said with a chuckle, "who happens likes to walk around naked. So… basically… Shampoo and Mousse will move into my apartment… and I'll move in with Ryoga and Mizuki… And no smart assed comments from you, Ranma!"

"No smart assed comments," Ranma responded. "But why do it that way? It would have been easier for Ryoga to move in with you. He has next to nothing to move."

"True," Ukyo answered. "But my apartment has two bedrooms. At least at the moment, Shampoo will sleep in one room and Mousse will sleep in the other." Ukyo's voice became much softer and a hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks "And since I've spent the night with Ryoga and Mizuki a couple of times now… well… it really isn't an issue with me."

A broad smile came to Ranma's face and seeing that Ukyo began to blush brightly. "I said, no smart assed comments from you!"

"I wouldn't think of it… Well I might, but…"

"So, why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

"Because I'm happy for you… and Ryoga."

* * *

It was still pouring at the end of the school day, so after spending the day as a boy, Ranma was back to female form for the walk home.

If Kasumi had been home there would have been a kettle of hot water waiting for Ranma to carry to the dojo, allowing him to transition into his male form before the start of his afternoon class. But that wasn't going to be an option today.

Even if Ranma hadn't been running late (why the principal would think that Ranma would know why Hiroshi hadn't been in school today was beyond Ranma's comprehension), there would have hardly been enough time for Ranma to and get changed for class. As it was Ranma not only would be teaching his class as a girl, but he would be wearing the same clothes he's been wearing all day.

Ranma wasn't looking forward to teaching this class in his girl form. It was made up of mostly fourteen and fifteen year old hormone driven adolescent boys (there were two thirteen year olds, but they were equally hormone driven).

Apparently (at least from what Ranma had overheard) several of the boys already had steady girl friends and their relationships had advanced well beyond the hand holding and occasional kiss stage. He'd heard two of the boys talk about their experiences going to a love hotel and one boy boasted about having sex with multiple girls at the same time.

Ranma wasn't sure if there was any truth to the things he'd heard or if was just some adolescent one-upmanship. Even so, Ranma would never consider doing some of the things he'd heard these teens talk about… and Ranma was married.

By the time he arrived at the dojo (after stopping at the house to retrieve the mail from the post box and putting it on the dining room table) all eleven members of Ranma's class had arrived and were doing their warm-ups.

"Sorry I'm late," Ranma said as he entered the dojo. He closed his umbrella and set it next to the door. "I got held up at school. Has everyone done their warm-ups?"

There wasn't an immediate response from the members of the class, only stunned stares as Ranma walked to the usual position where he conducted his class (under the 'Master the Basics' poster). It took several seconds before any of the class regained sufficient composure to answer and then only as a random collection of Yes Sensei's.

It wasn't until Ranma began to do his stretches and warm-ups that he realized what was distracting his class. Even though Ranma had been using an umbrella, it had been raining hard enough and there was enough wind to soak his clothing to the point that it was clinging to his skin and dramatically highlighting certain portions of his feminine anatomy. The additional realization of the probable effect Ranma was having on his post pubescent class sent a chill throughout his whole body.

Ranma thought about excusing himself and heading to the kitchen to heat some water, but he was already late.

After a few more seconds of stretching Ranma announce, "All right… let's get started." Ranma waited for everyone to take their assigned position in the dojo before calling out "First Form!"

Since the 'Anything Goes' style of martial arts was actually a collection of many different styles, the kata was also a collection of katas. The kata that Ranma taught and practiced was different from the one that Akane taught and practiced.

The 'First Form' that Ranma and the members of his class were currently practicing was from a Chinese based martial art that Ranma observed during his travels in China (before he and his father visited at Jusenkyou). It wasn't either offensive or defensive, but more of a form to focus oneself and develop inner balance.

Once Ranma had 'Mastered the Basics' , Genma had encouraged Ranma to develop his own personal kata. Once students of 'Anything Goes' had mastered the basics (the first ten forms of the kata) and graduated from the intermediate level to the advanced level, they too were encouraged to begin developing their own personal kata.

As Akane had pointed out to him, Ranma actually had two personal katas. One for his male form and the one that he found himself practicing now in his female form. Although Akane had only noticed subtle differences, now that Ranma was conscious of it, the differences were to Ranma quite dramatic. Movements that were natural to him in his male form were nearly impossible for him to do properly in his female form and vice versa.

Ranma was about to move on to the 'Second Form' (an attack method) when he noticed that the members of his class were standing in place and staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" Ranma asked bluntly.

There was no answer at first, but finally one of the students (one of the thirteen year olds) asked, "Are you really going to teach the class like that?"

"Like what?" Ranma responded. "You mean as a girl? I know the kata I'm doing is different from the one I usually do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No… no…" the boy responded. "Not really… but…"

Another of the class members picked up where the first left off. "Not really a problem. It's just that… it's kind of distracting."

"The fact that the kata I'm doing today is different is distracting?'

"No, Ranma-sensei," a third student replied. "It's your boobs that are distracting."

There was some quiet giggling and a lot of blushing in the dojo.

"You think my boobs distracting?" Ranma asked the question not really expecting an answer so he wasn't disappointed by the silence.

"Why would you find my boobs distracting? From the way I've heard you talk you guys have seen lots of boobs… and a lot of other things too. With all of that experience under your belts, why should my boobs be so distracting?"

Without realizing it, Ranma had lost his cool and was yelling at the top of his lungs. He looked out at his class. There was no trace of giggling or blushing, just a dojo full of startled, frightened boys.

Ranma closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Why don't we start over and this time do your best not to be distracted."

* * *

After his class Ranma returned to the kitchen to the aroma of curry. Akane was standing at the stove heating the dinner Kasumi had prepared for them.

Ranma was dripping wet. The wind had picked up enough to render the umbrella totally useless.

Without looking up Akane said, "Don't track water through the house."

Akane's comment froze Ranma at the door. "And what exactly am I supposed to do? Take off my clothes and walk around naked?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Akane said turning toward Ranma. "It's not as if there's anyone here but us."

"Only if you join me," Ranma replied.

"Maybe later. There's a robe by the door and a basket to put your wet clothes into."

"Thanks. How did you manage to stay dry?"

"I didn't, but I brought over some clothes from our apartment when I came home from practice."

"Where are my clothes?"

"I figured you'd want a bath to change back to a guy so they're in the bath."

"I don't think the rain is going to let up at all tonight," Ranma said as he stripped off his wet clothing and threw them into the basket Akane had left by the door. "It doesn't make much sense to do that now if I'm going to have to go back out in the rain again."

Akane had left the robe on a peg by the door. Ranma wrapped the robe around himself, tied up the sash and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

Ranma sat quietly for a moment watching Akane as she tended to dinner.

"You know, guys are really disgusting," Ranma stated matter-of-factly.

Akane turned to face Ranma, eyebrows raised. "And what brought about this grand revelation?"

"A bunch of things," Ranma replied. "Some of the things I've heard the boys in my intermediate class talk about. "They're thirteen and fourteen and fifteen years old and most of them have girl friends… and most of them say they've already been to bed with them. When I was that age I never even thought about having a girl friend, let alone have sex."

"Ranma, your dad never gave you any time to think about having a girl friend. He was too busy tossing you into rooms full of hungry cats. traveling to Jusenkyou and engaging you to girls to feed his face. How many girls were you engaged to by the time you were fifteen?"

"As far as I know, only you and Ukyo… but I didn't know I was engaged to you until the day I met you. And as for Uchan, when I was seven I didn't know what the word engaged meant."

"As far as you know," Akane said as she turned back to tend to the curry. "You don't think your father promised you to any other girls?"

"I certainly hope not," Ranma responded.

Akane turned off the heat under the curry and walked to the rice steamer. "I hope you don't mind if we only have the curry and rice tonight."

"That will be fine."

Akane scooped two bowls of rice from the steamer and set them on the kitchen table, then she filled two bowls with curry and placed them on the table with the rice, After she retrieved chopsticks and chopstick rests for her and Ranma, she sat down across the table from Ranma.

"Itadakimasu," the pair said in almost perfect unison and they began to eat.

"Not bad," Ranma said after taking several bites of the curry.

"Of course its not bad," Akane responded. "Kasumi made it."

"I'm sure you could do just as well," Ranma said.

"I'm sure I could too. It's probably the recipe from mom's notebook. I've been meaning to try it, but you have to have the time to let it simmer. I won't have time like that until I'm done with gymnastics."

Ranma took a few more bites and then remarked, "I wonder what time your sister got up this morning to make this?"

"I'll bet she was so excited about this trip that she didn't get to sleep last night."

After Akane and Ranma ate silently for a moment, Akane asked, "So what happened today in class that made you decide that your fellow males are disgusting. I've overheard some of the talk from that class, but it never seemed to bother you before. What was so different today?"

"When I walked into the dojo, they were all staring at me like… like… they were ready to molest me."

"Ranma, what did you expect? If your clothes were even half as wet as they were when you came in just now, you were probably putting on quite a show of your womanly attributes. I'm surprised that your class didn't hemorrhage to death… or worse."

"I think for a couple of them it may have been the 'or worse'. And then, when we started doing our katas, they said they couldn't concentrate because my boobs were distracting."

"Well, Ranma, your boobs are distracting… and don't tell me that you never realized that before now. I seem to remember someone boasting how much better he looked than me and how, when he was in his girl form, couldn't wear my clothes because they were too tight in the chest."

Ranma bowed his head and made no response. Akane set her chopsticks down on the rest and extended her hand to Ranma. Ranma did likewise.

"If I were you, I probably would make an extra effort not to teach that class in your female form. You might get away with it for your beginner's class… and maybe the guys in your expert class might not be so distracted, but the guys in your intermediate class only have one thing on their mind."

Ranma smiled. "Actually they probably have two things on their mind."

Akane chuckled. "You're probably right. So what are your plans for tonight while I'm teaching my self defense class?"

"I'll get the dishes washed and then I'll head over to see Shampoo and Mousse. With everything that was happening this weekend I completely forgot about the letter that Grandma Cologne left for me. Uchan said that Shampoo has been dying to open it, but she's afraid that some strange curse will fall on her if she does."

"Stranger than turning into a cat?" Akane asked. "Where would she get an idea like that?"

"From the envelope the letter is in. Uchan says that Grandma Cologne wrote on it that a terrible curse will fall on Shampoo if she opens it."

* * *

"So what exactly did we get?" Hikari asked as she and Miyuki walked down the sidewalk toward home. In addition to their backpacks, each girl carried a grocery bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"What do you mean, what exactly did we get?" Miyuki replied. "You were shopping with me."

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't paying attention. I hate grocery shopping."

"It's not my favorite thing to do either, but it's a necessary evil if we want to eat. I don't think there's enough money for us to eat out every night."

"Sorry," Hikari responded. "It's just that my mom used to drag me grocery shopping with her on Saturdays until I got into junior high. The whole time we were out, all she would do is bitch about my dad. Once I got into junior high I used the excuse that I had homework to do. I even did extra things that the teachers didn't assign just so I didn't have to spend the day with her and listen to her whine about what a bastard my dad was."

"Your parents really weren't meant to be together, were they?"

"No they weren't. I asked my grandmother about it after the funeral. She said she wasn't sure why they'd gotten together. They didn't even go to the same school."

"I had the impression that your parent's marriage was arranged."

"If it was arranged, it wasn't by my grandmother. And my father's family certainly didn't have anything to do with it. They hated my mother from the very beginning."

"So how did they end up together?"

"No clue," Hikari responded. "My grandmother said that my mom and my dad just showed up a few days after she graduated from high school and announced that they were getting married. My grandmother was sure it was because my mom was pregnant, but that wasn't the case. They didn't get married until my mom graduated from junior college… but that may have been because they had to wait for my dad to turn twenty since his parents probably wouldn't sign the marriage documents."

"So they must have had some feelings for each other… at least at some point."

"They may have," Hikari replied sadly, "but I never saw it."

Miyuki and Hikari was silently for about a minute before Miyuki asked, "Did you finally catch up with Sayuri?"

"Yeah, after lunch. We ended up in the lavatory at the same time. It gave me the chance to apologize for what I said yesterday."

"Did you find out what's got her so bent out of shape lately?"

"I think there's a whole bunch of things, but I think the big reason is that she got dumped."

"Dumped," Miyuki said. "I didn't know she was seeing anybody that seriously."

"Neither did I," Hikari responded. "I don't think anybody knew."

"So, when did this happen?"

"It sounds like the day after the tryouts when her boyfriend found out that she made the team."

"So her boy friend dumped her because gymnastics was taking up too much of her time?"

"That may have been part of it," Hikari answered. "But I guess his big problem was Sayuri hanging around with you and me."

"What?"

"He didn't approved of Sayuri associating with people like us Sayuri says that he was pretty vocal about his disapproval of same sex couples. When Sayuri said that she wasn't going to quit gymnastics' club, he accused Sayuri of having already gone to bed with us. She thinks he may have been the source of the rumors that were going around school about you… and me."

"What a jerk! She's better off that he dumped her."

"Miyuki, do you think people consider us a couple at this point? Sayuri pretty much said that she did."

"Probably most of our friends do. Does that bother you?"

"No. What bothers me are people like Sayuri's ex-boyfriend and Miss Nohina and the way they talk."

"There are always going to be people like that. I decided a while ago that I wasn't going to let them bother me… and you shouldn't let them bother you either. So when we get home, what do you want to do, cook or do laundry?"

"If I thought I had the option, neither… but since I know you won't take that for an answer, I'll cook. Which brings me to my original question… What exactly did we buy?"

* * *

Akane appreciated Yuka's help during the self defense class. She generally mastered new concepts before anyone else, so she often spent time helping Akane with the members of the class who required more time to learn a skill. Tonight Yuka spent most of the evening with Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko.

From the corner of her eye, Akane observed as Yuka worked with the four newest students. Fumiko mastered most of the basic skills very quickly as did Sachiko. Aimi wasn't as quick of a study as Fumiko and Sachiko, but she did well enough. Kazuko, on the other hand, was so timid that more times than not, she would recoil when anyone approached her forcefully, even though she knew exactly what was going to happen. One time Kazuko screamed and began to sob uncontrollably. Fumiko took Kazuko off to one side to calm her.

Through all of it, Yuka managed to keep a smile on her face, even though there was an unmistakable look of concern on her face when she first arrived. It looked as if Yuka wanted to talk to Akane before class started, but several other members of the class had already arrived so Yuka asked Akane if she could stay after class to talk privately.

Everyone cleared out quickly after class was over since the rain, which had been coming down in torrents, was now coming down as a light drizzle, but there was no telling how long it would be before the downpour started again.

"Would you like some tea?" Akane asked as she and Yuka entered the kitchen.

"Sure," Yuka answered. Yuka looked around for a moment and then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"My dad is at a community planning board meeting," Akane replied. "He won't be back until the bar closes… And Kasumi went to Nagoya to a medical conference with her fiancé."

"Where's Ranma?"

"Ranma is at the Cat Café. He probably won't be back until after they close."

"The Cat Café? Didn't you feed him tonight?"

"I fed him. He's just visiting… although I'm sure he won't turn down a bowl of ramen if it was offered to him. Are you sure that you won't get in trouble with your mom for staying out late?"

"I'm not sure it matters what I do. I'm surprised she hasn't called to make sure I was at class tonight."

"Have you figured out what has your mom so bent out of shape?"

"Not really. When I ask, all she talks about is not wanting me to mess up my future, but its more like that I might mess her plans for me for the future. Other than not going to college, I don't know what I'd be messing up. I'm not sure I really want to go to college. I have no idea what I'd major in. And the idea of going to college just to say that I went to college seems stupid."

"I've watched the way you work with the people in our class. You'd probably make a really good teacher."

"That's what people tell me, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a classroom."

"It doesn't have to be a classroom. You could almost teach the self defense class on your own. I want to go to school to become a teacher, but more to be a better teacher in the dojo. I couldn't imagine myself in front of a class in a school."

"I don't know," Yuka replied. "I never thought about it until… until yesterday. All I thought about was getting into college."

"So what happened yesterday?" Akane asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Yuka replied quietly, "but you have to promise you won't tell anyone… anyone at all."

"That's a hard thing to make someone promise," Akane said.

Yuka sighed, but she turned away from Akane and reached into her backpack. After a moment she turned back to Akane and said. "No one knows about this."

Yuka held out her left hand to show Akane the ring that was now on her finger. It was a simple ring with a single gemstone. Akane didn't know much about gems (she only found out recently from Nodoka that the gem in her engagement ring was a ruby), but Akane was pretty sure that the stone was a diamond… or a very good look alike.

"Hiroshi proposed to me yesterday during the lunch break at the tournament," Yuka explained. "He skipped school today to get this for me. He really caught hell from his parents for skipping school… but nobody knows… just Hiroshi and me… and you."

"Not your parents?"

"Especially not my parents. My mother would go right into orbit if she found out."

"She's going to have to find out eventually."

"I know. Hiroshi and I are trying to figure out the best time to do it."

"There may not be a best time. You may just have to come out and tell her and suffer the consequences."

"I understand that, but that's why it's so important that you don't tell anyone… at least for now. I don't want my mom to find out about this from anyone else but Hiroshi and me."

"I won't say anything, but I wouldn't put it off too long. The longer you put it off, the more chance there is that your mom will find out from someplace you never expected."

* * *

"I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life," Kaede said hunched over her cup of tea. "Rika-chan, why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know," Rika replied after taking a sip of her tea. "It seemed like quite a joke that the only person in the kitchen who didn't know who Nabiki was, was Master Zeida. Nobody else was going to say anything… I figured why spoil the joke."

"Kaede, there was no harm done," Nabiki said, "and I got to do something I'd never done before."

"You never did any cooking, Mi… Nabiki?" Kimiko asked, just barely catching her slip.

"My mom did all of the cooking," Nabiki explained, "and after she died. my sister Kasumi took over the household duties. I didn't have to spend any time in the kitchen, so I didn't."

"Well, considering you've never spent any time in the kitchen," Mami said, "you were doing a pretty good job of slicing up those vegetables."

"Once you showed me how to do it," Nabiki responded.

"I would have loved to see Master Zeida face when he found out that he'd told Mistress Nabiki to go cut vegetables for dinner," Kimiko said after swallowing the bite of pasty she had taken.

"No you wouldn't have," Kaede said. "I don't think I've ever seen Master Zeida so angry in all the time I've been here."

"I don't know," Mami said. "I think the time my father told Master Zeida that the meal he'd prepared wasn't fit to feed to pigs has that beat hands down."

"Isamu-san actually said that to Master Zeida," Rika said.

"Yes he did," Mami replied.

"And actually managed to live to tell about it," Kaede said. "I've faced his knife when he's only mildly perturbed. That was menacing enough for me."

"But there really isn't a problem," Nabiki said.

"Isn't a problem," Kaede responded. "You heard some of the things he called you."

"Yes I did," Nabiki said, smiling. "And at least half of the things he called me are pretty close to accurate… and honestly, I have been called worse."

Rika quietly asked, "Did he really go and complain to Master Kuno?"

"Master Zeida came to talk with Kuno and me after lunch," Nabiki replied. "Of course, by then, he had cooled off somewhat. And I apologized to him… and he apologized to me."

"So are you ever allowed to ever set foot into the kitchen again?" Kaede asked.

"Actually , yes I am," Nabiki replied, "but he would like some warning the next time. He explained that…" Nabiki paused and lowered the pitch of her voice, trying to imitate Zeida. "…There are times that it just wouldn't be appropriate for the mistress of the house to be in the kitchen…"

Nabiki paused and began speaking again in her own voice. "… But he said that it would be all right for me to come and learn about the workings of the kitchen. He even said that he might, if he had the time, give me some cooking lesson."

"If you'd like," Rika said, "I could show you how to do some simple pasties."

"I'd appreciate that," Nabiki responded.

"I still don't understand why it's so important to you to learn how to cook," Kaede said.

"Because there's something I'd really like to do," Nabiki responded. "Something really important."

* * *

"Is that it?" Ranma asked. He was sitting next to Akane at their desk in the bedroom. Still in his girl from his walk to and from the Cat Café in the rain. It had actually stopped raining for part of the time he was at the café, but it began pouring again after he had taken about ten steps out of the door on the way home. Right now he had the robe he had worn earlier wrapped around him.

"English translations… corrections from last weeks math test… and review questions for tomorrow's history test," Akane said as she flipped through the pages in her notebook. "Yeah, that's it."

"I thought for sure that we had an assignment for literature class."

"We do," Akane responded, "but that isn't due until next Friday. He still hasn't told us what we have to read for it yet. So, what would you like to do now?"

"With this rain, running is probably right out," Ranma commented.

"We probably shouldn't be running like that anyway," Akane said.

Seeing the disappointed look on Ranma's face, Akane added, "It's not that I don't want to run with you like that… In a strange way it feels really… really… energizing." Akane paused and then said shaking her head, "Geez, I never thought I'd ever say something like that about running naked in the park. The problem is that when it was just you and me, it wasn't that big of an issue… because you're right… we probably wouldn't get caught. But with the whole team running, there's a bigger chance that someone will see us… and I wouldn't want someone like Aoi or Fumiko or any of the other members of the team to get into trouble."

"I can understand that," Ranma replied. "I'd prefer if it was just you and me anyway."

"You can bet, though, that the team will be out running before the Prefecture Tournament," Akane said. "Miyuki will make sure of it. We can't break a long standing tradition."

While Akane began to gather up her notes and schoolwork, she asked, "How was your visit to the Cat Café?"

"Not bad," Ranma replied. "They were still pretty busy, so I helped out a bit. Uchan, Ryoga and Mizuki were there packing up things… although Uchan was helping with deliveries since Shampoo and Mousse couldn't because of the rain. They already have most of the statues moved to the new restaurant, so the place looked pretty empty."

"And Shampoo and Mousse are actually going to share and apartment?"

"Well, when you think about it, the arrangement isn't too much different than it is now. Mousse and Shampoo have been staying in adjoining bedrooms since Shampoo let Mousse move out of the storage closet. One thing is different though."

"What's that?" Akane asked

"Shampoo and Mousse were sitting next to each other at a table after they closed, and they were holding hands and I actually saw them kiss… although I don't think they thought anyone could see them."

"It doesn't sound like they'll be using separate rooms very long… And when will Ukyo move into Ryoga's apartment?"

"If you believe what Mizuki says," Ranma replied, "she already has."

"Ryoga happy that Ukyo stay with Ryoga," Ranma said, imitating Mizuki. "Mizuki happy Ukyo and Ryoga stay with Mizuki."

"I remember when Mizuki was jealous of any girl who even came close to Ryoga," Akane said.

"So do I."

There was a long pause in the conversation.

The rain was falling much harder now and the sound of it hitting the roof of the apartment was more than a quiet roar. A chill ran through Ranma and he visibly shivered.

"Are you all right Ranma?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cold. We should probably light the heater and throw some extra covers on the bed."

"That'd be a good idea," Akane replied. "and maybe a good hot bath."

"That sounds like a good idea too."

The pair sat silently for a few more seconds, listening to the rain beat on the roof.

"I can't remember the last time we had a rain storm like this," Akane said, breaking the silence.

"I can," Ranma replied after a moment, "It was just about two years ago… in November."

Akane turned to look at Ranma, who was staring off into nowhere.

"I can't remember what I said that made you slap me," Ranma said.

Akane thought for several seconds. "Neither can I,"

"I don't think I ever apologized."

"Probably not… not that I would have listened to you… at least back then."

"What a difference two years can make."

Yeah… what a difference."

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to learn English?" Hikari asked looking at the worksheet lying in the desk in front of her. It wasn't even halfway complete.

"Because some demented bastard in the department of education thought that it would be a suitable torture for Japanese students," Miyuki responded. She was sitting next to Hikari staring at the same worksheet.

"We're not getting anywhere staring at this," Hikari said. "Maybe we should take a break and work on something else."

"We don't have anything else," Miyuki said, "unless you want to invent some homework for us to do."

"I don't know. That almost sounds like a good idea."

"We can't give up now. We only have five more translations to do."

"Five out of eight… which means we've only managed to do three so far."

"You need to have a more positive attitude…" Miyuki said, "…like we're almost half done with the English translations."

"You want a positive attitude… I'm positive that I hate English."

"Maybe we'll do better after a little break."

"I don't know if we'll do better,' Hikari replied, "but I'm ready for a break. Would you like a snack?"

"Maybe something to drink," Miyuki responded. "I'm still stuffed from dinner. You're a pretty dammed good cook."

"I had lot's of practice," Hikari replied. "When my mom and dad were fighting, my mom would take off and I'd be stuck making dinner for my father and me… or if he took off to the pachinko parlor, I'd cook for myself."

"Well then, in a strange way, that practice paid off. Dinner was excellent. I've never had pork cooked like that before."

"I saw the recipe in a magazine and I've always wanted to try it. What made you decide to buy the ginger root?"

"I don't know. I like ginger but my mother doesn't care for it. I guess I bought it on a whim. Maybe I was thinking of making some ginger flavored ice cream."

"You need crystallized ginger for that… and you didn't buy any ice cream. Maybe the next time we go shopping we'll get the ingredients and I'll make some ginger ice cream for you… and maybe some ginger cookies to go with it."

Miyuki smiled as she leaned over and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek. "You know… someday you're going to make a fine wife for some lucky person."

"Did you have any particular person in mind for me?"

"I might."

* * *

"I don't understand why you changed back to your girl form," Akane said as she finished putting on her pajamas.

Ranma was already in bed with the covers pulled up right to his neck. "Because it's cold and I think I'd really like to cuddle really close to you tonight… but I haven't had the chance to get to the pharmacy."

"Oh, you want to cuddle that close," Akane responded. "Well then, maybe it's a good thing that you're a girl tonight. It's the wrong time of month for us to cuddle that close without you stopping at the pharmacy first."

Akane paused and then asked, "I forgot to ask… did you get the letter from Grandma Cologne when you visited with Shampoo and Mousse tonight?"

"I completely forgot about that too. Shampoo gave it to me almost as soon as I walked in."

"So what did Grandma Cologne write?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

"Haven't opened it yet. I figured that Shampoo would want you to open it as soon as she gave it to you."

"Shampoo didn't want to be anywhere near when I opened the letter. I can't read Chinese, but I think whatever Grandma Cologne wrote on the envelope has Shampoo scared half to death. I asked Mousse what Grandma Cologne had written, but he wouldn't say. He just said that bad things would happen to Shampoo if she were anywhere near when the letter was opened."

"So where is the letter now?"

"It's probably still in the back pocket of my pants."

"I hope it didn't get wet," Akane said as she retrieved Ranma's pants from the hamper and the letter from the back pocket.

"It looks like it didn't get too wet," Akane said as she examined the envelope. "I think Mousse is right. I can't read Chinese either but what Grandma Cologne wrote doesn't look very friendly."

Ranma sat up in bed. The pajamas he was wearing were almost identical to Akane's (same pattern, but Akane's pajamas were yellow and Ranma's were blue). "I don't doubt it," Ranma said as Akane handed him the envelope and then climbed into bed next to Ranma.

The envelope was thick, so more likely than not it was not a simple one page letter. Ranma opened the envelope cautiously, being careful not to damage the contents… or to activate some horrible curse associated with mishandling it. If anyone could pull something like that off, it was Grandma Cologne.

The letter was a full four pages long, but the third and fourth pages looked more like a recipe with a list of ingredients and instructions.

"So what does it say?" Akane asked.

Ranma went back to the first page and looked it over. "At least this is written in Japanese." Ranma paused and began to read, "Dear Ranma… By now you know that I have returned to China. The situation in my old home village has deteriorated from something that should have been handled by a simple tournament into open warfare. Many people have been hurt and several people have died. I cannot let this continue. I do not know when or if I will be able to return to Japan, so I have a huge favor to ask of you. Shampoo is my darling great-granddaughter and although she is a wonderful young woman, she is not exactly the most intelligent person in the world. She has demonstrated her ability to get into difficult situations on many occasions. I am sure that Mousse will take good care of her but, even so, I would ask that you and Akane keep watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything too silly."

"Ranma, I know that I have at times made your and Akane's life a living hell. I am truly sorry for that. I thought I was only doing what was best for Shampoo although I know that isn't really an excuse. The most terrible thing I've done is to curse you with the Full Body Cat Tongue curse. Although the Phoenix Pill effectively counteracts the curse, the curse still has its effect and as time goes on, it will grow stronger and stronger, and eventually the Phoenix Pill will longer be able to counteract it. Once it reaches that point, there is no cure for the curse."

"I have included the list of ingredients and instructions you will need to made a potion to permanently remove the Full Body Cat Tongue curse. Your friend the doctor should be able to help you find all of the things you need. Follow the instructions carefully or terrible things could occur."

"I wish to you and Akane all the best. Live a good life. Cologne"

Akane and Ranma sat silently for almost a minute before Akane asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, right now… except cuddle up with you… and get a good night's sleep."


	59. I’m Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 59 – I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am**

The weatherman had been right. The rain didn't stop until sometime early Thursday morning. Akane and Ranma's morning run on Tuesday and Wednesday were in soaking rain… and because of a strange turn of events, Ranma spent his day at school on Wednesday as a girl (something about the room where the hot water heaters were being flooded). At least none of the guys in Ranma's homeroom complained.

Even in the pouring rain, Fumiko dutifully awaited Akane and Ranma's appearance as they ran past her parents' pharmacy. On Tuesday morning, she joined them wearing a backpack, that not only contained a school uniform for her to change into after their run, workout in the dojo and breakfast, but also her school books. Far too much weight for someone of Fumiko's diminutive stature to be carrying (even though Fumiko wouldn't admit it), so the backpack was transferred to Ranma's back before they had run even half a block.

It was agreed that from now on Fumiko would meet Akane and Ranma at their house and with a slight adjustment of their running route, Fumiko could pick up her school books (and say goodbye to her parents) after the run. In addition, Fumiko stored several changes of clothing and extra school uniforms in the closet of Akane's old bedroom, so Fumiko could change after their workout.

The change in Fumiko's schedule also elicited another change. Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko loyally waited outside the Tendo dojo for Fumiko to emerge and leave for school.

* * *

The nature of the gymnastics' practice changed also. On Monday, Miss Nohina announced, after a light workout, that in addition to not being available for practice on Friday and Saturday (which the everyone already knew), she would not be available for practice on Thursday either. She explained that she would be attending a family memorial service in Sapporo and the only flight she could get because of the holiday weekend was late Thursday afternoon.

After the announcement, the coach handed out critiques of the team's performances at the tournament. She explained that she had invited her high school gymnastics' coach to write down where points might have been deducted and some ideas on how each performance might be improved.

"What did she write for you, Akane?" Hikari asked.

"She suggested some changes to my floor exercise," Akane responded. "She said my exercise looks more like a martial arts movie than a gymnastics' floor exercise."

"Well duh!" Miyuki responded. "What did she say about your balance beam program?"

"Not much," Akane answered. "She suggested a few things to add a level of difficulty to the program, but nothing that looks too unreasonable. How about you Hikari? What did she say you could do to improve your programs?"

"Bind my boobs," Hikari replied.

"She didn't write that," Miyuki said, grabbing the critique from Hikari's hand. After taking a moment to read what was written on the sheet, she said, "Yeah, she did. She said a good sports bra could add three to four tenths to most of your programs. I guess I better take you out shopping. Sayuri, what did she have to say about your programs?"

Sayuri had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, but she brought a forced smile to her face and responded, "She didn't write all that much. Mostly she said that I needed to smile."

* * *

By the time Ranma arrived at home on Tuesday after school, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had returned from Nagoya. Kasumi was busy preparing dinner but she had taken the time to prepare a kettle of hot water for Ranma to use before he began teaching his class.

That night at dinner, Ranma showed Doctor Tofu the letter that he had received from Cologne and the list of ingredients.

After taking some time to study the instruction and list of ingredients he said, "I think I can get all of the ingredients for you. I probably have most of them in my office… somewhere. The formula doesn't look all that complicated, but the timing of it is very important."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"The ingredients for the antidote for the Full Body Cat Tongue curse must be mixed and consumed under the light of a full moon," Tofu explained. "All you need to do is mix all of the ingredients together and drink it. You don't have to cook or boil anything and it shouldn't taste all that bad. You just missed the full moon so you have almost four weeks to get everything you need together. The difficult part is that the Phoenix pill will remain in place until you can stand under the light of another full moon, so hot water won't effect you for at least twenty eight days."

"Which means?" Ranma asked.

Tofu responded, "Which means that once you get splashed with cold water after you drink the antidote, you'll remain a girl until the effects of the Phoenix pill wears off… and if it's cloudy for the next full moon, you'll have to wait another month to change back to your boy form."

* * *

Ranma had time to think about it. The next full moon wasn't going to happen until three days before Christmas… and that opportunity would only be available if the weather was clear. Doctor Tofu couldn't confirm what Cologne had written about the consequences of not using the antidote or how much time Ranma had before the Full Body Cat Tongue curse became irreversible. That would take some research and the next full moon would probably come and go before Tofu would be able to provide an answer.

At the moment, Ranma had far more important things to think about. The practice college entrance exam was schedule for this afternoon. The idea of going to college had never entered Ranma's mind before. The idea of going to high school seemed pointless, but Genma had insisted, since it meant that Ranma would be able to spend more time with Akane.

At some point, he would have to thank his father for being so insistent.

Ranma hadn't done badly on the sample exams he'd gotten from the guidance office, but the results weren't exactly stellar either. More and more Ranma began to look at the practice exam as one of the many challenges he'd faced in the past. Just like Ryoga or Mousse or any of the others, Ranma couldn't let this exam defeat him… and that's all there was to it.

* * *

"So you're actually going to take the exam?" Ukyo asked. The weather had cleared and was sufficiently warm that she was able to set up her grill, probably for the last time until spring.

"I kind of promised Akane that I would," Ranma answered. "And really, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a practice exam."

"But he's really done well on the sample exams he tried," Akane said. "Sometimes better than me."

"That was just luck," Ranma responded. "I guessed on most of those questions."

"He's just saying that so I don't feel bad," Akane said in a loud whisper to Ukyo.

"So what are you doing this afternoon since you're not taking the practice exam?" Ranma asked.

"I'm going to open early today," Ukyo replied. "and I'll be able to be open for lunch and dinner all weekend."

"How is the move going?" Akane asked.

"Pretty well," Ukyo answered. "Shampoo and Mousse are going to unofficially open tonight just to make sure they're ready for their grand opening tomorrow, but they're both really excited."

"How are the new living arrangements working out?" Ranma asked.

"Not bad," Ukyo responded. "Shampoo and Mousse moved into my old apartment the day before yesterday. Shampoo has been all smiles, so I think all of the arrangements are working well."

"How about you and Ryoga and Mizuki?" Ranma pressed.

"Like I told you before," Ukyo responded. "I've stayed overnight at Ryoga's apartment before, so this isn't that much different. Mizuki cuddles up with Ryoga and Ryoga cuddles up with me… although Mizuki does reach around and touch me sometimes."

"Are you sure it isn't Ryoga touching you?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"No," Ukyo replied. "I know the difference between when Ryoga touches me and when Mizuki touches me."

The words had slipped out without Ukyo really thinking about what she had said and she quickly added, "Not that I have any real experience with Ryoga touching me when we sleep together. I mean…"

"You know, you blush almost as much as Shampoo did when she was denying that she was dating Mousse," Ranma said.

"Ranma, be nice," Akane said in a raised voice that couldn't easily be ignored.

"But the arrangement is working out?' Ranma asked.

"Mizuki couldn't be happier," Ukyo answered.

"But how about you and Ryoga?" Ranma pressed.

"Well, there is one other thing," Ukyo said after taking a moment to think. "This isn't official… and you can't repeat it to anyone… but last night when Ryoga and I were talking and we talked about the fact that my parents would be visiting around Christmas time… he did ask if I thought that my parents would be more comfortable with our current arrangement if we were actually married."

"So Ryoga proposed?" Akane asked.

"Well I guess sort of," Ukyo replied. "He didn't actually ask me in those words… like I said… but… well…"

"What did you tell him?" Akane asked.

"I sort of told him that my parents might feel better about us sharing the apartment if they thought we were actually going to get married. Of course we couldn't actually be married because my parent would have to have signed the marriage documents… and so would have Ryoga's parents… not that we actually know where Ryoga's parent are." Ukyo paused and bit her lip. "Ranma, what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

The practice exam began precisely at twelve thirty and consisted of six parts, each a half hour in length. Topics included Civics and Government; Geography and History; Japanese Literature and Language; English, Mathematics and Science. Like the real college entrance exam, all of the questions were multiple-choice (or as Ranma would call them… multiple guess).

This practice exam was a scaled down version of the real thing. It had less than half the question of the entrance exam and only took an afternoon, rather than the two days the regular exam would take. But a good score on the practice exam usually meant that you had a good chance of doing well when it came time to take the full blown exam in January.

Ranma, with the rest of his homeroom, waited for Miss Hinako to instruct the class to open their test booklets and begin.

Miss Hinako… That was what Ranma and everyone else called her when she first came to teach at Furinkan. But more times than not Miss Hinako appeared as a young girl, maybe no older than ten or twelve, rather than in her rather shapely adult form. That only occurred when she drained the chi from some "delinquent student", something that Ranma was well familiar with.

But recently Miss Ninomiya (as she should properly be addressed) rarely appeared as a young girl. Now, almost exclusively, she appeared in her very shapely adult form. Ranma was absolutely certain that each time he saw her, her bust line was a little larger. When he first mentioned it to Akane, she said that it was just a figment of his overactive hormone driven imagination. But a few days after he had pointed it out to Akane, she admitted that Ranma's observation seemed to be correct.

Ranma was certain that it had something to do with her close association with Happosai, since the change seemed to start when Happosai moved into the apartment next door to Miss Hanako. More than likely it had to do with one of Happosai's fiendish plots to get some cheep thrills.

On the other hand, Ranma had to admit that Miss Hinako's breasts were impressive. Ranma's breasts, in his female form, were by no means tiny, but Ranma was sure that Miss Hinako's breasts dwarfed his. Not that that bothered Ranma, but he wondered what it would be like to have breasts that big.

Of course, fixated as he was on Miss Hinako's bust line, Ranma missed her instruction to open the test booklets and begin.

* * *

Another major difference between the practice exam and the actual one was that the practice exam was self graded. The answers to the questions were written directly in the test booklet and the students took the booklets home with them at the end of the test. The answers to the test questions were published in the evening edition of the newspaper, so the students could determine their own test results. Charts were included to show what your score would have been if this was the actual exam. There were also charts showing typical cutoff grades for various colleges and universities.

"So how do you think you did?" Miyuki asked Akane.

"I don't know," Akane replied. "There were a lot of questions that I wasn't sure of my answers, especially on the mathematics part. I think I did pretty well on the literature section."

"I don't think I got a single question right on the English section," Hikari said, "and I didn't even finish the science exam."

"You probably did better than you think," Sayuri responded. "My mom said that when she took the college entrance exam, she didn't think she got a single question right, but she ended scoring well enough to get into Kyoto University. So, Akane, where did your husband take off to… or doesn't he want to see how badly he did?"

"Ranma has a class to teach this afternoon," Akane replied, "and he was already running late. I'll go and pick up a newspaper before my class and we'll check the answers tonight."

"Grading a college entrance exam," Miyuki said sarcastically. "Just the thing to put you in the mood for hot passionate sex."

"Akane and Ranma don't need anything to put them in the mood for hot passionate sex," Sayuri said in an equally sarcastic tone. "For them it just comes naturally."

"Very funny," Akane responded. "How would you like to come over to my house and we can grade our tests together?"

"I don't have a problem with that," Miyuki replied. "In fact, I remember someone mentioning some mint flavored liquor the we might be able to try."

"Hmmm, mint," Hikari said. "I remember Akane mentioning something about sampling it during the holiday weekend. That is if she and Ranma haven't drunk it all."

"There's still plenty left," Akane said. "Maybe I could stop and pick up some chocolate ice cream to go with it."

"Sounds like a plan," Miyuki responded. "Hikari and I can pick up the ice cream. You're sure your dad won't mind if we come over tonight, will he?"

"He wouldn't mind even if he were home," Akane replied. "but right now he's on his way to Kyoto for a week long conference. Kasumi is the only one who'll be home… and I'll bet she has a date with her fiancé."

"Sayuri, how about you?" Miyuki asked. "Are you in?"

"I don't know," Sayuri answered. "My parents will absolutely go into orbit if I come home with even the slightest hint of alcohol on my breath. You should have heard the lecture I got when they found out I had sake for the toast at your wedding."

"So don't go home," Miyuki said. "We can have another overnight party. There wouldn't be a problem if we used the guest room like we did Saturday night, would there?"

"I don't think Kasumi would object," Akane answered. "I think she had almost as much fun as we did."

"And Ranma won't object?" Hikari asked.

"I don't think he will," Akane said with a big smile, "because, no offense, I don't intend on spending the night with the girls."

* * *

"It's too bad that Yuka ducked out so fast after the exam," Sayuri commented as she, Miyuki, Hikari and Akane walked toward Akane's house. "It would have been nice if we could have all gotten together for an overnighter."

Sayuri, Hikari and Miyuki each were carrying an overnight bag and in addition Hikari carried a bag of groceries.

"She vanished pretty quick after the exam was over," Miyuki said. "Even Hiroshi didn't realize she'd left."

"I hope everything is all right," Hikari said. "She seemed pretty stressed out this morning. She said it was because of the practice exam, but I've never known Yuka to get nervous before a test… even midterms and finals."

"I think Yuka has a lot on her mind," Akane said.

"And her mom isn't helping," Sayuri added. "I mean, Hiroshi is one of the nicest guys in the world. He would never do anything even if Yuka offered. Yuka's mom is blowing something innocent all out of proportion."

"Yuka's mom is a little strange anyway," Hikari said. "Remember all the commotion she caused when she found out that Miyuki confessed to Akane."

"I remember," Miyuki replied. "She almost had me thrown out of school. She's almost worse than Miss Nohina."

There was no additional comment until the group arrived at the gate of Akane's home.

"We better get the ice cream into the freezer before it melts," Akane said, "and let my sister know we'll have some extra guests tonight."

As Akane walked through the gate, she noted that the dojo was quiet. She didn't think it had taken that long for them to pick up ice cream… and chocolate sauce… and whipped cream… and sprinkles… and cherries.

"You said your sister was probably going out on a date," Miyuki asked. "Who's going to make dinner?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Akane said. "Maybe we can order out."

As they entered through the front door of the house and removed their shoes, Akane noted that there were several boxes and two suitcases (which Akane recognized as the suitcases they had acquired on their honeymoon) standing by the doorway. This struck Akane as being strange, since as far as she knew, she and Ranma hadn't made any plans to travel.

'Kasumi must be cooking,' Akane thought. The house was filled with the aroma of one of Akane's favorite stews. 'I wonder if Doctor Tofu is eating dinner with us tonight. I should have called to let Kasumi know we were going to have guests.'

Akane indicated a spot by the door and said, "Leave your bags here. We can move them into the guest room later."

Once overnight bags were deposited by the door, everyone followed Akane through the house toward the kitchen.

"I'm home," Akane called out as she approached the kitchen. "I hope it won't cause too much of a problem…" Akane began to say as she entered the kitchen, but she stopped mid-sentence.

Kasumi was indeed as the stove, cooking what looked like a very large pot of stew and Ranma was seated at the kitchen table… and so was Yuka.

"Yuka, what are you doing here?" the very startled Akane asked.

Yuka had been crying. That would have been obvious to anyone who looked at her.

"I… I'm sorry Akane," Yuka said. "I really didn't know where else to go."

"What happened?" Akane asked. "Are you all right?"

"As all right as I can be under the circumstances," Yuka replied. "My mom found out. We had a big argument this morning before school. When I got home after the exam, I found all of my stuff scattered on the front lawn. When I tried to talk to her, she just screamed at me to go away. She even threatened to call the police if I didn't leave. So I came here. I couldn't think of anyplace else to go."

"My class went to her house and gathered up her stuff and packed it into some boxes and suitcases," Ranma explained. "We just got back about ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, Yuka," Akane said, "You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know," Yuka replied. "It was my brother. He must have seen me looking at it and he mentioned something to my mother."

"Wait a second," Miyuki said. "I'm missing something. What did your mother find out?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Sayuri asked.

"Why is that the first thing everyone thinks?" Yuka asked, obviously irritated. "Well, there's no point in hiding it any more."

Yuka retrieved her backpack that was on the floor next to the chair where she was sitting. She pulled the small jewelry box out of the pocket of the backpack and took the ring it held and slipped it on her finger.

"When did that happen?" Hikari asked.

"Sunday, at lunch, at the tournament," Yuka answered. "That's where Hiroshi was on Monday when he skipped school. He went out and bought me the ring."

"And you didn't tell your parents?" Miyuki asked.

"No," Yuka replied quietly.

"Why not?" Miyuki asked.

"Because any mention of Hiroshi lately has set my mother into orbit," Yuka said, "and it's only gotten worse. I wanted to talk with my dad about it, but my mom was always around."

"So, where is your fiancé now?" Hikari asked.

"Hiroshi is at the train station waiting for my dad to come home," Yuka replied. "He wants to talk to my dad before my mom has the chance."

"What are you and Hiroshi going to do?" Akane asked.

"I don't know," Yuka replied. "I really don't know."

* * *

Yuka's father sat at the Tendo dining room table with Yuka, Hiroshi and Kasumi.

"I don't have a clue why your mother is acting this way," he replied to Yuka's question. "I have no idea at all. When I tell her she's being unreasonable all she does is scream at me that I don't understand what's going on… That I'm ignoring the problem completely… but she can't seem to tell me what the problem is. My only issue is, why didn't you say something sooner… before your mother found out on her own."

"I tried," Yuka answered. "But you know how mom has been acting any time I mention Hiroshi. I was afraid to say anything before I talked to you about it… But I never had the chance."

"Hiroshi, do your parents know about your engagement," Mr. Katakami asked.

"Not yet," Hiroshi answered. "We didn't want to tell anyone before we told you and your wife."

"The only person I told was Akane," Yuka added, "and she didn't tell anyone."

"Your brother really feels bad about all of this," Yuka's father said. "He said that he saw you looking at the ring on your finger in your room. He thought your mom already knew about it."

"Tell him not to worry about it," Yuka said, forcing a smile to her face. "I think it would have turned out like this no matter how mom found out about it."

"So Hiroshi, when do you plan to tell your parents?" Yuka's dad asked.

"As soon as we figure out where Yuka will be staying," Hiroshi answered.

"I guess I assumed that she would be staying with you," Mr. Katakami said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Hiroshi replied.

"Don't you think your parents will approve of the engagement?" Yuka's dad asked.

"I'm sure they'll approve," Hiroshi answered. "They really like Yuka. They think that going out with Yuka is the smartest thing I ever did. But I don't want to make the situation between Yuka and her mom any worse than it already is… and I think Yuka moving in with me would do just that. I want to do everything possible for Yuka to mend her relationship with her mom."

"I'm certain that if I took Yuka home with me," Mr. Katakami said, "my wife wouldn't do anything like she did today… but things would be far from hospitable."

Kasumi had remained silent throughout the discussion, but in her own delicate way she interrupted. "If I may offer a suggestion… Yuka could stay here with us… at least for a little while. We certainly have plenty of room available."

"I couldn't impose on your family like that Miss Tendo," Yuka's father responded.

"Please, call me Kasumi," Kasumi said with her trademark smile on her face. "It wouldn't be an imposition. In fact, now that Nabiki is married and has moved out of the house, and Akane and Ranma have moved into their apartment, the house seems far too big and quiet. I wouldn't mind some company. And it probably wouldn't be for very long."

"I don't know about that," Yuka's dad said. "I've never seen my wife like this before, and I think at this point she is going to require some professional help… if she's even willing to agree to it. This may take some time."

"Even if it takes some time," Kasumi said, "it may be the best solution. Plus most of your things are already here. You can have your choice of rooms… although I would suggest Akane's old room. Nabiki still hasn't cleaned everything out of her old room."

"We should really ask Akane and Ranma and make sure it's all right with them," Yuka said.

"Come to think of it, where are all of your friends?" Mr. Katakami asked.

"Akane is teaching a class," Yuka replied, "and Ranma is helping her… and Miyuki, Hikari and Sayuri are watching."

"Akane is the one who teaches your self defense class, isn't she?" Yuka's dad asked.

"Akane teaches my self defense class on Mondays," Yuka responded, "and she teaches beginner, expert and intermediate classes on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. And Ranma has classes every afternoon."

"That's rather impressive," Mr. Katakami observed. "Between school and gymnastics and teaching and being married, your friend Akane seems to have her life pretty much together."

"She and Ranma do now," Kasumi commented, "but it wasn't always that way."

"I remember when there wasn't a day that Ranma and Akane didn't have a knock-down, drag-out fight at school," Hiroshi said.

"I remember that too," Yuka said. "It wasn't all that long ago. Now I couldn't imaging a happier couple… except maybe for Hiroshi and me."

"That's a good way to feel," Yuka's father said. "I should get back home… before your mother throws all of my stuff out on the lawn and I have to find someplace else to live."

He stood up and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He counted out several bills and handed them to Kasumi, "At least for the moment this should cover Yuka's room and board."

"That really isn't necessary," Kasumi said pushing the money away.

"Yes it is," Mr. Katakami replied. "Like I said, I don't know how long we may have to continue this arrangement, and in spite of her small size, she can eat like a sumo wrestler."

"Dad!" Yuka responded, "You're getting me and my brother mixed up."

In a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear as he hugged Yuka, "No I'm not."

* * *

"Did anyone get question number twenty-seven of the math section right?" Sayuri asked. "And if anyone says that Ranma did, I'm going to scream."

Akane, Ranma, Miyuki, Hikari and Yuka, who were sitting with Sayuri at the Tendo dining room table and correcting their practice exam, put their fingers in their ears.

"How did you get that right?" Sayuri asked after taking a deep breath. "I couldn't get any of the answers to work."

"Did you remember to cancel out all of the 'Y' terms in the equation?" Ranma replied, still in his female form after helping Akane with her class. "They all total up to zero so you can ignore them."

Sayuri looked at her test paper for a moment and then said, "How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Don't feel bad," Hikari said. "The only reason I got that one right was because I made a lucky guess… like I did on a lot of the questions in the math section."

"But how did he get so good at math and science and history," Sayuri complained. "He never did any work in school."

"Actually Ranma is very intelligent," Akane said in Ranma's defense. "After all, he did marry me."

""I'm not sure if that's intelligence or an indication of a good sense of self preservation," Yuka said. "But if you keep saying things like that, Ranma's head is going to swell up bigger than his boobs."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Kasumi said as she approached the table carrying a tray of drinks and pastries.

"Kasumi!" Ranma protested.

Kasumi set the tray on the table and sat down next to Ranma. "How is the grading going?"

"Not bad," Akane answered. "We're almost done. We have to finish the math and English sections. Once we're done we'll move over to our apartment so we don't disturb you."

"That's all right," Kasumi replied. "It's nice to have people in the house, especially when they're not fighting. Yuka, have you settled into Akane's old room?"

"As well as I can at the moment," Yuka replied. "Fumiko moved her clothes to Nabiki's old room, but I really don't know how much stuff I should unpack since I don't know how long I'll be staying."

"Fumiko is staying with you?" Miyuki asked.

"No, Fumiko has been running and working out with Ranma and me in the mornings," Akane replied.

"And having breakfast with us," Ranma added.

"And having breakfast with us," Akane continued. "She brought over her school uniforms so she can get changed after our workout."

"Maybe you should consider opening a dormitory for the dojo," Miyuki commented.

Akane frowned at Miyuki and simply replied, "No."

"Yuka, was that your brother helping your dad bring the rest of your stuff over?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah, that's my brother Yoshio," Yuka replied.

"He's kind of cute," Sayuri said after taking a taste of one of the pastries that Kasumi had set on the table.

"Down girl," Yuka said. "Yoshio is only in his second year of junior high school. He's a little young for you to be going after him."

"I didn't say anything about going after him," Sayuri said defensively. "I just said that he's cute. Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

Yuka just shook her head.

"How did Hiroshi's parents react to the news of the two of you getting married?" Hikari asked.

"They couldn't be happier," Yuka replied. "My ribs still hurt from the hug I got from Mr. Yukawa… and the first thing they asked wasn't 'Are you pregnant'."

"I expected Hiroshi to come back here with you," Miyuki said.

"He walked me back to the gate," Yuka replied, "but he really doesn't want to do anything that would give my mother any more of a reason to go off the deep end."

"Yuka, it sounds like your mother has already gone off the deep end," Hikari observed, "and isn't doing very well treading water."

"It doesn't really matter," Yuka said. "My dad likes Hiroshi… and he feels bad that he made such a big joke out of the time Hiroshi and I spent the night together… sleeping. He says that he'll sign the marriage documents any time we're ready no matter what mom says."

"So when is the wedding?" Sayuri asked, "I hope your brother will be there?"

* * *

"You're sure you got everything straightened out for Shampoo and Mousse?" Ukyo asked as she, Mizuki and Ryoga entered their apartment. "They don't need something like that happening tomorrow when they're open for real."

"I don't understand what happened to that shelf," Ryoga answered. "There wasn't that much weight on it. There was no reason for that pin to break. I fixed it so it won't come down again… they just won't be able to adjust it."

"I don't think they'll need to," Ukyo said. "I'm just glad Mousse hadn't had the chance to put the big statue up yet. That would have been a disaster."

"I'm surprised that Shampoo didn't blow up like she usually does," Ryoga said, finding a place to sit down on the floor.

Mizuki quickly sat down next to him. "Shampoo not yell at Mousse like Shampoo yell at Mousse before. Shampoo not yell at Mousse at all."

"Mizuki is right," Ukyo said as took a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator and filled three glasses. "Shampoo has really done her best not to blow up at Mousse like she did before. I mean it looked like she wanted to a couple of times… but she didn't."

"You could tell Mousse was ready for it," Ryoga responded. "I think he was really shocked when she didn't scream at him."

Ukyo carefully carried the three glasses of juice to when Ryoga and Mizuki were sitting. Ryoga carefully took one of the glasses from Ukyo and passed it to Mizuki. Then he took the other two glasses and held them until Ukyo sat down next to him, then he passed one glass back to Ukyo.

"You know, we do have a couch and chairs where people can sit," Ukyo said. "You don't have to sit on the floor."

"I know," Ryoga replied, "but when I was on the road I didn't have the luxury of being able to sit on a chair. I feel more comfortable sitting on the floor."

Ukyo sighed and then shifted herself a little closer to Ryoga.

Mizuki sat quietly for a second and then set her glass of juice down on the floor in front of her and then began to unbutton the front of her blouse.

Mizuki was unbuttoning the last button before Ryoga noticed. "Mi… Mizuki… what are you doing?"

"Ryoga more comfortable when Ryoga sit on the floor, so Ryoga sit on the floor," Mizuki explained in her own unique way as she let the blouse fall to the floor. "Mizuki more comfortable when Mizuki not wear clothes, so Mizuki not wear clothes."

"But… but you can't go around without wearing clothes," Ryoga protested.

Mizuki rocked back, lifting her hips from the floor, allowing her to slide her skirt and panties off of her hips and then quickly remove them. "Ryoga comfortable sitting on floor… Mizuki comfortable not wearing clothes."

"But it's not the same," Ryoga responded.

Mizuki said nothing in reply. She just sat on the floor, naked, taking a drink from her glass of juice.

"Mizuki, if I sit on the couch, will you put your clothes back on?"

"Ryoga sitting on floor. Ryoga not have to sit in chair. Mizuki take clothes off. Mizuki not put clothes back on."

Ukyo looked on, trying desperately to stifle her laughter. "If all I have to do to get you to sit on a chair rather than the floor is threaten to take my clothes off, I think I may join Mizuki."

* * *

"OK," Sayuri said in resignation. You win. This mint stuff tastes better on the chocolate ice cream than it does on the strawberry. But I still like strawberry ice cream more than chocolate."

"That's all right," Miyuki replied as she took another spoonful of her ice cream. "Everyone is entitled to their opinion… even if it's wrong."

"This mint stuff is good, but it really burns going down," Hikari commented after she swallowed her spoonful of ice cream.

"After you've had some of it," Ranma responded, "it doesn't burn as bad."

Ranma was still in his female form which, for some reason he didn't completely understand, was his preferred form when he was eating things like sweets and ice cream.

The party had moved to Akane and Ranma's apartment once they had finished grading the exam even though Kasumi had assured them that it wasn't likely that they would be making enough noise to disturb her. They were all sitting on the floor of the living room of the apartment, each with a big bowl of ice cream.

"How much of this did you two drink that night?" Miyuki asked.

"About three quarters of the bottle," Akane replied.

"And then you ended up sleeping naked on the roof of the dojo?" Miyuki said, continuing her questioning.

"I don't think we ever put our clothes back on after we took our bath that night," Ranma replied.

"And I think we were already pretty drunk by then," Akane added.

"So how did you get up on the roof of the dojo?" Yuka inquired.

"Ranma and I don't have a clue," Akane answered. "The last thing we really remember is sitting together on the couch and laughing about where the cap for the bottle ended up… and the next thing we remember is waking up with pounding headaches on the roof of the dojo."

"But why on the roof of the dojo," Sayuri asked. "You could have fallen off the roof and gotten hurt."

"It probably sounded like a good idea at the time considering how much we had to drink," Akane answered, "and the dojo roof isn't very steep. My sisters and I used to sleep up there quite a bit when we were younger… At least that's what Kasumi told me."

"So what's in the bottle you have Ranma?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm not sure," Ranma replied, holding up the brown glass, rectangular bottle. "I bought it for the same reason I bought the mint liquor… because the bottle and label looked interesting."

"So, what does it taste like?" Miyuki pressed.

"Again, no clue," Ranma answered. "This is the first time I'm opening it."

Ranma twisted the cap to open the bottle and held the bottle to his nose to sniff it. "It smells like some of the medicines that Doctor Tofu brought when Kasumi was sick."

Ranma handed the bottle to Akane who likewise sniffed the contents. "Your right."

Akane took a small sip from the bottle. "It tastes like black licorice candy."

"Euuu!" Sayuri reacted. "I hate black licorice. It reminds me of the medicine I had to take when I was sick in the first grade."

"That's fine," Miyuki responded. "You don't have to have any. I happen to like black licorice."

"Don't worry," Akane said handing the bottle back to Ranma. "There's another whole bottle of the mint."

Ranma tipped up the bottle in a quite unladylike manner. "This isn't bad."

"Do you mind if I try it?" Miyuki asked.

Ranma passed the bottle to Miyuki who took a similar drink from the bottle. "It does taste like black licorice candy… or maybe more like black jelly beans. Hikari, you want to try it?"

Miyuki handed the bottle to Hikari, who looked at Ranma and asked, "Is it all right if I have some?"

"Go ahead," Ranma replied.

Hikari hesitantly tipped the bottle up to her lips but stopped just short of taking a drink. "I remember how crappy I felt after the last time I drank."

"Odds are on we're all going to feel like that in the morning," Miyuki said.

Hikari looked at the bottle and then put it to her lips, taking a long drink from the bottle. "Who else wants this?"

"I'm not crazy about licorice," Yuka said, extending her hand to take the bottle from Hikari, "but I'll give it a try."

Yuka took a long drink from the bottle and then asked, "Who wants it next?"

"I think I'll stick with the mint for now," Akane responded.

"There's still a lot of strawberry ice cream left," Sayuri said, "and I think it's getting pretty soft."

"Be my guest" Miyuki said. "It definitely won't go with what I'm drinking."

"Anybody else?" Sayuri asked offering the almost half full carton.

"Go ahead," Ranma replied. "I think I've had enough ice cream for tonight. I don't want to ruin my girlish figure."

Every head in the room turned and glared at Ranma.

"Any more comments like that from you," Akane said, "and we'll ruin your girlish figure."

"Sorry," Ranma said contritely.

The knock on the door took everyone by surprise and everyone in the room reacted to it as anyone caught doing something that they really shouldn't be doing does… attempt to hide the evidence. Ranma quickly found the cap to the bottle he was holding, closed it up, and set the bottle behind him (not a very imaginative hiding place Ranma thought afterwards). Akane did likewise with the bottle of mint, but being closer to the small apartment refrigerator, she placed it back where it had been since the night she and Ranma had consumed the greater part of it.

It was Kasumi's gentle asking, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of… of course," Akane responded. "Please, come in."

Kasumi opened the door and entered, closing the door quickly so that not too much of heat escaped.

"Would it be all right if I join you?" Kasumi asked. "With no one in the house tonight I was feeling a little lonely."

"Sure, I guess it would be fine," Akane said, uncertain exactly how to respond.

"You don't mind if we…" Ranma asked bringing out the bottle hidden behind his back.

"No, I really don't mind," Kasumi replied. "But remember that Fumiko will be here in the morning expecting you to be ready to run… and it's a little too cold to be sleeping on the dojo roof tonight."

* * *

It hadn't been a full three days since Mousse and Shampoo had moved into their new apartment together, but it had already happened several times.

The apartment did not come equipped with a bath, but that wasn't really a problem. There was a public bathhouse on the next block. The apartment did come equipped with a shower, and it didn't seem to matter what time of day it was or who was taking their shower, Shampoo and Mousse would end up running into each other as one exited the shower and the other wished to enter.

In the old days ('Old days', Mousse thought, 'It wasn't much more than three months ago.') this usually involved Shampoo screaming at Mousse at the top of her lungs, calling him a pervert… and far worse things.

Today had been a busy day. Although tomorrow was the grand opening of the new Cat Café, Shampoo and Mousse had unofficially opened to make sure that everything was ready. It didn't take long to figure out that there was far more to do than anyone had expected if they were going to be ready for their five o'clock official opening.

As in any pressure situation, tempers had worn a bit thin, so when both Shampoo and Mousse appeared at the entry of the shower ready to take a well deserved soak, Mousse expected the worse.

"I'm sorry Shampoo," Mousse said, quickly diverting his eyes from looking at Shampoo, who, although wearing a robe, had not bothered to tie the sash and was displaying a significant amount of her anatomy. "Why don't you take your shower first. I can wait."

"It all right," Shampoo replied. "Mousse can have shower first."

Not at all the reaction Mousse expected. And something expected didn't happen. Shampoo made no effort to pull her robe closed and conceal her female attributes.

The silence that followed was more than painful for Mousse. This exchange had the chance to become a 'No you first; No you first' event… and that wouldn't be good. In the past, events like that only acted as a source of irritation to Shampoo and had ended badly… for Mousse.

But today Shampoo was full of surprises. She broke the silence by asking, "Why Mousse still love Shampoo after Shampoo treat Mousse so badly?"

The question completely took Mousse by surprise and try as he might, he could not come up with an answer… so he told Shampoo the truth. "I don't know. I just know that I love you."

"But Shampoo always treat Mousse like dirt… sometime worse than dirt," Shampoo said in a tone that was uncharacteristically soft for Shampoo. "Why Mousse put up with stupid Shampoo?"

"You are not stupid," Mousse quickly replied. "Stubborn sometimes, but you are never stupid."

"Mousse stubborn too," Shampoo said, smiling for the first time since the exchange had begun. "Mousse not give up no matter how Shampoo treat him. Shampoo glad."

Shampoo stood silently for a moment and adjusted her robe so that it opened fully. Then she let it slip off of her shoulders and fall to the ground.

Mousse nearly fainted.

"Does Mousse think that Shampoo is pretty?"

"I think that Shampoo is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Shampoo think that Mousse is the most handsome man in the world."

"More handsome than Ranma?"

"Ranma not as handsome. Ranma only beat Shampoo in fight. Mousse far more handsome than Ranma… and Mousse not turn into a girl."

"No…" Mouse replied, smiling. "I turn into a duck."

"And Shampoo turn into a kitten."

After a few second Shampoo asked timidly, "Would Mousse like to take shower with Shampoo? Shampoo could wash Mousse's back and Mousse could was Shampoo's back… And maybe we could wash each other in other places too."

* * *

"With everything that happened tonight," Akane said, "it never occurred to me to ask where Doctor Tofu was. So how did he end up going to Hawaii?"

"A group of doctors was so impressed with Tofu's presentation at the Nagoya conference," Kasumi explain after taking a sip of the mint liquor and passing the bottle to Sayuri, "they asked him to make the same presentation at a world-wide conference on natural medicines in Hawaii."

"So why didn't you go with him?" Ranma asked.

"I don't have the necessary papers to travel to the United States," Kasumi replied, "and there wasn't time for me to get them. Tofu only found out about the conference this morning."

"This morning!" Ranma exclaimed.

"A representative from the conference came to visit Tofu at his office this morning and asked him if he would do it," Kasumi explained, "He almost refused because he wanted me to go with him, but I finally convinced him that he couldn't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"How long is your fiancé going to be gone?" Yuka asked.

"They sent a car to pick him up at two this afternoon," Kasumi replied, "and he's supposed to return late Monday night."

"So it looks like it's going to be a long weekend without the love of your life," Sayuri said. She took a drink from the bottle of mint liquor and passed it to Yuka.

"Even if Tofu weren't away," Kasumi said, "with father not home, the house is so quiet and lonely. It will be nice to have Yuka staying in the house with me."

Hikari took a swig of the licorice liquor, passed the bottle to Miyuki, "Yuka, are you planning to run with Akane, Ranma and Fumiko in the morning?"

"I'd like to," Yuka replied after taking a drink and passing the bottle to Akane, "but it will depend on how I feel in the morning. Akane were you serious about me joining one of your regular classes?"

"You've picked up everything so fast in the self defense class," Akane answered, "you'd do really well in the intermediate class with Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko… that is if you don't mind working with Ranma. He's been working with them to get them up to speed."

"Wouldn't I do better in a beginner's class?"

"You might," Akane said after taking a drink and then passing the bottle back to Kasumi, "but the only beginners class I have right now is nine, ten and eleven year olds."

"I'll force myself to work with Ranma," Yuka said with a laugh.

"It's not that bad," Ranma protested. "I teach the class as a girl and Akane handles all of the contact parts of the class."

"Why does Akane teach the contact parts?" Sayuri asked. "Doesn't she trust you with the girls?"

"I trust him," Akane responded, "but even as a girl, Ranma does the throws like a guy would.

"Plus he knows what would happen to him if he did try anything," Miyuki added.

Miyuki took a drink of the licorice and passed it to Ranma who took a drink and said. "Yeah! She'd kick my ass from here until tomorrow… and then some."

"So you're saying that Akane is a better martial artist than you," Miyuki said skeptically.

"Pretty much," Ranma replied. "It might be an even match between us in my girl form, but she'd beats me hands down when I'm a guy."

"That's because when Ranma is in his boy form he afraid he's 'going to hurt me'," Akane interjected. "He doesn't do it that often any more but when he thinks that way, I can beat him every time. You should have seen what my beginner's class did to him the first time he filled in for me."

"That is something I'd rather not remember," Ranma said taking another drink and passed the bottle back to Hikari. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

Kasumi took somewhat more than a sip before passing the bottle to Sayuri. "Did you finish grading your practice exams?"

"We'd rather not talk about it," Sayuri replied after tipping the bottle up and taking a significant drink.

"Didn't you do well?" Kasumi pressed.

"We did will enough," Hikari replied. "It's more of a matter of who did better than us."

All eyes turned to Ranma who sheepishly said, "I can't help it if I made some lucky guesses."

"Lucky guesses, my ass," Sayuri responded, taking another drink and passing the bottle to Yuka.

"Ranma got perfect scores on the math and science parts of the exam," Akane explained, "and according to the chart in the paper, if he'd done a little better on the English and literature sections, he'd have scored high enough to get into Tokyo or Kyoto Universities."

"In their honor's programs," Yuka added after she took a drink.

"What a waste," Miyuki said. "After doing so well on the exam, he still doesn't have any intention of going to college."

Kasumi smiled and said quietly, "Yes, what a waste."

* * *

Mizuki had fallen asleep in the middle of the floor, still naked. Ukyo and Ryoga were sitting next to each other after having relocated to the couch… and they were holding hands.

The evening thus far had been mostly quiet conversation about the grand opening of the new Cat Café (after Ukyo convinced Ryoga that he wasn't going to succeed in getting Mizuki to put her clothes back on), but at the moment there was a very uncomfortable lull in the conversation.

Ukyo looked down at the naked figure of Mizuki and marveled how beautiful she was. It made Ukyo feel a bit uncomfortable. Not that Mizuki was naked, but that, in many ways Ukyo considered Mizuki to be far prettier than she was. But then again, Ranma was absolutely beautiful when he was a girl.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoga asked.

"No, not really," Ukyo replied. "I was just thinking how beautiful Mizuki is."

"I… uhhh. I guess she is," Ryoga stammered.

Ukyo didn't have to look at Ryoga to know that he was blushing. She could feel the heat of Ryoga's blush from his hand. 'It was kind of cute,' Ukyo thought but that was the way Ryoga responded to any mention of how pretty Mizuki was.

"Why do you always blush like that?" Ukyo asked. "By now you should be used to Mizuki taking her clothes off. She spends more time with them off than wearing them."

"I… I don't know," Ryoga said. "It makes me feel weird inside when I see Mizuki like that." Ryoga paused and then spoke in a much quieter voice. "I start to think all kinds of perverted things."

Ryoga's voice trailed off to near silence.

"Do you love Mizuki?" Ukyo asked after several seconds of silence passed.

"I guess I do," Ryoga replied, but quickly added, "but not like that. I feel responsible for what happened to her. She is more like my little sister. Maybe that's why I feel so uncomfortable when she takes her clothes off. I know I shouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts about my little sister."

"Would you feel the same way if I took my clothes off?" Ukyo asked. She wasn't sure where the question had come from but she could feel Ryoga's hand become so hot that she thought he might burst into flames. "Not… not that I would actually take my clothes off. It's just a hypothetical question."

Ukyo couldn't tell if Ryoga's hand had cooled or if her blush had brought her hand's temperature near to that of Ryoga's.

Ryoga said nothing.

"Last night," Ukyo began to say after she took a deep breath and gathered her courage, "When we were talking about my parents coming to visit… and you asked if I thought that they would feel better about our living arrangement if we were married…" Ukyo's voice became far softer. "Were you asking me if I would marry you?"

Ukyo didn't give Ryoga the chance to say anything (not that he had any idea of what to say… other than "Ahhh…"). "Because if you were… the answer is definitely yes."

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse lie next to each other with Shampoo's head resting on Mousse's shoulder on the futon that was, at least in theory, Shampoo's. Neither were wearing any clothing, but the bands and ribbons that usually held Shampoo's hair in place were missing, so her hip length tresses acted to cover some of the areas that would normally have been covered by clothing. It happened through no conscious effort of either Shampoo or Mousse. At the moment they were far too exhausted to really care what was showing and what was covered.

"Shampoo never feel like that before."

"I've never felt like that before either," Mousse replied, drawing Shampoo closer to him.

"Mousse never do that with another woman?"

"I've never been with another woman… ever."

"Then how Mousse know how to make Shampoo feel so wonderful?"

"I don't know… Maybe the same way you knew how to make me feel so good. You just knew."

"Mousse not think Shampoo do this with another man?"

"Have you?"

Shampoo paused and then quietly replied, "Shampoo never with any other man."

"I didn't think so," Mousse responded. "I love you Shampoo."

"Shampoo love Mousse. Shampoo love Mousse so very much."

Shampoo kissed Mousse and then ran her hand across his bare chest while Mousse's hand caressed Shampoo's bare bottom.

"Mousse want to do that again with Shampoo?"

"I think I need a few more minutes to recover."

As Shampoo ran her hand down from Mousse's chest toward his hips, they kissed again. "Shampoo think Shampoo know how to help Mousse recover."

* * *

Sayuri sat cross-legged on the floor with the bottle of mint liquor in her hand. She wavered slightly as she put the bottle to her lips and took a drink. "OK, Akane… really… whose boobs are bigger? Yours or Ranma's?"

Akane didn't look any steadier than Sayuri as she accepted the bottle from her. "No matter what he says to try to make me feel better, Ranma's boobs are bigger… by a full cup size." Akane a took a swig from the bottle and then held it up and looked at it. "Almost gone. Kasumi, you want to finish it off?"

Kasumi didn't answer. She just took the bottle from Akane, tipped it up and drained the remained of the bottle contents. She set the empty bottle on the floor next to the empty bottle of licorice liquor.

"Anything else left to drink?" Miyuki asked.

"I've got another bottle of licorice left," Ranma reported. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Actually what I'd like is something to eat," Yuka said. "It's been a while since we finished off the ice cream."

"What time is it anyway?" Hikari asked.

Akane tried her best to focus on the time displayed on the clock that was on top of Akane and Ranma's small apartment refrigerator. "It looks like it's about… about two… I think…"

"Hikari, do you want anything else to drink?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure," Hikari replied. "I already know I'm going to regret this in the morning. No point in stopping now."

"It already is morning," Yuka said, "and I already am regretting it. I'm in."

With some difficulty, and using Akane's shoulders to provide some support, Ranma stood up and walked unsteadily to the cupboard next to the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle of licorice liquor from it.

"While you're up," Yuka asked, "is there any food in that refrigerator?"

Ranma opened the refrigerator and looked in. "There isn't much. There's some juice and the cans of whipped cream and the chocolate sauce and a jar of cherries."

"We never had any of that with our ice cream," Miyuki said.

"Don't you keep any real food in that refrigerator?" Yuka asked.

"Not really," Akane answered.

"If you'd like something to eat," Kasumi said, breaking her silence, "I can get you something from the kitchen in the house for you."

Kasumi made an attempt to stand, and ended up landing in Sayuri's lap, and a second attempt to stand proved equally unsuccessful.

"Not a good idea to try to walk to the kitchen in your current condition," Ranma said. "You'd probably end up falling into the koi pond."

"Would anyone mind if I ate some of the cherries?" Yuka asked.

"Yuka, you're weird," Sayuri said.

"I'm not weird," Yuka replied. "I'm drunk and I'm hungry. At this point anything will do."

"You want some whipped cream and chocolate sauce with your cherries?" Ranma asked.

"Sure, why not," Yuka replied. "Cherries dipped in chocolate sauce sounds like a good idea."

"It sounds like a messy idea," Akane commented, "but your right, that does sound good."

"Anything with the word chocolate attached to it sounds good to you," Sayuri said.

Ranma retrieved the cherries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream from the refrigerator and handed it off to Miyuki, who passed it to Yuka. Then with bottle in hand, Ranma returned to his place between Akane and Kasumi.

While Yuka struggled to open the jar of cherries, Ranma opened the bottle of liquor, took a drink and passed the bottle Akane. Akane watched as Yuka fought with the lid on the jar. She took a drink, handed the bottle to Miyuki and then asked, "Yuka, do you need a hand with that?"

No sooner had Akane asked, the forces that held the jar lid in place vanished and the jar suddenly opened, splashing the juice from the jar all over Yuka's school uniform blouse.

"Good move Yuka," Hikari said. She had just barely ducked out of the way of the shower of cherry juice.

Miyuki took a drink and passed the bottle to Hikari, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yuka replied, after taking one of the cherries from the jar and popping it into her mouth. "Anybody else want one?"

"Sure, why not," Sayuri said, taking a cherry from the jar.

"I thought you were going to dip the cherries in the chocolate sauce," Hikari said. She took a drink and passed the bottle to Yuka, who handed the bottle of cherries to Hikari.

"It won't work," Yuka said. "I forgot we got a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce."

Yuka took a drink and passed the bottle to Sayuri who also took a rather sizable swig.

"Hey," Ranma said, "I thought you said you didn't like licorice."

"I'm too drunk to care at the moment," Sayuri replied and took another drink before passing the bottle to Kasumi.

Kasumi took the bottle from Sayuri. put it to her lips and took a long draw. Then she handed the bottle to Ranma.

Ranma noted that Kasumi had been unusually quiet (even for Kasumi) and spent most of the evening staring out into wherever people stare when they stare like that… her characteristic smile absent.

"Kasumi," Ranma asked after taking his drink from the bottle and passing it to Akane, "are you all right?"

Ranma's question snapped Kasumi back to reality and the smile returned to her face. "Oh… no… I'm fine."

"You've been awfully quiet," Ranma said. "I hope our party isn't bothering you."

"No, not at all," Kasumi replied. "I was just thinking. I've never done anything like this before."

"You've never gotten drunk before?" Yuka asked as popped another cherry into her mouth.

"I ahhh… wouldn't exactly say that," Kasumi answered. "No, it that I've never been to a small party like this with my friends before. When I was in high school, people in my class would talk about going out as a group and doing karaoke… or getting sake or beer and going drinking in the park."

"You probably never had time to do things like that," Akane said, "having to take care of the house and us after mother died."

"It wasn't that," Kasumi replied. "It's that no one ever asked me. When I asked my best friend about it one day after I heard people talking about a raucous party at someone's house, she said that no one thought I would be interested in doing something like that. I was too nice of a girl to go out and party like that."

"Hey, you're welcome to party with us any time you like," Miyuki said. "Next party will be at my house. Hikari and I decided to get all of her teddy bears out of storage and set them up around the living room."

"And I have all kinds of teddy bear pajamas that my grandmother sent me for people to try on," Hikari added.

"Add a little booze to that and it could really turn out to be a wild party," Miyuki said.

Sayuri asked quietly, "Hikari, did you bring Emily with you?"

Hikari smiled. "I don't go anywhere without Emily." After a short pause Hikari asked, "Do any of you watch Sailor Moon?"

There was no immediate response until Kasumi responded in a soft voice, "I do."

"How would you like to come over to our house tomorrow and we can watch together?" Miyuki replied. "Anybody else want to come over?"

"Sure, why not?" Sayuri replied. "I don't get to watch often."

"Same here," Yuka said. "My mom never approved of me watching childish shows like that."

"Childish show?" Miyuki replied. "Your mother obviously doesn't understand the deeper implications of the show."

"Like the fact that Usagi is dumber than a rock formation," Ranma said.

"Heathen!" Miyuki replied. "Usagi's apparent lack of intelligence is just a ploy to confuse her adversaries."

"Right," Ranma replied, shaking his head.

"Don't be so skeptical Ranma," Akane said. "You've used the same ploy on a number of occasions."

"And you're usually very successful," Kasumi added. "Akane, do you want to go?"

"Why not?" Akane replied. "Once this weekend is over we won't have much time to do things like that."

"Do you want to do another sleep over?" Miyuki asked. "Hikari and I can throw some futons on the floor in the living room."

"That sounds like fun," Kasumi said with a beaming smile. "And I can make some snacks so people don't go hungry."

"I'm sorry," Yuka responded. "Maybe it's because I'm drunk."

"Speaking of drunk," Miyuki said, "Akane, are you going to hog that bottle or are you going to take a drink and pass it on?"

"Oh, sorry," Akane replied. She took a drink and passed the bottle to Miyuki.

"So, now that we're more than slightly drunk," Miyuki asked, "what do you want to do?"

Miyuki took a drink and passed the bottle to Hikari.

"Why don't we cover Yuka with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and make a Yuka sundae?' Hikari said with a laugh. Hikari drank and passed the bottler to Yuka.

"Euuu! That's gross," Yuka responded. She took a swig and passed the bottle to Sayuri. "And I wouldn't get any. How about Sayuri? She's perfect since she doesn't like chocolate."

"It's not that I don't like chocolate," Sayuri responded. "I just happen to like strawberry better."

"Personally I'd rather have a Hikari sundae," Miyuki said, putting her arm around Hikari. "Although I wouldn't mind licking chocolate sauce off of Akane."

"Hmmm," Hikari said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all."

"You aren't serious, are you?" Akane asked.

"Sorry," Ranma said. "I have exclusive licking rights on Akane."

"And I have exclusive licking rights on Ranma," Akane quickly added, "before you get any weird ideas about that."

"Licking rights in his boy or girl form?" Sayuri asked after taking a drink from the bottle and passing it to Kasumi.

"Both," Akane quickly replied.


	60. Tell Me Again… Why Do We Keep Doing This

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 60 – Tell Me Again… Why Do We Keep Doing This?**

The morning greeted Ranma as rudely as it had the last time Akane and he had had this much to drink… although there were several differences he could discern without opening his eyes… something he wasn't ready to do.

The first difference was that he was not on the roof of the dojo. That was obvious because the surface beneath him was definitely soft and was most probably his and Akane's bed… or at least something doing a very good imitation of their bed. Secondly, he was not completely naked. His pants were still in place, but his shirt was not where it should be. That meant that, since he was still in his girl form, his breasts were fully exposed."

All of this, of course was conjecture on Ranma's part. He had yet to open his eyes. He knew that action would not only start a new wave of pain echoing in his head… but would also answer some questions that Ranma was terrified to know the answers to.

"Akane…" Ranma called out in what could only be described as a loud whisper.

There was a quiet moan from his right side. The quality, tone and pitch confirmed that it was Akane.

"Akane…" he repeated in a slightly, but not too much louder voice. The sound of his own voice made his head pound all that much more.

"What, Ranma?" Akane replied. "And if you were going to ask me if I'm feeling all right… the answer is no. I feel like crap."

"I wouldn't ask anything as stupid as that," Ranma whispered in response.

"So what stupid question are you going to ask?"

Ranma didn't respond right away, asking finally, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I don't have a clue," Akane replied. "Why don't you open your eyes and look at the clock? You probably have a better view of it than I do."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ranma replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You're cuddled up on my right side."

"Yeah…"

"Well," Ranma said hesitatingly, "I think there's someone cuddled up on my left side too."

"Unless something happened to change things during the night," Akane replied. "that should be Kasumi."

"Kasumi?"

"She tried to walk back to the house last night but ended up falling into the koi pond. All of her clothes were soaked and she was shivering, so I got her out of the wet clothes and into bed so she'd warm up."

"So… so Kasumi slept next to me last night?"

"Yeah…"

"And she's wearing one of your night shirts?"

"I don't think so. She fell into bed and fell asleep before I could get anything for her to wear."

"So… that's Kasumi that's next to me… and she's not wearing anything?"

"Not unless she got up and found something to wear."

"Akane, I think I'm going to keep my eyes closed for a while… at least until your sister is properly dressed."

"What's wrong Ranma. Don't you want to see your sister in law naked," The voice came from Ranma's left side. "This may be your only chance."

* * *

In the end, Kasumi wasn't really naked (much to Ranma's relief). Akane had managed to get a nightshirt on her sister before she collapsed into the bed next to Ranma… although the length of the nightshirt and the fact that only one of the buttons was buttoned still didn't leave much to the imagination.

Yuka, Sayuri, Miyuki and Hikari had fallen asleep on the couch and chair in Akane and Ranma's living room… all in various stages of dress (or lack thereof). Akane had managed to find covers for them before she collapsed into bed on Ranma's right side (where she usually slept).

"Why would anyone want to drink if they know they're going to feel this lousy in the morning?" Yuka asked as everyone walked from Akane and Ranma's apartment toward the kitchen of the main house.

"I don't know," Akane replied. "It always seems like a good idea at the time, but the morning after always feels like this."

"I don't know about you guys," Miyuki said, "but I had fun. It was a nice party… even if my head feels like it's going to split open."

"We may have had a good time," Sayuri responded, "but most of last night is a haze. I remember finishing off the strawberry ice cream, but everything after that is a blur."

"So you don't remember us covering you with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and licking you clean?" Miyuki asked.

Sayuri froze where she stood… and with her, everyone else.

"Don't worry," Ranma (now in his male form) quickly said. "It didn't happen. I got the chocolate sauce and whipped cream put away before anyone had the chance to do anything with it."

"Ranma, you're no fun," Miyuki complained.

"No I'm not," Ranma replied, "but Akane and I would have had to clean up the mess that would have made?"

"If that's all you were worried about," Miyuki responded, "we can try it tomorrow night at my house when we get together to watch Sailor Moon."

Miyuki turned to Sayuri and asked, "You do remember that we're gonna watch Sailor Moon at my house tomorrow night?"

"I vaguely remember something about that," Sayuri said. "But didn't you say that was tonight?"

"No," Miyuki replied. "Sailor Moon is always on on Saturday night."

"But didn't someone say that we would get together tomorrow to watch?" Sayuri asked with a pained look of confusion on her face.

"I did," Hikari replied, "but that was at two in the morning, so it wasn't yesterday any more. It was already today, so I said that we'd watch together tomorrow."

Neither the look of confusion nor the look of pain disappeared from Sayuri's face.

"Don't do that to Sayuri," Akane said. "Making her think when she has a hangover is… is… just wrong."

"This isn't going to turn into a party like last night, is it?" Yuka asked. "I don't think I want to go through this again… at least not that soon."

"There you go with that thinking thing again," Miyuki replied. "No good will ever come of it."

"What time is it, any way?" Sayuri asked.

"It was after eight when we got up," Kasumi replied. "It's probably close to nine-thirty by now."

"Nine-thirty!" Sayuri responded. "My mom's going to have a fit. I told her that I'd be home by eight."

"Why did you tell her something like that?" Yuka asked. "I can remember some sleepovers that we didn't get to sleep until eight in the morning."

"Why don't we get into the house?" Kasumi said calmly. "I'll make some breakfast and you can call your mother and explain that everyone slept in. If there's a problem, I can talk to her and apologize for not getting you up earlier."

Akane and Ranma followed behind as Kasumi led everyone toward the patio of the house.

"I hope that Fumiko didn't wait too long for us," Ranma said to Akane. "I feel bad stiffing her like that."

* * *

Akane and Ranma knew that Kasumi was good in the kitchen, but as far as they knew Kasumi had not yet perfected a way of cooking by remote control… so the smell of breakfast emanating from the kitchen as they approached the patio was their first indication that something was up.

And in fact, what was up was a flurry of activity in the kitchen. Fumiko was busy at the stove carefully preparing omelets. Aimi attended to preparing miso soup. Sachiko busied herself grilling fish. Steam escaping from the rice steamer indicated that someone had figured out the unpredictable nature of that device.

Akane, Ranma and company stood, unnoticed, watching from the doorway from the patio to the kitchen. It wasn't until Kazuko entered the kitchen from the dining room that notice was taken of the onlookers.

"Good morning," Fumiko said turning her attention away from the omelets for a moment. "I was just going to come and get you. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Fumiko… why…" Akane stammered.

"When I came by for our run this morning," Fumiko explained turning her attention back to the omelets, "I waited by the front gate for you to come out, but when you didn't come out I got worried that something might be wrong. When I didn't find Kasumi-sempai in the kitchen, I really got worried… so I kind of… looked through the house for you. When I didn't find anyone there I checked back at your apartment and found everyone asleep there. I sat for a while… at least until Kazuko, Aimi and Sachiko came by."

"We thought that since no one was making breakfast," Kazuko added in a timid voice, "that we could do that for you. I… I hope we haven't done anything wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Kasumi replied. "Making breakfast was very thoughtful of you… although I feel bad that I wasn't able to do it myself."

Ranma added, "And I feel bad that we weren't awake to go running this morning."

"That's all right," Fumiko replied as she removed the last of the omelets from the pan. "I guessed that since everyone was up talking quite late and that you could use the extra sleep."

Ranma knew that Fumiko was being kind. If she had come over to the apartment, she couldn't help but realize that a significant amount of alcohol had been consumed. The empty bottles hadn't moved from the middle of the floor.

"Well," Fumiko announced, "breakfast is ready. Why doesn't everyone go into the dining room and Aimi, Kazuko, Sachiko and I will bring out breakfast for you. I also made some special tea that is perfect for occasions like this."

* * *

Breakfast was a outstanding success. The food was excellent and the effort was greatly appreciated, especially by Kasumi. Although she wore her trademark smile, Akane could tell that she was still feeling the after effects of the previous night.

Before sitting down to breakfast, Sayuri called home to explain what had happened, leaving out the part about the large quantities of alcohol consumed. Sayuri had expected a severe reprimand and a demand that she return home immediately, but that wasn't what happened.

When Sayuri explained that she had been up late talking with her friends and had just woken up (well, that wasn't quite accurate but it was close enough), her mom explained that she was worried about her, but she was glad that Sayuri had called to let her know the situation.

"I told her that I'd be home right after I ate breakfast," Sayuri said, "and she said that that would be fine."

"That doesn't sound like your mother at all," Yuka commented after she swallowed a bit of omelet. "Are you sure you dialed the right house?"

"I thought the same thing," Sayuri replied. "I almost called home again just to make sure."

"Maybe she's waiting until you get home to let you have it," Hikari said.

"Probably," Sayuri answered, "but she never usually misses an opportunity to let me know how abysmally disappointed she is with me."

"Maybe she's having an off day," Ranma said. "Even my dad let a few words of encouragement slip past his lips… not that it happened often."

"I haven't seen your dad around for quite a while," Yuka said.

"He doesn't get over here too often any more," Ranma replied. "My mom has him working a full time job… and he's putting extra hours to save up some extra money for when the baby comes."

"That's got to be weird," Miyuki said. "I mean… you having a baby brother or sister at this point."

"Tell me about it," Ranma responded. "I'm kind of glad he doesn't hang around here too much. Every time I do see him he asks when Akane and I are going to have a family. And that stupid grin on his face when he talks about it… I just want to smack it from here to Kyoto."

"Not to Kyoto," Akane said. "I'd like to go back there again."

"How is breakfast?" Fumiko asked.

"Breakfast is excellent," Kasumi replied as she ate the last of her omelet. "You and your friends did a fine job."

"Fumiko did most of the work," Aimi said. "We just did what she told us to do."

"That's not true," Fumiko quickly retorted. "I've never made miso from scratch… Aimi did it like it was second nature."

"The miso is excellent," Miyuki said. "You'll have to show me how you do that. I've only ever made it with instant miso."

"Would anyone like another omelet?" Fumiko asked. "I can make more if anyone is still hungry."

"I've had more than enough," Sayuri responded, "usually my mom makes me some toast to eat as I run out of the house… Speaking of my mom… I better head home before she realizes that she forgot to ream me out for not being home when I said that I would be."

* * *

Sayuri, Miyuki and Hikari excused themselves once everyone was finished with their breakfast. And despite Kasumi's insistence that it wasn't necessary, Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko cleared the table and washed the dishes. With the four girls working as a team (and with a little direction from Kasumi) the task was done in no time. Once the cleanup was complete they joined Akane, Ranma and Yuka at the dining room table with another pot of tea.

"Have you settled into your room?" Kasumi asked Yuka.

"As well as I can," Yuka replied, "not really knowing how long I'll be staying here. Are you sure this is going to be all right with your father?"

"I'll call him today," Kasumi responded as she poured tea for everyone, "but I can't imagine he'll have any problem with you staying here."

"But it may be a while before I can work things out with my mother," Yuka said. "My dad didn't sound very optimistic that she'd even be willing to talk about it."

"Don't worry about it," Kasumi said. "We've had a number of long term guests in the past."

"Yuka, do you have any plans for today?" Akane asked.

"Not really," Yuka replied, "… at least not until dinner time. Hiroshi's parents invited me over for dinner tonight, but other than that, nothing really. Why?"

"Well, the dojo is available until Ranma's class this afternoon," Akane explained. "I was going to spend some time working out this afternoon and I was wondering if you'd like to get a little extra work in so that you can join the intermediate class."

"Are you sure that will work out?" Yuka asked. "Maybe I should start out in a beginners' class."

"You'd be bored in a beginners' class," Akane answered. "You've already mastered most of the things I teach in my beginners class in the self defense class. The warm-up that we do before class is the beginners' kata. There are just some of the more formal aspects that you need to learn."

"And Ranma-sempai has been helping us with that," Kazuko added.

"So you're having dinner with Hiroshi and his parents?" Kasumi inquired.

"They invited me last night when Hiroshi and I told them that we were engaged," Yuka answered.

"So no one will be home tonight?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma turned to Kasumi and said, "So you can come with us to dinner."

"I don't understand," Yuka said.

"Tonight is the grand opening of the Cat Café at its new location," Akane explained. "Shampoo and Mousse invited us to dinner for some extra special house ramen."

"But Kasumi said that she couldn't go because she needed to cook dinner for you," Ranma added.

Yuka turned to Kasumi and said, "Don't be silly. You don't have to change your plans because of me. I'm perfectly able to cook for myself."

"I'm sure," Kasumi responded, "but you're a guest and you shouldn't have to cook for yourself."

"I'm a guest that you'll get sick of pretty quickly if you think that way," Yuka replied. "And honestly I expect to help out around here whenever I can. It'll be good practice for me."

"Speaking of practice," Akane said, "let's get changed and get some practice in before Ranma has to evict us for his class."

"Akane-sempai, can we come and watch?" Fumiko asked timidly.

"You can do more than just watch," Akane responded. "You can practice with us."

"Ranma-sempai, will you be joining us for practice?" Kazuko asked in her soft, shy voice.

"Maybe," Ranma replied, "Once I pick an outfit for tonight."

"An outfit for tonight?" Yuka queried.

"Shampoo asked if I would help out tonight as a hostess if they get really busy," Ranma said. "I'll pick something out to take with us just in case."

* * *

The impromptu sessions turned into one of the more one of the more spirited practices Akane could remember in a long time. Yuka was quick to grasp all of the concepts that Akane presented and was able to communicate those concepts in a way that even Kazuko, who often had trouble understanding what Akane was trying to explain, could comprehend.

Akane hoped that Yuka would consider helping Akane teach some of her classes.

It was more than an hour before Ranma poked his head into the dojo. Akane had fully expected him to show up in his girl form, but he was still in his male form.

"Mind if I join you?" Ranma asked from the entry way.

"Come on in," Akane replied. "The more the merrier. We were just getting started on some transition moves and we could use a victim… I mean someone to practice on."

"You were right the first time," Ranma said. "I still have marks from the last time I was the attacker for your self defense class."

"I remember that," Yuka said with a smirk. "That was fun."

Akane assured Ranma, "We won't let anything like that happen to you today,"

"So… what took so long Ranma?" Yuka asked. "Couldn't make up your mind what to wear tonight?"

"Naw, that was easy," Ranma replied. "If I need to, I'll wear the red silk dress with the dragon embroidered on it."

Akane asked sarcastically, "You mean the one that has the slit in the side that comes up over your hip and the low cut neckline that your boobs keep falling out of… the one that makes you look like a prostitute?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied in an equally sarcastic tone, "That's exactly the one I had in mind."

"It's guaranteed to bring in customers," Akane said, "… although maybe not the kind of customers Shampoo is looking for."

"You actually own something like that?" Yuka asked.

"Ranma has a couple of outfits like that," Akane replied before Ranma could, "but I think that was one to the outfits that Kuno gave Ranma as a gift when he was trying to date Ranma."

"Either that… or from when we were stranded on that island and you got kidnapped by that Toma brat," Ranma responded.

"No that was the strapless chiffon dress," Akane said after taking a moment to think. "Your boobs didn't stay in that dress very well either.

"I got out of there with a few other outfits too," Ranma replied.

After a few seconds Ranma said, "Wait… I know when I got it. When we were in China when you were kidnapped by Kirin."

"Akane-sempai," Kazuko asked, "How many times have you been kidnapped?"

"I've lost track," Akane replied, "but Ranma has always managed to find a way to rescue me."

"It sounds like Ranma uses them as opportunities to pick new outfits," Yuka commented. "So, if your wardrobe wasn't the issue, what took you so long? Or don't I want to know?"

"What took so long was…" Ranma replied, "I decided to clean up our apartment. Somebody left it a terrible mess. You'd almost think there'd been a drunken brawl in there."

* * *

Ranma considered himself lucky. He did remember the last time he was the 'attacker' for Akane's self defense class. He remembered it vividly. That was a week before the wedding and the bruises barely faded in time for the wedding.

And the fact that Akane had told her class to visualize that it was Happosai that was attacking them didn't help.

Today was not nearly as painful. The practice consisted of formal drills that normally didn't involve any hard contact with the opponent, although Yuka did manage to land a hit (accidentally) on Ranma that knocked him off his feet.

Ranma never realized how strong Yuka was. You wouldn't have guessed it from her appearance, but the accidental hit quite literally staggered Ranma. In addition, Yuka was far quicker than Ranma expected and she had a sense of balance that was equal if not superior to his own. Ranma made a note to include some of the practice items that Akane used for her gymnastics into his training regimen.

At the opposite end of the spectrum was Kazuko. It wasn't that Kazuko was weak or slow or clumsy… but her movements were tentative and indecisive, leaving her wide open to her opponent's attack.

And, just like Yuka's hit on Ranma had been an accident, Fumiko's hit on Kazuko was just as unintentional, and probably wouldn't have happened if Kazuko had been less hesitant and had turned away from the punch as Fumiko had expected Kazuko to turn. The punch landed squarely on Kazuko's jaw and Kazuko crumpled to the ground.

Fumiko was at Kazuko's side almost before Kazuko hit the ground and Akane and Ranma and the others weren't that far behind.

"Kazuko! Kazuko! Are you all right!" Fumiko said frantically. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hit you!"

Kazuko, dazed by the punch, didn't respond, making Fumiko all that more frantic.

"Kazuko! Please say something," Fumiko pleaded. "Are you all right?"

"I… I'm all right," Kazuko said slowly, still stunned. "I'm sorry. I… I'm not sure what happened."

"Why are you apologizing?' Fumiko replied. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who hit you."

"That's all right," Kazuko said, "I know you didn't mean it. I understand it was an accident."

Kazuko turned to use her arm to help her to sit up, but as she put her weight on it, it suddenly felt rubbery and she collapsed back down to the floor.

"Kazuko!" Fumiko cried out.

Ranma knelt down next to Kazuko, "Take it easy. There's no hurry. Let your head clear for a couple more minutes and then I'll take you to get some ice on your jaw. I think that's gonna leave a mark."

* * *

Kazuko sat at the kitchen table and placed the ice that Kasumi had wrapped in a towel against her jaw.

"I don't think anything is broken," Ranma said from his seat next to Kazuko.

"I don't think so either," Kasumi replied as she dried her hands, "although there's probably going to be a bruise. I wish Tofu were here to make sure."

Kasumi hung the towel by the sink and returned to the table, taking a seat next to Kazuko. "How does you jaw feel? Does it hurt when you move it?"

Kazuko exercised her jaw for a moment. "It doesn't really hurt. It kind of feels numb."

"Let me guess," Kasumi said with abroad smile. "Akane was teaching you how to turn with your opponent's punch and you didn't turn enough for you to avoid the hit."

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do," Kazuko replied, "so I don't think I turned at all."

"That isn't all that unusual when someone is first starting out," Kasumi said. "I remember when I did that to my sister Nabiki."

Kasumi's comment surprised Ranma. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine you and Nabiki training for martial arts."

"Father insisted that Nabiki and I practice at least three days a week," Kasumi replied, with more than a hint of pride in her voice. "I trained until… well… until mother died."

"OK, maybe I can imagine you training," Ranma said, still sounding a little skeptical, "but I can't imagine, even in some of my wildest dreams, Nabiki having anything to do with martial arts."

"Nabiki was never enthusiastic about training," Kasumi said with a bit of a chuckle. "Father sometimes had to drag Nabiki into the dojo kicking and screaming."

"You said that you punched your sister once?" Kazuko asked in her characteristically soft voice.

"Oh, yes," Kasumi replied. "We were doing a drill that was probably very much like the one you were doing. As usual Nabiki wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. She was supposed to turn so that my punch would just miss, but instead of turning away from my punch, she turned right into it. It took almost five minutes to revive her. After that Nabiki wouldn't set foot into the dojo to practice no matter what father did."

* * *

Kazuko and Ranma returned to the dojo after about a half hour of ice therapy on her jaw. There didn't seem to be much swelling and it looked like the damage was limited to a small bruise at the point of contact, although Ranma knew that there was a good chance that the bruise would spread and Kazuko might even develop a black eye.

Ranma had a great deal of experience with bruises and black eyes… many of them had been gifts from Akane during the growth of their relationship.

Kasumi joined Kazuko and Ranma, carrying a tray with eight steaming soup bowls.

"Its time to take a break," Kasumi said as she entered the dojo with Kazuko and Ranma.

The timing was perfect. Akane had just told her impromptu class to take a break while she went to check on how Kazuko was doing.

The class quickly gathered around.

"How are you feeling?" Fumiko asked apprehensively . "I… I didn't break anything… did I?"

"You didn't break anything," Kazuko responded. "I had some ice on it so there isn't much swelling and there isn't much of a bruise… Although Ranma-sempai said that I might get a black eye."

"Your mom isn't going to be angry that you got hit… is she?" Akane asked.

After a moment of reflective silence Kazuko replied softly, "My mom would have to notice first."

Kasumi broke the silence that followed Kazuko's comment, saying, "Everyone, have some soup while it's still hot."

"What kind of soup is this?" Aimi asked as Kasumi handed a bowl to her.

"It's udon in a clear stock with shitake and vegetables," Kasumi replied.

"It's good soup for a November day," Ranma said, "and Kasumi makes the best."

"Aren't you being a bit insensitive to Akane saying something like that?" Yuka asked as Kasumi handed a bowl of soup to her.

""Ranma's right," Akane responded before Ranma could say anything. "I've always waited for the cold weather to come and for Kasumi's cold weather soups."

"It really isn't anything special" Kasumi said as she distributed bowls to Ranma and Akane and then took the last one for herself.

"Mmmm, this is really good," Sachiko said after taking a sip.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied, blushing a bit at the compliment. She turned to Yuka and said, "I talked to father and explained what happened. He said that you're welcome to stay as long as you need to. He even offered the dojo for the wedding ceremony and reception."

"I don't think Hiroshi and I are quite ready for that yet," Yuka responded. "But thank you. I'll try not to be too much of a bother."

"You certainly won't be any more of a bother than some of the guests we've had stay here in the past," Akane said.

"That's no way to talk about your husband," Yuka quickly countered.

"I wasn't talking about Ranma," Akane said. "I was thinking of some of the other people…"

"Like my dad?" Ranma quipped.

"Your dad wasn't the worst," Akane responded. "but he's a pretty good example."

"You said your dad hasn't been by for a while," Yuka said after slurping down some noodles.

"He's got a full time job now," Ranma explained, "probably for the first time in his life. And my mom keeps him busy around the house on the weekends. He hasn't been out to visit… since…"

"Since father beat him at shogi," Kasumi said, completing Ranma's thought.

"Yeah," Akane added, "Didn't he say that he'd never set foot in this house again after that?"

"Yeah, he did," Ranma said. "But I don't think we've invited him for dinner since then either. Although one mention of food and all of that will be forgotten."

"Until the next time father beats him at shogi," Kasumi said with a bit of a giggle.

"Ranma-sempai, your father sounds like a real sore loser," Sachiko commented.

"You're being kind," Ranma replied. "If you look in the dictionary under 'sore loser', my father's picture will be there."

"And Ranma wonders where he gets it from," Yuka said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ranma isn't a sore loser," Akane retorted. "In fact he's a very good loser. He just doesn't like to lose too often."

* * *

The group continued to practice after the light lunch. Akane worked with Yuka, Fumiko, Aimi and Sachiko on the drills they had been doing before lunch. Kazuko and Ranma worked together on some of the basic drills Ranma used with his beginner's class, which were designed mainly to build self-confidence.

The real surprise was that Kasumi returned to the dojo, wearing a proper keikogi (with a white belt), after taking care of the lunch dishes and joined Kazuko and Ranma's practice. Though Kasumi had said that she had trained with her father before her mother had died, Ranma wasn't expecting anything more than basic skills and moves.

But Kasumi's skills were far from basic. Ranma stood and watched and marveled at the fluidity and smoothness of Kasumi's movement, reminding him very much of Akane's skill on the balance beam or her floor exercise. But Kasumi was also amazingly quick, being able to easily block Ranma's punches and kicks. Kasumi accused Ranma of 'going easy' on her, but Ranma assured her that he wasn't (and he really wasn't)

The entire class stood back and watched a practice bout between Kasumi and Ranma at the end of practice that could best be called a draw.

When the practice was over, Ranma remained behind in the dojo to get himself ready for his afternoon class. Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko excused themselves after Akane promised that she and Ranma wouldn't sleep in and would be ready to run and workout in the morning.

"Why don't we use the bath in the house," Kasumi said as she, Akane and Yuka stopped at the patio entrance to the house, "rather than using both of the baths. I'm sure the bath in the house is big enough for all three of us…" Kasumi turned to Yuka and asked, "… That is if you don't mind sharing a bath with us?"

"It's fine by me," Yuka answered. "The bath in our house is broken more times than it was working, so my brother and I usually went to the bathhouse two or three times a week."

"Let me go get what I'll be wearing tonight for dinner," Akane said, "and I'll be right over."

"The bath should be ready by then," Kasumi replied. "You should probably bring a change of clothing for Ranma."

"I'll let him pick out his own wardrobe for tonight," Akane answered.

"It sounds like he already did," Yuka commented.

"He'll only wear that outfit if Shampoo needs him to work," Akane answered. "And I'm not sure Ranma would actually pick that outfit. No matter what it sounds like, Ranma will probably pick something else to wear."

"Which outfit is that?" Kasumi asked.

"The dragon dress," Akane answered.

"I can understand that," Kasumi replied. "It is rather provocative and doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"That it doesn't," Akane said. "Kasumi, do you remember when Ranma got that dress?"

"I'm not sure," Kasumi replied after taking a moment to reflect on the question. "It seems to me that he bought it the time he lost his memory and couldn't remember he was a boy. He bought a great deal of his wardrobe then."

"That's possible," Akane replied, "but I thought he got that on one of our excursions to China."

"But it's just as likely that it's one of mom's dresses from the attic," Kasumi said.

"Your mother wore dresses like that?" Yuka asked in shocked disbelief.

"Apparently my mom used to wear some dresses that were quite… quite…" Akane paused trying to think of an appropriate word, but it was Kasumi who completed Akane's sentence.

"I think the word you're looking for is revealing," Kasumi said. "Our parents were, at least at one time quite the party animals and mother had a number of dresses that were appropriate for that lifestyle. Do you remember the dress I wore at Akane's wedding?"

"How could I forget," Yuka replied. "It took almost an hour to find Hiroshi's eyeballs after they popped out of his head."

"That was the dress that mother wore after her wedding to the reception that their friends had for them," Kasumi explained. "And the black dress that Ranma wore to your friend's parents' funeral… That was one of the more conservative dresses in her wardrobe."

"No matter how hard I try," Yuka said, "I could never imagine my mother wearing anything like that. I think the most revealing thing I've ever seen her wear was the skirt and blouse that she wore to her high school reunion. It was supposed to be one of her old school uniforms and the skirt was a full three centimeters above her knee."

"Kasumi, Nabiki and I used to go up into the attic and look at some of the photographs of my mom and dad," Akane said, "… and we'd try on some of her outfits. Maybe some Saturday afternoon you, Kasumi and I could go and try some outfits on."

Kasumi added with a smile, "Maybe we can come up with an outfit for you that will get Hiroshi's eyes to pop out of his head again."

* * *

By the time Akane returned to the house with her change of clothes Yuka and Kasumi were already in the bath. It didn't take long for Akane to rinse and to join them in the tub. Although the bath was larger then the average household bath, it was still an intimate fit for three adult women.

Yuka seemed a little uncomfortable, but Akane and Kasumi were used to this kind of intimacy. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane had taken baths together for as long as Akane could remember (especially during Nabiki's 'naked' days) and only really stopped on a regular basis after Ranma arrived.

"Kasumi, have you been training?" Akane asked as she found her spot between Yuka and Kasumi.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi replied in a tone of innocence that Akane knew Kasumi used when she was trying to hide something. It fooled their father every time but Akane knew there was more to the story.

"I mean that you nearly trashed my husband when you were sparing with him," Akane responded.

"Ranma was taking it easy on me so that it didn't look like I was making a fool of myself."

"Sis, be serious…Ranma take it easy on someone," Akane said. "Ranma doesn't know how to take it easy. He was doing his best not to land flat on his back. And some of your punches came dangerously close to hitting him in some very delicate places."

"I'm sorry,' Kasumi said. "I really wasn't trying to hurt him. Actually I've been spending time in the dojo while you and Ranma are at school."

"So, why the sudden interest in training again?" Akane asked.

"It really isn't all that sudden," Kasumi answered. "After Tofu and I were engaged, he said that I should start training again. He said it was a shame to waste my talent."

Yuka asked, "So you used to be a martial artist like Akane?"

"No, she was nothing like me," Akane quickly interjected before Kasumi could say anything. "She was better. I remember watching her practice and wishing that I could be half as good as her. When she was in junior high, she could beat most of the men that my father taught."

"Why did you stop?" Yuka asked.

"When mother died," Kasumi answered, "there wasn't time for that. There were so many things that needed to be done around the house."

"What my sister is saying is that she had to spend her time taking care of Nabiki and father and me," Akane said. "I'm glad you're training again."

Akane turned her attention to Yuka, "So you're having dinner with your future in-laws tonight?"

"Hiroshi's parents invited me last night," Yuka replied. "I guess they want to talk about our plans for the future."

"Sounds pretty serious," Akane said. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Yuka replied after taking a moment to ponder the question. "Hiroshi and I hadn't thought that much about our future… although Hiroshi has given up on becoming a word famous soccer player. He may go to trade school… although his dad would rather that he learn on the job."

"How about you?" Kasumi asked. "What would you like to do… other than marry Hiroshi?"

"I don't really know," Yuka replied. "Before all of this started, my plan was to go to college, and figure out what my major would be once I got there. I don't have a clue what I'd be interested in majoring in."

"Did you try any of the career interest tests from the guidance office?" Kasumi asked.

"A few of them,' Yuka answered, "but they didn't give any clear answers… And it doesn't help that the only thing that's important to my mother is that I go to college."

"Do you think that's what's bothering her?" Kasumi asked. "… That she's afraid that if you get married, you won't continue your education?"

"It may be," Yuka responded, "but if that's the case, why can't she come out and say that?"

There was a short lull in the conversation, but Yuka broke the silence asking, "Akane, were you nervous the first time you met Ranma and his father?"

Broad smiles appeared on both Kasumi and Akane's faces and Kasumi began to chuckle.

"I don't think nervous properly describes how we felt the first time we met Ranma and Genma," Kasumi said.

"I think seething anger best describes our feeling," Akane said. She glanced at Kasumi, whose smile had turned to a disapproving frown and then added, "… At least my feelings."

"You have to understand," Kasumi explained, "that the first time we met our future finance, Ranma was a girl and his father was a panda… and we only found about the arrangement only a very short time before they arrived"

"Is that when you hit Ranma over the head with the dining room table?" Yuka asked.

"No, that was later…" Akane replied, "after I walked into the bath and I thought he saw me naked."

""You **thought** he saw you naked?" Kasumi asked quizzically.

"Apparently when Ranma realized what was going on, he closed his eyes," Akane said. "I guess I saw far more of him than he saw of me."

After a brief pause Yuka said, "Wait a minute… Did you say 'our future finance'?"

Kasumi tried to force an innocent 'who me' smile to her face. Akane explained, "The original agreement between our father and Ranma's father was that one of us would marry Ranma."

"So who decided that you were the one who was going to marry Ranma?" Yuka inquired.

"My sisters," Akane replied.

"I guess we knew all along that you and Ranma would be a perfect match," Kasumi offered in her defense.

"Bullshit," Akane responded. "You and Nabiki wanted to have as much to do with Ranma as I did… at least when I first met him."

There was a gentle tap at the door to the bath room. From beyond the door Ranma asked, "Akane?"

"What is it Ranma?" Akane replied.

"Is Yuka in there with you?"

"Yes, she is. Is there a problem?"

"No… It's just that her dad is here and he'd like to talk to her… as soon as possible."

* * *

"So it looks like Yuka is going to be staying with us for a while," Ranma said as he walked with Akane and Kasumi. He was still in his male form and wearing one of his more formal Chinese style shirts but was carrying a red dress with a dragon design on a hanger.

"It looks that way," Akane replied. She was wearing a relatively short red dress with a neckline that revealed a considerable amount of cleavage (although not nearly as much as some of the outfits Ranma had worn in the past).

"Yuka is welcome to stay as long as she need to," Kasumi said. Kasumi wore an anything but conservative short blue skirt with a white blouse that did very little to hide the assets beneath it.

"I can't even come close to understanding how Yuka feels knowing that her mother set up a memorial shrine for her," Akane said after taking a moment to think. "And her mom won't explain what her reason for any of what she is doing is."

"Maybe she can't," Kasumi replied. "Maybe her mother doesn't understand what her problem is herself."

"Well I hope she figures it out soon," Akane said, "… for Yuka's sake."

"So what exactly is Yuka going to do?" Ranma asked. "I missed that part of the conversation."

"Yuka's dad is going to take Mrs. Katakami out for dinner… and maybe a movie," Akane explained, "and while they're out Yuka, Hiroshi and Yuka's brother will move the rest of Yuka's stuff out of the house. Apparently everything didn't make it out to the front lawn."

"And from what Mr. Katakami, it's a good thing he didn't have to work today," Kasumi added, "or all of Yuka's things would have ended up in the trash."

"I didn't think we'd gotten everything yesterday," Ranma said. "There was only the two suitcases and three boxes… and none of them were very heavy."

"There are still Yuka's books and CD's and Videos," Akane said, "and all of her gymnastics' awards and a lot of her other personal things."

"I hope Mr. Katakami doesn't decide to bring his Yuka's mom to the Cat Café," Ranma quipped. "This would be a little uncomfortable."

Kasumi said, "He said that he was going to take his wife to a restaurant downtown that they used to go to when they first got married. But I agree with Ranma. That would be a little uncomfortable."

As they turned the corner onto the street where the new Cat Café (and Ukyo's Okonomiyaki restaurant ) were, they were greeted with a line of people halfway down the block waiting to get in… and as usual, most of the patrons in line were men… waiting to see Shampoo.

It would be unfair to say that people did not come to the Cat Café for the food. The ramen dishes (especially the house special ramen) were some of the best in all of Japan. Originally Grandma Cologne did all of the cooking and Shampoo waited tables and made deliveries. But as time went on Cologne had taught Shampoo (and to a lesser extent Mousse) well and the ramen dishes that Shampoo cooked were as good as Grandma Cologne had prepared. Personally Ranma thought they were even better.

But the fact was that most of the patrons (at least the male patrons) came to see Shampoo. There was no denying it. Shampoo was absolutely gorgeous and she never made any attempt to dress to hide any of her well developed assets.

It was a well known fact that, on the unusual occasions when business was slow, she had a special dress that was so sheer that very few details of anatomy were hidden. Word would get out quickly and the restaurant would fill to capacity in no time.

Ranma doubted that Shampoo would have to resort to wearing that outfit tonight. The Cat Café had been closed for most of the week and the men in the neighborhood needed to get their Shampoo fix.

Ranma, Akane and Kasumi didn't have to worry about the line. They had a special invitation and a reserved table waiting for them… And there wasn't a single person in line who would complain. They knew Akane and Ranma's reputation as martial artists and they knew what would happen is they tried to make trouble.

As they approached the restaurant entrance, they could see Ukyo who was acting as hostess and managing the line. There were two unmistakable things that Ranma noticed immediately. Uchan was a very conservative dresser usually wearing her keikogi. She rarely wore a skirt or a dress and when she did, she looked uncomfortable. But tonight Uchan was wearing a very form fitting Chinese style dress (probably provided by Shampoo… Ukyo would never have anything like that in her wardrobe).

Ranma always knew that his 'adoptive sister' was beautiful. When she had dressed to look more feminine, there was no denying that she was lovely. But the dress that she was wearing tonight magnified her femininity ten-fold, showing details and curves that were typically lost under her usual attire.

The second undeniable fact was that Shampoo could have saved a considerable amount on their power bill if they used the glow radiating from Uchan to light the restaurant.

The second she spotted Ranma, Akane and Kasumi , Ukyo left her post and ran up to Ranma and embraced him, quickly followed by similar embraces to Akane and Kasumi.

"Let me guess," Ranma said after regaining the breath that Ukyo had squeezed out of him, "something good happened to you."

With a broad smile on her face Ukyo presented her left hand to show off the ring on her ring finger. The golden band supported a setting made up of one larger stone surrounded by eight smaller gems. Ranma didn't know all that much about gems, but they were more than likely diamonds.

"So Ryoga finally proposed," Ranma said, "… or did you propose to Ryoga?"

"Ranma!" Akane said. She refrained from hitting him, but the look on her face was probably just a deadly.

"I'm not sure who actually proposed to who… really," Ukyo said with a hint of a blush on her face, "but we talked last night and by the time the evening was over we decided that we should get married. Mizuki, Ryoga and I went to the jeweler today and we picked out this ring."

"How does Mizuki feel about this?" Kasumi asked. "Does she understand what it means?"

"Ryoga and I explained it to her, but I don't know if she understands completely," Ukyo replied, "but I think she's as in love with me as much as she's in love with Ryoga… and as much as Ryoga and I are in love with each other."

"I'm happy for all of you," Akane said giving Ukyo a hug.

"Oh, and by the way," Ukyo added, "I'm sure Shampoo will tell you herself… but Mousse tagged along to the jeweler with us and got a ring for Shampoo."

"And Mousse his still alive?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Akane how do you put up with him?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know," Akane replied, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"I haven't seen Shampoo this happy since I met her," Ukyo said. "She's been glowing all day… even before Mousse came home with the ring. I think something really special happened last night."

Ukyo paused and then said, "I'm sure Shampoo will tell you all about it. I have to get back to my post before a riot breaks out. So are you here to eat, or are you here to help?"

"A little bit of both," Ranma replied. "If you really need the help, I'll get changed."

"I think we'll need the help," Ukyo replied. "Eat first and then you can lend a hand."

"I can help too," Akane volunteered.

"And so can I," Kasumi added.

"Well, go right in," Ukyo said, leading Ranma, Akane and Kasumi to the entrance. "Mousse will show you to your table."

* * *

"I hope I didn't say anything to embarrass you?" Yuka said.

She and Hiroshi were walking hand in hand along the street leading to the Tendo's house.

"You didn't say anything to embarrass me," Hiroshi replied. "In fact, I think my parents were really impressed with you."

"I don't know why. I couldn't tell them what I wanted to do once I got out of high school."

"I don't think that really matters. You heard my mom. She went to college for three years before she realized that she didn't want to be a chemist. Are you really thinking about becoming a teacher?"

"Akane and Ranma think I'd be a really good teacher. Akane asked If I would help teach some of her classes."

"Well, I agree with them," Hiroshi said. "You do have a knack of explaining things in a way that people can understand… at least I think so."

"Thank you."

Yuka and Hiroshi walked silently until they reached the gate to the Tendo house. Hiroshi stopped and said, "I guess I should say good night."

"You don't have to," Yuka replied. "Why don't you come in for a while. You can help me put away the stuff we brought over earlier."

"I don't really think that I should."

"Why not? We're going to be husband and wife… and I trust you not to anything… perverted."

"I guess I don't trust myself," Hiroshi said in a soft timid voice.

"Well I trust you," Yuka responded. Yuka leaned over and gave Hiroshi a kiss on the cheek. Hiroshi began to blush.

Hiroshi and Yuka looked in through the gateway.

"I don't see any lights on," Hiroshi commented. "It doesn't look like there's anyone home."

"I think Akane, Ranma and Kasumi went to the Cat Café tonight for their reopening," Yuka replied. "Ranma was going to help is they needed it. I'm not sure when they'll be back."

"Are you sure it's…"

"Yes, I'm sure it's all right. Come in with me and I'll make you some tea. Then you can help me get stuff unpacked."

Yuka began to walk up the sidewalk to the front entrance of the house. At first Hiroshi remained behind, but Yuka came back, took him by the hand and led him toward the front entrance.

"I don't think this is…" Hiroshi began to protest.

Yuka interrupted, "Don't be silly. It's fine."

They stopped at the front door and Yuka asked, "What are you so worried about? That we might do something more than kiss and hug?"

"I don't want to do anything that will mess up things worse between you and your mother."

Yuka chuckled to herself, "I don't think that's really possible. You heard her tonight."

"I didn't think we had taken that long to get your stuff packed up."

"We didn't, but my dad thinks that my mom suspected something so she found an excuse to come back early."

"I know that none of what she said about you is true."

"I know," Yuka said softly. "My dad is going to take some time off from work and try to convince her to get some professional help."

"Do you think she will?"

"I hope so. She never was a bad person… although she was always obsessive about my school and schoolwork… and it always seemed like she could care less about how my brother was doing in school."

After a short pause Yuka began looking for the key that Kasumi had given her. "Come on in and I'll get something for us to drink and you can help me get a few of those boxes unpacked and help me get the rest of them up into the attic… And then maybe we can try something a little morethan hug and kiss."

* * *

"Are you sure this is all right?" Hikari asked as she placed a teddy bear dressed in lederhosen on a shelf with five other teddy bears.

Hikari surveyed the living room. Miyuki had attached six shelves to the wall around the living room and was currently busy attaching a seventh shelf to the wall across the room from where Hikari was working.

"It's fine," Miyuki replied after she finished screwing a screw into the shelf bracket. "Mom said we could decorate any way we wanted as long as we didn't do anything to her room until she moved out in March."

"I don't think she was expecting us to line every bit of available space with teddy bears."

"Not every bit of available space," Miyuki said. "We aren't putting any in the bathroom. How many more boxes are there?"

"I think there are eight more left at the house."

"How did you ever fit all of these in your room?"

"I don't really know."

Miyuki set the shelf on the brackets and then asked, "Does your real estate agent really think she'll be able to make the sale?"

"It sounds like it. The prospective buyer is a young family from Nagano. The husband's company transferred him here and is going to finance the sale so we won't have to deal with the bank."

"Did she say how much you were going to get for the house?"

"They're still negotiating the price. Mrs. Ezuri is asking for one hundred million yen, but she thinks the sale will go through for more like fifty-five to sixty million."

"Wow! That's a lot of money. We could buy a lot of ice cream sundaes with that."

"My grandmother already set up for the money to go into a fund to pay for college."

"I was only joking."

"I know," Hikari paused and then said, "but that would be a lot of ice cream."

"Do you want to call it a night?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure," Hikari said, smiling broadly. "It's a night."

Miyuki shook her head. "How many more bears do you have in that box?"

Hikari quietly counted to herself, "Six."

"That sounds like a shelf full to me."

"At least for tonight," Hikari replied. "Three of these go with bears that are still at my house."

"We can get them tomorrow," Miyuki said as she picked up the tools and set them on the counter between the kitchen and the dining room. "We'll need to pick up some more shelf units too. So what do you want to do now?"

"We should probably get some sleep," Hikari answered. "I'm not sure my head feels right yet from last night… and tomorrow promises to be a long night too."

"We should probably plan what we're going to do tomorrow night," Miyuki said, "… other than watch Sailor Moon."

"Akane's sister said that she would bring snacks," Hikari replied. "How about more ice cream?"

"Ice cream is always good," Miyuki said. "I wouldn't mind having some more of that mint liquor to put on it. That was good."

"Yeah it was, And if we just stuck with what we had on the ice cream, we probably wouldn't have felt like crap this morning."

"Probably not," Miyuki responded. After taking a moment to think, Miyuki grinned and added, "Maybe we should pick up some chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"I think Sayuri would freak if we did that," Hikari replied. "Did you see the look on her face this morning when you told her that we'd covered her with chocolate sauce and whipped cream?"

"That was great. We really had her going. Too bad Ranma had to ruin it."

Hikari carried the box of teddy bears over to the newly installed shelf, and with Miyuki's help, placed the remaining bears on the shelf. Three of the bears were obviously sports-themed and Hikari placed them at one end of the shelf and placed the other international themed bears at the other end of the shelf.

Indicating the sports themed bears, Hikari explained, "My grandmother got these for me after the last summer Olympics. There are nine other bears representing the different sports at the Olympics. All of the uniforms have the Olympic Rings on them."

"Is there a gymnastics' bear?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah… and track and field and swimming and baseball and soccer and fencing and a bunch of others." Hikari remained silent for a moment and then asked, "Would you have actually done that?"

"Done what?"

"Covered Sayuri with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and licked her clean?"

Miyuki didn't answer at first, but after several seconds of thought replied, "Probably not… And if I remember correctly, that was your idea originally."

"My idea was to cover Yuka. Yuka suggested that we do Sayuri because she likes strawberry more than chocolate."

"And I seem to remember that I'd rather have a Hikari sundae."

"Or an Akane sundae…"

"Or an Akane sundae. Would you like to do that?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied softly.

"Well, maybe someday… but I think tonight is out of the question," Miyuki said after kissing Hikari. "You're right. We're both tired and should probably get a good nights sleep. Anyway… we don't have any whipped cream or chocolate sauce in the house."

* * *

When Akane returned to their apartment, Ranma was back in his male form and already changed into his pajamas. He sat at the desk looking over some papers.

"You aren't working on homework, are you?" Akane asked as she walked up behind Ranma and put her arms around him.

"No, this isn't homework," Ranma responded. "I'm looking over the letter from Grandma Cologne. I'm sure glad Doctor Tofu understands this stuff because it doesn't make any sense to me."

Akane studied the document for a moment and then said, "You have to bathe first in cold spring water?"

"Yeah… as cold as I can stand it."

"So you'll be in your girl form before you take the antidote."

"No. Before I start mixing the ingredients I have to wash my hands with hot water mixed with whatever that is."

Akane looked where Ranma as pointing for a moment and then said, "I don't think I've ever seen that Kanji before."

"Neither have I… along with the Kanji for about half of the other ingredients."

"That one looks like the kanji for nutmeg," Akane said, pointing to one of the characters on the page. "I wouldn't worry about it though. Doctor Tofu said that he probably already has most of the ingredients. So, are you going to try this?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice," Ranma replied, "if I believe Grandma Cologne. She doesn't have a reason to lie to me… at least not any more. And the chance that I might get stuck permanently as a girl is not a chance I want to take."

"But you'll be a girl for at least a month, if not more if the weather doesn't cooperate."

"A month or maybe two I could live with if it means that it won't turn into a permanent condition."

"I can't believe how much you've changed," Akane said as she perched on the edge of the desk. "I remember everything you did when Grandma Cologne first put that curse on you to get back to your boy form. To hear you say that a month or two as a girl wouldn't bother you is strange."

"I have a different motivation now."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You," Ranma said as he stood up, extended his hand to Akane to assist her to her feet. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "You're my motivation for doing this right. I want to be a good husband to you… and that'd be tough if I ended up spending the rest of my life as a girl."

Akane didn't say anything. She just embraced Ranma, burying her head into his chest.

After about a minute Ranma asked, "Are you going to get ready for bed?"

"Sure," Akane replied. "What would you like me to wear?"

Ranma thought for a second and then replied, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

"That doesn't quite seem fair. You already have pajamas on."

"You'd be amazed on how quickly I can do something about that."

"I would, would I?"

"Yes you would. Would you like to see?"

"Maybe… but before you go through all of that trouble, what are you planning for us to be doing that would require both of us to be wearing nothing?"

"Oh, it isn't any trouble… and I really didn't have any plans in particular… but tonight just feels like a good night for us to be wearing nothing."

* * *

Kasumi sat at the kitchen table. It had long been her habit to have a cup of tea before bed, taking the time to go over the menu for the following day or two and check what she might need from the market. It was something her mother had done and it would have to be something Akane would have to learn to do if she wanted to maintain some level of sanity in the house.

Although at this point in Akane's life… with school, gymnastics, teaching her classes and of course with Ranma… Kasumi realized that there really wasn't going to be time for sanity. But then again, Akane seemed to cope with insanity far better than most. No cope wasn't the right word. Akane didn't cope. She met insanity head on and didn't give an inch.

In some ways Kasumi was a little envious of Akane. No… that wasn't really the right word either. Awe was a better word to describe how Kasumi felt. Insanity had swirled around the Tendo house in one form or another since the arrival of Ranma and Genma, and most of that insanity centered around Akane. And although there were times when she seemed like she might be overwhelmed by all of it, Akane still stood firm.

Looking at her list, Kasumi decided that there wasn't any need to go to the market tomorrow. The ingredients for the meal Kasumi had planned for tonight had not been used and Akane's friends were going to prepare dinner tomorrow night. Nabiki had called earlier to ask if it would be alright if she and Kuno missed dinner on Sunday since they had been invited to have dinner at one of Kuno's relative's home. Since father and Tofu were out of town, it made sense to put Sunday dinner on hold too.

Kasumi took a sip of her tea. There was still a residual ache from the previous night's party. She had never had that much to drink before… ever. Though there was the time in junior high school when she snuck a bottle of her father's sake and sat in her room and drank down the whole bottle. In the morning she felt pretty much the same way she felt this morning… No that wasn't true. That morning she felt a whole lot worse because she was scared to death.

She had tried her best to hide that anything was wrong from her mother. She dressed for school and even came down to help her mother make breakfast. After a few gentle questions from her mother (like why was Kasumi's shoes didn't match) but before anyone else came down for breakfast, Kasumi disclosed the entire story of the previous nights activities to her mother.

Much to Kasumi's surprise, her mother didn't yell at her or scold her. She prepared some special tea for Kasumi (the same blend Kasumi used to this very day as a hangover cure) and let her stay home from school. After everyone was gone for the day (Nabiki complained about having to take Akane to school… a duty usually reserved for Kasumi), Kasumi and her mother had a long talk as they did the household chores together.

When asked why she had done what she had done, Kasumi explained that she had seen her parents drinking and it looked like they were having fun, so she decided that she wanted to try it.

Her mother sighed and explained that Kasumi was still too young to be drinking and that she should wait a few years before she tried again. But her mother also said that it wasn't a good idea to drink alone and made Kasumi promise that she wouldn't do something like that again.

Kasumi had promised her mother to do or not do a number of things before her mother died, and Kasumi always did her best to keep those promises.

Her father never found out about the missing bottle that mysteriously wasn't missing by the time he returned from work. Her mother also presented Kasumi with a bottle of sake that her mother said that she and Kasumi would share when Kasumi was a little older.

She never had the opportunity to share that bottle with her mother. She died not long after the incident. The bottle remained unopened in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Someday, she decided, she might share the bottle of sake and the story with her sisters… but not now. She would wait at least until Nabiki's baby was born. It wouldn't be good for her to have alcohol now.

Kasumi took another sip of her tea. The last twenty-four hours had not only provided a pleasant experience for her (except for waking up with a pounding hangover)… but a sense of relief. She was glad that Yuka was in the house with her. There wasn't any rational reason for it, but she hated to be in the house at night by herself. On the few occasions it had occurred in the past, she had huddled under her covers, unable to sleep, until she was sure that someone else was in the house with her. She wasn't sure what excuse she could have used tonight to sleep in Akane and Ranma's apartment.

Cuddling up with Ranma did feel nice.

Kasumi wondered how different things might have been if she had had the opportunity to share that bottle of sake with her mother? Nabiki and Akane would have had a proper mother figure to raise them… and she might have gone to medical school. But then again, she might have never had the chance to get to know Tofu… and the engagement arrangement with Ranma might never have happened… and Nabiki might not be married and expecting.

Kasumi sipped her tea and sighed. Things would have different, but definitely not as interesting.


	61. When You Think About It, It's Not Such a

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

Chapter 61 – When You Think About It, It's Not Such a Big Surprise

It didn't take rocket science to figure out that today was starting out to be a better day than the previous. The sun was shining brightly… and it was warm… unseasonably warm… warmer now than it had been all the previous day. And Akane didn't feel like some malevolent creature was trying to claw it's way its way to freedom from inside her head. That was a relief.

Ranma was already dressed and ready to run by the time Akane opened her eyes. Akane was still dressed the way she was when she went to bed… that is, not dressed. She and Ranma spent the night in each other's embrace.

Akane smiled. It felt marvelous.

"What's your hurry?" Akane asked looking at the clock. "Fumiko isn't supposed to be here for at least another hour and a half."

Akane drew back the covers, exposing her naked body to Ranma. "I was kind of hoping we could cuddle a little more this morning. Having you close to me like that last night felt really nice."

"It's probably not a good idea to that this morning," Ranma replied. "I haven't had a chance to get to the pharmacy and… and you said that it wasn't a good time for us to…"

"I don't want to have sex," Akane said. "I just want to cuddle close to you like we did last night. You didn't have a problem doing that last night. In fact, if I remember correctly, you're the one who suggested it."

"I know… but it doesn't feel like a good idea now."

With a voice that didn't contain even a drop of innocence, Akane asked, "Does my husband have a little problem this morning? Or maybe my husband has a big problem this morning?"

"Akane…"

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"I.. I didn't really sleep very well last night," Ranma replied sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Akane. "I was having some pretty weird dreams."

"Like what?"

Ranma paused to collect his thoughts and then asked, "What would you do if you found out you were pregnant right now?"

"I don't know," Akane responded. "I'd probably start preparing myself mentally to have a baby. Ranma, I can assure you that I'm not pregnant. And even if I was, that wouldn't be the end of the world." Akane paused and then asked, "Would you have a problem if I were pregnant?"

"No, not really," Ranma said quietly. "It's just that…"

"Just what?"

Ranma remained silent, looking straight ahead out the window. Akane sat up, letting the covers fall down to her lap. She extended her hand and placed it on Ranma's leg.

"Akane, what would you do if I got pregnant… I mean in my girl form?"

Akane let a little snicker past her lips. "You really did have a bizarre dream last night. I wonder what Shampoo used to season your house special ramen."

Ranma turned to face Akane.

It was sometimes difficult to tell when Ranma was taking something seriously. Ranma often wore his trademark grin to hide his actual feelings. But the grin was gone and it didn't take a Ranma expert to see that he was perfectly serious at the moment… and a little hurt because Akane didn't seem to be taking his concerns seriously.

Akane put her arms around Ranma and held him tightly. "Ranma… I know you're concerned about us having a family before we're ready… and I know you are doing everything you can to make sure that doesn't happen… But if it does, it does. I will cope… We will cope. And we will have a beautiful baby who will be spoiled rotten by a loving father. And as for your other concerned… The last time I checked, you cannot get pregnant by having sex with me. Even you, who never paid attention in health class, should know that it doesn't work that way,"

"The idea of being a parent scares me to death," Ranma said. "I have no idea what it's like to take care of a baby."

"Do you think I have any better of an idea?" Akane responded. "I didn't have the advantage Kasumi and Nabiki had of having had a younger sister. But we'll learn together and love every minute of it… at least I know I will."

"And I will too," Ranma said, finally letting a smile come to his face.

"Come on Ranma. Show me again how fast you can take off your clothes and cuddle with me."

Ranma chuckled as she stood up and began to undress, letting his clothes fall to the floor next to the bed.

"So… who was the father of your baby in your dream?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. That isn't part of the dream that I remember. All I remember is that both you and I were pregnant and that I couldn't change back to a guy until I'd had the baby."

"That really was a strange dream."

Ranma let the last of his clothes fall to the ground and he climbed into bed next to Akane and embraced her, a gesture that Akane immediately reciprocated.

"So when are you going to get to the pharmacy to get stuff?"

"I don't know. With everything that's been going on for the last few days, I haven't had any time to get there."

"You could ask Fumiko to get something for you."

"I couldn't do that," Ranma quickly replied. "I have enough trouble going in there knowing that those are Fumiko's parents."

"If you'd like, I could go to the pharmacy for you… or I could ask Fumiko to get..."

"No! I'll get there sometime today. I promise."

* * *

By the time Akane and Ranma arrived at the kitchen, Kasumi was already working on breakfast and Fumiko and Yuka were sitting at the table sipping tea.

Yuka set her teacup on the table and looked up at the new arrivals. "I'm glad to see you could make it. I was afraid that we were going to have to drag you out of your bedroom. We've been waiting for you for almost an hour."

Ranma looked up at the kitchen clock and protested, "We aren't that late."

"No you aren't, Ranma-sempai," Fumiko injected. "I arrived about ten minutes ago and Yuka came down after that. And I got here early because I wanted to talk to Kasumi-sempai."

"All right! All right! I'll stop pulling his chain," Yuka responded. "Are you guys ready to run?"

"Will be in a minute," Akane answered. "As soon as we get something to drink."

"There's a fresh pitcher of juice in the refrigerator," Kasumi said as she stirred the contents of a small pot on the stove.

"Are you going to run with us?" Ranma asked Yuka.

"I'm gonna try," Yuka replied. "Just don't leave me behind in the dust."

"We won't," Akane said. "We usually take a little slower pace on Saturday and Sunday because we don't have to get back to get ready for school. Even when we have gymnastics' practice on Saturdays, I still have an extra hour before I have to get to school."

"It feels really strange not having practice today," Fumiko said as she finished her tea and took the cup to the sink. "Are you going to work out after we run?"

"Just a light workout today," Ranma said as he retrieved the pitcher of juice for the refrigerator. "I promised that I would cover Akane's father's advanced class while he's away. That's going to be my workout for today."

"Ranma-sempai, would it be all right if I watched?" Fumiko asked.

"I guess so," Ranma replied. "But it won't be very interesting. It's a bunch of old guys. When I teach the class, I spend most of my time avoiding their attempts to splash me with water."

"It sounds like a class of dirty old men," Yuka commented.

"You're being kind," Ranma said as he poured juice into the two glasses that Akane obtained from the cupboard. "They're perverts. There's no other way to say it. The only reason most of them are in the class is because I'm supposed to teach the class once a month."

"You were supposed to teach the class every other week," Akane said between sips of her juice.

"I know," Ranma responded, "but even your dad realized why some of these guys are is the class."

Akane tipped up her glass and finished what remained of her juice. "What are you cooking Kasumi? It smells wonderful."

"It's a sauce for omelets," Kasumi replied. "The omelets that Fumiko made yesterday reminded me of a recipe that I found in a magazine that I've wanted to try for some time… but you know how dad is about spicy food. I thought this would be my best chance to try it out."

"Doctor Tofu likes spicy food, doesn't he?' Ranma asked.

"Yes he does," Kasumi replied. "How did you know that?"

"Some of the snacks he brought when we were staying at Ryoga's the night before the wedding were pretty spicy," Ranma explained. "I had trouble eating some of them but he ate them like they were candy… And when we went out for breakfast the following morning, he put almost a half a bottle of hot sauce on his eggs."

"He says that his mother was never a very good cook," Kasumi said with a smile, "so he'd put hot sauce on everything to kill the taste."

"Ranma, did you ever do that to kill the taste of Akane's cooking?" Yuka asked.

"I can't say that I ever tried that," Ranma answered.

"Ranma preferred to use an avoidance defense against Akane's cooking," Kasumi interjected.

"You mean he ran away," Yuka said.

"Precisely!" Ranma responded.

The look on Fumiko's made it clear that she had no clue what everyone was talking about.

"We haven's had a school wide evacuation since the start of the new school year," Yuka said. "Believe this or not, but Akane's cooking hasn't always been very good… In fact, the results of a number of her attempts at cooking in school were declared cruel and unusual punishment by the United Nations."

"That isn't exactly true Yuka," Ranma said. "Only her chocolate Valentine treats were declared an illegal chemical war agent. Everything else was just designated as toxic waste."

"How… how can you say something like that… about your best friend… about your wife?" Fumiko said, completely aghast at what she was hearing.

"Because it's true," Akane said, "… although the United Nations never actually got involved. That was only a discussed by the local authorities. Up until very recently, almost every attempt I made at cooking was completely inedible… even if some wonderful person tried to convince me otherwise."

"But you don't have any problem cooking now," Fumiko said.

Akane put her arm around Ranma and gave him a squeeze. "No, my cooking has gotten better because that same wonderful person helped me figure out what I was doing wrong."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Kasumi said, "but if you're going running, you better start soon. I need to run some errands this morning and I need to stop by Tofu's office, so I need to fix breakfast soon."

"I'm ready," Ranma said. "I don't think we'll be running for any longer than an hour."

"That will be fine," Kasumi responded.

"So, what were you two doing that kept us waiting so long?" Yuka asked as she finished her tea. Fumiko retrieved the teacup and placed it in the sink.

"We weren't doing anything," Ranma answered.

"And we weren't keeping you waiting," Akane added.

"Don't give me that," Yuka said. "You're married. That's what you're supposed to be doing. I mean, you two have to at least have been… ahhh… practicing."

"I don't think so Yuka-sempai," Fumiko said rather matter-of-factly as she rinsed Yuka's teacup. "Ranma-sempai hasn't been to the pharmacy to buy condoms in more than a week, and since he only buys one at a time, I don't think that's what they were doing."

Only silence followed Fumiko's statement. The expression on her face silently yelled, 'I didn't just say that out loud, did I?' mixed with a good measure of 'I hope nobody heard that'.

Ranma and Akane's faces turned a bright blushing red while Yuka and Kasumi began to laugh so hard they could hardly stand.

* * *

Shampoo was sitting up on her futon. Mousse was lying next to her, soundly asleep. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She touched it with her right hand, rubbing it, making sure that it was real and not some dream created apparition.

The ring was real… and so were the butterflies in her stomach when she thought about the previous day's events.

The grand reopening of the Cat Café at its new location was an unimaginable success. In the end they had to turn customers away when they ran out of food to cook and there was nowhere for Mousse and Ryoga to go and buy more. They handed out certificates to the people who had waited in the line that extended to the end of the block that were good for a free serving of house special ramen with the purchase of something else from the menu.

They would have to prepare better for today and spend much of the morning shopping.

Ukyo and Ryoga's announcement that they had agreed to get married really hadn't come as a surprise… especially since Mizuki ran down to announce the news to everyone in the restaurant.

Ukyo and Ryoga quickly followed with a robe to wrap around Mizuki, who, as usual, hadn't given much thought to what she was or wasn't wearing.

No… the fact that Uchan was wearing an engagement ring wasn't a surprise… but the fact Shampoo was also wearing an engagement ring was… at least to Shampoo.

Mousse had vanished with Ukyo, Mizuki and Ryoga for most of the morning (right when she could have used his help the most) and returned to formally propose to Shampoo and to give her the ring she now wore on her left hand.

Mousse was so silly. Why would he want to marry her, considering the way she treated him… all of the horrible things she had called him… all of the terrible things she had done to him? The way she had always treated him.

No… not always. At one time Mousse and Shampoo had been almost constant companions and best of friends. They had done much of their training together. Of course Mousse had always been at a disadvantage because of his eyesight. His vision had always been terrible, but he made up for his poor vision in other ways when he fought. Shampoo never quite understood how, but Mousse could always hit an opponent he could barely see.

Constant companions and best of friends… until Shampoo's faction in the village council declared that Shampoo should begin to train to challenge for the position of chief of the village. That was when Shampoo and Mousse were ten… no eleven… and that was when everything changed. The rules were quite clear. As a candidate for village chief, Shampoo could only marry a man from outside the village.

Mousse said nothing and even continued to train with Shampoo for more than a year… until he was told by the village council that he could no longer associate with Shampoo. Mousse was heartbroken, but he didn't want to do anything that could interfere with Shampoo becoming village chief, so he kept his distance from Shampoo… at least in public.

They still continued to meet and train in private, but rival factions, intent on eliminating Shampoo from candidacy, began to spread rumors about the pair. Shampoo's faction told Shampoo in no uncertain terms that if she continued to meet with Mousse, even in private, they would have no choice but to eliminate him as a problem.

That was probably the first time Shampoo realized how she really felt about Mousse. She couldn't stand to see him hurt. He had become far too special to her. But Mousse couldn't… or didn't want to understand what would happen to him if he continued to try to see her.

That was when it started… the name calling… the mistreatment… anything she could think of to make Mousse hate her. Nothing seemed to work. The harsher she treated Mousse… the nastier the things she called him… the more vocal Mousse became in declaring his feelings for Shampoo.

Shampoo sighed. As time went on Shampoo began to believe the things she was saying about Mousse herself.

There were changes in Mousse too. His vision became progressively worse and was now almost completely blind without his glasses, but because of some stupid thing Shampoo had said in one of her many rants, Mousse believed that it was his vision problem and his glasses that were, at least in part. the source of the problem, so he refused to wear them.

Mousse was so silly.

But there was no way Shampoo could be any happier about Mousse's silliness. Through everything Mousse stayed by her side and came to her rescue when she was in trouble. Even when Ranma came into the picture, beating Shampoo (twice) in a fight and winning the right to marry her, Mousse showed up to declare his love for Shampoo.

Shampoo looked at the ring. The main stone was a blue star sapphire, surrounded by six small blue colored diamonds. Where Mousse had gotten the money to buy such an exquisite ring Shampoo had no idea, but she was glad that he had. The ring looked as if it had always belonged exactly where it was on Shampoo's finger.

Shampoo ran her finger over the sapphire and thought to herself, 'Maybe Mousse wasn't so silly after all. Maybe Mousse knew all along that if he remained by my side things would turn out like this. Maybe this is the way it was meant to be all along.'

Shampoo looked over at Mousse. He had shifted slightly in bed and now his bare chest was visible to Shampoo. Mousse was handsome… no matter what Shampoo had said about him in the past. She would have to remember to tell him that more often.

Considering how deplorably she had treated Mousse in the past, Mousse was far more than Shampoo deserved.

"Shampoo, are you all right? Is there something wrong?" Mousse asked, having awoken from his sleep and finding Shampoo sitting up and looking at him.

"Nothing wrong," Shampoo replied. "Shampoo fine. Shampoo think everything is wonderful."

* * *

"Do you think Fumiko has finished apologizing to Ranma yet?" Yuka asked as she and Akane each carried a box from Yuka's room up the stairs to the attic.

"Probably not," Akane replied. She still had a hint of a blush left on her cheeks.

"I didn't really mean to laugh like that," Yuka said, "but the look on yours and Ranma's face was priceless."

"You know you can stop apologizing too," Akane responded, the blush on her cheeks becoming visibly brighter.

"Sorry…" Yuka said with a bit of a chuckle. "Ranma is really self-conscious talking about things like sex, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Akane replied as they reached the top of the steps. "Neither of us are really that comfortable talking about things like that… at least with other people around."

"But Ranma is really sensitive about it," Yuka said. "He nothing like most of the other guys that go to our school."

"Well, duh!" Akane said with a sarcastic tone. "Ranma is different than the other guys from school. He says that his curse gives him a different point of view. He's very sensitive to the way I feel. I mean… he has sympathy cramps every month."

"Hiroshi is very sensitive to my feelings too… Maybe too sensitive." When they reached the top of the stairs to the attic Yuka asked, "Where should we put these?"

"Over here with the rest of my stuff," Akane responded.

"What is this stuff anyway?"

"Old school uniforms… I think from junior high I thought they cleared all of this stuff out when they move Ranma and me to our apartment."

"Junior high uniforms! You mean the ones with the ultra short skirts?"

"Those are the ones."

"I was so glad when we got to high school and could wear a skirt that didn't show off my underwear every time I bent over… even a little. Why do you still have them?"

"I don't know. I thought they were cute… and they weren't that short."

"They were that short… just like your memory," Yuka said as she and Akane set the boxes down with another stack of boxes labeled 'Akane's Clothes'. "I seem to remember a certain male classmate that took every opportunity he could to look under your skirt."

Akane chuckled. "Hiroshi did do that a lot, didn't he?"

"Every chance he got. You smacked him quite a few times… and those were only the times you caught him."

"He isn't like that any more," Akane said after a moment of reflection.

"No he isn't… not at all. Like I said, he's very sensitive to my feelings. I had to drag him into the house last night when we came back from dinner with his parents… and all I wanted was for him to help me carry some of my boxes of books up into the attic." Yuka smiled and laughed quietly to herself. "I really wouldn't have minded if we had done a little more than hold hands and talk. Hiroshi doesn't want to do anything that would make the situation between my mother and me any worse…although I don't think that's possible after yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Hiroshi, my brother and I were getting the last of my stuff from the house when my mom and dad showed up," Yuka explained. "I think she knew that we'd be there so she dragged my dad home early. She just stood there screaming at the top of her lungs that I was willing to give up my future just because I want to have sex with Hiroshi. She called me a slut and a whore… and she called Hiroshi some things that I can't repeat. Akane, I'm not giving up my future. Hiroshi is my future. He's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't want a future that's planned out to meet some mysterious need that my mother has."

"I'm sure that someday your mother will understand that. It's just going to take some time."

"At this point I really don't care if she does or not. I've made up my mind about what I want to do and I don't plan to change things for her."

"Have you and Hiroshi talked about when you'll actually get married?"

"We both want to wait at least until after graduation. He'd like to give my mom at least that much time to cool down. He also thinks that I should go to school to become a teacher. He thinks that I'd really be a good one."

"I have to agree with him on that. You have a real knack for explaining things so that people understand exactly what you're trying to explain."

"I'm glad everyone else thinks so," Yuka said with a smile that could barely be called a smile. "If I'm so good at explaining things, why can't I explain to my mom that I love Hiroshi and that Hiroshi loves me and that we intend to get married and spend the rest of our lives together and that I don't want to go to college just to find a husband?"

"Because your mother is a special case," Akane replied. "She's your mother and maybe in some weird way she thinks that her vision of a future for you is the right thing for you. Give her some time. She'll come around. My father did with Nabiki."

"How is your sister?"

"Not bad. She's starting to look pregnant, but she's very happy."

"I still can't believe that your sister and Kuno were actually going together. Kuno was such a nutcase and your sister was always so serious."

"The only thing Nabiki was serious about was money, so in a way, my sister and Kuno are a good fit. But Kuno's changed quite a bit. He passed the college entrance exam and is going to start at the university in April."

Yuka shook her head for a moment, then she looked around the attic. There were boxes stacked on boxes, all labeled to indicate their contents. Most were boxes of clothing, labeled to indicate the owner of the clothing and the type of clothing. One box that was plainly visible was labeled 'Akane; Age 3'.

"Why do you save all of this clothing?"

"Kasumi is a bit of a packrat. Every time you mention getting rid of any of it she says that you never know if you'll be able to use it again and that throwing out clothing throws away the memories associated with them. I'm sure that Kasumi will give some of the baby clothing to Nabiki when she has the baby… if it's a girl."

There was a brief pause in the conversation before Akane asked, "What do you have planned for the afternoon. Are you going to go see your fiancé?"

"Not until later. Hiroshi is working at the bakery today until three… Akane, do you think Miyuki and Hikari would mind if Hiroshi came over tonight to watch Sailor Moon with us?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Ranma is going, so I can't imagine that they would object if Hiroshi tagged along with you. If you'd like, you can give them a call and ask… but I really don't think it's necessary." After a brief pause Akane asked, "You want to check out some of my mom's old clothes and see if there's something that Hiroshi will like that fits you?"

"I'm not sure any of your mom's clothes will work for me," Yuka replied.

"I don't know," Akane said. "You and I are about the same height and my mom was only a little taller than I am now."

"Yeah, but I think your mom had a little more in the bust department than I have."

"Don't be so sure about that. A lot of my mom's outfits were designed to highlight the asset you have. Come on. I think I know an outfit that Hiroshi will really like."

Yuka followed Akane to the far end of the attic where there were several racks filled with hanging dresses. Akane began to look through a particular rack while Yuka looked on incredulously.

"Were all of there your mother's?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. Every last one of them." Akane paused to look at a baby blue dress for a moment and then continued.

"Why did your mother need so many dresses?"

"The way my dad explains it," Akane said as she stopped to look at a slightly darker blue dress. "just before Kasumi was born, my dad, who was the local representative to the city planning commission got promoted to the prefecture commission and was elected chairman. He and my mom were expected to attend meetings and conferences all over Japan and even conferences in Korea and the United States. My mom and dad were expected to host and attend parties and they were given a budget to buy appropriate clothing. Well… OK… sometimes inappropriate clothing. When you have a party almost every night of the week and can't be seen wearing the same outfit twice, you acquire a lot of different outfits. And depending on the people attending the party, the outfits ranged from ultra conservative to just this side of obscene."

"You mean like the dress that your sister wore to your wedding reception?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that was on the conservative side."

In response to Yuka's skeptical look Akane turned to the rack of dresses behind her and reached in to grab a dress from it. She held it up to show to Yuka who stared in disbelief. It was impossible to discern what color the material was since it was so transparent that Akane was clearly visible through the material.

"Your mother actually wore that?"

"Yep…" Akane answered. "There are pictures in one of the albums of her wearing it."

"What would possess your mother to wear something like that?"

"Dad says the he and mom were entertaining some high ranking official and his wife from France," Akane explained. "The official's wife was notorious for wearing outrageous outfits, so my mom decided to do a little one-ups-man-ship."

"So who won?"

"Well, my mom had the more outrageous outfit, but the official's wife had boobs the size of summer melons, so my did thinks it was really a draw. I'll show you the album and let you judge who won. Want to try it on?"

"I don't think so," Yuka said hesitantly. "Have you tried wearing it?"

"Not outside the attic, but I've tried it on a couple of times… and so have my sisters."

"How about Ranma?"

"He's tried it on once. He looks damned good in it… better than me."

Akane hung the transparent dress back on the rack where she had taken it from and turned to continue looking in the rack she was originally browsing.

Yuka looked on for a moment and then broke the silence, asking, "Akane, may I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Akane turned to face Yuka, nodding her head indicate that Yuka should continue.

"Have you and Ranma ever been to a love hotel? Like I said, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"Actually we have… twice. The first time was when we were stranded after the martial arts' tournament and there weren't any rooms available in any of the regular hotels… And once the night after our wedding. Ranma thought it might be romantic to go back to the same love hotel… and it was. What brought that on? Hiroshi didn't suggest that the two of you go to a love hotel?"

"Not likely," Yuka replied with a grin. "Like I said, I have trouble convincing him to hold my hand and to kiss me on the cheek. I was curious. I've heard some of the girls talk about it at school."

"And you thought that I might have some first hand experience."

"Well…"

"Well…" Akane took a long pause and then said, "Ranma and I have only been to the one, so we don't have that much experience."

"So, what was that one like?"

"It was nice… and clean… not like some of the places that I've heard the girls in our class talk about. It had a big western style bed with red satin sheets and a bath that looked more like a garden than anything else. But if you do decide to go to one, don't be surprised about what's available in the vending machines. I'm not sure I want to know what all that stuff was about… and don't turn on the TV unless you want to find out what three guys were going to do with one girl."

* * *

"Thank you for letting me observe your class, Ranma-sempai," Fumiko said as she and Ranma walked from the dojo toward the kitchen. She paused briefly and then began to say, "I'm really sor…"

Ranma cut her off before she could finish her thought. "Fumiko, you don't have to apologize… again."

"But what I said was really rude," Fumiko responded.

Ranma smiled and chuckled. "What you said was honest… and maybe only just a little rude." Ranma paused and then asked, "Talking about things like that doesn't seem to bother you, does it?"

"When I help my parents at the pharmacy, I sell condoms and other stuff like that to guys all the time. It's part of working at a pharmacy. It used to bother me at first, especially when guys would ask about what size I thought they needed."

"Your parents put up with guys asking you things like that?"

"I'd like to eventually become a pharmacist like my dad. He says that if that's what I want to do I'd better get used to it."

Ranma shook his head. "I could never do anything like that."

"I know, Ranma-sempai. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Sometimes I think it's to bad that you and Akane-sempai are married." Fumiko paused and began to blush. "I'm sorry. I'm always saying things out loud that I should keep to myself."

There was a tense moment of silence that was finally broken when Ranma smiled and said, "Don't worry. I do that all the time. Do you have someone special in your life?"

"You mean a boy friend?"

"Yeah… I guess that's what I mean."

"Well… I guess… sort of… well he wasn't really a boy friend… I mean we didn't go out on anything like a real date or do other stuff… but we spent time together at lunch and studying… but I haven't seen him since the fall session started…"

"But you like him?"

"Jun is really nice. You kind of remind me of him. He's always polite and just a little shy. Although he doesn't turn into a girl when he gets splashed with water."

"That's a good thing," Ranma replied. "That gets to be a real pain in the butt sometimes… in fact most of the time. So why haven't you seen him since September?"

"He goes to a high school across the city," Fumiko replied proudly, "that specializes in preparing students to get into things like medical school. Jun is really smart and he wants to be a doctor. His school work keeps him really busy."

Fumiko paused and sighed. The enthusiasm that had been in her voice a moment before was gone. "Plus… my old coach told him not to come around any more. He told Jun that he was a distraction and that he couldn't do me any good hanging around. He talked with my parents and after that I think my parents stopped telling me when Jun called or stopped by the house." Fumiko's voice became very soft. "I think Jun finally stopped trying."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Coach Hiraguri always managed to keep my time occupied either with gymnastics or school work… and, honestly I've been afraid to even try."

"Do you think Jun would be home today?"

"He might be…"

"You can use our phone to give him a call."

"But… but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You don't have anything to worry about. If I remind you of Jun, then he's probably at least a little bit stubborn which means he hasn't given up on you."

* * *

Ukyo stood behind the counter of her okonomiyaki restaurant, mixing the batter that she would use to cook for her lunch patrons. She was still exhausted from the previous evening. Even though they had run out of food to cook around eight, some of the customers hung around well after that, congratulating Ukyo and Ryuga and Shampoo Mousse on their engagements. Several of their patrons slipped out and returned with bottles of sake to help celebrate the event. Luckily, even with alcohol to liven up the celebration, most of the patrons remained well behaved. And those that didn't behave were shown the door by Ryoga and Mousse.

Once they had convinced everyone that it was time to go home, there was still another two hours of clean up and preparation to get ready for today… So it was well past midnight before anyone got to sleep.

And today held little hope of being any easier. Many of the customers they had had to turn away last night promised to be back and in line early enough to make sure they got a serving of their favorite ramen.

And tonight they wouldn't have Ranma, Akane and Kasumi to help out. The previous evening probably would have turned into a huge disaster if they hadn't been there to help out. Ranma had worked as a waitress and hostess at the Cat Café on several previous occasions (not always willingly), so he knew exactly what needed to be done. After a bit of a rough start Akane got the knack of taking orders and delivering food to the tables (only mixed up orders… no dropped trays of food). Kasumi (in addition to delivering orders) assisted Shampoo in the kitchen and her presence was probably the only reason Shampoo didn't lose it on the several occasions when orders got backed up because they had run out of ingredients and were waiting for Ryuga and Mousse to return with more. But Ranma and Akane and Kasumi had other plans for tonight and wouldn't be available.

Today promised to be a very long day.

"Where Mousse and Ryoga?" Shampoo stood in the doorway that connected "Uchan's Café with the Cat Café. Shampoo already looked frazzled.

"They went with Mizuki to the market to pick up our order," Ukyo replied, taking a pause from mixing the batter. She scooped up a bit of the batter on her mixing spoon and let it drizzle slowly back into the bowl. "That about right."

Ukyo put a cloth cover over the bowl and set it aside. "I hope they hurry up or I won't have anything to cook for my lunch customers. We wiped out most of my supplies last night too."

"Shampoo sorry. I not expect so big crowd. Not plan very well."

"We planned as well as we could. I never expected a crowd like that either. There wasn't any more shelf space to put any more supplies."

Ukyo's reassurance did nothing to chase the look of concern from Shampoo's face.

"Is there a problem?" Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo forget to put mirin and sesame oil on shopping list," Shampoo replied. "Not have any left."

"Got you covered," Ukyo said with a smile. "Mousse must have grabbed mine because I just had enough left to make one batch of batter, so I told them to pick of extra of both."

"Sorry…" Shampoo said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? You and Mousse didn't have a fight, did you?"

"We not fight." Shampoo forced a smile to her face. "Mousse give me big kiss this morning."

"So what's wrong?"

Shampoo walked over to the counter and sat down. "I afraid this all dream. When Grandma Cologne wake me up, it all like before."

"Well, I can assure you, this isn't a dream."

"Shampoo not understand why Mousse still so in love with me… after Shampoo do so many terrible things to Mousse."

"I guess that's the way love works. I guess it kind of feels unreal for me too. Last night after we finished down here, Ryoga and I talked for a while about the future. The first thing we need to figure out is how to find his parents so they can sign the marriage documents."

"Ryoga's parents not at home?"

"They might be," Ukyo responded, "but the big problem is that Ryoga has no idea where his parent's house is. The last time he was there Akane helped him find it, and he can't remember the last time he saw both of his parents together. Akane and Ranma said that they'd help us, but that's no guarantee that they'll be there. Ryoga said that his dad would pack a suitcase with three or four days of clothing just to go to work and his mom would pack an overnight bag when she went to the market."

"Sound like not much hope of finding them," Shampoo said,

"I know… but Akane and Ranma said they would take Ryoga and Mizuki to his house tomorrow. Once Mizuki knows where it is, she can take Ryoga there. If they're lucky, maybe one of his parents will be home. If not, they'll leave a note for them."

"How Mizuki feel about you and Ryoga engagement?"

"I think she's as happy as I am. You saw the way she reacted when we told her."

"Shampoo see how she react… and a lot more. And Mousse see too."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Ukyo said with a chuckle. " Mousse only has eyes for you… once he finds out where his eyes rolled to after they popped out."

"Mizuki always walk around naked?"

"Not quite as much as she used to. She used to come down here to find Ryoga or me at dinner time completely naked. Not that it was bad for business, but Ryoga finally convinced her to at least wear a robe… which she does most of the time."

Ukyo sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like Mizuki."

Shampoo seemed stunned by the statement. "What Ukyo mean by that?"

"Mizuki isn't the least bit self conscious when she's not wearing clothes. She doesn't worry about what other people think about the way she looks. When I take off my clothes to change or to take a bath and I look in the mirror I worry if I'm really as pretty as Ryoga says that I am… Are my breasts too small… Are my hips too wide… Am I too fat or am I too thin… Mizuki doesn't worry about any of that."

"But Mizuki really black pig. Black pig not worry about how big boobs are."

"I know… but…" Ukyo's voice trailed off to silence.

"Ryoga is right. Ukyo very pretty. Ukyo should not worry about how she look when she naked. Shampoo think Ryoga appreciate what he see."

"If he doesn't die of a panic attack first."

* * *

Akane was in the kitchen preparing lunch when Ranma entered from the dining room and walked over to the stove to give Akane a kiss.

"Whatcha making?"

"Chicken teriyaki."

"Smells good. Where're Kasumi and Yuka?"

"They went to the market to get snacks for tonight. Did your class run that long?"

"No… not really," Ranma replied as he went to the refrigerator to get some juice. "I was talking with Fumiko after class."

"How is she? You didn't yell at her?"

"No… I told her to stop yelling at herself and to stop apologizing. Then we talked about some other things."

"So, is she staying for lunch?"

"No. I let her use the phone and she made some arrangements to meet someone of lunch."

"So is she meeting with Sachiko, Aimi and Kazuko?"

"Actually she's meeting with her friend Jun. She hasn't seen him since her old coach chased him away. She was worried that he might not want to meet with her, but from the sound of the conversation he was more than ecstatic to hear from her."

"Ichino and Choko were talking about that last Saturday." Akane served up the teriyaki into two bowls and turned off the heat under the grill. "Could you get some rice?" indicating to Ranma two bowls on the kitchen table.

"Sure, no problem."

Ranma retrieved the two bowls from the table and filled them with rice from the rice steamer. "Fumiko was saying that her parents would still like her to have a private coach?"

Akane set the teriyaki on the table. "Why? So she can spend every waking hour practicing her gymnastics. She needs some time away or she'll start to hate it."

"I don't know," Ranma replied, setting the bowls of rice on the table and taking his usual seat when he and Akane ate alone in the kitchen.

Akane retrieved their chop sticks from the cupboard and sat across from Ranma. They sat silently for a moment before saying in almost perfect unison, "Itadakimasu."

Akane waited as Ranma took his first bite of the teriyaki. He took a moment to chew the morsel of chicken he had taken and then he smiled. "Not bad."

"Really?" Akane was still uncertain of Ranma's response, since he had, during Akane's more lethal period of cooking, endured eating things that the word 'disgusting' was insufficient to describe.

"Really!" Ranma said taking a second bite. "It very good. Is this a recipe from your mom's notebook?"

"Actually it isn't. I kind of made it up myself. Well… not really… It's kind of like the recipe from my mom's notebook… but I tried doing it from memory… and well… I don't think I remembered it exactly but…"

"That's great. You did really well. Come on. Try it."

Akane took a taste. Ranma was right. "Thank you, Ranma."

"No… thank you. So, do you have any plans for this afternoon… before we leave for Miyuki's house."

"Nothing in particular. I thought I might help Kasumi make snacks."

"Is Yuka going to go see Hiroshi?"

"Not until after he's done with work at three," Akane replied. She took another bite of the teriyaki and asked, "Do you think anyone will mind if Yuka brings Hiroshi to watch Sailor Moon tonight?"

"Probably not. It will probably be more of a matter if Hiroshi will want to put up with the questions about his and Yuka's sex life."

"I know. Sayuri can really get on your nerves."

"I never thought of Hiroshi as someone who'd watch Sailor Moon," Ranma reflected after taking another bite of lunch.

"Neither did I… but I think that if Yuka asks him, he'll come and watch… even if he really isn't interested… just to be with Yuka."

"Any idea what tonight's episode is about?" Ranma asked.

"Not really," Akane replied. "I haven't really had time to watch for a while. We were going to watch last week after the tournament, but we were talking and by the time we remembered, it was over."

"I never realized that Kasumi was such a fan."

"Neither did I, but apparently she does her best not to miss an episode."

Ranma thought for a minute and then asked, "Doesn't that mess up her date with Doctor Tofu?"

"Apparently not," Akane replied. "They go out for dinner and then go to Doctor Tofu's office to watch the episode and then go out and do something else after that… like go see a movie."

"So Doctor Tofu likes Sailor Moon too?"

"Seems like he does. Ranma, did you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Nothing in particular. Is there something you'd like me to do for you?"

"Well… If you really don't have anything to do… this might be might be a good time for you to go to the pharmacy and buy what you've been meaning to buy, but haven't had a chance. And if you hurry back… well… maybe we could… get some practice in."

Akane smiled while Ranma turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

The young man sat nervously on the park bench and looked at his watch. He had been waiting for more than a half hour, but he was still early since he had rushed out of the house almost as soon as he hung up the phone. The only thing that had delayed his departure was the time he took to tell his mother that he was going out and wasn't sure when he'd be back… and the reminder from his mother that he still had school assignments to complete for Monday.

He had put the time he'd been waiting to good use though, carefully rehearsing exactly what he was going to say. He didn't want there to be any chance that he might be misunderstood. He didn't want any chance that what he had to say would be taken the wrong way.

He took a deep breath and tried to put the sheer terror of the situation out of his mind. He'd always been shy around girls… always… but Fumiko was different. She never made fun of him like the other girls did just because he was… was… was a geek. No other way to say it, that was just a fact of life.

He never quite understood why Fumiko spent time with him… ate lunch with him… sat with him in the library while he worked on some science project… At least she sat with him when she wasn't busy with gymnastics.

"Jun…"

Jun startled from his reverie.

"Jun, are you all right?"

"I… ahhh… I'm fine." Every last line he'd rehearsed so carefully was gone. "I… ahhh… I… ahhh… Fumiko, how are you?"

Fumiko sat down on the bench next to Jun. "I'm fine. I called your name a couple times but you didn't answer. You looked like you did when you were getting ready for a big oral report for the Science Club."

"No… really I'm fine. How are you? When my mom said that it was you, I thought someone was playing a practical joke on me."

"No joke," Fumiko said with a broad smile. "How's school?"

"The same as always. I spend every day after school with the Science Club and every night doing homework. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same," Fumiko replied. "I made the gymnastics' team competing for my school."

"I know. Aimi told me."

"Aimi called you?"

"I called Aimi. I wanted to see how you… and everyone else from our class was doing…. but your parents wouldn't let me talk with you… so I called Aimi."

"She never mentioned anything about you calling to me."

Jun replied softly, "I asked her not to. I didn't want you to get in trouble with your coach." Jun paused and then asked, "You're not going to get in trouble for meeting with me today… are you?"

"No, I won't get into any trouble," Fumiko said moving significantly closer to Jun. "Mister Hiraguri isn't my coach any more. In fact my new coach thinks that it would be a good idea if you were around cheering for me… when you're not busy with homework and Science Club. Come on… my new coach also thinks that chocolate ice cream should be an important part of my training regimen. My treat."

"Are you sure there won't be a problem with me coming with you tonight?" Hiroshi asked as he walked with Yuka, Akane, Ranma and Kasumi. Each was carrying an overnight bag and in addition Hiroshi and Ranma each carried a bag of groceries.

"It won't be a problem," Yuka replied. "I already asked Miyuki when we called about what snacks to bring. She said it would be fine."

"And you're sure it won't be a problem if I stay overnight?" Hiroshi asked.

Yuka sighed. "I'm sure… and if you ask again I'm going to smack you."

Hiroshi took a breath to say something but Yuka cut him off before a he could say anything, "And I don't particularly care if my mother finds out. It might be good if she did."

"I don't know what you're so worried about Hiroshi," Akane said, cutting off Hiroshi from responding to Yuka's comment. "You two are engaged and, from the sound of it, your parents would sign the documents for you to get married today if you wanted to." Akane paused and then continued after a moment of reflection. "At least your dad would Yuka."

"He'd be more than happy to," Yuka said, shaking his head, "although more to spite my mother than anything else at this point."

"What exactly happened today?" Ranma asked.

"Yuka's mom showed up at the bakery this afternoon screaming that I had violated Yuka and that she was going to go to the police and have me and my parents arrested," Hiroshi explained as calmly as he could. "Luckily there weren't too many people in the store when she showed up, but she started screaming at everyone that was there that they were just as responsible for what happened as my parents and that she was going to have then arrested too."

"Luckily my dad showed up before things got any worse and he apologized to Hiroshi's parents and to the people in the shop," Yuka added. "He took my mother home, but I don't know what he's going to do now. She refuses to go see the doctor my dad wants her to see. My dad's company owes him more than a month of time off, so he's going to stay home to do what he can."

"It sounds like you mother has completely lost it," Ranma commented.

Yuka sighed.

"I'm sure once your mother realizes that she needs help," Kasumi said, "they'll help her to get better… but you can't let your mom's condition dictate your life… and Hiroshi, you can't let Yuka's mother's problems influence you either. That's not fair to Yuka."

"I know," Hiroshi replied. "Any idea what the sleeping arrangements are going to be?"

"Not a clue," Yuka replied. "We didn't talk about that. Miyuki and Hikari were heading out to run an errand when I called… so the only thing we talked about were what snacks to bring tonight and whether it was all right for you to come with us."

"When we talked about this the other night Miyuki mentioned something about setting up futons in the living room," Kasumi said. "I'm sure that will work out fine since I know our male companions tonight will be perfect gentlemen."

"Because if we aren't, someone will beat the crap out of us," Ranma responded.

"Damned straight," Akane said. "And, if it is really an issue, the girls can sleep in the living room and the guys can sleep in one of the bedrooms."

"Or the couples can sleep in the bedrooms and the rest of us can sleep in the living room," Kasumi observed.

"Kasumi!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Come on Hiroshi," Ranma said. "Be honest with yourself. Yuka is your bride to be. Wouldn't you like to spend the night cuddled up with your future wife?"

Hiroshi didn't reply. He just blushed brightly as they approached Miyuki's house.

* * *

"Thank you for a great afternoon," Fumiko said as she and Jun walked side by side. "It was fun. I didn't realize you had such a nice voice."

"My voice isn't that good," Jun replied.

"Yes it is," Fumiko responded. "Jun, are you doing anything Tuesday evening?"

"Other than homework… probably not."

"How would you like to come to my self defense class?"

"Self defense class?"

"My gymnastics' coach also teaches martial arts. I'm in her self defense class and in her intermediate martial arts class with Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko."

"The Four Musketeers," Jun said, smiling broadly. "You never went anywhere without them. I'm kind of surprised that they aren't here with you today."

"That's because I wanted to spent the day with you," Fumiko said. "They understand… just like my coach does."

"Your new coach sounds like something else."

"She is. She's the nicest person I've ever met… other than you… and her husband is really nice too. You'd really like him."

"And the self defense class is part of your Gymnastics' training?"

"Not really," Fumiko replied, "but it looked like it would be fun."

"And it won't be a problem if I come and watch your class?"

"I'm sure it won't."

"Fumiko, do you think we might be able to spend some time together next weekend?"

"I don't why not?"

"I have tickets for a concert next weekend." Jun said. "I was going to call you and see if you could go, but…"

"I'd be glad to go with you," Fumiko replied. "I don't have anything scheduled the whole weekend except for gymnastics in the morning. Would you like to come watch my practice?"

"I have a Science Club meeting Saturday morning. Our school is hosting the Prefecture Science Club competition so we're having a planning meeting with the other schools that will be participating."

"You're not the chairman of the planning committee, are you?"

"No, some other sucker volunteered to do that… plus they wanted me to head up our school's entry in the competition."

Fumiko shook her head. "You never could say no when someone asked you to do something like that. You usually end up doing all of the work."

"I don't think it will be like that this time. There are six other people on the project committee and most of the project planning is already done and three of the girls on the committee are taking care of visual presentation material and two others are finishing up our research."

"How many girls are on this project committee?"

"Actually… I'm the only boy on the committee…" Jun paused and after a brief moment of contemplation he continued, "… Actually… I'm the only boy is the Science Club."

After another brief pause he quickly added, "But I'm also the only first year student who joined Science Club this year. All the other members are second and third year students… That doesn't bother you… does it?"

Fumiko smiled and took hold of Jun's hand (which startled him). "Bothered by the fact that you've surrounded yourself with older and probably very good looking girls… Not in the least. I'm the one you're asking to go to a concert with you."

Fumiko paused and snickered to herself, "I guess you could say that you're asking me to go out on a date with you."

Jun blushed. "I guess you could say that. So you'll go to the concert with me?"

"Of course I will," Fumiko replied. "What kind of concert is it?"

"The university philharmonic is performing Mussorgsky's _Pictures at an Exhibition_ and _Night on Bald Mountain_. One of my teachers got the tickets from his friend at the university and when he offered them to our class… well… I kind of thought of you."

Fumiko kissed Jun on the cheek and said, "That is so sweet. You remembered that I used the _Promenade_ as part of my floor exercise accompaniment… before Mister Hiraguri made me change it. I may go back to using that. It would blend better with some of the new elements I've added to my routine."

Jun sat stunned. He couldn't believe it. Except for his mother (and a few really annoying aunts) Jun had never been kissed by a girl before. He'd never felt anything like that before.

Fumiko was saying something, but it took a few seconds for it to cut through the haze.

"Jun… Jun…"

Jun snapped back to reality.

"Jun are you all right. You keep spacing out."

"I'm fine," Jun smiled. "I'm sorry. I guess the idea that we were going out on a date together just hit. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if any of the girls in the Science Club were cute."

"Not really… at least not nearly as cute as you… and a few of the members are really scary looking. The club president is over 170 centimeters tall and looks like she works out every day with weights… and when she smiles at me I feel like she's saying, 'I could snap you in two like a little twig'."

"Is that why you took the committee job?"

"Probably."

"Well then, that's a good thing. I wouldn't want to see you snapped in two. I'd like to have you in one piece so we can go out on our date together."

* * *

"I still say Usagi is as dumb as a rock," Ranma said as he shifted his position on the futon on the floor and put his arm around Akane.

"Don't say that Ranma," Hiroshi responded. He was sitting next to Yuka on the floor just close enough for their hands to touch on the floor. "There are probably some rocks that would take offense at that."

A pillow came flying across the room and pegged Hiroshi squarely in the side of the head. The source of the projectile had been Hikari.

"Watch what you're saying," Hikari said. "Insulting Sailor Moon is not allowed in this house."

"Hey!, Why'd you throw the pillow at me?" Hiroshi asked, flinging the pillow back in Hikari's general direction, but coming nowhere close to hitting her. "Ranma started it."

"Yeah, but I know I can hit you," Hikari replied. "Ranma would just duck out of the way and I'd probably end up hitting Sayuri."

"Hiroshi, you don't have much of an arm, do you?" Akane asked.

"That's why I took up soccer," Hiroshi said with a laugh. "I usually played right field when we played baseball in PE."

"Kasumi, how long have you been watching Sailor Moon?" Miyuki asked.

"Since it started," Kasumi replied. "I've seen almost every episode."

"Too bad we missed last week's episode," Hikari said. "I have a feeling that we missed something important that would explained what happened this week."

"I doubt it," Ranma said under his breath. What came out of Ranma's mouth next though, was definitely not under his breath. "OUCH!"

The source of Ranma's expression of pain was Akane's poke in Ranma's ribs. "Ranma be nice. You know you can't duck away from me. I know where you live."

Kasumi began to snicker. "Tofu recorded last week's episode because he knew I wouldn't get to see it. We were planning to watch it together but he had to go out of town before we had the chance. If you'd like to watch it, I could lend it to you. Just don't tell be about what happens. I'd still like to watch it with Tofu."

"Is it just me," Hiroshi asked (somewhat cautiously), "or does Mimete's voice make your skin crawl?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "Her voice is definitely annoying. And the really freaky part is that I'm sure I've heard her voice before."

"Probably in some other television show," Sayuri commented.

"I don't think so," Ranma said, "but I can't place it."

"I think you're right," Akane said, "but I can't come up with an image to match the voice."

Sayuri surveyed the living room and the shelves of teddy bears of various sizes and shapes and in various dress that decorated the walls of the living room. "You didn't actually have all of these on the walls in your bedroom, did you?"

"Not all of them," Hikari replied. "I had more boxes in storage in the attic at my house. We brought the last two over this afternoon. We have to get anything we want out of the house in the next week or two."

"Did the realtor find a buyer?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah," Hikari responded. "They're still haggling over the price and a few other details, but it looks like those issues might be worked out by the end of the week… then my grandmother will have to sign the documents."

"So the sale won't be final until your grandmother gets back to Japan?" Ranma asked.

"Nah!" Hikari replied. "They'll take care of signing all of the documents electronically. Once everyone agrees on a price, it won't take more than a day or two for the sale to be final."

"If you need any help moving things," Ranma volunteered, "just ask."

"You know I will. So what does everyone want to do now?" Hikari asked. "It's too early to get ready for bed… and it's too nice outside to just sit inside and talk."

"It is nice outside," Sayuri replied. "I don't think I can ever remember it being this nice this late in November."

"And considering how miserable it was last weekend," Miyuki added. After a brief pause Miyuki continued, "Hmmm… Would anyone be interested in going for a special training run in the park? We haven't done that since before the district tournament… at least Hikari and I haven't."

"Neither have we," Akane quickly replied, "but I don't think it would be a very good idea to do that tonight."

"Why not?" Miyuki asked. "I mean… this long weekend is nice… and it's nice that the team has the weekend off from formal practice… but I wouldn't want out team to get too out of shape."

"I understand," Akane replied, "but I don't think tonight would be a good night to go out for a run."

"I agree with Akane," Yuka said. "It would be different if it were team members…"

"I don't mind going out for a run," Hiroshi said. "Our soccer coach wants us to run five kilometers a day on our own even when we don't have games. With the bad weather I haven't gotten any running in at all. Tonight would be a good night to run."

"Yeah, Yuka," Sayuri piped in. "And I think Hiroshi will really enjoy our special training method."

"Special training method?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," Hikari answered. "It's something that Akane and Ranma came up with before the last tournament… and it's really made a difference in the team's performance."

"I wouldn't mind going for a run," Kasumi said. "I used to run with father all the time… But I'm really not dressed to go out running."

"Don't worry," Miyuki said with a mischievous grin. "That won't be a problem at all."

* * *

Ukyo returned to the living room of the apartment from the bedroom. She had already changed out of the clothing she had spent most of the day wearing into the robe she usually wore before bed.

"I think it was busier than yesterday," Ukyo said after collapsing on to the couch next to Ryoga. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mizuki must have been exhausted. She fell asleep before she took off her clothes. She didn't even move when I took her blouse and skirt off and covered her with the blanket."

"Moose said that we didn't have as many customers come into the restaurant," Ryoga reported, "but the orders were bigger and there were sixty take out orders."

"It would have been nice if Ranma, Akane and Kasumi could have helped."

"We did pretty well without them. I wish there was more that I could do to help."

"You helped a lot today."

"I'd be a lot more help if I could get from one end of the room to the other without getting lost."

Ukyo sat up and looked at Ryoga sternly. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't say stuff like that any more."

Ryoga bowed his head. "Sorry."

Ukyo put her finger under Ryoga's chin to raise it up and kissed him in the cheek. Then she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"The break tomorrow will be nice," Ukyo said.

"So you decided not to open for lunch tomorrow?"

"I never really had that much business for lunches on Sunday. If I don't open on Sunday I won't have to get up at the crack of dawn to shop. I can do most of my shopping for the week with Shampoo when she goes to do her shopping later in the morning. I'll only have to get my fresh meats and vegetables before school on Monday. That will give me some extra time in the morning so I'm not running to get to school on time." Ukyo paused. "I can't wait until graduation and I'm done with school."

"I'll be able to help on Monday and Tuesday," Ryoga said. "The materials for our next job won't be in until Wednesday morning… so there won't be much for Moose and me to do until then."

"Don't worry. I'll leave a list for you and Mizuki… although I think Shampoo has some things she'd like you to do in the restaurant to make things run a little easier."

"I already saw the list. It won't take more than two or three hours to take care of most of the things on the list… and a few things will have to wait until Shampoo decides exactly where she wants the hostess desk. She's already changed her mind three times. Right now it's back to exactly where it is right now."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Akane and Ranma said that they would take me and Mizuki to my house. Hopefully we can leave a message of some kind for them to call when they get home."

"You may luck out. They might actually be home when you get there… or at least one of them."

"That would be nice."

"How are you going to explain Mizuki to them?"

"Mizuki will be easy. It's everything else I have to explain."

"I'm sure your parents won't have any problem understanding what happened. It sounds like the hard part is going to be keeping them from getting lost again until they can sign our marriage documents.""

"You're right about that."

The couple sat next to each other quietly for several moments. Then Ukyo sat up and gave Ryoga another kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ryoga asked.

"That was because I love you."

Ryoga kissed Ukyo in a similar manner. "I love you too."

After several more seconds of sitting next to each other silently, Ukyo asked, "Ryoga, will you do something for me?"

"Sure, I guess so."

Ukyo stood up and extended her hand to Ryoga. Ryoga grasped Ukyo's hand and stood up directly in front of her.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

Ukyo stood silently for a second and then untied the sash of her robe, allowing it to fall open, disclosing the fact that she was completely naked beneath. She pushed the robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

Ryoga's eyes opened widely and a look of stunned shock and terror spread across his face. He tried to take a step back but Ukyo reached out and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't run away."

She slid her hands from his shoulders to his right hand. She squeezed his hand tightly and then placed his hand on her left breast.

Ryoga closed his eyes tightly and trembled.

Ukyo closed her eyes also and took a deep breath. "Your hand feels so warm… And it feels so nice when you touch me. Please Ryoga… Please touch me… Please…"

* * *

"Ok, so here we are," Hiroshi said as they arrived at the restroom building located in the back corner of the park. "Now what is ths special training method you were talking about?"

"Well…" Miyuki said as she and Hikari began to unbutton their blouses.


	62. About Last Night…

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 62 – About Last Night…**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for our morning run?"

Yuka and Hiroshi walked side by side down the sidewalk, each carrying their overnight bags. It was still early and the sun was just barely beginning to light the morning sky.

"I can't do it this morning," Hiroshi replied. "I promised dad that I'd help him this morning with some pastry he's making for a party. Maybe some other morning."

The pair continued to walk with neither speaking for some time.

Yuka finally broke the silence. "About last night…"

"Yuka, I really don't have any problem with what happened last night," Hiroshi said, not giving Yuka the chance to complete what he knew she was going to say. "Once I got over the initial shock… and embarrassment… it was fun."

"I just want you to understand that this isn't something I make a regular habit of doing. Last night was only the second time I'd ever done anything like that."

"I know," Hiroshi responded. "You explained that all last night… and again when we woke up" Hiroshi paused and then added, "It sounds like Ranma and Akane have gone out running like that a few times."

"I don't know exactly how many times," Yuka said. "But, yeah… they've gone out running naked a few times."

Again the conversation lagged.

"Did you have fun last night?" Hiroshi asked.

"I… I guess I did," Yuka replied. "I was so afraid that you'd be angry about it."

"Well, I wasn't angry. Like I said… shocked… embarrassed… but not angry," Hiroshi said. "I feel self conscious taking a shower after P.E."

Yuka smiled. "I don't think you have any reason to be self conscious."

"I never realized how big Hikari's boobs are," Yuka said after a long pause.

"I think she's bigger than Ranma when he's a girl and his boobs are pretty big."

"I always thought that Akane's sister's boobs were big, but Hikari is definitely bigger than Kasumi's," Yuka replied. "It made me feel a little self conscious when I was standing next to them."

"I don't know why," Hiroshi said. "Your breasts are really very pretty."

"That's the first time you've seen me without my clothes on."

Hiroshi's response was cautious. "Well… ahhh… not exactly."

Yuka stopped in her tracks and Hiroshi along with her.

"What do you mean… not exactly?"

"Well… there was that time when that little guy who used to go around stealing the girls' panties and bras…" Hiroshi attempted to explain under the Yuka's intense stare.

"Happosai… yeah and," Yuka prompted.

"Well, the time he got into the girls' locker room and took the whole class's underwear… and you all chased after him and he led you right into the boys' locker room. Well… before I got trampled along with the rest of the guys, I got to see you and Sayuri and a few of the other girls from our class without your clothes on."

Yuka said nothing. She only stared intently at Hiroshi, who began to shrink under the weight of her stare.

Hiroshi was about to get down on his knees to beg for mercy when a smile broke on to Yuka's face,

"There was that time, wasn't there?"

Her smile widened. "Did you appreciate the view?"

"I didn't have time to appreciate anything. I was more worried about dying than the fact that you were all naked. I had some bruises in places where guys don't like to get bruises."

"Sorry… I hope I wasn't responsible for any of them."

"I don't think so."

After several more seconds they continued their walk toward Hiroshi's house.

"Hiroshi… If we run like that again, would you like to join us?"

"You aren't planning on doing it any time soon, are you?"

"We didn't exactly plan to do that last night… At least I don't think that Akane or Sayuri had planned on it. And I didn't exactly plan on doing it the first time we did it."

After a moment of reflective silence Hiroshi replied, "I guess if something like that happened again… I wouldn't mind joining you. Although, like I said before, I feel a little self conscious being naked in front of all of the girls."

"Would you feel less self conscious if it was just me you were running with?"

Yuka took hold of Hiroshi's hand. "Because if that's the case, I wouldn't mind if you and I went running together."

* * *

"Can I help you with breakfast?"

Kasumi was so used to being alone in the kitchen at this time of the morning that the sound of Akane's voice surprised her. The knife she was using to cut the vegetables for tonight's dinner fell out of her hand.

"I'm sorry," Akane said as she walked up next to her sister. "I didn't mean to scare you. You didn't cut yourself, did you?"

"No… no cuts," Kasumi replied. "I didn't hear you come into the kitchen. I guess my mind was somewhere else."

After taking a deep breath, Akane began, "Onee-chan… about last night…"

"That was something else, wasn't it?" Kasumi quickly replied, not allowing Akane to finish. "This whole weekend was absolutely wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun… although it would be nice if a hangover wasn't the result of having that much fun."

Akane didn't quite know what to say.

"If you're worried about last night," Kasumi said after seeing the perplexed look on her sister's face, "please don't. Running in the park like that was really refreshing. I haven't done anything like that since… since… since before mother died."

"You used to run naked in the park?"

"Oh… all the time. Well not all the time, but quite a few times. Nabiki would instigate it and we'd take off for the park and dump our clothes up in the woods. Then we'd run around on the trails until someone spotted us and called mom. We'd get lectured how it was improper for us to be naked in public and Nabiki would be on her best behavior for a week or two or three… and then we'd do it again. The last time we did it we got into a lot of trouble because we convinced five other girls we met in the park to join us playing strip tag."

"Strip tag?"

"We didn't call it that but that's the best way to describe the game that Nabiki came up with. When someone got tagged by the person who was 'it', they became 'it' but they had to take off a piece of clothing before they could chase after anyone."

Akane was completely stunned by the revelation.

"Nabiki came up with a game like that? And you played it with her?"

"Yeah, I did," Kasumi said wistfully.

Kasumi pause and then asked innocently. "I hope I'm not being a bother tagging along with you. I really don't want to impose on you and your friends."

"You're not imposing," Akane responded. "Everyone thinks you're a lot of fun."

Akane paused and then asked, "Kasumi, is there something wrong?"

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"I don't know," Akane said, trying to be as gentle with her older sister as she could. "It's just that… that since our wedding you've been acting… acting…"

"Out of character," Kasumi said, completing her sisters sentence.

"I… I guess that's a good way to put it," Akane responded, taken aback by how quickly her sister's response.

"I guess maybe you're right," Kasumi said, setting down the knife on the counter. She took Akane by the hand and led her to the kitchen table. "Why don't we talk. You haven't gone running yet, have you?"

"No," Akane replied as she sat down next to her sister at the table. "Yuka walked Hiroshi home and hasn't come back yet and Fumiko isn't here yet. It's still early."

"That's good," Kasumi said. She paused and then said, "You're worried because I've been doing some things that you're not used to seeing me do."

"Yeah… well not exactly worried, but…" Akane stopped and then said, "Maybe worried is the right word for it. The night before the wedding was the first time I ever saw you drink and the night before last you were really drunk."

"I think everyone was drunk… even you."

"I guess it's that you're doing things that I would never expect you to do."

"Like drink and run around the park naked… but other people I know have done things like that… haven't they?"

Akane didn't quite know what to say.

"I remember so many times when I was in high school I'd hear about people doing some really wild things… going and singing karaoke all night… having drinking parties at peoples houses or in the park… but no one ever invited me. When I asked, my friends would say that they didn't think I'd be interested in doing things like that."

"I remember you talking about that when we were drinking."

"You know," Kasumi said sadly, "I was never invited to a sleep over like we did last night… not that I would have had time to go."

Akane put her arm around Kasumi and hugged her. "I'm sorry. Having to suddenly take care of the family after mother died didn't leave you any time for a life of your own."

Kasumi smiled. "There's no need for you to apologize. There's no need for anyone to apologize. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just the circumstances at the time. There was nothing that anyone could do about it. Someone had to take care of the family. After mother died, father was in no condition to take on the task… and certainly it wasn't going to be Nabiki… and you were far to young."

"And I couldn't cook either."

Kasumi laughed. "No you couldn't cook either."

The two sisters laughed, but Kasumi finally said, "Akane I'm really sorry if some of the things I done recently have caused you to be concerned. That wasn't my intent. In some ways I was always just a little bit envious of you because you always had so many friends and you enjoyed being with them so much."

"But you have friends…" Akane said.

"I have people I knew… acquaintances," Kasumi explained, "but when it comes right down to it, there is no one I can call a real friend… no one I can talk to like this… no one who would tell me that I was acting strangely."

"Maybe that's because up until recently you never did anything strange."

Kasumi smiled. "Maybe… but thank you for being my friend."

Kasumi put her arm around Akane, hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Do you think it would be a problem if your friends came here next Saturday to watch Sailor Moon?" Kasumi asked after releasing Akane from her embrace. "Maybe we could do it as another sleep over."

"I don't think it would be a problem for anyone," Akane replied. "But wouldn't that mess up your date night with Doctor Tofu?"

"Not really," Kasumi replied. "I'd considered that Tofu and I might do something a little different after watching Sailor Moon next weekend."

"Oh," Akane said looking at her sister suspiciously.

Akane pondered for a moment and then asked, "When is father supposed to get home from Kyoto?"

"He's scheduled to arrive sometime late Sunday night."

"Hmmm. You aren't planning to try to seduce Doctor Tofu to spend the night with you in your room, are you?"

"Me?" Kasumi replied with as innocent of a smile as she could muster under the circumstances. "Even think of doing something like that. Why… why that would be so out of character for me."

* * *

Hikari was busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "It's too bad that everyone had to take off so early. You don't think they were angry about last night. do you?"

Miyuki was sitting at the kitchen table doing her best to stay out of the way. "I don't think so. Akane and Ranma wanted to get home before Fumiko got there for their morning run… And Hiroshi said something about having to help his dad at the bakery."

"I thought Hiroshi was going to pass out when we started taking our clothes off," Hikari said as she turned the omelets.

"I think if Yuka hadn't latched on to him right away, he probably would have run away, but once he got used to the idea he had fun. And once Yuka and Hiroshi started running they sure didn't get to far away from each other."

"No they didn't." Hikari scooped up the omelet with her spatula and placed it on a plate. With her knife she carefully sliced the omelets and then drizzled sauce from a second pan on it and placed it on the table in front of Miyuki. "Are you sure this is all you want?"

"This is more than I ever used to eat in the morning," Miyuki replied. "If you keep cooking like this for me, I'm going to get fat."

"No you won't," Hikari said as she began to cook a second omelet. "I've always made omelets for myself for breakfast for as long as I can remember and I don't think I'm fat."

"No Hikari, you're not fat… but I think I know where all those omelets went."

"Well then, maybe you should eat up and you can catch up with me."

"I don't think that's the way it works."

Hikari finished cooking her omelet and set it on the table. Then she filled two bowls with rice from the steamer and set them on the table.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Juice will be fine," Miyuki replied. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really," Hikari said as she retrieved the carafe of juice from the refrigerator. "I was hoping to finish up putting my bears on the shelves… and maybe go to my house and see if there's anything else I want to save."

"It doesn't look like it will be your house very much longer."

"No it doesn't. Grandma says that the paperwork should be finalized by the end of the week."

"Your grandmother still doesn't have the time difference thing down yet."

"No, she doesn't. You would think that with all of the traveling she's done she'd have figured it out. Just because it's nine o'clock in the morning where she is, she thinks everyone is awake here."

Miyuki laughed. "At least we'd just gotten into bed when she called. Are you going to sit down and eat breakfast?"

"In a second," Hikari replied. "I forgot to get glasses for the juice. You know, you don't have to wait for me."

"Yes I do. It'd be very impolite for me to start eating before you sat down… So hurry up and sit down."

Hikari retrieved two juice glasses from the cupboard, and returned to the table.

"OK, I'm ready," Hikari said as she sat down.

"You're sure?"

Hikari started to stand. "Unless you'd like some pickles with breakfast… or maybe some miso."

"Sit!"

After taking a moment to catch her breath Miyuki said, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Hikari said in reply.

"So did you have any plans for today?" Hikari asked after taking a bite of her omelet

"Nothing in particular," Miyuki replied. "Hiroshi did mention something about having some pastry for us if we stopped by the shop before they closed today."

"What time do they close?"

"I think they don't stay open past noon on Sundays."

"We have plenty of time to do that. Anything else?"

"Well, I was thinking that today might be a good day to go shopping and try to find you a properly fitted sports bra."

"Do you really think it would help my scores that much?"

"I watched you bounce all over the place last night. Once your boobs get moving it's hard to get them to stop… and you're usually following right behind them."

"Well, duh…"

"A sports bra should help at least a little… and that may be just enough so that you aren't quite so off balance when you do your dismount from the beam or when you're trying to stick the landings on your vaults."

"I've never had very much luck with sports bras. I end up feeling like I can't breath."

"That's because you probably never had one that was the right size. Did you ever get professionally measured?"

"Not really. I usually bought something right off the rack."

"Well, that's the problem. There's a store downtown that can do the proper measurements and they can even make custom-made bras for you if they can't get something that fits you properly."

"That sounds expensive."

"Maybe a bit," Miyuki replied after taking another bite for the omelet and washing it down with some juice, "but I think it will be worth it. You'll feel a lot more comfortable… and maybe we'll be able to squeeze two or three tenths out of it."

"OK, then downtown it is," Hikari said. "There's a book store downtown I'd like to go to… and to the video store. There's supposed to be two new Sailor Moon videos available."

"Fine, we can do that too," Miyuki said after another bite of omelet. "My compliments to the chef. This is really good."

"You really think so?"

Miyuki nodded as she took another bite. "It's different today, but it really has a good taste. What did you do different?"

"Kasumi gave me the idea," Hikari replied with a beaming smile. "After we got back from our run, we were talking about recipes and one of the things she said that she did was to put a couple of drops of hot sauce is the egg mixture."

"So that's what you two were talking about in the corner."

"We talked about a lot of things. I think she's a bigger Sailor Moon fan than I am."

"I don't think that's possible."

Hikari paused. "She also asked if you and I were lovers."

"Oh," Miyuki said, raising her eyebrows. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we were."

"Did she have a problem with that?"

"I don't think so. She said that she thought that you and I made a beautiful couple."

* * *

"Ryoga…" Ukyo said quietly kneeling next to Ryoga, trying not to startle him. Ryoga was still sound asleep on the floor of the living room where he'd fallen asleep the night before. He was covered with a blanket that he and Ukyo had apparently shared for the night.

In contrast, Ukyo was fully dressed and had already been out to do her shopping.

"Ryoga…" she said gently again.

Ukyo, at this point knew that no matter how gentle the attempt, the result was always the same. Ryoga sat up abruptly, flailing his arms wildly. At least this time Ukyo knew what was coming and was able to dodge out of the way. Things turned out far better than the first time she tried waking him from a sound sleep and ended up across the room in a heap.

"It's all right, Ryoga," Ukyo said. "It's just me. It's time to get up."

Ryoga quickly settled at the sound of the sound of Ukyo's voice.

"I didn't hit you, did I?"

"No you didn't hit me. I'm fine… but it's time to get up if you want to go with Akane and Ranma to find your house."

"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty."

"I still have some time. I said that I'd be at their house at ten." Ryoga looked around the apartment. Ahhh… Where is Mizuki?"

"She's downstairs helping Shampoo put away groceries."

"You already did the grocery shopping?"

"I woke up at six and couldn't fall back to sleep again. I got cleaned up and dressed and went down stairs to put together my shopping list. Shampoo was already up and getting ready to go to the market… so we went together. I picked up some nice looking squid and scallops for the special tonight."

"That sounds really good," Ryoga replied. He paused and took a deep breath. "Ukyo… about last…"

Ryoga never had the chance to get another sound from his mouth.

"Ryoga Hibiki… If you try… if you attempt… if you even think of trying to apologize for what happened last night, I am going to find something really, **really… REALLY… **heavy and hit you over the head with it until I knock it through your thick skull that there is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for. I wanted what happened last night to happen. Do you understand me? No apologies!"

"I understand," Ryoga said in a subdued voice, "… but is it all right for me to say thank you?"

"Wha… What do you want to thank me for?"

"For wanting to spend the night with me."

"That's coming real close to sounding like an apology. Why wouldn't I want to spend the night with you? I love you… and you and I are getting married."

"I know," Ryoga said softly. "But you have more confidence in me than I've ever had in myself. One of the things the monks told me when I was staying with at the monastery was that I'd never be able to really deal with my anger problem until I had some confidence in myself. Your confidence in me lets me have that confidence in myself. That's why I'm saying thank you."

Ukyo chuckled to herself and then sat down next to Ryoga on the floor. "Thanks accepted. And thank you… for one of the most wonderful nights I've ever experienced. Are you sure you never spend the night with another woman?"

Ryoga looked hurt.

"I meant that as a joke Ryoga. I know you've never slept with a woman before."

"That isn't exactly true," Ryoga responded. "I've slept with Mizuki… and Akane more times than I can count."

"You know what I mean… And Mizuki never gave you any choice and when you were sleeping with Akane you were P-chan."

"That may have been true, but that doesn't mean that the situation was any less intimate than if I had been in my human form."

Ukyo reflected for a moment and then asked, "Do you still love Akane?"

"No… and yes," Ryoga replied. "Yes, I still have feelings for Akane. She was the first girl to ever treat me kindly, both as P-chan and as Ryoga… So I guess Akane will always have a special place in my heart."

"Do you have the same feelings for me as you do for Akane?" Ukyo's question was asked so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Ryoga smiled. "Yes… and more… much, much more."

Ukyo sat down next to Ryoga, put her arm around him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for getting up and getting a blanket for us. I think we'd have gotten pretty cold dress like we were last night."

"You mean undressed… but considering how close we were I don't think we'd have gotten cold. I can't take credit for the blanket though. You need to thank Mizuki. She's the one who covered us."

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah… She said that she woke up in the middle of the night and found us asleep on the floor and she decided that we probably needed some covers. I'm kinda surprised that she didn't cuddle up with us."

"So she saw us on the floor last night?"

"I don't think she saw us doing anything if that's what you're worried about. I'm pretty sure that we were both sound asleep when she covered us. Are you embarrassed about what we did last night?"

"No… No, It's not that I'm not embarrassed about last night, but Mizuki sometimes says things that are better left unsaid."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Mizuki said that she'd come out to use the bathroom and saw us sleeping on the floor and… 'Mizuki think Ukyo and Ryoga get cold sleeping on floor so Mizuki get blanket and cover Ukyo and Ryoga'."

"Did she seem angry that we were together like that?" Ryoga asked.

"She didn't seem angry at all… In fact she had a big smile on her face and she gave me a big hug when she saw me. I think you have a big hug waiting for you too."

* * *

"I don't mind," Akane said, "but some of the other girls in the class might have an issue if your friend was there."

"I'm sorry," Fumiko replied. "I never thought of that. I should have asked first."

Fumiko was sitting at the dining room table with Akane, Ranma, Kasumi and Yuka eating the breakfast that Kasumi had prepared.

"I know I wouldn't have a problem with it," Yuka said after taking a taste of the smoked mackerel, "but some of the girls are in the class because they have a real phobia about being around guys."

"I'm assuming you're talking about Una," Ranma said. "She beat me up worse than you did Yuka the last time I helped out as an attacker for your class."

"Cut Una some slack," Akane responded. "The reason she joined the class in the first place was because she got attacked by a molester in the park over the summer."

"I hope she went to the police about it," Kasumi commented.

"She did," Akane replied, "but she didn't have a clear enough description of who attacked her for the police to do anything about it. But since then she's been afraid to go into the park because she thinks she's seen the same guy there…. And she's had a real problem just being around guys since then."

"I can understand that," Ranma said. "Maybe I should spend some time in the park and see if I can do something to catch the guy."

"I think you should leave things like that to the police," Akane said. "I don't need you getting yourself hurt deliberately doing something stupid."

"Especially when he can get himself hurt when he accidentally does something stupid," Yuka added quietly… but loudly enough for Ranma to hear.

"Then do you think it would be all right if I asked the class this week if Jun could come and visit our next class?" Fumiko asked.

"I guess you could do that," Akane replied.

"Speaking of Jun," Ranma asked, "how did your day turn out with him?"

"My, someone's getting nosy," Yuka commented.

"That's OK," Fumiko said, turning to face Yuka. "Ranma sempai was the one who convinced me to give Jun a call to see if we could get together."

Fumiko turned to Ranma. "Thank you sempai. Jun and I had a real nice afternoon together… and he invited me out for a date next Saturday night. We're going to go see the University Philharmonic perform music by Mussorgsky."

"_Pictures at an Exhibition_ or _Night on Bald Mountain_?" Ranma asked.

"Both," Fumiko replied. "I used to use _The Promenade_ at the beginning of my floor exercise program."

"I was always partial to _The Gates of Kiev_," Ranma said. "Have you ever heard any of his songs like _The Nursery_?"

"Not really," Fumiko replied. "The only music I know by Mussorgsky is _Pictures at an Exhibition_ and _Night on Bald Mountain_."

It was at that moment that Ranma felt the intense pressure of the other three people at the dining room table staring at him with looks that ranged from 'I'm impressed' (Kasumi) to 'How does he know about all of that?' (Yuka) to 'What the hell is he talking about?' (Akane).

Ranma looked around the table. "What!"

"Since when do you know so much about western classical music?" Yuka finally asked. "All I've ever heard you listen to is pop rock crap."

"Hey!" Akane protested. "I happen to like the music that Ranma listens to."

"The junior high school that I went to required that everyone take some kind of art course their second year," Ranma explained. "My choices were either a drawing class or music appreciation… and since I could never draw a straight line with a ruler, I decided that the music class was a better option."

"So you actually like that type of music?" Akane asked.

"Nah! I hated most of it," Ranma replied. "Most of it usually put me right to sleep… And I hated the fact that our teacher wanted us to write reports about the hidden meanings of the music… but I liked some of the music from composers like Mussorgsky. Rimsky-Korsakov, Tchaikovsky and Ravel."

"You learn something new about someone every day," Kasumi reflected, "… even people you think you know well."

"I'm certainly finding that out," Akane said quietly to herself.

"Ranma, when are Ryoga and Mizuki supposed to come by?" Kasumi asked.

"Ryoga and Mizuki are supposed to be here by ten," Ranma replied as he looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "We still have fifteen minute before he gets here."

"I didn't realize it was that late already," Fumiko said. "I promised my mom and dad that I'd be home by ten to help out at the pharmacy today. My parents gave the girl who usually works on Sunday the day off so she could spend time with her family."

"Well then, you should probably finish your breakfast and get going," Ranma said. "We got a little bit of a late start because someone took their time escorting their fiancé home."

"I'm sorry," Yuka responded. "but Hiroshi and I were talking about last night. I wanted to make sure he wasn't angry… or hurt… or embarrassed."

"He was rather quiet for the rest of the evening," Akane said.

"What happened last night?" Fumiko asked between bites.

Yuka, Kasumi, Akane and Ranma all exchanged glances. Yuka finally replied, "Miyuki and Hikari convinced us to go out on a special training run."

"And Hiroshi sempai was with you?" Fumiko asked.

"Yeah," Yuka replied. "And so was Kasumi."

"I guess I wouldn't mind doing it again," Fumiko said as she finished up the last of her breakfast. "Once I got past the initial shock of taking off my clothes… in front of Ranma-sempai… it was kinda fun. And I don't think any of the other members of the team would mind doing it again."

"Maybe you could bring your boyfriend along the next time we run," Yuka said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Fumiko said nothing but began to turn a bright red.

* * *

Akane, Ranma, Mizuki, Ukyo and Ryoga walked silently. Mizuki's revelation about Ukyo and Ryoga's state of dress the previous night had, at least for the moment, had put a damper on any further conversation.

"Mizuki afraid that Ryoga and Ukyo get cold on the floor with no clothes. Mizuki not want Ryoga and Ukyo to get cold so Mizuki get blanket to put over Ryoga and Ukyo. Ryoga and Ukyo looked happy together without clothes on the floor. Mizuki never see Ryoga and Ukyo so close."

Ranma wanted to ask how close Ryoga and Ukyo had been and some other information about last night, but Ryoga must have sensed what Ranma was thinking and with a look that could only mean, 'I'll kill you if you ask', silenced any smart-aleck questions from Ranma.

It was probably a good thing that Ukyo had decided to come along. With the day's grocery shopping done and Ukyo not opening the restaurant until dinner time, there was no real reason for her not to come along. It would allow Ukyo to know the location of Ryoga's house directly (without Mizuki trying to explain) and if one or both of Ryoga's parents happened to be home, it would allow Ryoga to introduce her immediately. But it also gave Ukyo the opportunity to explain to Mizuki that it wouldn't necessarily be a good idea to tell Ryoga's parents that Ukyo and Ryoga (and Mizuki for that fact) had been sleeping together… at least not yet.

Mizuki seemed disappointed.

Ranma looked around as the group walked silently, but as they walked passed a school building Ranma asked, "Ryoga, does any of this look familiar to you?"

Everyone stopped as Ryoga looked around, staring for some time at the school building. "Not… not really." He replied hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this is where we went to junior high school together," Ranma said.

Ryoga looked at the school building again. "It is?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "And your house is two blocks down from here and to left."

Ryoga looked at the school for another moment and shook his head. Then the group continued their walk toward Ryoga's house.

"Ranma," Akane asked, "Why were you going to school here?"

"I don't really know," Ranma said. "My dad and I stayed in a cheap apartment five buildings away from Ryoga's house. I mean, there were never any real training opportunities… except for fighting with Ryoga. When I had time off from school he'd take me for training expeditions on the road."

"Is that when you went to Jusenkyou?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah, during my third year summer break. I was supposed to have my 'final showdown' with Ryoga the day after the last day of the spring session, but he never showed up. After three days my dad dragged me away to take me to Jusenkyou… and the rest is history."

Ranma paused for a second and then asked Ryoga, "How the heck did you follow us to Jusenkyou anyway? How did you even know where we were going?"

"I found the flyer for Jusenkyou in the vacant lot when I got there. Your dad must have dropped it. And how I got there… I don't have a clue. I showed people the flyer and they pointed me in the right direction, I guess."

"But once you got to China, how did you understand what they were telling you?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't… and I think a couple of times they were trying to warn me not to go there and may have pointed me away from Jusenkyou…" Ryoga laughed. "Not that that would have made any difference."

"Ranma, you realize that your mother's house is less than a kilometer from here," Akane said.

Ranma looked around for a moment and then said, "You know, your right. My parent's house is on the block on the other side of the shopping district."

"Considering the situation with your mother's family," Ukyo asked, "why would your father choose to stay in an apartment so close to where your mother was living?"

"I don't know. I thought the only reason we stayed where we did was because the rent was free," Ranma replied. "You know… make repairs on the building in trade for the apartment."

"I thought you said that you couldn't remember your father ever working," Akane commented.

"I can't," Ranma replied. "Guess who did all of the repair work. He said that it was all part of my training."

"It sounds like anything that got your father out of doing any work was considered part of your training," Ryoga said.

"Can't argue with that," Ranma responded.

"So you went to school here for three years?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah…" Ranma said after a brief reflection. "Other than with Akane and her family, this is where we lived the longest. I never spent more than a year in an elementary school and usually it was much less. Suddenly one day my dad would say that we needed to move on to the next training opportunity and I'd never see anybody from my class again."

"Considering the way your dad was about training," Ukyo said, "I'm surprised that you even went to school. I'm sure he thought school interfered with your training opportunities."

"He really didn't have much of a choice," Akane said. "That was one of the conditions that Ranma's mother set for Genma to take Ranma on the training mission."

"I didn't know that," Ranma said, obviously surprised. "How did you find out about that?"

"During one of those conversations I had with your mother before we were married," Akane replied. "She said that one of the many conditions was that you were to receive a proper school education… at least through high school."

"It still surprises me that Ranma's father would keep that part of the agreement," Ukyo said, "considering the way he kept some of the other promises he made."

"It doesn't surprise me at all," Ranma responded. "He kept that promise for the same reason he never hocked Akane's engagement ring."

"And that is?" Ukyo asked.

"Because my dad scared to death of my mother." Ranma replied. "As calm and as peaceful as my mother may look, she would have had no qualms about using that sword on my father if she thought that he had really screwed up."

"Your father has to be relieved now that you have that sword," Ryoga commented.

"If my father really wanted to feel safe," Ranma said with a chuckle, "he'd have to get rid of all the kitchen knives or anything else in the house that has a sharp edge."

"Your mom wouldn't worry about it being sharp," Akane said.

"You're right," Ranma responded. "She might actually take some delight in using a dull weapon."

"Your mother sounds scary," Ryoga said.

"She can be," Ranma said, "when she has to be."

"So Ranma," Ukyo asked, "technically you never graduated from junior high school?"

"I guess technically I didn't," Ranma replied after thinking about it for a moment, "but it didn't seem to matter when I registered at Furinkan when my dad and I got back from China and showed up at Akane's house."

"Furinkan High School has always been messed up," Akane said. "They probably didn't even look at your paper work when you applied."

"I don't ever remember anyone filling out an application," Ranma said. "I just started going to school with Akane when I got here."

Akane and Ranma stopped in front of a simple one family house. Akane announced, "Here we are?"

"Does it at least look a little familiar?" Ranma asked.

"Of course it looks familiar," Ryoga said, sounding hurt at Ranma's question. "This is the house where I grew up." Ryoga paused. "The house is familiar. I just can't remember how to find my way here."

"Mizuki help Ryoga to find way here. Mizuki make sure Ryoga not get lost."

"Thank you Mizuki," Ryoga said putting his arm around Mizuki and giving her a little hug.

"So… are you going to go in?" Ranma asked. "You do have a key?"

"Don't need a key," Ryoga replied. "It was tough enough for my parents to keep track of where the house was. Can you imagine them trying to keep track of keys. We never locked the house."

"Good solution," Ranma responded.

Ryoga led the way to the door, followed by Ukyo and Mizuki. Akane and Ranma stayed back on the sidewalk hoping to make a quick escaped, but Ryoga gestured for them to join him.

Just as Ryoga had said, the front door was unlocked. He opened the door and called out as he entered, "Mom… Dad… I'm home!"

In all honestly, Ryoga wasn't expecting anyone to be home, so when he heard a female voice call out, "Ryoga, is that you?", he nearly jumped into Ukyo's arms.

It took several seconds for the source of the voice to appear, but once she did she ran up to Ryoga and wrapped her arms around him. "Ryoga, it's so good to see you. I can't remember the last time you found your way home."

She gave him a kiss and then stepped back and called out, "Darling! Come quickly! Ryoga's home!"

Again, after several seconds a gentleman with a strong resemblance to Ryoga (including the fangs but with a traditional businessman's haircut) appeared in the entryway.

Ryoga hadn't expected either of his parents to be home, and he had been astonished to see his mother, but to have both of his parents home at the same time was almost more than he could take.

Ukyo, seeing that his knees were about to buckle, came up from behind and put her arms around him. "Are you going to be all right?"

Ukyo's support was exactly what Ryoga needed and after taking a deep breath he replied, "I'll be fine."

"It's good to see you son," the gentleman said rather matter-of-factly.

"It's good to see you too," Ryoga replied. "I hadn't expected you to be at home."

"In the past that might have been the case," Ryoga's father replied, "but there have been a few changed in the last year… And I see that there have been some changes for you also. Would you care to introduce me to your friends."

Ranma sensed in Ryoga's father's response that not all was well between Ryoga and his father.

"Yes, I would," Ryoga responded in a tone that might almost be called defiant. He took a step to the side and grasped Ukyo by the hand, bringing her forward so that she was standing next to him. "First and most importantly I would like to introduce to you Ukyo Kounji… my fiancé. Ukyo, these are my parents Tomeo and Kioko Hibiki."

Ukyo bowed deeply. "I am very pleased to have the opportunity to meet you."

Ryoga's mother bowed likewise saying, "I am so happy to meet the future wife of my son."

But Ryoga's father did nothing, not even nodding in acknowledgement of Ukyo.

* * *

"That was uncomfortable," Ranma said as he and Akane reached the sidewalk in front of Ryoga's parents house.

"You can say that again," Akane replied but quickly added, "but please don't. Even your dad, at his obnoxious worse, has never been that rude."

"My dad is rude due to his own stupidity," Ranma said, "but that was all quite deliberate on Ryoga's father's part. I felt bad for Ukyo and Mizuki."

"I feel bad taking off on them," Akane said. "That was a pretty lame excuse."

"I know," Ranma replied. "I saw Ukyo's eyes roll when I said it."

"So, do you really plan to stop at your parent's house since 'you're in the neighborhood'?"

"Well… I said that we were going to…"

"But that wouldn't be your first choice of things to do?"

"Maybe we'll luck out and no one will be home… Or at least my father might be at work… Is there something you'd like to do?"

"Well, your mom was telling me that there's a bookstore in this shopping district that specializes in cookbooks. I wouldn't mind stopping in to see if they have a simple step by step cookbook with some different recipes in it. You wouldn't mind if I cooked some different things every so often?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Did you ever look at that cookbook you got from the Gymnastics' Club?"

Akane began to blush. "I looked at it… but the recipes in there are very complicated… and some of the ingredient are a little weird… and honestly… I don't think we have any of the problems that those recipes are supposed to fix."

"I'll take your word for it," Ranma replied. After taking a moment to reflect Ranma said, "Why don't we stop at my parent's house and you can ask my mom where the bookstore is… and if it gets too late, we can explain that Kasumi is expecting us home for dinner."

"That wouldn't be a lie," Akane said. "I'm not sure what she was working on this morning but she was putting a lot of effort into it."

"Did you get a chance to talk to her about what happened last night? She wasn't angry was she?"

"We talked about it. If fact, we had a really nice conversation about a whole lot of things. No, Kasumi wasn't angry. She said she really enjoyed herself. She wouldn't mind going out running with us again and wondered if we would mind if she brought Doctor Tofu along."

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks. "Are we talking about the same person? We don't seem to be talking about your sweet, innocent older sister."

"It appears that my sweet and innocent older sister isn't always so sweet and innocent. I think she has some definite plans to move her relationship with Doctor Tofu forward at least to the next step. She'd like to have a get together this coming Saturday at our house to watch Sailor Moon and I think she's planning to invite Doctor Tofu to stay over night… in her room."

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"I don't think he'll be given the option to refuse. You know how persuasive Kasumi can be when she wants to be."

"You don't have to tell me about it. I've been on the receiving end of her persuasiveness on a number of occasions."

"Oh! You have, have you?" Akane said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Usually when she was explaining to me why it was so important that I apologize to you for something I'd done… or had forgotten to do."

"Well… I've been on the receiving end of Kasumi's persuasiveness for the same reason on more than one occasion my self."

"You're right though," Ranma said with a laugh. "I don't think Doctor Tofu stands a chance."

Akane and Ranma began walking again and after walking silently for a minute or two Akane asked, "So what did you think?"

"What do you mean, what did I think about what?"

"About Kasumi last night… and don't tell me that you didn't notice. I saw you take a real good look at her. Do you think she's pretty?"

"Of course I think she's pretty." Ranma replied. "Only an idiot would think that your sister wasn't pretty. And no matter how many times you've told me that I'm an idiot, I'm not that much of one."

Akane smiled. "I know you're not. You don't know how many times I prayed that I would grow up and look like Kasumi."

"Well I'm glad your prayers didn't get answered."

Akane and Ranma walked silently again and again it was Akane that broke the silence. "I do think your boobs are bigger than Kasumi's."

The comment startled Ranma. He looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. "It's not a good idea to make comments like that where people who don't know us can hear. There isn't any way someone could take that except the wrong way."

"Sorry…" Akane paused and then said, "You know, there's a recipe in the cookbook that the Gymnastics' Club gave me for a liquor that if you drink it every day for a week, its supposed to increase the size of your breast by one cup size."

"Don't even think of it," Ranma said.

"Why not? Are you afraid that I might end up with boobs that are bigger than yours?"

"That doesn't worry me at all… but when something is already perfect, you don't mess with it."

* * *

"Will you stop it!" Hikari said. There was no mistaking by the pitch and volume of her voice that she was irritated. "Once you get started on something you're as bad as Sayuri."

Hikari was walking several steps ahead of Miyuki. She was carrying a single small shopping bag while Miyuki was carrying a larger one.

Miyuki picked up her pace and caught up with Hikari. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit that they're impressive."

"There's nothing impressive about it," Hikari replied. "They're just a pain in the ass… and other places. And why can't I wear the bra I had on home?"

"Because that bra is three sizes, if not more, too small," Miyuki replied. "The only reason you can hook it is because the straps are stretched. Is that the biggest bra you have?"

"It's the most comfortable one I have," Hikari answered.

"That's because the straps and cups are all stretched out," Miyuki said. "Haven't you ever been measured for a bra?"

"The last time was after we graduated from junior high. My mom and I went shopping and she bought me new bras to go with the new school uniforms… but all I wanted to do was to get it over and done with because all my mom did was complain that my dad lost his whole paycheck playing pachinko the night before and that she didn't have the money to take me shopping properly. I hated going shopping with my mother. I think that was the last time we shopped together and that was the last time I got measured."

"Well it's obvious that you've grown since then. I don't see how you could have ever thought you could fit F-cup breasts into a C-cup bra. It had to hurt."

"Every year when we got measured at school," Hikari explained, "I bought new bras based on that. I'd go to the next bigger band size if I couldn't get the hooks to hook."

"But you kept trying to stuff your boobs into the same C cup."

"It suited me fine. It's not like I want to show them off. The boys are annoying enough as it is."

"I'm surprised that you haven't try bandaging yourself."

"Don't think I haven't consider it. I know Ukyo used to do that."

"Yeah, but then Ukyo discovered that there were certain advantages to showing off."

Hikari and Miyuki walked without talking for some time.

"When are the new bras supposed to be ready?" Hikari asked.

"The sales lady said that the sports bras should be ready by the end of the week. And the regular bras will be ready sometime next week. She'll call us when they come in."

"Why did we have to buy so many? That was expensive."

"We got you one regular bra for each day of the week and five sports bras… otherwise you'd be washing bras every couple of days," Miyuki explained. "Plus we got a big discount for ordering twelve of them at once. We basically got three for free."

"But for what I paid for one of those bras I could buy two off the rack."

"Yeah, but you can't buy a 90F off the rack. If you wanted to wait three weeks they could have gotten some from the United States, but I think the custom ones they're making for you will fit better."

"The sales lady certainly took enough measurements," Hikari said. "Arms at my side… Arms up in the air… Underneath my breasts… Above my breasts… Over the top of my nipples… Each breast individually… I think she was trying to feel me up."

"Maybe she was," Miyuki said. "But she did the same thing when I bought bras from her."

"You don't need custom made bras, do you?"

"Nah… I can buy mine right off the rack… 80B," Miyuki answered.

"You're lucky," Hikari said quietly.

"You might call your grandmother and have her bring some back home with her when she comes for Christmas. I've seen a catalog for a store that specializes in lingerie. I bet they'd have something that would look good on you."

"Yeah, I guess," Hikari replied sullenly.

Again the conversation lagged.

"How would you like to get something to drink before we catch the train home?" Miyuki asked.

"Some coffee or mocha would taste pretty good right now," Hikari replied.

"Good. There's a coffee shop one block past the train station that has really good mocha. My treat."

The two girls continued to walk silently, but finally Miyuki broke the silence and asked, "I've got one more question to ask. Please don't get angry with me… but it's obvious that you didn't get your boobs from your mother's side of the family. Your mom had traditional Japanese build and so does your grandmother."

"No, these monsters were compliments of my father's side of the family. All of my father's sisters are big busted and my one aunt… the one who kept calling the house… makes me look tiny."

"You've got to be joking."

Hikari smiled. "Maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but she's at least my size and maybe a little bigger. When we would go to my grandparent's house for a family dinner, my aunt would show up wearing a low cut dress or blouse and would tell my mother how unfortunate it was that my father hadn't married a real woman with a real set of breasts."

"The more you tell me about your aunt, the more I hate her."

"It used to make my mother cry, and as I got older and it was obvious that I was going to have a build that was more like my aunts' than my mother's, she would say that there would be at least one real woman in the house. She even suggested that my father might turn to me if he wanted the company of a real woman."

"Your father never…"

"No, my father never laid a hand on me," Hikari said reassuring Miyuki. "His issue was gambling, not molesting his daughter." Hikari reflected for a second and then smiled. "That time was the only time I ever saw my father stand up to his sister and tell her off. He slapped her across the face and we left right in the middle of dinner and we didn't visit for quite a while. I even thought that things might get better between my parents… and it did for a while. But my dad started gambling again and things really went downhill from there."

Miyuki didn't know how to respond.

After a few more steps Hikari asked, "Are there any more questions about my boobs?"

Miyuki smiled and asked, "Yeah, just one more… After we get home and we're done with our homework… would it be all right if I did a thorough and detailed measurement of your boobs?"

"Only if I can do a thorough and detailed measurement of yours too."

* * *

"Your father's company actually set up an office for him in his house," Ukyo said as she, Ryoga and Mizuki walked away from Ryoga's parents house.

"I never quite understood what my father's job was with his company," Ryoga responded, "but it has something to do with accounting and figuring out how much his company should spend on certain things… but apparently they think he's important enough for them to set up the office at home for him and to have someone bring his work to him and to pick it up."

"When I talked to your mother when we were in the kitchen," Ukyo said, "she said that if your dad has to go to the office, they send someone to pick him up and they drop him off again. Your mom said they even send someone to take her when she needs to go shopping."

"When I was still living at home," Ryoga explained, "my mom would vanish for three or four days when she went for groceries."

"Your sense of direction isn't as bad as your parent's, is it?" Ukyo asked.

"I guess not," Ryoga replied. "I could usually find my was to school… at least most days."

"How did you do that?"

"I guess I didn't pay attention where I was going," Ryoga replied, "and I'd usually end up getting where I needed to be. I don't understand how, but that's the way it seemed to work. I think that's how I kept finding my way to Akane's house. I would just think that I needed to be there and somehow that's where I ended up."

"Eventually you're going to have to tell your parents about the curse," Ukyo said.

"I know," Ryoga said, "but today didn't seem like a very good day to do it."

Ryoga paused for a moment and then turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki, thank you for not saying anything about last night to my parents."

"Mizuki understand. Ryoga's father not very nice. Ryoga's father scare Mizuki."

Ukyo pondered for several seconds how to say whet she wanted to say next. "You and your father don't seem to have a very good relationship, do you?"

"Tough to figure that one out," Ryoga answered. "He thought that my interest in martial arts was all a waste of time. He wanted me to finish school and go to college and get a degree in business management. I think he wanted me to go to work for the same company where he works and do the same type of work he does."

"I'm sorry… but I can't imagine you sitting at a desk adding up columns of number in a ledger book. That would be a terrible waste of the talent you have."

Ryoga smiled. "Thanks."

"Ryoga, why didn't you finish school?"

"Because after Jusenkyou I didn't feel like I could face the people because of the curse."

"But Ranma went back to high school," Ukyo responded.

"Yeah… but Ranma's curse is different," Ryoga explained, "At least when he gets splashed with cold water, he stays human. The people in my school already laughed at me because I was constantly getting lost. I didn't need to give them another reason to laugh at me."

Ukyo smiled. "I think P-chan is cute."

Ryoga began to blush.

"I think Ryoga handsome when Ryoga is P-chan," Mizuki said, breaking her silence. "I think P-chan very handsome."

"And P-chan thinks Moon Flower is very pretty too," Ryoga replied to the compliment.

"Mizuki not Moon Flower. Mizuki Mizuki."

"I know Mizuki is Mizuki…" Ryoga explained. "But when I'm in my pig form people call me P-chan."

"Ryoga always Ryoga," Mizuki said emphatically. "Mizuki always Mizuki. Not matter. Mizuki love Ryoga if boy or pig. Not matter!"

Ukyo began to laugh. "Mizuki, I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't an imposition?" Hiroshi asked as he helped Kasumi set the dining room table.

"This is not an imposition," Kasumi replied. "I made more than enough dinner. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to make dinner for fewer than six. It's a habit I'm going to have to break once I start cooking for just Tofu and me… or both of us will get fat."

"So what's up with your parents?" Ranma asked as he carried in a tray with bowls of rice.

"I'm not sure," Hiroshi answered. "I think it had something to do with the pastry my father and I were making this morning. It was for some kind of reception and when the people came to pick it up, they invited my parents to attend. The funny thing was… it was like my mother was expecting the invitation. She hadn't started making dinner… and she usually starts making Sunday dinner early in the morning."

"Just like someone else I know," Ranma said.

Kasumi smiled.

"Where are Yuka and Akane?" Hiroshi asked.

"They said they were going to get dressed for dinner," Kasumi replied. "They should be down in a couple minutes… Although I hope they hurry. Dinner is ready."

"Do you want me to get them?" Ranma asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kasumi replied. "I think they wanted to make a grand entrance."

"A grand entrance?" Ranma asked raising his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yuka said that she and Akane were going to look around up in the attic," Hiroshi replied. "I'm not exactly sure what that means."

"I'm not exactly sure either," Ranma said, "but after last night, I don't think anything should be too much of a shock."

Hiroshi looked down at the floor and began to blush. "Ka… Kasumi… I… ahhh really want to apologize about last night. I really didn't mean to stare like I did."

"There's no need to apologize," Kasumi said with a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "I did my share of staring too so I guess it's only fair. Ranma, I don't think we can wait any longer. You find out how much longer Yuka and Akane are going to take and I'm going to finish getting dinner of the table."

"We're here." Akane said as she and Yuka entered the dining room. "I'm sorry we took so long. We needed to make a few alterations."

"Alterations?" Ranma asked as he, Hiroshi and Kasumi turned their attention to the entryway to the dining room.

Yuka and Akane stood side by side wearing matching sailor style school uniforms. The white blouses were trimmed in navy blue with matching ribbon tie. The skirts were also a matching navy blue. The buttons on the blouses were strained and skirts were designed for someone who was not quite as tall.

"What do you think?" Yuka asked as she made as much of a fashion spin as she dared.

Hiroshi and Ranma stood silently and stared.

"Hiroshi, you do recognize these… don't you?" Yuka asked.

"Ahhh… those were our school uniforms from junior high school," Hiroshi replied, "but… but where… where did you… and how did…"

"This is one of Akane's old uniforms." Yuka replied. "It still kind of fits me… although the blouse is a little tight."

"And the skirt is a little short," Akane added. "We were about six centimeters shorter when we wore these."

"Akane, where did you find a uniform to fit you?" Kasumi asked.

"This was one of Nabiki's uniforms…" Akane replied. "Probably from her third year. I had to let the hem down on the skirt… and I let out the waist where it looks like you took it in."

"That was probably from her second year. When they first started using those uniforms Nabiki always liked her skirts shorter," Kasumi replied.

"So, what do you guys think?" Akane asked. "I know Hiroshi always liked these uniforms. I pounded him enough times for looking up my skirt."

"You certainly do seem to have a thing about that," Ranma said with a smile. "What I don't understand is… Why do girls wear outfits like this and then yell at the guys and call them perverts when we look at them in an appreciative way?"

"Back then, if we had had the choice, this wouldn't have been our first choice of something to wear," Akane replied.

"And do you really think looking up a girl's skirt and drooling is a form of appreciation?" Yuka asked.

"I didn't drool," Hiroshi protested.

"I know you didn't," Yuka replied. "And now, as long as it's my skirt, I guess I don't mind."

* * *

"So those are the uniforms you wore in junior high school?" Ranma asked as he put the dishes away that Kasumi and Akane had washed.

"At least the years that Nabiki and I went to school there," Akane replied as she handed a dried plate to Ranma. "But you had a different uniform, didn't you Onee-chan?"

"They changed the uniform just after I graduated," Kasumi replied. "Nabiki wore the old uniform for one year."

"Those skirts would have been short even when you were in junior high school," Ranma comment as he placed the dish in the appropriate cupboard. "And it looks like if you take too deep of a breath, you'll pop the buttons off of your blouse."

"And I'm sure you would be completely disappointed if something like that happened," Akane responded sarcastically.

"I didn't say that I'd be disappointed at all if that happened," Ranma said. "but it might not be that entertaining for your sister."

"I think Ranma is probably right," Kasumi said with a smile. "I think I'd rather see Tofu pop the buttons off of his shirt. Why did you decide to wear the uniforms? I thought that you were going to find one of mom's outfits to wear."

"That's what we were going to do," Akane replied, "but the dress I picked out for Yuka needs to be altered before she can wear it."

"So why did you decide on the school uniforms?" Ranma asked.

"Yuka helped me carry the box of my old uniforms up to the attic when she moved into my old room," Akane explained. "She was joking with me because I didn't remember that the skirts were so short and I didn't remember how short they were until Yuka and I tried them on."

"Our uniforms weren't that style," Kasumi said as she handed a plate to Akane to rinse and dry, "but the skirts weren't much longer. We had light blue blouses with plaid skirts."

Kasumi reached into the sink and detecting that there was nothing in the wash water said, "That's it on the dishes. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Akane said as she dried the plate, handed it to Ranma and then dried her hands. "Other than finishing up a little homework, Ranma and I really don't have much to do tonight."

"You weren't planning on running tonight, were you?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma looked at Akane and then replied, "I don't think so."

"Oh…"

Ranma thought that Kasumi sounded disappointed.

"Do you have any idea when Yuka is going to get back?"

"I'm not sure," Akane answered. "She and Hiroshi were going to try to meet with Yuka's father. Hiroshi would like to arrange a meeting with Yuka's mother. Then they were going to see a movie."

"Oh…" Kasumi said after taking a moment to reflect. "So you don't know when Yuka will be home?"

"Not really," Akane replied. "I don't think she'll be really late, but…"

"Did you have any plans for tonight Kasumi?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't really have any plans," Kasumi replied. "Tomorrow night I'm going to go to Tofu's office and wait until he gets back from his trip… so I'll make dinner for you before you get home from school."

After several seconds of silence Kasumi asked, "How much homework do you have to do?"

"Not that much," Akane replied. "There's a sheet of English translations and one Math work sheet. I don't think there's anything else for us to do."

"Would you like some ice cream?" Kasumi asked. "I could go to the store and get some and we could have it together. Do you still have chocolate sauce and whipped cream?"

Akane and Ranma looked at each other. "I think we still have it in our refrigerator," Akane answered, "but you don't have to go through the trouble…"

"Oh… no… it really isn't any trouble at all," Kasumi said, cutting off Akane. "You can finish off your homework while I go to the store and get the ice cream. By the time I get back, you'll probably will be done with your assignments. No, it really isn't any trouble at all."


	63. Back to School Back to Work Back to Norm

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 63 – Back to School… Back to Work… Back to Normal?**

Monday morning…

Ranma looked forward to today with mixed feelings. After all it was Monday morning after a long weekend, and the fact that Akane and Ranma hadn't managed to get to sleep until almost one in the morning didn't make getting up this morning any easier.

True to her word, Kasumi showed up at Akane and Ranma's apartment, not with one, but with three large containers of ice cream (three different variations of chocolate). She also had a variety of ice cream toppings.

Akane and Ranma had already finished the math homework when Kasumi arrived, but were mired down trying to figure out the English translations. Ranma thought that English to Japanese translation was relatively easy, but going from Japanese into English and trying to figure out how to structure the English sentence was next to impossible. Kasumi had no problem at all.

It was after ten when Yuka arrived home from her date. More than half of the ice cream was already gone at that point and Kasumi would have gladly gone to the store to get more if Yuka hadn't assured her that there was no need since she and Hiroshi had stopped for something after the movie.

In the end, though, the evening turned into a gab fest that ended when Kasumi and Yuka finally fell asleep on the couch in the apartment living room (leaned up against each other). Akane threw a blanket over the pair while Ranma cleaned up. It was only then that Akane and Ranma were able to get to bed.

Ranma mused that, since Yuka had moved in, she had not slept in her own room (Akane's old room) and that Kasumi hadn't slept in her own room for the entire weekend.

* * *

On the positive side, Monday morning meant getting back to a normal routine. Normal had never been a well defined term for Ranma. But now, with Akane at his side, Ranma was willing to accept the life he was living as normal. So now normal meant getting up in the morning and getting ready for the morning run and workout.

By the time the alarm went off, signaling the start of the day for Akane and Ranma, Kasumi was no longer asleep on the couch. Yuka, on the other hand, was still soundly asleep and it took some effort on Akane's part to wake her. As tired as Yuka was, she insisted that she wanted to run this morning.

"Maybe it will help wake me up," she said as the left to go to her room to get changed.

Fumiko was already sitting at the kitchen table when Akane and Ranma arrived.

"Don't worry," Fumiko said as she stood up and took her juice glass and placed it in the sink. "I just got here a little early. I set my alarm wrong so it went off at four-thirty. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to get dressed and come over. I would have waited outside, but Kasumi-sempai came out and brought me in."

"The patio door is always unlocked," Kasumi said as she handed glasses of juice to Akane and Ranma. "You don't have to wait out by the gate. Just come right in and make yourself at home. Unless you get here in the middle of the night, I'll more than likely be up and around."

The comment made Ranma wonder what time Kasumi was getting up in the morning now.

The only irregularity in the morning run and workout (other than the stop at Fumiko's house for her to give her parents a hug and a kiss; but that was really already part of the morning routine) was that Yuka decided that she would like to join Akane, Ranma and Fumiko for the workout.

"If I'm actually going to help teach classes," Yuka said, "I better get some extra practice."

Normally, at least since Fumiko started working out in the morning with Akane and Ranma, after they all did their kata, Akane would alternately spar with Fumiko and Ranma. With Yuka joining the mix, it made more sense for Ranma to work out as a girl. Akane partnered with Yuka while Ranma sparred with Fumiko, since Ranma, in his girl form, was only slightly taller than Fumiko.

And Ranma found out, after 'taking it easy on her', that Fumiko was a formidable opponent. He didn't have to land on his butt a second time for Ranma to decide that sparring with Fumiko would require his best effort.

Breakfast was on the table when the workout was complete and Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Fumiko appeared in the dining room, rinsed and dressed for school. During the week there wasn't time for a proper bath (that was reserved for the weekends), but the hot shower felt good and returned Ranma to his male form.

Once breakfast was done, everyone was out the door and off to school and right on schedule Sachiko, Aimi and Kazuko were waiting outside the gate. And waiting with them was Hiroshi.

Yes, even as mundane as his current life was compared to his time on the road with his father and the time before he and Akane were married, the regular normal routine was refreshing, and Ranma had no desire to see it change.

* * *

Since there was no longer any point in hiding the fact that she and Hiroshi were engaged, Yuka proudly entered the schools grounds wearing her engagement ring and with her arm wrapped firmly around the arm of her fiancé. Word of the engagement had already leaked out, so Yuka and Hiroshi were greeted by well wishers the moment they stepped on the school grounds.

"So when did Hiroshi propose?" One of Yuka's female classmates asked when Yuka and Hiroshi arrived at their homeroom.

"Last Sunday during lunch at the Gymnastics' tournament," Yuka replied.

One of the guys asked, "Did you get down on your knees to ask her and give her the ring?"

"No… actually we were sitting at one of the tables in the library talking about the future," Hiroshi responded, "and it just seemed like that was the right thing to ask. I didn't have a ring. I went out and picked that out on Monday."

"So that's why you skipped school," Daisuke said, "Was it worth having to clean the hallways?"

"Yep, every second of it," Hiroshi answered quickly.

"Why did you wait until today to tell everyone?" another girl asked.

"Because Hiroshi and I wanted to tell our families before making a public announcement," Yuka answered.

One girl quietly asked, "Is it true that your mom freaked and kicked you out of the house?"

"Everything that Miyuki or Hikari or Sayuri told you is true," Yuka said, rather frustrated that she was just confirming what already seemed like public knowledge.

"I didn't hear it from Miyuki or Hikari or Sayuri," the girl replied. "My little brother goes to school with your brother. I overheard your brother telling my brother about it yesterday."

Yuka looked over at Miyuki and Hikari (Sayuri wasn't even in homeroom yet). She felt embarrassed that she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. She softly said, "Sorry."

"No problem," Miyuki replied.

"Yeah, my mom freaked out," Yuka said. "Actually that's pretty polite. She completely lost it. When I got home on Thursday after the practice exam, I found most of my stuff scattered outside. My mom was going to call the police if I didn't leave."

"Where are you staying?" the girl asked. "Did you move in with Hiroshi?"

"No," Yuka replied. "At least for now I'm staying at Akane and Ranma's house. They have a couple of spare rooms, so Ranma and some of his students helped me move into Akane's old room."

"At least for now?" another girl asked.

"If nothing else changes," Yuka said, "I'll probably stay with Akane and Ranma until Hiroshi and I get married."

"Have you set a date?" someone asked.

"Not really," Hiroshi answered. "But it won't be until after graduation."

"Miss Hinako's coming," Sayuri said breathlessly as she ran into the room.

Everyone quickly scurried to their assigned seats. The girl by the door sat and peered through the open door, waiting for the arrival of the teacher.

"Stand," the girls said just as Hinako entered the room. When Miss Hinako reached her desk and turned to face the class the girl called out, "Bow!"

As they bowed, the entire class said in unison, "Good morning Miss Ninomiya."

"Good morning class," Miss Hinako replied. "Pleased be seated."

After waiting a moment for everyone to sit, she began, "I trust that everyone is rested after the long weekend. The next few weeks we will be concentrating on preparation for the English portion of the college entrance exam. I realize not everyone is this class has the intention of continuing on to a college or university, but I ask that you will bear with us."

Miss Hinako paused and then continued, "I understand that congratulations are in order for Miss Katakami and Mister Yukawa. Yuka, your father called the office this morning and explained the situation. Sometime before the end of the day you need to stop by the office and fill out a change of address form."

After another pause, Miss Hinako continued, "OK, let's get started. Who here took the practice exam last week?"

* * *

"This is probably the last time I'm going to be able to do lunch," Ukyo said as she flipped the two okonomiyaki she was preparing on her portable grill. "The weather forecast is for cold and wet for the rest of the week, and well after that…"

"Yeah, you can't expect the nice weather to last forever," Miyuki commented.

Miyuki, Hikari, Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi and Sayuri were gathered around Ukyo's grill waiting for lunch.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Ukyo asked as she lifted the edge of one of the okonomiyaki to check to see if it was done.

"I had to stop at the office to fill out some paperwork," Yuka replied.

"So the move in with Akane and Ranma looks like it's going to be permanent?" Sayuri asked.

"After talking with my dad yesterday, that's the way it looks," Yuka responded. "He said that now my mom is talking about how I must be possessed by a demon… At least he convinced her to got to the doctor with him today."

"That's at least some progress," Sayuri said. "Still no idea what triggered all of this… other than your mom finding you and Hiroshi asleep in your room."

"Hiroshi and I weren't sleeping together," Yuka protested.

"That's not what I said," Sayuri responded. "I said that she found you sleeping in your room. My mom says that she doesn't care if I sleep with a guy… as long as all we do is sleep."

"Yeah, right," Yuka said. After a moment to think Yuka said, "I don't think that's what really set her off. I think this is something that's been brewing for quite a while. She was already acting kind of weird when she found out Miyuki confessed to Akane… and when I think about it, there were things that weren't right more than a year ago. She was already obsessing about me getting into the right school before summer break last year. She actually had me signed up to go to a cram school last summer, but my dad had already made plans for all of us to go on vacation, so he made my mother cancel the registration. My mom didn't make that vacation pleasant for anyone."

"These are ready," Ukyo said, breaking the silence that followed Yuka's reflection. "Who wants them?"

"What kind are they?" Ranma asked.

"One of your favorites. Seafood Symphony," Ukyo replied. "Squid, shrimp, sea scallops and crab."

"Everything is one of Ranma's favorites," Hiroshi commented.

Ranma scowled at Hiroshi.

"Sounds good," Ranma responded. "Got any sauce?"

"Two kinds," Ukyo answered. "My own special sauce and some of my father's sauce."

"That's a tough choice," Ranma said.

"Well, while he's making up his mind," Miyuki said stepping up in front of Ranma, "I'll take one with your special sauce."

Hikari stepped up next to Miyuki and said, "I'll have the same."

Ukyo skillfully used her spatula to cut up the okonomiyaki on the grill and place them on two paper plates. She grabbed one of the squeeze bottles next to the grill and squirted some of the sauce in contained on to the okonomiyaki.

Ukyo handed one plate to Miyuki and one to Hikari. "Here you go."

Miyuki turned to face Ranma and said, "You snooze… You lose."

* * *

"Ranma, why won't you even consider taking the college entrance exam?"

"Because I'm not interested in going to college Miss Ninomiya," Ranma replied. "Once I graduate, I plan on running the Anything Goes Dojo full time. I don't need a college degree to do that."

Miss Hinako had collared Ranma as he was leaving school.

Actually it all started in homeroom and English class when Sayuri announce Ranma's scores to the class. Honestly Ranma couldn't fault Sayuri. He was getting irritated himself with one of the girls in class who had spent at least ten minutes expounding on how well she had done on the practice exam and how with her scores she could get into any college or university. Finally Sayuri had enough and announced Ranma's scores to the entire class.

Now, that wasn't to say that the girl's scores weren't good, but Ranma's perfect scores on the math and science sections and his scores in general on the other sections literally left the girl in the dust. The announcement had its desired effect as far as Sayuri was concerned. It ended the girl's boasting. On the other hand, it began a whole new set of problems for Ranma.

After hearing that Ranma had no intention of going to college, let alone take the actual college entrance exam, Miss Hinako made it her personal mission to convince Ranma that he really needed to consider going to college.

"But considering how well you did on the practice exam," Miss Hinako said, "I'm sure you could get into any course of study… possibly something that will help you to manage the dojo better."

"I can always ask my sister in law Nabiki for advice on business matters," Ranma replied, "although I'd probably have to pay through the teeth for it. And really, I think those score were more a matter of luck and good guessing that anything else. A lot of the people in the class think that I figured out some way to cheat."

"Now that's one thing I'm sure of, Ranma," Miss Hinako said. "Luck may have played some part in how well you scored, but the one thing I've never known you to do is cheat. I know you have no problems taking advantage of unintended good fortune when it comes your way, but cheat… never."

"Thanks, Miss Ninomiya," Ranma responded, taken aback by the intensity of Miss Hinako's statement.

"OK, what's the deal?" Miss Hinako said.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the deal with you and everyone else calling me Miss Ninomiya lately?" Miss Hinako responded. "You always used to call me Miss Hinako, What's the deal?"

Suddenly Ranma felt very uncomfortable. When Miss Hinako spent most of the time in her pre-adolescent form and rarely in her adult form, it was easy to address her informally. But now that Miss Ninomiya spent most of the time as an adult, calling her by her first name seemed… inappropriate.

But the real reason Ranma found it difficult to call Miss Hinako Miss Hinako was staring him squarely in the face (well almost). The blouse and jacket that Miss Hinako chose to wear today provided a significant displayed of cleavage.

"Miss Ninomiya… it was easier to call you Miss Hinako when you were in your young girl form most of the time. But now that you're in your adult form most of the time… I don't really feel comfortable calling you Miss Hinako. I mean… it seems really rude to call someone who's so grown… up by their first name."

"Mister Saotome, I certainly hope you're enjoying the view."

The sound of Miss Hinako's voice snapped Ranma back to reality and he realized that although he was talking to Miss Hinako, she eyes were squarely fixed on her chest. Ranma shifted his attention upward and was greeted with Miss Ninomiya sternly glaring back at him.

"You would be making a far more convincing argument if you were looking at me and not somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Miss Ninomiya," Ranma said apologetically.

Miss Hinako couldn't hold the fuming expression very long and after a few seconds her face broke into a smile and said, "You're far better about it than most of the boys at the school."

"Maybe it's because half the time I have the same problem," Ranma replied. "I don't like guys looking at my boobs like that, so I figure I shouldn't do it either. I'm sorry."

"As long as you don't make a regular habit of it, I don't really mind."

After a contemplative pause Ranma asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Miss Ninomiya?"

"Only if you stop calling me Miss Ninomiya… and if you promise to at least consider taking the college entry exam."

Ranma sighed and shook is head, "All right… I'll at least consider it."

"So what's the question?"

Ranma thought about a polite way to phrase what he wanted to ask, but decided that there really wasn't any other way to do it but to just ask. "Miss Ninomiya… why are you taking care of Happosai?"

"Who said I was taking care of that pervert?"

"Well… no one exactly," Ranma replied. "It's just I kind of assumed Happosai was your source of Ki, since you haven't drained me… or any of the other students recently."

Miss Hinako chuckled quietly to herself. "Discipline really hasn't been a problem since Principal Kuno left, has it?"

After taking a moment to deliberate on her answer, she replied, "Because I owe my life to him. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be alive today."

"But the only reason he helped you was because you could stop the nurses and staff at the hospital when they were chasing him because he stole their underwear. All he did was take advantage of your condition and skills."

"And you don't think I didn't take advantage of him. If I wanted ice cream, Happosai brought me ice cream. If I wanted candy, he brought me candy. If I wanted a magazine to read or music to listen to, he'd run out and get it for me. As evil and as perverted as people might think he is, there is a soft, gentle, loving part of him too."

"So, that's why he hasn't been stealing underwear," Ranma said. "You've been keeping his Ki drained so he can't get out to wreak havoc."

"No, that's not it at all," Miss Hinako responded. "The reason I've been siphoning off his Ki is because he can't get out and use his Ki up any more. Ranma, Happosai is old. Maybe not as old as he would like people to believe, but he is still very old… and he is dying."

It took a moment for Miss Hinako's words to sink in.

"What do you mean Happosai is dying?"

"Just what I said. It's not like he's going to die today… or next week or next month… but his age is finally catching up with him."

"Then why are you drawing off his Ki?"

"Because that is part of what's killing him. Happosai generates a tremendous amount of Ki… far more than most human bodies could ever withstand… and even though he's old, he generates just as much Ki as he ever has… maybe even more… and it's destroying his body."

"So what you're saying is that Happosai used to burn off his excess Ki by going around and stealing girls' bras and panties."

"Either by doing that or by blasting you."

"So… ahhh… how are you taking care of him?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I make sure he gets good wholesome meals… and I make sure his apartment is clean… and every morning I draw off a small amount of his Ki. I have to be really careful how much I take. When I first started taking care of him this last summer, I drew off too much and ended up with breasts the size of basketballs. It took me more than a week to dissipate what I'd taken."

Miss Hinako paused and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "And sometimes… when he's really feeling depressed… when I take him his dinner… I take it to him wearing only my bra and panties."

"I'm sure that gives his spirits a rise."

Miss Hinako shook her head.

"Is that all Miss Ninomiya?' Ranma asked. "I have to get home to teach a class."

"There, you did it again."

"Did what?"

"You called me Miss Ninomiya again."

"I'm sorry," Ranma responded, "but it's tough to call you Miss Hinako when you're an adult."

Miss Hinako smiled. "If it would help you to remember to call me Miss Hinako I could blast you across the room to get rid of my stored up Ki."

"No… no that won't be necessary… Miss Hinako."

"That's better."

* * *

"I don't know," Miyuki said to the members of the Gymnastics' club who were gathered around her. "The last time I checked my name wasn't on the schedule to keep track of where Miss Nohina was. The office said that she didn't call in or anything like that, so they don't know where she is either."

"Maybe she had a problem with her flight back from Sapporo," Arisu offered. "The weather up north hasn't been very good. Maybe her flight got cancelled."

"But you would think that she would call into the office to tell them that she wasn't going to be here," Aoi commented.

"I don't know," Miyuki said, "but we still need to practice."

"So coach, what should we do?" Hikari asked.

Miyuki scowled at Hikari and then said, "We should probably work on our weakest events first. We have four weeks till the Prefecture tournament. We need to work the kinks out of our weakest events. So where do we start?"

"Honestly," Arisu replied, "It has to be either the vault or the uneven bars."

"We didn't do badly in the vault," Yuka said.

"We didn't do badly in either the vault or the uneven bars," Miyuki said, "but we didn't really have any competition either. I agree with Arisu, but where do we start."\

"Why don't we start with the vault." Akane said. "I think I want to try some of the vaults I was trying before the last tournament."

"You mean you want to see if you can still pull them off," Miyuki said, "or see if you need to do more **special training**."

"I don't think our **special training** has anything to do with it," Akane replied.

"Speaking of special training," Arisu asked, "are there any plans to do that again? That was fun."

Suzuko turned to face Aoi and shyly said, "I wouldn't mind going running either."

"But what happens if we get caught?" Akane asked.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you went out running with Ranma," Hikari responded.

"Oh… I worried… but I know that Ranma and I can out run anyone who might have seen us."

"I don't think you have to worry about anyone seeing you up in the area of the park where you've been running," Miki said. "Even during the summer that part of the park is deserted after sundown. That maze of trails is even creepy during the day."

"Does anyone want to go for a run tonight?" Sayuri asked. "The weather is supposed to turn cold for the rest of the week."

"Why don't we talk about this later," Akane said. "We're wasting practice time."

"Akane is right," Miyuki said. "To the vault. I want everyone to try, even the people who aren't part of the tournament. Now is the best time for you to start practicing for next year's tournament.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't an imposition?" Hiroshi asked as he helped Yuka and Ranma set the table in the Tendo dining room."

"Yuka, does he always do that?" Ranma asked.

"Do what?"

"Ask if he's being an imposition," Ranma replied.

Yuka thought for a second or two and then responded, "Yeah, he does do that a lot."

"Well, will you tell him to stop… before I smack him."

Yuka turned to Hiroshi and said, "Hiroshi, will you stop asking if you're being an imposition… or Ranma's going to smack you."

"I heard."

"So did your parents say where they were going tonight?" Ranma asked.

"Not really," Hiroshi answered, "but my mom will use any excuse not to have to cook dinner." Hiroshi turned to Yuka and asked, "What did my mom say to you?"

"She asked me if there was some way that I could find a way for you not to be home for dinner," Yuka replied. "… and Akane had already asked me if I wanted to ask you to come to dinner tonight… So, no, you're not being an imposition. Do you think your mom will convince your dad to take her out to a movie or something like that?"

"Not likely," Hiroshi replied. "My dad still has to be up by three in the morning to get his morning orders done. He bakes the bread and rolls for five restaurants in the area."

"Three in the morning," Ranma responded. "I thought Fumiko's parents were up early at the pharmacy. By the time we run by in the morning, they've already been up for two hours."

"Ranma, could you help me carry in the soup, rice and the drinks?" Akane asked as she carried in a steaming serving bowl and set it at the center of the table.

"Let me help you with that," Yuka said as she set the plate that was in her hand on the table.

Yuka and Akane vanished into the kitchen, leaving Hiroshi and Ranma to put the finishing touches on the table setting.

"See… there's plenty of food," Ranma said. "Kasumi cooks for eight even if only two people are eating."

"I wasn't concerned about the food," Hiroshi replied. "I thought you and Akane would like some private time together. With everything that was going on this weekend, it didn't sound like you and Akane had all that much time alone."

"Akane and I have plenty of private time with each other," Ranma replied, "so you don't have to worry about that."

"Did Yuka really keep you and Akane up until two in the morning last night?"

"It was more like one," Ranma replied, "and it was as much Kasumi as Yuka. I think Kasumi was feeling a bit lonely with no one else in the house."

Akane (carrying a tray with bowls of soup and rice) and Yuka (carrying a pot of tea) entered the dining room from the kitchen.

"Do you really think Miyuki was serious about what she said?" Yuka asked.

"What do you think?" Akane said as she placed the tray on the table. "You heard what she said… and you know how things went at practice."

"What's up?" Ranma asked as he took the bowls of rice and soup and placed them at each of the spots at the table.

"The coach was among the missing today," Yuka replied as she set the teapot on the table and sat down at the table. "So Miyuki ran the practice… and to put it mildly, we sucked."

"Yuka!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Well, we did," Yuka replied.

"Yuka's saying it more politely than Miyuki said it," Akane said as she, Ranma and Hiroshi took their places at the table. "But not all of us. Yuka, Hikari, Sayuri and I all managed to do pretty well on our vaults."

"So?" Ranma queried.

"Miyuki wants to have a mandatory training run tonight," Akane answered.

"She wants to have training runs every night until she can see some improvement," Yuka added.

"You've got to be kidding," Hiroshi said. "How can Miyuki think that running around without your clothes on will make a difference in how you do on the balance beam or on the vault?"

"That's what we said," Akane replied, "but Miyuki seems to have it set in her mind that it makes some kind of difference. And it doesn't help that most of the rest of the team is in favor of doing it."

"Yeah… the only one who was really against it was Miki," Yuka said, "but that's only because she's not actually competing and she just got some parts in for her motorcycle and she wanted to work on it tonight."

"Are you going to go?" Hiroshi asked.

Yuka paused for a moment and then replied, "Well… it kind of depends…"

"Depends on what?" Hiroshi asked.

"On whether you'll come running with us?"

Hiroshi remained silent.

"I mean… if you don't think it's a good idea," Yuka said, "I won't go."

Hiroshi took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want to go?"

Yuka began to blush. "It was really fun the last time we ran… especially running with you."

"Do you really want me running with you… with all of the other girls on the team?"

"I trust you," Yuka replied.

"Akane, what do you think about Ranma running with all of the girls on the team?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, it's not as if Ranma doesn't have a lot of first hand experience with female anatomy, both mine and his" Akane replied. "And Ranma knows exactly what would happen to him if he tried anything… perverted with any of the girls on the team."

"Yeah," Yuka replied. "Akane would beat the crap out of Ranma."

"Oh, don't you know it," Ranma said, "and that's if I'm lucky."

"But the important thing is, I trust Ranma," Akane said, "and I don't mind too much if he looks at the other girls… as long as he spends most of his time looking at me."

Akane paused and the continued, "Enough discussion about running around naked right now. Dinner is getting cold and I have a class to teach right after dinner. It's my beginners' class and this is the class I could use some help with because I've got a group o girls who really get it and some who are having a problem understanding some of the basic concepts."

"Anything I can do to help," Yuka responded.

After a moment of silence Ranma said, "Itadakimasu."

And Yuka, Hiroshi and Akane responded in kind, "Itadakimasu."

* * *

Akane and Ranma were dripping wet as they entered their apartment and removed their shoes.

"We might as well take off our clothes here," Akane said as she began to remove her now nearly transparent tee shirt, "rather than drip water all over the place."

"Fine by me," Ranma replied in his higher pitched feminine voice. He too began to strip off his soaked clothing. "I've never seen a rainstorm come in that fast."

"Yeah… One second you could see the moon and stars and the next second it was pouring rain," Akane said as she removed her skirt and panties. "I just hope that no one gets sick from this. Aoi and Suzuko looked like two drowned rats."

"Big surprise," Ranma said as he stripped of his pants and boxers. "I think we all looked like drowned rats."

"How does a bath sound?" Akane asked

"A bath sound great," Ranma replied.

"If you get the wet clothing picked up," Akane said, "I'll get the bath water ready."

"No problem," Ranma replied. "I'll take care of the clothes."

Akane began to turn to walk to the bath room but stopped when she noticed Ranma was looking intently at her, smiling.

"And what do you think you're looking at?"

"You… You know, I really do owe you a big apology."

"For what?" Akane asked sarcastically, "… for all the time you spent staring at Yuka and Sayuri and Hikari and Miyuki and the rest of the team tonight?"

"No… not really that… that only helped me to realize how big of an apology I owe you?"

"So what do you owe me an apology for?"

"For all the times I said you were un-cute… and times I said you were a tomboy… and the times I said that you weren't feminine."

"And what brought all of this on?"

"When I saw you standing with everyone tonight I realized how stupid I was to say things like that. You have a beautiful feminine body… and you always have. I was too bullheaded to notice."

"Are you saying that you **just** noticed tonight?"

"No, I've known how beautiful you are all along. But tonight, seeing you standing naked with everyone else, I realized just how stupid I was for thinking that you weren't… and how much I needed to apologize."

Akane shook her head and smiled, "I think the rain somehow effected your brain… but I really like hearing you say that I'm beautiful. It makes me feel all warm inside. Come on, let's get our bath. And after that, you can tell me how beautiful I am again… and maybe I'll let you cuddle up **real** close."

"I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Don't worry," Akane said. "I seems that someone noticed that someone didn't keep their promise to go to the pharmacy like they said they would… So someone brought a gift for you."

"She didn't," Ranma said, blushing a blush that seemed to spread down from his face to cover his entire body.

"Fumiko said that there should be enough to last a whole week… unless we decide to use them all up tonight."

_

* * *

"Not even a note?" Aoi asked Suzuko._

Suzuko stood shivering in the bathroom of Aoi's house while Aoi used an oversized towel to dry Suzuko.

"Nothing," Suzuko replied through her chattering teeth. "Nothing at all. No notes… no phone messages… nothing."

"You don't have any idea where they might have gone?"

"I was in my room yesterday working on my homework," Suzuko replied. "I came out to get a snack and they weren't home. And if they came home after I went to bed last night, they left before I got up this morning."

"Did you have anything to eat for breakfast or dinner?"

"I had a cup of ramen for dinner," Suzuko answered. "There wasn't really anything in the refrigerator that I could cook."

"Idiot," Aoi responded. "Why didn't you come over?"

"Because I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Suzu, you are never a nuisance. My parents understand. Are you starting to warm up?"

"Yeah… thanks."

Aoi sighed. "Suzu, what would you have done if I hadn't gone to your apartment with you? Would you have stayed there, alone, probably shivering all night?"

Suzuko said nothing.

"Suzu, this has to stop. How long were your parents gone the last time they took off? Three days? Four days?"

"A week," Suzuko replied in an almost inaudible voice.

"And there was no explanation of where they were or why they took off," Aoi said, "And no apology for leaving you alone with no food in the house or money for you to buy any. Suzu, this has to stop. You need to talk to someone at school about it."

"But it's my mother and father… my parents," Suzuko replied. "I don't want to get them into trouble."

"If your parents are going to take off like that, then they really aren't very good parents."

Suzuko bowed her head.

"Look, tomorrow morning I'll go to the guidance office with you."

Aoi dropped the towel on the floor and put her hand under Suzuko's chin, lifting her head until they were looking at each other, eye to eye.

"I'm sure my mom and dad wouldn't have a big problem if you actually moved in with us. Suzu, you are very special to me and I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Aoi bent over and gave Suzuko a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on… let's find some pajamas for you and I'll make you something to eat. You can stay here with me tonight."

"You don't have to do that," Suzuko said timidly.

"Yes I do," Aoi replied. "After all the work I did to get you dried off I'm not going to let you go out in the rain and get soaked again."

* * *

Tuesday morning…

Ranma looked forward to today with mixed feelings. He was exhausted. Ranma wasn't sure what time Akane and he had finally gotten to sleep… Not that Ranma regretted any of the previous night's activities, but he was still exhausted. Ranma was sure that Akane's goal was to go through the week's supply of… of… of… gifts from Fumiko in one night.

They almost succeeded.

One thing was sure. If last night was any indication of what Akane and Ranma's normal routine was going to be, Ranma would have to seriously consider intensifying his training regimen.

A lot.

* * *

Akane and Ranma had only assumed that Kasumi had made it home the previous night since they saw the light on in the kitchen as they made their way to their apartment.

"I made it home just before it started raining," Kasumi said as she set breakfast on the table for Fumiko, Yuka, Akane, Ranma and herself. "I'm assuming that you were all out training last night and got caught in the rain."

"We'd just gotten to the spot where the five trails come together near the top of the hill when the sky decided to open up," Ranma reported.

He was in his female form. The rain hadn't let up from the night before. It was decided to cut the morning run short in favor of a longer morning workout but there seemed little point in changing back to his male form just for breakfast.

"That wasn't the real problem," Yuka added. "The rain wasn't that cold and it kind of felt nice while we were running, but when it was time to get dressed and come home, our clothes got soaked… and then we got cold."

"Did you get Hiroshi home safe and sound?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, we got there just as his parents were coming home," Yuka replied. "We said good night and I came here… and had tea with Kasumi."

"Akane-sempai," Fumiko asked, "do you think Miyuki-sempai will make us go running tonight?"

"I don't think so," Akane answered. "The rain isn't supposed to stop and it's supposed to get down to five tonight. It'll be too cold to run… even if we were wearing something."

"How was Doctor Tofu's trip to Hawaii?" Ranma asked between bites. "Did he enjoy the medical conference?"

"He's so cute," Kasumi replied. "He said that the only thing that would have made it better is if I had been there with him. He thinks that there were at least four hundred people in the auditorium for his presentation… and they asked him to participate in the question and answer session."

"Did he have someone as an interpreter?" Fumiko asked.

"Actually Tofu didn't need one," Kasumi replied. "He speaks and understands English quite well."

"Do you think he'll be asked to do more presentations like this?" Akane asked.

"I know he will," Kasumi answered. "He was asked to speak at six other conferences in the United States, Canada, England, Mexico, France and Germany."

"It sounds like Doctor Tofu is going to be on the road for quite a while," Yuka commented.

"He turned most of them down," Kasumi said. "And he said he wouldn't consider doing any until after we're married and I have the proper travel papers. It might work out that Tofu and I will go to Paris for our honeymoon and he'll make a presentation while we're there."

"That's a good way to have someone else pay for your honeymoon," Akane said.

"That's exactly what Tofu said."

"Did you talk to Doctor Tofu about watching Sailor Moon here on Saturday?" Akane asked.

"Not yet," Kasumi replied as a hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I thought that I'd wait until he had a chance to rest and get back on a normal schedule. On the other hand, Tofu will be here for dinner tonight… and I'd appreciate that no one mention anything about it."

"No problem sis," Akane answered.

"Sailor who?" Ranma added.

* * *

The rain still hadn't stopped, but wasn't raining nearly as hard as it had on the way to school. That didn't really make any difference though. Ranma was back in his girl form.

"Hey Ranma, mind if I walk with you?"

Ranma didn't have to turn around to figure out that it was Hiroshi that was calling out to him.

"Sure," Ranma said, stopping and turning to let Hiroshi catch up with him.

Once Hiroshi was by Ranma's side, they started walking.

"Aren't you staying for soccer?" Ranma asked.

"Not much of a point staying," Hiroshi replied. "The season is over and the coach is spending all of his time with next year's starters. Most of the third year team members stopped coming the day after the last game."

"You could always stay and watch the gymnastics' team practice," Ranma offered.

"Yuka says that I make her nervous when I watch practice," Hiroshi responded.

"Akane says the same thing when I watch."

"I don't know if Yuka has talked to Akane yet, but she intending to ask Akane to be her maid of honor for the wedding… and I was kind of hoping that you would be my best man."

"I'd be honored to be your best man," Ranma replied. "Have you and Yuka picked out a date yet?"

"We haven't picked out the exact date yet," Hiroshi answered, "but we were thinking about some time during summer break… Maybe right around the beginning of August."

"That should give you plenty of time to make all of the arrangements. If you need any help Akane and I can give you a hand. Akane has the planning notebook from our wedding… and I'm pretty sure that Kasumi would be willing to lend a hand too."

"But Kasumi will be getting ready for her wedding, won't she?"

"Kasumi has most of the hard work for her wedding done. She and Doctor Tofu already have the hall reserved and the menu is set. She's picked out her flowers. She's going to wear her mom's wedding kimono. I think the only thing she has left to do is to mail out the invitations she already has written out."

"Kasumi is going to have a traditional wedding?"

"Doctor Tofu's mother is very traditional and in many ways so is Kasumi."

"We haven't decided yet," Hiroshi said, "although I think Yuka is leaning more toward a wedding ceremony like you and Akane had."

"What do your parents think?"

"They don't really care… as long as my dad can make the biggest wedding cake that Japan has ever seen."

Hiroshi and Ranma had walked silently for a few moments when Hiroshi asked, "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"You and Akane slept together before you were married, didn't you?"

"It depends on how you mean that we slept together. If you mean, did we share the same bed at night, well, yes we did… for almost a half a year. If you mean, did we have sex before we were married… Well, we hugged and kissed and we explored each other's body very intimately… but we didn't actually do the deed until our wedding night."

Hiroshi made no response.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I think Yuka would like us to be more intimate… but I'm afraid that if I do that I might not be able to stop myself from going too far. I don't think I have nearly as much self control as you do."

"I think you're giving me way too much credit," Ranma replied. "There were a lot of times I went to bed with Akane in my girl form because I didn't think I could control myself. And Akane and I had kind of an agreement. If things actually got to the point where passion was more in control than our brains, we wouldn't regret it… and we would live with the consequences."

Hiroshi laughed quietly to himself. "There are time I really envy you and your curse. It must be really something to be able to experience being intimate with Akane as both a guy and a girl."

"It is something else," Ranma responded, "but it really isn't worth all of the other hassles that come with it… like having to take a cold shower after PE with a locker room full of guys. I hope everyone enjoyed the show."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that," Hiroshi said. "That was Daisuke's idea."

"And he's going to pay for it."

Hiroshi smiled and said in a much quieter voice, "But you have to admit, you are one very impressive looking woman."

"That's the last thing I needed to hear."

* * *

Miyuki stood in the middle of the assembled members of they Gymnastics' Club. "I see Aoi and Suzuko are also among the missing."

"You mean the Coach isn't here again?" Miki asked.

"Nope," Miyuki replied. "She didn't show up. She didn't call in. No one seems to know where she is"

"So, what are we going to do?" Sachiko asked.

"We're going to practice," Miyuki replied. "I want to spend half of practice on the vault and the other half on the uneven bars. Let's see if our training last night made any difference."

Miyuki paused and then asked, "So, does anyone have any idea where Aoi and Suzuko are?"

"You didn't hear then," Choko said.

"Hear what?" Miyuki asked. There was more than a little irritation in her voice.

"A police care came just before lunch and took Aoi and Suzuko away," Choko replied. "Nobody knows why."

* * *

Miyuki and Hikari stepped out from the train station. The rain had stopped while they were on the train, but the temperature had dropped and couldn't be any more than eight degrees.

"I'm glad we're not running tonight," Hikari said drawing her jacket around her to protect her from the cold and less than gentle breeze.

"I wouldn't have had a run tonight anyway," Miyuki said. "The vaults look a lot better and Akane even did her transition on the uneven bars on the first try. I don't know why running around naked in the park makes a difference, but it does."

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with it," Hikari responded, "but it is fun… especially when we're all doing together as a team."

Hikari followed Miyuki's lead and turned down a narrow side street. Miyuki picked up her pace slightly.

Hikari looked around. You couldn't, by any stretch of the imagination, describe this as a nice neighborhood. Many of the storefronts were abandoned, and those that were still occupied consisted of small dirty restaurants, bars, liquor stores and porn shops.

A woman stood at the entrance of what looked like another bar. In spite of the cold weather, she was wearing only a micro mini skirt and a shear blouse that displayed breasts that made Hikari feel flat chested. The skirt was so short, combined with the way she was leaning against the building, it wasn't difficult for Hikari to see that there was no underwear underneath.

Try as she might, Hikari couldn't help but stare… something that the woman didn't seem to mind.

"This is where she lives?" Hikari asked after they had passed the woman.

"She lives two streets over," Miyuki answered, "but that's the nearest train station and this is the nicest street that cuts through. The rest of the neighborhood makes this look like the Tokyo downtown shopping district."

They walked through to the next block. This section of the street was at least a little better. More of the storefronts were occupied and the business that occupied them seemed a little more respectable.

"What makes you think she's even home," Hikari asked. "Maybe she's still in Sapporo. Maybe she decided to stay."

"I doubt that. Call it a gut feeling, but I think she's at home."

About halfway down the street Miyuki stopped in front of a liquor store. "Wait here for me."

"What?"

"Don't worry. This won't take any more that a few seconds."

Miyuki stepped into the liquor store and out of sight of Hikari. Hikari looked cautiously up and down the street, hoping beyond all hope that there wasn't someone ready to attack her.

It didn't take more than a minute or two for Miyuki to step out of the store and rejoin Hikari. She was carrying a small bag and there was a distinctive clink of glass as she walked.

"She's home," Miyuki announced as she and Hikari continued their walk down the street. "She's been in four times since Sunday."

There was a confused look on Hikari's face.

"The last time I came to see her," Miyuki explained, "she sent me here to get more beer for her."

"So what do you have in there?" Hikari asked.

"I don't have a clue. I talked with the guy behind the counter for a few seconds to find out if she was home. Then I grabbed a couple of bottles of something, said they were for Miss Nohina and paid for them."

"OK, so she's home. What makes you think she'll even let us in the door?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I have something better than the cheap beer that she usually drinks."

"You are crazy…"

"Yep, I am."

They walked to the corner of the next street and turned left. After walking about a half a block Miyuki said, "Here it is."

To Miyuki, the apartment building looked more run down than the last time she was here… but the last time she had been here, it was daylight on a sunny day. It was already dark and the cloudy sky made the building look all that more foreboding. It didn't help that there was light coming out of only a few of the windows along the front of the building and that light was dim, like it was too weak to escape past the glass in the window panes.

Miyuki led Hikari up the staircase to the second floor and around to the back of the building where Miss Nohina's apartment was located. Like the apartments Miyuki had seen at the front of the building, a dim light escaped from the window of Miss Nohina's apartment.

Miyuki tapped on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked a little harder with the same non-response. After a third knock that Hikari though was going to dislodge the door from the door frame a voice, slurred and less than coherent, but recognizable as Miss Nohina's called out, "Who the hell is it? The rent isn't due until next week."

"Miss Nohina… It's me… Miyuki… and Hikari."

"Go away," the voice from inside the apartment called out. "You're the last people I want to see right now."

"No way," Miyuki called back through the door. "The last time you were like this, you trashed your apartment. It took me forever to get it and you cleaned up. I'm not letting all the work I put into getting you and your apartment cleaned up go to waste."

"Why the hell would you care about me and my apartment," Miss Nohina call back. "You know I hate you and everything you are."

"Look… I hate you too," Miyuki replied, "but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

Hikari looked at Miyuki with a 'do you realize what you just said' look. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

There was no response from inside the apartment for some time.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you in," Miss Nohina finally said.

"Well, according to your regular liquor store," Miyuki said, "the last time you were in to get anything was this morning… and unless you went out and bought beer somewhere else, I figure you're just about out of beer. I stopped and picked something up for you."

There was no vocal response, but after several seconds there was the sound of the latch on the door unlocking and the door slid open. "Come on in."

The image that greeted Miyuki and Hikari was not nearly as bad as the last time Miyuki come to 'rescue' the coach. At least this time Miss Nohina didn't look like they needed to call the coroner to perform an autopsy… and she didn't smell like so many weeks of unchanged clothing. But she stank heavily of beer and the smell of stale beer pervaded the air that escaped for the apartment.

"You didn't have to worry," Miss Nohina said. "It's not trashed."

As Miyuki and Hikari entered the apartment, they could see that Miss Nohina was right. There was no debris on the floor. no food cartons with half eaten food lying around and even the empty beer cans were stacked neatly in the form of a pyramid on the table in front of the couch.

But there were a lot of beer cans. Not nearly as many as the last time, but there were a lot.

"Why don't you two sit on the couch and I'll sit in the chair," Miss Nohina said as she directed her guests in the direction of the couch. "I think that will work out better. So, you said you brought something to drink."

Miyuki set the bag she was carrying on the couch and withdrew a half liter bottle of a light brown liquid. "I saw you drinking this at Hikari's parents' funeral. I figured that it would be a better alternative than beer."

Miyuki handed the bottle to Miss Nohina. "The guy at the liquor store actually sold this to you?"

"I told him that it was for you," Miyuki replied. "He didn't seem to have any problem taking my money."

Miss Nohina turned to walk to the cupboard. "Let me get some glasses."

"Hey, I don't mind drinking straight out of the bottle," Miyuki replied.

"Sorry, but I'm not at that level of sharing with people like you."

"Kind of figured that," Miyuki said as she pulled a second bottle from the bag.

Miss Nohina returned to her chair. "Fine, that works for me."

"So, why the hell are you here?" Miss Nohina said as she sat down. She twisted the cap from the bottle Miyuki had given her and took a swig.

"Because I'm getting sick of filling in for you as coach," Miyuki replied. "I'm doing your work and I'm not seeing a single yen for my effort."

Miyuki opened the bottle she was holding and took a swig. Her eyes widened and she fought to keep the liquid in her mouth from spraying out and finally succeeded in swallowing. "Aaack! This stuff is vile. What the hell is it?"

"It's some kind of whiskey," Miss Nohina. "I think it's from the United States or Canada. Yeah, it's vile, but it's cheap and it gets you drunk fast and it isn't bad once it kills your taste buds."

"I'm not sure my taste buds are dead," Miyuki said as she handed the bottle to Hikari, "but I think they're waving the white flag of surrender."

Hikari looked at the contents of the bottle and put it to her lips tentatively. She tipped up the bottle and took a small drink.. Her eyes widened very much like Miyuki's did and after forcing the liquid down and stopped coughing, she exclaimed, "Ahhh! That burns!"

Miss Nohina laughed and took another deep swig from her bottle. "You aren't going to get sick, are you?"

"Not likely," Miyuki said after receiving the bottle back from Hikari. She put the bottle to her lips and took a swig to rival Miss Nohina's. "That's better. Not nearly as bad this time."

Miyuki handed the bottle back to Hikari who took a similar swig. "You're right. Not nearly as bad… but it still tastes vile."

"Not much you can do about that?" Miss Nohina said. "Cheap whiskey tastes like cheap whiskey."

"So, Miss Nohina, you want to tell us why you're skipping school," Miyuki pressed. "I'm assuming that something happened while you were in Sapporo at the memorial service."

"Who was the memorial service for?" Hikari asked. "Your mom?"

"I wish," Miss Nohina replied after taking a swig. "… And if we're going to drink together, call me Yuriko."

"Fine," Miyuki responded. "Yuriko it is."

"The memorial service was for my dad," Yukiko said. "He died seven years ago. They said it was from cancer… but in reality he drank himself to death."

"Pretty much the same thing you're trying to do to yourself," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"I can think of worse ways to go," Yuriko commented. "My mother is, unfortunately, very much alive… and the reason my dad drank himself into the grave."

"So what happened at the memorial service?" Hikari asked.

"My mother showed up just like she did at the funeral, drunk and loud," Yukiko explained, "with her significant other."

"Your mother came to the funeral drunk and with her boyfriend?" Miyuki asked in astonishment.

"Her girlfriend," Yukiko answered. She took a long drink and then said, "My mon's a lesbian."

Hikari took a drink and handed the bottle to Miyuki. "Wait a second. Your mom is a lesbian? And she was married? That doesn't make sense."

"Let me try to explain," Yuriko said. She reflected for a few seconds and then asked, "I'm assuming that you two are lovers."

"Well, lovers may not be really accurate," Miyuki said, "but Hikari and I… and I think everyone else… considers us a couple."

"Couple… Lovers… pretty much the same thing," Yuriko said. "Have you and Hikari ever considered having children?"

"Uhhh, I don't think that's the way it works," Miyuki said cynically. "Last time I checked it would be pretty tough for us to have kids. One of us is missing some vital equipment… or at least that's what you taught us in health class."

"Well, you see, my mom and her … partner figured out a way around that," Yukiko explained. She took another drink from her bottle and said, "Hey, you aren't keeping up with me."

"Sorry," Miyuki said. She took a drink and handed the bottle to Hikari, who did likewise.

"The only reason my mom married my dad was to have a baby," Yuriko continued.

"So your mom tricked your dad into marrying her just so she could have a baby?" Hikari asked.

"Basically," Yuriko replied. "The basic plan was for my dad to get my mom pregnant and that would be the end of their relationship… But there were two big problems. My dad was too honorable of a man to get my mom pregnant before they were married… so my mom agreed to get married."

"Couldn't your dad figure out that your mom didn't love him?" Miyuki asked. "That she only wanted him to get her pregnant?"

"My mom can be a devious bitch when she needs to be," Yuriko responded after taking another drink. "And honestly my dad had a real crush on my mom."

Hikari took a drink and then said "You said that there were two big problems."

"Yeah, the second problem was that after I was born and my mom explained to my dad that she really didn't love him and that all she wanted was to have a baby, my dad refused to give my mom a divorce. He was afraid that he might never get to see me again. After that, my mom made it her life's purpose to make my dad's life a living hell. She made no attempt at all to hide her lack of feelings for my dad from all of their friends. As soon as she felt that I could understand, she explained to me, more times than I could count, that the only reason she had any involvement with my dad was because she needed him to get her pregnant. That he was simply a tool to fit her needs. She invited her lover to live with us. We lived in a three bedroom apartment. My mom and her girlfriend in one bedroom, my dad in another and me and my sisters in the third."

"Wait a second," Miyuki exclaimed. "Sisters?"

"Well, half sisters," Yuriko replied. "My mom's lover decided she wanted a baby too, and well I don't know what my mom said to my dad to convince him to do it, but…"

"Hey, Hikari, you gonna hog the bottle?" Miyuki asked.

Hikari handed the bottle to Miyuki who took a long drink and then asked "OK, that's one sister. How many sisters do you have?"

"Two," Yuriko replied after taking a drink. "Hanako is the older of my two sisters. She's seven days younger than me. And Ayaka is the younger. That happened when Hanako and I were five. My dad came home drunk one night and raped Hanako's mother." Yuriko paused, took another drink and said quietly, "Hanako and I got to watch the whole thing."

Miyuki took a drink and handed the bottle to Hikari. She shook her head as said, "You have one sick family."

"That isn't the worst of it," Yuriko said. "My mom took particular delight in having sex with her lover right in front of my dad. My dad would take off for the local bar, and I'm pretty sure that after Ayaka he rented a room and had sex with a prostitute. Hanako, Ayaka and I would hide in our room until they finished. Usually they'd end up sound asleep and naked in the middle of the living room floor. My dad would come home sometime later, drunk, and go to his room to sleep it off."

"Hanako and her sister moved out as soon as Hanako was old enough to go out on her own," Yuriko continued after taking another swig, "but by that time my dad was pretty sick and my mom refused to take care of him, so I stayed at home while I went to college to get my teaching degree. My dad was diagnosed with liver cancer near the end of my third year… and he died before I graduated."

"We didn't think my mom would show up at the funeral," Yuriko said after taking another drink, "but she did… with her lover… both of them drunk. If we hadn't had them thrown out, they would have put on a live sex show. I moved out that afternoon and I haven't seen the bitch since… until this weekend. We're not sure how she even found out about the service. All of the arrangements were private. Only Hanako, Ayaka, my dad's family and me supposedly knew about it, but my mom showed up about halfway through the service, drunk, with her bitch and about ten of her other lesbian friends."

"Is it all right if I hate your mother?" Hikari asked after a moment of quiet meditation… and a drink.

"Fine with me," Yuriko replied. "It certainly won't bother me… But I don't understand why. You two are one of them."

"Don't ever equate Hikari and me with that bitch," Miyuki exploded. "I honestly love Hikari. Your mother wouldn't recognize love if it stood in front of her and hit her over the head. I don't really care how you feel about me or why, but don't ever put me in the same class as that poor excuse for a human being."

Miyuki's outburst startled Hikari, but Yuriko just looked at her and took another drink. She looked at the contents of her bottle, which was almost empty.. "Is this all you bought?"

"I didn't have enough money to buy anything more," Miyuki replied after catching her breath, "and since I wasn't sure he would actually sell it to me, I didn't want to push my luck."

"Damn! It's still early." Yuriko said. "If we want anything else, we better get it now before we're to drunk to walk to the liquor store and back."

* * *

"Come on Suzu," Aoi said as she led Suzuko into her room. Suzuko was carrying an overnight bag and Aoi was carrying a larger travel bag. "I'll move the stuff out of the bottom two drawers of my dresser tomorrow and you can put your stuff in there."

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen to my parents?"

"I don't know," Aoi replied. "The police talked with my mom, but I don't know what was said. I don't think that I was a good thing that they found them at the airport with tickets out of the country."

"I didn't know that my dad had lost his job," Suzuko said. "Maybe he and my mom were trying to find a new job for him."

"Suzu, stop that! Whatever the situation is, that's no excuse for your parents to abandon you like that… And what was their excuse the last time they vanished. You can't keep making excuses for them. What they did is wrong."

"But what will happen to me now? I don't have any family in the area and I don't want to move away.""

"For now you're going to be staying with us," Aoi said, setting down the travel bag next to the dresser. She took the bag from Suzuko's hand and set it next to the other. "And right now, we're going to get ready for bed. It's late, and tomorrow is going to be a very long day. We're going to have to make up everything we missed today. I don't think we missed any tests."

"I hope the coach isn't angry with you because you missed practice."

"Coach Nohina will understand. Get changed and I'll get a little bit of a snack for us."

Aoi turned to leave but Suzuko grabbed onto the back of Aoi's blouse. "Aoi… I'm afraid."

Aoi turned back to face Suzuko. Tears began to well in Suzuko's eyes and flow down her cheeks.

Amid the sniffles and tears, Suzuko asked, "What did I do wrong? Why don't my parents love me any more?"

Aoi put her arms around Suzuko and embraced her. She let Suzuko rest her head on her shoulder and she whispered into Suzuko's ear, "You didn't do anything wrong Suzu… I love you… and I always will."

* * *

"So, where the hell did you get the lame-brained idea that being gay was some kind of communicable disease?", Miyuki asked.

Yuriko, Miyuki and Hikari were walking back to Yuriko's apartment. Each had their own bottle of the same liquor they had had before only (although slightly larger bottles). Neither Yuriko nor Miyuki were being quiet.

"I don't know," Yuriko replied. "I guess it was because anyone my mother came in contact with turned out to be gay."

"You dumb ass," Miyuki said, "That's because all your mom's friend were gay."

"I realized that," Yuriko responded, "eventually, but once something like that gets into your head, it's more like a conditioned response."

Miyuki took a drink from her bottle and then asked, "So since you know that being a lesbian isn't a disease, is it all right if I kiss you?"

"No it's not all right if you kiss me," Yuriko responded. "I still think having sex with another woman is disgusting."

"Kissing isn't sex," Miyuki retorted.

"It is when you start kissing someplace other than on the lips," Yuriko declared.

"Don't worry," Miyuki said. "I'll save stuff like that for Hikari."


	64. Breaking Barriers and Mending Fences

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 64 – Breaking Barriers and Mending Fences**

"Suzu… Suzu…"

Aoi knelt next to Suzuko, who was still soundly asleep on the futon that she and Aoi had shared the night before. She gently nudged Suzuko on the shoulder but was seeing little effect.

"Suzuko, it's time to get up for school."

Suzuko moaned and turned her head to face Aoi.

"What are you doing here Aoi?" Suzuko asked sleepily. She turned over on the futon and began to snore softly.

"Suzuko," Aoi said more forcefully. "You need to get up or we'll both be late for school. We missed all of yesterday so we can't afford to be late today."

Aoi had already been awake for a half hour and had already washed up and was dressed in her school uniform. She had decided to let Suzuko sleep, since she had let Suzuko cry on her shoulder until nearly two in the morning, trying her best to console her despondent roommate.

Aoi was exhausted. She did her best to comfort Suzuko, countering every question of 'why does everyone hate me' with reassurance that that was not the case. No one hated Suzuko… not even her parents who had apparently tried to escape the country, leaving Suzuko behind… abandoned.

The unfortunate part was that this wasn't anything new. Suzuko's parents had disappeared for a week during the summer. Aoi and her parents had taken her in then, since Suzuko's parents had vanished, leaving the refrigerator and cupboards completely bare of food with no money to buy any. Her parent's returned after a week, unannounced (they were home for a day before anyone noticed their presence), with no explanation of where they had gone and why they hadn't taken Suzuko with them or made provisions for her care.

The only reason the police had not been involved on that occasion was that Suzuko begged and pleaded on behalf of her parents. Aoi was more than pleased that that wasn't the case this time.

Aoi though she knew how Hikari must have felt. In a way, her parents had abandoned her, although the circumstances were very different. Aoi considered murder and suicide acts of cowardice, but Aoi considered what Suzuko's parents had done of equal cowardice… if not worse. They ran away without having the courage to take their own lives.

Aoi was having little success in her task to wake Suzuko, who, at least of a moment, had looked like she might actually wake up, but in the end turned over again and fell back to sleep.

"Suzu, mom is making breakfast. If you don't wake up now, you won't get to eat before we have to leave for school."

Maybe the mention of food, or the lack of it, was the necessary trigger, but Suzuko turned to face Aoi, eyes fluttering open and said, "Aoi… what… where am I?" Her eyes focus and she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty. You have just enough time to get cleaned up and dressed… and still have breakfast. But only if you get up right now."

Suzuko smiled. "Thanks… for last night… and letting me sleep next to you."

"That's all right. I didn't mind… But tonight you're sleeping on your own futon. The last thing we need is for people to talk."

There was a look of deep confusion on Suzuko's face, "Talk about what?"

"About us having a more intimate relationship that just being good friends."

Aoi's reply did nothing to alleviate Suzuko's state of confusion and the empty look of cluelessness on her face told Aoi that she needed to be a bit more blunt in her explanation.

"We don't want people to think we're lovers like Miyuki-sempai and Hikari-sempai are."

This explanation sunk in, evident by the blush that appeared on Suzuko's face, which Aoi thought must have traveled down Suzuko's body almost to her waste. "But… but… we aren't… You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I know that and you know that… But let someone like Sayuri-sempai find out that we slept next to each other on the same futon and the rumors will fly. Come on, get washed up. Leave your night clothes in the hamper in the bathroom and mom will get them washed… but you're running out of time if you want breakfast before we have to leave… and if you don't hurry up, I may decide not to leave anything for you."

* * *

"How was your workout this morning?" Kasumi asked as Akane, Ranma (still in his girl form), Yuka and Fumiko entered the dining room from the patio entrance. She was just setting bowls of rice and miso on the table.

"Not bad," Akane replied, "although we should have worn jackets this morning for our run."

"And it looks like we're going to get more rain," Ranma added

"I think that's to be expected," Kasumi said as she turned back with the tray toward the kitchen door. "It is the beginning of December. Everyone, please sit down and I'll get the grilled mackerel."

"Do you need any help?" Yuka asked.

"All I need to get is the fish," Kasumi said at the kitchen door. "It will only take a moment, so please sit."

Kasumi exited the dining room and took the places that had become their assigned seats.

"Does your sister always make this elaborate of a breakfast?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not sure that Kasumi would consider this elaborate," Akane replied. "This is pretty typical. We either have some kind of grilled fish or omelets. Kasumi always insists that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Especially when you're running late and try to skip it," Ranma added.

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Kasumi said as she re-entered the dining room with a platter of grilled fish. She set the platter in the center of the table and took her seat.

"Itadakimasu!" Kasumi intoned.

And everyone responded, "Itadakimasu!"

"Eat up," Kasumi said. "Or you'll be late,"

"I'm not shy," Yuka said, using her chopsticks to take her portion of fish from the platter. "At home, unless I wanted to cook something else myself, breakfast was usually toast with either butter or fruit spread and a glass of juice. On really special occasions, we might have fried eggs or maybe omelets."

"Breakfast for me was what I could eat before my dad stole the food off my plate," Ranma said. "He said that if I wasn't fast enough to protect it, I didn't deserve to eat it."

"Ranma, your father has to be one of the most obnoxious people I have ever met," Kasumi said in uncharacteristically ungentle voice that stunned Akane and Ranma. " Sometimes I wonder how your mother puts up with his antics?"

"Mom says that he's been behaving pretty well since she got pregnant," Ranma replied after taking a sip of his soup. "She says that he's even been putting in extra hours at his job."

"Is he putting in extra hours at work," Kasumi asked, "or at the local bar?"

"That was what I said," Ranma responded, "but my mom says that the extra money is actually showing up in his paycheck… so…"

"How is your mom doing?" Yuka asked.

"Not bad," Ranma said. "My mom says that she feels fine and the doctor says that everything is OK… Although she says that she's been having terrible cravings for natto… which my father detests."

"Awww," Akane said sarcastically. "It serves your dad right. She should serve him big helpings of natto and fish sausage."

"Why would you serve fish sausage with natto?" Fumiko asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's a very long story," Ranma replied.

After taking several bites of breakfast Kasumi said, "Would anyone mind if we had takeout tonight?"

"Fine by me," Ranma replied after swallowing the piece of fish he'd just put in his mouth.

"I don't mind," Akane added. "What's up?"

"I have some errands to run today," Kasumi explained, "and Tofu asked me to help him out at the office this afternoon. He said that he has someone that he'd like me to meet that he met at the conference. Yuka, will you be eating with us?"

"Actually Hiroshi and I are having dinner with my dad and my brother tonight," Yuka replied. "He'd like to talk about mom's visit to the doctor on Monday."

"How is your mother doing?" Akane asked.

"I don't know," Yuka replied. "My dad didn't want to say anything when he asked if Hiroshi and I were available… So he's taking us to one of his favorite restaurants in the downtown shopping district."

Yuka paused and then added, "I wonder if my dad realizes that the only time he's ever taken my brother or me to this restaurant is when he and my mom had bad news to tell us… like when my grandmother died… or when my father lost his job. We had a different restaurant for good news, like when he got the job he has now."

"I don't think it will be bad news," Kasumi said. "Your mother has only been to the doctor once and that was just the day before yesterday. Your father is probably going to tell you that the doctor would like to do more tests."

"You're probably right," Yuka responded.

"Has you dad said anything about you and Hiroshi going to see your mom?" Ranma asked.

Yuka sighed. "The only thing that my dad has said is that he doesn't think it's time yet."

"I'm sure the time will be right soon," Kasumi said reassuringly.

"Yuka, are planning to be back in time for class tonight?" Akane asked.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"That's all right," Akane responded. "I wasn't planning on covering anything new this week, but I'll let you in on the announcement I'm going to make tonight. Most of the class is ready to graduate up to the expert level, but many of those people don't have any other time they can have class… So I was thinking of moving the intermediate class to another night… possibly Monday night."

"But that's when your beginners class is," Yuka said.

"I know, but there are a number of girls in that class who are ready to move up to the intermediate level," Akane replied. "So what I was thinking of doing was to teach both a beginners class and an intermediate class on Monday. I'll handle the intermediate class and I'd ask you to work with the girls who are still at the beginners level."

"You're joking," responded with more than a hint of disbelief.

"I'm perfectly serious," Akane answered. "Everything that I've been teaching the beginners, you mastered a long time ago in the self defense class… And I watched you work with the girls on Monday. You got them to understand some things that I've been trying to get across to them for weeks. You'll do a fine job.

* * *

"Suzu! Aoi! Wait up!"

Suzuko and Aoi didn't have to turn to know who was calling out to them. Aoi and Suzuko had known Kenji almost forever. He lived in the same building as Suzuko, four apartments away. Rei, who was walking with Kenji, was a relative newcomer. He moved into the apartment building across the street from Kenji and Suzuko's when they were all in third grade. Because the four lived in close proximity to each other and because from third grade on they were always in the same class, they had developed a very close friendship… always looking out for each other.

They weren't exactly dating, but some people thought that the four of them spent more time together than some married couples did… And the truth be known, Suzuko received her very first kiss from Kenji (in their second year of junior high), a moment that Suzuko treasured, even if Kenji said that the only reason he did it was on a dare.

The girls stopped and the two boys quickly caught up with them.

"How are you two doing?" Rei asked.

"You caused quite some commotion at school yesterday," Kenji added.

"We're fine," Aoi replied.

"So, Suzu, your parents took off on you again?" Kenji asked.

"How did you know that?" Suzuko asked defensively.

"Come on… Be serious," Kenji replied. "That's what everyone is talking about in our building. You know the building manager is as big of a gossip as some of the old ladies in the building. The police talked with him yesterday at two and everyone in the building knew about it by four."

"Where were your parents trying to take off to?" Rei asked.

"We don't know," Aoi asked. "The police only told my mother that they had tickets out of the country. But the ticket agent was suspicious because all they had for luggage was their carry on bags."

"You staying with Aoi?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah," Suzuko replied. "The only relative I have is my aunt in Nagasaki and I don't want to stay with her. The last I heard she already had seven kids and there's another one on the way."

"Geez…" Rei said. "You would think that after seven kids she would figure out what's causing them and do something to stop it."

"My aunt isn't that smart," Suzuko said. "And her husband isn't much better. He complains about having such a big family to support, but he keeps going to bed with my aunt and they keep having kids. They've only been married seven years."

"I can't remember a time when your aunt wasn't pregnant when she lived here," Kenji commented.

"Neither can I," Aoi said with a bit of a shudder.

"I hope you got everything out of your apartment that you wanted," Kenji said. "The manager was by early this morning to change the lock on the door."

"I know," Suzuko replied. "He stopped by this morning and dropped the key off with Aoi's mother. He's letting me get my stuff out the apartment. Aoi and I were going to get stuff this afternoon after practice."

"If you need help," Kenji said, "I'm available."

"So am I," Rei added.

"I really don't have all that much to move out," Suzuko said. "And I don't have that much space to store things."

"If you need storage space," Kenji offered, "we have a spare room in our apartment now that my sister moved out… and my parents won't mind."

"Thanks," Suzuko said.

"We need to start walking," Aoi said, "or we'll be late."

The four began to walk with Aoi pairing up with Rei and Suzuko pairing up with Kenji. That's the way it had been for at least the last two years.

"Did we miss much?" Aoi asked.

"Nah…" Rei replied. "Mister Onagawa started a new unit in math and Miss Shitasho said that there'll be a test on Friday."

"A test on what?" Aoi asked. "We didn't cover anything new on Monday."

"She didn't cover anything new yesterday either," Kenji responded.

"Maybe it's a test on the book we were reading before the long weekend," Suzuko commented.

"She already gave us a test on that book last Thursday," Rei said. "She hasn't handed that one back to us yet."

Kenji chuckled to himself. "She is such a ditz. Maybe she forgot that she already gave us a test on that book… or maybe she lost them."

"I wouldn't mind if she lost those tests," Aoi said. "I didn't do very well. I didn't understand what allegorical references she was talking about."

"I don't really understand what allegorical references are," Rei said.

"I just thought the book was stupid," Kenji remarked. "The whole idea of animals kicking out the farmer and taking over running the farm is absurd."

"Maybe the test is for a book we were supposed to read over the long weekend," Suzuko said.

"Nope," Rei responded. "There was nothing written on the board for homework over the weekend, If it wasn't on the board, it wasn't homework."

"Speaking of homework," Kenji asked, "where should we get together tonight? I think Suzu's apartment is right out."

"So's mine," Rei announced. "My dad is working at home this week on some big project for work. He's got papers all over the dining room table and he has a few of his co-workers coming in tonight to work with him. My mom is spending the week with her mother."

"Your dad works from home?" Aoi asked.

"Sometimes when he has an important project to do," Rei replied. "He says that there are too many distractions at his office to get the work done there, so his company lets him work at home."

"What are you doing about dinner?" Aoi asked.

"My dad gave me money to eat out," Rei replied.

"Then why don't we get together at my apartment," Aoi said. "It's take out night at our house anyway. We can all help get Suzu's stuff out of her apartment, then have dinner and do homework after dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Rei responded.

"Fine with me," Kenji added.

"Then it's decided," Aoi said.

The foursome continued to walk toward school and after a few minutes of walking in silence Kenji reached out and gently took hold of Suzuko's hand and said, "If there's anything you need… anything at all… don't be afraid to ask."

Suzuko smiled. "Thanks Kenji. Thank you so very much."

* * *

"You can't honestly be serious," Hikari said with a pained look on her face. Her head felt like it was going to split wide open and the idea of going out drinking again just made it hurt all the more. But that is exactly what Yuriko suggested when she came in to wake the sleeping pair up.

Miyuki and Hikari had no idea what time they had returned to Miss Nohina's apartment, or how much they had had to drink, but when they did arrive, Yuriko insisted that Miyuki and Hikari sleep in her room and she would sleep on the couch.

Yuriko explained, "I've spent a lot of time sleeping out here lately, and the cushions are shaped better for me to sleep on it than either of you. Plus no matter how close you tell me you can sleep together, there's only space for one on it."

So that's how Hikari and Miyuki spent the night, huddled together on a futon that probably didn't provide any more sleeping space than the couch did and that had probably seen it's best days years ago.

"What time is it, anyway?" Miyuki asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just a little past one," Yuriko replied.

The announcement of the time opened Miyuki's eyes wide and chased what remaining sleepiness there was away. "Just past one! What about school? You should have gotten us up!"

"Look, we didn't get back here until two in the morning," Yuriko explained, "and for me to get a train that gets me to school on time I have to be up by five-thirty. At five-thirty we would have still been pretty drunk. Anyway, I called into school to say that I was sick and that you two were pretty sick too. The office thinks that you found me on my deathbed and nursed me back to health but then you two got sick."

"Thanks," Miyuki responded, "… I think."

"I think I still feel pretty drunk," Hikari said.

"That's why I asked if you wanted to go out drinking again," Yuriko said with a grin. "At this point there are only two options. We can stop drinking and suffer with our hangovers… or we can just keep on drinking and worry about our hangovers tomorrow."

"Honestly, as bad as my head feels right now," Miyuki said, "I think I'd rather stop now so we can get back to school tomorrow. I hope today's practice doesn't turn into a big gossip session."

"You mean like it normally does when I'm not around?" Yuriko said sarcastically.

"Hey, we spent all of our practice time the last two days working on the vault and uneven bars," Miyuki said defensively."

"Good choice," Yuriko said. "Those were our weakest events at the district competition and the events where we could lose it all to Saint Hebereke."

"So what do we do now?" Hikari asked

"We should probably get cleaned up and get something to eat," Yuriko said. "Maybe head to the baths. A good hot bath always makes my head feel better after a binge like last night." Yuriko thought for a moment and then said, "You don't have any clothes to change into, do you?"

"We didn't exactly expect to get invited to stay the night," Miyuki replied.

"Well, I didn't exactly invite you to spend the night," Yuriko rebutted, "but you were too drunk to get home. Hmmm… I might have some cloths that will fit you… although they're probably going to be tight on you Hikari."

"She's used to that," Miyuki said, grinning.

"You're just jealous because your boobs aren't as big as mine."

"I'm not jealous," Miyuki responded. She reached out and cupped her right hand under Hikari's left breast. "I can have your boobs pretty much any time I want them. True?"

"True," Hikari replied.

"Will you two stop that," Yuriko said, turning away from the couple on the bed and toward the dresser against the wall. She opened the second drawer and then turned back to face Miyuki and Hikari. "You two didn't do anything disgusting on my bed last night?"

"You can't imagine all of the disgusting things we did." Miyuki reply dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh yes I can," Yuriko said. "You forget… I've probably seen all of the disgusting things two or more women can do."

"Two? … or more?" Hikari queried.

"When my mother and her partner got bored of having sex with each other," Yuriko explained, "they would invite some of their friends over for a party."

"Euuu," Miyuki said. "I thought they only did stuff like that in porn movies."

"Where do you think the porn movies got their ideas from?"

"Miyuki and I didn't do anything more than cuddle up close to each other, kiss and fall asleep," Hikari explained.

"And honestly, that's pretty much been the limit of our intimacy," Miyuki added "… except on maybe one or two occasions… but we're nothing like your sex crazed mother. Look, if your mother was my sole experience with lesbians, I'd hate them too."

Yuriko took a deep breath and said, "I don't approve of your choice of a lifestyle… but I can accept that you are nothing like my mother… and for that reason… I will tolerate your choice."

"And if it will make you feel any better," Miyuki said, "I promise that if Hikari and I decide that we want to have a baby, we'll find some way to adopt."

* * *

"We get two back," Sayuri complained, "and we lose two others."

"What do you mean?" a moderately confused Aimi asked.

"We got Aoi and Suzuko back," Sayuri replied, "but we lost Miyuki and Hikari."

Aimi was still confused. "I don't understand."

"Miyuki and Hikari didn't make it to school today," Akane explained. "Miss Hinako explained that Miss Nohina called in this morning and said something Miyuki and Hikari being too sick to come to school."

"How would the Coach know anything about Miyuki and Hikari?" Miki asked. "Especially considering the way she feels about Miyuki."

"Miss Hinako didn't have any other information," Akane replied.

"So, the Coach isn't here today either?" Arisu asked.

"She's still among the missing too," Sayuri replied.

"So what are we doing today for practice?" Aoi asked.

"I think we're going to head back to the uneven bars," Sayuri replied. "Everyone looked pretty rough yesterday and it's probably the one event I can help everyone with."

"We looked rough," Yuka said. "You're the one who fell off the bars yesterday. Akane even managed to do her transition without landing outside the prefecture boundaries."

"When I said everyone," Sayuri said, "I was including myself. Yesterday was the first time I'd been on the bars for almost a week. Lets not waste any time. Go get the mats set up and I'll be with your in a few seconds. Aoi… Suzuko… could I talk with you for a second."

Aoi and Suzuko had expected some kind of a comment from Sayuri. She always had something to say, either about what Akane and her husband were doing at night… or about the relationship between Miyuki and Hikari. But they had expected Sayuri to make some comment about them leaving in the police car the day before in front of the rest of the club.

Sayuri looked over her shoulder and when she felt that the rest of the club had moved off to a safe distance she asked, "Is everything OK?"

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked.

"I mean, when I asked at the office yesterday after school about why the two of you had left school in a police car," Sayuri said, "the only answer they would give me was that there was some kind of family problem." Sayuri took a deep breath and then continued, "The last time someone left school because of a family problem is was because Hikari's parents had died. That's what I mean by, is everything OK."

Aoi and Suzuko looked at each other and then Suzuko said, "No, it's nothing like that."

Suzuko paused and then explained, "My parents were arrested yesterday for trying to leave the country without taking me with them."

Suzuko waited for the normal smart-assed remark that Sayuri typically made, but it didn't happen.

"You're all right?" was the response. "You have someplace to stay?"

"Suzu is staying with me," Aoi answered, "at least for now."

"Good," Sayuri said. "Please take good care of her… and if you need anything, please ask. I'm sure everyone in the club will help you with anything you might need."

Sayuri looked over at the bleacher seats where Kenji and Rei had found a place to sit. "I'm assuming that those two handsome gentlemen are here with you."

"Kenji and Rei are neighbors," Suzuko said. "They're going to help me move the rest of my things out of my parents apartment after practice."

"Well, why don't you go over to the bars and wow them with your gymnastic skills."

* * *

The last person that Ukyo expected to be waiting for her at the restaurant was Ryoga's mom, but there she was, waiting with her… Ukyo couldn't think of a better word than keeper and that seemed like a rude way to describe the young lady who was with Mrs. Hibiki to make sure she didn't get lost, but that was the only word that came to mind.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hibiki," Ukyo said, bowing deeply to her future mother in law.

"Good afternoon Ukyo," Mrs. Hibiki said in reply. "This is my personal assistant, Akemi. Her job is to make sure I get from one place to the next without me getting lost."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," the young lady said as she bowed to Ukyo.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too," Ukyo replied, bowing in response.

"I don't want to intrude," Mrs. Hibiki said, "but I wanted to talk with you without my husband or Ryoga around. Ahhh… where is Ryoga?"

"He and Mousse and Mizuki are working on a big job today," Ukyo replied as she unlocked the door to the restaurant, "They probably won't be home until very late."

"Mousse?" Mrs. Hibiki queried.

"Ryoga's partner in the repair business," Ukyo replied. "Mousse is the fiancé of my partner for my restaurant and the restaurant next door. Come on in. We can talk while I get ready to open."

"Akemi, would you mind if Ukyo and I talked privately?"

"I understand. I'll come by in an hour. That should give us plenty of time to get home before your husband gets back from the office," Akemi replied. Akemi again bowed to Ukyo. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure we'll have other opportunities to meet in the future."

And with that, Akemi departed and Mrs. Hibiki followed Ukyo into the restaurant.

"Please have a seat at the counter," Ukyo said as she lifted up a section of the counter and moved behind. "Is there something I can get for you? Maybe some tea?"

"No, I'm fine," Mrs. Hibiki replied as she sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"I'll be right back. I have to get my ingredients from the back room. We can talk while I mix my batter."

"If there would be some better time for me to come and talk…"

"No, this is actually a perfect time to talk. Just let me get what I need from the back room."

Ukyo quickly disappeared through a doorway behind the counter and almost as quickly reappeared with a large bowl filled with containers of the various ingredients required for her to make her okonomiyaki batter. She quickly unloaded the contents of the bowl onto the counter.

"This will only take a few minutes," Ukyo said as she pulled the plastic wrap from nagaimo root and used a knife to peel off the skin. "The batter has to sit for a while before I can use it."

"I wanted to talk to you about Sunday," Mrs. Hibiki said rather timidly, "and apologize for my husband's behavior."

"There's no need to apologize," Ukyo replied as she picked up a grater and began to grate the nagaimo into the bowl. "We did kind of drop in on you unexpectedly."

"Unexpected or not, my husband's behavior was rude… very rude."

"Ryoga wasn't all that polite either… but honestly he wasn't expecting anyone to be home."

"That's perfectly understandable," Mrs. Hibiki responded. "I haven't seen Ryoga since he disappeared his last year of junior high school. I know he's been to the house because he's left notes, but our paths haven't crossed all this time."

Mrs. Hibiki took a breath and then continued, "I'm sure my son has mentioned to you about my husband's and my terrible sense of direction. I get lost trying to walk from the kitchen to the dining room."

Ukyo smiled. "Ryoga did mention something about that."

"So, you've known my son for about two years now?"

"Just about that long. He would come and go," Ukyo answered.

"You mean he'd get lost and eventually find his way back."

"Yeah, that's a fair way to say it."

"And you've known the girl that was with you that long too?"

"You mean Mizuki," Ukyo replied as she finished grating the nagaimo. "No, Ryoga just started taking care of Mizuki this last spring."

Mrs. Hibiki raised her eyebrows and queried, "Take care of?"

Ukyo thought carefully how to word her answer. She definitely didn't want to lie to her future mother in law, but the details of Ryoga's relationship would have to wait until Ryoga was ready to explain the curse to his parents.

"Mizuki has no family," Ukyo explained. "Ryoga met her during his travels and has been taking care of her since. It's a really good arrangement. Ryoga provides food and a place for Mizuki to live and Mizuki makes sure that Ryoga doesn't wander off and get lost."

"And that's the limit of their relationship?"

"Ryoga treats Mizuki like his little sister," Ukyo replied, "and Mizuki loves Ryoga like a big brother… and that's the limit of their relationship."

"And you have no problem with their relationship?"

Ukyo was beginning to get irritated by the line of questioning. "None what so ever. Your son in the most honorable man I have ever known. He honestly cares for Mizuki like she was really his very own sister. Could he take advantage of Mizuki if he wanted to? Mizuki certainly wouldn't stop him, but the idea of doing something like that is so foreign to Ryoga that he would never consider it."

Mrs. Hibiki smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. And what I just did was very rude… but I know that will be the line of questions you'll hear from my husband. I have all the faith in the world in my son's honor, but my husband doesn't. Unfortunately Tomeo has lost his faith in anything Ryoga does."

"Ryoga told me that your husband didn't approve of his interest in martial arts," Ukyo said. "That your husband wanted Ryoga to go to college and follow in his footsteps."

"It's not that my husband doesn't approve of Ryoga's interest in martial arts," Mrs. Hibiki responded. "In fact, he had always admired Ryoga's commitment and dedication to it. What my husband didn't approve of was my son giving up on school in pursuit of his martial arts training."

"But that's not what happened, Mrs. Hibiki," Ukyo said.

"Please, call me Kioko," Mrs. Hibiki replied. "… So, then, it seems like you know what happened."

Ukyo felt trapped. It wasn't her place to tell Ryoga's mother about the curse… but lying to her was not a good way to start a relationship that Ukyo hoped would be long term.

"Mrs. Hibiki… Kioko…" Ukyo began. "All of this happened well before I knew your son… and I only know bits and pieces of the story. Things that Ryoga told me… and things that other people told me. It would be totally unfair to Ryoga… and to you… for me to tell you things that I don't know are a facts. What I do know is that there were reasons beyond martial arts for Ryoga to quit school, but Ryoga will have to tell you those reasons him self."

"I understand."

Ukyo set the grater down on the counter and picked up a second nagaimo root and began to unwrap it.

Mrs. Hibiki asked, "Have you and Ryoga picked out a date yet?"

"We'd like to at least file the paperwork right after Christmas."

"That soon?" Mrs. Hibiki asked, eyebrow raised. "Is there some reason for scheduling your marriage that soon?"

"The **only** reason is because my parents will be visiting during the holidays," Ukyo explained, "and that would be a good time to get all of the paperwork signed."

"Do your parents know about the engagement?"

"I wrote them a letter," Ukyo answered, "but I just put it in the mail Monday morning."

"If it had been my parents, I guess I would have phoned them with news like that."

"Not with my parents," Ukyo said as she began to peel the nagaimo. "My mother always taught me that any really important news deserves the time and effort of writing a letter."

"Do you think they'll approve?"

"I can't think of any reason why they wouldn't."

"Have you made any plans for a wedding ceremony?"

"Not really. Ryoga and I haven't talked about the ceremony yet," Ukyo replied as she began to grate the second nagaimo, "… although… I guess I'd like something traditional."

"Well, if you need any help please don't be afraid to ask."

* * *

"Thanks for all of your help," Suzuko said as she walked with Kenji back toward his apartment. He was carrying two cardboard boxes while Suzuko carried a suitcase in each hand.

"You're sure that's everything you want to get out of the apartment?" Kenji asked.

"We got most of it before dinner," Suzuko replied. "These are things that were in the storage closet… summer clothes and uniforms and things like that. Thanks for letting me keep things at your apartment. It's going to be a tight fit in Aoi's room."

"We do have the spare room," Kenji offered. "And there's already a bed and dresser and desk in there. You and my sister used to share that room when your parents would take off when you were little." Kenji paused.

Suzuko didn't reply.

Kenji broke the silence. "Have you heard anything from the police?"

"They came and talked with Aoi's mom today and asked if there was a problem if this arrangement had to become long term. Apparently my parents don't have the money to pay bail and the police are afraid that they might try to take off again, so my parents are going to sit in jail until there's some resolution to all of this."

"There isn't any problem with you staying with Aoi, is there?"

"No. Aoi's mom said that I can stay with them for as long as I need to," Suzuko replied as they arrived at the door to Kenji's apartment.

Suzuko set the suitcases down. "Kenji, could you put the boxes down for a second."

"Sure."

Kenji set the boxes on the floor and stood facing Suzuko.

"Kenji, I want to thank you for being such a good friend. For being so supportive. For making me feel like… like there's really someone who really cares for me. You and Rei and Aoi have always been there… even when my parents weren't. Thank you so very much."

Suzuko threw her arms around Kenji and hugged him tightly. After the initial shock of Suzuko's hug had passed, he carefully put his arms around Suzuko and embraced her.

"I haven't had a hug or kiss from my parents since they got back this summer. Nothing. It makes me feel so good to have someone to hold me close."

"I will hold you close to me any time you need a hug."

"Thank you. Thank you so very much."

Kenji loosened his embrace slightly, turned, and kissed Suzuko gently on the cheek.

* * *

The restaurant had been closed for some time and Ukyo was busy cleaning up when Ryoga and Mizuki finally returned. Mizuki held a small black pig in her arms, which was not unexpected since it had been raining for the last half hour.

"Is everything all right?" Ukyo asked. "You're a lot later than I expected."

"Mousse say job bigger than Mousse expected," Mizuki replied. "Mousse and Ryoga replace whole roof… not just… shingles."

Mizuki smiled triumphantly. Shingle was a word Mizuki had struggled with for some time.

"Did it start to rain before Mousse and Ryoga were done?"

"Ryoga and Mousse picking up tools when rain start. Mizuki finish picking up tools and bring Mousse and Ryoga home. Shampoo happy to see Mousse. Is Ukyo happy to see Ryoga?"

"Ukyo is always happy to see Ryoga," Ukyo replied. "Let me get some hot water. Did you bring Ryoga's clothes?"

"Ryoga's clothes in Mizuki's backpack."

"Get his clothes out and I'll get the hot water."

"Ryoga not need clothes."

"I think Ryoga would feel a lot more comfortable if he had clothes to put on."

Ukyo went into the back room and Mizuki could hear the sound of a water running as she set Ryoga on the counter. "Ryoga not need clothes. Ryoga pretty when Ryoga not wear clothes. Ryoga very pretty."

She took the backpack from her back and set it on the counter next to Ryoga. It was a few more minutes before Ukyo returned with the pitcher of hot water and in that time Mizuki unpacked Ryoga's clothing and set it on the counter with Ryoga's boxers neatly folded on top of his other clothing. Ukyo set the pitcher on the counter as Ryoga scampered to the edge. Ukyo took Ryoga in her arms. She gave him a hug and then set him on the floor.

The application of the hot water had its expected results. Instead of a small black pig, a very naked and blushing Ryoga stood in front of Ukyo.

Ukyo waited for Ryoga to dress before she asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Mrs. Hishikawa made us some udon in miso for dinner," Ryoga replied.

"Would you like anything else to eat Mizuki?" Ukyo asked. "It wasn't very busy tonight, so I still have batter and squid left."

"Mizuki like Ukyo's okonomiyaki. Mizuki like if Ukyo cook okonomiyaki for Mizuki."

Ryoga quietly added," I guess if you're going to make something for Mizuki, I wouldn't mind having some too."

That was so typical of Ryoga. He never wanted to trouble anyone for himself. He could be starving but he never wouldn't ask Ukyo to cook something just for him. It seemed that Mizuki knew that too, since squid was Ryoga's favorite, not Mizuki's. But Mizuki knew that Ryoga wouldn't admit to being hungry if it meant that he was the only one Ukyo was going to cook for.

"I think I have some shrimp and crab left too," Ukyo casually commented.

Mizuki smiled.

Ukyo turned the heat on under the grill and ducked into the back room to get the batter and the other fixings she needed to cook the late dinner for Mizuki and Ryoga. When she returned she commented, "You're mother stopped by today."

Ryoga lifted the hinged counter section and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. "How is she?" Ryoga asked quietly.

"She's fine," Ukyo replied. "She was here when I got back from school. Her personal assistant, Akemi, was with her."

"That's good," Ryoga responded. "So what did she have to say?"

"We talked about a lot of things," Ukyo said as she tested the grill temperature, by dripping some water on it. The drops of water danced around on the hot surface. "… like wedding plans. She offered to give me her wedding kimono, but I said that we hadn't made plans yet for the ceremony."

Ukyo ladled some of the batter into three smaller bowls and added shrimp and crab to the first and squid to second. To the third bowl she added a little of all three.

"We haven't made any decisions about that, have we?" Ryoga said. "We really haven't picked out a date yet?"

"A lot of that will depend on when my parents get here," Ukyo said as she mixed the contents of the first bowl and then poured its contents on the hot grill. "They probably just got my letter today. I told your mom though that it would probably be some time between Christmas and New Years. Would you like some sauce, Mizuki?"

"Mizuki like Ukyo's sauce."

"Ryoga, how about you?"

"I'll take some of your sauce too," Ryoga replied. "So what else did you and my mom talk about?"

Ukyo paused to lift the edge of the okonomiyaki on the grill. "She did apologize for the way your dad behaved when we visited… and I kind of apologized for you too."

Ryoga smiled, "Thanks. My dad always knew how to get under my skin."

"You know, your dad really doesn't have a problem with your martial arts," Ukyo said. "He was upset that you quit school and he thinks that the reason you quit to pursue was to your martial arts training,"

"But that isn't why I quit school," Ryoga responded.

"You and I know that," Ukyo said as she checked the okonomiyaki for doneness and then flipped it on the griddle. "If you want your father to understand that, you're going to have to tell your parents about the curse." Ukyo paused and then added. "By the way, I invited your parents for dinner on Sunday. Your mom wanted to have us come to their house, but when I explained that I needed to open for dinner, we decided to have dinner here… at two."

* * *

Akane entered the apartment carrying a carton of juice. Her clothes were soaked and water dripped from her hair. Ranma, who had been sitting (with Katsu and his lap) on the chair in their living room, jumped up (after Katsu jumped off) to retrieve the carton of juice, which he set on the small table by the refrigerator.

Akane took off her shoes and set them to the side next to Ranma's. "It's a good thing you didn't come with me. It's raining again."

"I can tell. You want a towel?"

"Nah," Akane replied as she began to unbutton her blouse. "I'll just take this stuff off here and dry off in the bedroom. I hope you got the heater going. It's getting cold outside. It almost feels like it's going to snow."

"I got it started right after you left. Is Yuka back?"

"She just got back while I was in the kitchen getting the juice," Akane answered as she removed her blouse and then undid the buttons that fastened the top of her skirt. She let her skirt fall to the floor leaving her standing in the entryway wearing only her bra and panties.

Ranma looked on with a smile on his face.

"And what do you think you're looking at?" Akane asked.

Ranma simply answered, "You."

"Oh really," Akane responded with mock sarcasm. "And why exactly are you looking at me? Are you expecting me to take off the rest of my cloths?"

"Not really," Ranma replied. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like me to get a towel for you to dry your hair and a robe so you don't get cold. The last thing I want to happen to you is for you to get sick."

Ranma advance toward Akane to collect her discarded clothing, but Akane said, "Their soaked right through. You'll turn into a girl if you handle them."

"That's OK," Ranma said as he picked up the soaked clothing. The remainder of his response was in his higher pitched female voice. "There's plenty of hot water available."

Ranma carried the clothing to the bedroom while Akane stepped up into the living room. Ranma quickly returned with a robe and towel. He set the towel on the couch and helped Akane put on the robe.

"So did Yuka have any news from her father?"

"Not much," Akane replied as she tied the sash on her robe to hold it closed. "The doctor just said that he couldn't find anything medically wrong with Yuka's mother… and that he would like Yuka's mom to go for a psych evaluation, but Yuka's dad isn't sure that he'll be able to convince her to do it voluntarily."

Ranma handed the towel to Akane. I really don't understand. Hiroshi is one of the nicest guys I've ever known. What does Mrs. Katakami have against him?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with Hiroshi," Akane replied as she dried her hair. "I think it could be any guy and Yuka's mom would have had a problem. From what Yuka has said, her mom seems to be absolutely obsessed with Yuka going to college and getting a degree."

"But the last I heard, that was Yuka's plan."

"Maybe her mom is worried about what would happen if Yuka got pregnant and then decided to quit school to raise a family. I don't understand either, but I don't think it will affect Yuka and Hiroshi's plans one way or the other. They've set a date."

"Oh?"

Akane wrapped her hair with the towel. "That was one of the things her father wanted to talk about. Her dad plans to pay for whatever kind of wedding Yuka wants, no matter how big it is. But he wanted some kind of an idea of when they planned to get married."

"So when's the big day?"

"Right now the plan is for the last weekend in July."

"Hiroshi mentioned that…he also asked me to be his best man. Has Yuka talked to you about being in the wedding party?"

"She'd like me to be her maid of honor," Akane said. She paused and said, "You'd have to wear a tuxedo again. Yuka would like to have a western style wedding."

"Wearing the tuxedo wasn't really all that bad. It's getting fitted for it that's the real pain. I can't imagine getting fitted for the bride's maid's dresses is any easier."

"It isn't," Akane said with a bit of an evil smirk on her face, "You should try it some time."

"I'll pass," Ranma replied. "So what you want to do now?"

"Well, I think I'd like some juice… since I went through all the trouble of getting soaked to get it for us."

"Your wish is my command."

Ranma went to the small cabinet by the refrigerator and retrieved two glasses. He filled each glass with juice and then, with a look of grim seriousness, a bow and holding the glass in both hands, he presented the juice to Akane. "For you, my princess. Is there something else I might get for you?"

Akane smiled broadly and she did her best not to laugh. She accepted the glass from Ranma (with both hands). "Ranma, you're being silly."

Ranma grinned. "Yes I am. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

After consuming about half of the juice, Akane replied, "I don't know. A kiss would be nice."

"Would you like me to find some hot water first?" Ranma asked.

"It's not necessary," Akane responded after consuming the remained of the juice and setting the glass down un the table next to Ranma's untouched glass of juice. "I like your kisses no matter which form you're in."

Akane extended her arms. "Give me a hug and a kiss."

There was no saying no to the invitation. Ranma embraced Akane and they kissed long and deep.

Because of the height difference between Akane and Ranma when Ranma was in his girl form, Ranma needed to stand on his toes slightly when they kissed.. Akane slid her hands down Ranma's back and cupped his bottom with them, lifting him and drawing him closer.

"You know," Ranma said after their lips parted, "if someone came in right now, they would definitely get the wrong idea."

"I'm not worried," Akane said after planting another kiss on Ranma's lips. "The only two people likely to come in and see us are Kasumi and Yuka…" Akane kissed Ranma again. "And they would understand. Besides, I think they're busy drinking tea."

Akane kissed Ranma again and then released her grasp on him.

"If you're worried about someone coming in and getting the wrong Idea," Akane said as she removed the towel from her hair, "we could move to the bedroom and continue there."

"Do you mind if I drink my juice first," Ranma asked, "and put the rest of the juice away?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'll take care of the rest of the juice."

Ranma retrieved his glass and drank while Akane poured an additional splash of juice into her glass and then placed the carton in the refrigerator. After she drank the juice, she turned to Ranma and said, "After you're done with your juice, I'll rinse the glasses in the bathroom."

"It sounds like it's raining hard enough, we could set them outside and let the rain take care of rinsing them."

"It sounds like it's raining hard enough that if we set them outside, they'd get washed away," Akane answered.

Ranma finished his juice and said, "I does sound like it's raining pretty hard."

That's when Akane noticed that look on Ranma's face. It didn't occur often and it only appeared when Ranma was in his female form.

"Is something bothering you Ranma?"

"Not really." Ranma paused and then said, "… Well… I think I have something I want to ask you, but I'm not sure exactly how to ask."

"Oh… What's the problem?"

"I don't want you to beat the crap out of me."

"Now, when was the last time I did that… outside of the dojo."

"It has been a while… not really since before the wedding."

"So go ahead and ask. I promise that I'll do my best not to beat the crap out of you."

"My problem is that I'm not sure of the right words to use." Ranma paused. Akane smiled but said nothing.

"Lately, Akane… you've been…" Ranma paused and reflected for a moment. "If you were a guy, this would be easy to ask." Ranma paused again and then said, "Lately Akane, you've been really horny."

"You mean I've been acting like a pervert?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Ranma responded. "A pervert is someone who wants to have sex, so they go into their rooms and read porn magazines, or they watch porn movies, or they molest people in the park… or on trains…" Ranma's voice trailed off. "Lately though, you've seemed more interested in having sex than you used to."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course there isn't…" Ranma replied quickly. Then he paused for a brief moment and then continued, "but… I guess I don't understand why."

"I guess I really don't understand why either," Akane replied. "Maybe because I realized how special you make me feel when we have sex…" Akane paused. "No that isn't right. I've known how special you make me feel from the very first night at the love hotel. But lately… lately when you hold me… and we're close… and making love… I feel like… like… like… I don't know how to say it… other than… I want to have your child. I want to give you a family."

"Akane, the time for that will come… and maybe sooner than later… But I don't think either of us are quite ready to face that responsibility… at least not right now."

"I know," Akane replied. She smiled and then said, "And I think there'd be a certain gymnastics' coach who'd really be pissed with me."

"Not to mention the members of the team."

"Yeah, them too." Akane began to blush. "Ranma… do you have any of the… the… ya know… any of the gifts from Fumiko left."

Ranma began to blush too. "No… no… we already used all of them. I'll try to remember to get more tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea… Ranma, why do we get so embarrassed when we talk about things like this."

"I don't know." Ranma chuckled to himself. "It's a lot easier to have sex than it is to talk about it."

"Then maybe we should stop talking about it… Ranma make love to me."

"But I don't have any…"

"That's OK. Let's make love… just like this."

* * *

When Miyuki and Hikari arrived at school Thursday morning they were neither bright nor early.

They weren't early because they were escorted into homeroom by Miss Hinako as the morning bell rang. And they definitely weren't bright. The look on their faces reminded Akane of the times she and Ranma had had too much to drink.

There was no time for any discussion until lunch time and by then Miyuki and Hikari appeared as if there was some chance that they might survive the remainder of the day.

"I can't believe how much that woman can drink," Miyuki said. "If I tried to drink that much, I'd probably be dead."

Hikari and Miyuki were gathered with Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi and Sayuri in the back corner of the homeroom, eating lunch.

"This morning it looked as if you'd had enough to drink as it was," Yuka responded.

"I don't believe that she actually convinced us to go out drinking again last night," Hikari said.

"I can't believe that 'Miss I'll turn gay if I get anywhere near you' would let you into her apartment," Sayuri said, "let alone go out drinking with you."

"We had incentive for her to let us in," Miyuki said. "We had something better than the cheap beer that she usually drinks."

"So did you find out why she ditched us on Monday and Tuesday," Sayuri asked, "other than she was drunk?"

"She was in Sapporo for a memorial service for her father over the long weekend," Miyuki replied. "It was the seventh anniversary of his death… and things didn't go very well for her."

"No other details than that?" Sayuri pressed.

"I'd rather just leave it that things didn't go well," Miyuki responded. "If you want more details, you can talk to Miss Nohina and she can answer your questions."

"So, did anything else exciting happen while Miyuki and I nursed our sick teacher back to health?" Hikari asked after a brief pause.

"Not really," Sayuri replied. "I covered practice yesterday. We spent most of it on the uneven bars and went back to the vault for the last half hour of practice. Any idea what the coach will be covering today?"

"We didn't talk about gymnastics much," Miyuki replied, "but I think she'll want us to continue what we've been doing… at least for today and tomorrow."

Yuka put her arm around Hiroshi and said, "I have an announcement to make." Sayuri began to open her mouth to say something, but Yuka cut her off. "No! I'm not pregnant… but Hiroshi and I have set the date. The wedding will be the last weekend in July… and I'd like all of you to be a part of the wedding party."

"Is Ranma going to be part of the wedding party?" Sayuri asked.

"Of course he is," Yuka answered.

'Yeah," Miyuki asked, "but will he be wearing a tuxedo or a bride's maid's dress?"

"Ranma will be wearing a tuxedo," Hiroshi quickly answered. "Ranma is my best man."

"Do you think your mom will come to the wedding?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know," Yuka replied, "and I don't really care. The wedding is the last Saturday in July. She is more than welcome to attend, but I'm not going to put Hiroshi's and my life on hold because my mom can't deal with the fact that I am getting married."

* * *

"Thank you again for your help. I didn't think there was this much stuff I wanted to get out of the house."

Hikari was carrying a box as she walked with Miyuki, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Aoi, Suzuko, Rei, Kenji, and Miki. Each was also carrying a box (or two boxes in Ranma's case). It was their second trip from Hikari's old house to Miyuki's.

"At least it stopped raining," Miki commented.

""I'm sure Ranma is happy about that," Hiroshi said.

"Doesn't bother me at all," Ranma replied, "but at least it's warmer than it was this morning."

"The forecast says that it's supposed to get warmer and stay dry right through the weekend," Miki said. "It may get as warm as fifteen. Maybe it'll be warm enough to go running."

"That would be nice," Miyuki responded, "but we'll have to wait and see."

"Hikari, are you sure that's everything?" Ranma asked. "There still seems to be a lot of stuff you left behind."

"This is everything I want ," Hikari answered. "The real estate agent said that she would take care of cleaning out the rest tomorrow so that the new owners can start moving in on Saturday."

"What's going to happen to everything else, like your mother's and father's clothes?" Sayuri asked.

"Even if I wanted to wear my mom's clothing," Hikari answered, "none of it would fit. My mom barely filled an A-cup bra and her hips were six centimeters smaller than mine. I told the agent to donate it all to charity. And we don't need any of the furniture… there's no place to put it. The only thing that I may do is make one trip back to get some of the cookware. I always seem to run out of pots and utensils when I cook."

"Sorry," Miyuki said. "My mom was never one to cook elaborate meals. If it required more than three pan and the rice steamer, it was too complicated for her. If she wanted something that fancy, we went to a restaurant."

"Ranma… Hiroshi… are you sure you don't want any of my dad's clothes?" Hikari asked.

"I'd have the same problem with your dad's clothes as you'd have with your mom's," Ranma replied. "You're dad was taller than me, but I couldn't come close to buttoning any of his shirts."

"And your dad wasn't much into fashion," Hiroshi added. "I've seen salary men wear more stylish clothes."

"What do you think my dad was?" Hikari asked. "He worked in an office five or six days a week, reviewing paperwork and forms from lower level salary men… And then after work he would go out and loose all of his salary at the pachinko parlor. No, he wasn't very stylish… and he wasn't very smart."

"Where are you putting all of this stuff?" Miki asked.

"At the moment," Miyuki replied, "we're putting it all in my mom and dad's room. We have until the Sunday before Christmas to find someplace to store it."

"Have you met the new owners yet?" Yuka asked

"Not yet, but I'll probably stop by sometime this weekend to say hello," Hikari responded. "They aren't supposed to get here from Nagano until Saturday morning."

"I hope they're nice people," Aoi said.

"I don't know much about them," Hikari said. "The real estate agent said that they have two young children… I think a boy and a girl."

"I wonder if the boy is cute," Sayuri mused.

"If you're looking for someone to date, don't get your hopes up," Hikari said with a chuckle. "I don't think either of the children are old enough to date yet. One of the reasons they bought the house was because it was close to the elementary school."

"I think you'd stand a better chance of getting a date with Yuka's brother," Miki said sarcastically.

"Don't think I haven't tried," Sayuri responded.

"Yeah," Yuka said. "He turned her down. He said she was too old."

"Too old," Sayuri grumbled. "I'm only three years older than he is."

"Maybe he's holding out for someone who isn't quite so threatening," Miyuki said. "Aoi… Suzuko… keep a close watch on your male friends there or Sayuri might make a move on them."

* * *

"You don't have to walk me home," Kenji said as he and Suzuko walked down the street toward Kenji's apartment building.

"I know, but I think Rei and Aoi wanted to talk… privately."

"I don't think it's any more than Rei doesn't want to go home yet. His father had six people from the office at his apartment working on this project. The presentation has to be done by two tomorrow afternoon. Rei figures that they're going to be there all night."

"Thanks for helping Hikari-sempai move stuff out of her old house," Suzuko said as they stopped at the entrance to Kenji's apartment building.

"Not a problem," Kenji replied. He paused for a few seconds and them commented, "Miyuki-sempai and Hikari-sempai seem like very good friends."

"I think they're a lot more than friends. I think they're lovers."

"Oh…"

"Does that… bother you?" Suzuko asked.

"I don't know. I guess not," Kenji replied hesitantly. "I guess I don't understand how two girls or two boys can be in love with each other."

"I… I don't really understand either," Suzuko said, "but I guess it happens."

Suzuko paused and then asked, "Would you like to walk a little more?"

"Sure," Kenji replied. "Any place in particular?"

"Not really… Just walk."

Kenji and Suzuko continued walking in the same direction they had been walking before. Their route took them passed Rei's apartment building. The window to Rei's apartment (which faced the street) was lit brightly.

"I wonder what Rei is going to do tonight?" Suzuko asked. "It doesn't look like he'll get much sleep at home tonight."

"I asked him if he'd like to say at my apartment, but he said that he'd deal with it."

As the pair approached the intersection, Kenji asked, "Which way do you want to go… toward school or toward the park?"

"Why not toward the park?" Suzuko replied. "We spend enough time going to school."

They crossed the street and began walking toward the park.

After a long silence, Suzuko asked, "Would it make you feel uncomfortable if I said that I kissed another girl?"

Kenji pondered Suzuko's question for a moment. "If you mean Aoi? Not really."

"Why does Miyuki-sempai and Hikari-sempai being lovers bother you," Suzuko asked, "but not me and Aoi kissing?"

"Just because you and Aoi kissed doesn't necessarily make you lovers," Kenji replied. "I kissed you… Does that make us lovers?"

"No, I guess not."

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" Suzuko said after they had walk silently for about a minute.

"No," Kenji replied. "I hardly ever kiss my mother."

"I don't remember the last time my parents kissed me… or even hugged me," Suzuko reflected. "I wonder what I did to make them feel that way."

"Suzu, you didn't do anything."

"But then why…"

Kenji cut her off. He stopped and reached out and took hold of her hand and turned her so that they were facing each other. "Come on Suzu, let's face it. Your parents are creeps. How many times have they taken off and left you behind? Do you realize that they didn't always make arrangements for you when they were away even when you were younger? My mom or my sister would see you wandering around and your parents would be nowhere to be found. Your parents don't deserve any support from you. None what so ever."

Tears began to well in Suzuko's eyes.

"I'm sorry Suzu… I didn't mean to yell like that."

"That's OK. I know you're right. It's hard for me to admit it… but I know you're right."

"Suzu…"

"Kenji… my parents have never had the decency to tell me where they were when they went away… And after this summer they stopped talking to me almost completely." Suzuko paused and then said, "The police told me where the tickets they had were to… Aoi and her mom don't know, but the police woman told me… They had one way tickets to Hong Kong… They weren't coming back… They were going to leave me behind… Kenji… I don't know why they hate me… buy they hate me. They don't want to have anything to do with me." Suzuko paused and then said, " You and Aoi and Rei have been more of a family then I've ever had… ever… Kenji… I love you… I love Rei and I love Aoi… … But mostly … I love you."

Suzuko threw her arms around Kenji and planted a kiss on his lips."

After a deep and passionate kiss Suzuko said, "Kenji… I love you."

* * *

"Look Hikari… I know your mom liked cooking less than my mom,," Miyuki said after she and Hikari arrived back at Miyuki's house. "So, what cooking utensils did your mom have that were so special?"

Each was carrying a large cardboard box that was sealed with packing tape.

"Nothing really," Hikari replied, "But when I was looking in my mom's closet, I found these boxes. I didn't think it was a good idea to bring them out with Aoi and Suzuko and their friends there."

Hikari set the box she was carrying on the dining room table and removed the packing tape. The box contained bottles of various types of liquor.

"What's in here?"

"Most of this and the other box is shochu," Hikari replied, "but some of it is whiskey like we had with the coach… and some of it is… well… I'm not sure."

"Wow… How much is there?"

"A lot"

"I never realized that your parents drank."

"Neither did I," Hikari replied, "but considering where I found this… I think it was my mom's… And none of the bottles are opened."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I think we've done enough drinking over the last two days," Hikari replied. "Why don't we take a break tonight and try something tomorrow."

"Fine," Miyuki responded. "So then… what do you want to do tonight?"

"Getting a good night's sleep might be a good idea."

"You're no fun."

"Fine… What do you want to do?"

"I wouldn't mind if you took off your clothes and let me play with your boobs and…"

"Only if you take off your clothes too and let me do the same."

"That sounds like a real good idea," Miyuki said as she started to undo the buttons on her blouse.


	65. Questions, Answers and Plans Exposed

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 65 – Questions, Answers and Plans Exposed**

"Good morning Akane," Ranma said as he entered the bedroom from the living room with two glasses of juice. He was dressed but still in his girl form.

Akane was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing her robe. "Good morning, Ranma. How long have you been up?"

"Not that long," Ranma replied as he handed a glass of juice to Akane. "Hey… the sun's out… and it's a lot warmer than it was last night. It looks like it's good morning to run."

"That's good," Akane said after taking a drink of her juice. "Was there that much juice left after last night?"

"Nah. I went and got some from the kitchen."

"I'm assuming that Kasumi is up and making breakfast."

"Of course she is. What else would she be doing?"

"Ranma, have you noticed anything odd about Kasumi lately?"

"Define odd," Ranma said after drinking his juice and setting the glass on the night table. "Do you mean odd that she ran in the park naked with us… or do you mean that she's gotten drunk with us… or do you mean that sweet, innocent Kasumi is trying her best to seduce Doctor Tofu into spending the night with her in bed. Do you know if he's agreed to stay overnight with her tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure she's actually asked him yet. No I mean that since Tuesday she's been smiling and singing and been really kind of… of…"

"Happy? Akane, your sister is always happy. I don't think it would take more than the fingers on one hand to count the number of times I can remember that your sister wasn't… happy."

"No… this is different. It's like there's something she knows and is just bursting to tell everyone… but she can't."

"Maybe she and Doctor Tofu already have been to bed."

"I don't think it's that. She's still making plans for Saturday." Akane finished her juice and then said, "Well, if she's got some big news to tell, she'll tell everyone when she thinks the time is right."

Akane finished her juice and then asked, "Ranma, are you going to change back to a guy before we go out running?"

"I hadn't planned on it," Ranma replied. "There doesn't seem to be much point if I'm just going to change back to a girl for the morning workout. I'll wait until after breakfast."

"It doesn't seem to bother you as much lately for you to be in your girl form."

"I guess it doesn't… and when I do the cure for the full cat tongue curse, I'm going to be stuck as a girl for at least a month… or maybe longer. I figure that I'd better get used to it."

"You won't necessarily be stuck as a girl. You'll stay in your boy form, unless you get splashed with cold water."

"Be serious Akane. My curse attracts cold water like a magnet attracts iron. I will be a girl for at least a month. And I expect cloudy weather for the next full moon after that. It's the way it works. Now… on the other hand… if it doesn't work out that way… I will be overjoyed. But enough discussion about that. Yuka was already in the kitchen when I went to get the juice and Fumiko will probably be here soon. If we make Yuka wait too long, she'll assume that you and I are having sex."

"She's going to think that anyway," Akane said, unbuttoning her robe. "Maybe we shouldn't disappoint here."

"Later Akane," Ranma said. "Let me make a stop at the pharmacy first."

* * *

"Aoi!" Kenji called out as he and Rei ran to catch up.

Aoi stopped and turned and waited until the two boys had caught up.

"Where's Suzu?" Kenji asked.

"Some people came to our apartment this morning," Aoi replied. "They wanted to ask Suzu some questions, so Suzu and my mom when with them. Once they're done, they're going to drop Suzu off at school." Aoi held up an envelope. "They gave me this note to drop off at the school office."

Aoi paused for a second. "I think Suzu's parents are in a lot more trouble than just for trying to leave the country without Suzu."

"What makes you say that?" Rei asked.

"The people who came this morning… one was some kind of official from the government. I didn't catch exactly what he did… but the other gentleman was an American in a military uniform. He was very nice and spoke Japanese very well. The woman that was with them was also American, but apparently she doesn't speak Japanese because the man in the military uniform had to translate for her… but she said that she was from the United States State Department."

"You don't think that Suzu's parents are terrorists or something like that?" Rei asked.

"I don't think so," Aoi replied. "I really don't know what to think."

"You don't think they'll take Suzu away, do you?" Kenji asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure they won't," Aoi replied. "The gentleman asked my mom again if it would be all right if Suzu stayed with us for a while. I think Suzu may be living with us for some time." Aoi paused and then asked, "Kenji, what happened last night?"

"Nothing really," Kenji answered timidly. "What did Suzu say happened?"

"She wouldn't say anything, but I haven't seen her smile like she was smiling since before her parents disappeared this last summer. You two didn't…"

"No we didn't," Kenji replied quickly. "We talked for a while and then…"

"And then what?" Aoi asked.

"And then… she kissed me and told me she loved me," Kenji answered, but quickly added, "but she also said that she loved Rei and you. And then we talked some more… and then I brought her to your apartment and then I went home… but we didn't do anything."

"But she confessed to you?" Aoi pressed. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I liked her too… and I told her that I really was happy that she liked me… but I said that now was not a good time for her to say things like that… and I told her that I'd do everything I could to help her and support her… And I told her that maybe someday… that maybe I would be able to say more than I want to be her friend. She kissed me again and said thank you. And then we talked about school and gymnastics and all kinds of other things. I did kind of promise to ask you and Rei if we could all go out tomorrow night and go see a movie."

"That's what Aoi and I were talking about last night after you and Suzu left," Rei said. "We thought it might be a good idea to get Suzu's mind off of things."

"That's' funny," Kenji said. "Suzu thought it would be a good idea because she thinks that you and Aoi are a couple."

Aoi and Rei replied with silence… and blushes.

"Hmmm… it looks like Suzu may have hit on something. Maybe I should ask what happened after Suzu and I left last night."

"Nothing happened," Rei quickly responded. "Aoi and I were talking about how we could help Suzu. That's when we came up with the idea for the four of us to go out to a movie tomorrow night. But that's all we talked about."

"Really… that's all we talked about," Aoi added.

"You're saying one thing," Kenji said after a second of reflection, "but the blushes on your faces are saying something completely different. You know… it wouldn't hurt my feelings… and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt Suzu's if you two actually were a couple. And it would be a better reason for the two of you to be holding hands."

Aoi and Rei looked down and realized that at some point during the conversation their hands had made contact and had remained in contact until that fact was pointed out to them by Kenji… at which point their hands quickly disengaged… and their blushes became all that much brighter.

Kenji began to laugh. "Come on, let's get going or we're going to be late."

The trio began to walk toward school with Aoi walking between her two male escorts.

"So what movie were you thinking about going to see?" Kenji asked.

"We didn't really have any particular movie in mind," Rei replied. "We thought that we'd let Suzu pick one."

"You know what she'll say," Kenji said. "'It doesn't really matter to me. Why don't you pick something.'"

"That's true," Aoi said. "… Although she'd probably prefer to go see an animated movie rather than live action. And I know she hates horror movies."

"I'm not crazy about horror movies myself," Kenji responded. "Why don't we wait until Suzu gets to school and we can talk about it then."

"Fine with me," Rei said. "Aoi, would you mind if I stayed after school and watched your gymnastics' practice."

"You're always welcome," Aoi replied. "And Kenji, I'm sure Suzu wouldn't mind if you stayed too."

* * *

"I don't believe the breakfast that Kasumi made," Yuka said as she and the rest of the normal morning entourage (Akane, Ranma, Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko) walked toward school. "She put enough food on the table to feed ten people… and she honestly expected us to finish it all. I feel like if I ate one more bite I'd explode."

"Breakfast was a little bigger than usual," Akane responded.

"A little bigger…" Yuka said. "The omelets and the mackerel and the salmon would have been more than enough."

"What were those pastries?" Fumiko asked. "They were good."

"I don't know," Akane replied. "That's the first time Kasumi made them. I'm sure if you ask her she'll give you the recipe."

"So what's up with your sister?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Akane replied, "but she's been like that since she spent the day with Doctor Tofu on Tuesday."

"You don't think your sister and Doctor Tofu…" Yuka began to ask.

"Not likely," Akane answered quickly, cutting off Yuka. "She hasn't figured out how to invite him over tomorrow night… Which reminds me… I need to figure out something to cook for dinner for tomorrow. I'm open to suggestions."

"It's supposed to cool off again tomorrow," Ranma said. "How about one of the hotpot recipes from your mother's notebook?"

"I've got another cookbook of hotpot recipes," Akane answered. "I may try one of those."

"I can help if you like," Yuka commented. She paused for a moment and then asked," Was your sister serious about Hiroshi and me having dinner with your whole family on Sunday? I don't want to impose."

"Trust me, you won't be imposing," Akane responded.

"But Kasumi said that Ranma's parents would be there too…" Yuka asked.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Not my idea of how to spend a Sunday, but apparently my mom has some big announcement she wants to make."

"If that's the case, then we will be intruding," Yuka quickly responded.

"No, you can't get out of it that easy," Ranma countered. "If I have to spend the afternoon and evening with my dad, so do you. Maybe I'll be able to get some sparing in with him. He and I haven't fought each other for quite a while."

"That's fine with me," Akane said. "Just keep him out of the kitchen and no shogi. You remember what happened the last time your dad and my dad played."

"How could I forget," Ranma said with a laugh. "We had to have Ryoga come in and repair the floor where your dad had the board anchored."

"Akane-sempai, do you think we'll go running tonight?" Kazuko asked. "The weather is supposed to stay warm tonight."

"I don't know," Akane replied. "If the weather is supposed to stay warm, I'm sure Miyuki will want us to… but I'm not sure it's a very good idea."

"Why not, sempai?" Kazuko queried.

"I'm worried that eventually someone is going to see us and we'll get reported," Akane answered. "What do you think your parents would say if they found out that you'd been out running naked?"

"I'm not sure her parents would say anything," Sachiko said. "They'd be in total shock that Kazuko would have the courage to do something like that."

"And what would your parents say if they found out you were running around naked?" Kazuko quickly countered.

"They'd be happy that it didn't involve burning down the school," Sachiko said with a laugh.

"Did you really try to burn down your school?" Yuka asked.

"Not really," Sachiko replied, "but that's what the story got blown up into. Me and a couple of my classmates ducked into the boy's lavatory for a smoke…"

"You smoke!" Yuka exclaimed. "Euuu!"

"I did,' Sachiko said, "but I don't any more. I haven't had a cigarette since I started gymnastics. Fumiko kinda made sure of that… Well… anyway… a teacher showed up and everyone scattered. I flicked the cigarette into the wastepaper basket and tried to take off too, but a teacher nabbed me just outside the door. The next thing we know, there's smoke pouring out from under the door and when the teacher opened the door to look inside, there were flames shooting out from the wastepaper basket and up the wall. They ended up evacuating the school and the fire department was called in. I got suspended for two weeks and they were going to expel me unless I showed some genuine progress to improve my behavior and attitude. That's when I got into gymnastics and I met Fumiko, Kazuko and Aimi."

"Why were you smoking in the boys' lavatory?" Ranma asked.

"Why not?" Sachiko replied. "There were six of us… three guys and three girls. The guys were a heck of a lot less hyper about having girls in their bathroom than the girls were about having guys in theirs. Actually compared to some of the stunts I've pulled, running around naked would be the least of my parent's worries."

After the conversation had paused for a few seconds, Aimi timidly asked, "Ranma-sempai, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Ranma responded. "I guess so."

"Ranma-sempai, which lavatory do you use at school?"

* * *

Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi and Ukyo sat in the corner of their classroom eating their lunches. It was one of those rare occasions (certainly not as rare as Ranma, but close) when Ukyo chose to wear a school uniform rather than her normal martial arts/cooking garb.

"I so nervous about dinner on Sunday," Ukyo said after swallowing a bite of her lunch. The smile that usually graced Ukyo's face was missing and replace with one that screamed of worry and concern.

"I don't understand why," Ranma said. "You'll do fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"But you heard Ryuga's father on Sunday," Ukyo responded. "I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Akane said. "He has issues with Ryoga, but he doesn't hate you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ukyo responded quietly.

"Relax," Ranma said. "You'll win him over with a great meal. No one could possibly have bad feelings toward you after they've eaten one of your meals."

"What are you planning to have for dinner?" Akane asked.

"I'm still not sure," Ukyo replied. "I don't want my future in-laws to think that the only thing I can cook is okonomiyaki."

"It isn't," said with a broad grin.

Considering that Ukyo was wearing her school uniform, Ranma wasn't sure where the spatula had come from… but he knew exactly where it ended up… firmly applied to the top of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Good," Ukyo said. "It was supposed to."

Ranma rubbed his head where the spatula had made contact. "I was just trying to be funny and lighten up the situation a little."

The tiniest of smiles crept on to Ukyo face. "If that's the best you can do, don't quit your day job."

"What exactly is Ranma's day job?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm not really sure," Yuka replied. "Akane, any idea what Ranma's day job is?"

"Gee… that's a tough one," Akane said with a big grin. "I'm not really sure either… But obviously it isn't a comedian."

"Very funny," Ranma said. "Can't you guys give me a break?"

"Awww," Akane replied sarcastically. "We were just trying to be funny and lighten up the situation a little."

By this time, the sullen expression had been replaced with a broad grin. "Thanks guys. Thanks for cheering me up… Even if it was at my Ranma Sweetie's expense. But… any suggestion on what I can cook for my future in-laws… that isn't okonomiyaki."

"Do you have any idea of what Ryoga's father likes?" Yuka asked.

"Not a clue," Ukyo replied. "And Ryoga isn't any help either. It's been so long since Ryoga had a meal with his parent, he can't remember what they used to eat."

"So just make something that Ryoga likes," Ranma said. "Odds are on that it'll be something his parents will like too."

""Ryoga isn't much help there either," Ukyo replied. "Every time I ask him what he'd like for me to cook for him, he says that it doesn't really matter. He says he likes everything that I cook."

"Gee, that sounds familiar," Akane said. "Someone that I know says the same thing when I ask him what he'd like me to cook for him for dinner."

"Hey," Ranma said. "I can't help it. I like everything you cook."

"I guess I should be happy with that," Akane said with a smile. "I can remember when Ranma, and everyone else, used to run in terror at the thought of having to taste my cooking."

"I've heard people say it," Hiroshi said, "but was Akane's cooking really as bad as everyone has said."

"Probably worse," Yuka replied. "Didn't you ever have the honor of taste testing one of her culinary delights?"

"No, I only heard the stories about Akane's cooking… usually from Ranma…" Hiroshi answered. "Just lucky I guess."

"Luck," Yuka said, "or good survival skills. I had the pleasure of being her partner in domestic science class. I had the opportunity to try some of her more creative concoctions."

"Oh," Akane said, "like the curry?"

Yuka shivered. "Yeah… the curry. It looked harmless enough but I have no idea how you managed to get that curry so spicy and hot that it felt like my whole body was on fire after just one taste. I never thought I could drink that much water at once and it was more than a week before I stopped sweating."

"I don't know either," Akane responded. "I was never able to duplicate it."

"That sounds like a good thing," Hiroshi said.

"A very good thing," Ukyo concurred. "I'm not sure how much of that type of cooking my Ranma sweetie would have survived."

* * *

It was well into the lunch hour before Suzuko returned to school. She arrived at her homeroom accompanied by the principal's secretary, who spoke for a moment with the class rep before Suzuko joined Aoi, Kenji and Rei at their seats.

Kenji stood as Suzuko approached her seat at the back of the room. "Are you all right Suzu?"

"I'm fine," Suzuko replied as she and Kenji sat down in their seats. "It's just been a very long morning."

"Those people didn't do anything to hurt you?" Aoi asked.

"No, they didn't do anything to hurt me," Suzuko reassured Aoi. "It was just a very long ride to the other side of the city. Mister Oshite, Major Gibson and Miss Martin were all very nice to your mother and me. I'm not exactly sure what the building was where they took us, but I think it had something to do with the American embassy. They asked a lot of questions and showed your mother and me a lot of pictures. I don't think I was really any help, but your mother recognized a lot of the pictures. Aoi, did you know that your mother and my mother and Kenji's mother all went to school together at Furinkan and were all in the same homeroom together?"

"No, I guess I never knew that," Aoi responded. "At least my mom never mentioned anything about it."

"I know my mom went to Furinkan," Kenji said, "but I didn't know that she knew either of you moms."

"My mom never said anything about it either," Suzuko said and then added, "Not that my mom ever really talked to me much." Suzuko paused again and then said, "I didn't know that your mom and my mom were in Gymnastics' Club together either."

"I knew my mom was in Gymnastics' Club," Aoi said. "She's the one that convinced me to join in junior high school."

"So, did you find out anything about what's going on with your parents?" Rei asked.

"Not really," Suzuko replied. "When I asked, Mister Oshite said that just the fact that my parents abandoned me was serious enough and that they would face severe4 consequences for that."

"But no hint as to why the people from the United States are interested in your parents?" Aoi asked.

"No idea at all," Suzuko answered. She paused and then continued, "There is one thing that happened today though. Apparently someone from Mister Oshite's office was in contact with my aunt. She told them that if it was absolutely necessary, she would take me in, but it wouldn't be convenient for her…" Suzuko paused and chuckled to herself and then continued, "Imagine that… So your mom signed papers making her my official guardian until the situation with my parents is resolved. I guess, at least for now, we're kind of like sisters."

"Well, welcome to the family, sister," Aoi said with a big grin. "It isn't anything special, but we all love each other."

"That's special enough," Suzuko said.

"Was anything said about you seeing your parents, Suzu?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah… Aoi's mom asked," Suzuko replied. "Even if I did want to see them… which I really don't, they don't want to see me. They don't want to have anything to do with me at all."

* * *

Things were pretty much as they expected as Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Hiroshi entered 'Uchan's Okonomiyaki Grill'. It was busy, but not packed like next door at the Cat Café. As was typical, there was a line out the door waiting for a meal of Shampoo's special ramen and a possible glimpse of her cleavage.

Mizuki was helping to wait table and as was usual, Mister Takamizo was holding court at his usual table in the corner of the restaurant. For years he had owned and run the grocery that had been located where the Cat Café was now located. When he felt it was time for him to retire, he turned the grocery over to his son, who managed to put it out of business in less than a year.

The grocery had always been a place where people came, not only to shop, but to pass the time and meet with friends. There were tables and chairs at the back of the store where customers were welcome to sit and talk and drink coffee.

Next to the coffee pot was a jar where patrons could 'pay for their coffee' on the honor system. Everyone knew though, that the money in the jar usually went to help families in the neighborhood who had fallen on hard times. When Ukyo had first opened her restaurant, Mister Takamizo had been one of her first customers, and with him, many of his friends and acquaintances. When Ukyo heard about the coffee pot and jar, she set up a similar arrangement near Mister Takamizo's regular table and on several occasions she had used the money in the jar to provide help for a family that Mister Takamizo had let her know about.

As they entered, Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Hiroshi acknowledged Mister Takamizo at his table before proceeding and taking seats at the counter.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence tonight?" Ukyo asked as she flipped the okonomiyaki she was currently cooking. "Did Kasumi decide to go on strike?"

"Not exactly," Ranma replied. "When I got home from school there was a note from Kasumi saying that she had errands to run that would probably take her all day and then after that she was going to make dinner for Doctor Tofu and then help him with his office hours tonight."

Ukyo lifted the edge of the okonomiyaki to check if it was done. "And Akane decided she didn't want to cook?"

"No time to get to the market," Akane replied, "and there really wasn't any food in the house to cook."

"Those must have been some pretty important errands that she didn't make something for you to heat up when you got home," Ukyo said. She lifted the edge of the okonomiyaki again, and then using her spatula, in what seemed like one fluid motion, cut up the finished okonomiyaki and served it on to a waiting plate.

She placed the plate on the counter and called out, "Mizuki, will you please take Mister Manji his dinner?"

"Mizuki take Mister Manji his squid okonomiyaki." Mizuki smiled and took the plate from the counter and walked it to a table near te entrance of the restaurant.

"She's been such a big help," Ukyo said as Mizuki delivered the plate to the appropriate table.. "So what can I make for you?"

"What's on the menu?" Ranma asked.

"Shrimp, squid, octopus, crab, salmon, tuna and mackerel," Ukyo answered.

"Sounds good," Ranma said, smiling broadly.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," Ukyo said shaking her head. "… and what would you like Akane?"

"I can't make up my mind between the shrimp and the crab," Akane replied.

"How about a little bit of both?" Ukyo said and then turning to Yuka and Hiroshi asked, "And what would you two love birds like?"

"I think I'd like the squid," Yuka replied.

After taking a moment to think, Hiroshi answered "I'll have the crab."

"I'll make yours first," Ukyo said. "I might run out of ingredients if I make Ranma's first."

"Very funny," Ranma replied. "And speaking of love birds, where's Ryoga?"

"He and Mousse are finishing up a project for our landlord," Ukyo answered as she ladled batter from her large mixing bowl into four smaller bowls (although Ranma noted that one bowl was larger than the others). "It seems that he bought a bath for his family and had it installed today. Ryoga and Mouse are putting on the finishing touches."

"Have you decided what you're going to serve for dinner on Sunday?" Akane asked.

"Actually I did," Ukyo answered, "and I have you to thank for the suggestion."

"Me?" Akane said. "I don't remember making any suggestions."

"Well, after we talked at lunchtime," Ukyo explained, "I got to thinking that its been ages since I made curry… so that's what I decided to make."

"You think Ryoga's father likes curry?" Yuka asked.

"You know… I don't really care if he does or doesn't," Ukyo said. "I know Ryoga likes curry, so I'll make the best curry I know how, and if he doesn't like it… well it's his problem. I'm not marrying Ryoga's father… I'm marrying Ryoga."

* * *

"Where the hell is my cousin?" Miki asked. Anyone who heard the question had no trouble figuring out that that she was not the least bit pleased to be there and having to wait on top of it. "She's the one that insisted that everyone be here. You would think that she'd have the decency to at least be on time."

"When you think about it," Sayuri responded, "decency has very little to do with what we're doing." Then, after looking at her watch, she said, "… Besides, it isn't even nine-thirty yet. Miyuki and Hikari still have three minutes."

"I don't think we'll be running very long," Akane said. "It's warmer than it has been, but it still isn't that warm."

""What's wrong, Miki?" Arisu asked. "Did you get some more parts for your cycle?"

"Naw," Miki replied. "The parts that I ordered won't be in for at least another two weeks… but my dad brought home an old, beat up scooter. He said that I could fix it up and sell it and use the money to pay him back for the parts he's already paid for. The only problem with it that I could find is a couple of bent teeth on the rear sprocket. It looks like someone got something caught up in the chain. If I can get it fixed up I could have it sold by Monday.'"

"Do you want to get ready to run so that we can start as soon as Miyuki and Hikari get here?" Yuka asked.

"I think we should wait until they get here," Ranma replied. "Everyone just standing around naked is more likely draw attention to us."

"And Ranma doesn't want to freeze some of his more delicate parts in the cold," Sayuri commented.

"And freezing the delicate parts would definitely be a bad thing," Akane said, putting her hand on Ranma's backside and giving it a squeeze.

"That wasn't the delicate parts I was thinking off," Sayuri said with a grin.

"It's all part of the same package," Akane responded.

"I'm sorry we're late," a voice called out from down the down.

"Well, it's about time," Miki said as Miyuki ran up to join the group. "What took you so long… and where's Hikari?"

"She's right behind me," Miyuki replied. "She'll be here is a few seconds."

Miki began to unbutton her blouse, "Come on… Let's get started."

"You may want to wait a few seconds," Miyuki said. "Ahhh… I hope you guys don't mind… but… ahhh… Hikari and I brought someone with us tonight."

"What do you mean, you brought someone with you?" Sayuri asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Miyuki said timidly.

"No it isn't." The voice was familiar to everyone. It was Miss Nohina. She and Hikari were walking side by side. "Somebody couldn't keep their mouth shut."

"You told the Coach about us running?" Yuka asked.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki replied, head bowed. "I guess I was a little drunk at the time."

"A little drunk at the time?" Miss Nohina said, eyebrows raised.

"Ok… I was very drunk at the time," Miyuki rebutted. "… But so were you and Hikari."

"Yeah… So I was," Miss Nohina said in response. "But I learned to watch what I say when I've had too much to drink. But your team leader here kept going on and on about this great training method and how since the teams started doing it, how well everyone was doing. So… when I heard that the team was going to do some special training tonight, I decided I wanted to see it for myself."

"Miss Nohina," Ranma said, "this is all my responsibility. I'm the one who started all of this."

"That isn't entirely true," Akane said, not allowing Ranma to continue. "It was the both of us… and I'm the one who told Miyuki about it."

"And, Ranma-sempai and Akane-sempai wouldn't have done it if I hadn't given them the idea," Fumiko said shyly.

"Look, I don't particularly care who came up with the idea," Miss Nohina said, interrupting any other blame taking. "But Miyuki pointed out that since you started your 'special training' there's been a significant improvement in everyone's performance… something that I've personally observed. Now, officially, as your coach and your teacher, I can't sanction this kind of behavior…" Miss Nohina paused for a moment and then continued, "… But I will admit that I am intrigued by the results. There has been a significant improvement in everyone's performance. So… at least at the moment… I'm willing to forget about the whole teacher and coach thing… Plus I really do owe Miyuki and Hikari… So, what do we do?"

The entire Gymnastics' club and Ranma and Hiroshi just stood and stared at Miss Nohina.

Then hesitantly at first Hikari began to explain, "Usually we take off our clothes and store them inside bathrooms. Then we run one or two laps on the paths through the woods. Then we get dressed and we go home."

"And it doesn't bother you to have the guys running with you?" Miss Nohina asked.

"I think we were at first… but I think Ranma and Hiroshi were more embarrassed than we were," Yuka answered. "But now, I really don't even think about it. I don't think it bothers any of us at all."

All of the team members nodded their heads in agreement.

Miss Nohina began to unbutton her blouse. "So let's get this started before it gets too late."

"Miss Nohina, could you wait for just a minute?" Ranma asked.

She looked questioningly at Ranma. Ranma in turned stepped over to Aoi and Suzuko and whispered something to them. Their eyes widened as Ranma motioned toward some bushes on the far corner of the building that housed the bathrooms.

Aoi and Suzuko took a deep breath and walked toward the bushes. When they arrived where Ranma had indicated, Aoi asked, "Ranma-sempai would like to know if you two would like to go running with us… or are you just going to sit in the bushes and watch as everyone undresses?"

With a great deal of blushing, Kenji and Rei slowly stood up from their hiding place and smiled at Aoi and Suzuko.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this," Miyuki said as she, Hikari and Miss Nohina exited through the park gates. "There's no point in taking trains at this time of night all the way across the city to get back to your apartment just so that you can catch another train in another few hours to come back here when you could stay with Hikari and me at our house."

"Look, I wouldn't feel comfortable staying with you," Miss Nohina replied.

"Why?" Miyuki asked. "Because Hikari and I are lovers? Because we're lesbians?"

"Well…"

"We're not asking you to sleep with us," Hikari responded. "You can sleep in Miyuki's parent's room… and Miyuki and I will be on our best behavior… But Miyuki is right. By the time you get back to your apartment it'll be after midnight and you'll have to be up in time to catch a train at five-thirty to get you back here in time for practice."

"Make that four-forty-five," Miss Nohina said. "It's Saturday and I have to catch a four-forty-five train to make my connection to get me to school in time for practice."

"All the more reason for you to stay at our house," Miyuki said. "You can sleep in till seven and still have enough time to have breakfast and a bath and get to practice by nine."

Miss Nohina paused for a moment and then said, "But I don't have any clean clothes… and I don't have any nightwear."

"When we get to our house, we can get your sweats washed and dried," Miyuki replied. "And I think some of my mom's pajamas might work for you… And if those don't fit, I'm sure Hikari's will fit you."

There was no immediate response from Miss Nohina.

"I have some bottles of liquor that we got from my parents house before we sold it," Hikari offered timidly.

"It's not a good idea to drink too much before a morning practice," Miss Nohina said.

"You don't have to tell me that," Miyuki said.

They had walked silently for a few more seconds when Miyuki asked, "Well… How about it?"

"On three conditions," Miss Nohina said after taking a moment to ponder her answer. "First, the school administration can't find out that I stayed at your house. I could get into a ton of trouble if they found out that I spent the night with my students unsupervised. And second, you two have to be on your best behavior. I don't want the two of you making out anywhere I can see you."

"Is kissing OK?" Hikari asked.

"As long as you keep it above the neck when I'm around," Miss Nohina answered, "and you don't try kissing me."

"Fine," Miyuki replied. "What's the third condition?"

"You stop calling me Miss Nohina," she replied. "Please call me Yuriko."

"Fine," Miyuki said. "I'll do my best to remember not to call you Miss Nohina."

"So will I," Hikari added.

They had walked quietly for about a minute when Hikari asked, "Did you have fun tonight?"

After a long pause Miss Nohina smiled and answered, "Yeah… I guess I had fun."

There was no conversation until they had almost reached the walkway to Miyuki and Hikari's house when Hikari broke the silence by saying, "Please don't take this the wrong way… but… you are a very beautiful woman."

Yukiko took a deep breath and replied, "I'll try not to take it the wrong way… "

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to come on to you," Hikari said, sounding slightly flustered. "I just think that you're a very beautiful woman. I mean… when you took your clothes off, you looked really good… and you look more like someone our age rather than…"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I… I don't know," Hikari responded.

"Actually… I'm twenty –nine… well almost thirty."

"You really do look good," Miyuki said. "I knew how old you are, but I think Hikari's right. You don't look any older then eighteen or nineteen."

"Thanks," Yukiko replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hikari asked rather timidly.

"Not at the moment," Yuriko answered. "I was engaged once… but it didn't work out."

"Sorry," Hikari replied.

"Don't be sorry," Yuriko replied. "We both had issues. So when we called it off it was mutual… and we stayed friends."

There was no further conversation until they reached Miyuki and Hikari's house.

"You know… both of you are very pretty," Yuriko said in a subdued voice. She took a breath and then asked, "You said that you had something to drink?"

"Yeah," Hikari replied. "I'm not sure what, but it's stuff I found in my parents house."

"Maybe we could have a drink or two while we're waiting for my clothes to wash."

* * *

With the Prefecture tournament drawing near the focus of practice changed. The first half of Saturday's practice was devoted to finalizing everyone's routines and although there were very few changes, there were at least a few tweaks to everyone's routines.

The major changes to Akane's routines came in the vault and in the uneven bars. The rather conservative and safe vaults that had been a part of Akane's repertoire were replaced by the far more difficult vaults that she had apparently been able to master over the past few weeks. And the Coach assured Akane that it was time to add her new transition move to her bar routine. There were also a few minor changes to her floor exercise to make it look slightly less like she was fighting an imaginary foe and more like a traditional floor exercise.

Hikari's new sports bras dramatically improved her balance during her dismounts from the balance beam and uneven bars and her landings on the vault, so Miss Nohina suggested some minor changes to add some difficulty to her routines… but not too much, since there really wasn't that much time to work out any rough spots.

Fumiko added one or two of the movements from her kata into floor exercise, but the most dramatic change was the selection of music to accompany her routine. She brought in a recording of her old accompaniment which included Mussorgsky's Promenade. The change in accompaniment required a bit of reordering to her routine, but they were changes Fumiko felt very comfortable with.

Focus of practice time was shifted to giving the members of the competing team the majority of the time on the apparatus. Miki, Suzuko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko joined Arisu and Miyuki as spotters, although each would be given some time to practice their own routines.

During the week there was usually a fairly large gallery of guys who would come to watch practice. Everyone on the team knew that they were there more to appreciate the girls in their leotards than to actually appreciate the girls' gymnastics' skills. But the Saturday morning practices never boasted a large crowd of observers, if any. Today though, there were five interested observers Sitting on the benches along the wall were Hiroshi, Kenji, Rei, Yuka's brother Yoshio and Fumiko's friend Jun.

Practice ended with Miss Nohina telling the team how pleased she was with their effort and that if they kept up the level of intensity they had demonstrated today, they would have no trouble not only making it to the national competition, but winning it.

Once done with her pep talk, she excused herself and headed toward her office. The members of the team remained and continued to talk amongst themselves. Occasionally Aoi or Suzuko or one of the other team members would look over to where the boys were sitting and waiting and then return to the conversation.

After several minutes the group dispersed. Hiroshi and Yoshio got up and joined Yuka, Akane and Sayuri. Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko came over to talk with Jun. Aoi and Suzuko came over and sat down next to Kenji and Rei on the bench where they'd been sitting during practice.

"What was that all about?" Kenji asked as Aoi and Suzuko sat down.

"The girls wanted to know if you'd stopped blushing yet," Aoi replied.

"I guess we have," Kenji answered.

"You never did explain why you followed us last night," Aoi said.

"I don't know," Rei replied. "After we finished with our homework, you seemed in such a hurry to get rid of us. After we left your apartment, Kenji and I were talking and we saw you walking toward the park."

"I don't know why, but we decided to follow," Kenji added. "I guess were kind of worried about you."

Kenji paused and then asked, "Do… do you do that often?"

"You mean run naked in the park?" Suzuko asked.

Kenji just nodded his head.

"Aoi and I have done it a few times now." Suzuko replied.

"And you don't feel embarrassed taking off your clothes in front of everyone?" Kenji asked.

"It really isn't any different than when we take our clothes off after practice in the locker room and shower together." Aoi replied.

"Yeah… but in the locker room you aren't someplace outside where other people could see you," Rei said and then in a quieter voice added, "And there aren't any guys around in the locker room."

"Ranma sempai really doesn't count," Suzuko said. "Half the time he's a guy and half the time he's a girl."

"That doesn't really matter," Kenji responded. "Didn't you feel even the least bit uncomfortable taking off your clothes with other guys looking at you?"

"The first time I did it… yeah," Suzuko said. "I think I felt very uncomfortable… and I blushed a lot… but… but… after we took our clothes off and stared running… I felt… uhhh… I'm not really sure how to say it. I felt really…"

Aoi finished Suzuko's thought. "Energized… I think… I think that is the way I would say it."

"Did you ever consider what would happen if someone saw you and called the police?" Rei asked.

"I guess… I guess we would have gotten into trouble," Suzuko said timidly.

"I can't imagine how much trouble you and the rest of the team could get into," Kenji said. "I can't imagine that you coach would encourage you to do anything like that."

"Miss Nohina didn't know anything about it before last night," Aoi said. "That was the first time she ran with us."

The discussion stalled for quite some time… until Suzuko asked, "Kenji, did you think I looked pretty last night when I didn't have any clothes on?"

"You don't have to take your clothes off for me to think that you're pretty," Kenji answered.

"That's not what I asked," Suzuko said. "Do you think I'm pretty when I'm naked?"

Kenji didn't answer immediately. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said, "Yes… I think you're pretty when you're naked. I think you're pretty when you're dressed. Like I said… you don't have to take off your clothes to make me think your pretty."

"Thank you," Suzuko replied. "Thank you for saying that you think I'm pretty. I don't think I've ever heard anyone actually say those words to me." Suzuko paused to take a breath and then continued, saying "You know… I didn't feel the least bit embarrassed taking my clothes off in front of you… and I'm really glad you and Rei decided to run with us. Everyone on the team says that you're welcome to run with us any time you like."

"You're not planning to do that any time soon?" Kenji asked.

"Probably not," Aoi replied. "Last night was relatively warm. Akane sempai thinks that might have been our last opportunity for a while… but Miyuki sempai would like to have us run the night before our next tournament."

"You're joking," Rei responded. "That's just before Christmas. It might be snowing."

"I don't know," Suzuko said. "Running naked in the snow might actually be fun."

"And you'd probably get sick," Kenji quickly added.

"Miss Nohina said that she might arrange for us to run in the school the night before," Aoi said. "Winter break starts after classes on Friday so there shouldn't be anyone in the school, and the Coach said that no one would be suspicious if she said that she wanted to get one last practice in before the tournament."

"Your coach is actually going along with this?" Rei asked.

"Everyone in the club thinks that it helps somehow," Aoi replied, "so Miss Nohina is willing to go along with it as long as we don't do anything silly."

"Like get caught?" Kenji asked.

"I think she's more worried about other silly thing we might do," Suzuko said timidly, "especially with you guys running with us."

"Oh…" Kenji responded. "That kind of silly…"

"Suzu and I are going to get our shower," Aoi said as she stood up, "then the club is going to go to the ice cream parlor for a treat. Would you like to join us? Rumor has it that Miss Nohina is going to treat."

"Are you sure it's all right?" Rei asked. "I can cover what it costs for Kenji and me."

"It's fine," Aoi said. "And Miss Nohina said specifically that she was treating for everyone who went running last night. I think it's to kinda say… welcome to the club."

* * *

"So when is your sister getting here?" Hikari asked. She and Miyuki were sitting at the Tendo dining room table eating dinner with Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Hiroshi.

"She said that she and Doctor Tofu would be here before Sailor Moon started," Akane replied. "I think she's actually going to ask him to stay the night while they're at dinner."

"They'll be here as long as Doctor Tofu doesn't go completely into shock," Ranma added.

"He can't be that shy," Hiroshi said.

"Oh yes he can," Yuka said. "I remember what happened when Akane was at his office after she hurt her ankle at gymnastics' practice. When Kasumi showed up, his eyes glazed over and I thought he was going to encase Akane's whole body in plaster."

"He isn't that bad any more," Akane said, "but Kasumi asking him to spend the night with her might be a bit more than he can take."

"It's too bad that Sayuri couldn't come tonight," Hikari said.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" Akane asked.

"I think Sayuri's mom wanted her to stay home and spend some quality time with the family tonight," Miyuki replied.

"Wow!" Ranma said. "That sounds like it has the potential to be less than pleasant. I know what quality time with my dad was like."

"Ranma, not everyone has a parent as obnoxious as your dad," Akane commented.

"Did your brother have any word on how your mom is doing, Yuka?" Hikari asked.

"Yoshio says that things haven't really changed… except maybe for the worse," Yuka said. "He said that my dad had to disconnect the phone in the house because my mom kept calling the police to report that I'd been kidnapped. The doctor wants to put my mom in the hospital so that he can do more in-depth testing, but my mom doesn't want to go."

"Your mom is really messed up," Miyuki commented.

Yuka sighed. "It's getting to my dad… and it's really getting to Yoshio. If he slips and even mentions my name, my mom starts screaming every kind of obscenity about me and in the next breath she's crying that I left and she doesn't understand why."

"Your mom seems to be developing her own personal reality," Hikari commented.

"Any time your brother needs to get away from your mom's reality," Ranma offered, "he's welcome to come by."

"I'll let him know that," Yuka replied. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it…Maybe he could sign up for one of your classes."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Suzuko said as she, Aoi, Kenji and Rei exited the theater. "If I knew the movie was going to be that lame, I would have picked something else."

"Don't feel bad," Rei replied. "From the title, I thought it was going to be something completely different."

"And you did pick something else," Kenji added. "We probably should have gone to the first movie you suggested."

"I didn't think you guys would've liked it," Aoi said. "It's kind of a chick-flick."

"Guys can like chick-flicks," Rei responded. "It depends on the chicks you go to see the flick with."

"And what the chicks look like that are in the movie," Aoi countered.

"Yeah, that too," Rei said with a laugh. "What time is it anyway?"

Kenji looked at his watch and answered, "It's a little after eleven. Aoi, your mom isn't going to be angry because it's so late, is she?"

"When I told my parents that we were going to see a late movie, it sounded like they weren't expecting us home until well after midnight," Aoi replied, "and she and my dad didn't seem to have a problem with that."

"Is there something else you'd like to do?" Kenji asked. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"I'm still full from dinner," Suzuko replied. "I don't think I've ever seen a pizza that big before."

"Yeah… there was enough pizza to feed four more people," Aoi added.

"I said that the extra large pizza would be too much," Rei said. "The last time I ate there with my parents, we took more than half the pizza home with us."

"There's a little coffee and pastry shop next to the train station," Kenji said. "We can get some coffee and sit and talk for a while… and get out of the cold."

"It has gotten pretty cold out, hasn't it?" Suzuko said. "Kenji, would you walk with your arm around me to help keep me warm?"

"I'm not sure how much help that will be," Kenji said with a smile as he moved up next to Suzuko and put his arm around her, letting his hand rest on her hip, "but I'll walk with my arm around you."

Suzuko reciprocated and placed her arm around Kenji.

"Rei, will you help keep me warm too?" Aoi asked.

* * *

It was well past eleven and three containers of ice cream later, when the post Sailor Moon party finally broke up.

Ranma and Tofu decided that, if Hiroshi was going to be spending any time around the Tendo-Saotome house while Soun was around, it would be good for Hiroshi to learn something about the game of shogi… Not so much as to be able to play a skillful game, but enough so that Hiroshi didn't accidentally beat Mr. Tendo in complete ignorance, something that could conceivably happen.

"He always makes the same move," Ranma explained, "but it leaves him open to any number of attacks which almost always lead to him losing miserably."

"If he always loses when he makes that move," Hiroshi asked, "why does he keep doing it?"

"Because one time," Ranma answered, "he used that move against one of the best shogi players in Japan and beat him. I think the guy was so stunned that someone could make such a stupid move, that it put him into shock and my father in law was able to beat him while he was still senseless. But even my dad, who is probably one of the worst shogi players in the world, recognizes how bad of a move it is."

A great deal of the discussion centered on the planning for the two upcoming weddings, at least among the girls. When all of the ice cream was consumed, the evening had yielded a decision about a wedding dress for Yuka (western style) and bride's maid dresses.

The topic of who would make up the remainder of the wedding party on the male side of the aisle was also discussed at some length. Despite some mild objections from Yuka, the general consensus was to pair Sayuri with Yuka's brother.

"They really do make a cute couple," Hikari said, "and your brother is almost as tall as Sayuri. They'll look good together in the wedding party."

"I'm not sure how Yoshio will take it," Yuka responded. "Sayuri asked him to go out on a date with her again today after practice. She's really been so pushy about it and I think she is really scaring him. Any idea what's up with her?"

"I think she's feeling left out," Miyuki replied. "Ever since she broke up with that homophobic goon, none of the other guys in our class will even talk to her. I honestly think that guy is spreading some really vicious rumors about Sayuri to anyone who'll listen. And even if your brother won't go out on a date with her, he's still willing to talk with her and not run away from her in terror. Maybe your brother should go out on a date with her. She might not be so frantic and aggressive in the future."

The real issue that needed to be resolved was who would pair up with Miyuki and Hikari in the wedding party. Not that Miyuki and Hikari had any objections with having male partners for the wedding, but there weren't any guys from Hiroshi's family or friends from school that Hiroshi would want in the wedding party.

"I don't know most of my cousins on my mother's side of the family," Hiroshi explained. "My mom and her sisters have been feuding since my grandfather died… and I don't have any male cousins on my dad's side of the family… and really… other than Ranma and Daisuke, I don't have any really close friends from school."

"What about Daisuke?" Yuka asked.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him in almost a month," Hiroshi explained. "He spends most of his time with his girlfriend."

"Kodachi can get a little possessive," Ranma commented. "And that still leaves us one short."

"Plus his family is talking about traveling to the United States this summer," Hiroshi added.

"Are things still as messed up with his family as they were before?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, it's even worse now," Hiroshi said. "I'm not sure how exactly to explain this… Daisuke's father and step-mother… no wait… that isn't right. His mother and step…" Hiroshi shook his head. "Basically all of Daisuke's parents and step-parents and his step sister are living in the same house. His step-sister's family lost the lease on their apartment, so they all moved in with Daisuke's family."

Ranma thought about it for a second. "Wait a second… I've been to Daisuke's house. There weren't any more than three bedrooms."

"Yeah… right," Hiroshi said. "He and his step-sister are sharing a bedroom."

"I couldn't imagine that flying with Kodachi," Ranma said shaking his head.

"That's why I think he's spending most of his time with his girlfriend," Hiroshi replied.

"How about your teammates from the soccer team?" Akane asked.

"I'd rather not," Hiroshi replied. "It'd take some time to explain, but I'd rather not."

One other thing was settled though. Just in case thing weren't settled between Yuka and her mother, Kasumi agreed to fill in as mother of the bride.

* * *

Everyone helped with the clean up, so it didn't take long for the remnants of the party to get cleared. Akane and Ranma decided that it would be far easier to set up a few futons on the floor of the living room in their apartment than to set up in the guest room… and their living room was a far smaller area to heat. Plus it was Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi Hikari and Miyuki's intention to stay up and gab for a while.

Ranma and Hiroshi each grabbed three futons while the girls grabbed some iced coffee and some snacks and they all trekked across the back yard to the apartment on the far side of the koi pond.

"So your dad is letting you have the morning off tomorrow?" Ranma asked Hiroshi.

"He kind of owes me," Hiroshi replied. "He got me up at four this morning to help him get an order ready that he'd forgotten to put on the schedule. He didn't remember about it until the customer called and asked when they could pick up the order. It was just my mom, dad and me because my mom didn't know about the order so she didn't schedule anyone to be in until six. My mom was less that pleased."

"Yuka, are you sure you really want to marry him if it means getting up at four in the morning?" Miyuki asked.

"Four in the morning is just fine with me," Yuka replied, "as long as it's with Hiroshi."

"I think she might have second thoughts about that," Hiroshi said with a smile, "after she has to do it a couple of times… but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. My dad has been letting it happen a little too often lately."

"Once you have kids, four in the morning might feel like sleeping in," Hikari said.

"Kids aren't in the immediate future," Yuka responded.

"That's what my sister Nabiki thought," Akane commented, "but if you aren't careful, things can change pretty quickly."

"Akane, are you and Ranma going to join us tonight," Miyuki asked as they arrived at the apartment, "or are you going to abandon us for your own little personal party."

"I think we brought enough futons for all of us to stay out in the living room, so I guess so," Akane replied, "… unless Ranma has a problem with that?"

"No problem at all," Ranma replied as he entered the apartment through the door Akane had opened for him.

It didn't take long for Ranma and Hiroshi to get the futons in place while Akane and Yuka retrieved blankets from the bedroom and Miyuki and Hikari set the snacks and drinks by the edge of the futons.

Once everything was in place, Ranma turned on the heater. "It won't take long to get things warmed up."

"I can think of a few other ways we could get things heated up," Miyuki said, "and they wouldn't require a heater."

"Miyuki, you're a pervert," Ranma responded.

"Yeah… maybe I am," she replied. "What's the problem Ranma? Worried about me getting too up-close and personal with your wife?"

Ranma glared at Miyuki… as did Akane.

"Sorry," Miyuki said, shrinking back from Akane and Ranma's deadly stare. "I was just joking. Anyway, you don't have to worry," Miyuki said putting her arm around Hikari. "I have my own special somebody to keep me warm."

"But you're right… She really is a pervert," Hikari said putting her arm around Miyuki and giving her bottom a squeeze, "and I love it. You should see some of the things she does when she really gets in the mood."

"That's way too much information," Hiroshi said, holding up his hands as if to block Hikari's words from getting any closer.

"That's enough Hikari," Miyuki said.

Hikari removed her hand from Miyuki's bottom. "Sorry."

Yuka looked around for a second and then said, "You know what we forgot… our pajamas. I put Miyuki, Hikari and Hiroshi's stuff in the guest room because we were going to sleep there."

"Don't worry," Akane replied. "Between Ranma and me, we should have enough pajamas and nightshirts for everyone."

"And if it's going to get as warm as Ranma says that it's going to," Hikari added, "we probably don't need pajamas."

Everyone turned to look at Hikari.

"Hey…" Hikari responded. "It's not as if we haven't seen a lot of each other naked lately… and it really, at this point, doesn't bother me if Ranma or Hiroshi see me naked. How is taking our clothes off now any different than when we take them off when we're running."

"When we're running we aren't so… up close and personal," Hiroshi explained. A hint of red began to spread across Hiroshi's face. "… And the running gives me something else to… to… focus on… instead of the fact that we're naked."

"Hiroshi and I can go over and get the overnight bags out of the guest room." Yuka said, "and I can go up to my room and get something for me to wear."

"Like I said," Akane responded, "we have plenty of pajamas and night shirts here… and some of Ranma's pajamas should fit Hikari… But I think someone is intent on taking her clothes off even if you did go and get her overnight bag."

Hikari did her best to look innocent, cocking her head and placing her index finger on her chin. "Who? Me?" The tone of voice dripped with fake innocence and sarcasm.

Akane didn't respond to Hikari's question, but the look on Akane's face matched the sarcasm of Hikari's question. "And I'd rather not disturb Kasumi and Doctor Tofu right now."

"Do you think Doctor Tofu will actually spend the night with your sister?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Akane replied as she began to spread blankets on the futons. "When they got home, Kasumi didn't mention anything about asking him to stay the night."

"Do you think your sister lost her nerve and didn't talk to him at all about it?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know," Akane responded. "But just in case, I'd like to give them as much privacy as possible."

* * *

It was a strange thing that Kasumi noticed about Tofu. Once he got engaged in a conversation, he tended to lose track of some very basic things… like what time it was and where he was… Something that was best demonstrated when they were at the medical conference in Nagoya and they were discussing one of the presentations they had attended together. Tofu followed Kasumi into the lady's room without taking into consideration where he was.

Kasumi was depending on that happening tonight.

Her attempt to ask Tofu to spend the night with her almost ended in disaster. She began to hint that she wouldn't mind if they spent the night together, but even the hints set of a round of blushing and a glazed response that almost resulted in Tofu sticking his chopsticks up his nose during dinner. A different plan of action was required.

It wasn't entirely clear to Kasumi why spending the night with her fiancé had become so important to her. She knew that she had nothing to prove. She knew that Tofu loved her… and she knew that Tofu knew that she loved him… but the idea of spending the night with her future husband was very important to her. She didn't know why, but she knew it was important.

"So, you haven't told anyone about your decision?" Tofu asked as he and Kasumi entered her bedroom, oblivious to the fact that she had led him from the dining room all the way to her room without him noticing their destination.

"Not yet… I thought it would be best if I made the announcement when everyone was here," Kasumi replied as she slid the door to her room closed behind Tofu. "I didn't want to put Akane and Ranma in the position of having to keep a secret, even if it's for just a short period of time."

"You don't think anyone will object, do you?" Tofu asked.

"No one will object," Kasumi replied as she carefully positioned herself between Tofu and the door, "but considering how emotional father gets, I only wanted to make the announcement once."

"I can understand that," Tofu replied. "When Nabiki told him she was pregnant, I thought he was going to have a coronary… right after he killed Kuno."

"I don't think it will be quite that bad," Kasumi responded. She took a breath and then as she spoke she began to slowly unbutton her blouse. "Have you given any thought about doing your presentation at the medical conference in Toronto, Canada?"

"I've thought about it… but… but…" The change of topic broke Tofu's concentration and he took note that all of the buttons on Kasumi's blouse were now unfastened and that her blouse had fallen open, exposing the scanty bra that was barely holding her breasts in check. "Ka… ka… sumi… wha… what are you doing?"

Kasumi smiled and let the blouse fall to the floor. "I'm taking off my clothes."

"I… I… can see that," Tofu forced out. "Bu… but why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't do it," Kasumi answered as she undid the button in the waistline of her skirt and let her skirt fall to the floor. She undid the hooks on her bra and let that fall to the floor too.

Tofu moved to try to make an escape, but Kasumi moved to block his path to the door. "Tofu… please… I want to spend the night with you."

"But… but Kasumi… we… we aren't married yet."

"That doesn't matter. I want to share my bed with you."

Kasumi reached out to unbutton Tofu's shirt, but she stepped back saying, "But Kasumi… what if something happeped… I mean… what if you got pregnant?"

"Not going to happen," Kasumi replied as she matched his step.

"What do you mean… not going to happen? I think your sister thought the same thing and look at her."

Kasumi reached out again and unbuttoned the top button of Tofu's shirt. "That may be true, but Nabiki didn't go to see her doctor first and get something to make sure that it didn't."

"You… you mean that you're taking…"

"Yes Tofu. I'm taking the pill. I have been since the week after we were engaged… so there's nothing to worry about."

Kasumi undid the next button hn Tofu's shirt.

"But… but what if someone should… should…"

"Walk in on us? Akane and Ranma and their friends all went over to Akane and Ranma's apartment. I doubt they'll be back until morning."

Kasumi undid another two buttons.

"Kasumi… why?"

"Because Tofu… I love you."

Kasumi undid the last of the buttons on Tofu's shirt. She placed her hands inside the open shirt and ran her hands across Tofu's chest, pushing the shirt open and off his shoulders in the process. She put her arms around Tofu and pressed her breasts against his bare chest.

"Please… take me in your arms and hold me close."

And that is, after a moment of hesitation, exactly what Tofu did.

"Kasumi… I love you too."


	66. Dates and Dinners, Revelations and Annou

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 66 – Dates and Dinners, Revelations and Announcements**

"You run… like this… every morning?" Miyuki asked, trying her best to keep up with the rest of the runners.

Fumiko, Akane and Ranma led the pack, closely followed by Yuka and Hiroshi, but there was a significant and increasing gap between them and Hikari and Miyuki.

Akane turned around and began to run backwards, but her pace didn't slow at all. "Pretty much… when the weather is good. Then we head to the dojo and do our morning workout."

"And… you do this… every morning… before you… come to school?" asked between breaths.

"Before breakfast," Ranma responded after he turned around and began running backwards with Akane. "Then we come to school."

"Come on Miyuki," Yuka said. "I thought you were in better shape than that."

"Well… you're wrong," Miyuki replied. "How far… do you… usually run?"

"On school days we usually don't run more than five kilometers," Akane answered. "But on the weekend Ranma and I usually take an extra lap. Would you like us to slow down a little?"

"No… no, you don't have to do that," Miyuki replied. "Just keep going and we can talk when you lap us."

Akane stopped (as did Ranma, Fumiko, Yuka and Hiroshi). "We'll take a break so you can catch your breath."

"Thanks," Miyuki said as she and Hikari caught up with the rest. "I'm sorry… I thought that this would be a bit more leisurely of a run like when we run in the park."

"Unless we make the effort to get up earlier," Ranma responded, "we only have about forty-five minutes to run."

"And lately we really haven't been making the effort to get up earlier," Akane added, putting her arm around Ranma and giving him a hug.

"Does that mean that Ranma-sempai needs to stop by the pharmacy soon to pick up…" Fumiko asked.

"I already did," Ranma replied before Fumiko could finish her question, "after my class yesterday, while everyone was at the ice cream parlor."

"I don't think I want to know," Hiroshi said.

"Yes you will," Yuka said, "eventually."

"Is Kasumi-sempai ill?" Fumiko asked. "She's usually already awake and making breakfast when I get there in the morning."

"I don't think she's ill," Akane answered, "but I think she may have had a very late night. I was planning to make breakfast this morning. We can do that after we finish this loop"

"I can help," Fumiko offered.

"So can I," Yuka added.

"Don't look at me," Miyuki said. "Hikari does all of the cooking."

"No problem," Hikari said with a smile. "I'm getting used to being the wife of this couple."

"Hey Akane," Ranma asked. "You want to run the walls and fences the rest of the way home? We haven't done that in a while."

"What do you mean, 'run the walls and fences'?" Miyuki asked.

Ranma walked over to the wall on the right side of the street where they had been running and in a single motion he put his hand on the top of the wall and hopped up so that he was perched on the top on the wall.

"You're not serious, are you?" Miyuki asked, staring at Ranma on the top of the wall.

"Perfectly serious," Akane replied as she walked to the wall near where Ranma was standing. Like Ranma, she placed her hand on the top of the wall (she had to stretch a bit since Ranma had a few centimeters on her) and hopped up next to Ranma. "Ranma used to walk and run up here all the time before we got engaged. Then after one of the tournaments where I had some issues keeping my balance on the beam, Ranma suggested I try it. I still can't run the entire length of the fence along the river, but I've gotten pretty good at it."

Miyuki and Hikari stared at the pair on top of the wall.

"You aren't expecting us to run up there with you?" Miyuki asked.

"No, not really," Akane replied. "Ranma and I can run up here and you can run along side on the road."

"Ahhh… Akane-sempei…" Fumiko said hesitantly. "Would it be all right if I tried running on the wall with you?"

Akane and Ranma looked at each other for a moment and then Akane replied, "I guess so… at least for a little while. There are a couple of gaps in the wall that I'm not sure you'll be able to jump… but I guess you can run up here with us until we reach the first gap."

* * *

Akane and Ranma helped Fumiko on to the wall and she ran between Ranma and Akane. She managed to jump the first gap (which was only about a meter wide), but decided that the two meter gap was a bit out of her league.

Even though Ranma and Akane's pace was slower on the wall, Miyuki (and to a lesser extent, Hikari) was still completely out of breath by the time they arrived at Akane and Ranma's house.

On a school day Akane and Ranma (and Fumiko and Yuka) would head straight to the dojo for the morning workout, but on the weekend breakfast came first. When the runners entered there was still no sign of Kasumi, so Akane, Yuka, Fumiko and Hikari headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Ranma and Hiroshi excused themselves to the den so that Ranma could give Hiroshi another quick shogi lesson. Miyuki decided that the kitchen was crowded enough, so she joined Ranma and Hiroshi.

"Wait a minute," Miyuki said as she watched Hiroshi and Ranma play. "If Hiroshi makes that move, isn't he almost guaranteed to lose? I mean, he'll lose his gold general on the next turn and the way his king is blocked in he'll be open to checkmate on the next."

"Normally that would be the case," Ranma explained, "but I'm kind of training him to play against my father in law. Even with as obvious of a blunder as that, my father in law will probably move his knight like this and ignore the gold general."

"You're joking," Miyuki said after observing Ranma's move. "That is absolutely pointless. It accomplishes nothing and leaves your king open to attack. You should have used your lance to take the gold general and then moved in your rook on your next turn to pin down his king. There wouldn't be anything that Hiroshi could do to stop you. With that move, Hiroshi can move his gold general in unchallenged and then use his bishop and lances to pin down your king."

Ranma looked at Miyuki. "I take it you've played shogi before?"

"My grandfather taught me to play," Miyuki replied. "I used to go to his house to play at least two or three times a week until he died… And my dad and I used to play every Sunday until his company started sending him out of town."

"My dad taught me to play," Ranma said.

"Is he any good?" Miyuki asked.

"He's probably to only person in the world who's a worse player than my father in law," Ranma replied. "And on top of that, he cheats. That's why the board is bolted to the floor."

"Maybe I should challenge you to a game," Miyuki said with a big smirk on her face. "If I win, Hikari and I get to spend a night with you and Akane in bed."

The look on Ranma's face was less than approving.

"And what happens if Ranma wins?" Hiroshi asked.

"He and Akane would get to spend a night in bed with me and Hikari, of course."

* * *

"So… when would be a good time for Hikari and me to come over for the night," Miyuki asked as she, Ranma and Hiroshi entered the dining room from the den.

"I never agreed to that bet," Ranma protested, "and you know it! Come on Hiroshi… Aren't you going to back me up on this?"

"I'm staying out of this," Hiroshi said defensively. "I've seen the consequences of being between you and Akane in situations like this."

"This isn't a situation," Ranma said. "I never agreed to anything."

"Do you think Akane will believe that?" Miyuki asked.

"What kind of trouble has Ranma gotten himself into now?"

The question came from Kasumi, who was sitting at the dining room table next to Doctor Tofu. Quite uncharacteristically, she was still wearing her dressing gown and Doctor Tofu was wearing a robe that Ranma recognized as one of Soun's. Ranma had been so occupied with denying his involvement in the supposed 'bet', he hadn't noticed the pair sitting at the dining room table, each with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Ranma and I played a game of shogi," Miyuki said as they approached the table. "And I said it would make the game a bit more interesting if we had a wager on the outcome of the game."

"And I'm assuming that Ranma lost?" Kasumi asked.

"Miserably," Miyuki replied with a smile.

"Then I guess that Ranma needs to make good on his part of the wager," Kasumi replied. "What exactly was the wager?"

"That if Ranma lost, Hikari and I would get to spend…" Miyuki began to reply, but Ranma interrupted before Miyuki could finish.

"I never agreed to any kind of a wager," Ranma protested, "especially not a wager like that."

"What's all the fuss about?" Akane asked as she entered the dining room from the kitchen carrying a tray with bowls of rice.

"I beat Ranma at shogi," Miyuki said, "and now he's trying to back out of the wager we made."

"Ranma, you know better than that," Akane said. "Whatever it is, you need to make good on it. Now, could you give us a hand and help set the table. Breakfast is ready."

* * *

Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Hiroshi, Hikari, Miyuki, Fumiko, Kasumi and Tofu were seated around the dining room table eating a breakfast of rice, miso, omelets, mushrooms and smoked horse mackerel.

The discussion of Ranma's wager had taken up most of the breakfast conversation with Ranma vehemently denying he had placed any wager on the outcome of his shogi game with Miyuki.

"See, I told you," Ranma said after Miyuki finally admitted that Ranma had never agreed to the wager.

"Don't worry Ranma," Akane said. "I knew that you'd never agree to a wager like that… but sometimes it is fun to pull your chain a little."

"Gee thanks," Ranma replied.

"What would you have done if Ranma had actually agreed to the terms of the wager?" Hiroshi asked.

"I would have beaten the crap out of him," Akane replied.

"Which is why I never would have agreed to a wager like that," Ranma said.

"Which is why I knew he wouldn't have made a wager like that," Akane added.

"Did Ranma really play that badly?" Kasumi asked.

"No, not really," Miyuki replied. "But if the only people he gets to play against on a regular basis are his father or your father, I can understand why he missed my attack."

"I don't play that often as it is," Ranma said. "I don't like playing against my father in law because he's too easy to beat… and he pouts if I beat him too often… and I don't like playing to lose. And playing against my father is an entirely different matter. If he's losing, he cheats… and if I still beat him, I'm likely to have the nearest piece of furniture broken over my head."

"But Akane used to break furniture over your head, didn't she?" Hikari asked.

"That was when I did something stupid," Ranma responded, "not for beating her at something… unless I gloated… Akane never liked when I gloated."

"I think that falls into the classification of doing something stupid," Akane said.

"Yeah, it does," Ranma replied.

There was a long lull in the conversation as breakfast began to wind down.

"Thank you for making breakfast," Kasumi said after finishing the last of her miso. "I'm sorry I wasn't up early enough to make it this morning."

"That's all right," Yuka said. "You make breakfast every other morning. I think you deserve a break every now and then."

"I just couldn't wake up this morning," Kasumi said, "but Tofu and I were up quite late last night."

Everyone knew that Kasumi and Tofu had been up late the night before and everyone knew exactly why Kasumi and Tofu had been up late, but there didn't seem to be any point in verbalizing it.

"I hope Tofu and I didn't disturb anyone last night."

"No… no… you didn't disturb us," Akane responded to Kasumi's comment after a long painful silence. "Everyone spent the night in our apartment, so you didn't disturb us at all."

"I'm glad," Kasumi said with a smile that was just a little this side of mischievous. "I was afraid that we might have been making enough noise to keep people awake."

No one said anything.

Tofu, up to this point had been very quiet but had kept a relaxed smile on his face. But now, he began to shift uncomfortably in his place and began to blush.

Akane couldn't think of any subtle way to redirect the conversation away from Kasumi's apparent attempt to give a blow by (wait… let me rephrase that) to give a detailed description of the previous nights activities…

So Akane decided not to be subtle. "Kasumi, would you mind if I came with you today when you go shopping for dinner?"

"Of course not," Kasumi replied. "I'm still not sure exactly what to make tonight."

"I have some ideas," Akane said, "but I'd like to see what's available at the market."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Yuka asked. "My mom always did the shopping and she didn't like having my brother or me tag along with her."

"Sure," Kasumi replied. "The more, the merrier."

"Would it be all right if we did it after we do our workout?" Akane asked.

"That will be fine," Kasumi said. "That will give Tofu and me a chance to get dressed… And since you and your friends did all the work getting breakfast ready, Tofu and I can clean up and do the dishes."

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Suzuko and Aoi finally arrived home and Aoi had fully expected at least one, if not both, of her parents to be waiting for them to ask for an explanation of why they were so late… But that wasn't the case.

It wasn't that they had been doing anything improper with Kenji and Rei, but they had stayed too long at the coffee shop and in their hurry to get home, they had boarded the wrong train and didn't realize it for two stops. They had to wait for a train to return them to their starting point and then wait for the correct train to get them home.

And it wasn't as if they had tried to sneak in. Even if they had, Suzuko make sure that their presence was known when she tripped on the corner of a rug. She didn't fall, but she made enough noise in the process to wake Aoi's parents and the neighbors to either side.

They made it to their room without any further incident but decided that they were far too exhausted to make any extensive preparations for bed. They decided to make due with a single futon and forgo taking the time to find pajamas. They stripped down to their panties, crawled under a single blanket and fell asleep.

Aoi's mother's call to breakfast was significantly later than it would normally have been even for a Sunday, which was Aoi's family's official day to sleep in.

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in for staying out so late?" Suzuko asked Aoi after they heard Aoi's mother walk away from their bedroom door.

"I don't know," Aoi replied as she sat up on the futon they were sharing. "I've never done anything like this before. I expected them to be up to find out where we'd been when we got home."

Aoi stood up and went to the dresser, retrieved a robe for herself and tossed one to Suzuko.

Suzuko stood up and put the robe on. "Will it be all right if we go to breakfast like this?"

"We'll be fine," Aoi answered as she tied the sash of her robe. "My mom and dad won't be wearing much more. Getting dressed for the day is optional until lunch time on Sunday… and sometimes not even until dinnertime."

"I hope Kenji and Rei didn't get into too much trouble," Suzuko said as she tied the sash of her robe.

"It looked like there was still quite a party going at Rei's apartment when we got back," Aoi said. "His dad probably didn't realize he was out or notice him when he came home."

"That must have been some big project his dad was working on," Suzuko said. "The party's been going since Friday."

"I don't think it was the same party," Aoi said smiling, "but I think you're right considering that Rei's dad pretty much paid for our date last night."

Suzuko remained in thoughtful silence for a moment and then said, "That was the first time I was ever on a date."

"But we've been out with Rei and Kenji before," Aoi responded.

"Not like last night… and not that late," Suzuko said and then in a much softer voice she added, "Kenji put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder during the movie."

Aoi smiled. "It was nice when Rei had his arm around me when we were walking."

After a brief reflective pause Aoi said, "Let's get to breakfast. We may not be completely out of the woods yet. My mom and dad might still have something to say about us being out as late as we were."

* * *

Aoi was right about one thing. Aoi's mom and dad were both wearing robes, which was a bit of a relief to Aoi since her dad, at times, spent Sunday wearing only his pajama bottoms.

The breakfast of rice, miso and omelets (and pickles… always pickles) was already on the table, so Suzuko and Aoi immediately took their places at the table.

"Itadakimasu…"

"So, did you enjoy your date last night?" Aoi's mom asked almost immediately.

"It was nice," Aoi answered. "We're sorry that we were so late. We got on the wrong train and had to wait for a train back to get to the downtown station and then we had to wait for a train to get us home."

"That's all right," Aoi mom replied. "Things like that happen. Your father wasn't expecting you home at all until this morning."

Her mom's statement took Aoi completely by surprise. "What?" She turned to her father and asked, "What do you mean that you didn't expect us home until morning?"

"I honestly expected you and your dates to fine someplace to spend the night," her father responded offhandedly.

"And where exactly did you expect us to find a place to stay?"

"Your father figured the four of you would find a love hotel to stay at," Aoi's mother replied as Aoi's father picked up a piece of omelet and put it in his mouth.

Aoi said nothing. She didn't have to. The burning look in her eyes said everything.

"Now… that being said," Aoi's father said after he swallowed the piece of omelet and washed it down with a bit of soup, "I am quite proud of you and your dates that that isn't the way things turned out."

"Kenji and Rei would never consider doing anything like that," Suzuko said in defense of their friends.

"Take my word for it," Aoi mother responded, "yes they would. Rei and Kenji are teenage boys. They've considered it. It's nice to know that their sense of honor and decency is stronger than their screaming hormones. It seems to be rare now-a-days."

"At this point, I don't think I need to give you a lecture about the birds and the bees," Aoi's father said. "You're probably well aware of the mechanics of sex… but you need to remember that you are both old enough to get pregnant. Are you and your boyfriends ready to take on that kind of responsibility?"

There was a long quiet, interrupted by Aoi's mother asking, "You understand our concern?"

Aoi bowed her head slightly and respinded respectfully, "Yes mother."

"Yes Mrs. Tatsuta," Suzuko said in a quiet subdued voice.

"Suzuko… If you'd like… you can call me mom," Aoi's mother said. "That is if you don't mind."

Suzuko smiled, "You've always been more of a mom than my real mother ever was. It's all right with me… if it's all right with you."

"It's fine with me," Aoi's mother said.

"And if you'd like to call me dad," Mr. Tatsuta said, "I would be honored."

"Thank you," Suzuko replied. She paused for a moment and then asked, "Do you have any idea why my parents are in so much trouble… other than trying to leave the country without me? I mean… I hardly recognized any of the pictures they showed us on Friday… but you seemed to recognize a lot of them."

"Some of the pictures were of people that your mother and I went to school with," Aoi's mom responded. "I don't really know what they might have to do with any of this… But there were a few pictures of people I've seen on the street watching your apartment and going into visit you parents. One couple showed up one day when I was visiting your mother and asked me to leave… rather rudely. I remember them clearly."

"But what were my parents doing that people from the United States government are interested in them?"

After a long pause, Aoi's mother answered, "I'm not really sure… but in the last five years either one or both of your parents have made sixteen trips to Hong Kong… It least that's what the military gentleman said."

"You mean Major Gibson?" Suzuko asked.

"I don't really remember his name… but yes," Aoi's mom said. "He said that it was your father at first that made regular trips to Hong Kong but for that last two years both your mother and father went. The few times that I knew they were gone; I thought that they were going to gamble… but now… I think they were carrying information to the Chinese."

"Information… like military secrets?" Aoi asked.

"No… I don't think it's anything like that," Mrs. Tatsuta said.

Suzuko picked up a piece of omelet with her chopsticks. "Did you know my father in high school?" asked and then popped the piece of omelet into her mouth.

"No," Aoi's mom replied. "Your mother met your father when she was away to college. When she came home after her last year at school, she and your father were already married. It really took everybody by surprise… especially your grandparents. They didn't have a hint that your mother was even seeing anyone, let alone serious enough about anyone to get married. The rumor in the neighborhood was that your mother was pregnant… but that wasn't the case"

"I never knew that my mother went to college," Suzuko said. "They never talked about anything with me… They never talked with me. When we sat down to dinner, it was if I wasn't even sitting at the table. When I tried to tell them about things at school and they would just carry on with their own conversation… like I didn't even exist."

"You won't have to worry about that here," Aoi said. "My parents will ask you about school until you're sick of it."

"Speaking of which," Aoi father asked, "Do you have your homework done for tomorrow?"

"We finished it all on Friday with Kenji and Rei," Aoi responded.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Aoi mother asked.

Aoi looked at Suzuko for a moment and then replied, "Nothing that I know of."

"Well, if Kenji and Rei are available," Aoi's mom said, "they're welcome to come to dinner tonight. I'm making shrimp, chicken and vegetable tempura and chicken teriyaki skewers. Do you think that might be something that they'd like?"

"I'm sure they would," Aoi replied. "But we'll invite them under two conditions."

"And what conditions are those?" Aoi's father asked.

"First, you need to be dressed before Kenji and Rei get here."

"Don't worry," Aoi's mother responded before her father could say anything. "I'll make sure of that. What's the second condition?"

"That no one mentions anything whatsoever about father's brilliant idea about Kenji and Rei taking us to a love hotel."

* * *

"So, what exactly are you going to do with a whole pork loin?" Akane asked as she and Kasumi walked back home from the market.

"It's a recipe I found in a magazine for pan fried pork loin in a ginger sauce," Kasumi replied, "but I have to get it into the freezer so that I can slice it thin enough."

"Sounds good," Akane said. "… And you'll show me how to do the swordfish?"

"It isn't difficult," Kasumi answered. "It's more of a matter of making sure the grill is hot enough."

"If you say so," Akane said in a voice that didn't demonstrate Akane's usual level of confidence. "I hope Yuka doesn't mind making the sushi with salmon instead of tuna."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Kasumi said. "She really didn't have a preference one way or the other… and the tuna didn't look very good today."

"It would have been nice if she could have come to pick it out herself," Akane said, "but the phone call from her brother sounded important."

"I hope there aren't any more problems with Yuka's mother," Kasumi said. "It's terrible that Yuka and her mother can't seem to be able to work things out."

"I hope there aren't any more problems either, but from the tone of her brother's voice when I answered the phone, I think something happened. Yuka took off as soon as she hung up the phone."

There isn't much we can do," Kasumi replied, "except hope for the best for Yuka and her mom."

The pair walked silently for several seconds until Kasumi asked, "Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me about last night? About Tofu and me last night?"

"I hadn't planned on it," Akane replied, "but it sounds like you're going to tell me whether I ask or not."

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Kasumi sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Not really," Akane answered. "All that really matters is that you and Tofu are happy. I don't need to know the details."

They walked silently again. "Akane, what was it like the first time you and Ranma made love?"

There was no immediate answer. "I'm not sure I can really describe it… How wonderful it felt to have Ranma hold me close… How wonderful it felt when he touched me… How wonderful it felt when he… when he…" Akane paused and thought. "When we committed ourselves to each other… That one moment we gave ourselves to each other."

"Were you nervous?"

"I was terrified," Akane replied without hesitation. … And even Ranma admitted that he was more than a little frightened that night."

"Tofu and I didn't actually do it last night," Kasumi said after they had walked a little further. "I was ready to… but when he put his arms around me… something didn't feel…" Kasumi paused and thought for a second. "… It's not that it didn't feel right, but… Well, suddenly I started giggling and I couldn't stop… And then Tofu started giggling with me and he couldn't stop… and when we finally did stop giggling, we decided that last night wasn't the right time. We talked until it was quite late and we joked about things and then we went to bed and we slept cuddled up in each others arms."

"Ranma and I spent a lot of nights like that before we were married," Akane said and then added, "and we still spend a lot of nights like that now. Ranma and I aren't ready for a family yet."

"So… what do you do to make sure you don't get pregnant?" Kasumi asked. "You and Ranma are having sex, aren't you?"

Akane began to blush and answered uncomfortably. "Yeah… Ranma and I have sex… but we're really careful about when we have it… And sometimes Ranma get condoms from the pharmacy." The blush on Akane's cheeks became more intense. "And sometimes Ranma splashes himself with cold water and we… ahhh… cuddle like that."

"Being really careful is no guarantee that you won't get pregnant," Kasumi said. "You and Ranma haven't talked about any other birth control options?"

"Ranma blushes more than I do when we talk about things like that," Akane replied.

"Maybe it's time you and I had a good sister to sister talk about things like that," Kasumi responded.

* * *

Yoshio stood waiting outside the coffee shop where he and Sayuri had agreed to meet. He had been waiting there for almost fifteen minutes and was beginning to feel the cold. It wasn't that Sayuri was late. He had asked Sayuri to meet him here at noon and it was only five minutes to noon, but Yoshio wanted to escape from home as quickly as he could.

He wasn't exactly sure why he'd come home after meeting with Yuka. He knew what was waiting for him as soon as he stepped into the house. And as irritated as he was when he found out that he'd been paired with Sayuri in the wedding party, any excuse to escape the mayhem was welcome.

It was only another minute or two before Sayuri arrived. It took some explaining to her mother why she needed to go out after her mother had set aside the day to spend some quality time with her daughter.

Quality time…

Quality time turned out to mean that her mother needed help with some major house cleaning projects to make space for her grandmother who was coming to spend the New Year holiday with the family. The last time her grandmother had come to stay for the New Year holiday, she stayed until June, taking over the cooking duties and producing some of the vilest tasting food Sayuri had ever experienced. It actually made some of Akane's near lethal concoctions palatable.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Sayuri said as she arrived.

"That's OK," Yoshio replied. "I got here early."

"My mom wanted more of an explanation than 'I'm going out to see a friend'," Sayuri said.

"I understand."

"I want you to know that I had nothing to do with the two of us getting paired up in the wedding party," Sayuri said apologetically. "I wasn't even there when they made that decision."

"I know," Yoshio said. "Yuka told me. Why don't we go inside to talk? I'm getting a little cold."

"Sure," Sayuri responded. "Something hot would feel good right now."

The pair made there way into the coffee shop, which was, with the exception of the proprietor, empty. That wasn't all that unusual for a Sunday. During the week the shop was packed, especially after school. It was a favorite stop for students from Yoshio's junior high school and from Furinkan High School, both of which were no more than two blocks away (in opposite directions).

It was a relief to Yoshio that there was no one there, especially anyone from his class. He had already taken no end of kidding from his classmates when they spotted him and Sayuri talking after school earlier in the week. It took most of the rest of the week to convince his classmates that he wasn't dating a third year high school student. If he was spotted in a situation like this, all of the damage control he'd done would be for nothing.

The more he thought about it, the more this meeting had disaster written all over it… but his sister thought it might be a good idea and it gave him an excuse to be out of the house for most of the rest of the afternoon.

As was the practice in the shop, Sayuri and Yoshio walked up to the counter to place their order with old woman who ran the shop. Yoshio was absolutely certain that the woman was at least nine hundred years old, but that might be a conservative estimate. Once the order was ready (she did not move quickly), she would shuffle out to the table where they were sitting with the order. As many times as Yoshio had offered to wait at the counter for his order, the old woman insisted that he take a seat and she would bring it out to him… WHEN IT WAS READY. There was no point in arguing.

The café only had six small tables, each with four chairs and standing counter space around the perimeter. Sayuri and Yoshio chose a table close to the counter to minimize the distance the old woman would have to walk.

"When did my sister call you?" Yoshio asked as the pair sat down in chairs opposite each other.

"I got off the phone with her no more than two or three minutes before you called," Sayuri replied. "She told me that she'd like you and me as partners in her wedding party and that I might expect a call from you. She didn't explain much more."

"That pretty much sums it up," Yoshio said. "They're having trouble finding guys for the wedding party… and apparently Hikari and Miyuki think we'd make a cute couple."

"Yeah, that sounds like Hikari and Miyuki," Sayuri said. She sighed and then said, "I'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I would have been matched up with either you, Hikari or Miyuki… and I guess being matched up with you isn't all that bad."

Yoshio sat silently for a moment and then asked, "Why are you so interested in going out on a date with me?"

Sayuri smiled, shook her head and said, "You know… it all started as a joke when I saw you helping your father bringing your sister's stuff to Akane's house. I realized that I hadn't seen you in quite a while… and I made the comment that you were cute…. Your sister reminded me how much older I was than you and we all laughed about it. I didn't really think about it again until you stopped by practice and we talked… and I realized that you were a lot more than cute. You're smart and sensible and just nice to talk to."

"My sister would have issues with that."

Sayuri chuckled. "Of course she would… she's your older sister. That's part of her job… Anyway… I guess when I asked if you wanted to go out… I thought it would be something like this. Just to be able to sit and talk over a cup of coffee… speaking of which… I know it takes forever for her to make a cup of coffee… but…"

"I don't know," Yoshio said as he looked over to the counter and found that the old woman was no where to be seen. "Maybe she ducked into the store room to get something."

The pair sat silently for a moment until Sayuri asked, "So… why did you call for us to get together?"

"Honestly, when my sister told me about the plans for the wedding, I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy about it at all… But sis said that you weren't as obnoxious as I thought you were… and it might be a good idea if we talked… Plus I needed an excuse to get out of the house."

"Things aren't going any better with your mom?"

"If anything, it's getting worse," Yoshio replied. "I think my mom pushed my dad right to the edge. Last night my mom was screaming at my dad about how it was all his fault that my sister's life was completely ruined. Finally my dad couldn't take any more and he blew up at her. They were so loud that one of the neighbors called the police."

"I don't see how this is anybody's fault," Sayuri said. "Right now, your mom is doing more to screw up your sister's life than anybody… What's your dad going to do?"

"Well, right now, things are quiet. My mom is sitting in the living room sulking. I think my dad is trying to get in contact with the doctor that he took my mom to see to have her put in the hospital for testing."

Yoshio paused, "I really don't know what's going to happen."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to," Sayuri said, "give me a call."

Yoshio smiled. "Thanks…"

"Am I really that obnoxious?" Sayuri asked after several seconds of silence.

"Honestly… yes… and no," Yoshio answered. "At first I thought you were joking… and then when you asked me the second… and third time… I thought you were being…"

"Obnoxious?"

"Yeah… obnoxious," Yoshio said with a chuckle. "And it didn't help that a couple of girls from my class saw us together and they started telling people that the girls in our school weren't good enough for me. I had to have a girlfriend in high school."

"Sorry… Is there a girl you like?"

"Not really. Most of the girls in my class are into their fan and fashion magazines and gossiping about who is going out with who… and calling any guy who looks at them for more than five seconds a pervert."

"I'll warn you… It doesn't get much better in high school."

"Do you have a boyfriend? Wait… That's a stupid question. If you had a boyfriend, you wouldn't be asking me to go out with you?

"I had a boyfriend, but we broke up. He was an idiot. He didn't like the people that I associate with?"

"You mean Miyuki and Hikari?"

"Yeah… He had issues with them… and a few of my other friends."

"Because Miyuki and Hikari are gay?"

The response took Sayuri aback slightly. "You know about Miyuki and Hikari?"

"My mother has issues with them too. I've had to listen to her rant about how they're ruining my sister's life."

"Seems like everyone is ruining your sister's life… except for your mother."

"I'm not on the list yet," Yoshio said, "but I'm sure that's coming."

"Do you have a problem with Miyuki and Hikari?"

"Naw… I mean… It's their choice. If they're happy, why should anyone else care?"

The sound of shuffling feet interrupted the conversation. Sayuri and Yoshio turned and watched as the old woman shuffled toward the table carrying a tray and set it on the edge of the table. In addition to the cups of coffee that Sayuri and Yoshio had ordered, there was a plate with a piece of cake with sliced strawberries and a bit of whipped cream on top. She placed the cups of coffee in front of Yoshio and Sayuri and then placed the cake at the center of the table along with two forks.

"We didn't…" Yoshio began to say, but to old woman cut him off.

"Don't worry," the old woman said, "It's on the house… a special treat to make up for how long it took for me to get your order ready. Enjoy."

The woman smiled, picked up the tray, turned and began to walk back to the counter.

"Do you like strawberries?" Yoshio asked.

"Yeah… This is what I usually order when I want a treat after gymnastics practice. Everyone else usually gets something with chocolate, but I like strawberries better. How about you?"

"I can't have chocolate because of an allergy… so this is what I usually get when I have a treat."

"I guess she's expecting us to share it."

"Yeah… I think so too."

* * *

"It's so kind of your father to let my brother stay here while my mom's in the hospital," Yuka said. "I feel so bad imposing on you like this though,"

She was sitting at the kitchen table with Nodoka while Akane and Kasumi busied themselves preparing dinner.

"It isn't an imposition," Kasumi said as she cut thin slices from the frozen pork loin, "Father understands the situation. Your brother can stay here as long as he needs too."

"How long is your father expecting your mother to be in the hospital?" Nodoka asked.

"At least a week, Mrs. Saotome," Yuka answered. "But it may be longer."

"Let's get something out of the way," Nodoka said with a smile. "Please call me Nodoka… or Aunty Nodoka, like the girls do. But 'Mrs. Saotome' just makes me sound old… and I refuse to be old… at least for a little while longer."

"Your brother can stay in one of the guest rooms for now," Kasumi said, "and if he needs to stay longer, we can finish cleaning out Nabiki's old room and he can move into there."

"What about cleaning out my old room?"

The sound of Nabiki's voice took everyone by surprise on two counts. First… Everyone was so engrossed either in conversation or meal preparation, no one heard Nabiki enter the kitchen.

But the second and probably the greater reason for surprise was that the kitchen was territory that Nabiki did not frequent often. Of course it was known that she made the occasional foray there to get juice or a snack from the refrigerator. And, on ultrarare occasions, when she could not find anyone to trick or pay (usually trick), she could be found at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Even after she was married and had moved out and she and Kuno had started coming for Sunday dinner, she usually spent her time with the men-folk, away from the kitchen.

"Hi sis," Akane said turning her attention away, for the moment, from the swordfish she was preparing. "How ya feeling?"

"Not bad," Nabiki replied. "I think I've gotten past the morning sickness."

"At least for now," Nodoka said. "Sometimes it comes back near the end."

"Hi Aunty Nodoka," Nabiki said. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"I think with Ranma it was more that that he spent nearly the last month trying to kick his way out on his own," Nodoka said patting her tummy. "Hopefully this one is a bit more patient."

"You're definitely starting to show," Kasumi commented, looking up from her task.

"Yeah… There's no trying to hide it at this point," Nabiki replied doing a fashion turn to show her dress. "I'm into my first round of maternity clothes. I never realized how unstylish maternity clothes are."

"They aren't meant to be stylish, there meant to be comfortable," Nodoka said. "You'll appreciate that more in your seventh month."

"I'm sure I will," Nabiki responded. "So, what's this about cleaning out my old room?"

"I told you that Akane's friend Yuka was staying with us," Kasumi said.

Yuka stood and bowed to Nabiki. "Hi, I'm Yuka Katakami."

"Hi," Nabiki said. "I remember you from school… and you've been here to the house before. So what's going on? I thought you were staying in Akane's old room… or is your fiancé moving in with you?"

Yuka began to blush. "No… no… it isn't anything like that." Yuka paused and took a breath. "My mom has to spend some time in the hospital and my dad was wondering if my brother could stay here while she's in the hospital and my dad is with her."

"There's no one staying in the guest rooms, is there?" Nabiki asked.

"Yuka's mother may be in the hospital for a while," Akane replied. "If that's the case, we thought that your room might work better."

"Sure, fine with me," Nabiki said. "I don't see a problem with that."

"The only problem is that someone still hasn't moved everything out of her room," Kasumi responded.

"I didn't leave that much did I?"

"Well… no…" Kasumi answered. "Just all of the clothing in your closet, the three boxes of books and magazines… and the shelf of CDs and videos and…"

"I get the point," Nabiki said. "If it works out for everyone, I'll come here next weekend with some help to get it out of the house."

"When do you think your brother will move his things here?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably not until after school tomorrow," Yuka replied. "My dad wants my mom out of the house first, before my brother moves anything. He's afraid that if my mom figures out that Yoshio is staying with me, she might be more difficult to handle."

"That will be fine," Kasumi said. "That will give me plenty of time to clean up and get things ready for your brother. Yuka, will you and Hiroshi be eating with us tomorrow for dinner?"

"I will," Yuka answered, "but Hiroshi will probably need to work at the bakery since he has the day off today."

"Tofu has office hours until seven," Kasumi said, "so it looks like it will be six of us for dinner tomorrow."

"Ahhh… I was wondering," Nabiki said. "Would you mind if I hung around with you in the kitchen? If that would be OK?"

Kasumi and Akane looked at each other. It was unusual enough for Nabiki to pay a casual visit to the kitchen, let alone for her to ask to stay for an extended visit.

"Why of course you can stay," Kasumi replied. "You're welcome to stay and visit any time you like."

Nabiki responded tentatively. "Actually… I was hoping to do more than just visit."

Nabiki ducked out the door and returned quickly with a shopping bag. "I was hoping that you might let me cook something for dinner…" Nabiki took a breath and quickly added, "I know what you're thinking. Nabiki! Cooking? Who are you… and what have you done with my sister?"

Well, maybe that isn't exactly what Kasumi and Akane (and Yuka) were thinking, but it was pretty close. Nabiki's aversion to things domestic was well known at Furinkan High School and had been a considerable income source to several girls who provided Nabiki with prepared food to hand in for her cooking assignments. As stingy as Nabiki was with a Yen, she considered it a worthwhile investment… at least at the time.

"Nabiki, are you sure…" Kasumi began to ask.

"I… I've been taking lessons," Nabiki said. "Master Zeida has been working with me and I've even helped cook one or two dinners for Kuno and me. But I found this recipe for mushrooms and I was hoping that I could make it to go with dinner tonight. I went shopping on my own and bought all of the ingredients I need. I just need a frying pan and a sauce pan and a place on the stove to cook it… Please…"

Kasumi turned to Akane and then back to Nabiki. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you," Nabiki said with a beaming smile, "and you and Akane can tell me if I'm going to do something really stupid."

"Well then," Nodoka said as she stood up. "I think I'll go check on the guys and make sure Ranma doesn't hurt Genma too much. He has to be up early tomorrow for work."

"Aunty Nodoka," Nabiki said as she began to unpack the groceries from the bag, "please don't say anything about me cooking. Kuno doesn't know about the lessons I'm getting. He thinks I'm spending time in the kitchen for a school project. I'd really like this to be a surprise."

"Not a problem," Nodoka replied with a smile. "And I'll make sure Genma doesn't wander over here to make a pest of him self."

* * *

In the end Ukyo and Ryoga decided that it would be best to cook and serve dinner in the apartment even though it would confirm that Ukyo and Ryoga (and Mizuki) were sharing a one bedroom apartment. It was still better than the interruption that might occur if they ate in the restaurant. Ukyo was always amazed at the number of people who could not read a 'closed' sign.

Ukyo started the curry early in the morning after trying to gleam from Ryoga if his father liked spicy food or not. Ryoga was little help. He remembered very little about anything his mother had cooked… although, since it had been four years since he had a 'home cooked meal', Ukyo was willing to forgive him for that.

Ryoga brought up a larger table from the restaurant. The table that they normally used for meals in the apartment was barely large enough for three, let alone six (just in case Mrs. Hibiki's personal assistant, Akemi, stayed for dinner). Ryoga brought up extra chairs as well.

And while the curry simmered, Mizuki and Ukyo busied themselves cleaning up the apartment (not that it really needed all that much cleaning_)._ The futons where Mizuki and Ryoga had slept were now in the bedroom along with Ryoga's pack that for so long had held all of his worldly good. When it came right down to it, Ukyo realized that they spent so little time in the apartment (except for the bedroom), it never had the chance to get dirty.

Ukyo decided to wear a dark blue dress that was somewhat conservative. For this first dinner with her future in laws, it wouldn't be a good idea to show off too much cleavage or leg.

Mizuki wore one of her favorite pastel pink blouses and a black skirt, although it didn't matter what Mizuki wore; she always looked good. Ukyo had long ago decided that Mizuki could wear a burlap sack and look good in it… and make the burlap sack look good in the process.

For some time now, Ukyo had been working to expand Ryoga's wardrobe beyond the shirt and pants that had been his only attire during his days of wandering on the road. And even though he still wore them occasionally for work, they had for the most part been replaced by more contemporary (and not quite so scratchy) clothing.

One part of his wandering days' wardrobe still remained… his bandana. Well, actually, his bandanas. He had several of them that were nearly identical, plus the few extra that Ukyo had made for him for a domestic science project.

When Ryoga's mother and Ukyo made the arrangements for the dinner, they decided that an early dinner at three would give them some time to visit and talk but would still allow Ukyo the time she needed to open the restaurant on time.

There was no need to worry about that. Ukyo couldn't sleep… so she had already gone shopping, prepared and put the curry on to cook and prepared her batter for the day… all before Mizuki and Ryoga woke for the day.

With dinner at three, Kioko and Ukyo agreed that two-thirty would be a good time for Kioko and her husband to arrive. And precisely at the appointed time, there was a knock at the apartment door.

Since Ukyo was busy in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner and Ryoga was downstairs helping Mousse take care of something or other in the Cat Café, it fell to Mizuki to answer the door and to greet Ryoga's parents.

Mizuki opened the door and allowed Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki (and Akemi) to enter. She bowed to them, saying, "Good afternoon. I am very happy that you were able to came and have dinner with us. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Mizuki spoke each word slowly and carefully.

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Hibiki said as she returned Mizuki bow.

Mizuki smiled broadly. "Ukyo… Mizuki say it right?"

"Yes Mizuki," Ukyo said from the kitchen as she washed her hands. "You said it just fine."

"Mizuki so happy. Mizuki say it right. Mizuki happy Ryoga father and mother have dinner with Ryoga and Mizuki and Ukyo."

Ukyo dried her hands and walked from the kitchen to the living room (not exactly a hike; it was difficult to tell where the kitchen ended and the dining room/living room started). "Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Ryoga is helping with something downstairs, but he should be upstairs in a few minutes."

"I hope it isn't too much of an imposition if Akemi stays for dinner with us?" Kioko asked.

"It's no imposition at all," Ukyo replied. "I was planning for Akemi to have dinner with us."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Akemi asked.

"No, the curry is ready," Ukyo replied, "and I'll wait until Ryoga comes up before I start the miso and the rice."

To this point, Ryoga's father had said nothing. He had not even acknowledged Mizuki's greeting. He silently looked around the apartment as if he were expecting someone or something to jump out and attack him. But at the mention of the word 'curry', his attention was drawn to the ongoing conversation.

"See dear," Mrs. Hibiki said. "I told you that Ukyo would cook something you'd like." She turned to Ukyo and said, "Tomeo was afraid that you'd cook something he wouldn't like… not that that is a very long list."

"Are you sure Ryoga will find his way back upstairs?" Mr. Hibiki asked cynically.

"No," Ukyo replied, "but either Mousse or someone from the restaurant will make sure he finds his way."

"He hasn't changed," Mr. Hibiki said. "He always manages to get lost at the most critical times."

"Not that you or I are any better," Kioko rebutted. "If it weren't for Akemi or Hanshiro we would never get anywhere without traveling across most of Japan."

"Mizuki make sure Ryoga not get lost," Mizuki said with more than a just a little bit of pride.

"I'm sure you do," Tomeo said and then added in a quieter voice that was still audible to everyone, "along with any other services he might require of you."

"Tomeo!" Kioko said in a tone that was nothing like the soft-spoken voice Ukyo was used to. "You promised that you would not be rude!"

"I'm not being rude," he replied matching his wife's volume. "I was just making an observation."

"Well, it was a very rude observation," Kioko said, boosting the volume of her reply. "And one that was completely uncalled for."

"Excuse me!" Ukyo said, raising her voice above the bickering parents.

Tomeo was about to say something in reply to his wife, but no sounds escaped his lips.

Now, with Ryoga's parents silent, Ukyo turned to Mizuki and said, "Why don't you go downstairs and tell Ryoga his parents are here and bring him upstairs when he's ready."

"Mizuki make sure Ryoga not get lost."

Mizuki bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki and then ran off to find Ryoga.

When Ukyo was sure that Mizuki was out of earshot, she turned to Ryoga's parents, looked at them sternly and said, "Rule number one… there will be no arguing. Sound carries through the building and I don't want the neighbors disturbed. Rule number two… there will be no further comments about Ryoga's relationship with Mizuki. Your son cares for Mizuki just like she were his own little sister… nothing more… End of conversation. I hope I've made myself clear on the matter."

Silence was the only response.

Ukyo smiled. "Good. Please have a seat. I'm sure Ryoga won't be long." Ukyo turned to Akemi and asked, "Do they usually argue like this?"

Akemi smiled and replied, "No… usually they're much worse."

* * *

It wasn't any more than five minutes before Mizuki returned with Ryoga. He and Mizuki sat down with his parents and Akemi while Ukyo returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. Most of the pre-dinner conversation centered on Ryoga's current business venture with Mousse.

"Mousse and I are already booked up into next summer," Ryoga explained. "We may have to hire another helper."

"And the monks at the monastery you stayed at taught you how to do the carpentry work?" Tomeo asked.

"Most of it," Ryoga answered. "I learned a lot doing odd jobs to pay my way when I was traveling… but the monks taught me how to do most of the fine work." Ryoga paused and then said, "The monks taught me a lot of things. Someday I have to find my way back there and thank them."

"Mizuki help Ryoga find way to where Ryoga stay," Mizuki said enthusiastically. "Mizuki remember where Ryoga stay. Mizuki wait for Ryoga there long time, but Mizuki wait for Ryoga. Mizuki take Ryoga and Ukyo there."

"You went into a monastery and left this girl waiting for you outside?" Tomeo asked.

"That was before I knew that Mizuki was following me," Ryoga said defensively. "If I had known I never would have done something like that."

"Ryoga not know Mizuki follow Ryoga for long time," Mizuki said with a broad smile on her face. "Mizuki hide so Ryoga not see Mizuki."

Ukyo placed an earthenware pot on the heater in the center of the table next to a platter of skewers of chicken grilled with a teriyaki sauce. Bowls of rice and soup were already set at each place. "Please come and sit. Dinner is ready. I hope it is to everyone's liking."

"The curry smells delicious," Mrs. Hibiki said as she stood and began to walk to the dining room table.

"I hope you like it," Ukyo said. "It's a recipe I learned from my mother… sort of. This is made with beef, instead of… ahhh… the way my mother makes it."

"I'm sure it will be excellent," Kioko replied. She turned to her husband and said, "Come on Tomeo… or are you just going to sit there and sulk?"

After several seconds Tomeo stood and joined everyone else at the table.

Once everyone was seated (Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki on one side of the table; Ukyo and Ryoga on the other; with Akemi and Mizuki at either end), Ryoga bowed his head slightly (as did Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki) for a moment of silence and then said in a clear and authoritative voice, "Itadakimasu!", to which everyone responded in kind, "Itadakimasu!"

Ukyo removed the cover from the earthenware pot and gestured for Mr. and Mrs. to serve themselves.

"Speaking of your mother," Mrs. Hibiki asked, "have you received a reply to your letter to your mother?"

"It came in the mail yesterday," Ukyo replied. "My parents will be here the day after Christmas. They're catering a big party Christmas Eve and another one on Christmas day so that's the earliest they can get here. The plan is to have the wedding ceremony on the weekend between Christmas and New Years."

"So your parents are in the restaurant business also?" Mr. Hibiki asked.

"My mother and father own a restaurant in a town outside of Osaka, " Ukyo explained, "and during the festival season my father travels to the festivals in the area and makes okonomiyaki."

"So you learned your cooking skills from your father?" Mr. Hibiki asked.

"Yeah… and from my mother," Ukyo replied. "… And from people I've met during my travels."

"But you're still going to school?" Tomeo pressed.

Ukyo could see where this was heading. "It was one of the conditions my parents set for me to go out on my own. As long as I'm in school, my parents give me enough money to cover my rent."

Tomeo turned to Ryoga. "I would have been perfectly willing to make that kind of arrangement for you… but you just disappeared and decided not to finish school."

Ukyo was going to say something but Ryoga spoke up first. "It wasn't like that. There were reasons I couldn't go back to school."

"What reasons?" Tomeo responded, voice raised slightly. "When we asked at school, they said that you hadn't gotten into any type of trouble… other than you kept getting into fights with one of the other students."

"There were reasons," Ryoga replied.

"Like I asked before… What reasons? What was so important that you couldn't go to school… or talk to us about it?"

"I couldn't talk to you about it because every time I came home, nobody was there."

"So, we're here now," Tomeo said. "Would you like to explain it to us now?"

Ryoga looked at Ukyo for a moment and then at his parents. He took a deep breath and asked, "Have you ever heard of a place called Jusenkyou?"

* * *

OK… maybe it wasn't as big of a shock as she first thought it was, but Miyuki still firmly believed that the 'what the hell are you doing here' greeting was completely warranted.

The greeting of course was extended to Miss Nohina, who suddenly appeared at the door of Miyuki and Hikari's house just before dinner time.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Hikari said, extending her hand to Yuriko. "Come in. Dinner's almost ready… and don't worry… I made plenty."

"Thank you," Yuriko replied as she stepped into the entryway. She removed her shoes and put on the slippers that Miyuki provided. "I really hate to intrude, but I need someone to talk to."

"We're your first choice for someone to talk to," Miyuki said sarcastically. "This has got to be good."

"Miyuki!" Hikari said, giving her a swat on the shoulder. She turned to Yuriko and said, "Go wash up. I was just putting dinner on the table." Hikari turned back to Miyuki and said, "Miyuki, set an extra place while I put dinner on the table."

Hikari looked at Yuriko and Miyuki, who seemed frozen in place and said, "Come on… both of you… get moving. Dinner is getting cold."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," Yuriko responded in a soft voice that was somewhat uncharacteristic of her and with her head slightly bowed.

"So what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki," Hikari said. "Give her a chance to eat."

"That's OK," Yuriko said reaching into her purse and retrieving an envelope from it. She handed the envelope to Miyuki.

Miyuki looked at the envelope for a moment. Only Yuriko's address appeared on it. There was no return address. She opened the envelope and withdrew the contents. Before Miyuki unfolded the letter, she looked at Yuriko, who nodded that it was indeed all right for her to open it.

It took some time for Miyuki to read through the two page letter. She looked up and handed the letter to Hikari. "When did that come in?"

"I'm not really sure," Yuriko replied. "I don't check my mail every day… I'm not sure I've checked it since I came back from the memorial service. Usually the only mail I get are bills… and I'm in no hurry to open those."

"How did she get your address?" Miyuki asked.

"No clue," Yuriko responded. "None of my father's relatives would talk to her let alone give her my address."

"Why do you think she wants to see you?" Hikari said as she handed the letter back to Miyuki, who folded it and put it back into the envelope.

"The only reason that comes to mind is to make my life more miserable than it already is," Yuriko replied.

"From what you've said," Miyuki commented, "there isn't much you're going to be able to do about that. It sounds like your New Years is really gonna suck. Come on, let's eat and we can talk about it after dinner."

"If you'd like," Hikari added, "you can spend the night."

"Thanks… I didn't bring anything to wear to school tomorrow," Yuriko responded.

"We'll dig something up for you," Miyuki said. "I think I have some sweats that might work."

Miyuki paused and then smiled, "And you don't have to worry. I've washed them. They aren't contagious."

Yuriko smiled. "I'm not worried about that at all."

* * *

Genma took a deep breath and announced, "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"That's a good thing dad," Ranma rejoined. "There isn't any food left."

"Are you inferring that I've eaten more than my share of dinner," Genma snapped back.

"Nope," Ranma responded. "I was just pointing out that there wasn't any food left and I was trying to figure out what you'd try to eat if you still were hungry."

"Children!" Nodoka said. "Can't the two of you go for more than five minutes without being at each other's throats?"

"We weren't at each other's throats mom," Ranma replied. "But dad is so used to me insulting him, he took what I said the wrong way… right pops?"

"Uhhh… yeah… I guess that was the case," Genma responded, not really sure what direction the conversation was heading. He paused and then said, "Where I was going with my previous comment was that dinner was excellent. Kasumi's cooking skills are as good as ever… and Akane's skills are almost on a par with her sister."

Nobody… even Nodoka… was used to hearing comments like that from Genma. Genma's usual comment was the complaint that there wasn't nearly enough to eat and pointing out how this or that could be improved (something that was always particularly annoying to Akane since from everything Ranma had said, his father almost never cooked). Akane was waiting for the other shoe to drop… but it didn't.

"Those were all new recipes, weren't they?" Soun said. "I don't think you've made any of those dishes before."

"The swordfish that Akane made was a variation on a recipe from one of mother's old cookbooks," Kasumi responded. "We used a different grilling marinade so that gave it a different taste… And I found the recipe for the pork in a magazine."

"What about the mushrooms?" Ranma asked. "The mushrooms were really good."

"Another of your magazine discoveries, Kasumi?" Tofu asked.

"I didn't make the mushrooms," Kasumi replied with a grin.

"Akane, Ranma is right, the mushrooms were good," Soun said.

"You're right," Akane said with a smile. "I wish I could take credit for making them."

Everyone's attention turned to Yuka who quickly said, "I made the sushi and the miso. I didn't make the mushrooms either."

Soun turned to Nodoka, who shook her head and gestured in the direction of Nabiki.

Everyone's head (including Kuno's) turned and looked at Nabiki whose face was turning red.

"Nabiki… you made the mushrooms?" Soun asked, trying desperately not to sound too skeptical.

"Yes she did," Kasumi said. "Yuka and Akane and I watched her. She's actually very skilled in the kitchen."

"I've been taking lessons from our head cook at home," Nabiki said timidly.

"Master Zeida has been giving you cooking lessons?" Kuno asked, not even trying to hide his disbelief. Kuno knew Master Zeida's reputation when people interfered with the operation of the kitchen. He had been chased out of the kitchen at knife-point on more than one occasion… and that was only for sticking his head into the kitchen to ask what was for dinner. Master Zeida giving cooking lessons… to Nabiki… was… was… well beyond the realm of believability.

"He's even let me help make some of the side dishes for our dinners," Nabiki replied.

"Well, keep up the good work," Tofu said. "I'm sure you'll become an excellent cook."

"I don't want to get too good," Nabiki replied. "I like the idea of having someone else doing the cooking for me."

"Well… at least some things haven't changed."

Now… if Ranma had made the comment, no one would have been in the least bit surprised. But Kasumi… well that was a different matter.

And if Kasumi had been the one saying, "You did a great job. The mushrooms were really good and I'm sure anything you try to cook will be good too," no one would have given it a second thought… but everyone, especially Nabiki, was taken more than slightly aback since it was Ranma that offered the words of encouragement.

Nabiki first looked at Kasumi and then at Ranma saying, "Let me guess. Happosai came by with one of his weird potions and Kasumi and Ranma have switched bodies."

"I don't think so," Kasumi said after a moment of reflection. "I don't think I've seen Happosai since Nabiki's wedding."

"According to Miss Hinako," Akane responded, "Happosai has been very sick… Miss Hinako has been taking care of him."

"Why would she want to take care of a creep like Happosai?" Nabiki asked.

"Because, when Miss Hinako was young, Happosai helped save her life," Ranma replied. "I think she feels that she owes it to him to take care of him now."

"So that's why our bras and panties haven't been disappearing from our lockers during gym class," Yuka said.

"As much as Grandmother despised Happosai," Nodoka said, "she will be saddened to hear that he is ill." Nodoka paused and then said, "But… speaking of Grandmother, Genma and I have an announcement to make." Nodoka paused again (for dramatic effect). "Grandmother has officially recognized Genma's and my marriage and has entered Genma's name officially on to the family roll."

"Why that's great mom," Ranma said after a moment of hesitation. "But at this point, does that really make any difference?"

"Well… only if you consider that also adds you and your future brother or sister to the family rolls too," Nodoka explained. "… and considering that your Great Grandmother, up till now, didn't have any family inheritors, you stand to inherit a significant part of the estate when Grandmother passes away."

Ranma though for a moment and then said, "I guess that would be nice, but that isn't really important now… and I don't think Great Grandmother is planning on passing away any time soon."

"You're right on that one son," Genma said. "I've been invited to practice at her dojo and teach her some of the Anything Goes methods. She seemed quite impressed with Akane's skills."

"I'm not sure what there was to be impressed with," Akane said. "She put me flat on my pack in five seconds."

"Six seconds," Ranma said, correcting Akane.

"Six seconds," Nodoka said. "I'm impressed. Genma didn't last half that long the first time he sparred with Grandmother."

"Don't remind me," Genma said reaching around to rub his lower back. "Ranma never threw me down even half that hard."

"Awww, poor baby," Nodoka said, putting her arm around Genma. After giving Genma a hug, Nodoka said, "We should probably think about heading home. Genma has to be to work by five tomorrow morning."

"Dad… getting to work at five in the morning…" Ranma said in a tone of voice that was nothing less than sarcastic. "I thought that the only way dad would be up at five in the morning was if he spent the whole night drinking."

"Oh, he's done that a few times with his coworkers," Nodoka said, "and then had to head straight into work and put in a full day of work. He doesn't do that too often any more."

"Ahhh… before you go," Kasumi said. "Tofu and I have an announcement to make."

"So, when is the baby due?" Genma asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Nodoka responded, giving Genma a none-too-gentle swat on his shoulder. She turned to Kasumi and said, "Ignore him. So what's your big news?

For several seconds Kasumi said nothing, but then Tofu gently said, "Go ahead."

Kasumi began to explain. "When I went with Tofu to the medical conference in Nagoya, he introduced me to one of his colleagues that he went to medical school with. They always try to get together at these conferences. Well… Tofu's colleague and I spoke for some time and it turns out that he teaches a class at the medical school at Tokyo University. We talked about a lot of things and I guess I mentioned that I had been offered a scholarship to attend medical school at the university."

"Then when Tofu was in Hawaii, Tofu's colleague and Tofu had a chance to talk again. It seems that the university is still willing to honor the scholarship, so when Tofu came back from Hawaii, he and his colleague arranged an interview with the admissions board of the university medical school. I didn't know anything about it, but when I went to Tofu's office to help put away files, there were people there from the university."

Kasumi paused. "We talked most of the afternoon and then they offered me a position in this spring's class… and I accepted. I'm going to be going to school to become a doctor."


	67. My Baby Is Going to Be a Doctor!

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 67 – My Baby Is Going to Be a Doctor!**

If anyone in the room had said that they were surprised at Soun's reaction to Kasumi's announcement, they were lying. Even Yuka and Hiroshi, who were not family members but had observed Soun's reaction to one of Akane's less gymnastics' performances, knew exactly what was coming.

"My baby is going to be a doctor!"

Ranma mouth the words silently as he watched Soun's eyes overflow with tears.

And Soun continued to demonstrate his predictability by breaking into tears and exclaiming the 'his baby is going to be a doctor' mantra every time he looked at Kasumi for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Monday brought some welcome routine back into Akane and Ranma's life (except for Soun's outbursts). It was cool, but not cold enough to make the morning run uncomfortable for Akane, Ranma (who ran in his female form), Yuka and Fumiko.

After two tours around their normal running course, everyone retired to the dojo.

When it was just Akane and Ranma working out, each did their own kata independently, but with Yuka and Fumiko joining them each morning, it seemed better to have someone lead the morning workout… and that job fell to Akane.

"First form," Akane called out.

Akane moved to the 'first form' kata position. Yuka and Fumiko did their best to match Akane's motions and pose while Ranma moved as he would if he was in his male form.

"I thought you were going to try my kata today," Akane said without even looking in Ranma's direction (who was slightly behind Akane).

"Sorry," Ranma said as he returned to the neutral position and then make his best attempt to match Akane's motion and pose. "Habits are hard to break."

After several seconds of holding the position, Akane called out, "Second Form…"

Akane's movement from the first position to the second was fluid, reminiscent of water gently flowing over pebbles in a stream. Yuka, Fumiko and Ranma's movement… not nearly so fluid. For Yuka and Fumiko that was understandable. They were still beginners… still learning the intricacies of the kata.

For Ranma, it was a completely different matter. Akane's first and second forms (as were all of the basic kata positions) were nearly identical to Ranma's, but the method of moving between the two forms was different, dictated by personal preference and body build. That is the nature of the Anything Goes School.

And it wasn't that Ranma's movements were not fluid, but fluid in a different way than Akane. If Akane was water, Ranma was wind. Ranma's biggest problem doing his male movements in his female form was that his center of gravity was different… and his boobs got in the way. In the relatively slow movements of the kata it really didn't matter, but during sparring matches (and even more so in an actual fight), it made a big difference.

Ranma had over the course of the years since his visit to Jusenkyou developed two distinctively different fighting styles. His male fighting style took advantage of his male strength and his body size. As a female, he took advantage of superior speed and agility. That's not to say that he wasn't strong as a girl (he was) and that as a boy he wasn't fast (he most certainly was), but Ranma had learned how to use each form's advantages to his benefit.

The one thing Ranma hadn't done though was to develop a separate kata for his male and female forms. Up till now, whether he was a boy or a girl, he did the same kata he had learned from Genma as a boy. Something that was as instinctual as the kata was difficult to change,

Akane suggested that since there was a prospect that Ranma would be spending an extended time as a girl that this might be a good time for Ranma to develop a kata that was distinctive to his girl form.

Ranma didn't protest, much to Akane's surprise.

Ranma thought that it was probably a worthwhile endeavor since, at least in Ranma's mind, there was a considerable chance that if the antidote for the cat tongue curse didn't work, he might be spending the rest of his life (or at least most of it) as a girl.

"Third form…" Akane called out, returning Ranma from his reverie.

Ranma began his move to the third form position when Akane called out, "Ranma… Do it like I'm doing it."

"Sorry…" Ranma responded as he moved back to the form two position and tried to mimic Akane's movements.

* * *

With the Prefecture tournament just two weeks away, the gymnastics team moved into the final phase of preparation.

"I want everyone to lock in all of the elements of their routines before tomorrow," Miss Nohina announced at the beginning of practice. "The routine you do at practice tomorrow and Wednesday will be the routine you will be doing at the tournament. So decide today how much risk you can afford to take. We will work until the tournament to reduce that risk as much as possible. Also, I know that normally I would have you select four primary vaults, but I'd like you to select one extra and work on them. Use the safer vaults for the team all-around and save the risky ones for the individual all-around and for the individual events."

"I'm pretty sure I told you," she continued after taking a breath, "but the tournament organizers have decided that the Prefecture tournament will be a three day event. Friday will be the team all-around, Saturday will be the individual all-around and Sunday will be the individual events. Now… if you don't understand the implication of that… it means that we will be losing one day of practice. There will be no practice on the Thursday before the tournament… only a team meeting. The principal has agreed that the school will pay for dinner for the team and one guest for each team member… And… if the weather is good… we may… and I said may… go out for a run."

"Now… let's get started. Miyuki, will you work with people on the balance beam… Arisu… I'd like you to help out with the floor exercise. Miki… take the uneven bars and I'll work with people on the vault. Let's get going. Time is running out."

With that, the team members dispersed to the various apparatus.

Although Suzuko, Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko were dressed for practice, they all knew that the focus for the next two weeks would be on the eight members of the tournament team.

Fumiko (along with Kazuko, Aimi and Sachiko) and Hikari went to the floor exercise mat, while Yuka and Choko went to the vault table. Ichino and Aoi (and Suzuko) joined Miki at the uneven bars and Akane and Sayuri walked with Miyuki to the balance beam.

"I thought your beam routine was pretty much cast in concrete," Sayuri said as they walked toward the balance beam.

"It is," Akane responded. "There are still a few little tweaks I'd like to try before I decide on my final program."

"Like pressing the straddle back to the handstand?" Miyuki asked.

"I was already planning to include that," Akane answered, "but I'll still trying to figure out a better way to get my program moving again from the handstand. It's a nice move, but it stalls my program."

"How about moving from the side handstand to the cross handstand and then fall out to a back roll?" Sayuri suggested. "As long as you have enough space on the beam, you shouldn't have a problem."

"Having enough space on the beam may be the big issue," Miyuki responded. "Akane is pretty close to the middle of the beam when she does then handstand. There won't be much room to roll out."

"Let's take a look at it," Akane said as they arrived at the balance beam. "Sayuri, what are you planning to work on?"

"The usual," Sayuri replied, "my dismount. I haven't stuck a landing since the Prefecture tournament last year."

"Well then, you're due," Miyuki jibed. "Your problem is that your dismount from the beam is pushing you more out then up. You're going sideways too much and you have to step to stop yourself."

"But it's the same dismount I've always done."

"Not really," Miyuki said after taking a moment to think. "The dismount is the same but you added the back handspring just before your dismount sequence so you still have all of the speed from that going into the dismount." Miyuki paused and thought again for a moment. "After the back handspring, why don't you do a coupe, or a posse, or a releve to show your balance after the handspring… then go into your dismount?"

"I'm getting pretty close to my time limit now," Sayuri replied. "It's more of a deduct for going over your time than it is for taking a step on the dismount."

"Let's try it out and I'll time it," Miyuki said. "And even if you go a little long, we can make some adjustments in the rest of your program to cut some time elsewhere… But it can't hurt to try. That step at the end has more of an effect on your scores than you think. Ok… who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Akane replied. "I just want to go through a quick run through… then I'll head over to the floor exercise and do a run through there."

"Don't take off too fast," Miyuki said. "I'd like you to spot for me. Miss Nohina reminded me that I have to practice too… just in case."

"Then why don't you go first," Sayuri said. "Akane can spot for you… then Akane can do her run through and then you can spend some time with me."

"Sounds good to me," Akane said. "I'm assuming that you're sticking with your old standard routine."

"No point in doing anything else," Miyuki said with a smile. "If it gets to the point where I'm competing in the tournament, we're in big trouble anyway."

Miyuki sat down on the mat next to the beam, slipped off her slippers and began to chalk up her hands and her feet.

"Miyuki… before you start," Sayuri said quietly. "I was wondering… Is the Coach wearing one of your set of sweats?"

Miyuki stood up and replied, "Yeah… but you can't say anything. Miss Nohina spent the night at our house last night."

"She spent…" Sayuri began to say in a voice that could not only be heard on the other side of the gym but probably up and down the hallways as well.

Miyuki held up her hands and Sayuri stopped. "You can't say anything," Miyuki said quietly. "If the principal found out, Miss Nohina could get into a lot of trouble… She might even get fired. So you can't say anything."

"But why did the coach stay overnight at your house?" Sayuri asked in a volume that was more appropriate to the situation. "You and she aren't…"

"No, Miss Nohina and I aren't having a relationship," Miyuki replied. "First off… Hikari wouldn't let me and secondly, Miss Nohina's opinion about gays hasn't changed significantly. She still thinks that Hikari and I are disgusting."

"So, why was Miss Nohina at your house?" Akane asked.

"She has a problem… and she thought that Hikari and I would be the best people to talk to about it."

"What kind of a problem could the Coach have that you and Hikari would be the best people to talk to about it?" Sayuri asked.

"It's kind of personal," Miyuki replied, "and if Miss Nohina wanted you to know about it, she would tell you about it… But right now, let's get started. I haven't been on the beam since before the holiday so get ready to catch me when I fall off."

* * *

Practice ran about a half hour longer than normal, so it was a quick shower once the Coach dismissed the team.

It had, at least since the district tournament, become the normal practice for everyone to walk together from practice at least to the main gate of the school grounds (unless someone had some pressing reason to leave early). At the main gate the team split into two groups.

Miyuki, Hikari, Aoi, Suzuko (with Rei and Kenji), Ichino, Choko, Arisu and Miki turned right while Akane, Yuka (usually with Hiroshi if he didn't have to work after school), Sayuri, Fumiko, Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko turned left out of the gate.

At the first intersection past the high school grounds, Sayuri turn off to the right. Before Yuka moved in with Akane, she would have turned off with since they lived five houses apart on the same street.

Akane wasn't sure where Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko actually lived. They were always waiting at the gate each morning to greet Fumiko and continued on with Fumiko at the end of the school day. Akane assumed they lived in the neighborhood but she really wasn't sure.

"This morning wasn't the first time Ranma worked out in his girl form, was it?" Yuka asked.

"No… Ranma practices in his girl form all the time," Akane answered, "but this was the first time he's tried to mimic my kata. Usually he does his male kata even when he's a girl. We decided that it might be a good time to work on a girl kata."

"Did 'we' decide," Yuka asked, "or did you decide?"

"Ranma decided," Akane replied. "He's talked about doing it before but he decided that this might be a good time to actually try it."

"Do you think he'll actually be able to do it?" Yuka asked.

"Of course he will," Akane answered. "Ranma can do anything he puts his mind to doing."

They had just about arrived at th Akane's house when Fumiko asked, "Could I ask you about something from this morning's workout, Akane-sempai?"

"Sure," Akane replied. "What would you like to know?"

"This morning when we were practicing the kata, you knew that Ranma-sempai wasn't doing it correctly even though he was behind you," Fumiko asked. "How did you know?"

"If Ranma had been doing it correctly," Akane explained, "I wouldn't have heard his arms brush across his boobs."

* * *

Yoshio's move into the house went smoothly. Kasumi had spent most of Monday morning cleaning and preparing the guest room (where Ranma and Genma had lived for just about two years), and Ranma had his class help Yoshio move in.

"Thanks," Yoshio said to Ranma when he arrived after his class was done. "I didn't expect that much help with moving my stuff."

"No problem," Ranma replied. "My class was glad to help. Honestly I think they were hoping that it would take longer to move your stuff so they could get out of doing their exercises."

"I really wasn't sure how much I should move," Yoshio said, "but I guess if I really need anything, I can always stop off at the house and pick it up."

"How long do you think your mom is going to be in the hospital?" Ranma asked.

Yoshio sighed and answered, "I don't know. My dad said that he would be back for the gymnastics' tournament, but from the way he was talking, it sounded like the doctors think that this might be a somewhat lengthy stay for my mom… And the way that my mom is acting, I think that the doctors might be right. Last night, while my dad was packing for my mom, she sat in her chair and babbled. Nothing she said made any sense. She would mention Yuka and then go on and on about how Yuka was somehow possessed by demons and how everything that Yuka came in contact with she somehow destroyed… And then she would go on about how the neighbors were somehow possessed too… and it just went on and on until I couldn't take it any more and I went to my room."

"I'm sure that your mom will eventually feel better," Ranma said. "It may take some time, but I'm sure that things will work out."

"I don't know," Yoshio replied. "Sometimes my dad and my sister talk like they've given up hope."

"Then you need to be the one who keeps hope alive," Ranma replied.

Ranma paused.

"Look… the reason I came up here was that your sister and Akane will be home soon. Dinner won't be too long after that. Are you pretty much settled in?"

"Yeah," Yoshi replied. "I need to unpack my books and music but I got all of my clothes put away."

"Have you met Mister Tendo yet?"

"Only briefly," Yoshi replied. He paused for a moment and then asked, "Is Mister Tendo always like that?"

"Like what?"

"All teary-eyed and emotional. I thought he was going to start crying any second."

"Not usually but he's been like that since last night when Kasumi announced she got accepted into medical school. He gets like that when something good happens to one of his girls. Just ignore him. He'll get over it sooner or later. Hopefully sooner… before Kasumi tells him off."

Yoshio didn't answer right away. "Ok… I guess so."

After several more seconds of silence Yoshio asked, "I was wondering… what do you know about Yuka's friend Sayuri?"

"Sayuri… well…" Ranma said after reflecting for a moment. "Sayuri and Yuka and Miyuki and Hikari have been Akane's best friends for as long as I've known Akane. When I first met Akane, you didn't see her without your sister and Sayuri. When I first met Sayuri I didn't really like her… But that isn't fair. When I first came here I didn't really like anyone… including Akane. Now we're married. I guess Sayuri is nice enough. She's can be kind of pushy and she's a bit of a gossip and she likes to think there's a lot more going on than there really is… especially between Akane and me… or Miyuki and Hikari… or between your sister and Hiroshi… if you get what I mean."

"You mean she thinks that you're constantly in bed having sex," Yoshi responded, unfazed by Ranma's comments.

"Yeah… that… But in general, she's a pretty good person. Is she still bugging you to go out on a date with her?"

"No... Yuka suggested that Sayuri and I get together and talk because we're going to get paired up in Yuka's wedding, so we got together yesterday to talk at a coffee shop. I guess you could call it a date… But that's what everyone at school is saying. I don't know who saw us, but it was all over school today that I was going out with a third year high school girl. And even when I tell them that Sayuri and I were together because we're going to be in my sister's wedding, they keep saying that we're dating."

"It probably isn't going to make any difference what you say," Ranma said. "Everyone will believe what they want to believe. Akane and I had the same problem when we were engaged… and I'm sure it's the same for your sister and Hiroshi. The more you deny that you and Sayuri dating, the more people will think that you are… and doing a heck of a lot more"

"So what should I do?"

"Probably nothing. Did you like spending time with Sayuri yesterday?"\

"It was nice. She sat there and listened while I whined about how lousy things were at home."

"Would you like to do that again?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Then do it… and if people say that you're dating, don't deny it. Eventually people will find something else to gossip about and they'll forget about you and Sayuri. Come on… Akane and your sister should be home by now and dinner has to be early so Akane can get ready to teach her evening class. Do you mind washing dishes?"

"That was always Yuka and my job after dinner."

"Usually Kasumi would take care of the dishes but she's going to her fiancé's to help him do some filing tonight. I kind of volunteered us to take care of cleaning up."

* * *

It was late. Ukyo had closed up shop early. It had been a light night as Mondays usually were, but she had already been upstairs for more than an hour and Mizuki and Ryoga hadn't gotten home yet.

Ukyo was beginning to worry.

Mizuki was with Ryoga, so there was little chance that he'd get lost… but still, they were late.

Ukyo had just looked at the clock to confirm what she already knew (that it was eight-thirty and it was late) when the door to the apartment slid open and Ryoga entered.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he said as he removed his shoes and set them in their place by the door. "Mousse and I wanted to finish up the job and install the last of the cabinet doors. We didn't think it would take so long and Mrs. Suisha wanted us to stay until her husband got home so we could get paid."

Ukyo went to the door and greeted Ryoga with a kiss. "Where's Mizuki?"

"Shampoo asked her to help Mousse make a delivery."

"Make a delivery… This late? Usually Shampoo doesn't do deliveries after eight.., especially during the week."

"I don't know, but it was a bigger order than Mousse could handle himself, so they asked Mizuki to help. She shouldn't be very long."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"It's late," Ryoga responded. "You don't have to make anything special."

"Did you and Mizuki already have something to eat?"

"Well no… not since lunch time."

"Well… even if you're not hungry, Mizuki probably is and I haven't had anything to eat, so I'm going to cook something. So what would you like?"

Ryoga pondered for a moment and then asked, "Is there enough curry left over from last night?"

"Yeah… I guess there's enough."

"You could reheat that. It was really good."

"Do you think Mizuki will mind?"

"I don't think so. That's all Mizuki could talk about today… about how wonderful your curry was."

"Mizuki doesn't hide her feelings at all, does she?" Ukyo said with a smile.

"That's not all she doesn't hide," Ryoga responded.

"She didn't take off her clothes again?"

"Not quite. She only managed to unbutton her blouse before we stopped her, but Mousse got quite an eyeful before we convinced her to button up again."

"I feel bad for Mousse. I hope Shampoo doesn't find out. She really doesn't take kindly when her men look at other women."

"Shampoo already knows. I think Mousse thinks that Shampoo would take the news better if she found out from him and not some other way."

"And Shampoo let Mizuki help with the delivery after finding out?"

"Yeah…" Ryoga said and then he paused a thought for a moment. "Have you noticed something different about Shampoo the last couple of days?"

"What do you mean… different?"

"I don't know," Ryoga replied. "She's been very… quiet. I mean… she's been really nice to Mousse for a while now, especially since Grandma Cologne left… But the last couple of days Shampoo has been really quiet. She didn't even raise her voice when that new girl that they hired dropped the whole tray of ramen. I remember when she would have absolutely exploded."

"Especially if it had been Mousse that had dropped the tray."

"Yeah… right. But when it happened, she came over to find out if the girl was all right and she helped her clean up and even apologized for overloading the tray."

"That definitely doesn't sound like the Shampoo we all know and love," Ukyo said. "With everything that's been going on for the last few days, I really haven't had a chance to talk with her."

"The last couple of days have been kind of hectic…"

Neither Ukyo nor Ryoga said anything for quite some time.

It was Ukyo that finally broke the silence. "Your mom stopped by today with Akemi. She wanted to talk with you… and apologize for what happened yesterday."

Ryoga remained silent, but his expression said more than any words could express. It was a look that Ukyo was used to seeing if Ranma's name had been mentioned when Ukyo first met Ryoga. Anger… pure anger.

"You honestly didn't expect your father to sit back and say nothing," Ukyo said. "We dumped a lot on him yesterday. What did you expect him to say?"

"I don't care what he says about me… I really don't… But I will not forgive him for the things he said about you and Mizuki. I just can't."

"I don't expect you to… and I don't think your mom expects you to either." Ukyo paused and then said, "But your mom would like to talk with you… with you and Mizuki. Give her a chance."

Ukyo paused again and then asked, "You're done with the job at Mr. Suisha's house?"

"Yeah, we finished cleaning up while we waited for Mr. Suisha to come home. He liked what we did and he paid us in full."

"Do you have another job scheduled for tomorrow?"

"No… originally we planned to finish up at Mr. Suisha tomorrow. Mrs. Haketa isn't expecting us until Wednesday."

"I have a phone number for Akemi so you don't have to call your house. She can arrange a time for you and your mother to get together."

Ryoga said nothing.

"Please… do it for me."

* * *

"I'm glad Kasumi checked your dad's pockets before she washed the laundry from his trip," Ranma said as he took off his shirt and threw it into the laundry hamper. "If she hadn't, Aka-chan's letter would have gotten washed."

Akane was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had already changed into her pajamas and was reading the aforementioned letter. She looked up and commented, "Kasumi always checks dad's pockets before she washes his clothes. She found around ten thousand yen and assorted notes and pieces of paper along with the letter. Dad is always forgetting that he's left things in his pocket… and he had other things on his mind last night."

"Yeah, right" Ranma said while he undid his pants and slid them off, leaving him wearing his boxers. "How long do you think it will take before he stops breaking into tears every time he looks at Kasumi. He was freaking out Yoshio."

"Hopefully soon," Akane replied. "It's getting on Kasumi's nerves too… and that's not a good thing."

"No, that is definitely not a good thing."

"Are you going to put on pajamas?" Akane asked.

"In a few minutes. What does Aka-chan have to say?"

"I have to write her and tell her the name of our train station."

"She's actually going to take the train here."

"I don't think she would be doing that if Akio wasn't coming with her. Their last day of school is the twenty-second so unless something unexpected comes up, Aka-chan and Akio will get here some time on the twenty-third. And they can stay until January eighth if it's Ok with us. Aka-chan doesn't want to overstay her welcome."

"I don't have a problem if they stay that long," Ranma responded. "I don't think Aka-chan and Akio could overstay their welcome… like some people we know."

"And to think, I married one of them," Akane said jokingly. "I'll talk to Kasumi and father but I don't think they'll have a problem with them staying that long."

"Anything else?" Ranma asked.

"Her final exams are this week, but she isn't worried. She placed number seventeen in the school on the Prefecture exam."

"Not bad at all… wait… we should be having final exams soon… shouldn't we?"

"Don't pay any attention? Our final exams are the week after we get back from winter break… and the college entry exam is that weekend. You haven't forgotten about the college entry exam, have you?"

"I had, but I'm sure Miss Hinako will be reminding me. Anything else?"

"You know, you could read this yourself."

"I know… but it's special when we do this together. So… anything else?"

Akane flipped through the letter. "Well… apparently father and the people from the planning committee were very well behaved. They only had one party that came even close to being wild and that's because someone the punch."

"Probably you're dad."

"No… Aka-chan thinks her grandmother did it."

"I'm having trouble imagining the chairman and his wife after a few drinks. Your dad says that they never drink anything stronger than tea."

Akane flipped back a page and then commented, "Aka-chan didn't go into that much detail. We'll have to ask her when she gets here." Akane flipped to the back page of the letter and said, "Aka-chan says that their gymnastics team is going to compete in their Prefecture tournament and her friend Chika made the team."

Ranma laughed. "Your team and Aka-chan's team might be competing against each other in the Nationals."

"I honestly doubt it," Akane replied. "I'll be surprised if we're in the top ten in the regionals. But I'm not going to worry about that. We still have to finish in the top three in the Prefecture tournament to advance to the regional tournament."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. If last year was any indication, Furinkan and Saint Hebereke will be two of the schools representing the Prefecture in the regional tournament."

"You can't go by last year's results," Akane said as she stood up and put the letter on the desk. "Things are different. Last year Kodachi took out most of the better competitors before the tournament even started. I don't think that will be happening this year."

"Probably not… But when it comes right down to it, Furinkan and Saint Hebereke still have the two best gymnastics teams in the Prefecture… and probably in all of Japan."

Akane walked over to Ranma and gave him a hug and a kiss. "My ego isn't that inflated… but thanks for the confidence. Are you going to get finished getting ready for bed?"

"It's warm enough," Ranma replied. "I think I'll sleep like this tonight."

"In just your boxers?"

"Sure… Why not? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Akane replied as she walked toward the bed with Ranma. "I don't have a problem with you sleeping like that. I like cuddling up with you when you aren't wearing a shirt. I guess I don't understand how boxers can be comfortable."

"They're a lot more comfortable than the panties you wear," Ranma said as he and Akane climbed into bed. "I've transformed back to a guy on more than one occasion when I was wearing panties. It was not comfortable at all."

Ranma reached over to the night table and turned off the light; then he drew the cover up ober him and Akane and Akane cuddled up to Ranma, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Someday you should try wearing boxers," Ranma said.

Akane chuckled. "I don't think so. I'll let you wear the boxers."

Akane kissed Ranma and then slid her hand from Ranma's shoulder, down his side and down to the area of Ranma's hips. After several second, she smiled and kissed Ranma and said in a soft, seductive voice, "… or maybe I won't let you wear the boxers."

* * *

At some point during the night it got cold enough that Ranma had to get up and light the heater in their bedroom.

Tuesday morning dawned cold and rainy. Maybe dawned wasn't quite the right word. It was time for the sun to break over the horizon but with the heavy overcast it might have still been the middle of the night… And the sound of the rain hitting the roof resounded throughout Akane and Ranma's apartment.

The dark and the cold and the rain didn't make it any easier for Akane and Ranma to convince themselves that they had to get out of bed.

"We can't just blow off school like that," Akane said, still under the covers and huddled up close to Ranma.

"Why not?" Ranma responded. "We don't have any homework that has to be handed in today… and as far as I can remember, there aren't any tests scheduled for today… and we haven't covered anything new since we got back from the long weekend. Wouldn't you like to spend the day in bed cuddled up with me?"

"I would love to spend the day cuddled up with you," Akane replied, "but I have to go to gymnastics' practice… and I can't do that if I skip school… and yes… I really do need to go to practice. I have to decide exactly what all of my routines will be for the tournament."

"You're changing your routines?"

"Just a little… and I have to decide what vaults I'm doing. The coach wants us to pick one more vault to keep in reserve."

"Do you have to do that today?"

"Well… no… but I still need to go to practice." Akane paused and then added, "Plus Fumiko will be waiting for us. You wouldn't want to disappoint her and not run this morning."

"I think Fumiko would be far more disappointed if you didn't show up to run," Ranma said. "I think you've kind of turned into her personal hero."

"Why do you think that?"

"Think about it for a second," Ranma replied. "Akane runs in the morning… Fumiko wants to run in the morning. Akane is a martial artist… Fumiko wants to study martial arts. Akane runs up on the walls… Fumiko wants to run up on the walls."

Akane sighed and sat up, allowing the blanket to slide down to her lap, exposing the fact that she was not wearing the pajama tops she went to bed with.. "Well then… I can't keep Fumiko waiting… but neither can you."

"I know." Ranma responded. "I hate going to school in the rain and having to find hot water. On rainy mornings there's always a crowd of guys in the boys' locker room… and I feel weird when I walk out of the girls; locker room."

"Nothing says that you have to change back to a guy when you get to school," Akane said. "Let's face it… At this point your curse is no big secret. And you were the one who said that it might be a good idea to get used to being a girl since you think you're going to be stuck being a girl for a month."

"At least a month."

"OK… At least a month," Akane said. "Maybe today would be a good day to try to spend the whole day as a girl. I think most of the other times you were stuck in your girl form, it was vacation time and you didn't have to deal with school."

"I don't remember one way or the other," Ranma responded. "All I remember is working at the Cat Café so I could be close to Grandma Cologne to give me a better chance to get the Phoenix pills."

Ranma paused and then said, "So you think it would be a good idea if I spent the day in my girl form?"

"You're the one who's been saying that it would be a good idea. You might even consider wearing a uniform like you did to the tournament."

"You think so…"

"It looked pretty good on you."

"Fine," Ranma said after a bit of hesitation, "but I'm wearing my boxers."

"Fine. Wear your boxers. The jumper is long enough."

"Speaking of my boxers," Ranma asked as he sat up on the edge of the bed, "Any idea where my boxers ended up last night?"

"Probably the same place my pajamas ended up."

* * *

"Mousse, wake up!"

Mousse had been woken up with those words on many occasions and in varying tones of voice which told him how much trouble he was in.

Of course, in the old days, there was only one tone of voice… angry. It didn't matter what Mousse had or hadn't done, the voice that woke him up in the morning was angry.

That wasn't true any more. Angry had been replaced by urgency on mornings when Mousse needed to wake up but hadn't or when Shampoo really needed Mousse awake to help her with something. And in the past few weeks there were numerous occasions when the voice was sweet and seductive when Shampoo's interests were leaning toward something more intimate.

This morning though, the voice that greeted Mousse and had brought him to the waking state didn't fit into any of those categories. Shampoo's words could not be described as anything but frantic… pure unadulterated panic. The terror in her voice brought Mousse from deep sleep to full awake in a matter of seconds.

"What is it Shampoo?"

"Mousse, it raining outside."

Mousse paused and listened. "I can hear than. Usually Ukyo helps you out and takes you to the market when it rains. Didn't Ukyo show up?"

"Ukyo come. Ukyo ready to take Shampoo to market, but when Shampoo step outside into rain, Shampoo not change. Shampoo stay Shampoo. Shampoo not change to cat."

There was a long pause. Shampoo was visibly trembling. "Shampoo afraid."

* * *

Mizuki sat at a table in Ukyo's restaurant with Mrs. Hibiki and her personal assistant, Akemi. There was no conversation, only a tense quiet. They were joined in short order by Ryoga. He carefully balanced a tray with a steaming pot of hot tea and three tea cups. In addition to the tea, there was a glass of fruit juice (for Mizuki).

"Thank you for agreeing to come here," Ryoga said as he set the tray on the table. "The rain today would have made it pretty tough for me to meet you anywhere else."

"That's OK," Mrs. Hibiki replied. "I'm really glad you called. I was looking for any excuse at all to get out of the house. Your dad and I haven't talked since we left here yesterday."

"That isn't entirely true," Akemi said. "The two of you had quite a lively discussion on the way home from dinner last night."

"I don't consider that a discussion," Mrs. Hibiki replied. "What Tomeo and I were doing couldn't be described as anything more than a contest to find out who could scream the loudest."

"I'm sorry," Ryoga said. "I didn't mean to start an argument between you and dad."

"You didn't start anything," Kioko replied. "You just added a little fuel to an ongoing dispute."

"Even so…" Ryoga started to say, but his mother interrupted.

"There is no need for you to apologize," Mrs. Hibiki said. "The only one who needs to apologize and is the least likely to, is your father… So I'm going to do it for him."

"Mom, that isn't necessary."

"Oh yes it is. I have no idea where your father came up with some of the things he said. I can't imagine you or Ukyo or Mizuki doing any of the things your father suggested that you might be doing. That was nothing but disgusting."

"I'm glad you realize that Ukyo and I would never consider doing any of those things."

"I know," Mrs. Hibiki said, "but that being said, I would really like if you could explain your relationship with Mizuki to me. I still can't fathom how you developed a relationship with… with…"

"Another black pig," Ryoga said, finishing his mother's thought. "It's kind of complicated, but the fast explanation is that Mizuki and I ate some cookies laced with a love potion when I was in my pig form and well… Mizuki and I fell in love… except that when I changed back to my human form, I didn't remember anything about it… But Mizuki did. So she followed me and somehow she ended up in Jusenkyou and in the pool of the drowned ninja girl. Mizuki doesn't remember how that happened, but she found her way back to the monastery where I was staying and began to follow me in her human form."

"So, the love potion are still in effect?"

"I don't think so," Ryoga answered. "I think the effects of the love potion wore off a long time ago, but I still have this special feeling for Mizuki… not as a lover, but more like a little sister."

"And how do you feel about Ryoga, Mizuki?"

"Mizuki love Ryoga. Ryoga take care of Mizuki and Mizuki take care of Ryoga. Mizuki always want to be with Ryoga."

"How do you feel about Ukyo?"

"Mizuki love Ukyo because Ukyo love Ryoga and Ryoga love Ukyo. Ukyo make Ryoga happy and Ukyo make Mizuki happy."

"So, have you tried to find a cure for this curse?" Mrs. Hibiki said as she picked up a tea cup and allowed Akemi to pour some tea for her.

"We've all tried at various times," he replied, "but we've all come to the conclusion that we need to learn to live with the curse… That there really isn't a cure."

"All of you?" Kioko said quizzically.

"Shampoo, Mousse, Ranma… Ranma's father… and there are other's I've met… and then there's Mizuki"

After a pause to think, Ryoga's mom responded, "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't think about Mizuki that way… Ranma and his wife… they're the couple that brought you to the house that first time. So Ranma is cursed too?"

"He turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water… and his father turns into a giant panda. Mousse turns into a duck and Shampoo turns into a cat."

"And you say that there are others?"

"A few that I know of."

"How many people know about your curse?"

"My friends know… Of course most of my friends have the same curse. But there are other people too. The landlord knows… And Mr. Takamizo knows. He's seen me when I've gotten stuck in the rain."

"What do these people think about your curse?"

"I really don't know," Ryoga replied with more than a hint of aggravation in his voice, "and honestly I don't really care. When it comes to what other people think the only two people that matter are Ukyo and Mizuki. Not Mister Takamizo… not the landlord… not Ranma… not even you or dad. The curse makes no difference to Ukyo or Mizuki. They love me for what I am and that's all that's important."

There was no immediate reply from Mrs. Hibiki. She sat for a moment and then smiled, "You really have grown up."

* * *

For as long as anyone could remember the gymnastics' club practices had drawn a gallery. Most of the gallery, make up of young men, had absolutely no interest in the intricacies of the balance beam, floor exercise, vault and uneven parallel bars. They were there simply to watch the club member practice in their rather revealing, skin-tight leotards, with Hikari and Arisu receiving the most attention… for four obvious reasons.

In the past the coaches has discouraged and in some cases outright banned the gallery, saying that it was a distraction. But Miss Nohina actually encouraged the gallery. She thought that the team needed to learn to perform in front of an audience, most of whom where there not to see a stellar gymnastics' performance, but in hope that by some magical means the girls' clothing would somehow become separated from their bodies.

There were in fact two galleries. The aforementioned one was made up of the bleacher seats round the gym. One or two sections were pulled out and opened from their stored position against the wall. Anyone was welcome to sit in this gallery as long as they didn't make too much of a nuisance of themselves.

The second gallery was located much closer to the various pieces of gymnastics' equipment and was simply called the bench. The bench was the designated seating area for those club members who were not actively participating in the day's practice. This was usually Suzuko, Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko, and sometimes Miki, when she was not helping as a spotter.

In addition, those people who had been specifically invited to do so were allowed to have a spot on the bench. This included Hiroshi, Kenji and Rei (and Ranma when he didn't have an afternoon class to teach).

Yoshio was the newcomer to the bench today. Yuka introduced him to Miss Nohina before practice started and asked permission for him to sit on the bench. Miss Nohina indicated that she didn't have any problem with him sitting there as long as he wasn't too much of a distraction… the usual admonition.

Yoshio was not a newcomer to gymnastics' practice. He had stopped by on a few occasions but usually stayed in the other gallery and out of the way.

Today's practice would run long (Ranma had already informed Kasumi of that fact) since the Coach wanted everyone (including Miyuki and Arisu) to run through each of their programs. The routines they were doing today would be the routine that they would perform at the Prefecture Tournament.

The Coach didn't give the team a break until everyone had run through their uneven parallel bar routine and the five vaults that each team member was asked to pick. That still left the floor exercise and the balance beam… but those would have to wait until after the fifteen minute break.

Now, what everyone called the bench wasn't really a single group of benches in a single location, but six benches kind of scattered among the various pieces of gymnastics equipment. But each bench had a good view of then entire competition area.

When the Coach announced that they would be taking a break, everyone scattered to have a seat on one bench or another. Yuka, Akane and Hikari sat down with Hiroshi. Aoi found a spot with Rei, Kenji and Suzuko. Fumiko joined her cheering section. Miss Nohina called Miyuki, Arisu and Miki to a meeting in her office and Sayuri took a seat next to Yoshio.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sayuri asked as she wiped the sweat from her face with a towel.

"I don't mind," Yoshi said, sliding over slightly from his position dead center on the bench.

"Thanks… I didn't realize that we'd be running through all of our routines today. I thought we were going to do half today and half tomorrow."

Sayuri paused and then said as she sat down next to Yoshi, "I'm glad you stopped by to watch."

"I'm not comfortable going to Akane and Ranma's house on my own yet, so I'll wait and go home with Akane and my sister."

"Well, even so, you're welcome to come and watch practice any time you like… unless it conflicts with whatever club you're in."

"I'm not in any of the clubs."

"What happen to the school's policy that everyone had to be a member of a club?"

"That died my first year when most of the clubs died for lack of leadership. The only clubs that are left are the sports clubs and the arts and drama clubs."

"You're not interested in any of those?" Sayuri asked.

"Nah! I'm not very athletic. Yuka inherited what little athletic skills my parents had. I'm not very good in front of a crowd and I'm a lousy artist. And I wasn't going to join the art club just so I could see a nude model."

"The junior high art club has nude models?"

"It was the only way they could get any guys to join. They have both guys and girls come in to model."

"That's crazy. What ever happened to the school newspaper, or the school band, or the Shogi club, or the cooking club?"

"The school newspaper is still there but they only allow twenty members. You have to audition for the school band. I can't read music at all. The cooking club and the shogi club died because no one wanted to be the advisor."

"Well then… you're welcome to come and watch practice any time you like."

"Thanks."

"Are you still getting hassled at school because of our date on Sunday?"

"My sister told you about that…"

"This morning," Sayuri replied. "I'm really sorry, but I didn't think there was anyone around to see us."

"That's Ok," Yoshio said. "I didn't think there was either, but one of the biggest gossips in my class saw us coming out of the coffee shop and it took off from there. Before I got to school yesterday she had everyone in the class convinced that we had walked out of the coffee shop with my hand in your pants."

"That would have been a good trick," Sayuri said with a smile, "since I was wearing a skirt on Sunday."

The look on Yoshio's face let Sayuri know that he didn't think her comment was funny.

"Sorry… So were things better today?"

"Yeah… Although it helped that someone supposedly spotted one of the guys in my class walking arm in arm with another guy. You and I became old news just like that."

"That's strange… I don't feel like old news. I don't feel old at all."

Yoshio smiled. After a brief pause he said, "You looked pretty good out there."

Sayuri chuckled. "No I didn't. The uneven bars are my best event and I almost lost my grip twice and I wasn't anywhere near the speed I needed to be for everything to work right."

"I think you looked good."

"Thanks."

Even though the silence that followed was only a few seconds in length, it seemed like an eternity to Sayuri and Yoshio.

"Would you like to go out for coffee again on Sunday?" Yoshio finally asked, breaking the hush.

"Are you sure? Won't it be a hassle for you if someone spots us again?"

"Honestly, I gave up trying to deny that we're dating. Ranma-sempai said that the more I try to deny it, the more people will hassle me about it. I think he may be right."

"Ranma is pretty good with things like that, considering how much we hassled him and Akane before they were married."

Sayuri pause. She slid her hand over to Yoshio's hand that was resting on the bench. She lightly touched his hand and said, "Thank you again for coming today. I hope you come again."

The touch of Sayuri's hand on his startled Yoshio slightly, but he recovered his composure quickly and replied, "Yeah… I think I'll be back to watch practice again tomorrow."

* * *

When Yuka, Yoshi and Akane arrived at home, Kasumi was nowhere to be seen. The only one in the kitchen was Ranma, still in his girl form.

"Where's Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Doctor Tofu came over about an hour ago," Ranma explained. "Apparently the dean of the medical school would like to meet with Kasumi, so the dean and his wife are taking Kasumi and Doctor Tofu out for dinner."

"You sister is making an impression in high places," Yuka commented.

"I'm not sure if it's that Kasumi is making an impression or if it's because the dean knew Doctor Tofu from when he was at the university," Ranma replied. "But whatever it is, Kasumi asked that we not mention where she is tonight. She told your dad that she and Doctor Tofu were going out on a date."

"Sounds like a plan," Akane said with a chuckle. "Sorry we're so late. The beam and floor exercise went a lot longer than anyone expected. A couple of people had to make some modifications to their routines because they were running too long."

"That's Ok," Ranma replied. "Dinner is ready. All I need to do is reheat it and put it out on the table. Your dad is in the den working on some documents that someone from the planning council dropped off this morning."

"You mean, my dad is taking a nap," Akane said sarcastically.

"Probably," Ranma said with a grin. "Why doesn't everyone change into some dry clothes and I'll get dinner ready. I brought some dry clothes over for you."

It was just about then that everyone noticed the dazed look on Yoshio's face as he starred at Ranma's female figure.

"Yuka, you did tell your brother about the curse, didn't you?" Ranma asked.

"Of course he knows," Yuka replied. "He saw you this morning."

But upon inspection, Akane and Yuka quickly figured out the source of Yoshio's distraction. In fact, Ranma himself had just returned to the kitchen after going over to the apartment to change from his workout clothes into something more appropriate for dinner and to get dry clothes for Akane. Ranma's rain-soaked shirt was doing very little to hide the anatomy beneath and the cold rain was having very predictable effect otherwise.

"Down boy," Yuka said as she grabbed her brother's hand. "Remember that 'she' is really a he… and he's already taken."

"That's alright," Akane said. "I think Ranma takes a certain delight in doing that to guys… Although, one of these days it's probably going to get him into more trouble than he can handle."

* * *

"Thanks for walking us home," Suzuko said. She and Aoi were standing under the entry canopy to their apartment building with Kenji and Rei.

"It's not as if it's out of the way," Rei replied.

"Thanks for coming to practice," Aoi said. "It's nice to have someone cheering for you even when you screw up."

"You didn't screw up," Suzuko quickly said in defense of Aoi. "There was water on the mat. At the tournament that wouldn't have happened."

"I know… But you heard what the Coach said. It's our responsibility to check the floor exercise mats and let her know so that she can bring it to the attention of the appropriate people."

"Couldn't you do that yourself?" Kenji asked.

"We're not allowed to talk to the judges directly at all during the competition," Aoi responded. "So where do we want to get together to do homework tonight?"

"My apartment is right out," Rei replied. "It's still trashed from this weekend and my mom isn't very pleasant to be around right now."

"Why don't we get together at my apartment," Kenji said. "I think my parents would be more comfortable if they could keep tabs on us."

"Is your mom still threatening to ground you for the rest of your life?" Rei asked.

"She's relented from that," Kenji replied, "especially after Aoi's mom came over to talk to her."

"I hope you don't get into trouble for staying at practice with us," Suzuko said.

"I called my mom before practice and told her I'd be late" Kenji responded. "She said that it would be Ok because my dad is going to be late getting home from the office."

"So, do you think your mom will mind if we do our homework at your apartment?" Aoi asked. "I know my mom won't mind."

"Like I said, I think my mom will feel better if she can keep tabs on us," Kenji responded, "at least for a few days. If there's a problem, I'll give you a call."

* * *

It was well after eight before Ukyo could sit down with Ryoga and Mizuki and have dinner. She offered to make something earlier for them but Ryoga and Mizuki insisted that they would rather wait and eat together with Ukyo.

In the meantime Mizuki helped by waiting tables. Tuesday night was not usually a busy night but word must have gotten out that Mizuki was working so the restaurant was busier than usual, evident by the fact that most of the customers were male.

The uniform that Shampoo had designed for Mizuki had a low cut bodice that displayed her cleavage quite well and her skirt was sufficiently short to showcase Mizuki's legs but not so short to too easily show off what she was wearing (or sometimes not wearing) underneath. That in itself was enough to draw a crowd, but when it came right down to it the restaurant was filled with guys that were hoping beyond all hope that Mizuki would decide that her uniform was unnecessary and she would simply discard it.

Ryoga, on the other hand, spent the evening sitting and talking with Mr. Takamizo and watching over Mizuki, making sure that didn't happen.

"I was hoping your mom would still be here when I got home," Yuko said as she and Ryoga and Mizuki sat in their apartment eating dinner.

"You didn't miss her by very much," Ryoga replied, "but she wanted to get home before dad got home from the office."

"So your dad didn't know that your mom was coming to see you?"

"I don't know. He may have, but all my mom said was that she wanted to make sure she got home before he did."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"It was mostly mom apologizing for the things that dad said on Sunday… And she had a lot of questions about the curse… and about Mizuki and about my relationship with her… and with you. She wanted to know how other people felt about the curse. I told her about Ranma and his dad and Mousse and Shampoo. Oh… and she knows that you and I and Mizuki share the same futon."

"How?"

"Mizuki sorry. Ryoga mother ask Mizuki. Mizuki say that Mizuki sleep with Ryoga and Ukyo."

"How did that go over," Ukyo asked.

"Not as badly as I expected. I think mom kind of knew that you and I were sharing a futon, but I think finding out that Mizuki slept with us shocked her a bit."

Ryoga paused and then asked, "Uchan am I really that naïve?"

"What do you mean?"

"When my mom commented that our sleeping arrangements wouldn't give us any private time together… I really didn't understand why we would need private time… at least until my mom explained that eventually she would like to have grandchildren. I thought Akemi was going to hurt herself she was laughing so hard."

Ukyo smiled broadly, "Yes Ryoga, you are wonderfully naïve… and I love you for that all the more."

She leaned over and gave Ryoga a kiss and then she turned to Mizuki and asked, "Mizuki do you understand that after Ryoga and I are married there will be times when Ryoga and I would like some time alone with each other?"

"Mizuki understand. Akemi explain to Mizuki when Akemi help Mizuki make more tea. Ryoga and Mizuki need time to make babies. Mizuki understand."

* * *

"So the American military guy and the other American lady were waiting for you when you got up to your apartment?" Kenji asked.

Kenji, Rei and Aoi were seated around Kenji's dining room table, homework papers and school books scattered around.

"Yeah… Major Gibson and Miss Martin… and the guy from the Japanese government… I can never remember his name," Aoi replied.

"So what did they want with Suzu?" Rei asked.

"Suzu's parents are going to be transferred out of the area," Aoi explained, "and probably won't be back any time soon. They wanted to know if Suzu wanted to see her parents one more time before they were sent away."

"And she decided to go?" Kenji asked.

"I think she had some questions to ask them," Aoi replied. "I think there are some things that she needs to clear up in own her mind."

"Did your mom go with her at least?" Kenji asked.

"She offered,' Aoi replied, "but Suzu said that this was something she needed to do on her own… And Miss Martin couldn't guarantee that her parents would even talk to her."

"I hope things go well for her," Kenji said. "She really needs a break. What about the homework?"

"I think everything will be all right… And I said that I'd let her copy my homework in the morning."

* * *

"What Mousse think?" Shampoo asked. She sat on their futon wearing a pajama top that did nothing to cover the lower portion of her body.

Mousse was wearing the corresponding bottom to Shampoo's top and was standing next to the mirror combing his long black hair. "I don't know what to think. It has Doctor Tofu stumped, but he said that he might know more when the results of the tests come back either tomorrow or Thursday. Shampoo, wouldn't you be happy if the curse had been broken somehow?"

"I guess Shampoo be happy," she replied without any enthusiasm in her voice at all. "Shampoo be happier if Mousse's curse broken too."

"Well, that didn't happen. One step out into the rain and I was a duck again. Don't worry, everything will work out fine. I'm sure there's some logical explanation for all of this."

"Mousse cuddle with Shampoo?"

"Of course I'll cuddle with you," Mouse replied, setting the comb on the dresser. "I'll always cuddle with you."

Mousse turned off the light and climbed on to the futon next to Shampoo.

"Mousse, hold Shampoo close and make Shampoo feel all warm inside."

* * *

Seated directly across from Suzuko were Suzuko's parents, sitting on a couch; and to either side of them stood two uniformed guards. Mr. Oshite sat in a chair to the left of Suzuko and Miss Martin sat in a chair to the right.

When Suzuko arrived, her parents were already seated on the couch. They did nothing to acknowledge Suzuko's arrival or greeting and for the one hour meeting they never raised their heads to make eye contact with their daughter.

What occurred at the meeting could not, even by the stretch of someone's imagination, be called a conversation. Suzuko's questions were answered by silence or at best a grunt that could not even be classed as an acknowledgement. Suzuko did well to maintain her composure, asking questions about why her parents had abandoned her and about their feelings toward her.

It wasn't until more than an hour of questions from Suzuko and no response from either of her parents that the silence was broken. Suzuko had asked, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Her father, without lifting his head, said, "Nothing. All we want is to be left alone and to never see your face again."

Suzuko took a deep breath and stood up from the seat where she had been sitting, "Mr. Oshite, I think I've heard everything I need to hear."

Suzuko had turned to leave the room with her escorts when her father said, head still bowed, "You have been nothing but a curse from the day you were born."

Suzuko turned back to face her parents. "Thank you. I'm glad that I was able to do what I was born to do. May you receive everything you deserve, seven times and seven times again. Mr. Oshite… Miss Martin… Please take me home to my family… To friends and family that actually love me."

* * *

Akane was already in bed. Ranma, still in his girl form, stood naked at the dresser, looking through his pajama drawer, looking for something to wear for the night.

"What are you looking for?" Akane asked.

"For some pajamas to wear for tonight," Ranma answered. "I thought I had some red pajamas."

"Not in that drawer. The red pajamas are one drawer up in your guy clothing drawer."

"You sure. I thought I had a girl version of them."

"Nope. You're thinking of the blue pajamas."

"Oh… right."

"Why don't you wear the blue ones?"

"Because the blue ones are all scratchy."

"So wear the red ones."

"They don't fit right when I'm a girl. They bind up in places that made it really uncomfortable."

"So change back to a guy."

"There doesn't seem to be much point in doing that. It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow and all day Thursday too."

Akane sighed. "Ranma, it's getting late. If you can't make up your mind what to wear, come to bed like that."

Ranma looked through the drawer one more time and selected a white nightshirt with vertical pink stripes. He put it on over his head and climbed into bed with Akane, after turning off the light.

"What? No boxers tonight?" Akane asked.

"I forgot to bring my laundry over from the house," Ranma replied. "I'm out."

"It would have gotten soaked in the rain anyway."

"True."

Akane paused for a moment and then asked, "Ranma is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing's wrong." After a brief pause Ranma asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting kind of funny since Yuka and Yoshio and I got home from practice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was the whole thing of your wet shirt and showing your boobs off to Yoshio."

"I really didn't mean to do that. I'd just gotten back from the apartment and got caught in the downpour."

"Fine. Then there was the giggling fit at dinner."

"That was your dad telling about the things that the planning board chairman and his wife did after they got into the spiked punch. You have to admit that was pretty funny."

"It was funny," Akane responded, "but Ranma, even in your girl form, you don't giggle. And then, just now, you were standing naked at the dresser and couldn't make up your mind which pajamas to wear."

Ranma didn't answer right away.

"I don't know. I don't think anything's wrong… It's just that… I think this is the longest I've voluntarily been in my girl form."

"You've been in your girl form for longer than one day."

"I know I have, but not voluntarily. All the other times I was stuck as a girl and was doing my damnedest to get changed back to a guy. This time I'm doing this because I want to. I can change back to my male form any time I'd like. This time, it feels different. I'm feeling things I've never experienced before. When Yoshio looked at me like that, I felt… felt turned on. And when your father was telling the story at dinner, I honestly couldn't control myself. I tried to stop, but it made it even worse. And, it wasn't that I couldn't make up my mind. It just felt nice standing there naked, knowing that you were looking at me. It made me feel… feel hot…" Ranma's voice tailed off, "… and wet. I really like the way I feel."

"Ranma, I don't mind that you like the way you feel when you're a girl. It's nice to know that you're able to share my feelings. Just don't get too used to it. I like the way the boy Ranma makes me feel, especially when we're making love. That's the Ranma that I married."

"Would you like me to change back?"

"No, you don't have too. Are you planning to stay in your girl form all day tomorrow?"

"It's supposed to rain all day again."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about gym class?"

Ranma paused, "No… I hadn't. But I'll figure something out."

"Would you like me too talk to the girls in our class about letting you shower with us when you're stuck in your girl form? No matter what, you're going to have to figure out what to do about it for at least two weeks of gym class."

"I hadn't thought about that either. Could you ask for me?"

"Sure." Akane kissed Ranma and asked, "Ranma is there something you'd like me to do for you?"

Akane put her arms around Ranma and drew him close, pressing his breasts against hers. She gave Ranma a long deep kiss and then asked again, "Is there something you'd like me to do for you?"

"Touch me Akane. Touch me and make me feel hot."

"Will you do the same for me?"

"Anything you ask."

* * *

"You're serious about asking her to come live with us, aren't you?" Hikari asked.

Hikari and Miyuki were sitting next to each other in the bath.

"Sure, why not?" Miyuki replied. "You read my mom's letter. She and dad won't be home until after Christmas. They're only going to be visiting until the Friday after New Years… and they won't even be staying at the house while they're here. Dad's company is putting them up at some luxury hotel downtown near his office. Once they go back to Australia, they won't be back until graduation. And then after that, who knows when we'll see them again."

"From the letter, it sounds like your mother is really starting to like Australia."

"Why shouldn't she like it there? They're treating her like a queen. You saw the picture of the house they're building for my parents. They're building a castle… six hundred square meters."

"I can't imagine living in a house that big," Hikari said. "I can't imagine keeping a house that big clean."

"My mom won't have to. She's going to have a household staff. My mom won't have to do one bit of cooking or cleaning."

"That would be nice."

"Hey, I help you with the chores."

"I know you do. But it still would be nice to have someone to do the cleaning for us."

Miyuki sighed. "Yeah, I guess it would."

"OK," Hikari said as she shifted in the tub so that she was slightly facing Miyuki, "back to the Coach. What makes you think Miss Nohina would even consider moving in with us, especially considering the way she feels about us being lovers?"

"But when you think about it, it makes sense," Miyuki replied as she turned in the bath so that she was now facing Hikari. "Right now she lives in a crappy little apartment that she paying twice as much rent for than its worth… in a neighborhood where even the Yakuza would be afraid to walk around at night. It takes her an hour and a half to get to school in the morning and more than two hours to get home. If she lived here, she could walk to and from school in ten minutes… and my parent's room is almost as big as Yuriko's whole apartment."

"That's an exaggeration."

"OK, maybe it is, but I bet if you measured, it would be close."

"Yeah… Fine… That still doesn't take into account that she hates that we're gay."

"'Hates' isn't the right word," Miyuki replied. Uncomfortable is probably the better word to describe how she feels."

"Fine… Uncomfortable… And there's still the whole matter of the trouble she could get into if the school found out."

"I doubt the principal would even care… And after graduation… well.. Hey, we just rented out the room to her to help pay the bills. Look… Honestly… I don't expect her to take us up on the offer, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"If you say so," Hikari responded. She shifted again slightly and then said, "Have you soaked long enough?"

"Almost," Miyuki answered. "I'd forgotten how long it's been since I've been on the uneven bars."

"You launched yourself farther than Akane used to."

"I hope it doesn't get to the point that I have to compete… Although Arisu and I have already agreed that she competes before I do."

"Has there been any discussion about who'll get cut after the Prefecture Tournament?"

"Choko and Ichino are already assuming that it will be them, but I think we'll have to look at the scores from the Prefecture Tournament before we decide one way or the other. Plus Yuriko and I spotted something in the rules. Whoever gets cut becomes an alternate. For the regional and national tournament, we get to have four alternates. We can wait until the day of the tournament to turn in our active rosters for those tournaments."

"I'm not going to worry about it. We have to do well enough in this tournament before I need to worry about who will complete in the others."

"What would you like to do after our bath?"

"I don't know," Hikari replied. " We still have two more nights to get the literature assignment done… And we don't have any other homework."

"Would you like something to drink?" Miyuki asked.

"I'd rather save it for the weekend," Hikari replied. "Hangovers and school just don't go together very well."

"Would you like to cuddle?"

"I always like to cuddle," Hikari replied. "Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Nothing specific," Miyuki said as she stood up in the tub. "Is there something you'd like to do?"

"Nothing special."

Hikari stood up and stepped out of the bath, closely followed by Miyuki. Hikari handed Miyuki one of the towels from the hooks from the wall and took one herself.

"Would you like me to dry you off?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure… and I'll dry you off."

"Thanks."

"We forgot to bring robes."

Miyuki began to dry Hikari's back. "We really don't need robes. If we took off our clothes when we got home from school and walk around naked and no one would care."

Hikari laughed and turned for Miyuki to dry her front. "We couldn't do that if Miss Nohina were living with us."

"Probably not." Miyuki paused for a second and then said, "Why don't we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take off our clothes when we get home and not get dressed until it's time to leave for school in the morning."

"You're crazy," Hikari responded. "I'm not cooking naked."

"OK… When you're cooking, you can wear an apron, but other than that… or when we have guests… no clothes…"

"Not a good idea during the winter," Hikari said. "I don't want to freeze my ass off."

Miyuki wrapped her arms around Hikari from behind placing her hands on Hikari's hips. She drew Hikari close to her and said, "I'll keep your ass warm… and anything else you'd like me to keep warm."

* * *

Everyone understood Soun's emotional nature, especially with anything having to do with his beloved daughters… but this morning's outburst was the straw that… well… you know the rest of the cliché.

Kasumi was carrying in a tray with everyone's breakfast when Soun bellowed out, "My baby is going to be a doctor." Kasumi should have expected it but it still startled her sufficiently that she almost dropped the tray.

Kasumi took her father off to the side and whispered something in his ear. He said nothing in response but his expression screamed, 'You wouldn't dare'… And Kasumi's smile simply replied, 'You wanna bet."

In the past, the traditional method to convince Soun of the error of his ways was for Kasumi to say that she was going to let Akane do the cooking, but that was no longer a legitimate threat. Akane's cooking skills had developed to the point that they were comparable to (but different from) Kasumi's.

But whatever Kasumi whispered in her father's ear was effective enough to get Soun to control his emotions at least when he was around Kasumi and the rest of the family.

Later, when Akane asked Kasumi what she had said to their father to get him to get a grip on his emotions, Kasumi answered with a sweet smile, "Oh… That would be telling… and I'm not ready to give up all of my secrets yet."


	68. Sometimes You Just Have to Learn to Deal

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 68 – Sometimes You Just Have to Learn to Deal with It**

"I can't believe your father would say something like that to you," Kenji said as he and Rei and Aoi and Suzuko walked to school together.

By the time Suzuko returned home, Aoi was already in bed and Suzuko did her best not to wake Aoi. She didn't have to worry. Aoi was still awake, but she told Suzuko that they could talk in the morning. Aoi gave Suzuko a kiss and the two spent the night cuddled up with each other.

In the morning Aoi said that Kenji and Rei would probably have the same questions that she did so she would wait so that Suzuko would only have to tell the story once.

Aoi had a feeling that things would not go well with Suzuko's meeting with her parents, and everything Suzuko had already said about the meeting only confirmed that. But strangely enough, Suzuko was smiling like she used to smile before all of this trouble with her parents started.

The weather hadn't changed much from the previous day (other than it seemed to be raining harder), so the four huddled together under the two umbrellas that Kenji and Rei were holding.

"At first I didn't believe it either," Suzuko responded. "I had this really big knot in my stomach when my father first said it. But then I looked at him and I realized that he had no feelings for me… Neither of them had any feelings for me… and they were cowards. My father couldn't find the courage in his heart and say those words looking me straight in the eye. I think it was at that point that I realized that I didn't need them. If they had no feelings for me, I didn't need them. When I walked out of the room, I didn't even say goodbye."

"So what happens now?" Rei asked. "What's going to happen to your parents?"

"My parents are charged with some pretty serious crimes in addition to abandoning me," Suzuko replied. "They're being charged with stealing and attempting to sell sensitive information to a foreign government."

"Selling information to China?" Kenji asked.

"I don't think so," Suzuko said. "I think they were only going to Hong Kong to meet their contact. I think they were selling the information to people in North Korea."

"Is that why the people from the United States were involved?" Aoi asked.

"Probably," Suzuko answered. "They didn't say much more than that. They didn't really say it was North Korea. I'm only guessing from some of the things they said."

"So your parents will be going to jail?" Kenji asked.

"Mr. Oshite said that even if my parents are only convicted on half of the things they are charged with," Suzuko explained, "they will never see the outside of a prison for the rest of their lives… and Mr. Oshite says that they will be convicted on all of the charges… especially the abandonment and neglect charges. It is not likely that I will ever see my parents again."

"So what will happen to you?" Kenji asked.

Suzuko's smile broadened. "Well that depends on a few things. My parents signed papers giving up all custody of me. Technically I am an orphan and a ward of the state. Mr. Oshite is going to stop by tonight to talk to your parents, Aoi. He said things like this can sometimes take weeks or months, but considering the circumstances, he said in a few days, Aoi and I will officially be sisters."

* * *

Because of the rain, Akane and Ranma decided it would be best to skip the morning run and spend the morning working out in the dojo. Fumiko and Yuka didn't complain. Neither did Yoshio. He had initially said that he would run with the group, but looking at the weather he began to regret his decision. Yoshio did join Akane, Ranma Yuka and Fumiko in the dojo… although just to watch.

Ranma had already made up his mind to try to spend another day as a girl. With rain in the forecast for the next two days it made sense, rather than changing from girl to boy multiple times during the day. He would figure out a way to deal with gym class today. Akane couldn't argue the point but she had an uneasy feeling that Ranma was beginning to enjoy being a girl a little more than he should.

"You're trying to hard," Akane said to Ranma as they walked to school in the rain. "You need to relax and let your movements flow."

Ranma had heard those words on many more than one occasion. He'd said them to his own students when they just couldn't get the hang of some element of the kata he was trying to teach.

Ranma had spent the morning workout as he had the previous day… working on his female kata… with just about as much success as the previous day.

"I am trying to relax and let my movements flow," Ranma replied, "but my boobs keep getting in the way."

"Akane-sempai, may I ask a question?" Fumiko asked timidly.

"Of course you can… although you already did" Akane replied with a grin.

"Why is it so important for Ranma-sempai to have a different kata when he's a girl?"

Neither Akane nor Ranma replied immediately and it was Ranma who finally replied after taking several seconds to reflect.

"Because the kata I use in my male form doesn't quite work when I'm a girl," Ranma explained. "The kata is supposed to help you focus. But because of the differences between my boy and girl bodies I don't have the right balance when I use my boy kata as a girl and not being balanced is a distraction."

"Having your arms rubbing against your boobs can't do much for keeping your focus either," Yuka said sarcastically.

Both Akane and Ranma turned and glared at Yuka.

"What? I know it would be distracting for me."

"If you had boobs to rub your arms against," Yoshio said in a subdued voice, but still loud enough to be heard by everyone.

Every female in the group (which was everyone other than Yoshio and Ranma) cast an icy stare in Yoshio's direction.

"You obviously like living dangerously," Ranma commented.

"Like some other people I know," Akane replied.

Before any other comment could be made, Fumiko injected, "What I meant to say is that maybe Ranma-sempai should develop a kata that works both when he's a boy or when he's a girl instead of two separate katas."

* * *

"So it sounds as if your part in the dinner went well," Master Zeida commented as he trimmed and sliced the meat that would be part of tonight's dinner. As he often did after the cleanup from the afternoon meal was complete, he had dismissed the kitchen staff until they were required to help him prepare dinner. This gave him about two hours alone in the kitchen to prepare the main course of tonight's dinner.

Alone except for Nabiki and Mami.

"Everything went perfectly," Nabiki replied. "I followed your instructions to the letter and the mushrooms turned out perfectly. Even Kuno was surprised that I'd actually made them."

"Master Kuno needs to have more confidence in his wife," Zeida responded, "but I didn't give you any instructions on how to cook the mushrooms. If I remember correctly that was a recipe that you found in a magazine."

"I know," Nabiki said. "But you showed me how to do the slicing. Before I visited the kitchen that day, I'd never used a knife… for cooking. And you showed me how to read a recipe… and you showed me how not to add too much seasoning… and how to actually know when the food is cooked."

"Those are all things you should have learned in school," Zeida responded.

"I probably would have," Nabiki said, "if I hadn't paid someone to do the cooking for me in class."

"Like you pay me to do your cooking for you?" Zeida said offhandedly.

"No, nothing like that, Master Zeida" Nabiki replied. "We pay you because under your direction this kitchen produces some of the best food I've ever eaten."

"Then why is it so important for you to learn how to cook now?" he asked in reply.

"Maybe it has something to do with awakening motherly instincts," Nabiki answered cupping her hands under her expanded tummy, "… or maybe it's because I realized how much I was missing out not spending time in the kitchen with my sisters. Kasumi and Akane have a very special relationship that maybe I'm a bit jealous of."

"So, are you here for another cooking lesson?" Zeida said setting his knife on the counter next to the meat he had just finished slicing. "I hope you realize that this is my private time in the kitchen. I send the staff away so that I can have some private time to work on new recipes."

"No! No, I'm not here for a lesson," Nabiki replied. "I don't want to over extend my welcome here in the kitchen, so I won't take up too much of your time… I know I should have come by sooner to say this, but thank you very much for the cooking lessons. I will continue to practice on my own and I promise not to make a mess here in the kitchen… and I hope you won't mind if I ask for your advice sometimes."

Zeida smiled. "Of course I won't mind if you come to ask for advice… And I will hold you to your word not to make a mess in MY kitchen."

"I'll make sure she doesn't, Master Zeida," Mami said.

Zeida looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "Aren't you home early… Both of you are home early. You're not skipping classes, are you?"

"No, I'm not skipping classes," Mami replied. "We have half days for the rest of this week and all of next week… until the start of the holiday break."

"And my marketing prof decided she needed to spend more time with her twins," Nabiki added, "so no classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons until after the holiday break. We have a project due after the break, but no classes until then."

"Then I'm assuming that Mistress Kodachi is home also," Zeida said.

"No… The third year classes are having special prep classes for the college entry exam the rest of this week and Monday and Tuesday next week," Mami replied. So she'll be spending a full day at school… But the mistress did ask me to tell you that she will be home for dinner and Daisuke and Kaede will be here for dinner also."

"Thank you very much for letting me know," Zeida said. "It's nice to have some warning rather than finding out when we're putting the meal on the table. I am assuming that you and Master Kuno will be at dinner tonight?"

"My husband and I will definitely be here for dinner," Nabiki answered.

"Is there anything else?" Zeida asked. "I will have to make some minor adjustments to the menu to accommodate the extra guests."

"Just one other thing," Nabiki replied, "but it can wait for some time later. Kuno and I were discussing the holiday party for the staff. We would like to plan something extra special this year… to say thank you for everything they've done for the Kuno family."

* * *

"So that's why Ranma's been coming to school as a girl," one of the girls from Akane's homeroom said.

"The rain had a lot to do with it too," Akane replied, "but we thought that this might be a good time for him to get used to spending more than an hour or two as a girl."

Akane was in the girls' gym locker with her classmates (including Yuka, Sayuri, Miyuki and Hikari). Akane had asked them to stay until everyone else had left after gym class so that she could explain the Ranma's situation.

"OK. Let me try to get this straight," another girl from the class said. "This whole thing is to cure the curse that turns Ranma into a girl?"

"No," Akane replied. "This is another curse that makes him so sensitive to heat that he can't stand to get slashed with hot water to turn him back to a guy after he gets splashed with cold water that turns him into a girl."

"But if this is a cure for that curse," the girl asked, "why will he need to use the girls' locker room?"

"Because it will take at least a month for the pill that Ranma took to counteract that curse to wear off," Akane explained. "The pill makes him insensitive to heat so that hot water won't turn him back into a guy."

"How many curses does Ranma have on him?" another girl asked.

"I stopped counting a long time ago," Akane said with a hint of resignation in her voice, "and there are probably some that I don't know about… and maybe Ranma doesn't even know about."

Miyuki shook her head, "And you're the one who married him."

Akane shot an icy glance in Miyuki's direction.

"OK…" a classmate said. "Basically Ranma is going to be stuck as a girl for about a month…"

"Or longer if it's cloudy on the night of the next full moon," Akane added.

"Or longer," the girl continued. "So what you're asking is if it would be all right for Ranma to use the girls' locker room for gym class?"

"Basically," Akane answered. "I think using the boys' locker room when he's a girl would be right out of the question… and the school won't excuse him from taking gym. Ranma already asked."

"What is he doing today?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Akane said. "Today he can still turn back into a guy."

"Well, he didn't do it before gym class," Sayuri said. "I saw him playing basket ball with the guys and he was still in his girl form."

"Maybe he just threatened to kill any guy who got to close to him," one of the girls said.

"I don't know," Akane said.

"I still think it'll be creepy taking a shower with a guy," a girl commented.

"You won't be taking a shower with a guy," Miyuki said. "When Ranma is a girl, he's a girl. All the parts that are supposed to be there are there and the parts that aren't supposed to be there aren't. Actually Ranma's a pretty hot babe when he's a girl."

"You would notice that," Yuka commented quietly.

"That's all we need," a girl commented. "Having another girl in the locker room with a better body than most of us."

"Akane," another girl asked, "What are you going to do for the time that Ranma's a girl?"

"What do you mean… what am I going to do?"

"I think she's asking if you're going to sleep with Ranma while he's stuck as a girl," Sayuri said.

"Why wouldn't I sleep with him?" Akane responded.

"Because you'll be sleeping with another girl," the girl said timidly.

"I'll be sleeping with Ranma, my husband," Akane said. "And that's the only thing that's important."

* * *

"OK… Fine… Take a break," Miss Nohina said. "You have fifteen minutes. Then we start on the balance beam. Aimi, Suzuko, Sachiko, Kazuko… Help Miki move the mats."

"Yes Miss Nohina," the foursome said in chorus.

As they stood up and joined Miki to help her move mats around, the remainder of the team found places on the benches. Akane, Arisu, Miyuki, Hikari and Yuka joined Hiroshi on the bench while Fumiko and Aoi sat down with Kenji and Rei. Sayuri joined Yoshio who was again sitting by himself on a bench.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it," Sayuri said. She accepted the towel he handed to her. "Thanks… When you weren't here at the beginning of practice I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

Sayuri sat down on the bench next to Yoshio, significantly closer than she had the day before.

"I waited for the rain to slow down a little before I headed over," he replied. "It was raining so hard when school let out that you couldn't see ten meters in front of you."

Sayuri looked at Yoshio and said, "You don't look like you got soaked."

"I had a change of clothing in my backpack. I ducked into the boys' locker room and changed."

"You carry a spare uniform with you?"

"It's kind of a long story… but… some of the girls from my homeroom would sneak into my gym locker and steal my uniform… and replace it with a girls' uniform. I just got into the habit of having a spare uniform for just such occasions. It's paid off on a couple of time on days like today."

"That was when your hair was longer, wasn't it?"

"Yeah… When I got into junior high, I finally convince my mom to let me get it cut short."

Sayuri looked Yoshio over for a moment and then said, "You probably would have looked good in a girls' uniform back then… but it definitely wouldn't suit you now."

"Thanks… I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. At that age a lot of guys look a little like girls… and some girls, like me, looked a lot like guys."

"I can't imagine you looking like a guy."

"One of these days I'll show you my fifth grade class picture and you tell me otherwise. The only reason I look like a girl in the picture is because I'm wearing a girls' uniform. I used to keep my hair really short back then."

Yoshio smiled. "I guess I do remember that, but you do look better with longer hair."

"Thanks… So what did you think of my routine on the uneven bars?"

"I… I guess it looked good." Yoshio chuckled and said, "I really don't know that much about gymnastics. I've listened to my sister talk about it but it never made very much sense." Yoshio paused again and then added, "I guess taking a step on your landing isn't a good thing."

"It's called a dismount," Sayuri replied, "and no… taking a step isn't a good thing but it would be a much bigger deduct if I fell flat on my face."

"You don't fall flat on your face… do you?"

"Luckily not as much as I used to, but it still happens if I don't keep focused."

"I'm not being a distraction by being here, am I?"

Sayuri smiled. "You are not being a distraction. It's nice to have someone here to cheer me on."

"Even someone who doesn't know anything about gymnastics?"

Sayuri laughed. "Even someone who doesn't know anything about gymnatics."

There was a long pause in the conversation. Yoshio shifted uncomfortably, took a deep breath and then asked, "Sayuri, do you really like me… or are you being friendly with me because you can't get another boyfriend your own age?"

The question surprised Sayuri and it took some time for her to gain her composure and put together her response.

"What would make you think that?"

He bowed his head slightly and replied, "One of the girls in my class said that was the only reason you'd be going out with me."

"Let me guess… It was probably one of the girls who used to steal your uniforms from your gym locker." Sayuri turned on the bench to face Yoshio and took hold of both of his hands with hers. "Yoshio… You are a bright, intelligent and mature young man. I feel I can have a mature and intelligent conversation with you; something I can't do with most of the guys in my own school. You are a wonderful guy and to top it off, you're cute."

Sayuri smiled and a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yes Yoshio, I really do like you."

After a brief pause, Sayuri said, "You know… I never would have thought of doing this with my old boyfriend."

Sayuri leaned toward Yoshio and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"I wonder what Yuka said to Sayuri," Hikari said as she and Miyuki walked up the sidewalk to the door for their house.

"I don't know," Miyuki replied. "I couldn't hear anything she said, but it didn't look friendly. I thought Yuka was going to go absolutely ballistic."

"I don't understand why. It's not as if they were having sex on the bench. And I thought it was kinda cute."

"Yuka definitely didn't think so," Miyuki said retrieving her keys from her book bag. "And if Sayuri was going to give Yoshio a kiss, she should have found a more private place to do it."

"I don't think Sayuri meant anything by it that she needed a more private place to do it," Hikari replied as Miyuki unlocked the door. "I think it wasn't anything more than a friendly kiss."

Miyuki opened the door and the two girls entered.

"I don't understand why Sayuri is so interested in a guy who's almost four years younger than her." Miyuki said setting her book bag on the floor in the entry way. She slipped off her shoes and slipped her feet into the waiting pair of slippers.

"Probably because Yoshio is a really nice guy," Hikari replied as she repeated the same ritual that Miyuki had just performed. "You've had the chance to talk with him. He puts most of the third year guys to shame. If I were interested in boys, he'd be one of the first guys I would think about going out with."

Miyuki unfastened her jacket and hung it on the peg in the wall directly over where her shoes were resting. "I guess you're right. He is really cute. If his hair was a little longer he'd look like a really cute girl."

"His hair used to be longer," Hikari said as she removed her jacket and hung it up, "and he did look like a really cute girl… Remember…"

Hikari stepped up out of the entry way, but Miyuki remained and pulled her uniform jumper off over her head. Hikari stood and watched as Miyuki tossed the jumper on the floor and began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hikari asked as Miyuki finished unbuttoning her blouse and removed it, tossing it on the floor on top of her jumper.

"I'm taking my clothes off," Miyuki replied as she reached back and undid the hooks to her bra.

"That's obvious," Hikari said. "But why?"

Miyuki removed her bra and put it with the rest of her discarded clothing. "We talked about this yesterday."

Miyuki put her hands inside the elastic bands of her panties and slid them off, down her legs. She let them drop to the floor then stepped out of them with one foot and kicked them with the rest of her clothing.

The befuddled look on Hikari's face clearly said that she still didn't understand.

"Remember," Miyuki said, "we talked about taking off our clothes when we got home and not wearing anything until it was time for school in the morning."

Hikari stared at Miyuki's naked body. "You're crazy if you expect me to walk around naked all evening… especially cooking dinner."

"Yes I am crazy. You know that better than anyone. And yes I do expect you to walk around naked all evening… and I seem to remember that I said that you could wear an apron while you're cooking."

"I never agreed to anything like that."

"Come on," Miyuki said. "What can it hurt?"

"Plenty," Hikari replied, "especially if some hot oil spatters on me."

"That's why you wear an apron."

Hikari looked at Miyuki and shook her head. She sighed and then pulled her jumper off over her head. The tossed it on top of Miyuki's pile of clothing and said, "I still think you're crazy."

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Tatsuta," Suzuko said as she set her chop sticks on the table in front of her. "Dinner was very good."

"Suzuko, that's something you're going to have to get used to if we're going to make this work," Aoi's mom said. "You're going to have to get used to calling us mom and dad."

"It's not easy," Suzuko responded. "I never called my parents mom and dad. It was always 'mother' and 'father'… when they talked with me. But you're going to have to get used to calling me Suzu. Except for my teachers, that's what everyone calls me."

"Including your male friend?" Mr. Tatsuta asked.

"Including Kenji," Suzuko replied.

"It's a deal," Mrs. Tatsuta said with a grin. "And I'll make sure that my husband makes the effort to learn yours and Aoi's boyfriends' names."

"How long did Mr. Oshite say this was going to take?" Aoi asked.

"Your dad and I signed the papers this morning," Aoi's mom answered, "not very long after you left for school. He called back this afternoon to tell us that both you and Suzuko are going to have to take tomorrow and Friday morning off from school. Tomorrow we'll meet with a social worker and the local magistrate and if everything is approved tomorrow… which Mr. Oshite is certain will happen… on Friday we'll go to the registrar's office and make it all official."

"Will we be able to get back to school for the afternoon?" Suzuko asked. "We have a math exam tomorrow and an English exam on Friday… and we have practice."

"Mr. Oshite didn't think it would take more than the morning," Aoi's mom replied, "but I had hoped to take you shopping and replace some of your old clothes."

"Maybe we could do it Saturday afternoon," Aoi's father said, "and then we can go out for dinner and celebrate."

"We'll see," Aoi's mother said, "but I hadn't thought about taking you shopping with us… unless you're interested in watching your daughters try on bras and panties."

"I think I can make myself scarce while you're doing that," he replied. After a taking a moment to thing Aoi's father added, "Maybe we should invite your boyfriends out with us."

"I don't think Kenji and Rei would be interested in going shopping with us," Aoi's mother said. "… Or maybe they would."

"I wasn't thinking about having the boys go shopping with you," Mr. Tatsuta said. "I was thinking that you and the girls could go shopping and the boys and I could you meet you downtown for dinner."

Aoi glowered at her father.

He didn't notice at first but when he did, he asked innocently, "What?"

"I think your daughter is worried that if you spend time with their boyfriends, you might do or say something to embarrass Aoi and Suzu," Aoi's mom explained.

"Like mentioning things about love hotels and stuff like that," Aoi said.

"I haven't done that when the boys have come to visit," Mr. Tatsuta responded defensively.

"That's because mom and I made sure that you didn't," Aoi retorted.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your father will be on his best behavior," Aoi's mom said reassuringly. "He knows the consequences of embarrassing you and Suzu. Right dear?"

Mr. Tatsuta sighed. "Yes dear."

After a moment of reflection, Suzuko asked, "Mrs. Tatsuta… have you and Mr. Tatsuta ever been to a love hotel?"

Aoi looked at her friend and suddenly Suzuko became very aware of how inappropriate her question was. "I'm sorry. That was really a very rude thing to ask."

"No Suzu," Aoi mom replied. "Don't be embarrassed. We have one very important rule in this house. Don't ever be afraid to ask a question no matter how embarrassing or inappropriate you think it is. Ask… and we'll give you the best answer we can."

"Yes… Shiro and I have been to love hotels on a number of occasions. In fact… and I'm sure that Aoi will be delighted to hear this… but when we were first married, we lived with my parents and Aoi was conceived at a love hotel."

Aoi began to turn a bright red, "That's more information than anyone needs to know."

"What are they like?" Suzu asked.

"Most of them are pretty seedy," Mrs. Tatsuta answered, "especially the ones around here. When you go to places like Okinawa or Kyoto or in the mountains, there are some really nice ones… but usually there's a bed and not much more. One time Shiro took me to one that was all decorated in Mecha and Robots and the bed was two mecha, sitting on the floor, facing each other and holding up the bed mattress."

"That's not any worse than the one decorated with whatever magic girl that was," Mr. Tatsuta added.

"That one was pretty freaky," Mrs. Tatsuta agreed. "With all those little girls with magic wands staring at us it wasn't easy for your dad and me…"

"That's far more information than we need to know," Aoi protested.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Miyuki said. "I really only meant it as a joke."

Miyuki and Hikari were sitting at the dining room table finishing up their dinner. Both were wearing robes. Dinner had been consumed with next to no conversation and Miyuki's apology was the first exchange with the exception of the occasional request from Miyuki for Hikari to pass her something.

"I know you meant it as a joke," Hikari replied, "but it got out of hand."

Miyuki bowed her head. "I'm sorry… Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. It's not that big of a burn." Hikari paused. "But you can't do things like that when I'm cooking."

"I realize that… now," Miyuki replied, looking even more dejected. "Do you really think I'm getting like Miss Nohina's mother?"

"No… I really don't think so. I just said that because I was angry at you."

Miyuki looked up. "Are you still angry at me?"

"No… not really. Concerned is a better word." Hikari reached out to touch Miyuki's hand across the table with her bandaged hand. "I love you Miyuki. I've never loved anyone in the world more than you. And I love when you hold me… and touch me… and… and I love when you love me. It's just that lately you've been… been more intense than I can handle."

"I'm sorry," Miyuki said, drawing her hand back slightly from Hikari, but Hikari held it fast and drew it back to herself.

"Please don't be sorry," Hikari said. "Like I said… I'm concerned. Is there something that I've done? Is there something I need to do?"

Miyuki smiled. "You already did. Thank you. I guess I don't know when I'm overdoing it. Thank you for telling me." Miyuki paused and then said, "I hope that Miss Nohina isn't pissed that your hand got hurt."

"It's not that big of a burn," Hikari answered. "It'll be fine by morning. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'll take care of the dishes," Miyuki replied. "… And we should probably work on the literature assignment… or at least look at it."

"I looked at it," Hikari said. "We have to go through those four short stories and find the similarities and differences in the writing styles."

"Which short stories?"

"Those short stories from chapter seventeen." Hikari paused. "The stories we were supposed to read last week. You've read them, haven't you?"

"I read them," Miyuki responded, "but I couldn't figure out what the point of any of them was."

"They were confusing… Maybe we should try reading them together. Maybe we can figure them out."

"Sure…" Miyuki said. "Is there anything else you'd like to do? Maybe a bath?"

"I wouldn't mind a bath… after we work on the homework."

"After we work on the homework. You've got a deal."

"And maybe after the bath I think some hugs and kisses would really feel good."

* * *

Everybody was waiting for it. Everyone was sure it was going to happen. There wasn't any way that it wasn't going to happen…

… But it didn't.

There wasn't a single outburst. There wasn't a single tear. There wasn't anything.

Throughout dinner, Soun didn't shed one tear, didn't scream out once that his baby was going to be a doctor. In fact, Soun didn't say much of anything. His requests to pass things were quiet and reserved and beyond that he only responded when someone addressed him directly.

On several occasions Akane looked over to Kasumi with an inquiring look, but Kasumi only returned her trademark smile, not giving any indication what she had said or done to get their father to control his emotional over exuberance.

The central topic of discussion at the dinner table concerned itself with the proposed cure for Ranma's Full Body Cat Tongue curse. There were still elements of the potion formula that Tofu had not been able to interpret and with the next full moon just over a week away, it was clear that an intensified effort was going to be required if the potion was going to be ready in time.

Kasumi asked Yuka and Yoshio if they could handle the cleanup after dinner, while she, Tofu and Ranma went to Tofu's office to canvas his library of herbal remedies.

Meanwhile, Akane prepared herself to teach her evening's expert class. Although Yuka had observed this class previously, the skills that they were practicing were well beyond Yuka's level of expertise and there was a definite potential that Yuka might get injured if she tried to participate.

Before heading over to the dojo for her class, Akane stopped in the kitchen to get something to drink. Yuka and Yoshio had already completed cleanup from the meal (far more quickly than when she and Ranma did cleanup), so the kitchen was empty except for Tofu. He was waiting for Kasumi (who was trying to gather together the books she had borrowed from Tofu's library) and Ranma (who was trying to pick out an appropriate outfit for the occasion).

"Ranma will be with you in a few minutes," Akane said. "He can't figure out if he should wear his blue or red blouse."

"I think the red blouse really suits him better," Tofu said with a smile.

"Doctor Tofu, do you think this cure will actually work?" Akane asked

"Cologne has no reason, at this point, to deceive us," Tofu replied. "And I don't doubt the urgency of her warning. The real issue is that I can't make heads or tails of what some of the ingredients are. If we can figure it out all of the ingredients, I'm sure that it will work."

"I hope so," Akane said. "Ranma seems to be resigned to being stuck in his girl form."

"Is that why he's been in his girl from every time I've seen him for the last few days?"

"I think part of it is my fault. I suggested that he might want to try going to school like that so he could get used to it for the time he would be a girl until the next full moon."

"He won't be in his girl form unless he gets splashed with cold water."

"Ranma is sure that he won't go more than a few hours before he gets doused. Originally he was going to try it for a day, but he's been using the rain as an excuse to stay in his girl form."

Akane paused. "And I'm starting to worry. Ranma never had trouble making up his mind before. I'm not sure he ever really thought about a decision he made but he made them in an instant. Now he can't decide what blouse to wear… or what pajamas to wear to bed… And he actually admitted to me that he gets turned on when guys look at him. He actually showered with the guys today."

"Didn't he change back to a guy when he got in the hot shower?"

"Apparently the hot water heater for the boys' locker room hasn't been working all week. Monday he waited until all of they guys were gone before he took his shower, but Hiroshi said that Ranma was in with the guys today while they showered. Of course Ranma said that he'd kill any guy who got too close to him, but…"

"What does he plan to do if he's forced to be a girl while the Phoenix Pill wears off?"

"I asked the girls in my class if they would mind if he showered with us. They agreed, although some of the girls are still a bit hesitant… and Miss Hinako said that it would be all right as long as the other girls didn't mind."

"What do you think about all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm starting to get more than a little worried."

"That Ranma might actually want to stay a girl?"

"That… and…

"And that he might start liking other guys."

Akane bowed her head. "I guess…"

Tofu chuckled to himself and then said, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. This is probably the first time Ranma has been a girl for so long at once. He's probably not used to the female hormones."

"Ranma has been stuck as a girl for longer times than this and if never affected him."

"Are you so sure? Those times Ranma was fighting being a girl. He might have had feelings like this but never openly admitted it. Think about it. This is Ranma we're talking about."

"But why now?"

"Maybe because now accepts what and who he is. I don't think you have anything to worry about… but if you'd like, I'll talk to him about it."

"Talk to me about what?"

The question, which came from Ranma's female voice, startled both Tofu and Akane who were unaware that Ranma had entered the kitchen.

"Ahhh…" Akane stammered trying to come up with an answer.

Tofu was a little quicker to recover. "Your wife is concerned with some of the aspects of this cure. Considering your past record of rushing in a doing things without really thinking, she was wondering if you'd really thought about what you might be getting yourself into."

Ranma walked up to Akane and put his arm around her. "Don't worry. I really have thought this through. I won't do anything to mess things up for us."

* * *

Nabiki looked up at the clock above the library's door and watched as the second hand moved around toward the twelve o'clock position. It was within seconds of seven thirty and she counted down the seconds to the appointed time.

There was no way that the clocks within the estate were synchronized but Nabiki knew when the second hand reached the top of the minute there would be a knock on the door.

Nabiki made a special effort to get all of her homework done before seven thirty… not that she had all that much homework to do. All of her professors were winding down for the holiday break. Her marketing teacher was taking time off to spend with her family, so she had given the class a project to be handed in after the holiday break. Her business ethics professor asked the class to make notes while they were shopping for the holidays concerning holiday advertising ethics for a discussion the last class before the holiday break. That was also the class holiday party and everyone was expected to bring a dish to pass.

That left accounting and business law.

The business law homework had to do with the process of starting a new company and all of the forms and paperwork that needed to be filled out to officially register the company. To Nabiki it seemed to be a lot of paperwork just for the sake of the paperwork, but that seemed to be the trademark of every bureaucracy. Nabiki's task was to select the appropriate forms to fill out for several different business types.

The accounting homework was what it always was. Taking columns and rows of numbers and getting them to add up so that everything balanced. It wasn't anything new to Nabiki. She'd been doing it for years, keeping track of the money she received when she was taking bets on the outcome of something Ranma was doing or trying not to do. That was enjoyable, but turning it into homework took all of the fun out of it.

Normally the accounting homework was put off as long as Nabiki could; usually making it the last assignment she did… But tonight was different. Tonight Nabiki wanted to get all of her homework out of the way before the Kuno estate executive committee met. That's what some of the staff called Mami, Kaede, Kimiko, Rika and Nabiki.

It wasn't really accurate. Most of the conversation at the nightly meetings was just plain girl talk… or Nabiki asking advice about a homework assignment… or the like. But sometimes some real ideas came out of the discussions… like the idea that had Nabiki so excited tonight.

Nabiki couldn't remember being this excited about anything… except for maybe when she cleaned up on the bets she took on if her sister and Ranma would make it through the entire school dance without getting into a fight. Not a single person bet that Akane and Ranma would make it through the whole dance without a fight breaking out between them.

In reality, Nabiki didn't think it would happen either.

Nabiki contemplated getting up and throwing the door open just as Kimiko was knocking, but she decided to leave that for some future evening. As the second hand passed through the twelve o'clock position, there was the expected knock at the door.

"Come in," Nabiki said in a voice that was sufficiently loud to be heard through the door.

The door slid open slowly and Kimiko stood in the entry way carrying a tray with a pot of steaming hot tea, five teacups and a plate of pastry goodies. Kaede, Mami and Rika stood behind.

"I hope we aren't disturbing you," Kimiko said, bowing her head.

This was all part of the ritual. Of course they weren't disturbing her. She was waiting for them.

"Please come in," Nabiki said as she stood up and bowed in acknowledgement. "You are definitely not disturbing me. Come in… I've been waiting for you. We have a lot to talk about."

"Not until your homework is done," Mami said as she entered the room. "You know the rules."

Nabiki proudly held up her accounting homework in one hand and her business law homework in the other. "Done… and done."

"That's two," Mami said skeptically. "What about the others?"

"I can't start my marketing project until I go to the library an Friday," Nabiki replied, "and I have to go holiday shopping for my business ethics homework."

"Is that so?" Mami said in as serious of a voice as she could muster, but it was no use. After several seconds of trying to keep a straight face, she broke out into a smile and shook her head. "Here I am telling my boss what she should be doing."

"That's your job Mami," Nabiki said, "and you do it well. Come on… sit down… We have a holiday party to plan."

The seating arrangement around the table was pretty much cast in concrete. Mami's usual seat was to the right of Nabiki while Kimiko sat in the seat to the left. Kaede and Rika sat across the table from Nabiki with Kaede to the right and Rika to the left.

"You really are excited about this party, aren't you," Rika said as she helped Kimiko distribute the teacups.

"I've never really done anything like this before," Nabiki replied. "We had holiday parties at home almost every year but my sister Kasumi usually did all of the planning and cooking for them. I never set foot into the kitchen and about the only thing I did was coerce people into providing entertainment for the party."

"When you say coerce," Kaede asked, holding her teacup while Kimiko poured, "do you mean blackmailed?"

"Sometimes," Nabiki said with a little bit of a chuckle. "Usually it involved using pictures I had of my brother in law to get him to sing with me and my sisters."

"I've seen some of those pictures when Master Kuno had them on the wall in his study," Mami said. "Your brother in law is really cute when he's a girl. I wish I looked half as good as he does."

"Mami, be careful what you wish for," Nabiki said with a grin. "You are a very beautiful young lady, as are all of you… But my brother in law looks like that because of a curse; a curse that has caused him no end of trouble, including from me. But you're right. Ranma does look really cute as a girl… and as a guy." Nabiki paused and then said, "But that's enough about my family. We have a party to plan."

"Do you really intend to have the party on the twenty third?" Kimiko asked. "Usually the party for the household staff is the twenty sixth. Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi usually host parties on the twenty fourth and the twenty fifth."

"Kodachi will be spending Christmas Eve with her boyfriend," Mami replied, "and Christmas day with his family."

"And Kuno and I will be with my family on the twenty fourth and we'll spend Christmas day at his cousin's house," Nabiki added. "Kuno and I discussed having the party for the staff on the twenty third and then giving the entire staff Christmas Eve and Christmas day off… with pay."

"You're joking," Kaede said, almost choking on her tea. "Master Zeida will never agree to something like that."

"He already has," Mami said. "Nabiki and I talked with him earlier today about the idea. It took some convincing, but he agreed that some time off might be good."

"I can't believe that he's never taken a day off since he started working here," Nabiki said.

"He hasn't taken a day off in the twenty years he's worked here?" Kaede asked.

"Twenty seven years," Mami corrected. "He's been head chef for twenty, but he was the assistant chef for seven years before that."

"Wow," Rika said. "That is kind of unbelievable. It makes me feel bad for complaining when I have to work on one of my days off."

"I don't think he's actually going to take a day off," Nabiki said. "I think he's going to take the time to try out some new recipes while no one is around. I think that's the only reason he agreed so quickly."

"So, what kind of a party were you planning?" Kaede asked. "The usually holiday party was to put out some food at dinner time the day after Christmas and you could eat while when you weren't busy with your other duties."

"I'd like to have something a little more formal than that," Nabiki answered. "I know some of the staff will have to cook and serve, but I'd like to keep that to a minimum during the party. I'd really like a party where Kodachi, Kuno and I have the chance to circulate and meet everyone's families."

"So you intend to invite everyone's families to the party?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Kaede's family is invited too," Nabiki replied. "The last time I saw Seiji, he was still in the hospital."

"He's been doing cardiac rehab at a clinic," Kaede said, "but I think he's well enough to come to the party… unless Rika tries to do something perverted with him."

Rika turn bright red. "What makes you think that I'd ever consider doing anything like that?"

"Because the last time I saw anything turn that red," Kaede replied, "we were boiling lobster for dinner." Kaede paused and smiled. "I know I don't have anything to worry about. I'm pretty sure that Seiji will be happy to see you. You haven't been by for a while."

"The rehab facility where he's staying is a little out of the way," Rika replied.

"All you need to do is tell me you want to go," Nabiki said, "and I'll arrange for a car to take you… just like I do for Kaede."

"You'd do that?" Rika asked.

"Of course she would," Kaede responded. "It would probably be good therapy for my brother and considering some of the things that that crazy doctor is having my brother do as part of rehab, she'd probably suggest it would be good therapy if you spent the night."

This started a new round of blushing that expanded from Rika's face, down her neck and beyond the neck line of her uniform.

Kimiko showed a hint of blush on her cheeks when she asked Mami, "Do you think your father would come to the party?"

"I doubt it," Mami replied. "I don't think he'd consider leaving my mother's side… even if she hardly recognizes him at his point and when she does, all she does is spew venom at him."

"Is your mother getting any better at all?" Kaede asked.

"No… In fact she's getting worse," Mami replied. "The doctors told my father that my mother's kidneys and liver have almost completely failed. They don't expect her to live much beyond the beginning of the New Year. One of the doctors told my father that he wasn't really sure how my mother was even still alive."

"Do you want to go see her?" Nabiki asked.

Nabiki was greeted by a shocked look not only from Mami, but from Rika, Kaede and Kimiko as well.

"I have no desire to go see her before she dies," Mami replied. "I have no feelings for the woman. None whatsoever. For all of the things she did to me I honestly think that the world will be a better place once she dies."

Nabiki didn't understand and the confused look on her face was a signal to Mami that she needed to explain. After a brief pause and a deep breath Mami continued. "Do you remember when you picked me up at my Aunt Chiori's house and she mentioned the scars my mother left behind? The 'scars' happened when I walked into my mother's room and she was having sex with the head groundskeeper, who was Noriko's fiancé at the time. Both he and my mother were quite drunk and I was so shaken that I really didn't quite know what to do. My mother got out of bed and grabbed me and tore my clothing off. She put me on the bed and pinned me down and let her lover rape me. When I started to scream my mother sat on my face to muffle my screams and she let him rape me. I heard her yell at him to rape me harder." Mami was shaking. She paused and took another breath. "I was only eleven... But that's why he was fired. If it had just been a matter of him having sex with my mother, my father wouldn't have done anything."

"And your father never contacted the police?" Nabiki asked when enough of the shock of Mami's disclosure wore off enough for her to speak.

"My father didn't want to get the police involved because he didn't want anything to get out that would cause any more scandal than Mistress and Master Kuno were causing themselves. My father told Noriko's fiancé never to set foot anywhere near the Kuno estate ever again or he would arrange for him to vanish from the face of the earth. It wasn't long after that that my mother ran off."

Mami took a breath and said, "No… I have no intention of going to see my mother before she dies. The only reason I would consider going to the funeral is to make sure she was actually dead."

* * *

It was still pouring rain when Ranma returned home from Doctor Tofu's. He was dripping wet when he stepped into the apartment. In the entry way were a laundry basket and a robe hanging on a peg in the wall that Akane had placed there in expectation of Ranma's return.

Akane had returned to the apartment after her class and a stop in the kitchen to get some juice. Yuka and Yoshio were involved in an intense conversation, so Akane thought it best to head to the apartment to wait for Ranma. Like Ranma was now, Akane was soaked to the bone. Rather than drip water through the apartment, she stripped at the door and carried her wet clothing into the bedroom. Once she got a robe on, she brought a robe and the laundry basket out for Ranma and waited for him on the couch, reading the stories for the literature assignment.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Ranma said as he began stripping off his clothing. "We started going though each ingredient in Grandma Cologne's formula. We figured out what most of them were, but there are still some that we have no idea what they are."

"It sounds like you made some progress," Akane said, marking the page in her book and setting it on the table next to the sofa.

"Some," Ranma said as he let his boxers fall to the floor. He bent over and picked them up and placed them in the hamper. "But Doctor Tofu isn't sure that we can get all of the ingredients together before the next full moon. We may have to wait until the end of January."

"When is the next full moon?"

"The twenty third," Ranma replied.

"That gives you almost two full weeks," Akane said. "That's the day Aka-chan and Akio will be getting here… And that's Kasumi's birthday."

"We really need to do something special for Kasumi for her birthday," Ranma said.

"Not likely to happen," Akane replied. "Kasumi has always celebrated her birthday as part of the family Christmas Eve party. She's never lets us do anything else."

"Maybe this year we can have a little surprise party for her."

"We could do that," Akane responded. "Ranma are you going to stand there naked all night?"

"If you'd like me to… sure."

"I brought a robe for you."

"I appreciate that, but my hair is dripping wet. I was thinking of drying it before I put the robe on and got it wet."

"All you had to do was ask and I would have gotten you a towel."

Akane got up from the couch and when to the bath room. Ranma watched as Akane walked away. The robe she had chosen to wear was short; short enough in fact that it barely covered her bottom as she walked away. Ranma smiled as she watched and he wondered if Akane had deliberately chosen that robe.

By the time Akane returned with the towel Ranma had untied the dragon whisker that held the hair in his pig-tail in place which allowed his flame red tresses to fall on his shoulders. Ranma rarely undid his pig-tail, making the excuse that it was really difficult for him to braid it back up.

That's what Ranma said but Akane thought she knew the real reason. She used to have hair as long, if not longer, than Ranma's and she was quite proud of it… but because of the accident that occurred while Ranma and Ryoga were fighting, it was cut short and Akane had kept it short since then. But Akane was sure that Ranma felt responsible (even though Akane insisted that the short hair was better for gymnastics) and self conscious that his hair was longer than hers.

Akane thought that Ranma's red girl hair was beautiful. It was soft, silky and full and there always seemed to be far more hair than Ranma could possibly braid into the pig-tail. Ranma's black male hair was no less beautiful, make no mistake about that, but Ranma's red hair seemed to fit his female form perfectly.

Ranma was less likely to remove the dragon whiskey tie when he was in is male form. The curse what made his hair grow uncontrollably when he removed the dragon whisker had long since dissipated, but Akane could only think of one or two occasions where Ranma had willingly let his hair down in his male form.

Akane wouldn't have minded if he had done it more often.

Akane watched as Ranma dried his hair and then wrapped it in the towel, and then he took the robe from the peg, put it on and tied it.

Ranma stepped up from the entry way and asked, "What were you working on?"

"The literature assignment that's due on Friday," Akane replied. "I was rereading them… and for once I agree with you. All four of the stories are really stupid. I can't figure out what point the authors were trying to make. I don't have any idea what kind of report to write about them."

"But the assignment wasn't to write a report about the stories," Ranma replied as he and Akane walked back to the couch. "The assignment was to write about the differences in the writing styles… Like the first and the forth story are written in the first person. The second story is written in the third person and the third story is two people telling the same story from their own point of view."

Akane stared at Ranma.

"What?"

"Where did you get that from?" Akane asked.

""From the teacher," Ranma replied. "He talked about it last week in class." Ranma grinned broadly, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I guess I wasn't," Akane replied with a similarly broad grin. "I guess I was being distracted by this handsome guy in our class."

"Oh, really…"

"Yeah… Too bad he hasn't been around lately. I think I'd really like to see him again."

"Akane… if you wanted me to change back to a guy, you should have said something."

"I should have… but it made sense that you spend some time as a girl now. Getting used to things like dealing with school… but it seems like… you're getting too used to it. Like you're enjoying being a girl more than being a guy."

Ranma turned and put his hands on Akane's shoulders. "I'm sorry Akane. I was being selfish. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am enjoying being a girl too much… I really am sorry. Let me get some hot water…"

Ranma began to turn away from Akane to walk to the bathroom but Akane took hold of his hand and drew him back. "Wait…" She untied her robe and let it fall off her shoulders to the floor. Then she united Ranma's robe and helped it join her robe. She wrapped her arms around Ranma. "Not quite yet. Hold me close… just like this."

* * *

"No, I really had no idea any of that was going on," Kuno said to Nabiki after she told him about Mami and her mother and her mother's lover. "But it's probably best that Kodachi and I didn't know. I would have killed him outright and I'm sure that my sister would have come up with some potion that would have made him beg for death."

"I would have probably opted for strangling Mami's mother," Nabiki said as she removed her blouse. "It's beyond my ability to understand how a mother could allow something like that to happen, let alone help… And don't make the excuse that she was drunk at the time. It doesn't make any difference"

Nabiki and Kuno were in their bedroom getting ready for bed… And it was really Nabiki who was getting ready for bed. Kuno had been ready for bed for some time and was sitting at his desk in the bedroom working on some university application paperwork while he waited for Nabiki to come to bed.

It was late. The "executive board" meeting lasted far longer than Nabiki expected, requiring a second pot of tea and some extra pastries. Nabiki was glad that she'd finished her homework early.

"I'm not trying to make any excuses for them." Kuno said as he carefully stacked the paperwork and put it into a folder. "There isn't any excuse for what they did… not even stupidity. I'm surprised that Mami could talk about it so matter-of-factly."

"She may be able to talk about it matter-of-factly," Nabiki said undid the hooks to her bra and tossed it in the laundry basket with her blouse, "but it still has to hurt her deep inside. From Rika's, Kimiko's and Kaede's reaction, I don't think she ever talked about it with anyone… even though the whole staff seems to know about it."

"Does that really surprise you?" said getting up from his desk after turning off the lamp. "I'm sure that Noriko put her own special spin on the story but there's no way she could have kept something like that quiet."

Nabiki slipped her slacks and panties off of her hips and with some difficulty slipped them down her legs. Once they were down to her feet, she stepped out of them and kicked them into the hamper.

"And even with gossip like that buzzing around the staff," Nabiki asked, "you and your sister never had a clue that it had happened?"

She stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

"Isamu-san was very good at controlling what we heard and what we didn't hear," Kuno answered. "It was probably all for the best. I'm sure that Isamu-san knew that my sister and I would have done something really stupid and made matters worse. He kept us ignorant about a lot of things for that very reason."

"I wouldn't mind having him back Isamu-san back," Nabiki said.

"Do you think that the two of you could establish a truce?""

"I think we already have that," Nabiki replied. "Something better than a truce would be good though. I did tell Mami to discreetly drop a hint the next time she talked to him that any time he wishes to come back, he's more than welcome."

"I don't know how much good a hint will do," Kuno replied. "I think he will need some time to himself when this is all over."

"You're probably right. But a hint that he's welcome couldn't hurt."

Kuno approached Nabiki and put his arm around her naked form. "Are you going to stand there all night and admire yourself in the mirror?"

"No…" she replied. "I was looking at how much I'm showing."

"I think you're showing pretty much everything right now."

Nabiki gave Kuno a gentle swat on his shoulder. "That is not what I meant. I was looking to see how fat I look."

"You're not fat… You're pregnant."

"OK… pregnant… And my boobs are a full cup size bigger… And the doctor says they might get even bigger before the baby is born… And bigger yet when my milk comes in."

"Are you going to breast feed?"

"At least for a little while. The doctor says that it's really best for the baby… And speaking of the doctor, I have an appointment next week Wednesday afternoon. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure. I like listening to the heartbeat?"

Nabiki and Kuno kissed and began to walk together toward the bed.

"So… you're not going to wear pajamas again tonight?"

"I don't think so. I think I sleep more soundly when I don't. … And I have a nice warm husband to keep me and the baby warm."

* * *

Akane's head rested on Ranma's shoulder and Ranma's arm was around her and holding her close. Ranma was back in his male form and Akane ran her fingers through his long flowing black hair.

"if you really wanted me to stay naked," Ranma said softly, "all you had to do is say so."

Akane kissed Ranma. "I know… It's more fun the way we did it though."

* * *

When Doctor Tofu called the night before, Shampoo and Mousse arranged for as early of an appointment as possible… right after Shampoo completed her shopping in the morning but before Mousse and Ryoga would have to leave to go to work.

Even in the pouring rain, Shampoo kept her human form. Mousse, on the other hand, changed into his duck form as soon as the first raindrop touched him. Shampoo gathered up Mousse's clothing and they walked to their appointment, Mousse walking (waddling) along side Shampoo under the umbrella.

As they walked, it occurred to Shampoo how terribly unfair it was. How she had somehow managed to escape the effects of her curse while Mousse had not, considering that, when you came right down to it, it was all because of her that Mousse had come to suffer his curse. And considering how badly she had treated him for all those years, it was Mousse who should be released from his curse, not her… But, of course Mousse didn't see it that way.

When they arrived at Doctor Tofu's office, they found the door unlocked and inside in the waiting room they found a pot of hot water which Shampoo used a little of to change Mousse back to his human form. Then Shampoo gave Mousse his clothing so he could get dressed.

Because the long flowing sleeves of Mousse's traditional wardrobe did not lend itself well to construction work (except for tool storage and they had a tool box for that purpose) Mousse now wore clothing more suitable for someone doing carpentry work on a day to day basis, saving the long flowing sleeved clothing for special occasions.

Personally Shampoo preferred the new wardrobe since it did a spectacular job of showing off Mousse's beautiful body that she had, over the past few weeks, really come to appreciate,

And when Mousse complained that he felt naked not being able to carry all of his hidden weapons. Shampoo would respond that she liked him naked too.

It was several minutes before Doctor Tofu appeared in the waiting room. "I'm sorry to make you come out in this rain. I could have come to your place just as easily."

"Shampoo not mind. I forget how nice rain feels on skin. Not get to feel that in long time."

"You said that you found the reason that Shampoo's curse is broken," Mousse said with the slightest bit of impatience in his voice.

"To say that the curse is broken at this point may not exactly be accurate," Tofu responded, "but there is a great deal to discuss beyond the curse. But I'm sure that we'd all be more comfortable in my office… and I made some tea for us. Please come in."

Tofu gestured for Shampoo and Mousse to follow him into his office.

True to his word there was a steaming pot of tea on his desk and three teacups. "This is a blend of tea I picked up when I went to a conference in Shanghai the year before last."

Tofu indicated where Shampoo and Mousse should sit and before he took a seat himself, he poured three cups of tea.

"What do you mean that the curse may not be broken?" Mousse asked. "Shampoo walked all the way here in the rain and didn't change into a cat."

"I understand that," Tofu replied, "and I don't claim to be an expert on the curses from Jusenkyou, although I have done a great deal of research into it because of Ranma… I don't think that the curse is broken but I think there is something else blocking the effect of the curse in Shampoo."

"What do you mean?" Mousse asked.

"I guess I should get to the point," Tofu responded. "Now you need to understand that the tests I did were preliminary. It's probably far too early for them to be conclusive and we should probably do them again in about two weeks just to be sure…"

Tofu took a deep breath. It seemed to Mousse that Tofu was doing his best to delay actually getting to the point.

"What I'm trying to say is that…" Tofu said after taking another few seconds to organize his thoughts and words, "is that… sometime next September… you and Shampoo will be parents."

"What… what do you mean… parents?" Mouse stammered as what the doctor had said slowly sunk in.

"What I mean is that Shampoo is probably pregnant?"

A deadly silence hung over the office. Mousse's mind raced at the implications of the doctor's pronouncement. There was really, at least in Mousse's mind, only one course of action to take. He turned to Shampoo and began to apologize.

But he barely had gotten the first syllable past his lips when Shampoo threw her arms around him` and said, "Mousse… Did you hear? Did you hear? Shampoo going to have baby! Shampoo going to have Mousse's baby! Shampoo so happy! Shampoo so very happy!"

* * *

It took several minutes for Shampoo's initial exuberance to pass and for Mousse to began to breath normally again.

It wasn't the reaction that Mousse had expected… not at all. Mousse, based on past experience, had expected to get a punch that would have sent him into the next Prefecture. But that didn't happen.

Mousse wasn't displeased. It wasn't as if he was deliberately tried to get Shampoo pregnant… Although… He hadn't refused Shampoo's invitations for sex… and he hadn't done anything to make sure that she didn't get pregnant… so… maybe… he had.

But it seemed that Shampoo couldn't be any happier at the prospect of having a baby… his baby… their baby.

"What Shampoo not understand is why Shampoo not change to cat? What that have to do with having a baby?"

"It kind of makes sense," Tofu replied. "The Jusenkyou curse isn't like other curses. It's more of an inconvenience than a curse. It isn't meant to hurt you, just turn you life upside down… although at one time Ranma might have argued differently. But think of what would happen to the baby if you changed into a cat."

"Not good for baby," Shampoo replied.

"So, it's likely that Shampoo won't change into a cat as long as she's pregnant?" Mousse asked.

"I think that would likely be the case, but honestly I don't know," Tofu replied. "I'll try to contact the people at Jusenkyou to get more information. But as I said before, we should test Shampoo again in about two or three weeks. And, in the meantime, I'll contact an obstetrician friend of mind. She's semi retired but I think when I explain the special circumstances of your situation, she'll take you as a patient. She's looking after Akane's sister Nabiki."

"Thank you Doctor Tofu," Shampoo said. Shampoo so very happy. Shampoo the happiest person in world."

* * *

"Oh do I hurt," Miyuki said as she entered the house with Hikari.

"You have good reason to hurt," Hikari responded. "You're supposed to land on the mats when you fall off the bars, not three meters beyond. At least that's what you keep telling Akane. You've said it so many times, I figured you'd remember. What exactly were you trying to do?"

"I'm not sure," Miyuki replied. She set the open umbrella that she and Hikari shared on the walk home by the door to let it dry off. "That transition always worked for me before, but today I had too muck speed going into it and my hands slipped right off the lower bar… And I didn't land three meters beyond the mat. Half of me actually landed on the mat."

Hikari removed her shoes, set them in their appointed place and then removed her jacket and hung in on the peg in the wall. She removed her socks, which were soaked, and tossed them in the laundry hamper near the entry way. Then she slipped on her slippers.

"I thought the Coach was going to freak when you didn't get up right away," Hikari said after stepping up out of the entry way.

"Probably because she thought she might have to give me mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Give her a break. I think she was honestly concerned about you… plus she knew that I would take care of any mouth to mouth required."

Miyuki moved into the space that Hikari vacated and hung up her jacket (which she had already removed) and slipped into her slippers after removing her shoes and socks. Miyuki stepped up to join Hikari noting the broad grin on Hikari's face.

"What?" Miyuki asked.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to take off the rest of your clothes?"

Miyuki was confused, "What do you mean?"

"It was your idea for us to take off our clothes when we got home from school and not wear anything until we had to leave."

"But after yesterday I thought that it wouldn't work out… I mean… after you burned yourself."

"Honestly… Once I got my clothes off and got comfortable with it… It felt pretty good. It's not something I'd want to do every day, but every so often… I think it might be fun… as long as you don't try to molest me while I'm cooking."

"I thought you like when I touched you like that."

"I do… but not when I'm around a hot grill."

"So it's OK if we take off out clothes today?"

"Why do you think I left the hamper here this morning," Hikari said as she began to remove her school uniform.


	69. And When Friday Came the Rain Stopped

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 69 – And When Friday Came the Rain Stopped**

Friday didn't exactly dawn bright and sunny. Grey and overcast better described Friday morning's weather… and the air was chill. But the one thing it wasn't doing was raining. The rain had stopped sometime between when Akane and Ranma fell asleep (which was late) but before the alarm clock sounded to wake the tired pair.

The change in the weather was welcome on several counts. First, it made the morning run significantly more enjoyable. Running in the rain on Tuesday was miserable and the rain canceled Wednesday's run altogether. And yesterday, by the time they had completed one round of their shortened circuit, the runners (including Yohio) were completely soaked to the bone. So soaked that both Fumiko's and Yoshio's teeth were chattering uncontrollably when they got to the dojo. Morning practice was delayed while Fumiko and Yoshio were hustled into the house for baths to warm them up.

Secondly (and maybe the primary reason in Akane's mind), Ranma ran and worked out in his male form. Ranma quipped that it was because he didn't want Yoshio to feel so badly outnumbered, but Akane thought that it probably had more to do with the promise Ranma had made to return to his boy form when the rain stopped… and maybe a little bit with the heart to heart conversation that he and Akane had had the night before.

Once the morning workout started, Ranma worked with Yoshio to show him some of the basics of the kata. Yoshio hadn't actually expressed a desire to learn martial arts, but Ranma said that he wouldn't let Yoshio just sit around and watch, so Ranma worked with him to show him the first and second form of Ranma's kata.

As it was, Yoshio turned out to be a quick study. By the time the workout time came to an end, Yoshio had a good grasp of the first and second form and had begun to work on the third.

The lack of rain also meant that the group (including Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko) could take a more leisurely walk to school without having to deal with umbrellas. The chill in the air still required jackets, but it was nice to know that they weren't going to be waterlogged by the time they got to school, even with an umbrella.

A leisurely walk also allowed for conversation with ranged from discussion about what the coach was going to have the team work on today (Akane thought that it might be the floor exercise) to some good natured teasing of Yoshio about his girlfriend Sayuri.

When they reached the gates of Furinkan, Sayuri was waiting for Yoshio. A significant event since Akane and Ranma were the only two who, on a regular basis, had pushed the envelope of being late for school more than Sayuri… and that hadn't been the case since Genma moved out and allowed Ranma to get ready for school in a timely manner.

Sayuri confirmed that Yoshio would be at practice in the afternoon, and it looked like, for a moment, that Sayuri might give Yoshio another kiss on the cheek, but she spotted some students wearing the same uniform as Yoshio and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea.

'Yes' Akane thought to herself, 'without the rain this had the potential to be a really good day.'

* * *

Ukyo grabbed Akane and Ranma as soon as they walked into homeroom to tell them the news,

"Shampoo and Mousse sure didn't waste any time," Ranma commented. "And Mousse is still among the living?"

"Of course he's among the living," Ukyo retorted. "This is the happiest I've ever seen Shampoo since I met her. All she can say is how happy she is that she's going to have Mousse's baby."

"I wonder if she's going to be saying the same thing when she's nine months' pregnant," Ranma responded.

"I think Shampoo will be fine," Akane said, "and so will Mousse. She and Mousse have been in love with each other since they were kids, but Shampoo was too stubborn to admit it. Are they going to get married?"

"I think they'd like to," Ukyo replied, "but there's the whole issue that they're from China and kind of came here less than legally. There's no family register… But at this point it doesn't really matter to them. They consider themselves married and that's all that's important to them."

"So when is the baby due?" Ranma asked.

"In September," Ukyo replied. "Or, at least, that's what Doctor Tofu told Shampoo and Mousse. The real big news though is that Shampoo doesn't change into a cat when she gets splashed with cold water. Doctor Tofu told Shampoo and Mousse that it will probably be like that that until she has the baby… and maybe longer."

"So Shampoo isn't changing to a cat," Ranma said. "What does Mousse think about that?"

"I don't know," Ukyo replied. "He seems OK with it… I don't think he's really thought about that. I'm not sure that it's completely sunk in that he's going to be a father."

"Speaking of wedding plans…" Akane asked. "Have you and Ryoga set a wedding date yet?"

"We're planning to take care of the paperwork as soon as my parents get here," Ukyo answered, "but the temple ceremony will be the Friday after Christmas in the afternoon. It's not going to be a big affair like your wedding was, but I hope you can make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Akane answered quickly, cutting off what she assumed would be some smart-assed answer from Ranma.

"Neither would I," Ranma added. "I haven't seen your dad since… since…"

"Since you and your father ripped off his okonomiyaki cart," Ukyo said with a grin, finishing Ranma's thought.

"Hey! That was entirely my father's idea," Ranma responded defensively. "I didn't have much choice in the matter, seeing that I was only seven at the time."

"Actually, you were only six," Ukyo said. "That all happened before your birthday."

"Your dad isn't still angry about that, is he?"

"No," Ukyo answered. "The only thing he was ever annoyed about was that your dad left me behind, unattended. I found out after that it was all part of my dad's plan. He wanted a new okonomiyaki cart but my mom kept telling him that the one he had was good enough."

"So he was expecting Ranma's dad to take off with the cart," Akane observed. "Your dad is a pretty good judge of character."

"But wasn't part of the deal with my dad getting the cart was for me to marry you?" Ranma asked. "At least that's what my dad told me."

"I guess that technically was part of the deal," Ukyo answered, "but as Akane said, my dad is a pretty good judge of character. He never expected your dad to go through with it."

"Hmmm… I see this as an opportunity to play a joke on my dad," Ranma said.

"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed.

"What?" Ranma replied. "I see this as a chance for some innocent payback… And if Ukyo's dad and my mom will go along with it, it should be pretty funny."

* * *

It was lunch time before Aoi and Suzuko arrived at school with Mrs. Tatsuta but it took almost the entire one hour lunch period to take care of the paperwork including a call to the registrar's office to confirm several items on the documents they had provided.

Mr. Oshite had carefully orchestrated the entire process and paperwork so that the adoption process could be completed in two days without any glitches… but as with any plan, glitches happen and from some of the most unlikely places.

The first glitch occurred the previous day on Thursday. The social worker that Mr. Oshite had made all of the arrangements with was called out of the office due to family matters with the file on the case still in her brief case. It took an hour to recover the file and another hour for the new case worker to "get up to speed" with the case.

The magistrate who needed review and approve the adoption provided the second obstacle, stating that 'hasty decisions in cases like this could lead to irrevocable hardship for all those involved' and added that he would like to 'take at least a week or possibly two to properly review all of the issues of the case' which would have included interviews with Suzuko's parents at the very least.

Mr. Tatsuta thought that the magistrate might be looking for some monetary incentive to help move the process along, but Mr. Oshite opened his brief case and withdrew a very official looking document and passed it to the magistrate. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the magistrate to scan the document and look at the seal at the bottom and for his expression to change from one of smug arrogance to one of shocked disbelief. The magistrate excused himself and did not return for nearly a half hour, but when he did return, he immediately signed all of the necessary documents.

Aoi and Suzuko never had the chance to actually see the document that Mr. Oshite presented to the magistrate since Mr. Oshite very quickly returned it to his brief case after the magistrate excused himself but they assumed it was from someone very important… important enough to get the magistrate to swallow his words and seal all of the documents without question.

After the meeting with the magistrate, Mr. Oshite treated Mr. and Mrs. Tatsuta and Aoi and Suzuko to lunch. He asked the girls not to discuss anything that occurred today with their schoolmates (including Kenji and Rei) until all of the papers were signed and sealed at the registrar's office the following day. That didn't prove to be too difficult since they arrived at school just as the afternoon sessions were starting and Gymnastics' practice was sufficiently intense (uneven bars weren't Aoi's favorite event) that there was little time for talk. And even while Rei, Kenji, Aoi and Suzuko worked on homework after school, there were no questions about what had happened earlier in the day… like Rei and Kenji had been asked not to.

Friday morning at the registrar's office went smoothly except that the magistrate had neglected to seal one of the documents (although it was probably an honest oversight on his part; the page hadn't been marked as requiring attention from the magistrate). Mr. Oshite made a call and within minutes a man entered the registrar's office and left with the document that required attention. It wasn't more than a half hour before the same courier returned with the document, properly sealed.

The last stop was Furinkan High School. Once all of the paperwork was processed in the school office, the school secretary escorted Suzuko and Aoi to the teacher's work room. Aoi and Suzuko had discussed a number of ways to announce the news to the class, but nothing quite right. Finally Aoi said, "When we get to our homeroom,let me handle it."

At the workroom they discussed what had happened with the teacher who was responsible for the first afternoon session she agreed to let Aoi and Suzuko handle informing the class of the news.

When they arrived at their homeroom, the teacher entered, leaving Aoi and Suzuko in the hallway.

As the teacher entered, the boy next to the door stood and called out to the rest of the class, "Stand."

The teacher walked to her desk and turned to face the class. Once she was facing the class, the boy at the door called out, "Bow." In unison the class bowed and said, "Good afternoon, Sensei."

The teacher bowed to the class and replied, "Good afternoon, class." She stood upright (as did the members of the class) and instructed the class to "Please be seated."

She waited for everyone to settle in their seats and then said, "Before we begin our afternoon lesson, I have someone who would like to make an announcement."

The teacher nodded in the direction of Aoi and Suzuko in the hallway and they entered and stood next to the teacher's desk. Aoi looked at Suzuko and smiled and then turned to the class. "As you know, for the past few weeks our classmate Suzuko has experienced some extreme family problems. You all know most of the details so I won't take the time to repeat them… especially since that chapter of Suzuko's life is over. For the last two days a number of wonderful people have been helping Suzuko move on to a new chapter in her life. That process was completed this morning. I wish to introduce to you, my sister, Suzuko Tatsuta."

The classroom was silent for about two seconds and then the applause began. Suzuko was sure that Kenji was the one who started it, but that didn't matter. All of the members of the class stood up and came forward to congratulate Suzuko and Aoi… Suzuko had never felt so loved in her entire life.

* * *

Akane was right. The focus of today's practice was the floor exercise.

Sayuri was happy about that. Floor exercise was by no means her best event (that was the uneven bars), but it certainly wasn't her worst (that would be the balance beam). Her floor exercise performance wasn't going to win an Olympic gold medal but it wasn't going to screw up the team's chances of winning the prefecture tournament.

Once everyone (including Arisu and Miyuki) had run through their floor exercise once, Coach Nohina told Sayuri, Hikari, Aoi and Arisu to go with Miyuki and work on their balance beam routines; Fumiko and Akane went to practice their vaults; while Ichino, Choko and Yuka stayed with the Coach to get some additional floor exercise practice.

Balance beam had always been a trouble point for all of them, but for very different reasons.

Hikari's and Arisu's problem was obvious. Once their boobs got moving, they tended to keep on moving in the same direction and dragged their owner along with them… And, although Arisu's bust line was not quite as massive as Hikari's, it still presented a challenge for her to maintain her balance. Sport's bras had improved their situation but hadn't fixed the problem entirely. Only practice would do that.

Aoi and Sayuri definitely didn't have Hikari's and Arisu's problem. Their figures were more in line with the average Japanese women, but both still had issues with the beam. Aoi's movements on the beam were very tentative and hesitant, so, even though her routine was very artistic, she often did not receive the full point value because her performance was so restrained.

Sayuri's problem was just the opposite. She had always had a very aggressive approach to everything. It always seemed to pay off for her on the uneven bars' routine and even somewhat in the vault and floor exercise, but her aggressiveness on the beam, especially in the elements leading up to her dismount, forced her to hop or take a step to keep her from falling flat on her face. Miyuki made the effort to point out several minor changes she could make that would allow her to maintain her aggressive approach but still allow her to stick her landing. More times than not, Miyuki's suggestions were dead on.

Despite Miyuki's idiosyncrasies, Sayuri liked working with her (as a balance beam coach). She had a knack for noticing little things that Sayuri could change to improve her program (like the addition of a brief posing move that had the effect of slowing her forward momentum on her dismount so that it wasn't necessary to take a half step to keep her balance). Sayuri could do without Miyuki's occasional grabbing of her butt and boobs…but she knew Miyuki was just trying to be funny. Miyuki and Hikari were as committed to each other some married couples she knew.

She would try another of Miyuki's suggestions after the break, but right now it **was** break time… and Sayuri needed it. She joined Yoshio on the bench where he was sitting while the other team members congregated at the bench near the floor exercise mats.

"Shouldn't you be over there with the rest of the team?" Yoshio asked as Sayuri sat down next to him. "It looks like they're talking about something important."

"It really isn't that important," Sayuri answered as she mopped her face with a towel she had retrieved from the bench, "and they already know my opinion about what they're discussing. Anyway, there isn't anyplace to sit over there… and I need to sit down." Sayuri paused and then asked, "How was school today?"

"Not bad," Yoshio answered. "With the holiday coming up and half days all next week, my teachers don't want to start anything new."

"So when's your last day before the holiday?"

"Next Friday."

"You're lucky," Sayuri said. "He have school right through till the twenty-third. It's a half day, but I still have to get up and come into school for the 'even though it's a holiday, we still expect you to study hard' assembly. Study hard is the last thing I plan to do over this holiday."

"We get that speech next Thursday but we still have to come in on Friday morning for some kind of placement test."

"I remember those tests," Sayuri said with a grin. "It suggested that my best career choices would be a dentist, a veterinarian or a beautician."

"That's a pretty wide selection of career choices."

"It's all a bunch of crap. When I was little, I wanted to become a policeman like my dad. Now I don't have a clue what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"I don't know… I could imagine you wearing a police uniform."

"Oh you could… One with an ultra short skirt and equipped with handcuffs?"

Yoshio began to turn bright red. "No… Nothing like that… I mean a real police uniform. I think you would make a good police officer."

"Thanks. I always liked listening to my father tell stories about him helping a lost child find her mother or about him giving directions to some hopelessly lost tourist…" The smile faded from Sayuri's face. "But he doesn't get to do that any more."

"Isn't he a police officer any more?"

"He's still a police officer… but he has a desk job now. His back was hurt when someone on a motor scooter hit him, so he can't work in a koban any more. He hates not being out with people. Now he's counting down the days until he can retire."

"That's too bad… but I still think you would make a good police officer."

The smile returned to Sayuri's face. "Thanks." Sayuri paused and then asked, "Do you have any plans for this weekend."

"Other than us getting together on Sunday for coffee… Not really."

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together with us on Saturday at Miyuki's and Hikari's house to…"

"… To watch Sailor Moon?" Yoshio said, finishing Sayuri's question. "My sister told me about it. It wouldn't be my first choice of things to do on a Saturday night."

Again Sayuri's smile faded. "Sailor Moon isn't one of your favorite TV shows?"

"Not really… Not that I've ever watched it enough to like it or dislike it… But on Monday mornings all of the girls in my class will get together to talk about the far reaching social value of the episode… And if anyone happens to say that they think the show is stupid, they have a fight on their hands."

"It sounds like someone made that mistake before. Hmmm… Far reaching social value… well… I guess so. After we watched the show two weeks ago we had an extended discussion about what kind of rocks might have a lower IQ than Usagi."

Yoshio smiled. "Well.. did you come up with any?"

"Nothing specific… but we decided that if there were any it would have to be a sedimentary rock."

Yoshio began to laugh. "It sounds like fun. So… you'd like me to go with you to Miyuki's and Hikari's house to watch Sailor Moon."

"Well.. That's not all we do. There will be snacks and a lot of talk about other stuff… It's a lot of fun. And it will be a sleep over, so bring some pajamas."

"Sleep over," Yoshio said, surprised by the revelation. "Yuka never said anything about that."

"Well, I'm assuming it will be a sleep over. Last week everyone slept over at Akane's house… and the week before that we slept over at Miyuki's and Hikari's. Bring pajamas with you just in case."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm stuck at home tonight," Sayuri replied. "I promised my mom that I would help get the spare room ready for my grandmother's visit. I was supposed to help her last Sunday but I ducked out to meet with you."

"You don't sound pleased that your grandmother is coming to visit."

"No… not pleased at all. When she shows up, she takes over everything, especially the cooking. And she doesn't approve of gymnastics. She thinks it's unladylike for girls to participate in anything athletic. And my parents are afraid to say anything to her. The last time she came for New Years, she stayed until June."

"Which side of the family is she from?"

"She's my mother's mother," Sayuri replied. "My aunts take turns taking her for the holidays and it's our turn this year. Although… if you ask me, at least two of my aunts skipped their turn."

"Well, if you need to vent, I'll be more than happy to listen."

"Thanks… I'm pretty sure I'll take you up on that. Are you going to be here for practice tomorrow?"

"Probably…"

"Maybe we can find something to do between the end of practice and when it's time to go to Miyuki's and Hikari's. I don't want to go home. I might get stuck there spending quality time with my mother again."

"I don't have any plans for tomorrow afternoon," Yoshio replied, "except maybe to go to my house and get a few things that I forgot."

"I can help you with that."

"I hate to break up your romantic interlude…"

Not really paying attention to what was going on around them, the comment from Miyuki startled them.

Miyuki continued undaunted. "… but I need to steal away your beloved so she can work a bit more on her dismount."

"I… I guess we can talk some more about it on the way home," Sayuri said after taking a second to compose herself.

"Sure… We can talk about it on the way home."

* * *

"This isn't going to cause any problem for you with the other members of the team, is it," Miss Nohina asked.

She, Miyuki and Hikari had just parted ways with Arisu and Miki and were walking toward Miyuki and Hikari's house.

"Everybody on the team understands how stupid it would be for you to go all the way to your apartment," Miyuki replied, "and then take the train back in the morning… especially if you want to get here in time for the earlier start. You did bring something to sleep in and a change of clothing for tomorrow?"

"Right here," Yuriko said, patting her gym bag. "I didn't hear anyone complain about starting earlier and staying an hour longer."

"Of course no one complained," Miyuki responded. "The tournament is less than a week away and everybody realizes we need the practice… and since none of our teachers assigned any homework for over the weekend, it's not like we have a whole lot to do."

"Most of the teachers don't want to make any extra work for themselves before the holiday break," Yuriko commented. "In the work room everyone was complaining about having classes until just before Christmas. No one wants to start anything new and then have to break for the holiday and exams when we get back."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Miyuki asked.

"If you don't mind," Yukio said, "I'd like you to cover balance beam. I'd like Arisu to take the uneven bars and Miki to cover floor exercise. I'll take care of vault. We'll split the team into groups of two and have them rotate through all of the apparatus. I figure forty five minutes on each apparatus with a fifteen minute break in between. At this point we should have all of the rough points worked out, but I see that there are still some problems… like Sayuri's dismount from the beam… or Ichino and Choko on the uneven bars… or Aoi on the vault.

"I'm getting there with Sayuri," Miyuki said. "She's still has too mush forward motion when she's leaving the beam, but we're almost there."

"Sayuri's boyfriend isn't being too much of a distraction, is he?"

"I don't think so," Hikari replied. "She was pretty damned miserable when she broke up with the last boyfriend. She's actually pleasant again. He may be the best thing that could have happened to Sayuri."

"I don't think I've seen him around school," Yuriko commented.

"Probably not," Miyuki said. "That's Yuka's little brother. He's a third year student in junior high."

"Sayuri's going out with a junior high student," Yuriko responded. "Isn't that a little bit of robbing the cradle?"

"Well… Maybe boyfriend-girlfriend isn't the best way to put it," Hikari said. "They're going to be paired up in Yuka's wedding party, so they decided they should get to know each other better. It's not like they're spending their nights at a love hotel, but they seem to have become pretty good friends."

"Yuka would kill Sayuri if she found out they went to a love hotel," Miyuki added.

"Especially if Sayuri and Yoshio make it there before she and Hiroshi do," Hikari added.

They were about to turn down the street to Miyuki's house when Hikari asked Yuriko, "Before we head home, do you have any requests for dinner? Friday night has become takeout night. I have a few things I can cook at home, but there won't be any real selection until I do the shopping tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you have any beer in the house?" Yuriko asked. "Or maybe some sake? I know this place that does really great takeout sushi and sashimi."

"Beer and sake aren't on our regular shopping list," Hikari replied. "There's the whole issue about being under age, and everyone knows us around here. It's not as easy for us to walk into a store and convince them to sell us beer."

"And do you really want to drink if we're going to get up for an early practice?" Miyuki asked.

"That's why I was thinking beer or sake," Yuriko replied. "If we drink the stuff you and Hikari have at home, we'll be wasted before half the evening is over."

"I think she wants to get us drunk so we won't do anything that she considers inappropriate," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Or maybe she wants to get drunk enough so she won't notice if we do something inappropriate," Hikari said in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Maybe it's a little bit of both," Yuriko replied, "but I don't think you can properly appreciate sushi without beer or sake. Look… I'll treat for both. What would you like; beer or sake?"

"If I had my choice, I'd go with the sake," Miyuki said. "Neither is high on my list of favorites, but I dislike sake far less than I dislike beer."

"Same here," Hikari said.

"Fine, sake it is."

"How do you know where to get good take out sushi around here?" Miyuki asked.

"Two or three times a year the teachers get together for an evening of 'social interaction'." Yuriko explained. "It was one of Principal Kuno's few good ideas. We usually tried our best not to let him know when or where they were scheduled. Anyway, we found this sushi restaurant and they do takeout."

"So it's an organized event for the teachers to get drunk," Miyuki observed.

"Yeah… Good call," Yuriko replied. "Is there any preference on the sushi?"

"Not really," Hikari replied.

"I like almost everything… except eel," Miyuki added.

"Fine," Yuriko said. "We'll get the chef's choice platter, and I'll eat your share of the eel."

* * *

"So why did the team decide not to run tonight?" Kenji asked as they exited the gates of the school grounds.

"Well, Sayuri said that she had something to do at home tonight so she couldn't make it," Aoi replied. "… and we all kind of decided that it was too cold to be running in the park naked."

"Although I think the coach is planning for us to run next week… the night before the tournament," Suzuko added.

"I don't think it will be any warmer next week," Rei said.

"If it's cold, we may run in the school," Suzuko said, "or, at least, that's what Miyuki was saying. We're going to have a team meeting instead of practice on Thursday and then we're going to go out for dinner… and after that we may go running."

"Miss Nohina did say that we could each invite one guest to dinner," Aoi said.

"Does that mean we're also invited to go running with you?" Rei asked.

"Of course you're invited to go running with us," Aoi replied. "In fact, I think It's kind of expected… And you're invited to the sleepovers on Thursday and Saturday nights at Miyuki's house and the sleep over on Friday night at Akane's house."

"Does anything… ahhh… weird go on at these sleepovers?" Kenji asked.

"Nothing weird," Suzuko replied. "Everyone is too tired for anything weird to go on. I think everyone was asleep by ten at the last sleepover we had during the District Tournament."

"Plus there will be chaperones," Aoi added. "Akane's older sister and her fiancé will be there and the Coach and Akane's father. The only way something weird might go on is if someone decided to sneak out and do something weird. Is that what's on someone's mind?"

Both Kenji's and Rei's faces were bright red.

"No! There's nothing like that on our minds," Kenji protested.

Aoi smiled and said, "I didn't think so."

Kenji took the moment of silence that followed to change the subject. "Suzu, what did the principal want to talk to you about after practice?"

"He was going over the paperwork that we turned in this morning," Suzu replied, "and noticed that my date of birth on all of my new records was different."

"What do you mean, different?" Aoi asked.

"Well, our birthdays are exactly one month apart," Suzuko answered.

"Yeah… My birthday is June seventh and your birthday is May seventh," Aoi said.

"Well, on the records that we gave to the school; my birthday is June seventh too," Suzuko explained.

"The registrar probably made a mistake when he was filling out the forms," Rei said. "You'll have to go back and get new records issued."

"It's not just on the forms that the registrar gave us, but on the papers from the magistrate and on the papers from Mr. Oshite."

"Then you'll need to talk to Mr. Oshite to get it corrected," Rei said.

"Mr. Oshite is supposed to be by sometime next week with more papers for my parents to sign," Aoi said. "We can talk to him then."

"The other thing about my records are that my parents aren't named anywhere on them," Suzuko added. "The principal said that usually the birth parents are listed on the registry records and a note would be added that I was adopted by Aoi's parents… But the registry list Aoi's parents as my birth parents and there's no mention of me being adopted."

"I don't know about anything like that," Kenji said, "but if what it says on those documents is actually true, it would make you twin sisters."

"But Aoi and I don't look anything like each other," Suzuko responded.

"Not all twins are identical twins," Rei said. "I have cousins that are twins but they're not identical since Tsuyuki is a boy and Tsuyuko is a girl."

"Your aunt and uncle named the twins Tsuyuki and Tsuyuko?" Aoi asked.

"My cousins aren't crazy about it, Rei replied, "but they're stuck with it."

"I was wondering," Kenji asked, "since we don't have any homework for the weekend and we aren't running, what should we do tonight?"

"If you want to run, we can," Aoi said with an impish smirk. "Just because the rest of the team thinks it's too cold to run, doesn't mean that we can't."

"I agree with the rest of the team," Rei said. "I think its way too cold to be running around naked in the park. I don't think your coach would be very happy if you got sick just before the tournament."

Aoi agreed. "You're right. How about a movie then?"

"I can't think of anything I'd want to go see," Kenji replied. "There hasn't been anything really good out since this summer that we haven't seen."

"How about that new American movie that just opened?" Rei asked.

"I hear the dub on it is really crappy," Suzuko answered. "Supposedly the dub script isn't any where near what the actors are saying in English… And they used a voice actress from Osaka just because the character in the movie is from the southern United States."

"That's dumb," Aoi commented. "Why do they always do that?"

"I don't know," Rei said, nodding in agreement. "How about the arcade… or maybe karaoke?"

"Karaoke would be fun," Suzuko replied. "But on a Friday night it's so busy, we'd probably never get a room."

"There's that new place downtown," Rei offered.

"Some of the girls from class were talking about it," Aoi replied. "They said that most of the people who go there are drunk salary men and office ladies."

"Euuu… forget that," Suzuko said scrunching up her face in disgust.

"How about getting some snacks and playing video games at one of our houses?" Aoi asked.

"We've played everything I have," Kenji said. "I haven't gotten anything knew since my birthday."

"Not even any new porn games?" Aoi asked.

Kenji blushed. "I don't have any porn games. My mother would kill me if she found something like that in my room… and she checks my room on a regular basis."

"I was just joking," Aoi said. "I really didn't think that you had any porn games."

"Aoi, do you really want to play a porn game?" Rei asked.

It was Aoi's turn to blush. "You have porn games?"

"I don't," Rei replied, "but my dad does… a whole box of them. If you wanted to play one, we could do it at my house. I don't think my parents are going to be home. My mom is still 'angry' with my dad for trashing the apartment last weekend. She's milking it for all that its worth. I don't think they'll be home before morning."

* * *

"So, where exactly is your dad tonight?" Ranma asked as he and Akane entered their apartment.

"He's at the monthly meeting of the Nerima Planning Committee," Akane answered as she slipped her shoes off and put on her slippers. "He wasn't sure how late he was going to be and he said not to wait up for him."

"Does that mean I'll have to cover his class tomorrow?" Ranma asked as he did the same and stepped up out of the entry way.

"I don't know," Akane replied. "A lot will depend on how much 'meeting' they do."

"You mean how many bottles of 'meeting' they drink?" Ranma said with a laugh.

"And what kind of 'meeting' they're drinking," Akane said with a smile. "There's a big difference between beer 'meeting' and sake 'meeting' and whiskey 'meeting'. If it's a beer or sake 'meeting' there shouldn't be a problem with dad teaching his class."

"Then I'm hoping for beer or sake," Ranma said, "I'd really like to make it to your practice in the morning."

"You know we're starting early tomorrow?"

"You said that. We can still get a short run in and eat breakfast before we need to leave."

"Why so interested in watching me practice today?"

"Because I haven't had the chance to do that in quite a while," Ranma replied. He paused for a moment and then added, "I thought that we might be able to go out for a treat afterwards. We haven't done that for a while."

"Things have been kind of hectic the last few weeks. It would be nice to take some time off… But if we go for a treat, the rest of the team will probably tag along."

"I don't mind that."

"So it's not so much that you want to go out with me… you just want a treat."

"I have had a craving for hot fudge all week."

"Well if it's because you have a craving for hot fudge," Akane replied, "I'll let it go… this time… as long as it's on chocolate ice cream…"

"With some dark chocolate shavings on top…"

"… With whipped cream and a cherry. Ranma, you're turning into as much of a chocoholic as I am."

"Maybe it has something to do with the time I spent as a girl this week," Ranma replied in a hushed voice.

"Gee… If that's what happened after only three days, can you imagine what kind of chocoholic you'll be after a whole month?"

Ranma said nothing. He sighed quietly, closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"Ranma… What's wrong?"

Ranma still said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Akane said. She walked up to Ranma and put her arm around him and rested her head on his chest. "I was only joking."

Ranma stepped back from Akane's embrace. "It's not a joke. Look how I was behaving after three days. What I was doing was completely rude. What am I going to be like after a month… or longer?"

"Ranma, what was so inexcusable about the way you were behaving," Akane said, again extending her arm around Ranma and drawing him close. "You were behaving like a lot of girls your age."

"But Akane, I'm a guy."

"Yeah, you're a guy… and a great looking guy at that… But you're a girl too. And honestly. when the right guy is looking at me…" Akane tightened her embrace. "… I get turned on too. And when it comes to picking out what outfit to wear, I sometimes have trouble making up my mind. I did some thinking since last night. Maybe Doctor Tofu is right. The last three days you were experiencing things you've never felt before and I should try to understand how you're feeling… Although… I'm not crazy that you were showering with the guys…"

"Who told you that?"

"Hiroshi said that you showered with the guys and told them that you would kill anyone who got too close."

"That's news to me. After gym class on Wednesday I went into the locker room first and took my shower. The guys waited until I was done and dressed… and it was they guys in my class that suggested that we do it that way."

"Why would Hiroshi say that you'd been showering with the guys?"

"Wishful thinking… No it was probably his idea of a joke. Did you actually hear it from Hiroshi?"

"No… come to think of it… I think I heard it from Yuka… when we were talking before practice yesterday."

"I bet Yuka asked Hiroshi what happened and Hiroshi jokingly told her I'd been in the shower with the guys… and she believed him. I'll talk to Hiroshi and get the story straightened out."

"Well you won't do it tonight," Akane said after getting up on her toes and giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "Yuka and Hiroshi are at Hiroshi's parents tonight for dinner and to talk about plans for their wedding."

"And Kasumi and Doctor Tofu are out for their date tonight?" Ranma asked.

"So it won't interfere with watching Sailor Moon tomorrow night," Akane replied. "They were going to go out for dinner and then go to the University library to do some research on the ingredients for your cure."

"I really appreciate that, but it doesn't sound like the most romantic of evenings."

"I don't know. I think some of the areas where they'll be doing their research are pretty secluded. Who knows what kind of romantic opportunities might occur."

"A month ago, if you said something like that about your sister," Ranma said, "I would have thought you were crazy."

"Don't feel bad," Akane said with a chuckle. "A month ago, even if I thought that, I would have thought I was crazy too."

"So it's just you and me for dinner," Ranma asked.

"And Yoshio…"

"Considering how friendly you've said Yoshio and Sayuri have been, I'm surprised they aren't out together tonight."

"That would be Sayuri's preferred option too," Akane replied, "but her mother wanted her home tonight to help with some things around the house. She didn't go into any details, but it didn't sound pleasant."

"Do you think Yoshio would mind going out for dinner?"

"I don't see why he would," Akane answered. "Did you have any place in particular in mind?"

"Well, from the way Uchan was talking this morning, it sounds like a stop at the Cat Café to congratulate Shampoo and Mousse was high on the list of places to go."

"Some Ramen would taste good tonight," Akane replied, "especially if I don't have to cook it… and I don't think Yoshio would mind. Why don't you go talk to him while I pick out something to wear that's more appropriate for a night out with my husband."

"And when am I supposed to get ready?"

Akane gave Ranma a kiss and said, "You don't need any time to get ready. You're a guy. You'll come back here after you talk to Yoshio, pick out something to wear and I'll still be trying to make up my mind."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Yuriko said as she slammed down the now empty sake bottle on the table, "That's good stuff!"

Yuriko was sitting at the dining room table with Hikari and Miyuki. The table was littered with the remains of what had been a substantial platter of sushi and sashimi that could have easily fed ten people.

Also on the table were Yuriko's empty sake bottle and two partially consumed bottles that had been designated for Miyuki's and Hikari's consumption. Neither Miyuki nor Hikari had expected this much food or this much to drink. They would have been satisfied with half the food and one bottle of sake to share among the three of them. But it seemed that Yuriko still didn't have the knack of using sake cups and she wasn't enthused with the idea of drinking out of the same bottle as Miyuki and Hikari… And then there were the three reserve bottles and the six pack of beer she picked up at a store on their route home from making their original purchase, just in case.

"Sensei, why do you drink like that?" Hikari asked, somewhat startled by the sound of the bottle landing on the table.

"Come on," Yuriko said. "We agreed. It's Yuriko… YU RI KO."

"Sorry… Yuriko," Hikari said contritely.

"That's better…" Yuriko looked at her empty bottle contemplatively for a moment and then said, "Why do I drink like this?" She paused and then answered her own question. "To make the pain go away. That's why I drink like this."

"I always found that the pain the morning after I've been drinking is a hell of a lot worse than the pain I was trying to make go away," Miyuki commented.

"Yeah," Hikari agreed. "I'm not sure the hangover makes any benefit gained from a night of drinking worth it."

"That's because your lives haven't sucked as much as mine." Yuriko took a moment to reconsider her statement. "OK… Maybe Hikari's life has." After another pause, she asked, "Hikari, do you ever miss your parents?"

Hikari didn't answer right away. She stared at the sake bottle in front of her and then sighed. "Yes and no… My parents never did anything bad to me… I mean, they never mistreated me or beat me… My dad really wasn't a bad guy to be with. He just couldn't stop gambling once he got started. I mean… now… I can remember times when we had fun together as a family… What I don't miss is all of the arguing… especially the last year. It was constant. And it would start almost as soon as my father walked in the door even if he came straight home from work and didn't stop at the pachinko parlor."

Hikari took a breath and then added, "And I don't miss my father's family. They made everything that nuch worse."

"What was their issue?" Yuriko asked.

"They just hated my mom, especially my one aunt," Hikari answered. "She would say the most malicious things to my mother. She'd tell her that she barely qualified to be a woman. She'd call her a slut and a whore. And when my aunt was particularly obnoxious, she'd grab my mom between the legs 'just to make sure she wasn't a guy in drag'."

"And your dad let her say those things to your mom?" Miyuki asked.

"There wasn't much my dad… or anyone else could do to stop her," Hikari replied. "When my aunt got like that my dad would pack my mom and me up and we'd go home."

"I bet your aunt said things like 'your mom wasn't worthy of someone as special as your dad'." Yuriko said.

"Sometimes," Hikari responded.

"I bet your aunt and your dad had a thing for each other," Yuriko said. She paused and then asked, "Are you two going to finish those bottles or do I have to open a fresh one?"

"Open up a fresh one," Hikari said. She picked up her bottle and took a long drink.

"The idea of a brother and sister having sex is pretty disgusting," Miyuki said after she took a swig from her bottle.

Yuriko reached down on the floor and retrieved a full bottle of sake for herself. "I don't know. At least they're the right sex." She opened the bottle and took a long drink.

"Don't get started on that," Miyuki said. "What Hikari and I do doesn't come close to being as disgusting as a brother and sister getting it on."

"I'm sure it isn't," Yuriko replied. "And I wasn't thinking of you when I said that. Sorry…"

Yuriko took another swig from her bottle.

"I don't care if my father and aunt 'got it on'," Hikari said. "My father is dead and I never want to see any of his family again… except maybe my cousin Hideki. He was the only one who would say anything nice to my mother or me… But the rest of them…"

Hikari looked at her bottle for a moment and then took another drink.

"When are you expecting your mother to show up?" Miyuki asked Yuriko.

"I don't have a clue," she replied. "The letter just said that she would be here for New Years."

Hikari asked, "Do you think she'll bring her girl friend?"

"They don't go anywhere without each other. Look… Will you promise me one thing? When she shows up, don't let her convince you to get involved in anything… perverted."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Miyuki replied. "My problem will be not to slap her silly when she does show up."

* * *

Akane, Ranma and Yoshio exited the Cat Café and turned to walk home. Even though it was relatively late, there was still a line of customers (mostly male) out the door, waiting to be seated. It was busy, even for a Friday night.

At first Akane and Ranma thought that it was because news had spread that Shampoo was pregnant and people were coming in to congratulate Shampoo and Mousse, but they dismissed that idea quickly when they saw that Mizuki was helping to wait on tables.

There was no question that Mizuki looked good in the café uniform, a red Chinese styled dress with a slit up to her hip that showed off her shapely legs. But the guys were there because they knew that there was always a chance, no matter how remote, that Mizuki would get tired of wearing her uniform and would remove it. It didn't embarrass Mizuki in the least for here to walk around naked in front of the crowd of people.

Of course, that was why Ryoga was there, sitting at a small table in the corner of the café, just to make sure that didn't happen.

"Any idea who that other girl was that was helping out?" Akane asked. "I don't think I've ever seen her before"

"No clue," Ranma replied. "Maybe she's new to the area and Shampoo gave her a job."

"She is kind of cute, isn't she?" Akane said after a few seconds of silence.

"I guess you could say that," Ranma replied and after a bit of a dramatic pause added, "but not nearly as beautiful as you."

A smile appeared on Akane's face. "Thanks… But you did spend a lot of time looking at her."

"Sorry, I really didn't mean too," Ranma said. "It's just that when I first saw her I thought that I knew her from somewhere… but I couldn't figure out from where."

"Are you sure she's not another one of your many fiancés?" Akane asked sarcastically.

"I honestly don't think so," Ranma replied, "but with my dad, you never know. He made a lot of deals with my life when we were on the road and he was hungry."

"How many fiancés did you have?" Yoshio asked.

"As far as I know," Ranma answered, "that my father was either directly or indirectly responsible for… three. Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo… although Shampoo considered that we were engaged because I beat her in a fight, but that would have never happened if my dad hadn't dragged me to China. There may have been others, but my dad never told me about them since I probably would have beaten the crap out of him if I found out."

"Don't forget about Kodachi," Akane added.

"Any relationship between Kodachi and me was completely in her own demented imagination… just like any relationship between you and Kuno." After a brief pause continued, "But anyway… I don't think that's why she looked familiar."

"Are you coming with us to Miyuki's and Hikari's house tomorrow night to watch Sailor Moon?" Akane asked as the trio continued their walk toward home.

"Sayuri asked me if I'd like to come," Yoshio answered, "but my sister didn't seem very enthusiastic about the whole idea of me staying overnight. I don't know what she's so afraid of. It's not like Sayuri and I are going to go into a bedroom and screw each other's brains out."

'Screw each other's brain out' was not something that Akane or Ranma expected to hear Yoshio say, so the statement took them both a little by surprise.

"I… I'm sure your sister doesn't think you and Sayuri would do anything like that," Akane said hesitantly, doing her best to conceal her shock.

"That's what it seems like. All it is… is that I like having someone I can talk too who will just listen… And I think it's the same for Sayuri… It doesn't sound like she has anyone she feels she can really talk to, especially about things that are going on at home. Sometimes when we talk, she sounds like she's really lonely… like she has no one to talk to at all."

* * *

Kasumi carefully sorted through the file folders on the table, arranging the patients' folders by last name and placing them into the appropriate file cabinet. Tofu was terrible at taking care of the paperwork after seeing a patient so there was always a stack of folders on his desk. If Kasumi didn't take care of it on a regular basis, the pile would soon reach the ceiling.

Tofu was sitting at his desk updating the notes in the files of the patients he has seen today and adding them to the mass of folders Kasumi was attempting to file. Despite his occasional encounters with absentmindedness, Tofu had a near photographic memory when it came to information about every last one of his patients, remembering exactly how a patient described every symptom and ache and pain.

As Tofu finished up the current patient file he had been working on he said, "This wasn't exactly how I expected to spend our evening out."

"Dinner was nice," Kasumi replied, "and we made good progress at the library tonight… and there wasn't a single movie worth going to see that we hadn't already seen at least once before. And this is a nice quiet evening together like I imagine it will be once we're married. I couldn't ask for a more romantic evening."

"Spending the evening filing my patients' folders seems far from romantic."

"Oh, I don't know," Kasumi replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I think it depends on your point of view."

Kasumi set down the pile of folders that she was about to file on the corner of the table and walked over to Tofu's desk. She bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "How many more patients do you need to do?"

"Three more."

"By the time you finish those, I should have the rest of these filed away… Then after that we can do something a little more romantic."

Tofu began to blush. "Wha… what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Kasumi replied as she returned to her filing. "I thought that some nice quiet time listening to music might be nice… with maybe some hugs and kisses. That would be nice… unless you have something more adventurous in mind."

"N… no… nothing more adventurous," Tofu replied. His face reddened and he was obviously flustered. "S… sitting with y… you and… and l… listening to m… music would… would be fine."

Kasumi's smile broadened. "I think that maybe you do have something more daring in mind."

"N… no… not really… I… I…" Tofu paused and took a deep breath. "I guess I was letting my imagination run a little too wild."

"Too wild," Kasumi said as she placed the folders in their proper place in the filing cabinet. "What were you imagining?"

"I guess I was imagining holding you close to me and… and kissing you… kissing you in places where I shouldn't be kissing you."

Kasumi walked back to Tofu's desk sat on her heels next to Tofu and said with a impish smile, "Places where you shouldn't be kissing me. You'll have to show me where those places exactly are."

Never in her life had Kasumi ever seen anyone blush as intensely as Tofu was blushing now.

Kasumi leaned and kissed Tofu on the cheek. "Tofu, you and I are going to be husband and wife in about three months. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to be intimate with me." Kasumi's began to speak in a hushed voice. "To be honest, there are some very intimate things I would like to do with you." Kasumi's voice returned to its normal volume. "I think it's perfectly proper for us to be intimate with each other… after you finish updating your patients' records and I finish filing them away."

* * *

"I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life," Aoi said once she and Suzuko were in their room.

"You know, it was your fault," Suzuko replied. "If you hadn't been so persistent about playing, Rei wouldn't have pulled his dad's games out… and you're the one who picked out the game."

"The only reason I picked it was because it was the only one that didn't have women with gigantic boobs all over the cover. I didn't think that a game with a normal looking boy and a normal looking girl walking hand in hand on the cover could be that gross."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Kenji and Rei were just as embarrassed as we were. But if you were that embarrassed, you could have just turned off the game."

"That's the thing… Once I started playing, I couldn't stop. And I didn't have any clue that things would turn out like that."

"I never imagined that two girls could do things like that with each other."

"I don't want to imagine anything like that. I'm probably going to have nightmares about it as it is."

"But how would something like that work?"

There was no mistaking the irritation in Aoi's voice. "Suzu… please… could you drop it?"

"Sorry… Aoi, is it going to be a problem if we sleep next to each other tonight?"

The frown that had been occupying Aoi's face dissolved into a smile. "I'm sorry I yelled… No it won't be a problem if we sleep next to each other."

"I'm glad," Suzuko said.

A long uncomfortable silence followed, broken finally when Aoi said, "We should probably get ready for bed. We've got to get up early for practice."

There was another long silence. Finally Suzuko said, "That's how that whole thing started in the game, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sort of… The one girl was sleeping over at her friend's house so that they could get an early start to go shopping in the morning. They just got undressed and laid down next to each other and thing kind of went from there. And after her friend asked her if she wanted to play and she said yes, it didn't seem like there was anything I could do to stop it… and when she got up and got that thing from her dresser and… and she put it on…"

Aoi shuddered.

"Aoi, I don't think you have anything to worry about… Unless you're hiding something in your dresser…" Suzuko quickly added, "You know I'm joking… right?"

"I know you're joking."

"Aoi," Suzuko asked after a moment of reflection, "do you ever masturbate?"

After Suzuko asked the question she was sure that she had offended Aoi, but Aoi quietly replied, "Sometimes…"

"But you haven't done it since I came to live here, have you?"

"I think it would be pretty rude if I did that. Do you masturbate?"

"I have… a few times… especially when my parents weren't home." Suzuko paused and then added, "Aoi, if you feel like doing that, don't let me being here stop you. I'll understand."

Aoi smiled and chuckled, "Same for you. Now, let's get ready for bed."

Aoi had begun to unbutton her blouse when Suzuko asked, "I wonder if Miyuki and Hikari do things like those girls in the video game were doing?"

* * *

"Shampoo happy that Shampoo having baby," Mizuki said sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Ryoga.

Mizuki was in her normal state of dress (undress). It seemed that now, as soon as Mizuki stepped into the apartment, her clothes came off. Nothing Ukyo and Ryoga said worked to convince Mizuki to do otherwise so they had pretty much given up trying to convince her that she should be wearing at least a robe when she was in the apartment… although she did wear a robe, most of the time now, when she had to go down to the restaurant for some reason.

"Yes, Shampoo is very happy that she's going to have a baby."

Ukyo (and more that likely Ryoga too) were waiting for Mizuki to ask the question that they had expected everyone else to ask, but didn't.

She had fully expected that Ranma would ask when she and Ryoga were going to start a family… but after she had the chance to think about it, Akane and Ranma had probably been asked that question so many times they were sick of hearing it. Ukyo had probably asked them at least once, if not more.

But nobody asked. Maybe when the novelty of Shampoo being pregnant wore off… or maybe after she and Ryoga were actually married… the question would come. When are you going to have a baby?

Ukyo looked at her fiancé sitting on the floor with his very naked little sister sitting next to him. Ukyo wished that she had the courage to do that… take off her clothes and cuddle up next to Ryoga… and let things go from there.

But that wasn't likely to happen… at least at the moment.

Ukyo felt guilty about it, but she was actually more than a little envious of Shampoo. She was going to have a baby… and she was happy

"You're right. I don't think I've ever seen Shampoo so happy," Ukyo said to no one in particular.

* * *

"You know, we are going to feel like crap in the morning," Miyuki said as she handled the bottle of whiskey to Yuriko.

"Why wait until morning," Hikari said. "I already feel like crap."

"That's because you haven't had enough to drink," Yuriko said, passing the bottle to Hikari who looked at it for a moment and then took a drink.

"You didn't have to go out and buy more," Hikari said handing the bottle back to Yuriko. "I have plenty."

"I know," Yuriko said after taking a swig, "but I said that I'd treat."

The three of them were sitting on the floor in the living room. Miyuki and Hikari were leaning up against the couch while Yuriko used the chair next to the couch as a prop. There were various snack items on the floor in front of them.

Yuriko handed the bottle back to Miyuki, who looked at the half full bottle and asked, "What is this? It tastes pretty good."

"It's some kind of whiskey with honey in it," Yuriko replied. "I had some of it when I went on my binge after you tried to kiss me and somehow I managed to remember it."

Miyuki took a swig and said, "I'll have to remember it too. What do you think, Hikari?"

"It's hard to tell after drinking the sake. I think I'd like to try it when I haven't had anything else to drink." She took a swig and passed the bottle to Yuriko.

"Fine," Yuriko said. "If the team makes it into the regionals, I'll buy everyone a bottle."

"I realize you're drunk," Miyuki responded, "but that's a stupid idea even for someone who's drunk. Fumiko's parents wouldn't be amused if Fumiko got trashed."

"I don't think any of the team's parents would be amused if their daughter came home with a bottle of booze compliments of their coach," Hikari added.

Yuriko took a drink and asked as she handed the bottle to Hikari, "You really think so. What would your mother have said?"

"Towards the end, probably nothing," Hikari replied. She took a deep swig and added, "She and my dad would probably too busy fighting to notice. I spent a lot of nights alone at home. My dad would walk out with my mom still screaming at him. She'd try venting to me but when I'd tell her that I didn't want to hear it she would go to my aunt's house to complain to her about what an idiot my dad was. Usually she was home by the following morning… but not always."

Hikari handed the bottle to Miyuki who drank, handed the bottle to Yuriko and then asked, "What would your mother have done if you came home with a bottle of booze?"

"She'd probably make me share it with her and her girlfriend."

Hikari wasn't sure how she wanted to phrase the question she wanted to ask. There didn't seem to be any polite way to ask so with some hesitation she asked, "Yuriko, did your mother ever try to have sex with you or your sisters?"

"More times than I can count," she replied. "When my mother got like that my sisters and I would lock ourselves in our room. Usually it happened when my dad wasn't around and my mother and significant were drinking. They'd start going at it and try to convince us to join in. That was our cue to head to our room before they tried to get more persuasive."

"More persuasive?" Hikari asked.

"One time they actually pinned my older sister down and ripped her clothes off before my other sister and I got them off of her and got us safe into our room."

"Your mother is sick," Miyuki commented.

"You're not telling me something I don't already know," Yuriko responded. She took a drink from the bottle and then noted that the bottle had less than one quarter of its original contents. "Shit! It looks like we're going to have to get another bottle."

"You're not serious," Miyuki responded. "All of us are already drunk… and we're going to feel like shit in the morning… and you want to get another bottle."

"If I can still get up and walk to the store to buy another bottle, I'm still not drunk enough."

Yuriko set the bottle on the floor and slowly made her way to her feet using the chair to prop herself, but she only managed to take a single step before she lost her balance and fell right on top of Hikari.

"So much for walking to the store," Miyuki said.

Yuriko untangled herself from Hikari and sat back down between Miyuki and Hikari.

"If you're really that set on drinking yourself to unconsciousness," Hikari said, "I'll get you one of the bottles I have."

"That's all right," she replied. "At this point I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the bedroom. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"I don't care," Miyuki said. "Would you mind if I sleep next to you."

After staring at Miyuki for a few seconds Yuriko said, "I guess I wouldn't mind."

Miyuki expected the addition of, "As long as you keep to yourself", but it didn't come. Miyuki retrieved the open bottle of whiskey and took a deep drink. "Yuriko, since we're all so drunk, aren't you afraid that Hikari and I might try to convince you to have sex with us?"

Miyuki handed the bottle to Yuriko. She started at the bottle, gently swishing its contents. "No, I'm not afraid of you asking me to have sex with you," Yuriko finally replied. "I fact I've been expecting it."

Miyuki and Hikari stared at their coach.

"You and Hikari are the first real friends that I've ever had… ever. I've never been able to talk about my mother and my family to anyone else… And you honestly care enough about me to make sure I don't succeed in drinking myself to death. And you proved to me that not all gay people are perverted maniacs." Yuriko paused to take a breath. "You and Hikari honestly love each other. You aren't together just to have sex, like my mother and her girlfriend. I think you two are really special."

Yuriko tipped up the bottle and took a long deep drink.

"Are you saying that because you're drunk?" Miyuki asked.

"Probably," Yuriko said, smiling.

Miyuki looked at Hikari for a moment. Then both girls leaned over and kissed Yuriko on her cheeks. Then Miyuki whispered, "I think Hikari and I are going to try to get up and go to bed now. We'll help you get to your room… unless you'd like to join us. You're perfectly welcome to."

* * *

"Your dad just got in but there's still no sign of Kasumi or Yuka," Ranma said as he returned to the apartment with a full bottle of juice.

"I'm not worried about Kasumi or Yuka," Akane replied. She was sitting on the couch wearing a long heavy bath robe. "They're both big girls who can take care of themselves. How is dad doing? Are you going to have to cover the morning class?"

"Doesn't look like it," Ranma answered. He had set the bottle of juice on the table in the entryway and was taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers. "It didn't seem like he'd done a lot of drinking tonight… and he was grumbling something about how everyone was a stupid idiot."

"Hmmm… That could mean one of two things," Akane said as she stood up and walked to give Ranma a hug. "Either he had to pay for his own drinks tonight…"

"I don't think it was that," Ranma said as he and Akane hugged. "Then he'd be saying that everyone was a damned cheapskate."

"True," Akane responded. "That could only mean one thing then… someone volunteered dad to be charge of something without asking him. He really hates when the committee does that to him."

"He could always say no."

"He could… but dad won't. Hopefully it isn't some project for Christmas or New Years."

Ranma retrieved the juice and walked over and got two glasses from the cupboard and filled each with juice. The remainder of the juice he put into their small refrigerator.

"You realize that means that your dad is going to get the rest of us involve somehow."

"That's almost certain… but until I'm done with gymnastics, he's going to have to find his volunteer labor somewhere else. If we make it to the regionals, we may start having practice on Sunday."

"Which means I'm going to be the one to get suckered into volunteering."

"You could always say no."

"I could… but I can't."

Akane and Ranma both chuckled.

Ranma handed one of the glasses of juice to Akane. "Is the bedroom warm yet?"

"It's getting there. I've got the bath ready… and your robe is already in the bath room."

"Sounds good. I didn't think it was going to get this cold tonight. It's probably a good thing the team didn't go running tonight."

"We probably wouldn't have gone running anyway," Akane said after drinking down her juice. "There was no way that Sayuri could get out of what she had to do at home tonight… and Yuka doesn't want Yoshio finding out about our runs."

"He's going to find out eventually," Ranma said, "especially if he's going to be living here for a while… and if he's going to be hanging around with Sayuri."

"I know, but I think Yuka would like to put that off for as long as possible."

"From what you said, I don't think she'll be able to put it off beyond next week. How is your coach going to make sure that there isn't anyone in the school if you run there?"

"The only person in the school at night now is the handyman and if the coach tells him that we're going to have a night practice, he won't come to work. He doesn't like to do any work when there are students in the school."

"I think you could have left it that he doesn't like to do any work. The boys' showers still don't have hot water."

"What did you do today for PE?"

"Same as on Wednesday. Did Hiroshi clear things up with Yuka about me showering with the guys?"

"He explained something to her but I'm not sure how much the explanation actually cleared up. Yuka was still asking me weird question about you taking showers with the guys when you're a girl."

"Next time I see him I'll ask him exactly what he said to her. So shall we have our bath?"

"Good idea, considering the effort I went through to get everything ready."

"Oh… And what exactly did you get ready?"

"You'll have to come into the bath and see."


	70. What Would You Think If I Said I Love Yo

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 70 – What Would You Think If I Said I Love You?**

Although the air was chill, today promised to be the best day all week. The front that held the rainy weather over Nerima all week finally dissipated overnight allowing the last remnants of the storm to clear, so Saturday morning dawned bright, although cold. And being Saturday and the fact that there were no classes today only made the day better.

Of course there was gymnastics' practice. Akane had set the alarm to go off a half hour earlier than normal, but it didn't prove to be necessary. Akane was awake well before the alarm went off. She had had trouble falling asleep the night before too. It wasn't that Ranma had done anything to prevent Akane from falling asleep (after they had spent some time embracing and kissing… that didn't count) or had done something to wake her early (Ranma's characteristic snore wasn't even present). It was something else that was disturbing her sleep although she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

Or maybe she could.

Shampoo's announcement that she was pregnant that made two close friends or relations (no wait, make that three; Akane had forgotten about Ranma's mother) that were going to have a baby in the foreseeable future. After Ranma had kissed her and said goodnight, she began to think about what life would be like if she were to have a baby.

Akane knew that at this point it wasn't practical to even think about having a family, but she still couldn't get the thought out of her mind of how nice it was holding little Akane while they were at the lake resort on their honeymoon.

But having a baby would really screw up any plans for continuing with school… although Nabiki seemed to have found a way… although Nabiki had the entire staff of the Kuno estate to rely on for help. Akane would only have Ranma.

Akane only have Ranma…

In the end, Akane firmly resolved, having Ranma is all that she would need no matter what happened in the future.

And with the warmth of that thought, Akane finally found sleep.

* * *

What woke Akane up in the morning, before the alarm had the chance to do it, was the strangest dream where Akane and Ranma's roles were reversed. Ranma was the one who had had a baby and Akane was somehow the father. Akane watched as the baby nursed at Ranma's bare breast. The thought of her doing the same filled her mind and a strange unfamiliar pressure began to grow between Akane's legs. She was about to reach down to investigate the nature of the pressure when she woke up.

She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was almost an hour before the alarm would sound. Initially she decided to remain in bed until the alarm went off since the room was cool. Apparently the heater had run out of fuel some time during the night. But after lying there for nearly a half hour, she decided that she had a more pressing need so she carefully got out of bed, doing her best not to wake her husband, and made her way to use the toilet.

After doing what she needed to do, she returned to the bedroom to find that Ranma was still soundly sleeping. The alarm would be going off soon, so there seemed to be little point in returning to bed, especially if she woke Ranma in the process and he was in an amorous mood (which he usually was). They might not get up in time to make it to practice on time.

So by the time the alarm did go off to wake up Ranma, Akane was already dressed and ready to run. No running shorts today. It was cold enough for sweats and a jacket.

Ranma seemed sincerely disappointed when he saw that Akane was already ready for the morning run.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"I was really hoping that we could get some early morning hugs and kisses in before we got started today," Ranma replied as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"We can still hug and kiss," Akane responded.

"I know… but it isn't quite the same."

"Are you saying that my hugs and kisses aren't as good when I'm wearing my sweats?"

"No…" Ranma replied defensively, "… it's just that I like it better when there's less between you and me."

"Or nothing?"

"Nothing would be good."

Akane extended her arms to Ranma and said, "Come here."

Ranma stood and the two embraced.

Ranma ran his hands up and down Akane's back and eventually his hands found their way under the waistband of Akane's sweats.

Akane drew Ranma closer. "How does that feel?"

"It feels nice. How does it feel to you?"

"Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous… And if you think your hands can find their way under the waistband of my panties…"

Akane never finished her sentence. She gasped ever so slightly and then said, "Oh that does feel so much better."

Ranma massaged her bottom gently until she finally said, "If we keep doing this, I'll never get to practice." She kissed Ranma and then released him from her embrace… and Ranma did likewise, removing his hands from under the protective layers of cloth.

She kissed him and said, "Get ready to run. Maybe we'll be able to find time to do something this afternoon."

* * *

Rei and Kenji stood on the sidewalk outside of Aoi's and Suzuko's apartment building.

Rei looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Do you think they already left?"

"Their practice was supposed to start early," Kenji replied. "They might have left early."

"Or do you think they might be avoiding us?"

"Would you blame them after last night? That really was a dumb idea."

"Hey! I wasn't the one who picked out that game. I had no idea that it would turn out the way it did. I don't play those games… those are my dad's games."

"Your mom actually buys those things for your dad?"

"My mom says that they're good for my dad. It helps relieve some of his work related stress. And she doesn't just buy them for him… sometimes she plays them with him."

"Your parents are weird."

"Yeah… Tell me something I don't know. I don't have any clue when my parents got home, but this morning it was like last weekend never happened. At breakfast they were all cuddly. From the way my mom was acting, I think my dad was feeling her up."

Kenji visibly shuddered. "I didn't leave for home until after two and they weren't home yet… and they were actually up for breakfast?"

"I don't know if they ever went to bed. When I woke up, my mom was making omelets and my dad was sitting at the table."

Kenji was going to make another comment when they heard Suzuko call out from the entryway to the apartment building, "Thanks for waiting for us."

Aoi and Suzuko quickly joined the waiting boys on the sidewalk.

"Sorry we're late," Aoi said, after taking a moment to catch her breath, "but apparently Suzu's parents never bought her a jacket. It took us a while to find one of my old ones that would fit her."

"Suzu, you never had a jacket or coat for cold weather?" Kenji asked.

"I did have one," Suzuko replied, "but it was kind of old and it really didn't fit me any more… so I didn't take it when I got my things out of my old apartment."

"Of course it didn't fit you any more," Aoi said. "If it's the one I'm thinking it is, I let you use that when we were in sixth grade because it was snowing and all you had was your uniform to wear to school."

"I think it was fifth grade…" Suzuko replied, "… but I think you're right."

"Which is why we're going shopping this afternoon," Aoi said. "Which brings up another matter… my… our mom and dad want to know if the two of you would like to go shopping with us this afternoon and then go out for dinner to celebrate Suzu joining the family We were supposed to ask you Thursday but with everything was going on, I forgot."

"Your mom and dad want us along while you shop?" Kenji asked hesitantly.

"Well… what dad originally suggested is that mom take us shopping and then you and dad would meet us downtown for dinner," Aoi replied. "But mom decided that it might be better if we all go together since we really hadn't decided where we were going to go for dinner."

"Do you think your parents will have a problem with that?" Suzuko asked.

"I know my parents won't care," Rei replied. "The way my mom was talking this morning, she and my dad are going out again tonight after they get some sleep. I don't expect to see them again before tomorrow morning."

"As long as I'm not out again until two in the morning my mom won't have a problem," Kenji said.

"Why were you out until two in the morning?" Aoi asked.

"Rei and I were trying to figure out if you could get some other ending to that game," Kenji answered.

"Oh," Aoi responded. Then after a brief pause, she asked nearly inaudibly, "Did you find another ending?"

"Not one where the boy and girl get together at the end," Kenji answered. "We got two endings where the main character gets together with two different girls and one where all four girls spend the night together."

Aoi's only response was a simple, "Oh…"

Several seconds passed in silence before Rei asked, "Aoi, are you angry about what happened last night?"

"No…" Aoi replied, "I'm not angry. I was really embarrassed… at least at first. But I was the one that insisted… And I did pick out the game. But when Suzu and I got home we talked about it and… well… I guess some girls do things like that. I mean, Miyuki and Hikari are lovers. Maybe they don't do things like the girls did in the ending I got… but I'm sure that they… they…"

"Play with each other," Rei said, finishing Aoi's thought.

Aoi began to blush brightly, "Yeah… I guess that's what I mean to say." Aoi paused and then added, "I'm probably going to blush when I talk to them now."

"Speaking of Miyuki and Hikari," Kenji said, "if we don't start walking, you'll be late for practice."

There was a hint of a blush on his face.

"Yeah," Aoi said. "We were already ten minutes behind looking for a jacket for Suzu."

The four began to walk toward school, Aoi holding hands with Rei and Suzuko holding hands with Kenji.

The foursome hadn't walked all that far when Suzuko asked Kenji, "Did it turn you on watching the girls in the game have sex?"

All four stopped dead in their tracks.

"Suzu!" Aoi exclaimed. "Why are you asking a weird question like that?"

Suzuko face turned bright red, "I… I guess I was curious… I mean… It's mostly guys who buy games and videos like that… But I thought the reason that guys bought stuff like that was to watch a guy having sex with a girl. Maybe I'm naïve, but it never occurred to me that a guy would want to watch two women having sex… but if they have a game like that, there must be guys who like that… So I was wondering if looking at girls having sex with each other got him… you know…"

Suzuko paused and timidly asked, "So… I mean… Would watching Aoi and me have sex turn you on?"

"Suzu!" Aoi exclaimed, nearly at the top of her lungs.

* * *

At least for Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Sayuri there was no explanation necessary for the agonized expression on Miyuki's, Hikari's and the Coach's faces when they arrived at practice. Each had at least on one occasion experienced the same pounding in their head and queasy feeling in their stomach. And it came as no surprise that the same was true for Arisu and Miki. And after all the stories the team had heard about Sachiko, it wasn't a shocking revelation that she'd experienced hangovers on a number of occasions. From some of her comments, it was evident that she had more drinking experience than Akane and Ranma.

By the time the hung-over trio arrived at school for practice, the rest of the team was already dressed and doing their stretches, getting ready for warm-ups. They weren't exactly late, but at the speed that they were moving there seemed little hope that Miyuki would be ready in time to lead warm-ups, something that had become part of the daily practice routine.

After a silent acknowledgement of the team, Yuriko ducked into her office. Once the coach had done that, Miyuki said in a subdued voice, "Start without us. Hikari and I will be out as soon as we can." There was a slight pause after which Miyuki added, "And yes… the Coach, Hikari and I have hangovers, so some quiet would be appreciated."

* * *

Despite the fact that Suzuko hadn't been practicing with the same intensity as she had in the past, Kenji quickly realized that she was in far better shape than he was.

The conversation that morning had started strangely and got stranger from there. Kenji really wasn't into dating sim games and porn videos although he had seen his share of magazines with pictures of naked women. He even owned a few which his mother managed not to notice when she cleaned his room.

Kenji was positive that Suzuko hadn't really meant anything when she asked if it would turn him on to watch her and Aoi having sex. She was only using herself and Aoi as an example. He knew what Suzuko was trying to ask… Or at least he though he knew.

It had taken several seconds for Suzuko to fully comprehend exactly what she had said, but once she did, she apologized and then ran off.

Initially Aoi and Rei were going to join Kenji in chasing after Suzuko, but Kenji told them to go to practice. He'd chase after Suzuko and talk with her.

When Kenji finally did catch up with Suzuko, he was completely out of breath and the only reason he had any hope of finding Suzuko was because she was such a creature of habit. The benches near the playground in the park were her favorite place to go when things weren't going right. Having lost sight of Suzuko early in the chase, her habits were his only hope of catching up with her.

Habit and luck were working in Kenji's favor. Suzuko was sitting on her favorite bench, head bowed, crying her eyes out.

Kenji wasn't sure what he should say to Suzuko, so he decided, at least at first, not to say anything. He simply sat down next to the weeping girl and said nothing.

It was two or three minutes before Suzuko managed to say anything and when she did it was, "I'm such an idiot…" and she started crying again.

Kenji let Suzuko cry for another minute or two. Then he moved closer and put his arm around her and said, "You are not an idiot."

There was no immediate reaction. Suzuko continued to cry.

After another minute or so, Kenji moved closer to Suzuko and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered to her, "You are **not** an idiot. You're not. So stop saying that."

Suzu raised her head and looked at Kenji and said, "How can you say that after what I said?" She bowed her head again, but at least now the tears slowed.

"I can say that because I know you," Kenji replied. "I think I understand what you were trying to say. It just didn't come out the way you meant."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"I guess… Suzu… Have you ever had sex with Aoi?"

"No," Suzuko responded defensively. "I mean… we sleep next to each other. Aoi let's me cuddle up with her on her futon… And she's given me a kiss on days when things weren't going very well."

"But you and Aoi haven't done anything like we saw happen in the game last night."

"No… nothing like that."

Kenji paused and then asked, "Would you like to make love with Aoi?"

"No! I mean… I like Aoi a lot… Aoi's the best friends I've ever had… along with you and Rei… I think she's really special…"

"But… would you like to make love with her?"

Suzuko didn't answer right away.

"I… I guess… I… I don't know. I don't know what I feel. Right now everything is so confused. Kenji, I've never had anyone tell me that they love me… never… never my parents… never any of my relatives… no one. I want to show Aoi how much I really love her."

"You don't have to have sex with someone to show them how much you love them."

"I guess… I guess I know that… but… Kenji… would you like to have sex with me?"

"You don't have to have sex with me to show me that you love me either?" Kenji paused and then said, "Suzu, I love you. And someday… I think I would like to make love with you… I think I'd really like that… But for now would a hug and a kiss and saying that I love you be enough"

A smile finally appeared on Suzuko's face… and just a hint of a blush. She bowed her head slightly and replied, "More than enough."

Kenji tightened his embrace, leaned over and whispered into Suzuko's ear, "I… love… you." Then he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Suzu responded by wrapping her arms around Kenji and saying, "I love you too." Then she planted her lips on Kenji's.

At first Kenji was too stunned to respond… but that didn't last long and the two kissed until they had to come up for air.

"Kenji… that felt wonderful. I've never felt anything like this before. Please kiss me again."

"We should really get back to practice. I'm sure Aoi and Rei are worried that you're all right.

"That's if Aoi ever talks to me again after what I said."

"Aoi will talk to you. She may yell at you for taking off like that… but Aoi will talk to you."

"Kenji, please hold me close and kiss me again before we go back to practice. I want this feeling to last as long as possible."

"Suzu… I love you."

And saying that, Kenji kissed Suzuko again… and several times more after that.

* * *

The first round of practice was pretty much done before Suzuko and Kenji arrived at the gym, but they decided to wait until the break actually started before walking into the gym.

"Someone is going to make a smart-assed comment about where we've been all this time," Kenji said.

"I know," Suzuko replied.

"What do you think we should say?"

"We could tell them that we were making out in the park."

Kenji shook his head and scowled. "That will only make things worse."

"Yeah… but that's what they're going to think any way."

"If we tell them that we were making out, they'll think we were doing something worse."

Suzuko chuckled. "I wonder what they would think if we told them we actually had sex."

"I don't want to even think about that."

Kenji looked into the gym and noted that everyone was starting to move toward the various benches. "It looks like they're taking their break. Do you need to get changed?"

"Not really," Suzuko replied. "I won't get any practice time until after the tournament and I don't need my leotards to help move mats." Suzuko looked at the people sitting on the benches. "Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko aren't dressed either. The Coach won't have a problem if I don't change."

There was ever so the slightest look of disappointment on Kenji's face but enough for Suzuko to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"What's wrong…"

"I wouldn't mind if you changed…" Kenji said quietly. "I think you really look nice in your leotards."

Suzuko smiled… and blushed. "Go in and tell Aoi that I'm still alive… and I'll go change… just for you."

* * *

"Is Suzu OK?" Aoi asked as Kenji joined her on the bench where she and Rei were sitting.

"She's fine," Kenji answered. "She's getting changed."

"She didn't have to do that," Aoi responded. "Only the eight competing members of the team are practicing today. Miyuki, Miki and Arisu changed because they're spotting today."

"I told her I thought she looked pretty in her leotards," Kenji replied, "so she decided to change."

"How long did it take for you to catch up with her?" Rei asked.

"I didn't really catch up with her. She took off too quick for me to do that… But I figured she'd go where she usually does when things aren't going right."

Aoi chuckled. "The bench by the monkey bars in the park?"

"Yeah…" Kenji answered. "I can't remember how many times we found her there when she was locked out of her apartment?"

"More times than I can count," Aoi replied. "She's all right though?"

"Suzu is fine," Kenji responded. "More embarrassed than anything. She's probably going to spend the rest of the day apologizing."

"She hasn't anything to apologize for… except for is running off," Aoi said. "And once will be enough."

"Good luck trying to convince her of that," Rei commented. "Sometimes it's like she feels responsible for everything that goes wrong in the world."

"I know," Aoi answered. "But since she met with her parents Suzu has been different. Before that I never would have expected her to say what she said this morning."

"She really does love you," Kenji said.

"I know," Aoi answered. "And I love her, but I don't think she means it like she said this morning. You know that she loves you too."

"I know," Kenji said with a smile. "And I love her. We might have been back a bit sooner if she hadn't insisted on hearing me say it over and over again."

"Hearing that is exactly what Suzu needs," Aoi said. "I hope you never get tired of saying it."

"Not a chance," Kenji replied.

"Do you think Suzu's parents ever told her that they loved her?" Rei asked.

"I don't think so," Aoi answered. "I think they hated her from the day she was born. I don't think they ever hugged her or kissed her or told her that they loved her. I don't think they ever showed her any affection… ever… and they had her convinced that it was all her fault… that there was something wrong with her. That's why I think Suzu needs to hear people tell her that they love her… and that they care about her… and that she's very special to all of us."

"Aoi," Rei asked with a subdued voice, "what would you do if Suzu asked you to have sex with her?"

Aoi thought for a moment but she never had a chance to respond since Suzuko joined them just as she was about to answer.

"Did I give you enough time to talk about me?" Suzu said with a bright smile on her face. "Now… I have something to say…"

Aoi attempted to stop Suzuko but Suzuko said, "Please… Let me have my say… First… everyone… I want to apologize if what I said this morning embarrassed you… And Aoi… I want to apologize to you for not having the confidence in you that you would forgive me when I say something really dumb."

Suzuko threw her arms around Aoi and said, "I love you."

Aoi embraced Suzuko and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

"What do you think?" Yuka said as she, Hiroshi, Akane, Ranma, Sayuri, Yoshio, Miyuki and Hikari looked on at the scene at the bench across the way. "Think they're making up from their first sisterly fight… or do you think there's something more going on there."

"Cut Suzu some slack," Sayuri responded. "This can't have been an easy week for her."

"I can't imagine any parent treating their child like that," Hiroshi commented.

"That's because you're home situation is pretty normal." Miyuki replied.

"I don't think that's it," Hikari responded. "After everything that happened with my parents I can't believe that Suzu's parent could abandon her like that. My parents may have hated each other but I know they didn't hate me."

"I don't think any of us understand it," Ranma said, "no matter how messed up our parents are. All of the stupid things my dad put me through he thought would be the best for me, but nobody can say that he didn't love me."

"Your dad had a strange way of showing his love," Yuka said, "covering you with fish sausage and throwing you into a room full of hungry cats."

"Your dad did what?" Yoshio exclaimed.

"There isn't time for an explanation right now," Miyuki said. "All of Ranma's explanations turn into long stories and we don't have enough time before the end of the break. Maybe he'll explain it to you when we aren't so pressed for time. Maybe tonight… if you're coming to our house for Sailor Moon."

Yoshio looked over to his sister who, after taking a moment to consider, nodded her head (although the look on Yuka's face indicated that she was less than pleased with the idea). Yoshio turned back toward Miyuki and replied, "I'll be there."

Miyuki turned to Sayuri, asking, "Are you coming tonight? Or are you going to stiff us again. You remember what happened the last time you did that to us?"

"I'll be there," Sayuri answered. "After last night I don't think my mom will want to spend any more quality time with me for quite a while."

"What's up?" Yuka asked. "You and your mom usually get along pretty well."

"My grandmother is coming to visit for the holidays," Sayuri replied.

Yoshio looked around their small group and noted by the expression on there that no further explanation was required.

"Wasn't she just here for the holidays?" Akane asked.

"It was three years ago," Sayuri answered, "But since she stayed for six and a half months, it doesn't seem like it was that long ago."

"I thought your mother had four sisters," Hikari commented. "Isn't it someone else's turn?"

"I think my one aunt got to skip her turn because her husband is ill," Sayuri replied.

"He's probably still sick from your grandmother's cooking," Miyuki said.

"I've never met your grandmother," Ranma said, "but I've been told that her cooking is worse than anything Akane's used to be."

"Compared to my grandmother's cooking," Sayuri said, "your wife's worst attempt was a gourmet treat… and the worst part is that she has no clue that the food she makes is so awful. She thinks her cooking is wonderful and won't let anyone else into the kitchen to cook or even to help."

"If you decide you need to escape," Akane said, "I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind setting an extra spot for you."

"And I'm sure that Yoshio wouldn't mind if you visited more often either," Ranma added.

* * *

The newest member of the Furinkan High School Gymnastics' Club Gallery arrived almost near the end of the second round of practice and might have been later if Aimi and Kazuko hadn't spotted Jun wandering the grounds of Furinkan as they returned from their mission of mercy to the store to get large cups of coffee for Miyuki, Hikari and Miss Nohina.

"Did Fumiko know your were coming today?" Aimi asked as they entered the school building through the main entrance.

"Not exactly," Jun replied. "I was supposed to have a Science Club meeting this morning, but the club president and I got into a fight… So I quit the club and came here instead."

The statement took Aimi and Kazuko aback. Jun was not they type of a person to argue with anyone, especially with someone who was older or in a position of authority.

"What happened?" Aimi asked. "Why did you get into a fight with the club president?"

"Because they submitted the project I did all of the work on to a national science competition," Jun explained, "but the club president and vice president put their names on it… And they said that if I said anything about it they'd arrange to have me expelled from school."

"That isn't right!" Kazuko said in a voice that was uncharacteristically louder than her normal hushed voice. "How could they even think of doing something like that after you did all of the work?"

"According to the one of the club members I talked to as I was leaving," Jun replied, "it's a fairly common occurrence at the school. And the school administration isn't likely to do anything because the club president has such a stellar reputation… and she's the daughter of one of the members of the board of directors for some major electronics company."

"So what happens now?" Aimi asked.

"That will depend," Jun answered. "The school has a very strict rule about being an active member of an academic club. Either I'll have to make peace with the president of the science club or find another club who will have me as a member or I could get expelled from school."

"You could always transfer here to Furinkan," Aimi said. "I'm sure there are people wouldn't mind if you did that."

Jun's face reddened ever so slightly. "No… You're probably right."

* * *

Fumiko spotted Jun during a run-through of her floor exercise but managed to make it though to the end without a major incident, but as soon as she was done she ran over to greet him, even though there was still five minutes left before the break.

"What are you doing here?" Fumiko asked. "I thought you had a science club meeting this morning."

"I did," Jun replied, "but I'll explain later. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You're not interrupting," Arisu said as she and Akane joined the group, "unless Akane would like to run through her routine again."

"I'm ready for a break," Akane replied. "I want something left when for the uneven bars and the vault."

"Akane-sempai… I'd like to introduce my friend Jun. He and I have been friends since the first grade."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Jun," Akane said.

"I'm very pleased to meet you also," Jun responded. "Fumiko has told me a lot about you and how good of a coach you are."

Akane's expression suggested more than just a little confusion at Jun's statement.

"Akane isn't actually my gymnastics' coach," Fumiko said. "She's my martial arts instructor."

"But I thought you said…"

"What I meant was that so many of the things Akane-sempai is teaching me in my martial arts classes is helping me with my gymnastics' routines… especially with my balance beam."

"Oh!' was Jun's only reply.

"Akane-sempai, where did Ranma-sempai go," Fumiko said, obviously anxious to change the topic of discussion. "I wanted Jun to meet him also." Fumiko turned to Jun and said, "Ranma-sempai is Akane-sempai's husband."

"The coach asked Ranma and Hiroshi to run an errand for her," Akane replied. "They'll be back in a little while."

Akane turned to Jun and said, "After practice everyone is going to the ice cream parlor for a treat. You're invited to join us. The Coach is treating."

"I really shouldn't," Jun replied. "I don't want to be an imposition."

"Fumiko, I think your boyfriend and Hiroshi are somehow related," Arisu said with a broad smile on her face. "He and Hiroshi have the same catch phrase."

Fumiko was going to say something but Arisu never gave her the chance, "Don't worry. You won't be an imposition… and the guys won't feel quite so outnumbered."

* * *

Sayuri was more than ready for the break. She was exhausted.

She had been paired with Yuka and had spent the first practice session working on the vault with Miss Nohina. Even if they were pressed to do so, neither girl would have been able to give an accurate count of the number of vaults they had done during that forty-five minute session.

Even when Sayuri thought she had everything just right, the coach found another three or four items that could improve the particular vault. The intent had been for Sayuri to do each vault in her competition repertoire at least once, but when the session was over; she had only managed to get through half of them… And Yuka didn't even do that well.

The second session was the balance beam; the event Sayuri considered her worst. But, working with Miyuki, Sayuri felt like she was making some honest progress. She managed to stick her landing on both run-throughs of her routine.

After their first run-through, Miyuki sat down with Yuka and Sayuri (and Hiroshi and Yoshio since they were sitting on the bench near the balance beam also) and went over the notes she had made.

Like Miss Nohina, Miyuki noticed little things that someone watching from the audience would never notice, but the judges, who were trained to see such things, would spot immediately. Slight missteps or minor wobbles individually might not be worth a deduct on their own, but several of them in a short period of time might be the difference between first and fourth place.

A case in point was that Miyuki noted that on one of Sayuri's balance moved, her arms were not symmetrically positioned, with her right arm positioned ever so slightly positioned above her left and it extended further back than the right. The average spectator might not notice something as minor as that, but the judges would pick up on it immediately and that would be a one-tenth deduction for not maintaining proper form.

Both Sayuri and Yuka felt a heck of a lot better after their second run-through, especially after Miyuki told them that their second practice was at least one tenth, if not two tenths better than the first… although Miyuki still had a list of things that she observed during their second run-thought and suggestions on how to improve on those points.

But that would have to wait for one of the three remaining practices. There wasn't enough time before the break for them to do their routines again and both Yuka and Sayuri were far to tired to even try.

As Miyuki took off to catch up with Hikari, Yuka and Sayuri sat down on the bench with Yoshio and Hiroshi. At first it looked as if Yuka might sit on the bench between Yoshio and Sayuri, but after the ever slightest of a glare from Hiroshi, she sat down next to him, allowing Sayuri and Yoshio to sit together.

"You look pleased with yourself," Yoshio said to Sayuri. "I'll plead ignorance, but I'll assume that you did better the second time."

Sayuri smiled and chuckled. "A little better… For one… I stuck my dismount almost perfectly. Making the changes to the elements that Miyuki suggested slowed the pace down just enough so I'm not moving forward so fast at the dismount that I have to step to keep my balance."

"If you say so," Yoshio responded.

Hiroshi began to laugh. "Yoshio, if you're serious about dating a gymnast, you better start learning some of the terminology."

"Like you understand what all of the terms mean," Yuka said.

"I at least understand the difference between the balance beam and the vault," Hiroshi replied.

"Give me at least a little credit," Yoshio said. "I at least understand that. I just don't understand the difference between things like a back handspring and a back walkover… or what the difference between a split leap and a split jump is… or why a coupe is different from a posse. I heard Miyuki talking with you about them… but I still don't understand what they mean."

"You mean your sister never explained any of what she was doing to you?" Sayuri asked.

"I've tried explaining things to him before," Yuka said, interrupting Yoshio's reply, "but my brother has a knack for not listening."

"I listen when I think it's important," Yoshio shot back, "but up to now it really hasn't been important."

"Considering how much you listen," Yuka snapped back, "you obviously don't think very much is important."

"Children! Children! That will be enough! I know it's normal for siblings to fight but now is not the time for that."

The reprimand from the coach took everyone by surprise being far too engrossed with the conversation in hand to even note her approach.

"Sorry coach," Yuka said, turning to respond.

"They were trying to explain some of the aspects of balance beam to me," Yoshio interjected, "but there's a lot that I don't understand yet."

"Don't feel bad," Miss Nohina replied. "There's a lot that they don't understand yet either."

The coach paused and turned to Hiroshi. "Would you mind running another errand with Ranma? I gave him a shopping list of some things I need from the store and Ranma said that you might have a better idea where to find some of the things on the list… And when you're done, could you drop everything off at Miyuki's house."

"Miss Nohina, will you be at Miyuki's house tonight?" Sayuri asked.

"I've been invited as one of the chaperones," Yuriko replied. "I understand that Akane's oldest sister and her finance will be there also. I said that I would provide some of the food for tonight but I won't get the chance to get to the store in time."

"No problem," Hiroshi replied, "and I'll bring Yoshio with me to make sure another round of sibling rivalry doesn't break out."

* * *

"I'm so full I can hardly move," Aimi said as she, Sachiko and Kazuko walked away from the ice cream parlor.

"I've never had so much ice cream at one time," Kazuko added.

"That's because we can never afford a sundae that big," Sachiko responded.

"You're right," Aimi agreed. "Two weeks of allowance probably wouldn't cover a sundae that big. I never had the chance to thank the coach for treating today."

"You'll get your chance on Monday," Sachiko said.

"I wonder if we'll be able to sell baked goods and coffee at the tournament." Aimi asked. "If we are, we need to start making preparations."

"I think Miki was going to ask the coach about it today," Sachiko replied, "but after seeing how hung over she and Miyuki and Hikari were, she decided to wait until Monday to talk to her about it."

"They really were hung over, weren't they?" Aimi said. She paused for a moment to reflect and then observed. "It's weird, considering how the coach feels about Miyuki being gay, that they seem to be spending so much time together."

"I don't know," Sachiko said. "Maybe the coach is just looking for drinking buddies. It's a heck of a lot more fun drinking with friends than it is drinking alone."

"Sachiko," Kazuko asked, "have you really gotten drunk?"

"Yeah, sure," Sachiko replied. "A couple of times, but probably not as bad as Miyuki, Hikari and the coach were."

"Why do you do it?" Kazuko asked.

"Because it's fun… especially when you're drinking with friends," Sachiko responded. "Well, the drinking is fun… not the hangover in the morning… especially when you have to get up for school or practice in the morning. If you'd like, we can try it some time."

"No thank you," Aimi replied. "I still can remember when my mom was working every night at the hostess club and she would come home drunk and smelling of whatever she was drinking and cigarette smoke. Sometimes she'd come home with a bottle of something and she'd sit on the floor of the apartment and drink until she'd pass out, Just the smell of beer or sake make me gag. It was the best thing that ever happened when Fumiko's dad found my mom that job as a waitress."

"So your mom doesn't drink any more?" Sachiko asked.

"She still drinks," Aimi answered, "but not nearly as much as she used to… And every so often the owner of hostess club calls and asks my mom to fill in for someone who can't work."

"Why does your mom still do that if she has the job as a waitress?" Kazuko asked.

"Because my mom is still good friends with the owner," Aimi replied, "and because my mom can make as much money working one night as a hostess as she does as a waitress working all week."

Aimi paused for a moment and then asked Sachiko, "Where did you and your friends get stuff to drink? I can't image anyone selling beer and sake to someone who was obviously too young to be buying alcohol."

"I don't know about the rest of the people I drank with," Sachiko answered, "but I buy beer at the convenience store that's near the back gate of the high school."

"You mean the store run by the guy who looks like he's over a hundred years old," Kazuko said. "My mom told me never to go in there because he's a pervert."

"That's probably why he sells me beer," Sachiko responded. "When I go there I usually wear a short skirt. When I'm picking out what I'm buying I bend over and give him a flash of my panties and he doesn't have any problem selling me the beer."

"You're sick," Aimi said.

"Yeah, I am," Sachiko replied.

"Do you still drink?" Kazuko asked.

"Sometimes, but not that often any more," Sachiko answered. "It really isn't fun drinking alone."

Sachiko paused and then asked, "You want to come over to my house tonight? I can go to the store and get something for us to drink. Maybe if I don't wear panties under my skirt he'll let me buy something other than beer."

"You are sick!" Aimi exclaimed.

Sachiko laughed. "I told you that I was."

* * *

Sayuri and Yoshio were both carrying cardboard boxes as they walked down the sidewalk toward Akane and Ranma's house.

"Thanks for helping me," Yoshio said.

"No problem," Sayuri replied. "It's not like I'm in any hurry to get home."

"So what happened last night?" Yoshio asked. "Did you and your mom get into a fight?"

"Not exactly," Sayuri answered, "but I told my mom that I wouldn't put up with her mother yelling at me about being in gymnastics like the last time she came to visit. She actually went into my room and threw out my leotards."

"Why doesn't your grandmother like you doing gymnastics?"

"My grandmother is very old fashioned to say the least. I mean, she still wears a full kimono all the time. She yells at my parents because they haven't picked out a suitable husband for me yet and reminds my mother that by the time my grandmother was my age, she had already had my mother and two of my three aunts."

"How old was your grandmother when your mother was born?"

"Fourteen."

"Your grandmother was already married when she was fourteen? I thought girls had to be at least sixteen to get married."

"Actually my grandmother was married when she was thirteen. Back then there weren't any rules about how old you had to be to get married."

How old was your grandfather when he married your grandmother?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but he was probably three or four years older."

Yoshi sighed. "And people are making a big deal because you're four years older than me."

"I think it was different then… and I think it makes a difference that I'm older than you." Sayuri paused and then asked, "Are you still getting grief from the people in your class because we're… dating?"

"Not really," Yoshio replied. "The girls are still grumbling that I don't think that any of them are good enough for me… and the guys just want to know if you're any good in bed."

Sayuri was taken aback by Yoshio's reply. "What… what do you tell them?"

"I tell them I don't know because we haven't 'gone to bed' and aren't likely to in the near future because that isn't the way are relationship is. The guys in my class assume that just because a guy and a girl are boyfriend and girlfriend that they spend all of the time they're together in each others pants."

"Unfortunately that's true of most of the guys in high school too. And most of the girls think that the only thing guys are interested in is getting into a girl's pants… or under her skirt."

Sayuri pause and then asked, "Yoshio, are you interested in getting into my pants?"

"No…" Yoshio said with a broad smile, "I'm not interested in getting into your pants. They'd probably be tight on me, and honestly, that color just doesn't work for me."

Sayuri began to laugh. "You are a wise ass."

"I know. My sister tells me that all the time… probably because it's true."

"OK wise ass… be serious for a minute. If you had the chance to get into my pants… or under my skirt… would you do it?"

"Are you offering?"

"Well… no… well not exactly…"

"And if I said yes, would you think I'm a pervert?"

"No. I would think you're a normal, healthy, fourteen year old boy."

* * *

Ranma got up and turned off the television. "And so ends another mind numbing episode of Sailor Moon."

"You aren't going to score any points in this room with comments like that," Hikari said as she stood.

"In fact, comments like that could be hazardous to your health," Miyuki added as Hikari helped her to her feet.

"Ranma is used to living dangerously," Akane commented.

"But does he understand how dangerously?" Hikari said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Kasumi replied. "And really, I'm sure he's faced far more dangerous situations. Ranma has on a number of occasions attempted to keep his father from stealing his food."

"And you consider that dangerous?" Miyuki asked.

"You have no idea how dangerous my father can be when he's hungry," Ranma replied, "which is most of the time."

"All right… All right…" Miyuki said. "I don't know your dad that well, but I could see how that could be at least a little more dangerous. Keeping food from a hungry animal is never a good thing."

"And speaking of feeding hungry animals," Hikari said. "What would people like to drink? I can put water on for tea. I have a variety of juices and coffees… and I have hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate sounds good to me," Akane replied.

"Same here," Yuka added.

"I thought that might be the case," Hikari said with a broad smile. "How about you Ranma?"

"I think I'll stick with juice," Ranma replied.

"If you have some sweet coffee," Hiroshi said, "I'll have that."

"One juice and one sweet coffee coming up," Hikari responded. "Kasumi, what would you like?"

"If you don't mind," Kasumi replied as she stood up from her place next to Tofu, "I think I would like some tea."

"Tea is good for me too," Tofu answered.

"Sensei, would you like some tea?" Kasumi asked.

"Please… call me Yuriko. I would really feel more comfortable is everyone called me Yuriko… And tea will be fine."

Hikari turned to Sayuri and Yoshio, who were sitting on the couch next to each other, "And what would you two love birds like to drink?"

Hikari's question caught them by surprise, interrupting their conversation. Startled, both turned bright red.

"Hmmm… Wanna bet that Sayuri and Yoshio were discussing the prospect of ditching us for a location that's a bit more private?" Hikari said with a broad grin on her face.

Yoshio's face turned a brighter red.

"Hikari, get your mind out of the gutter," Sayuri protested. "We weren't talking about anything like that at all."

"I don't know," Miyuki said. "The blush on Yoshio's cheeks says that Hikari is at least close to what you were talking about."

"Give them a break," Akane said in defense of the harassed couple. "I'm sure whatever they were talking about was perfectly innocent. You just startled them… Right?"

"Right," Sayuri answered. "Yoshio was asking me about some of the characters. He hadn't seen any of the shows from this season, so he was asking about who some of the characters were."

"Fine," Hikari responded, shaking her head. "Let's leave it at that… But back to the question I was asking that interrupted your… discussion… What would you two like to drink? I have juices, coffees, hot tea and hot chocolate."

Sayuri and Yoshio looked at each other for the briefest of moment and then Sayuri replied, "I'll have some sweet coffee."

"Same here," Yoshio added.

Hikari chuckled. "Two more sweet coffees for the lovebirds. Miyuki, bring out the snacks while I get the drinks for everyone?"

"No problem."

"I can help make the tea if you like," Kasumi answered.

"Hikari and I have it covered," Miyuki said as she followed Hikari into the kitchen. "And this will give Hikari and me some privacy to make out."

"It may be a while before we see our drinks and snacks," Kasumi said with a chuckle as she sat back down on the floor next to Tofu.

"Yuka," Yuriko asked, "have you heard from your father about how your mother is doing?"

"No, nothing at all," Yuka replied. "He hasn't called since right after he took my mom to the hospital. When he called then he said that the doctors told him that they needed to run a series of tests and that he would call as soon as he knew the results… but he hasn't called since."

"But your mother only left for testing less than a week ago," Tofu commented. "Some of the tests take some time to evaluate… and the doctors most certainly won't perform any more than one or two tests per day. It may take some time for them to determine the exact cause of your mother's condition."

"Do you have any idea what might be wrong with my mom?" Yoshio asked.

"I wouldn't even hazard a guess… for two reasons," Tofu replied. "First… I don't know any of the detail of your mother's condition… and secondly… that really isn't my specialty. I'm sure that once the doctors determine what's wrong, they'll tell your father and he'll tell you."

"Wasn't your dad supposed to come back for the tournament?" Sayuri asked. "And what about his job?"

"That's what he said he was going to do before he left with mom," Yuka replied, "but I don't know if that's still going to happen… And the place where my dad works said that he can take off as much time as he needs to… or, at least, that's what my dad says that they said."

"And things are working out well with you and your brother staying with Akane and Ranma?" Yuriko asked.

"Very well," Yuka replied. "Yoshio is staying in one of the guest rooms and I'm staying in Akane's old bedroom." Yuka paused and that added, "I guess, if my mom is going to be in the hospital for a long time, Yoshio and I could move back home."

"Don't be silly," Kasumi responded. "It's nice to have a house full of people… and until you know what will be happening with your mom, it doesn't make sense to move all of your things back out after you moved them all in. The only thing we may do is move Yoshio up to Nabiki's old room. Nabiki and a few members from Kuno staff came by and cleaned out the rest of her things from her room. Yoshio will probably be far more comfortable in Nabiki's old room than in the guest room."

"I think that would be a good idea," Yuka said after taking a moment to consider.

"Why?" Sayuri asked. "So you can make sure your brother isn't doing anything inappropriate?"

"Well, just consider," Kasumi said, "that it's just as likely Yoshio would be able to make sure that his sister isn't doing anything inappropriate. Akane and Ranma can testify to how thin the walls are. Akane, did you know that your sister almost broke her arm the night you offered to let her come in and watch. She tripped over her night table when she realized that you knew she was listening."

"Serves her right," Akane said, "… but that means someone else was listening if you knew about that."

"Of course I was listening," Kasumi said with a chuckle, "but I didn't have my ear pressed against the wall like Nabiki did. But then again… there was never anything inappropriate to listen to."

"Do you mean to say that you and Ranma have never done anything inappropriate?" Sayuri asked.

"Ranma and I have never done anything inappropriate," Akane responded.

"Of course, once we were married," Ranma added, "anything we did wasn't really inappropriate."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Akane said with just the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. "There was that time you were in the mood but you hadn't had the chance to get condoms so you splashed yourself with cold water and we…"

"Stop! Stop right there!" Yuriko said interrupting Akane. "I don't need to hear any more explanation. Let everyone else use their imagination about what happened, but I don't want to hear it."

* * *

"Your mom isn't going to have a problem with you staying overnight?" Sachiko asked Aimi as she and Kazuko took off their shoes and put on slippers in the entry way of Sachiko's apartment.

"My mom won't be home until early morning," Aimi replied. "She's working at the restaurant until ten and then she's working at the hostess club until… until early morning. At least that's what the note she left said. I left a note for her but she probably won't be in any condition to read it when she gets home."

"How about your mom and dad?" Sachiko asked Kazuko.

"They just told me to behave myself and not cause a problem for your parents." Kazuko answered.

Sachiko laughed to herself. "Kazuko, in my wildest dreams I could never imagine you causing a problem for anyone… ever."

After Aimi and Kazuko had put on their slippers Sachiko said, "Come on up."

Kazuko and Aimi retrieved their overnight bags and followed Sachiko up the stairs to the second floor. She led them to a doorway to the right of the stair case and said, "My parents are watching television. Let me introduce you to them before we go to my room."

It occurred to Aimi that in all the time they had known Sachiko, they had never been to her apartment. When they got together it was at Fumiko's house and that was where they usually had their sleepovers (except for the last tournament when they slept over at Akane-sempai's house). Aimi had been to Kazuko's apartment once, but never here to Sachiko's.

Sachiko opened he door and called out, "Mom! Dad! My friends are here!"

There was no response.

Sachiko entered the apartment with Aimi and Kazuko in tow.

Sachiko's parents were sitting on a couch watching a television show that Aimi didn't recognize but she assumed it was a comedy because of the laugh track. There were takeout containers scattered on the table in front of them. The couple seemed totally transfixed by what they were watching.

"MOM! DAD! AIMI AND KAZUKO ARE HERE!"

The increase in volume of Sachiko's voice was enough to breach the barrier between Sachiko's parents and the real world.

The couple turned their attention to Sachiko (although Aimi thought that the effort was a little half hearted).

"Mom… Dad… This is Aimi... and this is Kazuko. They're my friends from Gymnastics' Club. They're going to spend the night with me."

"Good evening Mr. Kozuchi… Mrs. Kozuchi. Thank you for letting us stay overnight with Sachiko," Aimi said, bowing deeply to Sachiko's parents.

"Thank you for letting us stay," Kazuko said, bowing as deeply as Aimi, but in a voice that could barely be heard over the laugh track of the television show.

"No problem," Sachiko's mother said, half turning her attention back to the television (Sachiko's father's focus had already been transferred back to the show). "You're always welcome to visit. Just please don't make so much noise to disturb the neighbors."

"Come on, let's go," Sachiko said, indicating that Aimi and Kazuko should follow her.

Sachiko led them out the door through which they had entered and to the doorway to the left of the stairs.

"This is where your room is?" Aimi asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of funny the way it worked out," Sachiko said as she unlocked the door and led her friends in. "When my parents first moved in, before I was born, they only had the one apartment… and that's the way it was until I was about ten. The apartment only has one bedroom and they wanted me to have my own room, but they really couldn't afford to move to a bigger apartment… and the landlord really didn't want to have my parents move out, so they cut a deal. This apartment is so tiny that they only people who were interested in renting it were college students… and they didn't want to rent the space out to them. So my parents paid extra for the second apartment and they set up my room in here. What they're paying is still less than what a regular two bedroom apartment would be."

Sachiko wasn't lying. The entryway/living room/kitchen area wasn't any more than nine tatami in size and that space was taken up by a small love seat, a table with a small television on it, a student's desk and chair, a small bookcase, a small dining room table and the small kitchen at the far end of the room. There were doors to the left as they entered that probably led a bedroom and the bathroom.

"You have a whole apartment to yourself?" Kazuko asked.

"Yeah," Sachiko replied. "It's not bad. I can watch the television shows I like and I can have a quiet place to study and do my homework… and on nights like tonight when my parents are eating take out, I can cook something for myself."

"And it gives you a place where you can drink with your friends when you want to," Aimi added.

"Actually… you're the only friends I've ever invited over."

"Because your parents might come over to check on you?" Aimi asked.

"My parents aren't going to move from in front of the television except to get something else to eat or drink or to go to the bathroom until three in the morning. There isn't much chance of them coming over to check on me. I could be lying on the floor dead and they would never know it." Sachiko paused, took a breath and then said, "There aren't many option for places to sit. My desk chair doubles as my dining room chair and I usually sit on the floor when I watch television."

"The floor is fine with me," Kazuko replied.

"Same here," Aimi said. "Where should we put our bags?"

"Just toss them into my bedroom," Sachiko said as she walked to the small refrigerator in the kitchen.

Aimi and Kazuko set their overnight bags by the door of Sachiko's bedroom and walked to join Sachiko in the kitchen.

"So what did you get for showing your ass to the proprietor at the convenience store?" Aimi asked.

"I didn't have to show my ass to anyone," Sachiko answered as she pulled an assortment of cans from the refrigerator. "I didn't even have to flash my panties. I just walked in and bought what I wanted… although I don't think the guy at the store knows this stuff has alcohol in it. He had it in the cooler with the rest of the juices."

She handed off several of the cans to Kazuko and Aimi.

"What is this stuff?" Aimi asked.

"Its shochu mixed with all kinds of different fruit juices," Sachiko answered looking at the various cans. "There's lemon, plum, peach, mandarin orange, pineapple and pear. I knew you didn't like the smell of beer or sake, so I thought you might like something like this."

"How many cans did you buy?" Aimi asked.

"I think I got at least two of each flavor," Sachiko replied.

"You're not expecting for us to drink all of this tonight?" Aimi asked. "We'll get ourselves sick."

"I didn't plan for us to drink any more than one or two cans each. I just wanted to have an assortment so that everyone could have a flavor they liked. I'll keep the rest in the refrigerator… for the next time."

"But what if your parents find it?" Kazuko asked.

"Not likely to happen," Sachiko responded. "My parents never come over to my room… They wouldn't notice if my refrigerator was overflowing with beer." Sachiko chuckled quietly to herself and shook her head ever so slightly. "So which one would you like to drink? I have wasabi peas and sesame crackers and some other snacks. So what would you like to try?"

"I'm not sure I want to try any of it," Aimi said, "… at least not at the moment. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure drinking is something I really want to do."

"That's OK," Sachiko responded. "I bought regular juice too… just in case. You don't have to drink this if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Aimi said. "Do you have any lemonade?"

"I have lemonade," Sachiko answered. "Kazuko, what would you like to drink?"

Kazuko's reply was barely audible. "Would it be all right if I tried some of the mandarin orange?"

* * *

Aoi sat cross-legged on her futon… and she was absolutely fuming.

"I'm sure your father didn't actually mean to say something like that," Suzuko said. At the moment she was trying to maintain some separation between herself and Aoi, but that wasn't a simple task in the small bedroom.

"My father knew exactly what he was saying," Aoi replied. "That's just his sick sense of humor."

"He could have said the same thing about me," Suzuko said. "My boobs aren't any bigger than yours."

"Yeah, he could have… but he didn't."

"At least he said it after dinner. It would have even worse if he had said it earlier in the day."

"Mom had him on a tight lease most of the day but he always says stuff like that when he's had too much to drink. I'm surprised mom even let him have a drink."

"She drank quite a bit too. They drank that whole bottle of sake between the two of them."

Suzuko moved closer and sat down next to Aoi on the futon. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"I know you didn't. Rei and Kenji were ready to hide under the table… And the looks we were getting from the tables around us. I think if mom hadn't decided it was time to leave, the manager would have asked us to leave anyway."

"What do you think mom will do to dad?"

"I don't know. Up till then, mom was as into it as dad was… but mom is kind of sensitive about the size of her breasts. And it probably didn't help that you and I have a bigger cup size than her."

"Do you think what your dad said is true?"

"Our dad… No… It's just and old wife's tale… otherwise mom would have boobs the size of melons and dad would always be completely exhausted."

Suzuko and Aoi sat quietly for a moment.

"I never expected… mom and dad to buy me so much clothing."

"What did you expect? You only had enough panties and bras to last you for three days… and other than school uniforms, a few t-shirts and the one skirt; you didn't have any clothing that fit you. Now you have a couple of nice outfits for when you go out with Kenji… And you have your own pajamas to wear to the sleepovers this weekend… and a coat for the cold weather and a jacket for the spring… And I didn't make out to badly. They got me some sort of matching outfits that we can wear when we go out with Rei and Kenji… if they ever go out with us again after what dad said."

"I think they'll go out with us again. They may think twice about having dinner again with mom and dad… But I think they'll go out with us again."

Again the conversation lagged.

Suzuko finally broke the silence, asking quietly, "Aoi, would you think that I'm some kind of a weirdo if I put my arm around you and gave you a kiss?"

"I wouldn't think you're a weirdo… but I might wonder why you would want to kiss me. Does this have something to do with what happened this morning?"

"No, it has nothing to do with what happened this morning," Suzuko said but she paused and then added. "Well… it sort of doesn't have anything to do with what happened this morning… I mean…"

"Suzu, if you're going to apologize again, please don't. I understood what you were trying to say… and I understand that it didn't come out the way you meant it."

"I wasn't going to apologize… again. I just want… I just have something to ask you."

Suzuko gathered her courage and began to speak subdued voice, "Aoi, if I say that I love you, do you think that means that I'm gay?"

"It depends on what you mean by love," Aoi replied, seemingly unfazed by the question. "If you mean love like in the video game last night… well… maybe… although I don't think Miyuki and Hikari do things like that. But if you mean love like best friends who look out for each other and really care for each other… probably not… although it seems like that's what Miyuki and Hikari are doing. No Suzu, I wouldn't think you're gay if you said I love you to me… And I hope you wouldn't think I'm gay if I said that I love you too… because I do."

"I guess the big difference is that we both have guys we like. I do love Kenji. And, I'm willing to bet that you love Rei."

"You'd win that bet."

Aoi paused for a moment. "You mentioned something about a kiss."

"I did… didn't I?"

Suzuko put her arm around Aoi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Aoi… for being my best friend… for looking out for me… for caring for me… and for letting me love you."

Suzuko put both of her arms around Aoi and hugged her closely. Aoi did the same… And the two girls, in each other's embrace reclined on their futons and kissed.

* * *

After the girls had picked up what was left of the drinks and snacks (there wasn't much left), the boys dragged futons into the living room.

And while the boys arranged the futons, the girls retreated into Miyuki and Hikari's room to change into their sleepwear, while the boys used Miyuki's parent's bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my parent's room," Miyuki asked Yuriko. "I have a feeling that we're not going to get to sleep right away."

"That's all right," Yuriko replied. "I don't have any place that I need to be in the morning… And honestly, I've never been on a sleepover before."

"You've never been on a sleepover before?" Sayuri asked.

"My mom didn't approve of these kinds of sleepovers," Yuriko replied. "But that's a rather long story."

Miyuki chuckled. "Hikari, have you noticed that the things that have happened in the lives of the people we know can only be explained in a long story?"

"That does seem to be a reoccurring theme of the people we know," Hikari replied.

"The same is true of anyone else who'd like some privacy," Miyuki said, looking directly at Kasumi and Tofu.

"This will be fine," Kasumi replied. "I never had the chance to do sleepovers either."

"And when guys do sleepovers," Tofu said, "they call them campouts and you spend the night talking around a campfire, and when you do get to sleep, it's on the hard ground in a tent."

"A camping trip sounds like it might be fun," Yuka said.

"It sounds like fun until you've spent ten years of your life living that way," Ranma commented.

"But Ranma, you didn't actually spend that whole ten years camping out, did you?" Hiroshi asked.

"No," Ranma replied. "Sometimes my dad found a place for us to stay and we mooched there until the people threw us out."

"You mean like with Akane and her family," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Ranma didn't really mooch… that much," Akane responded. "His dad was the mooch."

"And we never threw them out," Kasumi added.

"You mean all of the times Akane threw me out of her window didn't count?" Ranma inquired.

"No, because for some strange reason we kept letting you come back," Akane responded. And saying that Akane gave Ranma a kiss.

"Maybe we could find someplace to go camping in the spring… or during Golden Week," Yuka said, pressing the point.

"That sounds like a great idea for a graduation trip," Sayuri said.

"Unfortunately Akane and Ranma won't be available right after graduation," Kasumi said. "Akane will be helping to maintain my sanity for my wedding."

"And if you want to find someplace to go camping during Golden Week," Tofu said, "you better start looking now."

"I know someplace to go camping," Yuriko said. "My father's family has some property in Hokkaido where we could go camping."

"But that would require buying airplane tickets," Yuka said. "That's not something most of us can afford."

"Well, it's an idea," Yuriko replied. "Think about it. We could make it a club trip and see if we can help pay for transportation out of the club funds."

"By then we won't be in school at Furinkan any more," Sayuri said.

"But if it's a club trip," Yuriko replied, "I'm going to need chaperones… and people to help with workshops. Hopefully we'll have a large number of first year members that will need training."

"Does that mean some special training?" Hikari asked.

"It might," Yuriko replied. "It just might."

* * *

Talk continued for some time, but eventually everyone was tired enough to think about getting some sleep. Everyone decided to sleep in the living room, so the sleeping arrangements were somewhat cramped.

Of course Akane and Ranma found a spot next to each other, as did Yuka and Hiroshi, Kasumi and Tofu and Miyuki and Hikari. Yuriko set up her bed on the couch since the floor was quite full.

Sayuri, who had as of yet, had not selected a place to sleep came over and knelt next to Yuka.

"Yuka, I was wondering… would it me all right if I slept next to your brother? I promise that nothing inappropriate will happen."

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking my brother?"

"Because Yuka, you are my best friend. We've known each other forever… And, at least at the moment, you are your brother's guardian. I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize our friendship."

After a moment of contemplation, Yuka replied, "If it's all right with my brother, it's all right with me."

Sayuri stood up, gathered her blanket and pillow and then knelt down next to Yoshio.

"Yoshio, would it be all right if I slept next to you tonight?"

"I… I guess… sure… it would be all right… but why?"

Sayuri set her pillow on the futon and lied down next to Yoshio, spreading her blanket over herself and Yoshio.

She snuggled up with her head on Yoshio's shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered; "Now you can say that you slept with your girlfriend… and you won't be lying."


	71. Not Quite a Sunday for Red Shoes

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 71 – Not Quite a Sunday for Red Shoes**

Aoi and Suzuko woke up in each other's arms with the clothing they had been wearing when they went to bed scattered around them on their futons, leaving them wearing nothing but their good intentions.

"Aoi… Aoi… Are you awake?" Suzuko asked softly.

"I'm awake," Aoi replied. "I've been awake for a while now… watching you sleep."

"Aoi…"

"Suzu, before you say anything else I want to say something to you. Please don't apologize about last night… Please."

"I won't. I just want to ask you something."

"OK"

"Aoi, do you think what we did last night counted as making love with each other?"

Aoi sighed. "Probably."

"It felt really nice."

"Yes it did."

"Do you think Kenji and Rei would approve of what we did?"

"I don't know," Aoi replied. She paused and then asked, "Do you plan on telling Kenji?"

Suzuko didn't answer right away. "If he asks, I wouldn't be dishonest."

"I would probably tell Rei too… if he asks."

"Aoi, do you think Kenji and Rei would like watching us?"

"You certainly do have a fixation about that, don't you?"

Now it was Aoi's turn to ponder. "I don't know… probably."

"If we had the chance to do it again, would you like to?"

Silence.

"Probably… Suzu… Could I ask you to do something?"

"Sure Aoi… anything. What would you like me to do?"

"Do you think you could roll over off of my arm? My hand is completely numb."

* * *

The group that met for the morning run was significantly larger than normal. The somewhat regular runners (Akane, Ranma, Yuka, Yoshio and Fumiko) were there, but so were Miyuki, Hikari, Sayuri, Aimi, Kazuko, Sachiko and Miss Nohina… ready to run. Hiroshi excused himself. He needed to help out at the bakery this morning… And Kasumi and Tofu had tasked themselves with the job of making breakfast for everyone to eat after their run and workout in the dojo.

"Do all of you actually run like this every morning" a slightly winded Yuriko asked once the lead group of Akane, Ranma, Fumiko, Yuka, Sayuri, Yoshio and Yuriko had stopped to wait for the rest of the group, who were nowhere to be seen, to catch up.

"No," Sayuri replied. "This is the first time I've been running with Akane and Ranma… in the morning. I have enough trouble waking up in time to get to school."

"How far do you run each morning?" Yuriko asked.

"Three times around our usual route is just over five kilometers," Ranma replied. "And usually during the week it's just Akane, Fumiko, Yuka and me."

"If my brother runs," Yuka said in a sarcastic tone, "he doesn't usually make it through more than one lap… That is if he runs with us at all."

"Sorry," Yoshio replied. "I've never claimed to be the athletic member of the family."

"You don't seem to be having any problem keeping up this morning," Sayuri said, taking hold of of Yoshio's hand.

"That's because he's got some incentive this morning," Ranma quipped. He paused and looked back up the alleyway they had just exited. "I wonder where everyone else is. I didn't think we had gotten that far ahead of them."

"Maybe they gave up," Yuka replied.

"They probably slowed down so Kazuko could keep up," Fumiko said. "Kazuko has never been the best of runners."

"Maybe they took a wrong turn," Akane suggested. "We probably shouldn't have gotten so far ahead of them."

"You wait here," Ranma said as he turned to walk back down the alleyway. "I'll go and find them."

Ranma had barely entered the alleyway when Miyuki, Hikari, Aimi, Sachiko and Kazuko entered the alley from the other end. Kazuko was leaning heavily on Miyuki and there was a visible limp.

"I could use some help here," Miyuki called out.

Even though Ranma had a significant lead on the rest of the group, Fumiko was by Kazuko's side before anyone else.

"What did you do to your self?" Fumiko asked as she relieved Miyuki of the task of supporting Kazuko.

"The usual," Kazuko replied, trying her best to smile, but coming nowhere near covering up the fact that she was in pain. "I managed to find the only crack in the sidewalk and trip on it."

"That wasn't what happened at all," Hikari said. "I stopped and turned to check where everyone was. I didn't realize that Kazuko was right behind me. If I hadn't stopped short like that, you wouldn't have had to try to avoid me and you wouldn't have tripped on the crate of vegetables on the sidewalk in front of the grocery."

Kazuko was a mess. There was a tear on the left knee of her sweats and the cloth was blood soaked. Her hands were scraped from putting them out to stop her fall and there was an abrasion at the corner of her forehead… And of course there was the limp.

"Let me have a look," Yuriko said kneeling down next to Kazuko.

After a quick check of the obvious injuries Yuriko said, "We should get you home so your parents can get you to a doctor to make sure there isn't anything seriously wrong."

"I don't think my mom is home," Kazuko said. "She's probably already left for work… And I'd rather let my dad sleep. He probably didn't get home from work until five this morning and he has to be back to work by three."

"Miss Nohina…" Fumiko interjected. "We can take her to Akane-sempai's house. Doctor Tofu can check her out. He'll be able to tell is there's something serious enough wrong for us to get in contact with Kazuko's parents

The coach looked at Fumiko skeptically. "We really do need to let Kazuko's parents know and let them arrange for her to see a doctor."

"Sensei… Please… Let's do what Fumiko suggested," Kazuko said. "If there's nothing serious wrong… I'd rather not get my mother involved… yet." Kazuko paused and then continued, "I don't want to have to have my mother come home early from work."

Kazuko's request bordered on pleading.

Yuriko closed her eyes and sighed. "All right… this is against my better judgment… but if Doctor Tofu says that there is anything even close to a serious injury… I'm going to contact your parents immediately."

Kazuko smiled even though she was still obviously in pain. "Thank you."

"So… how are we going to do this?" Miyuki asked. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

Kazuko attempted to take a step, but when a squeal of pain escaped her lips (despite her best effort to hold it in), it was apparent that walking back to the Akane's and Ranma's house was out of the question.

"If it doesn't bother you," Ranma offered, "I can carry you back."

"I couldn't ask you do that," Kazuko protested. "It's too long of a distance to carry me. I'm not that light."

"Compared to the backpack full of rocks that my dad made me run with," Ranma replied, "you're as light as a feather."

"Your dad made you run with rocks in your backpack?" Sachiko asked.

"When he was being kind," Ranma answered. "On days when he as too tired or lazy to walk himself, I'd have to carry my backpack and his backpack… and him."

* * *

"It doesn't look like it's more than a mild sprain," Tofu said after examining Kazuko's ankle as Yuriko looked on. "I can wrap it up and as long as you take it easy, it should feel better in a day or two."

Kasumi had already cleaned up and bandaged the scrape on her knee and the cut on her forehead, which, once cleaned up, didn't look nearly as bad as it had originally. And while Tofu examined her ankle, Kasumi ducked up into the attic and found a replacement pair of sweat pants. The knee on the pair that Kazuko had been wearing was damaged beyond repair.

"Does that mean that we don't have to tell my mom about this… at least right now?"

Yuriko scowled. "We really should tell your mother about this."

"I'll tell my mother," Kazuko replied. "But I'd rather not call her at work… if I can help it."

"It can probably wait until your mom gets out of work," Tofu said. "There really isn't anything so seriously wrong that can't wait until then. What time will your mom be home from work?"

"She'll be home before my dad has to leave to go back to work… So before two."

"If that's the case," Kasumi said, "Tofu and I can take you home and explain to your mom what happened… Would that help?"

Kazuko smiled. "I'm sure thing will go better if we did it that way."

* * *

"Are you sure it's all right for us to be in here with you?" Kenji asked as he and Rei stood at the entrance of Aoi's and Suzuko's room.

"You heard my mom," Aoi replied. "She has housework to do… and unless you want to help, you better stay out of her way."

"I heard what she said," Rei said, "but are you sure it's all right for us to be here in your bedroom with you."

"Rei, my mom is right in the next room," Aoi replied, "and if the walls were any thinner, you could see through them. I'm sure she'd figure out pretty quickly if we were doing something she didn't approve of."

"Where's your dad?" Kenji asked.

"He said he had to go into work today for something or other," Aoi answered, "But I think my mom is still pissed at him for what happened last night. I think he's just hiding out until my mom cools down a little."

"What your father said wasn't anything worse than some of the things I've heard from my dad when he's had too much to drink," Rei responded.

"I don't think it's what he said," Suzuko said. "I think it's because he said it loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear."

"And the restaurants to either side of ours," Aoi added. "… But my dad was supposed to be on his best behavior yesterday. Mom just wanted to take Suzuko and me shopping. It was dad's idea to have everyone come along and turn it into a celebration."

"Although that was mostly because mom was afraid that dad would get lost trying to figure out where we should meet," Suzuko said.

"True," Aoi replied. "If my dad knows where he's going, he doesn't have a problem, but if my mom tries to give him directions… he'll get lost trying to get to the corner store."

"You're joking… right?" Rei asked.

Aoi shook her head.

"You're not joking," Rei responded.

"Come on in and relax," Aoi said. "So, what worksheets did you bring?"

"Like we agreed," Rei said as he entered the room. "Math and English translations practice worksheets for the mid-term exams."

"I brought the history worksheet too," Kenji added as he followed Rei into the room. "I also brought some snacks and some drinks for later."

"You didn't have to do that," Suzuko said. "Aoi and I were already out this morning to get snacks."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Rei said. "I think we're going to be working on these translations for a while. Have you looked at them at all?"

"Just a little," Aoi replied. "I was more worried about the math. I don't remember covering any of it in class… And this is all supposed to be on the mid-term."

"I'm not sure we covered it either," Kenji said. "Maybe the teacher gave us the wrong practice sheets."

"That'd be just like him," Rei commented. "Sometimes it sounds like he's learning the stuff as he's teaching it. He didn't have a clue about what he was doing with that problem he was doing on the board on Friday. If Ami hadn't shown him where he was trying to divide by zero, I think he'd still have it turn out that two is equal to one."

"Sometimes I think Ami should be teaching the class," Suzuko said.

"You're probably right," Aoi said. "She really is a brain, but she's really nice. Last year she showed Suzu and me how to do those geometry proofs."

"I remember that," Suzuko said. "I don't think I ever would have figured it out without her help."

"What do you want to work on first?" Rei asked.

"Why don't we start with the translations," Aoi replied. "I think we stand a better chance of figuring those out than the math problems."

* * *

"I don't believe this," Ranma said as he walked hand in hand with Akane through the shopping district. "It's been a long time since we've had time together like this."

"And it may be the last chance until after we're done with the tournaments. Are you serious about not having our classes meet during the holiday break?"

"If you're going to have practice every day during break except Sundays, I think you'll need the break."

"That's only if we make it into the regionals. If we don't do that, there won't be any practices and no reason for us not to have classes."

"Aka-chan and Akio will be here. Not having classes will mean that we can spend extra time with our daughter and future son in law."

"Don't put that kind of pressure on them," Akane said. "Akio probably hears that all the time from his mother and father."

"Ya think," Ranma replied. "Don't worry… Aka-chan and Akio will not hear anything like that from me. So, what's on the agenda?"

"Not much," Akane replied. "Kasumi asked me to pick up a few things at the market for dinner tonight and to be home by four to start dinner."

"So… we have six hours to pick up a few things at the market," Ranma said. "It seems like a terrible waste of time."

"I thought so too," Akane replied. "Is there anything special you'd like to do? … And I think a trip to the ice cream parlor is not an option. It sounds like Kasumi has something major planned for dinner tonight."

"Any idea what?"

"I can't tell from this list," Akane replied. "The only things on our list are things like miso, soy sauce and rice… things that we use every day and are probably running short on. My bet is that Kasumi has a list of her own and our list was just an excuse to get us out of the house and have some time together."

"We haven't had that much time together… except at bed time. With school and gymnastics and our classes we don't get to have much time like this, just for the two of us. Once school and gymnastics are over, we'll have to make sure we set time aside."

"Once high school is over, hopefully there'll be college… that is if I get accepted."

"You won't have any problem getting accepted into college. You did really well on the practice exam."

"Although… I do know someone who did better."

"I keep telling people that was just luck," Ranma responded.

"But you saw how much work Nabiki had," Akane said, "and how much trouble she had keeping up with it… And business is her favorite subject."

"Yeah… but Nabiki had other issues to deal with."

"Even so… with all of the school work, it won't give us very much time to have time together like this."

"Akane, if it means that I need to take the college entrance exam and get accepted into college so that I can spend more time with you, that's what I'll do."

"I'm glad you can be so confident," Akane replied. "I should have been going to cram school like most of the rest of the people in our class."

"And when would have time to do that," Ranma responded. "Besides, cram school wouldn't help you. You have so much natural talent that cram school would just be a waste of time."

"You're full of it."

"So I've been told."

Akane shook her head and sighed.

"So, since we obviously don't need six hours at the market to pick up the things on Kasumi's list," Ranma asked, "is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Actually," Akane replied, "… would you mind going to the department store with me? I was thinking about looking for a new outfit for the holidays."

"I don't mind," Ranma answered. "Maybe I can find something new for the holidays too."

"In the men's or women's department?"

"I don't know… maybe both."

"If we do that, shopping for you is going to be expensive."

"OK. Find something for yourself and then we can find something for me that complements your outfit."

"Again… In the men's or women's department?"

"In the men's department. I'm going to do my best to stay in my male form over the holidays."

"So Doctor Tofu doesn't think he can have the cure ready for this full moon?" Akane asked.

"There are still five of the ingredients that have Doctor Tofu stumped," Ranma replied. "He sent a copy of Grandma Cologne's instructions to one of his colleagues who specializes in herbal medicine, but he hasn't been able offer any assistance… at least not yet."

"I'm sure Doctor Tofu will have it all worked out by the next full moon."

"I'm sure he will too… And now that I think about it, I think I'd like to have the option to be in my male form while Aka-chan and Akio are here."

"At this point I'm sure it doesn't bother them when you change to your girl form."

"I know," Ranma replied, "but it's hard for me to present a suitable father image when I have boobs."

"You're right… Boobs don't really go with the father image." Akane paused and then said, "You're really taking this stand-in father thing pretty seriously."

"Of course I am," Ranma replied. "After all, we did promise to do our best to support Aka-chan."

"Yes we did," Akane responded. "And maybe this will be good practice for when we have our own family."

"I was thinking the same thing. Hey, would you rather take the bus or the train downtown?"

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"Then, let's take the train. There's a shop by the train station I'd like to make a stop at."

"Oh… Which shop is that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Hi mom… I'm Home," Sayuri called out as she and Yoshio stood it the entry way of her house. "Yoshio is with me."

Sayuri indicated a pair of slippers that Yoshio could put on. "If you're going to be here more often I'll get you your own pair of slippers."

Sayuri and Yoshio stepped up from the entry way and into the short hallway that led to the small living room.

On a typical Sunday afternoon, Sayuri's dad would be at work at the downtown police station, since he usually worked from Wednesday to Sunday on the day shift… But today he was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad… What are you doing home?"

"And hello to you too. Don't sound so disappointed to see me."

"Ahhh… I'm never disappointed to see you," Sayuri said. She kissed her father on the cheek. "Actually… I'm glad you're home. I want to talk you and mom about some things. Where's mom?"

"She's upstairs working to get the spare room ready for your grandmother."

"I thought we finished on Friday. What's mom doing?"

"I don't have a clue," Sayuri's dad said, setting the newspaper down on the floor next to his chair. "After breakfast she announced that she needed to finish getting the room ready and disappeared upstairs."

"When's grandmother supposed to get her?"

"Last I heard… some time on the twenty third… Departure date unknown."

"I'm glad it's after the Prefecture tournament," Sayuri said with a sigh. "Having her here during the tournament would be the last thing I'd need."

"The tournament is next weekend?" Sayuri's dad asked.

"Yeah… Friday, Saturday and Sunday," Sayuri replied. "Are you going to be able to make it to see any of it?"

"All of it. That's why I'm home now. I swapped shifts. I'm working the overnight shift from tonight to Friday morning so I'll have the whole weekend off to be at your tournament."

"If you're working the overnight shift," Sayuri said, "shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I don't have to be in until midnight, so I'll catch a nap after dinner… Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you and mom about. I have an invitation for dinner tonight."

"Oh… Someone's invited you out for dinner. Is this something I should know about?"

"It's at Akane and Ranma's house," Sayuri replied. "I'll go get mom. Then I can explain things to both of you at the same time."

Sayuri dashed off leaving Yoshio and her father alone in the living room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Anjo," Yoshio said making a courteous bow.

"Good afternoon Yoshio," Sayuri's dad replied. "It looks like Sayuri forgot you're here."

"I don't think she's forgotten."

"Have you heard anything about how your mother is doing?"

"Nothing. My dad was supposed to call but Yuka and I haven't heard anything from my dad. We're not sure if he'll be home for the tournament like he said he would be."

"Your dad has made arrangements for you and you sister, hasn't he?"

"My sister and I are staying at Akane and Ranma's house. They have two spare bedrooms that my sister and I are using."

"How are plans coming along for your sister's wedding? I understand that you and Sayuri are going to be in the wedding party together."

"Since Sayuri and I are about the same height, everyone figured that we would be a good match."

"I hope Sayuri isn't being a nuisance," Mr. Anjo said. "She can really go overboard sometimes."

"I know," Yoshi replied, "but she's never a nuisance."

"Obviously you don't know her that well yet."

Yoshio's and Mr. Anjo's conversation was interrupted by that of Sayuri and her mother as they walked down the stairs.

"Mom, if you make things too comfortable, Grandma will never leave," Sayuri said as she and her mother entered the living room. "And if she stays like she did the last time, I'm going to find someplace else to live."

"Only if she takes me with her," Mr. Anjo said to Yoshio in a subdued voice… although not quietly enough.

"I heard that!" Mrs. Anjo snapped back at her husband.

"Come on mom, be realistic," Sayuri responded. "When grandma shows up, she takes over the house. She can't cook but she won't let anyone else into the kitchen. The last time she was here all she did was rant about how inappropriate it was for me to be involved in gymnastics… and I may have two really big tournaments coming up… And by the time she left the last time, she had you and dad at each other's throats. If that's the way things are going to be around here, I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"But your grandmother lives all alone," Sayuri's mom replied, "and she really shouldn't be all alone during the holidays."

"She wouldn't be all alone if she hadn't chased grandpa away with her cooking," Sayuri said. "And I don't mind her being around for the holidays… It's the six months after the holidays."

Mrs. Anjo looked at Yoshio. "This isn't really the appropriate time to be discussing family matters. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"There are a couple of things," Sayuri replied. "Why don't we sit down?"

Of course Mr. Anjo was already in his chair. Sayuri's mom sat down at the end of the couch nearest her husband while Yoshio sat down at the opposite end with Sayuri sitting between her mom and Yoshio.

"First," Sayuri began, "I won't be home for dinner tonight. Akane and Ranma invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Does this have something to do with Gymnastics' Club?" Sayuri's mom asked.

"Not really," Sayuri replied. "Akane and Yuka will be there, but no one else from the Gymnastics' Club."

"So… Why the dinner invitation?" Sayuri's dad asked.

"Well, that kind of brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk about," Sayuri said with a slight bit of hesitancy in her voice. She paused and then said, "The reason for the invitation is that… Yoshio and I are dating."

There was no immediate response to Sayuri's declaration… and the longer the silence prevailed, the more uncomfortable Yoshio became.

"That's… that's very nice dear," Sayuri's mother finally said, "but don't you think Yoshio is a little bit young for you and he to be dating?"

"It doesn't really make a difference that I'm a few years older than Yoshio," Sayuri replied. "We like each other… We like talking with each other and we like being with each other… And as for age difference… Aren't you three years older than dad?"

"But that's completely different," my mother answered. "We were both in college at the time."

"It isn't any different," Sayuri retorted.

An evil grin appeared on Sayuri's face. "Anyway Yoshio and I already slept together."

Yoshio was sure he was going to die.

* * *

"I'm sorry that Kazuko has been a problem for you," Kazuko's mother said after greeting the entourage at the door and hearing the explanation of what had happened. Accompanying Kazuko home, in addition to Kasumi and Tofu, were Fumiko, Sachiko, Aimi, Hikari, Miyuki and Yuriko.

"Kazuko hasn't been a problem at all, Mrs. Matsumara," Kasumi replied. "She just had a little accident and Tofu and I patched her up."

"But it isn't right to impose on you just because my daughter is so clumsy."

"Kazuko wasn't clumsy. If I had been paying attention to what was going on," Hikari added, "what happened never would have happened."

"I don't think Kazuko is clumsy," Miyuki commented. "Actually, she's a pretty good gymnast. With some more practice and experience I wouldn't be surprised if she made the competition team next year."

"She might have made the team this year if she had more time to prepare," Yuriko added.

"And she's doing really well during self-defense and martial arts class. She hasn't gotten hurt at all," Fumiko said. She paused and added, "… Except for the time I gave her a black eye when she didn't remember to duck when I threw a punch at her."

"Kazuko had a black eye?" Mrs. Matsumara asked cluelessly.

"Mom!" Kazuko responded. "It was two weeks ago."

"What makes you think that your daughter is clumsy, Mrs. Matsumara?" Tofu asked.

"Please, call me Ichiko… I don't know… It seems like she always has some kind of bump or bruise… and she can never tell me exactly how it happened. It's always something like 'I must have fallen or bumped into something'. But she seems to bruise so easily."

"Mom, that was a long time ago," Kazuko responded, "and except for when Fumiko punched me by accident, I can't remember the last time I… had a bruise. I'm not that clumsy… or fragile any more. And how would you know. You can't remember… or didn't notice that I had a black eye."

The uncharacteristic intensity of Kazuko's response surprised everyone. The Kazuko everyone knew (in particular Fumiko, Aimi and Sachiko) was soft-spoken to the extreme. She was definitely not being soft-spoken at the moment.

It was Tofu who finally broke the silence that followed Kazuko's outburst. "Kazuko's ankle should be better in a day or two. She only turned it. She really didn't sprain it… But she should probably stop in sometime during the week and let me check it again."

"Thank you," Ichiko responded. "I'll make sure that she comes in to see you."

"Mom!"

Kazuko glared at her mother for a moment and then sighed.

"Never mind. I'll stop by to see you either Tuesday or Wednesday after practice."

* * *

"I didn't realize it was that late," Akane said as she and Ranma exited a non-descript building. Both were carrying a number of packages. "We still have to stop and get the groceries that Kasumi wanted us to pick up."

"We have plenty of time," Ranma responded. "It's barely past two and once we get to the market it won't take more that ten minutes to get everything on the list."

Ranma paused and then asked, "So, what did you think?"

"They're beautiful," Akane replied, "but we can't afford anything like that."

"I didn't think we could afford anything like that," Ranma responded, "… at least right now. But I've seen some of the people we fought against with keikogi like that. I thought it would be great if we could have a dojo badge embroidered on our keikogi when we compete."

"Big problem…" Akane said. "We don't have a dojo badge."

"I know," Ranma replied. "That's why, even if we could afford it right now, I would wait. We have to design a badge first… But what did you think about the feel… and fit."

Akane sighed. "I admit that that was probably the most comfortable keikogi I've ever worn. It didn't offer any resistance at all. It's almost like I wasn't wearing anything at all." Akane paused for the briefest moment and after that bit of thought added, "… and don't you get any brilliant ideas about that."

Ranma smiled broadly.

"Who? Me?" Ranma said with an extra helping of false innocence. "I would never think of imagining you doing your Kata in the nude."

"Bull shit you wouldn't," Akane responded. "I know the way your perverted mind works."

"My mind isn't perverted," Ranma protested. "It's imaginative."

"Oh… Imaginative… That's what you call it."

"Hey… Why shouldn't I want to imagine the person I love and consider the most beautiful woman in the world perform a work of art without the encumbrance of unnecessary clothing."

"Encumbrance of unnecessary clothing…," Akane said looking at Ranma skeptically. "Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "It just seemed like… like… the right thing to say. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No… no problem. It's OK when you say that 'most beautiful woman in the world' thing along with it."

* * *

The knock at the door startled Aoi, Rei, Suzuko and Kenji. It's not that they were doing anything they weren't supposed to, but they were so deeply engrossed in the English translation work sheet that they nearly jumped to the ceiling when Mrs. Tatsuta knocked.

And it didn't help in the least that she asked, "Is it safe for me to come in?"

"No mom," Aoi replied sarcastically. "We're all naked."

The door slid open and Mrs. Tatsuta peered in. "You're not naked. I'm disappointed."

"Mom!"

"If you say something smart assed like that you'd better expect a smart assed response."

Aoi scowled at her mother.

"So… what's up?" Aoi asked.

"I just got a call from your dad," Aoi's mom replied. "I think he wants to make up for last night. He asked me to meet him for dinner near his office."

"If you'd like us to leave now…" Kenji asked.

"No, you don't have to leave," Mrs. Tatsuta responded. "If fact, I'd prefer if you'd stay. I have dinner cooked and ready… and it really isn't something that I can put in the refrigerator and keep… So, if your parents wouldn't mind, you can stay and have dinner here tonight. Then you can continue to work on your homework."

"This isn't exactly homework," Rei said. "Their practice worksheets for the mid-exams after holiday break. It really isn't homework and it isn't something we have to turn in."

"That's fine," Mrs. Tatsuta said, cutting off any further reply from Rei. "I'm glad that the four of you are seriously working on schoolwork and there's no reason to interrupt that just because my husband decided that if he doesn't want to sleep on the floor for the next month he'd better do something to make up for being an idiot last night."

"You wouldn't make your husband sleep on the floor for a month because of what happened last night?" Kenji asked.

"Probably not," Mrs. Tatsuta replied, smiling, "but he doesn't know that… So if he thinks that taking me out for a special dinner will prevent than from happening, I'm not going to stop him from taking me out."

"That's what my father is doing," Rei said with a chuckle. "My mom is taking advantage of my dad for trashing the apartment with his co-workers last weekend. My mom and dad are out again tonight, so it won't be a problem if I eat here."

"You're mom was telling me about that," Aoi's mom responded. "Your mom said that she picked up six cases of empty beer cans from the floor when she got home."

"The empty beer cans and the half eaten containers of take-out that my mom found under the couch were one thing," Rei said, "but the lady's underwear that she found that didn't belong to her was what really set her off."

"Your dad brought a prostitute into the house?" Suzuki asked,

"No… no prostitutes," Rei replied, "but three of my father's co-workers that were working on the project were women. Apparently they left the underwear behind in the apartment as a joke."

"But your mom didn't think it was a joke?" Mrs. Tatsuta asked.

"She knows it was a joke… now," Rei answered, "but it's not stopping her from getting as much out of my dad to make up for it as she can."

"Kenji, do you think your parents will have a problem if you ate dinner here?" Mrs. Tatsuta asked. "… Or would it be better if I called your mom and asked?"

"I don't know," Kenji answered. "My mom is still reminding me about the time I was out with Suzu, Aoi and Rei until early in the morning."

"I'll give her a call and tell her that you'd be doing me a big favor if you stayed and had dinner with the girls," Mrs. Tatsuta said.

Mrs. Tatsuta turned to Aoi and said, "The chicken cutlets are all ready. I just finished pounding them out and breading them when your dad called. All you need to do is deep fry them six to eight minutes. You've helped me do that. I think you and Suzu can handle making the rice and miso… and I'm sure the boys can handle slicing the cabbage."

"I've helped my mom do that before," Rei replied.

"I don't expect that your dad and I will be out too late," Mrs. Tatsuta said. "And once you're done with dinner, you can finish the worksheets you were working on."

* * *

"You can't honestly be serious," Yuriko said. She was sitting at the dining room table with Miyuki and Hikari.

"Of course we're serious," Miyuki replied. "It's stupid for you to have to wake up in the middle of the night and take a train so that you can barely get to school on time. If you lived here, you could sleep in until seven and still make it to school in plenty of time… And my parent's bedroom is ten times better than that crap apartment that you have now… and I wouldn't charge you nearly as much rent as you're paying now."

"But the school would have serious issues if they found out that I was living in the same house as two of my students."

"Well… if you really want to get technical about it," Hikari said, "you aren't actually one of our teachers… you're our gymnastics' coach. We haven't had you as a teacher since our first year when we had you for health class. And, once we graduate, that won't be a matter at all."

"And I've heard rumors that the physics teacher is living in the same house as one of his students," Miyuki added, "and that they're actually married."

"Where did you here that?" Yuriko asked.

"It hit the rumor mill after summer break," Hikari answered. "And a couple of people saw them walking hand in hand away from school."

"There've been rumors about that in the faculty work room too," Yuriko said. "But that's why the principal would object. He already has one student-teacher relationship problem to deal with."

"But it's not the same thing," Miyuki responded. "It's not like Hikari or I are going to come to school pregnant because you're staying in the same house as us."

"I don't think Asami has to worry about that," Yuriko replied. "Her father set up very strict restrictions on their relationship… at least until she graduates."

"So… those weren't just rumors," Hikari said.

"No," Yuriko answered. "Asami and Mr. Ichimaru have been married for almost a year… But you can't say anything or Asami's father will rescind his permission and the principal will probably fire Mr. Ichimaru."

"No problem," Miyuki said. "Asami and Mr. Ichimaru are too nice to make any trouble for… But… back to our original topic. It isn't likely that, considering the circumstances, the school would have any problem with you moving in with us."

"I still don't think it's a very good idea," Yuriko responded.

"Why?" Miyuki asked. "Because Hikari and I are gay and you're afraid that you might be gay too?"

"Miyuki!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Miyuki said, breaking the lingering silence that was hanging in the air. "That's not what I meant to say."

"Sure it is…" Yuriko replied. She contemplated her words and then said, "Maybe deep down I do worry about that… but I really don't think that's the case. I really do like being with guys… if I could find a guy that I really like."

"Obviously you liked the guy you were engaged to," Hikari said. "Why did you break up?"

"It seems cheap to say it," Yuriko replied, "but it was mostly my mother's fault. "Tomo and I went to high school together. We dated our third year… although my mother didn't approve. My mother didn't approve of me associating with any guys. Tomo asked me to marry him the day we graduated. I didn't have to think twice about my answer… although now, looking back, I probably only accepted because my mother didn't approve. But back then I thought I really loved him. We even set a date. But as time went on, Tomo and I started fighting more and more, usually about really stupid things."

Yuriko paused. "Now, looking back, I realize the way I was bought up didn't prepare me to have anything that would be considered close to a normal relationship with a man. And it wasn't just my mother. My dad didn't help either. I used my dad's behavior as a model of the way all men behaved. That wasn't fair to Tomo. He really was a good guy."

"Would you like to get back together with Tomo?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure I would," Yuriko replied. "But he's married now and has a family and is very happy. I don't think I could ever have given him that kind of relationship."

"Sure you could," Miyuki said. "Maybe you should try a little harder to find a boy friend for yourself?"

"And if I were living here," Yuriko asked, "what would you do if I brought a boyfriend in to spend the night with me?"

"Nothing," Miyuki answered, "as long as you didn't make so much noise that you kept Hikari and me awake all night… Although… Maybe that isn't such a bad idea… right Hikari?"

* * *

"Sis, dinner was amazing," Akane said, "and you did the whole meal by yourself?"

"Yes, I did the whole meal by myself," Nabiki responded. "Why is everyone so amazed?"

"Because, Nabiki, when you were here at home," Kasumi commented, "the kitchen was not one of the first places I would have looked if I needed to find you."

"Cut your sister some slack," Ranma said in defense of Nabiki. "It just took her getting pregnant to get her domestic skills to kick in."

Sunday dinner at the Tendo household (even though the house and property had been given to Akane and Ranma as a wedding gift, Ranma insisted that it would always be the Tendo Household) was just about done. Green tea and pastry from the Kuno kitchen was the crowning touch to a very successful Sunday dinner.

In addition to Soun, Kasumi, Tofu, Nabiki, Kuno, Ranma and Akane and the extended members of the Tendo household (Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri and Yoshio), Mami had come along with Nabiki and Kuno for dinner.

Ranma wasn't sure if it had been done inadvertently or by some devious plan, but Mami was given the seat between Kuno and Soun, resulting in a perfect male/female arrangement around the table. An innocent comment from Hiroshi that Soun and Mami made a cute couple was greeted by a less than friendly glare from Soun… and a blush from Mami.

"If you want to be accurate," Mami explained, "Nabiki did all of the cooking herself. Master Zeida helped her plan the meal and I helped with the shopping."

"The only reason that you helped with the shopping is that my husband seems to think that in my current condition I'm not able to lift anything heavier than a teacup."

"That's not true," Kuno said in his own defense. "It's not that I think you're incapable, it's just that you shouldn't have to."

"It's amazing how much a pregnant woman can lift," Soun said. "I knew my wife was ready to go to the hospital to give birth when I'd come home from work and find the entire living room or den or dining room completely re-arranged because she felt the house needed a change. Ranma can tell you how heavy the dining room table is."

"It's been a while," Ranma responded, "but, yeah, the table is heavy."

"The idea of Master Zeida giving my wife cooking lessons and talking about meal planning still boggles my mind," Kuno said. "Kodachi and I have been chased from the kitchen at knife point more times than I can count."

"And I don't blame Master Zeida in the least," Nabiki replied. "He's told me about some of the antics you and your sister tried to pull in **his** kitchen. Or do I need to remind you about the time you tried to have the kitchen staff cook Green Turtle just because Kodachi had disposed you your entire picture collection of Akane and Ranma."

"No… no need to remind me about that," Kuno responded quietly.

"Apparently, from what Master Zeida has said to me," Mami said, "Nabiki reminds him of Mrs. Kuno. He said that before she passed away, he, the mistress and my father would get together at least once a week to discuss the menu for the week and any special activities that might be coming up."

"I guess I'm honored," Nabiki replied.

"Nabiki, does this mean that soon you'll be able to take on all of the cooking duties yourself?" Kasumi asked sarcastically. "Soon you'll be able to let the kitchen staff go and take on all of those duties yourself."

"No way," Nabiki quickly responded. "I like the way things are right now. I really haven't done that much cooking. Today was the first full meal I ever prepared on my own… but I can appreciate how much work it is." Nabiki paused and then added, "I guess I have at least some idea of the effort you put into cooking for us for all those years."

The expression on Kasumi's face softened and the smile that had been absent since the beginning of the conversation returned. "Thank you Nabiki."

* * *

"You seem to be walking better," Sachiko commented as she, Kazuko, Aimi and Fumiko walked back toward Kazuko's house from the arcade.

"It feels a lot better," Kazuko replied. "Whatever Doctor Tofu did really got rid of all of the pain?"

"I think all that Doctor Tofu did was put a bandage on it," Fumiko replied.

"Hey Kazuko," Sachiko asked, "What's up with your mom? How could she not notice the black eye? It took almost all week for it to fade."

"It's easy for my mom not to notice," Kazuko replied. "… Especially when she gets involved with her work… like she has been for the last year."

"What kind of work does your mother do?" Aimi asked.

"I don't have a clue," Kazuko replied. "She never talks about it and my dad never asks. My dad talks about his job all the time… and what a pain in the ass it is. But my mom never says anything."

"Maybe she's some kind of spy like Suzu's parents," Sachiko commented.

"Nobody really knows that Suzu's parents were spies," Fumiko replied. "That's just what everyone is guessing."

"Not according to Suzu," Sachiko said. "She said that her parents were involved with the Chinese or the North Koreans somehow. That's why they're in jail."

"I think the reason they're in jail is because they tried to leave the country and leave Suzu behind," Fumiko replied.

"It really doesn't matter," Aimi said. "It sounds like Suzu's parents are going to be in jail for the rest of their lives… I can't imagine how any parent could do something like that."

"Isn't that what your father did?" Sachiko asked.

Aimi paused and then responded, "Yeah… I guess that's what he did… although I never knew my dad. He took off before I was born. My mom always says that it was for the best. She said that he was a real creep and that she probably wouldn't have gone to bed with him if she hadn't been drunk."

"I guess that's a good reason not to get drunk… right Sachiko?" Fumiko asked cynically.

Sachiko put her arms around Aimi and Kazuko and replied, "I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm drinking. I'll make sure I only get drunk with other girls around."

Fumiko's glare clearly indicated that she was less than pleased with Sachiko's response.

Sachiko paused and then asked, "So what should we do now? It's still early."

"It's not that early," Fumiko replied. "Does everyone have their homework done?"

"You know as well as I do that we didn't have any homework over the weekend," Sachiko answered. "Even our lunatic science teacher didn't give us an assignment. Other than Fumiko, did any of you understand what he's been talking about in class?"

"You didn't understand…" Aimi said. "I thought I was the only one who didn't understand what he was talking about."

"Don't feel bad," Fumiko said. "I didn't understand either. I thought everything he said during class was just gibberish."

Sachiko stopped dead in her tracks and put her hand on her chest. "Fumiko didn't understand something in science class. I'm not sure my heart can take it."

"Stop it," Fumiko said. "There are a lot of things I don't understand in science class… especially with this jerk of a teacher we have."

That reaction was so unlike Fumiko. She was a straight five student, rarely getting anything but perfect grades on tests and homework, but, in fact, this year's science class had been trouble for her.

Fumiko had a better than average understanding of science. Being a pharmacist, her father had an extensive background in both chemistry and biology (as well as the other sciences), and he shared his knowledge with his daughter when she helped him in the pharmacy.

But the things that the science teacher was teaching made no sense to Fumiko. What's more, when she asked her father for help, he seemed equally as puzzled about what her teacher was teaching in class.

"I don't think he has any idea what he's teaching," Kazuko said. "He seems to be reading the lessons from the book… and when he writes stuff on the board he has to keep checking the book to make sure it's right. When he was showing how to balance that equation, he erased what he had on the board six times. And when he finished, it was still wrong. My notebook is a mess."

"I've stopped taking notes," Aimi said. "There isn't any point. What he writes on the board doesn't make any sense… and since he is taking the sample problems pretty much word for word out of the textbook, it doesn't make any sense to take notes."

"Look," Sachiko said, "can we bash our science teacher some other time? I'd still like to do something before we all have to head in for the night."

"There isn't much time," Fumiko replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Sachiko answered. "I just don't feel like going home."

"We could have stayed at the arcade a little longer," Aimi commented.

"Yeah, we could have," Sachiko responded. "But they haven't gotten any new games in and I'm getting bored with what they have."

"That's what happens when your name is the only name on the top scorer's list for more than half of the games there," Aimi said.

Timidly Kazuko offered, "We could always go running in the park?"

Now it was every else's turn and stare at Kazuko.

"Kazuko, are you actually suggesting that we go running naked in the park," Sachiko asked.

"Well…" Kazuko said in a voice that was barely audible, "you said that you wanted to do something… and it's not like we'd have to run for that long…"

"You're not serious," Aimi said. "Can you imagine what would happen if we got caught?"

"That doesn't seem to bother anyone when we run with the team," Kazuko replied.

"But that's different," Aimi responded.

"How?" Kazuko quickly retorted.

"That doesn't really matter," Fumiko said, preventing further response from Aimi. "We've all gone running in the park… a few times… But really, it's too cold to go running tonight. And Kazuko, you probably shouldn't be doing any running until your ankle has some time to heal… And don't tell me that it feels fine. All it would take is one stumble and you could hurt it worse than it is now."

"It was just a suggestion," Kazuko said.

"And if the weather was warmer I'd be right on your side to go and run tonight," Sachiko said. She paused and then said, "It's too cold to run naked… and Kazuko really shouldn't be running… How about just taking a walk?"

* * *

"What time did your mom say she was going to be home?" Kenji asked Aoi.

Aoi, Rei, Suzuko and Kenji were still sitting on the floor of Aoi's and Suzuko's room. The practice worksheets had long since been replaced by a Go board and Aoi and Rei were currently engaged in a game.

"She didn't say exactly," Aoi replied. She placed a one of her white stones on the board, looked at Rei and said, "Atari!"

Rei looked at the board and said, "What?"

"You're not paying attention," Aoi said, "and don't say that that was part of your strategy."

"You're right. I'm not really paying attention… to the game."

"What's up?" Aoi asked.

"Aren't your mom and dad worried about Kenji and me being alone with you and Suzu?"

"Is there some reason why they should be worried about that?"

"I guess not…"

Aoi chuckled. "Too bad."

"Aoi!"

"Come on Rei," Aoi replied. "You and Kenji have seen Suzu and me naked… and we've seen you naked too… and you and Kenji have never done anything to make me… or Suzu uncomfortable. My mom and dad trust you because they have good reason to."

Aoi paused and then slid herself over on the floor so that she was sitting right next to Rei. She kissed him on the cheek and then said, "On the other hand, if you and Kenji suddenly decided that you wanted to cuddle up with us… and… and… be a just little more intimate with us… I don't think either Suzu or I would complain…"

* * *

There was no mistaking that Akane was not pleased. The scowl on her face said everything. Mind you, it wasn't like the days when Akane and Ranma had first met when the look of raw and unadulterated fury meant that someone (usually Ranma) was going to have the crap beaten out of them. It had been a very long time since anyone had seen a look of that intensity on Akane's face.

Ranma knew that the current expression on Akane's face could not be taken lightly… especially if he wanted any hope of a peaceful night's sleep. And using the excuse that he was stupid wasn't going to work and would probably make matters worse. The excuse of being prone to saying idiotic things had worn thin some time ago.

At least Ranma knew what the problem was. The scowl had been there since dinner time and Soun's continued praise of Nabiki's effort only made it worse. Ranma knew that comparing Nabiki's cooking to that of Kasumi's was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth. Kasumi didn't seem fazed by Ranma's comment. The fact that Nabiki had actually acknowledged Kasumi's efforts to take care of the Tendo household since the passing of Mrs. Tendo seemed to be the most important thing to come out of the evening for Kasumi.

"Akane, I really didn't mean anything by what I said," Ranma said, trying his best to defuse the situation. "I guess I was overwhelmed by the idea of your sister spending enough time in the kitchen to actually cook an entire meal like that."

It wasn't working. The scowl was still there.

"Fine," Akane said as she removed her blouse and threw it into the laundry hamper in their bedroom. "If you like my sister's cooking that much, maybe you should eat there more often."

Not working at all…

Ranma thought as he removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper on top of Akane's blouse.

"Why would I want to eat with Nabiki and Kuno?" Ranma replied. "Even if I were that enamored with Nabiki's cooking, your sister is never going to do any of the cooking at home. She and Kuno have an entire staff to do that. And if I did eat there, I would miss the opportunities to eat the meals you make."

"Yeah… right…" Akane said as she slipped out of her skirt and threw it into the hamper. "I thought you said that Nabiki's dinner was just as good as Kasumi's cooking."

"I did," Ranma said as he unfastened his pants and let them slip to the floor. He stepped out of them with his left foot and used his right foot to kick them into the hamper. "But just because I said that I think that Nabiki's dinner tonight was as good as some of the dinners that Kasumi's made doesn't meant that I think it's better that the meals you make."

Akane looked at Ranma skeptically. "Again… right… What… are you trying to get on my good side again so that I'll have sex with you tonight?"

"Sex would be a good thing," Ranma replied, "but that's not my point. I actually like the meals you make better than the ones that Kasumi makes. You make things just a little spicier than your sister does… and I like that."

The expression on Akane's face was skeptical, but, at least it was better (and safer) than the scowl that was there no more than a minute or two ago.

"You're full of shit," Akane responded. "You've never said that before."

"That's because I'm an idiot." Ranma thought that it would be safe to say that now. "I have a really bad habit of taking things like that for granted. Akane, just because I said that Nabiki cooked a good dinner doesn't mean that like it better than the food you cook. Now all we have to do is get your dad not to complain because the food is too spicy."

"Good luck with that," Akane said as she unfastened her bra and tossed it into the hamper. A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Dad's tummy has really been sensitive to spicy food since mom died. I remember some of the meals she made were downright fiery. But after she died, dad couldn't tolerate anything spicy at all."

Akane slid out of her panties and tossed them into the hamper. "Should I bother putting on pajamas or will it be a waste of time?"

"That's up to you," Ranma replied as he slipped out of his boxers. "I certainly wouldn't mind if you didn't put on pajamas."

"I didn't think so," Akane replied. Now a full smile returned to her face.

"Boy or girl Ranma?"

"I think it's safe for boy Ranma," Akane replied. "… Although after the tournament I'm going to see the doctor about the pill. Then we don't have to worry about you getting to the pharmacy."

"That might be the best solution," Ranma said with a laugh. "Every time I go into the pharmacy and Fumiko's mom or dad wait on me I get the feeling that they think that I'm having sex with their daughter."

"You aren't, are you?"

"Not the last time I checked."

Ranma hugged Akane and kissed her.

"That's a good thing. Otherwise I'd have to kill you." Akane said and then returned the kiss.

"So… do you want to get a bath first… or do you want to go to bed?"

"Hmmm… A bath sounds good… but some chocolate sounds even better."

"Do you want to get dressed again and go out and get some ice cream?"

"No… I was thinking more of that chocolate liquor that we got in Kyoto?"

"I thought you were saving that for a special occasion."

"This is a special occasion. You said that you liked my cooking better than Kasumi's."

"If we have the chocolate, I want to change to my girl form."

"Why?"

"Because… I think I appreciate the chocolate more when I'm a girl."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah… and how many times have you said that I'm crazy?"

* * *

"I really should probably go home now," Sayuri said. "If I say out too late, my mom will really freak."

She and Yoshio were sitting on the step of the entrance to the Tendo dojo.

"That's the last thing I need," Yoshio said. "I still think your dad will kill me if I give him the slightest reason to."

"Don't worry," Sayuri replied. "Dad won't kill you."

"You know, that really wasn't very funny. I honestly thought your dad was going to kill me."

"I said that I was sorry," Sayuri said. "And dad wasn't going to kill you. My mom was another matter, but my dad wouldn't think of killing you."

"How about extremely damage?"

"Not even that," Sayuri replied. "It's a standing joke in the house that my parents don't mind if I sleep with a boy… as long as all we do is sleep. That's why I was so careful to word it the way I did."

"Even so… I thought I was a dead man."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything like that again."

There was a long pause in the conversation.

Yoshio broke the silence by asking, "So when did you finally decide to go to school to become a policeman?"

"After we talked and you said that you thought I would make a good police officer."

"So… you're going to go to college to become a police officer?"

"I'm going to go to college to get a degree in criminal justice… and then I'll apply to the police academy. My dad thinks that will help me get the kind of assignment I want."

"And what kind of assignment is that?"

"I want to work in a Koban like my father did. I want to work with the people on the street so I can tell stories to our children…" Sayuri paused and then said, "I guess I kind of jumping the gun a little…"

Yoshio thought for a moment and then said, "That's OK. Saying 'our children' isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Again the conversation stalled.

"Yoshio… if I said that it would be alright for us to have sex… what would you say?"

Yoshi didn't respond.

"Not that I want to force you to have sex with me…"

Again, it took several seconds before Yoshio replied.

"Do you really want to take the chance of getting pregnant?"

"I guess… not really," Sayuri replied hesitantly. "But I wouldn't mind if you… you… you touched me a little more intimately."

"What… what do you mean?"

"I… I guess what I mean is… would you like to touch me in my private places?"

"Like your breasts?"

"I was thinking some place a little more private than that." Sayuri replied. She placed Yoshio's hand on her thigh and directed his hand farther up her leg.

* * *

When Kasumi entered the dining room from the kitchen, Soun was still sitting at the dining room table… with a bottle of sake (which had been a gift from Nabiki and Kuno) and sake cup on the table in front of him… exactly where he had been when Kasumi entered the kitchen to finish the clean up after dinner. The only thing that had changed was the level of the sake in the bottle, which was now just a little over the two-third's mark of the bottle.

He had assumed this position not long after all of the dinner guests had left or gone to their respective rooms. He sat staring off into space, taking an occasional sip from his cup and filling it when necessary.

Kasumi sat down next to him at the table and set an identical sake cup down next to his. She filled her cup and topped off her father's. She held up her cup and toasted her father saying, "Kanpai!"

Soun picked up his cup, motioned a toast in response to his daughter but said nothing, still somewhat in shock by the actions of his eldest daughter. He thought back and could not remember ever seeing Kasumi consume an alcoholic beverage of any type (although later he did remember that Kasumi had participated in the toasts at Akane's and Nabiki's wedding).

Even more shocking to Soun was that Kasumi then proceeded to put the cup to her lips and consume the entire contents of the cup is a single draw. Soun felt obliged to do the same.

"OK," Kasumi said as she set her cup on the table, "do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Soun asked as he set his cup on the table.

"Because you've been drinking by yourself," Kasumi replied as she picked up the bottle and poured two more cups of sake. "And the only time you do that is when something is bothering you. So what's bothering you?"

Soun didn't answer.

"Are you still upset by Yuka's fiancé's comment about you and Mami being a cute couple?"

Soun maintained his silence.

"Because you would make a cute couple…" Kasumi added, "… if Mami were a few years older."

"Having a relation like that would be entirely inappropriate," Soun growled.

"Of course having a relationship with a fifteen year old would be inappropriate," Kasumi said as she picked up her cup of sake, "but having a relationship with someone at least a little closer to your own age would be perfectly appropriate." She took a sip from her cup and then added, "In fact, it would probably be very good for you."

"We've had this discussion before," Soun replied in a tone that was rarely used with his eldest daughter, "and you know that's impossible."

"Why?" Kasumi responded in a tone that was equally unusual to hear coming from Kasumi. "Because of a promise you made to mom on her deathbed… a promise that she implored you never to keep."

"She was dying," Soun said. "She didn't have any idea what she was saying."

"I was there dad," Kasumi said. "Mom knew exactly what she was saying."

"How do you expect me to forget about your mother and start going out with other women?"

"I don't expect you to forget about mom… and neither did she… But she didn't want you to stay married to her memory. She wanted you to move on with your life… And she wanted me to make sure that you did. You remember that part of it too… don't you?"

Soun didn't say anything for a moment.

"But what would your sisters say if I started dating?"

"Probably nothing… or more than likely they might actually cheer you on."

"I haven't been out on a date for so long, I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll remember pretty quickly once you're actually out with someone." Kasumi paused for a breath and then asked, "Are you going to let that sake sit on the table, or are you going to drink with me?"

Kasumi motioned a toast with her cup. Soun looked at her for a moment and then down at his own cup. He picked up his cup and motioned a toast in return, and then both he and Kasumi emptied the contents of their cups. They both set their cups back down on the table and Kasumi filled both of them again.

Kasumi picked up her cup but Soun paused and asked, "I don't ever remember seeing you drink. How long have you been drinking?"

"Long enough," Kasumi replied.

Soun picked up his cup and they both drank again. They set their cups on the table and this time Soun filled them.

"If we keep going like this," Kasumi said, "we're going to empty the bottle pretty quickly."

"That's OK," Soun answered. "I have another bottle or two in reserve… But if we keep drinking like this, aren't you going to have trouble waking up in the morning to make breakfast for everyone?"

"You worry about getting another bottle and I'll worry about getting up in the morning."

* * *

"Thank you for staying with us today," Suzuko said as she and Kenji walked toward Kenji's apartment building. "It felt really nice spending the time together with you and Rei and Aoi."

"It was nice spending time with you too," Kenji replied.

"I hope you don't get in trouble for staying out so late. I never expected mom and dad to be out this late."

"I gave my mom a call to warn her that I'd be late, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Kenji paused and then said, "You sound very comfortable calling Aoi's parents 'mom and dad'."

"I do feel comfortable calling them mom and dad. Even before all of this happened I felt more love from Aoi's parents than I ever did from mine. It seems so natural to call them mom and dad."

After a brief bit of silence Kenji said, "The building manager told me today that he's already rented out your old apartment. He said that people from the government came by on Friday during the day and packed everything that was left."

"I wonder when the new people will be moving in," Suzuko said. "I wonder if they'll be a nice family."

"The manager didn't say anything about who was moving in. We'll have to wait and see."

When they arrived at the entryway to Kenji's apartment building, they stopped and Kenji said, "So, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Kenji and Suzuko embraced and kissed.

"I love you Kenji."

"I love you Suzu."

Suzuko stepped back from Kenji and bowed her head. After a brief bit of reflection she asked, "Would it bother you if you found out that Aoi and I had made love with each other?"

Kenji didn't answer right away but then asked, "Have you and Aoi made love with each other?"

"I guess… Sort of we have." Suzuko paused again and then added, "But I do love you. I love you more than anyone else."

"But you love Aoi too."

Suzuko bit her lip and answered, "But I love Aoi too."

"I guess I understand how you feel about Aoi. But Suzu I want you to understand that I love you more than anyone else… and because I love you so much… I guess it doesn't bother me that you and Aoi are… are… can be intimate with each other too…"


	72. Focus… Everyone Focus

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 72 – Focus… Everyone Focus**

The news traveled quickly through the halls of Furinkan High School… even though news of girls being attacked and molested in the park was nothing new or unusual. Even news of several girls being molested or at least flashed was not unheard of.

What made the news that filled the halls of Furinkan today so special was the outcome of the four girls' encounter with the molester. The four first year girls, in fact, kicked the molester's butt, pinned him to the ground and went to retrieve the police.

Strangely enough, the arresting officer did not believe the man's story that, in fact, it was the four girls that had attacked him, knocked him to the ground and pulled his pants and underwear to his ankles.

* * *

"But none of you were hurt?" Akane asked (for at least the fourth or fifth time).

"Everyone is fine," Fumiko replied, doing her best to reassure her obviously anxious self defense instructor. "He really didn't have the chance to do anything to us. He just jumped out in front of us and dropped his pants. That's when Kazuko kicked him in the groin and then in the chest."

"Kazuko was the one that kicked him?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah," Fumiko replied. "Good solid kicks… like you showed us in class. Then Aimi and I tackled him and Sachiko ran to get the police."

"That was still a dangerous thing to do," Akane said. "You know what the first rule of self-defense is?"

"The best self-defense is to stay away from dangerous places," Fumiko replied, repeating the words the self-defense class said at the beginning of class. "But we've never thought of the park as being a dangerous place."

"There have been reports of a molester in the park for quite a while now," Akane responded. "Remember, Una was attacked it the park."

"I wonder if the guy they caught last night is the same guy that attacked Una," Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Fumiko said. "Maybe Una should go in and talk to the police about it again."

"Fumiko," Ranma asked, "why were you and your friends in the park last night? You weren't out running naked, were you?"

"No," Fumiko replied. "We were just killing some time before we all went home. Kazuko suggested that we go running but we convinced her that it was too cold and that she shouldn't be running with her hurt ankle. We were just going to walk once around the lower part of the park. We were back by the playground when he jumped out of the bushes."

"I wonder how many times he's watched us run," Yuka pondered aloud.

* * *

Lunchtime in Miss Hinako's homeroom usually brought Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Yuka, Hiroshi, Miyuki, Hikari, Sayuri and Daisuke together for lunch and conversation, although Ukyo and Daisuke were absent today.

It was rare for Daisuke to miss a day of school. As messed up as his family situation was, his parents and step parents still insisted that a good education was absolutely necessary, so missing a day of school for some frivolous reason was not acceptable… but it did happen on occasion, especially now that he and Kodachi were just short of being engaged. According to Nabiki, the only reason that they weren't officially engaged was that Daisuke hadn't officially proposed. But if that didn't happen soon, Kodachi would take matters into her own hands and make it official, even if it required some of her creative skills with potions and such.

Ukyo was another matter. For the last two or three weeks most of the school day was focused on preparation for the college entrance exam, something Ukyo had no intention of taking. So she had begun to skip school on Mondays and Fridays on a fairly regular basis. Ukyo's teachers had voiced their displeasure with the situation on several occasions. But since many of the preparations for the upcoming wedding could only be made during the week, there wasn't much Miss Hinako or any of the other teachers could say, especially since Ukyo was managing to keep up with her schoolwork even though she was only in school for three days a week. She did promised that once the wedding and the holidays were done and her parents had returned home, she would return to school full time.

Sayuri, though, was not absent from school. In fact, she was already at her desk sitting quietly by herself when Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Hiroshi arrived at school. She had been very quiet all morning and had chosen to eat lunch by herself at her desk.

After a couple minutes of quiet discussion with the group, Yuka walked over to Sayuri and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… Sayuri replied quietly. "Everything is fine."

"Did you and my brother have a fight about something last night?"

"No," Sayuri responded. She paused and asked, "What makes you think Yoshio and I had a fight?"

"Well… this morning my brother had breakfast before Akane, Ranma, Fumiko and I finished our run and workout. He told Kasumi that he had something really important to take care of at school this morning… something he hadn't mentioned to anyone. I think I know my brother pretty well. There isn't anything that he'd have to do at school that is so important that he needed to get to school that early."

"And secondly," Yuka continued, "there's you. I understand that you were here this morning before anyone else. That alone tells me that something is wrong. And you've been sitting here in the corner, moping all morning. And we're all taking about how Fumiko and Kazuko and Aimi and Sachiko kicked some molester's ass… probably the biggest news to hit the school since Principal Kuno took off for parts unknown… and here you are, sitting here and half-heartedly eating your lunch by yourself… Now… either you and my brother had a knock down drag out fight about something, or…"

"You're brother and I didn't have a fight," Sayuri said. She lowered her voice to a near whisper and said, "It's just that I did something really stupid last night."

"You did something really stupid… My brother is famous for going out of his way to do stupid things, so I'm kind of interested in hearing how you did something stupid and my brother didn't."

"Yoshio didn't do anything stupid…" Sayuri said, quickly defending Yuka's brother. "He was a perfect gentleman. I'm the one that was stupid."

Yuka stood silently for a moment and then said, "I'm waiting…"

Sayuri make no immediate answer but Yuka continued to wait without any further comment.

Finally Sayuri said in a volume that was barely audible, "I offered to let your brother feel me up."

It took a few milliseconds for what Sayuri had said to sink in, but the revelation prompted a, "You what!" response in a voice that not only could be heard throughout their classroom but the classrooms to either side of theirs (and probably even further).

"I'm sorry," Sayuri responded. "Like I said, I did something really stupid."

It took a moment for Yuka to regain her composure. "Stupid is right," Yuka said at a level that could at least be considered conversational. "And what exactly did my brother do?"

"Nothing," Sayuri replied. "Like I said, he was a perfect gentleman. He said that he wasn't ready to have our relationship move to that level yet. He gave me a goodnight kiss… on the cheek… and I went home."

"Why the hell did you offer to let him do something like that?"

"I… I don't know," Sayuri replied. "After dinner we were talking about yesterday afternoon when I told my parents that Yoshio and I were dating and I told my parents that I've decided to go to college to get a criminal justice degree and then apply to the police academy… and I said to Yoshio that I wanted to work in a Koban like my father had done for so many years… so that I could tell stories to our children like my dad told to me. And the conversation took off from there."

"Our children… It sounds like you offered my brother more than the opportunity to feel you up."

"Maybe in all of that I did… but, like I said, your brother was a perfect gentleman." Sayuri paused and then said, speaking again barely above a whisper, "I just hope I haven't messed things up between your brother and me. I really like him. I really do… But I seem to have this habit of putting my foot in my mouth and messing everything up." Sayuri paused again and tried her best to force a smile to her face. "I really don't know what got into me last night."

"At least it wasn't my brother."

Sayuri looked at Yuka for a moment, sighed and then said, "Yeah… I suppose you're right."

"You suppose I'm right!" Yuka said shaking her head. "Sayuri, what **has** gotten into you?"

Sayuri took a moment to reflect, then she replied, "Don't worry." The smile on her face broadened just a little. "Like you said… it wasn't your brother." She paused again and then continued, "I've never felt like this about anyone… ever. When I'm with your brother I feel so at ease. I feel like I can talk with him… talk about anything that's bothering me… and he listens… and he understands. And then I go and do something stupid like I did last night. I wonder if he'll ever talk to me again."

"Like I said… I think I know my brother pretty well. I think the chances are pretty good that he'll talk to you again. I think my brother really likes you too… although it's beyond my comprehension why…"

Yuka's editorial solicited an intense glare from Sayuri.

Yuka smiled and began to chuckle and shake her head. "Sayuri, you've got it so bad… I think things between you and my brother will be just fine. He's probably kicking himself for the missed opportunity… and I don't doubt that if you offered the opportunity to him again, he'd take it in an instant. Just don't make the offer too soon… At least not until I convince Hiroshi that it's all right for him to feel me up… before we get married."

* * *

Kenji and Rei were already waiting outside the girls' locker room when Aoi exited after getting ready for gymnastics' practice.

"Where's Suzu?" Kenji asked.

"The principal's secretary grabbed her just as we got here to get ready for practice," Aoi answered. "She said something about more papers for Suzu and her parents to sign."

"I thought Suzu was done with signing papers last week," Rei said.

"So did Suzu," Aoi replied, "but it sounded like there was more paperwork from the city registrar's office. The secretary didn't think it would take long and that Suzu would be down for practice as soon as she was done."

"How long do you think practice will run?" Kenji asked.

"This week there's no way to tell," Aoi answered. "With only three more practices before the Prefecture Tournament, practices will probably run long. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I may have to duck out early," Kenji answered. "My mom wants me home for dinner tonight."

"Something special going on," Rei asked, "or is your mom pissed that you were out so late again last night?"

"My sister is coming to dinner and she's bringing her friend with her," Kenji replied.

"Boyfriend or girlfriend?" Rei asked.

"Who knows? With my sister it's kind of tough to tell who… or what she'll be bringing," Kenji answered. "She does it just to irritate my parents."

Kenji paused and then asked, "Aoi, do you think it would be a problem if I asked Suzu to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so," Aoi replied. "My mom never plans anything special for dinner on Mondays… especially since Monday is usually the day my dad has to work late. She usually cooks up something like curry or stew or something like that and everyone eats when we get home." Aoi smiled mischievously and asked, "Do you have something special in mind for tonight?"

"No, I don't have anything special in mind," Kenji replied as a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. "I just thought this might be a opportunity to have Suzu have dinner with the family."

"Have you asked Suzu yet?" Aoi asked.

"Not yet," Kenji replied. "I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be a problem if I did ask."

"Well you can ask her during practice," Aoi said. "I don't think she'll say no… But I need to get to the gym. If I'm late, the Coach will probably have my head."

* * *

"I know that the last few days have provided you with a number of distractions, but the time has come for everyone to put those distractions aside and focus on the task at hand."

The speech was nothing new. Coach Nohina gave her focus speech at the Monday practice before a big tournament. All of the members of the gymnastics team as well as their significant others sat on the floor in front of Yuriko as she spoke.

Even though the speech was the same, the fact that the male companions of the members of the team were included in this pre-tournament ritual was different. Usually during the last week before a tournament, all spectators were excluded from practice. Not this time. The Coach specifically asked that Hiroshi and Ranma and Yoshio and Kenji and Rei attend.

"We have three practices left. Three practices to hone all of your routines. Three practices to clean up all of the rough edges. Three practices to get everything as good as you can."

'That was different too,' Akane thought. Usually there would be four practices and one day would be spent on a final run-through of each event, but because of the change in tournament schedule, they would not have that luxury for this tournament.

"Because of the shortened schedule we will need to do things a little differently. Today we will focus on the balance beam and the uneven bars. Tomorrow we will focus on the floor exercise and the vault. That will leave Wednesday for you to make any last minutes tweaks in your programs. Please do not take this personally… but if there are any elements that cannot be performed reliably, we will strongly consider not including them in your programs."

The coach took a breath and continued. "I will ask any of the boys who can stay for practice to help move mats and help get the apparatus ready. I will ask all of the club members who are not on the team and all of the team members who are not actually performing to help critique each performance. Miyuki and Arisu… You will need to run through your routines with the rest of the team. Miki and I will be spotting. If there are no questions…" Yuriko paused briefly. "Then everyone needs to gather at the balance beam. And remember… focus."

* * *

Focus was usually one thing that Akane never had a problem doing. The many years of martial arts training had taught her not only the importance of focus, but methods to help her focus on the task at hand.

But all of that seemed to go out the window today.

For the most part, everything went well on the balance beam. There had been a couple minor breaks in form, some that only a trained eye might catch… But the judges were all trained eyes, and it was extremely unlikely that the minor bobbles would go unnoticed by all of the members of the judging team.

Akane's performance on the uneven bars was a complete disaster… And it wasn't one of her more difficult moves that caused the problem. It was a simple transition from the high bar to the low bar very near the beginning of the routine, before she had built up any speed to do anything really difficult, that ended in disaster. She simply missed the low bar and ended up in a heap on the mats.

And she had no one to blame but herself. Practice was already running late and Akane began to wonder if she would make it home in time for dinner before her beginners' class. She began to think about what to say to her self defense class in lieu of this weekend's event. She began to wonder if the molester that the Fumiko, Kazuko, Aimi and Sachiko had captured was the same one that had attacked Una and if it was, would Una be able to identify him.

The only thing Akane wasn't thinking about was her routine.

Luckily there were no injuries (other than to Akane's pride), but the Coach took the opportunity to remind the team of the importance of staying focused since it was plainly obvious that Akane wasn't the only one having focus problems.

Sayuri, whose best event had always the uneven bars, simply lost her grip on the bar twice during her run through of her program… And any progress she had made on the balance beam, appeared to vanish into the vapor.

Hikari wasn't doing any better, although the fact that she had forgotten to pack one of her sport's bras today didn't help.

Both Fumiko and Yuka had their issues today too. Aoi was preoccupied with the fact that Suzuko hadn't yet returned from the principal's office, although once Suzuko did finally arrive just before the uneven bar practice began and Aoi did far better.

Ichino and Choko appeared to be the only members of the team that weren't preoccupied with something other that gymnastics, and they managed to get through both the balance beam and the uneven bars without issues.

Akane still wasn't moving up to speed when she and Yuka and Yoshio arrived at home… something Ranma noticed immediately. After the short version of what happened, Ranma quickly volunteered to help Yuka with Akane's beginners' class after dinner… on the condition that Akane spend the time soaking in the bath.

And that was where Akane was at the moment, letting the hot water soak away the aches from her hard landing on the mat.

The break was welcome. Akane had a lot to think about. Of course the tournament was of immediate concern, but the holidays were coming up and so was Aka-chan's and Akio's visit… and if they did well in the Prefecture tournament, there was the Regional tournament to get ready for… and in the middle of all of that there was the College Entry Exam.

Maybe Ranma was right. Maybe it would be a good idea to put their martial arts classes on hold until after the holidays… or maybe until after the College Entry Exam. It would definitely affect the household income, but it might be good for the sake of everyone's sanity… especially hers.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to dinner tonight," Kenji said as he and Suzuko walked toward Suzuko's and Aoi's apartment building.

"Thanks for inviting me," Suzuko replied. "Dinner was very good."

"My mom likes to make hot pots like that when the weather gets cold. It's a recipe that my mom got from my dad's mom before she died. I can remember going to visit my grandmother during the winter and the aroma of the things she cooked and how they filled the whole house. What my mom makes isn't quite the same, but it's still just as good."

"I never met my father's parents," Suzuko said wistfully, "And I only met my mother's mother once… at my grandfather's funeral."

"I'm sorry," Kenji said. "I didn't mean to bring up anything painful."

"You didn't," Suzuko said, bringing a smile to her face. "But what you said made me think a little. I know a little about my mom's family. You've met my aunt and her family… But I never knew anything about my dad's family… not that he talked to me very often. It seems to me though; it's as if my dad didn't have any family… at all."

"Yeah, but like you said," Kenji replied, "your dad never talked to you. I can't imaging he would ever discuss things about his family with you."

"But he never talked with my mom about his family either. I mean, I was sitting at the dinner table with them, even though they never acknowledged I was even there. I got to hear what they were talking about. They talked about my aunt. That's how I knew she was pregnant again… but there was never any mention of my dad's family."

Kenji put his arm around Suzuko and said, "It's not something you need to worry about any more… now is it?"

Suzuko's smile broadened, "No it isn't. I have a whole new family now. I'll get to meet Aoi's mom's parents some time before the New Year. They're going to stop in and visit before they fly to Hawaii for the New Year holiday."

"You never met them before?" Kenji asked.

"Of course I met them," Suzuko said. "They lived in the same apartment building as Aoi. But I never met them as their granddaughter."

"So… why did you have to go to the principal's office this afternoon?"

"Mister Oshite sent a whole bunch of paperwork for the school to put into my student file," Suzuko replied.

"What kind of paperwork?"

"It looked like replacement records that said that my family name is Tatsuta and that my birthday is the same as Aoi's. There were even replacement grade reports with the name changed. I needed to take forms home from the school for Aoi's parents to sign so that they could actually replace everything. The principal's secretary said that we'd probably get similar forms from all of the schools I attended… And then, they have to send all of the old paperwork to Mister Oshite's office."

"That just sounds weird."

The pair paused at the entrance to Suzuko's apartment.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Kenji said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." Suzuko paused and then asked, "Kenji… I want to ask you… your sister… Is she… ahhh?"

"Is my sister gay?" Kenji said, completing Suzuko's question. "Not likely. My sister is messed up, but I don't think she's gay. She does things like that to irritate my parents… mostly my mother. The last time my sister came to dinner she brought this guy that was supposedly from some rock band I'd never heard of. He looked and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a month… and my sister announced that he and my sister were going steady."

"And your mother didn't say anything?"

"She won't. When my sister was still living at home after she graduated from high school and decided not to go to college, my parents set up some very strict rules about what my sister could and couldn't do… and my sister complained and broke the rules constantly. My parents would tell her that as long as my sister was living in their house, my sister had to follow my parent's rules. When my sister earned enough money, she found an apartment and moved out."

"That wasn't that long ago," Suzuko commented.

"It's been almost six months. Anyway, now when my sister comes to the house and brings a friend like she brought today, she starts doing things like she did at dinner and if my parents say anything, my sister reminds them that she isn't living in their house any more."

"I wouldn't put up with the stuff she was doing," Suzuko responded. "That was just plain gross, especially at the dinner table."

"I wouldn't put up with it either, but I not my sister's parent. My parents are afraid that if they complain, my sister will stop coming to visit."

"Even so, your sister is acting like a spoiled little brat. She needs someone to tell her to grow up and act her age."

"It certainly won't be my parents… and it's not something I want to have any part in. Are you volunteering?"

"I don't know. I just might." Suzuko paused and then asked, "Your parents won't have strict rules for you after you graduate from high school, will they?"

"Not likely. First, I intend to go to college after I graduate. I'm still not sure for what, but I'm going to college… I don't want to spend the rest of my life working a low paying job at a family restaurant… like my sister is."

"And secondly, I haven't done things to get myself thrown out of high school like my sister did. That's why my sister didn't graduate from Furinkan. She got tossed out of a school that never throws anyone out, no matter what crazy things they do. It was hard for my parents to find a school that would take her."

"What did your sister do?"

"I don't know. My parents and my sister would never say… and I can't get an answer from anyone at the school. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad."

* * *

Yoshio knew to whom the gentle knock at his door belonged to, not so much by the sound of it, but by the familiar pattern.

"Come in Sis," Yoshio said without lifting his pen from the homework he was doing.

The door slid open and Yuka entered.

"What 'cha working on?" Yuka asked as she slid the door closed and walked over to her brother's desk.

"One of Mr. Kabasawa's stupid math work sheets," Yoshio replied.

"Mr. Kabasawa? I thought he retired."

"Nope… He's still teaching… and handing out these stupid work sheets. I don't have a clue how to even start solving the first problem."

"Let me have a look at it."

Yuka took the work sheet and began to read quietly to herself. After a few seconds, she began to laugh and said, "Neither… Roosters don't lay eggs."

"What?" Yoshio said as his sister handed him back the work sheet. He read the question again and shook is head. "That's stupid."

"All of the questions are like that," Yuka explained. "He's handed out the same work sheet every year just before the holidays. The answer to the second question is 'ice' and the answer to the third question is 'it doesn't matter, you already missed the train'."

Yoshio continued to look at the paper for a moment and then said, "All right… fine… so… oh brilliant one… What's the answer to the fourth question?"

Yuka took the paper back, looked at it briefly, handed it back to Yoshio and said, "They usually don't bury the survivors."

Yoshio bowed his head in resignation and set the work sheet down on the desk. "So other than to torment me, what's up?"

"I just talked to dad," Yuka replied.

"You did! How's mom?"

"Dad really didn't say. He just apologized for not calling sooner and that he would be here to tell us more Wednesday evening. All he said about mom is that she's doing as well as can be expected. He'd like to take you and me and Hiroshi out for dinner to explain more."

"As well as can be expected doesn't sound very encouraging."

"No, it doesn't." Yuka paused and then asked, "Would you like to have Sayuri come to dinner with us too?"

"Do you think that would be a good idea? I mean… do you really think Sayuri would want to spend the evening hearing about what's wrong with mom?"

"Probably… Sayuri's family and our family have known each other since before Sayuri and I were born. Plus I thought you might like some moral support… And it would give you a chance to introduce your girlfriend to dad."

Yuka's comment was met with silence.

After three or four seconds of tense quiet, Yuka asked, "You and Sayuri have worked things out, haven't you?"

"What's there to work out between Sayuri and me?"

Yoshio's inquiry was met with a smile from his sister.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Sayuri is one of my best friends… Although, in all honestly, she didn't exactly tell me willingly."

Yoshio bowed his head and muttered, "I've never felt so stupid in my entire life."

"Why… for getting yourself into a situation like that… or because you didn't take her up on her offer?"

Yoshio looked up at his sister and said indignantly, "I don't go around trying to get my hand under girls' skirts. What would you do if I did something like that to you?"

"I'd probably smack you from here to downtown Tokyo and back," Yuka responded. "… But then again, I'm your sister and I don't think trying to cop a feel from your sister is really an appropriate behavior… unless you're into perverted games and videos and stuff like that."

"I just hope that last night didn't mess things up between Sayuri and me?"

"Did you talk to her at practice?"

"Not really. Things weren't going very well for her today. I didn't want to make things worse."

"It's funny… That was exactly what Sayuri said. She said that she hoped she hadn't messed things up between you and her… I don't think you messed things up… And I think Sayuri is probably going to need all of the support she can get over the next few weeks. She's really under a lot of stress."

"Because of the tournaments?"

"Not so much that as because her grandmother is coming to visit. You probably don't remember the last time her grandmother visited."

"Not really… I really wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on at Sayuri's home."

"Her grandmother came for the holidays and stuck around until June. That was when we were in our third year at junior high. We were in gymnastics' club then and, although we didn't have big tournaments like the Prefecture Tournament, we still had little tournaments against other schools in the area. Nothing big but it was big for us."

"Sayuri's grandmother doesn't approve of girls, especially of her grand daughter, participating in any kind of athletic activity. She thinks it's unladylike and would ruin Sayuri's chances of finding a good husband. Sometime the night before one of our 'big' tournaments, her grandmother took all of Sayuri's leotards and cut them to shreds with a knife and threw them into the garbage."

"In the morning, Sayuri completely lost it and started screaming at her grandmother. I think everyone on the street heard it. Her grandmother slapped Sayuri across the face and called her an insolent bitch. Sayuri stomped out of the house and stayed with us for about a week."

"I remember that. Sayuri really didn't endear herself to me back then."

"Sayuri really didn't endear herself to anyone back then."

"So that's why she told her mother that if her grandmother stuck around and caused problems, she would move out and find someplace else to live."

"I think Akane and Ranma are running out of available space… unless she plans on moving in with you."

"Don't even think that. I think that's the last thing Sayuri… or I need."

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling OK," Ranma asked as he and Akane finished getting ready for bed.

"I'm fine, Ranma… really I'm fine." Akane had lost track of how many times she had had to reassure her husband that she had not suffered some debilitating injury. "I've landed harder in the dojo when we work out… And the bath really did make me feel better. Thanks for taking care of my class."

"Yuka did most of the work," Ranma replied. "She really works well with the beginners."

"Sometimes better than I do. And what did you do while Yuka was doing most of the work?"

"The usual… I let your students beat up on me."

"I wish you wouldn't let them do that. It just gives them false confidence in their abilities."

"Some of the girls could use a boost to their confidence… like that new girl that joined the class. She hardly said a word and she's so timid about everything… and she has to be at least three or four years older than anyone else in the class."

"You mean Marie? She only looks older because she's so much taller than anyone else in the class. She's only ten."

"Only ten! She's as tall as me when I'm a girl. I thought she was thirteen or fourteen… or maybe even fifteen."

"No… she's only ten… and she is very timid and… she can be really clumsy at times."

"I did notice that."

"The other girls in the class were saying that a lot the kids at school pick on her, so a couple of her friends convinced her to join the beginners' class to help her build some confidence in herself."

"If you'd like, I can work with her."

"But if you keep letting her win like that, she won't learn anything."

"That's true… unless I keep making it more difficult for her to beat me. I won't let her win all the time, but enough to give a boost to her confidence."

Akane paused, looked questioningly at her husband for a moment and then asked, "Why the sudden interest in one of my students? Remember, dear husband, she is only ten years old."

"Akane, I'm hurt. How can you think that I'd be interested in anyone other than you, especially a ten year old? On the other hand, Marie has a lot of potential. Once she has some confidence in her abilities, she could be a formidable martial artist… especially considering she's left handed."

"And you're the person to teach her to be formidable martial artist?"

"No… I'm the person for Marie to beat up… but who better than you to teach her how to do it."

Akane sighed and shook her head. "You are impossible."

"Yes, I am… and proud of it."

"Watch it… or I'll show her your secret weakness."

Ranma smiled mischievously. "Oh really…"

"Not that secret weakness. Marie **is** only ten… and **that** weakness for my use only… got that?"

"Loud and clear… Now, are we just going to stand here and talk, or are we going to go to bed?"

"Bed sounds like a really good idea. I think a good night's sleep is exactly what I need… Although I'm sure that's not what somebody else has in mind."

"A good night's sleep sounds like a good idea to me too. Teaching two classes takes a lot out of you."

Akane pulled back the covers on her side of the bed while Ranma walked around to his side of the bed and did the same.

"I thought you said that Yuka did most of the work," Akane said as she climbed into be and pulled the cover over herself.

Ranma joined Akane in bed after he turned off the light on the night table next to his side of the bed. "It takes a lot of energy to go out there and get beat up by a bunch of nine, ten and eleven year olds."

"I wouldn't know," Akane replied sarcastically. "I've never done that before."

Ranma didn't reply.

After several seconds of silence, Akane said, "I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday… and I wasn't thinking about doing my Kata in the nude…"

"OK… So what were you thinking about?"

"About not having our classes meet over the holidays. I think you're right. I think, even if we don't make it to the regionals… I think we both could use the break. I've been thinking about reorganizing my classes and this would be a good opportunity to do it."

"We could make this our last week of classes until school starts back up in January," Ranma said. "That would be a good break."

"Actually… I was thinking about not starting classes again until after the college exam. That would give us some time to study."

Ranma sighed. "You're probably right…"

"At this point Miss Hinako won't let you get away without taking it. And I seem to remember someone saying that he would take the exam so he could get into college to spend more time with me."

"I did say that… didn't I?"

Ranma said nothing for quite some time, but broke the silence, saying, "Yeah, some extra time to study for the exam would be good idea."

Ranma rolled over next to Akane and gave her a kiss. "Good night… Sleep well."

"Good night," Akane said after returning Ranma's kiss.

It was more than a minute before Ranma broke the silence and asked, "Exactly what secret weakness were you talking about showing to Marie?"

Silence.

Suddenly Ranma yelped and jumped out of the bed. "Hey! Stop that! That's not fair!"

Akane didn't say a word… The broad grin on her face said everything she needed to say.

* * *

By the time the alarm woke Akane, Ranma was already up and dressed to run.

On the other hand, Akane definitely wasn't… at least from the waste down.

"You're up early," Akane said. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"I could sleep," Ranma replied, "but Kasumi came by about a half hour ago and asked for some help in the kitchen. There didn't seem to be any point in coming back to bed for fifteen minutes."

"I never heard her," Akane said as she sat up in bed and then turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I know," Ranma said. "You never moved."

"By chance, do you have any idea what happened to my pajama bottoms?"

"No clue. When Kasumi woke me up, that's the way you were dressed. I pulled the covers over you before I left."

"I don't remember waking up in the middle of the night and taking them off."

"I don't know. I don't think they're in the bed." Ranma paused and then added, "If Happosai was still up to his old tricks, he might have been able to pull it off."

Akane grimaced.

"I didn't really say that did I?"

"Yes you did. But you're right. When Happosai was at the top of his form, he wouldn't have any problem pulling off my pajama bottoms and my panties as well. Are you still planning to go see Happosai over the holidays?"

"Miss Hinako says that he's not really doing that well… and is really depressed. I figure I'd go over and visit him wearing something that would put a smile on his face. That black lace bra and panty set we picked up when we were shopping Sunday should do the trick."

"Is that why you bought that?"

"No, not really… but it was inexpensive and I figured I start picking up a few things for the time I'm stuck as a girl."

"You're actually going to wear a bra while you're a girl?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the looks I've gotten from the guys… and from the girls… when I went to school not wearing a bra."

"That never bothered you before."

"I know… but… now I guess it does. And the reason I never wore a bra before was because if I unexpectedly changed back to my male form, it felt like the bra was going to crush me. At least for the time I'm stuck as a girl, I won't have to worry about that."

"Well we can worry about that when the time comes, but right now, let me get ready to go running."

"Sure," Ranma responded. "You might want to grab a jacket. It's cold outside."

* * *

As far as Akane was concerned, today, even from its beginnings, was a far better day than the previous. Oh, there **was** a definite chill in the air… chill enough to require a jacket as Ranma had suggested. But that was to be expected for this time of year.

Akane felt good about her workout. She hadn't felt this relaxed and focused in a very long time… and… at least today's morning run and workout didn't bring any news of young girls being attacked or molested in the park.

When Akane told Fumiko and Yuka about the plan to put classes on hold until after the College Entrance Exam, both girls agreed that it was a sensible thing to do. Yuka, of course, was going to be taking the entrance exam, but the Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of that week were also the school's final exams and having the extra time to study for them was just what Fumiko thought she might need… although Fumiko did ask if it would be all right if she came to the dojo to practice on her own. Akane said that that would be fine and that she and Ranma still intended to run and work out in the mornings.

At breakfast, Akane and Ranma informed Soun about their decision to put classes on hiatus during the holidays. Considering that the classes they taught contributed significantly to the household operating budget, they thought it best to get his approval of the plan.

Soun didn't receive the idea enthusiastically at first, but after Kasumi reassured him that there was a sufficient reserve to cover the lost income for even twice as long of a period of time, the plan didn't sound quite so bad. She also reminded Soun that the planning board still owed him for the work he had done for the last three months and that that money was scheduled to arrive soon.

Akane decided that, at some point, she needed to find out about the 'household reserve', since her father seemed oblivious to its existence.

* * *

"It looks like things are going better today," Yoshio said to Sayuri as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Compared to yesterday, anything would look better," Sayuri replied as she mopped her face and hair with the towel Yoshio had handed her.

"But today you nailed all of your landings on the vault."

Sayuri chuckled. "I see you're starting to pick up some of the jargon."

Yoshio shook his head and said, "The vault is all that my sister ever talks about. I still don't understand things like half on, straddle on or squat on, but I've heard her talk about nailing her landings enough times to understand what that means."

"That's one thing your sister always seemed to be able to do… nail her landings."

"You did pretty well at nailing your landings today."

"I guess you're right… At least I didn't end up flat on my face."

"You don't fall flat on your face…" Yoshio replied and then after a brief pause he added, "At least I've never seen you fall flat on your face."

"It doesn't happen that often any more," Sayuri responded, "but it still happens."

"But it didn't happen today."

"No it didn't happen today."

The conversation lagged until Yoshio said, "The coach sounded pretty pleased with everyone's performance today."

"Like I said… after yesterday's practice, anything would be better. I don't know what it is, but everyone seems more relaxed and focused today."

"I heard the Coach talking about everyone staying focused," Yoshio said.

"That's all Miss Nohina seems to be talking about," Sayuri replied. "… About how important it is for us to stay focused on our routines and on the tournament… And about how we should be avoiding distractions."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"Sayuri, am I being a distraction?"

"No, you are not being a distraction… not at all. In fact… I think I would be far more distracted if you weren't here."

Yoshio smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He paused again and then asked, "Do you have any plans for dinner tomorrow?"

"Not really," Sayuri answered. "When my dad works the overnight shift, dinner is pretty much involves fending for yourself. Dad usually sleeps until nine or ten at night and mom doesn't want to cook anything fancy because the smell usually wakes my dad up. Why… what's up?"

"My dad is coming home tomorrow night," Yoshio explained, "I guess to fill Yuka and me on what's going on with mom. He wants to take Yuka and Hiroshi and me out to dinner… and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to dinner with us."

"That sounds like a meeting that an outsider like me shouldn't interfere with."

"You wouldn't be interfering," Yoshio replied. "I think I'd like you there for moral support. Yuka's thinks, at least from what she dad said on the phone, the news isn't going to be good." Yoshio paused and then added, "Plus I think Yuka may have let it slip to dad that I was seeing someone, so Sis thinks that he'll be expecting me to bring someone with me to dinner… And she thinks this would be a good opportunity to introduce you to your future father in law."

Sayuri scowled. "Oh… That's funny. Your sister is a real comedian."

"She does seem to have her moments."

"You know I told her about what happened Sunday night?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"You aren't angry with me about that… are you?"

"No, I'm not angry with you at all."

Yoshio leaned over and gave Sayuri a kiss on the cheek and then whispered to her, "… but… if you ever offer me the opportunity to do that again, be prepared for me to take you up on the offer."

* * *

"So, what did you all do," Miyuki asked as practice wrapped up and everyone gathered in the locker room, "go out running without us? That was one of the best practices we've had in a long time."

"I don't think anyone went out running last night…" Arisu said, "… at least not without frostbiting their boobs and other more delicate places."

"Anyway, running in the park is out of the question," Sayuri said as she stripped off her leotard, getting ready to take a shower. "My dad says there was such an uproar from the people in the area about Fumiko and Kazuko and Aimi and Sachiko catching the molester Sunday, the police have had to put extra patrols in the park at night… at least for a little while."

"I'm sorry," Kazuko said timidly. "I guess that means we won't be able to go running before the tournament."

"Don't worry about it," Miyuki replied. "I think Yuriko already has an alternative worked out… and it turns out that this is the same guy that's been attacking girls in the park for more than a year. Yuriko said that six other girls from the school identified him as the molester that attacked them."

"I talked to Una this morning," Yuka said. "She wouldn't go to identify him in person, but she was able to identify him from a picture…" Yuka paused and then added, "I never realized that this guy had pinned Una to the ground and had ripped off her panties and was touching her. If she hadn't bitten him on his arm that he had over her mouth to keep her from screaming, he probably would have raped her."

"That is sick," Hikari said. "That happened to her when she was still in Junior High School."

"I never knew that," Kazuko said. "I never heard her talk about it before."

"I don't blame her for not wanting to talk about it," Akane responded.

"I don't blame her for not wanting to identify him in person," Aoi added. "I'd be scared to death having to face someone who tried to do that to me."

"Maybe we should all join Akane's self defense class," Miki said.

"Maybe they should consider teaching self defense here at school," Hikari added.

* * *

After dinner, Sayuri and Hiroshi came by and joined Ranma and Yoshio at the dinner table. There wasn't much homework, but enough to be an excuse for everyone to get together to work on it. Ranma was in his girl form, fallout from Yoshio and Ranma washing the dishes after dinner. Kasumi was off to help Tofu with filing patient folders.

It wasn't that long before Akane and Yuka joined the group with Una in tow.

"Una's parents can't come tonight to take her home," Akane explained, "and she doesn't want to walk home on her own… and there won't be anyone at home until very late… so I said that she can stay overnight here with us."

"That's fine," Ranma said as he stood up from the table. "I'll get a futon from the attic and set it up in the guest room for her. Did you let your dad know that we'll be having a guest?"

"Dad took off for an emergency community council meeting," Akane replied. "He probably won't be home until late. I'll leave a note where he'll find it. And I'll leave a note for Kasumi to expect a guest for breakfast."

Yuka gave a glance to Hiroshi and Yoshio. The message was immediately understood. Hiroshi stood up and said, "I'll give you a hand."

"I think the blankets and pillows are all in my closet," Yoshio said as he rose from the table. "I'll go and grab those for you."

In fact, the guest room was already set up. Considering the many comings and goings in the Tendo household, that was something that Kasumi always had ready. In fact, both guest rooms were already set up in anticipation of the arrival of Aka-chan and Akio early the following week. But Ranma, Hiroshi and Yoshio had learned some time ago that when girl talk was about to happen, they would not be particularly welcome… at least for a while.

In many cases, Ranma had an absolution from being dismissed from girl talk sessions (for obvious reasons), but he had a good idea he knew what the topic of discussion was going to be. He knew he would not be welcome in either his female or male form.

The only real preparation that was needed in the guest room was to make sure that the room heater was fueled and lit. The guest rooms were both on exterior walls and got pretty chill during the winter months. Even though these rooms where part of the house's central heating system (something rather extraordinary for a Japanese house), the vents in the rooms were kept closed to help conserve heat that would be quickly lost to the outside through the thinly insulated walls.

This was the guest room that Ranma and his father had stayed for the two years before Ranma's and Akane's wedding. Not much had changed. Ranma's student desk and chair (which he rarely used) was still in the corner of the room as was the bench along the wall next to the dresser.

The trio found places to sit on the bench or on the desk chair and waited for the summoning they knew would be coming.

"This is got to be hard on Una," Yoshio said.

"Did you know Una in Junior High?" Hiroshi asked.

"I didn't know her personally," Yoshio replied. "She's two years ahead of me, but it was big news at school when it happened. There were always stories about molesters in the park but this was the first time a molester attacked someone as young as Una… at least that anyone reported. The principal took the opportunity to have an assembly and lecture everyone about the dangers of girls being out alone at night. He had Una sit on stage for the entire assembly."

"I remember that it was big news," Hiroshi said, "but I never heard exactly what happened."

"I don't think Una talked to anyone at school about what happened, so most of what I know I heard through the rumor mill at school," Yoshio replied. "So I don't know how reliable what I heard is… But according to what was going around at school, Una had stayed late at school for some club activity and cut through the park to get home. The molester jumped out from behind a tree, tackled Una, ripped her clothing off and tried to have sex with her. At some point, she bit the guy on the arm and got away. She found a policeman but he was more interested in covering her up than trying to catch the guy that attacked her."

"I hate to say it, but that would have been my first reaction too," Hiroshi said.

"The really terrible thing is that after it happened, none of her friends wanted to associate with Una," Yoshio said. "They treated her like it was somehow her fault that she got attacked and that if they spent time with her, they might get molested too… And there were guys at school who kept hitting on her. They thought she'd have sex with them just for asking." Yoshio paused and then said, "It's great that they caught the guy, but it's probably going to put Una back in the spotlight. I think she'd just like it to all go away."

"Well, maybe now it will," Ranma said. "Akane was telling me how many other girls were molested… and those are only the ones who came forward and reported it. Now that the guy is in custody, people should feel safer."

"Her dad told Sayuri that the police are going to increase patrols in the park," Yoshi said, "especially at night. That's going to mess up the team's special training runs."

Both Ranma and Hiroshi looked at Yoshio questioningly and Ranma asked, "You know about the special training runs?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know," Yoshio replied, "but I heard my sister talking with Miyuki and Hikari about it at practice last week. When they saw me they stopped talking, but I don't think they realized how much I heard of what they were saying."

"So… so what do you know about the… special training runs?" Hiroshi asked.

"That the gymnastics team and you and Ranma and some other guys go to the upper area of the park, take off your clothes and go running," Yoshio answered.

"You… you don't have a problem with that, do you?" Hiroshi asked somewhat nervously.

"If you mean, am I going to blab to somebody about it," Yoshio responded, "the answer to that is no. Actually the whole idea of running around naked somehow improving their gymnastics' performance seems pretty far fetched, but I can see that if you feel confident and comfortable enough to run around naked in public, you might feel confident and comfortable enough to try and succeed at some of the more difficult gymnastics' moves they do."

"I never thought of it that way," Ranma said after a moment of reflection.

"So, if you had the opportunity to go running with us," Hiroshi asked, "would you do it?"

"I certainly wouldn't say no," Yoshio said with a smile, "but I think some other people might have an issue with it."

"You think Sayuri might object if you went running with us?" Ranma asked.

"No… Sayuri would probably welcome me with open arms," Yoshio responded, "but I think my sister might have something to say about it."

* * *

It was more than a half an hour before Sayuri entered the guest room and said, "Akane was wondering what the hell was taking you so long to get the guest room set up for Una."

Sayuri looked around the room for a second and then asked, "How long have you guys been sitting here?"

"Pretty much the whole time," Yoshio answered.

"Yeah…" Ranma added. "Kasumi always has both of the guest rooms set up just in case we have someone like Una who needs to stay for the night. Of course, if Kasumi was here, she would have stripped the entire room down and set it up again, just to make sure all of the bedding was still fresh."

"If the guest room was already set up for Una," Sayuri asked with a bewildered look on her face, "why did you all take off like that?"

"Because we knew that Una would be far more comfortable discussing what you were going to discuss without any guys around," Hiroshi replied.

"So you've been sitting on your butts this whole time?"

"Not the whole time," Yoshio replied. "We helped Ranma get the heater started."

"Which took you all of five minutes," Sayuri said. "Why didn't you come back after you got the heater lit?"

"Because we knew that Akane would send someone to get us so that it didn't look like we had been sent from the room so that you could have some girl talk time with Una," Ranma responded.

Sayuri paused for a moment, reflecting on Ranma's answer.

"Oh…"

As Hiroshi and Yoshio stood up Hiroshi looked at Yoshio and said, "You know… your girl friend can be really clueless at times."

"I know," Yoshio replied, "… but it's a nice kind of clueless. It makes me smile."

"Yeah, but someone need to teach her how to send a guy out of the room when she wants to talk girl talk with her friends," Ranma said as he join his two male companions.

"Don't look at me," Yoshio replied. "All I know is when I get that look from my sister I know it's time to clear out of the room… or else."

"Yeah, I picked up on that one pretty quickly," Hiroshi agreed. "Have you ever figured out what the 'or else' is?"

"I've never stuck around long enough to find out," Yoshio said, "and I suggest that you do the same. I don't know what it could be, but I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty."

"Very funny guys," Sayuri finally said breaking in to the conversation, "but Akane said that you've spent enough time goofing off and I think you'll find out what Akane means by 'or else' if you don't get moving."

"Let's get going," Ranma said. "I know what Akane means by 'or else', and you definitely don't want to find out."

* * *

"So, did you finally get Una settled in?" Ranma asked as Akane entered the apartment. He was sitting on the couch in the living room still in his girl form.

"She's having tea my sister," Akane replied as she joined Ranma on the couch, "but Kasumi said that she'll get her settled in when they were finished. Thanks for talking with her."

Ranma put his arm around Akane's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It took a while to get her to start," Ranma said, "but once she started talking, I didn't think she was ever going to stop."

"I know… but it's something she really needs to do. Her mom says that other than the people in the self defense class, she doesn't have any friends in school… she isn't the member of any clubs… and her teachers say that she just sits by herself in the classroom and doesn't say anything unless the teacher questions her directly. And her grades keep getting worse and worse… And Una seems to be getting more and more depressed."

"I don't blame her," Ranma replied, "especially if all people want to talk to her about is what happened in the park that night. It really pisses me off that there are people telling her that it was her fault that she got molested. She wasn't doing anything to provoke being molested. All she was doing was trying to take a shortcut through the park to get home."

"But when we were talking before you came back from getting the guest room set up, she said that the police even questioned her motivation for being in the park. She said that one of the policemen, even though he didn't come right out and say it, made her feel like he thought that the only reason she was in the park was to get molested."

"That's sick," Ranma responded. "How could anyone think that a girl would ever want to be molested?"

"Apparently there are some guys who think that way," Akane answered. She put her arms around Ranma and gave him a hug. "But then again… you're not 'some guy'. Considering how many times guys have tried to molest you, like you've said, you do have a different point of view on the matter."

"Una does realize that I'm a guy?"

"I'm pretty sure she does," Akane replied after a moment of thought. "You've helped me with my class in both your boy and girl form… And I'm pretty sure that she's seen you transform."

"I think we'd better be sure that she understands that," Ranma said. "Una will definitely freak out if she doesn't and she sees me transform."

"I'll talk to her about it in the morning," Akane said. "So… what's on the agenda next? Are you going to bed in your girl form… or are you going to change back to a guy?"

"Actually, what I was hoping for was a nice hot bath with my lovely wife by my side and a chance to hug and snuggle with my wife while I have the chance. Whether I go to bed in my girl form or my guy form… I'll leave up to my lovely wife."

"It's just for the weekend," Akane replied, "and there's still tomorrow night."

"I know," Ranma replied, "but if I depend on tomorrow night, something is sure to come up. And then if nothing does, then tomorrow will be a bonus night."

"Well, before we start making plans for tomorrow night," Akane said, "we need to decide what we're doing for dinner tomorrow. Yuka and Yoshio are having dinner with their dad… Kasumi and Doctor Tofu have been invited to a reception at the university. And dad has another emergency meeting with the community council. So it's just going to be you and me for dinner."

"What's up with all of the emergency meetings?" Ranma asked.

"It all has to do with the molester from the park," Akane replied. "Apparently there've been at least twenty incidents tied to this guy and the police haven't responded to the community's satisfaction. Tomorrow's meeting is with the Precinct Commander. I don't think it will be a pleasant meeting… or short."

"So… your dad is home?"

"He got in a little after you came over to our apartment… And that was the reason Una's parents couldn't come to pick her up after practice. They were at the meeting."

"Somehow I think that Una will be with us tomorrow night too."

"I don't know. But that aside, what would you like to do for dinner tomorrow?"

"How about the Cat Café?" Ranma answered. "We haven't had a chance to really talk with Shampoo since she found out she was pregnant. The last time they were packed and she was stuck in the kitchen most of the night."

"Why do you think tomorrow night will be any different?"

"Call it a gut feeling," Ranma replied. "The times I worked there, Wednesday night was always the slowest night of the week."

"So… you'd like a break from my cooking?"

"No, but it doesn't make much sense for you to take the time to cook for the two of us… especially with a practice that's probably going to run long and a class right after."

"You know that Kasumi will offer to cook something for us."

"I know… but honestly… I have a taste for Shampoo's House Special Ramen."

Akane paused for a second and then replied, "Yeah… some House Special Ramen would taste good. That sounds like a plan."

"Don't say that," Ranma said with a big grin. "You know what happens every time we make plans."

"No… what happens every time we make plans?"

"Somebody else makes plans… and their plans make our plans… not happen."

"That doesn't always happen."

"Not always… but enough to make planning kind of useless."

"Well… it sounded like you had plans for this evening."

"Yeah… I guess kinda…"

"So a nice hot bath and some snuggling."

"That sound good to me. Do you want me in my girl form or my boy form tonight?"

"I think your boy form tonight…" Akane said, giving Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "…but if we have the chance tomorrow night… I think I'd like to spend the night snuggling with your girl form."

"It sounds like someone might have some plans for tomorrow night."

"No… no plans… you know what happens any time we make plans."

* * *

Sayuri and Yoshio walked slowing, hand in hand.

"So… will you be able to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Yoshio asked as they arrived outside of Sayuri's house.

"My mom doesn't have a problem have a problem with me going out with you and your dad and your sister and Hiroshi…" Sayuri replied, "but she does want a complete report about how your mom is doing."

"I really don't think there's going to be that complete of a report," Yoshio responded. "All I expect to hear is that mom is doing as well as can be expected but the doctors still don't know what's actually wrong with mom."

Sayuri stopped and turned to face Yoshio. "Come on… You need to have more confidence than that. Think about it… Why would your dad come all this was just to tell you that the doctors don't know what's wrong. You need to have some confidence."

"It's tough to have confidence when nobody else does. The way sis talks, she's completely written off mom's situation as hopeless."

"Your sister hasn't written your mom off. She wants her to get better as much as anyone… maybe even more."

"But it doesn't sound like it… the way she talks about mom."

"I know it sounds that way sometimes," Sayuri responded, "but when your mom exploded like she did with your sister and threw her out of the house, it was tough on Yuka."

"Like it hasn't been tough on me?"

"I didn't say that… But your sister is bitter. And especially because she doesn't understand what she did to make your mom so angry at her."

"I don't think my sister did anything," Yoshio replied quietly. "I think this has been developing for a long time now. It's just that nobody saw it happening because it happened so slowly."

"That may be the case. But it was Yuka that your mom went of the deep end on… and she doesn't understand why. That's why she's so bitter… But in her heart, she desperately wants your mom to get better and come home."

"I wish I could believe that," Yoshio said with a sniffle. "I wish I could believe that mom will get better."

Yoshio bowed his head and Sayuri embraced him, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Yoshio wrapped his arms around Sayuri and pressed her body against his.

"I believe your mom will get better," Sayuri whispered in his ear. "I think your mom will get better and will come home and you and me and Yuka and Hiroshi and your dad and your mom will all be happy again. Yoshio, if I believe it, then you have to believe it too."

Yoshio said nothing. He tightened his embrace of Sayuri and began to cry.

* * *

Wednesday dawned colder than anyone expected. So cold that Akane was sure she saw snowflakes in the air. Strangely enough though, she wondered to herself what it would feel like running naked when it was this cold. She quickly put that thought out of her mind. Running naked in the park was completely out of the question. Beside that it was far to cold, the extra patrols in the park made even trying right out of the question.

Una, Yoshio (who declined to run in the cold due to his delicate health) and Soun were already at the breakfast table when Akane, Ranma, Yuka and Fumiko arrived at the dining room after their run and workout.

Akane decided it was best to clear up one potential misunderstanding before things too much further. "Una, you realize that the girl you were talking to last night is the guy who is sitting next to you now?"

"I knew that before," Una replied. "I've seen Ranma-sempai transform during self-defense class and in school. I think your sister was concerned about that too. She explained to me about the curse when I was helping her clean up in the kitchen last night. I don't understand how he was cursed lor really how the curse works… but I do understand that sometimes Ranma-sempai is a boy and sometimes he's a girl."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Akane asked.

"Not… not really," Una replied. "I guess that I realize that even though Ranma-sempai is a guy most of the time, but because sometimes he's a girl, we have some things in common."

* * *

The original plan for Wednesday's practice had originally been for everyone to work on the one or two events that needed the most work. But after the team's abysmal performance on Monday, Miss Nohina decided that the two best candidates for most abysmal were the balance beam and uneven bars routines (with the exception of Ichino, who as always needed extra practice on the vault and Choko who would spend at least part of practice on her floor exercise).

It would have been a classic understatement to say that the practice went well. Saying that the practice went superbly was still understating the quality of the performances today."

"I don't think I have ever seen performances of that quality, even in Olympic competition," Yuriko said at the end of practice before she dismissed the team. "I have no idea what's changed since Monday, and I don't really care. I just want you to keep doing it. Now… we have less than forty eight hours before the tournament starts. I want you to take the time you have remaining and rest… but I also want you to stay focused on the task ahead. I know you all have distractions. I know some of you are married or engaged to your distractions… And I know distractions like those are difficult to avoid… and I'm not asking you to. But I hope that at least until after the tournament common sense will prevail."

After a momentary pause, Miss Nohina continued. "I will not be in school tomorrow. There is an all day mandatory coaches' meeting that I am required to attend. I hope to be back in time for our meeting tomorrow. If I am late, please wait for me. I'm sure there will be some last minute changes. There always are. After our meeting and some really light warm ups, we will be going out to dinner. The principal has agreed to pick up the tab. Each of you may invite one additional guest. After dinner we will come back to school and do our traditional training run. Then the girls will be going to Miyuki's and Hikari's house for a sleep over… That will be it for today. I will see all of you tomorrow."

With that, the Coach headed for her office and the team headed for the locker room and the showers.

Una, who had been sitting with the rest of the gallery throughout practice caught up with Akane, Yuka and Sayuri. "That was really something else. I've never been interested in anything like sports before, but gymnastics really looks like it could be a lot of fun. Do you think the Coach would let me join? I don't mean to compete, but just to learn some of the basics and maybe help out like Kazuko and Aimi and Sachiko do."


	73. News…

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 73 – News**…

Kasumi had never felt so uncomfortable in her entire life. She had no real experience with a large formal event like this. In the past the Tendo's had hosted large gatherings (some of the Christmas parties came to mind), but they were tiny in comparison to tonight's event… And at those parties, most of the guests were people that Kasumi knew. That wasn't the case tonight. She scanned the ballroom hoping to find at least one or two familiar faces, but she was having no luck at all with that.

Even Tofu had been dragged off by some senior professor almost as soon as they entered the building, leaving Kasumi standing by herself… with some kind of beverage in hand.

She had no idea what the drink was. It had been handed to her as her fiancé had been whisked away. A sip confirmed that it was alcoholic… very strongly alcoholic. It burned her throat, but it was also strangely sweet.

The second sip didn't burn quite so badly.

When Tofu first told her about the reception, she thought it would be like some of the other gatherings she had attended with him… with no more than twenty or thirty guests at most. But there were easily three hundred people gathered in the ballroom… if not more.

All Tofu had told her about the event was that it was a reception hosted by the university and that the invitation was extended to both Tofu and Kasumi to attend.

Kasumi surveyed the crowd again. 'I hope Tofu will be able to find me once he can get away,' she thought to herself.

She took another sip of her drink. 'This doesn't taste all that bad,' she thought. 'It's probably too sweet for father, but Akane and Ranma might like it. I should find out what it is.'

"Excuse me…"

Even though the speaker's voice was quite gentle, it still surprised Kasumi.

Kasumi reaction must have been sufficient to notice since the voice said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She turned to the source of the voice and discovered an older, diminutive gentleman dressed in formal academic attire.

"You didn't really startle me," Kasumi replied. "I was just looking for someone."

The gentleman bowed and responded, "All the same… I'm Hiro Ushimado."

"Pleased to meet you," Kasumi replied. "I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"I thought you might be," the gentleman said. "I've never had the opportunity to meet you before but based on Doctor Ono's description, you were the only one who might be his fiancé… after all, he did tell me to look for the prettiest young lady here tonight."

The complement had an almost immediate and predictable effect. Kasumi's face turned bright red.

The elder gentleman chuckled. "Your fiancé said that's what would happen if I did that. I'm sorry… Anyway… Doctor Ono asked if I would find you and bring you to where he's being held hostage by some of his crusty old professors. I think he's hoping that you can help him escape."

Hiro took Kasumi by the hand and began to lead her toward a set of double doors.

"He's being held captive in the board room," Hiro explained. "I see you have the mandatory drink in your hand. You can't walk anywhere at one of these events without someone handing you a drink of some kind… Is it to your liking? I can get you something that might be more to your liking."

"Actually, it has a very interesting flavor once you get past the initial burn," Kasumi replied. "I was thinking that I might like to find out what it is."

"I'm not exactly sure," Hiro answered. "For some reason, the people who organize these events seem to be enamored with serving American liquor. I prefer the more traditional Japanese beverages to get myself intoxicated. I'll stick with shochu and umeboshi."

Kasumi tried her best not to wince. The taste of salted dried apricots had never been to her liking.

Hiro smiled.

As they approached the double doors (which were clearly labeled 'The Board Room'), Hiro said, "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you at the moment. I need to placate some senior professor because he's not sitting at a table that represents his self-perceived level of importance. I need to explain the reason to him in nice, small, simple words that he'll understand or he'll stomp his feet and throw a tantrum. Sometimes old men are worse than little children. But just some words of warning before you go in to join your fiancé… Watch out for the tall gentleman wearing the wire-rimmed glasses. If given the opportunity he will undoubtedly try to grab your bottom… from underneath your dress if he can manage it."

Hiro sighed. "He's basically harmless and if you say anything, he will most certainly apologize and will be quite contrite. He's been warned about it any number of times… but in all these years no one has ever filed a formal complaint. It's probably time for him to retire, but he won't hear of it."

Hiro paused. "I'm sorry. I do have this habit of rambling on and on. Please, go in there and rescue your beloved husband to be. I'm sure that I will be talking to you later this evening."

* * *

Normally the Cat Café would be packed with the dinner time rush, but Akane, Ranma and Una were, at least at this moment, the only patrons. A young lady greeted them at the door led them to a table near the kitchen. As the young lady walked away, Ranma's eyes followed her… until he received a 'gentle nudge' in his side that made Ranma wince.

"I am really sorry to intrude on your night out," Una said as she sat down with Akane and Ranma. "I thought my parents were going to take me to the meeting tonight but apparently they changed their minds after they talked with your father."

"Don't worry," Akane said. "You're not intruding. It's not like this is a date. It's just that no one else is at home tonight and neither Ranma nor I felt like cooking just for the two of us… And after listening to my dad talk about tonight's meeting, I can understand why your parents thought it would be best if you weren't there. My dad thinks that the meeting might not end until well after midnight… And the district police chief wasn't going to be a willing participant tonight. Apparently he's known about this situation for quite some time but hasn't done anything to investigate it."

"Definitely sounds like an unpleasant meeting," Ranma commented.

"And you're sure it's all right for me to stay over night again?" Una asked.

"It will be fine," Ranma replied. "I think Kasumi thought that something like this might happen. She already had the guest room made up when I got home after school."

"Don't you stay at school to watch Akane practice?"

"Ranma has a class to teach right after school," Akane quickly answered.

"And I have this bad habit of making her nervous if I watch her practice," Ranma added.

"You don't make me nervous," Akane said, escalating the volume of her response, "but you do have a bad habit of making comments that are downright annoying."

"Only when you deserve it, dear…" Ranma replied, raising his voice as well, "… only when you deserve it."

"Please, don't fight," Una said timidly.

"This isn't fighting," Akane said, smiling broadly and returning her voice to a conversational level. "Fighting involves throwing punches and kicking Ranma across the room."

"And breaking heavy pieces of furniture over my head," Ranma added.

"Ranma not make Akane break furniture over head. Shampoo get very angry if that happen and Shampoo still beat crap out of Ranma even if she having baby."

"Don't worry Shampoo," Akane said with a smirk. "It wouldn't be worth while hitting Ranma with any of the furniture you have here. None of it is heavy enough to even make a dent in his thick skull."

Akane stood and gave Shampoo a hug. "Congratulations! I haven't had a chance to talk to you since I heard the news. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Shampoo never so happy in whole life. Shampoo so happy she have baby and Shampoo so happy Mousse father… and Ranma no make smart-assed comment about Mousse not having it in him."

Ranma grinned and was about to say something when Akane interrupted and said, "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say."

Ranma looked at Akane and replied, "Do you think I would say something crude at a time like this?

"Yes," Akane and Shampoo quickly responded in unison.

"I'm hurt," Ranma replied. "… Anyway, what I was going to say was that I don't think I've ever seen Mousse happier either. I'm just glad that after all of this time the two of you finally figured out how much you love each other."

"Mousse know all along how much Mousse love Shampoo and Shampoo love Mousse," Shampoo answered. "It take Shampoo so long to figure it out."

Ranma looked around for a moment and then asked, "Speaking of Mousse, where is he? "I haven't seen Mousse in quite some time."

"Mousse and Ryoga and Mizuki work late. Want to finish big project before holiday," Shampoo answered. "Mousse and Ryoga so busy. Want to take break for Ukyo and Ryoga wedding."

Shampoo paused. "Shampoo know what Ranma and Akane want for dinner… Shampoo special ramen. What young lady like to eat?"

Una hesitated at first but then responded, "I… I guess I'll have the same…"

Una turned to Akane and asked, "If that's all right?"

"That will be fine," Akane replied as she sat down. "Shampoo's special ramen **is** something really special."

Akane turned to Shampoo and said, "This is Una. She's one of the students in my self defense class. Her parents are busy so she's staying overnight with us."

Una stood and bowed to Shampoo, "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Bowing like Una, Shampoo replied, "Shampoo very happy to meet you." She looked at Una for a moment and then added, "If Una ever need part time job, Shampoo happy to hire you. You very pretty."

Una began to blush and quietly responded, "Tha… thank you very much. I… I'll keep that in mind if I need a part time job."

Una sat back down at her place, but her cheeks still blushed brightly.

"It's not very busy tonight," Ranma commented. "Usually we have to wait for a table and you're busy in the kitchen."

"Still early," Shampoo said. "Not get busy in middle of week until late. Right now nice break. I come back to talk after I make ramen."

Before Shampoo could turn and walk away Ranma asked, "Shampoo, who is the young lady who greeted us at the door?"

"That Ya-Ling," Shampoo answered. "She from Shampoo's old village. Grandma Cologne send her here because all of Ya-Ling family killed in battle for new leader of village. Grandma Cologne put her in Pool of Drowned Rabbit and smuggle her out of village before Ya-Ling killed."

"That's why she looks familiar," Ranma said. "She was at the tournament when my dad and I were at your village"

"Ya-ling one of girls Shampoo beat in tournament," Shampoo answered. "Ya-ling also help serve banquet meant for Shampoo that Ranma eat."

"Hey… that wasn't all my idea," Ranma replied defensively. "My dad was right there in the middle of everything chowing down too."

"Shampoo know… But Shampoo like to remind Ranma that Ranma still owe Shampoo banquet since Ranma not marry Shampoo."

"Wait…" Akane said, "I thought you were going to kill Ranma for eating your banquet."

"Shampoo going to kill girl Ranma for beating Shampoo in fight, but Shampoo going to marry boy Ranma for beating her in fight… But not kill girl Ranma without killing boy Ranma…"

Shampoo grinned broadly and said, "Shampoo marry Mousse and take replacement banquet from Ranma instead."

There was a general chuckle from everyone.

"I don't understand," Una said. "What do you mean when you said that Ya-Ling was put into the Pool of the Drowned Rabbit so that she could get smuggled out of the village."

Ranma was the one that replied. "It means that every time Ya-Ling gets splashed with cold water, she turns into a rabbit and she has to be splashed with hot water to turn her back into a girl."

* * *

"What do I have to say to get it through your thick skull that you are not being an imposition staying overnight at our house!"

Under normal circumstances Miyuki would never think of raising her voice to a teacher like she'd just done… But of course this wasn't anywhere near normal circumstances. This was Miss Nohina and she was being her normal stubborn self.

At least Hikari and Miyuki got her walking in the right direction, toward their house instead of the train station to take her to her apartment across town.

"Miyuki's right though," Hikari said. "It doesn't make sense for you to go back to your apartment tonight. You have to come back to school tomorrow morning before you go to the coaches' meeting."

"Why I need to bring the team's academic records is beyond me," Yuriko said. "The principal's office already sent certifications for each team member that they were in good academic standing. They want to see all of the academic reports for this school year for everyone who's competing and for the alternates… And why they had to wait to request that information until after the school staff had gone home for the day…"

"Who knows," Miyuki replied. "Maybe they found out that the principal at some school had signed the certification even though the person wasn't academically eligible… But that's beside the point. Like Hikari said, you would be a complete idiot to go all the way to your crappy apartment, just to have to get up at some awful time in the morning so you can come back to school in time to pick up the stupid paperwork and get to your stupid coaches' meetings on time."

"I'm not sure I said it quite that way," Hikari said quietly, "but I think its close enough."

"And it won't be an imposition if you stay over at our house tonight," Miyuki continued, ignoring Hikari's commentary. "You're welcome to stay with us any time you like… and it would be better if you gave up your crappy little apartment and moved here on a permanent basis."

"Fine," Yuriko responded. "I'll spend the night… especially since you dragged me most of the way to your house already. And I said that we'd discuss me moving after the holidays."

As the trio approached the front door of the house, Hikari retrieved her keys from the side pocket of her gym bag. But before she actually put the key into the lock, Hikari tried the door handle and discovered that the door was already unlocked.

"Miyuki, you forgot to lock the door again," Hikari said as she pushed the door fully open.

"Hey… I wasn't the last one out this morning. You went back in because you forgot your sport's bra… again."

Hikari thought for a moment. "You're right… but I'm sure I locked it again when I came back out."

"Well… apparently you didn't," Miyuki replied.

"Will you two stop arguing about who left the door unlocked and come in," a voice from the interior of the house said. "You're letting all of the heat out."

Startled by the unexpected voice… both girls spun toward the source inside the house.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Hikari said to the unexpected visitor.

"Gee… If that's the kind of greeting I'm going to get, I'll leave now and I'll keep the gifts I brought for you."

Hikari ran up to the elder woman and hugged and kissed her. "Ohhh Grandma! It's good to see you… But I wasn't expecting you until next week… if then."

"I lucked out," Hikari's grandmother replied. "The guy I was negotiating with suddenly decided he'd like to start his holiday vacation early rather than deal with me until we got a deal worked out. We inked the deal yesterday morning and I hopped on a plane and came straight here. I seem to remember something about a tournament that my granddaughter is participating in and I didn't want to miss it. Now come inside. It's cold out there. I've been in San Diego for the last few days and I'm not used to the cold."

Miyuki retrieved the gym Hikari dropped outside the door and then she and Yuriko entered, closing the door behind them.

"So how long ago did you get in?" Hikari asked. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"I got here no more than a half hour ago," Akari replied. "… And no… I did what I usually do on long flights like that. I slept. So I had a snack about five or six hours ago."

"Mrs. Eboshita," Miyuki asked, "did we leave the door unlocked?"

"No… Your mom gave me a key when I was here for the funeral and then I had to leave so quickly I never had the chance to give it back to her."

Akari paused and looked at Miyuki sternly. "And what do I keep telling you? Call me Akari. When people call me Mrs. Eboshita it makes me feel old… and I'm not ready to feel old… at least not yet. I'll put up with Hikari calling me 'Grandma' because she **is** my only granddaughter… But everyone else I expect to call me Akari."

"Sorry…" Miyuki responded with obviously feigned contriteness.

Akari smiles and said, "Just don't let it happen again."

"You remember our gymnastics' coach… Miss Nohina?" Hikari asked.

"Yes… I remember her," Akari replied. "She was at the funeral." Akari paused, turned to Yuriko and said, "Honestly, you are the last person I would to expect to see with Miyuki and my granddaughter."

"Considering my behavior the last time we met, I wouldn't blame you," Yuriko replied, "but your granddaughter and her… her…"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'lover'," Miyuki interjected.

Yuriko glared at Miyuki and then continued, "… her partner helped me see beyond **some** of my personal issues."

"I guess that's progress," Akari said.

"Grandma, how is Aunt Chika?" Hikari asked. "The last time we talked on the phone, it didn't really sound like she knew who I was."

"She probably didn't," Akari replied. "For the longest time she couldn't remember who I was but her memory is starting to come back… and she's beginning to remember things about what happened the night your parents died. There are some things I think you need know about what happened that night… but we can talk about that over dinner."

"Let me see what we have and I'll get started," Hikari said.

"I was thinking more about going out for dinner," Akari responded. "I haven't been to one of my favorite restaurants in nearly six months and I have a real taste for some good Korean barbeque."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mr. Katakami said as he entered the waiting area for the restaurant where Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri and Yoshio had been waiting for the last forty-five minutes. "I missed my train connection and I had to wait for the next one. When I called the Tendo's house, no one answered, so I assumed you were already here at the restaurant."

"It's no big deal," Yuka said. "I put our name on the list when we got here, but they just called our name about a minute before you got here."

"Still, I'm sorry to make you wait so long," Yuka's dad replied. "If I'd gotten here sooner, we could have found a different restaurant."

"That's fine dad," Yoshio said. "There's no harm done. I don't think any of us are going to die of starvation just because dinner is a little late." Yoshio paused and then asked, "You remember Sayuri?"

"Of course I remember Sayuri," Mr. Katakami replied. "How are your mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad are fine," Sayuri answered. "Everyone is a little frazzled because my grandmother is coming to visit."

Mr. Katakami sighed, "I'd heard rumors that she was coming to visit again. Any idea how long she's planning to stay."

"No one has any idea," Sayuri responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "I've also heard rumors that you and my son are dating."

"It's a little more than a rumor," Sayuri answered, "but it's all Yuka's fault. If your daughter wasn't getting married and if our friends from the gymnastics' club hadn't decided that Yoshio and I would be a cute couple in the wedding party, we might still be ignorant of how much we actually like each other."

"Then I'll have to take that up with my daughter at some future time," Mr. Katakami quipped.

The hostess approached Yuka and said, "I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Please follow me to your table."

The hostess led the group to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant and once everyone was seated, she distributed the menus.

"Dad, why do you even bother looking at the menu?" Yoshio asked after the hostess departed. "The menu never changes and you always order the same thing… beef negimaki."

"I don't know," Yoshio's dad replied, "Maybe today I'll fool you and order something different."

"Do you think Hiroshi and I can order something other than chicken yaki soba?" Yuka asked sarcastically.

"And do I still have to try to convince the waitress that I'm only eleven so that I can order off of the children's menu?" Yoshio asked in an equally sarcastic tone.

"You can order anything you like," Mr. Katakami replied, "as can Hiroshi and Sayuri."

"Is that because mom isn't here to complain about how much the meal was going to cost?" Yuka asked.

"Yuka, that wasn't very nice," Hiroshi said, stunned by the viciousness of his fiancé's comment.

"it wasn't nice," Yuka's father said, "but it's the truth. Whenever we went out to dinner, my wife would complain about how much we were spending and how we couldn't afford it… even though we could. The last time we went out as a family she made Yoshio lie about how old he was so he could order off of the kid's menu even though he was already thirteen… And she would make Yuka order the least expensive thing from the adult menu."

"Is that why you always ordered the beef negimaki?" Sayuri asked.

Mr. Katakami paused for a moment and then responded, "Well… not really. I really do like the beef negimaki they make here… But because it is one of the less expensive items on the menu, it did avoid confrontations with my wife in public. When I think about it, we haven't gone out for dinner as a family for quite a while."

Mr. Katakami chuckled to himself. "It wasn't always that way, but when I lost my job and money was tight, my wife started to keep very close track of the household finances, but even after I found a new job, with better pay… she never stopped complaining about how much money we would spend when we went out for the evening. Did you know your mom had a part time job?"

Yuka and Yoshio looked at each other for a moment.

"Not a clue," Yuka replied.

"Same here," Yoshio said, agreeing with his sister.

"Apparently after we all left for work and school," Mr. Katakami explained, "she would go to Kita and work during the day at a small grocery store."

"So that's why sometimes when I got home from school early," Yoshi said, "she wouldn't be home. She'd show up and say that she'd gone out to get some groceries for dinner."

"Why all the way in Kita?" Yuka asked. "… And how did you find out about it?"

"All the way in Kita because your mom didn't want to take the chance that any of us would find out," Mr. Katakami answered. "… And I found out when in one of your mother's rants she started yelling that she had to leave because she had to get to work. I got enough information from her to track down the location of the grocery and confirm that she was working there… even though she was using her maiden name."

There was no comment from anyone at the table until Yoshio finally asked, "Dad, do the doctors have any idea what's wrong with mom?"

Mr. Katakami thought for a moment and then answered, "The doctors know what's wrong with your mom… but they don't know why it's wrong."

The arrival of the waitress to take the food and drink order prevented any further explanation… at least at the moment.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to sit in and watch Akane's class?" Ranma asked as he and Una walked from the dojo toward the back patio of the main house. "Fumiko and a few other girls from the gymnastics' club are in the class."

"I know," Una replied, "but I have enough trouble keeping up in the self defense class. I think I'd be in the way."

"No you wouldn't," Ranma said as they reached the patio. "Remember, I've had the pleasure of having the crap beat out of me by you on several occasions now. You've got everything necessary to be a really good martial artist… except maybe the confidence in yourself."

"Thanks for saying that," Una replied. "That makes me feel really good."

Una paused for a second and then said, "Actually Ranma-sempai… there's something I'd like to talk to you about… that is… if you have the time."

"I have the time," Ranma replied. "There isn't much homework and I'll wait to do that with Akane… once she's done with her class."

Again Una paused. "I'm really sorry that they made you and Hiroshi and Yoshio leave the room yesterday. They really didn't have to."

"Hey, it not anything to worry about," Ranma said as he slid open the patio door and he and Una entered the dining room. "Akane and Yuka and Sayuri didn't make us leave the room. We all kind of figured out that you might feel a little more comfortable talking if the guys weren't around… And I did need to get the heater lit in your room. It got really cold last night. Hmmm… Would you like some tea?"

"That's all right… You really don't have to," Una said as she sat down at the dining room table.

"It's not a problem. If Kasumi were home, there would be a kettle of hot water on the stove, mostly for making tea, but Kasumi always has a kettle of hot water ready in case I need to turn back to my guy form."

"That's all kind of weird… the curse thing and all… Like that girl at the restaurant. Does she really turn into a rabbit if she gets splashed with cold water?"

"If what Shampoo said is true… yeah, Ya-Ling turns into a rabbit if she gets splashed with cold water… And, if Shampoo weren't pregnant, she would turn into a kitten if she got splashed… and if her… her… her husband gets splashed, he turns into a duck… And my friend Ryoga turns into a little black pig… And my father turns into a giant panda… And there are other people who have the same kind of curse."

"It must make your life hard though," Una said.

Ranma sat down next to Una. "It's had its moments, but eventually you have to learn to live with it. If you don't learn to do that, then your life can become down right miserable… and lonely… because no one wants to be with someone who's miserable all of the time. Take my word for that."

Una smiled. "Sometimes I think there are times a curse like that would be nice. It would be nice, sometimes, if a splash of cold water could turn me into some really tiny and insignificant creature that no one could see… or bother."

"As much as it might seem that that might solve things," Ranma replied, "it never does

There was no immediate answer, but then Una quietly responded, "I know."

After several more seconds of silence Una said, "I… I thought that when I got into high school… that would be the end of it… especially when there was no one in my homeroom that was in any of my classes in junior high. But since they arrested the guy who attacked me, it's all started again. One… one of the guys in my class flipped up my skirt to… to see if I was actually wearing underwear… And… and today... one of the girls in my homeroom asked what I was doing for sex now that my lover was in jail."

Ranma closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. "Have you talked to your teachers or to the principal… or to your parents about it?"

"I… I've tried… but I don't want to get anyone in trouble. In junior high when people were saying things like that, I complained to my homeroom teacher and to the principal, but it only made things worse… And my parents… don't really want to talk about it anymore. My dad was the one who suggested that I take the self defense class 'so that nothing like that ever happens again'. And my mom… even when she's listening to me… she… she really isn't 'listening' to me. She 'listens' for a while and then says that 'I really need to get on with my life'… I know she's right… but I can't…"

"Ranma-sempai," Una said after a long pause. "That night… that night when he attacked me… I yelled and I screamed at the top of my lungs, but nobody came… And then… when he started ripping my clothes off, I tried to fight back… But then… then he started touching me… and… and I started feeling… feeling all funny inside. I… I stopped screaming… and I stopped fighting… I… I almost let him rape me… I don't know why I suddenly decided to bite him… I just did… and then I ran away… But as I was running I was thinking to myself 'why are you running away?'

Una paused, took a deep breath and released it slowly before she continued. "I don't understand why anyone would think that I deliberately walked through the park that night to get molested. But the other thing that I don't understand is why, after I was attacked and molested and almost raped, I was thinking about why I was running away. Why was I thinking that I should have stayed and let him have his way with me? Is it possible that I really did walk through the park that night hoping to be molested… that I wanted to get raped?"

"Una, you can't think that way. Nobody… **Nobody**... puts themselves in a position to be violated like that. You did not go into the park that night expecting to be attached… And the only reason anybody could even think of saying that you did is because they have no idea what it feels like to be violated like that."

Una replied in a hush voice. "But… but what he was doing made me feel… feel strange… but in a good way. I was so frightened, but what he was doing made me feel… feel good inside."

"If you had been with someone you truly had feelings for, you wouldn't have been frightened and the feeling would have been really special. But that was just your body reacting to being touched like that… and even though it might have made you feel funny inside, you knew it was wrong and that's why you were frightened and that's why you bit him and ran away… because you knew deep inside you that what he was doing was wrong. Someday you'll find a special person, and that person will touch you like that and the feeling will be completely different, because you won't be frightened… because you'll be in love with that person."

"You're really lucky, Ranma-sempai," Una said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine that anyone would ever think of molesting you when you're a girl."

"Don't think that some guys haven't tried," Ranma replied, "but most of them learned their lesson pretty quickly…"

Ranma reflected for a second and then said, "But I guess you're right… I have been pretty lucky. A few guys have managed to grab my butt… or my boobs… but nothing more than that before I smashed them."

A bit of a smile crept on to Una's face. "Thanks for sitting and talking with me… and listening to me. I don't know why it is… but I don't feel uncomfortable talking with you like I feel with other guys… and I don't think it's because you're a part time girl. There's just something really special about you that makes me feel… feel… relaxed. Thank you Ranma-sempai."

Una leaned over and kissed Ranma on the cheek.

* * *

There was no further substantive discussion until the waitress took the food and drink order… and until the waitress brought the drink order to the table… and the sushi appetizer platter was delivered.

"So, do you want to explain exactly what you mean by 'The doctors know what's wrong… but they don't know why it's wrong'?" Yuka asked once things settled in at the table.

"The way the doctors explain it," Mr. Katakami said, "is that your mom's blood chemistry is all out of whack. She has a high concentration of chemicals like they would expect to see in a person who hasn't slept for more than a week. In fact, when I first took your mom to the hospital, at least one of those chemicals was at a toxic level. That's what was making your mom act the way she was."

"But you would have noticed if mom had any trouble sleeping." Yoshio said.

"No, your mom wasn't having any trouble sleeping," Mr. Katakami replied. "She never had any trouble sleeping."

"So what's causing it?" Yuka asked.

"That's what the doctors don't know," Mr. Katakami answered. "What's more, in a normal person, a couple of nights of good restful sleep should bring everything back into balance, but that isn't helping your mom. Even after a full night's sleep, the levels of those chemicals hardly go down at all."

"Is there anything the doctors can do about it?" Yoshio asked.

"The doctors think there might be a tumor of some kind," Mr. Katakami answered, "but they haven't found any indication of one in any of their tests. They have found a medication that seems to help but it makes your mom very incoherent and sleepy. It isn't really a cure because once the medication wears off, the chemical levels go right back up. And it doesn't do any good if your mom can't stay awake for more than an hour at a time and do things like feed her self. The other problem is that the medication isn't very good for her liver. It can do a lot of damage if they give her the medication over a long period of time, so it really isn't an answer. Right now, the doctors are experimenting with regular sedatives, hoping that if you mom sleeps for a day or two straight, it might bring the levels down."

"So, basically they are putting your wife into a medically induced coma," Sayuri said.

"That's pretty much it," Mr. Katakami replied. He chuckled and smiled. "… But I think they chose to do it while I'm away because my wife can get very unmanageable when she isn't at least mildly sedated when I'm not around, but she seems to settle down when I'm there. The doctors suggested this treatment when I said that I needed to come home for a few days."

"So, what's next, Mr. Katakami?" Hiroshi asked.

"Honestly, the doctors at this facility have run out of ideas," Mr. Katakami said. "They would like to transfer your mom to a facility in Sapporo that specializes in sleep related disorders,"

"But mom doesn't really have a sleep disorder," Yoshio said.

"No, she doesn't," Mr. Katakami replied, "but the doctors think that since the chemicals are related to sleep deprivation, it may be possible that this facility may be able to determine what the underlying problem is."

"How long will you and mom be in Sapporo?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know," Yuka's dad answered. "… But even if they are able to find what the problem is and do something about it, it may be several months before your mom will be well enough to function outside of a hospital environment."

"Several months!" Yuka responded. "What about your job?"

"My company has an office in Sapporo," he replied, "and there is an opening there for the work I do, but I would have to transfer there and commit to stay there for a minimum of a year."

"A year!" Yoshio said. "What about us? What are we supposed to do?"

"There are a couple of options," Mr. Katakami answered, trying his best to calm his son. "I'll mention this one first because, considering the current situation, I know it's completely unlikely that anyone will agree to it… You could relocate with me to Sapporo…"

Before Yuka or Yoshio had any chance to voice their opposition to the suggestion, Mr. Katakami held up his hand and said with a smile, "Obviously not the solution… Let's move on to the next option… You and your brother could move back into the house and live there. I have some reservations about that… considering how well the two of you get along when there are household chores to be done… And both of you are busy with school and other activities, so you wouldn't have the time to properly maintain a household… Although once you and Hiroshi are finished with school and are married, it might be an ideal place to start your married life together… but that doesn't address Yoshio's situation for the long term."

"We could continue the current arrangement we have now," Yoshi said, "staying with the Tendo's."

"That was the third option," Mr. Katakami said, "but I'd like to discuss this with Mr. Tendo. This will likely be a major imposition on the Tendo's, even paying room and board for the two of you."

"Yoshio and I have been helping with chores as much as we can," Yuka said, "and I've been helping Akane teach her self defense and her beginner's martial arts class…"

"You're teaching martial arts classes?" her dad responded, obviously at least a little surprised.

"Helping to teach…" Yuka said, "But Akane thinks that I could be a good teacher… So… if you think it will help, tell mom that I've decided to go to college to become a teacher."

* * *

"The problem is that your aunt can't piece enough of her memories together for it to make any sense," Akari explained as she retrieved a slice of beef from the grill in the center of the table.

"But from what Aunt Chika has remembered, you don't think that my dad killed my mom and then committed suicide?" Hikari asked.

"Not from the bits and pieces your aunt has remembered so far," Akari replied.

"But if that isn't what happened, then what did?" Miyuki asked. "From what the police report said, the neighbors heard Hikari's mom and dad arguing… and pretty loudly too."

"Actually, the neighbors only reported that they heard people arguing," Akari responded, "but Chika said that she thinks that there were two other people there, but she doesn't remember much beyond that. What she does remember for sure is that your dad came by because he finally hit big on one of his wagers and he was talking about trying to find help for his gambling problem… and at some point these other two people showed up and that's when the yelling started."

"But your daughter doesn't have any idea who these two people were?" Yuriko asked.

"No idea at all," Akari replied, "but then again, she's having trouble remembering if there were two other people… although she thinks that it may have been a man and a woman. Chika isn't remembering some things consistently. The only thing we know for sure is that at some point Chika was knocked unconscious but it's likely that your mom and dad were still alive then it happened."

"Was it a robbery… or maybe the Yakuza?" Miyuki asked.

"It might have been," Akari answered, "but something doesn't seem right with either of those options… especially if there was a woman involved… And if Hikari's dad owed money to the Yakuza, they would be trying to collect it from Hikari."

"Maybe the money he had was enough to cover the debt," Yuriko said.

"That's possible," Akari responded, "but Chika doesn't remember seeing Hikari's dad with any money… At least she doesn't remember any at the moment."

"It was probably one of my dad's gambling buddies that he owed money," Hikari said. "He probably heard that my dad had money and tried to collect on the debt… and things went wrong… But even if there were two other people, that doesn't change the fact that my dad jumped in front of a train and killed him self."

"That's true," Akari replied, "but if other people were involved, your father might have ended up in front of the train unwillingly. He might have been pushed. He might have already been dead and was thrown in front of the train to make the whole thing look like a murder-suicide."

"Have you talked with the police about this?" Yuriko asked.

"The police aren't interested in reopening the case," Akari replied. "Right now they have a neat and tidy case of an argument between two people who were known to have domestic issues getting out of hand. No further investigation is necessary. This just muddies the water for them, so unless your aunt can remember something like… what these two people looked like… the police won't do any further investigation."

* * *

At least Kasumi now understood the reason for the reception and dinner tonight. First and foremost, it was the announcement of each of the University's Achievement Scholarships, awarded to the high school graduates who scored the highest on the admission's exam. Each of the University's schools was allowed to award one full scholarship to a student entering that school's program.

The second reason and the reason Kasumi and Tofu where there, was the announcement of the University's Research Fellowship Grants. The medical school had made an application in Tofu's name for his work in traditional and herbal remedies (since, technically he was not a member of the teaching staff, only a guest lecturer). The application had been accepted and approved, and the awarding of the grant was to be announced tonight.

It was fair to say that Kasumi was feeling mildly tipsy. It was literally impossible not to have a drink of some kind in you hand. She had managed to sip on her first drink and make it last quite some time, but the moment she finished it and set the glass down, she was presented with another glass, which she swore had more in it than her first glass (although it was the same liquor). She did her best to make this one last until the start of dinner. But before dinner was served, there was a round of speeches and before she realized it, her glass was empty again and replaced with another.

By the time dinner was served, her third drink was almost consumed.

The dinner menu included salad, sushi and sashimi, chicken and green onions grilled on skewers, thin slices of beef rolled around vegetables, shrimp and vegetable tempura and, of course, miso and rice.

Once dinner was done and the table cleared of dishes (and fresh drinks supplied), the actual award's ceremony began. The dean of each school, dressed in full academic regalia came forward, gave a short speech about the merits of the award winner and then announced the name of the recipient. The recipient of the scholarship for the medical school was a young man from the University's sponsored high school (as were a number of the other scholarship recipients). The school of business management awarded two scholarships since both winners had identical scores on the University's admission's exam and on the school's admission exam.

There were no scholarship winners from Furinkan High School, but that didn't surprise Kasumi in the least.

It took almost two hours (and one… or maybe two more drinks) to award all of the scholarships, but eventually the announcement of the fellowship grants began. Each of the fellowship grant winners was called up to make a brief presentation about their area of research. It quickly became obvious to Kasumi that none of these grant winners understood the basic concept of the word 'brief'.

And as it always seems to happen, Tofu's presentation was left for last.

But there seemed something significantly different about the announcement of Tofu's award. For all of the other awards, the dean of the school that represented the discipline of the research made the award announcement, but that wasn't the case with Tofu's award. The diminutive gentleman that Kasumi had met earlier in the evening was standing at the podium instead of the dean of the medical school (although the dean of the medical school and another gentleman in academic attire stood to either side of him).

"Thank you very much for your patience. I realize that this has been a very long evening, but this is the last presentation of the evening. For those of you who do not know me, I am Hiro Ushimado, and I hold the title of the President of the University, which doesn't mean much except that I always am the last speaker at events like this, which also means I can't have too much to drink… at least until I'm done speaking… And by then everyone has gone home and I end up having to pay for my own drinks."

"I will make my best attempt to keep this as **brief** as possible, but the unusual nature and circumstances of our last award will take some time to explain."

"Our final Research Fellowship Grant recipient is Doctor Tofu Ono. He is a general practitioner who specializes in Chiropractic Medicine and the use of 'traditional' and herbal remedies. I also understand that he is an accomplished martial artist. But the area of research for which Doctor Ono is receiving this grant is for his work with the traditional and herbal remedies. He has been the keynote speaker on the topic at the recent International Conference of Traditional Medicine in Hawaii. He has also spoken on the topic at several conferences and symposiums both here in Japan and in Korea. And some of you from the medical school will recognize him from his lectures here at the University."

"But this leads to the University's dilemma. Doctor Ono did not make the application for this grant. It was made in his behalf by the Dean of the Medical School and the Medical School teaching staff. But to qualify for a grant award, the recipient must have the status of at least an Associate Professor, which Doctor Ono does not have. Technically, he is not even a member of the University staff. He is only a guest lecturer."

"In order to address this issue, the University Board of Governors has authorized me to offer a Full Professorship to Doctor Ono, which I am told that several of his professors from when he attended here finally convinced him to accept. Doctor Ono, would you please come forward to receive your robe, hood and cap."

Kasumi was still trying to understand exactly what was going on, but the alcohol she had consumed was doing its job to prevent that. Tofu leaned over, gave Kasumi a kiss and then stood up and walked of the stage and podium. Kasumi watched the formal vesting ceremony from her seat as she sipped from her drink.

Hiro whispered something in Tofu's ear and Tofu smiled. Then Hiro stepped back up to the podium and said, "You'll be happy to know that Doctor Ono relinquish his time to explain his research project so that we may bring these proceeding to a conclusion… after one more bit of unfinished business."

There was a hushed moan throughout the reception hall.

"Sorry," Hiro said with a grin. "You didn't think you would get off that easily." Hiro paused and then continued. "Some years ago, when I held the position of the Dean of the Medical School, I was given the task of writing a speech about the recipient of a University's Achievement Scholarship and how this recipient had managed to do something that only one other person had ever accomplished in the modern history of the University. The recipient had scored a perfect score not only on the University's entrance exam, but on the Medical School's entrance and placement exam. The problem was that I never had the opportunity to give that speech. Due to family circumstances, this recipient was unable to attend the University."

"Now let's fast forward to today. Do you think I was able to find that speech when I needed it. Nope… Gone… Lost forever. Although, it's probably to your benefit. I was never very good at writing short speeches, so it would have probably gone on for a half hour or longer. But I do remember the important parts. The family circumstances have changed somewhat over the years and the recipient is now in a position to accept that scholarship. At this time I wash to call forward Kasumi Tendo to receive proper recognition for her University Achievement Scholarship."

Hearing her name being called out snapped Kasumi sufficiently back into the real world for her to stand up and make her way (although somewhat unsteadily) to the dais. She bowed to Hiro, but it wasn't until Hiro attempted to present the award certificate that Kasumi realized that she still had her drink in her hand. Hiro laughed and whispered something in Kasumi's ear that made her smile broadly. She then moved to stand next to Tofu who gave her a kiss.

After the round of polite applause from the audience quieted, Hiro stepped back up to the microphone and said, "I have two very interesting bits of information. The first, some of you may already know. Doctor Ono and Miss Tendo are engaged and will be married this spring. The other item is that, as I mentioned before, only one other student had managed to accomplish what Miss Tendo accomplished… That is scoring perfect scores on the University and Medical School entrance exams… And she happens to be engaged to that person."

* * *

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Akane said as she gathered the books and papers from the dining room table. "I knew father was going to be late but I expected Kasumi, Yuka and Yoshio to be home by now."

"Thanks for remembering about the literature assignment," Ranma said as he gathered his part of the schoolwork from the table. "I completely forgot about it and there wouldn't have been any time to get it done over the weekend. And I wouldn't worry too much about Kasumi or Yuka or Yoshio. Kasumi and Doctor Tofu probably went out and did something after whatever they had to do at the University… or they went back to Doctor Tofu's office so Kasumi could take care of filing away the patient files… And Yuka and Yoshio have a lot of catching up to do with their dad."

"Una went to bed early tonight," Akane said.

"Considering she was up half the night last night with Kasumi, it doesn't surprise me."

Ranma paused for a second and then said, "Your timing tonight couldn't have been any better. Thanks for showing up when you did."

"What was going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing was going on," Ranma said defensively. "When we came over to the house after your class started, Una started talking about how she was getting hassled at school again… and then she started talking about what happened the night she was molested… and then the next thing I know she's thanking me for listening and then she kissed me."

"Una kissed you?"

"Just a harmless kiss on the cheek," Ranma responded, "… that's when I decided that it would be a good time to make tea for us… but she followed me into the kitchen and she started talking about how uncomfortable she felt around most of the guys in her class, but how comfortable she felt around me… and Hiroshi and Yoshio… and even your dad."

"That's because you're all willing to listen to her and don't think that's she's… she's… she's some kind of a pervert because she got molested. So… why was my timing so good?"

"I finished making the tea and we came back into the dining room… with me on one side of the table and Una on the other… She told me that there's a guy in her class that she kind of likes, but she's afraid to approach him because she's afraid that he'll think that the only reason she's talking to him is because she wants to go to bed with him. And then she started talking more about what happened that night in the park and then she asked if I ever had sex in my girl form with another guy… and that's when you showed up."

"So you didn't have to answer because I showed up," Akane said.

"So I didn't have to answer… Although, I guess, just telling her the truth would have been fine. The only person I've ever had sex with, in either form, is you… But the way she was talking about things made me feel really uncomfortable."

"Do you think she has a crush on you?"

Ranma thought for a second. "I don't think so. Like I said, she told me that there's a guy in her class that she really likes. But I think the problem is that the way she felt that night has her confused. She told me that she almost didn't stop the guy from molesting her. When he started touching her, she 'started feeling all funny inside'. She knew what he was doing was wrong, but she stopped trying to get away. And even after escaped, she kept asking herself, 'Why am I running away?'"

"Una needs professional help… more than you or I are qualified to give her. Maybe she should ask her parents to arrange something for her."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Ranma replied. "Her dad's solution was for her to take the self defense class and when she talks to her mom, her mom tells her that she needs to get over it and get on with her life."

"Wow…" Akane said, shaking her head. "… Just get on with your life… There's a lot of concern there." Akane sighed. "Maybe Doctor Tofu knows somewhere Una could get some professional help."

"That would be a good place to start," Ranma responded.

Ranma finished gathering his schoolwork and got up from the table. "I should get the heater started in the apartment or it's going to be too cold to sleep."

"Beat you to it," Akane responded. "I got it going before I came in here after class. It was so cold in the dojo that you could see your breath. That's why I ended class early. By now our bedroom should be nice and warm."

"So, other than a good night's sleep," Ranma asked, "is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?"

"Well… maybe a hot bath… and maybe a back rub. Our gymnastics' practice was pretty intense. A back rub would feel really good right now." Akane paused and then said, "But it sounds like someone has some ideas about what to do tonight."

"Well… nothing specific," Ranma responded, "but someone mentioned something about wanting to snuggle with me in my girl form."

Akane smiled. "Hmmm… I did say that, didn't I?"

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't want to go to your house with your dad and your sister and Hiroshi?" Sayuri asked as they stood outside Sayuri's house.

"I'm sure," Yoshio replied. "Anyway… I think my dad was angling for a private conversation with Yuka and Hiroshi."

"Do you think it has something to do with your mother's condition?"

"I don't think so. I think it has more to do with wedding plans. They don't need me there to talk about that. And I think they were going to stop at the convenience store and pick up something for dad for breakfast in the morning. Yuka and I cleaned out everything from the cupboard and refrigerator before it all turned into science experiments."

"I think my mom has a few of those in our refrigerator. Stuff that my mom set aside for my dad to take to work with him but it never leaves the house. No way I'm going in there to clean that up."

Sayuri paused and then said, "It looks like you're going to staying with Akane and Ranma for a while."

"Yeah… From the way my dad was taking, even if they found exactly what was causing the symptoms today, it would be at least three to five months before my mom wouldn't need at least some level of professional care… And if my dad takes the work assignment in Sapporo, he'd have to stay there for at least a year… Although, staying with the Tendo's isn't all that bad. Mr. Tendo is extremely nice to me, especially when I let him win at shogi. And I honestly like Akane's and Kasumi's cooking better than my mom's."

"So going to Sapporo with your dad is right out of the question?"

"It was never a question to begin with," Yoshi replied. "You heard my dad. That would only be a last resort if we couldn't stay with the Tendo's."

"Why doesn't he want you and your sister staying at your house?"

"Because he knows all out war would break out between my sister and me about whose turn it is to clean the bathroom or whose turn it is to do the laundry or do the shopping. He's only trying to protect the world from the destructive force that would be unleashed from Yuka and me discussing whose turn it is to hang out the futons."

"OK… I agree… Not having you and your sister living alone in the same house would be a good thing," Sayuri said with a smile.

"Plus, if I went to Sapporo, I'd have to find some way of sneaking you along with me."

"You don't think the overhead storage would be an option?"

"Hmmm… probably not… especially if it's a full flight."

Sayuri smiled broadly. "I'm glad you're staying here. I would miss your sense of humor."

"And I would miss your support. Thanks for coming with me tonight. I don't think I would have made it through the evening without you."

"You would have. I'm confident of that."

"You asked some question I don't think I'd ever think of asking."

"Lucky… I guess. Do you think your dad was serious about letting me use your house if I need to escape while my grandmother is visiting?"

"As serious as he was about having you stay with me at the Tendo's… or having me stay with you if you do stay at the house."

"I thought he was joking when he said that."

"Maybe he was… But I think your parents would freak if they found out we did that."

"Maybe not as much as you think," Sayuri chuclked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, before I left to go to dinner with you my mom asked if she would see me before morning."

"Your mom doesn't think that we'd do something like that?"

"I think she hopes that we don't…" Sayuri paused and then asked, "Yoshio, if I said that if you wanted to, I would spend the night with you at… a… love hotel, would you… would you do something like that with me?"

"That's not a fair question to ask me now. Right now I feel I need to be with you… and if a love hotel was the only way to do it… I would spend the night with you at a love hotel… But I don't think that would be the best of ideas."

Sayuri smiled. "Why don't you come in with me? My dad should be up and getting ready to go to work so you can tell them everything you know about your mom's condition."

"That will take all of twenty seconds."

"Then after that we can sit in the living room and play video games and talk for a while. My mom usually goes to bed right after my dad leaves for work."

"Your mom won't have a problem with us being alone like that?"

"If my mom is worried, she'll stay up… But I don't think she will. Like I said… She hopes that we won't do something like that, but she trusts you… and so do I."

Sayuri put her arms around Yoshio and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Your dad's not serious about signing over to house to us as a wedding gift," Hiroshi asked as they walked down the sidewalk from Yuka's house toward the Ranma's and Akane's house.

"That's kind of the way it's done," Yuka said. "It's to get around the inheritance taxes. That's why Mr. Tendo signed over the house, dojo and property to Ranma and Akane. Even though we'll own the house, mom, dad and Yoshio will live there until my mom and dad are ready to move into a smaller place. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not really," Hiroshi replied, "but I think my dad's plan is to eventually turn over the bakery to me and I figured that you and I could live in the house behind the bakery. That's where my mom and dad lived until my grandmother and grandfather moved to Okinawa."

"You mean that storage building behind the bakery is actually a house? It's pretty small."

"It's not as small as it looks. It just looks small because of all of the bakery supplies that are in there. There are actually two bedrooms on the second floor and a kitchen, a combination dining room and living room, a third bedroom and a full bath on the first floor…"

"I guess I didn't realize there was a second floor," Yuka said, "but it still looks small."

"Most people don't know there's a second floor because of the way the roof is. The second floor only has half as much space as the first floor… But the house is actually bigger than the apartment over the bakery where we're living now."

"So why are you and your parents living upstairs rather than in the house?"

"Because, when my dad upgraded the bakery's ovens, we lost all of the storage space in the bakery and it made more sense to my dad to use the house for storage rather than carry thirty-five kilo bags of flour up and down the stairs."

"I guess that makes sense," Yuka replied. "But how are we supposed to live in the house with all of the bakery supplies in there?"

"You know that space between the back of the bakery and the house? ... Dad was thinking about building a storage building there."

"That isn't much space. I don't see how you could build anything big enough for all of the bakery supplies to fit."

"It's five meters wide by eight meters deep. With proper shelving there would be plenty of space… And my dad was even thinking of connecting it to the house and the bakery so we wouldn't have to walk outside when the weather is bad."

"That sounds like a good idea… especially if you're going to take over running the bakery… But what should my dad do with our house?"

"It makes sense to me that he should give it to your brother when he decides its time to get married."

"Yeah… I guess…"

Yuka's response wouldn't convince anyone that she was happy with Hiroshi's suggestion.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see your brother get married some day?"

"Of course I do," Yuka answered. "I was just hoping that it would be someone a little closer to his age… not someone four years older than him."

"Your brother and Sayuri seem like a pretty good match despite the age difference…. And who knows how long this will last. Right now, they couldn't be happier together. By the time our wedding comes around, they may not be able to stand being in the same room together. But, even if they do stay together and eventually get married, by the time your brother is old enough to get married, that four years won't mean very much."

"My concern is that Sayuri and my brother will do something that will mess up their future."

"You mean like… like your brother getting Sayuri pregnant? I'm assuming that your brother and Sayuri understand the basic concepts of birth control."

"I'm assuming Sayuri does. I can't imagine her parents not explaining something like that to Sayuri… And yes… both my brother and I received that lecture… from my mom."

"So, if you're worried about that happening, get your brother a supply of condoms… Or I can get him a supply of condoms."

Yuka picked up that there was, right now, a clear difference in Hiroshi's tone of voice. Usually, the mention by Hiroshi of anything having to do with sex was made in a hushed, timid voice. That wasn't the case at the moment. Hiroshi used the word 'condom' without even a hint of embarrassment.

But Hiroshi's comment brought another thought to Yuka's mind.

"Hiroshi, do you have a supply of condoms?"

The force of conviction was suddenly gone from Hiroshi's voice and a blush appeared on his face.

"Act… actually I… I do. My dad insisted that I carry some with me after I turned thirteen."

"But… all this time… you've never suggested that we do anything that might lead to using one."

The red in Hiroshi's face became more intense. "No… I guess I haven't…"

"Because…" Yuka said as her cheeks began to fill in with red, "because if you did… I don't think I would tell you no."

* * *

Hikari, Miyuki and Yuriko had just parted ways with Akari outside the restaurant and were walking toward their train station.

Yuriko looked quickly behind her and then asked, "Is your grandmother always like that?"

"You mean stubborn?" Hikari replied. "Yeah… pretty much all the time. She wouldn't be where she is if she weren't stubborn. Negotiating the kind of deals she does almost requires it."

"Personally, I think she's just being smart," Miyuki said. "Face it… If given the choice of staying in a suite in a five-star hotel where there will be a bottle of something to sooth my nerves and a personal masseuse to work out the aches and pains of a twenty plus hour long flight… or sleeping in my parents bed… I know which one I would choose in a second."

"I thought she might want to spend some time with Hikari," Yuriko responded.

"I'll have plenty of time to spend with my grandmother. She's not planning to go back to the United States until the fifth of January. She's planning to be at the tournament every day… And yes… She's perfectly serious about treating the team members and their families to dinner on Sunday after the tournament is over. She's probably already making arrangements with the hotel where she's staying to get a banquet room. And I don't doubt she'll show up at practices. Everyone will be sick of her by the time she's ready to go back to work."

"You don't think she'll show up at tomorrow's 'practice', do you?" Miyuki asked.

'I hope not," Hikari replied. "She'll probably want to run with us."

"That wouldn't be good," Miyuki said.

"Hikari, do you have any idea how old your grandmother is?" Yuriko asked after a few seconds of reflection.

"I don't know," Hikari replied. "… Let's see. My aunt was twelve years older than my mom… and my mom had just turned thirty-nine when she died. So that would make my aunt about fifty-one… and I know my grandmother married young… so… yeah… somewhere around sixty-five to seventy."

"Sixty-five to seventy!" Yuriko exclaimed. "I thought she might have been somewhere around fifty. Even knowing that, when I look at her I still find it hard to believe she's that old."

"Wow… but when you think about it," Miyuki said, "if she's sixty five… that would mean she was only fourteen when your aunt was born. I don't think they married that young, even that long ago."

"I've heard about families arranging marriages between thirteen and fourteen year olds not that long ago," Yuriko said. "But that's not the point. Your grandmother looks so good it's difficult to believe she's actually that old. She has a great looking body. There isn't a single wrinkle on her face and there isn't a trace of gray."

"It's probably because my grandmother works out almost every day," Hikari explained. "And if she has a pool available, which she usually does, she swims at least four kilometers every morning before breakfast."

"And I thought Akane's and Ranma's morning regimen was tough," Miyuki commented.

"And as for her hair and her face," Hikari said, "she dyes her hair and has regular sessions with a cosmetic surgeon."

"Yeah, somehow I'd expect something like that from your grandmother," Miyuki chuckled. "So not only is your grandmother stubborn, she's vain."

"Yeah, that too," Hikari said with a chuckle, "and she has some other endearing traits too. She was telling me one time how she negotiated a deal with the head of some toy company by sitting down with him with a couple pitchers of beer and not letting him get up and go to the bathroom until he had agreed to her terms."

"You seem to have a good relationship with your grandmother," Yuriko said.

"When I was three or four," Hikari explained, "my dad almost got us thrown out of our house because he had been using the money that was supposed to pay the mortgage at the pachinko parlor. When my mom found out, my mom and dad got into a really big argument and in the end, they were so pissed off at each other; they both took off and left me by myself. Luckily, our neighbors realized what happened and instead of calling the police, they called my grandmother. I stayed with her for three months and we became really good friends."

"Your parents didn't miss you for three months?" Miyuki asked.

"They missed me almost immediately," Hikari replied, "but my grandmother paid off what we were behind on the mortgage and my parents had to pay back my grandmother before she'd let me come home."

"Wow!" Miyuki said. "You would think that your dad would have learned his lesson."

"He did… for a while… but it never lasted very long," Hikari said. "That's why when my grandmother was talking about Aunt Chika remembering something about my father saying he wanted to try to get help… I have a hard time believing it. I've heard it too many times before."

There was a brief pause and then Miyuki asked, "What do you think about some of the other things your aunt is remembering?"

"I don't know what to think," Hikari answered. "If it is true, even if those two people are never found, it would be nice to be able to think that my dad wasn't a murderer."

* * *

The reception hall was empty… except for the bartender and the three people standing at the bar.

"Thanks for staying and talking with me," Hiro said. "Usually once the program is over; everyone packs up and goes home. I usually stay here for a while and talk with the bartender until he gets sick of me and throws me out."

"You know I'd never do that, Doctor Ushimado," the bartender responded. "You're always welcome to stay as long as you like… especially since the university is paying for the drinks."

"That's very good of them," Hiro said with a grin. "How are you feeling Miss Tendo?"

"Please call me Kasumi."

There was a definite slur in Kasumi's voice and she was leaning heavily on the bar to support herself.

"I'm feeling fine," she said after taking a sip from her glass. "I think I'm more than a little drunk. I hope I haven't made too big of a fool of myself."

"You haven't made a fool of yourself," Hiro answered after empting what remained in his glass. He set it on the bar and the bartender refilled the glass. "In fact, you handled yourself far better than most of the other honored guests here tonight. At least you managed to keep your clothing in place. Doctor Nakahara's escort couldn't manage to do that."

"Was that his wife," Kasumi asked, "or his girlfriend?"

"She was probably a paid escort," Hiro answered, after picking up his newly refilled drink and taking a swig. "I can't imagine any woman spending any time with him unless she was paid or drunk… and she was probably both."

Hiro turned to Tofu and said, "You seem rather quiet. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine," Tofu replied. He took a sip from his drink and then said, "I guess I'm overwhelmed by everything that happened tonight. And I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to manage my new responsibilities at the university and my practice and being married."

"Don't worry about your 'responsibilities' at the university," Hiro said. "Since you have the research fellowship, you're only required to teach one class per semester… And with some of the fellowship money, you can hire a graduate assistant to help with your research work. Your responsibilities to you practice and your responsibilities to your future wife come first… By the way, when exactly is the wedding?"

"It's the second Saturday in March," Tofu replied. "It's the weekend after Kasumi's youngest sister and brother in law graduate from high school."

"From what you've told me about your sister's husband, I wouldn't mind meeting him," Hiro said. "Would you throw me out on my ear if I crashed the party?"

"Of course not," Kasumi answered. "And you won't have to crash the party. You'll have an invitation when we send them out after the New Year."

"Thank you," Hiro replied. "I am honored… Now, two more questions… First, were you able to figure out what that drink is that you like?"

"This gentleman helped me figure it out," Kasumi replied, indicating the bartender. "He wrote down the name of it on a piece of paper, because if he told me what it was now, I probably wouldn't remember."

Hiro asked the bartender. "Is there a spare bottle that you might be able to give to this young lady?"

"I only used two of the six cases they bought," the bartender replied. "I think we could spare a bottle or two."

"Six cases?" Hiro asked. "Why did they buy so much?"

"I don't know," the bartender replied, "but the reception planning committee always does that. I still have five cases of that weird tasting liquor they bought last year… and there are probably a few cases of what they bought the year before."

"Maybe the University can provide some of the liquor for your wedding reception," Hiro said to Kasumi and Tofu. "But no one will miss a few bottles… or even a case… if they went home with you."

"We appreciate your offer," Kasumi said, "but we really wouldn't be able to take more than one or two bottles home with us on the train."

"Don't worry about that," Hiro said. "It's really late and I wouldn't want you to have to take a train home at this time of night. I'll arrange a car to take you home."

"That isn't necessary," Tofu said. "There won't be any problem if we take the train."

"No," Hiro said. "I insist. It would be completely inconsiderate and inappropriate of me to have two of the University's most honored guests take the train home."

"Thank you Doctor Ushimado," Tofu said.

""Please, I insist that you call me Hiro. I would be sorely hurt if you didn't."

"You said that you had two questions," Tofu said.

"Ah… yes," Hiro said with an impish grin. "What happened with Professor Omasu? Usually he's such a sourpuss at this type of event because someone usually chastises him for doing something inappropriate, but he was absolutely beaming all night."

"Is Professor Omasu the gentleman you warned me about earlier this evening?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, he did exactly what you said he would do."

"I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with him the next time I see him."

"I really don't think that will be necessary. After he grabbed my bottom, I think he was afraid I was going to yell at him… but I smiled at him and grabbed his bottom in return."

* * *

"Hmmm… Ranma… cuddling up with you like this feels so nice."

"Yes it does," Ranma replied.

Akane's head was resting on Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma was in his female form.

"Do you mind cuddling with me like this?" Akane asked.

"I don't mind at all," Ranma answered. "It feels so much different than when I'm a guy."

"Do you like when I touch you… like this?"

Ranma giggled. "That tickled."

"It's supposed to."

Ranma smiled. "Yes, I like when you touch me… like this."

It was Akane's turn to giggle.

"That tickled."

Ranma replied, "It's supposed to."

Ranma drew Akane close and kissed her.

"Hmmm…" Akane said after they finished kissing. "I could do this all night."

"So could I," Ranma replied, "if we didn't have to get up in the morning to go to school."

"You had to remind me about school," Akane said. "We won't get to do this again until Sunday night."

"I know," Ranma responded. "Maybe we can't cuddle like this all night… but did you have something in mind that wouldn't take all night."

"Hmmm… Maybe…"

"Anything specific?"

"How about this? Akane purred. "Does this tickle?"

"No… that doesn't tickle at all. That feels so nice…"

"Yes it does… Yes it does…"


	74. We've Never Been Closer

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 74 – We've Never Been Closer**

Morning came far too soon for a number of people in the Tendo household this morning. Akane's and Ranma's cuddling session didn't last all night, but close. The meeting with district police chief didn't break up until almost one in the morning. Soun didn't get home for some time after that. Kasumi had no idea what time the car had dropped her off at the house, but she was suffering from a major hangover. Yoshio arrived at home some time after midnight and Yuka sometime after that.

The only two people who seemed bright and chipper this morning were Una and Fumiko.

Fumiko had seen mornings like this before at the Tendo residence and she and Una quickly began to lend a hand to Kasumi in the kitchen. Una, it turned out, was a pretty good cook and helped with the omelets while Fimiko grilled fish and made the miso and rice. That gave Kasumi a chance to sit down and sip her tea.

"Thank you girls," Kasumi said. "I'm sorry I'm not being more helpful."

"That's OK," Fumiko replied. "I understand. There have been a few mornings at our house, especially after some of our family gatherings, when my parents haven't felt like getting up in the morning. Was it a big party you went to?"

"It was an award ceremony and reception at the University," Kasumi answered. "There were over three hundred people there. Tofu got an award and they made him a professor in the University's Medical School. And I got my scholarship award from when I graduated from high school."

"That's great," Una said. "But why didn't you get the award when you graduated?"

"Because it was a scholarship to the Medical School, but after my mom died, I decided that I couldn't go to school and take care of the family at the same time… But, now that I'm going to be attending Medical School, they awarded me the scholarship."

Kasumi paused and then said, "It's strange… but for some reason, the people who host these parties keep handing you drinks if you don't have one in your hand. I drank far too much last night, and I'm feeling it this morning."

"Is the tea helping?" Fumiko asked.

"Yes it is," Kasumi replied. "Thank you so much for making it for me. Where did you get this?"

"It's a special blend that my dad puts together," Fumiko explained. "He says that, along with the tea, there are seventeen different herbs and spices in it that act as pain relievers and muscle relaxants. I brought some the last time people needed something to take the edge off the after effects of the previous night's festivities."

"Fumiko," Una asked, "do you come here every day?"

"Mostly only on school days," Fumiko replied. "Usually, when Akane-sempai and Ranma-sempai are in a condition to do it, we run before school and then work out in the dojo before breakfast… Although it seems that they were involved with something very late into the night, so they were too tired to run this morning."

"Ranma-sempai and Akane-sempai were talking with me last night," Una said, "But I didn't think I kept them up that late."

"I don't think it was that," Kasumi said. "I think my sister and brother-in-law were spending some quality time together since they won't have the chance to do it again until Sunday night."

"Quality time?" Una asked quizzically.

Fumiko chuckled. "I think 'quality time' is Kasumi's euphemism for having sex."

Una's cheeks turned rosy. "Oh…"

* * *

"You didn't have to come to school with me," Yuriko said as walked toward school with Miyuki and Hikari walking behind her.

"We were already up and dressed," Miyuki replied. "There wasn't much point sitting around at home for an hour before we walked to school."

"And you didn't have to get up with me this morning," Yuriko responded, "You could have slept in for another hour… at least."

"Then who would have made breakfast for you?" Hikari answered. "You certainly wouldn't have made anything for yourself."

"I didn't need for you to make breakfast for me," Yuriko said. "They usually provide some kind of breakfast at these early meetings."

"Usually," Hikari said. "… And what do they provide… breakfast sandwiches from some fast food restaurant?"

"Anyway," Miyuki added. "I figured that Hikari and I could help prepare the paperwork you need to take with you to the meeting. I also have a list of questions from the team… like if we can set up our coffee-and-pastry stand like we did at the divisional tournament."

"I'll ask," Yuriko answered, "but I kind of doubt it. The arena has some strange rules about outside vendors coming in and taking away their business. I asked before and the committee said they would look into it, but I haven't heard anything back."

"Fine," Miyuki responded. "Mika wants to know so they can get enough pasties baked in time. I doubt we'll get any help from Akane's sister this time."

Yuriko stopped suddenly and turned toward the trailing Hikari and Miyuki, almost causing a collision.

"And do you have to walk holding hands?" Yuriko bellowed.

"No we don't," Miyuki replied, "but that's how Hikari and I walk most of the time now. We feel comfortable holding hands. I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable. But just think, I could be walking with my hand under Hikari's skirt. Would that make you feel any more comfortable?"

Yuriko said nothing for quite some time but finally asked, "Do you two always walk around not wearing anything when you're at home?"

"Not all the time," Hikari replied, "but some times."

"I mean, we're all girls," Miyuki said. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. And we wouldn't think of doing it if there were guys in the house… Well, maybe if it were Ranma, when he's a girl, I might consider it."

"You are sick," Yuriko said.

"You just noticed?" Hikari commented.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Miyuki asked.

"My side," Hikari said. "But I like your kind of sick."

Hikari gave Miyuki a kiss on the cheek.

"And honestly, I'd wouldn't have a problem walking around naked with Ranma around… in either form," Hikari added.

"I don't need this this morning," Yuriko said. Even though she was shaking her head, but there was a smile on her face.

Miyuki started to chuckle. "You're right. This is probably the last thing you need today. But we got you to smile and maybe that was the whole point of this exercise… But, if we don't hurry, you'll miss the train for your meeting. Let's get to school, and then Hikari and I will stop holding hands long enough so we can help you get everything you need to take with you organized. We wouldn't want you late for your meeting."

* * *

"So you don't think anything was resolved at last night's meeting?" Akane asked.

"Certainly not the resolution the people who live in the area around the park were looking for," Soun replied as he sipped his tea. "But considering that the district police chief showed up over an hour late, read a prepared statement that he obviously didn't write himself… and was going to leave immediately without answering questions, the only resolution that most of the people at the meeting would have accepted was for him to commit hara-kiri… with a dull knife."

"But the police knew that this guy had been molesting women for a year before he attacked Una?" Yuka asked. "What's their excuse for not going after him?"

"Their original excuse was that no one reported any incidents until Una did," Soun explained, "but at least three women that were at the meeting said that they tried to report being approached by a molester before that, but were told that there wasn't enough evidence to proceed with an investigation. And honestly, I think the only reason Una's case became 'official' was because of her age and because her parents were involved… and because she found a patrolman so quickly."

"Was Sayuri's dad there?" Yoshio asked.

"Yes… thankfully," Soun answered. "I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble though. He brought thirty-seven police reports concerning this molester. All of them were labeled 'insufficient evidence' or 'still under investigation', so none of them had ever been turned over to the prosecutor's office."

"Thirty-seven police reports!" Ranma said. "It sounds like someone is trying to cover up for this guy."

"Yes it does," Soun said. "And those are only the reported incidents. From the sound of the crowd last night, there were quite a few more for which no police report was ever written."

"Never written," Kasumi observed, "or never filed."

Soun sighed, "Or never filed…"

"It sounds like the police chief was lucky to make it out of the meeting last night alive," Ranma said. "But why would someone in the police department want to cover up for this guy? He isn't anyone special, is he?"

"Not as far as anyone will say," Soun answered. "He a regular salary man with a wife and three children, who likes to drop his pants in front of women and show off the little assets he has."

"DAD!" Akane exclaimed. "That's gross!"

"Sorry," Soun responded.

"Mister Tendo…" Una asked, "did his wife and children have any idea what was going on?"

"No," Soun replied. "His wife thought he was working late at the office. She said that he was a good husband and father. He never abused her or his children. She said it seemed like there were two completely different people in one body."

There was no comment from anyone at the table for quite some time, but it was Una who finally broke the silence.

"I hope there's something that can be done to help him get better."

* * *

It had become the morning ritual (at least on school mornings). Kenji and Rei would stand on the sidewalk outside Aoi's and Suzuko's apartment. Soon after their arrival, Aoi would join them… And then they would wait for Suzuko. Eventually she would come running out of the apartment doorway, still trying to put on her jacket (sometimes over her backpack) with a piece of toast still in her mouth.

Aoi had gotten in the habit of grabbing both of their bento boxes so that Suzuko wouldn't have to run back to the apartment and retrieve it.

"I don't understand why it takes you so much longer than Aoi to get out here in the morning," Rei said as they began walking toward school.

"It would help if I didn't have to go back to our room three times to wake her up in the morning," Aoi replied, "and if it didn't take so long to pick out what she's wearing to school."

"We wear uniforms," Rei said. "It can't be that tough to pick out a uniform to wear."

"Suzu has a tough time picking out the color of panties she's going to flash Kenji with," Aoi responded.

"AOI!" Suzuko exclaimed. "I don't do that and you know it! What happened yesterday was a complete accident."

"But you have to admit you gave Kenji an impressive view," Aoi replied.

"Considering that we've seen both of you completely naked," Rei said, "Suzu's flash yesterday is really anti-climactic… But speaking of which, is the team really serious about running tonight. It's supposed to get colder tonight and the forecast was talking about the possibility of snow."

"And there may be more police patrols in the park than there are molesters," Kenji added.

"Hopefully there aren't any molesters in the park," Aoi replied. "The team is very serious about running tonight, but I think we're going to go running in the school tonight… At least that's the impression I got from what the Coach said."

"But what happens if you get caught?" Kenji asked.

"Miss Nohina thinks we'll be less likely to get caught running in the school than in the park," Suzuko replied. "She said that once the maintenance crew leaves at seven, there isn't anyone in the school. We'll probably run a couple of laps around the first floor and then go to Miyuki's and Hikari's house for our sleep over."

Suzuko paused and then added, "You know… you're always welcome to run with us."

"Yeah," Aoi said. "You'll get to see us naked again… You'll get to see the whole team naked again. Aren't Hikari's and Arisu's boobs impressive?"

"I don't necessarily think that bigger is better," Kenji said. "I think Suzu's and your breasts are perfect."

"Thank you," Suzuko said in a hushed voice. "Did you talk to your parents about going to dinner with the team tonight?"

"My parents don't have a problem with me going to dinner with you and the rest of the team as long as I'm not out too late," Kenji replied. "It is a school night."

"Define 'too late'?" Aoi asked.

"I think my parents would get hyper if I were out too much past ten," Kenji answered.

"By ten the team should all be at Miyuki's and Hikari's for the sleepover," Aoi answered. "You'll be home in plenty of time. Rei, do your parents have a problem with you doing out to dinner with us?"

"Are you kidding?" Rei replied. "When my mom heard that, her eyes lit up. It means that she and dad can go out for dinner and she doesn't have to cook."

"Your mom isn't still using what happened when your dad was working at home to get him to take her out for dinner?" Kenji asked.

"No… she used that as an excuse about as much as she can… at least for now," Rei responded, "but my mom absolutely hates to cook, so she'll use any excuse she can find to go out for dinner… And if dad didn't have to be at work tomorrow and I didn't have school, she'd find an excuse to stay out all night."

* * *

Before everyone left for school, Akane reminded Kasumi that the team (and their significant others) had been invited to dinner after the team meeting, so Kasumi only needed to prepare dinner for father and herself.

"This might be a good night for Father, Tofu and me to talk about plans for this weekend and holiday plans," Kasumi said, "and maybe discuss with father birthday, graduation and wedding plans. I hadn't even thought about the upcoming holidays, but I'd like to have a nice celebration this year."

"Please, nothing like that big show you tried to put on a few years back," Akane said.

"I thought that was a lot of fun," Kasumi replied. "… Although I doubt I could convince Nabiki to dress up like that again."

"Right now there's no way Nabiki could fit into the outfit she wore for that show," Akane said.

"She isn't showing that badly yet," Kasumi said. "I'm sure I could alter it around the waste so she could wear it."

"The waste isn't the problem," Akane replied. "She's at least two cup sizes bigger than she was the last time she wore that outfit."

"You really think so?"

"That's what she told me. She said that she had to go out and get all new bras and tops."

"Well then… maybe that won't be such a good idea after all. But I'd still like to have a holiday party for all of our friends."

"That's fine… as long as it doesn't include Ranma and me on stage for anything."

Kasumi smiled mischievously.

"If you and Doctor Tofu are interested," Akane said quietly. "The team is going back to school after dinner for a special training run… and then the girls are all heading to Miyuki's and Hikari's house for a sleep over."

"I don't think so this time," Kasumi replied, "but maybe the next time you have a special training run, Tofu and I will join you. Those are fun."

* * *

"Una," Sachiko said, "you shouldn't feel sorry for this guy. He's a creep. He tried to rape you and how many other women. He doesn't deserve anyone's pity… and especially not yours."

"I didn't say I had any pity for him," Una responded. "I hope he gets the punishment he deserves. What I said was I hoped there was something that could be done to help him stop doing what he's doing."

"The best thing to do is to lock him up and throw away the key," Sachiko quickly replied.

The discussion had begun almost as soon as they stepped out on to the sidewalk where Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko were waiting to walk to school with Fumiko and the rest of the crew. Fumiko and Una had continued the discussion from the breakfast table and Sachiko quickly got involved.

"Unfortunately, that isn't likely to happen," Yuka said, joining the discussion. "That molester they caught on the subway last year is already out of jail. They couldn't find anyone to testify against him other than the police woman he groped, so he only went to jail for six months."

"Well, I hope this guy goes to jail for longer than that," Aimi said. "Seeing him without his pants on was just gross beyond description."

"Kazuko," Una asked, "why did you decide to kick him rather than run away?"

"I don't think I made a conscious decision to kick him," Kazuko replied. "It's that when he jumped out in front of me, he startled me. I probably would have kicked him whether he had his pants on or not."

"I really haven't had the opportunity to thank you for what you've done," Una said. "At least that part of the nightmare is over. I haven't been able to go anywhere near the park by myself since it happened."

"Yeah," Sachiko responded. "And once the police find something better to do, we can do our special training runs in the park again."

"Special training runs?" Una asked.

Sachiko began to explain, "The team goes run…"

But Akane cut her off, "The team goes running in the upper park… but we won't be doing that for a while."

"Not at least until the weather warms up," Yuka quickly added. "This weather is far too cold for the team to be running outside… at least for a while."

* * *

"What makes you think Una will show up for the meeting this afternoon or want to go to dinner with us… or run with us after dinner?" Miyuki asked.

"That's all she's been talking about since yesterday's practice," Yuka replied. "… She wants to ask the Coach if she can join the Gymnastics' club."

Homeroom was starting to fill in, but it would still be some time before Miss Hinako would arrive. When Akane and Ranma (and Yuka and Hiroshi and Sayuri) arrived, Miyuki and Hikari were already at their seats waiting for them.

Before heading their separate ways, Akane reminded Fumiko that any discussion with Una about the 'special training run' might not be wise. Fumiko understood the reason why and said that she would warn Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko to be careful about what they said… Although since Una was in a different class than them, that wouldn't prove to be that difficult.

"That's not all she's been talking about," Ranma said, "but that was one of things we talked about last night. She'd like to join the club, even if it's only to help out moving equipment and cheer on the rest of the team."

"But like I said, we aren't sure she'll even show up," Miyuki said. "I know she hasn't asked Yuriko about joining the team… at least not yet."

"But what do we do if she does show up?" Yuka asked.

"So she shows up," Miyuki replied. "No one is going to force her to run naked with us… No one is going to force her to run… period. We'll explain to her that it's become somewhat of a tradition, and if she'd like to join us running, she's welcome to join us… clothed or otherwise."

"But what if she freaks out and tells someone about it," Yuka said. "Think of the trouble we'd get into."

"I don't think that Una will freak out," Akane responded. "She probably won't feel comfortable taking off her clothes… especially with guys around, but, honestly, how comfortable are you taking off your clothes in front of Ranma and Hiroshi and the rest of the guys that run with us."

"At first, I didn't feel comfortable at all," Yuka replied, "but now it doesn't really bother me. But don't you think with Una's experience with the molester, it will bother her all that much more?"

"If we act like it's going to be a problem for her," Ranma replied, "then it will probably be a problem for her. People keep telling Una that she needs to get on with her life and put the whole incident in the park behind her… But how can she do that if we keep making a big deal out of it and reminding her about it and **we** don't let her get on with her life."

"So… what do we do?" Yuka asked.

"While you have your meeting this afternoon," Ranma said, "I'll explain things to her and let her decide what she wants to do."

"So, what special training do you have that qualifies you to explain things to Una?" Hikari asked.

"Other than being a part-time girl," Ranma answered, "nothing in particular."

"Una's been staying with us the last few nights," Akane explained. "And she and Ranma have had some heart to heart conversations. For some reason, which is beyond my understanding, Una feels comfortable around my husband."

"Hey," Ranma protested, "I'm not the only guy on the list of guys she feels comfortable around. Remember, your dad is on that list too… and so are Hiroshi and Yoshio."

"I feel honored," Hiroshi said, smiling.

"I agree with Ranma," Akane said. "Una's mom says that she doesn't have any friends. And except for the nights Una has self defense class, her mom says that she comes straight home after school and spends most of her time just sitting in her room. Getting involved with a club would be good for her. And why not the gymnastics' club? She already knows some of the team from the self defense class."

"You're probably right," Yuka responded. "But I still have a bad feeling."

"Yuka, I think you're making too big of a thing out of it," Sayuri said. "I agree with Akane and Ranma. I think Una will be fine. I mean… Una seems really resilient. If it weren't for the idiots in her class, she would have been over it a long time ago. I think she'll run with us tonight… She may not right away… And she may not take off her clothes… but I definitely think she'll run with us tonight."

"Speaking of running with us tonight…" Hikari asked, "… is Yoshio going to join us?"

"I don't know," Sayuri replied, tuning to look at Yuka. "I haven't mentioned anything to him about it, but it all depends."

"Don't look at me," Yuka responded. "Everyone, including my dad, seems to think that he can make adult decisions on his own. I'm fine with it as long as you and he don't spend the whole time making out with each other."

"No problem there," Sayuri said. "I'll be on my best behavior… and I'm sure your brother will be too."

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during morning classes… until about fifteen minutes before lunchtime. That was when the principal came to the classroom and with no explanation asked Miyuki and Hikari to accompany her to the office. Considering what happened the last time the principal pulled Hikari out from class, everyone held their collective breaths… until Hikari and Miyuki returned to the classroom, each carrying a box.

"I hope everyone is hungry," Hikari said. "We have lunch… for everyone."

* * *

"You never mentioned that your grandmother was back in town," Sayuri said as she, Miyuki, Hikari and Yuka loaded up their plates after setting out the trays of food from the boxes on the desks at the front of the room.

"With everything that was going on this morning, it completely slipped my mind," Hikari explained.

"Yeah," Miyuki added, "She was waiting for us at our house when Yuriko, Hikari and I got there after school. She treated us to some of the best Korean barbeque I think I've ever had."

"And how often do you eat Korean barbeque?" Yuka asked.

"Before my dad started traveling," Miyuki answered, "we used to go out for Korean barbeque about once a month. Even though it wasn't my mom's favorite, it was one night she didn't have to cook… and I didn't have to wash dishes."

"So Miss Nohina stayed overnight with you again?" Sayuri asked.

"It made sense," Miyuki replied. "She had to be to school early this morning to pick up paperwork before she went to the coach's meeting this morning. It didn't make sense for her to go clear across the city only to have to come back to school to get the paperwork and then go back across the city for the meeting."

"Considering how she felt about you this summer," Yuka said, "I can't believe she'd even set foot in your house, let alone stay overnight."

"Last summer, I wouldn't have believed it either," Miyuki said, "but it's amazing. Even two people who despise each other can have a meaningful dialog when they're hammered."

"Enough about your love-hate relationship with the coach," Yuka said as they sat down with Akane, Ranma and Hiroshi. "Hikari how is your grandmother… and how is your aunt?"

"My grandmother is fine," Hikari answered. "She's feeling really good because she got done negotiating her business deal earlier than she expected, so she was able to get here in time for the tournament… And my aunt Chika is doing much better. Grandma says she's going to need a lot of physical therapy before she'll be able to feed herself or walk again… But she can talk and she's starting to remember who people are."

"Has your grandmother told her about her sister and your dad?" Akane asked.

"Yeah… Grandma told her," Hikari replied, "but my aunt is starting to remember things that happened that night… and things may not have happened the way the police thought. Aunt Chika thinks she remembers two other people being there that night who were arguing with my mom and dad."

"So… your dad might not have been the one to kill your mom…" Ranma said.

"My aunt doesn't remember," Hikari responded. "Grandma thinks that might have happened after my aunt was knock unconscious… But it means that there are other possibilities and we may learn more as my aunt remembers more."

"Has your grandmother talked with the police yet?" Hiroshi asked.

"The police don't want to hear anything about it," Hikari responded. "Right now it's a simple domestic argument that turned into a murder-suicide. Case closed. They don't want to deal with anything that will make their lives more complicated."

"Maybe you and your grandmother should talk with my dad," Sayuri said. "He may know how to get the investigation reopened."

"Even if there were a way to re-open the investigation," Hikari replied, "other than what my aunt might possibly remember there isn't any new evidence. And Grandma says that she remembers it one way and then remembers it another way later."

"Well… you should probably still talk to my dad. He can tell you what to do just in case your aunt remembers something earth-shattering."

"Speaking of your dad," Akane said when there was a break in the conversation. "My dad hopes that your dad didn't get into trouble for bringing those files about the molester to the meeting last night. My dad says that district chief didn't look happy when he saw them."

"I don't doubt it," Sayuri replied, "but my dad is used to being in trouble. If it's a choice between getting into trouble and doing the right thing… the choice is pretty obvious for my dad. But even if the district chief tries to make my dad's live miserable, because of the public outcry that would happen because of the case, there wouldn't be anything he could do officially without the possibility of being tarred and feathered… or worse."

"My dad said they were ready to do worse last night when the district chief showed up late, read a prepared statement that didn't say anything and then tried to leave without answering any questions."

"It sounds like this district chief is making some pretty lousy career choices," Sayuri said with a chuckle. "The higher-ups don't like middle management who makes things uncomfortable for them." Sayuri paused and then said, "So my dad was at that meeting last night."

"Yeah," Akane replied. "That's what my dad said. Didn't you know?"

"No… By the time Yoshio and I got home from dinner with Yuka's and Yoshio's dad," Sayuri answered, "dad was already gone and my mom was already asleep. I figured something like that might be up, but…"

"So my brother was alone with you all that time?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah… Sorry…" Sayuri replied. "We were playing video games in the living room and I guess we sort of lost track of what time it was… But when I realized how late it was I sent him straight home."

Yuka didn't respond.

"You know…" Sayuri said uncomfortably, "your brother says that he doesn't play video games that much, but he's a real good player. He kicked my butt almost every single game."

Yuka maintained her silence, glaring at Sayuri.

"Look… I said I was sorry," Sayuri said, responding to Yuka look of disapproval. "We lost track of what time it was playing video games and talking. It's not like we were doing anything… wrong. We were talking about the weekend and your brother listened to me whine about my grandmother's visit."

Yuka's expression remained unchanged.

"Yuka, what do you want from me? I've already apologized for keeping your brother out so late. We were talking… We were playing video games… We weren't making out… What do you want from me?"

"I don't want to see my brother get hurt."

"I would never do anything to hurt your brother… never. I love your brother too much. I love your brother more than any one or anything else in the world and I would rather die than do something that would hurt him."

* * *

The coach was late… significantly late. School was over for the day and everyone had already gathered for the team meeting… and they were getting impatient.

"I don't have a clue where she is," Miyuki said to the team (and the supporters like Ranma, Hiroshi, Kenji, Rei, Yoshio and Una) who were sitting in the bleacher seats in the gym. "The coach's meeting was supposed to be done by two and even if she had crappy train connections, she should have been here by now."

"So what are we supposed to do until she gets here?" Miki asked.

"I wouldn't mind running through my floor exercise one more time," Ichino said. "I'm still having a problem with my second tumbling run. I'm still getting too close to the edge."

"I wouldn't mind doing that either," Aoi said. "And the mats are still set up, so all we'd need to do is get changed."

"But once she gets here, she's going to want to have our meeting and then get to dinner," Miyuki responded.

"Do you have any idea where we're eating dinner tonight?" Arisu asked.

"Again… no clue," Miyuki answered. "Yuriko was going to take care of those arrangements after the coach's meeting, but I'm assuming that it's someplace local so that we can back to school after dinner."

"So we are running tonight?" Yuka asked.

"Yuriko didn't say that we weren't," Miyuki answered, "so I'm assuming we are."

Miyuki paused for a second and said, "Look… if you want to do a run through of your floor exercise, go get changed. Just be ready to hear about it when Yuriko shows up."

With the exception of Akane, who was sitting with Ranma and Una, the rest of the team headed for the locker room to change. Arisu, Miki, Suzuko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko headed of to make sure the mats were set up correctly while Hiroshi, Yoshio, Kenji and Rei sat together on the far end of the bleachers away from where Akane, Ranma and Una were sitting.

"Aren't you going to run through your floor exercise?" Ranma asked Akane.

"No," Akane replied. "Every time I run through it I find something that I think needs to be changed. At this point, I'd rather not even think about the floor exercise until I'm on the mat at the tournament. Plus, I think the Coach will get here soon enough and she will want to get the meeting over and done with and get to dinner."

"What will the meeting be about?" Una asked.

"The organizing committee for the tournaments always ends up changing something at the last minute," Akane replied, "and sometimes we have to scramble to accommodate the changes."

"There won't be a problem with me attending the meeting and going to dinner with the team, will there?" Una asked.

"No problem at all," Akane replied, "and once Miss Nohina signs the club application card, you'll be a member of the gymnastics' club."

"And you'll be able to ride with the rest of the club to the tournament tomorrow morning," Ranma added.

"Ranma-sempai, will you ride to the tournament with the gymnastics' club?" Una asked.

"No," Ranma answered. "I'm not actually part of the club, so I'll ride to the tournament with Hiroshi, Yoshio, Kenji and Rei on the bus the school is sending for students and teachers who want to go to the tournament."

"Although, at this point," Akane said, "I don't think Miss Nohina would have a problem is the guys rode on the team bus."

"Probably not," Ranma responded, "but it is one less hassle the coach has to deal with."

"I noticed something," Una said after a brief pause. "Some people call Miss Nohina 'Coach' and some people call her 'Miss Nohina'… but I noticed that Miyuki and Hikari call her by her given name. Won't they get in trouble doing that?"

"Not likely," Akane replied. "If Miss Nohina had her way, everyone would call her Yuriko, but I'm not comfortable doing that… and I think that's the case with most of the team."

"But some of the other members of the team said that Miss Nohina has a problem with Miyuki and Hikari because they're gay," Una said. "I thought that Miyuki and Hikari would be the last people Miss Nohina would want to address her by her given name."

"Miss Nohina and Miyuki and Hikari have worked some things out between them," Akane replied. "Miss Nohina doesn't approve of their life choices, but at least she's willing to talk about it."

"And not run in terror from Miyuki," Ranma added.

"No, she doesn't run in terror any more," Akane said. "And rumor has it that she might be moving in with Miyuki and Hikari sometime after the new year."

"Wow, that really would be something," Ranma said, "but why would she do that?"

"Miyuki says that Miss Nohina lives in a small apartment in a bad neighborhood on the other side of the city," Akane explained. "And her rent uses up most of her paycheck. As far as Miyuki is concerned, it makes sense for the coach to move into her parent's bedroom and live there since it looks like Miyuki's parents won't be coming back to Japan to live for a long time."

"Are they coming back for the holidays?" Ranma asked.

"Miyuki didn't say," Akane replied, "but it sounds like if they do come back, they'll stay at a hotel while they're here."

"Do Miyuki and Hikari sleep together?" Una asked.

"Yeah," Akane replied. "They are very much in love with each other and they don't particularly care who knows it."

"It must be nice to be in love with someone like that," Una said.

"It is," Akane said.

After a few seconds of silence Una said, "I guess I only have one other question to ask. Everyone keeps talking about coming back to school after dinner and running…"

"It's kind of weird," Akane said, "but it's become kind of a tradition for the club members and their boyfriends to go out for a run the night before a tournament. Usually we'd go running in the park, but it's too cold tonight."

"And running in the park wouldn't work out very well with the police patrols," Ranma added, "so we're probably going to run some laps around the halls on the first floor of the school."

"Oh…" Una responded. "It's just that when I asked people about it, no one really gave me an answer. Is it something that, well… the team would prefer that I didn't participate in."

"No, it's not that," Akane replied. "You're welcome to run with the team tonight. It's just that… that…"

"It's that when the team goes running," Ranma said, picking up Akane's stalled explanation, "we don't wear any clothes."

It took a second or two for what Ranma had said to sink in.

"You run not wearing any clothes?" Una asked hesitantly. "Why… why do you do that?"

"It's kind of my fault…" Ranma replied.

"Your fault…" Una said quizzically.

"It's not really anybody's 'fault'," Akane said, not allowing Ranma to say anything further. "One night when Ranma and I were walking home from having some ice cream, Ranma got a little silly about something Fumiko had said… about that if her parents thought that running naked in the streets would improve her gymnastics' scores, she would be running naked in the streets. Well… one thing led to another and Ranma ended up naked on the sidewalk near the entrance to the park… and he refused to put his clothes back on until I took off mine and went running with him. Once he gets an idea like that in his head, there's no reasoning with him."

Akane paused and waited for a reaction from Ranma, but when none came, she continued, "We ran in the park for nearly two hours before we put our clothes back on and went home. It was a really stupid idea… but… I don't know why, but I felt really good afterwards."

Looking at Una's expression, Akane was having a difficult time figuring out what Una might be thinking. She didn't look shocked… or angry… or bewildered… or embarrassed… or really anything.

After taking a moment to take a breath, Akane continued. "The thing is that after that run… I started doing a lot better with my vaults and on the uneven bars… usually my two worst events… and the Coach thinks my floor exercise improved by two or three tenths of a point. I don't have a clue why. It doesn't make any sense to me at all… Then I made the mistake of telling Miyuki and she decided that if running naked was somehow helping me… it might help the rest of the team… So she convinced the whole club to do it. She even convinced the coach. The silly thing is that it seems to be working."

It was some time before anything else was said.

"Ranma-sempai," Una asked, breaking the silence, "do you run with the team?"

"I do," Ranma answered.

"When you run, do you run as a boy or a girl?"

"Usually as a boy… unless it's raining or something happens to change me into a girl."

"And Hiroshi and Yoshio and Kenji and Rei run with the team too?"

"Yoshio hasn't yet," Ranma answered, "but Hiroshi, Kenji and Rei have."

"And the girls don't mind?"

"I think they were a bit embarrassed taking off their clothes with Ranma there the first time," Akane replied, "but I think the guys were more embarrassed the first time they took their clothes off in front of the girls."

"Una," Ranma said, "I don't think anyone would say anything if you decided to run without taking off your clothes. And there wouldn't be any problem if you chose not to run at all. The choice is up to you."

* * *

It was nearly six before Yuriko arrived back at the school from the coach's meeting… And even if you were deaf and blind, it would be impossible for you to miss the fact that she was pissed.

"… And the worst part is that they waited until just before the meeting ended at two to tell us," Yuriko vented to the team, who had quickly gathered on the bleachers when she arrived. "Where the hell do they think the teams are going to be able to find an assistant coach the night before the tournament?"

"Why do we need to have an assistant coach?" Yuka asked.

"The committee didn't give a reason," Yuriko answered, "other than it was a requirement set by national committee and that their hands are tied in the matter."

"So what do we do?" Ichino asked.

"We try to find an assistant coach by tomorrow morning," Yuriko replied. "That's where I've been all this time. I talked to several people that I knew from when I was competing in gymnastics, but either they've already been contacted by other schools or they're acting as judges because all of the Prefecture tournaments are being held this weekend and there is a general shortage of judges."

"And if we don't have an assistant coach…" Hikari asked.

"It's an automatic disqualification for the team," Yuriko replied.

"So…," Ranma asked, "what are the qualifications for an assistant coach?"

"Not a heck of a lot," Yuriko answered. "The big item is that an assistant coach has to be eighteen or older."

"Hell," Miyuki said, "I meet that qualification."

"Out of the question," Yuriko said. "If I make you an assistant coach, you can't be an alternate. You're more valuable to the team as an alternate."

"How about Miki?" Miyuki asked.

"Won't work," Miki replied. "I don't turn eighteen until February ninth."

"So… what exactly is an assistant coach supposed to do for the team?" Miyuki asked.

"About the same as you can do as an alternate… except actually compete in the tournament," Yuriko explained. After a moment of thought she added, "Although… an assistant coach could fill in for me at some of the coach's meetings… and could file an official protest if there's a scoring dispute… and I guess it would mean that I'd be able to go to the bathroom during the competition instead of having to wait until the end of the morning and afternoon sessions."

"You mean you're not allowed to go to the bathroom during the competition?" Yuka asked.

"A team's coach or assistant coach has to be in the competition area at all times while the competition is in progress," Yuriko answered. "Technically… I could ask the head judge to suspend the competition while I went to the bathroom… but no one would be happy about that."

"I'd think they'd be a lot less happy if they didn't let you go," Hikari commented.

"You'd think that," Yuriko said with a smile, "but you know these gymnastics' coaches. Some of them have some real issues."

Yuriko cleared her throat and then said, "We aren't going to solve that problem right now, and so let me go over the other changes you'll be seeing."

After taking a moment to look through her notes, she said. "All right… As of this morning, there we're going to be twenty-one schools competing in the tournament… although there may be considerably fewer by morning. We took the top seed, but Saint Hebereke is seeded second… five one-hundredths behind us. That means we get to pick our event order first. We will need to make that decision before morning. It will be the first thing they ask for at the morning coaches meeting. The other thing to note is that because Furinkan and Saint Hebereke placed one-two, we will not face each other head to head in the team all around."

Yuriko shuffled through her notes again. "The twelve girls with the highest total scores in the team all around will compete in the individual all around on Saturday."

"Is there a restriction on how many can compete from each school?" Choko asked.

"No restriction," Yuriko answered. "Technically all eight of you could complete in the individual all around… but don't count on it. You'll be competing against some of the best gymnasts from the entire prefecture. And again on Sunday, the top twelve highest scorers in each individual event in the team all around will compete in the individual events. That means, at the end of the team all around, everyone will know who is competing on Saturday and Sunday."

"Instead of waiting until Sunday to hand out the awards, they will be awarded after each event. Teams need to check in by eight tomorrow morning… Opening ceremonies are at ten. The first round will begin right after the ceremonies… The second and third round will be after lunch and the forth round will begin after dinner. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day, so I suggest we all get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Did you find out if we can have our baked-goods and coffee stand?" Miki asked.

"There may be an issue with that," Yuriko said. "The arena has very strict rules about outside groups coming in and selling things at events. They usually charge very high fees from groups who do it, so it's difficult for a group to use it as a fund raiser."

"You said usually," Miki responded.

"The arena agreed to wave the fee, but for only one booth," Yuriko explained. "So we'd have to share the space with any other schools who would want to use it as a fund raiser."

"Were any other schools interested?" Miyuki asked.

"The only school that voiced any interest was Saint Hebereke," Yuriko said, "but there may be a reason for that. There's a catch… The money raised can only be used to pay for teams to go to the regional tournament. No matter how many schools participate, the money gets split three ways to the teams going to the regionals."

"So we could work our asses off," Sayuri said, "and not get anything out of it."

"That's right," Yuriko responded. "I'm going to leave this one up to you."

"If we don't believe that we're going to the regional tournament," Miyuki said, "then we've already lost. I don't think we'd be working our asses off for nothing. I think we're going to the regionals, so we better have a way of paying our way there."

"I don't know how much we can get baked between now and tomorrow morning to sell?" Miki said.

"Don't worry about it," Hiroshi said. "You tell be what you want to sell and I'll have it for you by the time you get on the bus to go to the arena in the morning."

* * *

"Thanks, Uchan," Ranma said. "You're a life saver."

"Glad to help," Ukyo replied as she took a seat at the table with Ranma, Akane and Una. "Especially since your coach is picking up the tab."

"She was supposed to make arrangements for dinner for the team," Akane explained, "but with everything that went wrong for her today, she never got the chance."

"That's what she said," Ukyo replied. "This tournament sounds like a pretty big deal."

"It is," Akane responded. "The top three teams go to the regional tournament and possibly to the national competition.

"Have you three had enough," Ukyo asked. "Your coach is paying for all you can eat."

"I'm stuffed," Akane answered. "I couldn't eat another bite,"

"Same here," Ranma added. "A bowl of Shampoo's house special ramen and two of your okonomiyaki is pretty much my limit."

"You're slipping in your old age," Ukyo laughed. "I remember when you'd complain that six of my okonomiyaki was just taking the edge off your appetite."

"That's when I was a still growing boy," Ranma responded.

"You're still a growing boy," Akane said, "but now if you ate that much the only growing you'd do is out, not up."

Ranma scowled at Akane.

Akane paused for a second and then said, "I'm sorry… I'm being rude… Uchan, this is Una Aimiya… Una, this is Ukyo Kuonji… one of Ranma's former fiancés."

"And now, kind of adopted sister," Ukyo added. "I know Una. She comes in to talk with Mr. Takamizo every now and then."

"Mr. Takamizo is such a nice man," Una said. "He was one of the few people I felt I could sit and talk with after what happened in the park."

"I've had the chance to sit and talk with him a few times," Ranma said. "I've never met a nicer gentleman than him."

"That's what everyone says," Ukyo said. "And he's good for business. People come in to talk with him and usually end up buying something to eat or drink."

"How are plans coming for the wedding?" Ranma asked.

"Not bad," Ukyo answered. "My parents will get here the day after Christmas and Ryoga and I and our parents will got to the Registrar's Office the day after that to take care of all the paperwork… And remember, the shrine ceremony will be the Saturday between Christmas and New Years at two in the afternoon. You and Akane need to be there by one."

"Don't worry," Akane said before Ranma had the chance to open his mouth, "Ranma and I will be there. Kasumi says that she found a matching set of kimono's that will be perfect for a winter wedding."

"Have you worked out things with Ryoga's dad?" Ranma asked.

"I guess… sort of…" Ukyo replied. "He's still not happy that Ryoga didn't continue with school, but at least he's agreed to sign the papers and come to the ceremony… but that may have to do with some of the things Ryoga's mom threatened to do to him if he didn't sign the papers or come to the ceremony. She is something else."

"How is Mizuki handling all of this?" Ranma asked.

"She's our biggest cheerleader," Ukyo said with a smile. "There's a lot she doesn't understand, but she's gotten down the concept that 'Ukyo and Ryoga have baby soon like Shampoo and Mousse'. Ryoga tried to explain to her that there was more to having a baby than just getting married… But the more he tried to explain, the more he began to blush. Finally he just gave up. Now I think Mizuki brings it up just to watch Ryoga blush. And having Shampoo volunteer to explain things to her doesn't help at all."

"I can just imagine," Ranma said, trying his best to stop himself from laughing out loud. "I'll bet Shampoo's solution would be to let Mizuki watch."

"That isn't even funny," Ukyo said, smacking Ranma on the shoulder.

"Is Mizuki a relative of Ryoga?" Una asked.

"Mizuki is kind of Ryoga's adopted sister," Ukyo said after taking a few seconds to try to figure out how to explain it. "You know about the Jusenkyou curse?"

"Ranma-sempai and Akane-sempai tried to explain it to me," Una replied, "but I'm not sure I completely understand."

"But you understand what happens to Ranma when she gets splashed with cold water," Ukyo asked.

"He turns into a girl," Una answered, "until he gets splashed with hot water. Then he turns back to a boy."

"Ryoga and Mizuki have kind of the same curse," Ukyo explained, "but kind of the opposite. When Ryoga gets splashed with cold water, he turns into a small black pig… But Mizuki is really a black pig who ended up in the Pool of the Drowned Ninja Girl… So when she gets splashed with cold water, she turns from a black pig to a girl and when she gets splashed with hot water, she turns back into a black pig… How the two of them got together is a very long story, but she thinks that Ryoga is very special and has decided that she would rather spend as much of the rest of her life as she can as a human girl and live with Ryoga and me."

"I guess I understand," Una said, "but it takes some getting used to."

* * *

"Una! Una!"

Una was walking with Ranma and Akane toward the school after dinner.

"Una! Hold up!"

Una, Ranma and Akane stopped and turned toward the source of the call.

Hiroshi, Kenji, Rei and Yoshio quickly caught up.

"Una…" Hiroshi asked, "Are you going to be running with the other members of the Gymnastics' Club tonight?"

"I… uhhh… I was thinking about it," Una replied.

"The guys and I were talking," Hiroshi said, "and if you'd feel more comfortable running with the team if there were no guys there… we'd pass on running with the girls tonight."

"No… you don't have to do that because of me," Una responded as her cheeks turned a rosy red. "I understand that it's part of the tradition for the guys to run with their girl friends… and fiancés… and wives... And if the guys don't run, it might mess up the team's good luck."

* * *

"Yuka! Yuka!"

Hiroshi said that there was something that he and the rest of the guys needed to take care of and that he'd catch up with her in a few minutes.

"Yuka! Hold up!"

But the voice that was calling for Yuka wasn't Hiroshi… It was Sayuri. Yuka stopped and let Sayuri catch up.

"Thanks for waiting," Sayuri said.

"No problem," Yuka replied.

"I know I asked before, but are you sure you're OK with you if your brother runs with us tonight?"

"I'm fine with it. Anyway, I don't think there's any way I could stop him. You know, he knows about our late night training runs?"

"How? Did Hiroshi or Ranma tell him?"

"No… He heard Miyuki, Hikari and me talking about it at practice one day."

Yuka laughed quietly to herself, "He's actually been looking forward to running with us… running with you." She paused, took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. "Sayuri, I want to apologize for the way I behaved earlier today."

"No need to apologize," Sayuri replied. "I understand. It's a pretty big responsibility having to take care of your brother and make sure that he doesn't get into trouble. I'm sure that's a full time job on top of everything else you need to worry about… And I really haven't helped the situation."

"No… I really do need to apologize," Yuka said. "The first thing that came to mind when you said that you and he were alone together last night was you and my brother having sex on the floor of your living room."

"You know that wouldn't happen," Sayuri responded. "I'd never let something like that happen… What's more… Yoshio wouldn't let it happen either."

"I know that… but for some reason, that's exactly where my mind went… My dad trusts my brother… and you… Why can't I?"

"Because Yoshio will always be your baby brother… You've always been there to protect him and get him out of trouble… although I seem to remember that you had some hand in getting him into trouble on more than one occasion."

"Yeah… True… Although… You do have to admit that back then he did look good in a skirt and a blouse… especially when his hair was longer."

"I'm sure…" Sayuri said. "I never saw him when you dress him up in your old school uniforms… But someone did. You know… he still carries a spare uniform to school with him."

"I didn't realize that… I really should apologize to him about that."

The conversation stalled for a few seconds until Yuka asked, "Sayuri… Could you do something for me… a really huge favor?"

"Yeah, I suppose so… What do you need?"

Yuka didn't respond immediately.

"Do you think you could suggest to my brother that he might consider buying some condoms? Or maybe you could buy some for him?"

"Yuka?"

"I mean… just in case."

"Yuka… you know that I'd never have sex with your brother."

"Don't say never. If you love my brother as much as you say you do… and he loves you as much as he says he does… it will happen. Maybe not tonight… Maybe not next week or next month… But it will happen… And when it does, I want both of you to be ready so that neither of you get into trouble."

"Yuka… What brought all this on? What happened?"

Again, Yuka paused before she answered. "Hiroshi and I did it last night. Neither of us intended for it to happen… but it did. And I'm glad that Hiroshi had a condom with him."

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Ranma asked Una.

"I'm sure," Una replied.

Most of the Gymnastics' club had already disrobed and doing some stretching exercises before they ran, but Una, Ranma and Akane were off in the corner of the gym. All of them were still fully clothe.

"No one would say anything if you decided not to," Akane said.

"I know that," Una said, smiling. "And maybe that's why I want to do this."

Una paused. "Everyone keeps saying that I have to put what happened to me in the park that night behind me and get on with my life… And I kept thinking, 'How can they expect me to do that? How can people expect me to forget what happened that night and get on with my life?' And then I realized something after talking with Ranma-sempai and you and the rest of the members of the Gymnastics' Club."

Una looked around at the people in the gym. "Hikari-sempai lost both of her parents. Akane-sempai, you lost your mother. Suzu's parents abandoned her. Aimi's father took off before she ever had the chance to know him. Yuka-sempai's mom threw her out of the house because she said yes to Hiroshi-sempai's proposal… and now her mother is in the hospital. Ranma-sempai is a part-time girl. His one friend turns into a pig… another turns into a cat and another turns into a duck. And Ya-ling from the restaurant was cursed to turn into a rabbit so she could escape from being killed. All terrible things… as terrible as, if not more terrible than what happened to me in the park… But one way or another, with the help of the people who love you, you found a way to get over those terrible things and 'Get on with your lives.'"

Una took a deep breath and then said, "And that's what I intend to do tonight."

She began to unbutton her blouse. "I am going to take off my clothes and run naked with my friends… And I'm going to take off what happened to me in the park and leave it behind."

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Akane asked Ranma.

"I'm sure," Ranma replied.

Everyone had put their clothing back on and were exiting the school through the main entrance. Ranma and Akane were walking with Yuriko, Hikari and Miyuki (Una was walking with Fumiko, Aimi, Kazuko and Sachiko).

"Look, if you don't have an assistant coach," Ranma said, "the team can't compete… And it doesn't look like one will appear out of thin air before morning. Basically it sounds like the only real duty of an assistant coach is to take up space on the bench… I can do that as well as anyone."

"It's a little more than that," Yuriko said, "The most important part of your job would be knowing when to keep your mouth shut. Words of encouragement during a performance might be mistaken as coaching by the judges… and that could lead to a disqualification."

"That part won't be easy," Ranma said, "but I'll do my best."

"And it's not like Ranma is a complete neophyte to gymnastics," Miyuki said. "Hopefully he's picked up at least some of the basics from watching Akane all this time."

"He's done more than pick up a little," Akane said. "He's actually been using some of my floor exercise rolls and flips when we spar."

"And I'm willing to bet that he'd score well on the balance beam," Hikari said, "considering I've seen him do most of the things we do on the beam while he's balanced on top of a fence."

"When I first met Ranma," Miyuki said, "I wasn't sure he could walk on a flat surface. The only place I ever saw him walking was on top of walls and fences."

"That was part of my training," Ranma said defensively.

"And the fact that he was too stubborn to admit that he liked me enough to walk next to me," Akane added.

"That too…" Ranma said. "But I also remember that someone didn't want to be seen with me walking next to her."

"Yeah… Yeah," Akane replied. "I was just as stubborn as you were."

"I still find it amazing that the two of you stopped arguing long enough to figure out that you actually loved each other," Hikari said.

"I think both of us figured it out right from the very beginning," Akane said, "but we were both too stubborn to admit it."

"And if our fathers weren't always messing things up," Ranma added, "I might have actually proposed sooner."

"Are you sure there won't be a problem because Akane and Ranma are married?" Miyuki asked.

"Not that I can find in my notes," Yuriko replied. "The only requirement they told us about is that an assistant coach has to be eighteen."

"So… what do I need to do?" Ranma asked.

"There's a form you have to fill out," Yuriko replied. Turning to Miyuki, she asked, "Do you think the rest of the team would mind if Ranma came to your house tonight to fill out the paperwork, rather than wait till morning?"

"So you want to get him signed up before he has the chance to change his mind," Miyuki asked. "I don't think any of the girls would mind if he filled out the paperwork tonight. I don't think any of the girls would complain if he, or any of the other guys, stayed overnight."

"If Ranma or any of the other guys stayed overnight," Yuriko responded, "some people wouldn't be getting the sleep they need before the tournament."

"Maybe you should have Ranma fill out two applications," Hikari said. "Then he could be on the bench either as a guy or as a girl."

* * *

"So, what did you think about running tonight?" Sachiko asked Una as the members of the club picked out spots to sleep on the futons that had been laid out on the floor of the living room and changed into their pajamas.

"When I was taking off my clothes and got down to the bra and panties," Una said, "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it. But once I saw everyone else had, I decided that I could too."

"I had the same problem the first time I went running with the team," Sachiko replied. "But my issue was that was really self conscious about the way I looked. I mean, I could wear a boy's uniform and no one would ever notice that I wasn't a guy. But once everyone took their clothes off and I saw that I really wasn't any different that anyone else, it really didn't bother me any more. Well, I really wasn't any different from anyone else other that Hikari and Arisu. Their boobs are huge… and the coach has a nice looking rack too."

Sachiko's commentary was met with stunned silence.

"Don't worry," Aimi said to Una, "Sachiko's harmless. She has a fixation about other girls' breasts because she's so flat-chested."

"At least she doesn't go around grabbing other girls' breasts… any more," Kazuko added.

"Hey!," Sachiko responded, "I only did that once… and only because someone dared me to do it. That got me into almost as much trouble as starting the fire in the boys' lavatory."

"What did you expect to happen?" Fumiko asked. "Did you think Miss Kagamiya was just going to let you grab her and let you get away with it?"

"Miss Kagamiya… the history teacher at our junior high school… You grabbed her breasts!" Una exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sachiko replied. "It was the first day of our third year… and that was her first day as a teacher at our school. She walked in to our homeroom for class while we were cleaning up from our lunch break and everybody looked at her and couldn't believe her boobs were that big… Anyway… to make a long story short, a couple of the girls in the class dared me to find out if they were real. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be feeling for, but I got behind her and grabbed her boobs and gave them a good squeeze. I don't think I ever heard anyone scream that loud… ever. I ended up washing lavatories for a week and I had to apologize to her and the rest of the class. But, by the end of the school year Miss Kagamiya and I became pretty good friends."

"Our class had Miss Kagamiya the period before lunch," Una said. "And that's all everyone talked about… about how big her breasts were and if they were real."

"Sachiko, did you ever find out if they were real?" Aimi asked.

"I asked her after we graduated," Sachiko replied. "According to her they're real… 85E. Although I think Hikari still has her beat."

"So," Una said with a smile, "if someone dared you to grab… the coach's breasts, would you do it?"

"I might," Sachiko replied, "depending on who dared me and what was in it for me."

* * *

"I honestly didn't think that they'd get to sleep so quickly," Yuriko said in a hushed voice as she looked over the mass of bodies on the floor of Miyuki's and Hikari's living room, "especially after Sachiko snuck up behind me and grabbed me."

"You should have seen your face," Miyuki said, trying her best not to laugh. "I thought your eyes were going to pop out and your face turned so red I though your head was going to explode."

"She isn't gay, is she? And what did she mean by 'nice rack'?"

"I sincerely doubt that she's gay. Not the way she looks at they guys that run with us. I think she did it on a dare. She has a reputation for doing things like that… And I think the 'nice rack' comment was to compliment your bust line." Miyuki paused for a second and then added, "I have to admit though… you handled that better than I thought you would."

"What, did you think I'd scream and run away?"

"No, but I did expect a little more of a lecture about inappropriate behavior. The 'Please don't do that' response took me a little by surprise."

"Maybe I've grown up a little," Yuriko said after taking a few seconds to reflect. "… Or maybe I've gotten numb to that kind of behavior from being around you and Hikari."

"I honestly hope it's the first reason," Miyuki said. "I think we've all grown up a little this year… Not that some of us wanted too, but we really didn't have much of a choice. Some really terrible things happened this year… but some really wonderful things happened too."

"Where's Hikari?"

"I think she's somewhere in that mass of people out there."

"And what are you still doing up?"

"I promised Hikari that I'd get things ready in the kitchen so that she and Yuka and Akane can cook breakfast in the morning. Would you like something to drink?"

"What have you got?"

"I can make some tea for you… or there's juice or iced coffee… or some shochu if you'd like that."

"No beer?"

"Hikari and I don't like beer… But there are some of bottles of whiskey that we retrieved from Hikari's old house before we sold it."

Yuriko thought for a moment. "Let's save that for after the tournament. Iced coffee will be fine. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"There's not much that needs to be done. Hikari's going to keep it simple… rice, miso, and grilled horse mackerel."

"We won't have much time in the morning."

"I know. That's why she asked me to get all of the utensils they'll need ready tonight."

Miyuki looked out into the living room. "I hope Hikari saved a spot for me. I didn't realize that it would be his crowded."

"Seventeen people take up a lot of floor space," Yuriko replied, "but I'm sure Hikari made sure there's space next to her for you."

Yuriko's response caught Miyuki slightly off guard. Normally any reference about Miyuki's and Hikari's sleeping arrangements would, at least, have a hint of sarcasm attached to it… but there was none.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my parent's room tonight?"

"I'll be fine on the couch," Yuriko replied. "Let's get what you need to get done in the kitchen so you can get some sleep too. There are some people who are depending on you to be at the top of your form when you're spotting for them."

* * *

Hikari had indeed reserved a spot next to her for Miyuki and once she and Yuriko had finished in the kitchen, Miyuki found Hikari, cuddled up with Emily, next to the couch under the comforter they normally used on their bed. Hikari was sleeping on her side, so Miyuki slipped in behind her and cuddled up with her. She wrapped her left arm around Hikari, placing her hand in the area around Hikari's rather ample breasts. Hikari moaned ever so slightly and shifted so that Miyuki could cup Hikari's right breast in her hand as she normally did… and that's how the pair fell asleep.

When Miyuki went to bed, Yuriko was still working on her can of iced coffee. She told Miyuki that she'd be to bed as soon as she was done. Miyuki fell asleep long before the light in the kitchen went off.

At first, Miyuki wasn't sure what woke her up. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was still too early to get up to get ready for the tournament. With the exception of some quiet snoring from at least one of the members of the gymnastics' club (probably Yuka or Sachiko), the house was quiet.

When she had gone to bed there was no one sleeping on the floor behind her… but there was someone cuddled up behind her now. Even half asleep and without turning to look, Miyuki knew who it was.

There was plenty of comforter to spare. Doing her best not to disturb Hikari or Yuriko (or anyone else), Miyuki adjusted the comforter so that it now covered the three of them. Once under the common covers, Yuriko shifted and placed her arm around Miyuki. Miyuki returned her arm around Hikari and she fell back to sleep.


	75. Reflections

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 75 – Reflections**

It was still early when Miyuki woke up… too early to start waking people to get ready for the day ahead… But there was a light on in the kitchen and Miyuki knew why it was on. The presence that had been there the last time she woke was no longer there.

Carefully Miyuki disengaged herself from Hikari. There was no point in waking her up yet. She would have to be up soon enough to make breakfast, but there was no point in disturbing her yet…

And it was probably a good idea for Miyuki to be at the head of the line for the bathroom.

Miyuki's supposition was accurate. Yuriko was sitting at the kitchen table going over the notes from the previous day's meeting. There was a steaming cup of coffee on the table next to her.

"Good morning," Miyuki said, speaking softly for the most part not to wake the others, but so she didn't startle Yuriko, who didn't look like she had taken notice of Miyuki's presence.

"Good morning," Yuriko replied, not looking up from her notes. "I hope you don't mind that I made coffee."

"No problem with that. It's probably a good idea. I'll get the water on for tea and I should probably start soaking the rice for breakfast… Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I guess so," Yuriko said after taking a sip of coffee. "But unless I've been out drinking the night before, I always wake up at four even if I don't set my alarm."

"So you can catch your train?"

"That… and maybe… just maybe… at four there still may be hot water for a shower… if I'm lucky."

"Anything you missed at yesterday's meeting?"

"Not really. We still have to decide what order we want to do the events," Yuriko replied. "And I want to make sure Akane is still willing to be the team captain."

"I don't think Akane will have any problems with being the team captain again… And we can talk about the event order over breakfast. Do you want to get a shower before I start waking people up?"

"That's all right," Yuriko answered. "I rinsed off before I came to bed last night."

Yuriko paused. "About last night…"

Miyuki smiled. "Sorry about that. It did get pretty chilly last night in the house. I was going to pull the heater out of our room, but with everyone all over the place on the floor, I couldn't figure out where to put it. Were you warm enough?"

"Yeah… I was warm enough…" Yuriko answered softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Since, with a houseful of teenage girls, the toilet and the shower would provide the biggest bottleneck to progress this morning, Miyuki decided to get a quick shower before stating the process of waking everyone up. That would at least guarantee her a hot shower (cold showers were definitely her thing).

After Miyuki had her shower, the next order of business was to wake up the designated cooks. Miyuki knew exactly where Hikari was, but thought that finding Akane and Yuka in this mass of girlhood might prove to be a challenge.

Actually it didn't turn out to be as difficult as Miyuki first supposed. Akane, Yuka and Sayuri were in a grouping next to the chair that was nearest the dining room and kitchen… And in a way, that made sense. The three of them had been close friends for as long as Miyuki could remember. Yuka and Sayuri had been by Akane's side after Akane's mother died and had supported Akane through her long and turbulent engagement to Ranma... And it was Yuka and Sayuri who had finally convinced Akane to join the Gymnastics' Club… something Miyuki had been unable to do… not for any lack of trying.

Not surprisingly, Aoi and Suzu were cuddled up closely with each other. They had been close friends even before Suzu's parents' attempt to leave the country without her… and now Aoi and Suzu were officially sisters, and apparently, through a clerical error, twin sisters. And in a way, as Miyuki looked at them, they did look like sisters… sisters who cared very much for each other.

All of the first year members of the club were in one large cluster in the middle of the room, and if someone had a dirty mind (Miyuki certainly didn't), one might think, by the arrangement of the girls that something quite unsavory had been going on. Miyuki, of course knew better than that.

Miyuki was well aware of the history of the relationship between Fumiko, Kazuko, Aimi and Sachiko. And, although Choko and Ichino were not 'Fumiko groupies', they all knew each other from junior high and remained good friends even if they were no longer in the same home room.

After the attack in the park, Una had become very much a loner (at least according to Akane and Ranma who seemed to know a lot about Una), but it seemed that Una had no problem fitting in with the rest of the first year members. They would be good for Una… and Una would be good for them, even if she was the instigator who convinced Sachiko to sneak up behind Yuriko and grab her boobs.

Funny… If that had six months ago, Sachiko would have probably been thrown out of the Gymnastics' Club… That is if Sachiko survived long enough for that to happen.

Miki (Miyuki's cousin) and Arisu were the two loners of the group. They found space to sleep well away (or as far away as possible considering how little open floor space there was) from the rest of the group and from each other.

Gymnastics was not Miki's first choice for an extra curricular activity. She would rather be home working on her motorcycle, but her parents had insisted that she get involve in something in addition to mechanics and the Gymnastics' Club was it. If she had been interested in gymnastics, she might have been one of the club's better vaulter (possibly even better than Yuka). Even her half-hearted attempts were better than most of the rest of the team's.

Arisu, on the other hand, was just counting down the days to graduation and to the day she could move out of the house. Her situation at home made it difficult for her to have any kind of a social life (being the de facto baby sitter for her three year old niece who she shared her room with). Her parents and her brother made it clear to her that she was being completely inconsiderate when she wasn't available to care for her niece. Miyuki had the (unfortunate) opportunity to meet Arisu's niece… once… and the term 'brat' was completely insufficient to describe her. The term 'demon-spawn' came to mind.

Miyuki sighed and began waking the cooks.

* * *

Hikari, Akane and Yuka decided to defer their shower until after they were done preparing breakfast, allowing the rest of the club to get freshened up before they ate.

Otherwise, everyone else quickly figured out that they would need to double up at the sink and in the shower if they were going to get ready in time to eat breakfast and get to the bus on time.

"It's not like we don't shower together after gym class," Choko said to Miyuki when she apologized for the inconvenience.

In the end, everyone who wanted a shower (which was everyone) got a shower, even if it was with cold water.

"Too bad Ranma-sempai isn't here," Una said after she exited the bathroom with Sachiko. "We could watch him change from a boy to a girl."

"If I had my choice," Sachiko replied, "I'd rather see him transition from a girl to a guy. Ranma is one gorgeous guy. Too bad he's already married."

And in the end, everyone ate breakfast, even though there wasn't enough space at the dining room table for everyone to sit together at one time at the table.

It was the general consensus that everyone (even Yuka) wanted to get the vaults done first thing, so that was selected for the morning event. And everyone thought that the evening event should either be the balance beam or floor exercise, the team's two best events. Floor exercise was selected since it provided the most opportunity to squeeze an extra tenth or two if they needed them at the end of the day.

It was also generally agreed that the team would prefer to skip the uneven bars completely… the one event that could lose the tournament for them. But since there was no choice in the matter, the uneven bars were selected for the first afternoon event and the balance beam was selected for the second.

The team also decided that the order of competition that they used during the district tournament served them well, so they decided to stick with it.

After breakfast, Akane, Yuka and Sayuri washed up and dressed for the day (school uniforms required over their leotards) and the whole team made there way to school to catch the bus.

* * *

"I'll drop off Una's club application at the office," Yuriko said, "and let the office know that the guys will be going with us on the team bus. I doubt there will be a problem, but I still prefer to let them know. There are a few homeroom teachers who freak out if they aren't informed that one of their students is excused from school."

"Miss Nohina," Una asked, "would it be all right if I went to my homeroom really quickly?"

"I guess so," Yuriko replied, "but there isn't much time. The bus has to leave by seven if we're going to get to the tournament on time."

"What I need to do will only take a minute," Una said. "I promise I'll be right out."

"Just remember," The Coach said, "the bus leaves at seven if your on it or not."

"I'll be back," Una called back as she ran toward the main entrance of the school.

Yuka turned to Akane and asked, "What's that all about?"

"No clue," Akane replied.

* * *

The decision to have the boys take the team bus to the tournament was precipitated by the fact that by the time the team arrived, Hiroshi, Ranma, Yoshio, Kenji and Rei were already loading boxes of baked goods on to the bus.

"How much did you bake?" Miki asked.

"I'm not sure you really want to know," Hiroshi replied. "When I told my dad about what I was planning to do, my dad decided he was going to help. He got me up at three this morning and he and I started making pastries… and when the rest of the staff got in at four, he had them making all kinds of breads. If my mom hadn't shown up, my dad wouldn't have baked anything to sell in the shop… and he completely forgot all about our regular orders.. She dragged him away to take care of the orders for the day and I packed up everything we baked and got it here. Luckily Ranma and the rest of the guys were here to help me load the bus. It took three more trips to get everything here."

"How many boxes are there?" Miki asked as she surveyed the back of the bus.

"Sixteen boxes in all with various types of breads and pastries," Hiroshi answered. "Oh… and I already went in and picked up the coffee pots and whatever coffee cups I could find."

"And I went to the store and got coffee and sugar and cream," Yoshio added.

"Did you get receipts?" Miki asked.

"No need," Hiroshi answered. "My dad's picking up the tab for everything. All he asks is that we put up a little sign somewhere saying where the baked good came from."

"Sounds good to me," Miki responded. "I don't mind giving your dad a plug for helping us out."

"I know why Ranma and Hiroshi are here," Miyuki said, "but how about the rest of you?"

"We just came to wish everyone good luck," Kenji said.

"Yeah…" Rei added. "We were planning on going to the tournament on the later bus,"

"Too late now," Aoi piped in. "I think the coach saw you and assumed you were going with us."

"I'd love to go with the team," Yoshio said, "but even if she leaves my name with the office here, it isn't going to make any difference. Anyway, I can't skip school today. I have the career placement test this morning."

"Oh, I hated those tests," Ichino said. "According to my exam, I'm best suited to be an accountant… but I hate math."

"You think that's bad," Kenji said. "My career test said that I should look into a career involving music, but the music teacher says that I'm tone deaf."

"You're not tone deaf," Suzuko said. "She just doesn't appreciate your style of singing."

"No, Suzu … Take my word for it," Rei commented. "He's tone deaf."

"My day is over when I'm finished with the test," Yoshio said, "so I'll try to get to the auditorium for the afternoon and evening events."

"That would be nice," Sayuri said. She paused and then asked, "Could I talk with you for a second before you head to school?"

"I guess… Sure…" Yoshio replied.

Sayuri took Yoshio by the hand and led him away from the rest of the group.

"What was that all about?" Akane asked Yuka.

"No clue," Yuka replied.

* * *

It wasn't more than five minutes before Yuriko returned to the bus with Una following not far behind. Una had a broad smile on her face.

Ranma asked, "Did something happen? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just perfect."

* * *

"OK… Everyone needs to get on the bus if we're going to make it to the auditorium on time," Yuriko said. "I'm sorry I took so long but the office couldn't figure out what homeroom your brother is in, Yuka."

"Doesn't surprise me," Yuka said with a chuckle. "My brother is still in junior high."

"Still in…" Yuriko said after Yuka's comment sank in. "But he and Sayuri are dating, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Sayuri and my brother are dating… and yes, Sayuri is four years older than my brother… but nobody seems to have a problem with that… including my father or Sayuri's parents… so… my brother and Sayuri are dating."

Yuka paused and then added, "We can talk about it later if you'd like, but right now let's get on the bus and get out of here."

* * *

Luckily, since the morning traffic didn't provide too many delays (the bus driver seemed to know which local roads he could use to avoid the traffic backups on the main highways), the team was able to arrive for the eight o'clock check-in with a few minutes to spare.

One of the first orders of business (other than checking in the team at the registration desk and finding out where the teams designated assembly area was) was to turn in Ranma's application for his assistant coach credentials. In the mean time, the team unloaded their gear from the bus and helped Miki and Hiroshi unload the baked goods.

"Any idea where we're going with this stuff?" Hiroshi asked.

"We'll have to wait for the coach to get back," Miki replied. "I hope we didn't have to bring our own tables."

"I never thought of that," Hiroshi responded, "although the tables from school wouldn't have worked very well. Maybe Saint Hebereke brought tables."

"I'm not crazy about having to share space in the first place," Miki said, "but having to share it with Saint Hebereke… I almost told you not to bother baking anything. That black witch that was at the Prefecture tournament last year with Saint Hebereke almost killed Arisu, Kadiri and me. I haven't seen her lately, but I can't imagine that she'll miss an opportunity like this to raise some mayhem."

"You mean Kodachi…" Hiroshi said. "You've seen her. She and Daisuke are going out…"

Miki pause and then said, "I've seen Daisuke with two different girls. Which one are you talking about… the girl with the short brown hair or the girl with the long black hair?"

"The girl with the long black hair is Kodachi," Hiroshi replied, "and the girl with the short brown hair is Kaede, Daisuke's half sister."

"That's the black witch?" Miki responded. "… But she's… she's… normal."

"As normal as anyone with the last name of Kuno," Hiroshi laughed.

"Kuno… as in Tatewaki Kuno… and Principal Kuno?"

"The same," Hiroshi answered. "Tatewaki is her brother and the principal is her father."

"I can see where her issues came from… But what happened to her? Like I said, she seems pretty normal."

"I think… maybe she grew up," Hiroshi replied.

* * *

"We've been assigned to room 114A," Yuriko said to the team after she returned from checking in at the registration desk. "Akane, here are the team's bibs. You'll need to take the team to our room and start getting them ready. I have to take Miyuki and Arisu to the coach's meeting this morning. They want to go over the rules for the spotters with the alternates?"

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Ranma's twin sister Ranko is having her ID picture taken for her credentials," Yuriko replied. "Where is Miki?"

"She's outside with Hiroshi guarding the baked goods," Suzuko replied. "The security guards aren't going to let us bring any of it."

Yuriko looked through her papers and handed a sheet of paper to Suzuko, "Take this to Miki. This is the authorization to bring our stuff in. The instructions of how to get to the booth are on the back. Once you get set up, Miki will have to have everyone fill in their names at the bottom of the sheet and take it back to the registration desk to get your vender passes. I think Saint Hebereke is already there setting up. Please remember that you have to share the space… and it doesn't matter who sells what. It's all going into one fund."

Yuriko paused and then said, "Come on Miyuki… Arisu… The meeting starts in five minutes and it's all the way on the other end of the auditorium."

* * *

There was no issue finding Room 114A. Room 114 was a larger room that was divided into six smaller areas by curtains with each curtained area designated A-F.

"Not much space to do warm-ups," Yuka said looking around their assigned area.

Most of the available floor space was taken up by a table and twelve chairs that were set up in a classroom arrangement. At the back of the curtained area was a set of shelves that were obviously intended for storing the team's personal gear once they changed.

"Once we're ready for warm-ups," Akane replied, "we can stack the chairs. Right now, get out of your uniforms and find your bib." Akane held up a sheet of paper, set it back down on the table with the bibs and said, "Here is the list of the assigned numbers."

Sayuri walked to the table and looked at the list. "I hope they didn't screw things up like the last year's Prefecture tournament. Last year Hikari was on the list twice and they left me off… There I am… 019… Hey Akane… Your bib number is 001… and Fumiko, you're 002."

"What's my number?" Yuka asked.

"044" Sayuri replied, "and Hikari is 027. Aoi, you're number 012… and Ichino, you're number 046 and Choko is number 061."

"How about Miyuki and Arisu?" Hikari asked.

"Miyuki is 924 and Arisu is 925," Sayuri answered.

"I wonder how they assigned the numbers." Aoi asked.

"If I had to bet," Yuka said, "I would say that it had something to do with our scores in the team all around at the district tournament."

"So, you're saying that Akane and Fumiko had the two best overall scores in the Prefecture," Hikari said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it were true," Yuka replied.

"But the scores from the district tournament don't mean anything," Akane said. "These will probably be different judges who will see different things in our programs."

"I know that," Yuka said. "But doesn't feel nice that, in that one instance, someone thought that your performance was better than everyone else's?"

* * *

The coach was right. When Miki, Hiroshi and the rest of the Furinkan support team arrived at location indicated on the paper that she had given Miki, there was already a group setting up their baked goods on the tables provided by the auditorium staff.

Miki assumed that these were people from Saint Hebereke… although only one of the girls was wearing a Saint Hebereke uniform. The other three girls that were setting baked goods out on the tables were wearing maid's uniforms and one girl (who was sitting at a table behind the others) was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt and jeans.

Hiroshi recognized the girl at the table immediately. "Hi Nabiki, how are you doing?"

"Not bad," Nabiki replied. She paused for a second and then said, "Wait… Let's see if I can remember."

Nabiki paused again and then said, "You're… ahhh… Yuka's finance… Hiroshi."

Hiroshi smiled, "That's right. I'm surprised you remembered."

"I'm usually pretty good with names with faces," Nabiki answered, "especially when I was keeping track of who placed what bets when Ranma was fighting my husband. Hmmm… If I remember correctly, you made some pretty good money from some of those bets."

"Yeah, once I learned to bet on a sure thing," Hiroshi said with a laugh.

"Is two tables all we could get?" Miki asked.

"That's it," Nabiki replied. "I had to fight to get this small table and the chair. I had to use the 'I'm four and a half months pregnant' line… and even then they weren't going to give it to me at first."

"We'll remember to bring something a little more comfortable for you tomorrow," Mami said. "I don't think I've ever met a ruder, more uncouth gentleman in my life."

"I have," Nabiki replied with a chuckle.

Nabiki paused and then asked, "Where's my brother in law? I expected to see him here this morning."

"Ranma is here," Hiroshi replied, "but the competition committee passed a rule that each team needs an assistant coach or they can't compete… so Ranma volunteered to be the team's assistant coach."

"That's funny," Nabiki said. "The coach for Saint Hebereke's team came by yesterday and asked… actually begged… Kodachi to be the assistant coach... and of course Kodachi accepted… So which Ranma did they sign up as the assistant coach?"

"Both," Hiroshi replied, "… just in case Ranma has an unfortunate run in with some cold water."

* * *

"All right everyone, gather round" Yuriko said as she, Miyuki, Arisu and Ranma (male) entered the curtained off area where the Furinkan Gymnastics' Team was currently warming up.

As everyone gathered around the coach, she said, "We don't have much time."

"Not much time," Hikari said. "I thought opening ceremonies weren't until ten."

"That's when they were supposed to be," Yuriko replied, "but the organizing committee realized that they screwed up trying to fit the team all around into one day… so they moved the opening ceremonies to nine forty-five and the first round of events will start at ten."

"At nine," Yuriko continued, "we'll be allowed to go out and warm up for our first event… which will be the vault as you requested. After the morning session is complete… whenever that is… there will be a one hour break for lunch. The committee wanted to start the afternoon session at one no matter when the morning session ended, but there were sufficient threats to the health and safety of the committee, they decided to relent and give the competitors a full hour break. The same will be true between the afternoon and evening sessions. There won't be any significant break between the two afternoon sessions."

"Of the twenty-one teams that were expected to compete today," Yuriko said, "only sixteen teams were signed in at eight. There is a possibility that another team may arrive before the opening ceremonies… and they will be allowed to compete, but they will be in the forth group and will start the day on floor exercise."

Yuriko paused. "You've heard me say this before," she said in a softer tone, "but it bears repeating… This will not be like last year's Prefecture tournament. This year you will be competing against the best gymnastics' teams and gymnasts in our Prefecture. Remember that everyone we are competing against finished first, second or third in their district, so you must assume that their skill level is at least on par, if not better than ours… And it isn't just Saint Hebereke we need to be concerned about. Suginomiya High School has always had an excellent gymnastics' team. Every team that is competing here today has the potential to get better scores than us. That is why we need to focus… and do our best… Are there any questions?"

It was Choko that finally broke the heavy silence that followed.

"Miss Nohina… Is it all right if I imagine that I'm naked when I do my routines?"

The coach did not immediately respond, obviously taken aback by Choko's question. But finally she smiled and shook her head. "I don't know about all of you… But if anybody thinks it will help you score a ten, go ahead and imagine what you like. Just don't actually try to perform naked. That's an automatic point three deduct from your score for not wearing appropriate gymnastics' attire."

* * *

The coach covered a few other minor changes (more having to do with the individual all around and the individual event competitions on Sunday) and let the team know who would be in the team's rotation group (Saint Rose, which Furinkan competed against in the district tournament; Narihibiku Hedatari High School from central Tokyo; and Shinda Shijin Academy from north of Tokyo)

Then Yuriko excused herself. "The coach from Saint Rose wanted to meet with the other coaches from our rotation group before the opening ceremonies. I don't expect it to take very long, but I'm sure that the organizing committee will definitely drag us out before the opening ceremony starts."

A few minutes before nine, the Furinkan team began the walk to the auditorium. Akane, being captain, led the team with Ranma walking at her side.

"Kodachi is the assistant coach for Saint Hebereke," Ranma said to Akane as they walked.

"That doesn't surprise me," Akane responded. "She's pretty knowledgeable about gymnastics."

"Apparently the coach and team came by to see her after the coach's meeting yesterday to ask her," Ranma explained "They were afraid she might say no… although I think there was only a slim chance of that."

"I never really understood why Kodachi never joined the gymnastics' team," Ranma said after taking a moment to reflect.

"Kodachi was always more into the rhythmic gymnastics… especially the ribbon and clubs," Akane replied. "I think Kodachi didn't find artistic gymnastic challenging enough."

"Or lethal enough," Ranma chuckled. "I've been on the receiving end of her clubs and ribbon on a number of occasions."

"So have I. Remember that's how I originally got involved in gymnastics. But since the mayhem that happened at the last tournament, pretty much all of the rhythmic gymnastics' clubs in the area have disbanded."

"By the way," Ranma said, "Kodachi says that your sister and some of the household staff are here to man the baked goods table."

"That doesn't surprise me either," Akane said. "Financial transactions will be occurring and my bet is that Nabiki is guarding the money box."

"Speaking of bets," Ranma said with a grin, "I wonder if she's running book on the tournament."

"I don't think Nabiki's done that in quite a while," Akane responded. "I don't think she's done anything like that since you proposed… and she and Kuno got together. I'm not sure what you said to her or what else happened, but Nabiki has been a completely different person since then."

* * *

Only a few teams were out on the auditorium floor when Akane and the rest of the team arrived. And there didn't seem to be many people seated in the auditorium (although it was still very early).

Kasumi apologized (through Ranma) that she and Tofu wouldn't be able to attend the morning session. Tofu had morning office hours and several appointments that he felt he couldn't postpone… And Kasumi thought it best not to let Soun attend on his own since his unorthodox exuberance tended to be disruptive. Akane had never been given a clear explanation of how Kasumi and Tofu had controlled their father's enthusiasm at the district tournament… and Akane wasn't sure she wanted to know. Kasumi's response that she and Tofu had 'done what was necessary' was more than somewhat ominous and Akane didn't want to hear anything that would further shatter her 'sweet and innocent' image of her sister.

Akane noted that there were already two teams warming up for the vault. She didn't recognize either of the patterns of the leotards they wore, so she assumed that Saint Rose had not yet come out to practice.

"Ranma, why don't you go and see where we're supposed to line up for the opening ceremonies," Akane said, "and did Miss Nohina give you the sheet that I'm supposed to hand in for the order we're competing in?"

"The coach already had to hand that in," Ranma replied. "Something about entering the information into the score keeping computer… But sure, I'll check that out and join you at the vault. Just don't do anything stupid while you're warming up."

"I won't," Akane said. "I'll save the stupid stuff for the competition."

Akane gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek before Ranma changed direction and began to walk toward the area that looked as if it was going to be used for the opening ceremonies (the speaker's podium sort of gave it away).

"Hey, watch those demonstrations of public affection," Miyuki called from the back of the line. "There's probably a half point deduct for that."

The team followed Akane around the outside edge to the vault area (it was on the far side of the floor from the entrance to the gathering area).

Suddenly Fumiko stopped in her tracks, causing Ichino to crash into her.

"What's wrong?" Ichino asked. "Are you all right?"

"It's Mr. Hiraguri," Fumiko responded.

"Who?" Ichino asked.

"Mr. Hiraguri… He was the private gymnastics' coach my parents hired for me," Fumiko replied, "until I fired him."

* * *

"Don't worry about him," Miyuki said to Fumiko as the team waited for a third practice turn at the vault. "He's just a jerk… and, he isn't your coach any more."

"I know…" Fumiko replied, "… but what is he doing here?"

"One of the teams was probably so desperate for an assistant coach," Hikari said, "that they hired him."

"Anybody who hired him would have to be desperate," Akane commented. "He has to be one of the most obnoxious people I have ever met in my entire life."

"You're saying that he's more obnoxious than… Principal Kuno?" Yuka asked.

"OK… Maybe not that obnoxious… but close," Akane replied after taking a moment to reflect.

"He used the word 'mediocre' to describe Akane," Ranma commented quietly.

"And he's still alive?" Miyuki said with mock amazement.

"I honestly thought I'd have to find a way to dispose of his body," Ranma responded with a grin.

"Hey… I thought I handled myself quite well… thank you … all things considered…" Akane said defensively. "And it wasn't so much that he said that I'm a mediocre gymnast… because compared to the people who compete in the World Championships and the Olympics, I'm sure I am mediocre. It was the way he said it… like… why are you even bothering. If you're not willing to dedicate every waking moment of your life to gymnastics, there's no point to you even trying. If everything you do in your life can't be a perfect ten… then why bother. I might like everything I do to be perfect, but I know it isn't going to happen… But that isn't going to stop me from trying."

"My great grandmother would be proud to hear you say that," Ranma said.

"She would, would she?" Akane responded, "… and then will she use me to wipe up the mat again?"

"She didn't use you to wipe up the mat," Ranma replied. "She just took you down."

"Wait a second," Sayuri said. "Are you saying that Ranma's grand mother…"

Ranma interrupted. "Great grand mother."

"OK … Great grand mother took you down… in a fair fight?"

"This sounds like another one of Ranma's long stories," Miyuki said sarcastically.

"No it isn't…" Akane said, "… It's only about six seconds long."

"And who said anything about a fair fight," Ranma added. "My great grand mother isn't above bending the rules when it suits her purpose."

"She sounds like a sweet heart," Fumiko said. "Actually, she sounds like Mr. Hiraguri."

"What are you doing just standing here?"

No one had seen the coach approach the group, so everyone started as her question.

"We're waiting for one more warm-up on the vault," Ranma replied.

"Saint Rose got out here kind of late," Miyuki said. "We've already had two warm-ups… So we're letting them have two warm-ups and if there's time, we'll get one more turn in."

"Where are the other two teams from our rotation group?" Yuriko asked.

"They said they'd warmed-up enough and took off," Ranma replied.

"So… what was the meeting about?" Miyuki asked.

"Two of the regular members of the Saint Rose team aren't here," Yuriko answered. "One has a cold and the other sprained her ankle at their last practice… so they don't have any alternates to spot… and the assistant coach they got is one of the male teachers from the school and some of the girls don't feel comfortable having him spot for them… So they asked if the alternates from the other teams in our rotation could spot for them."

"Is that legal?" Hikari asked.

"The judges said that they'd allow it," Yuriko replied, "but they warned that if they felt that a spotter from another team did anything to hurt the score of the girl they're spotting for, they would be disqualified immediately and escorted from the auditorium property… But if either of you are willing to do it, I'll let Saint Rose's coach know. The Coaches from Narihibiku and Shinda Shijin didn't think anyone from their teams would be interested."

"I don't have a problem helping out," Miyuki replied. "How about you Arisu?"

"Fine with me," Arisu responded.

"I don't know how much spotting help they'll need," Yuriko said, "but I'll let their coach know."

"Hey!" Sayuri called out to the other members of the team. "Take a look at this."

Sayuri directed the team's attention to the girl who was currently getting ready to do her practice vault.

"She did this for her first vault too," Sayuri added.

The girl stood with her hand on the vaulting horse. Then she took two steps forward and turned to toward the spring board. From the mid-point of the spring board she began to walk down the mats toward the starting position. She seemed to be counting her steps as she walked. When she neared the end of the approach mats, she stopped for a moment and then walked to the end of the mats. Then she turned around and walked back to the spot where she had initially stopped.

"I don't remember her from the district tournament," Hikari said.

"She's probably one of their alternates," Akane replied. "She looks like a first year member. This is probably the first major tournament she's actually competing in… and she's probably nervous."

"But what is she doing?" Sayuri asked.

"My bet is that it's some kind of a pre-competition ritual she does to calm her nerves," Miyuki replied. "Some people have rituals like that… some people go out and run naked."

The girl stood concentrating on the vault horse for several more seconds, then began her approach to the spring board. From the spring board, she did a handstand to the horse and then from the handstand tucked to do a single summersault. She landed feet together with no detectable bending of her knees… with no hop or step.

"Not a bad vault," Yuka said. "Really good form and a good dismount… just not a lot of difficulty to get a really high score."

"Yeah… maybe it's not that difficult," Yuriko said, "but if she can stick her landings like that consistently, she'll get a good score just for that every time."

* * *

There was plenty of time before the opening ceremonies to get a third warm-up try at the vault and there was probably enough time for a forth but Yuriko warned everyone, "Don't over do it. You need to save something for your competition vaults."

"Do you think anyone would have a problem if I tried a vault?" Ranma asked.

"I doubt it," Yuriko replied. "Just don't hurt yourself. I need you on the bench. Not on the way to the hospital in an ambulance."

"Considering all of the beatings he's taken from Akane," Yuka commented, "there isn't much that could hurt him that bad."

Ranma positioned himself on the runway and stood for several second concentrating on the vault horse. Then, after taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, he began his approach.

No one was quite sure what to expect… including Akane.

When Ranma reached the spring board, he did a roundoff on to the spring board. From the spring board he did a back handspring with a full turn on to the horse and a backward double tuck summersault with a double twist off the horse. Ranma's landing was textbook perfect with no additional movement to maintain his balance. He held that position for several second and then began to walk toward the team, who just stood and stared.

As he walked past, Akane scowled at him and quietly said, "Show off!"

Ranma smiled.

* * *

It was Akane's firm belief that there was really only one opening ceremony that was distributed to all of the organizing committees for all sporting event all over Japan with the instruction to fill in the blanks appropriately… to the point that Akane thought she could easily deliver the opening speech from memory… And this opening ceremony wasn't any different.

It was the usual welcome from the chairman of the organizing committee… and the usual litany of thank-you's to the people who helped organize the event… and the usual admonishment of the athletes to always do their best, compete fairly and to abide by the rules… all for the greater glory of their teams, their schools, the communities where they live and Japan.

At least this morning's ceremony didn't drag on like some that Akane could remember. The list of thank-you's was thankfully short and once the athletes and judges were properly admonished about the importance of good sportsmanship and fair play, the teams were dismissed to their morning venues.

As at the district tournament, the first girl listed on each team's roster would do their vaults, followed by the second girl on each roster, rotating through ther teams until everyone had done their vaults.

Unlike the district tournament where the order in which the teams performed was determined by a random draw, the order for the competition today was determined by the teams' all around scores from their respective district tournaments. Since Furinkan had the best scores in the district tournaments for the prefecture, they would have the benefit of going last (which Akane didn't always believe was a benefit). Narihibiku Hedatari High School, Shinda Shijin Academy and Saint Rose's Girls' High School would vault in that order ahead of Furinkan.

Finding the team's assigned benches wasn't difficult, since the signs that had been used to mark where each team should stand during the opening ceremony had been moved and set up next to the appropriate benches. Each team had two benches positioned one behind the other with the front bench reserved for the girls actually competing and the back bench reserved for the coaches and alternates.

The team took their place on the front bench, seating themselves in the order they would compete.

Before Yuriko took her seat next to Ranma on the back bench, she asked the team, "Does everyone know what vaults they will be doing today?"

Everyone answered in the affirmative.

"Now… stay focused… and do your best."

* * *

The first vaulter from Narihibiku Hedatari served as a painful reminder of what happens when you're not focused on what you're doing. Her first vault was nothing spectacular (a simple handspring on to the horse with a one and a half turn off the horse with a good solid landing) which scored an 8.8.

For her second vault, she had intended to do the same basic vault except to add a half turn to her handspring on to the horse, but the vault seemed to go bad right from the very start. It was pretty evident that she didn't hit the spring board cleanly (Akane wasn't sure that both feet had fully made contact with the board). The half turn turned more into a three-quarter turn and she missed the horse almost completely. She landed in a heap beyond and well to the right of the horse and did not move.

Every coach (including Yuriko and Ranma) were at her side instantly and a medical team arrived in a matter of two or three minutes. All of the other events were halted and everyone waited in silence until the medical team had secured her to a back board and she had been transported to the hospital by ambulance.

(Reports did come back later that afternoon that there were no spinal or other severe injuries, but that she would be held at the hospital for observation for a couple of days for a possible concussion.)

* * *

It was another half hour after the ambulance left before the competition resumed. Members of the competition committee inspected the vault horse and spring board and conferred with the coaches as to how they wished to proceed.

At one point Yuriko came back to the team and asked, "How do you feel about proceeding? You spent the most time with the equipment this morning."

"There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the horse or spring board this morning," Yuka reported. "I'm willing to go ahead. I don't think there's anything wrong with the equipment."

The rest of the team agreed and Yuriko returned to the discussion with the committee and the rest of the coaches. After a few more minutes of consultation Yuriko and Ranma returned and the tournament was allowed to proceed.

The team from Narihibiku Hedatari had been offered the opportunity not count the girl's score and let an alternate do her vaults, but the team decided to let her score stand, but an alternate would, of course, take her place for the remainder of the events.

* * *

Happily, there were no further incidents during the morning session, either for the vaults or any of the other events.

After the entries from Shinda Shijin and Saint Rose had vaulted, Ichino stepped on to the mats for her first vault (a forward handspring on to the horse with a single tuck summersault and a full turn off). She maintained good form during the vault but needed to take a step to maintain her balance, earning her an 8.8. Her second vault (a forward handspring with a half turn on to the horse and double tuck back summersault off) required only the smallest of knee flex and received a 9.55.

Choko provided the biggest surprise of the day. Her first vault (a forward handspring on to the horse with a single tuck summersault and a full turn off; the same as Ichino's first vault) didn't require her to take a step and scored 9.55. Everyone expected Choko to do the same second vault as Ichino since they constantly practiced these two vaults together and were really the best vaults in their repertoire.

And that's exactly how Choko started out (with a forward handspring and half turn on to the horse), but that's where the similarity ended. Instead of tucking into the summersault, Choko remained in the layout position and did a back summersault with two full turns, landing perfectly upright, facing the vault horse (with only the slightest flex of her knees to absorb the shock). Her effort earned her a 9.90.

When Choko returned to the bench after the score was posted, Ichino asked, "Where did that one come from? You've never practiced anything like that before."

"I don't know," Choko replied. "I watched Akane-sempai do something like that… and I felt so good after my first vault… I thought for sure that I'd be able to do it too. I don't know why… I just knew I could do it."

"That was really good," Ichino responded and then after a brief pause added, "No… that was really amazing."

* * *

Hikari wasn't at all happy with her vaults. Not that the vault was ever her best event... but today things were definitely not coming together and it showed. On her first vault she over rotated slightly on her backward pike summersault and although she landed on her feet she could not maintain her balance and fell backwards, flat on her butt. She did manage to stay on her feet for the second vault, but had a break in form (she couldn't maintain her tuck throughout her double summersault), so her score for the vaults was a disappointing 8.40.

Hikari slowly walked back toward the bench with her head bowed and once she had taken her place, Miyuki came up behind her and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hikari replied. After a brief silence she added, "I really sucked out there."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I thought everything was fine during warm-ups, but… it was all little things. I'm used to falling on my ass because my boobs don't want to stop… But I never come out of my tuck too early…"

"Don't worry about it," Miyuki responded. "Things like that happen even to the very best gymnasts. That's why they only use the top five scores… because things like that happen. Right now you need to put that behind you and get yourself focused for the bars."

Noting that a smile was still absent from Hikari's face, Miyuki added, "Everything will be fine… And no matter what… I still love you."

And, saying that, Miyuki gave Hikari a little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sayuri and Aoi were probably the two best all around performers on the squad. Neither girl excelled in any one particular event, but produced consistent results in every event… an important resource in competitions like this.

Aoi's vaults weren't particularly difficult in comparison to the vaults that Yuka and Akane did (although she had added some degree of difficulty to her vaults since the district tournament), but they always seemed to be textbook perfect. So it was no surprise that Aoi received matching 9.85's for her performance.

Though consistent, it was difficult to tell on any given day whether Sayuri was going to be consistently good or consistently bad (although, of late, the bad days were fewer and farther in between). The bad days usually manifested themselves in major over rotations in the vault; misjudging where the end of the balance beam was; major excursions out of bounds during her floor exercises and just outright missing the lower bar during a transition on the uneven parallel bars.

Today was evidently one of Sayuri's good days. Her first vault (a front handspring on with a forward piked summersault with a full turn off) scored a 9.4, mostly because a slight bit of over rotation required Sayuri to swing her arms and hop slightly to maintain her balance on her landing… But good form and a solid landing on a front handspring with a half turn on with a back summersault and two full turns resulted in a score of 9.70, her best score ever for a vault.

* * *

In terms of technical execution, Yuka was the best vaulter on the team. All of the vaults in Yuka's repertoire were significantly more difficult than those of the other members of the team (except recently for Akane)… and, on top of that, she made them all look easy.

Today would be no different (Yuka rarely had an off day… at least for the vault). Both of her vaults (a round-off on to the springboard with a back flip and full turn on to the horse and a backward layout summersault with a full turn off; and a round-off on to the springboard with a back flip and a half turn on to the horse and forward tucked summersault with one and a half turns) both rated a well deserved 9.95 (and a well deserved round of applause from the crowd).

* * *

As far as Akane was concerned, her recent success in the vault was an anomaly. In her mind, there was no valid reason for her sudden ability to do vaults that she considered well beyond her skill level and it was likely that her current run of good luck would suddenly turn into vapor and she would end up in a heap like the first vaulter from Narihibiku Hedatari High School.

For that reason, Akane chose one of the established vaults from her repertoire for her first vault (a forward handspring with a half turn on with a piked backward summersault with one and a half turns off) and scored a respectable 9.70 for her effort.

Actually, Akane hadn't decided what to do for her second vault. There were three new vaults she had successfully completed a few times now, but she still leery of actually doing any of them in competition and still was considering just doing another one of her 'usual' vaults… until she looked at Ranma sitting on the bench with that silly smirk on his face.

Oh… How that look used to irritate her. It usually appeared on Ranma's face when he wanted to flaunt the fact the **he** had done something that she had not; like the vault he had done earlier, which was one that Akane had attempted in practice a few times but had not managed to land it to her satisfaction.

That smug, self-righteous, full of himself smile used to infuriate her to the point where two things usually happened. First she would hit Ranma with a convenient piece of furniture… or throw Ranma against a convenient wall… or pummel Ranma into a pile of human flesh… or some combination of all of them (although it had been some time since she'd done any of that to Ranma).

The second thing was that she would usually try whatever it was again… and… and she would usually succeed… she would usually succeed.

Akane took her place on the runway mat, took a deep breath and started her approach to the springboard. Like Ranma, she did a round-off on to the springboard, but instead only did a half turn with the back handspring on to the horse and then two layout forward summersaults with two full turns off. Her landing was near picture perfect and it was probably was the slight flexing of her knees to absorb the shock of the landing resulted in her score of 9.95 rather than a 10.

Ranma was still grinning as Akane returned to the bench. Just before she turned to sit down, Ranma said in a voice that could barely be heard over the applause from the crowd, "Show off."

* * *

Miyuki wasn't sure why, but she had taken an interest in Saint Rose's last vaulter… the girl that she and the rest of the team observed during the warm-up session. She had since learned (by listening to the other members of the Saint Rose team) that the girl's name was Roura (an odd sounding name that Miyuki had never heard before).

After seeing Roura's ritual during practice, Miyuki assumed that she would repeat it before her vaults… But that wasn't the case. After conferring with her coach, Roura stepped up to the end of the runway mats and then walked to her starting point. She acknowledged the judges (with a courteous bow) and then she began concentrating intently on the vaulting horse, not paying any heed to the judge who would indicate that she could proceed with her vault.

The judge raised her hand, indicating that the judging panel was ready, but Roura seemed to remain transfixed on the vaulting horse.

"You can do this," one of her team members called out, followed by other members of the team repeating what the first team member had said or something similar.

It was only then that Roura broke her concentration on the vault horse, looked down for a brief moment and then began her approach.

Roura's vault was nothing spectacular (a forward handspring with a half turn on to the horse and one full turn off). She stayed on her feet, but required some waving of her arms to do so.

Once her vault was completed, Roura made her way to the edge of the mat back to the starting point (although Miyuki noticed that she walked all the way to the end of the mat and walk to her starting position from there).

Again, once Roura was at her starting point, she focused on the horse, not even turning to see her score when it was posted (an 8.6… 'Not bad for the vault and landing,' Miyuki thought). And, as she had done before, she seemed to pay no attention what so ever to the judge's indication that she could now start her vault.

Honestly though, Miyuki was concentrating on what Roura was doing so that she missed the judge's signal too. It wasn't until Miyuki heard the chorus of encouragement for Roura from the Saint Rose bench that she noticed the judge's signal. That must have been that case for Roura too, since that is when Roura started her approach to the horse.

Miyuki considered Roura's second vault to be far more challenging (a front handspring with a half turn on and layout backward summersault with one and a half turns). The landing was far better (no waving of th arm to keep her balance; only a slight flex of the knees to absorb the shock of the landing).

Roura acknowledged the judges and returned to her place on the bench. She immediately started talking with the teammate sitting next to her, oblivious to the score of 9.45 that had been posted.

* * *

Even though Fumiko's vaults (which scored a respectable 9.65) were the last for the rotation group, the teams were required to sit and wait on the bench until the forth group (with five teams competing) finished with the floor exercise. The forty-five minute delay had messed up the schedule, so it was getting close to one o'clock and there were at least six more girls left to compete.

"Do you think they'll actually give us a full hour for lunch like they promised," Miyuki asked Yuriko.

"They'll try to get out of it to keep on schedule," Yuriko replied, "but there will be a lot of very unhappy coaches and competitors if that's what they do. The organizing committee was the one who put the schedule together. They never took into account what would happen to their schedule if something happened like what happened this morning. At this point, if they try to fit all four rounds in today, it's going to make for a very late night."

"Could they move the last round to tomorrow?" Ranma asked.

"They could," Yuriko answered. "I don't think there's any rule against it, but it probably won't happen."

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because… that would be the sensible thing to do," she responded, "and committees are known for never doing the sensible thing."

* * *

Once the fourth group finished, the teams were dismissed for lunch, but not before an announcement was made informing that a mandatory meeting would be held for the coaches immediately after the teams were dismissed.

"What do you think that's all about?" Miyuki asked. "Do you think they're going to shorten our lunch break?"

"I doubt it," Yuriko replied. "If they were going to do that, they wouldn't have dismissed the teams until after the meeting. My bet is that they're just going to push everything up and with the award ceremony we'll be getting out of here sometime around ten tonight… But I'm not going to know unless I go to the meeting."

"Do I need to go to this meeting?" Ranma asked.

"No…" Yuriko replied. "You can have lunch with your wife… That is… if you can catch up with her."

* * *

Ranma, Miyuki and Arisu didn't have to go far to catch up with Akane and the rest of the team. They were with the rest of the teams checking out the standings board after the first round. Furinkan had the lead, but the top five teams (which included Saint Hebereke and Saint Rose) were within four tenths of a point.

And Coach Nohina would have immediately reminded the team that the only score that really matters is the one posted at the end of the fourth round.

Even so, a total score of 49.35 for the vault, which traditionally was not one of Furinkan's strong points, was still pretty good. But the picture might not look as bright after the next round. The uneven bars was typically the team's weakest events with only Sayuri and Hikari (and recently Akane) really excelling in the event. No one had any illusions that it would be easy to hold the lead into the third round.

* * *

Ranma and Akane made a quick stop at the pastry and coffee table to see if Nabiki had seen Soun, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu (since neither Akane nor Ranma had spotted them in the crowd), but they had not, as of yet, checked in with Nabiki.

"That's kind of surprising," Nabiki said. "Usually dad is pretty insistent about getting to see all of your tournaments."

"I know," Akane replied, "but Doctor Tofu had commitments this morning that he couldn't reschedule… and Kasumi thought it best that dad not come here on his own… You know… the tendency for dad to get… overly enthusiastic."

"Ya think," Nabiki said with a smile. "What I can't figure out is how sis managed to stop him from coming here on his own."

"Now that she can't threaten him with letting me do the cooking, I don't know what she's using as a threat," Akane replied, "and I don't think I want to know. I think it would completely shatter any image of my sweet and innocent sister that I have left."

"There has been a big change in our sister since she proposed to Doc Tofu," Nabiki commented.

"I don't know if there's been that much of a change," Akane replied. "I think we just started to notice it more."

* * *

The crowd around the Furinkan's and Saint Hebereke's pastry and coffee stand was huge, but Hiroshi, Miki and Mami had set aside bread, pastry and juice for the member of the Furinkan and Saint Hebereke teams (a good thing too, since they were starting to run out of things to sell). Akane and Ranma grabbed loaves of curry bread and bottles of juice and went to find someplace quiet to eat their lunch.

Akane's first thought was to find the spot the she and Kaede (from Saint Hebereke) ate their lunch at last year's tournament, but found that the spot was already occupied by… Kaede (wearing her leotards), Daisuke (wearing his Furinkan school uniform) and Kodachi (wearing her Saint Hebereke uniform).

"Come on and join us," Kaede called out. "I doubt you'll find any place else if you're looking for someplace quiet for lunch."

The benches in the small alcove would provide more than enough seating for every one, so Akane and Ranma decided to join them.

"Not eating lunch with the team?" Ranma asked.

"Not today," Kaede replied. "Some issues have come up that we need to talk about… without the team or our parents around."

"If you need to talk privately," Ranma said, "we can find someplace else to have lunch."

"Actually…" Daisuke said, "… I'm kind of glad you're here. I think, out of everyone I know, Ranma, you're the best person to talk to about… ahhh… dysfunctional family situations."

"Are you saying that my family is dysfunctional?" Ranma asked.

"Well… no…" Daisuke said defensively. "But you do have to admit that there are members of your family that have some… quirks."

"Are you saying that just because my mom used to walk around carrying a katana wherever she went," Ranma said with a broad smile, "…or that my dad turns into a giant panda when he gets splashed with cold water… or I turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water… that my family might have 'some quirks'?"

"Yeah… I guess that's what I'm saying," Daisuke said in a hushed voice.

"Well, under those circumstances, I guess you're right," Ranma said, "and I'm the one to talk to. What's up?"

"To start with," Kaede said, "both Daisuke and I have decided that we can't continue living with our parents. I mean, the situation at home with all of our parents living together in one house was bad enough… But at breakfast this morning our moms announce that they're both pregnant… and they're not actually sure which of our fathers is actually the father of their babies. They just know that both babies are due some time in July or August."

"I thought that my mom having a baby was bad," Ranma said shaking his head, "but at least everyone knows who the father is. My dad won't let anyone forget that."

"You can say that again… but please don't," Akane responded. "So… if you're moving out, where are you going to move?"

"That's where I come in," Kodachi replied. "One of the houses where resident staff usually lives is currently unoccupied. It has four bedrooms, so there should be plenty of room."

"That's great," Ranma said. "What do your parents think about it?"

"Actually they don't know yet," Kaede replied.

"The plan was to tell them at dinner tonight," Daisuke said, "along with the other news."

"Other news?" Ranma asked.

"This is not for general knowledge," Daisuke said, "at least until we've had a chance to tell our parents. I've asked Kodachi to marry me."

"And not for any reason your perverted mind might come up with," Kodachi added quickly, staring squarely at Ranma.

"I'm hurt. Why do you think I'd think something like that?"

Kodachi just glared at Ranma.

"That's wonderful!" Akane said. "When do you think you'll have the wedding?"

"Not until after we graduate," Kodachi replied. "Being married and going to Saint Hebereke don't go together very well. For all of the crazy things I did while I was going to school, getting married is the one thing they could actually throw me out of school for."

"Well, then, congratulations are definitely in order," Ranma said. "I wish both of you all the joy in the world."

"Thanks Ranma," Daisuke replied.

"Kaede, what do you think about your brother and Kodachi getting married?" Akane asked.

"I don't have a problem with it," Kaede replied. "In fact, this works out pretty well. They've been making out like they were married for a while now. At least now they'll be able to do it in the privacy of their own room without any chance of me walking in on them."

* * *

After lunch, the team gathered in the room they had been assigned upon their arrival that morning. Miss Nohina was already there waiting for them.

"Before we head out for the next round," the coach said, "… there are a couple of items I need to tell you about from the coach's meeting. First… they liked Ranma's suggestion. At first they were going to have round two this afternoon, have an early dinner break and then have both round three and round four this evening. We would not have been out of here until very close to midnight. No one was happy with that solution. But when I mentioned what Ranma had suggested, they checked the rules and found out that it will be OK to finish the team all around tomorrow… So, round two will be this afternoon and round three will be this evening… with the last round of the team all around starting at ten tomorrow morning. The first two rounds of the individual all around will start tomorrow afternoon at two and the final two rounds will start at seven tomorrow evening. The individual apparatus events will start at noon on Sunday and will hopefully be done by six. Are there any questions?"

The room remained silent until Aoi asked, "Is there any word about the girl who was hurt this morning on the vault?"

"Nothing yet," Yuriko replied. "But I'll let everyone know if I hear anything."

* * *

It was almost two-thirty before a representative from the tournament committee arrived (carrying the Furinkan High School sign) to lead the team to the uneven parallel bars venue (not that they needed to be led… the team new exactly where the uneven bars were located).

"What's the deal with marching in like this?" Ranma asked Yuriko as they stood in line with the rest of the teams.

"We were supposed to do this before the opening ceremony," Yuriko explained. "After the warm-ups we were supposed to come back to our meeting areas and get led into the opening ceremonies… but no one bothered to tell the coaches. This is the way it's done for national and international competitions."

"It seems like a lot of bullshit to me," Ranma replied.

"It is. But if we make it to the regionals or the national tournament, there'll be even more of it… And if you don't follow the protocol, it's a deduct from your team score."

"Do you really think there's a chance that the team won't make it to the regionals?"

"Honestly, we lucked out in the vault. I don't know where Choko came up with that vault, but that's the reason why we have the lead that we have… But there are teams in the Prefecture that are traditionally much better at the vault than we are… And we have never been strong on the bars. If we're in the top five after this round, I'll be amazed. The balance beam and the floor exercise is where we'll have to make up ground… But even that won't be easy. Saint Hebereke, Saint Rose and Suginomiya all have phenomenal entries in the floor exercise… If we make it to the regionals, it will be because of some phenomenal effort from the members of the team… and a whole lot of luck."

* * *

The duties of the spotter for the uneven bars usually only involved moving the springboard out of the way once the girl had mounted the apparatus. Other than that, the spotter only stood by in case a fall occurred during the program (which usually occurred only during transitions between the bars) to break the gymnast's fall or to lift them back to the high bar when they remounted the apparatus.

Arisu and Miyuki had introduced themselves earlier to the Saint Rose team (before the vault), but Miyuki asked if Arisu would mind letting Miyuki be the spotter. Arisu graciously deferred to Miyuki.

Miyuki could understand why the girls from Saint Rose might feel uncomfortable having their assistant coach spot for them. Miyuki was sure that the gentleman was respectable and had no ill intent… But there was just this look about him that gave Miyuki the creeps… like the teacher from Furinkan who used to positioned himself by the stairs and attempt to look up the girls' skirts (he left about the same time Principal Kuno did).

The Saint Rose team was relatively young with all but two of the team members competing today in their first year of high school. And as was typical of first year girls (at least Miyuki remembered her and Hikari being like that), there was a lot of gabbing and giggling on the bench, at least while no one was actually performing on the bars.

But just because they were young, didn't mean they weren't without talent. It would be completely unfair to judge their team strictly by their performance at the district tournament (just like it would be unfair to judge the Furinkan team by the tournament right after summer break). The entire team seemed just slightly off their mark that weekend.

But that wasn't the case today… Not by a long shot.

After the vault, Saint Rose was only four tenths of a point behind Furinkan and the two 9.95's in the uneven bars (one from their only third year girl and one from one of the first year girls) would significantly close the gap between the two teams.

This round was winding down. The last of the girls from Narihibiku Hedatari and Shinda Shijin had already performed (receiving 7.90 and 8.10 respectively). Unless some miracle occurred, there was little chance that those teams would progress past the Prefecture tournament.

But Saint Rose was definitely in the hunt to advance to the regional tournament, along with Furinkan, Saint Hebereke, Suginomiya and Fuyunomori.

The last girl to compete for Saint Rose was Roura. Miyuki didn't expect Roura's performance to have an affect on the final outcome of the round. Roura was an alternate filling in for one of her missing teammates and this was the first time she had competed in any kind of a tournament (at least since the joined the Saint Rose gymnastics' team).

It wasn't that Roura wasn't a good gymnast, but she seemed overly cautious. Miyuki attributed it to 'first tournament jitters'. With additional practice and a few more tournaments under her belt, Roura had the potential to be an outstanding gymnast.

And, obviously, her team felt the same way. Roura had taken her place to start her exercise and was concentrating intently on the bars. Then the chorus of 'You can do it Roura' and other words of encouragement from her team started and Roura began her routine.

Unlike most of the other competitors, Roura did not use the springboard to mount the high bar to start her exercise. She mounted the low bar with a glide swing to a kip. The exercise contained no heart stopping elements (although the flyaway dismount with a double tuck summersault was certainly exciting); each element was well executed (including the dismount which required only the slightest of a step for her to maintain her balance).

When her exercise was complete and she had properly acknowledged the judges, a broad smile of satisfaction appeared on Roura's face as she made her way back to her spot on the bench.

Roura was obviously more concerned about putting together a good exercise than the score from the judges.

* * *

The afternoon session went far better for Furinkan than Yuriko expected. Going into the third round the team still had a five one-hundredths of a point lead in the team all around (although the top five teams were within three tenths of a point of each other).

Solid performances from Aoi, Fumiko, Hikari, Sayuri and Akane were the reason why they were in this position. That wasn't saying that Yuka, Ichino and Choko didn't perform well, but the uneven bars simply wasn't their strong events (especially Yuka)… But without the 9.90's from Hikari, Sayuri and Akane the team could easily be out of the top five.

That was what Yuriko expected from Hikari and Sayuri. They had always been Furinkan's stars of the uneven bars.

Hikari's routine was both technically challenging and a work of art. She made the transition from high to low bar and from low to high bar look effortless… And changes of direction were so fluid that at times Yuriko couldn't actually remember when it occurred (although she hoped that the judges did). The dismount was where Hikari lost the majority of her points. Like today, Hikari's routine was technically perfect, but the little bit of a jump on her dismount cost her one tenth of a point.

Sayuri's uneven bar routine was a demonstration of classic uneven bar skills. There was nothing really fancy or difficult (although, over the past few months Sayuri had challenged herself to add minor elements of difficulty to her routine), but each skill could be used as a textbook example.

But the one advantage Sayuri had over Hikari was that, on a good day, she could stick her landings. It was as if Sayuri had powerful magnets in her feet that held fast to an iron plate under the mat. Of course there were days she'd forget to bring the magnets, but today they were in place… and that was the reason Sayuri earned her score of 9.90.

And then there was Akane. Her strong event had always been the balance beam with the floor exercise a close second. Akane's vaults had always been good but nothing really spectacular… And the uneven bars were a different matter completely.

The only way that Yuriko could think to describe Akane's routine was reckless and 'a disaster waiting to happen'… and usually, disaster didn't have to wait very long. It had been Akane's habit to launch herself five or six meters from the bars because she completely missed the low bar during a transition because she was going too fast and was nowhere near the low bar to even try to catch it… And the only reason she never got hurt was because of her martial arts training, she knew how to fall.

Well, that wasn't completely true… Akane did break her leg the one time… But that was when she fell off the balance beam… and had nothing to do with being reckless… The fall wasn't even her fault…

But today, still looking as reckless as ever, Akane made every transition… every direction change… without flaw… and nailed a giant forward swing to a backward layout triple twisting summersault dismount without any hint of a hop or step or bending of the knee. The crowd wildly applauded Akane's performance and then screamed their disapproval when a score of only 9.90 was posted.

Yuriko wasn't willing to accept that running naked in the park was solely responsible for Akane's sudden improvement in the vault and uneven bars… although the evidence would make it was hard to deny that it didn't contribute in some way… It was also impossible to deny that the team, as a whole, had been performing better since they began participating in 'Akane's special training method'.

It was stupid… and it was even more idiotic that she actually went out running with the team and arranged a place for them to run when police presence (and the weather) made it impractical to run in the park. It **was** absolutely stupid.

But Yuriko could honestly say that the team never performed better…

And she could honestly say that she had never felt better and more comfortable with herself in her entire life.

There was no logical reason for any of it.

Yuriko sighed and thought to herself as she joined Miyuki, Hikari and Hikari's grandmother, 'Nice rack. Pretty nice complement… even if it was from another girl.'

"What's up?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing…" Yuriko replied as a smile came to her face. "Nothing… Really…"


	76. Talents Beyond Seeing

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 76 – Talents Beyond Seeing**

Akane was glad to see that her dad, Kasumi and Tofu had made it to the tournament. They must have arrived some time after the afternoon session began, but Akane didn't noticed them until she happened to spot them in the crowd sitting with the rest of the cheering section from Furinkan just before her turn at the uneven bars.

In the past it would have been difficult to miss the fact that Soun was in the audience. He was a one man cheering squad… especially when it came to his darling, baby Akane. But all too often his level of enthusiasm was… was embarrassing… and disruptive.

In fact, at last year's Prefecture tournament, her father had been so disruptive that this year, the Furinkan team had been specifically warned by the tournament officials to keep Soun under control or he would be removed from the arena.

But that didn't seem like that was going to be an issue this year. There was no over the top cheering, no loud emotional outbursts (no megaphones or microphones)… just polite applause.

Actually, it was kind of creepy.

Soun was well behaved at the District tournament, but that was supposedly under threat of having Nabiki come back home and take over the cooking duties… But everyone knew that that was meant as more of a joke than anything else and everyone knew that would never really happen. And now that Nabiki seemed to have magically developed skills in the kitchen, not even that was a threat any longer.

But since Kasumi said something to him about his emotional outbursts after she announced that she was going to the university to become a doctor, there had been a noticeable change in their father. After that, he seemed to be far more restrained about Kasumi becoming a doctor… and about other things as well.

On Sunday, Soun had gone out of his way to praise Nabiki's cooking effort (which had initially irked Akane, but later she realized Nabiki really did deserve the praise), but after she received a quiet apology from her father the following day, she assumed that he had received another reprimand from Kasumi.

It wasn't that Akane didn't appreciate that her father wasn't screaming his lungs out in support of 'his little baby'… but the new, restrained Soun was… was… just kind of creepy.

And Kasumi refused to give any indication what the nature of the threat she had used was. That in itself was creepy too.

* * *

Despite the late start of the afternoon session, all of the teams were done with their event by a little past four thirty and the evening round was not scheduled to start until seven (although the teams needed to report back by six-thirty). That meant that everyone had about two hours for dinner.

But that meant **everyone** had two hours for dinner.

Kuno and Nabiki (along with Mami, Rika, Kimiko and Kaede) had joined Soun, Kasumi and Tofu at their seats to watch the remainder of the afternoon session once everything from the Pastry and Coffee stand (which had been a marvelous success) was cleaned up and put away.

Once the afternoon session was complete, Akane and Ranma joined the rest of the family to discuss plans for dinner.

"I can't imagine there will be a restaurant within blocks of here that will have seating for this big of a group," Soun said pessimistically.

"Nothing to worry about," Kuno replied. "I've already made arrangements. I didn't think anyone would really want to eat dinner here, so I made reservations at a restaurant on the next block… And since today is kind of special, it's my treat."

Nabiki threw a quizzical look in her husband's direction. "And what's so special about today?"

Kuno beamed.

"I had an interview with the chairman of the literature department at the University this morning," Kuno said proudly, "and I've been accepted into the teaching tract of the department."

"Why that's wonderful," Kasumi said, breaking the silence that followed Kuno's announcement, "but I thought you were going to go to school to become a physical education teacher."

"I was thinking about that," Kuno responded, "until someone suggested that I might be a better literature teacher than a physical education teacher."

Ranma chuckled. "So this is pretty much all my fault?"

"Pretty much," Kuno replied.

"And when did you decide you wanted to teach literature rather than physical education?" Nabiki asked.

Akane couldn't help notice that her sister seemed at least a little irked with her husband's announcement.

"Actually I'd thought about it before you told me that Ranma had suggested it," Kuno responded, apparently unaware of Nabiki's irritation. "But when I went back and read some of the things I'd written in my… less stable days… I decided that maybe literature wasn't my… my… forte."

"Well… maybe your writing wasn't great," Akane said, "but you always did seem to have a thing for classical Japanese literature. You always seemed to be able to come up with an inappropriate quote when you needed one."

"And some of your writing wasn't all that terrible," Ranma added. "It's just that you would start spouting it off at some of the most inappropriate times."

"You're being too kind," Kuno replied, "but most of it was really terrible… especially some of the things that I wrote that you never heard. Some of it was downright pornographic."

"Oh…" was all that Ranma could respond.

"But there's nothing to worry about," Mami quickly added. "Master Kuno had a big bon fire and burned it all. He even convinced Mistress Kodachi to burn the material she had… ahhh… held in reserve… for blackmail purposes."

"That was magnanimous of her," Ranma commented.

"But anyways… after my darling wife told me about your suggestion," Kuno said, "I thought about it again and decided that I didn't have anything to lose by applying to the literature department… And this morning during the interview, Professor Rikitomi asked me what my favorite piece of classic literature was… and when I told him that it was _Heike Monogatari_, we talked about it for more than an hour. Unfortunately that made him a little late for his next meeting, but he said that it was worth it and that I would be a welcome… and refreshing part of the literature department."

"That's great," Nabiki said, interrupting any further conversation, "but could we pick up this conversation at the restaurant. I don't want to have to eat my food so fast that it gives me integestion."

There was no mistaking the irritation in Nabiki's voice and it took both Ranma and Akane by surprise… but it didn't seem to bother Kuno or Mami or any of the others from the Kuno household.

"I'm sorry," Kuno quickly responded. "I get so absorbed in what I'm talking about that I forget about everything else. Sure we can talk about this at dinner. Let's go… It's just a short walk"

Kuno took the lead and everyone fell in behind him and began walking toward the exit to the street. Nabiki fell in near the end of the line behind Mami, Rika, Kimiko and Kaede… and that's where Akane fell in line… next to her sister.

"Sis… are you feeling all right?" Akane asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Nabiki replied. "I'm just tired and hungry and I hurt. I just want to get dinner and have enough time to eat it so I don't end up with indigestion for the rest of the night…"

Nabiki paused for a second and added, "… Really… I'm fine… I'll feel better once I eat…. Really…"

* * *

"But you can't tell me that the doctors don't have some idea of what might be causing you wife's condition," Mr. Anjo said.

Sayuri's family, along with Yuka, Hiroshi, Yoshio and Mr. Katakami, had found a small family restaurant about two blocks away from the auditorium that was not overrun with people from the tournament.

"They have ideas," Mr. Katakami replied. "They have a lot of ideas… but nothing they can prove. All of the treatments they've tried have either done nothing or made things worse. That's why the doctors suggested this research center in Sapporo. They supposedly have a superior background in dealing with the condition Najika has."

"But dad," Yuka said, "you said that this center specializes in sleep deprivation conditions and you said mom is sleeping OK."

"I know," Yuka's dad responded, "but even though she seems to be sleeping normally, she still has chemicals in her blood like she's not."

"How long do you expect to be in Sapporo?' Mrs. Anjo asked.

"At least one year. Even if they find a cure sooner," Mr. Katakami explained, "I have to commit to the assignment for my job for at least a year… But I don't hold much hope that Najika will be ready for release from the hospital, even if they do find a cure. Thankfully, Mr. Tendo is graciously allowing Yuka to stay at his house until Yuka and Hiroshi are married and Yoshio can stay as long as he needs to."

"You realize that Yoshio is welcome to stay with us," Mr. Anjo offered. "I'm sure our daughter wouldn't mind."

Sayuri's dad winced noticeably from the jab he received from his wife.

"Dear!"

"Don't worry dad. It probably wouldn't work out anyway," Sayuri responded. "Grandma will be in the spare bedroom and I love Yoshio too much to subject him to grandma's cooking."

* * *

The 'special place for dinner' that Akari had guided Hikari, Miyuki and Yuriko to didn't look that special from the outside. It was a narrow door (between a small grocery store and an empty store front) and a steep stairway to the second floor.

And the 'restaurant' didn't look all that special either. In fact, one might mistake it for someone's apartment if not for the four tables that were obviously meant for people to eat dinner at (if there had been anyone else in the 'restaurant').

Akari was greeted by an older woman (probably about the same age as Akari) and everyone quickly learned that the woman's name was Yusa and that the young man who was helping her in the kitchen was Tomo.

There was no menu, per se… just the question, "What would you like for dinner?"

Akari made several suggestions before she ordered a 'steak and lobster combo' with fried rice instead of steamed. Yuriko asked for a 'seafood' dinner and when asked what kind of seafood, Yuriko replied, "Surprise me."

Yusa looked genuinely disappointed when Miyuki and Hikari asked for teriyaki chicken and rice, but Akari quickly explained that the girls were involved in the gymnastics' tournament and really needed to have a light dinner. A smile returned to Yusa face and she headed off to what Miyuki and Hikari assumed was the kitchen.

In short order, Tomo emerged from the kitchen with a tray with four bowls of clear soup and four bowls of salad and set them in from of each of the women. Then he quickly returned to the kitchen.

"I see Yasu found a new live in boy friend since I was here last," Akari commented after taking a sip of her soup.

"What do you mean by 'live in boy friend', grandma?" Hikari asked.

"Exactly what I said," Akari replied. "She usually shares her bedroom with her current male assistant. Actually, it's a pretty good deal. Tomo has a place to live, food to eat and all Yasu asks is that he help out with the restaurant and keep her warm at night. He gets a fair wage and she doesn't mind if he has other girl friends."

"Grandma, how do you find places like this," Hikari asked.

"This one I didn't have to find," Akari replied. "Yasu and I graduated from high school together. Yasu went on to school to learn how to cook and I went to work at a department store that was eventually bought out by my current employer. Yasu used to cook for a big fancy restaurant right in the heart of the main Tokyo business district… That is until they told her that she was too old. Wrong thing to say. She went and opened this restaurant and has been doing very well ever since. She does most of her business on weekdays at lunch and Monday to Thursday at dinner… That's why I knew we could get a table."

"But she hires boys like Tomo to help her with the restaurant," Yuriko asked, "and then expects them to sleep with her?"

"Actually it's probably the other way around," Akari replied. "She hires them to sleep with her and then expects them to help out in the kitchen… And don't look so shocked. I've shared my bedroom with a number of young men since my husband passed away. Hikari's mother never approved… but hey, there were a lot of things she didn't approve of… Now… eat your soup before it gets cold… and have your salad… It won't be long before the rest of dinner will be served."

* * *

Aoi and Suzuko knew that their parents wouldn't be able to make it to the tournament today. Friday was a bad day for Mr. Tatsuta to take off from work, but they would be at the tournament tomorrow.

And in some ways, considering what happened the last time she and Suzuko and Kenji and Rei had gone out to dinner with her parents, Aoi was somewhat relived that her parents weren't here tonight.

But dinner plans still didn't work out as planned.

By the time Aoi and Rei and Suzuko and Kenji got together and went looking for someplace to eat (the food concessions at the auditorium were out of the question), every restaurant near the auditorium had lines extending out of the restaurant and on to the sidewalk. Even the fast food burger joint had lines that extended well down the sidewalk.

After about a half hour without success, they found something four blocks away in a neighborhood that made them all… uncomfortable.

Under other circumstances it wouldn't even be open for consideration (under other circumstances they wouldn't have come within a kilometer of the neighborhood). It looked dark and forbidding, not in the best of repair (both inside and out) and more of a bar than a restaurant. It was situated between a store that sold adult videos and magazines (and other adult paraphernalia) and a 'body art' studio.

Aoi wasn't even sure that they would seat and serve them.

When they entered the woman working behind the bar stared at them for a few seconds and then indicated that they could have a seat wherever they wished to sit.

They had a wide selection to choose from. Not a single table was occupied. All of the patrons (mostly men but there were a few women) were seated at the bar.

The bartender walked to a doorway behind the bar (Aoi assumed that was where the kitchen was) and yelled something unintelligible… and in a few seconds a young lady emerged from the doorway and made her way to the table they had selected.

Their server was definitely not Japanese. The mid-shoulder length blonde hair and blue western eyes gave that fact away quickly.

But that might be easily overlooked considering the 'uniform' their waitress was wearing. The blouse was unbuttoned to reveal a significant amount of cleavage, but that made little difference due to the transparency of the blouse and the absence of a bra. The skirt was short enough that even the slightest bend forward exposed a significant amount of her backside and the near transparent lace panties she was wearing.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked in better Japanese than one might have expected.

Aoi considered that if she had ordered a beer or sake or anything alcoholic, there would be no second thought about serving it to her. Despite that, Aoi ordered a cola, as did everyone else.

"Is there a menu?" Kenji asked.

"On the board behind the bar," she answered, then turned, returned to the bar and talked with the bartender before returning to the kitchen.

"That blouse certainly doesn't leave anything to the imagination," Aoi commented.

"No it doesn't," Rei answered. "And neither does her skirt. Would you like to find someplace else to eat?"

"No, this is OK," Aoi answered. "We don't have the time to find anything else. It's just that having those boobs staring me in the face is a little… disconcerting."

"Well then…" Kenji said. "She'll probably want to take our order when she comes back with our drinks… so we better figure out what we want to eat."

The 'menu' offered the usual standard fare of rice and noodle bowls along with some western items like hamburgers and fries.

"Order whatever you want," Aoi said. "Mom and dad gave me more than enough money to cover dinner."

"What are you going to have, Suzu?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know," Suzuko replied. "Maybe a hamburger and fries."

"That sounds good to me," Rei said. "How about you, Aoi? What are you gonna have?"

"I don't know," Aoi replied. "I don't think I want too much because I still have to get on the beam… but I really am hungry."

"Well, make up your mind," Rei said. "Here comes our waitress with our drinks."

Once the waitress arrived at the table and drinks were distributed, the waitress turned to Suzuko and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

"Ahhh… I guess I'll have the hamburger set," Suzuko replied after taking a moment to ponder her choice.

The waitress turned to Kenji who said without prompting, "I'll have the Hamburger set too."

"And make that a Hamburger set for," Rei quickly added.

The waitress turned to Aoi, who remained silent, intently studying the menu board.

"Is there something I can get for you miss?" the waitress asked. She seemed annoyed at having to wait for Aoi to make a decision.

It was several more seconds before Aoi finally responded, "I guess I'll have the hamburger set too."

"Good choice," the waitress replied. "I'll have that right out for you. If there's anything else you want or need, just yell at the bartender and she'll get me."

The waitress returned to the bar, dropped of the tray she had used to bring their drinks and then headed back into the kitchen.

Once their waitress was out of earshot, Suzuko sighed and said, "I wish I had boobs as nice as hers."

"Suzu, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kenji asked. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

Suzuko smiled and blushed ever so slightly, "Thank you. I really appreciate that… I really do… It's just that… well… I always hoped that someday… that I might have breasts as big as my aunt's."

"Suzu," Aoi said, "the only reason your aunt's breasts are as big as they are is because she's had how many kids… seven… or is it eight by now. Of course her boobs are going to be huge."

"And bigger isn't necessarily better," Rei added.

"I think boobs like our waitress has would look funny on you," Kenji said. "They would be completely out of proportion with the rest of your body. Like I said before, I like your boobs just the way they are."

"Thank you," Suzuko said. "Thank you so very much."

* * *

Dinner arrived far more quickly than they expected (but considering they were the only people in the restaurant ordering food, that probably shouldn't have been a surprise), and far more food than they expected. Aoi quickly transferred most of her fries to Rei's plate.

Once the plates were on the table, the waitress said, "I'll be back with fresh drinks in a minute," and then turned and headed back to the bar.

Aoi couldn't help but notice that at least one additional button on the waitress's blouse was now unbuttoned and that when she bent forward to place the plates on the table (especially for Rei and Kenji), her breasts effectively fell out of her blouse. Aoi thought, 'She's probably just teasing Rei and Kenji with the view.'

After the waitress returned with their drink refills and she had set them on the table, she said, "This wasn't your first choice for a restaurant, was it?"

"Not really," Aoi responded, "but everything else near the auditorium had lines and more than an hour wait. I've got to be back to the auditorium by six-thirty… and your restaurant was the only one we could find that had seats available."

"And this neighborhood didn't bother you?"

"It's not the best neighborhood, but like I said," Aoi replied, "your restaurant was the only place we found that had seats available."

"We always have seats available," their waitress replied. "Most of the time all we have are people sitting at the bar. So what's going on at the auditorium tonight that all of the other restaurants are so busy?"

"The Prefecture Girls' Gymnastics' Tournament," Suzuko answered. "Tonight, tomorrow and Sunday."

"So are you here to root for your team?"

"Aoi's on our high school's team," Suzuko quickly replied. "And I'm a member of the Gymnastics' Club too, but I'm not competing."

"And these two gentlemen are your boyfriends?"

Suzuko beamed. "Yes they are. Kenji is my boyfriend and Rei is Aoi's."

"Well… your boyfriends are real gentlemen," the waitress said with a smile. "More often then not, when I let myself fall out like that, I usually have some help getting my boobs back into my blouse."

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind," Rei said. "I'm a hormone driven teenage boy. I just didn't think it was my place to help your boobs back into your blouse."

The waitress laughed. "Good for you… Now… is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I don't think so," Aoi answered.

The waitress was just ready to turn away when Suzuko said, "Miss… I just wanted to tell you. You have really nice looking boobs."

* * *

By the time six thirty rolled around, the entire team (including the support team) had gathered in room 114A… with the exception of Yuriko and Ranma, who had been informed that there was a coach's meeting as soon as they entered the auditorium after returning from dinner… And it was nearly seven before they joined back up with the team.

"What was so important that they had to drag you into a meeting right after dinner?" Miyuki asked. "And how are they messing with the schedule now?"

"They aren't messing with the schedule," Yuriko replied. "In fact, the meeting was pretty much good news. The girl that was injured on the vault this morning is fine… although they're keeping her in the hospital overnight in case she has a concussion… And, since there will be a morning events tomorrow that they hadn't planned for originally, we've been given permission to run our coffee and pastry booth again… And since they hadn't planned for a morning session, none of the other concession booths will be open, so we won't have any competition until lunch time."

"I better let Rika know," Hiroshi said. "And I'll give my father a call. It's going to be a long night at the bakery."

"I'll let you and Miki worry about that," Yuriko responded. "Right now, we need to focus on the matter at hand. Everyone, focus on your routines. Do your best and believe in yourselves… and smile."

* * *

At seven o'clock, a representative from the tournament arrived (carrying the sign for Furinkan High School) to lead the team to the balance beam competition area.

The team lined up behind the representative (in competition order with Miyuki, Arisu, Ranma and Yuriko bringing up the rear), while the members of the support group made their way to find seats with a good view of the balance beam competition.

By the time the Furinkan team arrived at the balance beam, most of the other teams were already in place including Saint Rose, Shinda Shijin and Narihibiku Hedatari.

"It looks like we were the last school they came to retrieve," Miyuki commented to Arisu, Yuriko and Ranma when they reached their designated bench.

"I don't think it was intentional," Yuriko replied as she took her seat, "but I think you're right."

"Miss Nohina," Arisu asked, "is Saint Rose going to need both of us to spot for the balance beam?"

"Probably not," Yuriko responded. "All they'll need is someone to move the springboard out of the way once they mount the beam."

"I can handle that," Miyuki said, "and you can take care that for our team."

"Thanks," Arisu responded. "I feel really silly standing there when there isn't anything to do."

"No problem," Miyuki said. "Helping them out is giving me a chance to observe a different coaching style."

"Is there a problem with my coaching style?" Yuriko asked.

"No… no problem at all…" Miyuki replied. "But the coach from Saint Rose does things a little differently than you do… like how they picked the order they're competing. They drew numbers out of a hat this morning when they got here."

"They were probably arguing about who had to go first and who had to go last," Yuriko said. "I've thought of resorting to that on a few occasions myself."

"We've never been that bad, have we?" Arisu asked.

Yuriko chuckled. "No… this team has never been that bad." Yuriko paused, chuckled again and then added, "No… I feel really lucky to have a team like you."

* * *

In the prefecture, it was usually the same five schools that performed the best on the balance beam. Fuyunomori High School had performed this morning, setting the bar with a score of 49.00 for the other schools. Saint Hebereke and Suginomiya High School would compete tomorrow morning in the final round of the team all around. The teams from Furinkan and Saint Rose would compete this evening.

Furinkan High School had been the dominant in the event for quite some time (even before Akane joined the team), but Saint Rose also had a tradition of dominance on the beam, and despite their somewhat lackluster performance at the district tournament, Furinkan could not take them lightly.

One thing had become a forgone conclusion though... With the strengths and weaknesses in the other three events pretty much balancing each other out among the top five teams, the three teams out of these five who did the best in the balance beam would be, most likely, the three teams representing the Prefecture at the regional tournament.

But the causal observer might think that the gravity of situation was lost on the two teams who were about to compete head to head for a place at the regional tournament. The girls on the Saint Rose bench were giggling about some off color comment one of the girls had made… And the Furinkan team was making plans for tonight's sleep over…

Until the first girl from Narihibiku Hedatari High School took her place, ready to mount the balance beam. Then both benches went silent.

This girl was the alternate that was filling in for the girl that had been injured this morning. She had done well enough on the uneven bars (8.65… good enough to figure into the team's score for the event), but as she stood waiting for the judge's signal to proceed, she genuinely looked uneasy.

And once she mounted the beam, it wasn't difficult to tell why.

Ranma leaned over and whispered to Yuriko, "I don't think she's ever been on a balance beam before."

Yuriko said nothing, but nodded her head in silent agreement.

Even on the simplest of moves the girl tottered and wind-milled her arms in an attempt to maintain her balance. Her attempt at a half turn resulted in her first fall. She remounted the beam and accomplished the turn, but her attempt at a split jump resulted in her second fall.

As Ranma watched, he honestly regretted that there was no 'mercy rule' in gymnastics, but after her fifth fall, the girl remained down on the mat and she began to sob. Quickly, her coach was off the bench and at her side.

Ranma could hear less than complementary comments from the audience and even some of the members of Shinda Shijin team made similar disparaging comments about her skills… but the girls on the Saint Rose and Furinkan bench sat silently.

It was more than a minute before the girl, with her coach's assistance, returned to her feet. She bowed and acknowledged the judges and then returned to her place on the team bench.

And, as she walked to her place on the bench, on some unseen signal, the girls on the Saint Rose and Furinkan bench stood and applauded.

* * *

Although the first competitor from Shinda Shijin didn't fall, her performance was mediocre at best, including only the most basic elements (Miyuki wondered if she had met all of the performance requirements) and only received a score of 7.20.

The first competitor from Saint Rose was a different matter completely. From her mount (a forward tuck summersault on to the beam) to her dismount (a double tuck summersault off the end of the beam), her performance was near picture perfect. An incorrect hand position on a handspring to a straddle sit, a slight loss of balance during a turn and the slightest of hops on the dismount represented the only deductions, resulting in a score of 9.70, establishing the standard for the remainder of the round.

* * *

Ichino had been on her junior high school gymnastics' team (along with Choko, Fumiko, Sachiko, Aimi and Kazuko). Although she was never particularly strong in the vault and uneven bars (she wasn't terrible but she wasn't great), she had developed good basic technical skills on the beam and in the floor exercise.

Sensing Ichino's and Choko's potential, Yuriko asked Miyuki (and Akane) to work with them not long after they joined the team, but it was Ichino who had the real knack for the balance beam… And once the team for the district tournament was established, Yuriko asked Miyuki to spend some extra time with Ichino to help her rework her routine.

The effort was worth it. Even in the short span of time between the tryouts and the district tournament, Ichino had transformed (with Miyuki's help) a technically good but lackluster program to one that had the potential to be competitive with some of the best gymnasts in the prefecture.

Simple turns were combined with jumps and leaps. Walkovers turned into cartwheels. Half turns became one and a half turns and leaps became summersaults and handsprings.

The one area where Ichino didn't need Miyuki's help (or anyone else's) with was with the cuteness factor. Ichino had that skill down pat… probably better than any other member of the team.

That's not to say that the other girls on the team weren't cute in their own particular way (except for Akane; Ranma still refused to call her cute), but Ichino, standing 150 cm (as tall as Ranma in his girl form), with her slender build; her shoulder length, straight black hair; and her pixyish (bordering on mischievous) smile, could capture the hearts and minds of the audience… and hopefully of the judges as well.

Yuriko had warned her on a number of occasions that her smile could only take her so far, but, considering the skill set she had developed, that didn't seem like it was going to be an issue.

Ichino took her position next to the balance beam, bowed to the judges and waited for the signal to start. Once the judge raised her hand, Ichino closed her eyes, took a deep breath which she let out slowly and open her eyes… her pixyish smile fully evident.

From her cartwheel mount on to the beam to her double back pike summersault dismount, Ichino's routine was full of energy. The only pauses were where required (like Posse and Scale positions). And Ichino used every last millimeter of the beam, oft times with only her toes on the beam and her heals hanging precariously over the end. On more than one occasion, being that close to the end of the beam had resulted in Ichino losing her balance and falling… but that no longer happened (at least not **that** often)… and it certainly wasn't happening today.

And throughout her routine… there was that smile.

After her dismount, she turned to the judges and bowed and then quickly made her way back to the bench.

"That was awesome!" Choko said, giving Ichino a big hug. "The judges will have to give you a good score."

"They don't have to," Ichino replied.

It seemed to take forever for Ichino's score to be posted. There was some extended discussion among the judges, but final a score of 9.85 was posted.

"See…" Choko said. "The judges couldn't help but give you a great score."

The smile (which had been absent while the judges deliberated) returned to Ichino's face.

* * *

Even though Miyuki had been working with both Ichino and Choko, Choko wasn't as fast at developing her routine as Ichino. The elements in her routine where not of the same level of difficulty and Choko still had a few balance issues, especially on landings from jumps… So her score of 9.50 was not unexpected.

But everyone expected Hikari to score better than the 8.90 that she received. Again, the balance beam was not Hikari's best event, but little things seemed to go wrong from the moment she mounted the beam. After one wolf jump, she needed to windmill her arms ever so slightly to keep her balance and she had, before one of her aerial sequences, had taken too much time to prepare… And she definitely didn't hold one of her balance poses long enough.

But the biggest disaster was, as it usually was, on the dismount. A slight over-rotation on her double back layout summersault required her to take a full step back to prevent her from falling. And even then, she still needed to windmill her arms to stay on her feet.

Hikari sighed, bowed to the judges and returned to her seat.

Miyuki was there to greet her.

"That sucked," Hikari said to Miyuki as she sat.

"It didn't suck as bad as if you had fallen."

"It still sucked."

"What was wrong?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm not sure," Hikari replied. "I thought I had everything under control, but when my feet hit the mat, it felt like I was leaning backwards."

"So you over-rotated."

"I didn't think so. Everything felt perfect until my feet hit the mat. Probably my boobs screwing with my balance."

"Probably… We'll just have to figure out some way to compensate for them."

"I'm not sure it's worth it."

"Don't say that. It's worth it." Miyuki paused and then added, "And if you don't stop talking like that, I'm going to put you over my knee and give you a good spanking."

Hikari began to chuckle. "Is that a promise?"

* * *

9.85 remained the best score in the rotation (Aoi, three girls from Saint Rose and one Shinda Shijin were tied with Ichino)… until Akane mounted the beam.

Akane's performance on the balance beam was simply at a different level. A lifetime of martial arts training (and more recently, running on the walls and fences with Ranma), had developed a sense of balance that few could surpass. But Akane had to admit that when she first joined the team her balance beam and floor exercise routines looked more like she was sparring with some invisible opponent than artistic gymnastics.

But in the nearly three years Akane had been in the Gymnastics' club, and with the help of Coach Nohina and Miyuki, her balance beam had evolved from a sparring match to an artistic marvel.

Her floor exercise still looked like something more suited for a martial arts tournament than a gymnastics' tournament, but that was what she wanted.

Coach Nohina had a good sense of Akane's potential, probably even more so than Akane herself… and she often had driven Akane beyond her comfort level with the things she asked Akane to add to her routine. And as with any time someone pushed Akane beyond her comfort level, she rebelled.

Miyuki, on the other hand might not have quite as good of a grasp of someone's abilities, but she could push and nudge. Akane never felt out of her comfort zone with Miyuki even though she knew that Miyuki's suggestions were placing Akane right at the very edge of it.

Although Coach Nohina would probably never admit it, considering her feelings about Miyuki's sexual preferences, Miyuki and the coach made a really good coaching team.

Since Akane's and Ranma's wedding (and Coach Nohina's return), Akane had been integrating some of the coach's suggestions into her routine… tweaks to simpler elements that made them look more difficult (or sometimes actually make them more difficult)… But after the district tournament the coach, Miyuki and Akane sat down and mapped out a number of minor changes and Miyuki worked out the choreography and then worked with Akane on the rhythm and timing.

Timing was very important. The changes took Akane's routine very close to the ninety second limit and even one extra step or holding a pose too long might result in a penalty for going over the time limit.

That factor brought about the one major change to Akane's routine. An element that had been part of Akane's routine in some form since she joined the gymnastics' club… lowering from a handstand to a startle L and then pressing back to the handstand position… was no longer part of Akane's program. Miyuki pointed out that the move brought an otherwise fast paced routine to a dead halt… and if there was anywhere one or two or three seconds might be inadvertently be added, it was in that move.

Reluctantly Akane agreed to make the change.

At the moment, as Akane waited for the judge's signal to start, she was feeling a twinge of anxiety. She really didn't understand why. Sure… this was the first time that this particular version of her routine would be seen in competition, but Akane had faced similar situations before… And Coach Nohina, Miyuki… and Ranma had assured her that there was no reason for her to be anxious… But that didn't change the fact that, as she stood waiting for the signal from the judge for her to start, she was nervous.

Akane took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand… What was taking the judging panel so long to signal that she could start? There was nothing to be nervous about… She had practiced this routine time and time again since the district tournament (with all of the changes) without any problem… What were the judges talking about? Was there some kind of problem? She closed her eyes and took another deep focusing breath and did her best to clear everything but her routine from her mind.

It was quite an unexpected image that appeared in Akane's mind. She smiled and chuckled at the thought. She mentally ran, fast-forward, through every move of her routine with that thought in mind. Then she opened her eyes feeling far more comfortable about… and far more focused on her upcoming performance.

It was another ten seconds before the judges signaled they were ready for Akane to mount the beam… but that didn't matter. Akane knew what she needed to do and that she could do it… and it would be perfect.

Akane acknowledged the judges and then mounted the beam using a round-off on to the springboard to a backward layout summersault with a full twist and immediately into a back handspring, taking her to the extreme opposite end of the beam.

The dance portions of her routine… every turn… every jump… every leap… felt good. No wobbles… no extra hand movements… no missteps… no unnecessary pauses. Every flip…every handspring… every summersault of her acrobatic sequences landed just right. Even the aerial cartwheel (which she sometimes had trouble landing in her floor exercise) landed perfectly. Except where she was required to hold a pose or a handstand, Akane's body was never not in motion.

As the end of Akane's routine approached, she focused on one thing… the dismount. All of her effort would be worthless if she didn't stick the landing. No hops… No steps… **No falls**…

Over time, Akane's dismount had evolved, with each iteration adding some new level of difficulty. What had started as a single back tuck summersault when she first started on the beam had become a series of three back handsprings to a double back layout summersault with a full twist… and it was one of the elements that had not been revised after the district tournament. The coach Nohina indicating that it was 'already difficult and impressive enough'.

Her last acrobatic sequence had positioned her perfectly for her dismount. Akane needed the entire beam to fit in the three handsprings.

It was in that split second, Akane realized that she was not only seeing her performance from the beam, but she was also watching from one… no… two or maybe even three other vantage points.

But she didn't have time to think about that now.

She leaned back and pushed off into her first back handspring… then the second… then the third… Then push off and twist… First summersault… Second summersault… and… land!

Her landing felt so good… feeling like she had floated to the ground. There was no need for a step or a hop… barely a need to flex her knees to absorb the shock of the landing. She held her position… one second… two seconds and then relaxed.

Something was strange though. The auditorium was perfectly silent. She looked over to the judges and bowed to acknowledge them, but they just stood in place and starred.

At first Akane thought that something had happened with her leotard and she was showing some portion of her anatomy that would be inappropriate to be showing under these circumstances… But Akane checked and everything that needed to be covered was.

Still the auditorium was completely silent.

Akane turned toward the Furinkan bench. The coach and the entire team was and staring. Only Ranma had a smile on her face.

When Akane reached the bench, Miyuki, Coach Nohina and Ranma were waiting for her. Miyuki immediately asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Akane replied. "I've never felt better. How did my program look? Did I mess up anything?"

Miyuki and the coach didn't reply.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone starring at me?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ranma replied with a big smile on his face. "Your routine was great… not great… perfect. You didn't mess up anything… But… I think, other than me and your dad and your sisters, no one here has ever seen your battle aura before."

* * *

It took several minutes (and a conference between the head judge, Yuriko and Ranma) before Akane's score was finally posted… but it was well worth the wait. Ranma was right. Akane's performance was perfect. '10.0' appeared on the scoreboard.

Akane had achieved something she never done before in all of her time in the Gymnastics' Club. She had scored a ten.

And it felt so good.

Suddenly Akane seemed to be in the embrace of the entire team all at once… everyone hugging and congratulating her.

The crowd finally reacted with the posting of the score. There was no mistaking everyone in the auditorium approved of the judge's score and there might have been a minor insurrection if Akane's score had been any less. And that uprising would have been led by her father, who she could hear above the rest of the crowd.

When Fumiko hugged Akane she said, "I hope some of whatever that was rubs off on me."

Miyuki's hug included a very quick grope of Akane's posterior.

Ranma was the last to hug and congratulate Akane. He kissed her and said, "There isn't a moment when you don't amaze me."

* * *

It took several minutes before everything settled down enough for the competition could continue, but now they were ready for the last four gymnasts' to mount the beam and finish this rotation.

'Not much of a chance of anyone even matching Akane's performance,' Miyuki thought. 'Fumiko might stand a chance of coming close, but that's not even likely.'

Miyuki was right. Even if the girls from Narihibiku Hedatari and Shinda Shijin didn't have the bad luck of doing their programs right after Akane's 10.0, they were still nowhere near the same caliber as Akane (or any of the other members of the Furinkan or Saint Rose teams).

Although the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari didn't fall, she was unsteady and she barely held her poses and handstand for the requisite two seconds. Miyuki was sure that was why she only received a 7.30, but later Miyuki realized that she had missed one of the required composition elements.

The girl from Shinda Shijin wasn't as lucky. Her performance was good (otherwise might have scored in the 9's) but a fall on her dismount resulted in a 7.75.

Roura was the last girl to compete for Saint Rose and unless she could score better than 9.70, her performance would have no impact on Saint Rose's score. There wouldn't be much for Miyuki to do in terms of spotting for Roura. Like with the uneven bars, she didn't use the springboard to mount the beam.

Miyuki felt that Roura had a great deal of potential. She wasn't doing badly considering that she had found out just this morning that she would be competing. If Saint Rose's alternates practiced as much as she and Arisu had, there was a good reason for her routines to be unpolished. At this point Miyuki probably couldn't do any better.

Roura took her place next to the beam, bowed to the judges and awaited the signal indicating that she could proceed with her routine. There was no extended ritual as there had been before the vault (at least during vault warm-ups), but there was the same intense level of concentration as Miyuki had seen before the two previous events… So intense that Miyuki has no idea how she even realized that the judges had given her the signal to start.

"You can do this, Roura," One of her teammates called out, followed by other.

'Her teammates certainly support her,' Miyuki thought.

With that show of support from her teammates, Roura turned and mounted the beam, pressing to a side handstand. For some reason Miyuki thought that Roura might lower her herself to the Straddle L position (like Akane had done in her program), but instead Roura turned to a cross handstand. She held that position and then lowered herself forward to the standing position.

Once Roura had mounted the beam it wasn't that difficult to see that the balance beam presented Roura with the same problems Miyuki observed with other girls on the beam. Roura had trouble maintaining her balance, especially after jumps and leaps. Again, something you might expect if Roura had not been actively practicing.

On the other hand, her program was not just made up of basic moves you would expect to see from someone just starting out in gymnastics. There were more than just simple jumps, turns and poses. There were split, cat and wolf jumps. There were relevé turns and squat turns. There were split leaps and walkovers and cartwheels and even a simple requisite summersault. Not skills you would expect from someone just starting out on the beam.

And as Miyuki observed Roura's program, she thought, 'It's not a bad program. If there weren't the breaks between the elements for her to regain her balance, she's probably score in the mid to high 8's... or maybe even a nine"

Everything was going well until about a minute into her routine. Roura was attempting to do a forward walkover, a half turn and then a back walkover. By Miyuki's best guess, Roura over rotated ever so slightly on her half turn and did not compensate before she leaned back into the back walkover. Even at this point she should have been able to compensate, but her hands missed the beam almost completely and she fell to the mat headfirst.

But before Miyuki could react and come to her aid, Roura was up on her feet and back on the beam (although facing in the opposite direction she had been facing before she fell). She completed the back walkover as if the fall had never occurred and then continued with the remainder of her program,

But after her dismount (a single forward tuck summersault to the side of the beam), Roura seemed disoriented. She was facing the wrong way when she bowed to acknowledge the judges and began walking toward the Furinkan bench rather than her own.

Miyuki quickly intercepted her.

"Roura, are you all right?"

Roura looked confused but replied, "I'm fine. Why… why are you asking?"

"Well… you took a pretty hard fall out there… and you're walking back to the wrong bench."

"Wrong bench? I thought that…"

Roura paused for a moment, looking at Miyuki. That's when Miyuki noticed Roura's eyes. Instead of focusing in one place, they seemed to jump around randomly,

"You're not all right," Miyuki said. "Your eyes… You need to go to the hospital and…"

"Really, I'm fine," Roura responded, trying to calm Miyuki who had started to raise her hand to get the attention of one of the tournament officials. "My eyes are like that all the time."

Miyuki turned back to Roura, "But…"

"It's normal for my eyes to do this. I'm kind of blind."

Before Miyuki could say anything Roura put her finger to lips.

"You can't say anything. The judges don't know about it… And except for you, the other teams don't know it. There are people on my own team who don't know… So you can't tell anyone… Just point me toward my bench and I'll be fine."

"You're sure you're all right."

"I'm sure."

"OK then," Miyuki said, putting her hand on Roura's back and gently prodding her in the direction of the Saint Rose bench. "Just make sure that if something doesn't feel right, you tell your coach right away."

Roura smiled. "I will."

Quickly Roura made her way back to the Saint Rose bench as Miyuki stood and watched.

* * *

It was already after ten by the time Fumiko finished on the balance beam (where she scored a respectable 9.90). It was at least another twenty minutes before the vault competition finished and the teams were dismissed and it was past eleven before the Furinkan team boarded the bus and was on their way home. Needless to say, almost everyone was asleep before the bus had traveled a kilometer.

It wasn't easy, but Yuriko persuaded the bus driver to drop the team off directly at Akane's house rather than at school and also convinced the driver to pick them up at Akane's house in the morning.

It was well after midnight before the bus dropped of its passengers, but Kasumi was waiting for them at the door (she, Tofu and Soun had ducked out and caught the train home right after Akane's balance beam performance).

"I know it's late and everyone is exhausted," Kasumi said as soon as everyone was in the house. "But I know that some people sleep better after a hot bath. Three people can fit into the bath in the house, four if you don't mind being cozy. The bath in Akane's and Ranma's apartment is very cozy with three… But both are available… Also, I'm making tea for myself, but anyone cares to join me is welcome."

Kasumi paused for a moment and then added, "Also… we will be having a little get together here on Christmas eve. Just some light refreshments. You're all invited and I hope you can all attend… And maybe we might be able to convince some people to help provide some entertainment."

* * *

"So this is where Akane and Ranma live," Yuriko said as she rinsed the soap from herself with water from a wooden tub.

"Yeah… their dad had it build for them while they were away on their honeymoon," Miyuki replied. She was already in the tub with Hikari. "Are you sure you're all right sharing the bath with us? It's pretty cozy with just Hikari and me in here."

"I'll be fine as long as you two don't start making out with each other," Yuriko replied as she stepped into the bath. "And I don't plan to stay that long. I'm tired and there are things I need to do before we go back to the tournament tomorrow."

"It already is tomorrow," Miyuki said as a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "And I was hoping all three of us could make out."

"Do you want me to leave now?" Yuriko asked.

"No," Miyuki replied. "I was only joking." She paused for a moment and then added, "Just having the three of us cuddled up like this is fine."

Yuriko shook her head and said, "You are sick."

"Thanks," Miyuki responded.

"Fine… Enough of this," Hikari said. "We all know Miyuki is sick… And, more than likely, given the opportunity, she will try to make out with any willing participant… which would not make me happy at all."

"I'm sorry," Miyuki replied, the smile now absent. "I really was only joking. Anyway… the only person I ever want to make out with is you."

"That's better," Hikari said. "… Now what about you and that girl from the Saint Rose team?"

"What do you mean 'what about that girl from the Saint Rose team'?" Miyuki replied.

"You seem to have taken quite an interest in her," Hikari replied.

"It sounds as if someone is a little jealous because I was talking with another girl. Oh, that's so romantic." Miyuki smiled impishly for a moment and then said, "The reason I was talking with Roura was that she took a pretty hard fall off the beam and when she started heading to the wrong bench, I got worried."

"She's all right, isn't she?" Yuriko asked.

"She said she was fine," Miyuki answered.

"So why did she start walking toward the wrong bench?" Hikari asked.

"When she got back on the beam after her fall," Miyuki replied, "she got back on facing in the wrong direction… and you've seen how hard she concentrates on her routine… Well, after her dismount she didn't even look to see where she was walking. She just assumed that she was walking to her own bench… but because she got on facing the wrong way, she was walking toward our bench instead of her own."

"She didn't look bad on the vault or the bars," Yuriko commented, "but she was having some real problems on the beam."

"The beam isn't her best event,' Miyuki said. "And considering she just found out this morning she was competing and I don't think Saint Rose's alternated have had any practice since the district tournament, I think she did pretty well."

"At least she only fell off the beam once," Hikari said. "I felt so sorry for the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari. Do you think she'd ever been on the beam before?"

"She probably has," Yuriko answered, "but their alternates probably don't get much, if any, practice time."

"Maybe we should consider that before the next tournament," Miyuki said. "Maybe our alternates should get the same practice time as everyone else."

"We probably should consider doing that before the next tournament, but lets concentrate on winning this tournament first," Yuriko responded. "There are five teams and possibly even six in competition for the top three spots. I didn't check the standings after the beam, but we were all within four or five tenths of each other. If one team has an outstanding performance tomorrow, they could easily knock us out of the top spot. And even if no team has an outstanding performance, it could all come down to how everyone does in the individual events. I don't think we'll know who is going to the regionals until the last individual event is done."

* * *

"So, did you have fun today?" Sachiko asked Una.

All of the first year girls decided to stay in the guest room that Una had used the nights she stayed with Akane and Ranma and everyone (at least Una, Sachiko, Aimi, and Kazuko; Fumiko, Ichino and Choko rinsing off and getting a quick bath before they went to bed) was busy changing out of their school uniforms and getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun," Una replied once she had undone the bow in her sash and pulled her jumper off over her head. "Thank you for letting me come today."

"Thank you for coming and helping out," Aimi said. "We would have been buried otherwise."

"Any idea how much we made today?" Sachiko asked.

"Nobody had an exact number", Aimi answered, "but possibly a half million yen… if not more. Akane-sempai's sister was going to count it tonight and give us a tally in the morning… Did you try one of Rika-chan's mini-cakes… and her muffins?"

"I had one of the muffins," Kazuko said. At this point she was standing wearing only her panties, looking for where she had set her pajamas. "But the little cakes disappeared before I had a chance to try one."

"Miki-sempai let me have a taste of one," Una said as she unbuttoned her blouse, took it off and set it with her uniform. "It was soooo good."

"Rika-chan said that she'd make some extras and set them aside for us," Aimi responded. She was in a similar state of dress as Kazuko. "Any idea where our pajamas went?' she asked as she looked around the guest room. "I thought they were right here on the bench."

"That's where I left mine," Una said, "but they're not there either."

"Sounds like something Sachiko might have a hand in," Aimi said.

"Hey… not me," Sachiko said defensively. "My nightshirt is missing too."

"I wonder if Fumiko, Ichino and Choko grabbed them by mistake when they went for their bath," Kazuko said. "They were altogether on the bench."

"Probably…" Aimi said.

"On the other hand," Sachiko said. "Does it really matter? I mean, we're all girls here… and we've seen each other naked plenty of times… even before we started running with the team."

"And the only guys around are Ranma-sempai and Yoshio… and they've seen us naked," Una added.

"And the last time I saw, Ranma-sempai was in his girl form," Kazuko said quietly.

"I'm all for going to bed like this…" Sachiko said. "And if I'm still awake when Fumiko, Ichino and Choko come back… and they have our pajamas… I might consider putting them on then."

* * *

"Any idea why the girls in the other room are all sleeping without pajamas", Yuriko asked as she, Miyuki and Hikari entered the other guest room where the remainder of the team (along with Ranma in his girl form, Yoshio and Kasumi) were sitting.

"When Fumiko went to get her bath," Akane explained, "she thought that Kazuko, Aimi, Sachiko and Una would join her, so she grabbed their pajamas and took them with her… but they were all so tired they didn't go for a bath and went to sleep without the pajamas."

"So why are Ichino, Choko and Fumiko sleeping in their underwear?" Hikari asked.

"I guess they thought it looked like a good idea," Akane answered, "so they joined them… and no… we aren't planning to join them."

"Too bad," Miyuki said with a evil smirk on her face. "That might be entertaining."

"Down girl," Yuka said. "My brother doesn't need any more of a hormone rush."

"And neither do you Miyuki," Hikari added, "considering the way I was getting groped in the bath."

"Hey, that wasn't me," Miyuki protested.

The only response to her objection was an icy, menacing scowl from Yuriko.

"Ok… OK… That was me. Our coach had nothing to do with it."

"Thank you for clearing that up," Yuriko said. "Now… why is everybody still awake? It's almost two in the morning."

"We were waiting for you to come back," Sayuri answered. "Akane is going to explain what was going on during her balance beam routine. And she only wants to go through the explanation once."

"OK, Akane, we all know you have a glowing personality," Arisu said, "but wasn't that a little extreme."

"Yeah," Miyuki said, "what the heck is this battle aura that Ranma was talking about?"

"Battle aura is kind of hard to explain, but…" Akane started to say.

But Miyuki interrupted her. "This sounds like it's going to be one of Ranma's long stories."

"And it's going to be even longer if you don't shut up and keep interrupting," Miki commented.

"Maybe I can explain it a little quicker," Ranma said. "Everyone has an aura, but it takes someone who is very well trained and very sensitive to things like that to be able see it. But when someone is involved in an activity that is using a lot of physical and mental energy their aura gets more intense and someone that has a lot of martial arts training can see it. A trained martial artist can see the 'battle aura' of their opponent and can use it to give them a good idea of what their opponent will do next."

"I'm not a trained martial artist," Yuriko said, "but I could plainly see that glow around Akane's body, especially near the end of her routine."

"Yeah, I had no problem seeing her battle aura," Sayuri added. "What gives?"

"Well… sometimes… when someone is really into what they are doing… really in the zone… so in the zone they stop making any attempt to control their battle aura, it can become visible to people who haven't had any training at all and it appears as a physical glow around a person… different colors depending on the situation. Like when we're into a real intense sparring match, her aura is usually a reddish-orange… And if her aura is a pastel blue, it means I should start running because she's pissed at me and is going to beat the crap out of me if she gets her hands on me… Luckily I don't see that aura very often any more."

"So what does the aura we saw today mean?" Yuka asked.

"I don't really know," Ranma replied. "I've never seen an aura like that before."

"But Akane-sempai, didn't you feel anything?" Aoi asked.

"Not really… I was concentrating on my routine," Akane replied, "… but it was kind of strange. It felt like I could see myself on the beam… like I was watching myself from the bench… and like I could see what the judges were seeing… and I could see the beam from where I was on the beam… all at the same time."

"I think that would be confusing," Miki said. "At least I think it would confuse me."

"I guess it could be," Akane responded after taking a few seconds to reflect, "… but everything fit together so well, I didn't realize it was happening until just before my dismount… and at that point I was more concerned about my dismount than I was about that… So I just put it out of my mind and I didn't even think about it until just now."

"Well I suggest you put it out of your mind again and get some sleep," Yuriko said. "We have a little bit of a reprieve since we don't have to check in until nine, but that's going to come around pretty quick and all of you need as much rest as you can get. Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

* * *

"Una, are you awake?" Sachio whispered.

"Yeah," Una replied. "I guess I'm too excited to fall asleep."

"I can't sleep either," Sachiko responded. "Do you drink?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you drink stuff like beer and sake?"

"Not really," Una answered. "My dad let me try a sip of his beer one time, but I didn't like the taste. Why?"

"Usually when I have trouble falling asleep," Sachiko replied, "I'll have a beer or something like that."

"You brought beer. You'll get in trouble with the coach."

"I doubt it. I don't think the coach will even notice. Anyway… I didn't bring beer. I brought fruit juice mixed with shochu. It doesn't taste like beer… In fact, it tastes just like fruit juice with a little kick to it. It should put us right to sleep."

"But if we get caught, we'll get in trouble."

"Who's going to catch us," Sachiko responded. "We're probably the only ones still awake. And you don't have to have any. I just made the offer in case you were interested."

Sachiko rolled off the edge of the futon and made her way to the wall and her backpack and then returned with a can in each hand.

"Why don't you try a sip?" Sachiko said after opening the pop-top on the can. "It's not exactly cold… and in the dark I can't tell what flavor it is… but it's either pear or mandarin orange. If you don't like it, I'll finish it off."

Sachiko handed the can to Una, who looked at it for a moment and then put it to her lips and took a sip.

"Well?" Sachiko asked.

Una took another sip and then answered, "It doesn't taste bad. I think this is mandarin orange."

Sachiko opened the can she was still holding and took a sip. "This is mandarin orange too. That means I still have one can of mandarin orange and three cans of pear left."

"How much did you bring?"

"Just six cans."

"You don't expect to drink all of that tonight?"

"I brought enough to share," Sachiko replied. "But I can drink three or four cans by myself."

"Don't you feel sick in the morning?" Una asked. "My dad complains about how terrible he feels in the morning when he's had too much beer to drink the night before."

"Sometimes I do," Sachiko replied, "but only if I drink way too much. If I only have one or two cans of beer, it's not so bad. So, what do you think?"

Una took another drink. "I guess it's OK. I just hope we don't get into trouble."

"We won't get into trouble," Sachiko responded after taking a drink. "Drink up… and then maybe we can get some sleep."

* * *

Sayuri had no idea why she was doing this. She knew that if anyone caught her, especially Yuka, she'd have hell to pay… And even though he was probably asleep, she needed to talk with Yoshio.

Even though Sayuri thought she heard voices from the guest room where the first year members were sleeping, she was pretty certain that no one had seen her… And even if they did, she could always use the excuse that she needed to use the toilet… although that wouldn't explain why she was upstairs when the toilet was downstairs.

Sayuri tapped on the door. "Yoshio are you awake?

'This is stupid' Sayuri thought to herself. 'Of course he's not awake. It's after two in the morning. He's asleep like he should be… Like I should be. Why am I doing this? … Because I can't sleep… Because I need to talk with him.'

She thought about tapping on the door again, but decided that wouldn't do any good. Without even realizing it, she began to slide the door open. By the light that was shining in through the window, she could see Yoshi asleep on the bed.

She was just about to give up and close the door when Yoshio turned to face the door and mumbled, "Is there somebody there?"

"It's me… Sayuri… I'm sorry to wake you… but… but can we talk?"

Sayuri was happy that he didn't startle when he woke up.

"Sayuri… Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied. "I just wanted to talk to you a little bit. Is it OK if I come in?"

There was a long pause, like it was taking time for Yoshio to absorb what she had said, but finally Yoshio replied, "Sure… come on in. Are you all right?"

Sayuri entered the room and slid the door shut, then answered, "I'm fine. I just couldn't fall asleep. I really wanted to talk with you."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk. Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"

"I guess that's OK… I hope you don't mind…" Yoshio said as he sat up and made space for Sayuri on the bed. "I usually don't wear pajamas when I sleep… just my boxers."

"That's OK. That's the way my dad sleeps… and that's usually how he's dressed when he eats breakfast… except when my grandmother is visiting."

"Why? Because your grandmother doesn't approve?"

"No… When my grandmother is visiting, he usually ducks out and gets breakfast someplace else… out of self-preservation."

"Is your grandmother's cooking really that bad?"

"There's something wrong with my grandmother's taste buds. She doesn't seem to be able to taste anything. She adds seasoning and spices and salt until she can taste it. I've seen her dump a whole bottle of soy sauce into something she was cooking and then send me out to get another bottle because she thought it still needed more… And I've seen her do the same thing with things like hot sauce. My grandmother's cooking is lethal."

"You know… my dad was serious when he said that if you needed to, you could move into our house until your grandmother leaves."

"I may take him up on it…"

There was a long pause… until Sayuri asked, "Do you mind if I get closer to you?"

"I… I guess it would be OK."

Sayuri slid over on the bed until her hip came in contact with Yoshio's. Again there was a long pause.

"How… how long do you think your grandmother will stay this time?"

"I don't have a clue," Sayuri replied. "The last time she was supposed to go home right after New Years but ended up staying until June… until my dad told her to leave. My mom was pissed at him for almost a month after that… but he had to do something. Because of her cooking and her other weird habits and ideas, everyone was miserable. It was wrecking our family. But my mom couldn't… or wouldn't do or say anything about it."

Sayuri paused to gather her thoughts. "You realize that my grandmother has probably been busy arranging a potential husband for me."

"Why would she be doing that?"

"Because my grandmother believes that I should already be married and raising a family. Heck… she was trying to arrange a marriage for me when I was fourteen."

"But you can't get married when you're fourteen."

"I know that… You know that… My parents know that… But my grandmother lives in her own little world of when she was fourteen and her parents arranged her marriage to my grandfather. She was fourteen and my grandfather was twenty-two. That's the world she thinks we still live in. She sends me pictures of potential suitors every two or three months."

Yoshio smiled. "Any of them good looking?"

Sayuri chuckled and shook her head. "Most of the guys are losers in their thirties and forties…" Sayuri paused and then added, "and none of them are as good looking as you."

There was a long break in the conversation before Yoshio asked, "Would it help if we told your grandmother that I've already proposed to you?"

"That's sweet of you to offer to do that, but that would only cause bigger problems for us. She'd expect the baby making process to start immediately and probably wouldn't leave until a baby was born. I'm not ready for that… and I doubt that you are either."

There was no light on in the room, but in the light that was available, Sayuri could tell that Yoshio was blushing brightly. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was pleasantly warm.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sayuri said, "but I thought you needed to know what you might be getting yourself into by making that kind of an offer… Would you like to give me a hug? Because I would really like to hug you."

"Su… Sure," Yoshi stammered, "but… but I didn't get a chance to do what you told me to do this morning."

"That's OK. I really didn't expect you to… But as long as we make sure all we do is hug, it shouldn't be a problem."


	77. Through Miyuki's Eyes

**Ranma ½ – Happily Ever After**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko and all those other large corporations that publish and distribute Ranma ½. No profit is gained from this work, just a great deal of enjoyment writing it._

**Chapter 77 – Through Miyuki's Eyes**

The alarm from the alarm clock and the sun beginning to light the morning sky were about as welcome as the tax collector. Most of the gymnastics' club members had barely had four hours of sleep when the alarm went off at six. Some had considerably less.

Yuriko was already in the dining room with a cup of coffee in front of her, going over her notes from the previous day when Miyuki and Hikari found their way to the dining room. There was already activity in the kitchen which Miyuki assumed was Kasumi.

"Is everyone up and awake?" Yuriko asked without looking up from her notes.

"People are up," Miyuki replied, "but I can't testify to the 'awake' part. I know that being awake isn't high on my list right now."

"And whose fault is that," Yuriko said, finally looking up from her notes. She lifted her cup, took a sip and then added, "There's a pot of really strong coffee in the kitchen. One cup of this and people will be awake for a month. I think this would wake me up after a weekend binge."

"How long have you been up?" Miyuki asked. "I guess I realized that you got up, but I have no idea what time that was."

"My internal clock got me up at four," Yuriko replied. "That's going to be a hard habit to break."

"What are you working on?" Hikari asked looking over at Yuriko's notes.

"Just some things I jotted down yesterday. Were you wearing your sport's bra yesterday?"

"I was," Hikari replied, "but it didn't seem to help much."

"Go without it today," Yuriko said.

"Why?" Miyuki asked. "The whole idea of the sport's bra was to prevent her boobs from running wild… or maybe you're suggesting that her boobs bouncing around might distract the judges enough that they might miss some minor infraction… like a fall?"

"Ouch!" was Miyuki's response to the smack on the back of the head she received from Hikari. "That hurt!"

"Probably not enough," Yuriko said. "I would have hit her harder for a comment like that… But seriously, go with me on this. I think I spotted something yesterday when you were on the beam. I can't pinpoint it exactly… but I'd like to see how you do on your floor exercise without the benefit of the bra."

"That's fine with me," Hikari replied. "And I'm sure the guys won't mind either."

"I need to talk to Kasumi really quick," Miyuki said. "Yuriko, would you like a refill?"

"I'm set," Yuriko replied, "at least until breakfast."

Yuriko paused and then asked, "Miyuki, could I ask a favor from you?"

"What do you need?"

"I guess I'd like a second set of eyes on the floor exercise this morning," Yuriko replied. "Not just the girls from our team, but the other teams as well."

"Sure… but why?"

"It's complicated," Yuriko answered. "There have been some issues with the scoring on the floor exercise and there have been a large number of scoring protests, even if you disregard all of the ones from Fumiko's former coach. I guess I'd like your feedback and insight before I go into the lunchtime coach's meeting."

"No problem… There won't be much for me to do anyway. It's not like there's a whole heck of a lot of spotting to do during the floor exercise."

"Thanks," Yuriko responded.

Miyuki walked toward the doorway of the kitchen with Hikari.

"Everyone else should be trickling in soon," Miyuki said standing at the kitchen doorway. "Ranma and Akane and a few other people were going to get a bath… and Sayuri said that she needed to make a quick stop at home to pick up some things she'll need for today, but she'll be back for breakfast. Oh… and you might want to have a talk with Una and Sachiko."

"What's up with them?" Yuriko asked. "What kind of trouble have they gotten themselves into now?"

"I think you'll figure it out when you see them."

* * *

The door to the bath slid open and Aoi and Suzuko managed to get about a half step in before they realized that the bath was already occupied… by Akane and Ranma (now most definitely in his male form).

"We're sorry, we didn't realize that anyone was in here," Aoi said as the pair turned to exit.

"That's all right," Akane said. "Ranma and I are almost done. If you'd like you can get rinsed off."

The girls stopped but remained facing away from the bath. "But we don't want to intrude on you and Ranma-sempai."

"You're not intruding," Ranma said, "Like Akane said, we're almost done… and really there's plenty of room for two more… if you'd like to join us."

"Ranma…" Akane said glaring at her husband.

"Are… are you sure it's all right?" Aoi asked.

"As long as you don't mind Ranma here while you undress," Akane replied, "I don't have a problem with it."

Slowly Aoi and Suzuko turned back to face the bath.

"And if it makes you feel more comfortable," Ranma said, "I can close my eyes until you get rinsed off."

"That… that really won't be necessary," Aoi responded. "It's not like you haven't seen Suzu and me naked before."

"And… and… you really don't have to… I mean…" Suzuko stammered. "Would it really be all right if… if Aoi and I joined you?"

"Suzu?" Aoi said, looking quizzically at her sister.

Likewise Akane and Ranma exchanged looks.

"If you don't mind sharing the bath with my pervert of a husband," Akane replied, "I guess I don't have a problem if you join us."

"Ranma-sempai isn't a pervert!" Suzuko responded. "Ranma-sempai is one of the nicest guys I know!"

The intensity of Suzuko's response startled everyone, and Ranma in particular.

"Thank you Suzuko," Ranma responded. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Please, call me Suzu," Suzuko said as she pulled her nightshirt over her head. "All of my friends call me Suzu."

"Fine Suzu," Ranma said with a smile, "but in return, you don't have to call me sempai. Just call me Ranma. That's what my friends call me… when they aren't calling me a pervert."

"Can I still call you a pervert?" Akane asked sarcastically.

"Only if I can call you an un-cute tomboy," Ranma responded with an equal tone of sarcasm.

"That's fine with me," Akane replied. "In fact, when you say it like that, it's almost romantic."

Aoi, who had already removed her pajamas and panties and had started the washing process, shook her head and said, "You are both crazy."

"That's always been the general consensus," Ranma responded.

"You did a real good job on the beam yesterday," Akane said. "You've come a long way since the tryouts."

"I couldn't have done it without you and Miyuki-sempai and Coach Nohina," Aoi responded. "But compared to your routine, mine was nothing."

"Don't sell your self short, Aoi," Ranma said. "That was an excellent performance. I have no doubt that you'll be competing in the individual balance beam competition."

"I think she has an excellent chance to compete in the individual all around too," Akane added.

Aoi was blushing and not because she was standing naked in front of Ranma.

"Akane-sempai, did what happened when you were on the balance beam ever happen before?" Suzuko asked as she filled a wooden tub with water and rinsed the soap from her body.

"Not on the balance beam," Akane answered, "but Kasumi told me that she's seen that happen when I've been really pissed off at Ranma, like just before I've hit him over the head with a heavy piece of furniture… like the dining room table… And yes, I have hit Ranma with the dining room table on more than one occasion… Not that the pervert didn't deserve it."

As Akane spoke, the volume and intensity of her words increased and the expression on her face became… scary. Aoi and Suzuko weren't quite sure how to react.

But then Akane paused, took a deep breath (and a smile returned to her face) and said, "By the way, why don't you drop the sempai thing for me and I'll try to remember to call you Suzu too."

"That's how I knew it was time to duck and run… when I wasn't being too stubborn actually duck and run."

"But you said that you'd never seen a battle aura like that before," Aoi commented.

"Well… I'd never seen Akane with an aura like that," Ranma replied. "I've seen some old masters in an extremely deep state of meditation with auras like that, but never anyone in motion. Usually that color of aura is associated with the release of raw mental power… Although usually it's pure white… that had just a touch of pink to it… probably because it was Akane."

Aoi and Suzuko had finished washing and rinsing while they talked.

"Is it really all right if we get in with you?" Aoi asked.

"Its fine," Akane replied. "I hope the water isn't too hot."

Aoi stepped in. "This is fine. Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere you feel comfortable," Ranma replied.

Aoi found a spot directly across from Akane while Suzuko sat across from Ranma.

Even after Aoi and Suzuko had settled in, the conversation stalled… until Akane asked, "How is the new arrangement with you and Suzu working out?"

"It's great," Aoi replied. "I mean, Suzu and I have always been almost like sisters… and now we are… Although there are a few things it will take some time to get used to… like sharing a room."

"Yeah," Suzuko said. "Now that Mrs. Ta… I mean… mom got a desk and dresser for me, there isn't much floor space for our futons at night… And the other thing is… it's hard for me to remember to call Mr. and Mrs. Tatsuta dad and mom. I never called my own parents dad or mom…"

Suzuko paused and adjusted how she was sitting in the bath.

Not allowing the conversation to stall, Aoi added, "And then there's the whole matter of getting up on time in the morning and remembering to put laundry in the laundry basket instead of throwing it into the corner."

"The other thing that is taking time to get used to is that all of my official records have changed," Suzuko said. "All of my school records, even my elementary and junior high school records, say that my name is Tatsuta. Even my birth records say that my name is Tatsuta. They even changed my birthday so that it's the same as Aoi… and there isn't any mention of my parents anywhere. There aren't even any 'adoption papers'. It's as if Suzuko Nakahara never existed."

"Yeah, Suzu and I are twin sisters," Aoi added.

"And the two gentlemen we always see you with are taking good care of you?" Akane asked.

"Kenji and Rei are marvelous," Suzuko replied. "Kenji and I were neighbors in my old apartment and I've known him for as long as I can remember. I've known Aoi for as long as I can remember."

"Rei is the relative new comer," Aoi said. "He moved in across the street from us when we were in third grade. But we've always been in the same class since then."

"Rei and Kenji and Aoi were always there when I needed them," Suzuko said as she resituated herself slightly in the bath. "They were always there when I needed to be close to someone… And now it only seems natural that we should all be going out together…"

"I'm glad you have someone special in your life," Akane said, "like I have Ranma."

There was a tap on the door and a voice (which was obviously Miyuki) said, "Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Miyuki," Akane replied. "I guess that means we should think about getting out and getting dressed."

"Before we do," Suzuko said, "could I ask you and Ranma a kind of… ahhh… personal question?"

"I… I guess so," Akane replied. "You can ask, but depending on how personal it is, you may not get and answer."

"Ahhh… How big are your boobs?" she asked. "And how big are Ranma's boobs when he's a girl?"

"Suzu…" Aoi said, shaking her head. "Suzu has had this fixation on everybody's breast measurements since dinner last night. Our waitress was very well endowed and she didn't have any qualms about showing them off… But now Suzu keeps asking people how big their boobs are?"

Again Suzuko repositioned herself. "It's just that, well, I guess it kind of made me feel a little self conscious about my bust size and…"

"You have nothing to worry about," Akane replied. "You have really nice looking breasts… not too big and not to small. What's your measurement?"

Suzuko squirmed again, "Ahhh… 79B."

"You're almost the same size as me," Akane said. "The last time I got measured before the wedding I was an 80B."

"How about you, Ranma?" Aoi asked. "How big are you when you're in your girl form?"

There was no immediate response from Ranma… and now that Akane was paying attention to it, Ranma genuinely looked uncomfortable and she realized that he had not been actively participating in the conversation since Aoi and Suzuko had entered the bath.

"Ahhh… well…. I guess I measure 87C," Ranma replied uneasily. "Ahhh… I'm not sure that there's any polite way to ask this… Suzu… could you possibly move your feet so that they're between Akane and me."

* * *

It didn't require a great deal of analytical effort or skill on Yuriko's part to figure out the issue with Sachiko and Una once they sat down at the dining room table, and in her own unique, sensitive way, she asked, "How much did you two have to drink last night?"

Startled by the directness of Yuriko's interrogation, Sachiko responded, "How… how did you know I was drinking last night?"

"Because I've seen that look in the mirror too many mornings not to recognize the symptoms of a pounding hangover," Yuriko replied. "So… how much did you and Una drink last night?"

"Una didn't have anything to do with this," Sachiko quickly responded. "I'm the one who brought it. I'm the one who gave it to her to drink. It's not her fault at all."

"You're not answering the question," Yuriko said. "How much did you drink?"

"Sachiko and I each had three cans of fruit juice with shochu in it," Una replied.

Yuriko sighed and shook her head. "That's why you look like death warmed over. Stuff like that gives you some of the worst hangovers you'll ever experience. You're better off drinking beer or sake or even straight whiskey than that stuff. Now, let me ask the next stupid question… why?"

"Sachiko and I were having trouble falling asleep," Una answered, "and she said that it help us fall asleep."

"And I was right," Sachiko interjected. "We fell right asleep."

"Yeah, right after the third can," Yuriko replied. "And I bet you chugged them down too. Chugging is never a good idea and even worse with sweet stuff like that. You end up drinking far more before you actually start feeling like you've had too much to drink."

Yuriko took a deep breath and then asked, "OK… Where did you get it? Was it something your parents had in the refrigerator at home?"

"Nah," Aimi said. She and Kazuko and Fumiko had arrived in the dining room not long after the conversation started. "She goes to the convenience store by the back gate of the school and flashes her panties for the old guy that runs the place. I guess he lets her buy anything she wants."

"Not everything," Sachiko protested. "I can't buy sake or shochu…"

"Maybe he'd sell you sake if you took off your blouse," Aimi said sarcastically.

"Lot of good that would do," Sachiko replied. "I could walk around all day without my blouse and no one would notice. Anyway… the stuff Una and I had last night is right in with the other juices. I don't think he even realized that there's alcohol in it."

"That's not a good thing," Fumiko said. "Can you imagine if some elementary school kid bought some and drank it as juice?"

"I suppose you're right," Sachiko replied.

It was just about then that Kasumi entered the dining room from the kitchen carrying a tray with two steaming cups tea and set one cup in front of Una and the other in front of Sachiko.

"If that's what I think it is," Yuriko said, "I'd hold off giving it to them and let them suffer with their hangovers for at least a little while. It would serve as a good lesson for them."

"You're probably right," Kasumi replied, "but I still have vivid memories of my first hangover and how I felt, and how my mother gave me some of this tea to drink. I'm sure she might have thought that letting me suffer for a while might teach me something about the effects of drinking, but I think she decided that lesson might be better taught without a pounding headache and sick stomach."

* * *

Most everyone had finished their breakfast by the time Sayuri returned. She quietly apologized to Yuriko and then sat down next to Yoshio, who had waited for Sayuri's return before he started eating. There was little conversation between the two and what did occur was at the level of whispers.

And even after they had finished and Yoshio had departed (he had decided to ride to the auditorium with his father and Sayuri's parents on the train rather than ride the team bus), Sayuri stayed to herself until the bus arrived to take the team to the auditorium. Once the bus was loaded with the baked goods for the coffee and pastry stand (twenty boxes today), everyone boarded the bus and Sayuri found a seat near the back of the bus. Yuka was one of the last to board and sat in the seat next to Sayuri, while Hiroshi chose a seat next to Miki so they could discus what baked goods were available for sale ond other plans for the day.

"I get the distinct feeling that you're trying to avoid me," Yuka said. "Would you like to explain why? I mean, the last time you were like this, you had offered to let my brother feel you up."

Sayuri sat silently for a moment and then said, "I'm assuming you know where I spent the night."

"I have a good idea."

"Did you talk to your brother this morning?"

"No… He looked as interested in talking with me as you do. So did something happen?"

"No," Sayuri responded. "Nothing happened. I couldn't sleep and I really needed to talk with someone… I needed to talk with your brother… So I went up to his room and we talked… and then we hugged and kissed and…"

"And?" Yuka pressed.

"No… nothing like that happened," Sayuri replied. "The touching didn't go below the waist on either of our parts."

"I guess that's nice to know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to spend the night in your brother's room… But… well… we fell asleep on his bed… and we didn't wake up until someone knocked on the door in the morning."

"That was probably Kasumi when she came downstairs to start working on breakfast," Yuka said. "She might have had a feeling that my brother had a guest. So… the lame excuse you had this morning… that you needed to pick up something at home… was just an attempt to avoid talking with me?"

"No… it wasn't a lame excuse," Sayuri replied. "I kind of miscalculated what time of the month it was. I needed to go home and get supplies."

"Oh… Sorry… So… what did you and my brother talk about?"

"Mostly about my grandmother's upcoming visit. It felt good to have somebody to talk to about it. He seemed to know the right questions to ask." Sayuri paused and then said, "You're brother even offered to let me tell my grandmother that he'd already proposed to me to get her to back off on the prospective husbands she's trying to arrange for me."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that telling her that would probably only make things worse because she'd expect me to have a baby and wouldn't leave until I'd given birth."

"But he offered to let you tell your grandmother that you were engaged?"

"Yeah…" Sayuri paused and then said, "That really made me feel good. It actually made my heart flutter a bit."

"Did you talk about anything else?"

"Not much. We actually did get some sleep. Are you angry with me?"

"I probably should be…" Yuka replied after taking a moment to reflect, "but I'm not… If my brother actually proposed to you, would you marry him?"

"Probably… Would you have any objections?"

"Probably not… Now that I've had some time to think about it, I think you and my brother make a very good couple."

Sayuri smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Even though it was a Saturday morning, travel into downtown Tokyo still represented a challenge, but with the driving and navigation skills of their driver (Miyuki was certain they had not taken the same route as the previous day), the team made it to the auditorium in less than an hour, arriving well before the nine o'clock check-in deadline.

Yuriko and Ranma went in to start the check in process but before allowing anyone else to exit the bus, Miyuki stood up and announces, "Before everyone takes off, I have a couple announcements."

"First, there's been a minor change for tonight. It didn't take very much for me to realize that Hikari's and my house isn't suited for this massive of a sleep over… So I talked with Akane's sister this morning and she said that it would be fine if we stayed there again tonight."

"The second item is that Hiroshi and his parents put together enough bento boxes for our team and for the Saint Hebereke team, so there won't be any need for you to find someplace to buy lunch. All you need to do is stop by the booth after the morning session. There are even beverages. Unfortunately you're still going to be on your own finding someplace for dinner. It may not be as big of an issue because by then a number of teams may have already left for home."

"Now go out there and do your best."

* * *

Check-in went far quicker than expected. Yuriko and Ranma returned to the bus before most of the baked goods had been unloaded.

"All right, if I could have everyone's attention for a moment," Yuriko called out. "Ranma and I have a meeting in five minutes so let me cover this really quickly."

"First, we have the same prep room as we did yesterday. There are fresh number bibs there. Please use the new bibs instead of the bibs from yesterday if you still have them."

"Once you get changed, the auditorium floor is available for warm-ups and practice… but don't overdo it. Be back to the room by fifteen to ten so they can parade us back out for the morning session."

"Miki… Hiroshi… The girls from Saint Hebereke are already here and setting up… and I think you may already have a line."

"Ranma and I will be back to the prep room as soon as they finish with us at the meeting. Does everybody understand?"

There was a general affirmation from everyone that they did indeed understand, so Yuriko and Ranma left, leaving the check-in paperwork with Miyuki.

"All right… You heard her," Miyuki said. "Let's get this stuff in and get some warm up time."

* * *

When Miki and Hiroshi and the rest of the Furinkan support team arrived at the location of the stand they discovered that, indeed, the Saint Hebereke crew was already there and setting up.

They also discovered that there were a few changes from the previous day; the most notable of which was that there were three additional tables. Two of the additional tables were set up to provide additional space to display their product and the third was set up against the wall with several coffee pots on it.

The second difference was that Rika, Kaede and Kimiko (which Hiroshi and Miki recognized from the previous day) and five other young ladies that they did not recognize were all dressed in traditional maid uniforms.

Also, Nabiki and Mami were no where to be seen.

When Miki and Hiroshi approached the tables Rika said, "The coffee we started when we first got here should be ready in about five minutes. Once that's ready we can open, but we also need to deliver coffee and pastry to the coach's meeting room. They've already paid for it and would like it as soon as it's ready. Bring your pastries in and we'll start getting them out onto the table."

"My mistress sends her regrets but she will not be able to be here this morning. The late night and her current condition have taken they're toll. And Mami-chan decided to stay home to attend to her. They may be here later if my mistress is feeling better."

"How did you manage the extra tables?" Hiroshi asked. "Yesterday you almost wouldn't give you a chair for Nabiki."

"It's amazing the persuasive power a few ten thousand yen notes have when they mysteriously appear in the pocket of the gentleman who has the key to the room where the tables and other equipment are stored," Rika replied. "Mistress Nabiki said that that might provide sufficient inspiration for us to get the resources we need."

Hiroshi chuckled. "Now… that sounds like the Nabiki I know."

"The mistress also noted that even though we really had no problems making sales yesterday," Rika continued, "but she thought that the maid uniforms might elicit some additional donations to our cause. We brought some additional uniforms for any of your crew who would be willing to wear them. We also brought some male service staff uniforms in various sized for any gentlemen interested in wearing them."

"Maid uniforms aren't my thing," Miki said as she turned to face the support crew, "but anyone else interested is certainly welcome. I doubt we'll get into any trouble for not wearing our school uniforms."

* * *

When the team arrived at room 114A, everything was as the coach had described it would be. Their number bibs were laid out on the single table in the curtained off area and the chairs, which had been a significant obstacle were still stacked as the girls had done the day before.

"I wonder why they have new bibs for us," Sayuri asked.

"Probably because they didn't think everyone would remember to bring the ones from yesterday back," Arisu replied.

"The lettering is blue on these," Hikari noted. "The lettering was black on the bibs we had yesterday… And our names are imprinted on these. They've never done that before."

"I'll bet some of the girls were wearing the wrong numbers yesterday," Miyuki replied. "All right… get your school uniforms off and let's get warmed up. At this rate we'll have about a half hour before we have to be back here. Let's make the best use of the time we have."

As the day before, everyone wore their leotards under their school uniform, so getting ready was only a matter removing their uniforms and storing them on the provided storage shelves.

"Hey Hikari," Yuka asked after Hikari had removed her school jumper and blouse, "did you forget to wear your sports bra today?"

"I didn't forget," Hikari answered. "The coach said I should go without today… And before you ask, I have no clue why… but this morning, while she was going over her notes from yesterday, she told me not to wear it."

Yuka stood and stared and Hikari for a moment. She sighed and said, "I'd forgotten how huge your boobs are."

"Don't take too deep of a breath," Sayuri said sarcastically, "or you'll split your leotards wide open."

* * *

When the Furinkan team arrived at the auditorium floor, it was evident that there would be no time available for the team to practice any of their routine elements. The team from Shinda Shijin Academy was currently monopolizing the floor exercise mats and there was no indication that they would relinquish the space any time soon.

Miyuki approached the team from Saint Rose and asked, "Have you had any practice time?"

"No," one of the girls replied. "They were already out here when we got out here… and when we asked if we could get some time on the mats, they told us to take a hike."

"Who's your captain?" Miyuki asked.

One of the smaller girls on the team (who Miyuki deduced was a first year member of the team) raised her hand.

Miyuki indicated to her a gentleman by the judges' table and said, "Go talk to that gentleman over there and tell him that one of the teams is monopolizing the mats and won't give your team any practice time. He should be able to resolve the issue very quickly."

"But doesn't your team need some practice time too?" the captain asked.

"We'll warm up while you practice," Miyuki answered, "and probably most of our team will only want to try one or two of their tumbling runs to get a feel for the mats. Now go and have a talk with that gentleman before he disappears."

Saint Rose's captain headed off toward the judges' table.

Miyuki spotted Roura and asked, "Roura… How are you feeling this morning?"

Roura turned to face Miyuki and said, "I feel fine, Miyuki-sempai. I've taken harder falls than that in practice… But really, I'm feeling fine."

"Glad to hear that," Miyuki responded. "Good luck."

* * *

In the end, neither team got any real practice time for the floor exercise. Even after being warned by the supervisor of judges to relinquish the mats so other teams could warm up and practice, Shinda Shijin Academy took their time vacating the floor exercise venue. In the end, everyone from Saint Rose and Furinkan got to try one of their tumbling runs. Unfortunately that was all there was time for. As it was, both teams needed to rush back to their gathering room to make the nine-forty-five deadline.

* * *

By the time the team arrived back at their gathering room, Yuriko and Ranma (now in his girl form) were already there waiting for them.

"The team from Shinda Shijin Academy was hogging the floor exercise mats," Miyuki answered. "We had to get one of the officials to talk to them so we could at least get a little practice in. We ended up sharing with mats with Saint Rose."

"Well… that explains that," Yuriko said. "You weren't the one who talked with the officials, were you?"

"No, I had the captain from Saint Rose talk with them," Miyuki replied.

"Good choice," Yuriko said with a chuckle. "All right… Gather 'round and let me go over the insanity for the day. First, you'll note that there were no scores posted this morning. That's because there are a few outstanding scoring protests that need to be resolved… Fumiko, your former coach is making a royal pain in the ass of himself and not really endearing himself to anyone…. But at this point, no matter how the protests work out, it looks as if the race for the top three spots is between five schools; Us, Saint Hebereke, Suginomiya, Saint Rose and Fuyunomori. We still are holding on to the top spot, but Saint Hebereke is only a tenth of a point behind us and there are only .45 points separating first and fifth. Stay focused and do your best. The results of this tournament are far from being decided."

"Next… The afternoon session will begin exactly at two. Everyone should be back here by one-thirty to find out what individual events you are competing in. They will be conducting the award ceremony for the team all around before the individual all around competition starts."

"Things this morning should run a little quicker. Two schools have already dropped out of the tournament."

"Lastly… Under the original rules that were set up for this tournament, only the twelve highest scorers in the team all around would qualify for the individual events… but the committee never set down any tie breaking rules and it is very evident there will be ties that will affect the twelfth place position. Therefore, in order to be fair to competitors tied for twelfth place, if there are two or more people tied for that position, everyone with the tying score will compete in the individual event. This will have an effect on the final score that will determine who goes on to the regional tournament."

"So it's possible there could be fifty people competing in… say… the vault," Yuka said.

"Not likely," Yuriko answered with a smile, "but possible. Are there any other questions?"

Silence seemed to indicate that there were no other questions… until Miyuki raised her hand.

"Yes Miyuki…" the coach responded.

"Why is our assistant coach now a girl?"

"Because the committee wanted me to turn in Ranko Saotome's credential if we weren't going to use them… and it seems that Ranma wasn't feeling very well this morning… so Ranko is filling in for Ranma today. Please treat her well."

* * *

A few minutes before ten, a young lady carrying the Furinkan High School sign arrived and with little ceremony led the team to the Floor Exercise venue. There was no opening ceremony this morning, only some general announcements and the announcement that the fourth round of the Team All Around was ready to start.

And again, with little ceremony, the fourth round began.

The first competitor to take her place on the mats was the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari High School (Miyuki learned her name is Usa) who had had the unfortunate performance on the balance beam the night before. As she waited for the signal indicating that the judges were ready for her to start, it seemed that everyone in the auditorium was holding their breath, hoping beyond hope that her floor exercise performance would not be a repeat of her balance beam performance.

But when the signal was given and the music started, it was apparent that would not be the case.

Although nothing in Usa's routine was heart-stoppingly difficult, it did demonstrate she could perform the basic floor exercise elements. The score of 8.85, in Miyuki's opinion, was well deserved.

'If she can get over her issues with the balance beam,' Miyuki thought as she watched, 'and if she can add some difficulty to her tumbling runs, she had a good chance to contribute to her team in next year's tournament.'

* * *

Miyuki had, over the course of the first day of the tournament, developed an honest dislike for the team from Shinda Shijin High School. This morning's encounter for practice time turned out to be only icing on the cake.

As far as Miyuki could tell, seven of the ten girls on the team were third year members. Only one of the second year members of the team was actually competing. The other second year member and the only first year member had been relegated to the position of alternate. That would not have been bad if they had been allowed to perform the duties normally assigned to alternates, but the assistant coach (who Miyuki discerned was a personal friend of the team captain) attended to all of the spotting functions. The two alternates just sat on the bench next to the coach and did and said nothing.

Miyuki felt that all of the members of the Shinda Shijin had an ego problem (at least the third year members), but none more than the team's captain. It wasn't that she was a poor gymnast. Her performances were technically good, but nothing exciting. But quite simply, the quality of her routines came nowhere near her perception of how good they actually were.

And the captain had no qualms about vocalizing her feelings to the judges when the scores they posted fell short of her expectations. Of course her expectation was that every one of her performances was deserving of a perfect ten.

And woe be it to a teammate that had the audacity to score better that her (as happened in the balance beam). It might not have been quite as bad if it had been one of the other third year teammates, but when it was the lone competing second year girl who out scored her (and the rest of the team), all hell broke loose. This morning the second year girl was banished to sitting with the coaches and the alternates, since mysteriously, there was no space on the bench for her today.

'It's probably the captain's swelled head taking up all of the space,' Miyuki mused as the first girl from Shinda Shijin took her place on the floor exercise mat. She was one of the third year members of the team. Although her performances so far during the tournament had not been terrible (she did get a 9.70 for her balance beam performance), they weren't great either (8.65 for the vault and 8.30 for the uneven bars).

Miyuki wasn't expecting anything huge from her in the floor exercise… and she wasn't disappointed.

'Stepping out of bounds after her first and third tumbling run… A near fall at the end of her second tumbling run… And how many times were her movements completely out of sync with her music…' Miyuki thought. '9.00… The judges were generous. The performance from the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari better.'

* * *

Saint Rose had a long standing reputation of excellence when it came to the floor exercise. For many years there was a hard fought battle for supremacy of the floor exercise mat between Saint Rose, Saint Hebereke and Suginomiya. But two years ago Saint Rose lost more than three quarters of their gymnastics' club to graduation (and other circumstances), leaving only three second year members and five first year members to compete in last year's prefecture tournament. The results had been disappointing.

But since last year, with an influx of some very talented first year students into the gymnastics' club, they had managed to rebuild themselves into a team that was actively competing to advance to regional tournament.

The first girl from Saint Rose to compete was one of the new first members. She was also the team captain and the girls who most times would start the 'you can do this' chant before Roura's routines.

'She did pretty good on the beam,' Miyuki thought as she watched the judge raise his hand to indicate that she could proceed with her routine, 'but she's a little weak on the vault and she really needs to clean up her uneven bar program.'

Her music was very up-tempo and she started with a very aggressive dance sequence to quickly position her for her first tumbling run, which proved to be quite impressive (two forward hand springs into two forward tucked summersaults and then immediately rebounding to a single back summersault to a half turn to two forward rolls and back to the standing position).

The landing from each of the tumbling runs was without hop or jump. The entire performance was quite artistic and well timed to the music… an excellent all around performance.

And when the score of 9.90 was posted, Miyuki knew that Saint Rose had set the bar high. Miyuki hoped that Furinkan could meet the challenge.

* * *

Ichino and Choko had the same issue with floor exercise… the music. Try as hard as they could, they could never stay in sync with the music for their entire routine.

And, strangely enough, each had their own way of falling out of sync.

Both girls were fine through their initial dance sequence and first tumbling run. But after each tumbling run, Ichino seemed to be just ever so slightly ahead of her music. Of course it was possible to compensate, but each time (if the judges noticed it… and they usually did) was a tenth of a point deduction.

Choko had the complete opposite of a problem. After each tumbling sequence she fell behind her music… sometimes significantly… and there was no way for her to get synced up again (short of dropping an element from her dance routine which caused other problems).

Miyuki knew that time and experience would help, but that didn't help the team right now. She thought, 'Maybe for the future the team should consider hiring a choreographer. I guess other teams do that.

The scores of 9.65 and 9.55 respectively for Ichino and Choko were disappointing, but still an improvement over their scores at the district tournament.

* * *

Hikari was the next member of the Furinkan team to compete and Miyuki was honestly worried about what was about to happen.

Hikari was an anomaly in the gymnastics' world. Most, if not all, of the girls competing were of a slender build. It was unusual to find gymnasts that had bust lines larger than a B or maybe a C cup. Hikari was a full E cup. At least when she wore her sports bra, it mashed her boobs down and confined their extraneous movements, although they still looked huge in the form fitting leotards.

In the leotard, without the sports bra, her boobs looked mountainous… And to make matters worse, Hikari was nervous. And when Hikari was nervous, her nipples poked through her leotard.

Miyuki had no idea what Yuriko was trying to accomplish. The falls and stumbles caused by Hikari's breasts seemingly having a mind of their own and going where they pleased had been a long standing issue and which was why Yuriko's friend had suggested Hikari try wearing a properly fitted sports bra.

Miyuki sighed. Hikari looked absolutely obscene as she stood and waited for her signal to start. She hoped that the judges were enjoying the view.

* * *

At the judges signal the music started (a familiar piece of classical music, although, at the moment Miyuki couldn't place the name of it) and Hikari began her routine. The initial dance sequence moved Hikari from the center of the mat to one of the extreme corners for her first tumbling run.

Hikari's tumbling sequences were by no means easy. The first of her four tumbling runs in her program consisted of a round off to two back handsprings to two backward tuck summersaults to another round off to a forward pike summersault. If everything went according to plan, Hikari landed in bounds and with both feet firmly planted on the mat.

Most times, finishing in bounds was not the problem, but the solid landing was. All too often Hikari could not overcome her forward momentum and she'd land with her breast firmly implanted on the mat (usually out of bounds).

Not an issue today, though. It didn't happen on any of her tumbling runs. Every landing was near perfect. Oh… there were two occasions where there were the slightest of hops… but…

Hikari finished up with a short dance sequence that moved her back to the center of the mat where she ended her routine with a sweeping hand gesture… and a smile.

After holding her pose for about two seconds, she bowed to the judges and made her way back to the bench… where Miyuki greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"That didn't suck, did it?" Hikari said with a broad grin.

"No… That didn't suck at all," Miyuki replied

The judges agreed with Miyuki's assessment and awarded Hikari a 9.90.

* * *

After a few more congratulatory hugs and kisses (which elicited a 'can't you wait until you get to your room' comment from Sayuri), Miyuki walked back to the bench to sit back down with Yuriko, Ranma (oops… Ranko) and Arisu.

But approaching the bench, Miyuki couldn't miss the grin on Yuriko's face, so Miyuki sat down next to her and asked, "What gives? You seem to have some idea about why Hikari did so well today."

"Yeah, some idea," Yuriko replied. "I though I saw something yesterday when she was on the beam… and her performance today proves it."

"Well… are you going to tell me or are you just going to sit there with that silly grin on your face?"

"Hikari never completely adjusted to the different center of gravity she has when she's wearing the sports bra."

"How do you mean?"

"She was still trying to compensate like she was before she started wearing the bras and that's causing her to under or over rotate depending on the circumstances. I figured it would be worth a try for her to do the floor exercise without… And it seems to have worked."

* * *

Miyuki didn't think it was possible, but the fortunes of the team from Narihibiku Hedatari had turned from dismal to downright depressing.

The performances from next two girls from the team were disappointing at best. Both girls (both first year members) had trouble with landings and staying in bounds (although Miyuki thought that two of those calls were questionable).

The next member of the team (a third year member), should have been the team's best hope for getting into the individual rounds of the tournament.

Should have been… if she hadn't caught her foot on a corner of a mat that had somehow become unsecured and twisted her ankle. Not able to perform, the second alternate (a first year member of the team) was pressed into service to replace her.

Under better circumstances, Miyuki was certain that she might have had a adequate (and possibly excellent) performance, but right from the time she took her place on the mat and the judge signaled she could start, everything just seemed to go wrong.

The first problem was that when the music started, it wasn't her music. It was the music for her teammate that she was replacing that was still queued up and after two or three seconds she stopped and turned to her assistant coach (since the coach had gone off with her injured teammate who happened to be the team captain).

"That isn't my music…" she called out.

The assistant coach, who like Ranma (ahhh… Ranko) had just been recruited to the position just so the team could compete, didn't have any idea of what to do.

In the meantime, the head judge was yelling that the girl should continue with her routine or return to the bench and end her routine. The girl just stood bewildered in the middle of the mat.

That was when Miyuki sprung into action.

She stepped up behind Akane and said, "Let me borrow your armband."

Akane looked at her quizzically but handed over her captain's armband. Miyuki then walked over to the Narihibiku Hedatari bench and handed the armband to the girl who had competed first and said, "Here… put this on and go over to the head judge and explain to him that they put on the wrong music for your teammate."

The girl was hesitant, but did as Miyuki instructed. It took several seconds to get the head judge's attention and to get him to stop his tirade and to get him to understand what the nature of the problem was.

But the wrong music was only the first issue. After an extended search the people who were responsible for playing the music were unable to find the CD with the girl's music even though it was checked off that they had received it.

In the end, the girl chose to perform without music.

Before returning to the Furinkan bench, Miyuki told the assistant coach (after retrieving Akane's armband), "If they try to deduct points because she didn't perform to music, protest the score. They shouldn't take off points because they lost her music."

Flustered by everything that had happened; the girl performed her routine without music. Miyuki could see that she was having trouble (at least at the start of the routine) maintaining her composure, concentration and focus (since she started her first tumbling run with one foot out of bounds). But, by the end of her routine, she was back on track and she completed the remainder of her routine without any additional major issues.

When her routine was complete, she bowed to the judges and walked back to her bench, discouraged, with her head bowed.

When her score was posted (6.20), the assistant coach walked over to the judges table and politely asked for an explanation (at least Miyuki thought the assistant coach was being polite). The discussion between the assistant coach and the head judge went on for some time (and did become somewhat heated near the end), but in the end, the head judge refused to change the score.

(Miyuki found out later that not only had the judges deducted a full point for the absence of music during her routine, but there were also deductions for her starting and then stopping her performance, for talking to the judge, for refusing to leave the competition area when requested, for going over the ninety second time limit and for unsportsmanlike conduct on the part of the assistant coach.)

It took several minutes for things to calm down enough for the floor exercise competition to continue.

* * *

Miyuki didn't envy the position the solitary second year member of Shinda Shijin team. It was difficult to get refocused after a long break like the one that just occurred… But it was even tougher when it was obvious that you didn't have the support of your own team.

The Shinda Shijin bench was far enough away that Miyuki couldn't make out what the team captain said to her teammate as she walked passed on her way to take her position on the mat, but venomous, evil look pretty much said everything.

No… Miyuki didn't envy the girl's position at all… but in her heart, Miyuki wished she'd have an outstanding routine and she could out score the rest of her team and the captain in particular.

It took forever for the judges to signal that they were ready. Miyuki thought, 'They're probably making sure they have the right music this time.'

It was still another half minute or so before the judges signaled they were ready and the music started (and apparently it was the right music).

The music was a pleasant surprise. Unlike must of the competitors today (including almost everyone from Furinkan), who used various selections of western (or sometimes Asian) classical music, this music was a current popular piece of music that Miyuki recognized (although she was having trouble figuring out exactly where she knew it from). It was light and lively and her routine seemed perfectly tailored to it. Each leap and turn of her initial dance segment was done in near perfect synchronization with the music.

It finally dawned on Miyuki after the girl's first tumbling run (which included two aerial cartwheels) where she knew the music from. It was the karaoke track of the opening theme of an anime that Hikari and Miyuki watched regularly (not Sailor Moon… Miyuki would have recognized **that** music immediately).

Music aside, the routine was a genuine work of art. Maybe the tumbling runs didn't have the same level of difficulty as… Hikari's or Akane's or Fumiko's routines… but the dance sequences looked more like ballet than gymnastics.

Miyuki took a quick glance at the Shinda Shijin bench. Most of the girls where quietly commenting to each other, but the captain, who was sitting on the end of the bench was visibly seething as she watched the routine progress… and Miyuki couldn't be happier.

* * *

As far as Miyuki could see, there was no reason for any major deductions and the only reason her score was only a 9.85 was that she needed to tweak one or two of her aerial skills, but the judges clearly felt it merited that score strictly on its artistic quality.

There was little doubt about the team's captain's feelings. As the girl walked by, the captain spouted obscenities that could be clearly heard throughout the auditorium and the two teammates sitting closest to her had to physically restrain the captain. The girl calmly walked passed the captain and to her place on the back bench.

One of the members of the tournament committee approached the coach and the coach and the committee member approached the team captain. They had some words with her and she quieted down. After they walked away she was still fuming, but at least she had shut her mouth.

* * *

Miyuki wasn't impressed wit the next girl up from Saint Rose. In fact, none of her routines impress Miyuki and all for pretty much the same reason. Although they were all very good demonstrations of technical skill, they had no feeling… no passion in them.

And there was no place where that was more evident than in the floor exercise.

There was no real artistry to it… Just a series of jumps, leaps, rolls, handsprings and summersaults performed in a way to meet the composition requirements and to demonstrate technical proficiency. And there was no effort for the movements to interpret the feeling of music even though her movements were 'synced' with the music.

There was no arguing with the score (9.65), but only because the elements were 'technically perfect'.

But in Miyuki's mind, the routine felt… empty.

* * *

Aoi was up next.

As far as Miyuki was concerned, Aoi was an exceptional young lady… not only for her gymnastic skills, but for her maturity and her confidence… and her devotion to the well-being of Suzuko.

Aoi and Suzuko had been friends long before Suzuko's parents tried to leave the country without her, but that event cemented their relationship like the death of Hikari's parents had cemented Hikari's relationship with Miyuki.

'There are a couple of differences though…' Miyuki reflected. 'Aoi and Suzuko have boy friends… Rather cute boy friends at that… I might even consider going out with either of them… but Hikari would certainly object.'

Aoi, Rei and Kenji did their best to support Suzuko, assuring her that it wasn't her fault that her parents tried to take off on her… that it was her parent that were to blame… always making sure that Suzuko knew that she was loved… by everyone,,, but especially by Aoi and Rei and Kenji.

Miyuki watched as Aoi stepped up and took her starting position for the floor exercise.

Aoi's scores so far probably had her, at least as far as the team went, in third place behind Akane and Fumiko. Traditionally her only weak event was the uneven bars, and even that score (a 9.65) wasn't all that terrible. If Aoi could manage a good score (like 9.70 or better), it was likely that she would join Akane and Fumiko in the individual all around competition.

Yuriko would be on Miyuki's case for even thinking that. Yuriko would explain that it was too soon for anyone to assume that anybody was assured a place in any of the individual events. But Miyuki felt more than certain that Akane and Fumiko (and Aoi) would be participating in the individual all around as well as other individual events.

Aoi bowed to the judges and waited for the signal to start. Miyuki thought, 'It's amazing how much she's changed since tryouts… since the district tournament. She looks so much more mature… so much more confident about herself.'

The head judge motioned that they were ready and the music… and Aoi… started.

If anybody said that Aoi's floor exercise routine (especially the dance portions) looked familiar, they would be right. Aoi translated a great deal of her balance beam routine to her floor exercise (or maybe it was the other way around). But not having to worry about landing a leap or a jump or a summersault on a four inch wide beam allowed Aoi to take the energy of those moves up to the next level. Her jumps could be higher and she could extend her leaps. The twelve meter by twelve meter mat provided an artist's canvas for Aoi… and she used every square centimeter of it.

'If there's anything lacking from her exercise, its a little more difficulty in her tumbling skills,' Miyuki thought as Aoi started her first tumbling run. 'Maybe Fumiko and Hikari could work with her to change some of the summersaults from tuck to pike… or add a few more twists to the summersaults she was already doing.'

But as Miyuki continued to watch, she considered, 'Her routine really doesn't need any major changes… maybe just a few minor tweaks. There's no point in trying to fix something that really isn't broken.'

Miyuki did notice a few very minor items and wished that she had thought to bring a notepad like Yuriko always carried. She would have to have Yuriko explain more about the shorthand notation she used. Miyuki understood the basics. Yuriko used the notation to map out the elements of each of their routines, but there were extra marks that Miyuki saw this morning when Yuriko was showing her notes to Hikari that Miyuki didn't understand.

The most difficult part of Aoi's routine (at least as far as Miyuki was concerned) was her 'dismount'. Typically, in most floor exercise routines that Miyuki had seen, the gymnast would do their last tumbling run and transition into a short dance sequence (if only a few steps), to move back toward the center of the mat for the end of the routine.

Aoi, on the other hand, when she reached the extreme corner of the mat on her last run, she did a forward summersault and then did a bounce back to a back handspring to a back tuck summersault, which brought her back pretty much to the center of the mat. On landing the summersault, she extended her arms over her head and held that position before bowing to the judges.

It was a spectacular finish, especially when she could sync it with the end of her music. Timing was important… and today the timing was dead-on.

Aoi bowed to the judges and walked back to the bench to the accolades of the audience.

And the applause only became louder when 9.90 for her score.

* * *

Miyuki watched as Yuka started her routine.

Honestly, Miyuki wasn't expecting very much from Yuka. Yuka was Furinkan's undisputed master of the vault. Up until this year, there hadn't been anybody that was even close to being as good as her on the vaulting horse.

And up until this year's tournaments, that was a very good thing, since most of the local tournaments were single afternoon or evening events and placed more emphasis on the individual gymnastics' events. Only the Prefecture tournament and maybe two or three others tournaments included an individual all around event. There was no team all around events. The team all around was reserved for National and World level Tournaments and for the Olympics.

Since Yuka was so very good at the vault that was usually the only event she competed in… And she usually took first place. And for the first two years that Yuka was in the Gymnastics' Club, that's the way it was.

'Pretty much like me and the balance beam,' Miyuki thought.

But with the changes in the format for this year's tournaments, being good in only one event was a liability. In the District and Prefecture tournaments, the problem wasn't as severe, but in the next round, where there would be only six competing for each team, it might be an issue.

Miyuki sighed. 'I have no idea how we'll choose who competes in the regional,' Miyuki thought as she watched Yuka step out of bounds a second time. 'It would be nice if Yuriko would make the decision, but considering she didn't want any part in choosing our team originally, I doubt that's going to happen.'

With a chuckle, Miyuki thought, 'It might come down to a game of rock, paper, scissors.'

Miyuki had seen better performances from Yuka in practice. 'I can't remember her ever stepping out of bounds three times, even during practice…' Miyuki thought as Yuka finished her last tumbling sequence. 'Although… with everything that's been happening with her mother and having to be responsible for Yoshio can't be helping.'

When Yuka's score was posted (9.40), Miyuki wasn't really surprised… although it could have been much worse.

* * *

When it was the Shinda Shijin captain's turn to take her place on the floor exercise mat, she was still visibly enraged. Miyuki had seen this type of situation before. A team member with an over inflated ego and the feeling that they needed to prove their superiority was never a good mix… and adding a big helping of anger was only begging for disaster to happen.

'This isn't going to be pretty', Miyuki thought.

And she was right.

Through the various exchanges that had occurred since her second year teammate's performance, Miyuki had learned that the captain's name was Yuna… and Yuna didn't start things off well. Her acknowledgement of the judges was less than courteous… and things only went downhill from there.

Miyuki wasn't sure what Yuna was trying to accomplish on her first tumbling run. It looked like she was making up her routine as she went, adding things as she went along to make her routine look more difficult (like attempting a pike summersault instead of a tuck summersault). She wasn't making any attempt to match her movements to her music. In the end, all she really managed to do is land with both feet completely out of bounds.

The remainder of her routine didn't produce any better results. At one point she completely under rotated a double back summersault (it was probably supposed to be a single) and landed squarely on her ass. Another fall occurred during her final tumbling run on a combination back handspring, back summersault and back handspring. Again, she under rotated the summersault and again, landed flat on her ass. Her music ended a full five seconds before she completed her routine.

And again, her acknowledgement of the judges wasn't anywhere near well-mannered.

Miyuki looked over at the Shinda Shijin bench. The coach's face was buried in her hands and the rest of the team was trying their best not to make eye contact with Yuna as she returned to the bench.

But when Yuna's score was posted (a 5.35), all hell broke loose. Yuna jumped from her place on the bench and attacked her second year teammate, screaming, "This is all your fault! All your fault!"

Her teammates quickly responded and pried Yuna's hands off from around her teammate's neck. Yuna still managed to get a few solid hits on the second year member before she was pinned to the ground.

It was impossible to discern what the coach said to Yuna over the stream of obscenities that spewed from her mouth, but whatever it was, it silenced Yuna immediately.

After a few seconds, Yuna was allowed to stand and was escorted from the auditorium by the assistant coach.

And, although the assistant coach returned during Sayuri's routine, Yuna did not.

* * *

Sayuri was the antithesis of Yuka in terms of her gymnastic styles. While Yuka excelled in the vault (and only the vault), Sayuri didn't stand out in any one particular gymnastic event; she was about equally good in all of them (although her scores on the uneven bars and the balance beam tended to be slightly better than her scores on the vault and floor exercise). Sayuri might never actually take a first place (she had once or twice), but her scores usually placed her in the top ten (she did have a fair collection of third place awards).

So her score of 9.70 wasn't unexpected. It probably wouldn't get her into the individual competition for the floor exercise, but it certainly wasn't going to hurt the team's score.

* * *

Likewise, Akane was also at good everything, but at a different level than Sayuri. Miyuki attributed that to all of Akane's martial arts training (although the improvement in the vault and the uneven bars were more recent; since she had started the 'special training runs').

And although Akane's balance beam, vault and uneven bars routines had clearly evolved since she joined the Gymnastics' Club, her floor exercise was another matter. Strongly based on martial arts and on Akane's Kata in particular, her floor exercise looked more like she was sparing with some invisible foe (which Miyuki had always assumed was Ranma, but recently she discovered that wasn't necessarily so). And she still used the same music she used in her very first tournament, an orchestral version of a popular seventies disco song about martial arts.

There was no denying that her routine was entertaining and the judges always seemed to like it and it scored well… but her routine was pretty much the same as it was when she first joined the Gymnastics' Club.

Not that Miyuki was complaining. The fact was that Akane's floor exercise program always scored well (usually 9.80 or better) and considering how close the scores of the top five teams were, that might make the difference of going or not going to the regional tournament.

Miyuki mused as she waited for Akane's score to be posted. 'I wonder if I could ever convince her to try her floor exercise in the nude.'

* * *

'That could have been better,' Miyuki thought when Akane's score was posted. '9.80 isn't bad, but they probably took a tenth of a point deduct for the out of bounds… not that she was actually out of bounds, but there doesn't seem to be any point in contesting it. The head judge doesn't seem to be in a mood to listen.'

* * *

Things were winding down for the morning session. The last girl from Narihibiku Hedatari's team had taken her place and was waiting for the judges signal to start. Everyone was finished competing at the vault and uneven bars venues and Miyuki was pretty sure that the last girl from Saint Hebereke was at the moment performing on the balance beam. If nothing out of the ordinary occurred during the last four performances on the floor exercise, everyone could break for lunch in about twenty minutes.

Miyuki wasn't expecting much from the girls from Narihibiku Hedatari and Shinda Shijin. Even compared to the other members of their own team their skill level was relatively low… and they were nowhere near any of the girls from Saint Rose and Furinkan.

At least the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari had a good excuse. It was her first year in the club and apparently joined so that Narihibiku Hedatari would have enough members to compete. It was depressing to think that Narihibiku Hedatari was one of the top three teams in their district.

But the girls from Shinda Shijin had no excuse. Seven of the girls were third year members of the club and should have been able to put on far better performances.

'I wonder if Yuna hand picked the team to make her look better,' Miyuki thought. 'But then how did that second year girl make it on the team… unless the coach picked her.'

It didn't really matter. The only girl who looked like she had put any heart or effort into her performance was the second year member.

'Hmmm… I wonder what happened to Yuna.'

* * *

Other than Fumiko, there was one other girl that Miyuki wanted to see perform… and that was Roura.

At least knowing about Roura's condition, a number of the things Miyuki had observed made sense now… like the 'ceremony' before the vault… and the deep concentration before each of her routines.

Miyuki tried to imagine running head-long toward the vaulting horse with her eyes closed… or trying to do anything on the beam without actually being able to see it. Roura managed to do that and do it without letting the judges know about her condition.

There weren't proper words to express the respect Miyuki had for Roura. And for that reason Miyuki decided not to share what she knew about Roura with the other members of the team.

Miyuki had come to the conclusion that Roura was not completely blind. She found her way to the center of the floor exercise mat without any help (probably because the in-bounds area of the mat was red and the out of bounds area was bright yellow). She had to be able to see something; no matter how little it was… And Miyuki had also concluded that her blindness had something to do with her ever shifting eyes.

The head judge signaled that Roura could start her routine. Normally, their team captain would say something like 'You can do it Roura' or something similar to indicate that Roura could start. But that didn't happen and Miyuki quickly realized that it wasn't necessary. Roura just needed to wait for the start of the music.

'I wonder how many people on the Saint Rose team know that Roura is blind,' Miyuki thought as Roura started. 'Obviously their captain knows but the other members of the team probably just join in to voice their support.'

As Roura positioned herself for her first tumbling run Miyuki realized, 'Without being able to see, how can she know where she is on the mat to make sure she has enough space for her tumbling runs?'

But that wasn't a problem. Her sequence (which included front and back handsprings, cartwheels and round-offs) finished well within the bounds of the competition area. And Roura didn't hold back on the leaps, jumps and turns of her dance sequences. Her second tumbling run include two double back summersaults and again finished well within bounds.

And throughout the entire routine Roura maintained almost perfect synchronization with the music (she did get a little off after her third tumbling run but quickly adjusted and Miyuki doubted that the judges even noticed).

When Roura's routine was complete, she turned to face the judges and bowed and then returned to her place on the bench to the applause of the crowd.

Since there was no way for Roura to actually see her posted score, the girl sitting next to her on the bench probably told her (That was somebody else who had to know).

It took some time and some conferring between the judges before Roura's score was posted.

'I wonder what the problem is,' Miyuki thought. 'There shouldn't be any deductions and any score under 9.70 would just be… wrong.'

When the score (9.90) was posted, Roura smiled broadly… and so did Miyuki.

* * *

Since the last of the balance beam competitors finished while the girl from Narihibiku Hedatari was still on the floor exercise mat, most of the crowd had migrated to watch the conclusion of the floor exercise.

And Fumiko's floor exercise was a fitting conclusion to the team all around competition.

Since the district tournament, Fumiko had done a minor rework of her music, thinking that might have been why she missed getting a ten (by five one hundredths of a point). If you didn't know what you were listening for, you might not even notice the difference. But, technically, this was the first time Fumiko would be performing this routine in competition, so she was a little nervous (even if she had run through the routine almost every day since she made the change right after the district tournament a month ago).

As Fumiko took her place, bowed deeply to the judges and then stood and waited for the signal to start, Miyuki thought, 'She really doesn't have any reason to be nervous. She had her routine nailed two weeks ago, but she still ran though it at least once every practice. Maybe it's because she practiced too much and is looking to hard to find things wrong. All she needs to do is relax and do what she does best.'

The judge signaled and the very familiar Promenade from Pictures at an Exhibition began to play (very familiar because Miyuki heard it every time Fumiko practiced). Fumiko used a short snippet (seventeen seconds) of this grand theme to not only position herself for her first tumbling run, but also to set the mood for her whole routine. She used various other themes for her tumbling runs, but always came back to the Promenade for her dance sequences. They were different presentations of the theme, but it was always the Promenade in one form or another.

Even though her interpretation of the music was superior to anyone in the competition, what made Fumiko's floor exercise extraordinary was that it seemed that this 147 cm tall bundle of energy seemed to have the ability to defy gravity. There was no one on the team (other than possibly Akane) who could jump higher or farther.

Add to that the ability to turn double summersaults into triples (Miyuki was sure Fumiko could do quads if she really tried), and you had a performance that was both breathtaking and beautiful.

Her final tumbling run included four changes of directions and nine distinct summersaults and other aerial skills, and she moved so quickly from one element to the next it was almost impossible to see any time when any part of her anatomy actually came in contact with the mat.

'Fumiko doesn't defy gravity,' Miyuki thought. 'She has invisible wings.'

* * *

Just as Fumiko had started her routine, she finished it, with a short segment of the Promenade. She held her closing pose for a second or two and then bowed to the judges. The auditorium filled with applause and cheers as Fumiko made her way back to the bench.

It had been a perfect performance. She hadn't stepped out of bounds and every landing was solid and on the mark. Every jump, hop and leap as well as every aerial element was synced perfectly to the beat of the music. There wasn't any reason for the judges to deduct even a hundredth of a point.

But of course there was no way to know what the judges saw (or didn't see) or what they thought (or didn't think) about Fumiko's performance.

The deliberation amongst the judges went on for quite some time and the crowd was getting restless and beginning to voice their displeasure at the delay in posting a score that, in their mind (and Miyuki's also) should have been a no-brainer.

Fumiko also looked visibly nervous (although there was no reason for her to be; she'd done her best).

It took more than three minutes and consultations with the line judges and a conference with the head tournament judges before the score was posted.

But when it was, every last person in the auditorium stood and applauded and cheered.

When Fumiko saw the score, she leaned over and hugged Akane and said, "I hope he's watching. I really hope he saw it!"

"Who?" Akane asked, "Your friend Jun?"

"No, I know he saw it," Fumiko replied. "Jun is sitting with my parents. No, I hope Mr. Hiraguri saw it. I want him to know that I didn't have to completely dedicate every waking minute to gymnastics… give up doing the things I enjoy… give up anything close to a normal life… give up having a boy friend… to get a ten. Thank you, Akane. Thank you so very much for helping me. I love you. I love you so very much."

Fumiko squeezed Akane again and kissed her squarely on the lips.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ When I create a name (either for a person or for a place), I try to make them as 'authentic' as possible. I have a listing of most of the 'valid' Japanese surnames and given names which I use when I add a character to the story. There are exceptions. 'Roura' was as close as I could get to 'Lola', the real life basis for the character._

_The same is true when I make up a name for a place like a high school. The names actually will translate from Japanese to English… That is when I spell them correctly. Such was the case for Shinda Shijin Academy (which I incorrectly spelled 'Shina'). I have gone back and updated chapters 75 and 76 to correct the spelling (and a number of other issues I found)._

_Also, please note that I try to use metric wherever I can (even though I'm from the US). This includes things like bra measurements. I use a Japanese clothing sizing chart to convert from US sizing to Japanese sizing. So when I say that Akane's bust measurement is 80B, that works out to be a 32B (actually it would be a 34B bra because of size inflation in US bra sizing)_

_Thank you all for your continued readership and support._

_Dr. Memory_


End file.
